


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by Myrielle_of_Tarth09



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Starks - Freeform, Childhood Friends, College, Daenerys has dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gendry is a Baratheon, Howland Reed is a widower, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Meera is vegan, Modern Westeros, No Incest, Past Character Death, Protective Robb Stark, Rickon Stark has ADHD, Robert and Cersei actually have children and gendry is firstborn, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Slut Shaming, Starks married with children, Ygritte is Tormund's daughter, direwolves, frat boys and sorority girls, they attend college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 344,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrielle_of_Tarth09/pseuds/Myrielle_of_Tarth09
Summary: You can’t decide not to fall in love, Bran. Jon had said. It just happens. And you can’t stop it anymore than you can choose whom you fall in love with. His cousin’s words rang in his mind. But in any case, he’s right. You can’t stop the feeling, even if that person happened to be your best friend’s older sister.This is a Modern AU set in modern Westeros, which focuses on a Bran/Meera storyline, with Robb/Talisa; Jon/Ygritte; Sansa/Willas; Arya/Gendry and Rickon/Shireen in the background.I don’t own the characters and places, they belong to George RR Martin and HBO. Rated M for Sex.





	1. Camping Out

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to point out a few things in this story.  
> \- There’s no incest. That means Gendry, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are actually Robert and Cersei’s children.  
> \- All college degree programs lasts for five (5) years.  
> \- The Stark children’s middle names are improvised.  
> \- The Northern Husky’s life span can reach up to twenty years or more.  
> \- Jeyne Westerling and Talisa Maegyr are two different people.  
> \- It’s gonna get dirtier in the later chapters, so brace yourselves.

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera, Ramsay – 19; Sansa, Joffrey – 18; Arya – 16; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 15; Rickon, Tommen – 11



 

**BRAN**

            After several days of convincing their parents, they had finally agreed to let them go camping by themselves. Their father, Eddard had agreed almost immediately when his brother, Robb proposed the idea to them during dinner, but their mother had said an instant _no_.

            The Stark household consisted of six kids total, with Jon, the son of Eddard’s younger sister, Lyanna, adopted into the family after his mother died giving birth to him. He was the same age with Robb, only about three months younger. Nevertheless, Jon had only ever known the Stark household as family. And the kids saw Jon more than their cousin, but as their brother.

Robb and Jon almost went overboard with maps explaining the safety of them if they go out camping. They printed out a map of the entire Great Barrowton National Park.

“Come on, Mom,” Robb pleaded. “It’s just in the North.”

“Yeah, Aunt Cat,” Jon added. “It’s only like five kilometers from Moat Cailin.”

“And if we need any help,” Robb added. “We’ll just call Meera’s dad since Greywater Watch is only a kilometer from Great Barrowton.”

Their mother Catelyn was silent, until it was finally their father who spoke up. “Cat, just let the boys go.” He said. “They’ll be off to college in three weeks. Let them have their fun.”

When Catelyn finally agreed, Arya spoke up. “Can I come with you guys?” She asked.

“No, Arya,” Cat said. “You’re not going.”

“What?” Arya complained. “That’s not fair! Meera’s going with them. Why can’t I?”

Catelyn turned to Robb. “Meera is going with you?” She asked.

Robb nodded. “Yep,” He said. “She’s bringing Jojen with her. And Gendry’s coming too.”

When she heard the Reeds were coming, their mother had allowed Arya and him to go with their brothers, Robb and Jon, much to Rickon’s dismay since he would be stuck spending the weekend with Sansa in the Stark manor. She allowed them to go on one condition, they bring their dogs with them.

The dogs were only puppies, but you can hardly tell since they were already as large as two-year-old hounds despite being only four months old. The dogs’ breed was called _Northern Husky_. It was three weeks into summer vacation, their father had been escorting President Robert Baratheon in one of the Military Bases in the North when he came upon six pups, which he had brought home to his six children.

Their mother had been convinced that the dogs had been gifts of the gods to them to stand as their protectors, that is, when Rickon had wondered in the Wolfswood with his husky, Shaggy, when it drove away a wild animal with its loud bark about last week.

Robb and Jon’s best friend, Gendry Baratheon is the eldest child among the four children of Robert Baratheon, the President of Westeros and his wife Cersei Baratheon. They had been friends with him since about pre-school, alongside Meera Reed, the only girl in their clique. Meera was the daughter of Howland Reed, their father’s good friend from Greywater Watch. Meera’s younger brother Jojen was Bran’s best friend together with Myrcella Baratheon, Gendry’s younger sister.

Like the Starks, the Reeds were also from the North Region of Westeros. Even before Bran and his siblings were born, the two families lived quite close to one another.

But despite being Northerners, they were all enrolled in a private school in the capital, _King’s Landing Academy_. Robb, Jon, Gendry and Meera had just graduated high school and were off to college in three weeks. Sansa will be a senior; Arya, a sophomore; Bran along with Jojen and Myrcella, will be freshmen and their youngest brother Rickon will be moving on to fifth grade.

According to what Robb had told him, they were attending _Aegon Targaryen University_ in Dragonstone Island in the Crownlands, except for Jon, he was going further north to attend the _Westeros Military Academy_ or the WMA just like their Uncle Benjen.

Their parents had them used the family SUV, not Robb’s car since there were four of them, plus their supplies, their own sleeping bags, paper plates and plastic utensils, toilet paper and rechargeable lamps, which were full charged before they left home. Robb and Jon had agreed to bring the three tents, one big one and two small ones. And they’re also bringing their pet Huskies with them. Gendry was bringing the raw food, grilling pan and the cooler with drinks, and he was going to pick up the Reeds on the way Great Barrowton.

They left Winterfell an hour after lunch and drove for about thirty minutes, with Robb on the wheel, Jon on the shotgun, and Arya and himself in the middle row of seats. Most of their stuff was in the back row. Their Huskies weren’t placed in cages. Arya’s Husky, Nymeria had her head on Arya’s lap, where she was caressing the dog’s pelt; Bran’s Husky, Summer was sitting on his lap, looking out the car window; Robb’s Husky was quietly sleeping on the space between Arya and Bran; Jon’s Husky, Ghost was with him in the shotgun, doing the same thing Summer was doing.

The entrance arch said, _Great Barrowton National Park_.

“Here we are,” Robb said as they drove through the entrance arch. He glanced at the rear mirror to the backseat where Arya and Bran were sitting. “Well, Little brother and sister, Welcome to Great Barrowton National Park, where it covers one fifth of the entire North’s land area and—”

“Robb, shut up.” Arya interrupted. “You’re not the freakin’ park ranger.”

“Sheesh,” Jon said. “Why so grumpy, Arya?”

“Just park this thing so I can run to the bathroom.” Arya replied. “I’ve been holding it in for like fifteen minutes.”

They reached the parking lot, which had about eleven cars parked. At the edge was Gendry’s pick-up truck parked adjacent to a tree.

The Reeds, Meera and Jojen were already out waiting for them to arrive. Gendry was talking to some guy who looked like a park ranger.

“Bran, can you hold Nymeria while I use the bathroom?” Arya said, handing her Husky over to him.

“I’m positive that she will follow you wherever you go.” Bran pointed out.

“That’s why I need you to hold her for me,” Arya argued. “So that she won’t run off.”

Bran reluctantly picked Nymeria and placed her on his lap next to Summer, who growled at his littermate. “Whoa, boy,” Bran patted Summer’s hide to calm him down. “There’s no need to get jealous.”

Robb parked their family SUV car next to Gendry’s pick up. Just as soon as the engines died, Arya raced out the car and ran for the restroom stalls.

Robb reached out his hand to his Husky, Grey Wind, who was sleeping beside Bran. “Come on, buddy.” Robb said. “We’re here.”

Grey Wind then jumped out the through the car door Arya had left open.

Bran opened the door on his side and settled Summer and Nymeria onto the ground, then helped Jon with their stuff.

“Bran,” Jojen called.

“Hey, Jojen.” Bran gave him a fist bump.

“So, you brought the dogs.” Jojen noticed.

“It was Mom’s one condition.” Bran explained. “She’d allow me and Arya to come with, as long as we bring the dogs with us.”

“Extra protection, she said.” Arya spoke up, as she picked up her backpack from the back row.

            As if right on cue, a voice called from behind them. “S’up, Starklings,” The voice sounded familiar. “Reedlings, Mr. President.”

            They all turned and saw Ramsay Bolton, grinning like crazy. “Didn’t expect to see you guys here.”

            Robb, Jon, and Jojen immediately went to defensive stance with deathly glares on faces.

            Bran remembered Ramsay Bolton. First he started hitting on and stalking Meera in a weird and scary way. When Gendry, Robb and Jon found out about it, they had insisted that she always sit between them. They eventually tell on him to the school’s guidance counselor and he stopped. But a week later, Ramsay started on about it again, but this time, with Arya. At that time, Robb had insisted that Arya sit with them during lunch and free periods. The school eventually called for his father, Roose Bolton and they advised him to consult a psychiatrist regarding Ramsay’s unusual behavior. That was all he knew, and now he was here.

            Robb shoved Arya behind him. “Ramsay,” He said, his voice harsh and cold. “What are you doing here?” He demanded.

            Ramsay shrugged. “Same as you, I guess,” He said. “Camping out before the school term starts.” Then his eyes turned at the edge of the group. “Hi Meera,” Then waved at Arya behind Robb. “Hello Arya, you both look beautiful today.”

            Both Arya and Meera rolled their eyes in annoyance.

            Ramsay took a step closer to them, but Nymeria growled and barked at him, which made him jumped back.

            “Good girl,” Arya said in small voice, then stepped forward. “I guess we’ll see you around, Ramsay.” She taunted. “Unless, you want Nymeria to bite off your fingers. Your choice.”

            Ramsay still had his eyes on the growling Husky, and he looked terrified. He looked like he wanted to make a run for it, but scared that Nymeria would follow after him and chew off his foot.

            “Have a nice day, Ramsay.” Meera added.

            Ramsay sighed, slowly took steps backwards and ran off.

            “Well,” Bran spoke up. “I guess Mom was right about the dogs after all. They’re our protectors.”

            “I’m telling you, that guy is a total psychopath!” Jojen said. “For all we know he followed us here.”

            “Well, don’t worry about it, little brother,” Meera assured. “I think Nymeria already gave him a warning to stay away.”

            “Yeah,” Arya agreed. “And I think Meera and I can handle Ramsay Bolton this time.”

            “Alright, now that that’s settled,” Robb said. “Where are we going to pitch our tents?” He asked.

            “Somewhere away from that psychopath, please.” Arya suggested.

            “I agree with your sister.” Meera concurred.

            “He won’t be able to get near anymore,” Bran assured. “We’ve got four Huskies with us.”

            “Good point,” Gendry said. “What about near the lake?” He recommended.

            “The lake is a five hundred meter hike from here.” Jon said, showing them a map of the entire park. “Any objections, people?” He asked.

            No one complained.

            “Okay, then,” Robb said. “Follow me.”

            Robb and Jon went ahead and led the way to the lake, since they’ve been here several times more than he and Arya had been. They carried the cooler with them as Grey Wind and Ghost walked beside them. Jojen and Meera followed just behind Robb and Jon. That meant, he was left with Arya and Gendry.

            “This is great.” Gendry said. “I’ve never actually done this sort of thing before.” He turned to him. “Robb said your dad would take you and your siblings camping sometimes during the summer. I wish my dad had the time. But apparently, he’s too busy running the country to spare us his hours.”

            “Just us boys, really.” Bran said. “Rickon and the girls had never gone camping with us.”

            “Our mom is the problem.” Arya spoke up. “You had no idea what Robb and Jon had to do to convince her to allow me to come with.”

            “It was pretty funny.” Bran said. “They actually printed out a map of the entire Great Barrowton National Park.”

            “No way.” Gendry said in disbelief.

            Apparently, Meera heard them. “Really?” She asked. “That’s pretty sick. I’d like to see that.”

            “Yep, it went that far.” Arya confirmed. “But when I mentioned you were coming along, Mom eventually agreed.”

            When they reached what was called Torrhen’s Square Lake, Robb tossed Bran one of the smaller portable tents. “You’re sharing that tent with Jojen.”

            The other small portable tent will be shared by the girls, and the large one will be shared by Robb, Jon and Gendry.

By sunset, the girls volunteered to make the campfire as Meera and Arya were both girl scouts during their elementary years, which made them very different from their younger brothers, Jojen and himself.

            Bran used to love being outdoors. He especially loved to climb, that is until he was camping with their dad and Robb and Jon one summer and climbed one of the trees near their tent. He had stepped on a branch that was not strong enough to hold his weight. He lost his footing and fell to the ground. He was confined to a wheelchair for five months. He was ten at that time, and he was, of course the reason why their Mom had Arya quit the scouts when she was eleven. He had never climbed again for fear of losing his legs for good.

            As for Jojen, his health was really delicate. They found out the hard way. Bran and Jojen were only six at that time when the Reeds were visiting during one Christmas break and they playing in the Stark manor’s backyard, throwing snowballs at each other. After a few hits, Jojen’s nose started bleeding, which panicked them and Meera screaming at them for attacking her brother wasn’t helping. Turns out, his health was delicate due to being born a month premature which had also taken the life of their mother, Jyana.

            As it became dark, they huddled around the campfire, roasting marshmallows for s’mores, and exchanged ghost stories while they’re at it. Surprisingly, it was Jojen who told the scariest ghost stories, which almost made Robb wet his pants. The mood even got scarier as their Huskies would howl from time to time.

. . .

            That night, they settled into their tents. Jojen fell asleep almost immediately after he slipped into his sleeping bag, and he was snoring. All that hiking probably made him exhausted.

Bran, however, tossed and turned but he couldn’t sleep. His sleeping bag seemed comfy enough, but he still couldn’t sleep, so he decided to do something otherwise. He put on his shoes and stepped out of the tent.

His Husky, Summer, who was guarding outside the tent, stood up and wagged his tail as soon as he saw him.

Bran gently patted his head. “Hey, buddy,” He said. “Sorry, I woke you.”

It was cold. That’s one of the best things living in the North, even in the hottest time of the year, Northern summers are cold. That’s why people travel north and spend their summer vacation in the coldest region of Westeros.

The campfire, Arya and Meera had made, was still ablaze, keeping them warm inside their tents.

Bran glanced far at the lake. Its calm waters shone from the moonlight. On one of the docks not far from their tents, he could see a silhouette of someone sitting. Curious, he walked towards the dock with Summer on his tail. As he got closer, he began to recognize who it was.

“Meera?” He called out, before he could stop himself. He didn’t want to disturb her.

Meera was sitting on the dock with her feet dangling out on the edge. She was also leaning back and had her arms spread out behind her, supporting her weight as she stared up in the sky.

When he called her, she turned to him and smiled. “Hey,” She said. “Couldn’t sleep, huh?” She guessed.

“What about you?” He asked.

She shrugged. “Same reason.” She patted the place next to her. “Would you like to join me?” She asked.

“Is it okay?” He hesitated.

Meera smiled. “It’s a free country, Bran.”

“Okay, then.” Bran trotted further down the wooden dock and sat beside Meera. His husky, Summer went over between them.

Meera patted Summer’s head. “I seriously love these dogs.” She said. “They’re cuddly and really helpful. I’ve always wanted a furry little friend.”

“So why didn’t you get one?” He asked.

“My dad,” She said. “He’s sort of allergic to animal fur. He offered to buy one, you know, but…we can’t risk it if it affected his health. He’s the only parent we have left.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that. Jyana Reed had always been a difficult and dangerous topic to the Reed siblings, especially to Jojen.

“So,” Bran spoke up, breaking the silence. “So you guys are going to college in three weeks. What program are you going to take?” He asked.

            “Well, I’ve always wanted to be a Vet.” Meera answered.

            Bran blinked. “Really?” He asked in surprised. “Well then, maybe I should go to you when I’m taking Summer for a regular check-up.” He rubbed Summer’s hide. “Isn’t that right, buddy?”

            Meera chuckled. “We’ll see.” She said as she reached out and patted Summer’s head.

            “You’re going to be a great Vet.” Bran said before he could stop himself. He didn’t know where the compliment came from.

            Meera frowned at him. “The semester hasn’t ever started yet.” She said. “Or you’re just saying that to flatter me.”

            Bran could feel himself turning red from embarrassment. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

            “You know, Bran,” Meera smiled. “You’re really sweet. Has anyone ever told you that?” She asked.

            “Besides my mom,” Bran answered. “Probably my sister Sansa. But she always had this knack for giving compliments. Don’t know if she actually means it.”

            “It’s a big sister thing, believe me.” Meera said as she lay on his back on the wooden dock. “But unlike your sister, I actually mean what I said. I’m pretty straightforward that way.”

            “Arya’s like that.” Bran brought up, lying next to her. “Most people find it rude, but it’s just the truth. And she’s just being honest.” He stared up at the sky. “Wow, it’s been a while since I stared up at the stars like this.”

            The starry sky was beautiful. The moon and the stars shone out crystal clear in the blackness of the night. Unlike in cities and towns, with all the commercial and residual lighting, you can barely see the stars. This time, there were no clouds and the only light came from above.

            “When was that?” Meera asked.

            “What?” He asked, for a moment staring up the sky, he’d forgotten Meera was beside him.

            “You said it’s been a while since you stared at the stars like this,” She recalled. “When was the last time you did?” She asked.

            “Oh,” Bran got up and glanced back at the tents, making sure no else was around.

            Meera sat up. “Bran, you okay?” She asked.

            “Can you keep a secret?” He asked. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

            Meera shrugged. “Alright, I won’t tell anyone.”

            Bran took a deep breath. “Before my accident, and when everyone else was asleep, I use to climb to the roof of our house from my bedroom window to stare up at the stars.”

            Meera frowned. “Isn’t your room like, two storeys from the roof?” She asked.

            Bran nodded. “Yep.” He had sworn to himself that he wasn’t going to tell anyone about his past late night hobby, climbing to the roof of Stark manor, but he wasn’t sure why he opened up to Meera.

            “Oh my gods!” Meera exclaimed, then gave him a slow clap. “You’re a freakin’ daredevil, I’ll give you that.” She said. Bran had expected to be scolded, but he was surprised with her reaction to it.

“But what if you fell and no one knew about it because they’re all asleep?” She asked.

“But I didn’t.” Bran said.

“Well, you’re lucky you haven’t fallen.” Meera said. _There it is,_ he thought.

“I did fall,” He said. “But not at home. It was in this park.”

“Anyways, you and Jojen are going to be freshmen when school starts.” Meera brought up. “You excited?” She asked.

“I wouldn’t say excited.” Bran replied. “I’m more nervous to be honest, unlike Jojen who couldn’t wait until school starts. Well, if you ask me I think it’s his excuse to say he couldn’t wait to be in the same building as Alys Karstark.”

“Wait, what?” Meera asked as if she’d misheard.

“Crap.” Bran cursed. “I’m not supposed to tell you that.”

“It’s fine, Bran.” Meera assured. “I know. He’s had a crush on her since you guys were in fifth grade. But isn’t she like in Arya’s year?” She asked.

Bran nodded. “Yeah, she’s a year older.” He said. “But that doesn’t matter, right?”

“Of course, it doesn’t.” Meera agreed. “What about you?” She asked.

“What about me?”

“Aren’t you crushing on someone already?” She smirked.

At that, he could feel himself blush from embarrassment. He never told anyone about it, not even his best friends, but he did have a little crush on Meera. He didn’t really think much about it, because Bran knew that she would never like him back, never in a million years.

“Come on, Bran, you know you can tell me anything.” Meera persuaded.

He didn’t know how to respond to that. “I don’t have one, yet.” He lied.

“That’s a shame.” Meera said. “I might’ve helped you.”

“Help me with what?” He asked.

“Certain things.”

“What certain things?”

Meera’s smiled. But it was a different, it wasn’t friendly it was more like hungry and mischievous. Like a predator found its prey and she was up to something smile.

Bran looked away from her and stared out in the lake.

A moment passed.

He had been looking away, when suddenly Meera’s hand skimmed over his knee, and he jumped in surprise.

“Bran, it’s okay.” Meera assured. “It’s just me. If I’m making you uncomfortable, just tell me. You’d tell me, right?”

Bran didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to respond to that.

“It’s fine.” She assured as her hand rested down on his knee, cupping it lightly. “Don’t worry about it.”

He was aware of her touching him. Slowly, he glanced back at her. Meera must have leaned forward, because her face was closer to his not a moment ago. The weird thing was, he didn’t lean away from her. He allowed her to come closer.

“Just relax.” She said in almost a whisper. “Close your eyes and don’t do anything.”

Bran hesitated, then out of curiosity, he did close his eyes.

Even with his eyes closed, he could feel her face before she made contact. Her unruly brown curls that fell down her shoulders and the faint smell of her skin. Then he felt the side of her face brush his and then felt her lips softly touch his own.

Bran’s heart pounded. He was struck by how it felt pleasantly good to have kissed someone on the lips for the first time, especially if it’s Meera.

Meera pulled back an inch or two. Feeling a bit disappointed, he opened his eyes experimentally.

Her green eyes sparkled, like the stars above. “I told you,” She said. “It’s fine—”

His body seemed to know what to do even when his brain didn’t, because he didn’t even let her finish her sentence. Bran’s hands cupped her neck, with his thumbs on her cheeks and pulled her back into the kiss, startling her.

Even with his eyes closed, Bran could feel her smile through the kiss. It felt _so_ good. She felt so good.  Her mouth was wet, and he wanted more of it. Her lips moved on an inhale and her momentum, and so did his.

Her hand crept gently on the back of his neck as she drew back, changed the tilt of her angle, pushing forward again. Despite the cold breeze, heat was rising in his chest as she pulled him against her.

Then suddenly Summer stood and barked, causing them to break apart. The husky was barking at the direction where their tents were pitch.

“Summer, what is it?” Bran asked, caressing his hide to calm him down.

 A figure walked towards them, and as it got closer he could see little tuff of dirty blond hair gleaming dimly from the moonlight. It was Jojen.

“Bran?” Jojen called. “What are—Meera? Why are you both still up?” He asked.

“Uh…” Bran started to say.

“We can’t sleep.” Meera spoke up, basically saving them both an explanation from what actually happened. “So, we decided to pass time, stargazing and…talking.” She said. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

Jojen sighed. “The campfire’s dying,” He said. “I don’t know where the guys put the extra firewood. And I’m thirsty.”

“It’s just beside the largest tent,” Meera instructed. “Beside the cooler.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks.” Jojen said, then walked towards the largest tent. The tent where Robb, Jon and Gendry were sleeping in, carefully not stepping over Grey Wind and Ghost.

Bran turned back to Meera, who still had her mischievous smirk. He leaned to kiss her again, but she placed her index finger before his mouth, stopping him.

“You should go.” Meera suggested. “You don’t want to raise any suspicion.”

He reluctantly nodded. “Of course.” He said as he stood. “Goodnight, Meera.”

“Goodnight.” She replied. “See you in the morning, Stark.” Then she winked at him.

That made him smile. Bran walked back to the tent he and Jojen shared, with Summer following behind him.

Jojen was tending the fire and eating a s’more. Summer went over to him and ate the s’more from his hand, which made him laugh.

“What—are you kidding me?” Jojen complained. “Seriously, Bran, your dog needs training.” He said. “He could’ve bit off my fingers.”

“Summer wouldn’t do that.” Bran assured. “He’s a good dog.” He said, patting Summer on his head. “Anyways, I’m starting to get tired. I think I should crash. Goodnight.”

That wasn’t technically a lie. He wasn’t sleepy yet, yes. But he was tired. Tired from all the lip exercises Meera had given him.

Bran slipped into his sleeping bag thinking about the kiss he and Meera shared. It had been his first kiss. And that’s another thing he’d remember Meera for, not just his best friend’s sister or one of his brother’s best friends.

That kiss wasn’t the end of it, it was only the beginning. The beginning of something far more complicated to explain.

**JON**

Jon nearly had a heart attack on the second day of camping.

Their morning activity, as he and Robb had organized, was swimming in the lake. So they put on their rush guards and jumped to the lake before the sun even came up.

Robb had taken the habit of taking snapshots of their adventures on his phone. From trekking uphill to eating s’mores to swimming in the lake so he can post them on social media when they get home, in which he suspected that Robb will be needing his help to pick out the best photos and come up with the most ridiculous captions and hashtags.

That was fine with him. He and Robb did almost everything together. He was like a brother to him. Most people who don’t know them just assumed they were twins, even though they were nothing alike. Robb had his Mom’s auburn hair and blue eyes, while he had the Stark dark brown hair and grey eyes. But it’s probably because they were on the same year in school and they share the same last name.

Jon was thankful that his Uncle Ned had taken him into his family after his Mom, Lyanna, his uncle’s younger sister, died giving birth to him. His cousins were more than cousins to him, they were brothers and sisters, especially Robb and Arya.

Now, they were in the water. Well, four of them were in the water. Gendry had come up with a spontaneous swimming contest with Meera and Robb. That sort of gave him, Gendry and Meera an advantage since they were athletes back in High School. He and Gendry were in the Football team, the _KLA Knights_. Meera was in the Archery team, and Robb was in the school politics, in fact, he was the Student body president of the KLA’s High School Department.

Arya was tending to the three Huskies, Nymeria, Grey Wind and Ghost, near the tents. His second favorite cousin was the only one who had the same Stark features as him, with dark brown hair and grey eyes unlike the rest of her siblings, who all had their Mom’s auburn hair and blue eyes. She was sort of a tomboy. Back when they were young, she would rather play tag or climb trees with him and her brothers than play dolls with her sister, Sansa. Even now, she chose camping with them than be stuck at home for the weekend. And he was certain it’s one of the reasons she and Meera got along so well, they were both similar in many ways.

Bran and Jojen were merely sitting at the docks. Bran’s husky, Summer was sitting between them as Bran caressed his pelt.

Ever since Bran had his accident, confining him to a wheel chair for five months, his Mom had kept him from doing physical stuff. Jojen on the other hand, has asthma and constantly carried an inhaler in his pocket. And both of them were always excused from Phys Ed in school.

“Bran!” Robb called to his brother as he swam just below the docks, which was by the way, already a deep part of the lake since they can’t even reach the bottom. “Why don’t you and Jojen take a dip?” He suggested.

“Nah, we’re good,” Bran replied. “Thanks though.”

“If you’re worried about the water being cold, little brother, it isn’t.” Robb assured. “Now, come on.” He waved for them to join them.

Jojen considered it. He began to scoot towards the edge of the dock and probably drop down the water.

“Hey!” Meera yelled as she swam towards Robb and looked up at her brother. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” She demanded.

Jojen shrugged. “I’m just gonna take a dip.” He said.

“Then go to the shore,” She scolded. “Don’t just jump here. I don’t need to remind you that you can’t swim.” She reminded him.

Jojen sighed. “Fine.” He stood from where he sat and walked to the shore where they kept their footwear.

The Reeds had basically grown up without a mother. Jojen had never known their Mom, Jyana, since she had died hours after giving birth to him. So Meera had taken over that role at a young age. It was also around that time they became friends.

When her Mom, Jyana was in labor, her Dad, Howland had left Meera in the care of Ned and Catelyn Stark in Winterfell. She had shared a room with Sansa and Arya in the Stark Manor, but she mostly played with him and Robb. Because back then, Sansa played with dolls and Meera preferred sparring sticks, using it as swords with them, Arya was only a toddler and his Aunt Cat was still pregnant with Bran.

And since Jojen was born a month premature, his health was delicate. So Jon can’t really blame Meera for being so over-protective of her little brother.

“Geez, Meera, you should really lighten up a bit.” Robb suggested. “We’re here to have fun. Why are you keeping your brother from doing so?” He asked.

Meera glared at Robb, then splashed water, hitting him in the face. “Jojen can’t swim.” She said. “And if he drowns because you told him to jump into a deep part of the lake, I will personally kill you.” She threatened.

“She’s right.” Jon agreed as he swam towards them. “And if that happens, I’m going to help her kill you.”

“Alright, point taken.” Robb said.

“Okay,” Bran spoke up. “Now that you’re done agreeing to kill Robb if someone drowns, I’m gonna join Jojen to the shore,” He said. “It seems like a fine option.” He turned to his Husky as he stood. “Come on, Summer.”

Bran’s husky, Summer scampered after his master, wagging his tail playfully.

Suddenly, something grabbed his feet. “Shit!” He cursed as he wiggled free from whatever that was. “What was that?” He wailed.

Beside him, Meera yelped. “Oh, gods, something’s touching me!” She cried.

Jon had this imagination that someone or something was lurking beneath the lake ready to pull down campers under, though there were no reports on people going missing swimming in the lake or camping in the woods.

Just then, Gendry emerged from the water, laughing his head off. “Oh, shit!” He chortled. “You should’ve seen your faces.” He said.

Robb gave Gendry a high five. “Nice one, Gendry.” He praised.

“Seven hells, man!” Jon screamed. “Not cool.”

Meera splashed water at Gendry. “Godsdammit, Baratheon!” She cussed. “It’s not funny!”

“Alright, that’s it.” Jon said as he swam towards the shore. “I’m done.”

“What?” Gendry exclaimed. “Come on, Jon. It was a joke.”

“No, I’m gonna give Arya her turn.” Jon yelled back. “She’s gonna kill me if I don’t let her swim.”

Jon and Arya had made an agreement that they should take turns watching their stuff and tending the dogs. And in a simple game of rock-paper-scissors, they decided who would swim first, and he had won, which meant Arya had to be on guard duty first.

Near the shore, Bran and Jojen were knees-deep in the water. Bran’s Husky, Summer was trying to approach his master, but unable to do so because he was afraid of the riptide coming fast that he’ll just run back to the shore.

Jon’s Husky, Ghost was waiting for him on the shore, wagging his tail playfully. His snowy white Husky barked in excitement when he saw him approaching.

“Jon, are you guys okay?” Bran asked when he saw him getting nearer. “We heard you and Meera scream.”

“We’re fine.” He assured. “It was just Gendry playing a practical joke on us.”

Ghost ran to him and nearly knocked him off of his feet.

“Hey, buddy.” Jon said as his Husky licked his face.

Arya glared at him with Nymeria and Grey Wind at her heels. “Am I free to go now?” She asked.

“Yeah, you’re good, little cousin,” Jon confirmed. “It’s my turn to watch the dogs.”

Arya smiled. “Thanks.” She took off her shirt revealing her purple rash guard underneath, then ran towards the shore and swam towards Robb, Meera and Gendry.

Bran watched his sister with envy. “Why can’t I go there?” He asked. “It’s not fair.”

“Because you can’t swim.” Jon pointed out. “Both of you can’t swim, and if either one of you drowns,” He shrugged. “Your parents will kill us.”

Jon sat at the edge of the sandy shore with the four Huskies. Well, three, because Summer was still trying to get to Bran.

Jon had to smile at that. Summer was always the playful Husky out of the six his Uncle Ned had brought home nearly three months ago. He remembered that day. He was really worn out from football practice when Arya burst into his room with a red-eyed, snowy white Northern Husky, which he had later named _Ghost_ , because he rarely makes a sound and is the most silent among the six.

Ghost’s brothers and sisters: Robb’s Husky, _Grey Wind_ , is the fastest runner among the pack, hence why Robb named him such. Because he runs like the wind, he said; Sansa’s Husky, _Lady_ , the littlest and the most behaved of the pack, who literally and figuratively acts like a lady; Arya’s Husky, _Nymeria_ , the most stubborn of the pack, much like her master actually, whom Arya had named after a southron warrior princess; Bran’s Husky, _Summer_ , the most playful of the bunch, and you always see him scampering after his master. But he had no idea why Bran named him after a season though, probably because they were given to them prior to summer; and there’s Rickon’s Husky, _Shaggy_ , the most aggressive of the six. They literally had to restrain him everytime they get a visitor because the last time his Uncle Ned had a visitor from the North Capitol, Shaggy nearly bit him.

Jon was busy tending to the dogs that he hadn’t notice Bran wasn’t on the shore with Jojen anymore and Summer was already barking in alarm.

“Bran!” Jojen screamed.

“Oh my gods!” Arya shrieked. “Bran!”

Jon stood and saw the thing he was afraid that would happen. _If either one of you drowns_ , He had said. _Your parents will kill us._ Now, he was seeing Bran floating in the water, lifeless and drifting with the current.

“Oh, shit.” He muttered, then ran to the water.

Gendry swam over to Bran’s lifeless body and started to drag him ashore. Jon swam towards them and helped carry Bran towards the shore.

Once, they got ashore they laid him on the sand. All their dogs were now barking in distress.

Jon shook his cousin’s shoulders. “Bran!” He screamed. “Wake up!” He slapped his cheek hard. “Wake up, Bran!”

Bran was unresponsive and his skin was turning pale. _Oh gods,_ he thought. He tried not to think what his aunt and uncle would to do to them when they find out about this.

Meera ran over towards them and knelt beside him. She took Bran’s pale arm and checked his wrists for pulses.

“I don’t feel a pulse.” Meera said. “He doesn’t have a pulse.”

Jon looked around for any sort of help, but they were alone. Finally, he took it upon himself to help Bran from all the training he had from being a football player and a few things he learned in Health class.

He placed his hands over the other and continuously pressed them on Bran’s chest.

Meera seemed to understand what he was doing. She scooted closer to Bran and pinched his nostrils shut. She pressed her mouth against Bran’s and started blowing air into his lungs.

Jon could see Bran’s chest rise and fall, but nothing else. For about a minute, they were in sync performing Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation on Bran. He continued pumping the spot over his heart with the heels of his hands and Meera blew air into Bran’s lungs.

“Come on, Bran.” Jon muttered. “Come on.”

Gendry had one arm around Arya and the other around Jojen, trying to calm them down. Arya had her hand clamped her mouth and Jojen’s jaw dropped in shock. Obviously, they were still both stunned at what just happened.

Robb was pacing back and forth, like he always does when he’s in panic mode. “Shit!” He cursed as he raked his hands through his wet hair. “I killed him.” He cried. “I killed him. I’m going to prison for fratricide.”

            “Robb, you’re not helping.” Gendry pointed out.

            Suddenly, Bran coughed out water and his eyes fluttered open as sat up gasping for air.

Jon and Meera sat back in relief. _Thank the gods_ , he thought.

“I’m never swimming again.” Jojen said in a small voice.

            Bran rubbed his forehead. “Oh, gods. What happened?” He asked.

            “Bran!” Robb cried as crushed his brother in a hug. “Oh, gods. I’m so sorry, little brother.” He gently rubbed Bran’s back. “It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re all okay now.” He said, half muttering to himself. He then turned to Jon and Arya, while still having an arm around Bran. “Don’t tell Mom and Dad about this, okay?” He pleaded. “We’re gonna be grounded for the rest of our lives if we do.”

            “No, _you’re_ gonna be grounded for the rest of your life.” Arya corrected. “Because you dragged him to that deeper part of the lake and you know he can’t swim.” She said.

            “Are you kidding me, Robb?” Meera spoke up. “Your brother nearly died today and all you’re worried about is being grounded? Come on, you know better than that.”

            “I agree.” Arya concurred. “I’m telling Mom about this.”

            “Look,” Gendry spoke up. “How about we just stay away from the lake for the rest of the trip?” He suggested. “That way, we don’t have to worry about anyone drowning again.”

            “Couldn’t agree more, Baratheon.” Jon said.

. . .

They had packed all their stuff and continued trekking uphill. By nightfall, they camped at the foot of what was called as Torrhen’s Hill, in which, according to legend, is where the rebels had surrendered to Torrhen Stark centuries ago; and it was also near the famous Winter Falls, a waterfall known to freeze to solid ice during the winter.

Gendry had piled up some wood to make the campfire and stoked it to cook what’s left of the raw meat he’d bought on the grilling pan. He was really good with the whole surviving in the wilderness thing that you can hardly tell that he’s the president’s son.

Gendry had grown up in the Red Keep, the official residence of the President of Westeros in the capital city of King’s Landing, with his two brothers, Joffrey and Tommen, and sister, Myrcella. And they have been in the watchful eyes of the _Kingsguard_ , or the _White Cloaks_ , whichever, the official protective security for the President and his family, called so because their uniforms were all white, except for their shoes and earpiece.

According to his Uncle Ned, Gendry is a carbon copy of his Dad, Robert Baratheon in his youth, with his dark hair, blue eyes and muscular build. But despite being born into a rich, politically-oriented family, he was down-to-earth and humble, traits he had opposite to his younger brother, Joffrey.

Afterwards, they all huddled up closer to the fire, sitting on their sleeping bags, drinking canned sodas and eating the last of the grilled meat. Well, except Meera, since she was a proclaimed vegan. Ever since their history teacher, Mr. Yohn Royce, showed them that documentary about the Northern Skagosi cannibals back when they were in high school, Robb and Meera had refused to eat meat. But Robb eventually overcame it about two weeks ago, simply because he missed eating bacon, his favorite food in the world. So, that meant Meera had only eaten s’mores and the sandwiches his Aunt Cat had prepared for them.

The four Huskies were crawled up next to their masters. Ghost was naturally quiet, resting his frontal paws on his knees. Bran was absent-mindedly stoking Summer’s hide, and the Husky seemed to love the attention because he was surprisingly behaved. Arya was chucking piece of her meat to Nymeria, who gnawed on it immediately after she tossed it to her. Grey Wind was curled up between Robb’s legs.

The Reeds were sharing a plate of s’mores. Looking at them with their eyes reflecting the firelight, they looked almost…scary. The Reed siblings Meera and Jojen were harmless enough. But their eyes, it’s the one thing that startles everyone. Meera had the greenest pair of eyes he’d ever seen, and Jojen’s purple irises were already intimidating enough.

            “You know the thing I don’t like about the summer?” Robb spoke up between bites of cooked meat. “Well, besides being told to help Vayon mow the lawn every often, it’s that you can’t see the Northern Lights.”

            “Oh, yeah,” Meera agreed, placing a toasted marshmallow between two crackers. “It’s a total bummer. I mean, it’s one of the reasons why people drive North besides its chilly summers.”

            Gendry frowned at them. “So, what are they like?” He asked.

            Everyone stopped at whatever they’re doing and turned to him in surprise.

            “Dude,” Robb started to say.

            “You’ve never seen the Northern Lights?” Arya asked in surprised.

            Gendry shook his head. “Hey, I’m not a Northerner like the rest of you are.” He said.

            “It’s this natural [light](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Light) display in the sky,” Bran explained. “And can only be seen up here in the North. I’ve seen it like a million times and it still amazes me everytime.”

            “But why can’t we see it in summer?” Gendry asked.

            “There was a scientific explanation to that,” Bran recalled. “It’s something about solar winds, magnetospheric plasma and its polar geographic location. But mostly it’s just because it’s warmer in the summer.”

            Gendry shrugged. “Since when was it warm up here in the North?” He said. “And you’re saying that there’re also Southern Lights?”

            “Yeah, there are.” Bran confirmed. “But even if you go to the southern tip of Dorne, you still can’t see it because Dorne isn’t exactly in a polar geographic location.”

            “You know, between us,” Jojen spoke up. “You’re always the nerd.”

            Bran made a face at him. “Ha-ha.”

            “You’re both nerds.” Meera pointed out. “Science and Math geeks.”

            Robb cleared his throat. “Yeah, well, maybe you should sleepover at our house in Winterfell sometimes, Baratheon.” He suggested.

“Yeah,” Jon agreed. “That way you can see the epic display of the Northern Lights.”

            “I’d love to, man,” Gendry said. “But I doubt that’ll happen. My Mom rarely lets me travel without those White Cloaks following me around.”

Jon made a _tsk_ sound. “The perks of being the president’s son.”

“It’s not a perk, Jon,” Gendry corrected. “It’s a downside. One day, you’re just buying iced coffee from the nearest café and the next thing you see is a White Cloak watching you from a block away. Honestly, it’s really annoying and I don’t like it.”

Meera nearly spat out her soda. “I’m sorry,” She said. “But did you say that White Cloaks follow you around everywhere?” She asked. “Like, even here?” She gestured to the trees surrounding them.

Gendry shrugged. “Who knows?” He said.

“Okay, that is super creepy.” Arya commented. “It’s like you have no privacy.”

“Yeah, exactly.” He agreed. “But if the White Cloaks actually followed me here, they should’ve come to our aid when Bran nearly drowned at the lake.”

“I am never swimming again.” Bran promised. “I swear to the gods.”

“And not to trust any adult who tells you anything stupid to do,” Jon suggested. “Especially, if he’s your brother.”

“Yeah, and that too.” Bran agreed.

Robb glared at him. “Screw you, Jon.” He cursed.

“Anyways, little brother,” Arya interrupted, turning to Bran. “You should be thanking Jon and Meera for saving your life.” She said. “While Robb was pacing and mumbled something about…fratricide. I mean, what is that anyway?” She asked.

“It’s the act of killing your own brother or sister.” Jon explained.

“Wow, okay,” Arya blinked. “Didn’t know there was a word for that.”

Bran turned to Jon curiously.

“Don’t worry, Bran,” Jon said, raising his hands as if surrendering. “I didn’t kiss you.” He assured, jabbing a finger at Meera. “She did.”

“What?” Bran exclaimed, his face turning red in embarrassment.

Jon had to smirk at that. He had always known that Bran had a little crush on Meera, even though Bran never admitted it, he can tell. And he was pretty sure Meera was aware of it. Another thing he had noticed about Bran, was how he was looking at Meera. It was different. He wasn’t sure if it was just awkwardness and embarrassment from what he just told him. But he suspected it was either that, _or_ it was something else. He had a feeling it was the second thought.

“Jon, stop teasing him.” Meera scolded, then turned to Bran. “I was merely blowing air into your lungs, Brannikins.” She corrected. “Therefore, saving your life.” She turned back to Jon. “And why in seven hells do you put malice in it?”

Jon cleared his throat. “Anyways,” He decided to change the subject. “What were we talking about earlier?” He asked.

“White Cloaks.” Jojen spoke up.

“Well, thank the gods they didn’t follow me here.” Gendry said. “It’s actually one of the things I’m looking forward to when we get to college: Zero White Cloaks in sight.”

“Your brother Joffrey seems to be enjoying the attention.” Robb brought up. “I mean, he’s fine with White Cloaks following him and Sansa around.”

“Joffrey is a spoiled, arrogant little prick.” Gendry said. “And yes, I know that is saying something coming from me.”

“Yes!” Arya exclaimed. “Someone else finally said it.”

Jon happened to glance at Robb’s way and his cousin/bestfriend looked like he wanted to repeat what Arya had just said out loud. He and Robb both don’t like Joffrey. He was arrogant and proud, and they were barely tolerating him for both their family’s sake. Gendry and Joffrey were polar opposites, much like Jon’s cousins, Sansa and Arya, in physical appearance, personality and demeanor. Unlike Gendry, who’s barely keeping a low profile of being the president’s son, Joffrey’s doing the exact opposite. He’s using their father’s status as president of the country to get him somewhere, and it’s usually in a bad way.

“Honestly, I don’t know what Sansa saw in him.” Gendry continued. “But, they seemed really happy together. And I just hoped your sister can change him somehow. He’s a prick, but he’s still my brother. And as the firstborn, it’s my job to look after my little brothers and sister even though they don’t wanna be looked after.”

“High praise to that, dude.” Robb agreed. “Even if they’re stubborn at times,” He turned to his sister. “I’m looking at you, baby sister.”

Arya elbowed her brother. “Don’t call me that!” She complained.

“And especially if they have delicate health.” Meera added.

            “Well, it’ll take some time to getting use to,” Jojen spoke up. “Since you’re all going to college.”

            “And there’ll be no one stopping Sansa and Arya from killing each other.” Bran brought up, which made Arya glare at him.

            “That’ll fall to you and Rickon now, Bran.” Robb said, then cleared his throat. “Sure, we’ll be in the Crownlands and Jon further North for most of the year, but it doesn’t mean we’re actually leaving.”

            “Yeah, it’s still school,” Meera pointed out. “Only, it’s away from home.”

            “Anyways,” Robb interrupted. “Even though we’re going our separate ways, well not really because Gendry, Meera and I’ll go to the same university,” He said. “I know that we’ll always look out for each other and we’ll always be friends no matter what.” He raised his soda can for a toast. “So, here’s to us!”

            “Cheers!”Everyone raised and clanked their soda cans together before drinking.

 


	2. Family Dinner

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 19; Sansa, Joffrey – 18; Arya – 16; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 15; Rickon, Tommen – 11



 

**MEERA**

            The following week, the Starks had invited them for dinner.

The invitation was sort of funny, because it just over the phone with Robb. And Robb had been expecting her to answer it, but it was her Dad, Howland who was able to pick it up. Robb had hurriedly given it to his Dad, Eddard, which thankfully was one of her father’s friends.

            Meera found it strange though, because whenever someone in their group got in trouble in school or just needed help with an excuse, it was Robb who faced those people in their defense. He’s their group’s diplomat, except for the time he nearly beat up Ramsay Bolton for groping his sister, Arya. And it seemed pretty handy being the president of the _King’s Landing Academy_ High School Department student body and one of the members of the KLA Debate team.

            Her younger brother Jojen seemed happy about it, because it means going out of their family mansion. Due to Jojen’s delicate health, their Dad rarely allowed him to go out. Sometimes, when their Dad’s away for some political reasons or one of his business trips, she’d bring Jojen to the swampy areas on their backyard. Jojen would just stand or sit on one of the trees’ large roots protruding and half-submerged in the water. She, on the other hand would do the dirty work, she would put on boots and stepped into the water then catch a fish or hold a frog with her bare hands or point out a lizard-lion swimming in the murky waters for Jojen to see. That was as far she’d go to bringing him outside, because she knew how boring it was when you’re always just inside the house with nothing to do, and watch everyone playing and having fun outside. Even the house staff, turned a blind-eye when Jojen pleaded them not to tell their Dad.

            If their Mom, Jyana were still alive, she’d tell them to go out and have fun. Talking about their Mom always brought tension and it was always a touchy subject. Their Dad would never talk about her as it would only turn him sad. As for Jojen, he’d always blame himself for their Mom’s death, for Jyana Reed died shortly after giving birth to him.

She remembered those days. Her Dad had left her in the care of Eddard and Catelyn Stark since she was only four at that time, and that’s how she became friends with Robb and Jon.

            _You need to take care of your baby brother, Meera,_ she had said. _Promise me._ Those were her Mom’s last words to her. It was also the first and the only time she’d ever saw her father cry, clutching her newborn baby brother, Jojen on his arm.

            And also, like the Starks, it took her days to convince her Dad to let her brother go camping with her friends. Her Dad trusted her friends, Robb and Jon Stark, and Gendry Baratheon well enough, since he was also good friends with their parents. He trusted her as well to look after her brother, it’s the environment he doesn’t trust. And she was a hundred percent sure it was the same reason Robb and Jon printed out a map of the entire national park to convince Catelyn Stark to allow Arya and Bran to go with them, especially Bran.

            Bran Stark, Robb’s younger brother and Jojen’s bestfriend, also another person whose health was very delicate. He had already spent five months on a wheelchair when he was ten due to a climbing accident and since then, his Mom had prohibited him from doing physical stuff.

But over that camping trip, she had grown close to him, intimately close. She didn’t even know what came to her that night. She kissed him and he surprisingly kissed her back. They had made out without any of their friends or siblings knowing about it, and hopefully they never find out.

She hoped she hadn’t led him on. Bran’s really nice, but he’s a good four years younger than she is. It’s not exactly taboo, but to Jojen it probably is, since Bran’s his bestfriend. And as for Robb, all she could remember was Jon making a joke back when they were in high school that what if his bestfriends would someday become his in-laws and he said something like, _No! Uh-uh!_

            Now, about an hour and thirty minutes before they were supposed to have dinner with the Starks in Winterfell, she was running around the Reed mansion for her father and brother. She already had Alyn Boggs, their family chauffer, to have the car ready.

            “Dad! Jojen!” Meera yelled. “What in seven hells is taking you guys so long?” She scolded. “We’re gonna be late.” It’s as if they’re the girls at home because they took forever to get ready.

            “Dad,” Meera called as she entered her father’s quarters. “Dad, what—oh gods.” She froze. Howland Reed was all dressed up in white collared long-sleeved shirt folded to his elbows, a green and gray stripped necktie, a green vest and black trousers.

“Daddy, what are you wearing?” She asked.

            Howland spread his arms for her to see his outfit. “Too much?” He asked.

            Meera nodded. “Apparently, too much.” She said. “Lose the vest and the tie. We’re having dinner with Ned Stark and his family, Dad, not the president of Westeros.” She reminded him.

            “Right, of course,” Howland said. “Thanks for the tip, sweetie.”

            She then went to find her brother. “Jojen!” She called.

            “Would you stop yelling?” Jojen said as he walked out the hallway. “I’m ready.” He looked around for their father. “Where’s Dad?” He asked.

            “Present.” Howland said as he stepped out of the master bedroom. “Now, shall we go?”

            “Finally.” Meera said.

            They headed outside where Alyn had the family mini-van parked before their family mansion’s porch just as she instructed.

Before she turned eighteen, her father had offered to buy her a car, but she had declined. It was one of her vows to herself: that her first car would be bought by herself from all her savings when she becomes a professional, not by her Dad.

            “It’s all set, Ms. Reed,” Alyn said as he tossed her the car keys.

            She caught them. “Thank you, Alyn.” Then she slid into the driver’s seat as Jojen sat on the shotgun, while Howland sat on the backseat.

            Just as her foot was going for the clutch, Howland stopped her. “Wait, wait, wait,” He said. “Meera, why are you on the wheel?” He asked.

            “Dad, I’m nineteen,” Meera said. “I know how to drive.”

            “And she had her driver’s license last year, Dad.” Jojen assured as he switched from one radio station to another. “If that’s what you’re worried about.”

            “I know you can drive it’s just—you know what,” Howland raised his hands in surrender. “Just go already.” He said. “We’re going to be late if we talk about this now.”

 

**BRAN**

            Bran didn’t know if he’s supposed to be excited or nervous about the Reeds coming over.

Their father, Ned Stark, had invited them over for dinner, as a sort of farewell celebration for Robb, Jon and Meera since they were heading to their respective universities next week. Their dad had also invited Robert Baratheon and his family since his eldest son, Gendry was friends with Robb and Jon, but the president was busy doing his duties for the country, so he and his family wouldn’t be able to come.

            A lot of things had happened during that camping trip: The unexpected Ramsay Bolton visit; the cute and cuddly Husky protection security (his favorite); the trekking to the lake and uphill; swimming in the lake, with him nearly drowning; and the kiss with Meera on the docks.

After that night on the docks, Bran hadn’t found himself alone with Meera again in the next days of camping. And their siblings and friends made it impossible to think about what had happened. Meera, on the other hand, had acted perfectly normal around him, and that no one would be able to guess she had kissed him nights before. The only indication she gave, as a confirmation for Bran that he hadn’t dreamed the whole thing up, was her occasional hint of smirk. A cunning smile she gave him whenever neither of their companions was looking but he was. And if he happened to look up and catch her eye, she’d wink at him, which had caught him off guard and caused him to turn red. Plus, he technically owed her for saving his life when he nearly drowned.

When the day came for them to return home, all Meera said to him was, _See you around, Stark._ Then she winked at him.

_“Brandon,”_ His mother called from downstairs, which brought him back to reality. _“Be down in here in ten minutes!”_ She said.

            Only his mother called him _Brandon_. Well, except in school during those moving up and graduation ceremonies.

            Bran was getting ready. He tucked in his royal blue long sleeved polo into his brown trousers and tied his bowtie in front of the mirror.

            His pet Husky, Summer was on his bed, lying lazily on one of his pillows. One of the tasks their Mom asked them to do was to keep their Huskies in their rooms when the Reeds come over, because Howland Reed was allergic to animal fur.

Suddenly, his bedroom door swung open and his sister Arya walked in.

            “Hey, can I borrow your—whoa!” Arya said in surprise. She made a face at him and crossed her arms. “Don’t you think you’re a little bit over dressed?” She asked. “It’s dinner with the Reeds, Bran, not the Baratheons.” She reminded him.

            Bran glared at her. “Ever heard of knocking, Arya?” He asked.

            Arya was all dressed up in her rocker chic style of clothing. She wore a black sleeveless collared blouse tucked into a checkered red and black short tight skirt, dark brown knee high socks and black boots which had surprisingly gone well with her shoulder length dark brown hair, dyed with ombre red at the ends.

            “You need to tone it down, little brother.” She said.

            Bran sighed in annoyance. “Why are you even here?” He asked.

“Oh, I need to borrow your sharpener.” Arya said. “I lost mine last week, so I started using a cutter to sharpen my charcoal pencils, but then I lost that too so I need yours, now.”

            Bran pointed across the room. “It’s on my desk.” He said.

            “Thanks,” Arya said as she ran to his desk and went to find his sharpener. She was about to head out the door, but then turned to him again and frowned.

            “Bran, you need to tone it down, seriously.” She said. “What you’re wearing is way too formal.”

            Bran raised an eyebrow. “I expected hearing that from Sansa not from you.” He said.

            Arya rolled her eyes and walked towards him. She pulled his bowtie, threw it on his bed. “You won’t be needing that.” She then unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt and pulled the end of this sleeves “Fold these to your elbows.” She then patted his shoulders. “And then you’re all set.” She frowned. “Oh, wait,” She snapped her fingers. “You need to change your trousers too.”

            “What?” Bran exclaimed. “Since when do you know anything about fashion?” He asked.

            “I don’t.” Arya admitted. “But I know colors. Brown doesn’t go with royal blue. Or at least, I don’t like it. And if you’re going to ask about fashion, you should talk to Sansa.” She suggested.

            There was a knock on his door again and Sansa walked in dressed in a sleeveless baby blue dress with flowery prints and white wedges.

“Bran, Mom’s called you more than five times already.” Sansa said. “You need to get down there.” Sansa then gave Arya a momentary glance and raised her eyebrow, which meant she approved of what Arya wore. She then turned to him and frowned. “Change your trousers.” She said. “It doesn’t go with your shirt.”

            Arya made a _tsk_ sound. “I told you.” She said.

Just then, Robb peeked out his head into his room. “Bran, you need to get down there. Mom’s—” He faltered when he noticed Arya and Sansa. “What are you both doing here?” He asked.

“Same thing you’re doing,” Sansa replied. “Telling Bran to get dressed and head downstairs.”

Robb stepped into his room, dressed in a mint green buttoned down polo and black trousers. “Okay,” He said, then turned to Arya. “Oh, and Arya, why didn’t clean the second floor bathroom?” He asked. “It’s the one thing Mom asked you to do.”

Arya shrugged. “It’s not like the Reeds are coming up here.” She said.

“But you still didn’t do it.” Robb insisted. “But Mom’s too busy preparing to care about it now, so I’m telling her later.”

During the summer and Christmas vacations, their parents allowed their house staff to go back to their homes, Gage, their cook; Old Nan, their housekeeper/babysitter, who had already served two generations of Starks, his Dad’s and his particularly; Hullen, their chauffer; Farlen, their mechanic; and Hodor, the one who washes the cars. Except Vayon, their gardener, who only comes on Saturdays. So that means, they basically do everything in their house during these times. And their Mom had divided all the household chores among the six kids.

“Fine, go ahead,” Arya dared. “Tell her. _Or_ I could tell her what really happened to Bran during that camping trip.” She crossed her arms.

“Hey, leave me out of this.” Bran said as he folded his sleeves up to his elbows.

Robb paled, as he narrowed his eyes at Arya. “You wouldn’t.”

Arya smiled mischievously. “Try me.” She crossed her arms.

“We had a pact, Arya.” He reminded her.

Arya crossed her arms “What if I broke that pact?” She said, raising an eyebrow. “What are you gonna do?”

“Wait, what happened to Bran?” Sansa asked, looking back and forth between Robb and Arya.

“He almost drowned because of Robb.” Arya revealed. “And Jon and Meera had to perform CPR on him.”

“What?” Sansa exclaimed, then turned to Robb. “And you’re keeping this from Mom and Dad? Are you crazy? Our brother’s life was on the line!” She scolded.

“ _Was_ on the line.” Bran repeated. “Past tense. And it would be really helpful if everyone can just forget about it.”

Robb pointed at him. “Yeah, see? Even Bran agrees with me.” He turned to Sansa. “And you, little sister, are going to keep it that way, unless you want them to know about that time in Joffrey’s car, where you were making out with him and were about to strip down?” He pointed out. “Hmm, probably not.”

Sansa opened her mouth, but no words came out. She simply looked down in guilt.

“Holy shit!” Arya gasped, then chuckled. “Who knew prim-and-proper Sansa could act so trashy?”

“Shut up!” Sansa snapped, jabbing a finger at her. “That doesn’t leave this room!”

“Uh, guys,” Bran spoke up. “If you’re done threatening to blackmail each other, you can get the hell out of my room so I change.”

“Of course, little brother,” Robb said. “Sansa, Arya, get downstairs,” He ordered as he led their sisters out of his room. “Mom’s gonna need all the help in the kitchen. And hurry up, Bran. The Reeds will be arriving at any minute.” He urged before closing the door behind him.

As if right on cue, Rickon yelled from downstairs. _“They’re here!”_ He said. _“Get your butts down here now.”_

_“Brandon!”_ Catelyn called. _“Get down here now.”_

Bran changed as fast as he could. He put on black trousers, tucked in his shirt and bolted downstairs. Fortunately for him, he made it down just in time before the Reeds entered through their front door.

Their Dad, Ned gave Howland Reed a handshake and a pat on the back, whereas their Mom, Catelyn gave him a peck on the cheek. Meera and Jojen gave Bran and his siblings fist bumps and high fives.

Robb and Jon led the Reeds to their seats on the dining table as everyone huddled towards the dining room for dinner.

The food was already on the table, still steaming hot. The entrée was grilled steak, which were already on their plates. He knew because he had placed those meat slices on the grill, and it was one of the things their Mom had tasked him and Sansa to do: help her in the kitchen. Catelyn was careful not to serve seafood as both his Dad and Howland were allergic to shrimp and crab, as were Meera, Arya and Rickon. The appetizers were baked pasta, chicken soup and vegetable salad; and desserts were soufflés and crème brûlées. All Bran could remember making the dessert, was he had fun using the blowtorch.

Ned sat at the head of the table. To his left, sat Howland Reed. Beside him were Meera, Jojen, Bran and Rickon. To his Dad’s right, was their Mom, Catelyn, then Robb, Sansa, Jon and Arya.

Their parents were already engaged in conversation as they all ate the main course meal. Except Meera, who frowned and poked her steak idly with her fork.

“Meera, sweetie,” Howland called. “Why aren’t you eating?” He asked.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear,” Catelyn told Meera. “I made sure yours is tofu.” She assured. “My boys told me you’re a vegetarian.”

“Yep,” Robb said. “She only ate s’mores the whole time we went camping. And none of all that meat Gendry brought for us to grill.”

Meera smiled. “Thank you, Mrs. Stark.” She said, then started eating her meal.

Sansa frowned at Meera. “Since when were you a vegan?” She asked.

Jon answered for her. “Around the same time Robb became one too.” He said. “I gotta say, Mr. Royce’s historical documentaries are a great way to get people on a diet.”

Robb scoffed. “It was horrible.” He said, turning to Sansa. “Don’t worry, Sansa, you’re gonna be in your senior year this fall. That means, you’re going to see it. It was about Northern Skagosi cannibals.”

“Oh, gods,” Meera spoke up. “Can we please not talk about this now?” She asked. “I think I might just lose my appetite.”

Jojen changed the subject. “Hands down to Gendry for that grilled meat, by the way.” He said. “I mean, seriously, that guy can cook.”

“Yeah,” Bran agreed. “And he’s really good with the whole surviving in the wilderness thing.”

Rickon sighed. “I just wish I had gone with you.” He said.

“Don’t worry, baby brother,” Robb assured. “Maybe we could go next summer.”

“Don’t call me that!” Rickon argued.

Since Robb was firstborn, he had this code name for all of his younger siblings. He calls Sansa, _little sister_ , while Arya was _baby sister_. He was _little brother_ , while Rickon was _baby brother_. And since Robb made them pet names, they also came up with something they’d call him in return: _big brother_.

“Anyways,” Sansa cleared her throat. “Speaking of Gendry,” She turned to their Dad. “I thought you invited the Baratheons too, Dad.”

“Please,” Arya countered. “We all know the only Baratheon you cared to see is your boyfriend, Joffrey.”

Sansa glared at her sister, but luckily for all of them, Jon was seated between Arya and Sansa particularly to avoid bloodshed among his two sisters.

“I did, actually.” Ned said. “But with the upcoming independence day. They’re too busy to come.”

 “No offense to them,” Robb said as he sliced his steak with the table knife. “But I’m glad the Baratheons aren’t here. Not that I don’t like them, they’re really cool, but it’s the president’s wife, Cersei. I can’t stand the stern look she always gives us.”

At that, their parents exchanged nervous looks.

            “Yeah,” Meera agreed. “Like when we went to the Red Keep for that group project we were working on during our junior year.” She recalled, between bites of vegetable salad. “She gave us cold stares, particularly to Robb and Jon. Well, mostly to Jon. I really don’t get why that is.”

            Jon drank from his glass of iced tea. “It’s like there’s this complicated family history that we don’t know about.” He added. “And she’s taking it out on us.”

            At that moment, Ned and Howland’s faces darkened and they looked down on their plates. Catelyn took Ned’s hand and held it for assurance.

            Bran raised an eyebrow at their parents’ facial expressions. “Wait, is there?” He asked.

            No one answered.

            “Oh, gods,” Robb exclaimed. “There is, isn’t it? There _is_ some complicated family history that we don’t know about.” He speculated. “And you’re not telling us about it.” He turned to Howland, who had the same expression as their father had. “And the Reeds are involved too, aren’t they?” He asked.

            Meera and Jojen turned to their father curiously.

“Daddy, is it true?” Meera asked.

Their parents were quiet.

“Dad?” Robb called.

Ned raised his hand to silence him. “Not now, Robb.” Their Dad snapped in a stern tone.

His brother was smart enough not to answer. They all knew better than to answer back, especially to their Dad, so everyone silently and awkwardly went back to eating their meals.

            Bran could see his Mom gently squeezing his Dad’s hand.

            “Ned,” Catelyn whispered. “I think it’s time they know the truth. They’re old enough to know.” She insisted.

            Ned took a deep breath and turned to Howland, who nodded in return.

            “Cat’s right, Ned.” Howland agreed. “You can’t hide the truth from them forever. They deserve to know.”

            After the main course meal, they moved into the family room, where their Mom had served the dessert and their Dad popped the wine bottle, and only Robb, Jon, Meera and Sansa got to drink wine with the grown-ups.

            Robb and Jon had also managed to move the foosball machine to the family room, in which the four youngest, that being said, Arya, Rickon, Jojen and himself went directly for.

            Near the fireplace, their parents had an intense hushed argument, and Bran had a feeling it was about that complicated family history Robb had mentioned earlier.

            Suddenly, Ned had called for all of them. Their Dad was sitting on his thinking chair. An arm chair adjacent to the fireplace where they usually get the impression that Ned Stark was either thinking a way to solve a problem or just enjoying the warmth of the fire. In this case, the chair was facing the couch and the coffee table not the fireplace, and Catelyn and Howland were on the couch nearby.

            Everyone huddled closer to them, like little kids crouching over their parents for a bedtime story. Rickon sat by their Dad’s feet, Arya had also crouched on the carpet with Meera and Sansa enjoying their crème brûlées, Bran and Jojen sat on the ottoman not far from the coffee table, Jon had taken the other arm chair, while Robb sat on its armrest.

            “I would like to point out,” Ned started. “That you’re right. There _is_ a complicated family history.” He confirmed.

            “I knew it!” Robb blurted.

            “I’m not sure if it’s the right time to tell, but you’re all old enough.” Their father said. “That time might as well be now.”

Ned told them the whole story over sips of red wine.

Robert Baratheon, Gendry’s dad, was in love with Lyanna Stark, Jon’s mom and his younger sister. But that love was unrequited. Robert would offer to hang out with him and their eldest brother Brandon, in the Stark manor in Winterfell just so that he could see Lyanna.

            Eventually, they just heard that Lyanna was in a relationship with Rhaegar Targaryen, the son of the then president, Aerys Targaryen. President Targaryen and their own father, the Northern Governor, Rickard Stark were against their relationship ordered for them to break up.

Lyanna and Rhaegar had planned to elope to Essos. Around that time, Robert was already married to Cersei Lannister, but he still cared about Lyanna much to Cersei’s dismay and that hatred had carried on to this day. And because he was Vice-President at that time, he happened to gather information about knew where Lyanna and Rhaegar were hiding. He gave that information to the Starks and Lyanna’s brothers were quick to help their sister behind their father’s back. Brandon helped Lyanna and Rhaegar while Eddard and Benjen distracted their father.

Brandon drove them to Vale International Airport, and their car exploded halfway to their destination when they stopped for a potty break. As it turned out Aerys had planted a bomb in the car intentionally to kill Lyanna. Lyanna barely survived, but it had killed Brandon and Rhaegar.

When Brandon died, Ned came upon himself to take care of his sister, whom then was already a few months pregnant with Rhaegar’s child. He knew Aerys would still come after Lyanna, which meant she was not safe in Winterfell.

And that’s how the Reeds got involved. Howland and Jyana Reed, good friends of the Starks, offered to help and suggested that Lyanna should stay in Greywater Watch with them until she gives birth to avoid the Targaryens. Lyanna later gave birth to Jon in Greywater Watch. But she eventually died a few hours after and Ned had to return to Winterfell with Lyanna’s body and the newborn baby Jon.

But when the news about the bombing came out in public, the BWB or the Brotherhood Without Banners, a rebel group roaming the mountains of the Riverlands and the North who were usually harmless, assassinated the entire first family during Aerys Targaryen’s third State of the Union’s Address on his second term as president, making the then Vice-President Robert Baratheon rise to presidency.

When their Dad was done, everyone fell silent. Bran managed to see Robb patting Jon’s shoulder in comfort.

            “That is the sickest story I’ve ever heard.” Arya spoke up. “I mean, if Cersei Baratheon hates us, why did she allow Robb, Jon and Meera to be friends with Gendry at all?” She asked.

            “Or Bran and Jojen with Myrcella.” Robb pointed out.

            “Or Rickon with Tommen.” Jon added.

“I don’t know,” Ned admitted. “But I’m assuming it’s to please Robert. Cersei was already pregnant with Gendry when Robert decided to help Lyanna. And they nearly filed for divorce because of that.”

            “What about Sansa dating Joffrey?” Meera spoke up, then turned to Sansa. “No offense.”

            Sansa shrugged. “Maybe she had a soft spot for us girls.” She speculated.

            “Uh, I don’t think so.” Arya replied. “She likes you,” She pointed at Sansa. “But she hates me.”

            “You don’t know that.” Sansa insisted.

            “Oh, I do know.” Arya confirmed. “Because during Robert Baratheon’s third Inaugural ball, Cersei spoke to me for the first time and says four words. _Only_ four words.”

            Bran frowned. “What did she say?” He asked in curiosity.

            “ _You look like her._ ” Arya recalled. “That was it. I don’t know who she’s referring to or who I look like but judging from the tone of her voice and her cold sneer, it’s pretty clear that she hates me.”

            At that, Ned and Howland exchanged looks.

            “Well, I don’t blame her for noticing, Arya.” Howland said. “Because you actually _do_ look like her.”

            Arya frowned in confusion. “Like who?”

            “Your Aunt Lyanna.” Ned answered. “And yes, it’s the same way they look at your sister and see a younger version of your mother.”

            “That’s insane.” Arya said. “So she basically hates me because I look like Aunt Lyanna?” She rolled her eyes in annoyance. “She’s crazy.”

            “And terrifying.” Robb added. “Seriously, I never felt safe in the Red Keep the whole time we were there.”

Arya shot Robb a mischievous smirk. “Well, not as terrifying as watching Jon and Meera perform CPR on Bran during that camping trip,” She replied. “But still terrifying.”

            _Oh, gods,_ Bran thought. Their parents still didn’t know what happened to him during their camping trip. And Arya chose now to tell them about it. He rested his elbows on his knees and bent down just enough for Arya to hear him whisper in her ear. “What in seven hells are you doing?” He demanded, gritting his teeth.

            “Getting back at Robb.” Arya whispered back. “Now, shut up and watch the show.”

            Everyone who was with them during that camping trip turned to Arya with wide eyes.

            Their parents turned to his sister. “ _What?_ ” They asked in unison as if she’d misheard.

            “Oh, you didn’t know?” Arya asked. Clearly, she’s playing dumb. “I thought Robb already told you.”

            Robb was barely keeping it together, since their Mom was already giving him a glare. The Reeds were suddenly interested in their crème brûlée. Jon was giving Arya a _what in seven hells are you doing?_ look. Sansa’s expression was guarded, because she found out about it just before dinner. Only Rickon looked confused.

            “Tell us what, Arya?” Catelyn demanded.

Arya took a deep breath. “Bran nearly drowned swimming, because Robb pulled him to a deeper part of Torrhen’s lake.” She blurted out. “Anyways, Gendry pulled him out of the water and dragged him ashore, and then Jon and Meera performed CPR on him.”

_“Robb Eddard Stark!”_ Catelyn said in a shrill tone. And when their Mom called them by their complete name, it’s usually means they’re in trouble. “You know very well your brother can’t swim! What in the gods’ names were you thinking? He could’ve died!”

“Mom,” Bran spoke up. “It’s fine. I’m okay now.”

“Stop being modest about this, Brandon,” Catelyn snapped.

“Mom, I’m sorry.” Robb started to explain. “I never wanted it to happen to Bran too—”

“Robb, how am I supposed to trust you going out there on your own,” Catelyn started. “When I can’t even trust you to look after your younger brother?”

“Cat,” Ned interrupted, pointing out that she’s telling off their son in front of their guests.

Catelyn took a deep breath, then pointed a finger at Robb. “You’re grounded, young man.”

“But—” Robb started to say.

“Starting now.”

Robb looked like he wanted to shrink in the corner in shame as he glared at Arya.

Catelyn turned to the other kids in the room. “Now, is there anything else that happened during that camping trip that your fathers and I should know about?” She asked.

Everyone looked down. _A lot of things happened_ , Bran thought.

“Meera?” Howland asked.

Meera exchanged glances with his sister, Arya, then looked up at him.

“Well, Ramsay Bolton was there.” She blurted out.

“ _What?_ ” Their parents exclaimed at the same time.

“Wait,” Rickon spoke up. “Is that the guy who stalked you and Arya?” He asked.

“Yeah, him,” Arya replied. “But don’t worry, Mom, Dad, Mr. Reed,” She said quickly. “He never got close, because the dogs scared the crap out of him.”

Catelyn grunted. “Ned, I told you we should’ve filed a restraining order for that boy to stay away from our daughters.”

“It’s fine, Mom,” Arya assured. “And he’s not going to be in KLA anymore. He’s going to college.”

“What if this Ramsay’s going to ATU?” Catelyn speculated. “Then Meera’s not going to be safe there.” She turned to Howland. “Howland, aren’t you concerned about your daughter’s safety?”

Before Howland Reed could say anything, Jon spoke up. “He’s not going to ATU, Aunt Cat,” He said. “I overheard Domeric talking to Ms. Stokeworth two weeks before graduation. He said he and Ramsay are both going to WH State University.”

“There, see?” Arya said. “Nothing to worry about.”

            Bran remembered Domeric Bolton, Ramsay’s half-brother. He was a few months older than Ramsay. And like Robb and Jon, most people assume Domeric and Ramsay were twins. Mostly because they look alike, they share the same last name, and on the same year in school. But their personalities were nothing like each other. Well, at least that’s what Jon said. _They’re like Gendry and Joffrey,_ Jon had mentioned once. _Domeric is Gendry and Ramsay is Joffrey. Now, you do the math, Bran._

            After all the heated argument and Arya exposing Robb in front of their parents resulting in him being grounded, everything went back to normal, sort of.

            The kids went to the foosball machine, where everyone took turns whenever one team lost. And while they were busy cheering and distracting their opponents, Bran had managed to pull Meera aside and dragged her to the hallway.

            “What is it?” Meera asked when they were alone.

            “Well, the thing is,” Bran started to say. “I never really thanked you for saving my life at Great Barrowton.”

            Meera shrugged. “It was nothing.” She said. “I mean, your brother would’ve done the same to Jojen. That’s what friends are for, right?”

            “And, I also got you something.” He started heading upstairs. “Come on,” He said as he waved, gesturing her to follow him.

            Bran led her into his room, where Summer immediately approached them, wagging his tail playfully.

            “Oh my gods!” Meera smiled. “Hi Summer.” She said as she bent down to and patted Summer on his head. “Seriously, these dogs are awesome. Why did you have to leave him up here?” She asked.

            Bran shrugged. “Your Dad’s allergic to animal fur.” He pointed out. “So, Mom said they had to stay in our rooms.”

            “Aww,” Meera sat on the carpeted floor. “Bet you’re bored up here on your own, aren’t you, little buddy?” She asked as she scratched Summer’s neck.

            While Meera was busy petting Summer, Bran dug for the boxes under his bed.

“Bran, can I ask you something?” Meera spoke up.

“Okay, shoot.” He replied.

“I just wanted to, um, check. That was your first kiss wasn’t it?” Meera asked.

Bran was glad he had his back to her, she’d probably laugh at his reaction. “Uh…” He started to say.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes?” She pointed out.

Bran was silent as he searched the boxes underneath his bed for her gift.

 “Bran?” She called.

“Alright, fine.” He finally spoke up. “Yes, it is.”

Meera chuckled. It was a sweet sound. “You know, you weren’t bad for your first time. You were just nervous, that’s all.” She said.

Bran turned to her. “Why are you asking me about it now?”

Meera was grinning at him again, like she had been on the docks. She lowered her eyes demurely for a second before flitting them back up again. “Just checking.” She shrugged. “We never really talked about it, because we were never alone. Anyways, what did you bring me here for again?” She asked.

            “I told you, I got you something.” Bran said as he kept searching.

            Meera sat up straight. “Really?” She asked in surprise. “I thought you were kidding. Is it like a going–away present or something?”

            “I guess you could call it that.” He said as he continued searching. “And it’s also a thank-you-for-saving-my-life present.”

            “Ooh, what did you get me?” She asked.

Bran pulled a box and stood up. “Got it.” He placed it on his bed and took off the lead. He picked out a Northern Husky stuffed animal. Just about the size of their Huskies when their dad brought it home to them.

Meera smiled when she saw it. “You got me a Husky plushie?”

He shrugged. “Your said your dad’s allergic to animal fur, so why not just a husky plushie?” He recalled as he handed it to her. “I had to hide it in there though because it’s where Summer couldn’t find him.”

Meera took it from him. “It’s cute.”

Summer started barking at the plushie.

“Hey,” Bran bent down and caressed Summer’s hide. “Don’t get jealous. It’s a stuffed toy.” He pointed out., then turned back to Meera. “I know it’s not much, but you said you’ve wanted a furry friend. And he’ll keep you company when you’re off to college.”

“Thank you, Bran.” Meera smiled as she placed the stuffed animal back in its box. “This is really sweet.” She said. “Does he have a name?” She asked.

Bran thought for a moment, then finally spoke. “ _Mykel_.” He didn’t know why, but he had always liked that name.

“Mykel,” Meera repeated as she sat down on his bed. “That’s a nice name.”

“Good enough to name it to one of your children someday?” Bran asked.

“Maybe.” Meera chuckled. “But seriously, thank you.” She said. “This really means a lot. And it’s not everyday that one Bran Stark suddenly gives presents to just about anyone.”

Bran stood before her, with a hint of smile. “You’re welcome.” He managed.

Meera looked up at him and their eyes met. She blinked and bit her lip for half a heartbeat.

Bran reached out his hand and touched her cheek. That’s when her mischievous smile returned. Without knowing, he leaned down until their faces were only inches apart, and he finally closed the small space between them as his lips brushed softly over hers.

He opened his mouth and reveled in that faint scent of hers. Her mouth was so warm and her lips felt even softer than before, as if she were being even gentler than the first time.

Bran pulled his head back, searching her with his eyes. Meera looked back at him, mouth hanging open slightly in surprise. He leaned his face forward again, catching her mouth with his, somehow mesmerizing him. His body seemed to know what to do because he had gently pushed her back, straightening up so he was above her.

Meera’s hands settled on his shoulders. Suddenly, her lips didn’t feel as gentle anymore. It was pressing hot on his, parting as she tasted him desirously with her tongue. Then one of her hands went up in his hair, grasping it and pulled him down until she was lying on his bed and he was on top of her.

He could sense her chest rising and falling quickly so he figured that she must be enjoying it. One of his hands went down her shoulder until it reached her waist, and he gripped down harder on the fabric of her skirt, which made her moan into the kiss.

Meera, however, did something he hadn’t expected. She gripped on the belt loops of his trousers until he lost his balance and fell on top of her. He drew back in surprise and at the same time, gulped down a breath of air.

Their eyes met, and Meera’s green eyes sparkled. He caught his eyes on her moistened lips and couldn’t help but surge forward again.

Meera clutched his shirt and pulled it from his trousers in which it was tucked in. She had then started unbuttoning it down to the last button. One of her hands went down from his shoulder to his chest and caressed it with her delicate touch.

Bran’s hand reached hesitantly under her blouse and felt the soft skin of her stomach.

_“Bran,”_ Jojen’s voice called distantly from downstairs, which made them break apart and turned toward the door.

_“Bran,”_ This time, it was Jon’s voice. “ _Is Meera up here with you?”_ His voice sounded closer.

“Oh, shit!” He cursed as he jumped backwards and he tried to button back his shirt.

“No,” Meera sat up, pulling the hem of her blouse down. “There’s no time. Just put on another shirt.” She chuckled. “And fix your hair.”

            “Right.” He grabbed a t-shirt from the pile on his desk swivel chair he had placed earlier, put it on and then hastily combed his hair with his hand.

            Meera placed back the lead of the box and set it aside. Luckily, Summer went over to her and she gently caressed the husky’s hide, which was a perfect cover for what they were actually doing.

He heard Jon and Jojen’s quick steps getting closer. Still dumb, he dragged a hand through his hair. His hands had only just dropped to his side as Jon swung the door open.

“Bran, is—” Jon faltered. “Oh, here she is.”

 

**JON**

Jon had had a rough day already.

Since this morning, His Aunt Cat was running around the house telling everyone what to do. And since all their house staff had gone home for the summer, they were left to do all the chores by themselves, especially since the Reeds were coming over for dinner.

He and Robb were ordered to help Vayon, their gardener, mow the lawn and prune the shrubs; Sansa and Bran were mostly in the kitchen, helping their Mom prepare food for tonight’s dinner; And Arya and Rickon were tasked to clean the house. Why Aunt Cat chose the two messiest and the most who complain of the Stark children, he didn’t know.

All he remembered when he and Robb went back into the house for drinks were Rickon mopping the floor and Arya dusting the furniture. Both of them were muttering complaints, and he found it funny. All Arya and Rickon ever said to him were, _Shut the fuck up, Jon_ or _Leave me alone, Jon._

            Jon had also felt a little bit down, since he just found out that his parents, Lyanna and Rhaegar, were trying to escape everyone who was against their relationship. And everyone trying to help them had been in peril. Their Uncle Brandon, who was only trying to help them, had died along the way, and even Meera’s parents offered for his Mom to stay with them, until she died giving birth to him.

            But despite everything that happened to him and the tragedy of his parents leaving him orphaned, he was still thankful with what he had now: His Uncle Ned had taken him under his wing and raised him as one of his sons; His cousins, who treated him as their own brother, especially Robb, his bestfriend/assumed twin brother (haha) and Arya, his closest confidante, he basically tells her everything; and his bestfriends, Robb, Gendry and Meera, who were always there for him no matter what.

            Now, he was helping Jojen Reed find his sister in the Stark Manor. They had went up to the second floor when he mentioned he saw Bran pulling Meera aside while everyone was busy with the foosball machine.

            “Where in seven hells is she?” Jojen complained.

            “Relax, dude,” Jon assured. “She probably just wanted to see Summer.” He assumed. “You know how she loves those Huskies.”

            “Yeah, but why didn’t they take me with them?” Jojen asked. “I love those Huskies too.”

            “You were in the middle of an intense foosball game with Rickon against me and Robb.” Jon reminded him. But Jojen did have a point too. _Why did Bran chose to pull Meera aside while they’re all busy?_ He thought. _Was Bran really taking her to see the Huskies, or was it something else?_

            Either way, Jon doesn’t know. But he’s going to get to the bottom of it.

            “Bran?” Jojen called

            “Bran,” Jon said, as soon as they reached the second floor. “Is Meera up there with you?”

            They reached the door to Bran’s room. “Bran,” Jon called as he swung the door open. “Is—Oh, here she is.”

Jojen frowned when the first person he saw in his bestfriend’s room was his sister. “Meera, what are you doing here?” He demanded.

Meera was sitting on Bran’s bed with Summer, Bran’s Husky on her lap.

            “I wanted to see Summer.” Meera said. “And I also came to get this.” She gestured to a box beside her on the bed.

            “Dad said we’re going in a few minutes.” Jojen said. “And where’s Bran?”

“Right here, Dude.” Bran called out.

Both he and Jojen turned to the corner and saw Bran standing by the swivel chair across his desk, and he had changed into a white t-shirt.

            “What—So, you went up here to change your shirt?” Jon asked, knitting his eyebrows.

            Jon noticed the quick glance Bran gave to Meera, then turned back to him. _Something’s definitely going on_ , he thought.

            “No,” Bran said. “But, it was getting a bit itchy so I just did.” He looked down at his feet. “And Meera wanted to see Summer.” He added.

            “Okay,” Jon said, still unconvinced. “We should get downstairs. The Reeds will be leaving soon.”

“Well then,” Meera said as she stood. “Let’s get down there.” She picked up the box and handed it to her brother.

            Jojen gently shook the box Meera had given him. “What’s this?” He asked.

            Meera raised her eyebrow at him. “It’s a box, Jojen.” She said, like it was obvious.

            “I know it’s a box,” Jojen argued. “I meant, what’s in it?” He asked.

            “Less talking, more walking,” Meera said as she headed out his bedroom door. “Now, come on.”

Jojen shrugged in confusion. “What in seven hells _is_ in this thing?” He asked as he followed his sister out of the room.

As soon as the Reed siblings left the room, Jon raised an eyebrow at Bran. “What were you guys really doing up here?” He asked suspiciously.

Bran sighed. “Okay, I gave her a sort of going-away present.” He admitted. “A compensation for saving my life when I nearly drowned at that lake.”

“Really?” Jon narrowed his eyes at Bran. “Is that all?”

“Yeah,” Bran said. “I got one for you too. Except, it’s still under my bed.” He gestured to his bed. “I had to really hide it there so Summer wouldn’t find it. And I also got a chew toy for Ghost when you leave for Military school.”

“Thanks,” Jon said. “But Ghost is not going further North with me.”

“What?” Bran frowned. “Uncle Benjen said you’re taking Ghost with you.”

“He said I _could_ take Ghost with me.” Jon corrected. “But he’ll only be in one of those houses they have for Military officers in the Gift. The one Uncle Benjen is staying in.” He explained. “And we all know Uncle Benjen lives alone and he’s mostly on duty. Ghost will have no one to play with and I only get to see him on the weekends.”

“That sucks.” Bran pointed out.

“I know, right?” Jon said. “That’s why I decided that Ghost will be staying here with the rest of the pack. And don’t worry, I’ve already ask Arya to look after him. You already have Grey Wind to look after when Robb leaves for Dragonstone.”

Robb admitted to him that he wanted to bring Grey Wind with him to college. _What the fuck are you gonna do?_ Jon had replied. _Hide him in your dorm room?_ That’s when Robb decided to leave Grey Wind in the care of his younger brother, Bran.

After that, they both head downstairs in time before the Reeds were heading out the front door.

 

**MEERA**

Her Dad gave his Ned Stark a handshake. “Thank you for having us, Ned.” He said, then turned to Catelyn. “Cat, the food was lovely.”

“Of course, Howland.” Ned said. “I would kill for times like these. And in a week, we’re sending our firstborns to college.”

“Oh, don’t remind me, Ned.” Howland said, shaking his head. “I’m barely controlling the water works.”

Meera turned to her father. “Dad!” She cried. Her Dad has always an emotional side. He’s not really the crying type, the last time she saw him cry was when her Mom died. But he’s the hugging and clinging type, which she found both cute and annoying at the same time.

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” Howland assured. “I’m working on that.”

They all said their goodbyes.

Jojen, who was carrying the box Bran had give her, gave his bestfriend a fist bump. “See you in school, man.” He said.

“Will do.” Bran replied.

Meera approached Jon and gave him a hug. “You take care of yourself in Military school, okay?” She said.

            Jon chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.” He managed, which made her punch him playfully on his arm.

“Ow!” He cried.

            “And I have a feeling that they’re gonna shave your head.” Meera pointed out.

            “I won’t let that happen.” Jon swore.

            She nodded. “We’ll see.”

            Robb gave her one of their group handshakes. “See you in a week, Reed.” He said.

            “Likewise, Stark.” She answered.

            The Stark girls, Sansa and Arya gave her side hugs. Rickon gave her his signature crushing hug, which she thought that the youngest Stark might’ve broken her ribs.

            “I’ll definitely remember that, Rickon.” Meera smiled as she raffled Rickon’s unruly curly auburn hair.

            She then approached Bran and gave him a peck on his cheek, which had raised eyebrows among his siblings. “Thanks again.” She said.

            Bran turned bug juice red. “You’re welcome.” He managed.

            On the car ride home to Greywater, Jojen had decided to check on the box, much to her dismay.

“So, what’s in this thing?” Jojen said as he took off the box’s lead. His eyes widened when saw and pulled out a Husky stuffed animal. “Are you kidding me?” He turned to her with a smirk. “A Husky plushie? Bran gave you this?” He asked.

            “Hey, put it back.” Meera said, keeping her eyes on the road. “What did I tell you about touching my stuff?” She reminded him as she slowly stuffed the plushie back into its box, and handed it behind hers. “Dad, could you—?”

            Howland picked up the box and settled it beside him.

            “What is in this box?” Their Dad asked, taking off the lead again. “Ooh.” He said as he pulled out the stuffed animal, then frowned. “What _is_ this?” He asked.

            “It’s a Northern Husky stuffed animal, Dad.” Meera said. “Now, please put it back.”

            “Come on, Meera,” Jojen said. “It’s the one furry animal Dad’s not allergic to.”

            Meera snorted. “That’s exactly what Bran said.”

            “It was Bran who gave you this?” Howland asked.

            “He said it was a going-away present,” Meera explained. “And also a thank-you-for-saving-my-life gift. It’s kind of ironic, since I’m going to take up Veterinary Medicine as my major.”

            “Well, it’s thoughtful of him.” Howland said. “And it’s sort of similar to their Husky pets, just as big and cuddly too. Maybe we should get one.” He used the stuffed animal’s nose to nuzzle Jojen’s shoulder. “What do you think, kiddo?” He asked.

            “Dad, you’re allergic to animal fur.” Jojen reminded him. “A pet won’t do us any good if it’s affecting your health.”

            “Jojen’s right, Dad,” Meera agreed. “And please put Mykel back in the box.”

            Jojen raised an eyebrow at her. “Mykel?” He repeated. “You named that thing?” He asked. “Come on, Meera.”

            “It was Bran who named it.” Meera said. “And I gotta say, he has taste in naming things.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Jojen agreed. “Like naming his pet Husky after a season.”

            “Quit it,” She scolded. “I think it’s cute.”

            Jojen narrowed his eyes at her. “You know he has a bit of a thing for you, right?” He said.

            “You take me for an idiot?” Meera asked. “Of course, I knew. Well, actually Robb told me, or was it Jon? I don’t remember which of them told me. But come on, he’s like four years younger.”

            “Since when did age matter?” Jojen asked.

            “Oh, you support that _age doesn’t matter_ crap because that girl you like is in the year above you, right?” Meera pointed out.

            Jojen looked away, clearly embarrassed. “Did Bran tell you that too? Or was it Myrcella?” He asked.

            “No one had to tell me, little brother.” Meera said. “I saw the way you looked at her.”

            Jojen got quiet again, suddenly interested in watching through his window.

            Howland leaned forward and turned to Jojen. “So, this girl you like, what’s her name?” He asked.

            “Dad!” Jojen complained, his face turning red.

            “Alys Karstark.” Meera spoke up for him. “She’s in the year above him.”

            Jojen glared at her. _Traitor_ , he seemed to say.

            “Karstark?” Howland said. “Rickard Karstark’s daughter?”

            “That’s the one.” Meera confirmed.

            “Meera, shut up!” Jojen yelled.

            “What’s wrong with telling Dad about the girl you like?” Meera asked. “Who knows, maybe he can help you.”

            “Liking someone is nothing to be ashamed of, Jojen.” Howland said. “It’s normal part of growing up. So, she’s a year older?” He snorted. “You really are my son.”

            Jojen frowned at their Dad in curiosity.

            “Dad, what does that got to do with anything?” Meera asked.

            “I met your Mom when I was in college and she was two years older than me.” Howland revealed, then sighed. “I know, I never talked about your Mom much because it makes me sad everytime. But if I continue to never talk about it, I’ll be killing the legacy she left behind. I don’t want that.”

            “Wait, you met in college?” Jojen repeated. “You’re telling us that you both grew up on the same town and never met? How is that possible?” He asked.

            “Well, I wasn’t exactly an adventurer back in the day.” Howland explained. “I rarely go out with my friends. Ned Stark had to drag me with him to meet new people when we were in college. I was sort of a late bloomer.”

            “And then Mom came along.” Meera guessed.

            Howland nodded, with a smile. “Yeah,” He said. “She taught me that the world is full of possibilities, and showed me what I was missing.”


	3. Back To School

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera, Arianne – 19; Sansa, Joffrey – 18; Arya, Alys – 16; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 15; Rickon, Tommen, Shireen, Robin – 11



 

**MEERA**

            Meera was more nervous than excited in going to Dragonstone. She wasn’t nervous in taking classes in college, she was nervous about how her family would be doing without her since it would be the first time she would be away from them for an entire school term.

She didn’t know how Howland Reed’s taking it with his only daughter going away. With her Mom gone, Meera had basically become the lady in their family mansion, both literally and figuratively. She had learned to cook at age nine and since then she cooked their family meals; she used to go with her Dad to a supermarket in Moat Cailin for groceries, but when she turned sixteen her Dad had allowed her to take the mini-van with Jojen for errands. Now, with her off to college, both her Dad and Jojen would have a lot of adjusting to do. Especially since, it was her who woke them up early on weekdays.

Like she had said, her father wasn’t the crying type, but Jojen was the exact opposite. He tried hiding it, of course, but he was as transparent as glass. She knew him too well, she could always see right through him. Jojen had an outburst of tears and he gave her a fierce hug when the day came for her to leave for Dragonstone, which she found really cute for a grown fifteen-year-old.

            Now, she was sitting at the shotgun seat of their family mini-van with her Dad driving for Dragonstone Island.

_Aegon Targaryen University,_ Westeros’ top university is located on Dragonstone Island in the Crownlands, with the entire island being the university compound.

Her Dad had recalled that during their time, the Aegonfort Bridge from Crackclaw Point to Dragonstone Island didn’t exist. Back then, they had to take a six-hour ferry shuttle ride from King’s Landing Harbor across Blackwater Bay to get to Driftmark Island, then a two-hour bus ride across the Monford Bridge over the Driftmark-Dragonstone channel.

            The Aegonfort was only constructed and finished during the first presidential term of Aerys Targaryen II, mostly for the convenience of the students of ATU and the residents of Driftmark, also making it the second longest bridge in the world next to the Long Bridge of Volantis in Essos.

            Looking at the Aegonfort, it was more like the Kingsroad interstate freeways over the Trident River than it was a simple bridge connecting mainland Westeros to an isolated island. Just as you reach the end of the bridge the road splits into two: the one to the right leads toward the Monford and to the neighbor island of Driftmark, and one to the left leading straight to ATU.

“You nervous, sweetie?” Howland asked as he drove to the left to the University.

            “Going to college? No.” Meera admitted. “I’m more nervous about how you and Jojen would do without me.”

            “We’ll be fine.” Her Dad assured. “You shouldn’t worry about us.”

            Soon enough, they entered this stone and metal archway that says _Aegon Targaryen University_ with a black winged dragon statue on top of each of the posts. And about a block from the school entrance was another streamer sign that says _Welcome Freshmen!_

            When she got her acceptance letter from ATU, they also sent her a registration form, which she had filled up and sent back. In return, they sent her an orientation packet, the name of her dorm building and the number of her dorm room. And all she had to do was to get her picture taken for the I.D., and dropped off her stuff for it to be delivered to her dorm room.

            After she did, she went back to the car, where her Dad drove further into the campus.

            “Uh, Dad,” Meera spoke up. “Where are we going?”

            Howland kept his eyes on the road. “Ned said we should meet him and the Baratheons in the Greek Row.” He said.

            “The _what_?” She asked.

            “You’ll see.” He promised.

Her Dad drove into a street that ended in a cul-de-sac, and where twelve houses with different architectural styles and colorful banners were lined across each other. A few cars were also parked beside each house like a mini-parking lot.

The street itself looked like it had gone through a big party, with what looked like confetti, chip wrappers, plastic cups, beer caps and empty soda cans on the lawns.

At the mouth of the street, stood several men in white suits. _White Cloaks_ , she thought. That only meant one thing: Robert Baratheon was nearby. And she was not wrong. About two houses from them was a black limousine with the plate number _1_ on it, the president of the country’s official ride.

Howland had parked the car near the intersection and they walked towards the limousine. Sure enough, Robert Baratheon stood outside the car talking to Ned and Catelyn Stark. Not far from them, stood Gendry and Robb.

“Howland!” Robert called out. “Great to see you again!” Then he turned to her. “Meera, hello darling.”

She merely nodded in return, not knowing what to say.

“Meera,” Robb said as he pulled her into a hug. “Took you long enough.”

Gendry gave her one of their handshakes. “S’up, Reed.” He greeted.

Meera raised an eyebrow. “You look pissed.” She noticed, then she leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. “Has it something to do with your Dad and the White Cloaks?” She asked.

Gendry made a face. “Don’t even go there.” He said.

Meera held her hands up in surrender. “Okay.” She completely understood why Gendry looked really pissed. He had tried so hard to keep a low profile, but it never seemed to work. And he had mentioned it to them at Great Barrowton that he could actually get away from the spotlight in college. But with his Dad and all the White Cloaks with them, she wasn’t really sure how he’d handle it.

“Alright,” Ned spoke up. “Now that we’re all here,” He turned to Robert. “Robert, why did you want us to meet here specifically?” He asked.

“This is our Alma Mater, Ned.” Robert reminded him. “And we lived on this street.”

Meera turned to her friends, who looked just as confused as she was.

Robert turned to them. “Children, if you please,” He said, spreading his arms wide like he owned the place. “Welcome to the _Greek Row_.”

            “The _what_ Row?” Gendry asked.

            “The Greek Row,” Ned repeated. “It’s the one street in the entire university compound where the chapter houses of Westeros’ top fraternities and sororities are located.” He explained.

            Howland turned to him. “You were always the nerd among us, Ned.” He said. “Even then.”

            “Wait, you guys were in a fraternity back in the day?” Robb asked.

            “And a sorority, honey.” Catelyn added.

            “And joining one means new friends,” Robert explained. “And not only friends, but they’ll be your brothers or sisters for life once you say the oath. I mean, how do you think we became friends?”

            “Howland was my roommate.” Ned pointed out.

Meera frowned at her Dad. “Really?”

“No way.” Robb smiled.

“And the best part about being in a fraternity or sorority,” Robert said. “They throw the biggest and best parties, ever. I’m telling you they had—”

            “Okay,” Howland interrupted. “Mr. President, not to be disrespectful, but the kids are only starting college. And the school term hasn’t even started yet.”

            Catelyn cleared her throat. “By all means, it’s a social organization.” She explained. “We engage in philanthropic activities, uphold traditions, and of course, host parties.”

            “Yes,” Robert agreed. “What she said.” He turned to her. “Wow, Cat, no wonder why you were president then.”

“Which fraternity were you guys in?” Gendry asked.

            “I’m glad you asked, son.” Robert answered. “Ned, Howland and I were in _Alpha Theta Psi_.” He pointed at the end of the Greek Row to one of the houses along the cul-de-sac. “The one with the blue roof at the end.”

Meera, Robb and Gendry turned to where Robert pointed his finger at the end of the street, where a two-storey stone house with large, steep blue roof with large Doric columns extending from the pedestal up to the pediment. The symbols, A.Θ.Ψ were engraved on the pediment. It also had cobalt blue and white banners and flags decorating the façade.

            “Yeah, like we actually had a chance of getting into a fraternity here on campus.” Robb said.

            “Oh, no, no.” Robert countered. “They’re gonna take you in. They _have_ to take you in. Thanks to us.”

            “Dad, no!” Gendry protested. “We’re not gonna use your status as president for Robb and I to get into a fraternity or for Meera into a sorority.”

            “No, that’s not what I meant, son.” Robert said. “What I’m trying to say is, they’re gonna take you in because you are legacies. And legacies are automatic pledges.”

            “Legacies?” Meera repeated.

            “Legacy is the term used when your parent is a member of that fraternity or sorority during his/her undergraduate years.” Catelyn explained. “And by automatic pledges, that means you’ve gone through the first phase of recruitment. All you basically have to do is say the oath and you’re in.”

            “Whether you want to join or not,” Ned said. “That’s your choice.”

            Before Meera could say anything, Robb spoke up. “What about Meera?” He asked.

            “She’s a legacy too.” Catelyn said. “Jyana and I were in _Kappa Phi Sigma._ ” She pointed across the street to a two-storey white colonial house lined with Ionic columns and large windows. The characters _K.Φ.Σ._ were engraved on its entablature above the main door and it also had purple and silver banners hanging on its façade.

            “In fact,” Catelyn continued. “I would like to show her inside, if it’s okay, Howland.”

            Meera turned to her Dad for assurance and he nodded in return.

            “That’s actually a great idea,” Robert agreed. “Come along, Gendry, Robb,” He waved for her two bestfriends to follow him as he forged ahead. “Follow me.”

            That left Meera with Catelyn Stark. “Come along, dear.” She said as she led her across the street and into the gates.

            “Welcome to the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ ATU chapter house.” Catelyn said as she led the way up the stairs to the porch.

            Meera noticed the Ionic columns were taller and the ceiling was higher than she thought at first glance.

            “Come on in.” Catelyn gestured for her to follow her inside.

            The interior looked really expensive. It had shiny wooden floor with a few carpeted rugs, elegant furniture, and several table and wall lamps. The walls had flower-patterned wallpaper adorned with awards, past chapter events and probably photos of past members.

            “Whoa,” She gasped. “You lived here during your college years?” She asked.

            Catelyn nodded. “And you can too. You’re a legacy.” She reminded her.

            She had to admit, it was pretty fancy. And it was probably better than in the dorms.

            “Another thing,” Catelyn spoke up. “You’ll also be sharing this house with twenty to thirty other girls, so cat fights are pretty normal.”

            Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching. A blond middle-aged woman stood on the doorway leading to one of the rooms. She frowned at them. “Cat?” She called.

            Catelyn squinted, then her eyes widened. “Shella?” She asked. “Is that you?”

            Shella smiled as she rushed to them. “Gods be true, Catelyn!” She exclaimed as she gave Catelyn a hug. “I can’t believe it! It’s been a long time.”

            “It’s great to see you too, Shella.” Catelyn said, then turned her. “Meera, this is Shella Whent.” She introduced. “She was one of my lieutenants back then.”

            “And currently the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ House Mom.” Shella explained. “The frats and sororities across Westeros have hired former members as house moms and dads to work alongside the chapter presidents because kids nowadays are becoming more irresponsible and untrustworthy.” Shella seemed to notice her for the first time. “Is this your daughter?” She asked.

            “No,” Catelyn said. “Shella, this is Meera Reed, Jyana’s daughter.”

            Meera forced out a smile. “Hi.” She managed.

            Shella approached her. “Oh, my dear,” She cupped her chin and gave her a sad smile. “You look just her,” She frowned. “Except for your eyes, they’re definitely Howland’s.”

            “You know my Dad?” She asked in surprise.

            “Of course,” Shella said in a matter of fact. “He and Jyana were an unlikely pair back then.” She took her arm and dragged her across the room to one of the framed portraits on the wall.

            The framed portraits were arranged by year and like an organization chart. First was the president or the head of the sorority, then the three lieutenants, followed by the rest of the members.

“There she is,” Shella Whent pointed. “Right there, next to me.”

Meera studied the particular chart. _Kappa Phi Sigma, 277 AC_ , it read. The portrait at the top was of a younger Catelyn Stark, where her auburn hair had no grey streaks yet, and there were less age lines on her face. _Catelyn Tully,_ _President_ , it said.

The three portraits below were of the three lieutenants. On the left, was a younger version of the woman standing beside her. _Shella Piper._ The middle photo was it’s as if she’s looking at her own picture, except she had purple eyes. Her Mom, _Jyana Blackmyre._ The one on the right looked like Arya, minus the ombre red dyed hair. _Lyanna Stark._

Meera turned to Catelyn. “You were president, Mrs. Stark?” She exclaimed. “And Mom was one of your lieutenants?” She asked.

Catelyn gave a sad smile as she nodded in confirmation. Regarding Catelyn’s expression, she may have melancholic thoughts about it, since two of her three lieutenants had already passed away and both had died at childbirth.

Shella turned to her in surprise. “Hasn’t your Dad told you anything at all?” She asked.

Meera shook her head. “Dad never talks about Mom.” She explained. “It was always a touchy subject.”

Suddenly, the main door swung open and her father entered.

“Dad!” She called. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Well, Ned and Robert are showing their sons around the chapter house,” Howland explained. “So I went to find you instead.”

“Howland,” Shella spoke up. “It’s great to see you again. I don’t know if you remember me, though.”

Howland narrowed his eyes at Shella, as if struggling to remember.

“She’s one of my lieutenants, Howland.” Catelyn hinted.

“Oh, okay,” Her Dad snapped his fingers, the way he does when he’s trying to remember something. “Jyana would’ve killed me if I don’t remember.” He said. “You’re, um…uh, Piper! Shella Piper-Whent, right?”

“Thank you for remembering me.” Shella chuckled. “Your daughter looks so much like Jyana. It’s like she’s here.”

Howland snorted. “Wait ‘till you see Catelyn’s younger daughter.” He pointed out. “She would scare the living daylights out of you.”

“If my daughter, Caryn was still alive,” Shella started to say. “She’d be about Meera’s age too.”

Meera was about to ask what happened to Shella’s daughter, but Catelyn shot her warning look. _Don’t ask about it_ , she seemed to say.

Catelyn cleared her throat. “Um, we gotta run, Shella,” She said. “We still have to get the kids settled.”

“Oh, of course,” Shella said. “Sorry, if I kept you occupied.” She apologized, then turned to her. “I’ll see you around campus, Meera. Nice meeting you.”

On the way to their cars, Meera asked about Shella Whent’s daughter. Her Dad and Catelyn had explained everything. Shella and her husband, Walter Whent, had five children together, four sons and one daughter. When she was away on a business trip, their family estate in Harrenhal burned to the ground and had also taken the lives of her husband and five children. They hadn’t heard about her, until now. And she assumed why Shella Whent became a house mom to twenty to thirty girls in that house to cope up with what she lost.

. . .

            They drove to the Main Quad, where there were different booths set up for an Activities Fair for clubs, organizations, and sports teams. According to the orientation packet, it’s their way of recruiting new members. And it was also not far from the dormitories.

            Meera, Robb, and Gendry said their goodbyes to their parents.

            Howland gave her a hug. “You take care of yourself, okay?” He said.

            “I will, Dad.” Meera promised.

            “Study well and be good.” He continued. “And if you need help with anything, or just someone to talk to, homework, boys, social life, anything. You know you can call me anytime.”

            Meera chuckled. “Dad!”

            “I’m serious, Meera,” Howland insisted. “I will pick up the phone even if it’s two in morning, okay?”

            She nodded. “I’ll keep it in mind, Dad.”

            Howland pulled her close into a tight hug again. “I love you, sweetie.” He said, then kissed her forehead.

            “I love you too, Daddy.” She replied.

            Robert cleared his throat. “One last thing,” He spoke up. “If you ever need help with something bigger than any of you kids can handle,” He turned to Gendry. “You can always ask your Uncle Renly.”

            Gendry scowled at his Dad. “Uncle Renly’s here?” He asked.

            Robert nodded. “Yep, he teaches Westerosi History and Comparative Literature.” He then gave his son one last hug.

            “Take care, son.” He said.

Catelyn gave Robb a peck on his cheek as she blinked back tears. “I can’t believe my eldest baby boy is all grown up and going to college.” She said as she brushed Robb’s auburn hair back behind his ear.

            “Mom!” Robb complained.

            “Come on, Cat,” Ned said. “Save him the embarrassment of being called a mama’s boy.” He patted Robb’s shoulder. “Be good, son.”

            Robert smiled at them. “You three take care of each other now.” He said. “You got this.”

            Afterwards, their parents went back to their cars. Ned and Catelyn waved at them; Robert gave them a hand salute as a White Cloak opened the limousine door for him; Her Dad gave her one last encouraging smile, and then they driving out of the university compound, White Cloaks and all.

            She was left standing on the sidewalk with her two bestfriends.

            Suddenly, a voice greeted them from behind. “Hey there, freshmen!”

            They all turned and saw a girl in a red polo shirt, smiling widely at them. She looked like one of those campus tour guides. She might’ve noticed the orientation packets in their hands because she was able to identify that they were freshmen. “Welcome to _Aegon Targaryen University_ ,” She said. “The top university in Westeros. So, what dorm are you guys in?” She asked.

            “Um, Rhaenys Hall,” Meera answered. “I think.”

            She turned to Robb and Gendry. “What about you guys?” She asked.

            “We’re both at Aemon Hall.” Robb said.

            The girl went on, giving them directions to their respective dormitories. She gave them each a piece of what looks like folded paper. “Those are your campus maps, to make sure you don’t get lost wandering around.” She then handed Meera a whistle attached to a keychain with the logo of the University. “And here’s your official ATU rape whistle.” She said.

            Meera took the whistle, but before she could say anything, Robb exclaimed. “A what?”

            “That’s a thing here?” Gendry asked. “They give out whistles to every girl on campus?”

            “Every female student on campus.” The girl corrected. “I have mine right here.” She pulled out a whistle similar to the one she’d given her. “Anyways, don’t blow it unless it’s actually happening.”

            “Uh, thank you, I guess.” Meera said, not sure what else to say.

            “Okay, so new plan,” Robb spoke up. “We should settle in to our dorms first, and then meet back here so we can check out the activities fair together.”

            “Thank the gods, we’re roommates, Stark.” Gendry pointed out.

            “Good for you.” Meera mumbled. “Anyways, I’ll see you guys later.”

            Meera walked towards her assigned dormitory, the Rhaenys Hall. Just as she received her dorm key from the reception counter, she was told her roommate was Dornish and she was less than excited.

Dornishmen were known for their hot-bloodedness and licentiousness. But people say that your freshman roommate might become your potential best friend in college, the same way her Dad had found in Ned Stark when they were in college. She just hoped her roommate isn’t some grade A bitch or one of those snobby types.

Meera went up the stairs to the third floor and found the door engraved with the numbers _314._ She used her key to open the door and was surprised to find someone inside the room already.

A girl about her age was making one of the beds, and she turned when Meera entered the door.

“Hi!” The girl smiled. “I’m your roommate. My name’s Arianne Martell.” She introduced herself, offering her hand for a shake.

She shook her hand. “Meera Reed.” She introduced herself.

Observing Arianne, she had olive skin, dark eyes, and long, thick black hair that fell in ringlets to the middle of her back. She wore a flowy off-shoulder white dress with a belt around her waist. She also wore gladiator sandals, had ornate bangles on either arm, and had her finger and toenails painted red.

By that, she could already tell that they’re polar opposites.

Meera went to her luggage which was placed by an empty bed on her side of the room. She opened one suitcase and started unpacking.

“So,” Arianne spoke up as she sat on her bed. “Reed?” She repeated. “You’re from the North, right?” She guessed.

“Yeah,” Meera confirmed. “From Greywater Watch. And I was told you’re Dornish, right?” She asked.

Arianne nodded. “From Sunspear, yeah.” She said. “Oh, by the way, since you’re a Northerner, I’ve always wanna ask this question, because I never really believed it. Is it true what they say about the _Northern Lights_?” She asked. “I mean, do they really exist? And do you really see them, like without a telescope or something?”

            Meera nodded. “Yeah, they exist.” She confirmed. “You can see them everynight, except when it’s raining or during the summer.” She explained.

            “Oh, I guess that’s clarified now.” Arianne said. “’Cause I thought those pamphlets and brochures from the universities and colleges from the North were just bluffing to get more students and tourists. It must be pretty cool.”

            “It is.” She assured. “Growing up in the North, I see it almost everynight and it still amazes me everytime.” Meera turned to her. “Oh, by the way, please tell me they gave you something like this too.” She held out the whistle that she was given earlier.

            “Mm-hmm.” Arianne confirmed, showing off hers. “I don’t know why they call it a _rape whistle_.” She said. “That is so weird.”

            “Yeah,” She agreed. “It’s not like we can’t protect ourselves, right? That’s one of the reasons my Dad approved of me doing sports.”

            “You’re an athlete?” She asked.

            “Kinda.” Meera said. “I’m not on the whole physically active sports kind, I’m more like on the accuracy, strategy, self-defense kind, like Fencing and Archery.”

            “That’s so cool.” Arianne complimented.

            Meera opened her second suitcase. “What about you?” She asked as she sorted out clothes to be placed inside her closet. “What do you do?”

“My Dad spoiled me and my younger brother in the Arts.” Arianne explained. “We were given dance lessons, vocal lessons, anything to give us a competitive edge.”

“So you dance and sing?” Meera guessed. “That’s pretty sick. I can’t do that. I mean, if I sing, it’ll probably bring more rain in the Stormlands or something.” She said as she placed a framed picture of her Dad, her brother Jojen and herself on her nightstand.

Arianne chuckled, then she stood and noticed the picture. “Is this your family?” She asked, then squinted. “Where’s your Mom?”

“Oh, my Mom died when I was four,” Meera explained. “After she gave birth to my little brother.”

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry.” Arianne sighed. “I guess we both have mommy issues.”

Meera turned to her in curiosity.

“My parents are divorced.” Arianne blurted out. “I was eight when they filed for a joint custody for us kids. So basically, my youngest brother, Trystane and I went with our Dad and my other younger brother, Quentyn went with our Mom back to Norvos in Essos.” She explained.

“Do you still see your other brother?” Meera asked.

“Yeah, on summer vacations.” Arianne said. “But that’s it. My mom, well, I haven’t seen her since I was nine. The only confirmation we got that she’s still out there is because we receive gifts from her brought by Quentyn.”

Meera sighed. “Well, at least you still have a Mom.” She said as she placed bedspread on her bed. “And she’s still reaching out to you by giving you gifts.”

“Yeah, well,” Arianne continued. “Ever since they split, my Dad had enrolled me into an all-girls school in Sunspear, the same thing with Trystane in an all-boys school. So, I’m kind of new to the whole co-ed thing.”

“What?” Meera exclaimed. “Are you kidding me?”

            Arianne looked serious. “Yeah, I know it’s kind of unlikely but I don’t really have friends who are boys.”

            “My three bestfriends are boys.” Meera blurted out as she fixed her pillows. “My closest friends who are girls are Robb’s sisters. Anyways, two of my bestfriends are also enrolled here. We’re supposed to rendezvous in the Main Quad for the Activities Fair, and their probably waiting for me right now.”

            “Oh, the Activities Fair?” Arianne glanced out their window out to the Main Quad. “Yeah, okay. Great way to make new friends is to join a club or an organization.”

            Meera took out Bran’s stuffed Husky gift, _Mykel,_ he had named it. She placed it by her pillow on her bed. She turned back to Arianne. “You can come with us, if you want.” She offered.

            “Really?” Arianne asked. “I don’t wanna get between—”

            “No, it’s fine.” She assured. “Don’t worry about them.” She said as shoved her empty suitcases under her bed.

            Once she was done unpacking, Meera and Arianne went to the Activities Fair in the Main Quad. And sure enough, Robb and Gendry were already waiting for her.

            “Well, finally,” Robb called out when he saw her approaching. “We’ve been waiting forever, Reed.”

            “Sorry,” She apologized. “I was getting to know my roommate.” She gestured to Arianne, who was walking after her. “This is Arianne Martell.” She introduced.

            At that, Arianne gasped. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed, then she turned to her and pointed at Gendry. “It’s Gendry Baratheon.” She said in a small voice. “The president’s son.”

            Gendry’s eyes widen in surprise.

            And right then, she saw a different side of Arianne Martell.

            “Wow, okay,” Meera said. “You know him. That’s good, I guess.”

            “Who doesn’t?” Robb agreed, clapping Gendry on his arm. “I told you the whole low-profile thing’s not gonna work.”

            Arianne held out her hand to Gendry. “I’m Arianne.” She smiled widely.

            Gendry reluctantly took her hand and shook it. “Pleased to meet you, Arianne.” He said as he forced out a smile.

            Meera cleared her throat. “And this is—” She started to say as she gestured towards Robb.

            “Robb Stark.” Arianne squealed. “Yeah, I know.”

            Robb merely smiled and shook her hand. “Hello Arianne.” He said.

            “Well, I guess there’s not much introduction,” Meera spoke up. “Considering you already knew them.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Arianne said. “They’re firstborn sons of prominent people in Westeros.”

A few Frat guys passed by, and Arianne’s eyes followed them. She was biting her lower lip as she did and she watched them with desire. “Um, Meera, I think I’ll meet you back in the dorm,” She said, keeping her eyes on the Frat guys. “It’s was nice meeting you guys.”

Arianne went towards a booth that said _Greek Council_ , probably the booth for the Fraternities and Sororities on campus and not long she was already engaged in a conversation with one of the Frat guys.

Gendry and Robb turned to her as soon as Arianne left.

“She’s…kind of creepy.” Gendry said.

“And she knew our names.” Robb added. “Way, way creepy.”

“She’s Dornish.” Meera explained. “And she’s been in an all-girls school since she was eight. So, I guess that’s understandable why she’s different around boys.”

“Oh, okay.” Gendry said. “That explains it. The Dornish are known for being licentious. Definitely not my type. She’s all yours, Robb.”

            “Nah, dude.” Robb replied. “She’s pretty, but no. And besides, we’re in college now. This is the real deal. You know what that means?”

            “What?” Gendry asked.

            “No girlfriends until I graduate.” Robb promised.

            Meera snorted. “Yeah, right. That’s exactly what you said back in high school.” She recalled.

            “Of course,” Gendry remembered. “Jeyne Westerling, she transferred in junior year from Cerelle Lannister Academy, that private school in Lannisport exclusive for girls? Remember her?” He asked.

            “Yeah,” Meera added. “And you even made, no not made, forced. You forced your sisters to befriend her.”

            “You didn’t have to remind me.” Robb pointed out. “The past is in the past. It’s time to move on.”

            “Basically, only Gendry and Jon kept their words.” Meera reminded him.

            Robb shrugged in exasperation. “Why don’t you guys believe me?” He asked.

“Because you already broke one promise, Stark.” Meera stated. “You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“Okay, how about this?” Robb cleared his throat. “If I broke this promise, I’ll buy two boxes of thirty-six inched diameter Overload pizzas, one for each of you. And they cost like, twenty-five gold dragons each because of the overload toppings. That’s generous enough.”

Meera and Gendry exchanged smirks.

“Three,” Gendry offered. “One for Jon too, because we’re gonna tell him about this.”

“Fine.” Robb agreed. “So, do we have a deal?”

“Deal.” Meera and Gendry said at the same time.

“Now that it’s settled,” Robb scoffed. “Can I just say, that our college years are gonna be the best in our lives.”

Robb held out both his fists for her and Gendry, and they each gave him a fist bump in return.

“Oh yeah, Dude.” Gendry said.

“Definitely.” Meera agreed.

 

**JON**

The day after his Aunt and Uncle sent Robb off to Dragonstone, his Uncle Benjen came to Winterfell for him.

     His younger uncle, Lieutenant General Benjen Stark, arrived before noon, and he looked exactly like the last time they saw him. His dark hair in military Ivy League haircut was properly combed as always, and his beard was neatly trimmed. He was in his black Military Army Service Uniform. His black coat had his rank insignias pinned on it. Beneath it, he wore a white shirt and black necktie.

It was Rickon who came to greet him first.

“Uncle Benjen!” His youngest cousin squealed as he ran to their uncle and gave him a hug.

“Hello Rickon,” Benjen gasped as Rickon crushed him in his arms. “Ow, crushing me.” He choked.

Rickon let go and grinned at him.

“You’ve gotten stronger since the last time.” Benjen said as he ruffled Rickon’s unruly auburn hair.

Jon was at the porch when Rickon did his thing, and he had to smile. Rickon might be getting into the puberty stage, but he’ll always be the baby in the family. Hence, everyone of his siblings called him _baby brother_. And he always seemed to embrace that advantage no matter how much he hates his nickname.

Benjen turned to him and smiled. “Well, there’s Cadet Stark.”

Jon went down the porch and gave his uncle a hand salute. “Lieutenant General Stark.”

Benjen returned the same hand salute, then burst out laughing. “Look, I may be some Westerosi Military Officer, but here, I’m your uncle.” He pointed out.

Jon chuckled. “Hey, Uncle Benjen.” He greeted.

“Nephew.” Benjen spread out his arms for a hug. “So, you ready?” He asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jon shrugged. “I guess.”

His Uncle Ned walked out from the main door. “Little brother!” He called. “Welcome back.”

Benjen scoffed in annoyance. “Seven hells, Ned!” He said. “I’m in a damn uniform. When will you ever stop calling me that?”

“Oh, come on, Benjen,” Ned patted his brother on his shoulder. “I rarely get to see you since you joined the Army. I don’t get to tease you this often.” He cleared his throat. “Nevertheless, Cat’s preparing lunch. So, we should probably get inside.”

“Come on, Uncle Benjen.” Rickon said as he pulled their uncle by his arm and dragged him into their house. Jon and Ned followed them inside.

Just as they reached the foyer, Rickon called out. “Guys, Uncle Benjen’s here!”

Suddenly, Arya ran down from upstairs, her hands covered in paint. It was a hobby she started when she got to high school: Painting. Just before the summer, his Uncle Ned had just bought her an easel and cans of paint, and it’s what mostly kept Arya in her room. She gasped when he saw their guest. “Uncle Benjen!” She squealed as she attacked him with a hug.

Benjen returned the same hug, but he raised an eyebrow at her when they let go. “Holy sh—” He started to say.

“Ah!” Ned interrupted. “Not here, Benjen. Not in front of the kids.”

Arya crossed her arms and glared at Benjen. “If you say I’m looking more like Aunt Lyanna, I will stain your uniform with paint.” She threatened.

Benjen raised his hands in surrender. “Don’t worry, Arya,” He assured. “I’m not gonna say it.” He promised.

Sansa came running from the kitchen, still with an apron and oven mittens on. “Uncle Benjen!” She said in delight as she ran to him. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Benjen patted her back. He sighed and glanced at his nieces and nephews. “I can’t believe you’ve all grown up now.” He said. “It seems like only yesterday that I’d tell a story from my adventures up North. Bran and Rickon would sit on my lap; Sansa and Arya would sit on either side of me; and Robb and Jon would be on my heels. Those were good times.” He choked.

Ned snorted. “Alright, Benjen,” He spoke up. “There’s no need to get emotional about this. Lunch is probably ready.” He said. “And Cat would be waiting in the dining room.”

            Apart from him, his cousins were always fond of their Uncle Benjen. Mostly because he’s their Dad’s last living sibling. Their eldest brother, Brandon had died in a bomb explosion in the Vale, and their only sister, Lyanna, his Mom, had died after giving birth to him.

            Benjen Stark was not married and isn’t even dating anyone. Well, everyone said he was married to his job, but other than that, there was no woman in his life. He was a Lieutenant General of the Westeros Armed Forces and he lived in the Gift, where they provided houses for the families of soldiers and officers in service.

            They made their way to the dining room, where lunch was already set. The roasted chicken, which he assumed Sansa had just pulled out from the oven, was steaming and its aroma was making his mouth water. They had vegetable salad as the appetizer and banana split for dessert.

“Wow,” Benjen exclaimed. “This already smells delicious.”

Catelyn emerged from the kitchen. “Benjen,” She greeted as she gave him a peck on the cheek. “Welcome.”

“Hello, Cat.” Benjen said, giving her a quick hug.

Then Bran entered the house from the back door in the kitchen with a book in his hand. And with him, were the six Northern Huskies, entering through the doggie door his Uncle Ned had installed not three weeks ago.

“Uncle Benjen!” Bran said as he approached to hug him. “It’s great to see you again.”

“Well, well,” Benjen frowned up at Bran. Frowned up, because Bran was already taller than him. “I guess I don’t have to call you _little_ _Bran_ anymore.” He said. “You’re taller than me now and you’re only fifteen.”

            The huskies were clawing the bottom of Benjen’s trousers, and barking playfully with their tail wagging trying to get his attention. Particularly, Summer, since he likes guests.

            “Hey, hey, hey!” Bran said as he bent down and pulled Summer. “It’s only Uncle Benjen.”

            “Brandon,” Catelyn spoke up. “I thought I told you to take the dogs outside.”

            “I know, Mom,” Bran replied. “But no matter what I do, they’ll always follow me through the doggie door.”

“Wait,” Benjen spoke up. “Are these the puppies that Ned found in Oakenshield nearly three months ago?” He asked.

            “Yes, they were.” Ned said. “And they’ve already grown larger since then.”

            “Well, Northern Huskies are a rare breed, you know.” Benjen brought up. “And if you buy them commercially they’d cost a hundred thousand gold dragons each.” He said as he sat down on Robb’s seat to his Uncle Ned’s left and next to Jon.

            His cousins sat with them. To Jon’s left was Bran, and across his Uncle Ned sat Rickon. On the opposite side of the table, to his Uncle Ned’s right sat his Aunt Cat, then Sansa and Arya.

            “So, if I’m right,” Benjen spoke up. “Next year, Sansa’s also going to college.”

            Catelyn nodded. “Yes, she will.”

            “They grow up so fast.” Benjen said. “And who knows, the next time we see each other, I’ll be attending one of you children’s wedding, Ned.”

            “Robb and Jon are only starting college, Ben.” Catelyn pointed out. “Don’t encourage them yet.”

            “Yes, well,” Ned said as he sliced through the roasted chicken. “And eventually they’ll all be married soon enough before you ever will. Seriously, when are going to find that special someone?” He asked.

            Benjen snorted. “I’m already married, Ned,” He replied. “To my job. I’m serving our country.”

            “I think it’s called duty before love, Uncle Ned.” Jon speculated.

            Benjen pointed at him. “Yeah, see?” He said. “The boy’s hasn’t even stepped foot at WMA yet but he already understood what I was trying to imply.” He clapped his shoulder. “This kid’s got lots of potential, I’m telling you.”

            “I agree with Dad, though.” Arya spoke up. “And I bet Jon’s gonna find himself a girlfriend, before you will, Uncle Benjen.”

            Rickon chuckled. “Yeah, like some General’s daughter or something.”

            Arya gave Rickon a high five. “That’s what I’m talking about, baby brother.”

            Rickon’s smile immediately disappeared. “Don’t call me that!” He said, gritting his teeth.

            Everyone burst out laughing. It was Robb who had came up with the names. His cousins hated it, except Bran because he’s never told off his older siblings for calling him _little brother._

            “Well, Rickon,” Benjen spoke up. “That’s something we have in common.” He glared at Ned at the head of the table. “To this very day.”

            Jon frowned at Benjen. “You got a lot teasing from Uncle Ned?” He asked.

            “From my older siblings, yes.” Benjen explained. “But not much from Ned, it was mostly from your Uncle Brandon, and your Mom.” He sighed. “Ah, Lya. The worse thing she did was pour wine over my head in a middle of that dinner party in Harrenhal. And I reeked of wine the whole night.”

            “I seemed to recall that you started that.” Ned intervened. “And Lya was only getting back at you because you teased her for crying over a beautifully sung song.”

            This is one of the reasons they like it when their Uncle Benjen visits, he’d tell him stories about them growing up and the Westeros Army. But mostly, because he’d hear more stories about his Mom, Lyanna from him than his Uncle Ned. Ned Stark rarely talked about Lyanna, as it would only turn him sad. Jon noticed that when he told them and the Reeds about his Mom and Dad last week.

            “—and she ruffles my hair every chance she gets.” Benjen continued.

            “Oh, I don’t do that.” Arya said. “Sansa does that to Bran and Rickon. And I think they hate it.”

            “Because it messes up my ‘do.” Bran complained. “Not cool.”

            “Hmm,” Catelyn spoke up between bites of vegetable salad. “I used to do that to your Uncle Edmure. He was fine with it.”

            “I don’t really have a ‘do.” Rickon said. “So, I’m okay with it. And it doubles as a head massage.”

            “You’re welcome, baby brother.” Sansa smiled.

            Rickon made a face and was about say something but decided against it. Jon figured it was going to be another narky comment.

            Ned cleared his throat. “Anyways, are you heading directly to WMA?” He asked. “Or are you going to stop by your house in the Gift?”

            “No, we’ll need to see a barber first.” Benjen said, then turned to Jon. “Because you need a haircut.”

            “What?” Jon exclaimed. _I have a feeling that they’re gonna shave your head,_ Meera had said. “Are you going to have my head shaved off?” He asked nervously.

            “Relax, nephew,” He assured. “I’m not gonna have your head shaved off.”

            Jon sighed in relief. _Thank the gods_ , he thought.

            “Not entirely, though.” Benjen continued. “Just the sides. You need to have a military haircut, just like mine.” He pointed to his head to show off his haircut.

            “Oh, okay.” Jon said.

            When the time came for Jon to say goodbye, they were as emotional as they were when Robb left the day before. Especially Arya.

            He went to his Aunt and Uncle and gave them a hug.

            “I know you will kill it in Military school, Jon.” Ned said, clapping him on his shoulder.

            Catelyn cupped his chin. “Your Mom would be very proud of you.” She said.

            Jon then went to his cousins. First to Bran and Rickon. “Take care of your sisters.” He said. “And who knows, maybe the next time we see each other, you’ll both have girlfriends.”

            “I’m eleven.” Rickon reminded him.

            He turned to Arya and Sansa.

Sansa gave him a peck on his cheek. “Good luck in Military school.” She said.

Arya had wrapped him in a tight hug, and cried, which she rarely does in front of her family.

            “I’m going to miss you.” Arya said. “Now, I don’t have someone to vent to because I can’t call you in Military school.”

            “You’re gonna be fine, Arya.” Jon assured. “And besides, you can always express your deepest feelings through what you do best: paint.”

            Arya took a deep breath. “Okay, I feel better now.” She wiped her tears and turned to Ghost, Jon’s pet Husky who was at his heels. “But I don’t know about him.”

            Ghost was whimpering, like he knew he was leaving. Jon knelt on one knee and stroke Ghost’s head. “I’ll be back soon, buddy.” He promised.

            “You can take him with you, you know.” Benjen spoke up as he helped him with his luggage.

            “I know,” Jon said as he stood. “But Ghost will be stuck in the Gift.”

            “Yeah, with me.” Benjen agreed. “And you don’t have to worry about him. I can take him with me when I go to work so he can be trained. But that’s up to you.”

            Jon turned to his Aunt and Uncle for permission. “Can I?” He asked.

            Ned and Catelyn nodded in response.

            Jon grinned then bent down again and patted Ghost’s head. “You hear that, buddy?” He asked. “That means you’re coming with me.”

            At that, Ghost wagged his tail and barked in excitement.

            Jon and Benjen got into the car and got ready to leave. He pulled the shotgun window down and waved at them as his Uncle Benjen drove the car out the gates of Stark Manor. “Bye, everyone!” He said.

            Ghost stood on his lap, stuck his head out the window and howled. And his Husky brothers and sisters howled in return, probably wishing their brother good luck.

 

**BRAN**

Bran hated their school uniform. Going back to school meant wearing the crimson blazers again, as if his hair isn’t red enough already.

Not two days ago, his parents had sent Robb off to a university in Dragonstone. And then yesterday, their Uncle Benjen came to pick up Jon for Military school.

Now on their way to school, Bran had to sit between his two sisters in the middle row seats of their family SUV, mostly to keep from arguing and be at each other’s throats. Rickon sat was on the shotgun chatting with Hullen, their chauffer. He used to hitch the ride to school on Robb’s car, a sort-of early graduation gift from their parents when he turned eighteen, but since Robb and Jon went off to college, he had to ride the SUV again.

Their parents had offered to buy a car for Sansa, but she had refused, which surprised all of them. She explained that she won’t be needing one since her boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon, Gendry’s younger brother and Myrcella’s second eldest brother, owned a car and would take her wherever she needed to go. And to prove her point, Sansa doesn’t ride the SUV home because Joffrey drives her to their house.

The KLA uniform had their attention-seeking crimson blazers with the school’s logo on a chest pocket. Underneath the blazers, they wore a white shirt and a red and yellow necktie. On the lower part of the uniform, they had gray trousers and black shoes for the boys; and a pleated skirt four inches above the knees, black knee-high socks and black shoes for the girls.

It was his freshmen year in high school and he was nervous and excited at the same time. Excited because it meant, he’ll be seeing his two bestfriends again and they’ll be in the High School Building; and nervous because he’s entering into a new department of basic education and because it also meant being in the same building as his sisters.

His two bestfriends, Jojen Reed and Myrcella Baratheon were just outside the high school building, and they’re waiting for him. Rickon ran to his bestfriends, Myrcella’s younger brother, Tommen and cousin, Shireen and their cousin from the Vale, Robin Arryn.

            Bran remembered what his Dad had said about Jojen and Myrcella back when they were in seventh grade. That they were like younger versions of their parents.

Jojen looked like a young Howland Reed minus the beard, with his dirty blond hair and his lean build. Except for his eyes, they were purple. He had mentioned that he had his Mom’s eyes, the same way Meera had their Dad’s green eyes.

Myrcella, however, looked exactly like a young Cersei Lannister, with her long golden blond hair and her green eyes, though hers were shades lighter than Meera’s. And it’s the same way her brother Gendry is a younger replica of their Dad, Robert Baratheon, but minus the body fat and the beard.

“Bran!” Myrcella called as she and Jojen ran toward their direction. “Arya! Hey!”

“Hey, ‘Cella.” He greeted, then turned to Jojen. “S’up, Jojen.”

“I can’t believe we’re finally in high school.” Myrcella squealed. “People say that high school years are the best years of school.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Myrcella.” Arya countered.

“So much for positivism on the first day of school, Arya.” Bran said.

“Anyways,” Myrcella continued. “I can’t wait to try out for the _KLA Muses_.”

“Classes haven’t even started, ‘Cella.” Jojen pointed out. “And you’re all set to join the cheerleading squad? Come on.”

“Speaking of the _Muses_ ,” Sansa spoke up, who was suddenly behind him. “We’ll be performing in this year’s school homecoming pep assembly this afternoon.” She said, turning to Myrcella. “And Bran mentioned to me once that you wanted to join.”

Myrcella nodded. “I’ve always wanted to.” She admitted.

“Well, tryouts are on Wednesday after classes.” Sansa informed. “And we’ll be posting the names those who got in the following day.”

“Oh, okay.” Myrcella said. “Thanks, Sansa.”

Just then, Joffrey walked towards them and placed his arm around Sansa. “Hey, Babe.” He greeted, then turned to them. “Little sister, Starks, Reed.”

“Hey, Joffrey.” Arya said without enthusiasm. Like their other siblings, they all don’t like Joffrey for Sansa. In fact, they were barely tolerating him for their families’ sake.

“I’ll see you guys in the pep assembly.” Sansa said, then she and Joffrey left and walked towards the High School building.

“Arya!” A girl’s voice called from behind them. “Hey!”

They all turned and saw a girl running towards them. Looking at her, with her brown hair woven into a braid and her cold blue-grey eyes, Bran recognized her immediately. _Alys Karstark_ , he thought.

“Arya,” Alys said as she got closer to them. “Oh, hello, Bran, Jojen, Myrcella.” She greeted, then turned back to Arya. “Anyways, I just found out that we’re on the same Biology class, and I’d like it if you would be my lab partner, if it’s okay.”

Arya shrugged. “Yeah, sure.”

As Alys and Arya talked, Bran turned to Jojen, whose face was already red from blushing. Myrcella elbowed Jojen and he glared back at her. Both he and Myrcella knew that Jojen had a huge crush on her since they were in fifth grade.

Part of him wished Meera was here, she would tease the crap out of her brother, which will probably make Jojen more embarrassed than he already was.

“Dude, it’s Alys.” Bran whispered, grinning at Jojen.

“I know, it’s her.” Jojen whispered back. “Now, shut up.”

“You should go talk to her.” Myrcella suggested in a hushed tone.

“Will you both shut up?” Jojen told them. He must have said it louder than he intended because both Arya and Alys turned to him.

“Are you okay, Jojen?” Alys asked.

If it was possible, Jojen turned redder. “Uh, ye-yeah,” He stuttered. “I’m fine, it-it’s nothing.” He forced out a smile.

The school bell rang and the student rushed to their classes.

“I’ll see you guys around.” Alys said as she left.

Just as Alys left, Jojen punched him on the arm. “Seven hells, Bran!” He cursed. “That was embarrassing.”

“Come on, it’s the closest you’ve ever been to her.” Myrcella pointed out.

“Will you quit it?” Jojen said. “Let’s just get to class.”

Arya seemed to realize why Jojen turned red in the first place. “Holy shit, Reed!” She exclaimed. “You have a thing for Alys, don’t you?” She asked.

“No, I don’t.” Jojen denied.

“Liar!” Arya countered, she turned to him. “Does he?” She asked.

Bran nodded. “Since fifth grade.” He confirmed.

“Oh my gods!” Arya exclaimed, then she smirked. “Okay, now I know who I’m inviting to sit with us at lunch later.”

. . .

By the time they got home, his Mom had already prepared dinner.

Bran had an okay first day of school so far. He survived it, even though one of his classmates nearly burned down the science lab by accidentally setting the pull-down periodic table on fire; then there was Arya tormenting Jojen by letting Alys sit on their table during lunch; and the news they got at the school’s homecoming pep assembly that Joffrey Baratheon was the new student body president after the _KLA Muses’_ cheerleading routine.

The remaining Stark children sat by the dining table with their parents. At first, Bran and Rickon sat at their respective seats, but since Robb and Jon went off to college they left the first two seats to their Dad’s left vacant. That meant both he and his brother had to adjust, so now he was sitting across their Mom and Rickon was across Sansa.

“So,” Catelyn started. “How was everyone’s first day?” She asked.

“Someone nearly burned down the science lab today,” Bran was the first to answer. “But thankfully Mr. Greenfield was able to grab the fire extinguisher and hosed it down.” He explained. “Oh, and Arya teased the crap out of Jojen when she found out he’s had a huge crush on Alys Karstark.”

Sansa turned to her sister. “You what?” She asked.

“Alys Karstark is my lab partner.” Arya said. “And I’m glad she came to me first, because I cannot be stuck with Waldron Frey again, and he’s almost as worse as Ramsay Bolton.”

“We were assigned topics for a report in History class,” Rickon shared. “And I got _White Harbor_.”

 “I had a great first day!” Sansa squealed. “They voted me Captain of the cheerleading squad against Marissa Frey.” She informed. “Afterwards, Joffrey bought me a cake and smoothie from the Crossroads Café to celebrate before dropping me off here.”

“Just a cake and a smoothie?” Arya asked. “Why can’t it be a burger or a bag of fries or something?”

“A bag of fries would be cool.” Bran spoke up.

“I’ll take the burger, then.” Rickon volunteered.

“I know, right?” Arya said. “Joffrey has no taste in food.”

Sansa glared at Arya. “Joffrey’s just looking out for my health. That’s why he buys me food that’s actually good for me.” She said. “You’re just jealous.”

_Oh, gods_ , Bran thought. He knew that sentence was a start of an argument.

Arya grabbed her fork and turned to her. “And why in seven hells would I be jealous of you?” She demanded. “I’m just pointing out that a piece of cake and a smoothie can’t fill a stomach. And you probably don’t know, but Joffrey’s a d-bag.”

“He’s not.” Sansa argued. “You don’t know him like I do.”

“Then you’re blind!” Arya screamed. “For the gods’ sake, Sansa, he’s bullying fifth graders. And if you don’t believe me, you can ask Rickon about that.”

Both his sisters turned to Rickon, who was sitting beside him.

“Well,” Rickon started to say. “He was really mean to Shireen earlier.” He pointed out.

“See?” Arya said.

Sansa shrugged. “Shireen’s his cousin, I’m sure he doesn’t mean whatever he said.”

Arya rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Really?” She said. “You’re actually defending him? I don’t know what you saw in him but I’m telling you, that guy is evil!”

“He’s nothing like you said he is.” Sansa yelled. “I should know that. He’s my boyfriend.”

Suddenly, their father slammed his fist on the table. “Enough!” He yelled. “Sansa, Arya, you’re almost women grown, when will you start acting like it?”

Both his sisters looked down on their plates.

Right then, Bran knew that Robb and Jon hadn’t just left two vacant seats, they also left them no arbiters to settle and break off against Sansa and Arya’s constant clashing.

            The following day, at lunch Bran was still deep in thought. He still couldn’t forget what happened during dinner the night before. That was the first time he saw his Dad in rage about his sisters.

            “Hey, Brannikins,” Myrcella called as she sat beside him. “Why the long face?” She asked.

            “Uh, oh,” Jojen said. “Family trouble.” He leaned in closer to him. “Tell us.”

Bran sighed. “I never really saw the biggest challenge Robb and Jon had left behind,” He said. “Until last night.”

“What is it?” Myrcella asked.

            “Let me guess,” Jojen said. “It’s your sisters, Arya and Sansa. Why am I not surprised?”

 “What happened this time?” Myrcella asked.

            Bran sighed. “My Dad had to pound his fist on the dining table just to stop them from arguing.” He said. “Robb and Jon are like, the only people who can keep Sansa and Arya from killing each other. Now that they’re in college, I felt like that role had gone to me and Rickon by default.”

            “You know, I really don’t get them.” Myrcella said. “They’re sisters. They’re supposed to have each backs, not stab each other in the back.”

            “That’s easy for you to say, ‘Cella,” Bran countered. “You don’t have a sister. I have two of them and the part that makes it worse, is because they are polar opposites.”

            “I have one sister.” Jojen pointed out. “But there’s no bloodshed going on. Meera and I are cool.”

            “Lucky you.” Bran said.

            “Unlucky you.”


	4. College Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We won’t be hearing from Jon in a while since he’s in Military school, but he occasionally gets mentioned from time to time.

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera, Tyrek – 20; Sansa, Joffrey – 19; Arya – 17; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 16; Rickon, Tommen – 12



 

**MEERA**

            Meera stood in front the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ Chapter house in the Greek Row, tapping her foot impatiently on the sidewalk waiting for Robb to pick her up.

Halfway through the first semester during their freshmen year, Arianne had convinced her into joining a sorority. She had suggested the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ , since her Mom was former member which meant she had legacy advantage. Arianne on the other hand, had to go through a treasure hunting initiation to become a pledge, which she was totally fine with. They both said the oath together with eight other girls, and had moved into the chapter house the following day. And of course, Arianne was her roommate.

Since then, they were constantly hosting parties on the weekends. That goes for Robb and Gendry as well. They had joined _Alpha Theta Psi_ , the top fraternity on campus. Gendry had also tried out for the Football team and got in.

Meera had also joined the Archery and Fencing teams. In Archery team, she got in almost immediately after the first three arrows she shot hit the bull’s-eyes within a two-hundred yard distance. Mostly, because she had superhuman accuracy, as Jojen had called it, and her Dad had said it was some sort of gift. As for fencing, it’s one of the after-school stuff she does with Robb’s sister, Arya back when they were in high school.

Speaking of Robb’s sisters, one of them, Sansa, for that matter had joined them in Dragonstone. Sansa’s enrolled in ATU as a Finance major, and she’s also joined the sorority she was in, due to the whole legacy advantage thing. But even if they’re living in the same roof, she rarely sees her. Mostly, because she was often on dates with Joffrey.

Meera was taking up Veterinary Medicine, which meant she always woke up at dawn to study with her thick medical books and drinking to a cup of coffee. And because both hers and Arianne’s chosen degree programs were in the medical field, with Arianne being a Chemistry major, they both had chipped in and bought a coffee machine for their room so they don’t have to go down to the kitchen at dawn.

As for her two bestfriends, Gendry was taking up Mechanical Engineering, which she suspected his Mom didn’t approve of and his Dad totally fine with. And when he’s not out with her and Robb, hanging out with other friends , drinking in a frat party or out in the Stadium for football practice, he was mostly in his grime-covered jumpsuit with a toolbelt around his waist and a garterized industrial protective goggles hung on his neck either in their frat house’s backyard or in ATU’s Mechanical Engineering Robotics Lab, experimenting away.

Robb, on the other hand, took up Law, like his Dad. Much like her, he was also bombarded by books, and has to do readings for tutorials and seminars. But he was not as busy as she was, not yet. Much like Gendry, if he was not out hanging out with them or partying, he was mostly in his room studying.

But despite their different activities and hectic schedules, especially now since they were in their sophomore year in college, they still managed to hang-out.

Once, Robb was able to pick her up, they headed downtown to Balerion Café where they would meet Gendry. How the people named that café after the university mascot, _Balerion, the black dread_ , she doesn’t know.

Robb chose a table outside, in the café’s railed canopy, so _they could have some fresh air from all the stress in their studies_ , he had said. Their drinks were on Gendry, since he came ten minutes late.

Gendry came back carrying a tray with their frappes.

Robb took a sip from his frappé. “I think I should find an extracurricular activity or something.” He said. “I mean, I managed freshmen year alright, even though most courses were mandatory. But now that we’re in our sophomore year, I feel kind of laid off and chill.”

            Meera and Gendry exchanged confused looks.

            “What do you mean?” She asked.

            “We’re taking major courses from our chosen degree programs now,” Robb explained. “And the number of units for Law according to the university prospectus for this semester is pretty laid off. That means I get a lot of free time. And I’m not going to use that free time just to cram in the frat house or go partying, I need to do something.”

            Gendry shrugged. “Well, you already said so yourself: Extracurricular.” He said. “There’s always the Debate team,” He suggested. “And I’m a hundred percent sure that you’ll get in.”

            “Yeah,” Meera agreed. “Because you really have a knack for arguing and you seem to always win every freakin’ time, which I think is good thing for a Law student.”

            “Thanks for the suggestion, guys.” Robb said. “But I wanted to do an extracurricular outside my field.”

            “Uh, isn’t that why it’s called ‘extracurricular’?” She said, quoting her fingers in the air. “An activity outside the school’s curriculum, which means GPAs doesn’t matter. But it’s still gonna be reported to the Dean if you let your GPA slide down below average.”

            “I get your point, Meera,” Robb said. “But I like to do something _farther_ from my field.” He corrected. “Like, Gendry, an Engineering student being in the Football team; or you, a Medical student being in the Archery and Fencing teams, something like that.”

            “Okay, so in your case,” Gendry spoke up. “I guess it’s either the Arts or Sports.”

“I’m terrible in the Arts, dude.” Robb admitted. “My younger siblings are good at those, but I’m not. Sansa can dance, Arya can draw, Bran can write, and Rickon can probably do all those except write, but I can’t.”

            Meera sighed. “So, this basically this leaves you with Sports.” She said. “Frankly speaking, you’re not exactly the sporty kind of guy.”

            “I know that,” Robb agreed, then sighed. “Jon’s the sporty one, and I’m the politician.”

            Gendry patted Robb’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, dude.” He assured. “We’re gonna find a sport you’re good at.”

            “Yeah, and don’t feel bad about it,” Meera reassured. “Everyone’s always good at something, even if they don’t know it yet.”

            “It’s the best thing about extracurriculars,” Gendry explained. “First, you get to be part of a club or team or whatever collective noun’s appropriate for it; and second, you’ll get to have new friends.”

            Meera made a face. “I’m not really sure about the second one, though.”

            “What do you mean?” Robb asked. “Didn’t you make new friends in those teams you joined in?”

            “Of course, I did.” Meera said. “Most of them are weird, and I get that because we’re on the same sports team. But you can’t really get close to them on a personal level, like us, we’ve known each other since pre-school, and especially since it’s an individual sport, it’s like it only brought you together because you like doing the same stuff, and not the _whole being the sum of its parts_ kinda thing in team sports.”

            “Yep,” Gendry agreed. “And it’s also one of the big differences between Sports and the Arts. I should know that, Tommen’s in KLA’s Glee club.”

            “Okay, I get it now.” Robb said, but he frowned at her. “But you mentioned most of them are weird. Like, weird how?”

            “There are different levels of weirdness in there, Stark.” Meera said. “I can promise you that.”

            “Well, I wanna know the weirdest.” Robb smirked. “So, let’s start with the Archery team.”

            Meera sighed. “Well, there’s this girl. Her name’s Myranda,” She started. “And I forgot her last name but she’s from Dreadfort and an exchange student from WH State U. Anyways, she found out that I went to KLA in high school, and starting from that day and now in every practice, she frequently asks me questions about Ramsay Bolton.” She said. “Detailed questions, like: was he seeing anyone then? Or what does he usually eat for lunch? And a bunch of other stuff.”

            “Okay, that is definitely weird.” Gendry agreed. “I can already tell this Myranda chick is in love with that psychopath. But this is getting interesting, so keep going.”

            “Wait, does she know that he stalked you in senior year?” Robb asked.

            “No.” She said. “And if gods forbid she finds out, she’ll probably gonna shoot an arrow between my eyes.”

            Robb cleared his throat. “Alright, moving on.” He said. “What about the Fencing team?” He asked.

            “In the fencing team,” She sighed in frustration. “I learned to tolerate most of the guys from their constant flirting.”

            “Constant flirting?” Robb repeated. “Why didn’t you mention this before?” He asked. “Gendry and I could’ve beaten the shit out of those guys.”

            “Relax, Stark,” Meera assured. “I’ve already threatened to gut them with my saber if they ever come near me.”

            “Saber?” Gendry repeated. “I think I heard that term in that sci-fi movie—”

            “It’s the name of the fencing weapon, Gendry.” Meera interrupted. “One of the three actually, but I’m not gonna explain that now. Anyways,” She continued.  “That’s one of the struggles for being one of the only two girls in the team, and the other one being Asha Greyjoy.”

            “Greyjoy.” Robb frowned. “Why does her last name sound familiar?” He asked.

            “Because she has a younger brother in the football team, dude.” Gendry revealed. “And I think you know who I mean.”

            “And he’s also in the Archery team.” Meera added.

            Robb cursed. “Theon.” He shook his head in disapproval. “That guy’s a d-bag. I mean, you rarely see him walking around campus without one girl on each arm.”

            “It is true that Asha’s…you know?” Gendry started to say. “Because I’ve heard rumors.”

            Meera nodded. “I first heard it from Jayne Braken since they both go to _Edmyn Tully Academy_ in Riverrun during high school.” She explained. “And I got it confirmed from Leonette Fossoway when she claimed that she walked in on her making out with a female Essosi foreign exchange student in an empty lecture hall.”

            “Holy shit!” Robb exclaimed. “But she hides it well, though. I never would’ve thought that she plays for the other team.”

            “I know, right?” Meera agreed. “You can never tell because one: she’s in _Eta Chi Zeta_ sorority; and two: she doesn’t dress-up like a guy and she basically wears more skirts and high-heels than me.” She shrugged. “I’m just saying.” Then she slurped her frappé.

As they continued with their conversation, across the street in front of a boutique, she saw Gendry’s brother, Joffrey, pulling Robb’s sister, Sansa by her arm, pulling her aside from her friends. And judging from their facial expressions, they seemed to be in an intense argument.

“Uh, guys,” Meera interrupted. “I think we’re on a live soap drama.”

Robb and Gendry frowned at her. “What?” They both said at the same time.

Meera motioned her head across the street towards Joffrey and Sansa.

Both Gendry and Robb turned and saw their younger siblings arguing. They turned back to her and shrugged it off, like it was a normal occurrence.

Robb rolled his eyes. “Oh, hells, no,” He said. “I’m not getting involved in that.”

“Yeah,” Gendry agreed. “Whatever it is, they’re supposed to figure it out on their own.”

Meera returned her gaze towards Joffrey and Sansa. This time Joffrey was pulling Sansa by force that she herself flinched, as if she were the one being pulled that hard. Sansa was fighting against him, but Joffrey was too strong. “Um, are you guys sure about that?” She asked, keeping her gaze across the street. “Because I think it’s getting…violent over there.”

Robb waved her off. “They’re gonna be fine, Meera.” He assured. “You worry way too much.”

Joffrey again, pulled Sansa’s arm and hoisted her up on his shoulder like she was some light load baggage.

Meera gasped. “Oh gods!” She exclaimed. “Guys.” She said urgently.

Then Sansa screamed. “Joffrey, put me down!” She said as she tried pulling away from him.

Apparently, Robb and Gendry heard it too. They turned and saw the ruckus across the street.

            “Hey!” Robb yelled as he jumped over the rail and ran across the street. Gendry and Meera followed him but they passed through the café’s doors.

            By the time Robb got to them, Joffrey had already put Sansa down and he pulled his sister behind him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Baratheon?” He demanded.

            Meera placed an arm on Sansa’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” She asked.

            Sansa nodded. “I’m fine.”

Gendry pushed his brother back. “Joffrey, what in seven hells are you doing?” He asked.

“This is our problem, okay?” Joffrey replied. “It’s none of your business, actually.”

“None of our fucking business?” Robb repeated. She noticed that he used a cuss word, and he never cussed unless he’s really angry. “You just carried my sister over your shoulder like she was some luggage and it’s none of my business?”

“I just needed to talk to her.” Joffrey reasoned.

“Well, you shouldn’t have done that.” Gendry scolded. “Sansa’s your girlfriend.” He reminded him. “You of all people should treat her with respect.”

“Yeah,” Robb said, gritting his teeth. “You _cannot_ disrespect my sister, especially when I’m around. And if you weren’t Gendry’s brother I would’ve hit you right now.”

“Your brother’s right, Joffrey.” Meera spoke up. “And if you’re not too worried about being called immoral, you’ve got a family name to protect.” She reminded him.

Joffrey glared at her. “Then it’s not your problem, Reed!” He yelled. “So, stay out of it!”

            That’s when Gendry lost it. “Hey!” He yelled. “You watch your tone! Just because you’re the president’s son doesn’t mean you can raise your voice at just anyone!” He scolded.

            Joffrey sneered. “If you’re talking about family reputation—” He started to say.

            “I’m not talking about family reputation, Joffrey.” Gendry interrupted, jabbing a finger at Joffrey’s chest. “I’m talking about your attitude.”

            “You can’t lecture me about—” Joffrey started to say.

            “Do you remember what Dad said before you came here?” Gendry asked. “He said you should fix your fucking attitude! And if you don’t, he’ll have you transferred to the University of Lannisport, where he’s gonna house you off campus, which means you get to live with Granddad Tywin in Casterly Rock.” He reminded him. “And you know how he is, how he runs the Westerlands being its Governor, with an iron fist!”

            Joffrey kept quiet.

            “So unless you want to spend your college years under Tywin Lannister’s paw,” Gendry continued. “You will pull yourself together.” He pulled his car keys and pressed the button for the car alarm to go off.

            Gendry’s pick-up was parked two cars away from where they stood. “Now, get in the car.” He said.

            Joffrey scowled at his brother. “I’m not getting in your pick-up—”

            “Get in the _fucking_ car!” Gendry repeated.

            Joffrey huffed in frustration and walked towards his brother’s pick-up truck.

            Gendry turned to them. “I’m really sorry about this.” He apologized. “Especially you, Sansa.” He turned to Robb. “We’ll figure out what sport you’re good at some other time, dude.” He promised, then turned to her. “You can have my frappé, if you want. Right now, I’m going to discipline my egoist of a brother.” He walked towards his car. “I’ll see you guys around.”

            They returned to their table in Balerion Café and Robb pulled his sister to join them. Sansa sat across from her as Robb ordered her a latté.

“So, I’m going to guess,” Meera started. “That’s not the first time he’s done that to you, is it?” She asked.

Sansa never answered and looked down. _Guilty_ , she thought.

“I knew it.” Meera guessed it right.

Robb returned with Sansa’s latté. “So, would you mind telling us what in seven hells was all that about?” He asked as he sat down.

Sansa took a deep breath. “I just thought he was having a bad day or something, because later, he’ll be back to being sweet again. But ever since we started college, he changed.” She explained. “Just earlier he found out that I tried out for the _Dracaenas—_ ”

“Wait,” Robb interrupted. “What is that?” He asked.

“It’s the Cheerleading squad, Robb.” Meera answered.

“Anyways,” Sansa continued. “He got mad that I tried out and got in. He said that I might lose focus on my studies and wants me to quit.”

Robb scowled. “That’s not his choice.” He pointed out.

“I know,” Sansa agreed. “I managed it in High School. I was a straight A student and Captain of the _KLA Muses_.”

“Sansa,” Meera started to say. “He’s horrible—”

“The most vile and heinous human being on this planet, if you ask me.” Robb interrupted. “And we know that you know that, little sister.” He said, then raised his hands. “Sorry, I just had to get that out.”

Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, that’s kind of redundant,” She said. “But your brother has a point. So why’d you still keep up with him?” She asked.

Sansa shrugged. “I guess it’s because Mom and Dad approved of him.” She explained. “And his parents approved of me. Particularly his Mom, you know Cersei Baratheon, she’s really hard to please, and I’m glad I did.”

“Can I ask you something?” Meera asked.

“Shoot.”

“Are you dating him for them or for you?”

Sansa sighed. “Probably a bit of both. And it’s nice because he’s like me too.” She said. “But like I said, he changed. He’s starting to get controlling and I don’t know what to do.” She leaned in closer to the table. “What would you have done about this?”

“Well, I’ve never had a boyfriend.” Meera admitted. “So, I can’t really tell you from experience. But any guy who could leave a bruise on my arm by just pulling me is definitely not healthy.” She said. “That’s physical abuse and I’d totally break up with him.”

“Bruises?” Robb repeated. He pulled out his sister’s arm. Sure enough, the part where they’d seen Joffrey tugging her had turned into a light shade of purple. “Has he been hitting you too?” He asked.

“No,” Sansa insisted. “He’d never do that.”

            “Sansa,” Robb said in a calm voice, the way he does when his about to explode. “Has he been hitting you?” He asked again.

            Sansa never said a word, but she nodded.

            “What?” Meera exclaimed.

            “What the fuck? That’s it!” Robb said, slamming his fist on the table. “I’m gonna kill that guy! I don’t care if he’s Gendry’s brother.”

            “Dude,” Meera said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

            Robb turned to his sister. “You allowed him to treat you like this?” He asked. “Where’s your self-respect, little sister?”

            “Robb.” Meera called his attention, glaring at him. “Not now.”

            Robb took a deep breath. “You know, Sansa,” He said. “Truthfully speaking, I never liked him. None of us do.” He admitted. “Even Gendry doesn’t like him.” He pointed out.       

            Sansa took a sip from her latté. “I should’ve known better.” She said. “I guess I’ve just been blind the whole time.”

            “Yeah, you are,” Robb agreed. “And deaf too. I mean, not that I’ve actually said anything, but you’ve probably heard a lot of shit complaints from Arya.” He said. “You know her, she’s not afraid to speak out.”

Meera remembered what Bran said about how outspoken his sister Arya was. _Most people find it rude, but it’s just the truth._ He had said. _And she’s just being honest._

Sansa chuckled. “Every fucking day.” She said. “Arya never failed to remind me about that. And sometimes I pity Bran because he always has to come between us.”

“Well, from now on,” Meera spoke up. “If you need any help or just someone to talk to, you can always come to me.”

“Really?” Sansa asked.

 “We’re sorority sisters, Sansa.” She reminded her. “Plus, you’re one of Robb’s sisters. And I think you know platinum Rule number one in the Kappa Phi Chapter book.”

Sansa smiled. “ _A sister in need comes before anything else._ ” She recited, then squealed. “Oh my gods! Where have you been all my life, Meera?” She stood from her seat, approached her and gave her a crushing hug, only it slightly less rib-crushing than her brother Rickon’s. “Robb, Jon and Gendry are so lucky they have you as their bestfriend.” She said.

Robb nodded in approval. “That’s why having a girl bestfriend is handy.” He said. “She calms you down when you’re agitated or overexcited.”

            “Screw you, Robb.” Meera cursed.

            “And insults the shit out of you,” Robb continued. “But you know she doesn’t mean it.”

. . .

            The following week, Gendry invited her over to the Blackfyre Stadium, an oval-shaped outdoor stadium home to the _Aegon Targaryen University Dragons_.

            The stadium stood at one end of Dragonstone Island, which meant that the back end of the structure was sitting under the original rock formations of the island. She learned about it during the freshmen orientation campus tour last year when she started college. The stadium was elevated few meters from the natural grade line and built under a slurry wall to keep out the seawaters during hightides.

Meera didn’t know why Gendry told her to come. But she assumed it’s to watch the tryouts since it’s what he did during their freshmen year, Gendry had pulled her and Robb to the stadium with him for moral support.

            _Moral support_. It’s also what she’s been giving Robb’s sister, Sansa ever since what happened with Joffrey. The day after that incident near Balerion Café, Sansa told her that she broke up with him as it was turning into an abusive relationship. And Robb, of course, was thrilled when he found out. _Finally! Thank the gods!_ He had said, like he anticipated it to happen.

            She walked into the stadium and it was exactly like she remembered, except there weren’t any people on the stands.

            The football field was where most of the activity was going on. Several guys were on the field. Some were running through some step agility trainers, some were doing push-ups, some were running from one side of the field to the other with sprint trainers attached to their waists and others were on the training push sled.

The field didn’t have real grass, it was only artificial turf, a surface of synthetic fibers made to look like natural grass. It used to have real grass, but it was high maintenance because it needed to be watered, trimmed and it was difficult to get enough sunlight for it to stay healthy.

            Surrounding the football field, was a four-hundred meter all-weather running track, where a few runners were jogging.

            On the north side of the stadium, was where the press box was located, where the announcers broadcast; newspaper and sports journals/magazine writers report about a given event; and VIP’s to sit in comfort while watching an event. On the south side, was where the ninety by thirty feet scoreboard stood, and the video board that can show replays, highlights, animations, graphics and statistical information.

            “Meera!” A voice called.

Meera turned to where the sound came from and saw Gendry waving at her from the benches placed on the turf before the tracks. And it’s also where a couple of guys were prepping themselves with protective pads and helmets for the tryouts.

            She walked towards him. Gendry had protective padding on and he had his helmet on his hand. Halfway through, she noticed Robb beside him, dressed in the same attire.

            “Alright,” Meera said as she got to them. “Would you please explain to me what am I doing here?” She turned to Robb. “And why in seven hells are you dressed like that, Stark?” She asked.

            Robb shrugged at her like it was obvious. “I’m trying out for the football team.” He said.

Meera burst out laughing when she first heard it. But when she saw Robb and Gendry keeping a straight face and exchanging mocked expressions, she realized they were serious.

            “Wait, you’re serious?” She asked.

            Robb flashed an annoyed smile. “What the fuck do you think I’m dressed like this for?” He said, gesturing to his protective pads.

            She had a hard time believing it. “Dude, are you sure about this?” She asked. “I mean, you’re not exactly the—”

            “Yes,” Robb interrupted. “I’m not the sporty type. I know that. But it doesn’t mean I can’t do sports.”

Meera shrugged. “You were too busy with school politics to even run the tracks in Phys Ed.” She said. “And have you ever even played in an actual football game?”

            “Of course, I did.” Robb said. “Do you think I’d be stupid enough to join the Football team if I don’t know how to play?”

            “Okay, you’ve played,” She said. “But it was a probably a friendly match between Gendry and your brothers in the backyard of Stark Manor. What I meant, was an actual football game, like with a referee, an umpire, linesman, and judges.”

            “Okay, no, I haven’t.” Robb admitted. “But Gendry’s been showing me the drills. I’m totally ready for this.”

            Meera still looked unconvinced, and she must’ve been giving them a scowl because Robb sighed in exasperation.

            “Come on, Meera,” He said. “All I’m asking is for your moral support. Gendry’s with me, why aren’t you?”

            She knitted her eyebrows at him. “What’s your angle with this?” She asked.

            “I told you I need to do something.” Robb reminded her. “Find an extracurricular activity. And since I basically suck in the Arts, you guys suggested joining a sports team.” He said. “So I thought, _why not football?_ Gendry’s in it.”

            “Yeah, but unlike you, he’s had experience.” She pointed out. “He was the quarterback in high school.”

            “Come on, Meera,” Gendry interrupted. “Just give him a chance at this. It’s like what you said, _Everyone’s always good at something, even if they don’t know it yet._ And we don’t know yet, but maybe Robb’s good at football.”

            Meera sighed. “Whatever,” She said, turning to him. “But if you get yourself injured, I’m so laughing in your face.”

            Robb snorted. “That’s not gonna happen to me.”

            Meera narrowed her eyes at him. “I doubt it.”

            Suddenly, a football hit her on her right shoulder which caused her to jump back. “Ow!” She exclaimed, clutching her shoulder.

            “Hey,” Gendry yelled to some guys out on the field. “Watch it, man!” He turned to her. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine.” She assured, rubbing her shoulder.

            “Sorry!” One of the players on the field apologized. “Can you throw it back please?” He asked.

            It was painful, of course. So it kind of pissed her off when she came here for Gendry and Robb only to be hit by a football. She was so mad, that when Robb was about to pick up the football, she kicked it aiming for the nearest goal post.

            Robb nearly jump when she kicked it. “What the fuck, Meera?” He shrieked.

            The football flew up high in the air and through the goal post. The guys on the field went silent, then started applauding.

            “Whoa!” Gendry was the first to speak up. “Touchdown! That is fucking awesome, Reed!” He gave her a high five.

“You know, Meera,” Robb said as he gave her a fist bump. “Sometimes I forget that you have this gift of accuracy.”

            Meera smirked. “I’m not in the archery team for nothing.”

            “Yeah, well,” Robb turned to Gendry. “Remind me to find her when we had beer pong contests in the frat house.”

One guy in particular came to them. Meera already knew who he was since she saw the back of his football jersey earlier. _Tyrell, L._ , it said. She had always wondered why the first letter of his name was also written on his jersey, but Gendry had explained that it was because his two older brothers were also on the football team. And it was intended that way so it wouldn’t be confusing for the game referees to point out which Tyrell scored or committed an offence.

He took off his helmet and shook the sweat out of his brown hair, then grinned at her. “That was a sweet kick, Meera.” He commented.

            “Thank you, Loras.” Meera said.

            “I don’t know if Coach Selmy will allow girls in the team,” Loras said. “But if he would, you’d be our kicker.” He turned to Robb and glanced at him from head to toe. “You trying out too?” He asked.

            At that, she wrinkled her nose to prevent herself from snickering. Robb was oblivious to the fact that Loras was checking him out.

            Robb nodded. “Yeah.”

            “Well, great!” Loras beamed. “We could use more guys like you in the team.” He bumped his helmet on Robb’s shoulder pad playfully. “Good luck.” He nodded at Gendry and punched his shoulder pad on his way.

            Meera shook her head as Loras went on his way to the middle of the field.

            “You know that, guy?” Robb asked.

            “Yeah,” Meera said. “Loras Tyrell. He’s from Highgarden, in the Reach and he’s also on the ATU fencing team.”

            “Is he one of the guys who—?” Robb started to say.

            “Dude, no!” Meera countered. “Didn’t you notice him flirting with you at all?”

            “Wait, you mean he’s…?” Robb faltered.

            Both she and Gendry nodded in confirmation.

            “I found that out from the Redwyne twins, Hobber and Horas,” Gendry explained turning to Robb. “You know, Desmera Redwyne’s brothers. They said Loras would usually befriend new recruits.”

            “Do Garlan and Willas knew about—”

            “Him playing for the other team?” Gendry finished. “I don’t know. But I’m pretty sure they’ve heard rumors.”

            “Hold up,” Meera turned to Gendry. “What’s with this Redwyne girl?” She asked. “You say her name like Robb’s done something to her…” She faltered, realizing what Gendry meant.

            Gendry wiggled his eyebrows at her.

            “Oh my gods!” She squealed. It occurred to her that Robb lost his v-card to a girl from the Reach, not to mention a member of the family of Westeros’ finest wine producers.

            “Seriously?” Robb glared at Gendry. “You have to tell her that now?” He demanded.

            Meera raised an eyebrow at Robb. “So, a Redwyne from the Reach?” She nodded. “Okay.” She turned to Gendry. “What about you, stud?” She asked.

            “Oh, hells, no,” Gendry countered. “I’m saving myself for the right girl.”

            Meera nodded. “Good for you.” She said. “So, anyways, is this Redwyne girl a potential girlfriend for him?” She asked. “Because I already smell those overload pizzas.”

            “I guess so,” Gendry said. “But I don’t think you’d be able to befriend her that easy like what you and his sisters did with Jeyne back in high school, because she’s in your rival sorority.” He explained.

            “She’s in _Eta Chi Zeta_?” She blinked. “Ugh, nevermind.”

            Robb glared at them. “You both know I’m standing right here,” He said. “And I’m hearing everything!”

            “Come on, Robb,” Gendry patted his shoulder. “It’s only—” He faltered.

Before Meera could ask, someone cleared his throat from behind. She turned and saw a muscular guy in his late fifties. He had a white beard and was dressed in a white polo shirt, shorts and shoes. Judging from the whistle hung around his neck and the clipboard on his hand, he must be the football coach.

“So, which one of you landed that touchdown?” The coach asked.

Meera gulped, she was certain she was going to get in trouble for kicking the football. And it got worse when Gendry and Robb didn’t hesitate to point at her.

“I’m so sorry, coach,” She started to apologized. “I swear—”

He raised his hand, which silenced her. “What’s your name, girl?”

“Meera Reed.” She introduced herself.

“Well, Ms. Reed,” He held his hand for a shake. “Barristan Selmy, coach of the _ATU Dragons_ football team.”

She shook his hand and forced out a smile. “Pleasure.” She said.

 “The kick you did earlier?” He said. “That was winning kick! It could get us to the national collegiate leagues. And normally, I don’t recruit girls into the team—”

“Wait,” Gendry interrupted. “Are you suggesting that she join the football team?” He asked.

Coach Selmy nodded. “If she’s interested, she’ll be our kicker.”

Meera was too stunned to even react at that moment.

“What do you say?” Coach Selmy asked.

Robb and Gendry turned to her, who were just as surprised as she was. Gendry had to elbow her to get her to talk.

“Um, coach,” Meera started. “It’s a kind offer but, football is not really my thing.” She explained. “And besides, I’m already in two sports teams, Fencing and Archery to be specific, which is the maximum allowed for a student to be in a sports teams mandated by the University Student Affairs. So…”

“Hmm, okay.” Coach Selmy nodded. “I’ll respect your decision. But you could’ve been a great addition and the first girl in the team. It was nice meeting you though.” He turned to Gendry. “Baratheon, show some new recruits the drills.” Then glanced at Robb. “You’re a new face,” He noticed. “What’s your name, boy?” He asked.

“Uh, Stark.” Robb introduced himself. “Robb Stark, coach.”

“Stark,” Coach Selmy repeated. “Hmm, Northerner. I coached your uncle, Brandon Stark to the national leagues. He was the team’s best receiver.”

“That’s good to know, I guess.” Robb said. “My Dad never said anything.”

Meera recalled what Jon had told her before, that Ned Stark never talked about his deceased siblings, Brandon and Lyanna Stark, and that they mostly hear stories about them from their youngest uncle, Benjen. Bran had also mentioned that he and his siblings only found out that Ned, Lyanna and Brandon went to the same university in college when Robb got his acceptance letter.

“Well, let’s get started,” Coach Selmy repeated. “Head to the agility trainers.” He said, then walked back to the middle of the field and yelled at some guys on the line markers.

“That was…unexpected.” Gendry spoke up, turning to her. “You would’ve been the first girl on the team.”

“There’s no way I’m joining the football team.” Meera said. “Okay, so,” She clapped her hands and slowly walked backwards. “I guess I’ll be on the stands.” She turned to Robb. “Good luck, Stark. I’ll see what I can do with Desmera though.”

Robb knitted his eyebrows at her. “Really, Meera?”

“Relax, I’m kidding.” Meera assured. “Good luck.” She said again, then bumped into someone behind her.

Meera turned and saw the one she bumped into, a guy dressed like Robb and Gendry, stumbled down on the track. “Oh my gods,” She rushed to him. “I’m so sorry.” She apologized. “I wasn’t looking.”

The guy took off his helmet and revealed unruly curls of golden blond hair and emerald green eyes. He was handsome, like one of those dashing prince charming or leading man in those cheesy romantic movies.

He stood up and smiled at her. “It’s fine.” He assured. “I wasn’t looking either.”

“Tyrek?” Gendry called, as he approached him. “Holy shit, it is you!” He patted the guy’s shoulder pads. “Oh, it’s been a long time.”

“Gendry, hey.” The guy greeted. “Great to see you too.”

“If you’re enrolled here in ATU,” Gendry said. “Why hadn’t I seen you before now?” He asked.

Tyrek shrugged. “I just transferred from the University of Lannisport, a week ago.” He explained. “And I’m still adjusting to my schedule so I rarely go out.”

“Wait,” Meera spoke up. “You two know each other?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Gendry nodded. “This is Tyrek Lannister. He’s my uncle.” He blurted out.

“What?” Meera and Robb exclaimed at the same time.

“I know it’s kinda weird.” Gendry explained. “But it’s true. He’s one of my Mom’s younger cousins so technically, that makes him my uncle. Even though we’re the same age.”

“Hi.” Tyrek greeted.

“These are my bestfriends.” Gendry introduced them. “That’s Robb and this is Meera.”

“Hey, man.” Robb gave him a handshake. “So, how’s your sophomore year in ATU going so far?” He asked.

“Actually, I’m still a freshman.” Tyrek corrected.

Robb frowned at Gendry. “I thought you said we’re the same age.”

“Oh, we are.” Tyrek assured. “I was just born late into the year so I started school the same time Joffrey did.” He explained, then turned to her. “That kick was pretty sick, by the way. I mean, not many girls can pull that off.”

“It was a lucky kick, I guess.” Meera managed.

“A lucky kick?” Robb repeated. “Meera, we’ve seen you shoot an arrow at a two-hundred yard distance.” He turned to Tyrek. “I’m telling you, she has this gift of accuracy.”

Meera cleared her throat. “Anyways, you have a football team to try out for.”

“Oh, right.” Gendry said. “Come on, guys. Agility trainers, now.” He started to walk towards the field and gestured for Robb and Tyrek to follow him.

“It was nice meeting you, Meera.” Tyrek said, as he followed Gendry to the field.

Robb was smirking at her with an eyebrow raised.

“What?” She demanded.

“Looks like you got someone’s attention, Reed.” Robb teased.

Meera narrowed her eyes at him. “You know what? Just go.”

“He could be a potential boyfriend, you know.” Robb said, wiggling his eyes at her.

Meera punched him in his arm. “Just go already.” She urged.

“Okay, sheesh,” Robb held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying.” He said.

. . .

            During weekends, parties are commonly held in the Greek Row. And this weekend, it was also the time they decided to do the long-held tradition of the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority to crash into a frat party in the middle of the night, in their PJ’s. They do it at least thrice on a school semester. Last month, they crashed the _Omega Beta Omicron_ frat party. She remembered herself half-dragging, half-carrying Arianne back to their room in the chapter house with Sansa’s help, since she was passed out from all the drinking and making out with a few guys.

            Now, it was in the _Gamma Delta Pi_ fraternity, a medieval style house with red and gold banners, which stood between the _Omega Beta Omicron_ house and the _Alpha Theta Psi_ house, the fraternity where Robb and Gendry were in.

            Speaking of Robb, he had managed to get into the football team with Tyrek. As it turned out, Robb was actually good receiver, which surprised even Gendry. Because all Robb did during high school at the _KLA Knights’_ football games was sit on the bleachers next to her and cheer for Jon and Gendry out on the field.

            Back to reality, Arianne and Ynys Yronwood had tried pulling her into the frat pool, which was, by the way, she suspected was already mixed with spilled beer. And since they were unsuccessful, all they did was splashed her with pool water.

Meera stayed away from the pool and tried to find Robb and Gendry from all the dancing and the loud music. She found them the chapter house’s porch and was about to approach them, but someone stood in her way halfway through.

“Hey,” Tyrek greeted, smiling. “Can I interest you in a dip in that white trash pool over there?” He asked.

“I’ve already been.” She answered. “A few friends tried to pull me in. I’ve got a disease now, by the way.”

“Hey, it happens to the best of us.” Tyrek said. “I have to say, I never pegged you for a sorority girl.” He admitted.

“I get that a lot.” Meera said. “Parties aren’t really my thing. But I just go with the flow.” She shook the plastic cup she held half-filled with beer. “I occasionally have two cups of this, but that’s it.” She explained. “And in the end of the day, I had to half-drag, half-carry my roommate back to the house. And it’s fine, I guess. Considering she never fails to thanked me when she’s sober.”

Tyrek chuckled. “It’s really nice of you to do that.” He said. “Back in Lannisport, frat parties are less wild than this and I usually wake up the next day trying to remember where I was before walking back to the house.”

Before she can reply, someone pulled her shoulder from behind. “Meera!”

Meera turned and saw Arianne, and she had a red-haired guy’s arm around her waist. “Hey, Meera,” She greeted. “If you need me, I’d be in the house with this guy.” She poked the red-haired guy’s chest. And judging from Arianne’s voice intonation and her movements, which was like she was swaying with the wind, Meera could already tell Arianne’s a bit tipsy.

“Ohhkay.” Meera answered, not knowing what to say.

Arianne turned to Tyrek. “Hi.” She said, wiggling her red-painted long fingernails at him. “Ooh, he’s hot.” She glanced back at her and giggled. “Nice catch, Meera.”

“What—?” She started to say.

“Anyways,” Arianne interrupted. “Just ignore the fact that I was here and carry on with whatever you guys are doing.” She walked towards the _Gamma Delta Pi_ house with the guy’s support.

“I’m sorry about that.” Meera apologized. “She also becomes a blabbermouth when she’s buzzed.”

Tyrek nodded. “I-yeah,” He said. “I can see that and I totally understand.” He cleared his throat. “So anyways, if you want to take your mind off of things or just wanna hang-out,” He continued. “I know this place in Driftmark you gotta let me take you to see. It’s not a place students usually go, but I promise you’ll have a lot of fun.”

_Oh, gods,_ she thought. He’s asking her out. Meera had basically turned down every guy who had asked her out, mostly because she was too busy with school stuff and she didn’t have time.

There was Ramsay Bolton back in high school, and when she turned him down, he started stalking her in a creepy way; then there was Arron Qorgyle, from her Vet Physiology class; Theon Greyjoy from the Archery team, but she mostly turned him down because she knew he rarely walks around campus without a girl in his arm; and Roger Ryswell, a fellow Northerner, from the Fencing team. And she wasn’t hesitating on turning down Tyrek now.

 “So, what do you say?” Tyrek asked. Then a few meters behind him, were Robb and Gendry, grinning at her like crazy and giving her a thumbs-up.

She glared back at them, hinting that she’s gonna turn Tyrek down.

Meera turned back to Tyrek, who was waiting for her answer. “Look, Tyrek,” She started to say. “You seem like a really nice guy, but—”

“Meera, hey!” A voice interrupted from behind her. She turned and suddenly Robb was beside her. “S’up, Tyrek.”

            “Robb,” Tyrek nodded. “Great party, right?” He said.

            “Yeah, it’s great.” Robb agreed, then cleared his throat. “Uh, Tyrek, could you just excuse us for a moment?”

            “Yeah, T,” Gendry spoke up, who had appeared on her other side. He placed his hands on her shoulders. “It’s sort of…an emergency.”

“Though I think it’ll probably be more than a moment.” Robb pointed out.

            Tyrek shrugged. “Sure, take your time.” He smiled.

Gendry stirred her away from Tyrek and pulled her with him and Robb to the house’s porch. When they’re out of earshot, both Gendry and Robb crossed their arms and narrowed their eyes at her.

Meera sighed angrily. “What?” She asked.

“Meera,” Robb started to say. “Why did you turn him down?” He asked.

“Is it because he’s a Lannister?” Gendry added.

“I’m here to get a degree, Robb.” Meera answered. “Not to get a boyfriend.” She turned to Gendry. “And no, it’s got nothing to do with him being a Lannister. What is up with that, anyway?” She asked.

Gendry shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Look,” Robb interrupted. “Tyrek seems like a nice guy—”

“And since when did you start caring about this?” She interrupted.

“Oh, I don’t know, Meera,” Robb said sarcastically. “Probably, because you’ve basically turned down every guy who’s asked you out? How about that?” He said. “I mean, I get you turning down Ramsay and Theon, they’re horrible, no surprise there, but Qorgyle and Ryswell? Come on.”

“Look, Meera,” Gendry said. “If you’re worried about him breaking your heart, you shouldn’t have to. I’ll beat him to a pulp if he does.” He promised.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Whatever happened to _family first_?”

“Yes, technically, he’s my uncle,” Gendry explained. “But honestly, I’ve only met the guy twice when I was fourteen in Casterly Rock. I don’t know him that much. But I’ve known you since pre-school.” He reminded her. “I’ll pick your side any day. And besides, you never swore that pact to not get a boyfriend, or in our cases, girlfriends, while studying here. Only Robb did that.”

“Mm-hmm,” Meera nodded. “But you didn’t either.” She turned to Robb. “And no, you are not setting me up with his uncle! Seriously, it already sounds weird than it is. And he’s younger than me.”

“We’re born on the same year, Meera.” Robb reminded her. “His age at that time just didn’t qualify to start school when we started going to school, that’s why he was pushed back another year. And that’s why he’s on the same year as Sansa and Joffrey.” He turned to Gendry. “And dude, she’s right. You never swore that pact with me.”

“Oh, no,” Gendry said, as he realized Robb’s threat. “No, no, no, no, no. You’re not doing this to me, Stark.”

“Too late.” Robb grinned. “This means, I’m gonna play matchmaker to you guys. Meera’s already got Tyrek and I’m gonna set you up with someone too.”

“ _Already?_ ” Meera repeated. “Are you kidding me?” She exclaimed. “Just because you’re buddies with him now and on the football team together, doesn’t mean you can be his wingman and convince me to go out with him.”

“Oh, and another thing,” Gendry added. “That guy’s asked us a ton of questions about you. Doesn’t shut up about it, really and it’s getting annoying.”

“Just give him a chance, Meera.” Robb insisted. “And if you really don’t like him, then tell him by then.”


	5. Heart Problems

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 20; Sansa, Joffrey – 19; Arya – 17; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 16; Rickon, Tommen – 12



 

**BRAN**

            Bran and his bestfriends were in the middle of the school term of their sophomore year.

Just as they got into the first four months of the term, he was recruited into the Math Society by their math teacher, Mr. Balon Swann because he aced his math exams at the top of his class. It also meant that he was also in the _KLA’s Mathletes_ , which is the school’s representative for Scholastic Decathlons. He didn’t mind and he joined because it will look good on his transcript, and he’ll have a chance in getting into _Aegon Targaryen University_ in Dragonstone Island and get a degree in Engineering, like his Uncle and namesake, Brandon Stark.

The previous year had been hard and exhausting, not only because Robb and Jon were away, but he was left and stuck with his two sisters, who, by the way, seemed to argue and fight at almost anything and everything, no matter how big or little those things were. He and Rickon basically had to cut between them. One time, he had to pull Arya and carry her over his shoulder to keep her from staining paint on Sansa’s cheerleading uniform; and Rickon had to do the same with Sansa to keep her from pulling Arya’s hair. And because of that, their Dad had ordered Arya to switch seats with Rickon in their dining table to prevent bloodshed among them. He couldn’t imagine how Robb and Jon had put up with them in the past years.

Now, his sister Sansa had joined his brother, Robb in _ATU_ and also joined some sorority their Mom was in when she was still in college. That left the house with only three out of the six Stark children.

With Sansa away, that also meant another Husky, Sansa’s Husky, was left in their care. And Arya was happy to care for Lady, as she was the only other female husky in the pack of six. It wasn’t easy at first because the huskies had gotten used to waiting for them on the foyer when they return from school and sleep at the foot of their masters’ beds at night. So when Robb went away to college, Grey Wind, slept on the foyer for about a week until he had to carry him up to his room and share the bed with his brother, Summer. And it was the same thing with Lady. But unlike their masters, Lady and Nymeria seemed to get along pretty well.

On to school, Jojen was in the Science Club and he was constantly in the laboratories after classes for daily meetings. Meera had been right about them though, they were Math and Science geeks. Myrcella, on the other hand, was one of the four girls recruited almost immediately into the _KLA Muses_ after the cheerleading tryouts; and despite being only a sophomore, she was voted co-captain of the squad alongside Alysanne Bracken. And for Jojen’s sake, she had befriended Alys Karstark, who was also in the _Muses_ and she would invite her to sit with them during lunch sometimes.

Now, it was lunch time and Bran was munching on the sandwich his Mom had prepared for him and his siblings. And everytime he ate lunch in school, he always took off his crimson blazer. Partly because he didn’t want to it be stained with food, but most of the time, it’s because he hated the blazers.

Sitting across him on the table was Myrcella. And since it was Friday, she was in her cheerleading uniform, a red v-neck shell with _KLA Muses_ written on it with a long-sleeve body liner underneath, a red and white pleated skirt and white shoes. She was enjoying her vegetable salad, while she twirled her blond hair which was tied in a high ponytail.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jojen stormed into the cafeteria carrying a handful of books.

            Jojen slammed his books on the table, startling him and Myrcella. “Who the fuck is Tyrek Lannister?” He demanded.

            His bestfriend was on edge when they came to school earlier this morning. Bran hadn’t got to talk to him because Jojen was on his phone with probably his sister, Meera or his Dad.

            Bran looked up from his sandwich. “Who?” He asked.

            “Tyrek Lannister.” Jojen repeated, pronouncing it carefully as if reading to a kindergartener before turning to Myrcella. “’Cella, your Mom’s a Lannister,” He said as he sat down next to Bran. “Do you know this Tyrek dude?” He asked.

            “Tyrek?” Myrcella shrugged. “Of course, he’s my Uncle.”

            Jojen spat out the water he was drinking. “What?” He asked as if he’d misheard. “So you’re telling me that Meera’s boyfriend is twice her age or something?” He exclaimed.

            _Had he heard it right?_ Bran thought. “Wait,” He said, raising a hand. “Meera has a boyfriend and it’s one of Myrcella’s Uncles?” He asked in disbelief. “It already sounds weirder than it is.”

“Actually,” Myrcella interjected. “Tyrek is just Gendry’s age.” She explained. “He’s one of my Mom’s younger cousins. But he started school late because his birth month was after the cut off, that’s why he’s in the same year as Joffrey.”

            Jojen sighed in relief. “For a second there I thought she was dating some college professor.” He said. “But if this Tyrek guy’s Gendry’s age and in Joffrey’s year, that makes him younger than Meera, right?”

            “Okay, first of all,” Myrcella put down her fork. “Since when did age bother you, Jojen?” She asked. “And second, Alys Karstark is actually a year older than you, so I think it’s kind of ironic with you pointing that out. I mean, what if Bran was dating your sister? I don’t think you’d mind about it.”

            Bran glared at Myrcella. “Really, ‘Cella?” He said. “You’re using me as an example for this?”

            Myrcella raised her hand, shutting him up. “Shut it, Stark,” She said. “I’m trying to make a point here.”

            Jojen nodded slowly. “Point taken.” He said. “But if I really had to choose between Bran and this Tyrek dude, I’d choose Bran any day.”

            “Uh, thanks, I guess?” Bran said. “I don’t know if that’s supposed to be flattering or—”

            “Dude, I know you better than that Tyrek guy,” Jojen pointed out. “And I know you’d never shag my sister.”

            Bran never knew how to respond to that, so he just shrugged and forced out a smile. A lot of things happened between him and Meera that Jojen doesn’t know. The time they kissed on the docks of Torrhen’s Lake at Great Barrowton; and the other kiss they shared in his room. He wondered if he will ever had the chance of kissing her again, considering Meera now has a boyfriend.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bran noticed Myrcella eyeing him suspiciously.

            “What?” He asked innocently.

            Myrcella shook her head. “Nothing.”

            Jojen started to take a drink from his canteen of water, but realized it’s empty. “Come on!” He groaned. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d need to take a refill.” He ran to the drinking fountain, which had three kids waiting in line before Jojen on refilling their water tumblers.

As Jojen was out of earshot, Myrcella scooted closer to the table and slammed her hand on the table, startling him.

            “Alright, Brannikins,” She said. “Cards off the table, now.”

            “Huh?” Bran said in confusion. “Myrcella, what are you talking about?” He asked.

            Myrcella pointed towards the drinking water fountain, which now had two people waiting in line before Jojen. “I’m saying that before Jojen gets back here,” She prompted. “You will tell me the truth.”

“What truth?” He asked.

            “Please,” Myrcella said, smiling mischievously. “Judging by your expression earlier, you look like you’re hiding something and guilty about it. Something that concerned Meera, and Jojen doesn’t know about it, yet.”

            Bran paled. He decided to play dumb about it. “What do you mean?” He asked.

            “Come on, Bran,” Myrcella insisted. “You never answered Jojen when he asked if you’d ever shag his sister.” She raised an eyebrow at him. “Something’s up. I can sense it.”

            _Oh, gods,_ He thought. _Why are girls so good at finding out secrets?_ And Arya was the best at it, as far as he knew. “I seriously don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied, just to get Myrcella off his scent.

            Myrcella sighed in annoyance. “Bran, has anyone ever told you that you Starks are terrible liars?” She asked. “Even my Dad said so.”

            Bran just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

            Myrcella cleared her throat. “How about this, I’ll make you a deal.” She suggested. “It’s either you’re not going to tell me and I’m gonna make you tell Jojen yourself _or_ you’ll tell me now and I swear Jojen will never know about it, at least not from me.”

            Bran was silent for a moment. He was trapped, and he realized there was no other way around it. And if there’s one other person he trusts to keep his secrets other than Jojen, it’s Myrcella.

Bran sighed. “Alright, fine.” He admitted. “It does concern Meera.”

“Ha!” Myrcella snapped her fingers. “I knew it!” She exclaimed.

“Lower your voice, ‘Cella.” He said, looking around, making sure no one else was listening and that Jojen was still on the line. “Jojen _cannot_ know about this. He’s probably gonna beat the shit out of me.”

            “He won’t hear it from me.” Myrcella promised.

            “’Cella, I’m serious,” Bran pleaded. “You can’t tell anyone. Ever. Not even your brothers, or my brothers or my sisters. _Anyone_.”

            “I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” She swore, then leaned closer. “So what happened?” She asked in a hushed tone.

            Bran took a deep breath. “It started during the summer before they all went off to college—”

            “Started?” Myrcella repeated. “Oh gods, this is more interesting that I thought.”

            “Anyways,” Bran interrupted. “We went camping in the North, at the Great Barrowton National Park. It was getting late, so we all went to sleep. But I couldn’t, so I decided to go for a walk with my pet Husky, Summer. And Meera was there, sitting on the docks. I joined her and we talked a little. And it just…happened.”

            “What happened?” She asked.

            “We sort of…kissed.” Bran blurted out. “Well, she kissed me, and I kissed her back.”

            Myrcella’s jaw dropped. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “But that’s not the last time it happened, is it?” She guessed.

            Bran thought about that time in his room. Meera had taken his shirt off and raked her hands through his hair. He shook his head. “No,” He admitted. “It’s a long story.”

Myrcella’s eyes widened. “Seven hells, did you—?”

            “Oh, no.” Bran said. “Gods, no. We never got past first base, I swear. But seriously, Jojen cannot know. He’s gonna kill me.”

            “I won’t.” Myrcella promised. “It’s just—wow. I really didn’t see it coming.” She said. “And I’m positive that he will definitely kill you when he finds out.”

            Jojen came back from refilling his water bottle from the drinking fountain and sat beside Bran.

            “So, what were you guys talking about?” Jojen asked.

            “I, um, I’m trying to know more about this Tyrek guy.” Bran answered, then glared pointedly at Myrcella.

            Thankfully, she understood what he meant and went with it. “Honestly, I’ve only seen Uncle Tyrek once when we visited Granddad Tywin in Casterly Rock in the Westerlands. I was only nine then, Joffrey was thirteen, Gendry was fourteen, and Tommen was five.”

            “What does this guy look like, anyway?” Jojen continued.

            “Well, since he’s a Lannister,” Bran spoke up. “I’m guessing he has golden blond hair,” He turned to Myrcella. “Right?”

            Myrcella nodded. “It’s sort of, like their trademark.”

            “You have blond hair,” Jojen pointed out. “And so does Joffrey.”

            “We got it from our Mom, okay?” Myrcella said. “She was a Lannister. And I’m pretty sure if Sansa marries Joffrey someday, they’re gonna have children with blond hair too.”

            “Well, that’s not gonna happen anymore.” Bran said. “And if you ask me, most of my siblings, especially Arya, seemed pretty happy about it.” He remembered how Arya reacted when they heard the news from Robb. _Finally!_ She had said. _It’s about time she came to her senses._

            “Why?” Myrcella asked.

            “Holy shit.” Jojen cursed, turning to him. “Dude, she doesn’t know.”

            “What in seven hells am I supposed to know?”

            Bran sighed. “Joffrey and Sansa broke up.” He revealed.

            “What?”

            “He was physically abusing her.” He said.

            “Mm-hmm,” Jojen agreed. “Meera said Sansa had bruises on her arms.”

            “ _What?!”_ Myrcella shrieked, which made other kids turn to their direction. “Sorry, I just,” She sighed. “I really like Sansa. She’s like an older sister I’ve always wanted.” She admitted. “I just thought that one day one of my brothers would marry one of your sisters into the family.” She shrugged. “Looks like it’s not gonna happen anymore.”

            “Don’t give up hope, ‘Cella,” Jojen assured. “You have two other brothers and Bran has another sister. You never know what’s gonna happen.”

            “Arya?” Bran snorted. “Please, she’s basically turned down every guy who’s asked her out.”

            “Yes,” Jojen agreed. “But in most cases, beneath that cold and shutting-everyone-away personality, there’s always going to be that one guy who will break through their barriers.”

. . .

            As they went back to class, their history teacher, Mr. Yohn Royce was in the middle of discussing the Seven Man-Made Wonders of the World. He was talking about the structural supports of the Hightower in Oldtown in the Reach, when Myrcella and Jojen both nudged him.

            History class was one of the rare classes where the three of them got to sit next to each other. In other classes, the teachers tend to arrange them alphabetically, which usually meant that Bran was either behind or next to Jojen. That’s depending on how they were arranged left-to-right by row or front-to-back by column because of their last names were not far from each other, _Reed, Stark_. And it’s the same thing Robb and Jon with Meera when they were in high school.

            “What?” Bran said in a hushed tone, gritting his teeth, as they were both getting annoying.

“Bran,” Myrcella said “Why is your Dad outside the classroom with Principal Connington?” She asked.

Since they were on the third row, they were closer to the door near the board. Bran glanced out the door and saw his Dad, Ned Stark, and he seemed to be in a heated conversation with the school principal, Jon Connington and the school guidance counselor, Lollys Stokeworth.

            “…Mr. Stark?” Mr. Royce was saying.

            Bran turned to their teacher in surprise when his name was called. “I’m sorry,” He said. “What was your question, Mr. Royce?” He asked.

            Myrcella and Jojen leaned away from him.

            Mr. Royce sighed. “How many school buildings of the _Westeros Military Academy_ were built into The Wall’s foundation? And can you name all of them?”

            Bran cleared his throat. “Uh, four, sir.” He said. “The Stonedoor, Hoarfrost Hill, Icemark, and the Nightfort, respectively.”

            “Hmm, you did an advance reading.” Mr. Royce said. “Good.” He then turned to another student. “Ms. Bulwer…”

            He learned that from a lot of reading. But he learned it mostly from Jon, who attended WMA, from skyping with him on the weekends. Technically, Jon wasn’t supposed to be contacting family members while in Military school. But out of the ten hours every week that they were allowed to go out of the campus, Jon uses that time to see their Uncle Benjen and his husky Ghost in his house in the Gift and also skype with them through Uncle Benjen’s computer. Well, actually it was Arya who skypes with Jon and he and Rickon would just join in everytime.

            “Nerd.” Myrcella teased, bringing him back to reality. “That wasn’t even discussed yet. We’re still on the Hightower.”

            “Whatever.” Bran answered.

            “Seriously,” Jojen whispered. “Why in seven hells is your Dad doing here?” He asked.

            “I was gonna ask the same thing.” Myrcella said. “What did you do?” She asked.

            Jojen and Myrcella were right. Something was up. His Dad rarely went south to the capital. It’s either he was invited by Robert Baratheon, Myrcella’s Dad, for something _or_ one of them got into trouble in school. The last time his Dad came to KLA unannounced was when Robb was called to the principal’s office because he nearly beat Ramsay Bolton for groping Arya.

            “I didn’t do anything.” Bran reasoned.

            Suddenly, Principal Connington and Ms. Stokeworth entered the classroom, which caused Mr. Royce to stop with his discussion. They whispered something in their History teacher’s ear. Mr. Royce slowly nodded and gestured to the students in his class.

            Principal Connington turned to the class, and he expected his name to be called for a disciplinary sanction or something despite doing nothing wrong.

            But the principal called a different name, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Jojen Reed.” He called, then motioned his head towards the door. “My office, now.”

            Everyone’s eyes turned to Jojen in a mixture of shock.

            “Dude, what did you do?” He asked.

            Jojen shrugged. “I don’t know.” He stood and started walking towards the door.

            “Oh, and bring your all your things, Jojen.” Ms. Stokeworth said. “Because you’re excused from school for the rest of the day.”

            Jojen paled as he went back to his seat next to Bran and stuffed his binder and history book into his backpack. “Wish me luck, dude.” He said in a hushed tone.

            “Good luck.” Bran said, tapping Jojen’s arm before he walked out of the classroom.

            As Jojen stepped out of the room, his Dad placed an arm around him, while Principal Connington and Ms. Stokeworth followed.

            There was something wrong though. If Jojen got himself in trouble, shouldn’t Howland Reed supposed to be here and not his Dad?

            Soon enough, the bell rang signifying the end of class, Myrcella went ahead for cheerleading practice. He was supposed to meet with the Math Society but he needed to find out what happened to Jojen first. He wanted to ask Principal Connington but according to his secretary, he was in a meeting with the school board. So the only other option was to ask the school guidance counselor.

            He walked across right down the hall to the guidance counselor’s office. Lollys Stokeworth was busy arranging her books on the shelves.

Bran rapped his knuckles on the glass partition. “Ms. Stokeworth,” He called.

            The guidance counselor turned and smiled when she saw him. “Ah, Brandon,” She said. “How can I help you?” She asked. “Have a seat.” She gestured to the chair facing the table.

            “Oh, no, no,” Bran said. “I won’t be long. I was just wondering what happened to Jojen?” He asked. “You and Principal Connington came in and pulled him out of class. Why is that?”

            Lollys Stokeworth sighed. “Have a seat, Brandon.”

            Bran reluctantly sat down. “Did something happen to him?” He asked. “Is he in trouble? Because he’s not really the ‘sharer’ type of person, even to his sister.” He pointed out. “And I don’t even understand why my Dad came here.”

            Lollys sat on her chair and placed her hands on the table. “Well, it’s a family emergency.” She blurted out. “It’s Jojen’s Dad. He had a heart attack.”

            “What?” Bran exclaimed. “Well, how is Mr. Reed now?”

            “I don’t know,” Ms. Stokeworth said. “According to your Dad, their house staff called your parents and took Mr. Reed to a hospital in White Harbor. And then your Dad came here to get Jojen and had him excused from all his classes so he can go and see his Dad.”

            Bran leaned back on the chair’s backrest. “How did Jojen take it?” He asked.

            “Well, your Dad was very specific about how to break it to him.” She explained. “So, we had to call the school nurse before we told him the news about his Dad. And he hyperventilated after.”

            No surprise there. Jojen hyperventilates sometimes when he gets too nervous. It was one of his health complications besides asthma.

“What about his sister, Meera?” He asked. “If Jojen was pulled out of school to see his Dad then—”

            “As far as I knew,” She interrupted. “Your Dad has tasked your brother to drive her North.” She sighed. “You know, it’s a good thing that you’re looking out for your bestfriend. Because right now, Jojen needs a little bit of comfort.”

            Bran decided to go to White Harbor. His parents are there with Jojen, and eventually Robb with Meera. He wanted to go not just to check on Howland Reed’s condition, but to also to be there for moral support for Jojen and Meera, especially since their Dad is their only living parent.

He got out of the school building and saw his sister, Arya and his brother, Rickon waiting for their family SUV, their ride back to Winterfell.

“Bran,” Arya called. “Did you know why Dad was here?” She asked.

“Hmm,” He said. “I see word travels fast.”

“Myrcella ran into me and she asked me the question.” Arya replied.

“She said he came for Jojen.” Rickon spoke up. “Why is that?”

            Bran sighed. “Howland Reed had a heart attack.” He explained. “Dad pulled Jojen out school to see his Dad.”

            “Oh my gods.” Arya exclaimed. “Is he gonna be okay?”

            “I don’t know.” Bran shrugged. “That’s why I’m going to White Harbor to find out.”

            “What?” Arya frowned. “Don’t be stupid, Bran. You don’t even know which hospital he’s admitted into.”

            “Just leave me be.” Bran argued. “I know where to go.”

            That wasn’t technically a lie. Sure, he was going to White Harbor, but he didn’t know which hospital. He had a good guess though, the _White Harbor District Hospital_. Firstly, because Jojen had mentioned that his Dad had a regular monthly check-up there; and secondly, because it’s where their Mom, Catelyn, used to work before transferring to the _North General Hospital_ in Winterfell so she can be closer to their home.

            When they reached Moat Cailin, he had Hullen drop him off at the _Moat Cailin Terminal_ , also known as the MC Terminal. And from there, he took the train bound for White Harbor from King’s Landing.

 

**MEERA**

            Since it’s Friday, Meera and her friends once again arranged to hang-out before the weekend.

            Midterms had just ended and it’s no surprise that there’s going to be a big bash in the Greek Row later tonight. And she wasn’t wrong. Tyrek had just confirmed it on the car ride to Balerion Café.

            She and Tyrek had been dating for about two weeks now, and about two months after Coach Selmy tried to recruit her into the football team and Robb and Gendry pestering her to give Tyrek a chance when he asked her out.

            People had a lot to say about her boyfriend too. _He’s a Lannister_ , many had said. _You know how they are._ Most of the girls at the chapter house were happy for her, especially Arianne and Sansa.

            Meera sat on the shotgun seat of Tyrek’s car. And he gave her a peck on her cheek before dropping her off in front of Balerion Café.

            She found Gendry sitting in their usual table, playing with his phone, spinning it between two of his fingers.

            “S’up, Reed.” He greeted. “You’re late.” He looked behind her as if expecting someone else to come. “Where’s Tyrek?” He asked. “I thought he was joining us.”

            “Well, there’s a change of plans.” She said as she sat down. “Apparently, there’s gonna be a party hosted by each frat and sorority at the Greek Row tonight or something. And Tyrek’s appointed to help set up ping-pong tables at _Gamma Delta Pi_.” She cleared her throat. “Anyways, speaking of punctuality, where’s Robb?” She asked. “I thought you’d both be here already.”

            “I’m here!” Robb exclaimed, clutching his backpack as he came running to them. “Sorry, I’m late.” He sat down across Gendry. “What I miss?” He asked.

            “Dude,” Gendry frowned at Robb. “I thought your classes for the day ended at noon.” He said, checking his wrist watch. “It’s two in the afternoon. And why are you still carrying your backpack?” He asked.

            “Oh, about that.” Robb said, unzipping his bag and pulled out his laptop. “I just heard that the Midterm GPAs had been released on the ATU website _and_ they just revealed the names for the ATU College Honor Roll for the Midterms.”

            “Okay,” Meera said. “What in seven hells does that got to do with us?” She asked.

            “Good question, Meera.” Robb opened his laptop and typed on the keyboard. “I think someone owes us frappés today because look who topped the Honor Roll in Mechanical Engineering.”

Robb adjusted his laptop so she and Gendry could see the screen display. _Aegon Targaryen University College Honor Roll_ , it said. Below it was the respective school and the specific degree program. _School of Engineering – Mechanical Engineering._ It was then followed by a list of the names of students arranged according to their GPAs on a 4.0 Scale, which was listed beside the names.

Sure enough, the name on top of the list surprised her. _Baratheon, Gendry Steffon L.; 3.5_

“Oh my gods!” Meera exclaimed, turning to Gendry. “Dude, you so owe us frappés today.”     

Gendry simply scowled, looking unimpressed. “Nice try, Stark.” He said. “I know you’re trying to get back at me from the whole Redwyne thing. But I was way ahead of you with the results of the Honor Roll.”

Robb frowned in confusion. “Huh?”

“And yes,” Gendry continued. “I had checked on it on my phone earlier.” He pulled Robb’s laptop and typed on the keyboard. “I’m not the only one who topped in my field, you know.” He turned the laptop to her.

_School of Law and Governance – Law Enforcement and Legal Studies_. Gendry was not lying. Robb’s name was on top of the list as well. _Stark, Robb Eddard T.; 3.5_

Gendry made a face at Robb, who rolled his eyes in return.

“Okay, now you both owe me frappés.” Meera said.

“Actually, all three of us owe each other frappés, Meera.” Gendry pointed out.

Meera frowned. “Why is that?” She asked,

“I’ll take it from here.” Robb said, as he turned the laptop back to him and pressed a few characters on the keyboard. “Here’s why.”

Robb turned the laptop back to her. _School of Medicine - Veterinary Medicine_ , it read. When she saw the name on the top of the list, her jaw dropped.

_Reed, Meera Jyana B., 3.8_

“No freakin’ way.” She muttered.

“Mm-hmm,” Gendry spoke up. “You actually owe both of us a Grandé size since your GPA is higher. I mean, that’s gotta be some sort of record or something.”

“So how’d you do it?” Robb asked. “A 3.8 GPA, that’s like _A+_ if you convert it to letter grade.”

“I don’t know.” Meera answered. “I just…” She shrugged. “I never actually intended to make the Honor Roll, I just needed to pass all courses I took. And technically it’s just _A_ on the letter grade.”

“Yes, well,” Gendry said. “And since we all topped in our fields, I’m going to start us off with our usual. And this one’s on me. But the next one’s on Robb’s. Then yours.” He suggested.

“Deal.” Robb agreed.

“So, anything else you guys wanna order?” Gendry asked.

            “Brownies, please.” Meera said. “Though, I’d prefer getting them from the _Northerners’ Brew_ but I’m just craving for brownies right now.”

            “I’m good with whatever she just said.” Robb agreed.

            “Coming right up.” Gendry said as he walked towards the counter.

            “It’s total bummer, you know.” Robb spoke up. “I just wish there was a _Northerners’ Brew_ here in Dragonstone, but the nearest branch is at Dunkensdale. That’s an hour drive from here, without the traffic.”

            The _Northerners’ Brew_ is a nationwide coffeehouse chain founded in Winterfell in the North by Edwyle Stark, who happened to be Robb’s great-grandfather. And yes, the Starks owned it. It was part of _Stark Industries_ along with the _Stark Ice Plant_ , also based in Winterfell.

Meera knew that because the Starks took their berries supplies from the _Reed Berries Co._ It had been the Reed family business for three generations. They’re producers of a wide variety of berries in Westeros, since berries only grow on developed bogs in temperate climate. They supply the most high-end restaurants, fast-food chains, coffeehouse chains, wine companies, food-processing companies and even research centers for medicinal purposes.

They’re only behind the Tyrells’ flower farms and livestock in Highgarden, the Redwynes’ vineyards in Arbor Island in the Reach; and the Tullys’ agricultural plantation in the Riverlands.

            “Come on, Robb,” Meera said. “There’s no denying that it’s the most famous coffeehouse chain in the entire Westeros, but I know you only wanted a branch nearer because you can literally get a discount by just saying your name.”

            Robb shrugged. “Well, I’m not going to deny that.” He said.

            Gendry came back with a tray of frappés and brownies wrapped in printed cellophane.

            “Thanks, Gendry.” Meera said as she grabbed a frappé from the tray. “Anyways,” She turned back to Robb. “Unless you can convince your Dad to open up a branch in Driftmark, at least, then you don’t have to worry about paying a cup of coffee in full amount. And have no trouble getting there because you guys have cars.”

            “I doubt it.” Robb said. “Anyways,” He cleared his throat. “I would like to propose a toast for the three of us because we topped the ATU College Honor Roll in our respective fields.”

            “And,” Gendry interrupted. “Because we are freakin’ awesome. And Meera had _finally_ got herself a boyfriend after ages of turning down every guy who’s asked her out.”

            “Hey, one of this days,” Meera interjected. “You both will find yourselves girlfriends,” She turned to Robb. “And we will get that pizza you promised.”

            “Yeah,” Gendry remembered. “Three thirty-six inch diameter Overload pizzas. One for me, one for Meera and one for Jon. That’s what you promised.”

            “Whatever.” Robb said, taking up his cup. “Here’s to us, for having one of the best times in college, and many more yet to come.”

            “Cheers!”All three of them raised and clanked their cups together before taking a sip.

Suddenly, Robb flinched. He pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“Dude,” Gendry said. “That better be not one of the girls you made out with in one of those frat parties.”

Robb glared at him. “Ha-ha.” He checked his phone screen and showed it them. It showed a photo of a smiling Catelyn Stark with the contact name _Mom_. “It’s my Mom. I gotta take this.” He said, then placed his phone near his ear. “Hey, Mom.”

            Meera grabbed a brownie and munched on it while Gendry took a sip from his frappé.

            “I’m having a celebratory afternoon snack with Meera and Gendry.” Robb said over the phone. “You would not guess who topped the College Honor Roll—yeah, why?” His facial expression changed from being cheerful to being surprised. “ _What?_ ” He exclaimed. “I—yeah, yeah, of course. First, I’ll break it to her gently—Okay, I’ll see you there. Bye.”

            “Robb, is everything alright?” She asked as soon as Robb hung up the phone. “It sounded like bad news.”

            Robb turned to her. “Meera, don’t freak out, okay?” He said. “It’s…it’s your Dad.”

            Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “What about him?” She asked.

            “Holy shit,” He cursed. “Um, he…”

            “Spit it out, Stark.” She said.

“He had a minor heart attack this morning.” Robb blurted out.

            Meera almost dropped her frappe. “ _What?”_ She exclaimed in disbelief. “Where is he now?” She asked.

“Your house staff called an ambulance and my parents and took him to a hospital in White Harbor.” Robb explained. “My Mom’s in the hospital with him, and my Dad had just pulled your brother from school to see him.”

Her Dad had a heart attack? That’s impossible, because he’s healthy. And Jojen. _Oh gods_ , she thought. How Ned Stark broke the news to him, she will never know and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know. But she does know that he probably hyperventilated or something after finding out.

She was so lost in thought, that she hadn’t notice Robb calling her name until he reached out across the table and squeezed her hand affectionately “Meera, hey, your Dad’s gonna be fine.” He assured. “And Mom said I should drive you North to see him.” He explained. “We’ll go whenever you’re ready.”

Meera simply nodded. “I’ll just grab a few things.” She said.

            She ordered two iced coffees on their way out of the café before heading back to the chapter house. Meera grabbed a bag and stuffed three blouses and two trousers in it but before she could head out the door, Arianne walked in.

            “Meera,” Arianne said, then noticed the bag. “Where are you going?” She asked.

            “North.” Meera said. “There’s a family emergency. My Dad…” She choked.

            “Oh my gods.” Arianne pursed her lips. “Is he gonna be okay?” She asked.

            “I don’t know.” Meera admitted. “That’s why I’m going to see him.”

Meera wasn’t surprised that Arianne understood immediately. She had met Arianne’s Dad, Doran Martell, once, about month ago when she went with her to Sunspear. She had to do a paper on snakes for her Vet Physiology class and the Martells just happened to have a pet snake. Anyways, Arianne’s Dad had a bad case of gout and is unable to walk, so instead he’d have to rely on a wheel chair to move around. And it’s also one of the reasons why Arianne’s constantly visiting Sunspear almost every two weeks.

            “I don’t know.” Meera admitted. “That’s why I’m going to see him. Robb’s driving me North.”

            “He’s gonna be fine.” Arianne assured, placing a hand on her shoulder. “In the mean time, you need to be strong. For your Dad, and your little brother.” She sighed. “Trust me, I’ve been there.”

            Meera nodded. “Thanks.”

            Arianne then gave her a hug.

            “Oh, and I haven’t told Tyrek about this yet,” Meera started to say. “So I was hoping—”

            “Don’t worry,” Arianne assured. “I’ll explain everything to him.”

            The whole ride to White Harbor, Meera hadn’t said a word to Robb. She just sat on his car’s shotgun seat and stared out the window, slurping iced coffee and looking at the cars passing by. And whenever Robb tried to have a conversation with her, she would just respond through a nod or by shaking her head.

            They arrived at White Harbor at sundown, which was about a quarter to six in the evening. The moment Robb parked the car outside White Harbor District Hospital and killed the engines, they both ran to the reception counter.

            “Howland Reed,” Meera spoke up. “Where is he?”

            The nurse on the reception counter checked the computers, probably trying to find her Dad’s names in the registered patients’ names.

            “He’s under diagnosis in one of the rooms in Cardiology.” The nurse informed. “Room CW-118.”

            Meera turned to Robb. “Where’s that?” She asked.

            Robb pointed to his right. “This way.” He said, as started walking.

            She thanked the nurse, then followed Robb. Meera knew that Robb knows his way around the hospital. His Mom, Dr. Catelyn Stark, used to work in this hospital before transferring to Winterfell.

They took a few turns in the hospital’s many hallways with her second cup of iced coffee in hand, until they reached one hallway that had the sign that said _Cardiology_.

The hallway was no different than the others they passed. White walls, white tiled floors, and benches lined along the walls by the doors.

The first person she noticed was her brother Jojen, pacing back and forth looking distressed. He had his crimson blazer off and hung carelessly on his shoulder. On one of the benches, three Starks were seated. Ned and Catelyn Stark sat next to other. Another crimson blazer lay on Catelyn’s lap. Bran, on the other hand, was tapping his foot impatiently. All four of them were waiting.

Bran was the first to notice them. “Meera?” He called.

Jojen turned when Bran called her name. “Meera.” He said, trudging towards her and wrapped her in a hug. He was slightly shaking, the way he does when he’s either scared or nervous. And in this case, she guessed that it’s both.

Meera patted her brother’s back. “It’s gonna be okay.” She assured.

She nodded at Robb’s parents. “Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Stark.” She greeted.

“Meera,” Catelyn stood and gave her a side hug.

“How’s Dad?” She asked.

“We’ve been sitting here for two hours.” Bran spoke up. “The doctor’s still inside.”

“Who long are they gonna be in there?” She asked.

“We don’t know, dear.” Catelyn said.

Jojen sat on the bench across the Starks and she and Robb sat beside him. Meera took the straw and poked it into her second iced coffee. Just as she was about take a sip, Robb pulled the cup out from her hand.

“What the—” Meera caught herself from before she could cuss. She cannot bring herself to curse in front of Ned and Catelyn Stark.

“Robb.” Catelyn scolded.

“This is the third cup you’ve had in the last two hours.” Robb reminded her. “You’re gonna kill yourself with too much caffeine.”

Meera sighed and crossed her arms. “At least, just give it to Jojen.”

Robb handed the cup of iced coffee to Jojen, who immediately took a sip from it.

Jojen made a face. “This is too sweet.” He commented.

“Exactly,” Robb agreed. “And your sister had two cups already.”

Suddenly, someone came out from the room. A chubby-aged middle man with curly golden blond hair came to greet them. He wore a lab gown and he had a stethoscope around his neck.

All of them stood.

“Dr. Lannister,” Jojen spoke up. “How is he? Is my Dad gonna be okay?” He asked.

_Lannister?_ , Meera thought. She didn’t know there were Lannisters in White Harbor.

“Your Dad’s gonna be fine.” Dr. Lannister said. “But I’m sorry, I don’t have any other good news.”

“I wanna see him.” Jojen said as he started to walk towards the door, but the doctor gently pushed him back.

“He hasn’t regain consciousness.” Dr. Lannister said.

“I thought he had a heart attack.” Ned Stark spoke up.

Dr. Lannister nodded. “Brought on Arrhythmia,” He explained. “Which caused the lack of blood to his brain. That’s what made him lose consciousness and keeping him comatose. We had him on Lidacoine but there’s no guarantee if it’s gonna work or what kind of damage was done to his brain by the lack of oxygen.” He pulled out the folder from under his arm. “Also, I’ve been looking into Howland’s records in this hospital. And it turns out, he comes here regularly for check-ups because he was diagnosed with Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy.”

“I don’t understand what you’re saying.” Jojen shook his head and frowned at the doctor blankly.

“I’m sorry, but Takotsubo?” Meera repeated. She had heard that term before in one of her classes. “Stress Cardiomyopathy, like the _broken heart syndrome_?” She asked. “Is that hereditary or is it developed?”

“In layman’s term, yes.” Dr. Lannister said. “That’s what it’s called. And it’s more likely to be developed.”

Jojen turned to her in surprise. “How in seven hells do you know that?”

“I’m a medical student.” She reminded him.

“Anyways,” Dr. Lannister continued. “He had been diagnosed with this since 287 A.C.” He then told them the specific month and date, much to everyone’s surprise.

“That’s the day after I was born,” Jojen brought up, then turned to her. “Right?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ned and Catelyn Stark exchanged concerned looks, like they had a pretty good idea how her father developed such. She had too, and she was sure it was the same reason. “It’s also the day Mom died.” She sighed.

Jojen turned to Dr. Lannister. “When is he gonna wake up?” He asked.

Dr. Lannister shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Theomore,” Catelyn said, placing a hand on hers and her brother’s shoulder. “Just take us to him now, please. Or at least let his children see him.”

Dr. Lannister led them into the room. Sure enough, they saw their Dad on a medical bed with a lot of tubes and wires attached to him.

“Oh my gods.” Meera murmured.

“Can we have a minute, please?” Jojen spoke up.

Ned Stark placed a hand on Jojen’s shoulder. “Jojen, you and your sister shouldn’t be alone—” He started to say.

“Just please give us a moment alone with our Dad.” Jojen pleaded.

Catelyn sighed. “We’ll be right outside.”

Just as they left her and Jojen, Meera ran to their father’s bedside. “Dad.” She said as she took his hand and gave a light squeeze.

“I don’t understand.” Jojen spoke up as he sat down on a chair on the other side of the bed. “Why did he have to keep this from us?” He asked.

“Maybe he just didn’t want us to worry.” Meera guessed.

Outside through a glass window and open blinds, Dr. Lannister was talking to Ned and Catelyn Stark; and Robb and Bran were probably catching up.

Jojen took a deep breath. “You know, the other day when I got home early from school,” He said. “He took me to the farm with him and we harvested a basket load of cranberries.”

Meera blinked in surprise. Their Dad never took Jojen to the plantation. Jojen’s had been there, of course, but he just was never allowed to go out the office building. Mostly because their Dad was concerned with his health condition. She, on the other hand, had been there a hundred times. And yes, she had harvested berries on the bogs with the workers.

“Since when were you interested in plants?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” He said. “But going to the plantation with Dad, did you know we have hectares of berry production? It was the first time I actually went there like, with workers harvesting and all. Anyways, I did a lot of thinking and I think I wanna pursue a career—”

“In farming?” Meera finished. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, in Botany.” Jojen corrected. “Plants, developing or hybriding them. Look, it’s just I haven’t told anyone about it, not even Bran. And I wanted you and Dad to be the first to know. But I figured if I’m going to tell Dad about it, I was hoping you’d be there too. So, you can step in and convince him somehow.”

“That you want to be a Botanist?” Meera asked. “Well, you’re in luck, little brother.” She said, scooting closer to the bedside. “Because I think you just told Dad yourself. He can hear you, you know.”

“What?” Jojen frowned. “A comatose patient hearing everything while he’s in a coma? I thought that was a myth.”

“No, it’s not.” Meera confirmed. “They hear everything.” She turned to their Dad’s unconscious form. “Right, Dad?” She asked.

Right after she asked the question, she felt her father’s hand squeeze back. Meera frowned. “Daddy.” She called out.

Her brother noticed her scowl. “What is it?” He asked.

“He squeezed my hand.” She blurted out, then turned back to their Dad.

Jojen did the logical thing to do and called out the doctor, before standing beside her.

            Howland’s eyes flickered open, then turned to their direction. “Meera,” He called weakly. “Jojen.”

            Meera smiled. “Dad, we’re right here.” She squeezed his hand tight. “We’re not going anywhere.”

 

**BRAN**

            _It’s a miracle._ Dr. Lannister had said. Howland Reed had been in a coma since he was admitted into the hospital. But according to Jojen, a few minutes after Meera squeezed their Dad’s hand, he opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of his two children.

            Afterwards, Jojen stayed with Howland in the room with Bran’s parents when Dr. Lannister informed them that Mr. Reed’s going to be discharged the following day. His brother, Robb went off to get dinner for the rest of them. Meera, on the other hand, had called their staff at Greywater Watch and asked for them to send their Dad and Jojen’s extra clothes, since she and her brother decided to spend the night in the hospital.

Bran accompanied Meera when she went out to meet their chauffer.

“You know, the best thing that happened since I arrived North,” Meera pointed out, just as their chauffer, Alyn, drove back to Greywater. And they decided to stare up at the sky. “Besides, seeing my Dad and my brother again and the Stark hospitality, no pun intended; I get to see the infamous Northern Lights again.”

Bran chuckled. “Of course,” He said, looking up at natural [light](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Light) display dancing in the starry night sky. “We Northerners are kind of famous for it.”

“Kind of?” She repeated, smiling.

“Well, you get my point.”

Meera scoffed. “And I never realize that White Harbor was just about half an hour from Greywater.” Meera pointed out. “Well, that’s if you pass the freeways.”

Bran shrugged. “It’s the closest city from there.” He said. “And the largest in the entire North.”

Meera sighed. “Why didn’t I think of applying to WH State U?” She muttered. “It’s closer to home.”

“Wait,” Bran frowned. “What do you mean by that?” He asked in disbelief. “Are you planning to transfer schools?”

She sighed. “I was…considering that.”

“What?” Bran exclaimed. “What about ATU? Robb told me, you know. He told me you topped the College Honor Roll for Veterinary Medicine. Well, all three of you did in your fields. Does your Dad even know about this?” He asked. “Or at least Jojen?”

“No,” She admitted. “And please don’t tell them.”

“Why not? They’re your family.” He reminded her.

“Bran, please,” She pleaded. “They can’t know, okay? Especially not your brother.”

“Robb doesn’t know about this?” He asked.

“If someone’s going to break that news, it’s going to be me.” Meera said, having a faraway look in her eyes, staring up in the sky. “And not you.”

Bran had always known Meera was strong young woman. Jojen mentioned she became the lady of their house when their Mom died. Not only was she a sister to Jojen but she acted as a second mother to him too. He’d seen that first hand too, because out of all the Starks in the North, he was the constant visitor to the Reeds in Greywater Watch. She had this thing with attitude adjustment to keep up with the people around her. And Robb had said that he, Jon and Gendry console to her whenever they have problems.

“Are you okay?” Bran asked.

            “I’m fine.” Meera replied.

            “No, you’re not.” Bran insisted. “Robb may be your bestfriend, but I know you better. I spend time with you Reedlings more than he does.”

            Meera gave a nervous chuckle, but didn’t say anything.

            “And I know you’re only keeping it together for Jojen’s sake.” He said. “You don’t always have to keep it in, you know. The best way to free yourself from all the burden, is to let it all out.”

At that, she took a deep breath and tears started trickling down her cheeks.

Meera wiped her tears with her hands. “I’m sorry,” She apologized. “This is so immature.”

            “No, it’s not.” Bran corrected. “It’s okay.” He assured as he placed an arm around her to calm her down. “Your Dad’s gonna be okay.” He reached out his hand to wipe a tear from her cheek. “It’s gonna be okay.”

            Meera started to sob.

            “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” He said. “Shh,” He said, patting her back gently. “Your Dad’s gonna be fine.” She was shaking, and he didn’t know what to do to calm her down. But before he could stop himself, he leaned down and closed the small space between them as he brushed his lips against hers.

            She flinched in surprise.

_Gods, I missed you_ , he thought. He forgot what it felt to kiss someone again. Meera had stopped shaking. And it seemed to calm her down. He wondered what Tyrek does to calm her down. Then, it dawned on him, _Oh, shit!_

Thankfully, Meera pulled away from him.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I wasn’t thinking, I—” He felt so stupid. He had basically ignored the fact that Meera was somebody else’s girlfriend.

“It’s okay.” Meera assured, pulling Bran into a hug again. “Thanks for being here, Bran.”

Bran gladly returned the same hug. “It’s gonna be fine.” He said, stroking her back.

Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat from behind. They pulled free from each other and turned.

Robb had his eyebrows raised, with a few brown paper bags in his hands. “Meera,” He said. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine.” She sniffled.

Robb shrugged. “Anyways,” He said. “I got you a vegan burger and fries from _Brynden’s Burgers._ And I got you tea, instead of coffee, since you already drank two cups of iced coffee. And also a few brownies from the _Northerners’ Brew_.”

“Thanks.” Meera said, taking the paper bags from him.

Bran loved the burgers and fries from _Brynden’s Burgers_. It was a fast-food chain originating in Riverrun in the Riverlands. It was founded by Brynden Tully. Not their great-uncle Brynden, no. Some other Brynden, probably he’s their great-times-eight grandfather on their Mom’s side of the family or something. And yes, their Mom’s family, the Tullys, owned it.

Robb turned to him. “Mom and Dad said we should go ahead,” He said. “They’re getting kind of worried leaving Arya and Rickon at home by themselves.”

“They’re gonna be fine.” He assured. “Arya’s probably in her room, painting. And Rickon’s probably playing videogames or something, since it’s Friday.”

“I won’t be so sure about that.” Robb countered.

He was right. Arya and Rickon were always labeled as the wild wolves out of the six children in Stark Manor. They were stubborn and hard-headed, and always seem to get what they want in their own way. And it’s usually through attacking silently. Or sometimes, in Arya’s case, it’s blackmailing.

They both said their goodbyes to Meera. She gave him one last hug. “Remember what I said.” She whispered in his ear.

Bran merely nodded in response so it wouldn’t raise suspicion from Robb.

On the car ride to Winterfell, Bran sat on the shotgun seat of Robb’s car. He had his crimson blazer on his lap and he was holding a bucket of fries from _Brynden’s Burgers_ Robb had ordered.

As soon as they got Moat Cailin and to the Kingsroad interstate freeway, Robb spoke up. “That’s weird.” He said as he occasionally grabbed fries from the bucket Bran was holding. “After I told Meera the news about her Dad and during the whole ride North to White Harbor, she never cried, not even a single tear. And yet somehow, earlier this evening, she was crying on your shoulder, literally. So, what did you do?” He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

Bran shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said. “She was crying so I just gave her a hug to calm her down.”

“Really?” Robb asked in disbelief. “Did she just cry or did you say something to her?”

“No, she literally just cried, like in front of me.” Bran recalled.

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Bran said again. “Think of it, their family had a lot going on. Her Dad and her brother had these health complications, and she needed to be strong for them. I think the pressure’s getting to her and she just couldn’t take it anymore. So, she just…let it all out by crying.”

“Hmm,” Robb said. “I never thought Meera was closer to you than she was to Arya.”

Of course, Bran was closer to Meera. In fact, he’d like to say he knew Meera better than Robb. She had also been his first kiss. And they had made out, with none of their parents or siblings knowing or suspecting about it. But Bran himself didn’t understand what he did earlier. He just kissed her and he didn’t know why he did.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t notice Robb calling him. “Bran?”

“I’m a constant visitor to their house at Greywater.” Bran pointed out, picking out handful of fries. “Anyways, you still want to eat this?” He asked.

“Nah,” Robb replied. “Leave it for Arya and Rickon.”

            When they got home to their house in Winterfell, the first sentence they heard was Arya’s complaints.

_“I can’t believe I’m stuck here babysitting you!”_ She yelled. Her voice came from the living room.

“That does not sound good.” Bran pointed out, flinging his crimson blazer over his shoulder as he ran towards the living room.

“So much for a warm welcome.” Robb said, following after him.

Bran reached the living room in time so see, Arya and Rickon fighting over a videogame console on the couch. The flatscreen TV displayed a paused videogame.

“Let go.” Rickon insisted, pulling one end of the console.

“Hey!” Bran yelled. “What in seven hells is going on?” He demanded.

Both Arya and Rickon stopped struggling and turned to him. “Nothing.” They said at the same time.

Robb appeared beside Bran, carrying the bucket of fries and the paper bag of brownies. “Well,” He said, patting him on his shoulder. “You’re getting better at this.”

“Robb!” Rickon let go on the console, jumped over the couch and ran to their eldest brother. “I miss you, big brother.” He said as he crushed him in a hug.

“Ow!” Robb choked. “I miss you too, baby brother.”

“They’re not exactly as bad as Arya and Sansa together,” Bran compared. “But they’re tolerable.”

“I bought fries and brownies.” Robb announced.

“Ooh, don’t mind if I do.” Arya said, taking the paper bag of brownies from his hand.

“Nice to see you too, baby sister.” Robb said, placing an arm around Arya and kissed her on her forehead. Arya might’ve punched Robb for calling her _baby sister_ but she was too busy munching on the brownies.

Rickon took the fries from Robb. “So, where’s Mom and Dad?” He asked.

“Still in White Harbor with the Reeds.” Robb explained, looking around. “Where are the dogs?” He asked.

Bran whistled. A few seconds later, the five huskies ran to the living room. Grey Wind literally tackled Robb and he fell to the floor, with his husky licking his face.

“Okay, okay,” Robb said. “I miss you too, buddy.”

 

**MEERA**

            The following day, her Dad was discharged from the hospital early in the morning. She had Alyn, their chauffer picked them up from White Harbor. Dr. Lannister had given her Dad a prescription for his maintenance supplements.

            She cooked their meals, the whole time she was at their house in Greywater Watch. But overall, she prioritized her Dad’s food.

            Howland Reed had changed into a white t-shirt, blue checked pajamas with a green robe. He sat on the living room couch and watched a TV series about medieval fantasy with his feet on the coffee table. Jojen had probably crashed in his room, since he stayed up all night watching over in the hospital.

Meera prepared her father’s meal on a tray before taking it to him. “First course is served.” She said. “It’s a heart healthy vegan carrot soup with whole grain croutons. And you better eat all of it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find saffron here in the North?”

            “Alright,” Howland said as he straightened. “Let me eat this at the table.” He suggested. “You can probably make a plaster cast of me from the cushions from this couch.”

            “Absolutely not,” Meera said as she sat beside him. “I’m in charge of your care for now.” She placed at pillow on her father’s back. “You’ve got a serious arrhythmia, Dad. The doctor said you need to rest until your stress tests.”

            “Yeah, stress tests.” Howland repeated as he took the bowl of soup. “Does this mean I can’t get salt in my food?”

            Meera sighed and took a napkin from the tray. “Chin up.” She said as she placed a napkin over her Dad’s shirt.

            “So, how’s school?” He asked as he started eating.

            “It’s fine, I guess.” Meera replied. “The midterms had just gone by.”

            Howland nodded. “How’s Tyrek?”

            “Oh, he’s fine.” Meera answered. She was surprised her Dad asked about Tyrek. But seeing that Jojen wasn’t there at the moment, she figured she could talk to her Dad about transferring schools. “Anyways, about school, I wanted to talk to you about it.”

            Howland placed the bowl back on the table. “Is there something wrong, sweetie?” He looked over with concern.

            “No,” She said. “It’s just—”

            _“Meera!”_ Jojen yelled from upstairs. Her little brother came to the living room barefoot. He was in his pajamas and his dirty blond hair was tangled, like he had just rolled out of bed.

            He showed her and their Dad a laptop. _Her laptop_. Before she went to the kitchen to cook lunch, she searched the web for an application in WH State U. And apparently, she left it open.

“What is this?” Jojen demanded.

            “What—you were in my room?” She gritted her teeth.

            “Your door was open,” Jojen explained. “And I thought you were in there. But instead I found this.” He held the laptop higher for their Dad to see.

            Howland squinted. “Meera, what is this?” Her Dad asked.

            Meera sighed. “It’s an application form for White Harbor State University.” She blurted out.

            Their Dad frowned. “Why are you taking an application form from White Harbor State U?” He asked.

            “I considered transferring,” She admitted. “So I can be closer and I can take care of you guys. I’ll probably have to live off campus or something.”

            “Why?” Jojen asked. “You’re already doing good in ATU.” He said. “You topped the Honor Roll in Veterinary Medicine. 3.8 GPA, that’s probably A+ in letter grade.”

            “How did you know that?” She asked.

            “Robb told me.” Jojen explained.

“You both have health problems.” Meera pointed out. “I’m willing to transfer if it means watching over you. You’re my family.”

Howland scooted over near her. “Meera, sweetie,” He said, taking her hand. “You don’t have to do this. You shouldn’t worry too much about me or Jojen. We’re gonna be fine.” He assured. “ATU is the country’s top university, and it’s your dream school. It’s also where your Mom and I graduated.” He smiled. “And a 3.8 GPA? I couldn’t be any more proud, and I know your Mom would be too.”

“Thanks, Daddy.” She said.

Howland spread out his arms for them and Meera embrace her Dad. Jojen placed down the laptop and gave their Dad a hug. He kissed both their forehead. “You both grow up so fast.”


	6. Uncertain Feelings

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 21; Sansa, Joffrey – 20; Arya – 18; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 17; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen – 13



 

**BRAN**

Bran shouldered his backpack as he walked down the steps of King’s Landing Academy.

Junior year was starting to get stressful. He had finally gotten out of the Math Society’s club meeting room, as they’ve been preparing for the upcoming Math and Science Scholastic Decathlon next month. But he’s had enough of integers and imaginary numbers for the day. He just wanted to go home and have whatever his Mom’s cooking for dinner.

As for his bestfriends, Jojen was probably still in one of the Science Labs, also preparing for the scholastic decathlon. But he could already see the Reeds’ mini-van parked across the street, with Alyn Bogs, the Reed family chauffer, reading a newspaper, _The King’s Landing Times_ on the driver’s seat; Myrcella however, was already on the sidewalk. She was in her cheerleading uniform and her blond hair tied in a ponytail. She had her backpack shouldered, and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

He made it down the last step just in time for the President’s Van to pull over to pick up Myrcella, Tommen and Shireen Baratheon.

The Baratheon kids were always picked up by the White Cloaks.

One of the White Cloaks opened the car door. “Good afternoon, Ms. Baratheon.” He greeted as Myrcella approached the van.

Myrcella merely gave the White Cloak a nod before going inside.

His younger brother, Rickon was with his bestfriends, Tommen and Shireen. Robin had probably already been picked up. Their Aunt Lysa had always made sure that the Arryn family chauffer was parked out front the moment Robin steps out of the school building, and be on their way back to the Eyrie.

Rickon seemed to be in their usual conversation, laughing and teasing each other. But there was something else. He noticed how Rickon had his attention on Shireen the whole time he and his friends were talking, and he had a hint of dreamy smile on his face.

He had noticed that earlier that morning too. Bran had to accompany Jojen, or more like forced to accompany him, to one of the science labs in the middle school building since the Middle school science lab lack liquid Boron.

Bran happened to glance by one of the science labs Rickon was in. Everyone was in their lab coats and protective goggles.

Rickon’s lab partner was their cousin Robin. And beside their table were Shireen and Tommen. Shireen looked really serious holding a test tube over a bunsen burner, while Tommen was taking down notes. Rickon during that time, had his chin on the palm of his hand. And he had the same dreamy smile he had now.

“Come on, you guys!” Myrcella yelled as she poked her head out the car door. “We have to go before we’ll be stuck in rush hour traffic.” She said.

Tommen turned to his sister. “Okay, sis,” He said. “Sheesh, there’s no need to yell.” He turned back to Rickon. “We gotta go, Dude. Before Myrcella turns into Mom.”

“Hey, I heard that, Tommen!” Myrcella yelled. “I’m not deaf.”

Shireen nudged Tommen. “Let’s just go.” She said. “Bye, Rickon.” She then turned to him as he approached them. “Bran. See you on Monday, Starks.” She waved as she headed towards the car.

Bran nodded. “You too, Baratheons.” He said, then glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye, and the whole time Tommen and Shireen walked towards the van, Rickon had kept his eyes on Shireen.

He had to smile at that. Bran had always known Rickon liked Shireen, but the way he looked at her today, it was different. And Bran admired the fact that Rickon was able to look past the permanent scar on Shireen’s left cheek after a car accident she and her Mom, Selyse had endured when she was eight.

According to Myrcella, Shireen’s parents, her Uncle Stannis and Aunt Selyse had a huge fight one night. Selyse decided to move out and take Shireen with her. They drove to Brightwater Keep in the Reach, but just as they reached Highgarden, they met an accident. Shireen’s Mom, Selyse had to be taken into a rehab facility for three months because she was almost driven half mad. Shireen was fine, but it left a scar on her left cheek.

As the president’s van took off with all the White Cloaks, Bran smirked at his brother.

“What?” Rickon asked.

“Oh, nothing.” He said sarcastically.

Rickon rolled his eyes and sat on the bottom step of KLA’s main entrance. His thirteen-year-old younger brother took out a pen from his pocket and started doodling on the back page of his binder, a thing he does when he’s either bored and just passing the time or something’s bothering him. At the moment, Bran wasn’t sure yet.

            Now, it’s as if he took over what Myrcella did earlier, impatiently standing in front of the school waiting for Hullen, their chauffer, to pick him, Arya and Rickon up in their family SUV.

            Looking at Rickon now, he knew he can’t talk about it now. Not here. So he decided to worry about other things, like Arya’s whereabouts.

            “Rickon,” Bran called. “Where’s Arya?” He asked. “She should already be here.”

            Rickon looked up from doodling and shrugged.

            “Hullen’s gonna be here any minute.” He said. “Where in seven hells is she?”

            “I’m in seventh grade, Bran.” Rickon replied. “How should I know? You’re both in high school and in the same building the entire day and you’re asking me?”

            “Whoa.” Bran held his hands up in surrender. _Something’s bothering him_ , He confirmed. “Had a rough day?” He asked.

            Rickon sighed and continued doodling. “Don’t even go there.” He said.

            “Has it something to do with Shireen?” Bran asked, before he could stop himself.

            Rickon never looked up and he also never answered.

            Suddenly, Arya went out the doors. “Bran,” She called as she ran down the steps towards him, clutching her fencing sword bag. She nearly fell on the last step, hitting Rickon square on his left shoulder.

            “Hey!” Rickon complained.

            “Oh, sorry, baby brother.” Arya apologized.

            Rickon gave her a sneer and went back to doodling. Normally, he would start an argument with Arya at that point, that she should watch where she’s going or something, but he didn’t.

            Arya raised an eyebrow and turned to him for an explanation. Apparently, she also noticed that Rickon’s strange behavior.

            Bran shrugged. He didn’t know what’s wrong with Rickon, but something’s definitely bothering him. _And I’m going to find out later,_ he thought.

            “Is everything alright, baby brother?” Arya asked.

            “I’m fine.” Rickon answered without looking up at them. He didn’t even correct Arya from calling him _baby brother_. And Rickon hated being called _baby brother_.

            Bran and Arya exchanged confused glances.

            Their family SUV arrived and pulled up in front of the school building.

            Hullen got out of the car. “Apologies for the delay, little sirs and miss,” He said. “There was a collision on the road to Maidenpool and it affected the traffic flow on the Kingsroad.”

            “It’s fine, Hullen.” Bran assured, then turned to Arya. “Let’s talk about his problem—” He motioned his head towards Rickon. “—in the car.” He said.

            “You can get a head start, Bran.” Arya said. “Because I’m not joining you in the car.”

            “What?” Bran exclaimed. “You’re not coming with us?” He asked. “Where are you going?”

            “I’m going downtown.” Arya said. “I’m gonna pick up some art supplies.”

            _Typical_ , he thought. If Arya’s not on fencing practice, she’s painting. She had basically turned her room into a studio. And she’d paint her own room if their parents would allow it.

            “What do you think will Mom say if sees that the number of Starks in the car is missing one?” Bran asked. “And just how are you gonna get home?”

            “I’ll take the train North bound for White Harbor,” Arya explained. “It leaves around five in the afternoon or six in the evening. It’s making a stop at Moat Cailin and I’ll hop off there, then I’ll take a bus to Winterfell.”

            Bran raised an eyebrow at his sister, still unconvinced. “Why you don’t just catch the train bound for Winterfell?” He asked.

            “The train to Winterfell leaves at seven in the evening, Bran.” Arya explained. “I can’t wait that long.” She sighed. “And try to relax, little brother, I’m just gonna pick up art supplies and then head home. I won’t be taking detours.” She assured. “Another thing, please take these,” She took off her backpack and her fencing sword bag and handed it to him. “And put it in my room.”

            Bran reluctantly took his sister’s backpack and fencing sword from her. “Fine.” He said.

            “Oh, by the way,” Arya scooted closer. “Try to squeeze out information from Rickon about _his_ problem,” She said. “Whatever it is.”

            “I’ll start on the car ride home.” Bran promised.

            Bran ran to the shotgun door, partly to test Rickon if he’d argue with him or shove him over for taking the shotgun seat.

But he didn’t. Rickon just picked up his backpack and went for the middle row seats. He opened the door, but Arya pushed it close. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes on their younger brother.

            “Are you sure you’re okay?” Arya asked. “Because you don’t look okay.”

            “I’m fine,” Rickon said, gritting his teeth. “Now, leave me alone.”

            “Don’t lie to me, Rickon.” Arya scowl deepened. “I know something’s up, and you’re not telling us.”

            Rickon just glared at her, and opened the car door.

            “Something’s definitely bothering him.” Arya confirmed. “You need to tell me everything when I get home. Oh, and also tell Mom and Dad that I have great news.”

            “News about what?” He asked.

            Arya grinned. “You’ll find out later, little brother.” She said.

            The whole ride home, Rickon was silent. Which wasn’t like him. Rickon usually tell Bran and Arya about the things that happened in school. But today, he just stared out through the car window watching cars pass by.

 Bran decided to break the silence as soon as they reached the Riverlands. “Rickon, what’s wrong?” He asked his brother. “You’re way too quiet. And you’re never quiet.”

            “It’s nothing.” Rickon answered absent-mindedly.

            “You know you can tell me anything.” He stated.

“I said I’m fine, Bran.” Rickon insisted. “It’s just…there’s something I need to ask Robb about.”

            “Robb’s in Dragonstone.” Bran reminded him. “And so is Sansa. Arya’s not gonna be home until tonight. So, you’ve got me for now.”

            “I’ll call him later, then.” Rickon said.

            As usual, when they arrived home, their pet huskies were in the foyer waiting for them. Rickon wasn’t in the mood at all. He was usually playful with his husky, Shaggy. But now, all he did was pat Shaggy’s head. Summer was trying to stand on two paws, trying to reach his knees.

            Bran crouched. “Hey, buddy.” He greeted, patting his head.

            Their parents usually arrive home an hour before they do. Their Dad was still in his business suit being the CEO of _Stark Industries_. He was drinking a cup of coffee from the _Northerners’ Brew_ in the living room while watching the 5pm news. Their Mom’s white lab coat hung on the couch’s armrest. A few seconds later, she emerged from the kitchen with a plate of cookies in her hands.

            “Oh, my boys are home.” Catelyn said as soon as she saw them. She each gave them a peck on their cheeks, then frowned. “Where’s Arya?” She asked.

            “She went downtown to pick up art supplies.” Bran explained. “She’ll be home by six, I think.”

            “Well, go to your rooms and change,” Catelyn ordered. “We’ll have dinner when your sister gets home.” She called out to the living room. “Ned, honey, that goes for you too.”

            By six in the evening, it started raining hard. And when it rains in the North, it’s usually colder than it is than the towns and cities south of Greywater Watch, which made their Dad light up the fireplace in the living room.

            Rickon was not being himself. He was sitting by the fire with three huskies namely: Shaggy, Lady and Nymeria by his feet.

            Bran wanted to ask Rickon about his problem or why he’s acting weird so he sat beside him with Summer and Grey Wind at his heels.

            “Hey, now would mind telling me about your problem?” Bran persuaded.

            Rickon glared at him. “Seriously, Bran?”

            “I’m your brother,” Bran reminded him. “You can tell me anything. And I’ll do anything to help you with whatever this problem of yours is.” He assured.

            “Even if I tell you, you wouldn’t understand.” Rickon answered, stroking Shaggy’s hide. “Because you hadn’t been in this situation, and neither has Arya. Only Robb and Sansa had been.”

            “Yeah, but they aren’t here.” He said. “Come on—”

            “Boys,” Their Mom interrupted, walking in with a phone in her hand. “Have you tried calling Arya?” She asked. “I can’t reach her. And it’s already past six.”

            “Well, it’s either her phone’s dead,” Bran said. “Or there’s too much static from the storm.”

            “Ned,” Catelyn said. “I have a bad feeling about this.”  


**MEERA**

            Meera was having dinner with Robb and Sansa at a _Brynden’s Burgers_ branch in Driftmark.

Ever since Sansa broke up with Joffrey, she started hanging out with them in her spare time, which they considered as a good thing. Since Joffrey’s pulling her into a _me and you against the world_ kind of relationship, plus he’s physically abusing her. In which Robb was in rage about.

A few months after dating Joffrey, Sansa began dating Lothor Brune from Brownhollow in the Crownlands; then after that, there was Harrold Hardyng from Ironoaks in the Vale. Now, Sansa’s current boyfriend was Willas Tyrell. Her roommate/bestfriend Margaery’s older brother. Willas was three years older than Sansa was and Robb didn’t approve at first. But Meera was able to talk him through it, telling him that he was better than Joffrey at least and that he knew Willas since they were in the ATU football team together.

Gendry was supposed to be joining them, but apparently he probably got stuck in the rush hour traffic and the thunderstorm. He drove to King’s Landing earlier that afternoon to look for some mechanical parts for a midterm project.

Robb ordered their meals and Meera was left with Sansa on their table.

“So, where’s Tyrek?” Sansa started. “Is he busy helping out for a frat party again?” She asked.

“No,” She replied. “He went home to Casterly Rock for the weekend. He says his Mom’s coming for a visit and his Dad persuaded him to go.”

Tyrek’s parents are divorced. Like Arianne, he doesn’t want to talk about it. It was sort of a sore spot for him. Meera had met Tyrek’s parents once. Well, at least his Dad, Tygett Lannister, during the annual freshmen parents’ weekend when Tyrek was a freshman and she was a sophomore. He had pulled her over as she and Arianne walked by the street and introduced her to his Dad. There was something in his Dad’s reaction that bothered her though. The man looked completely ashen like she the ghost of Christmas past. _So you’re Howland’s daughter,_ He had said. _That man has the greenest pair of eyes I have ever seen, and darling, you have that. And you look just like your mother._

“Speaking of boyfriends,” Meera countered. “Where’s Willas? And if you’re gonna say he’s on football practice, then why in seven hells is your brother here with us?”

“Oh, he also went home with his siblings to Highgarden.” Sansa explained. “Margaery says it’s their grandmother Olenna’s eightieth birthday tomorrow.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?” She asked. “I’m pretty sure they invited you. Since you’re Willas’ girlfriend and Margaery’s bestfriend.”

“They did, actually.” Sansa explained. “But I sort of, declined their offer.”

“Sansa, you’ve been in the Red Keep in King’s Landing a hundred times when you were dating Joffrey.” Meera pointed out. “How are you scared of going to Highgarden to meet Willas’ family?”

“That’s different, okay?” Sansa said. “The Baratheons and the Starks have known each other since forever. Robert and my Dad were the best of friends. And that friendship even went further to their children. The Tyrells are different. And I have, in fact met their grandmother when I went with Margaery to Highgarden once.”

“And?”

“She’s very intimidating.” Sansa admitted. “Far more intimidating than Cersei Baratheon. And trust me, I’ve interacted with Cersei a lot more than any of my siblings.”

Gendry’s mom, Cersei loathed the Starks. She remembered staying in the Red Keep for one night during a weekend when she, Robb, Jon and Gendry had to finish a school project when they were in high school. Cersei had given them her famous Lannister stern stare, particularly at Robb and Jon.

They found out why over dinner with the Starks. Ned Stark had told them the whole story when Robb made his Dad tell them, and she finally understood why there was always tension whenever their families got together in either dinners or school events.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Meera had expected it to be a call from either her Dad or Jojen. But looking at her phone, it was an unregistered number.

“Aren’t you going to get that?” Sansa asked when she noticed her just staring at her phone.

_Who could this be?_ Meera thought. She placed her phone close to her ear. “Hello,” She answered.

            _“Meera, dear,”_ A familiar female voice replied on other line. _“It’s Catelyn Stark.”_

            “Oh, hey, Mrs. Stark,” Meera greeted. “This is a surprise. How can I help you?” She asked.

            When Sansa heard her greeting, she frowned. Like, _why would her Mom call Meera?_

“ _Sorry to interrupt you right now.”_ Catelyn apologized. _“But I was wondering if you happened to see Robb or Sansa today because I couldn’t reach either of them.”_

            “They’re with me now, actually.” Meera said. “Sansa’s here. Would you like to speak with her?” She asked.

            _“Please,”_ Catelyn pleaded.

            “Sansa,” Meera called, then handed her the phone. “It’s your Mom.” She said. “She’d like a word.”

            Sansa knitted her eyebrows and took the phone from Meera. She placed it near her ear. “Hi, Mom.” She said, then paused, listening to whatever her mother was saying. “Well, I left my phone at the chapter house, and Robb’s phone is dead so— _what?!_ ” She cried. “What do you mean she’s missing?” She shrieked.

            Robb came back with a tray with their meals on it. Apparently, he noticed Sansa’s panicked expression while placing the tray on the table.

            He pointed at the phone on Sansa’s hand. “Who’s calling?” He asked.

            “Your Mom.” Meera said. “She called me because she couldn’t reach you or Sansa.”

            “Okay, okay,” Sansa said. “Here’s Robb.” She handed the phone to her brother, who took it eagerly.

            “Hey, Mom.” Robb greeted. “How’s everyone?” Suddenly, his expression turned into a mix of anger and worry. “ _What?_ ” He exclaimed. “You can’t be serious, can you?” He raked his fingers through his hair. “Well, what can we do to help?” He asked.

            Meera turned to Sansa. “What is it?” She asked. “What’s wrong?”

            “It’s Arya.” Sansa said. “They couldn’t contact her. And they have no idea where she is.”

            “What?” Meera’s eyes widened. “You have got to be kidding me.”

            “Godsdammit!” Robb cursed. “My phone’s dead. How can I contact the KLPD without a phone?” He turned to her. “Meera, can I use your phone?” He asked.

 

**ARYA**

            Arya was starting to regret why she gave her school backpack and fencing bag to Bran. Everything was in there, even an umbrella that suddenly became really handy at the moment.

            The heavy pouring rain was really unexpected, and the poor drainage in downtown King’s Landing was not helping. About fifteen minutes after it started raining, the streets had started to flood. And the murky flood waters are already half a foot above the ankles.

            Obviously, she had already missed the 5pm and 6pm train bound for White Harbor. Arya decided that all she had to do was get to the _King’s Landing Central Station_ , and hopefully she’ll be able to catch the 7pm train headed to Winterfell.

            But before she could do anything, a pick-up truck pulled over in front of her and the shotgun window slid down.

A dark-haired guy with blue eyes peeped out his head. “Hey, Stark,” He called. “Need a lift?” He asked.

“Gendry?” Arya frowned. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

            Gendry opened the door of the shotgun. “Just hop in, come on!” He said.

            Arya didn’t hesitate. She got into the car and closed the door after.

“You alright?” Gendry asked.

“Yeah,” Arya said, taking off her crimson blazer, which was wet from the rain. “I might have to explain to Mom and Dad why I’m soaked though.”

Gendry took a backpack from the backseat. He opened the bag and pulled out a wool sweater. “Here.” He offered it to her. “Use it to dry yourself. Oh, and don’t worry, it’s clean.” He assured. “I just picked that up from the dry cleaners before I drove into the city, and I haven’t used it yet.”

Arya hesitated. “Why are you helping me?” She asked.

Gendry shrugged like it was no big deal. “You’re my best friend’s sister.” He said. “Robb would’ve done the same to my younger siblings.”

Arya took the sweater from him and wiped her face. “To Myrcella and Tommen, I have no doubt.” She assured. “I don’t know about Joffrey though, after what he did to Sansa.” She shook her head. “No offense.”

“None taken.” He said as he started the engine. “He’s a prick, I know.” He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. “Here, call back your dad.”

            “What?” Arya asked as if he’d misheard, taking the cellphone from him. “My dad called you?”

            “He called me because he couldn’t reach Robb or Sansa,” Gendry explained as he drove. “And your dad thought I was with Robb. He said it’s almost seven in the evening and they couldn’t reach you.”

            “My phone’s dead.” Arya said.

            “Well, I’m glad I found you.” He said. “Your parents are worried sick. And your Dad said that your Mom had Robb inform the KLPD that you were missing. Anyways, check the logs,” He instructed. “The unregistered number’s your dad’s. Call him back.”

            Arya unlocked the phone, but just as she did, it went off. “Oh, it just died.”

            “What?” Gendry gasped. “Can you please search the compartment for a phone charger?” He asked, pointing at the dashboard compartment.

            Arya did as he asked. “Oh, and by the way, you can just drop me off at King’s Landing Central Station.” She suggested as she dug through the compartment. “I’ll find my way back to Winterfell.”

            “Are you sure?” He asked.

            “Yeah,” She assured. “I’ll be fine.”

            Arya was surprised to find unusual things in Gendry’s compartment. She frowned at him. “I’m sorry, but why do you have an angle grinder and an air gun in your compartment?” She asked.

            Gendry kept his eyes on the road, but she can tell he was surprised.

            “You know what those are called?” He asked.

            “I just said _angle grinder_ and _air gun_ , didn’t I?” She repeated. “And why is that such a surprise?” She wondered.

            Gendry smiled. “No, it’s just—” He shrugged. “Most girls don’t know what those are called.”

            “Well, I’m not like most girls.” Arya said as she continued digging. “I’m one of those girls who spend more time with her brothers rather than lock themselves in their rooms and talk on the phone with their boyfriends.”

            “Do you have a boyfriend?” He asked.

            Arya glared at him. “No.” She said. “I should prioritize school first, you know.”

            “Wow.” He said. “Now, I understand why you and Meera get along so well. She said the same thing, you know.”

“Really?” She then pulled out a six-inched wire with ports on each end. “Oh, no charger just an aux cord.”

            Gendry took a deep breath. “Alright, new plan: I’m driving you home to Winterfell.” He said.

            “What?” She gasped. “I told you, I’ll be fine. Just drop me off—”

            “Arya, it’s nearly dark already.” Gendry interrupted. “It’s the least I can do.”

            “Don’t you have stuff to be busy about?” She asked.

            “Well, I did come to the city to pick up materials for a school project due next week.” Gendry said. “But that’s it. I was on my way back to the Dragonstone when your Dad called. Coincidentally, I just happened to spot you on the streets. And besides, you’re not even equipped for this kind of weather at the moment and it’s also Friday so there’s not much to be busy about.”

            Arya sighed, not knowing what else to do. “Fine.” She buckled on her seatbelt.

            The whole ride North through the Kingsroad rush hour traffic and the thunderstorm, they got to talking to pass the time.

            “So, what brought you in Fleabottom?” He asked.

            “I bought art supplies,” Arya explained. “Specifically, acrylic paint. I ran out of blues.”

            “You…paint?” He asked in surprise.

            Arya shrugged. “It’s just a hobby.” She said. “And don’t worry, I don’t plan to actually sell paintings for a living or something.”

            “Well, maybe you can paint a portrait of me, huh?” Gendry suggested.

            “If you can sit still for a few hours,” Arya answered. “Then, maybe.”

            Gendry chuckled. “You’re a senior, right?” He guessed. “Maybe you should take Art as your major when you’re in college.” He suggested. “And speaking of college, what university are you applying to study for?”

            “ATU, what else?” She said smugly. “It’s the best in the country. But mostly because Robb and Sansa are already there.”

            “Have you been accepted yet?”

            Arya sighed. “Well, that was supposed to be a surprise, but yeah.” She confirmed. “I got in. I just got my acceptance letter this morning from Ms. Stokeworth. You’re the first one to know, actually. I was planning on telling my parents and my brothers when I get back home.”

            “Well, great!” He exclaimed. “Congratulations, Arya, looks like I’ll be seeing another Stark in ATU next year. And I’m going to assume your major is somewhere in the Arts, right?”

            “I was considering that,” Arya explained. “But, not like painting or sculpturing, those are merely hobbies if you ask me. I’ll take up something that has an actual profession, like…Architecture.”

            “Architecture, huh?” He repeated. “Architect Arya Stark.” He said. “Hmm, that could work. It’s nice to hear, actually. And that also means I will see you more often than Robb or Meera, because the Architecture building stands between the Arts and Engineering quads.”

            Arya frowned. “Wait, what?” She asked as if she’d misheard. “Did the university planners intended that to be a literal metaphor or—?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “You said the Architecture building is between the Arts and Engineering, right?” She said. “Didn’t it occur to them that the field of Architecture is partly in the Arts and partly Engineering, and they intended the placement of buildings that way as a literal metaphor?”

            Gendry frowned. “Wow, I never really thought about that.” He said. “Good deduction, though.”

            Arya snorted. “Like I said, I’m not like most girls—” She frowned as Gendry just went through a drive-thru of a _Northerners’ Brew_ branch in Moat Cailin. “Whoa, whoa, why are we here?” She demanded.

            Gendry turned to her. “You don’t like coffee?” He asked.

            “I didn’t say that.” Arya argued. “But why are we getting coffee?”

            “Because it’s cold and you’re freezing.”

            “No, I’m not.”

“Arya, your hands are shaking.” Gendry pointed out. “And you’re clutching my sweater.”

            Arya sighed and placed down the sweater.

            Gendry chuckled. “What’ll you have?” He asked. “And don’t worry, it’s on me.”

            “Cappuccino, light-brown.” She said. “Oh, and I need extra sugar.”

            “Coming right up.” Gendry said. He repeated their order to the speaker near the driver’s window, then drove a few meters forward to get their orders.

            “Here you go.” He handed her her order. “Cappuccino, light-brown for Ms. Arya Stark.” Then gave her the packed sugar. “With extra sugar. Oh, and an additional treat.” He handed her a brown paper bag with the _Northerners’ Brew_ ’s logo.

            Arya took the paper bag and opened it. It had a few brownies wrapped in printed cellophane. She frowned at him. “I didn’t order brownies.” She pointed out.

            “Come on,” Gendry persuaded. “I know you love them.” He said. “And I also bought some for your younger brothers.” He handed her another paper bag.

            Arya reluctantly took the other bag. “Did Robb tell you about this?” She asked.

            “Actually, it was Meera.” Gendry corrected “And she told me Bran loves them too.”

            “Figures.” Arya said. “Meera and I used to eat brownies after Fencing.” She smiled at him. “Thanks.”

            Gendry nodded and smiled back at her. “You’re welcome.”

 

**BRAN**

            His parents, Ned and Catelyn were trying to calm each other as they sat on the couch in their living room. Rickon was sitting cross-legged by the fireplace caressing his and Sansa’s and Arya’s husky hides to calm them down from the thunderstorm. Bran, however, was sitting by the ledge of the living room’s large bay window, with Summer on his lap and Grey Wind on his legs as the rain poured hard outside.

            After several attempts, Bran failed to get Rickon to talk about his problem. He’s no expert when it comes to these things, but Bran was a hundred percent sure that it concerned Shireen Baratheon. He’s not much of a pep talker too, he’ll admit that. But among the Stark children, two were always capable of getting what they want in their own way. _Arya and Rickon_. And since Rickon was one of the two, that meant the only other person who can squeeze information out of him was Arya.

            Speaking of Arya, they were still waiting for any news about his sister. She was able to tell him that she won’t be joining him and Rickon when their chauffer, Hullen picked them up. But that was all. They couldn’t even contact Robb or Sansa, their older siblings off in a university studying college. His Dad was able to reach Gendry, but he was in King’s Landing picking up materials for a school project, his Mom, however, was able to contact Meera and asked her to inform Robb and Sansa about Arya’s whereabouts.

            It was almost seven in the evening and Bran was starting to get bored, so he actually counted the droplets of rain running down the window pane, until a flash of headlights caught his attention. He glanced out the window and noticed a car approaching. But it wasn’t just anyone’s car. It was Gendry Baratheon’s car, pulling up before their porch.

            “Uh, Mom, Dad,” Bran spoke up. “Why is Gendry’s car here?”

            “What?” Rickon stood and ran to where he was sitting on the window ledge.

            The dogs were barking excitedly, especially Nymeria, Arya’s husky.

            His little brother made it just in time to see Gendry got out from his car with an umbrella. He ran to the shotgun door and opened it. A girl with messy brown hair in a KLA crimson blazer stepped out of the car.

            “Arya!” Rickon exclaimed. “Mom, Dad, it’s Arya!”

            Ned and Catelyn jumped from their seats and ran towards the main door. Bran and Rickon followed them, and so did the huskies. Nymeria ran to Arya, which she then gently patted the husky’s head.

Their Dad had opened the door before Arya could and her eyes widened.

            “Um, hi Daddy.” She said nervously as she and Gendry stepped into the foyer.

            “ _Arya Lyanna Stark!_ ” Catelyn said in a stern voice. She ran to Arya and crushed her in a hug. “Gods, you’re all wet.” She noticed. “Are you okay?” She asked.

            “I’m fine, Mom.” Arya assured.

            “Where have you been?” Catelyn demanded.

            “I went downtown for art supplies.” Arya explained. “Well, if it wasn’t for Gendry I would still be stuck in King’s Landing.”

            Their parents turned to the young man behind their sister.

            Ned cleared his throat. “Gendry, we can’t thank you enough.” He said.

            “It was the least I could do, Mr. Stark.” Gendry managed.

            “Well, I think you’re just in time to join us for dinner.” Ned suggested. “A simple thank you for getting Arya home.”

            “Oh, no, no, I—” Gendry started to say.

            “Oh, yes,” Arya argued. “You forced me into ordering coffee. Now, I’m forcing you into having dinner with us.” She grabbed his wrist. “Now, come on, Baratheon.”

            Before Gendry could say anything, he was dragged by Arya towards the dining room.

            Ned chuckled as he patted Gendry on his shoulder. “Come on, Gendry.”

            After Arya had changed into dry clothes, they ate dinner. As usual, their Dad, Ned sat at the head of the table; to his right, was their Mom, and then Rickon; to their Dad’s left was him, beside him was his sister, Arya, and then their guest, Gendry Baratheon.

            Bran noticed something strange in their guest. Gendry was looking at Arya in weird way. Kind of the same way Rickon looked at Shireen earlier that day. _Holy shit!_ He thought. Gendry has a thing for his sister. He wondered how Robb would take this.

His parents then started interviewing Gendry about his, Robb’s and Meera’s studies in ATU.

            Arya leaned in closer to Bran. “So, you managed to get something out of Rickon?” She asked.

            “Uh, no.” He answered.

            “What?” She said, gritting her teeth. “I told you to—”

            “It’s not like I never tried.” Bran argued, whispering. “I tried, but he won’t tell me anything.” He explained, then lowered his voice. “But I’m positive that it concerns Shireen Baratheon.”

            “Why do you think so?” Arya asked.

            “Because I caught him staring at her this morning,” He blurted out. “Then later this afternoon. And he had this dreamy smile on his face when he did.”

            Arya’s jaw dropped. “Oh my gods.” She said, smiling. “Our baby brother’s got a crush.”

Gendry, on the other hand, had told them a great deal of stories, including the time all three of them topped the College Honor Roll in their fields.

            “Gendry, that’s incredible.” Catelyn complimented. “A job, well done to the three of you.”

            “Thanks, Mrs. Stark,” Gendry said. “But you know what else is incredible? Arya’s great news.”

            At that, Arya glared at him. “What the—” Bran could see Arya wanting to use a swear word, but couldn’t since their parents are present.

            “Yeah, you told me earlier that you have great news.” Bran recalled. “So, what is it?” He asked.

            “Come on, Arya,” Gendry persuaded. “You have to tell them what you told me in the car.”

            Arya sighed, then smiled wide. “I got into ATU!” She announced.

 

**MEERA**

            Meera sat on the couch of the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority house’s living room as Robb paced the room and his sister Sansa was in the kitchen making hot chocolate.

            Technically, boys aren’t allowed in the chapter house. But Robb had family visitation rights because he had a sister who’s a member of the sorority.

She has never seen him this agitated since Bran nearly drowned in Torrhen’s Lake in Great Barrowton National Park about two years ago; and Joffrey shoved Sansa over his shoulder outside Balerion Café.

            “Robb, would you please calm down?” Meera pleaded. “And stop pacing, you’re seriously stressing me out.”

            Robb stopped pacing and turned to her. “Calm down?” He repeated. “Meera, my sister is missing. How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?”

            Sansa came back from the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate. “You know, Robb,” She said as she handed her brother one mug of hot chocolate. “Meera’s right, you need to lighten up a little bit.” She agreed.

            Robb took the mug from his sister. “Unless I hear news that Arya’s home, only then would I calm down.”

            Sansa sighed in annoyance as she handed Meera the other mug and sat down beside her. “Is this customary for the eldest sibling to worry and act like this when one of their younger sibling is in trouble or is the trouble?” She asked.

            “To worry?” Meera repeated. “Yes. To act like this and be all paranoid about the whole situation, it depends.” She said.

            “It depends?” Sansa frowned.

            “It depends on how deep in trouble the younger sibling got himself/herself into.” Meera explained. “In my case, not so much. Jojen’s not much of a troublemaker. I don’t know about you guys.”

            “Well,” Sansa gestured towards Robb pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. “Things could be worse. You should’ve seen him after Bran fell off that tree and had to be in a wheelchair. That was way worse.”

            “You should’ve seen him when Bran nearly drowned when we went camping.” Meera said.

            Robb stopped pacing. “Will you both shut up?” He said. “I’m right here, I can hear you.”

            “Yep,” Sansa said. “Things could be worse.”

            Suddenly, Meera could feel her phone vibrating from her pocket. She took it out and checked who’s calling. Her eyes widened when she saw the name she saved from the number that had called earlier that evening. _Catelyn Stark._

            “Hello,” Meera answered the phone. “Good evening, Mrs. Stark.” She said in greeting.

            When Robb heard her greeting, he settled his hot chocolate on the coffee table and ran to her. “Meera, give me the phone.” He said, grabbing for her cellphone and he sat and squeezed between her and Sansa on the couch.

            “Seriously?” Meera complained.

            “Seven hells, Robb!” Sansa bleated.

“Give me the phone, Meera!” He insisted as he took her phone from her and he pulled it close to his ear. “Hi, Mom.” Robb said.

Sansa tried to pull the phone from her brother.

Robb shook her off. “Knock it off.” He said.

“Put it on loudspeaker,” Sansa suggested. “I can’t hear what Mom’s saying.”

Robb sighed and placed the phone call on loudspeaker. “Mom,” He said again. “Any news on Arya?” He asked.

_“She’s home.”_ They could hear Catelyn Stark’s voice over the phone. _“It was Gendry who found her, actually.”_

            “What?” Robb asked in disbelief. “Gendry? How? And when?”

            _“Gendry was driving back to Dragonstone after your Dad was able to reach him, because we couldn’t reach you or Sansa. Then he saw Arya in Fleabottom. And he gave her a lift home.”_ Catelyn explained.

“All the way to the North?” Robb asked.

            _“Yes,”_ Their Mom confirmed. _“Your father invited him to dinner as a simple thank you for his good deed to your sister.”_

“Mom,” Sansa spoke up. “How’s Arya?” She asked. “Is she okay?”

            _“Sansa, your sister’s fine.”_ Catelyn assured. _“She was soaked from the rain when she arrived here with Gendry. But otherwise, she’s fine.”_

            Meera was surprised by Sansa’s concern towards her sister. Both Robb and Jon had told her and Gendry a thousand times, _You do not want those two in the same room together, they’ll drive you crazy._ They had said, and she knew what they meant. She was always a witness to the Stark sisters’ constant clashing, besides the other Stark siblings. They don’t show it, but they do care about each other.

            “That’s good to know.” Sansa said.

            “Yeah,” Robb said. “You wanted to make sure Arya’s alright so you can be at each other’s throats again.”

            Sansa glared at her brother and elbowed him.

            _“Listen, both of you,”_ Catelyn said. _“Next time, charge your cellphones and bring it with you at all times. Because how can we contact you if there’s an emergency?”_

“Yeah, Mom,” Robb said. “It won’t happen again.” He promised.

            _“Hey Robb,”_ Another voice spoke up. It was Rickon’s voice. _“Can I talk to you about something—”_ He faltered. _“Wait, why do I hear my voice echo? Is this call on loudspeaker?”_ He asked.

            Robb snorted. “Yes, Rickon.” He said. “This phone call’s on loudspeaker.”

            _“Oh, nevermind.”_ Rickon said. _“Just say hi to Sansa for me.”_

            “Tell her yourself,” Robb insisted. “She’s right next to me.”

Sansa leaned over closer to the phone. “Hi, baby brother.” She said.

            _“Don’t call me that!”_ Rickon complained. _“I’m thirteen, Sansa.”_

            “You sounded troubled, Rickon,” Sansa noticed. “Are you okay?” She asked.

            _“I’m fine.”_ Rickon assured.

            Another voice answered. _“No, he’s not.”_ This time it was Bran’s voice.

            _“Shut up, Bran!”_ Rickon yelled.

Meera remembered it now. Robb mentioned how the two youngest Starks were close to their sisters. Rickon was close to Sansa as Bran was to Arya. And according to Robb, apart from him and Jon, Sansa and Bran were the only ones who can calm the wild nerves of Rickon and Arya.

_“Hey Robb,”_ Bran said. _“Did you have one of those meltdowns again?”_ He asked. _“When you started pacing back and forth and when other people told you to calm down, you yell at them to shut up?”_

Meera and Sansa both laughed.

“Oh my gods,” Sansa said. “That is so accurate.”

“Hells yeah, he did.” Meera agreed. “You should’ve seen him, Brannikins.”

_“Oh, hi Meera.”_ Bran greeted.

Robb frowned at her. “Brannikins?” He repeated.

“What?” She asked in confusion. “It’s what Myrcella and Jojen calls him.”

“Bran, do me a favor,” Robb said. “Please find out what’s wrong with Rickon. I think he needs someone to talk to. He was about to tell me something, but then noticed the call’s on loudspeaker and never said anything.”

_“Arya’s already working on that.”_ Bran said. _“I think it’s got something to do with Shireen—Ow! Seven hells, Rickon!”_

Robb, Sansa and Meera exchanged looks.

“Shireen?” Meera repeated. “Like Shireen Baratheon?” She asked. “Gendry’s little cousin?”

“Aww,” Sansa said. “Our baby brother’s growing up.”

_“Hey, I can still hear you, you know.”_ Rickon complained. _“Or have you forgotten this phone call’s on loudspeaker?”_

_“Alright, boys,”_ Catelyn’s voice returned. _“Go to your rooms. It’s past your bedtime.”_

_“Mom, it’s Friday.”_ Bran reminded his Mom.

_“No buts, Brandon.”_

_“I’ll keep you posted.”_ Bran promised. _“Bye.”_

_“Oh, and another thing.”_ Catelyn said. “ _Arya had gotten her acceptance letter from ATU.”_

“Hey, that’s great news!” Robb exclaimed.

“Well, looks like I’ll be seeing three Starks next year.” Meera pointed out.

_“Alright, you kids take care of yourselves there.”_ Their Mom said. _“Love you both. Bye.”_

Robb handed Meera her phone back. “Thanks.” He said, taking his cup of hot chocolate from the coffee table. “Now, I can calm down.”

“Dude,” Meera said. “You owe Gendry big-time.”

“I know.” Robb said, blowing off the steam from his cup.

Sansa cleared his throat. “Well, now that this is all over.” She said. “Ynys said there’s a party at the _Omega Beta Omicron_ and everyone’s invited.”  She informed.

Robb frowned at his sister. “I thought Willas went home to Highgarden for the weekend.”

Sansa sighed in exasperation. “Just because Willas isn’t here, doesn’t mean I can’t go to a party with a few friends.”

“Girls like you are prone to being roofied.” Robb pointed out. “Unless you have Willas with you, then I won’t have a problem with that.”

Sansa sighed. “Fine.” She said. “But good luck having this conversation with Arya next year.”

“Oh, I won’t be too worried about Arya about this.” Robb said. “Because Arya’s like Meera in many ways.”

“What the fuck?” Meera exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I mean in a good way.” Robb assured. “Because like you, she’s turned down every guy who’s asked her out. Well, at least that’s what Bran had said.”

“Whatever.” Sansa shrugged. “I bet Arya will find herself a boyfriend, before you can find yourself a girlfriend.”

Meera chuckled. “I have to agree with your sister, dude.”


	7. Cheating

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 22; Sansa, Joffrey – 21; Arya – 19; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 18; Rickon, Tommen, Shireen– 14



 

**MEERA**

            Senior year was amongst them. Thankfully, Meera had trained herself with time management way back when she was still in middle school. So, yes, everything was balanced, spending time with her family and friends, doing household chores, and doing schoolwork and extracurricular activities.

            Another thing she was happy about this year, was Arya joining them in ATU and taking up Architecture. She was one of the only girls she got along with really well. Arya was like a little sister she never had. And of course, like her older sister, Sansa, Arya had legacy advantage and eventually lived in the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ chapter house. Her Dad was right about what he had said when she first started college, that Arya would scare the living daylights out of Mrs. Whent, their house mom. She literally jumped back in surprise the first time she saw Arya. _You look very much like Lyanna._ She had said. As for the extracurriculars, Meera had convinced Arya to join the ATU fencing team and became the third female fencer on the team.

            And since the Stark girls live under the same roof with her, Meera had been the de facto arbiter when they clashed. They tend to argue at almost anything, no matter how big or small the problem is. It was one of the reasons why their Mom, Catelyn never arranged for them to be roommates in the chapter house.

            About three months into the school semester, Gendry, of all people, kept asking her questions about Arya, which definitely unfazed her. She wasn’t even sure if Robb was aware of it, because Gendry carefully ask his questions when Robb wasn’t around. And whenever all five of them, namely: Gendry, Robb, Sansa, Arya and herself get together on their usual free time, Gendry and Arya would sit as far away from each other. But she also was able to notice Arya and Gendry exchanging smirky glances at each other.

One day, Meera just couldn’t contain herself, so she decided to confront Arya about it on a Saturday morning. She managed to find Arya’s room and knocked on the door.

A girl with blond hair opened the door. It was Meredyth Crane, from Red Lake in the Reach, Arya’s roommate. She knew her because she was Rycherd Crane’s younger sister, and Rycherd was her assigned thesis partner, Rylene Florent’s boyfriend.

“Hey, Merry,” She greeted. “Is Arya here?” She asked.

Meredyth opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in.

“Thanks,” Meera entered the room.

Meera can see that the room is really divided. Like her, Meredyth is a medical student, a Psychology major. So naturally, her side of the room was organized. Books were arranged across the shelf above her study desk and her bed was neatly made.

Arya’s side of the room was messy, and Meera was not surprised. _She’s definitely an artist_ , Meera thought.  The sides of her study desk and the shelf above it were full of neon-colored sticky notes. Books and Architecture magazines were piled up on her desk next to her laptop, which was running a computer-aided drafting and design program. A mug of coffee, probably half-empty was placed amongst her six pencil holders that held different types of paint brushes and different colors of pens and markers.

Arya was sitting on her swivel chair, her hand on a computer mouse as she intently focused on her laptop screen with music beats on.

“She’s been at it since last night.” Meredyth explained. “I don’t know if she actually slept, because before I went to bed, she was in that chair. And when I woke up today, she’s still in that chair.” She sighed. “Honestly speaking, Arya’s pretty cool, she’s just messy. But she’s an artist, so I guess that’s understandable.”

Her bed wasn’t any better. A few ‘massing’ scaled models of buildings were on it. More magazines and books pages open with sticky notes on it.

Meera approached Arya and rapped her knuckles on the study desk. “Knock, knock.” She said.

Arya noticed her for the first time. She took off her beats. “Meera, hey.” She greeted. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

Now, she needed Meredyth out of the room so she can really talk to Arya. And thankfully, she just happened to know how.

“I was just stopping by,” Meera started to say. “You’re an Architecture student, that means you’re in the Arts and—”

“You know what,” Meredyth spoke up. “I’m gonna leave you two.” She said as she stood up. “I can’t really understand Art stuff.”

“Okay,” Meera managed as she and Arya watched her head out the door.

            “I swear she has OCD or something.” Arya speculated. “But I told her I’d kill her if she touches any of my stuff.”

            “Okay, now that we’re alone,” Meera said. “Forget what I said earlier. I want you to tell me the truth.”

“The truth about what?” Arya asked.

            “About Gendry.” Meera blurted out.

            Arya had a momentary surprised look on her face. “What about Gendry?” She asked, as she went back to her laptop screen.

            “Come on, Arya,” Meera crossed her arms. “Don’t play games with me. I really found it weird when Gendry Baratheon, of all people, started asking me questions. Questions about you.” She explained. “Then I was like, _why didn’t he just ask Robb about it, Arya’s his sister_. But instead, he comes to me asking what type of flowers you’d like or what’s your favorite drink or your favorite color pens you use to…um, I don’t know your term for it.”

            “Render.” Arya said. “We render our drawings. Manually or digitally.”

            “Anyways,” She continued. “Since we’re friends for a long time, and sorority sisters, I’m just gonna go ahead and ask you. Are you and Gendry dating?” She asked.

            Arya looked her directly in the eyes. “No.” She said instantly.

            Meera snorted. “Arya, if there’s one thing I’ve learned from being friends with you Starks over the years,” She said. “It’s that you are terrible liars, especially Bran.”

            Arya blinked and opened her mouth, but no words came out. _Guilty_ , Meera thought. She took off her music beats from around her neck and placed them next to her laptop. She then sat down at the foot of her bed. “Alright, I guess there’s no way around it.” She sighed. “Yes, we’re dating.” She blurted out. “And not like the others who are on the _no labels_ kind of relationship. We’re exclusive.”

            Meera grinned. “He’s your boyfriend? Oh my gods!” She squealed. “I knew it!”

            Arya held out her hands. “Shh, lower your voice, Meera.” She warned.

            Meera looked around. “What? It’s not like anyone can hear us.” She frowned. “Wait, does anyone else know about this?” She asked.

            Arya shook her head. “As of now, you’re the only one who knows.” She admitted. “And please keep it to yourself. You can’t tell anyone.”

            “Not even Robb?” Meera asked.

            “Especially not Robb,” Arya urged. “Or Sansa for that matter, or anyone, actually.”

            “But they’re your brother and sister.” She reminded her.

            “Meera, come on,” Arya said. “You remember the last time a Stark dated a Baratheon.”

Meera nodded. “Yep, Robb nearly beat the shit out of Joffrey after what he did to Sansa.” She remembered. “But either way, he’s still gonna flip when he finds out that his bestfriend is dating his sister.”

“Yes, Joffrey and Sansa’s relationship didn’t work out.” Arya pointed out. “But Gendry is not Joffrey and I’m not Sansa. What happened between my sister and his brother won’t happen to us, hopefully.” She sighed.

“Exactly, everyone knows you guys are different.” Meera pointed out. “What’s the point in keeping it a secret?” She asked.

“It’s not that,” Arya said. “I’m more worried about our parents, especially Gendry’s Mom. Ugh, she hates me just because I look too much like Aunt Lyanna.” She sighed. “Just please, Meera. Don’t tell anyone.” She pleaded.

Meera took a deep breath. “Alright, my lips are sealed.” She promised. “But if this comes out if not in the way you expect it, I don’t know if I can defend you guys.”

“I’m already working on that.” Arya said, giving her a hug. “But thanks. At least now I have someone I can talk to about it.”

            As it turns out Sansa was right. That Arya was gonna find herself a significant other before Robb can. But anyways, she still was hoping for that overload pizza that Robb had promised.

. . .

            Late that afternoon after their date, Tyrek had invited her over to the _Gamma Delta Pi_ chapter house, the fraternity he was in.

            “I can’t come in.” Meera insisted. “Unless I have brother who’s a member of that fraternity, in which I haven’t. Everyone knows you can’t get in without family visitations rights.”

            “It’s gonna be fine.” Tyrek assured. “You’ll be able to enter, if you’re stealthy enough.”

            “Oh my gods, Tyrek—” She started to say.

            “Just trust me, okay?” Tyrek said. “Mr. Greenfield’s basically glued to his computer by this time. He won’t notice.”

            He took her hand and entered the frat house, tiptoeing their way to the staircase up to the second floor to Tyrek’s room.

            Like hers and Arianne’s room in the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ chapter house, the room had two beds for two people along with wardrobes, shelves and desks. But what caught her attention were the war toys.

“Whoa!” She smiled at him. “What is that?” She pointed at his study desk.

            On his study desk had a miniature battle diorama with tiny catapults and two groups of soldiers in armor and swords flanked south of a blue painted river labeled _Blackwater_ , with hills and fake trees. Facing them were another army and three dragons about the size of her fists with three people riding each at a point labeled _Stony Sept._

            “It was famously known as the _Field of Fire_ ,” Tyrek said. “Where the Lannister army of the Westerlands and the Gardener Army of the Reach faced—”

            “No, I meant, what is all this?” Meera asked as she sat down on his bed. “Since when were you making battle dioramas?”

            “I couldn’t sleep one night,” He explained as he sat beside her. “So I went to find something to do, rather than tossing and turning in bed.”

“Wow, and here I thought you’re a medical student.” Meera said sarcastically.

            “Well, I am.” Tyrek said. “But it wasn’t my first choice. I wanted to study in WMA, but my Dad never approved. He says it’s ridiculous and that he can’t risk losing his only son to the Westerosi Army.” He explained. “So, I had to choose between Medical and Engineering, and I’m terrible at Math so you would guess why.”

            Meera chuckled. “You and Jon would’ve gotten along well.” She said. “He’s in WMA, and I hadn’t seen him in like, four years.”

            “Good for him.”

            “It’s shame,” She said. “You would’ve looked handsome on a black Military Army Service Uniform, with your messy blond hair.” She ruffled his hair.

            Tyrek grinned. “Well, anyways,” He leaned in closer to her. “My roommate Marwyn Belmore went home for the weekend,” He started sniffing her neck. “So I was hoping we could do something fun.”

            Meera gently pushed him away. “Like what?”

            “Stop talking.” Tyrek interrupted, then kissed her. His hands, however, started moving and touching her in places that made her uncomfortable.

“Tyrek, stop.” Meera said, pushing him away. “Tyrek!”

            Tyrek held his hands up, then slid farther from her on the bed. “Can we have an honest conversation about this?” He asked. “Meera, the whole point to being boyfriend/girlfriend is that we hang out and spend all this time together so that we can appreciate and trust each other.”

            “I totally appreciate and trust you.” Meera argued.

            Tyrek stood. “And what better place is there to explore…certain aspects of ourselves than here?” He pointed out.

            That comment made her mad. “Are you telling me that the reason brought me up here and all that just so I’ll let you touch me in places?” She shrieked.

            “What? No!” Tyrek said. “No, of course, not. But I feel like you won’t even consider it. Like you don’t care that it’s bumming me out.” He pointed out. “Well, what do you want me to do?”

            “I just don’t want to be pressured into doing something I don’t want to do!” She was yelling now.

            “Who is pressuring you, Meera?” Tyrek asked. “I’ve been the most patient. I mean, back in Lannisport, I used to stop calling a girl when she won’t let me into her pants after six hours—”

            Meera’s jaw dropped. “What?” She exclaimed. “Ugh! Then go be with one of those girls!” She stood up. “Go!” She urged. “Have fun!”

            Tyrek placed his hand on her shoulder. “Meera—” He started to say.

            She swatted his hand away. “Don’t touch me.” She said. “I’m out of here.”

            “Meera,” Tyrek tried to pull her arm.

            She slammed the door as she left Tyrek in his bedroom.

Meera walked back to the sorority house. She had a lot of things in her mind that she wasn’t even annoyed when one of her sorority sisters, Jynessa Blackmont, from Dorne, asked her which tank top would be better to wear to the party later at the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house.

“Aren’t you coming?” Jynessa asked.

“Nah, I think I’ll pass.” She managed.

After eating dinner, she sulked up in her room. Her phone kept ringing with calls from Tyrek, which she didn’t and wouldn’t answer. He had stepped over the line. She was done with boys treating her with disrespect. There was Ramsay Bolton back when she was in high school. Sure he creepily stalked her and gave her weird looks from time to time, but at least he never touched her.

She thought Tyrek was different. And yet, what he did was inappropriate. Sure boyfriends and girlfriends do stuff for their own pleasure but she wasn’t ready for all of that. She had made out with him a couple of times, yes; and way, way before that, with Bran. But that was it. She had never gone past first base with anyone. And if she would someday, it would be with someone she trusts completely.

Meera kept herself busy through the night, as her sorority sisters went partying. She read a book while hugging _Mykel_ , the stuffed animal husky Bran had given her as a gift.

            At around a few minutes to midnight, her phone buzzed. She never checked it out as she figured it would be just one of Tyrek’s cliché _I’m sorry_ text messages.

Suddenly, Arianne burst into their room in her party outfit. She reeked of alcohol and Meera could tell that she was already a bit tipsy.

            “Hey, having fun?” Meera said absent-mindedly, keeping her eyes on the book she was reading.

            “Meera, what have you been doing all night?” Arianne asked. “And have you even viewed the photos I sent you?”

            “What photos?” She asked. “I haven’t touched my phone since this afternoon. Tyrek kept calling and texting me and it’s annoying.”

            “Oh my gods,” Arianne said. “You’ve been fighting.” She guessed, sitting by the foot of her bed. “I know it’s not my business, but what happened?” She asked.

            Meera found herself telling Arianne everything, how Tyrek smuggled her into their frat house behind their house dad’s back, then how he tried to touch her in places and the argument they had after.

            “So that’s why he’s so drunk.” Arianne speculated. “You basically told him to ‘have fun’.”

            Meera frowned at her. “I don’t actually mean that.” She said. “And Tyrek doesn’t get drunk.”

            “Well, have you tried looking at the photos I sent you?”

            Meera reluctantly grabbed her phone from her nightstand. She had fifteen missed calls from Tyrek, no surprise there; she’s been avoiding him all evening. But then Arianne had sent her two photos. One photo showed Tyrek, with his arms around a girl with strawberry blond hair; the other had him grinding on her.

“Look, Meera,” Arianne said. “I’m not saying Tyrek’s on the verge of cheating. And I’m not, not saying it. Like my Uncle Oberyn always says, a snake can change its skin but it’s still a snake. Or in Tyrek’s case, lions.” She pointed out. “And especially if that guy’s last name is _Lannister_. You know what people say about Lannisters who couldn’t keep their shit together in their pants.”

            “Tyrek’s not like that.” Meera said. “Or at least I think he isn’t. And not all Lannisters are the same.”

            “I know he loves you, and you love him.” Arianne said. “But that was _pre-Kyra_. That girl is poison.”

            “Pre-what?” She asked.

            “Kyra,” Arianne repeated. “That bitch Tyrek had his arm around is Kyra Frey, she’s a senior, like us. She transferred here from Harrenhal U in the Riverlands because she got a cheerleading scholarship. And according to Jynessa Blackmont, Kyra’s already the co-captain of the _ATU Dracaenas_ , alongside Leonette Fossoway.”

            Her phone buzzed again. Ynys Yronwood had sent her another photo concerning Tyrek and the girl, Kyra. Ynys’ caption was _Meera, your bf is in danger!_

Meera set her phone down. “Great, what am I supposed to do?” She complained. “I’m not that kind of girl who makes a scene about it.”

            “Well, Arya had already ‘accidentally’—” She quoted her fingers in the air. “—spilled her drink on her so, that’s a start.” Arianne claimed. “But you have to get out there and pluck him away from that bitch’s clutches.” She suggested. “You need to show her that Tyrek is your man.”

Meera sighed. “Look, I’m not gonna be paranoid about Tyrek.” She decided. “Either he wants to be with the real me or he can go.”

. . .

Meera hadn’t heard of or seen Tyrek over the weekend. That was fine with her, as it kept her focus on her schoolwork. Until one afternoon, the girl Kyra Frey came across her path as she walked back to the Greek Row from class.

The girl Kyra, was in her cheerleading uniform, which was quite similar to the uniform in KLA but the long-sleeved bodyliners were black instead of white.

“Hey, you must be Meera,” Kyra said. “I’m Kyra.” She introduced herself.

At that, she could already tell that she doesn’t like her. Kyra’s had this bitchy plastic vibe that you want to slap her in the face just for talking. “Um, hi.” Meera managed. “Can I help you, Kyra?”

“I was just wondering how things were going between you and Tyrek.” Kyra said. “He said he kept calling you all night but you wouldn’t answer it.”

“Well, whatever it is,” Meera said. “It’s not your business so—”

“Hey, I’m just trying to be helpful.” Kyra pointed out. “Tyrek got drunk and he wouldn’t stop talking about you.”

Meera may have a surprised look on her face, because Kyra said. “Oh, Tyrek didn’t tell you?” She asked. “After your ‘don’t touch me’ incident, he came running to me. You know, after your girl, that Stark bitch, spilled her drink on me, Tyrek lend me one of his shirts.” She said as she started walking away from her. “Funny, because when we went all the way that night, the only thing that came out from his lips was your name. And you weren’t even there.”

Her jaw dropped. She ran towards the chapter house and placed her things in her room, then took the school shuttle to the Blackfyre Stadium. She was supposed to go to Fencing practice for the rest of the day but she wanted to know the truth. It’s only four in the afternoon, and she knew Tyrek’s still on football practice with the team.

Meera had her fists closed as she trudged through the locker rooms. Few of the guys wrapped in towels from the shower stalls, nearly jumped back at the sight of her. She continued to search and soon enough she spotted Tyrek, still with his shoulder pads on, picking stuff from his locker.

As she got closer to him, she began to notice that Tyrek was in the same row of lockers as Robb and Gendry. But she didn’t care, she walked towards him. She slammed his locker close and glared at him, much to his surprise.

            “Meera?” Robb called. “What in seven hells are you doing here?” He asked.

            Meera didn’t pay Robb any attention as she was too busy glaring at Tyrek.

            “Meera, hey,” Tyrek broke into a smile. “I was just about to call you—”

            “Tell me the truth.” Meera said suddenly.

            “What?” Tyrek asked as if he’d misheard her.

            “I wanna hear it from you.” At that point, her eyes began tearing up. “She told me, you know. What you did last weekend. Please tell me she’s just lying to mess with my head, and you didn’t really cheat on me, especially with h-her.”

            “What?” Gendry exclaimed loudly.

            “Tyrek, what the fuck are you doing, man?” Robb demanded.

            Tyrek sucked his breath and looked down in shame. “Meera,” He said softly.

            “Oh my gods.” Meera gasped.

            “I’m sorry—” Tyrek started to say, as he tried to hold her hand.

            Meera shook him off. “Just stop.”

            “Meera, I’m sorry—”

            “Just stop!” She yelled, pushing him away. “ _We are done_.” She said before walking away.

            Tyrek was about to follow but Gendry had placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the lockers. Robb ran after her.

            “You cheated on her?” She could hear Gendry’s voice. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He demanded.

            Tears started streaming down her cheeks, when Robb caught up to her.

            “Hey,” Robb spread his arms out and she didn’t hesitate to hug him. “It’s gonna be okay.” He assured, gently patting her back. “Tyrek seemed to forget that you have three bestfriends who wouldn’t hesitate to beat him to a pulp.”

            “Two,” Meera corrected. “Jon isn’t here.”

            Robb offered her his handkerchief and she took it from him. “I know something that’ll cheer you up.” He said. “A bucket of fries from _Brynden’s Burger’s._ Or if it’s not enough, I’ll have to drive to Dunkensdale to get you your favorite coffee from a _Northerners’ Brew_ there.” He suggested.

            Meera chuckled as she wiped her tears. “The fries will be fine.”

             Robb drove her to the _Brynden’s Burger’s_ to Dragonstone’s neighbor island of Driftmark and ordered a bucket of fries as he promised. Thirty minutes after, Gendry arrived.

            “Meera,” Gendry said as soon as he sat at their table. “Are you okay?” He asked.

            “I don’t know about being completely fine,” Meera answered. “But, I’m better than I was earlier.”

            “You’re just in time, Dude.” Robb said as he brought the tray that carried their meals. “Where have you been anyway?” He asked.

            “I had to do a double fist dance on Tyrek’s face.” Gendry said.

            “What?” Meera gasped. “But he’s your uncle.”

            “I know,” He replied. “I told you, I’d pick your side any day. And don’t worry, if he ever comes near you, I won’t hesitate to do it again.” He made a tsk sound. “Tyrek lived up to the Lannister family reputation, and I’m not surprised.”

            Arianne had explained it to her what people are saying about the Lannister family. That the male kin are womanizers and most of them were either divorced or unmarried _. It’s in their blood_ , Arianne had said. And she also remembered what Gendry had said about his Mom’s two brothers, who were in their forties and weren’t even married yet.

            “Yeah, well,” Robb spoke up. “Just remember, we’re here for you.”

            Meera had to smile. “You guys are really sweet.” She said.

. . .

That night, she cried her eyes out and the next day she was fine. Well, sort of. A couple of her sorority sisters found out about it before breakfast and came asking her for questions when she made herself an iced coffee.

“Oh, leave her be,” Arianne scolded, as she shooed the other girls away. “She needs some space.” She handed her a plate with a sandwich on it. “Don’t worry, it’s only eggs and grilled cheese, no meat.”

“Thanks.” Meera said as she took the sandwich and sat on the dining table.

Arianne sat beside her. “So, how are you feeling?” She asked.

“A little better, I guess.” She replied.

“You shouldn’t worry about that douche bag,” Arianne said. “It’s his loss.”

Carellen Smallwood came in from the foyer with a box heavily packed in duct tape and a bouquet of blue flowers and walked towards them. “These came in the delivery today.” She said. “Mrs. Whent said I should give it to you guys.”

“There’s one for Arianne Martell,” Carellen announced. “Sent from Norvos, Essos.” She placed the box on the table.

“Oh, wow.” Arianne said without enthusiasm. “My Mom sent me a package.” She took the box from Carellen. “This better be good.”

            “Good for you.” Meera said.

            “And another for Meera Reed.” Carellen handed her a bouquet of flowers.

            Meera groaned in annoyance. “Carellen, do me a favor,” She said. “Throw those in the garbage bin, please.”

            “What?” Arianne and Carellen said at the same time.

            “Meera,” Carellen said. “Not everyone gets flowers around here.” She pointed out.

            “I know,” Meera replied. “And it’s not everyday I ask you to please throw it in the bin. I have no use for it.”

            Carellen frowned. “Don’t you even wanna know who sent it to you?” She asked.

            “Oh, I know who sent them.” Meera said. “That’s why I wanted it in the bin.”

            Arianne took the bouquet from Carellen and gasped. “Seven hells, are these winter roses?” She asked.

            Carellen nodded. “Yeah, those things are pretty rare,” She said. “And only they grow in the North. I should know, I grew up in a farm in the Riverlands.”

Arianne searched the bouquet for a tag, but didn’t find any. “There’s no tag.” She narrowed her eyes on Carellen. “If this is from Tyrek Lannister, I will throw these to the bin myself.” She said.

Carellen shrugged. “Well, you guessed it right, Arianne.” Then she gasped. “Wait, what?”

“Yes, please and thank you, Arianne.” Meera agreed.

            After breakfast, Meera got ready to go to her classes. As she walked out of the Greek Row to catch the school shuttle, she heard someone call her name. And she immediately knew who it was.

“Meera,” Tyrek called again as he ran after her.

            She cursed as she walked faster. “Really?” She complained.

            “I’m sorry.” Tyrek said.

            “For lying to me?” Meera guessed as she kept walking. “Hmm.”

            “For breaking your trust.” He said. “Meera, wait.” Tyrek stood in her way. “Look, I screwed up. I made a stupid mistake and I wanna make it up to you. Please just let me say I’m sorry.”

            Meera shrugged. “You shouldn’t have to.” She said. “You are who you are, and everyone kept telling me who you were before I got into this. It was stupid of me to try and stand up for you and prove them wrong. And they’re right, it’s in your blood. You aren’t gonna change.”

            “But I did change.” Tyrek insisted. “I’m not that guy anymore.”

            “Oh, but you are.” She said. “You’ll always be that guy.”

 

**ARYA**

            Arya should’ve been more discreet. Well, they should’ve been more discreet. And if Gendry didn’t ask Meera questions, she wouldn’t be so suspicious and she never would’ve confront her on a Saturday morning and threatened to tell Robb about them.

            It had started when she went to Fleabottom for art supplies in her senior year of high school. And he was suddenly there. As stubborn as he is, he drove her all the way to Winterfell and even bought her coffee and brownies on the way. Before Gendry went back to Dragonstone that night, he had asked for her number. They texted each other for the rest of the year and when she started going to ATU for college, they started going out.

Well, not exactly. Gendry, Robb and Meera often get together to hang-out during their free times, like after extracurricular practice, and he would offer Robb to bring along his sisters if they were not that busy. Meera had a brilliant response to that, as she would gladly drag her and Sansa with them. She and Gendry would sit as far away from each other and start a conversation through text messages to avoid suspicion from their other companions, especially Robb.

Robb had always been overprotective of them. And Arya doesn’t blame him. He’d seen things like, Bran falling off a tree and nearly drowning; Rickon engaging to a fistfight at age eight to get back at the people making fun of Shireen; Sansa being physically abused by her ex-boyfriend; and he himself got into a fistfight with Ramsay Bolton for groping her. Growing up, Robb shared the Big Brother responsibility with Jon. And with Jon out of the picture, being in Military school and all, Arya felt like Robb pressured himself into watching over and taking care of his younger siblings. Robb also has trust issues, he doesn’t trust anyone outside the family, except Gendry and Meera.

Arya and Gendry had only been together for two months. Meera had recently found out about it, and she is currently the only person who knew about their relationship. Luckily for them, Meera promised not to tell anyone, but she also told her that she can’t help them if their relationship comes out to public unexpectedly.

Now, she was driving back to the Greek Row after a tiring fencing practice. Wednesdays were always those times when the fencing coach, Brienne Tarth, from Tarth Island in the Stormlands teach them new routines and make them compete with each other by Friday.  And it was also the first practice session where Meera hadn’t attended. And Meera never misses practice. Sure, Meera was in the archery team too, but she had a schedule worked out about it. On Tuesdays and Thursday, Meera had Archery; and on Wednesdays and Fridays it’s Fencing.

Arya only assumed Meera was catching up with her boyfriend Tyrek. She wondered if Meera knew about that certain girl, Kyra Frey flirting with Tyrek last Saturday. Arya had done her part trying to keep the girl away from him, by ‘accidentally’ spilling her drink on her clothes. Nevertheless, Arya’s going to check on her when she gets back to the sorority house.

As she parked her car, her phone buzzed. She pulled her fencing bag that carried her saber and checked it out her as she walked towards the chapter house. It was a text message from her brother, Robb.

_Robb; 17:15_

_Meet me in your living room. Now! You and Sansa both._

            At first, she was like, _uh, oh_. Robb must’ve figured out about her and Gendry. But then why was he calling Sansa too? As she reached the house, she went directly to the living room, and sure enough, Robb was already there, seated on the couch with Sansa.

            “Hey,” She said, shouldering her fencing sword bag. “I got your text. What’s wrong?” She asked.

            Robb stood and motioned his head towards the couch. “Sit.”

            Arya obliged, and sat next to Sansa.

            “Do you have any idea why he called us here?” Arya asked her sister.

            Sansa simply shook her head. “Not a clue.” She admitted.

            Robb cleared his throat as he faced both of them. “Little and baby sister,” He started to say. “I—”

            “Whoa!” Sansa interrupted, raising her hand. “First of all, do _not_ call us that.”

            “Yeah,” Arya agreed. “And why in seven hells are you here?” She demanded.

“Oh my gods,” Sansa exclaimed. “Please don’t tell us to befriend a certain girl that you like again.”

“What?” Robb raised an eyebrow. “No, I—”

“Because the last time you talked to Arya and I like this,” Sansa said. “It was because of that. The way you did back in high school.” Her sister turned to her. “What was her name again?” She asked.

            “Jeyne Westerling.” Arya recalled. “She was a transfer from Cerelle Lannister Academy for Girls in Lannisport.”

            “Okay, this isn’t about me.” Robb spoke up. “It’s about Meera.” He said. “Tyrek—”

            “Cheated on her with Kyra Frey.” Sansa interrupted again. “Yes, we know.”

            Arya turned to her sister in surprise. “Wait, _what?_ ” Her eyes widened in surprise. “Are you serious?” She asked in disbelief.

            Robb shrugged. “I thought you both already knew about this.” He speculated.

            “I did.” Sansa answered. “The girls in the squad were talking about it.”

            “Well, I didn’t!” Arya said. “How come nobody tells me anything? What the fuck?! I’m gonna kill that guy!”

            “Now, now, baby sis,” Robb raised his hand. “It doesn’t have to involve murder.”

            Arya frowned. “Sansa, you’re in the cheerleading squad and so is that bitch, Kyra Frey, maybe you can do something to you know, avenge Meera.”

            “Like what?” Sansa asked.

            “Oh, I don’t know,” Arya said. “Like what if you ‘accidentally’—” She quoted her fingers in the air. “Drop her off the top of the pyramid.” She suggested.

            “Okay, that’s a little bit overboard,” Robb said. “She might break a bone or something.”

            “Who cares?” Arya argued. “They broke Meera’s heart. And it’s only physical pain, not emotional. She’ll get over it.”

            “No,” Robb protested. “We are not doing that. That’s way too far.”

            “Well, maybe I could talk to her about it or something.” Sansa suggested. “I don’t really have any authority in the squad yet. Kyra Frey is head cheerleader with Leonette Fossoway, our chapter president, they’re like co-captains. There’s nothing else I can do.”

            Arya sighed in frustration. “Bitches like Kyra Frey won’t settle for little talks, Sansa.” She pointed out. “Everyone knows that.”

            “Hold on, why are you so intent on killing this Kyra Frey for Meera?” Robb asked. “Gendry already beat the shit out of Tyrek yesterday, isn’t that enough?” He asked.

            “I’m not gonna kill her, Robb.” Arya countered. “I’m fighting justice for Meera.” She corrected. “And besides Meera’s like an older sister, I _actually_ get along with.” She glared at Sansa.

            Someone cleared their throat from behind Robb. “I’m sorry,” A female voice said.

            All three of them turned and saw Arianne Martell, Meera’s roommate, on the archway before the living room.

“I couldn’t help but overhear that you guys are talking about Meera.” Arianne said. “And if this is—” She gestured to them and the room. “—Whatever this is, an intervention to help Meera get up and back to her feet again. I totally want in.”

            Robb gestured for her to join them. “Please.”

            “Thank you, Robb.” Arianne said as she sat down next to Sansa on the couch.

            “So, how is she doing?” Robb asked Arianne.

            “She’s sulking up.” Arianne said. “I mean, she’s had like, seven or eight cups of iced coffee in the last three days but—”

            “What?” Robb interrupted. “Did you say she had been drinking iced coffee?” He asked.

            “Yeah,” Arianne said. “I literally just said it.”

            Robb shook his head. “Well, there you go.” He said. “When she drinks iced coffee, it means she’s really upset and it’s like, getting to a depression stage.” He explained. “The last time I’ve ever seen her drink iced coffee was when her Dad had a minor heart attack and that was two years ago. She drank two cups the whole car ride from Dragonstone to White Harbor.”

            “Oh my gods!” Arianne gasped. “And I thought that was just to help her pull an all-nighter, you know, for studying.”

            “Iced coffee, huh?” Sansa spoke up. “Maybe, I should try that when I’m manually filling up ledgers.”

            “Don’t you have computers for that?” Arya asked.

            “Yeah, but our professor wants us to do it by hand.” Sansa said. “So we really learn, he says.”

            “Guys!” Robb said urgently. “Come on! I’m asking you help Meera. She probably doesn’t show it, but she’s miserable.” He said. “And even with my family visitation rights, thanks to both of you being here,” He gestured to both her and Sansa. “This is how far I’ll go in this house.”

            “What in seven hells do you think I’ve been doing, Stark?” Arianne raised an eyebrow at him.

            “Well, now that you’ve said that, Arianne,” Robb said. “I trust you’ll be needing more help in doing so. So, I think my two sisters will be wonderful help.”

“Oh, anything for Meera.” Sansa said. “I’m totally in.”

Arya had begun analyzing the situation. This Frey girl’s in the cheerleading squad. But Robb snapped her back to reality.

“Oh, no,” Robb said. “I know that look. You’re up to something. Whatever it is, don’t do it.”

“I thought you wanted us to help Meera.” Arya said.

“Yeah, but not in the way you’re thinking right now.”

“And how in seven hells do you know what I’m thinking?” Arya argued. “You’re a psychic now?” She asked.

“The last time I saw that look on your face,” He recalled. “You sold me out to Mom and Dad for that incident at Great Barrowton. And I got grounded for it.”

“Whatever.” Arya sighed. “Anyways, we’re still up for Friday in Driftmark, right?” She asked.

“Don’t change the subject, Arya.” Robb said.

“I’m not,” She replied. “So are we?”

Robb sighed in annoyance. “Yeah, we’ll go right after football practice.”

It was sort of their routine every Friday. Gendry, Robb, Meera, Sansa and herself enjoy dinner meals in Driftmark after their football, cheerleading, and fencing practice.

“Good.” Arya said. “Meera and I will meet you in the stadium.”

“Oh, no,” Arianne spoke up. “No. Tyrek’s in the football team and Kyra on the cheerleading squad. And they practice their drills and routines in the stadium.” She pointed out. “It’s a bad idea.”

“You’re missing my point, Arianne.” She said. “We’re going to kill two birds with one stone.”

“I don’t like where this is going.” Sansa complained.

Robb shook her head. “Arya—”

“Trust me, okay?” Arya interrupted, smirking. “It’s going to be a win-win situation for all of us.” She said.

“ _You can’t come in!”_ One of the girls yelled from the foyer.

 _“Please, just let me speak with her.”_ Answered a familiar voice.

“Oh, hells, no.” Sansa said. “Please tell me it’s not who I think it is.”

All four of them went to the foyer and saw Tyrek Lannister arguing with two of their sorority sisters, the Fowler twins, Jennelyn and Jeyne.

“Arianne, hey,” He said when he saw them. “Is Meera okay? I need to talk to her.”

Arianne rolled her eyes at him. “Obviously, she’s not available right now.” She said. “Now, if you please, step outside. Boys aren’t allowed here.”

“Then why in seven hells is Robb in here?” Tyrek pointed out. “How is he allowed and I’m not?”

“Robb has family visitation rights.” Arianne explained. “He has two sisters here. But you don’t. Now, out!” She waved for him to go out of the door.

“You heard her, man.” Robb provoked. “Get out.”

“I just need to talk to her.” Tyrek argued.

“Meera doesn’t wanna talk right now.” Arya spoke up. “You need to respect that.”

Tyrek turned to her. “I’m sorry,” He said. “But this is none of your business, Arya.”

            “Hey!” Robb yelled. “You don’t talk to my sister like that!”

            “Robb, please,” Arya pushed her brother back. “I got this.” She stood before Tyrek, clutching her fencing sword bag. “First of all, Lannister,” She said as she took out her saber from the sword bag. “Anything you do became my business when you cheated on our girl, Meera with that Frey bitch.”

            Tyrek held his hands up in surrender. “You’re gonna stab me?”

            “I doubt it.” Arya said. “So here’s what’s gonna go down, I’ll give you two choices: You stay here and I’ll skewer your nuts, left or right or both, that’s your choice; _or_ you get out, walk away and live to be a douche bag another day.” She glared at him. “You have thirty seconds, starting now.”

            Tyrek took a deep breath and stepped out of the door without another word.

            Afterwards, Arya went upstairs to Arianne and Meera’s room.

            Meera was sitting on her bed, clutching what looks like a Northern Husky stuffed animal, and drinking iced coffee.

            “Hey,” Arya greeted. “You missed practice today.”

            “I didn’t feel like going.” Meera replied.

            “So why didn’t you tell me about the whole thing with Tyrek?” Arya asked as she sat down beside her. She pulled the cup of cold coffee out from Meera’s hands.

            “What the fuck, Arya?” Meera exclaimed.

            “This is what? Your fifth cup in the day?” Arya guessed. “Come on, Meera, too much caffeine will kill you.” She said as she placed the cup on the nightstand. “You’re a medical student. You should know that.”

            “Look, I just didn’t want to bother anyone with my problems.” She answered. “And besides, you and Gendry are barely keeping it together.”

            “We’re fine.” Arya assured. “And your solution to your problems is sulking up in your room, huh? Genius.”

            “Leave me alone, Stark.” Meera said.

            “Hey, we care about you.” Arya said. “I mean, why do you think Robb held an urgent meeting downstairs with me, Sansa and Arianne for?”

            “He _what_ now?” Meera asked as if she’s misheard.

            Arya nodded. “You’re like sister to me. Like one I actually get along with.” She said. “Truthfully, I look up to you more than Sansa, and don’t tell her that.” She admitted.

            Meera chuckled. “That’s flattering.” She said. “So, what should I do now?” She asked.

            “After fencing practice this Friday,” Arya started. “I want you to come with me to the Blackfyre Stadium.”

            “Arya, I can’t go there—” Meera argued.

            “I know what you’re thinking,” She interrupted. “Your douche bag of an ex-boyfriend will be there, and so is his bitchy side-chick. But no worries, I got that all figured out. Trust me, you’ll have to be there.”

. . .

            When Friday came, Arya went ahead to the stadium and sat on the stands. She had bought herself a red-cherry smoothie from the University Cafeteria. She specifically bought it because students complained that the red dye on the drink leave hard-to-remove stains when it becomes contact with clothes. Just perfect for her plan. And also she had borrowed a book from the University Library. It was a two-inch thick crimson book with the words on the cover, _Aegon Targaryen University: Policies, Rules and Regulations. Original Draft by: Aenys Targaryen; Maegor Targaryen, Revised by: Lucerys Velaryon; Symond Staunton. 300 A.C._

            Meera followed after and sat on the stands next to her. “I don’t understand why your brother arranged for us to meet here.” She said.

            “Oh, Robb didn’t arrange this.” Arya smirked. “I did.”

            Meera narrowed her eyes at her. Then she glanced at the smoothie in her hand and the book on her lap. “Oh my gods, Arya!” She exclaimed. “I know that look. You’re up to something.” She said. “Is this the reason why you brought me here?”

            “Why would you think that?”

            Meera sighed. “You have a book with you. Who brings a book to the stadium?” She pointed out. “Unless it’s a novel, but it isn’t. And bought a smoothie. You hate smoothies. And it’s the red-cherry flavor.”

            “Well, well,” Arya said. “You got a good sense of deduction, Reed. But not as good as Jon’s though.”

            On the field the players of the football team were practicing drills. On the tracks, the cheerleading squad were practicing their new routines. But the squad kept repeating and repeating because one of the captains, looking at her strawberry blonde hair and Arya was positive that it was Kyra Frey, kept yelling at almost every ten minutes.

            Arya continued to observe the ATU _Dracaenas_. But when Kyra started to yell at Sansa, the blood in her veins became restless.

            She clutched book on one arm and the smoothie in her hand as stood from her seat in the stands.

            “Where are you going?” Meera demanded.

            “Stay here,” Arya said. “I’m going to teach someone a lesson.”

            Arya walked down to where the cheerleading squad was practicing on the tracks. When Arya got closer to the benches, where the girls from the squad placed their bags, Kyra wasn’t done scolding Sansa yet.

“What are you gonna do about it, huh, Stark?” Kyra asked Sansa. “Call Daddy?”

            Sansa was smart not to answer.

            “This isn’t the North, honey, where everything is probably one call away.” Kyra pointed out. “We’re in ATU on Dragonstone Island. Can you tell the difference?”

            “Well, this isn’t the Riverlands either.” Arya spoke up. “Specifically not the Twins. Can _you_ tell the difference?”

            Kyra turned to her. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t little sister off to the rescue.” She said sarcastically, then turned to Sansa. “Sansa, would mind telling your sister to bugger off?” She said. “This is a closed practice.”

            Sansa sighed and turned to her. “Arya, please.”

            Arya snorted. “Really?” She interrupted and looked around. “It’s an open field, and you’re practicing your routines on the tracks. So, technically, I’m not trespassing into your ‘closed practice’.” She quoted her fingers in the air.

Kyra huffed. “Look, whatever happens here is not your business.” She said. “I’m captain and my word is law.”

            Arya raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms. “And because you’re captain,” She answered. “Everyone just has to accept whatever you say is gospel truth?” She asked. “We live in a democratic society, Kyra, so quit turning this squad into your freakin’ little empire.”

            Everyone in the squad turned to her in surprise now.

            “For your info, Stark,” Kyra said. “They voted me captain. That means I tell them what to do, and be someone they can look up to.”

            Arya chuckled. “Whoa! If that were true, I’d quit the squad right away.” She said. “Because you are not a role model to look up to.”

            Kyra looked offended. “I beg your pardon?” She asked as if she’d misheard.

            “Arya!” Sansa gritted her teeth.

            Arya ignored her sister. “You heard me.” She said. “Or do I have to repeat it through a megaphone to your ears?” She asked. “You’re not a role model, because you prefer sleeping with guys who have girlfriends.”

            Most of the girls’ jaws dropped. Even Kyra was surprised.

            “What’s the matter, Frey?” Arya said, stepping closer to her. “Are you surprised that someone finally says it to your face what kind of a bitch you are?” She smirked. “Hmm, did no one tell you that before? That’s sad.”

            Kyra snorted. “So, what are you gonna do?” She asked. “Petition to kick me off the squad? In case you don’t remember, you’re not even in the squad and I’m the captain.”

            “Actually, you’re a _co-captain_.” Arya corrected her. “Right? And since this is a democratic society, did you know that since they voted you up the ranks of the ATU cheerleading hierarchy, they can also vote to demote you from your current position?” She made a tsk sound. “I’m just saying.”

            Kyra paled. “What—you can’t do that!” She cried.

            “Oh, yes, they can.” Arya said with enthusiasm. “It says so in this book I found in the library.” She held out the two inch thick crimson book she was carrying.

            Arya tossed it to one of the girls. Jynessa Blackmont barely caught it with her hands.

            “Turn to page two hundred and fifty seven,” Arya instructed and Jynessa did as she said.

“It says, Article XI, The Accountability of School Officers,” Arya recalled. “Sub-section Two states that: _Any member of an organization, club or team has the right to raise point to demote a leader and/or captain from current position regardless of the reasons, with a vote of at least two-thirds of all its members._ ” She said. “And judging from all the things you’ve done, and how a tyrant you are of running this squad, I have a feeling it’s gonna be more than two-thirds of the whole squad.”

Leonette Fossoway stepped forward. “Well,” She spoke up. “As _co-captain_ of the ATU _Dracaena_ s, I move to demote Kyra Frey from being co-captain of the squad.” She said. “Those in favor can show of hands.”

All the girls in the squad raised their hands.

“Majority.” Leonette smiled. “I’m sorry, Kyra.” Then turned back to the squad. “Now that the position is left open, we need it filled. Nominations are open.”

Jynessa raised her hand. “I nominate Sansa Stark.” She said.

Leonette nodded in approval. “Anyone else?” She asked.

Most of the girls just turned to each other. Leonette took the silence as the closing. “Well, then, all in favor for Sansa Stark as co-captain of the ATU _Dracaenas_ , show of hands.”

Everyone smiled and raised their hands in agreement, all except Kyra.

“It’s decided, then.” Leonette said, then shook Sansa’s hand and shook it. “Congratulations, Captain.”

Kyra stomped her foot in frustration. “I’m going to the University President for this!” She said.

“Even if you do,” Arya spoke up again. “There’s nothing he can do to help you. It’s in the book. Do you want me to find that section for you?” She offered.

Kyra glared at her. “You’re not getting away with this, Stark.” She said.

“What are you gonna do?” Arya asked. “Call Granddad Walder? Touché, right?” She chuckled. “Oh, and one last thing.” She took off the lid from her smoothie and spilled all the contents onto Kyra’s cheerleading uniform, which made everyone gasped. Even the guys on the football field turned their heads toward them.

“What the fuck?!” Kyra yelped, wiping the stain from her uniform.

“That’s for Meera.” Arya said. “And also to cool down your hot temper.” She leaned in closer to her. “ _Never_ cross a Stark.” She warned. "And also, no one gets to talk shit to my sister like that but me."

            Kyra ran, probably to the nearest restroom to clean up. And when she did the girls in the squad turned to her.

Suddenly, Jynessa Blackmont clapped her hands and others followed. “Well done, Stark.” She complimented. “I couldn’t have done it better myself.”

 

**MEERA**

            Meera had seen the whole show Arya put up in the Stadium. Even though it was sort of, evil, she couldn’t help but had this wave of satisfaction surge through her when she saw that. She told Robb and Gendry about that incident when they eventually went to Driftmark later that day.

            “Yeah, we know,” Robb said. “We were there. We saw the whole thing.”

            “So,” Arya spoke up. “How’s that for a show?” She asked.

            “It was awesome.” Meera admitted. “Even though it was sort of, evil. But, whatever.”

            “And Tyrek?” Gendry asked.

            “Look, I know he’s your uncle,” Meera said. “But she can have him. I don’t care.”

            “There’s the Meera we know.” Robb exclaimed.

            On the weekend, she went home to Greywater Watch. It was mostly to get away from all the stress of schoolwork and all the drama and it was also to check on her Dad and her little brother.

One afternoon, Jojen took the car and drove to Winterfell to the Stark Manor for a school project he’s doing with Bran. It left her at home with her Dad. And most of their bonding times, were doing stuff together in the kitchen. Right now, they were making a Strawberry Spinach salad.

“So, how are you feeling?” Howland asked as he meticulously removed seeds on the strawberries.

            Meera frowned at her father. “What do you mean?” She said as she sliced the spinach from the food drainer.

            “Your break-up with Tyrek.” He blurted out.

            Meera’s scowl deepened. “How did you know about that?” She asked.

            Howland shrugged. “You may not talk about it,” He said. “But your friends do. I’m thinking Robb told his family, Bran told Jojen, Jojen told me, and I’m asking you right now.”

            Meera sighed. “At first, I was just hurt and angry, and embarrassed,” She admitted. “Because he turned out exactly like what everyone said he was.” She said. “And then I was like _okay, fine, it’s over_. But then he was sending me flowers, and he’s begging like he’s the victim. It’s just all so Schizo.” She placed down the knife. “I’m just glad we didn’t end up…”

            “Doing the humpty-hump?” Howland finished, then laughed.

            “Oh my gods, Dad!” Meera held up her hands. “I’m scarred for life.” She said.

            “You know, your mom went through the same thing before.” Howland brought up. “Mm-hmm. And you would not guess the guy’s name…Tygett Lannister.”

            “What?” Meera gasped. “That’s Tyrek’s dad.” She grunted. “Ugh! I feel so stupid right now, it’s like I repeated history.”

            Meera knew something was up with Tyrek’s dad when she met him in Dragonstone. There was a clear distaste in his voice when he recognized her as Howland Reed’s daughter, but softened when he mentioned that she resembled her Mom, Jyana.

            “Just think of it this way,” Howland said. “It’s in the past. You learn from it to guide you in the future. And you know what, I’m glad that you waited and dodged that bullet.” He went over to the sink, washed his hands and wiped it dry with a hand towel. “Your first time is something you can never get back.” He placed his arm around her. “You need to hold out for a good guy this time. Not just one you have feelings for, but someone you can trust.”


	8. Injuries

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas – 24; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 22; Sansa – 21; Arya – 19; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 18; Rickon, Tommen, Shireen – 14



 

**MEERA**

            It was a week after Meera had broken up with Tyrek and Arya shaming Kyra Frey. She could definitely say that she had moved on, and had put that incident behind her. Tyrek still tried talking to her, of course. But thankfully, she’d mastered the art of evading him whenever he attempted to get close. It wasn’t easy, since they had both taken up programs in the medical field. Kyra, however, knew better than to plot revenge or something. Obviously, Arya had formulated a thorough plan to destroy her without it being illegal within the campus premises, in which Meera thought was hands-down awesome.

            Without her friends and family sticking out for her, she wouldn’t know what to do.

Now, Robb had called her and his sisters, Arya and Sansa, to the _Alpha Theta Psi_ chapter house. _It’s an emergency_ , he had said. She didn’t know what the problem was, but it was also unusual for Robb to call them on a Thursday morning.

            Thankfully, classes are suspended for the day and the next day, since everyone was busy preparing for the big game, the National Championship of the President’s Cup for Collegiate Football, the match between the _Aegon Targaryen University_ _Dragons_ against the _White Harbor State University Mermen_. And the game will be held in the Blackfyre Stadium on Friday.

            Meera walked with the Stark girls towards _Alpha Theta Psi_ chapter house. When they reached the gates, Robb and Gendry were standing side by side on the porch and they both had their arms crossed. And they had mischievous smiles on their faces.

            “This better be important.” Meera said. “Because we’ve got stuff to do. Well, actually, they’ve got stuff to do.” She gestured to Arya and Sansa standing on either side of her. “I’m free until the chapter meeting.”

            “Oh, it is, Meera.” Robb promised. “And it’s gonna get better.”

            “Is this gonna take long?” Sansa asked. “Because I promised Willas that we’ll skype with him before the chapter meeting this morning.”

            Willas Tyrell, Sansa’s boyfriend, had graduated last year. He had now taken over as the Chief Operations Officer in the one of the Tyrell family businesses, the _Tyrell Flower Farms_ , because his Dad, Mace Tyrell was already Governor of the Reach. But despite their long-distance relationship, they’re still growing strong. (No pun intended.)

            “I’m sorry,” Arya spoke up, impatiently tapping her foot on the concrete pathway. “But why did you call us here?” She asked. “Mrs. Whent asked me to sort out the mail today, for the gods’ sake.”

            “Trust me, baby sister,” Robb said. “You’re gonna love it.” Suddenly, a Northern Husky came scampering towards Robb, wagging its tail playfully, which made their eyes widened in surprise.

            “Oh my gods!” Sansa exclaimed. “Is that—is that Grey Wind?” She asked.

“How in seven hells did your dog get here?” Arya demanded.

            Gendry cleared his throat. “Ladies,” He said. “If you please welcome,”

            “Back from the dead.” Robb added.

            Robb and Gendry stepped aside and made way for a guy with dark hair shaved at the sides, in a black military jacket. A white Northern Husky with red eyes followed him.

            “Surprise!” Jon said, grinning.

            All three of them squealed in delight.

            “Jon!” Arya ran and tackled him in a hug. “Seven hells!” She exclaimed. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

            “Hey, little cousin.” Jon said as he patted her back. “You changed your hair dye.” He noticed.

            Arya was fond of dyeing her shoulder length hair into different colors. Last week, it was ombre red at the ends, now it was ash blue.

            “One look is boring.” Arya stated. “Sometimes you gotta change things up a bit.”

            Sansa gave Jon a hug as well. “We missed you, Jon.”

            Meera frowned at him. “Holy shit,” She said. “They did shave your head.”

            Jon shrugged. “Well, yeah,” He confirmed. “But not entirely though.” He spread his arms. “Come on, Reed. I know you miss me.”

            Meera chuckled and gave him a hug. “You’ve been dead for four years, Dude.” She said. “I haven’t heard from you besides the fact that you’ve been skyping with the three youngest Starks.”

            “Our free time is limited.” Jon explained. “I mean, we were only allowed ten hours on a Sunday per week to get out of the campus.”

            “Then how are you here?” She asked.

            “Well, since I’m in my fourth year,” Jon said. “I’m starting year one of the two-year internship in WMA. We get two vacation days a week, and mine happened to be on a Thursday and Friday. And since my days off are on the weekdays, there’s no one to catch up back home in Winterfell at these times. So Uncle Ned suggested that I visit here, with the dogs. Bran and Rickon wanted to come with me, but they have school.”

            “Which I think is brilliant idea.” Gendry pointed out. “You should come here often, Dude.”

            Jon sighed. “Anyways, now that you’ve seen part one of the surprise, let’s bring out part two.” He suggested. “Robb, do the honors.”

            “Oh, of course,” Robb agreed, then slightly opened the main door. He whistled and two more huskies went out of the house and ran to Arya and Sansa.

            “Nymeria!” Arya squealed as she knelt. “Oh, I missed you, girl.” She giggled as Nymeria licked her face.

            “Lady!” Sansa beamed as she bent over and patted her husky’s head. “Good girl.”

            “Well, if it isn’t the Stark Huskies.” Meera said. “Oh, how I missed these dogs.”

            “So, Jon,” Arya spoke up. “How long are you gonna be here?” She asked.

            “As long as we’ve catch up for the day.” Jon blurted out. “But I’ll still be back tomorrow, though. I cannot miss Robb and Gendry’s big game. It’s a championship football match. And I haven’t seen Robb play.”

            “He’s great, actually.” Gendry said. “And I don’t think there’s another word for it.”

            Robb grinned. “Oh, stop it you.” He said sarcastically.

            “Oh my gods!” Meera chuckled, then sighed. “I miss us all being together.” She turned to Jon. “And thank the gods for you, Jon. That means I’ll have company on the stands tomorrow.”

            Robb turned to his sisters. “I thought you have things to attend to.” He reminded them.

            “Oh, gods!” Arya exclaimed. “I totally forgot about it.” She sighed. “I guess I’ll see you guys later.” She gently patted Nymeria’s head.

            “You can bring them with you if you want.” Robb suggested.

            “Really?” Sansa asked.

            Robb nodded. “Yeah,” He said. “But I don’t know if pets are allowed in your sorority house.”

            “That’s bullshit.” Arya said. “Mrs. Whent has a cat.”

            “Ooh, a cat’s gonna a problem.” Jon said, then took two leashes hanging by the porch’s rails and handed one each to Arya and Sansa. “Trust me, you’re gonna need it.”

            The Stark girls each took a leash. Sansa hooked the leash on Lady’s collar. Arya simply coiled it, hung it over her arm and grabbed Nymeria from the ground. Afterwards, both girls started walking back to the sorority house.

            “I’ll see you later.” Sansa waved goodbye as she walked Lady across the street. Arya followed as she cradled Nymeria in her arms.

            “Oh, by the way,” Robb called out. “Keep your afternoons free. We’re catching up with Jon.”

            “Got it.” Arya yelled back.

            As soon as Arya and Sansa left, all four of them sat on bench outside on the _Alpha Theta Psi’s_ porch.

Meera turned to Jon. “So, how’s Military school treating you?” She asked.

            “Great.” Jon answered. “Though, it’s a little less festive and random than here.”

            Gendry raised an eyebrow at him. “A little?” He asked. “I don’t believe that.”

            “Okay,” Jon said. “It’s rather organized and discipline and a little gloomy because of the cold.”

            “Sounds stiff and…stark.” She punned, which made Robb and Jon knit their eyebrows.

            “Ooh, I see what you did there, Reed.” Gendry said, giving her a fist bump. “That’s a good one.”

            “Anyways,” Meera continued, as she patted Ghost gently on his head. “Ghost had gotten some muscle.” She noticed. “What have you been feeding him?” She asked.

            “Holy shit, Meera!” Jon exclaimed. “I forgot you’re a Vet.”

            “Studying to be a Vet.” She corrected. “But, seriously, he’s gotten buffer since the last time I saw him.”

            “Uncle Benjen’s been putting this vitamin into his food.” Jon explained. “He walks him every morning before he’s on duty. And sometimes he would also bring him to the Base and be trained.”

            “Oh, that’s great.” Meera said. “For a second there, I thought Ghost’s just stuck in the Gift doing nothing.”

“They don’t do nothing.” Robb spoke up. “And speaking of which, I doubt Sansa will be able to talk to Willas with the dogs in that house.”

“Yeah, well,” Gendry agreed. “I can imagine the girls in there be all like, _aww, it’s so cute_.”

They all laughed at Gendry’s imitation.

Jon frowned. “Who’s Willas?” He asked.

“Willas Tyrell,” Meera explained. “Sansa’s boyfriend. He was in the football team with Robb and Gendry. And he just graduated last year.”

            “Oh, good for her.” Jon said. “Arya explained to me the whole thing with Joffrey.” He turned to Gendry. “No offense.”

            Gendry raised his hand. “None taken, Dude.”

            “What about Arya?” Jon asked. “Has she gone out with someone yet? ‘Cause of she has, I’d like to meet this guy who’d managed to calm her wild nerves.”

            _You’ve already met him_ , Meera wanted to say. She caught Gendry’s eye, and he glared at her pointedly. She had confronted him about it just two days ago. She remembered the panic in his voice. _Don’t tell Robb._ He had said. _He’s gonna kill me._

            “Nope,” Robb blurted out. “Like Meera, Arya’s turned down every guy who’s asked her out.”

            “Well, there was that one guy who supposedly wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Meera recalled. “But you know Arya, she’s brutally honest. She tells you if she likes you or not, directly. And that poor guy’s name was Edric Dayne.”

            “Wait,” Gendry interrupted. “That’s the blond Dornish kid, right?”

            “Yep,” Robb said. “That guy was really annoying. But luckily, Arya knew how to deal with guys like that.” He turned to her. “And it’s the same way she’d threatened Tyrek if he ever steps foot into that sorority house again.”

            “Oh, yeah,” Jon spoke up, turning to her. “I’ve heard about this Tyrek guy, and what he did to you. How are you feeling?” He asked.

            “I’m okay now.” She assured. “And like what Arianne said, it’s his loss.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Robb’s face lit up. “You should’ve been here, Jon. Gendry did a double fist dance to that guy’s face, and Arya got that girl Tyrek cheated on Meera with, demoted from being captain of the cheerleading squad.”

            Before Jon could say anything, someone yelled from across the street. “Meera!”

            All four of them turned. About two houses from the house across them was Arianne Martell, waving frantically at her. “Come on!” She shouted. “It’s starting!”

            Meera sighed and stood from her seat. “I gotta go.”

            “Come on, Reed,” Jon complained. “I need to know how you roasted this Tyrek guy.”

            “They can fill you in on that.” Meera said, gesturing to both Robb and Gendry. “I still have a chapter meeting to attend to. Normally, it’s held on Fridays. But since there’s a championship game tomorrow and some of the girls in the house are in the cheerleading squad, including Sansa.”

            Jon huffed. “Fine.”

            “I’ll see you guys later.” She promised.

            That afternoon, they catch up with everything that happened in the four years Jon was in Military school. They told him everything he had missed, football games won; Robb’s promise to buy them each an overload pizza when gets himself a girlfriend while studying college; Sansa’s round of boyfriends; the number of guys turned down by Arya and herself; and mind-blowing parties on the Greek Row. Afterwards, Jon had to return to Winterfell and took the dogs with him.

 

**JON**

The following day, Jon returned to Dragonstone.

Jon was all set to watch the National Championship of the President’s Cup for Collegiate Football, the match between the _Aegon Targaryen University_ _Dragons_ of the Crownlands against the _White Harbor State University Mermen_ of the North and also to support his two bestfriends, Gendry and Robb who were in the _ATU Dragons_.

Robb had mentioned that whoever wins the game gets to face off against the _Orys Baratheon University Stags_ of the Stormlands.

He had to admit, he missed being out in the world, where things were random. Unlike back in WMA, where everything seemed to be planned and in routine. Even the things he did outside the campus, like visiting Uncle Benjen and Ghost in the Gift. And sometimes, he even brought with him his roommates from the WMA Barracks, Samwell Tarly, Eddison Tollet and Waymar Royce. Until he started his two-year internship, he actually goes home to Winterfell during his vacation days. But there’s no one home during the day except for the house staff. His Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat were at work; and his two youngest cousins, Bran and Rickon were at school.

Thankfully, his Uncle Ned had suggested visiting Robb, Arya and Sansa in Dragonstone, because he hadn’t seen them or Gendry and Meera in about four years. It was also his way of catching up with them and his uncle even allowed to bring the dogs with him.

Robb had told him that he and Gendry had to be in the stadium early to prepare for the game. Sansa had to meet up with the rest of the squad because they had to practice their routines for the halftime show. That meant his companion for the day was Meera.

Jon pulled his car before the gates of the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ Sorority chapter house and he waited for Meera to be ready to watch the game with him.

“Jon!” Someone called. He turned his head and saw his cousin Arya walking down the porch of the house.

Arya ran to him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

“Hey, Arya.” He greeted as he patted her back.

“Meera’s gonna be out in a minute.” Arya said, looking around as if looking for something. “Where are the dogs?” She asked.

“I can’t bring the dogs to a football game.” Jon pointed out. “Plus, I don’t think they’d allow dogs on the stands.”

Meera went out of the house, dressed up in a stripped long-sleeved blouse, a black pleated mini-skirt and leather boots six inches above the ankle. “Alright, Stark,” She said. “Let’s go.”

Jon found it amusing. All he ever saw Meera wear were either trousers or shorts, never a skirt. He must’ve been giving her a weird look because she raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Meera asked.

“Nothing,” Jon said. “I just…never saw you wear skirts before. Has this got something to do with you being in a sorority?” He asked.

Meera rolled her eyes at him. “Fuck off, Jon.” She cursed. “Let’s just go.”

“Oh, by the way,” Arya spoke up. “Robb and Gendry reserved us seats on the East Stands.” She informed. “We’re on the third row.”

“I’m sorry,” Jon interrupted. “But, they reserved _us_ seats?” He repeated. “As in, you’re coming with us?” He asked.

Arya shrugged. “Yeah,” She said. “I’m gonna be watching the game with you guys.”

            Jon blinked. “But you hate football.” He pointed out. “You only went to matches back in high school to get extra points for extracurriculars.”

            “Come on, Jon,” Meera interrupted. “Leave her alone. Obviously, she’s going to support Robb and Gendry. Why else would she be watching?”

            Arya raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah,” She turned to Meera. “Thank you for clarifying that, Meera.”

            They bought food before driving to the west coast of the Dragonstone Island where the Blackfyre Stadium was located. By the time they reached their seats on the third row of the East Stand, the ATU marching band was playing on the field with the University mascot, a black dragon who actually breathes fire called _Balerion, the black dread_.

According to Meera, the mascot had three people operating from the inside. One person is operates the head and the pyrotechnics used for it to ‘breath fire’; another person operates the dragon’s torso and its large flapping wings; the other one operates its feet and spiky tail.

            The marching band then backed up and made way for the _ATU Dracaenas_ , the university cheerleading squad. Jon could see Sansa up front since she was one of the captains. Their uniforms were similar to those in KLA, a red v-neck shell with _ATU Dracaenas_ embroidered across the chest, a black long-sleeve body liner underneath and a red and black pleated skirt.

            Afterwards, the teams of each University huddled up. The _ATU Dragons_ had black jerseys, baselayers and helmets. Their integrated trousers and knee-high socks were red, and so were the imprinted last names and numbers on each player’s jersey.

Robb had the number _12_ on his jersey and _Stark_ on the back above the number, while Gendry had the number _08_ and his last name, _Baratheon_ on his.

            The opposing team, the _WHSU Mermen_ had aqua-colored jerseys and helmets. Their trousers, baselayers and socks were white. But what caught his attention was one it’s the player’s last name on the back of his jersey. It read, _Bolton_. It took him a second to remember that Ramsay Bolton, the one who attempted to assault Meera and Arya back when they were in high school, attended WHSU.

            “Holy shit!” Jon cursed. “Please tell me, that guy is not who I think it is.” He pointed at the guy with the Bolton jersey.

            “It’s not him.” Meera assured. “Just because that guy’s last name is Bolton, doesn’t mean that it’s Ramsay.” She said.

            “That guy went to White Harbor State U.” Jon reminded her. “And the opposing team _is_ White Harbor State U.” He frowned at her. “And how are you so calm about this?” He asked.

            “Dude, you’re being paranoid.” Meera said. “Ramsay doesn’t even play football. That’s why he’s in the Archery team back in high school.”

            “How do you even know that?” He asked.

            “Because he told me he’d never play football.” She recalled. “He said it was too physical. And if a Bolton’s in the football team, it’s probably his brother Domeric.”

            Jon nodded. “Okay.” He wasn’t surprised that Meera knew stuff about Ramsay Bolton. That guy had basically bragged about himself in front of her a million times before he started stalking her and Arya.

            During the first half of the game, the kickoff started with the Dragons were the kicking team and the Mermen were the receiving team.

            “Hey, Meera,” Arya spoke up. “I heard you were offered to be the kicker in the football team. Was that true?” She asked.

            “Yep.” Meera confirmed. “But I don’t play football. I only enjoy watching it.”

            After a few touchdowns for each teams, Jon noticed Robb and Gendry’s positions out on the field. On offensive backfield, Gendry was a running back and Robb was a wide receiver; and on the defensive backfield, Gendry was a strong safety back and Robb was a cornerback.

            He’d seen Gendry play before, as they were on the football team together in high school. Robb, however, surprised him. He was good. He never thought Robb would be great at playing football, especially since his positions had the most running, tackling and catching to do.

            About five minutes before the halftime, the _ATU Dragons_ were three points ahead of the _WHSU Mermen._ What happened next surprised everyone.

Robb caught the ball and ran across his route, easily outmaneuvering the cornerbacks. The opposing team’s strong safety, however, had tackled him so hard that he flew a few meters to the side landing hard on his left arm.

The whole crowd gasped and both Meera and Arya gripped his arm.

Robb scored a touchdown for the _ATU Dragons_ , which was a good thing. He managed to get up to his knees but fell right back to the ground. And his left arm was bent in an unusual angle.

“Oh, gods.” Jon muttered as he stood from his seat. “This doesn’t look good.”

_Looks like Stark is down, folks._ The announcer said. _The referee’s signaled for a time-out._

            They saw Gendry, several other members of the team, and field medics running toward Robb in the middle of the football field. They hoisted him up and guided him to the benches on the tracks.

            “Seven hells,” Arya looked like she was going to hurl. “His arm.”

“We need to get down there.” Jon suggested.

            “Good point.” Meera agreed.

            All three of them went down the stands, and headed to where Robb was being taken. They had taken off his helmet and Robb spit out his mouth guard. Robb’s face was almost as red as his hair and he had both his hands close into fists. His expression was so constrained that he couldn’t even scream in pain.

            Their coach tried lifting Robb’s bad arm, but he muffled a scream. “There’s no way you’re going back in the field with that arm.” He said, turning to the other football players. “Lannister!” He called. “You’re stepping in.”

            A guy with curly blond hair stood and nodded. _Lannister_ , the coach had called him. Jon figured her must be Tyrek, Meera’s ex-boyfriend.

            Arya looked around. “Where the fuck are the medics?” She asked. “They should be here.”

            “They’re still on the other side of the field.” Gendry said.

            “Well, someone’s got to do something.” Arya argued.

            “Baratheon, get back in the field!” The coach yelled.

            Gendry reluctantly obliged, he put his helmet back on and ran to the field.

            Other players of the team, including their coach, slowly and carefully removed Robb’s shoulder pads.

Meera knelt over next to Robb. “Okay, this needs a closer look.” She touched his left arm, and he stifled She turned to him. “Jon, do you have like a pocket knife or something?” She asked.

Jon reached into his survival waist pack and pulled out his folding pocket knife. He knelt down next to Meera and unfolded his pocket knife.

“What are you doing?” The coach demanded.

“I’ve been trained with EMT-Intermediate Level in Field Medics, sir.” Jon explained. “I know what I’m doing.” He slowly removed Robb’s receiver gloves, tugged the end of sleeve of Robb’s baselayer and sliced through the stitches.

Meera gripped the ends and tore the sleeve all the way through the elbow, which drew a gasp from Robb.

“Meera!” Robb complained.

Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “I think you should be less worried about your baselayer than your arm.” She pointed out.

They yelped when they saw the problem. The skin below his left elbow had swollen and had turned into a sickly shade of purple.

“Aw, that’s gross!” Arya said, turning away from her brother.

“I can say one thing, though.” Meera said. “That’s definitely not a sprain. I think it’s…broken.”

“What?” Robb exclaimed.

The Medics arrived a few minutes later. One of them checked Robb’s arm and he flinched in pain. “Could be broken,” He said. “But we need an X-ray of his arm to be sure.”

“He needs to be taken to a hospital, now.” Meera suggested.

            “Right,” The coach said, then turned to the medic. “Call an ambulance.”

The Medic did as he asked and then made a makeshift splint for Robb’s arm with a large piece of cloth.

            Sansa came to them, still clutching pompoms in her hands. “Robb!” She called, then she saw his arm and looked away in horror. “Oh my gods!” She yelped. “That looks horrible.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Arya spoke up. She was standing behind Jon but she was trying not to look at Robb. “Of course, it looks horrible. Why do you think I’m not looking at it?”

            While waiting for the ambulance, Jon called Robb’s parents. He then handed his phone to his cousins but all three of them refused to talk to their Mom about it.

            “She’s gonna yell at us.” Arya pointed out. “I’m sure. And I don’t wanna hear it.”

In the end, it was Jon who was forced to talk. Because of what his cousins said, he had expected his Aunt Cat to yell over the phone. And she did not disappoint. He had to pull the phone away from his ear to minimize the volume of her scolds.

            _“Take him to King’s Landing Medical Center.”_ Catelyn suggested.

            “But Aunt Cat—” Jon started to say.

            _“I don’t care it if it’s kilometers away!”_ Catelyn argued. _“I want the best medical treatment for my son. I will meet you there with your uncle.”_

            After his Aunt Cat hung up, they turned to him.

            “Well?” Robb asked. “What did she say?”

            “She said we have to take you to King’s Landing.” Jon recalled. “And I’m pretty sure you’re fucked.”

            About fifteen minutes later, the ambulance arrived just as the first half of the game ended and announcers on the press box announced for the halftime.

            Gendry ran to them as they were guiding Robb towards the ambulance. “I’m going with you.” He volunteered.

            “No,” The coach said.

            “But coach—” He started to say.

            “The game’s not over, Baratheon.” The coach said. “We need you for the second half of the game, especially now with Stark injured. You’re our best running back.”

            “It’s fine, Gendry.” Meera assured. “We’ll handle it.”

            Gendry nodded reluctantly. “Fine,” He said. “But I’m still gonna go after the game.”

            “Sansa,” Someone called from behind them. They turned and saw a girl about Arya’s age, in a cheerleader uniform. She had honey brown hair and grey eyes. “Come on!” She said. “We’re on in ten minutes.”

            “Not now, Ysilla.” Sansa said. “My brother’s injured.”

            “Leonette told me to get you.” The girl, Ysilla said. “The halftime show’s about to start.”

            “Godsdammit, Royce!” Sansa snapped.

            _Royce_ , Jon thought. She must be Ysilla Royce, Waymar Royce’s younger sister. Waymar did mention he had a sister in ATU and is on the cheerleading squad.

            “We’re on in ten minutes.” Ysilla said again. “And you’re our captain, we need you.” She reminded her.

            “It’s okay, little sister.” Robb assured. “Jon’s with me. Go do your thing.”

Jon and the medics helped Robb onto a stretcher and into the ambulance.

            “Okay,” Sansa nodded. “But how will I get to King’s Landing?” She asked.

            Robb gestured to Arya. “You’ll hitch a ride from Arya.”

            Arya blinked. “What?” She asked as if she’d misheard. “Seven hells—!”

            “If you go with us now,” Robb interrupted. “Sansa won’t have a ride to King’s Landing.” He pointed out. “You’re gonna have to wait until after the halftime show.”

            “You cannot be fucking serious.”

            “Robb’s right, Arya.” Jon agreed.

            Arya glared at them, then sighed. “Fine,” She said. “I’ll get my car from the Greek Row.”

            “Meera,” Robb called. “Will you please go with them?” He asked. “I mean, besides Jon and myself, you’re the only one who can keep them from killing each other.”

            Meera nodded. “I’m not best arbiter, I’ll admit that,” She said. “But what in seven hells do you think I’ve been doing when they’re at each other’s throats in the chapter house?” She pointed out.

            “Point taken.” Robb said.

            “Good luck, Reed.” Jon said, before the Medics closed the ambulance doors.

            By his Aunt Cat’s request, they took him to King’s Landing. The whole ride itself to the capital city took about an hour. It would’ve been longer but they used the interstate freeway to the capital and had the emergency siren on. They rushed him to _King’s Landing Medical Center_ located along the _Sisters Avenue_ , the road connecting _Visenya Hill_ and _Rhaenys Hill_ , two of the three hills in the city.

Robb was rushed to the emergency room. At first, he was advised to have an X-ray in the Radiology Department regarding his arm. The results was said to be released an hour after, so he was basically stuck in the emergency room with his cousin.

The presiding physician, Dr. Pycelle had to do his rounds so he told them he assigned a resident doctor to check on Robb.

“I can’t believe my arm chose to break at a championship game.” Robb complained as he shifted on the hospital bed.

“That strong safety dude committed a leaping penalty.” Jon said. “It’s not your fault.”

Robb sighed. “Well, might as well enjoy the silence before my sisters get here.”

Jon snorted. “You basically gave Meera a death sentence when you told her to come with your sisters.” He pointed out. “I bet she’s barely keeping it together right now.”

A dark-haired young woman in a lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck then entered the emergency room.

“Hello,” She greeted. “I’m Talisa Maegyr.” She introduced herself. “Your resident doctor.”

Judging from her accent, Jon could tell she was not a Westerosi. But what he didn’t understand was Robb’s unusual smile when he saw her. That was weird. The last time Robb smiled like that was whenever he was with his ex-girlfriend Jeyne. And it was way, way back in high school.

            “Robb Stark.” Robb introduced himself, grinning. “I’d shake your hand but I can’t really move it right now.”

            “It’s fine.” Talisa assured. “You don’t need to move it. It’ll just hurt so badly even with the splint on.” She took a thermometer and checked his temperature.

            “Maegyr, huh?” Robb spoke up.

            “I’m sorry?” Talisa frowned.

            “Sorry,” Robb apologized. “It’s just, I haven’t heard that last name before now.”

            _Holy shit!_ Jon thought. He’s flirting with her.

            “Oh, that’s because I’m not from here.” Talisa explained. “I’m from the Free Cities in Essos. The city of Volantis.” She took a sphygmomanometer and wrapped the inflatable cuff around Robb’s good arm to check his blood pressure.

            “Volantis,” Robb repeated. “Hey, it’s the place where the Long Bridge is, right?” He asked.

            Talisa nodded. “The longest bridge in the world, yes.” She said. “It’s one of the seven man-made wonders of the world. Two of which are here in Westeros, that Hightower in the Reach and that wall thing manned by the Westerosi military in the North.”

            “It’s the Wall,” Jon spoke up.

            Both Talisa and Robb turned to him.

            “It’s called _the_ Wall.” Jon explained. He hated it when people couldn’t keep their facts straight. “It’s seven hundred feet tall and three hundred feet thick, made of ice and stone. It was designed by the legendary architect, Brandon Stark, famously called Brandon the Builder as a fortification to keep away invaders back in the day.”

            Talisa seemed to notice him for the first time. She turned back to Robb. “Is he your brother?” She asked.

            “No, I’m not his brother.” Jon said.

            “He’s my cousin.” Robb introduced. “Most people assume we’re twins and I don’t really get that since we look nothing alike.”

            “You seem to know a lot about the Wall, uh…” She faltered.

            “Jon,” He introduced himself. “Jon Stark.”

            Talisa nodded. “You seem to know a lot about the Wall, Jon.”

            He shrugged. “Four of the buildings in campus are part of the Wall,” He explained.

            “Jon attends the _Westeros Military Academy_ in the North.” Robb said.

            “So, how are you boys related to this Brandon Stark?” She asked.

            “He’s my brother.” Robb blurted out with a grin.

            Talisa chuckled. “You’re funny.”

            “No, I actually have a brother named Brandon.” He explained. “We call him _Bran_ for short.”

            “Is he named after the legendary Brandon Stark?”

“No, not really.” Robb said. “He was named after our uncle, my Dad’s older brother, Brandon, who was named after _the_ Brandon Stark.”

Suddenly, a nurse came in with a large brown envelope. It must have been the X-ray results. The nurse handed it to Talisa and then went to the corner of the room and turned on some switches.  Behind Jon, a wall mounted lightbox came to life.

“Oh, the results are here.” Dr. Maegyr informed. She took out the X-ray film from the envelope and her face darkened.

            “What does it show, Dr. Maegyr?” Jon asked.

            Talisa sighed and placed the X-ray film on the illuminated lightbox.

            The X-ray result showed off Robb’s left forearm. Jon wasn’t that good at science but he can tell that the two long bones found on the forearm are the ulna and the radius. It showed that the smaller of the two, the ulna was split into two.

            “Holy fucking shit!” Jon exclaimed. “It _is_ broken.”

Talisa nodded. “It’s a Monteggia fracture.” She blurted out. “The ulna shaft,” She pointed at it in the X-ray film. “Right here, is angulated interiorly, and the radius,” She shifted to the larger long bone. “Is partly dislocated.”

“I’m so fucked.” Robb said in a small voice.

“Don’t worry,” Talisa assured. “It’s only a Type I Monteggia fracture.” She said. “That means it’s going to be healed. You just have to be patient. But it needs to be wrapped in cast.”

Robb’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Your arm has to be in closed reduction.” Talisa explained. “And since the break is closer to the elbow joint, it’s most likely prone to a lot of movement.” She said. “That means, you won’t be playing football for a while.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Dude, quit complaining.” Jon insisted. “Listen to her, she’s the doctor.”

“You’ll be wearing a cast for about four months.” Talisa concluded.

            “Four months?” Robb repeated. “But the next championship league match’s in two weeks, I can’t miss that.”

            “I’m sorry, Robb,” Talisa said. “But there’s no way for your arm to heal faster.”

 

**MEERA**

Meera waited by the benches where Robb was dragged earlier as the _ATU Dracaenas_ perform in the halftime show.

She never saw it coming. Well, none of them saw it coming. Everything happened so fast. The first thing they knew, they were cheering for Robb to make the touchdown and the next thing they saw was him falling hard on his arm.

The medics took a while to get to Robb. So as a Medical student, though her specialty is on animals, she still had first aid training, she tried examining Robb’s injury. Jon used his folding pocket knife to cut through the sleeves’ end and then she tore it off all the way to his elbow. When Meera saw it, she immediately knew that it wasn’t a sprain. Sprains could never make the skin of the surrounding injured area into that shade of purple.

Afterwards, Robb had Meera go with his sisters, in which she was less than thrilled. She liked the Stark girls well enough, they were like younger sisters to her. But together, _they’re a pain in the arse,_ Jon had said.

On the car ride to King’s Landing, even with Arya on the wheel and Sansa on the backseat, they still never fail to get in her nerves. Their arguments involved about changing lanes, freeway speed limits and whether which street to turn right or left to.

Around the time they reached Rosby, the nearest town to King’s Landing, Meera lost it. “Hey!” She yelled. “I would like if we could have silence for five minutes. Thank you.”

Arya and Sansa stopped arguing. And it was also the time Meera had received a text message from Jon.

_Jon S.; 14:23_

_We’re in the ER. They’re about to cast Robb’s arm._

            Once Arya parked the car and killed the engine, all three of them ran to the Emergency Room. Robb was on the hospital bed, with a nurse on one side of the bed and young woman in a lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck, which Meera figured was the attending physician.

Jon was on the bench adjacent to the hospital bed where Robb was on.

The Stark girls rushed to their brother’s bedside, while Meera went and sat beside Jon.

            “Robb!” Sansa called out.

Robb was sitting up on one of the hospital beds with his arm being wrapped in a cast mold. “Hey, little and baby sister.” He greeted.

Arya sighed in frustration. “When will you ever stop calling us that?” She asked.

“Um, never.” Robb smirked.

Arya glared at him. “Do you want me to ‘accidentally’—” She quoted her fingers in the air. “—break your other arm?”

“Arya!” Sansa scolded. “Not now!”

“Oh, fuck off, Sansa!”

“I’m sorry about this, Dr. Maegyr.” Robb turned to the attending physician with a hint of an embarrassed smile.

“It’s alright,” The doctor said. “Siblings fight all the time.”

“Well, you don’t know my sisters.” Robb said. “They tend to argue about most things.”

Robb had this weird smile on his face, which made Meera raise an eyebrow. _Oh, gods_ , she thought. She hoped it’s not what she thought it is.

Meera turned to Jon. “Is he—?” She started to say.

It’s as if Jon knew what she was thinking right then, because he nodded in return. “Yep.” He said. “I’ve noticed that earlier too.”

She grinned at Jon. “Well, finally.”

As usual, Arya and Sansa continued on with their show.

“It’s his fault!” Arya said. “He let his guard down!”

“Really?” Sansa snapped back. “You’re more concerned about that now? What in seven hells is wrong with you?”

Meera sighed, nudging Jon. “Dude, it’s your turn.” She said. “Because I have had it.”

Jon took a deep breath, then walked towards the hospital bed. “Hey!” He yelled. “Will you both shut the fuck up? Robb’s already got a broken arm, you want him to have a migraine too?”

The Stark girls got quiet, and hopefully it’ll stay that way.

Jon turned to Robb. “Dude, the next time I visit,” He said. “Remind me to bring duct tape.”

Both girls glared at their cousin.

“You are not putting duct tape on me.” Arya said. “If you even try, I’m gonna wrapped you in it instead.”

“Then don’t make me.” Jon answered.

Arya was about to answer back but she was interrupted by a ringing phone. She pulled her phone from her pocket and had a momentary look of surprise. Arya swiped her phone and placed it near her ear.

“Um, hello.” She answered, then paused before answering back. “Yeah, we’re in the ER.” She said. “Wait, wait, who won the game?” She asked then paused, listening to whatever the person on the other line was saying. “Really? Oh my gods!” She squealed. “Okay, okay, bye.”

Arya hung up the phone and grinned at them. “The _Dragons_ won!” She announced.

“Well, I guess this was worth it.” Robb said, gesturing to his arm.

Jon, however, knitted his eyebrows. “Who was that?” He asked.

“Gendry.” Arya blurted out.

_Seven hells!_ Meera thought. She kept a straight face, trying not to look surprised. No one else knew about Arya and Gendry but her.

“Why’d he call you?” Jon asked suspiciously.

Arya shrugged. “He said you and Meera aren’t answering your phones.”

Jon checked his phone. “I didn’t receive any calls.” He pointed out.

Arya turned to her and gave her a look of panic. _Help!_ She seemed to say. Meera got the message and played along. She pulled out her phone and swiped to unlock it. There were no calls from Gendry as well.

“Oh, yeah,” Meera said. “Five missed calls from Gendry.” She quickly placed her phone back into her pocket. “I switched it on silent mode before the game started.” She lied, just to get Jon off their scent.

Jon seemed to buy it. “Whatever.” He said. “Is Gendry coming here?”

Arya nodded. “Yeah, he says he’s on the road right now.”

The Stark girls then excused themselves and headed outside the ER. Sansa probably went to the restroom and Arya, Meera guessed, was trying to evade whatever questions Jon was gonna ask her.

Dr. Maegyr removed the mold from Robb arm leaving it with a white plaster cast. She then wrapped it in a red fiberglass top layer.

“What’s this red thing?” Robb asked.

“It’s fiberglass, Dude.” Meera spoke up. “It protects the cast and your arm.”

“Your friend is right.” Dr. Maegyr said. “Now, all you need is an arm sling.” She turned to the nurse and asked for arm sling.

Jon and Meera approached Robb’s bedside.

“So, Meera,” Robb called. “So, how was the ride from Dragonstone?” He asked.

Meera huffed. “Are you kidding me?” She replied. “I barely kept it together. I even considered walking here from Rosby. Seriously, how do you keep up with them?” She asked.

Jon snorted. “We’ve had twenty-two years under the same roof, Meera.” He said. “Though, I’ve always wondered how Bran and Rickon coped up with them when Robb and I went to college.”

“I asked Bran about that,” Meera recalled one if hers and Bran’s conversations when he visited their house in Greywater. “And he even said that it was the most depressing school year ever. Especially when he said your Mom constantly told him to sit between them in the car.”

“Holy shit.” Jon shook his head. “Poor kid.”

Meera poked the cast. “So, how bad is it?” She asked.

“Well, Meera,” Jon said. “Since you’re a medical student, I think all you need to do is look at that.” He pointed across the room. “And see for yourself.”

Meera gazed across the room. On a wall mounted lightbox, was the X-ray film of Robb’s left forearm. And sure enough, one of the two long bones on the forearm, the ulna, was split into two.

“Oh my gods!” Meera exclaimed, then made a tsk sound. “It’s a clean break. The ulna, so I’m guessing it’s the Monteggia fracture, Type I.”

Jon clapped his hands slowly. “Well, there you go.” He said, turning to Robb. “She got it, Dude.”

“A medical student, huh?” Dr. Maegyr spoke up. “That’s great. You studying to be doctor?” She asked.

Meera nodded. “For animals.”

“Vet Med.” Dr. Maegyr guessed. “I’m guessing you’re good with animals.” She sighed. “The only animal I ever got close with is dog.”

“I have a dog,” Robb spoke up. “His name’s Grey Wind.”

Meera wanted to snap back at him. _No one asked you, Stark_. At that, she can definitely tell that Robb’s got a thing for this doctor.

Suddenly, a knocked caused them to turn to the door. Another girl in a white lab coat poked her head into the room. “Talisa,” She said. “Pycelle called for you. In the surgical wards, now.”

“I’ll be right back.” Dr. Maegyr said, before stepping out of the room.

Jon and Meera exchanged looks and then smirked at Robb.

“What?” Robb asked innocently.

“You like her.” Jon speculated.

“What? No!” Robb said defensively. “I—”

Meera raised her hand. “Please,” She interrupted. “Deny all you want, Robb. As I’ve said before, you Starks are terrible liars.”

Jon made a face. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but she has point.” He agreed.

 “But, anyways,” Meera cut in. “You know what we’re getting soon, Jon?”

“What?” He asked.

“Pizzas.” She blurted out. “With overload toppings.”

Jon frowned. “What—?”

“I thought Gendry explained to you the whole pizza deal thing.”

Jon’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah.” He said. “Yes!” He laughed, then gave her a high five. “That would be awesome, Dude!”  He squealed.

Sansa walked back into the room, and of course, Robb decided to take out his anger on his sister.

“Where have you been?” Robb demanded.

“Just been in the restroom.” Sansa said. “You mind?”

“Where’s Arya?” He asked.

Sansa shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You went out the room together.” He pointed out.

“That doesn’t mean she and I went together.” Sansa said. “She probably went somewhere and I don’t know where.”

“Well,” Jon spoke up. “She probably went to find something to eat.” He said. “I mean, it’s fifteen minutes past three in the afternoon. I don’t blame her if she’s hungry.”

Meera sighed. “If it makes you any better, I’ll go find her.” She volunteered.

She got out the ER and went to the lobby. Wherever Arya might be, she was obviously taken aback when Jon asked her questions about Gendry. And Meera assumed she got out of there to avoid more questions.

Not far from the lobby were a couple of vending machines. And she spotted Arya dropping silver stags on the coin slot of a soda vending machine.

“Arya,” Meera called as walked towards her. “Where have you been?” She asked. “Are you okay?”

Arya shrugged. “I don’t know.” She said. “Robb broke his arm, Gendry’s on his way here and Jon’s suspicious.” She took the soda and popped it open. “Thanks for sticking out for me in there. I owe you big-time, Meera.”

“Hey, you threatened to gut Tyrek and demoted Kyra in the cheerleading squad for me.” Meera reminded her. “It’s the least I can do.”

“I have to be honest,” Arya said. “I almost blanked out when Jon said he hadn’t received calls.”

“You came out here to wait for Gendry, right?” Meera guessed. “You have to go back inside.”

“I can’t.” Arya insisted. “Jon’s already suspicious. He’ll ask me more questions. I don’t know if I can—”

“You have to.” Meera said. “He’ll be even more suspicious if you go back inside with Gendry.” She pointed out. “Just avoid arguments with your sister. And besides, I have to tell him that he called me five times.”

 

**BRAN**

            Bran’s day was going well, until that one phone call.

            Since he’s in his senior year, he had already applied to a university for college. He, Jojen and Myrcella had chosen ATU. Not only is it the top university in the country, but it’s also where their older brothers and sisters studied college. That morning during free period, Ms. Stokeworth, the school guidance counselor called all three of them to her office and each handed a letter with a red seal.

            They opened it together at lunch, and found out that they got into ATU. Myrcella squealed so loud in delight that everyone glanced at them. They had basically been busting their arses to do great in school and to have amazing transcripts, and now it had finally paid off. In next year’s time, they’ll off to study college in Westeros’ top university.

            “It’s a good thing,” Jojen spoke up while Bran and Myrcella were in the middle of munching Tater-tots. “That means I can finally punch Tyrek in the face.”

            _Here we go again_ , Bran thought. Ever since they heard word that Tyrek cheated on Meera, all Jojen ever talked about, besides school stuff and regretting to tell Alys Karstark how he feels, was the ways he’s going to kill Tyrek Lannister for breaking his sister’s heart.

            “Dude, get over it.” Bran insisted. “Robb said Meera had moved on. He even said she laughed in his face when he said sorry.”

            “Really?” Myrcella said. “Wow. I gotta give it to your sister, Jojen.” She drank from her tumbler. “She’s a fucking badass.”

            Suddenly, Bran’s phone vibrated from his pocket. He picked it out and the name of the contact surprised him. _Mom_. She never contacted them during school hours, even during lunch or free periods, unless it’s an emergency.

            He answered the call. “Hey, Mom,” He said. “What’s up?”

            _“Brandon, we received a call from Jon_. _”_ His mother’s voice sounded panicked. _“Robb broke his arm during the game.”_

“What?!” He exclaimed. “But—”

            _“Jon had taken him to the hospital there in King’s Landing,”_ Catelyn said.

            “Jon?” He repeated. “Where’s Gendry and Meera?” He asked.

            That caught Jojen and Myrcella’s attention.

_“He said Gendry had to stay behind and finish the game.”_ Cat explained. _“Meera went to get your sisters. They’re on their way. We’ll be heading there to King’s Landing to check on him.”_

            “I’ll go with you.” He volunteered. “I want to see him.”

            _“Ask your brother too if he wants to come.”_ Cat suggested. _“We’ll come pick you up before we head to the hospital, okay?”_

            “Okay, Mom. Bye.” He said as soon the call hung up. He then absent-mindedly put his phone back into his pocket.

            “Dude, what’s wrong?” Jojen asked. “It sounded like bad news.”

            Bran sighed. “Robb broke his arm during the game.” He blurted out.

            “Oh my gods.” Myrcella gasped. “How is he now? Is he gonna be okay?” She asked.

            “Jon took him to a hospital here in King’s Landing.” Bran explained. “Gendry had to finish the game under his coach’s orders. Meera went to get Arya and Sansa.” He stood. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to find Rickon.”

            Afterwards, Bran went to the Middle School Building of King’s Landing Academy to find his younger brother.

            He spotted Rickon sitting by the table under the shade of a Weirwood tree. Rickon was with his group of friends, Tommen Baratheon, Myrcella’s younger brother; Robin Arryn, their cousin from the Vale; and Shireen Baratheon, Myrcella’s cousin, the only girl in their clique.

            After Rickon’s weird behavior last year, he and his sister Arya had tried grilling him but he still never spilled his problem. Until Arya came up with an idea to make him talk. Bran could still remember that conversation in his head:

            _“I guess we’re doing this the hard way.”_ Arya had said. _“Rickon, do you remember that time when you broke Mom’s favorite vase she inherited from our grandmother?”_

            _“Wait, that vase broke?”_ Bran had asked. _“How it is still on the coffee table?”_

            _“It’s an exact replica,”_ Arya had explained. _“In which Rickon pleaded me to drive him to the nearest antique store and buy one before Mom gets home or finds out about it.”_ She turned back to Rickon. _“What if I tell Mom what really happened?”_

            Rickon paled. _“You wouldn’t.”_ He said. _“You promised you wouldn’t tell.”_

_“What if I broke that promise?”_ Arya threatened. _“And not only will you be grounded but I think you’d also be banned from playing videogames for about a month or two.”_

            Arya did the exact same thing to Robb when he threatened to tell their Mom about some household chore she didn’t do. She exposed him in front of their parents and the Reeds. It was right then that Bran knew that his sister is not one you want to mess with.

            Rickon eventually gave up and he told them. Bran was right, it did concern Shireen Baratheon. Rickon went on explaining how he couldn’t stop staring at her, and how there were butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around her, and how he never told them because he knew they would tease him and he already had enough teasing from Tommen and Robin.

_I’ve never felt this way before,_ Rickon said after. _So don’t judge me!_

Afterwards, Arya went all _Aww, it’s so cute! Our baby brother’s growing up_ on him, which of course, made him mad. And now according to Tommen, though Rickon doesn’t know that he knows already, Rickon had admitted his feelings for Shireen but since they were too young, he was willing to wait when she’s ready to be in a relationship.

            Truthfully, it kind of pissed him off to know that his younger brother was going to get himself a girlfriend before he ever will. But regardless, Bran was happy for Rickon.

“Hey, guys.” Bran greeted as he approached their table.

            “Hey, Bran.” Shireen greeted.

“Bran!” Tommen called. “Have some Tater-tots.” He offered. “Myrcella got them for us.”

            Bran shook his head. “No, thanks.” He said. “I already had some.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways, Rickon,” He motioned his head to his left.

            Rickon stood and followed him. They sat on one of the benches near the Library.

            Once they were out of earshot, Bran faced his brother. “Mom said she and Dad’s picking us up after school today.” He informed.

            “Why?” Rickon asked. “What’s wrong with Hullen?”

            “It’s not Hullen,” He said. “I don’t know. But it’s Robb.”

Rickon frowned. “What about him?” He asked. “Oh, their game’s today, right? Did they win?”

            “I don’t know.” Bran admitted. “But,” He sighed. “Robb broke his arm during the game.” He blurted out.

            The bright smile on his brother’s face disappeared. _“What?!”_ Rickon exclaimed.

. . .

            Bran and Rickon entered King’s Landing Medical Center in their KLA uniforms. There’s nothing more to attract attention than wearing crimson blazers and red stripped ties.

            Their parents, Ned and Catelyn went straight to the reception counter. As Bran followed, he noticed Meera Reed, Jojen’s sister sitting on the hospital’s lobby playing with her phone, spinning it between two of her fingers.

            “Meera?” Bran called out.

            Meera jumped when she heard someone call her name. Then she saw him. “Bran?” She blinked.

            At that same time, his Dad, Ned had nudged his Mom. “Cat,” He said. “It’s Howland’s daughter.”

            Catelyn approached her. “Meera, dear,” She said. “Do you know where Robb is?” She asked.

            Meera nodded. “He’s still in the ER, Mrs. Stark,” She said. “I’ll take you to him.” She offered, then led the way towards the Emergency ward, as everyone followed. “Gendry wanted to go with us, but their coach said he had to finish the game.” She explained.

            “Who’s with Robb?” Bran asked.

            “Your sisters,” Meera replied. “And Jon.”

            They entered the room, and Arya, Sansa, Jon and the two attending physicians were there.

            Sansa was still in her cheerleading uniform, which was similar to that of the _KLA Muses_ , except the body liner was black instead of white and it had _ATU Dracaenas_ embroidered on it. And she also had her hair in a high ponytail. Arya was in her usual rocker chic style of clothing, she wore a maroon stripped blouse tucked into black shorts with suspenders, dark brown knee high socks and black boots. And she also changed her shoulder length hair’s dye from ombre red to blue. Jon was all in black, except for the white t-shirt underneath his military jacket. With his military Ivy League haircut and his clothes, he looked like a cross between a military officer and a member of a punk boy band.

            There were two doctors, both wearing white lab coats and stethoscopes around their necks. One was a man who looked like he was in his late fifties. Bran figured that because he had mostly grey hair and beard and was almost bald. The other doctor was young woman, who looked like a year or two older than Robb or something.

            “Holy sh—” Rickon started to say.

            “Dude,” Bran interrupted. “Mom and Dad are here, watch your mouth.” He scolded.

            “Hey,” Robb greeted. “Little and baby brother!”

            At that, Rickon glared at Robb. “Don’t call me that!” He snapped.

            His parents walked into the room and rushed to Robb’s aid.

            “Robb,” Catelyn said, then touched his casted arm. “How did it happen?” She demanded.

            “Well,” Robb gulped. “Some guy from the other team tackled me to the ground.” He explained. “And I landed hard on my arm.”

            While the doctors were filling in his parents on Robb’s current situation, Meera stepped out of the room with both hands on her phone, texting.

            “Hey,” Bran called as he ran after her. “Meera, where are you going?” He asked.

            “Gendry texted me to wait out for him.” She said.

            Bran remembered what his Mom had told him over the phone earlier. Gendry wanted to come with them to take Robb to the hospital, but he had to finish the game. He and Meera reached the lobby just as Gendry walked in.

            Gendry was in his usual white t-shirt that was a size too small, which showed off his thick arms. “Meera,” He greeted, then waved his hand at him. “Hey, Bran.”

            “Congrats on the win, by the way.” Bran said.

            “Thanks,” He smiled. “Well, Robb did most of the touchdowns in the first half.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways, where is your brother?” He asked.

            “He’s in the ER.” Meera replied, pointing to her right. “It’s just down that hall, then make a right.” She instructed.

            Gendry nodded. “Okay,” He started walking, then turned back to them. “Aren’t you guys coming?”

            “You go ahead.” Meera said. “Bran and I will find something to drink.” She nudged him. “And don’t worry, it’s on me.”

Gendry went ahead towards the ER.

Bran cleared his throat. “Anyways,” He spoke up. “How are you?” He asked. “I mean, you know, Robb told us about…Um, whatshisname.”

“Tyrek.” Meera said. “He’s a d-bag. But I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

Bran snorted. “Did you know all Jojen ever talked about besides other stuff all week?” He brought up. “It was ways to kill him for what he did to you.”

Meera snorted. “My little brother and his threats.” She said. “He’d only met him once, you know.”

“Well, I don’t blame him.” Bran said. “If some guy does that to my sisters, I would do the same.”

They went to the hospital’s cafeteria and Meera ordered iced teas.

“Anyways,” Meera said as she handed him his iced tea. “You’re seniors, right? Didn’t you apply for a university yet?” She asked.

“Yeah, we did.” Bran said as he pulled out the ripped envelop of his acceptance letter he got this morning from his crimson blazer’s inside pocket. “We just got the reply this morning, actually.” He said, smiling.

Meera’s eyes widened. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “Did you…?”

“Yeah,” Bran nodded. “Jojen and Myrcella got in too.” He confirmed.

Meera squealed. “Congratulations, Bran.” She said, giving him a side hug. “Next year, there’ll be four Starks in ATU.”

“And two Reeds.” Bran added.

They walked back to the ER and spotted Jon talking to Arya and Gendry just outside the cafeteria. It looked like an intense conversation. Jon had his arms crossed and he was glaring at them. Arya was quiet, she looked worried, like she did something wrong. Gendry was the one talking to Jon, and he looked like he was reasoning with him.

Bran suspected Gendry having a thing for Arya ever since that time when he drove her to Winterfell in a thunderstorm. But he didn’t understand what was going on with the three of them there.

“Hey guys.” Meera greeted.

Their expressions softened and turned to them.

Arya spoke up. “What do they have in here besides iced tea?” She asked.

“Smoothies.” Meera replied.

“Do they have coffee?” Gendry asked.

“Yeah, but it’s only black.” Bran said. “Nothing fancy.”

Bran had a feeling all three of them were just minimizing the tension by asking him and Meera to get them out of suspicion. _Whatever,_ he thought. If it’s a secret, it will come out eventually.

            They continued down the hall and just reached the lobby when a guy with blond hair entered the hospital lobby. He was in a red and black _ATU Dragons_ football jacket. He focused his eyes on Meera and started walking towards them.

“Meera,” The blond guy called. “Hey.” He said casually.

Meera turned and her smile disappeared, replaced with a glare. “Come on, Bran.” She said as she pulled his hand and started dragging him down the hall.

“Wait, Meera,” The blond dude said. “Please, just listen.”

Meera took a deep breath and faced him. “Tyrek, what are you doing here?” She demanded.

_Tyrek?_ Bran thought. So this is the guy who cheated on her. Right then and there it took all his willpower not to punch the guy in the face. He thought that at least, if Jojen didn’t get to punch Tyrek, he will.

The blond guy, Tyrek shrugged. “Robb’s your bestfriend,” He said. “I figured—”

“Are you here for Robb, then?” She interrupted.

“How is he?” He asked.

“Robb’s fine, for now.” Bran spoke up.

Tyrek seemed to notice him for the first time. He regarded him with his cold green eyes like he was a threat to whatever his plan was. “Who is this?” He asked, pointing at him.

“This is Bran Stark,” Meera introduced him. “Robb’s younger brother.”

Bran stepped forward. “Look, Tyrek,” He said. “I know you’re not really here for Robb, even though you’re on the football team altogether. You came here because you knew Meera would be here.”

Tyrek sighed. “Alright, fine.” He admitted. “I came here to see Meera.” He turned to her. “Look, I’ve been trying to reach you, but you won’t pick up, and boys aren’t allowed in your chapter house so—”

“What are you doing here?” Meera asked again.

“I just want us to talk.” He said. “We can still fix our relationship.” He insisted.

Meera shook her head. “There’s nothing to talk about.” She said. “You broke our relationship the instant you decided to cheat on me. Do me a favor, please stay away.” She turned to Bran, who was standing beside her. “Bran, come on.” She started to walk past Tyrek but he grabbed her wrist.

“Meera, please,” He pleaded. “I miss you, okay?” He admitted. “Every second of everyday. I know I fucked things up really bad, and I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I know what I lost and I know that I can’t be without you. I need you.” He continued. “I don’t wanna be this jerk anymore and you’re the only one who can make me a better person.”

Meera shook her arm from his grip and snorted. “I’m not here to fix you, Tyrek.” She said.

“I know, I know,” He said. “That’s why I’m here to make it right, to make it better.”

“We gave it a try,” Meera reminded him. “It turns out they were right about you golden-haired Lannisters. I can’t change who you are, Tyrek. It just wasn’t right. I’m sorry.”

“So after all that,” Tyrek said. “You’re saying that you don’t have any feelings for me?” He asked.

Meera sighed. “I think you’d be a good friend, but—”

“Meera,” Tyrek said in a small voice, now with tears in his eyes.

“I just don’t feel the same as you,” She blurted out. “Not anymore.”

“Meera, please.” Tyrek grabbed her arm again.

Meera tried to shake off his grip but he was strong. “Tyrek, let me go.” She said.

“Meera,”

“Let go!” She insisted.

“Hey,” Bran intervened, pushing Tyrek back releasing Meera from his grip. “Seven hells, man!” He said, placing an arm protectively before Meera. “Leave her alone.”

“Stay out of this, Stark.” Tyrek said. “This matter is between us.”

“And there is no _us_ ,” Meera corrected. “Not anymore. Now, please go away and stay away.”

“You heard her,” Bran spoke up. “Beat it.”

Tyrek pushed Bran backwards. “You’ve got some nerve, huh, Stark?”

“Oh my gods!” Meera gritted her teeth. “Tyrek, leave him out of this.”

“What’s the matter kid?” Tyrek spread his arms making it open for Bran to attack. “Afraid of getting bruises on your pretty face?” He taunted.

“We’re done talking about this.” Bran stood up to his face. “Just back off, alright.”

Tyrek pushed him back so hard, he slammed against a glass wall partition. “You back off!” He yelled.

Before Meera can say anything, Bran charged. The next thing he knew, he and Tyrek were rolling on the floor in a sort of, fist dance.

“Seven hells!” Meera cursed as she tried breaking them off. “Knock it off, both of you!” She yelled.

Bran got a few hits across his face, but he didn’t care at the moment.

“Hey!” Gendry’s voice called out.

            Out of the corner of his eye, Bran saw Gendry, Jon and Arya running towards them. Jon and Gendry broke them apart. Jon helped him up and shoved him behind.

            “Hey,” Gendry held his hands before Tyrek to keep him from charging. “Stop it! Do you know you can go to jail for hitting a seventeen-year-old?” He pointed out. “Because it’s child abuse.”

            Bran was dazed for a moment. He touched his left cheek and saw a smudge of blood on his hand. His left eye was twitching and was very painful.

            “Gendry, come on—” Tyrek started to say.

            “What the fuck are you even doing here?” Gendry demanded.

            Before Tyrek could reply, Bran stepped forward and placed his arm protectively before Meera. “Get the fuck out of here!”

            Meera glared at Tyrek. “If you ever come near me or my friends ever again,” She said. “I’ll file for a restraining order.” She glanced at Bran. “You already hit one Stark, and trust me, you _never_ wanna cross this family.”

            “Meera,” Tyrek started to approach her again.

            Arya pushed past Gendry and Jon and stood before Tyrek. “Ah, ah, ah,” She said, raising her hand. “I don’t need to repeat what I told back in the chapter house weeks ago, Lannister.” She threatened. “Now seeing that you left a mark on my brother’s face, I won’t hesitate to do it. I’ll give you until three. One, two…”

            At that, Tyrek stepped back without another word and made his way out the main doors.

            “I’m eighteen, Gendry.” Bran corrected Gendry as soon as Tyrek was out of earshot.

            “I know.” Gendry said. “I just wanted to scare him off.”

            Meera cupped his chin and examined his cheek. “Seven hells.” She said in a small voice. “I’m sorry about this, Bran. This is my fault.”

            “It’s not your fault.” Bran insisted.

            “Oh my gods!” Arya gasped. “You look terrible, little brother.”

            Jon glared at Arya. “Not now, Arya.” He scolded.

            “What?” Arya asked. “His face is all purple.”

            Bran turned to the glass partition and saw his reflection. His left cheek bone was bruised and is in a sickly shade of purple. “Fuck!” He cussed. “Mom’s gonna kill me.”

            Jon patted Bran’s shoulders. “Come on, let’s get some ice on that.”

            Bran went to the restroom and doused his face with water, only then did he found out that he had a cut wound on his left cheekbone. Afterwards, he wiped face dry with his handkerchief.

            Outside the restroom, Meera was waiting for him. “I’m really sorry about this, Bran.” She said. “He wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t for me and—”

“Why are you apologizing?” Bran interrupted. “What Tyrek did to my face is his own doing, not yours.”

            Meera took a deep breath. “Thanks for what you did.” She smiled. “That was really brave, even though it was reckless and stupid. I owe you one, Bran.”

            Bran shrugged it off. “That’s what friends are for, right?” He said.

            Meera smiled. Not the smirky, mischievous smile she gave him at the docks at Great Barrowton, but an affectionate one. The same one she’d given him when gave her the stuffed husky, _Mykel,_ before all seven hells broke loose that night and he was suddenly on top of her.

            She then stood on her toes, since Bran was about a foot taller than she was, and gave him a peck on his cheek, which made him turn red.

They locked eyes for a moment, and he was lost in Meera’s green eyes. Suddenly their faces were only inches apart. And not for long, their lips touched for a few seconds, then she pushed him away.

“Not here.” She whispered.

“Um, okay.” Bran managed not knowing what to say.

Meera took his hand and dragged him along. She led him across the hall from the restrooms and to the ground floor’s cleaning supply closet. Meera turned back to him. That’s when she bit her lip and a mischievous smirk displayed across her face. Meera pulled him by his necktie into the closet, which was just half the size of their second floor bathroom in Stark Manor filled with floor mops, window wipers, bottles of muriatic acid, rolls of toilet paper, etc.

            They stood face-to-face just behind the slightly ajar door. Well, more like face-to-chest, really. Meera then stepped forward, closing the space between them as she hooked her arm around his neck, bringing him down to her while she pushed forward and caught his mouth with hers. She crowded him back against the door which closed shut behind them.

            Bran’s mind when blank for a moment, unable to process what was going on. He hadn’t kissed her standing like this before. Then, Meera’s lips began to tentatively move against his. His hand went down to her waist and he pushed her backwards until her back softly hit the wall.

            Meera’s hands went and raked through his auburn hair. Bran pulled his mouth from her lips and quest hungrily down her neck.

            “Oh, gods, Bran.” Meera moaned.

“Holy fuck!” A voice exclaimed.

            They broke apart from each other and turned to the newcomer. A man in a dark blue janitor uniform jumped back in surprise as he dropped the mop he held. “And you kids just couldn’t keep it in your pants ‘till you get out of here, don’t you?” He said. “Or this is just a sort of seven-minutes-in-heaven or something?”

            Bran and Meera exchanged confused glances.

            “Um,” Bran started to say.

The janitor just sighed. “Don’t answer that.” He said. “You better not be here when I come back.” He made a tsk sound as he turned to leave. “Kids.” He muttered as he turned to leave.

He turned back to Meera, then they both burst out laughing. They were lucky it was just the janitor who had walked in on them, and not someone from his family. And especially not Jon, he would’ve beaten him up if they found out he’s been making out with their bestfriend.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He took it from his pocket and sure enough it was a text message from Jon.

_Jon; 3:46 PM_

_Bran, where are you? I got you an ice pack. Aunt Cat’s def gonna kill you when she saw you have a bruise on your face and didn’t try to put an ice pack on it._

            Bran sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll have to face everyone.”

. . .

            “ _Brandon Eddard Stark!”_ Catelyn yelled as they got back to the Emergency room. “What in the gods’ names happened to your face?” She demanded.

            _There it is,_ Bran thought. He knew their Mom would yell at him. Before they got back in the ER, Jon had asked a nurse for an ice pack. Meera took it from Jon and willingly pressed it to his face as they sat on the bench near the hospital bed.

            “It’s nothing, Mom.” Bran said.

            His father was not present at the moment, probably went out to take care of the expenses or something. Robb and Sansa were mostly concerned. Arya and Gendry’s expressions were guarded since they were there when it happened. Rickon, however, made a face at him, mostly grossed out.

“Seven hells, Bran,” Rickon said. “What did you do to get that?”

“Shh, Rickon.” Arya scolded. “Not now.”

            Their Mom approached him. Her expression was a combination of frustration and concern. “This is not nothing, Brandon,” She said. “There’s a bruise on your face.”

            “It’s sort of my fault, Mrs. Stark,” Meera spoke up as she squeezed the ice pack and pressed it to his face. “I’m sorry.”

            “It’s not your fault,” Bran said again. “That guy’s a douche bag. He can’t just run after you after what he did.”

            “What happened?” His Mom demanded.

            “Bran stood up to Tyrek.” Arya blurted out.

“Who’s Tyrek?” Catelyn asked.

            “He’s um, my ex-boyfriend.” Meera said.

            “What?” Robb exclaimed, his face burning in anger. “He’s here? That’s it! The next time I see Tyrek Lannister, I’m gonna kill him!”

            “Dude, calm down.” Jon said.

            “You don’t know that guy, Jon.” Robb pointed out. “First he cheated on our bestfriend and now he leaves a mark on my brother’s face? Who the fuck does he think he is?”

            “Robb!” Catelyn said. “Language!” She scolded.

            Robb had already an arm sling that supported his casted arm, along with a swathe shoulder immobilizer. “That guy has stepped over the line, Mom.” He said. “The next time I see him, I’m gonna slam him across the face with this casted arm.”

            Catelyn turned to Meera. “Meera, dear,” She said. “If this young man is another Ramsay Bolton, who follows you around, I will personally persuade your Dad to file a restraining order.”

            “No, it’s fine.” Meera replied. “Really, Mrs. Stark.” She assured. “I already got it figured out.”


	9. Conflicts and Stealthiness

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas – 25; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 23; Sansa – 22; Arya, Trystane – 20; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 19; Rickon – 15



 

**MEERA**

            It was their fifth and final year in ATU. Things had gotten a little busy, but Meera was still able to manage her time well. Besides doing her thesis with Rylene Florent, she had also risen up the ranks of the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ Sorority Council. With Arianne Martell elected as chapter president for the school year, she appointed Meera and the two Stark girls, Arya and Sansa, as her three trusted lieutenants, which Mrs. Whent found nostalgic. She doesn’t blame her though, since all three of them looked too much like their Moms and Aunt.

            Another thing that was new, was more people to hang-out with. Now, there were four Starks, three Baratheons and two Reeds in Dragonstone Island. And also, more people to look after. Besides her brother Jojen, Gendry had asked her to look after his sister, Myrcella, just as Robb did for his sisters, since they all lived under the same roof.

            Myrcella Baratheon was an _Eta Chi Zeta_ legacy, since her Mom, Cersei was in _Eta Chi Zeta_ in the _University of Lannisport_ chapter. But she refused to pledge to that sorority because she didn’t want to be away from them. Especially since it’s _Kappa Phi Sigma_ rival sorority. She didn’t mind the treasure hunting initiation. In fact, Myrcella was the first to find the missing artifact, which of course, guaranteed her a place in _Kappa Phi Sigma_.

            One afternoon, she, Robb and Gendry hung out after football and archery practice at Balerion Café.

The previous year, Robb’s arm had been in a plaster cast for four months. He then underwent physical therapy for another four months, and now he was back to playing football. But he insisted on taking the train from Crackclaw Point to King’s Landing for his check-ups and therapies instead of his sister Arya driving him there, and neither of them knew the reason why.

            Suddenly, Gendry surprised her with a question. “Meera,” He said. “You’re still friends with Arianne Martell, right?” He asked.

            “Duh, of course,” Meera shrugged like it was obvious. “She’s my roommate, why?”

“Well, Myrcella’s auditioning for the female lead in this university production play, _Grease_ ,” He started to say. “And since she got a callback from the production team, they assigned some guy auditioning for the male lead to pair off with her.”

            “So, what’s Arianne got to do with this?” She asked.

            “The dude’s name is _Trystane_ _Martell_ ,” Robb blurted out. “Do you know him?”

            “Trystane’s being paired off with Myrcella?” Meera repeated. “Hmm, maybe I’ll buy tickets for that.”

Meera had met Arianne’s younger brother, Trystane when he came into the chapter house looking for his sister for some sort of emergency about their Dad.

            “Whatever.” Gendry said. “Do you know him?” He asked.

            “Yeah,” She said. “Well, not really. But yes, he’s Arianne’s younger brother.” She confirmed.

            Gendry leaned on closer from across the table. “What’s this guy like?” He asked. “And is he living on the Greek Row?”

            Meera frowned. “He’s a Business Management Major. He always carries around a guitar and can definitely sing. And yes, he lives in the Greek Row. He’s a member of your rival fraternity on campus.”

“He’s in Gamma Delta?” Robb huffed. “That’s a bummer.”

“Yeah, just like your d-bag of a boyfriend, Reed.” Gendry pointed out.

“ _Ex_ - _boyfriend_ ,” She corrected. “We broke up ages ago, Baratheon. Let it go.”

Gendry raised his hands in surrender. “Anyways, how old is this Trystane guy?” He asked.

Meera shrugged. “He’s just about…Arya’s age.” She said. She had meant to say _your girlfriend’s age_ , but then she remembered Robb was with them. Thankfully, she hadn’t said that out loud. “Okay, what is up with you today?” She asked. “Why are you so intent on knowing details about Trystane Martell?”

“He’s just worried about his little sister, Meera.” Robb said. “You wouldn’t understand because you don’t have a sister.”

“And thank the gods I don’t.” Meera said. She remembered when Robb broke his arm during a football match last year, where she had been in the most depressing one-hour ride from Dragonstone to King’s Landing, with Arya and Sansa constantly yelling at each other.

“Anyways,” Robb continued. “It’s called brotherly love, Reed.” He pointed out. “I have two sisters. I should know that.”

“Well, you know what I think it is?” Meera said. “Overprotectiveness.” She turned to Gendry. “Myrcella’s a tough girl, she’s gonna be fine.”

Robb stood from his seat. “Alright, I’m ordering our usual.” He said. “Anything besides the usual?” He asked.

“I think you know, Stark.” She said.

Robb nodded. “Brownies, got it.” He smiled. “It never gets old.”

Just as Robb was out of earshot, Meera scooted closer to Gendry, who looked like he had a lot of things in his mind at the moment. “Hey,” She said. “Is that what’s really bothering you?”

“One of the things.” He answered.

“What are the other things?” She asked.

Gendry took a deep breath. “It’s like for the first time, I can put myself in Robb’s shoes.” He said. “He’s had a few younger siblings to look after, which was way different in my case. Growing up in the Red Keep, I didn’t have to worry about my brothers and sister. We had workers doing things for us, and White Cloaks looking after us all the time. In here, there’s none of that.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?” She said, recalling his complaints while they were camping at Great Barrowton.

“For me, yes.” Gendry admitted. “For my little brothers and sister, no. I somehow understood why he’s so protective of them, you know. I mean, you are with your brother too. But not so much, since he’s not much of a troublemaker. You know Robb had this meltdown thing, when he’s worried and yells at everyone to shut up, right?”

Meera nodded. “Yep, he went at it again when Arya went missing.” She pointed out.

“Joffrey doesn’t give a shit about anything.” Gendry continued. “But if you butt into whatever he’s doing, he’d just tell you to fuck off. I’m fine with that. The guy can do things on his own. But Myrcella isn’t like that. Sure, she’s got Jojen and Bran but she isn’t use to doing stuff on her own. She’s prim and proper and our Mom made sure of that. And then I hear there’s this guy, Trystane—”

“It’s a production play.” Meera reminded. “And Trystane’s a nice guy.”

“Yeah, but what if he asks her out?” Gendry brought up. “What if he forces her to do…stuff?”

Meera made a tsk sound. “She’s the President’s daughter. No one would dare to mistreat her.” She assured. “And I sort of, see your point now. You’re starting to sound like Robb too.”

“There, see?” Gendry said. “And I’m adding to it, you know.”

Meera frowned. “What do you mean?” She asked.

“I’m dating his sister,” He blurted out. “But he doesn’t know about it. And I’m pretty sure he’s gonna punch me in the face or shove me to a wall or something when he finds out.”

That, Meera could also relate to. She’d been making out with Bran a lot without either of them knowing about it. She was sure it’s going to be a clash of arguments and fists, especially since it’s in the _doing things with a_ _bestfriend’s sibling_ and/or _sibling’s bestfriend_ category.

“I feel like I betrayed him.” Gendry continued. “I mean, no one else know about Arya and I but you and Jon but—”

Meera nearly choked. “Hold up, _what?_ ” She interrupted. “Jon knew about you and Arya? Since when? And how?” She asked.

“Since the time Robb broke his arm.” He blurted out. “He got it out of me. Jon was suspicious on why I called Arya, and he asked if I actually called you five times.” He explained. “He wanted to punch me, of course, but Arya stood in his way. And she made him promise not to tell anyone about us, and that you were the only other person who knew about it.”

“Well, great.” She cussed. “Now Robb’s gonna kill all three of us.”

“Hey, I wanted to tell Robb.” He admitted. “I’ve always wanted to.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“Because I promised Arya I wouldn’t tell anyone.” He said. “Especially Robb.”

Meera remembered what Arya and Bran had said about Jon. _He has good deduction_ , Arya had said. She even compared her to him when she found out Arya was about to do something to Kyra Frey. _He pays attention to tiny details_. Bran had also mentioned. _He’ll connect the dots and get to the bottom of things, one way or another._

Robb came back with a tray with their drinks. “Sorry, it took so long.” He apologized. “One of the espresso machines broke down.”

Gendry sighed as he took his frappé from the tray. “Anyways,” He said. “What time does your archery practice end tomorrow?”

“4pm, why?” She asked.

“Good.” Gendry said. “Because you’re both coming with me.”

“Where are we going?” Robb asked.

“I want to meet this Trystane guy.”

“What—Oh my gods.” Meera said. “Are you kidding me? You really are starting to act like Robb.”

Robb frowned at her. “What the fuck, Meera?”

“What I’m saying is,” She started to say. “You both underestimate your sisters too much. You have no idea what they’re capable of doing, especially Arya.”

“Arya can handle shit.” Robb said. “And seeing she’s rejected every guy who’s asked her out, I don’t think she’s gonna be dating anytime soon.”

Meera made quick glance at Gendry and quickly looked away. “Right.”

. . .

            The following day, Meera attended archery practice after her classes in the Archery Range. She had a schedule worked out about her extracurriculars. On Tuesdays and Thursday, she had Archery; and on Wednesdays and Fridays it’s Fencing.

            The Archery Range was just across the Blackfyre Stadium, an open field with distance markers each with targets and watchers’ stands on the sides.

            Now, Meera took up her stance, notching an arrow in the bow and aimed for one of the targets on the hundred-yard mark. She was aware that everyone watched and waited for her shoot. Even their Archery Instructor, Jalabhar Xho, hailing from the Summer Isles south of Westeros, often asked her to show off her skills before the new recruits and those who wanted to join the team.

Meera assumed that it was her gift of accuracy, as what her Dad puts it, that helped her hit the bull’s-eye on the targets everytime. And she had once scored a touchdown on the football field’s goal post, which caused Barristan Selmy, coach of the football team, to recruit her to be the team’s kicker.

She took a deep breath and let the arrow lose, which flew through the air and hit the target with a thud. It became her eleventh arrow hitting the bull’s-eye for the day, and it also gained applause from her fellow teammates and people on the stands.

“Meera,” Someone behind her called.

She turned and saw Bran Stark, Robb’s younger brother and Jojen’s bestfriend. Besides, Robb and Arya, Bran was the closest of the Starks to her, and not only because they occasionally make out at times, but they were also each other’s confidant. Bran would tell her stuff and asks for her advice on what to do, and she does the same with him.

Bran was also the newest member of the Archery team, being the only one among the dozens who tried out to make the team. He stood before her, with a bow held on one hand and his other hand on his belt quiver which still had a few arrows left.

“I need to go.” He said. “I sort of, promised Myrcella I would be at her callbacks. Jojen and I both did for, you know, moral support and all.”

“And let me guess,” Meera interrupted. “You want me to cover for you from Mr. Xho?” She guessed.

Bran shrugged. “Please.” He pleaded.

Meera sighed. “Fine.”

They both walked back towards the benches. Bran started to pack-up and be ready to go when suddenly his sister, Arya came to meet them, with her fencing sword bag slung on her shoulder.

“Hey guys,” Arya greeted, then frowned at her brother. “Bran, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“What am I doing here?” Bran repeated his sister’s question. “It’s archery practice. Duh!” He said like it was obvious. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“Um, just…visiting.” Arya said. “And you’re in the Archery team now?” She asked.

Meera answered for him. “Bran’s the newest addition to the team.” She explained. “Well, actually, he’s the only addition. Mr. Xho’s qualifications for new members have gotten higher every year.”

Bran cleared his throat. “Anyways, I gotta run.” He said, shouldering his archery bow bag. “See you around.” He waved as he left.

Meera turned to Arya. “So, what are you really doing here?” She asked.

Arya shrugged. “Gendry texted me to come see you after Fencing practice.” She said. “I don’t know why, though.”

Just then, Meera felt her phone vibrating from her pocket. She took off the leather archery training gauntlet on her right arm and reached for her phone. She swiped it to unlock and it revealed a message from Gendry.

“Well, what do you know,” Meera said as she showed Arya her phone. “Right on time. Hopefully, it’s an explanation.”

_Gendry B.; 15:53_

_Look up to your right._

Both she and Arya did. Sure enough, Gendry and Robb were up in the stands waving at them.

“Oh, boy.” Meera said. “What in seven hells does your boyfriend want now?” She asked.

Arya shook her head. “I have no idea.” She said. “But if Robb asks why I’m here, I’m counting on you to come up with an excuse. Like, we’re having coffee or burgers or something.”

“I’m going with burgers.” Meera agreed.

            Just as they were being dismissed for the day, Gendry and Robb approached them. Sure enough, Robb was surprised to see his sister.

            “Arya?” Robb frowned. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

            “We were supposed to get burgers at Driftmark.” Meera said, pointedly glaring at Gendry. “Now tell me, what the fuck are you both doing here?” She demanded.

            “Well, Meera ,you’re my bestfriend.” Gendry said. “You and Robb both. So, I need you both to come with me.” He glanced at Arya. “And um, since Arya’s already here, maybe you can go _get burgers_ after.”

            What Gendry didn’t say, is that he needed his girlfriend, Arya too. But he couldn’t say that in front of Robb.

            “After what?” Meera asked. “Where are we going?”

            “You’ll see.” Gendry said as they walked towards the parking lot.

All four of them hopped into Gendry’s pick-up and he drove them to the University Auditorium.

            “Seven hells, Gendry.” Robb said. “You could’ve mentioned this earlier.”

            “If I did, none of you will come with me.” Gendry pointed out.

            “So, you’re really going with the whole _Trystane_ thing.” Meera said. “You could’ve just asked Myrcella about him.”

            “Wait, Trystane _Martell_?” Arya asked. “Like, Arianne Martell’s younger brother?”

            Gendry frowned at her. “You know him?” He asked.

            Arya nodded. “Yeah, I sat next to him in that minor course, _History of Westeros_ during freshmen year. Since your uncle Renly had our seats arranged in alphabetical order.” She said. “Anyways, Trystane seems cool. He’s a Business Management major but he often hangs out with Music majors in the Art Quad.”

            “Okay, you know what?” Meera spoke up. “Let’s just go inside and get this over with.”

            All four of them went up the steps to the Auditorium. The seats were mostly empty, except for the first three rows, where about twenty people sat in groups of three or more.

            “Wow,” Robb spoke up as they walked on one of the aisles on the second tier. “I haven’t been in here since freshmen orientation.”

            “Yeah, same.” Gendry agreed. “I mean, that’s what this building is used for, right? Besides seminars, miting de avances and production plays.”

            “Well, regardless of that,” Meera said. “I heard they flash out photos of athletes during orientation in hopes of getting new recruits in the ATU sports team.”

            “Really?” Arya asked. “That’s new. There wasn’t any of that last year.”

            “Hmm,” Robb said. “And I’m pretty sure all four of us made it to that slideshow of athletes.”

            “You’re right again, Stark.” Meera confirmed.

            “How do you even know that?” Gendry asked.

            Meera turned to him. “That’s what my brother told me.” She said. “And he also said that Bran yelled at someone to shut up for calling the ‘ _red-haired cheerleading captain’_ ,” She quoted her fingers in the air. “Smoking hot.”

            They stopped by the rails that separated the second tier and the grand tier. Meera stood between Gendry and Arya, and Robb stood beside Gendry.

            “Alright, people,” A blond girl said, pacing the stage, holding a clipboard in her hands. “Let’s get to business.”

_Desmera Redwyne_ , she thought. Meera remembered her since she sat next to her in _Westerosi History_ class back in freshman year. Well, technically, she sat between Desmera and Robb.   _Redwyne, Reed, Stark_ …you get the idea. Professor Renly Baratheon liked things organized.

            “Hey, look Robb,” Gendry teased. “It’s Desmera.”

            “Fuck off, Baratheon!” Robb answered. “That was a few years ago.”

            Meera remembered Gendry telling her that Desmera was Robb’s first…encounter. And he told her that during football tryouts. Robb was both embarrassed and angry at that time.

            “Come on, Gendry,” Meera said, nudging him. “Let it go. He’s got eyes on that doctor now.”

            “What the fuck?” Robb exclaimed. “Really, Meera?”

            “Doctor?” Arya repeated, turning to her brother. “The one who casted your arm? Oh my gods, Robb!” She squealed. “What was her name again? Um—?”

            “It’s Talisa.” Robb blurted out. “And…” He looked like he wanted to say more in Talisa’s defense but apparently, he noticed them giving him teasing looks. He sighed in exasperation. “Okay, since when did this become about me?”

            “Would you guys just shut the fuck up?” Meera spoke up. “And focus on what we’re here for? Thank you.”

            They all kept quiet and continued to watch whatever’s happening on the stage.

            Below the stage, was a table with two people sitting on it. Meera figured they must be the directors of the production play.

            Gendry’s sister, Myrcella was standing on one side of the stage beside a tall guy with dark curly hair. _Trystane Martell_ , Arianne’s younger brother. Another pair stood on the other side, which she figured were their competition for the lead roles.

“You guys killed your auditions.” Desmera continued. “But there can only be one _Sandy_ and one _Danny_.”

            “The heart of _Grease_ is a Sandy-Danny romance.” A young man on the table spoke up. “This callback is all about the chemistry. We wanna see how you play off each other and how you sing and dance together. That’s why we gave you the audition song ahead of time.”

Desmera cleared her throat. “So in regards to finding the right people who will play Sandy and Danny, we’re asking our newly casted _Rizzo_ and _Kenickie_ to please show them how it’s done.” She turned to one group on the front row. “Martell, Swann, come on up.”

Sure enough, Arianne Martell and Clifford Swann climbed up the stage.

Gendry frowned at her. “Arianne’s in the production play as well?” He asked.

“The Martell siblings were exposed to the theater arts growing up.” Meera explained.

“How do you know that?”

“Arianne’s been my roommate since freshmen year.” Meera said. “You think I wouldn’t know?”

“Well,” Arya spoke up. “That explains why there are flyers about the play in the chapter house.”

Arianne walked to the center of the stage. “Also, Desmera,” She told Desmera. “I’d like to point out that there are two Martells on this stage right now. So if I were you, I’d stick to first names.” She pointed at Trystane. “He’s my little brother.”

            Desmera frowned and scanned the papers on her clipboard. “Oh, well,” She said, turning back to Arianne. “Arianne, Clifford, the stage is yours.”

            Arianne smiled as she turned to the band. “Hit it!”

            The band started playing and the song began as Arianne walks around the auditionees and gestured for them to start clapping.

            Arianne and Clifford led them with the dance and vocals. The dance involved a complicated pattern of hand moves and claps at various parts of the body, which included thigh slapping, cross-wrist slapping, fist pounding, hand clapping and hitch hike moves. In other words, a _Hand Jive_.

            “How are they pulling that off?” Arya spoke up. “I couldn’t do that. It’s too fast.”

            “They’re performers, baby sister.” Robb said.

            Once the song was over, people on the front row seats cheered and clapped their hands. On the front row, Meera could see Bran and Jojen and even Sansa cheering. Gendry, on the other hand, cheered loudly which made almost everyone turn to him.

            “Yeah!” Gendry cried. “That’s what I’m talking about little sister!”

            Beside her, Arya wrinkled her nose, trying not to snicker. “Oh, wow,” She said. “That’s very…charming.”

            “Great job, guys!” Desmera yelled. “We’ll post the final cast on the bulletin boards tomorrow.”

            Myrcella came down from the stage as Meera, Gendry, Robb and Arya walked towards where Sansa, Bran and Jojen were.

            “That was great, sis!” Gendry grinned at his sister as he gave her a fist bump. “You killed it.”

            “Thanks, big bro,” Myrcella said. “I’m so glad you came. I asked Joffrey to come too but apparently he’s too busy with whatever in seven hells he’s doing.”

            “Yeah, well,” Meera snorted. “And he had to drag us all here.” She said. “But regardless, you were awesome, Myrcella.”

            “Thanks, Meera.” Myrcella smiled.

            “I’m pretty sure she’s gonna get the part.” Arianne spoke up as she walked towards them with Trystane behind her.

            “You did great, Martell.” Sansa said as she gave Arianne a side hug.

            Robb frowned at his sister. “Sansa, what are you doing here?” He asked. “I mean, I get why Bran and Jojen are here. But you?”

            Sansa looked offended, but it was Arianne who spoke up for her. “I invited her here.” She explained. “After all, she’s one of my three lieutenants. And Meera and Arya were on Archery and Fencing practice so, you know.”

            Gendry narrowed his eyes on Trystane. “So, you’re—”

            “Oh, Trystane Martell.” Trystane introduced himself, holding his hand for a shake. “And you’re Gendry Baratheon.” He said.

            Gendry nodded and shook Trystane’s hand. “Pleased to meet you.” He stared at Trystane like he was about to beat him up. And his sneer obviously intimidated Arianne’s brother.

            Meera was about the tell him off, but Myrcella beat her to it. She nudged her older brother. “You’re scaring him.” She remarked, turning back to Trystane. “I’m sorry about this. Sometimes my brother can be…overprotective.”

            “Well,” Arianne said. “Trystane’s a good kid. You have nothing to worry about, Gendry.” She winked and then grinned at him.

            At that, Meera heard a soft huff beside her. She turned and noticed Arya gripping one of the seat’s backrest with a murderous look on her face.

_Oh, shit!_ Meera thought. Arya’s mad that someone’s flirting with her boyfriend. Obviously, it was up to her to ease the tension. “Um, how about we go on and get burgers in Driftmark to you know, celebrate.” She suggested.

“That’ll be great,” Jojen spoke up. “Because I’m starving.”

Afterwards, all ten of them, two Baratheons, two Martells, two Reeds, and four Starks, all headed to the _Brynden’s Burgers_ branch in Driftmark. The whole time they were there, Meera made sure Arianne sat away from Gendry or all seven hells will break loose.

They returned to the Greek Row at around six in the evening. Arianne and Meera went back to their routine. Arianne, being the chapter president, was busy with her laptop, probably either planning for an event or managing the budget of the sorority for the month. Meera, on the other hand, was finalizing the draft Rylene Florent had written for their thesis.

At around eight in the evening, her phone buzzed. She checked it out and it turned out to be a text message from Robb.

_Robb S.; 20:01_

_I’m at the porch. I need your help with something. Please hurry!_

            Instinctively, Meera got up and ran out of the room. As she passed the foyer, she caught a glimpse of the living room. Mrs. Whent was talking to someone, a dark-haired woman, in which she assumed it was probably one the girls’ mothers.

            Meera got out of the house onto the porch. Robb stood, leaning on the porch’s wooden rail.

            “Hey,” Meera greeted. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She asked.

            Robb held his palms up. “Meera, relax,” He said. “Nothing’s wrong. I only texted you that so you would come down immediately.”

            Meera punched him on his arm. “Seven hells, Stark!” She said. “So what are you here for, then?” She asked.

            “Well, I came to tell you that you and Gendry were right,” Robb said. “And I was wrong. You win.”

            She frowned. “I win what?” She asked.

            Robb stepped aside and gestured to something on the wooden lounge chair on the porch. It was a large box of pizza.

            Then it hit her. Robb promised both her and Gendry a large pizza when he gets himself a girlfriend before they all graduate. Meera’s jaw dropped as she turned back to him. “Holy shit!” She said. “You have a girlfriend now?” She asked in disbelief.

            Robb nodded. “And now, here’s my price of the bargain since you proved me wrong.” He said. “A thirty-six inched pizza with overload toppings, as promised.”

            “Wait, wait,” She held her hands. “It’s the doctor, right?” She guessed. “The one who casted your arm?”

            Robb looked down, his face turning red. “Resident doctor,” He corrected. “And her name’s Talisa. In case you forgot.”

            “Oh my gods!” She squealed. “Finally! I’m so happy for you, Robb, seriously.” She said, clapping her hands. “So, is this why you prefer going to King’s Landing by taking the train instead of Arya driving you there? Because you take her out on dates or something?” She asked.

            “Don’t tell my sisters that.” Robb urged.

            “Ha!” Meera said. “I knew it! I knew something was up. Because who in seven hells would refuse a car ride? Unless you’re hiding something and you were.”

            “Okay, you know what,” Robb said as he took the box of pizza with both his hands, since it was huge. “Open the door.”

            Meera had to open both of the main doors for the pizza to fit inside the house without having to turn it sideways. “You know, you’re right on time getting us this pizza,” She said, as she led him into the kitchen, which was connected to the dining hall. “Because I think probably half the girls in this house are eating dinner right now.”

            “Well, good,” Robb said as he followed her in. “That means you’ll have a lot of help consuming all of this pizza. The guys in the frat house are at it with Gendry’s pizza. And he told everyone in there why I brought pizza. Even our House Dad, Mr. Harlan Grandison, gave me a high-five.”

            About fifteen girls were in the dining hall, including Robb’s sisters, Arya and Sansa, and also Gendry’s sister, Myrcella, when Robb brought in the pizza.

            “Girls,” Meera spoke up, loud enough for everyone to here. “We have a pizza delivery.”

            Robb placed the box on the kitchen island counter and opened the box. Sure enough, it was a thirty-six inched pizza with overload toppings sliced in squares.

“Whoa!” Arya exclaimed. “You bought pizza? Awesome!” She said as she took the first slice.

The other girls followed and took slices from the box and placed them on their plates.

            “Oh, also,” Meera spoke up again. “Tell your roommates who aren’t here right now.” She suggested. “Because there’s no way we’re consuming this on our own.”

            Robb turned to her. “Why aren’t you eating yet?” He asked.

            “I will,” Meera said as she took a plate from the china cabinet. “But I have to sort out the meat on it first.” She then took three slices to her plate.

            “So, why did you buy pizza, exactly?” Arya asked she took a bite from a slice. “Is this some sort of celebration? Did someone win something?”

            Robb shrugged. “I guess you can say that, baby sister.”

            “Actually,” Meera said. “It’s the prize your brother has to give me for losing the bet.”

            “Really?” Sansa spoke up as she took two slices to her plate. “What bet?” She asked.

            Robb turned to her for help.

            “Oh, seven hells, no!” Meera countered as she separated the meat from the pizza on her plate. “I’m not explaining it to your sisters. You do that yourself.”

            “Godsdammit, Reed!” Robb took a deep breath. “Alright, I swore to myself—”

            “Nah,” Meera interrupted. “You swore to me and Gendry.” She corrected as she took a bite from her slice of pizza.

            Robb glared at her, then continued. “Whatever.” He said. “I swore that I’m never gonna find a girlfriend while studying college.” He explained. “Meera and Gendry told me that it’s bullshit—”

            “It’s definitely bullshit.” Arya agreed. “Because remember Jeyne Westerling?” She asked, turning to Sansa.

            “Yeah,” Sansa nodded, turning to Robb. “You forced us to befriend her.”

            “Anyways,” Robb continued. “They both said that I’ll eventually break that promise. So, the three of us made a pact. That I’d buy each of them a thirty-six inch diameter pizza if I break that pact.”

            Arya and Sansa were stunned. Both girls turned to Meera for confirmation and she nodded.

            “Nice.” Arya said, taking another slice. “I like this pact.”

            “Wait, wait,” Sansa leaned on the kitchen island counter. “So, who’s your girlfriend?” She asked with a smirk. “I wanna meet her.” She insisted.

            “We’ve already met her, Sansa.” Meera pointed out. “Remember when he broke his arm during that game last year?” She asked.

            “Oh my gods!” Arya exclaimed. “It’s that doctor, isn’t it?” She guessed. “I knew it!”

            “Resident doctor, Arya.” Robb corrected. “She’s on her final year of medical residency at _KLMC_.” He sighed. “And her name is Talisa.”

            “Hmm,” Arya scoffed. “No wonder why you insisted on going to the capital yourself when you have check-ups and physical therapies.”

            Meera nearly choked. “Ha!” She said. “See? Even Arya’s wondering about that.” She chuckled. “You should be more discreet, you know.”

            “Dr. Maegyr?” Sansa frowned. “Isn’t she a little old for you?” She asked.

            “Wow!” Robb exclaimed, slowly clapping his hands. “Look who’s talking. You have no right to tell me that, little sister.” He said. “Willas is older than you.” He reminded her. “He’s even older than me.”

            “He’s two years older than you.” Sansa specified.

            “So is Talisa.” Robb pointed out.

            “You know,” Meera spoke up. “It’s the one thing I’ve noticed between you Starks,” She said. “Is that you’re attracted to people older than you.” She made a tsk sound. “I’m just saying. There’s Robb and Talisa, Sansa and Willas, and Rickon and Shireen.”

            Meera had meant to include Arya and Gendry as well, but she didn’t say that out loud. Robb and Sansa shouldn’t know about that. Not yet, anyway.

            “I mean,” Meera continued. “That leaves you with Arya and Bran but,” She shrugged. “You get my point?”

            Robb shrugged. “Rickon and Shireen are the same age.” He said. “And they’re not technically dating yet so—”

            “Well,” Sansa said. “Shireen is three months older that Rickon. So, technically, she’s right.”

            Someone cleared their throat from behind. They all turned and saw Sylva Santagar, Myrcella’s roommate on the archway separating the dining hall and kitchen from the foyer.

            “Um, Meera,” Sylva said. “Mrs. Whent called for you in the living room. She said it’s important.”

            “Okay,” Meera said, putting down her plate on the kitchen island counter. “I’ll be there.”

            “I gotta go too.” Robb said. “I have to face the guys in the frat house. And hopefully, I’ll survive Bran’s teasing for tonight.”

            “Good luck, big brother.” Arya said. “Trust me, you’ll need it.”

            Meera walked towards the living room, and there were four people in the room. She recognized two of them. One was Mrs. Shella Whent, their house Mom, and other was Trystane Martell, Arianne’s younger brother. She didn’t recognize the other two people though. One is a woman in a black pinstriped pantsuit, and sitting next to her was a stocky guy who was no doubt, could’ve been the woman’s son.

            “Ah, Meera,” Mrs. Whent said, turning to the woman and her son. “This is Meera Reed,” She introduced. “Arianne’s roommate.”

            “Um, hi.” Meera said, not knowing what else to say.

            “Meera,” Trystane stood and gestured to the stocky guy. “This is my brother, Quentyn.”

            “Oh, hi.” Meera shook his hand. “I finally got to meet you.” She said. “Arianne constantly talks about her brothers.”

            Meera could see that the only resemblance the three Martell siblings all share were their olive skin. Arianne and Trystane had their Dad’s curly black hair. Quentyn had their Mom’s straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Trystane also had their Mom’s eyes.

            “Well, I’m mostly in Norvos.” Quentyn explained. “But I do come here in Westeros from time to time.”

            “And this is our Mom,” Trystane said, gesturing to the woman in the pinstriped pantsuit. “Mellario.”

            “Hello Meera,” Mellario stood and offered her hand for a shake. “Please, call me Mel.”

            Meera shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Mel.”

            “Meera, would you be kind to please inform Arianne that her family’s here?” Mrs. Whent said.

            Meera nodded and excused herself out of the room. Just as she was about to go upstairs, Trystane called after her.

            “Meera,” He said. “I sort of, need a favor from you.” He sighed. “Please don’t mention our Mom’s here or Arianne won’t come down.”

            Meera knew Arianne resented her Mom. Not just because their parents got divorced, but because her Mom had never bothered to show herself since she was eight. She sends them gifts from time to time, but that was it.

            “Please.” Trystane pleaded. “Just tell her Quentyn’s here.”

            She understood and nodded. “I won’t.”

            Trystane thanked her and Meera ran upstairs to hers and Arianne’s room.

            Arianne was still very much glued to her laptop on her study desk. Her hair was tied into a bun. She was sitting on her swivel chair, her hand on a computer mouse as she focused on her laptop screen, her other hand on a piece of paper with a scribbled line graph on it.

            “Hey,” Meera said as she approached her. “Could you chill out? You look like you wanna murder someone with that computer mouse.”

            “It’s the sorority’s monthly budget.” Arianne replied, waving the piece of paper she was holding. “I had to print this out and report it to Mrs. Whent tomorrow.”

            “Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Meera asked.

            “No, I’m good.” Arianne assured. “You know, being in our fifth year gets you into this pressure.” She said. “I mean, besides school stuff, I still got rehearsals for the play and chapter meetings.” She sighed. “And who knew being the chapter president could be so stressful?”

            “But you handled it well,” Meera said. “Which is a good thing. You said so yourself, it’s both a privilege and a responsibility.”

            Arianne shrugged. “I guess,” She said. “But it’s mostly a responsibility.”

            “Oh, another thing,” Meera said. “Mrs. Whent told me to get you downstairs. Your brother’s here.”

            Arianne grunted. “Great,” She complained. “What does Trystane want now?”

            “I wasn’t talking about Trystane.” She said, smiling.

            Arianne frowned at first, then her eyes widened. “Oh my gods!” She squealed. “I have to go meet him.” She said as she stood, undoing her hair bun and hurriedly ran towards the door.

            “There’s also pizza in the kitchen.” Meera added.

            Arianne stopped at her tracks and turned back to her. “You bought pizza?” She asked.

            “Actually, Robb did.” Meera corrected. “It’s because of a bet I won against him.”

            “Oh, okay.” Arianne nodded. “I’ll have slices later.”

            Meera sighed. She didn’t know how Arianne’s going to take it with her Mom downstairs. Trystane had pleaded her not to mention their Mom being there or she won’t come down.

She went back to kitchen to finish her pizza, but she could feel the tension in the different room. Meera was sitting on one of the island counter’s barstools, when Sansa approached her.

“Hey, Meera” Sansa said as she took another slice of pizza from the box. “Who’s that woman talking to Arianne in the living room?” She asked.

            “That’s her Mom.”

            Sansa’s eyes widened. “But isn’t she—?”

            “Yeah, I know.” Meera interrupted. “I don’t know how she’s taking it right now.”

            As her three lieutenants, Meera, Sansa and Arya knew Arianne hadn’t seen her Mom in fifteen years. So, of course, they knew she had a restrained relationship with her mother.

            Most of the girls were finishing off their pizzas, others were doing the dishes when Mrs. Whent walked into the kitchen and she was surprised to see that many girls in the dining hall.

            “You girls seemed to be having a mini-party in here.” Mrs. Whent said.

            “There’s pizza if you want, Mrs. Whent.” Sansa offered.

            Their house Mom took a slice from the box. “You bought pizza?” She asked.

            “It’s a long story.” Meera said.

            Mrs. Whent then told both her and Sansa that it was up them to help Arianne with what she’s going through. Her strained relationship with her estranged mother. Especially, Meera, since she was Arianne’s roommate and she knows her better than anyone in this house.

            “You can count on us, Mrs. Whent.” Meera promised.

            Their House Mom then went with the other girls who were leaving the dining hall.

            “So,” Sansa spoke up. “How does Arianne handle things when she’s upset?” She asked.

            “Better than me, actually.” Meera admitted.

            “You drink iced coffee when you are.” Sansa brought up. “Well, at least that’s what Robb said.”

            Meera chuckled. “Yeah, well, I got the idea from Jon.” She said as she took another batch of slices from the box. “Anyways, Arianne usually does the silent treatment.”

            “The silent treatment is dangerous.” Sansa pointed out.

            Meera shrugged. “I’ve been Arianne’s roommate since freshman year.” She said as she separated the meat from the pizza on her plate. “I’ve gotten used to it. And don’t worry, I’ll deal with her.” She assured.

            A few moments later, Meera heard the voices of the Martells in the foyer and the main doors slamming close. She figured that reunion didn’t go well at all.

            Arianne trudged into the kitchen with a surprisingly calm expression on her face. She sat next to her, on another of the kitchen’s barstools then faced her.

            “Hey, I’m sorry if—” Meera started to apologize.

            Arianne raised her hand. “It’s fine.” She assured. “Trystane explained to me why.”

            “How are you feeling?” She asked.

            Arianne took a deep breath. “Like I wanna punch a wall and scream.”

            “Okay, don’t do that.” Meera said, pulling the box of pizza closer to Arianne. “Everyone’s gonna say you’re nuts. Just have a pizza.” She offered.

            “I just can’t believe it!” Arianne said as took a slice of pizza from the box. “Fifteen years she hadn’t showed herself. _Fifteen years!_ ” She sighed. “And now she shows up again like nothing happened. As if she never left. I mean, who the fuck does she think she is?”

            “She’s still your Mom, Arianne.” She reminded her.

            Arianne snorted. “She stopped being my Mom when she left.” She said. “From that day, she was dead to me.”

            “Look, I don’t know what happened between you two.” Meera admitted. “But I can tell your Mom’s a strong, independent woman, like you.”

            “Well,” Arianne said. “Independent? I can’t argue with that.” She explained. “She was ambitious and so hungry to get back in the game that she tended to forget little things like her husband and three kids.”

            “That may be,” Meera countered. “But she came here.”

            “She came here because my Dad told Quentyn to get me to meet her.” Arianne said. “And _make amends_ , he says.” She quoted her fingers in the air.

            “See?” Meera said. “She’s reaching up to you. Don’t you wanna forgive before it’s too late?”

            “Oh, I’ve forgiven.” Arianne said. “It wasn’t her fault. She never should’ve married and become a mother in the first place.”

            “She wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t regretted all the things she’s done.” Meera pointed out.

            “Look, we’re done talking about this, okay?” Arianne said. “It’ll just stress me out. It’s a stupid fucking idea, if you ask me.”

            “Arianne,” She started to say.

Arianne took a deep breath. “Seriously, I’ve got more important things to worry—”

            That’s when she lost it. “My Mom died when I was four!” Meera blurted out.

            Arianne was startled, because she had never raised her voice on her before.

“I grew up pretending I had one.” Meera continued. “You said so yourself then, that we both have mommy issues. You and I aren’t so different, you know. We both became the lady of the house when our Moms were gone. We both had to take care of our little brothers. But whatever she did to you and your brothers, your Mom’s still here.” She reminded her. “All you need to do is patch things up. Don’t waste your chance, Arianne. You don’t know how lucky you are.”

Arianne sighed and put down her slice of pizza. “You’re right, I’m sorry.” She apologized. “So, since you’re one of my lieutenants and my roommate, what do you propose I would do?” She asked.

Meera glanced at the kitchen’s cork board, where a flyer of the production play, _Grease_ , was pinned. She took it and placed it on the kitchen counter before Arianne. “Give this to your Mom.” She suggested.

“But opening night’s not until a month from now.” Arianne said. “How are you even sure she’ll show up?” She asked.

“Two of her three kids are on that play.” Meera reminded her.

“But we don’t even know if Trystane got the part.”

“Just give it to her the next time she visits.” Meera urged. “If she wants to patch things up with you and your brothers, she will be there. I’m sure of it.”

 

**BRAN**

            The last thing Bran expected to see at a college frat party, was his sister straddling on their brother’s bestfriend’s lap.

            Freshmen year of college in _Aegon Targaryen University_ had a lot of adjustments to do. Especially since, it meant his husky, Summer won’t be sleeping at the foot of his bed and Bran wouldn’t have an instant alarm clock with a wet lick across his face. And it also meant that their youngest brother, Rickon now had four huskies to look after.

            Another part of it, was not having to wear those crimson blazers again. ATU had no uniforms, which he was happy about.

His brother Robb had also convinced him and Jojen to join the _Alpha Theta Psi_ , the fraternity he and Gendry was in and their fathers before them. And since both he and Jojen had legacy advantage, all they had to do was say the oath and they’re in. Now, he was living in the Greek Row and sharing the room with his brother Robb and their bestfriends, Gendry and Jojen.

            The room they were sharing was an apartment-style room, which meant they had their own mini-kitchen; a living room with a couch, coffee table and a flatscreen TV, (Yes, Robert Baratheon got them a flatscreen TV in their room on Gendry’s insistence.), and videogame consoles; and a private bathroom. They also had their own desks and wardrobes.

            Gendry explained that Joffrey used to share the room with them. But in his own snobby way, he moved out just because he didn’t like sharing the room with Robb ever since he and Sansa broke up.

As for his courses, most of them were minor and mandatory, since he was only a freshman, which meant they all have to take it one way or another. It included _History of Westeros_ with Professor Renly Baratheon, which according to his older siblings, Prof Renly arranged their seats alphabetically and they weren’t wrong. About a month into the term, he had never felt comfortable in Prof Renly’s lectures because of that one afternoon in the Blackfyre Stadium locker rooms. _Godsdammit!_ Bran thought.

He had also taken the time to join extracurriculars. Jojen suggested the Archery team since he pointed out that Bran can use his math skills, for a proper force and trajectory angle to hit a bulls-eye, and also because his sister Meera was already in the team.

But last Thursday, Bran had to leave practice early because the day before that Myrcella had made him and Jojen promise that they will be at her callbacks for the University production play _Grease_. He had to ask Meera to cover for him from Mr. Jalabhar Xho, their Archery instructor. He made it just in time though and sat between Jojen and his sister Sansa. He was surprised Sansa was there, but then she explained that Arianne Martell, the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority chapter president, invited her three lieutenants, namely: Sansa, Arya and Meera for the callbacks. But since Arya had Fencing and Meera had Archery only Sansa was able to make it, on time at least.

As it turned out, Myrcella’s brother Gendry had dragged Robb and Meera, and also Arya for some reason, into the University Auditorium. No surprise there, they had always done that to each other since elementary school for moral support. But according to Robb, Gendry only came so he could meet Trystane Martell, also another potential for the play’s lead, who happened to be Arianne’s younger brother.

There was something he didn’t understand about Arya’s expression though, when Arianne unassumingly flirted with Gendry. Bran suspected Gendry having a thing for Arya ever since he drove her home on that stormy Friday two years ago. Arya looked like she wanted to murder Arianne just because she winked at him. _Was she jealous?_ He thought. He will never know.

Also that very same day, Robb had bought two boxes of thirty-six inched pizza with overload toppings which was immediately feasted by the guys in the frat house. At first, he didn’t understood why Robb bought pizza, but Gendry explained the whole thing to him that they made a pact way back in their freshman year. Robb had bought two boxes because the other box was for Meera.

It took him a while to figure out who Robb’s girlfriend was. Until Gendry said, _remember the time when he broke his arm?_ The resident doctor who casted Robb’s arm in _KLMC_ , Talisa Maegyr.

The following day, Myrcella squealed at the top of her lungs when she found out that she and Trystane got the lead parts in the production play.

Later that night, the _Alpha Theta Psi_ fraternity hosted a party and everyone was invited. It was sort of, a regular occurrence in the Greek Row. Parties were held on Fridays and the weekends except on exam weeks.

Robb, being the _Alpha Theta Psi_ chapter president was busy making rounds. It was a protocol in the Greek Council for the house dad/mom, chapter president and the three lieutenants to prevent anything stupid and ridiculous from happening. Robb’s three lieutenants were Gendry, of course, Rycherd Crane, and Harald Karstark. He could see Rycherd by the pool, and Harald was on the front yard, Gendry was nowhere to be seen.

Being exposed to parties almost every weekend, Bran mostly tried avoiding people. Like people offering him a bottle of beer, girls trying to grind on him, and his frat brothers trying to make him do a ridiculous dare. There were always two options away from that: it was either he finds Meera or she finds him and they would find a quieter place, exchange a few words and then make out, without any of their friends knowing, of course; or go up to their room to either watch a movie, play videogames on the flatscreen, or head to bed early.

Bran went with the second option. He went back into the frat house and up to their room. He decided to crash early with music beats on, playing symphonies to mask the noisy loud music from the party.

When he swung the door open, the next thing he saw mortified him to the core.

Two people were on the couch. It wasn’t just anyone. It was his sister Arya, straddling on Gendry’s lap. And they were…kissing.

_“What the fuck?”_ Bran exclaimed.

Apparently, they hadn’t noticed him until he said a word. Their faces broke apart. Arya’s head turned and saw him standing on the doorway.

Gendry snapped his arms back, pulling away from Arya, dropping her unsupported to the floor.

“What the fuck is this?” Bran demanded. “Do you two want me to leave? Because I feel compelled to point out that this is  _also_ _my_  room.” He said in a surprisingly calm tone of voice.

Gendry bent to see if Arya was okay but she leapt to her feet, not looking at him. She pulled her shirt down to fix it, face red, lips pressed tightly together, bravely meeting Bran’s displeasure.

“Bran,” Arya said, breathing heavy. “I can explain.”

Bran had the urged to punch Gendry in the face right then, but decided against it since he was twice his size and Arya stood in his way.

“How the fuck are you even here?” He asked. “Girls aren’t allowed up here.”

Even with family visitation rights, Arya was only allowed up to the living room, dining hall, kitchen and study room. Those were the rules from the Greek Council and are followed by every fraternity and sorority all across Westeros.

Arya tried to explain as best as she can, that it had started when he drove her to Winterfell in that storm. And that they started going out when she went to college.

When she was done, he asked. “What did Robb had to say about this?”

Arya and Gendry exchanged wary looks.

“Nothing.” Arya replied. “Because he doesn’t know.” She blurted out.

“ _What?_ ” He shrieked. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Don’t tell him.” Arya urged. “Please.”

“And why not?” Bran argued. “He’s our brother,” He turned to Gendry. “And your bestfriend, Dude.” He pointed out.

“Just don’t.” Arya insisted. “You know what happened with Joffrey and Sansa. The last time a Baratheon dated a Stark it didn’t go well.” She reminded him. “And you know how Robb reacted to that. The last thing he will know is finding out it’s happening again.”

“Seven hells.” Bran muttered. “Does anyone else know about you guys?” He asked. “Because I don’t believe that the whole thing with you and Gendry is a secret.”

Arya sighed. “Well, Meera knew.”

“And Jon.” Gendry added.

“Well, they basically figured it out.” Arya pointed out. “But please, just don’t tell Robb. Or anyone for that matter.”

He stood still staring at them, still processing everything that’s happened.

Arya lost it when he didn’t answer. “Alright,” She said. “What is it that you want?” She asked.

At this point, Arya would’ve remembered something he did in the past to blackmail him for doing her bidding. She’d done it to Robb with the whole almost-drowning-at-Torrhen’s Lake and to Rickon with their Mom’s vase. But apparently, his sister had nothing against him.

Bran turned back to his sister. “You think I’m that kind of person?” He said. “The kind who would want something just to keep my mouth shut?”

Arya shrugged. “Everyone wants something, Bran.” She reminded him. “And it always works with most people.”

“Well, I’m not like most people, sis.” Bran assured. “But for the sake of avoiding Robb throwing a tantrum about why his bestfriend dated his sister without his knowledge, I will keep my mouth shut.”

“How will I know you won’t sell us out?” She asked.

“You’ve seen Robb with his outburst.” Bran said. “I’m pretty sure you don’t wanna see it again. My lips are sealed.” He promised, then turned to Gendry. “And if you hurt my sister, Baratheon, I will smother you with your own pillow in your sleep.” He threatened.

“Duly noted.” Gendry said.

Bran turned his back on them and started heading out the door.

“Where are you going?” Arya asked.

“Suddenly, I’m not that tired.” Bran said without looking back.

He did not see that coming. Bran was so lost in thought as he walked out of the house, he hadn’t noticed that bumped into Meera.

“Hey, Brannikins,” Meera grinned, holding a red beer cup in hand. She seemed to notice the disturbed look on his face because she frowned. “Is there a problem?” She asked. “Are you okay?”

Bran just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Meera said. She then placed her cup on rail and hooked her arm through his. “Come on, you have to tell me.”

Meera dragged him out of the frat house and they started strolling along the Greek Row.

“Come on,” She started to say. “What’s bothering you?”

At first, Bran hesitated. But then he remembered Arya mentioning that Meera and Jon knew about them too. And he trusts Meera, so he vented to her.

“Well,” Bran said. “They told me you knew about it too. So, I guess I can talk to you about it.”

“I knew about what?” She asked.

“About Arya and Gendry.” He blurted out.

Meera stopped at her tracks and turned to him in surprise.

“Well, I sort of, walked in on them,” Bran admitted. “Making out.”

“You _what_?” She exclaimed. “Oh my gods! They’re terrible at being discreet about this. First Jon and now you.” She sighed. “You should’ve gotten used to it by now, you know. Walking in on people in the middle of doing something is sort of a normal occurrence here in the Greek Row, especially in parties. And trust me, I’ve lost count on how many times I walked in on someone.

They made their way to the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ chapter house since it was quieter. Meera sat on the steps before the porch.

“Oh, I have gotten used to it,” Bran said as he sat beside her. “I just didn’t expect to catch my sister and my brother’s bestfriend in our room! Like what the fuck?” He sighed. “I was like, _not again_. Why does this keep happening to me? Am I cursed now?”

“Wait, _again_?” Meera asked. “What do you mean?”

Bran took a deep breath. “Well, there was this one time I was looking for Robb in the stadium.” He recalled. “He wasn’t on the field, so I went to the locker rooms and…” He faltered.

“And what?” She said anxiously.

“I saw Professor Baratheon and Loras Tyrell in each others’ arms and…” Bran flinched, he could still picture what had happened in his head. “Ugh, I can’t even say it.”

Meera’s jaw dropped. “I mean, I knew Loras plays for the other team,” She said. “Since we were in the Fencing team together. But Renly? And considering he’s a History professor. All those years I’d seen him on the stadium, I just figured he’d go there to visit Gendry and watch his nephew play or something.”

“Yeah, and it was that incident,” Bran said. “That I consider myself scarred for life. And just thirty minutes ago, I saw my sister, Arya _with_ Gendry.” He sighed in exasperation. “I mean, who’s next? Probably Rickon or, or one of my cousins?”

“Speaking of cousins,” She said. “Where’s Jon?” She asked. “Isn’t his vacation days Thursdays and Fridays? He hasn’t gone here for two weeks now, why is that?”

“Well, Robb said Jon’s arranging to reschedule his vacation days from Thursdays and Fridays to Saturdays and Sundays now.” Bran explained. “But apparently, he said that WMA is a little bit slow on the paper works. But Jon said he’d be here next week so I’m guessing that’s fixed.” He sighed in exasperation. “Ugh, I still can’t get the whole making-out image out of my head!”

“Bran, you’re overreacting.” Meera said. “Or are you forgetting that we do it too.”

Bran turned to her, and she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Yeah,” Bran shrugged. “But unlike them, we’re the experts in stealth and discreetness. Neither of our siblings and friends is aware of it.”

“Well, except that one time with the hospital janitor.” Meera recalled.

Bran chuckled. “He doesn’t count.” He said. “We don’t know him, and he doesn’t know us.”

Then without knowing, they found their faces leaning in to each other. Not long after that, their lips touched. With her lips opening under his, Bran forgot everything that bothered him earlier that evening.

Meera smiled into the kiss as his hand rose to her neck and his other hand brushing over her face. But just as he was getting into it, Meera pulled away.

“What?” Bran asked, out of breath.

“This won’t be a secret if we stay here.” She said as she stood up and grabbed his arm. “Come on.”

Bran reluctantly stood and willingly allowed Meera to drag him towards the sorority house.

Meera peeked her head to the archways that led to the living room and the dining hall on the foyer.

He had been in the sorority house before, since his sisters Arya and Sansa were in _Kappa Phi Sigma_ , which meant he had family visitation rights. And because their Mom, Catelyn, contacts Sansa through skype to check on all four of them, which meant he and Robb had to be in the sorority house for it.

There was no one home, or at least, not that they know of. Meera pulled him towards the staircase leading to the second floor.

“Whoa, Meera—” He started to say. He wanted to say that even with family visitation rights he wasn’t permitted to go upstairs.

“Trust me,” Meera assured. “Most of the people here are at the party across the street.”

He didn’t know what else to do or say, but he trusts Meera so he just went with whatever she was planning. They made their way up the staircase to the second floor to Meera’s room.

Bran knew Meera shared the room with Arianne Martell, her roommate since their freshman year. It was smaller since it only accommodated two people, compared to theirs in the frat house. It was painted canary yellow with white trims and moldings. The room had two beds for two people along with wardrobes, shelves and desks.

Meera went directly to her desk and turned on her laptop.

Looking around, Bran had immediately identified which bed was Meera’s. Since he saw _Mykel_ , the husky stuffed animal he gave her, lying on the bed.

It made him smile. “Hey, you kept him.” He said.

“Of course, I did.” Meera said, keeping her eyes on the laptop screen. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Um, what are you doing?” He asked.

“This is my back-up,” She said as she attached a computer mouse on one of the laptop’s flash drive ports . “Just in case.”

“Just in case what?” He frowned as she walked towards him.

She stood close to him. “You know why.” She said, her mouth breaking into the familiar smirk she had earlier.

Not for long, Bran closed the space between them and their lips touched once again. He then used his height to push her back, and Meera’s feet stepped backwards slowly. Her hands went up to his hair as the back of her legs bumped against the frame of her bed. She rubbed her hand soothingly over the back of his head before breaking apart for air.

Meera sat on her bed, smiling wickedly at him.

Bran realized they were in the same position they had on that family dinner with their families before Meera went to college. She was sitting on the bed and him standing before her.

And with that, he wasted no time. Bran leaned down and kissed her. Meera hungrily kissed him back. That’s when she pulled him towards her, and he tripped forward, sending him reeling down on top of her.

Bran shot his hand out to balance himself so that he wouldn’t smack her or anything. Meera wriggled herself higher up the bed, tugging his shirt collar as he followed her. He skimmed his body against hers as he sucked on a spot on her neck, which expelled a soft groan from her. He then cupped her jaw to bring her face to his as her mouth opened for him.

He kissed her, desperate to feel more of her as she panted softly, fidgeting her legs, bending them up and dragging them down again with its heels digging into the comforter.

Part of him was irritated that she still had her boots on. He figured that it was one of the things his Mom had practically drilled into his head since he and his siblings were toddlers. _You can’t get into bed without washing up._ She had said. So being the obedient son that he was, carrying on the values and lessons his Mom had taught him, Bran pulled back and removed Meera’s boots from her legs, dropping them to the carpet on the floor.

Meera giggled as he did. “Who knew you were such a neat freak?” She said.

Bran didn’t answer. After he removed her boots, he couldn’t help but stare at the exposed stretch of bare skin. Her legs looked like they would be soft to touch, smooth to run his hands over. It must be so nice to touch them. And linger up to her pleated mini-skirt and explore what’s hidden underneath.

_What the fuck am I thinking?_ Bran thought to himself. _She wouldn’t allow me to do that_. At that thought, he could feel his cock straining against his trousers.

Unfortunately, Meera caught him staring, which made him turn red from embarrassment. But it was as if she had read his mind, because the next thing she said surprised him.

“Do you remember when we were kids?” She said, speaking softly. “When we play games for fun?”

Bran could already tell she was playing with him. “Um, yeah.” He said.

“Well, there’s a game we haven’t played yet.” She said as she sat up. “It’s called _Come into my castle_.” She whispered. “Do you want me to show you?”

“Okay.” He heard himself answer.

Meera pushed him a little further back. Her hands went and reached under her skirt.

It took him a while to realize what game she meant. Bran’s chest pounded, both in nervousness and excitement. _Fuck!_ He cursed in his thoughts.

Meera hitched her hips up and her hands reappeared, dragging with them a small pair of thin cotton underwear down her legs. And the weird thing was, his eyes followed her hands the whole time.

She lie back down, looking up at him with that smirk. Like it was perfectly normal and she hadn’t just done what she did.

Bran was still stunned, his mouth hanging slightly open. For once, he had never found a girl to be pleasing, like it wasn’t only him wanting to explore the girl. That she in return wanted him. Almost like being desired, with ease and confidence. Especially since it was Meera, his bestfriend, Jojen’s sister and his brother Robb’s bestfriend. And Bran was pretty sure they’re going to kill him for this, but at the moment, he didn’t care.

Meera held her hand out for him. “Come on, give me your hand,” She said. “I’ll show you.”

When he didn’t respond, Meera took his hand in hers and brought them down to her leg, above her knee. She moved her hand to his wrist so that it was  _his_  palm now that was on her skin. She began to guide his hand up higher, but it receded from his as they got past the boundary of her skirt.

Bran paused for a second and turned to her. “But Meera,” He said. “What if your roommate will—?”

“Arianne’s across the street, partying.” She assured. “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

Bran’s eyes went back to the first stretch of leg extending out from under the skirt. He surged forward, along the slope of her thigh.

Truthfully, he was scared to let his hand reach all the way up. He had never done this sort of thing before and he didn’t know what to do. But somehow he didn’t stop. He slowed as he got close to where her legs came together. He couldn’t see anything, since he hadn’t bothered to look under her skirt, but his fingers touched against what felt like short curls. His fingers explored further, diving past the brush of hair. And then they bumped against something. His chest pounding harder, he persisted. Slowly, at what he felt there, he parted it. His finger slipped into what felt like warm, wet folds.

At that, Meera bit her lip, keeping her eyes on him. Bran crawled his way up on top of her, keeping his hand under skirt.

Meera shifted her legs. His fingers were moist now. Besides, his and Meera’s steady breathing the only sound he heard was the muffled loud music coming from the party across the street.

Something in the back of his mind told him to push forward. He sank a finger into that hot unseen slick he had felt under her skirt.

Meera’s head rolled back now, eyes closed as her lips broke into a breathless smile. He gazed at her, mouth open, breathing in heavy stutters as he began pumping into her. Fingers slipping under the valleys between her thighs. He then tested a second finger and slid them into her. Every pump into her also brought out a shaky breath from him.

Bran was aware now that he was fully hard in his pants, his cock rigid and straining uncomfortably.

Meera’s brow furrowed, her eyes still shut. Her hand gripped the sleeve of his shirt.

_Oh, gods, Meera._ He thought. He could do this all day. They could explore together, this new type of pleasure they could bring out in each other.

Her mouth hung open slightly, panting quietly. She looked so good. So…fuckable. He wanted to fuck her. _Whoa!_ Another part of his head screamed. _What in seven hells are you thinking?_

 Suddenly, Meera’s hand moved downwards to where his already hard cock was straining against his trousers, cupping over the bulge.

Bran groaned at her touch. The rough denim, even through his boxers, was frankly dreadful. But at the same time, knowing that it was Meera pressing her hand over his length, he could barely stand it. He wanted more.

His hand was still working her in between her legs. Bran lifted his head and took her mouth with his own, covering her possessively.

Meera groaned into the kiss. Her hand went from his trousers to the comforter beneath them. Her other hand clung to his back, gripping his shirt as she arched up into him.

He shifted higher in the bed to deepen the kiss, to take more of her. She was moaning now as his hand continued pumping into her where she was already seeping.

Meera’s hand on his back gripped him tighter. “Oh gods, Bran.” She hissed, then started repeating his name in barely inaudible whine. “Bran, Bran.” Then she muffled a scream as she came.

Bran took his hand from underneath her, which made her wince a little. They then stared at each other, breathing heavily, satisfied.

“That was fun.” Bran managed to say.

She giggled at his comment. Bran leaned forward to kiss her again but was interrupted by a clutter from the hallway outside and the sound of someone vomiting.

            _What the fuck, Jynessa!_ A voice scolded.

They both turned their heads towards the door and listened for more.

_I’m sorry, okay?_ Another voice replied. _It’s not like I can control it_.

_Mrs. Whent’s gonna kill us when she finds this._ The first voice answered back.

At that Meera gasped. “Shit!” She cursed. “It’s Arianne.”

            Bran instinctively pulled away from her and sat on the edge of the bed in panic. “Fuck!” He said. “Where in seven hells am I going to hide?” He asked.

Meera pushed herself up from the bed and tiptoed to her desk, keeping her legs apart. She pulled out a pack of carry-on wet wipes from the table and threw it at him.

He was panicking now. “How is this gonna keep Arianne from knowing I’m here?” He asked in a hushed tone, almost a whisper.

“Wipe your hand with it.” She said quietly. “And go sit down on the chair.” She gestured to the swivel chair by her desk, where her laptop was running a sort of, animation program.

“Meera—”

“Trust me, okay?” She assured. “This is my back-up plan.”

Bran ran to the swivel chair, took out one piece of wet wipes from the pack and wiped his hand clean. Afterwards, he threw it to a trash can underneath the desk.

“Oh, and whatever you do,” Meera added. “Just go with whatever I have to say.”

“But—” He started to protest.

Meera had managed to get her cotton undies and hid it under her comforter just as the door opened and Arianne Martell stepped into the room.

Bran tried to act natural and turned to Meera’s laptop, his hand gripping the computer mouse connected to it, moving the arrow cursor across the computer screen.

            Arianne nearly jumped back when she saw him. “What are you doing here?” She demanded. “And how did you get up here?”

            “Um,” He started to say.

            “It’s sort of, my fault.” Meera spoke up. “He was helping me with the animation for the presentation on my thesis.” She gave him a quick glance as if to say, _just go with it_.

            Arianne raised an eyebrow. “We have a study hall for that, Meera.” She reminded her. “Where guys like him are allowed even with visitation rights.”

            Bran’s palms were sweating now. But luckily, Meera came up with something. “I know, but I was also transferring files from the PC to my laptop while he was doing the animation.” She countered. “And the gods know I can’t bring the whole PC down to the study hall.”

            “Why is the PC off, then?” Arianne asked suspiciously.

            “Oh, I had just shut it down.” Bran managed, going with the flow. “The transfer had finished like fifteen minutes ago.”

            Arianne seemed to buy it and sighed. “Fine,” She said. “Don’t stay long, though. And don’t let Mrs. Whent see you, or you’re dead.” She turned to Meera. “Now, please tell me you know how to remove vomit stains off a hundred gold-dragon carpet.”

            Meera shrugged. “Baking soda and a vacuum cleaner.” She said. “And I think we have some baking soda in the kitchen.”

            “Okay, how do I do that?” She asked.

            “Scrape off the vomit,” Meera instructed. “Blot the area with something to absorb the moisture. Cover it with baking soda for fifteen minutes and then vacuum it off.”

            “How do you know how to do all those things?” Arianne asked, clearly impressed.

            “I’m a Northerner,” Meera said. “Carpets are common there because it helps with warmth.” She turned to him. “Right, Bran?”

            Bran nodded. “Works everytime.” He agreed.

            “Okay,” Arianne said, then grunted. “Ugh! I can’t believe I’m cleaning up somebody’s mess.” She said as she went out of their room.

            Bran stood from his seat and clapped his hands slowly as he walked towards her. “That was brilliant, Reed.” He said. “Your back-up was genius.”

            “Hmm,” Meera said. “I told you.”

            “I wish I could stay long,” He said, surprised that it actually came out of his mouth. “But I have to go. My roommates will be suspicious.” He caressed her cheek. “I had fun tonight. I want you to know that.”

            Meera smirked. “Me too.” She said. “Maybe we should more fun next time.”

            “I’d like that.” Bran said, then leaned in and kissed her, as hungrily as he did earlier.

            Meera responded eagerly, before clapping his chest and pulled away. “You have to go,” She said. “Before Arianne gets back.”

            Bran turned towards the door. He glanced back as her before he headed out.

            Meera gave him her signature mischievous smirk, then winked at him. “See you around, Stark.” She said.

            Bran had then walked back to the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house trying to hide the satisfied smile on his face.


	10. Open Mic Night

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 23; Sansa – 22; Arya, Trystane, Alys – 20; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 19; Rickon – 15



 

**BRAN**

Bran was late. He was supposed to be having coffee in Balerion Café with Jojen and Myrcella thirty minutes ago but he was stuck in the Archery range for a while. And if it weren’t for Meera, he’d still be there for another thirty minutes.

Now, he clutched his archery bow bag, ran across the street and entered the café.

Jojen was on the line to the counter, with a white lab coat slung across his shoulder. Clearly, he had just gotten out of the ATU Botanical Garden. “Bran!” He called out, as he fixed his eyeglasses. Jojen had started wearing eyeglasses since they started college because of his Nearsightedness, another hereditary trait he got from his Mom’s side of the family besides his purple irises.

 “You’re late.” Jojen said.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Bran apologized. “Mr. Xho’s not letting us leave unless we hit three bull’s-eyes in the targets. And if it wasn’t for your sister, I wouldn’t have gotten out of there.”

Jojen nodded. “Mm-hmm,” He said. “I’ll order your usual.” He pointed outside the café’s railed canopy. “They’re outside.”

Bran frowned. “They?” He repeated.

“Trystane’s with her.” Jojen explained.

Bran was not surprised. Just a week after Myrcella got the lead part in a production play, Trystane had asked her out. The dude seemed nice and Myrcella was always smiling around him. _A total gentleman_ , she had said. Since then, Trystane started hanging out with them, on Myrcella’s insistence, of course.

That was fine with Bran, because it’s part of getting to know her better. There’s no better way to get to know someone better than being with their friends as well, even if they sabotage you at times.

“I volunteered to order,” Jojen continued. “Because I’d be a third wheel out there and you happened to choose today to be late.”

Bran sighed, choosing to ignore Jojen’s comment. “Please add brownies.” He suggested before he headed out the railed canopy. “Now, I’m going to be the third wheel.”

Myrcella and Trystane were on a table outside, sitting next to each other.

“Bran, hey.” Trystane greeted.

Myrcella glared at him. “You’re late, Stark.” She pointed out.

“Yes, please stop reminding me, ‘Cella.” Bran said as he sat across from them.

“Had a rough day?” She asked.

“Don’t even go there.” He replied.

A moment later, Jojen came to them with the tray carrying their drinks. “Here you go.” He said as he sat beside him.

“Thanks, Jojen.” Myrcella said as she took her latté from the tray.

“So,” Bran started to say. “How’s rehearsal?” He asked.

Trystane and Myrcella exchanged weary looks.

“Well,” Myrcella answered. “We sang _We Go Together_ all afternoon which was kind of depressing.”

Jojen frowned. “I don’t really remember that song being depressing.”

“It isn’t.” Trystane said. “What Myrcella meant by depressing was having to sing it like ten times with the dance choreography.”

“Yeah, well,” Myrcella said. “Maybe I just needed a latté to calm my nerves.” She then stared into the café and her eyes widened. _“Oh my gods!”_ She squealed. “Guys, look who it is!” She pointed behind them.

Bran turned and saw a familiar face. A girl with brown hair woven into a braid and has cold blue-grey eyes. _Alys Karstark_. He thought. And she was waiting in line to order from the counter.

He glanced at Jojen to see his reaction. Sure enough, Jojen’s eyes widened in surprise and turned red.

“Holy shit, Dude.” Bran nudged Jojen. “It’s Alys.” He said. “I thought she went to WH State U in the North.”

“Maybe she transferred here.” Jojen speculated. “I mean, her three brothers, Harrion, Torrhen and Harald are here after all.”

Myrcella raised an eyebrow at him. “How do you know that?” She asked.

Jojen sighed in annoyance. “We live under the same roof in the frat house, ‘Cella.” He reminded her.

“I’m gonna go say hi.” Myrcella stood from her seat, but Jojen grabbed her arm.

“No, no, no,” He said. “Cella, please don’t.”

“Is it wrong to say hi to a friend?” Myrcella said, shaking her hand from Jojen’s grip. “What in seven hells is wrong with you, Reed?”

“Um, who’s Alys?” Trystane spoke up.

“We were in the cheerleading squad back in high school.” Myrcella explained. “She was in the year above us, and Jojen’s had a huge crush on her since fifth grade.”

“What the fuck, ‘Cella?” Jojen exclaimed.

“Dude, you should go talk to her.” Trystane suggested.

“I agree.” Bran added.

“Shut the fuck up, Martell!” Jojen snapped. “And stay out of this.”

Trystane raised his palms up in surrender. “I’m just saying.”

“A simple _hi_ won’t kill you.” Myrcella insisted. “Now, come on.” She said, repeatedly whacking Jojen’s arm.

 “What? No!” Jojen countered. “I’m not gonna—”

“Dude,” Bran started to say.

“No!” Jojen argued. “And you can’t make me.”

Bran and Myrcella exchanged looks, then smirked at each other. It was as if their brains work together and came up with the wildest idea and yes, they both know what to do next.

Suddenly, they both took one of each of Jojen’s arms and dragged him out of his chair.

Jojen was forced to stand up. “Seven hells, you two!” He said. “What the actual fuck?”

Trystane was trying hard not to laugh.

            “Stay here.” Myrcella told Trystane. The dude never argued, and he was smart enough to let them do their thing.

“Come on, Jojen,” Bran said as he and Myrcella dragged him back into the café. “You told us you should’ve told her how felt back in high school. I think fate has given you this opportunity to do so.”

“Yeah,” Myrcella agreed. “And besides, I’m still hungry.” She said. “So, you’re going to order us more. And don’t worry about the additional expenses, it will be on me.”

Jojen shook his arms from their grip. “Why the fuck does it have to be me?” He demanded. “Why can’t it be either of you who’ll order the additional?”

“Because Alys is on the line.” Myrcella pointed out. “This is your chance to talk to her.”

Once they reach the line, Bran and Myrcella stood on either side of Jojen, to make sure he doesn’t run off back to their table with Trystane.

“Okay, she’s three people ahead of us.” Bran said. “Now, all we need to do is catch her attention.”

“Oh, I’ve got that covered.” Myrcella smirked, then cleared her throat. “ _Jojen_ ,” She said in a louder tone. “I’ll have a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, what about you _Bran_?” She asked, glaring pointedly at him.

“Um, I just need more brownies.” Bran blurted out. “Please.”

And it worked. Because not a half a second later, Alys turned around and saw them.

Alys frowned. “Myrcella?” She called.

“Oh my gods, Alys!” Myrcella squealed as she ran to her and gave her a side hug. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

After they ordered, Myrcella insisted that Alys joined them on their table. And she planned on where they’re supposed to sit and made sure Alys sat next to Jojen, who was barely keeping it together.

“You three are still inseparable, huh?” Alys said. “It’s good to see some things that never change. My brother Harrion, calls you guys the _Reed-Stark-Baratheon Trio 2.0_.”

“Ooh,” Myrcella said. “I like the sound that.”

Jojen frowned. “2.0?” He asked.

“Hmm,” Bran spoke up. “I think it means that the first trio was Robb, Meera and Gendry, right?”

Alys nodded. “Yeah.”

“Anyways,” Myrcella said. “Did you transfer here, because I thought you attended WH State U in the North?”

“I did, actually.” Alys confirmed. “During freshman year. My Dad insisted that I should at least, try one year since it was closer to Karhold, but I never liked it there. So I applied to ATU and got accepted. I just transferred, like two weeks ago.”

“Cool.” Bran said. “So, what’s your major?”

“Medicine.” Alys blurted out. “Pediatrics.”

“A medical student, huh?” Jojen spoke up. “Nice.”

Alys nodded. “I’ve seen your sister, Meera a couple times in the Med building, you know.” She said.

“So, Alys,” Myrcella said, glaring pointedly at Jojen. “What are you doing this weekend?” She asked.

“Well, Jorelle Mormont said that there’s this _Open Mic Night_ held every Saturday here in Balerion Café by ATU’s Slam Poetry Society.” Alys said. “It’s got slam poetries and stand-up comedies. I know it’s sort of, far from Pediatrics but I’d like to come and see it for myself.”

“It’s great, actually.” Trystane said. “Though I only see the stand-up comedies.”

“Well, maybe Bran and Jojen can come.” Myrcella suggested. “So they have something to do. And besides, there won’t be parties in the Greek Row this weekend because next week is the Midterms.”

“What about you and Trystane?” Jojen asked.

            Myrcella shrugged. “The cast and crew of the production play are going for a night out this Saturday.”

            Trystane sighed in annoyance. “It’s my sister’s idea.” He said. “And everyone seemed to go with her about it.”

            “Wait, production play?” Alys repeated. “Like _Grease_? You guys are in it?” She asked.

            “Yeah,” Jojen answered. “Well, actually they both are.” He gestured towards Trystane and Myrcella. “They’re _Sandy_ and _Danny_.”

            “Oh my gods!” Alys squealed. “Okay, now I need to buy tickets for that play.”

            “Oh, don’t sweat it, Alys,” Myrcella assured. “I’ll take care of yours. It’s a treat from me.” She said. “I can give to you by tomorrow. Though, Trystane and I are on rehearsals, but maybe I can give to Bran or Jojen, and maybe they can give it to you or something.”

            Bran knew just what to say so that it has to be Jojen who’ll be giving it to Alys. “Oh, I got Archery after my classes, ‘Cella.” He reminded her.

            It wasn’t a lie, because he actually has to go to Archery practice. But behind Alys, Bran could see Jojen glaring at him. _I’m gonna fucking kill you, Bran!_ He seemed to say.

            “Oh,” Myrcella said with a false letdown. “I guess that leaves Jojen, then.” She turned to Jojen, who’s face was already bug juice red. “I’ll hand it to you tonight, so you can give it to Alys tomorrow. That okay?”

            “Uh, sure.” Jojen shrugged.

            “I can’t thank you enough, Myrcella.” Alys said, then turned to Jojen. “So, where can I find you tomorrow?” She asked.

If it was possible, Jojen turned even redder. “No, I’ll just…” He stuttered. “I’ll find you or something.”

            “Okay, um,” Alys started to say. “Give me your phone. I’ll punch my number in. And you do the same.” She pulled out her phone from her knapsack and handed it to him.

            Jojen nodded as he took his phone from his pocket. “Um, okay.”

            They exchanged phone numbers, and all Bran could think of was _Yes! Finally!_ He glanced at Myrcella and she too was trying hard not to squeal in delight. And after Alys left, Bran and Myrcella gave each other high-fives.

            “Nicely done, Stark.” Myrcella said.

            Trystane clapped his hands in applause. “I have to say, I’m impressed.”

Jojen glared at them. “Fuck you both.” He said, then took a sip from his frappé.

            “You’re welcome, you ungrateful lizard-lion.” Myrcella said.

            “Dude,” Bran countered. “You wouldn’t have her number if it wasn’t for Myrcella.” He reminded him. “A simply _thank you_ would suffice.”

            Jojen sighed. “Fine, thank you.” He said. “There, I said it. Happy?”

            Myrcella smiled. “Glad I could be of service.” She said. “Anyways, you have to go to that slam poetry thing and ask her out.”

            “Okay, seven hells, no.” Jojen shook his head. “Is this enough already?” He showed them his phone with Alys’ number registered on the contacts.

            “You have to ask her out.” Myrcella insisted. “And when she becomes your girlfriend, you’re gonna help me find one for Bran too.”

            “Oh, fuck off!” Bran cursed. “Leave me alone, Baratheon.”

“Hey, guys!” A new voice greeted.

            They all turned and saw Meera, Jojen’s sister, making her way towards their table, clutching her archery bow bag, followed by his brother, Robb and Myrcella’s brother, Gendry.

            When he saw his sister, Jojen’s eyes widened and cursed under his breath.

            “Dude,” Bran scolded. “That’s no way to greet your sister.”

            “Well, well, well,” Myrcella said. “If it isn’t the original _Reed-Stark-Baratheon Trio._ ”

            “Hmm, that’s sounds cool, little sis.” Gendry said, giving her a fist bump. “And I think it’s also what Harrion Karstark calls us.” Then nodded at Trystane. “Martell.” He greeted.

            Trystane nodded back at Gendry.

            Robb, Gendry and Meera sat together with them at their table.

            Meera smiled disappeared when she saw her brother’s face. “What’s up with you?” She asked.

“Leave me alone.” Jojen said.

            Meera turned to the rest of them, who had their noses wrinkled, trying hard not to laugh. “Okay, what in seven hells is going on?” She asked.

            “I got this, Meera.” Robb spoke up. “Looking at Jojen’s expression, it’s either, one: stress from school work and other activities; two: girl problems; and three: both.” He turned to Bran. “So which is it, little brother?” He asked.

            “Um, it’s the second one.” Bran blurted out.

            “Girl problems?” Meera guessed, her eyes widening. “Wait, does this have to do with Alys Karstark? Because we had just ran into her outside the café.”

            “Oh, wow.” Bran spoke up, turning to Jojen, clapping his hands. “Your sister’s brilliant, man.”

“I knew it!” Meera exclaimed.

            “Oh, and Meera,” Myrcella smirked. “Guess who got Alys’ number?”

            “Oh my gods!” Meera squealed. “It’s about time.” But when Jojen hadn’t budged, she nudged him. “Hey, aren’t you happy about this?”

“Of course, I am.” Jojen said.

“You don’t look happy.” Meera noticed.

“Well, it’s the process of getting it.” Jojen pointed out. “They literally had to drag me out of my chair.”

Meera scoffed. “Quit complaining and look on the bright side, little brother.” She said. “Though, I sort of understand that resentment that you’re feeling right now. Funnily, their brothers did the same thing to me in our sophomore year.” She recalled, glaring pointedly at Gendry and Robb.

“That was three years ago, Meera,” Gendry said. “Let it go.”

“Jojen,” Robb spoke up. “You need to ask her out.” He suggested. “I mean, it’s one way to get to know her better.”

“That’s what I said.” Myrcella agreed. “And also, I think you should trust Robb, considering he’s the only one who’s not single in this table.”

Bran made a quick glance over to Gendry and he had this momentary look of panic. The same way he did that night when Bran walked in on him and Arya in the middle of their make-out session. How could he forget? That had practically been burnt in his memory. _Don’t tell my sister about it, Dude,_ Gendry seemed to say.

“They’re right, Jojen,” Bran agreed. “You should ask her out. And this Open Mic Night is a start.” He pointed out. “I can come with you if you want.” He volunteered. “Besides, I got nothing to do over the weekend.”

“Well, there you go, Jojen.” Meera said. “And it’s a good thing. Because even without Myrcella there I know Bran will push you into talking with Alys.”

“True.” Jojen considered it. “But you’ve got nothing to do too, right?”

“No, why?” She asked.

“Good.” Jojen smiled. “I want you to come too.”

“What?” Meera exclaimed, as if she’d misheard him. “You cannot be fucking serious. I’m not gonna be your chaperone. You’re nineteen.” She reminded him.

“Oh, come on, Meera.” Robb spoke up. “He’s asking for your moral support. What kind of a sister are you?”

She sighed. “Fine,” She said. “But I’m not staying long.”

Jojen smiled wide, then hugged his sister. “Thanks, sis.”

Meera rolled her eyes and pushed her brother back. “Alright, lover boy.” She said. “Now, get off.”

“Huh, I wished one of my brothers would ask that from me.” He turned to him across the table. “Looking at you, Bran.”

Bran snorted. “Good luck with that.”

“No, seriously,” Robb said. “Not even a crush on someone? I don’t believe that.”

“Well, he did have a crush on Meera once so,” Jojen pointed out.

At that, the Gendry and Trystane turned to him in surprise.

“What?” Gendry exclaimed.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, I was seven then!” Bran argued. “It was just a stupid little kid crush.”

“Mm-hmm,” Robb agreed. “And that was sort of obvious then too.”

That was true, of course. He did have a crush on Meera. But it was just a silly kid crush, really. He didn’t think about it much, until that night at Great Barrowton, when they kissed on the docks of Torrhen’s Lake. And when he reached college, he made out with her a couple of times. And just last week, he was able to get his hand under her skirt and…felt her. To this day, he still couldn’t believe he’d done it. He was still confused.

. . .

            On Saturday, Jon came to Dragonstone as expected, and also with his new car. Jon had recently been bought one by their Uncle Benjen as a sort of, early graduation gift.

During his previous visits, Jon used the family SUV which was one of the reasons he was able to bring the dogs with him sometimes. Now, it was just him, his black Maserati and his white-furred husky, Ghost.

Jon had also explained that he had meant to bring their huskies too, but all five wouldn’t fit in his car as they had gotten larger over the years. And by larger, he meant if those dogs would stand on two paws and stretched their frontal paws up, they would’ve given his sister Sansa a pat on her head, and Sansa stands at 5’7”. Even Arya, who was fond of cradling her husky, Nymeria in her arms, couldn’t do it anymore.

At around seven in the evening, after dinner, Robb and Jon had started their videogame competition in their room.

Yes, in their room. It wasn’t technically against the house rules, namely: Jon wasn’t really a member of the frat; he’s a family member of two current members and a nephew of a former member; and he’s a guy. As for his sleeping accommodation, he uses the convertible couch as his bed. And for Ghost, Jon had brought with him the chocolate sprinkled donut design cushion pet’s bed that Sansa had brought all of their huskies when she visited Highgarden once to see her boyfriend, Willas.

Jon handed him his car keys. “If you trash my car, I’ll kill you.” He said.

            Since Robb’s car was still on some car repair shop in downtown Dragonstone, because the damage in his car’s gasket was beyond Gendry’s mechanical skills to repair, Jon has lent him his car for the night so he could accompany Jojen to an Open Mic Night in Balerion Café. And because Myrcella’s out with the cast of the play, Bran’s all Jojen’s got for moral support at the moment. Him and his sister Meera.

            Meera, however, was less than excited about this. But then again, going out somewhere on a Saturday night was better than doing nothing in the sorority house, and also because it’s for Jojen’s sake.

“It’s just a night out with the Reeds,” Bran assured. “Nothing’s gonna happen.”

Afterwards, he put on his gray _Winterfell Direwolves_ jacket and headed downstairs. He was surprised to see Meera already on the living room by the time he got there.

The frat house was surprisingly quiet except for the dining hall where some of his frat brothers were probably eating dinner. And he was pretty sure that if Myrcella hadn’t urged Jojen to go that Open Mic Night in the Balerion Café, he’d be in the study hall right now reviewing for the upcoming midterms.

Meera was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, drumming her fingers on the cushion impatiently. She was dressed in her usual attire, a long-sleeved blouse, a pleated skirt and boots. She looked hot. Well, she’s always been hot, but at that moment he wanted to say _damn!_ But thankfully, he didn’t.

When she saw him, she stood. “Alright,” Meera said. “Let’s get this over with.” She looked behind him, probably expecting her brother. “Where’s Jojen?” She asked.

“Well, he was hogging the bathroom earlier.” Bran explained. “But he’ll be down in a minute.”

Meera grunted. “I can’t believe I’m forced into doing this.” She complained.

Just then, Gendry entered the living room, clutching his car keys and flinging a jacket over his shoulder.

“Bran,” He called. “If they ask you again, tell them I’m in the ATU Engineering Robotics Lab working on a midterm project.”

Before he can say anything, Meera spoke up. “Wow,” She said. “That’s a perfectly good excuse for going on a date with Arya.”

“Shh,” Gendry said, looking around, making sure no one else heard them. “Just announce it to the world, huh, Meera?”

“So, you _are_ going on a date with Arya.” Bran guessed.

Gendry nodded. “Look, just tell them I’m working on a midterm project and staying late in the Robotics Lab.” He continued. “That’s what I told your brother and your cousin, you better say the same or we’re all dead.” He turned to Meera. “That includes you, Reed.”

Bran took a deep breath. “Fine.” He agreed.

Meera frowned. “I thought you said Jon knew about you and Arya.” She pointed out.

“Yeah,” Gendry replied. “But I think they’d be pissed if they find out I turned down their game night for a date with Arya.” He explained. “Plus, Robb doesn’t know so, you get the idea.” He checked his phone. “I gotta go.” He said as he walked towards the foyer. “Your sister will kill me if I’m late. Thanks again.”

Meera shook her head in frustration. “How is seven hells are we gonna keep up with them hiding this from Robb?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

“You do realize that you, Jon and I are fucked too for not telling him the truth.” She pointed out.

“Let’s hope it won’t get to that.”

Suddenly, Jojen came down to the living room. “Alright, I’m ready.” He sighed. “Let’s go.”

The whole ride to Balerion Café, Jojen was unusually quiet. Especially since he chose to sit in the back, which meant Meera had to be in the shotgun.

Meera turned her head to her brother on the backseat. “Are you okay?” She asked. “You’re way too quiet.”

“I’m fine.” Jojen replied.

“Aww,” She teased. “You’re nervous. It’s so cute.”

Jojen run his hand through his hair and glared at his sister. “Shut up, Meera!” He said. “Y-you’re not helping.”

“Please,” Meera said. “When you’re nervous, you usually get really pale, you run a hand through your hair and you stutter.” She smiled. “I know it.”

Jojen sighed. “Just leave me alone, please.” He insisted.

“You’re lucky you only have one sister, Dude.” Bran spoke up. “I have two. You can just imagine the possibilities when it comes to teasing.”

Meera frowned at him. “Arya and Sansa worked together to mess with someone?” She asked. “I wanna see that live, because they tend to clash even at chapter meetings. And it’s the reason I had to sit between them everytime because even Arianne couldn’t keep them at bay.”

“Yep, it happened, alright.” Bran said. “It was on Rickon though, regarding the whole thing with Shireen Baratheon.”

“And where were you when that happened?” She asked.

“Laughing in the corner with Robb and Jon.” Bran said. “And while my sisters were cooing him, he was just like, _go away, leave me alone!_ ” He recalled. “The funny part is that Rickon’s fifteen.”

Meera chuckled. “That’s mean.” She said. “Poor little guy.”

Bran had parked the car a block from the café and they walked to the café. Surprisingly, it was packed with mostly art and literature geeks. It was quiet as people listened attentively to someone on the microphone on a small stage. Behind it, were the words, _Open Mic Night_.

It felt like walking into a class, because it was so quiet. The guy on the mic was reading from a piece of paper on his hand, reciting what Bran thought is a slam poem.

“Truthfully,” Meera spoke up. “This is the first time I’ve actually been in here with this event.” She admitted.

“Really?” Bran frowned. “No way.”

“Parties in the Greek Row are a lot more fun.” She pointed out.

“What do you do when there aren’t parties held in the Greek Row?” He asked.

“I try to find something to do in the sorority house.”

Jojen searched the crowd, hopefully trying to find Alys Karstark. After a moment, he pointed two tables from the stage. “There she is,” He said.

 Sure enough, Alys was sitting by the table with Jorelle Mormont. Bran knew the Mormont sisters because he and his siblings had a classmate in their year, except Rickon.

The one on Robb and Jon’s year was Dacey; On Sansa’s was Alysanne; on the year between his sisters was Lyra; the one in Arya’s year was Jorelle; and the one on his year was the youngest, Lyanna. And Jon even said that the General of the Westeros Armed Forces was their uncle, Jeor Mormont.

Like them, the Mormonts were also from the North. And they supervised over the hydroelectric power plant in Bear Island which is the source of electricity across the entire North region.

Meera followed Jojen’s gaze and saw Alys. “Okay, you know what to do, little brother.” She said. “Go talk to her.”

            “You guys come talk to her with me,” Jojen suggested.

            “What?—you cannot be fucking serious.” Bran said.

Meera glared at her brother. “Alright, that’s it.” She said. “You being nervous about this is kinda cute, but now I’m putting my foot down.” as she pushed him forward. “Stop being a wimp and go talk to her.” She urged.

Jojen walked towards Alys’ table, then nervously glanced back at them. Meera encouragingly waved for him to go on. He eventually got into a conversation with Alys as he sat next to her by the table.

By the time, Jojen seemed to be at ease, Meera nudged him.

“Alright, Stark,” She said. “Let’s get out of here.”

Bran’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked as if he’d misheard her. “But what about your brother?”

“Jojen has to learn to be independent for once.” Meera stated. “And he won’t be with me or you whispering in his ear on what to do next. He needs to stand on his own feet, at least for tonight.”

Bran hesitated, but he eventually allowed Meera to drag him out of the café.

“Jojen’s gonna kill me when he gets back to the frat house.” Bran said as they walked back to the car.

“Don’t worry about him.” Meera assured, texting on her phone. “I already got that covered. I texted him that I dragged you out of there.”

Bran took a deep breath. “So, what now?” He asked as they got into the car.

“I’m hungry.” Meera replied. “Wanna go get burgers?”

He smiled. “And fries,” He added. “Way ahead of you, Reed.” He started the car’s engines. “Let’s head to _Brynden’s Burgers_ then.”

“You do know there isn’t a drive-thru in the Driftmark branch, right?” She pointed out.

Bran shrugged. “So?” He said. “We’ll sit and chat then.”

Meera chuckled. “As long as there’s fries, I’m good.”

In _Brynden’s Burgers_ , Meera found them a table while Bran ordered their meals. A double cheeseburger for him, and a vegan burger for Meera with sodas. He also included a large bucket of fries for them, since it was one of the things they agreed upon eating together. And he also ordered take-out meals for Robb and Jon.

Bran came to the table with their order, along with the take-out meals wrapped in two brown paper bags. Meera frowned when she saw it.

“What are those?” She asked.

“Take-out meals for Robb and Jon.” He explained as he sat across from her. “Because I’m pretty sure they’re gonna ask me for leftovers. So, I just ordered them something, with another bucket of fries, of course.”

“That’s sweet.” She said.

They were enjoying their burgers and fries when two girls entered the fast-food chain’s entrance.

            “Brandon!” One of the girls called out.

            Bran recognized her. _Bethany Blackwood_ , he thought. _Seven hells, no._ He sighed and forced out a smile. “Hey, Bethany.” He said in greeting.

            Bethany was one of the supporting casts on the university production play, _Grease_. Myrcella had mentioned that she had a crush on him. But truthfully, he never felt anything towards her. She just mostly creep him out and often made him uncomfortable with her stares.

            “What are you doing here?” Bethany asked with a huge smile on her face.

Before Bran could say anything, Bethany looked across the table from him to where Meera was seated and her smile disappeared, replaced with a cold glare. “Is this your girlfriend?” She asked. “I didn’t know you have one.”

            “Oh, no,” Meera snorted. “No, I’m not his girlfriend.”

            “This is Jojen’s sister, Meera.” Bran introduced.

            “Oh,” Bethany said, then her grin returned. “Hi, I’m Bethany Blackwood.” She held her hand for a shake.

            Meera shook her hand. “Meera Reed,” She introduced herself. “Nice to meet you.”

            Bethany’s eyes widened. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “You’re Tyrek Lannister’s girlfriend.”

            Bran was surprised how Bethany knew about that. He glanced at Meera to see her reaction. He knew that she hated any reminder about Tyrek Lannister.

            Surprising, Meera remained calm. “ _Ex_ -girlfriend.” She corrected.

            “Oh, of course,” Bethany said. “I’m sorry, I know you broke up with him after he cheated on you. Boys can be really stupid at times,” She turned to him. “No offense.”

            “Oh, Bran’s not like that.” Meera said. “I can assure you. He’s one of those rare good guys.”

            Bethany then had her hand ran around his shoulders. “I know he’s not.”

            It took all his willpower not to swat Bethany’s hand off of his shoulders. Sure, it made him uncomfortable, but it would be rude to do so. Fortunately for him, Myrcella approached them holding a priority number for a take-out order.

            “Hey, Bran, Meera.” Myrcella gave each of them a side hug. “What are you guys doing here?” She asked. “I thought you were going with Jojen in that slam poetry jam thing in case he needed any help with Alys.”

            “We were, actually.” Meera said. “But we decided at the last minute to ditch him.”

            “You _what_?” Myrcella asked as if she’d misheard. “Oh my gods! Why would you do that?”

            “We’re doing him a favor, ‘Cella.” Meera explained. “Jojen needs to learn to do things without asking me or Bran or you for help. That boy needs to stand on his own feet.”

            Myrcella shrugged. “Hmm, good point.”

            “Yeah, well,” Bran said. “Then Meera became hungry and I was driving the car so we came here for a late night snack.”

            “Because it’s way too early to go back to the chapter house.” Meera added.

            “Wait, did you just say Jojen went out with Alys Karstark?” Bethany repeated. “Isn’t she like a year older than him or something?”

            “Shut up, Bethany.” Myrcella scolded. “Age doesn’t matter when you’re in love.”

            The fast-food chain’s take-out order monitor rang and flashed a number on the screen, _37_.

            “Oh, that would be mine.” Myrcella said. “Come on, Bethany. Bye guys.” She waved as she dragged Bethany with her, took her order and went out of the doors.

            After Myrcella and Bethany left, Meera turned to him in curiosity. “What in seven hells was that, Stark?” She asked. “That Bethany chick went all green-eyed monster when she saw me with you. What does that mean?”

            “Well, Myrcella did mention once that Bethany might have slight crush on me.” Bran explained.

            “Oh, does she, now?” Meera said. “Well, she’s kinda pretty.” She pointed out.

            “Yeah,” Bran couldn’t deny that. “But she’s territorial and controlling. And did you see how she looked at you when she saw you with me?” He asked.

            Meera sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She agreed. “And she mentioned Tyrek. I don’t know if that’s supposed to piss me off.”

            Bran finished up his soda “So, what now? Do we go back to the Greek Row?” He asked.

            Meera checked her watch. “It’s only a quarter to ten.” She said. “I don’t wanna go back to the chapter house yet. And Myrcella and Bethany just carried three brown bags each, which means there’s no way Arianne’s gonna be back before midnight.”

            “Same,” Bran agreed. “Robb and Jon’s playing their videogame tournament. Gendry’s off on a date with Arya somewhere. Your brother’s in that Open Mic Night with Alys. That means if I go back to the frat house now, all I’ll be able to do there is eat more fries and pet Ghost.”

            Meera chuckled. “I guess we’re stuck with each other for the night, huh?”

            Bran shrugged. “I don’t mind.” He smiled. “So anyways, what do we do to pass the time?” He asked.

. . .

            They decided to go to _High Tide_ , an observation deck in Driftmark that gives a panoramic view of the entire Crownlands region. It’s about a thousand feet above sea level and about a forty-five minute drive from the center of town of Driftmark.

            The area is about a half hectare and the main ground is covered in grassblock concrete pavers. The entire area was surrounded by a thick concrete rail, with binoculars at every few meters. About five meters from the concrete rail, were wooden benches.

            _High Tide_ also had a small shaded cafeteria. It had vending machines, food stalls and tables and chairs for meals.

            The parking lot was just near the cafeteria. And there was this ten rarely vacated parking slots adjacent to the concrete rail. People tend to snag a slot there so they could sit on their car’s hood and enjoy the view. At the moment, there were only two cars parked, so they took the opportunity.

Bran and Meera sat on the car’s hood with their backs on the car’s windshield each with a cold can of soda they had bought from the cafeteria.

They were overlooking the Gullet and Blackwater Bay and the city lights of the coastal towns of Dunkensdale and Rosby, and the capital city of King’s Landing. But even with the bright lights, the moonlight and the stars still outshine the city lights’ reflections on the waters of the bay.

The other thing visible across Blackwater Bay, were the towers of the Red Keep, atop _Aegon Hill_ , the residence of the president of Westeros.

            “You know, I’ve always wondered,” Meera spoke up, as she scooped up a handful of fries from the bucket meal they’d bought. “How does a one family of four kids occupy the entire Red Keep?” She asked. “I mean, the entire complex is like that of a small town.”

            Bran shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said. “Aside from the workers, staff and the White Cloaks, there’s the Vice-President and his family.”

            “I know that,” She said. “But other than political families, I don’t understand what else is in it. You’ve been in the Red Keep more have I have been. I’ve only been there once.”

            “Well, there are historical artifacts.” Bran explained. “And besides it being the first family’s residence, it’s also the elected president’s seat of office, along with his chief of staff.”

            Meera clapped her hands, clearly impressed. “You’re always the nerd.”

            Bran chuckled. “Well, I don’t have the brawns like my brothers do,” He said. “So I have to be good at something else.”

            She smiled. “Mm-hmm,” She said. “And brain beats brawn everytime.”

            “It’s a fact.” Bran said, picking out handful of fries from the bucket and reclined his back against the windshield, cushioning his head with his left arm folded above him.

            “Don’t you ever get jealous of your siblings?” She asked. “I mean, there’s like, five of you at home, plus Jon.”

            “Nah,” He shrugged. “We don’t have time to be jealous of each other. Because most of the time, we’re trying to keep Arya and Sansa from killing each other.”

            “Well, even if they don’t show it,” Meera said. “And they might even try to deny it, but they do care about each other. All siblings do.”

            “Bet they do.”

            Meera had a faraway look in her eyes as she stared across Blackwater Bay. “You know, coming up here...kind of reminded me of that time at Great Barrowton.” She said. “Sitting beneath the stars, with the moonlight reflecting the water. Well, except there weren’t city lights and the sound of the horns of ships.” She said as she stretched out her legs and the heels of her boots made a thud sound as it hit the hood.

            _Oh, that time,_ Bran thought. The time they shared their first kiss at the docks of Torrhen’s Lake. That was so long ago, and he was only fifteen then, and she was nineteen. Now, he was as old as she was then.

            Bran found himself staring at her, which was odd. Because he’d seen her a million times. His eyes went down to her outstretched legs. Part of him wanted to run his hands over it. _Shit!_ Bran mentally scolded himself. He had this very same thought last week, before he got into second base with Meera. How she had moaned as he explored his fingers beneath her skirt. _Not again._ And now, again, he could feel his cock straining against his trousers.

            “Bran?” Meera snapping her fingers in his face. “What’s up with you now?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

            “Uh, I’m—I’m good.” Bran lied, then he bent up his knees in an effort to hide his already hard cock protruding against his trousers.

            Unfortunately, Meera noticed it and gave him the smirky grin she was famous for. Well, at least for him.

            They were silent for two more seconds before Meera placed a hand on his knee cap. “You know what really…rubs me raw about that night?” She whispered, then leaned in closer to him. “You felt me. But I didn’t get to feel you.”

            Meera pushed his knees down and then settled over his lap. “Is that fair?” She asked.

Bran had already been half-hard, staring at her legs and imagining the last time he had her hands on her. But now, he’s achingly stiff.

 Her hand swept lightly under his jaw and signaled for him to follow. He looked around, making sure no one else was there. Thankfully, there weren’t that many people at the moment. Some were in the cafeteria and others were on the benches far from them.

Seeing that, there was no one anywhere near them, he did, automatically, brought his face close under hers and their lips touched.

He opened his mouth to her and she explored him with her tongue. As her mouth covered his, Meera had her hand rubbed down over his cock. He flinched and nearly threw her off his lap. But as she continued, he eventually moaned as she felt him through the denim.

            Meera tasted like grape soda. He wasn’t surprised, as they were drinking grape flavored sodas they had bought earlier. And it was sweet. He then pressed of his hand on her back and pulled her closer to him.

            She pulled back for air and turned her head down. He turned to see Meera’s fingers snapping open the buckle of his belt and snatching at the zipper.

            His legs jumped, sending her forward. “Wait, stop.”

            Meera looked up, panting, with her hands still gripped on the unzipped top of his trousers. “What?” She asked.

“We’re—we’re not doing this here, are we?” He asked, out of breath.

“Oh,” Meera said, as if realizing it just now that they were in public. She glanced around. “Hmm. Maybe not here.” She got off him and slid off the car’s hood.

She pulled his arm. “Come, on.” She said, urging him to follow her.

Surprisingly, Bran followed her without hesitation, with his hand in hers, which made her smile.

            Meera led him to one of the car’s shotgun seat door. She let go of his hand, climbed in and scooted over near the gear stick. She looked back to where he stood, raising her eyebrows at him. And when he didn’t move, she patted the space next to her.

Once again, Bran glanced around them, before he pulled himself up and into the car and shutting the door behind him.

Bran sat by one door and Meera on the other. The inside of the car was dark, but he could make out a glimmer in her green eyes. In the confined space, she kept her hands over her knees which were pressed together.

She gave him her wicked smile and Bran cut her off with his mouth on hers. He kissed her quickly, still a bit unaware to what was happening around them or between them.

 Her hands roamed over his chest and his arms, grasping at random. He moaned into her mouth, drew back to go after her throat, kissing and nipping at her skin.

Meera shifted as her hand went to his belt again and snatched the zipper open. Her fingers went over the cotton beneath it and his breath caught when she squeezed him through the fabric. She removed her hand and slid it under the cotton and his eyes pinched shut. He involuntarily gave out a moan when her fingers rubbed the head of his cock.

 “Shh,” She whispered as her fingers wrapped around him and began to slowly jerk him.

Bran muttered nonsense as he threw his head back on the headrest. He didn’t know how or why this was happening, but any resistance was over him now. This felt so good.

            _Fuck!_ Bran thought. He couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t fair that she had to do all the work. With a grunt, he boosted up and flipped over. Now, he was on top of her, with her legs on either side of him.

He kissed her as he reached beside the seat to find the adjusting lever. And with a shove, he brought the back of the shotgun seat down against the row behind it.

Meera yelped as she tipped backwards with the seat. He maintained himself aloft above her with an arm braced against the seat. He had to angle his legs just right to fit in the legroom.

She tugged his shirt, which made him fall onto her. He stifled a laugh as his lips pressed back against hers. Her mouth opened and licked her tongue into him, his laugh turned into a groan.

Without thinking, his hand brushed over her legs, and then up to her thighs. It was indeed smooth.

Meera went up higher onto the seat. Her head tipped back and he went down her neck, testing her skin with his lips, tongue, teeth. And while he sucked a spot on her throat, his hand slithered down, parted her legs farther apart, and dug his fingers beneath her skirt and to the cotton underwear. She hoisted her hips up from the seat and he slipped the underwear down her legs until she was out of them.

Bran then slid a finger into her slick, warm valleys and both of them groaned with Meera arching up into him.

Meera’s hand went back to his cock and ran her hand along his member. “Bran,” She said, panting. “Bran, I want you.” She blurted out. “I want to feel you.” She mumbled as she pried at his jeans to better open them.

Bran pulled back from her, suddenly unsure what to do next.

“What is it?” She asked, frowning.

“Um, I—I’ve never done it before.” He admitted.

She gave a shy smile. “You and I both.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You-you’ve never...?”

Meera shook her head. “No.” She admitted. “But I told myself, that I want my first time to be with someone I trust. And I trust you, more than anyone.”

Bran found himself reaching into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet. Holding it in hand, he nudged out the wrapper from the pouch, and placed back the wallet into his jeans once he got it.

He showed it to her and she smiled as she worked down the top of his trousers, pulling down his briefs forward first so they wouldn’t snag on him. He bit off the perforated edge of the condom wrapper so he’d be able to extract one-handed.

Truthfully, he had never actually bought one. It was one of the three given to them during one session of their sociology class where a doctor from the university clinic did a lecture on Sex Ed.

He didn’t know if Meera was on birth control. But still, Bran figured this warranted using a condom. It’s better to be safe than sorry.

He shuffled out of his trousers and briefs and had it fall by his feet. Leaning back over her, he rolled the condom down the head of his cock to the base and placed the wrapper on the pocket of his jacket.

Bran froze as glanced at her, with his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn’t read her expression. Maybe she was scared or excited, he couldn’t tell.

Seeing him freeze up, her expression softened. She straightened up and brushed back his hair that fallen over his forehead. Then her hand fell to his jaw, gesturing him to come forward.

He surged forward and Meera gave him a soft, gentle kiss on his lips before leaning back down on the seat again. She held his gaze as her hand ran down his length.

Bran then aligned himself against her. He pressed forward, her warm pressure enveloping him. Meera’s eyes shut as she gasped. While he pushed into her, her arm up slid behind her to grab the headrest. He was quiet until he had pushed all the way into her, when he then let out a choked breath, head falling forward.

_Oh, gods, Meera_. Bran thought. He needed a second to collect himself. When he opened his eyes, he managed to see her panting.

Bran thrust again, educing her to a gasp. He straightened himself in the small space and began pumping into her, which made her heave loudly. He pounded forward harder, watching her as her teeth bit down her lower lip and let out a hum.

Turned on by the looks of her, he gripped at her thighs roughly as he started to snap his hips, driving into her, closing his eyes in concentration.

She moaned and mouthed out curses silently.

He controlled himself from groaning too loud. They had to be quiet. If they weren’t careful, they could still be heard by anyone.

He was sweating like crazy too, so he took off his _Winterfell Direwolves_ jacket and threw it at the backseat before he lowered himself over her, bracing his arms against the seat.

With some effort Meera boosted up on her elbows, rising closer to him in their small space. She bowed her head forward, her face just reached him. Eyes fluttering shut, he leaned his brow against hers as they breathed in sync together.

He caught her mouth again with a kiss as she lay flat on the seat again, which made his cock sunk into her further. Her mouth opened under his as she groaned.

Meera wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in closer, tighter. “Don’t stop,” She muttered. “Please…”

Bran felt himself tightening. He pushed himself up from the seat again with her arm still held onto him, so he could snap his hips faster.

Meera arched into the surge. As she lifted herself, they slid into a deeper angle. Bran held her there as she whined until he had to stop again, almost toppling over the edge. He descended on top of her again and thrust in from that angle.

Her hand dug into his shoulders. “Bran…” She began to murmur his name into his ear repeatedly. “Fuck, it’s so good.” She said. “You feel so good.” He didn’t want her to stop, still not fully believing it was his name she whispered.

He could feel himself getting ready to burst. “Meera.” He moaned.

This was unbearable. She whined, gripping painfully onto him, her eyes shut. She started to gasp, growing louder and louder.

He moved his hand to her waist. Holding her against him, he pummeled her faster. She moaned softly, exhausted. He groaned, pumping into her once, twice more before he stilled, buried in her, and then he could feel himself pulsing into the condom. He shuddered, the groan fading into a choked whimper when the very last of him spilled out and he collapsed on top of her.

Bran was panting. He was too tired to do anything at the moment. He then became aware of Meera’s hand stroking the back of his head.

            He just realized that they had taken each other’s virginity. To Meera—Meera Reed, his bestfriend’s sister, his brother’s bestfriend, and a family friend.

He lifted up a little so he could see her face. Meera was still out of breath. Concerned, he touched the side of her jaw with his hand. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” Meera replied, still panting. “That was amazing.” She gave him a smile, although her lips quivered. “I don’t want you to leave yet.” She sighed. “But it would lead to suspicions from people outside on why we’re in the car for so long.”

Bran understood what she meant. They were seemingly in a public place. But if their tryst would end when he pull himself out, he knew that they would go back to being platonic friends.

And this was his last chance to kiss her. And he did kiss her, fully, taking his time. She was happy to receive him, her arms tugged at him, wrapping him in a farewell embrace.

He had then braced himself on the seat, pulled out of her and sat on the driver’s seat, beside her.

“Bran,” She called.

“Yeah?”

“Um, do you have a tissue?” She asked. “I mean, we have to…clean ourselves up. We can’t go out like this. And I think it’s a little more comfortable that way.”

            “I think there might be some on the glove compartment.” Bran said.

He wondered if the seat would be damp. _Seven fucking hells!_ Of course it would be. They hadn’t used a towel or anything. And they were in Jon’s car.

Great, now he’s really fucked. _If you trash my car, I’ll kill you_. Jon had said.

            Meera searched the glove compartment and found a box of tissues. She grabbed some and she wiped herself as he turned to his side and worked off the condom, tying off the top of it carefully.

They emerged from the car having righted their clothes. He had then wiped the car seat clean with tissues as he silently thanked the gods the car seat covers were leather, before lifting the seat back. He had also doused a bit of the rubbing alcohol Jon had stashed in his glove compartment to get rid of the cum stench.

Meera was having trouble standing up, and leaned on the car for support.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“My legs are wobbly.” She admitted as she sat back on the car’s hood. “But don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Bran sat beside her and they finished what’s left of the bucket of fries he had bought earlier.

“So, how was it?” He asked timidly.

She grinned at him. “Five stars.” She said, then there was a momentarily pause. “I’m glad you’re my first.”

He nodded, still in a stupor at her. “Me too.”

Bran placed the condom on the empty soda can and stood throwing it in the nearest garbage bin together with the empty plastic bucket before going back and sitting beside her on the car’s hood.

Meera slowly leaned to the side, resting her head against his shoulders. It made Bran smile to himself. She gazed up to the night sky. “You know, this might never compete with the Northern Lights back home, but they’re still something.” She admitted.

“Well, you can’t see these many stars in King’s Landing,” He said. “Unless you’re on the top floor of a high rise building or on one of the towers of the Red Keep.”

She cleared her throat. “I, um,” She started to say. “I was also hoping that we might keep this whole thing between us. I mean—I just, you know.”

“Yeah,” Bran nodded, understanding what she meant. “I get it. Your brother will probably kill me if he finds out that I fucked his sister.”

            She chuckled. “Let’s hope it won’t get to that.”

            Afterwards, they drove back to Dragonstone to the Greek Row. And before he dropped Meera off to the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority house, she gave him a kiss, which sent him flying again.

. . .

Bran parked Jon’s car in one of the parking slots beside the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house. He grabbed the take-out meals he had ordered for his brother and cousin who, as he suspected, were still in their videogame tournament.

When walked into their room, he was right. Robb and Jon had their faces concentrated on the flatscreen, so he decided not to interrupt them. Only Jon’s husky, Ghost came to greet him. The white husky leapt to his feet from his donut cushion bed and wagged his tail playfully almost knocking over the lamp on the couch’s side table.

“Hey, Ghost,” Bran said as he patted his head.

But to his surprise, Robb called out. “Hey, little brother,” He said, keeping his eyes on the screen. “You’re back early.”

            Bran frowned and checked his watch. “It’s a quarter to midnight,” He said. “How is that early?” He asked.

            “Bran, it’s Saturday,” Jon said. “And a quarter to midnight is considered early in college age curfews— _Fuck!_ ” He screamed.

            “Yes!” Robb squealed. “I win!” He placed down the videogame console on the coffee table. “Now, pay up.” He held his open palm and wiggled his fingers.

            Jon grunted. He put down his console, picked up his wallet, took five gold dragons and handed it to Robb.

            “Thank you.” Robb said.

Jon turned back to Bran. “I thought you were at that Open Mic Night with the Reeds.”

“I was.” He replied, as he handed Jon his car keys back.

“And it ended early?” Robb asked. “That’s quite impossible. Open Mic Nights lasts longer than trying to remain sober before midnight.”

“So, how was it?” Jon asked, placing the keys in his jean’s pocket. “Did it work?”

Bran nodded. “Yep, it definitely did.” He said. “Or I think it did.”

“Well, tell us details.” Robb suggested. “And where in seven hells is Jojen? I’m going to give him a pat on the back for, you know, mustering up the courage to ask out the girl he likes.”

“Well, I don’t really have details,” Bran explained. “Because, well, Meera and I sort of ditched him like, once he started talking to Alys.”

Jon chuckled. “What?” He asked as if he’d misheard. “That’s savage.”

“It was Meera’s idea.” Bran recalled.

“Then where the fuck have you been all night?” Robb demanded.

            Bran tried to explain as best as he could. He did told them that they went to _High Tide_ , but he left out the part about losing his virginity to Meera because he knew they would kill him for that. But Robb and Jon did look pissed when he mentioned that they went to _Brynden’s Burgers._

“Meera got hungry, okay?” Bran said. “And I just really wanna eat a burger.”

            “Well, it’s the nearest _Brynden’s Burgers_ , with tables and service waiters.” Robb pointed out. “But it’s an hour drive from here.”

            “Thirty minutes, actually.” Bran corrected. “Apparently, the road’s not that packed at this late hour. Probably, because it’s Saturday night, and people are busy partying or sleeping or in your case, playing video games.”

            “I don’t fucking care how far Driftmark is!” Jon shrieked. “You went to _Brynden’s Burgers_ and never brought home any leftovers at least? Come on, Bran.”

            “Actually, I ordered take-out meals.” Bran held out a two large brown paper bags with the fast-food chain’s seal on it. “There are burgers and a large bucket of fries.” He announced. “And there’s also burgers for Ghost.”

            Both Jon and Robb grinned at him, taking each of the brown paper bags as Bran sat down on the couch next to them.

            “Now we’re talking.” Robb said.

            “Bran,” Jon said, as he dug through the bag he had for a burger. “Did I ever tell you, you’re my favorite cousin?” He asked.

            Robb scowled at Jon, looking all offended. And Jon noticed it so he added. “Next to Robb and Arya?”

            Robb just rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of fries from the bucket. “Whatever.” He said.

            “Wait, why are there six burgers in here?” Jon asked. “There’s only three of us.”

            “Because I know one burger won’t be enough for you and Robb,” Bran explained. “There’s two for you, two for Robb and two for Ghost.” He said. “And I’ve already eaten.”

            Robb sat beside and placed an arm around him. “I love you, little brother.” He said.

            Bran rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Fuck off.” He said, swatting his brother’s arm away.

            Jon opened up two burgers and placed the on Ghost’s feeder, which the husky immediately gnawed on.

            “Where in seven hells is Gendry anyway?” Jon asked. “There’s no way he’s finishing up a midterm project on a fucking Saturday night.”

            _Holy shit!_ Bran thought. Jon’s at it again. He may have known about Arya and Gendry, but he didn’t know where and why Gendry hadn’t join them in their videogame tournament.

            Fortunately for him, Robb came to Gendry’s defense. “Leave the guy alone, man.” He said. “We’re in our final year in college so of course, there’s a lot to do. Especially, if it’s a degree that involves hand manipulation skills.”

            Jon seemed to buy it. “Is that the reason why he wasn’t able to fix your car’s gasket?” He asked.

            “My car’s damage was way beyond his skills.” Robb said. “Anyways, I’m picking up my car tomorrow. I need you to drive me to the shop.”

            Jon grunted. “Fine.” He said. “But I have to leave before lunch. Uncle Benjen will be expecting me to return to the Gift before five in the afternoon.”

            “Why don’t you just leave after lunch?” Bran asked.

            “Because I still have to go back to Winterfell.” Jon explained. “Your parents are organizing lunch with some Manderlys from White Harbor about exporting ice from the Stark Ice Plant into Essos. And also, because I miss Rickon.”

            Bran frowned. “I thought it was coffee beans not ice.”

            “Well, that problem is already taken care of,” Robb said. “And we don’t export coffee beans. We import them, or we use to. I guess we have Sansa to thank for that.”

            “You mean Willas Tyrell.” Bran said.

            “Who the fuck is this Willas Tyrell anyway?” Jon asked. “I know he’s Sansa’s boyfriend, but I never knew him or met him.”

            “That’s because you’re in the Gift or at the Wall most of the time.” Robb argued. “I like Willas. He’s cool. He’s not abusive like Joffrey or uses Sansa as some sort of trophy girlfriend like that Hardyng kid from the Vale.”

            Jon shook his head in confusion. “You lost me, man.”

            “You do know Margaery Tyrell, right?” Bran spoke up.

            “Yeah,” Jon said. “She’s Sansa’s bestfriend.”

            “Well, Willas is her older brother.” Bran explained.

            “Oh,” Jon turned to Robb. “That was the answer I was looking for.” He sighed. “So she’s basically dating her bestfriend’s older brother.” He said, turning to Bran. “Hmm, that’s a weird coincidence.”

Bran understood what Jon meant. Sansa’s dating her bestfriend, Margaery’s older brother, Willas. And Arya is dating her older brother Robb’s bestfriend, Gendry. It _is_ a weird coincidence. But Robb doesn’t know about Arya, not yet anyways. But if he will, Bran imagined that it’s not gonna be pleasant.

“Anyways,” He said. “I’m really tired. I need to crash.”

That wasn’t a lie. He really was tired, mostly from his tryst with Meera. Bran then had change into his pj’s and crashed into his bed.

He had a strange feeling that he’d forgotten something, but whatever, he was too tired to remember or care what it was.


	11. Red-Handed

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 23; Sansa – 22; Arya, Trystane, Alys – 20; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 19; Rickon, Shireen – 15



 

**JON**

            Jon drove back to the North first to Stark manor, their family’s ancestral home in Winterfell before heading back to WMA.

            There weren’t parties in ATU’s Greek Row that weekend since Midterms are starting in the following week. So all he basically did all weekend was sleep, eat and play videogames with Robb, mostly. Since Gendry and Bran had other things to do.

            Gendry, he suspected, was on a date with Arya. But he didn’t want Robb to get suspicious, so he just went with the flow about Gendry’s excuse of him doing a Midterms project in the University’s Robotics Lab.

Bran was also covering for him. Arya had told him that Bran knew about their relationship, simply because he had walk in on them making out. But how Arya had convinced her little brother not to tell Robb, Jon doesn’t know. Bran isn’t easily swayed by bribery and he isn’t exactly a good liar either. In fact, he could almost see through to him.

            Earlier that morning, after he drove Robb to the car shop that had his car repaired, he drove ahead back home to the North. Bran was still snoring away when they left the frat house. He must have quite an adventure the previous night, and the fact that Meera dragged him to Driftmark, he seemed like he was still regaining all the energy he lost.

            Just as he parked his car and killed the engines, Ghost leaped out of his car at the same time Rickon, the youngest of the Stark siblings ran to meet him, followed by his black-furred husky, Shaggy.

            Their huskies immediately began playing with each other, running across the yard.

            “Jon!” Rickon screamed as he ran to him and crushed him in a hug. “So, how’d it go?” He asked. “How are they?”

            “They’re fine.” Jon said as he returned the hug and patted Rickon’s back. “Bran’s still getting use to the typical college life, but anyways, he’s good.”

            Rickon was fifteen now, basically nearly past puberty as his voice had already gotten deeper. But even though, he’s almost a man grown, they would always see him as the baby in the family. And Robb and his sisters, Arya and Sansa occasionally called him _baby brother_ , a nickname Rickon both hated and tolerated at the same time.

            “Do you need help with your stuff?” Rickon asked.

            Jon picked his one backpack and Ghost’s donut cushion bed. “I only have one bag, Rickon.” He said.

            “Oh, okay.” Rickon said. “Mom’s just preparing lunch. She’s stoking the grilling pan.”

            “Grilling pan?” Jon repeated.

            “Dad’s suggested barbeque for lunch,” Rickon explained. “Partly because it’s Sunday, and you’re visiting before returning to Military school and some Manderlys from White Harbor are coming over for a sort of business negotiation.”

            “Cool.” Jon said. “Been a while since I’ve had shish kebabs.”

            “I don’t mind the shish kebabs.” Rickon said. “I just can’t believe they chose Sunday to do some business shit.” He sighed. “Anyways, I’m glad you’re here for it. Because I can’t stand Wylla Manderly, she kept staring at me in a weird way. I’ve had enough of it at school and I have a feeling Shireen noticed it too.”

“I got you covered.” Jon assured, patting his shoulder. “And your girlfriend’s jealous streak will end. I’m sure of it.”

“Shireen’s not my girlfriend yet.” Rickon corrected.

Jon crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at him. “Really?” He asked. “That’s not what Robb said.”

Rickon cursed under his breath. “Godsdammit!” He murmured. “I told him not to tell anyone.”

At this point, if Arya and Sansa were here, they would go _aww, it’s so cute_ on him. Rickon would eventually yell at them to leave him alone and Jon will be in the corner with Robb and Bran laughing their heads off.

But luckily for Rickon, none of his siblings were present at the moment.

“Don’t worry, Rickon,” Jon said. “I’m good at keeping secrets. Trust me.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways, have the dogs taken their baths yet?” He asked.

            “Not yet, I was hoping you’d help me do that.” Rickon said.

            “Well, you’re in luck, little cousin.” Jon said as he ruffled Rickon’s unruly auburn hair.

            Rickon grinned and then ran back into the house. “Mom! Dad!” He called out. “Jon’s here!”

            Jon went back to his care to pick up his water tumbler from the dashboard, but he noticed something on the floor of the backseat.

A gray jacket. Not just any jacket, it was Bran’s _Winterfell Direwolves_ jacket.

That’s weird. _How could Bran forget his favorite jacket in the world?_ Jon thought. He picked it up and decided to just hand it to his Aunt Catelyn for dry cleaning.

            As Jon walked into the house, he checked the jacket’s pockets so that he can directly throw it in the laundry bin. But he found something that shocked him.

            He pulled it out and discovered a ripped on one side empty condom wrapper.

            His jaw dropped. “What the fuck?” He muttered.

This only meant one thing: Bran slept with someone last night.

Jon tried to remember what he told him about who he was going with. Bran had volunteered to accompany the Reeds to an _Open Mic Night_ in a café in downtown Dragonstone. He had explained that he knew Jojen wouldn’t go on his own, so he had his best friend, Bran and his sister, Meera to accompany him. And unless Jojen actually did it with Alys last night, his trash wouldn’t be in Bran’s jacket, much less in his car.

_Meera and I sort of ditched him._ Bran had said. Jon cursed as he realized the truth. Bran did sleep with someone. And not just anyone, with _Meera Reed_ , one of his and Robb’s best friends.

“That little shit!” He muttered to himself. Suddenly, he understood why Bran was so tired last night. And why he had just waved him off and said something like _safe travels, Jon_ before drifting back to sleep when Jon told him he’d be heading back to Winterfell.

_What in seven hells is wrong with these people?_ He thought. First there was Arya and Gendry and now Bran and Meera. At least, with Arya and Gendry, he knew and they had admitted to him that they were dating. As for Bran and Meera, he doesn’t know. All he knew was that Bran used to have a crush on Meera, but that was it. He didn’t know and expect him to actually go that far with Meera.

At the moment, Jon wanted to call Robb and tell him. But then again, he doesn’t even know about Arya and Gendry, and Arya made him promise not to tell him.

In the mean time, Jon decided he’ll only tell Robb once he’s able to get the truth from Bran himself. And also he’ll keep the wrapper as evidence when he needs to confront Bran about it. Eventually, he’ll have to get to the bottom of it on his own. But first he had to survive lunch.

 

**BRAN**

            Bran woke up to someone shaking him.

            He rolled to his side, determined to go back to sleep only to get hit repeatedly by a pillow in the face.

            “Leave me alone.” He groaned.

            “Wake up!” A female voice scolded. “It’s noon!”

            Bran’s eyes widened when he heard the voice. He got up and was surprised to see his sister, Arya standing over him.

Arya was all dressed up in a denim jumper shorts with a white off shoulder undershirt and brown gladiator sandals.

“Good morning, little brother,” She smiled, then threw the pillow back to his bed. “It’s almost noon. Now, where’s your phone?” She asked.

     Bran glanced at the alarm clock at his nightstand. _9:45_ , it read. He turned to his sister and glared at her. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He demanded. “And how did you even get in?”

Arya shrugged. “Through the door. Duh!” She said, like it was obvious. “Where’s your phone? I need to text Gendry.” She held out her hand.

Bran looked around, wondering why Arya had the nerve to openly tell him about Gendry. No one else was there. Robb and Jon had left early, because they had to pick up Robb’s car from the repair shop. He remembered Jon nudging him earlier that he’ll drive home to Winterfell directly after, and he had just nodded, said something he couldn’t remember and went back to sleep. As for, Gendry and Jojen, he had no idea where they were.

“Hurry up,” Arya urged, tapping her foot on the carpet impatiently. “I don’t have all day.”

Bran searched his bed for his phone. He found it under his pillow and handed it to his sister. “Where in seven hells is your phone?” He asked. “And why do you keep using mine?”

“I already told you, Bran,” Arya said, tapping her fingers across the touchscreen. “Your phone is my contingency. Even my roommate Meredyth’s getting suspicious.” She explained. “And my phone’s battery’s dead. I forgot to charge last night.”

Bran stood and went to the mini-kitchen for coffee. Thankfully, Robb had still left him enough coffee. “Why didn’t you just use Meera’s phone then?” He suggested. “Doesn’t she know about you and Gendry too?” He asked as he poured coffee on a mug. “Want coffee?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Arya said, keeping her eyes on the phone. “I’ve considered using Meera’s phone,” She explained. “But she spends too much time with Robb and Gendry. And eventually, Robb’s going to get suspicious.”

“Why don’t you just tell him that you’re dating Gendry?” Bran brought up. “It’s easier to just tell the truth.”

“It’s easy to say _tell the truth_ ,” Arya corrected, still keeping her eyes on the phone. “But to actually do it, it’s hard. And I will tell him the truth, just not now.”

He drank from the not-so-hot coffee, then asked. “When?”

Arya shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“If he finds out about this out of the blue,” Bran shook his head. “I’m sorry, but all I can do is restrain Robb from hitting Gendry or something.”

Arya looked up from the phone. “How are you even sure that Robb’s gonna hit him?” She asked.

“You’ve been dating for almost a year now.” Bran pointed out. “I’m pretty sure that Robb’s gonna be pissed that his bestfriend’s been dating his sister _without_ telling him.”

“Actually, it’s only nine months.” Arya waved him off. “But, whatever. It’s not like he’s gonna find out soon.”

“Let’s just hope so.” Bran said, then finished his coffee.

“You’re a fucking hypocrite, you know that.” Arya snapped. “You keep saying _tell the truth_ and whatnot but you’re not even doing that yourself.”

That comment made him mad. “What in seven hells are you talking about?” He asked as he washed the mug he had used. “Is this another of your made-up stories to make me do your bidding?”

“Please,” Arya said. “You think I don’t know what you and Meera have been doing?” She asked. “I doubt Jojen even knows about it.”

Bran froze. _Fuck!_ He thought. _How?_ He didn’t know what to say, but he kept a straight face and turned to his sister with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh,” Arya said, showing off a mischievous smirk. “That definitely got your attention.”

Bran knew what Arya’s trying to do. She’ll make you believe that she’d actually caught you doing something wrong, and flash a smirk like she actually knew what you did. So in the end, you’ll end up explaining why you did it and basically bargain with her so she’ll keep her mouth shut. And eventually use that information as a threat in the future.

He’d seen her do her tactics. He’d seen her do it to Robb and Jon once, when they were still in their junior year in high school.

Jon volunteered to cover up for Robb, so he can go out with his then girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling. Their parents hadn’t allowed Robb to go because it was a school night, but he went anyway. He had just made their Mom and Dad believe that he went to bed early. Jon placed pillows on Robb’s bed and threw the comforters up to cover it, making it look like Robb sleeping with the covers pulled over his head at first glance. But in reality, Robb had actually snuck out of the house’s back door.

At around midnight, Robb returned with Jon waiting for him in the kitchen counter with the lights off so no one would suspect or know about it.

Unfortunately for them that night, it was also the time Arya became hungry and went down searching the fridge for a late night snack. She had heard a clutter so she went for the lights and lo and behold, Arya had caught them at the right moment, of course. So it was enough to make them believe that Arya actually knew what they’ve been doing.

            Bran had unintentionally stumbled in on that encounter since he had just gone peeing and was on his way back to his room when he noticed the lights were on downstairs. He went downstairs barefoot on his pj’s and saw Robb and Jon standing before Arya crossing her arms at them, and their facial expressions were worrisome. And to Bran, it was almost so funny when Robb and Jon saw him too.

            _Did you have fun?_ She had said to them then and Jon ended up explaining the whole thing to them, which Arya, of course, used to her advantage. She had threatened to tell their parents that they snuck out. Robb was able to bargain with Arya, with the two boxes of pizza he had brought with him, that both he and Arya can have a box of pizza in exchange for them to never mention it to their parents.

            That was the first time Bran had seen his sister do her tricks. Arya had only been fourteen then. But now that she’s grown, naturally, she’d gotten better at it. Besides, Jon and Robb, she’d done it to Sansa, to Rickon, and even to their Uncle Benjen, but that’s another story.

Nevertheless, she had never done it to him. Bran had only been a constant witness to whatever she was doing. He was never the actual victim, until now.

     He needed to outsmart her, so he bravely faced his sister and tried to match her smirk. “Really now?” He asked. “So, what did Meera and I do exactly, huh?”

     Arya simply shrugged. “You tell me.” She kept glancing at his phone on her hand.

     Bran couldn’t help but be worried. He had done things with Meera that none of them even knew, intimate things. But looking at the whole picture, he realized that he and his sister were on the same boat. They were involved with their eldest brother, Robb’s bestfriends, Gendry and Meera, with Robb having no knowledge of it all. Robb and Jojen were also in the same situation, that their bestfriends, messing around with their sisters without their knowledge. And if the truth comes out, they’re both fucked. That’s assuming if Arya actually knew what’s going on between him and Meera.

            After a momentary silence, Arya snorted. “Look, I don’t have time for this.” She said. “A piece of advice, little brother,” She said as she handed him his phone. “Put a passcode to your phone.”

            He glanced at the phone and it displayed the conversation bubbles between him and Meera. _Shit!_ He silently cussed. After the whole thing in Meera’s room in the sorority house, they have been sexting. Thankfully, it had nothing mentioning their…encounters, just them giving each other sexy compliments.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Jojen walked in also all dressed up, like was going somewhere. He nearly jumped back when he saw Arya in their room.

“S’up, Reed.” Arya greeted casually.

“Hey,” Jojen waved a hand at her. “How did you get up here?” He asked.

“I know, man.” Bran said. “I asked her the same question, when she repeatedly whacked a pillow at me.”

“Oh, by the way, Jojen,” Arya turned to his bestfriend with a wide grin. “I saw you last night, and who you were with. And can I just say, _finally!_ ” She squealed.

“Dude,” Bran started to say. “Before you say anything, I just—”

“It’s fine, man.” Jojen interrupted. “I know for a fact that my sister only dragged you out with her.”

Bran frowned. “You’re not mad?” He asked.

Jojen sighed. “At first, I was,” He admitted, shrugging. “But I had great time.”

He had already crashed before Jojen even came home last night, so he never actually got to ask him how it went.

“Oh, I bet.” Arya smirked, clapping Jojen’s shoulder. “And whatever you’re doing, keep up with it, and ask her out.” She suggested. “Anyways, I need to go. I’ll see you guys around.” She said as she headed towards the door. “And Bran, remember what I said.” She pointed a finger at him before shutting the door behind her.

As Arya left, Bran turned to his bestfriend. “So,” He started to say. “You had a great time last night, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jojen said. “The stand-up comedies are seriously pretty hilarious, by the way. They can make your stomach hurt from laughing so hard.”

“That’s it?” Bran asked. “Nothing else happened?”

“What? No, I—” Jojen started to say.

Bran raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. Admittedly, Bran himself was a terrible liar. But if he was terrible at it, Jojen was way, way worse.

“Okay, she did kiss me—”

“Holy shit!” Bran exclaimed, smirking. “She kissed you?”

“On the cheek, Bran,” Jojen finished. “On the cheek. And afterwards, she told me she was glad I went.”

“Did you ask her out?” He asked.

“Well, about that…”

“You were with her all night and you didn’t ask her out?” Bran interrupted. “What the fuck, dude?”

“Actually,” Jojen said, gritting his teeth. “I, uh, I’m having lunch with Alys today. Well, that’s after we head to the Arts Fest in the Art Quad today.”

Bran grinned wide. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about!” He said, patting his shoulders. “I’m so proud of you, man. Really.”

He figured that if Myrcella was here hearing this, she would scream in delight and would probably promise to treat everyone on drinks or something.

Jojen rolled his eyes. “Okay, you’re starting to sound like Meera.” He said. “Where did you go last night, by the way?” He asked. “You were already snoring when I got here at like, two in the morning, while Robb and Jon were still playing and all they said in between intense console grasping was something about burgers and stargazing.”

“Oh,” Bran suddenly became nervous. “Those were totally not planned, dude. We got hungry so went to _Brynden’s Burgers_ in Driftmark and then went to _High Tide_.” He explained. _And I lost my virginity to your sister_ , he thought. Thankfully, he didn’t say that last part out loud.

Jojen sighed. “I need to go.” He said, picking up his phone from his nightstand. “Alys will be waiting.”

“Tell her I said hi.” Bran said as Jojen went out of the room.

Bran couldn’t help but be happy on how his two bestfriends found wonderful people. In the mean time, he’s probably gonna spend the rest of the morning alone seeing that his three roommates were out somewhere.

He threw his phone back on the bed, grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom. Afterwards when he was done taking a bath, he jumped back when he saw his older brother back in their room.

But there was something wrong. Robb stood before him with his arms crossed and he had an angry expression on his face.

“Hey, Robb.” He greeted casually. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

Robb held out a cellphone, _his_ phone, which he had left lying on his bed earlier. “What the _fuck_ is this?” He demanded.

Bran noticed that Robb had used a cuss word in the sentence with a hard tone to it. And Robb never swore unless he’s pissed or really angry.

He shrugged. “What?”

Robb huffed. “Did Arya came all the way here and use your phone to text Gendry to meet her in the _Fine Arts Building_ or the F.A.B. or whatever you call it?” He asked. “Because I came across her on the porch on my way here.”

_Oh, gods,_ he thought. _This can’t be happening._ He realized his fear was about to come true. “What do you mean?” Bran asked, trying to remain calm.

“When I got here,” Robb said, showing him his phone. “It beeped and showed this.”

Sure enough, it showed the text conversation bubbles between him and Gendry Baratheon, but it was actually Arya who used his phone so she could text her boyfriend.

_09:50_

_hey, it’s me.:) my cp’s dead, so I had to use bran’s. where are you?_

_. ._

_Gendry; 09:51_

_On my way. ;)_

_. ._

_09:51_

_ok, i’ll meet you in the f.a.b. love you. <3_

_. ._

_Gendry 10:01_

_Okay, Arya. See you there. Love you too.:)_

Robb scowled. “I can differentiate the way you and Arya texted, by the way.” He pointed out. “You’re kind of a spelling nazi when it comes to capitalization of letters, whereas Arya texts with all the letters in the lower case. So I _do_ know it was Arya who texted Gendry. And why the fuck are they sending emojis and saying _I love you_ to each other?” He demanded.

“How should I know that?”

Robb shook his head. “Little brother, you’re a terrible liar.” He said. “And I know that you know something. So tell me the _fucking_ truth, is Gendry dating our sister?” He asked.

Bran looked down, not knowing what to say. He took a deep breath and looked up at his brother.

When he didn’t answer, Robb clinched his fists. “Fuck!” He cursed as he threw Bran’s phone back on the bed and trudged towards the door.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Robb yelled as he slammed the door hard behind him.

Bran tried not to panic as he quickly got dressed and ran out in an attempt to stop his brother from causing a scene. But when he reached downstairs, Robb had already left in his car. He tried calling Robb or Arya, but the farthest he was able to reach them was the voice mail.

_Fuck!_ He thought. All seven hells is about to break lose. He has go get to the Fine Arts Building stat. But how?

“Bran!” Someone called.

Bran turned and saw his bestfriend, Myrcella on the shotgun seat of Trystane’s convertible car, currently with the open top, with Trystane himself on the wheel.

“Hey, ‘Cella, Trystane,” He greeted. “Where are you guys going?”

“The Art Quad.” Trystane said. “It’s the ATU _Arts Fest_.”

“Look, I know what you’re thinking,” Myrcella said. “Why in seven hells did they allow an _Arts Fest_ in the weekend before the Midterms but not parties in the Greek Row, right?”

“Yeah, why is that?” He asked.

“Well,” Trystane started to say. “They said that it’s considered as a University extracurricular event.” He explained. “The University Student Government propositioned to have it moved after the Midterms, but that goes against the tradition of it being held on the third Sunday of the month.”

“Oh, and by the way,” Myrcella added. “There’s this game called _Night’s Watch Vs White Walkers_ , which I hear is totally awesome, so we’re definitely gonna join. Anyways, are you planning on going somewhere?” She asked. “You’re not gonna stay here all day, are you?”

“No,” Bran answered. “Actually, I was just gonna find Robb…and Arya. They aren’t answering my calls.”

“Arya?” Trystane repeated. “She’s an Art student, right? Maybe she’s in the _Arts Fest_. We can give you a lift, if you’d like.” He offered.

“Yeah,” Myrcella agreed. “And besides, you need to tell me everything with what happened with Jojen and Alys last night. Like, before you bailed on him, anyway.”

Bran sighed. “Alright,” He said as he hopped in on the backseat. “You wouldn’t believe it. And maybe you’ll run into them in the _Arts Fest_ , then you’ll see for yourself.”

 

**MEERA**

            The last thing Meera had expected to do on a Sunday, was keep Robb from killing Gendry.

After everything that happened last night, she had immediately crashed into her bed because she was so tired mostly from her tryst with Bran. She had just lost her virginity to him, her brother’s bestfriend, and her bestfriend’s brother. And if they find out about it, well, she didn’t want to imagine what’s gonna happen next.

The next morning, she woke up still a little sore with her legs still wobbly. Not as much as they were last night, but still, she guessed that was the price she has to pay.

Meera was having breakfast at the dining hall when Arianne came to sit across her with a bowl of cereal. “Meera, are you going anywhere today?” She asked.

“No, why?”

“There’s this _Arts Fest_ in the Art Quad.” Arianne said as she poured milk on the bowl. “The Fowlers twins invited me to come with them. You should totally come with.”

“Isn’t tomorrow the Midterms?” She reminded her.

“We’re fifth year students, Meera,” Arianne pointed out. “So technically, we don’t have exams anymore. Just deadlines for the first five of the ten chapters of those thesis book proposals and I finished mine like, two weeks ago.”

“Hmm, good point,” Meera said, as she finished her coffee. “But chapters two and three requires intense data gathering. I haven’t seen you travelling anywhere for data to support your study.”

“Um, my Mom was a great help with that.” Arianne said.

Meera turned to her in surprise.

“You were right.” Arianne continued. “I guess, I just never actually gave her a chance to explain her side of the story. But we’re still catching up, she’s doing what she can helping me gather data with the connections she has, and she’s promised to come for the play.”

Meera smiled. “That’s good to hear.” She said. “See? I told you. It’s not too late.”

Arianne rolled her eyes. “Anyways, I know you finished your drafts earlier than I did. So, are you still up for the _Arts Fest_?” She asked.

She shrugged. “I guess.”

“Great!” Arianne exclaimed. “We’ll leave at ten. I’ve already talked with Trystane, he’s gonna give us a lift.”

Suddenly, Arya ran to her. “Meera!” She called, then sat beside her. “I saw your brother last night with Alys Karstark and they were strolling in the Main Quad, like just the two of them.” She said. “And I am positive that you have something to do with that, you and Myrcella.”

Arianne frowned at her. “I thought you bailed on them. And you left with Bran and went to _Brynden’s Burgers_ in Driftmark, where Myrcella and Bethany said they saw you.”

“Well, yes,” Meera said. “Bran and I did go with him to Balerion Café and then left for burgers and fries once he started talking to Alys. But I don’t know what happened to Jojen and Alys after. I’m still going hear his side of the story.”

“Well, whatever happened,” Arya said. “I am so going to congratulate him when I see him, because when we were in high school, I had managed to sit Alys on the same table with us, but I never got Jojen to sit next to her or to actually talk to her even with Bran’s help.”

“Thank you for that.” She said. “I never got Jojen to do anything that concerns Alys back then because he hyperventilates when he gets too nervous.”

“Oh, gods, he didn’t hyperventilate last night, did he?” Arianne asked.

“Surprisingly, no.” Meera replied. “If you ask me, his facial expression last night was part nervous and part excited.”

“Okay,” Arya said as she stood up. “I have to go.”

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“The Art Quad.” Arya blurted out. “It’s the ATU annual _Arts Fest_.”

Meera raised an eyebrow at her. Arya never liked participating on parties or events. She’d still be there, of course. But she’s usually in the corner or away from the crowd, minding her own business. In parties on the Greek Row for example, Arya would just be either chatting with their fellow sorority sisters or just minding her own business in some corner drinking beer on a plastic cup and occasionally telling guys who attempted hitting on her to fuck off.

“Mm-hmm,” She said suspiciously. “Really now?”

“I’m an Art student,” Arya countered as she turned to leave. “Leave me alone.”

_Bingo!_ Meera thought. She figured that Arya’s going on another date with Gendry, without Robb’s knowledge, of course.

“Well,” Arianne spoke up. “You better go and freshen up before our ride gets here.”

Meera checked her phone for the time. _09:30_. Good, she still has half an hour to get ready.

As they walked up the stairs to their room, Arianne frowned at her. “Meera, are you okay?” She asked. “You looked like you’re limping. What in seven hells did you do last night?”

“I’m fine.” Meera replied. “I guess this was just from all the strolling in _High Tide_.”

“You were in _High Tide_ last night?” Arianne asked, as if she’d misheard. “No freakin’ way!” She squealed. “We were there too. You know, the entire cast. But I didn’t see you there.”

_Oh, fuck!_ Meera thought. She assumed Arianne didn’t see her or Bran because they were probably in the car at that time, in which case, she doesn’t have to know.

“We left at around eleven.” She said, as they both entered their room.

“Oh, we arrived at fifteen past eleven.” Arianne recalled. “And left at like one in the morning. You went with Bran, right?”

Meera nodded. “Yeah, he was the one driving.” She said. “And you do know I don’t have a car.”

“So, what did you guys do in High Tide?” Arianne asked.

She shrugged, keeping a straight face. “Oh, not much.” She said. “We sat on the car’s hood overlooking Blackwater Bay, stargazing and eating a bucket of fries. Seriously, it’s one of the things we get along with, eating a bucket of fries.”

“I have to admit, Bran’s kind of cute.”

“Oh my gods, Arianne!” Meera said. “He’s nineteen.”

“Since when did age gaps bother you?” She asked. “I’m just saying that the Stark siblings are very attractive people. I don’t know about the youngest though, because I’ve never seen him.”

“Okay, I’m not gonna be here for that kind of conversation.” She said as she grabbed her towel from her clothes rack and took her toiletry bag from the top of her dresser. “I’m gonna go take a bath.” She then headed out the door.

By the time she went back to their room, Arianne had already got dressed and was styling her hair with a curling iron.

“Oh, Meera, there’s been a change of plans,” Arianne said. “We’re not hitching a ride with Trystane, we’re going with Ynys.”

“Okay, but why the sudden change of plans?” She asked.

“I just found out that Myrcella’s going too,” Arianne explained. “And I just figured that they’re gonna need some time to alone together. They deserve that.”

“So, you definitely approve of Myrcella for Trystane?” Meera asked, as she picked out clothes from her wardrobe.

Arianne turned to her in surprise. “Oh my gods, Meera! I love her!” She squealed. “I mean, Myrcella’s like the whole package. She’s not just a potential girlfriend for Trystane, she’s also a potential sister-by-law for me. And I bet my Dad would love her too.”

“Wow,” Meera said. “I didn’t know you considered things for a long-term plan.”

“’Course, I do.” Arianne said. “Everyone does. And I’m planning on settling back to Sunspear once I’m married.”

“Really?” She asked. “Even though, right now, you even prefer sleeping with a bunch of guys than having a real boyfriend.” She pointed out. “No offense.”

Arianne sighed, shaking a bottle of hairspray before spraying it on her hair. “Fine, so I do.” She said. “But this is college, it’s not just where people get a degree, it’s also where they explore, have fun and figure out where they belong and who they really are.” She turned to her. “You don’t even have a boyfriend at the moment.”

“Please,” She raised her hand. “After the whole thing with Tyrek, I’m planning to stay single for the rest of my college life.”

“You and I both, Reed.” Arianne said, then stood. “Now, hurry up and get dressed. We’ll leave soon.” She walked towards the door and closed it behind her.

Meera quickly got dressed in a plain white blouse, a checkered purple pleated skirt, and black boots. She had then brushed her hair facing the wall mirror by their door.

It wasn’t then that she noticed faint red marks across her neck. As it turned out, Bran had left a few hickeys on her neck.

She decided to cover it up with a concealer. But as she ran to her dresser, Arianne called from outside. _Meera, come on, let’s go!_

“Godsdammit!” She cursed at herself. “I’ll be down in a second!” She yelled back.

_Plan B_ , she thought. Covering the hickeys with a concealer will take time. So, Meera went with the second option. She dug through the first drawer of dresser and pulled out a purple scarf. She quickly looped it around her neck to cover the hickeys before heading out of the room.

Meera and Arianne rode Ynys Yronwood’s car with the Fowler twins, Jennelyn and Jeyne. They had Ynys dropped them off near the Architecture Building, which was between the Engineering Quad and the Art Quad.

As they walked towards the Art Quad, in the parking lot a block from Quad where the Arts Fest is being held, they saw someone they didn’t expect to see: _Robb Stark._

_What is he doing here?_ Meera thought.

Robb came out from his BMW and slammed the door hard. He then trudged towards the Fine Arts Building muttering non-audible words, and he had an angry expression on his face.

_Uh, oh,_ Meera thought. Right then, she knew something was wrong. Robb never comes to this part of the campus. So, as his bestfriend, Meera instinctively called his attention. “Hey, Stark!”

Robb turned to their direction and his expression softened. “Oh, hey girls.” He greeted. “I didn’t see you there.”

“Robb, is there something wrong?” Meera asked. “You look like you wanna kill someone.”

Robb snorted. “I’m fine, Meera.” He assured. “Don’t worry about me.”

Meera frowned, unconvinced. “You sure?” She asked.

Robb took a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m good.” He said. “So, what are you guys doing here?” He asked.

“Oh, it’s the annual _Arts Fest_.” Arianne spoke up with enthusiasm. “And it’s open to all.”

“Well, technically,” Meera said. “She just dragged me here with her so,” She shrugged. “But it’s a good thing, I guess. Considering that I have nothing to do all day.”

Robb snorted. “Great.” He said. “Anyways, I gotta run. I’ll see you around.” He turned and headed towards the Fine Arts Building.

“What in seven hell’s up with him?” Arianne asked as soon as Robb was out of earshot. “He seems…angry.”

            “I smell trouble, Arianne.” She said. “I wonder what Arya did now?” She muttered.

“Arya?” Arianne repeated. “Why would Arya be here?” She asked.

“Um, in case you forgot, Arianne,” She said. “Arya’s taking up Architecture, which makes her an Art student. So of course, she would be here.”

“Oh, I just thought Robb’s meeting Gendry here or something.” Arianne said.

“And why would Gendry be here?” Meera asked. “The Engineering Robotics Lab is on the other side.”

“Well, it’s probably because they ran out of parking slots.” Arianne pointed out.

Meera frowned at her. “What in seven hells are you talking about?” She asked.

“Gendry’s car is here.” Arianne said, pointing at the edge of the parking lot.

Sure enough, Meera could see Gendry’s pick-up parked a few cars from Robb’s and Arya’s. Then it hit her. _Arya_. Gendry came here for Arya. Of course! Why else would he be here? But then she just saw Robb slamming his car door and walking angrily towards the Fine Arts Building.

_Oh, no, no, no._ Meera thought. It dawned on her that Robb may have found out about Arya and Gendry.

“Oh my gods!” She exclaimed.

“What?” Arianne asked. “What is it?”

“You just go ahead, okay?” Meera suggested. “I’ll text you later, I have to get to Robb first.” She said as she walked briskly towards the way Robb headed.

“Ooh-kay?” Arianne said.

“I’ll be quick, promise.” She yelled as she got farther.

Meera entered the Fine Arts Building or famously called _the F.A.B_. It’s a white three-storey building between the _Vaegon Film Studios Hall_ and the _Theater and Performing Arts Building_.

The F.A.B.’s glass doors entrance opened to an atrium lobby with a shadow forest chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, and a tiled mosaic flooring that depicted a Vitruvian man. Its walls also had mural paintings on it.

_Great_ , Meera thought. _How in seven hells is she gonna find Robb in this building?_ She approached bulletin board with had the building’s directory map and studied it.

Meera knew Robb would go looking for Gendry. And Gendry is, of course, is where Arya would be. She assumed that Arya would be in one of the studios, which would be tiring considering there are like, fifteen arts and crafts studios in every floor.

“Meera?!” Someone called.

She turned and saw Bran walking towards her.

“Hey, Bran,” She greeted. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Have you seen Robb anywhere?” Bran asked, looking panicked. “Did he come in here?”

“Arianne and I ran into him out in one of the parking lots,” Meera explained. “He looked like he wanna murder someone. What happened?” She demanded. “Did he—?”

Bran nodded grimly, even though she wasn’t even done with her sentence.

“Seven hells!” Meera cursed. “We have to find your brother before he kills Gendry.”

They decided to search on the art studios on the ground floor. They could be anywhere, though.

“So, um,” Bran started to say. “How are you? I mean, last night was…” He faltered.

Meera chuckled. “I’m fine.” She assured. “It’s still a little sore, but in any case, I had a great time last night. Even though you left a bunch of hickeys on my neck.”

“I, what?” Bran asked as if he’d misheard.

Meera pulled down the scarf she had tied around her neck and showed it to him. “It’s a good thing Arianne didn’t see any of this, or she would’ve grilled me for answers.”

“Sorry.” Bran apologized. “I just couldn’t help myself.”

“Stark!” Someone from behind called.

They turned and saw a brunette guy walking down the staircase. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said _Art Major_ with a poorly-drawn stick figure of a man with a smiley face.

“Harlan Hunter.” Bran acknowledged.

“Hey, Bran,” The guy, Harlan greeted. “What are you doing here?” He turned his eyes on her, then back at Bran, smirking. “This is your girlfriend?”

Before she can say anything, Bran exclaimed. “No!” He sighed. “This is Jojen’s sister, Meera.” He said. “Why the fuck does everyone assume that?”

Meera forced out a smile.

“Oh, sorry.” Harlan apologized. “It’s just…you look nothing alike.”

“Yep, I get that a lot.” Meera said. “Anyways, Hunter,” She recalled, pointing a finger at Harlan. “You’re Gilwood’s brother, right?” She guessed. “We were on the same table in Gross Anatomy class.”

Harlan nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “Gilwood’s taking up Vet Med.” He cleared his throat. “So, what are you guys doing here in the _F.A.B._?” He asked.

Meera turned to Bran and he spoke up. “Have you seen my brother, Robb?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harlan said. “He ran into me on the hallway upstairs like a minute ago.” He snorted. “It’s funny, he was looking for your sister, Arya, but he said something about killing _him_. I don’t get that part but—”

Bran and Meera exchanged nervous glances.

“Where is he?” Bran interrupted.

“On the second floor.” Harlan said. “I think he went into one of the art studios.”

“Okay, thank you, Harlan,” Meera said, as Bran was pulling her towards the staircase. “We’ll see you around.”

They both ran upstairs to the second floor. Suddenly, they heard a clutter in one of the studios a few meters from them. It was followed by a scream. _Oh my gods!_ And it sounded like Arya’s voice.

Both of them stopped at their tracks and exchanged nervous glances.

“Please tell me it’s not who I think it is.” Meera said.

“Oh, it is.” Bran said as they ran toward where the noise was coming from.

The noise and the screaming came from the last studio on the hallway. The door was open so Meera just entered, with Bran following behind her.

            Sure enough, Robb had his hands on Gendry’s shirt collar and had him flat on his back on a wooden rack of blank canvases.

Several canvases were already scattered on the floor along with a painter’s palette and small containers of acrylic texture and modeling pastes.

“Robb, what—?” Gendry started to say. He had obviously suffered a few hits on his face.

            Arya was trying to get her brother away from her boyfriend. “Robb, please,” She pleaded. “Let him go.”

“Robb,” Meera called as she ran towards them. Once she reached Robb, she patted his arm. “Hey, knock it off!”

Robb didn’t budge, and Meera had to push him back. “Knock it off!” She insisted.

Robb reluctantly released Gendry and Bran pulled his brother to prevent him from attacking again.

Meera stood between Robb and Gendry. “What in seven hells is going on with you two?” She demanded.

Gendry remained quiet, with Arya tending to him.

“What the fuck, man?!” Robb yelled at Gendry. “That’s my sister!”

Meera held her hands before him. “Robb, calm down.” She insisted.

Robb shook from Bran’s grasp, started pacing back and forth about three times before facing Gendry and Arya again. “How long?” He asked, calmly.

When they didn’t answer, Robb kicked the blank canvasses on the floor and raised his tone. “How long had this been going on?!” He demanded.

“What—?” Arya started to say, then glared at Bran.

“I’m sorry, sis.” Bran apologized. “He looked through my phone.”

“Arya, you’re not taking this out on Bran.” Robb said. “You know he’s a terrible liar. And you haven’t answered my fucking question. How long have you and Gendry been dating?” He asked again.

Arya was silent for a moment. “Nine months.” She blurted out.

Robb’s jaw dropped. “Nine months?” He repeated in a surprisingly calm voice before losing it. “Nine _fucking_ months!” He screamed, then knocked off several paintbrush holders on one table and it cluttered to the floor. “And you hadn’t found a spare minute to tell me that you’re dating my best friend?” He turned to Gendry. “We live on the same roof, in the same room for five _fucking_ years! You’re my bestfriend! We’re supposed to trust each other and you _hid_ this from me?”

“Robb,” Meera spoke up, trying to calm him down. “Please.”

Robb turned to her. “You knew about this?” He asked. “You never seemed surprise as I am. You knew, and you didn’t tell me? Seven hells, Meera—!”

Before she can defend herself, Arya spoke up. “Robb, please stop taking your anger out on everyone!” She said. “Yes, Meera knew, Bran knew, Jon knew—”

“Jon knew about this?” Robb interrupted. “Everyone else knew about this but me?” He asked. “What the fuck!”

“No else knows about it but everyone in this room and Jon.” Arya blurted out. “And I never told them directly.” She explained. “They figured it out. Meera found out because Gendry went to her for advice, and he knows that we hang out sometimes and I get along with her. Just as Sansa is with Myrcella with all their girly stuff.  Jon found out when you broke your arm in that game. And as for Bran, he sort of walked in on us…”

Robb scowled. “What?”

“…making out.” Arya continued, then took a deep breath. “Look, don’t be mad at them.” She pleaded. “It was my choice to keep it a secret, not theirs.” She admitted. “They wanted to tell you. Gendry, especially. But I made them promise not to say anything.”

“Why?” Robb asked.

“This is why,” Arya said, gesturing to him. “Partly, because you throw a tantrum like a five-year-old kid. And because you know the history between our families. Gendry’s Mom was only able to tolerate Sansa because she’s all classy and prim and proper and the captain of the cheerleading squad during high school,” She explained. “But I’m not all that. I’m basically the opposite of Sansa.”

“Dude,” Gendry spoke up, taking a step forward. “I know you wanna punch me in the face right now, because I totally deserve it.” He said. “But trust me, I know how you’re feeling. I have a sister too and I wanna protect her same as you.” He sighed. “And this might sound cheesy, but I love your sister. I love Arya and I would never do anything to hurt her.”

            “Hmm,” Robb snorted. “Funny, your brother said the same thing years ago,” He recalled. “And look what he did to Sansa? He hit her, I mean, who does that?”

“Gendry is not Joffrey.” Arya defended. “You of all people should know that. And I’m not Sansa. What happened to them won’t happen to us.”

Robb raked his hands through his hair, as if figuring out what to say next.

“Robb,” Meera started to say. “Gendry’s our bestfriend. He’s a good guy. We both know that. Just give him a chance to prove it, at least.”

Robb was still quiet, but Arya became impatient and glared at her brother.

“If you’re gonna say that he’s too old for me,” Arya said. “I will kick you in the balls.” She threatened. “You have no right to tell me that! Talisa is two years older than you.” She pointed out.

To Meera’s surprise, Robb actually chuckled.

“I’m not gonna tell you that he’s older.” Robb finally spoke up. “So what if he is? Age doesn’t matter after all. I’m just really pissed that you never told me about this.”

“Wait, so,” Arya started to say. “You’re okay with this?” She asked.

Robb sighed. “I have nothing against Gendry.” He said. “He’s my bestfriend. I know he’s good guy. And I know he meant what he said.” He smiled. “And besides, I’ve never seen you so happy.”

At that Arya smiled wide. She ran to her brother and tackled him with a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She said.

Robb patted his sister’s back and turned to Gendry. “If you hurt my sister, I have no problems with homicide.” He threatened. “And I’ll make it look like it’s suicide.”

 “Wow,” Meera exclaimed. “I just heard a threat of killing from a law student. I don’t know if I’m supposed to be scared or impressed by its irony.”

Robb turned to her in annoyance. “Really?”

Meera shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

Robb cleared his throat. “Now, is there anything else I should know about?” He turned to Bran, who was standing behind him. “What about you, Bran?” He asked. “You don’t have a secret girlfriend?”

Bran huffed. “No, I’m not seeing anyone.” He pointed out. “Maybe after I graduate or something.”

“Oh, that promise never works.” Gendry said. “Robb said the same thing during our freshman year.”

Robb frowned at his brother. “Not even flings?” He asked. “I don’t believe that.”

At that, Meera’s heart pounded. Bran had a fling with her, another of Robb’s bestfriends. But they don’t have to know about that. They _can’t_ know. They had just seen Robb in rage mode about a few minutes ago when he found out about Arya and Gendry. And she was determined not to see it happen again when Robb finds out that his girl best friend had slept with his younger brother or all seven hells will break lose, yet again.

Surprisingly, Meera spoke up in Bran’s defense. “Come on, leave him alone.” She said. “He’s still a freshman.” She pointed out.

Robb seemed to buy it and shrugged. “Figures.”

“Oh, and Bran,” Arya called. “Put a passcode on your phone.” She said, gritting her teeth.

“Why?” Bran asked. “It’s one way I can prove that I have no secrets.” He said, catching her eye, in which she gave him a wink.


	12. Fruitcakes

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 25; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 23; Sansa – 22; Arya – 20; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 19; Rickon – 15



 

**ARYA**

            It was Christmas break and everyone had to return home. Driving back North, Arya had allowed the Reeds to hitch the ride with her. It was better having her brother Bran and the Reeds with her, than having to share it Sansa. They’d end up arguing about something again. The last time it happened Meera had to yell at them to shut up.

            That last school term was sort of depressing. Not the school stuff, but the fact that she and Gendry had to hide their relationship from everyone they knew. Meera had been the first figure it out; then later Jon, during a football championship game; then her two brothers, Robb and Bran who both didn’t take it well at first.

Robb, especially. Though Arya had already expected her eldest brother to go ballistic, he still exceeded her expectations when he shoved her boyfriend to a rack of blank canvasses. But days after that, Robb subsequently joked that he would be the best man at their wedding someday.

That day, Arya found something fishy about Bran too. When she had used her contingency and browsed through her brother’s phone, which by the way, Bran had never bothered to put a passcode on. Apparently, Bran had been sexting Meera. But the text messages had nothing explicit, most were just sexy compliments and probably the dirtiest message she’s ever read from their conversation bubbles was Bran talking about how he was tempted to run his hands on Meera’s legs and see for himself if they were actually as smooth as they look. And Bran was smart enough not to reveal anything when she’d confronted him, but she was sure there was something else going on.

Aside from the four of them, no one else knew about her and Gendry. Not even their families. And after the University production play, in which Gendry’s younger sister, Myrcella was in; he told her that he wanted to tell his parents that they were dating. And yes, the president and first lady of Westeros came to Dragonstone to see a university production play. (With the White Cloaks included.) At first, Arya seemed fine with it, but backed out after seeing his Mom’s sneer. To this day, Cersei Lannister-Baratheon still scares the shit of out her.

            The following day, their Mom, Catelyn had prepared two roasted chickens for lunch since it was the first time that all six of them would be home from Dragonstone and Military school.

            They were seated in their usual seats, with their huskies by their feet. Their Dad at the head of the table; to his right were their Mom, then Sansa and Arya herself; to their Dad’s left were Robb, Jon and Bran; and Rickon at the end of the table opposite to their Dad.

Afterwards, their Mom served their desserts, which happened to be her homemade fruitcakes, and half of them groaned. Their Mom had this yearly tradition of baking fruitcakes for the family on Christmas. And by family, it meant sending one for family members and friends all across Westeros. There was always some for her Mom’s uncle, their Great Uncle Brynden and her Mom’s brother, their Uncle Edmure in Riverrun; another for her Mom’s sister, their Aunt Lysa, her husband Jon Arryn, and cousin Robin in the Eyrie; for her Dad’s brother, their Uncle Benjen up further north in Castle Black Military Base; and there’s even some for the Reeds.

As for Arya, she hated those fruitcakes. They tasted weird and she would never understand how Sansa, Rickon and Robb loved it.

            Bran beat her to asking the question she was dying to ask. “Don’t we have anything else?” He asked.

            “Not to worry, Brandon,” Catelyn assured, then placed a bowl of Fruit Salad on the table. “I also made this.”

            “Thank the gods!” Arya said as she scooped from the bowl of Fruit Salas first. Jon and Bran did the same.

            “And also,” Catelyn spoke up. “Since all of _Stark Industries’_ delivery personnel were exhausted to White Harbor for loading the exports, your father and I had agreed that you should deliver the fruitcakes to our family and friends.”

            “What?” Robb asked with a mouthful of fruitcake and a few crumbs on his chin.

            “You heard me, Robb,” Catelyn said. “You will deliver some to your Aunt Lysa in the Eyrie and to your Uncle Edmure in Riverrun.”

            Robb shrugged. “Sure thing, Mom.”

            “Hey, Robb,” Rickon spoke up. “Can I come with you?” He asked. “I need to borrow notes on English Lit from Robin.”

            Robb grinned. “Of course, you can come with me, baby brother.”

            Rickon glared at him. “Don’t…” He sighed. “Nevermind.”

Catelyn continued. “And don’t worry about it getting mixed up, I’ve already labeled which fruitcake goes where.”

“Seriously, Mom,” Arya said. “You should place these fruitcakes on the _Northerner’s Brew_ Christmas special menu.” She said sarcastically.

Ned looked up from his plate and stroked his beard. Arya knew that expression on their Dad’s face. It’s his thinking look. “That’s actually not a bad idea.”

Arya’s eyes widened as she realized what her Dad’s had in mind. “Oh, no, no, Dad,” She said. “I’m totally kidding.”

Ned turned to their Mom. “Is that okay with you, honey?” He asked.

“Well,” Catelyn said, taking a bit from a slice of fruitcake. “I don’t like anyone else baking it, they’ll mess up the recipe. But since it involves supplying each branch nationwide, that probably won’t happen.”

“I’ll have you supervise the cooking process.” Ned assured. “And we’ll have them delivered to every branch the same way we do with the coffee beans.”

“Very well.” Catelyn agreed.

“Great,” Ned said. “We can start on that next year.” He announced, turning to her. “Brilliant job, sweetie. That was a million-gold-dragon idea right there.”

“I was kidding.” Arya said again.

“I’m impressed, baby sister.” Robb said. “You could actually use your million ideas to run a company or something. And I’d totally invest in that.”

Arya wanted to tell everyone to stop talking about business. Looking at it, she’d never actually had a long term plan. All her concern at the moment was graduate college, get on that one-year internship, then pass the licensure exams. And seeing that she’s only a sophomore, she’s still a long way. But even her roommate, Meredyth Crane had talked about securing a job in Oldtown, a fully-developed closed city in the Reach.

Thankfully, their Mom talked them out of it by going back to the fruitcake delivery. “Bran, you’ll deliver some to the Reeds in Greywater,” She instructed, before turning to Jon. “And Jon, you’ll deliver some for your Uncle Benjen.”

Jon nodded. “I’ll drive to the Wall after lunch.”

            Arya frowned. “To the Wall, not the Gift?”

            Jon shrugged. “Uncle Benjen’s on duty from Mondays to Saturdays, and goes home at five in the afternoon.”

            Sansa sighed. “Look, whatever. I’ll never understand why either of you aren’t eating fruitcakes.” She said, slicing a piece from whole cake to her plate. “They’re delicious.”

            “I agree,” Robb said. “You know, maybe you girls should give some to your boyfriends’ families.” He suggested. “I bet they’ll love these.”

Arya looked up from her plate and turned to Robb, like _what the fuck?_ Bran and Jon dropped their forks and glanced nervously towards Robb then at her across the table.

Rickon was the first to react. “Wait, boyfriends?” He repeated. “You mean Arya has one too?” He asked.

            Jon elbowed Robb, who was busy stuffing fruitcake into his mouth. Their cousin gave him a certain look and motioned to her direction.

But before she utter a death threat to her brother, their Dad spoke up. “Arya?” Ned called. “You have a boyfriend now?” He asked, surprisingly smiling at the idea.

“Arya,” Catelyn smiled at her. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

            Arya seemed to be at a loss for words. She didn’t know what surprised her even more, the fact that Robb unintentionally exposed her to their parents or the fact that their parents are taking it well. Especially since the expression on their Dad’s face was happy-surprise, as if he was saying, _Really? Well, finally!_

“Um, well, I—” She started to say. “I didn’t think everyone would approve of us, especially his Mom.”

            “Oh my gods!” Sansa exclaimed, turning to Arya in disbelief. “So you really do have a boyfriend?”

            “Jeez, you don’t have to sound surprise, Sansa.” Jon pointed out.

“I thought Robb was kidding.” Sansa said.

“He’s a nice guy, big sis.” Bran spoke up. “Nothing to worry about.”

            Sansa’s jaw dropped. “Holy crap?! You told them and not me?” She bolted, gesturing to Robb, Jon and Bran. “We live in the same house in the Greek Row, Arya. And you never mentioned it? Seven hells.”

            Arya sighed as she turned to her sister. “First of all, I didn’t tell them.” She corrected. “They figured it out. And second, you’re too busy skyping with Willas or gossiping with Margaery to care anyway.”

            “Hold up,” Robb interrupted. “Sansa doesn’t know about this?” He asked. “I mean, I get it somehow, since also most guys in the frat house rarely see each other, but holy crap! You’re both lieutenants to Arianne Martell and you sit together in the freakin’ presiding table during chapter meetings and you don’t know? Come on, little sister.”

            “Are you telling me Meera knew about this too?” She asked.

            Arya shrugged. “She’s the first one to figure it out, actually.”

            “Well,” Catelyn said. “Whoever this boy is, your Dad and I would like to meet him.”

            “Oh, you’ve already met him, Mom.” Robb said. “It’s Gendry Baratheon.” He blurted out.

            “Ooh!” Rickon said. “Another president’s son.”

            “Hmm,” Catelyn said. “Robert’s eldest boy.” She scoffed. “Well, we’ve had dinner with him here once. I just hope he isn’t like his younger brother.”

To her surprise, it was Robb who spoke to Gendry’s defense. “He isn’t, Mom.” He said. “Jon and I can assure you of that. Gendry’s our bestfriend.”

            “Yeah, Cat,” Ned agreed. “He’s a good lad.”

            Sansa frowned at Robb. “You’re okay with this?” She asked. “Your bestfriend dating your sibling?”

            “Have you ever wondered if Margaery asked herself that question?” Robb asked. “Seeing that her bestfriend is dating her older brother?”

            Sansa sighed. “Fair point.” She said, shrugging. “So what now? Am I going to expect Meera and Bran next or something?”

            Bran’s eyes widened. “Hey!” He exclaimed. “Leave me out of this.”

“Look, in any case, little sister,” Robb replied. “Besides Arya, Jon and I know Gendry better than anyone in this house. And if you’re having second thoughts about it and you need someone else’s opinion, you can always ask Meera.”

            Rickon grinned at Arya. “Aww,” He said, poking her shoulder with his finger. “Arya has a boyfriend!” He teased.

            Arya swatted his hand away. “Rickon, shut up!” She snapped.

. . .

            After lunch, despite being Saturday, their parents had to go back to work, their Mom to the _North General Hospital_ , and their Dad to _Stark Industries_.

            That left all six of them in Stark Manor, since all the house staff went home for the holidays. And with the boys leaving for some fruitcake delivery, Arya will literally be left home with Sansa as company. And since Sansa found out that she already had a boyfriend, she’ll probably grill her with questions now. Arya can’t have that.

            She grabbed her car keys for her to hand it to Bran. Arya had willingly lent him her car since all the cars are being used. But before she does, she walked towards Jon’s room to ask him for a proposition rather than being left home alone with Sansa.

             As Arya was about to knock, the door opened and Bran walked out, holding a gray jacket in his hands and his face flushed.

            “Bran?” Arya said. “Are you okay?”

            Bran took a deep breath. “I’m fine.” He said, forcing out a smile.

            “Anyways,” Arya handed him her car keys. “If I see a single scratch, I’ll kill you.”

            Bran took the keys from her. “Thanks.”

            Arya entered Jon’s room. As usual, Jon’s room was tidier compared to Robb. He hasn’t unpacked yet, since he had just arrived that morning. Ghost was on his donut bed, playing with a chew toy. And Jon was putting on his black parka jacket over his long-sleeved shirt.

            They all loved those parkas, a hip-length coat with fur-lined hoods. Their Mom had bought one for all six of them when she went to a doctors’ convention in Essos. They had different colors too. Robb’s was gray, Jon’s was black, Bran’s was navy blue, Rickon’s was olive green, Sansa’s was baby pink, and hers was white. And thank the gods for her Mom’s choice of color.

            “Hey,” Arya called. “Can I go to _the Wall_ with you?” She asked.

            Jon turned to her and frowned. “Why?”

            “I literally have nothing to do here.” She said. “And I cannot be left along with Sansa in this house.”

            “Why not?” He asked. “Now that the entire family knows about you and Gendry, maybe you can trade stories about your boyfriends.” He suggested.

            “Seven hells, no!” She exclaimed. “That’s the last thing I want to happen.” She sighed. “And besides, I’ve been to Riverrun, Greywater and the Eyrie. I haven’t been to the Wall. The farthest north I ever got was the Gift. And I miss Uncle Benjen.”

            Jon sighed. “Fine.”

            “Can I bring Nymeria with me?”

            “Sure,” Jon agreed. “Ghost is coming with me. Now, he’ll have a playmate too.”

            Arya grinned. “Great!” She said. “I’ll go change.”

            “Oh, and Arya,” He called out. “Can you take the fruitcakes in the kitchen? I still have to get my car from the garage.”

            “Got it.” She yelled back.

            After she changed into her long-sleeved blouse, jeans, winter boots and her white parka jacket and headed towards the kitchen with Nymeria at her heels.

            She was surprised to see her three brothers seated on the breakfast nook. Robb and Rickon were munching away a layer of fruitcake, while Bran was drinking hot chocolate in a mug. Their huskies were sprawled by their feet, also munching on fruitcakes.

            “What in seven hells are you all still doing here?” Arya demanded.

            Robb cleared his throat. “There’s a snowsquall in Moat Cailin,” He said between chewing fruitcakes. “So, technically, all three of us will have to wait until it passes.”

            “Yeah, well,” Bran said. “That’s according to some app in his phone called _Westerosi Weather._ But I don’t believe in weather forecasts because they’re never really accurate.”

            “Weather forecasts are never accurate,” Robb argued. “But they make you aware.”

            “Anyways,” Arya said. “Where did Mom put the fruitcake deliveries?”

            “It’s on the island counter.” Rickon said. “Mom labeled each box, I think.”

            Arya glanced at to her left and sure enough, there were boxes on the island counter. “Wow, she’s really serious about the whole fruitcake thing.” She walked towards the island counter and checked the labels on the box.

            “By the way, baby sister,” Robb called out. “Why are you all dressed up? Where are you going?” He asked.

            “With Jon,” Arya said as she searched. “To Castle Black Military Base.”

            “Why?”

            “Because I have nothing to do here and I miss Uncle Benjen.” She said, picking up three shoebox-sized boxes labeled _Benjen Stark_ , _Castle Black Military Base._ “And I also wanted to see the infamous _Wall_ , built from ice and stone.”

            “Arya,” Rickon called. “Can you take pictures for me?”

            “Sure thing, baby brother.” Arya said.

            Suddenly, they all heard loud honking of a car’s horn.

            “I gotta go. Jon’s waiting.” She said, turning to Nymeria. “Come on, girl.” She ran out the front door and placed the box of fruitcakes on the dashboard of Jon’s car, before helping Nymeria into the backseat with Ghost and hopping into the shotgun seat.

            As Jon drove out of the gates, Arya could smell lemon scent. She turned to Jon and frowned. “Since when did you buy a new scent of car freshener, and why?” She asked.

            “Since I had it washed in and out,” Jon explained. “After Bran borrowed it for a night out with the Reeds.”

            “And let me guess,” Arya said as she took Jon’s phone from its holder and started playing a mobile game on it, in which Jon didn’t seem to mind. “He left garbage in your car.”

            Jon shrugged. “You could say that.”

“An empty bucket of fries?” She guessed. “I’m pretty sure they ate fries.”

            “Actually, it was just…candy wrappers.” Jon said.

            Suddenly, the phone vibrated. It turned out, someone was calling. A photo of a young woman with fiery red hair appeared on screen and the name _Ygritte_ with a heart emoji at the end was on display.

            Arya’s eyes widened in surprise. “Uh, Jon, who’s…Ygritte?” She asked.

            Jon kept his eyes on the road. But he was clearly surprised by her question. “What?” He asked as if he’d misheard.

            “Ygritte.” She repeated, showing him his phone.

            Jon’s eyes widened. “Give me the phone.” He tried taking his phone from her, but she pulled it far from his reach.

            “Who is she?”

            “Arya, give me the phone.” He said, keeping one hand on the steering wheel, and the other reaching for his phone.

            “Who’s Ygritte?” She asked again. “Is she your girlfriend?”

            “Arya!” Jon said in an urgent tone. “Give me my phone!”

            “Tell me who’s Ygritte first.” She demanded.

            “Would you please give me my phone?” He reached his hand again, but she scooted even farther from his reach.

            “Who is she? And why did you put a heart emoji after her name?”

            “Arya!”

            “I’m not giving it to you unless you tell me who she is.” She said.

            Jon sighed. “Alright, she’s my girlfriend.” He blurted out. “She’s a daughter of one of Uncle Benjen’s colleagues, Tormund Giantsbane. And she and I having been dating around two months ago.”

            “What the fuck?” She exclaimed. “And you didn’t tell me? And it that why you haven’t visited us in Dragonstone since that night before the _Arts Fest_?”

            “Arya, I need my phone now!”

            “Does Uncle Benjen know about this?” She asked.

            “Yes!” Jon replied. “Now please give me my phone, I’ll explain later.” He promised.

            Arya sighed and reluctantly handed Jon his phone, who fumbled before answering it.

            “Hey, baby.” Jon greeted. “No, I—it’s a long story.”

            And while Jon was busy explaining to Ygritte why it took so long for him to answer her phone call, Arya pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Robb so together, they can grill him with questions later.

_Robb; 14:15_

_JON HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!! and if u don’t believe me, u can ask uncle benjen.:)_

. . .

            As per her promise to Rickon, Arya took snapshots of the Wall on her phone. Afterwards, she and Jon walked towards the main doors to Castle Black, with her carrying one of the boxes of fruitcakes, while Jon carried the other two. They had their huskies on leashes as they followed after them.

            Arya didn’t know if it was allowed or anything. But entering the building, she saw soldiers in bullet proof vests having huskies on leashes with labels, _Service Dogs_ on them.

            Jon walked towards this reception counter, where a young man about his age was on the front desk. The guy had stocky build, with dark hair and was wearing a black service uniform. He was munching on a sprinkled donut and reading a book. And looking at the book’s cover, she was sure that it was, _Legends of the Long Night_. She knew because she already had a copy of it at home.

            The stocky guy saw them, before they got to the front desk. “Jon!” He called.

            “Hey, Sam.” Jon greeted, giving the guy a fist bump.

            “What are you doing here?” The guy, Sam asked. “I thought you went home for the holidays.”

            “Well, I’m running errands.” Jon said. “Where’s Waymar and Edd?” He asked.

            “They’re on their breaks,” Sam said. “And they left me here with a donut.” He seemed to notice her for the first time. “Who’s this?”

            “Oh, this is my cousin, Arya.” Jon introduced her. “Arya, this is my friend/colleague/bunkmate, Samwell Tarly.”

“Hello,” Sam waved at her.

            She frowned. “Tarly?” She repeated. “You’re Dickon’s brother?”

            Sam shrugged. “Guilty as charged.” He chuckled. “And I believe you’re the Stark girl who beat the shit out of Dickon in fencing practice?”

            Jon turned to her. “Wait, what?”

            Arya gave a mischievous smile. “It was fencing practice.” She explained. “We are made to spar with each other.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Sam said. “And I don’t believe what he said about afraid to hurt the only two girls in the Fencing team.”

            “Anyways,” Jon cleared his throat. “Is my uncle here?” He asked.

            “Yeah,” Sam nodded. “He’s in his office. And I think he went to lunch earlier with Ygritte’s Dad, Major General Giantsbane—” His stopped himself, glanced at her then at Jon. “Uh, I mean…”

            Jon raised his hand. “Don’t bother hiding it.” He interrupted. “She figured it out.”

            “Really?” Sam frowned at him.

            “Literally, on the car ride coming here,” Jon explained. “Just about thirty minutes ago.”

            “Tarly,” Someone called from behind.

Sam turned to someone behind them. “Good afternoon, Mr. Aemon.” He greeted.

            She and Jon both turned and saw a man in his mid sixties. He had white hair, which Arya assumed used to be light blond, in a flat top military haircut, an eye patch on his left eye, and he was carrying a box of what looks like sealed letters.

            Mr. Aemon placed the box on the counter. “Have these delivered to the generals and—” He faltered, looking around as if looking someone else. “Where’s Tollet and Royce?” He asked.

            “Um, they’re on their break, sir.”

            “Oh,” Mr. Aemon said. “Have these delivered after your colleagues return.” He turned to them and smiled. “Ah, Egg!” He patted Jon’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you’re still here.”

            “I’m running errands, Mr. Aemon.” Jon smiled.

            Mr. Aemon smiled. “Alright, then. I believe your Uncle’s in his office.” He caught her eye and he frowned at her.

            “Oh, I’m being rude,” Jon said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “This is my cousin, Arya.” He turned to her. “Arya, this is Aemon Targaryen, he’s the head battlefield medic. And he’s Uncle Benjen’s neighbor in the Gift.”

            “Pleased to meet you.” She smiled, not knowing what to say.

            “Forgive me for staring, little miss,” Aemon said. “You just remind me of someone.” He cleared his throat. “Anyways, you lads and lass have a nice day.” He patted Ghost and Nymeria’s heads before walking ahead.

            Arya handed the other box of fruitcake to Jon and took Ghost’s leash from his hand as they walked towards their Uncle’s office.

            “So, why does Mr. Aemon call you _Egg_?” She asked. “And are you related to him, because he’s last name is Targaryen?”

            “Uncle Benjen says Aemon had a younger brother named _Aegon_ , whom he used to call _Egg_.” He explained. “And my full name is _Jon Aegon Stark_. So, I guess he’s just trying to honor his brother’s memory by calling me _Egg_. And yes, he’s a relative of my Dad’s or something. I don’t know how we’re related though. But he’s a good man. I helped him dig holes in his frontyard once so he can plant shrubs and afterwards, he treated me and Uncle Benjen to a home-cooked meal.”

            They approached a door with name silver nameplate that said, _Lieutenant General_ _Benjen Stark_. Jon knocked on the door and faint voice responded, “Come in.”

            Arya entered first and saw Benjen Stark in his black Military Service Uniform, seated in his leather boss chair. His eyes widened when he saw her.

            “Uncle Benjen!” Arya said with a grin as she ran to him.

            Benjen Stark basically looked the same since the last time they met back in Stark Manor, when he took Jon for Military School. His hair was still in an Ivy League Military cut and his beard neatly trimmed.

            Benjen stood from his chair. “Hey,” He said, as he gave her a hug. “You’ve grown since the last time we met, Arya. You’re not so little anymore.”

            Ghost and Nymeria were clawing on Benjen’s trousers, trying to get his attention. He bent down and petted them both.

            “Hey, Uncle Benjen,” Jon greeted.

            “Jon,” Benjen said as he stood up. “I thought you went back to Winterfell.”

            “Yeah, well,” Arya spoke up. “My Mom had us do errands. Well, technically, it’s just the boys. And I just pleaded Jon to take me with him because I’m pretty sure Sansa’s gonna grill me when they all leave.”

            “What type of errand are we talking about exactly?” He asked. “And grill you for what?”

            Jon placed the boxes of fruitcakes on a console table. “This.” He pointed at the boxes. “Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned said that _Stark Industries’_ delivery personnel were exhausted to White Harbor loading the ice exports, and they came up with the idea that we should deliver the fruitcakes to you.” He explained. “As for the grilling part, it’s about her boyfriend.”

            Arya glared at her cousin, and Jon just gave her a mischievous smile.

            Their Uncle’s eyes widened. “Ooh, you gotta boyfriend now?” He asked. “Well, tell me, so I can make a background check on him and his family.”

            Jon chuckled. “I don’t think you can, Uncle Benjen,” He said, as he took Ghost’s from Arya and sat on a leather recliner. “There’s no way you can get into the Red Keep with all those White Cloaks.”

            “Why would I want to go in the Red Keep?” Benjen asked.

            “Because, Uncle, her boyfriend is Gendry Baratheon.”

            “Holy sh—hmm.” Benjen started to say. “I don’t mean to disrupt this, but don’t you remember what happened to your sister when she dated a Baratheon?”

            “Come on!” She complained. “Just because they’re brothers doesn’t mean they’re the same people. Gendry isn’t a psychopath like Joffrey.” She turned to Jon. “Tell him.” She urged.

            “She’s right, Uncle B.,” Jon said. “I can speak for that. Gendry’s my bestfriend. I’m just kinda pissed that none of them told me about it, so I had to figure things out on my own.”

            “What the fuck?” Arya turned to him. “Speaking of not telling anyone, why didn’t you at least told me about Ygritte, huh?” She asked.

            “Wait,” Benjen spoke up, turning to Jon. “I thought none of your cousins knew.”

            “Well, not since the car ride going here.” Jon answered.

            “Ohh-kay,” Benjen said, trying to break the tension. He walked towards the box of fruitcakes and opened one box. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Cat’s fruitcakes. But I can’t consume all of these.” He took one slice from the box. “And both of you don’t even eat them, why is that?” He asked.

            “I don’t like the taste,” She said. “It’s weird.” She cleared her throat, glaring at Jon. “Anyways, I’d like you to tell me more about Ygritte, since Jon wouldn’t say anything about her.”

            Benjen took a bite from the slice of fruitcake on his hand. “Well,” He started to say as he sat back on his boss chair. “She’s my colleague’s daughter. She has fiery red hair, like her Dad, and probably an inch shorter than your sister. And she had this fierce attitude that I admire, kind of like you actually, and you’d probably get along.”

            “And if that happens,” Jon said. “They’ll beat the shit out of me.”

            “Well, I’d like to meet her.” Arya decided. “You gotta at least let me see her.”

            Before Jon can answer, there was another knock on the door, then it opened wide and a broad-chested man about her Dad’s age walked in. He had fiery red hair in the same haircut as her Uncle and a neatly trimmed beard. And he was in the same black Military Service Uniform.

            “Ben,” He started to say, then noticed her. “Oh, what do we have here?”

            Jon stood from his seat and straightened his parka jacket.

            “Tormund, this is my niece, Arya,” Benjen introduced them. “Arya, this is Major General Tormund Giantsbane. He’s an old friend and also he’s Ygritte’s Dad.”

            Tormund smiled at her. Well, it was more like a smirk. A smirk that made people wonder if whether he’s serious or joking. “Hello Arya,” He greeted, then frowned, turning to Benjen. “Why does she remind me of someone?” He asked.

            “Ah, yes,” Benjen said. “You’re seeing a sort of, replica of my sister, Lyanna. I get it.”

            Arya made a face at their Uncle. “Well, you finally said it.” She noticed. “And you’re lucky I don’t have paint in my hands to stain your uniform right now.”

            “Whoa,” Tormund raised his hands in surrender. “No harm done, young lady.” He said, before turning to Jon. “Jon, I thought you returned to Winterfell.”

            Before Jon can respond, Benjen spoke up. “Actually, Tormund, this is why.” He raised his hand holding a slice of fruitcake. “My sister-by-law asked them to deliver these fruitcakes to me. And since, I can’t finish all of these,” He took one box and handed it to him. “I know you love fruitcakes, Tormund. You and your daughter.”

            Tormund smiled and took the box from Benjen. “Thank you, Ben,” He said. “But this not why I disturb you, no. And I didn’t mean to disturb your little family reunion, but it’s confidential.”

            “Oh, of course,” Benjen said. “Jon, Arya, if you please give us a moment?” He took the third box of fruitcake. “And Jon,” He handed him the box. “Give this to your friends at the front desk. I’m pretty sure, they’ll love it.”

            As they got out of the office, Jon handed her Ghost’s leash and the box of fruitcake. “Could you hold him for a moment?” He asked. “I have to go number one.”

            Arya rolled her eyes and took the leash and the box from him. “Please, hurry.”

            Just as Jon left, Ghost barked excitedly and he was straining against his leash, which she didn’t understand.

            “Great, what’s wrong with you now?” She complained. But as she bent down to check on Ghost, but he sprinted towards the way they passed earlier.

            “Ghost!” She called after him. “What the fuck?!” She followed after Jon’s husky with Nymeria as Ghost ran back towards the reception counter.

            Arya didn’t expect the next thing she saw. There was a girl with fiery red hair standing before the front desk and it looked like she was having an intense argument with Sam. And Ghost ran to her.

            “I know he’s here.” The red-haired girl said. “I saw his car parked outside.”

            Ghost started barking and wagging his tail playfully as he clawed at the girl’s winter boots. Right there, Arya had a pretty good idea who the girl is.

            The girl turned to the white husky and frowned. “Ghost?” She said, as she patted his head. “Where’s Jon?” She asked.

            Arya started walking towards them. “Ghost!” She called, then took his leash. “Seven hells.” She turned to the red-haired girl, and it confirmed that she was the girl in the pic in Jon’s phone. “I’m sorry, I don’t think he’s usually like this.” She apologized.

            “Ygritte,” Sam interjected. “This is Arya, Jon’s cousin.”

            Arya looked back and forth between Sam and Ygritte. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed, turning back to the red-haired girl. “You’re Ygritte Giantsbane? Holy shit, finally!” She squealed. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” She held out her hand for a shake.

            Ygritte smiled and shook her hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Arya.” She said. “I just…I didn’t know Jon already told his family about us.”

            “Oh, he didn’t,” Arya assured. “I swear to the gods. I only found out because you called him when we were on our way here. And it was my fault that it took him awhile to answer, by the way. I took his phone until he explained everything. So, don’t be mad at him.”

            To her surprise, Ygritte chuckled. “That’s actually genius.” She said. “It sounds like something I would do too.”

            “Arya!” Jon called. “What—?” He faltered when he saw who Arya was talking to. “Oh, um, hi baby—”

            Arya raised her hand. “Before you say more,” She interrupted. “I’d like to say, it’s too late. I’ve already met your girlfriend. And I think she’s pretty cool.”

            “Well, I guess it’s a good thing.” Sam spoke. He had been so quiet that Arya had almost forgotten he was there.

            “By the way, Sam,” Arya said, placing the box of fruitcake on the counter. “Uncle Benjen said we should give this to you and your colleagues here, wherever they are.”

“Oh, thank you,” Sam smiled. “I love fruitcakes.”

Arya turned to Ygritte. “And don’t worry, Ygritte,” She assured. “Uncle Benjen had already given your Dad one box.”

            Ygritte knitted her eyebrows at her. “You’ve met my Dad?” She asked.

            “It was in Uncle Benjen’s office.” Jon explained. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I was going back here.” He apologized, taking her hand. “It wasn’t planned.”

            “It’s fine.” Ygritte assured. “And Arya had already explained to me why it took you a while to answer that phone call.”

            Jon raised an eyebrow at her.

            “You’re welcome.” Arya whispered.

 

**BRAN**

            Home for the holidays. After one semester in Dragonstone, Bran was finally home with his family. That school term had a lot of achievements and drama. But nevertheless, he survived through it.

            Bran had a lot of adjusting to do, obviously. Having to live away from home for school; having to share a room with other people besides his brother, parties in the Greek Row, extracurriculars. It was way different from high school. And they say it’s where people explore and figure out who they really are.

            On the exploring part, Bran had lots of that. He’d seen a lot of weird things, especially during parties. There were people spraypainting graffiti; making fun of drunk, passed out people, drawing on their faces and whatnot; student activists groups rallying in the main quad. But the worse thing he’d seen was walking in someone. And of all the people, it was his sister Arya and their brother’s bestfriend, Gendry. They were the last people Bran had expected to hook up.

            He’d done crazy things too. Like setting his bestfriend Jojen up for a date, then ditching him. And there’s the whole thing with Meera. Now, that has to be the craziest thing he’s had ever done during that semester. He’d gotten into first and second base, and eventually went all the way with her. And if you’re going to ask any college student about that, they’d probably tell you that it’s normal. How the fuck is it normal when he’s doing it with his bestfriend’s sister, without Jojen or anyone else knowing? There was only one answer to that: _He’s fucked_.

            As for his brother Robb, Bran thinks he definitely has anger issues now. His older brother was oblivious to the fact that his two bestfriends were messing around with his younger siblings. When Robb found out about Arya and Gendry, he went on rage mode. He had shoved empty canvases, painters’ palettes and paintbrush holders to the floor; and almost, _almost_ beat the shit out of his own bestfriend. Gendry was just lucky that he and Meera found them in time before all seven hells broke loose.

            During lunch, their Mom surprised them with an errand. _Fruitcake delivery_ , in which Bran was less than excited. Not because she’d assigned him to deliver some to the Reeds, but because no matter how much he loves his Mom’s cooking, he hated those fruitcakes. And thank the gods he wasn’t the only one who hated them, his sister Arya and his cousin Jon do too. Thankfully, their Mom made Fruit Salad and they settled for it.

            Also at lunch, Robb unintentionally exposed Arya’s relationship with Gendry, much to her dismay. He surprised how well their parents took the news. And Bran was not surprised when Sansa didn’t know about it; and laughed over the fact that Rickon was teasing Arya about it, obviously getting back at her for all the cooing she’d done to him.

            Afterwards, he was getting ready for his delivery errand and was heading to his sister, Arya’s room for her car keys, as she had agreed to lend her car to him. But before he got to Arya’s room, he heard a _psst_.

            He turned and saw Jon poking his head from his room’s slightly opened door. “Bran,” He called, and gestured for him to come closer.

            “What is it?” Bran asked.

            “Just get over here.” Jon urged.

            Bran entered Jon’s room. His luggage was still on the carpet by his newly-made bed since he had just arrived this morning. Jon’s husky, Ghost was on his donut bed, biting the shit out of bone-shaped chew toy.

Jon rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a neatly folded gray jacket. He handed it to him. Bran realized it was his _Winterfell Direwolves_ jacket. “I believe you left this in my car.” He said. “And don’t worry, I had it dry cleaned.”

            “Hey, I’ve been looking for this everywhere.” Bran smiled. “Thanks, Jon.” He then turned towards the door.

            “Bran,” Jon called.

            He turned back to him. “What?” He asked.

Jon peeped out the hallway, as if making sure they were alone and closed the door. He then swung the swivel chair from his desk and faced it towards him. “Sit.” He said.

            Bran obliged. _Great, what in seven hells did I do now?_ He thought.

            Jon simply crossed his arms and glared at him.

            Bran shrugged. “What?” He asked impatiently.

            “You know, Bran,” Jon started. “Your jacket wasn’t the only thing I found in my car that day.”

            _Oh, gods._ “Wh-what do you mean?” He asked nervously.

            Jon scoffed. “Oh, you know what I mean.”

            “When I found your jacket, I was like: okay, so Bran left his jacket,” Jon explained. “I’m just gonna hand it to Aunt Cat for dry cleaning. _But_ ,” He said the word with intonation. “But when I checked the pockets, I found this.”

            He pulled out a piece of wrapper from his pocket. “Doesn’t it look familiar to you, little cousin?” He asked.

            Bran realized it wasn’t just an ordinary piece of wrapper. It was the same wrapper of the condom he used when he had sex with Meera that night.

            Jon narrowed his eyes on him. “I seemed to recall that I lent you my car that night when you went to that Open Mic Night at some café with the Reeds.” He said. “And you said, you and Meera ditched Jojen. You went to Driftmark for burgers and fries and then where did you go?” He asked. “High Tide, right? What were you doing in High Tide? And if Jojen actually ‘did it’,” He quoted his fingers in the air. “With Alys, his trash wouldn’t be in your jacket now, wouldn’t it? So, I’m going to ask you now,” Jon inched closer to him. “Did you have sex with Meera?”

For sure, the color drained out of his face. He gulped, not knowing what to say.

            “Why so quiet, Bran?” Jon pressed.

            He was trapped. Bran decided there was no other way around it, so his motive was to just tell the truth and make him swear not to tell anyone.

            Bran took a deep breath. “Alright, fine.” He raised his hands in exasperation and nodded. “Yes, I slept with Meera.” He admitted.

            Jon’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit, I knew it!” He exclaimed. “What the fuck, Bran?!”

            “I’m sorry, I know it’s—” He started to say.

            “Look, I don’t want to know details.” Jon interrupted. “But you had to do it _in my car_?”

“I didn’t plan for it happen, okay?” He explained. “I—it just happened.”

“Oh, if you didn’t plan for it to happen, then why the fuck did you had a condom with you, huh?” He asked.

Bran heaved a deep breath. “I didn’t buy one. It was given to us during one of the sessions of from my sociology class when some doctor from the university clinic did a lecture on Sex Ed.” He explained. “Just please, don’t tell anyone.” He pleaded. “Especially Robb. Gods, if he finds out…” He faltered. He couldn’t imagine what would happen. Considering, he’d already seen Robb in rage mode. And it was intense.

            “If you’re worried about Robb pushing Meera to a rack of blank canvases,” Jon brought up. “He won’t do that. Not to Meera, no.” He assured. “But to you, probably.”

            “Seven hells!” Bran exclaimed. “Jon—”

            “I mean,” Jon interjected. “What is Meera to you, anyway? Are you guys dating now or…does Jojen even know about this?” He asked.

            “No, we’re not dating.” Bran said. “And no, Jojen doesn’t know. It was sort of a one-time thing. I don’t know what to call it.” He sighed in exasperation. “Meera’s my confidant. When everyone else was busy dealing with their problems, she has always been there for me when no one else was.”

            “So you did a one night stand with your bestfriend’s sister in my car.” Jon summed up. “And isn’t the whole confidant thing supposed to be Jojen and Myrcella’s job?”

            “They don’t know, okay?” Bran admitted. “No one knows. No one but you. Just please don’t tell anyone.” He said again.

            Jon paced back and forth before turning to him. “Truthfully, I was gonna tell Robb first,” He admitted. “But then I figured I couldn’t just cut to the chase if I didn’t know the whole story.” He explained. “And believe me, I didn’t drag you here to make fun or sell you out. I just needed to know the truth from you. Plus, according to Arya, Robb went on rage mode when he found out about her and Gendry. And now that you said it, my lips are sealed.” He raised his right hand. “I promise and just…be careful.”

            “Thanks.” Bran said in relief. “I need to go.”

            “Just make sure nothing happens in Greywater.” Jon smirked.

            Bran didn’t answer. His face flushed as he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door only to find his sister Arya standing before him.

Arya frowned. “Bran, are you okay?” She asked.

            Bran took a deep breath. “I’m fine.” He assured. There’s no telling how long Arya had been standing outside Jon’s door, but he decided not to ask the question as it would only raise suspicion from her.

Arya handed him her car keys. “If I see a single scratch, I’ll kill you.”

            Bran took the keys from her and smiled. “Thanks.”

            He went back to his room and sat on his bed, trying to calm himself down. He didn’t expect that conversation with Jon earlier. _You had to forget the jacket?_ He scolded himself. _What the fuck!_ He didn’t know what else to do since Jon had basically trapped him. Now, he was just figuring how he’s going to tell Meera about this.

Suddenly, his husky, Summer climbed up to his bed and jumped to his lap. He seemed to sense his master’s troubled expression because he started licking his face with his wail wagged playfully.

            “Ah, Summer!” Bran exclaimed as he stroke his husky’s hide.

Meera, being a Vet Med student,  had mentioned once that dogs can recognize human emotions and instinctively try to make their masters feel better by either flashing their puppy-dog eyes and suddenly becoming clingy.

Bran smiled at the idea that Summer was trying to make him feel better. “I’m fine, buddy.” He assured, then grabbed his navy blue parka jacket.

He then headed to the kitchen with Summer at his heels and found Robb and Rickon on the breakfast nook munching on more fruitcake; and Rickon occasionally stuffing a bite size fruitcake on Shaggy’s mouth.

Bran went to the kitchen and saw boxes on the island counter. Their Mom had indeed labeled each box to whom it’s going to be delivered and he read three boxes labeled, _Howland Reed, Greywater Watch_.

He sighed as he picked up the three boxes and started to walk towards the foyer, but Robb called after him. “Hey, where are you going?” He asked.

Bran shrugged. “To make this delivery,” He said, obviously. “Where else would I go?”

“You can’t leave yet,” Robb insisted. “There’s a snowsquall in Moat Cailin.”

“So?”

“So, you can’t leave yet.” Robb said. “You’ll have to wait for it to pass. _We’ll_ have to wait. I mean, why do you think Rickon and I are still here?”

“Probably as an excuse to eat more fruitcakes?” Bran guessed.

“I’m serious, Bran.” Robb argued. “A snowsquall means a whiteout and there’s zero-visibility. And that can lead to accidents.”

“How did you know about this?” He asked.

Robb showed his phone to him. On the screen displayed a map of Westeros, zoomed up on the North region. The northeastern part of the _Bite_ had a large cloud looming over it and a lake-effect snow over the _Bite_.

            “ _Westerosi Weather_.” Robb said. “And it’s fine. It says here that it’ll pass at around three in the afternoon.”

            “You’re telling me this because of a phone app?” Bran scoffed. “Come on, Robb. Everyone knows Weather forecasting apps aren’t accurate.”

            “Just listen, okay?” His brother insisted. “It’s better to be safe than sorry.”

            “You have got to be kidding me.” Bran said. He sighed and placed the box back on the island counter. He took a mug from the cupboard and poured himself hot chocolate from a pitcher. He sat next to Rickon on the Breakfast Nook.

            A few moments later, Arya walked into the kitchen picking up Jon’s delivery to Uncle Benjen. She explained that she’s going with Jon to Castle Black Military Base because she wanted to see the Wall. But Bran suspected that Arya was avoiding any type of questioning from Sansa regarding her boyfriend.

            At around thirty minutes after Arya left with Jon further North, Robb’s phone buzzed. “Holy shit!” He exclaimed.

            “What?” Rickon asked. “What is it?”

Robb knitted his eyebrows at both him and Rickon. “Look at what Arya had just texted me.” He said as he showed him his phone.

_Baby Sister; 14:15_

_JON HAS A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!! and if u don’t believe me, u can ask uncle benjen.:)_

Rickon frowned. “Jon has a girlfriend?” He asked in disbelief. “Since when?”

            “And he didn’t tell me.” Robb gritted his teeth. “Why the fuck does anyone not tell me anything?” He demanded.

            “Uh, because you go full-on rage mode.” Bran said. “And let’s face it, Gendry would’ve suffered more than just being shoved to a rack of canvases if Meera hadn’t step between you guys.”

            Suddenly, Sansa walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see them. “Hey, guys,” Sansa said. “I thought you were on the fruitcake delivery.” She sighed. “Anyways, have you seen Arya?” She asked.

            “She went to the Wall with Jon.” Rickon replied.

            “Why are you looking for her?” Robb asked. “Do you need help or anything?”

            “No, actually.” She admitted, taking a slice of fruitcake from Robb’s hand and took a bite. “I just wanted ask why she’s dating my ex-boyfriend’s brother.”

            “Oh, come on, little sister,” Robb said. “Leave them alone. They’re happy. And I know Gendry. He’s nothing like his brother and he would never hurt Arya.”

            Bran stood. “Okay, I’m not gonna be here for another pep talk.” He said, putting on his navy blue parka. “I have to go.” He walked towards the island counter and picked up the boxes for the Reeds.

            “Bran, it’s only two thirty.” Robb called out.

            “Fuck the time.” Bran said as he walked towards the foyer. “I’m wasting it here.” Just as he reached the main doors turned back and shouted. “And don’t worry, I’ll be back before dinner.” He promised.

            Bran headed to the garage, where Arya’s car was parked. Since all the house staff went home for the holidays, they were stuck doing things by themselves. Much to his annoyance, his husky, Summer followed him.

            Arya’s car was similar to Robb’s, a BMW. Only it was white instead of black. But it wasn’t exactly plain white because Arya, being the artist that she is, had the car paint customized with a paint splatter design. So when you look at it: it’s a white car that looked like it was splashed with purple paint.

            He got into the driver’s seat and placed the boxes on the shotgun. He turned to close the door but Summer was sitting on the door’s way with his puppy-dog eyes and whining.

            “Summer, what are you doing, buddy?” Bran asked. “Go back inside.” He ordered.

            Summer remained where he was, tilting his head sideways and still working on his puppy-dog eyes.

            Bran raised an eyebrow at him. “You wanna come, don’t you?” He guessed.

            His pet husky barked and wagged his tail excitedly, like he liked what Bran had just said.

            Bran sighed. “Fine.” He said as he transferred the boxes to the backseat and turned back to Summer. “Come on in, boy.”

            Summer leaped on to his lap and sat himself on the shotgun seat. He adjusted the dog seatbelt their Dad had installed into the cars onto Summer before driving off.

            Bran figured having Summer with him was easier than forcing to carry him back into the house. Because if he’d do that now, Summer would just ran back out the kitchen’s doggie doors, which his Dad had adjusted since the dogs had gotten bigger by the way, ran back outside and sit on the car’s path to prevent him from leaving without him.

            Summer had done that when Bran went off to college and Rickon had to hold him from running at it again.

            He then drove off to Greywater Watch with Summer in the shotgun.

. . .

            Technically, Robb wasn’t wrong. There _was_ a snowsquall in Moat Cailin but it had since passed at around two in the afternoon according to car news radio before tuning it to FM. Everything is covered in snow. But Bran could already see snowplows working on the interstate freeways and highways to remove the snow on the concrete road.

            It was only passed Moat Caitlin that Bran remembered Howland Reed was allergic to animal fur. But since it was only a few minutes to three in the afternoon, he figured Mr. Reed was at work, which means the only people home were Meera and Jojen and their house staff.

            Once he parked the car, Bran picked up the boxes of fruitcakes and walked to the Reed’s porch with Summer at his side.

            A moment after he rang the doorbell, Clydas Boggs, the Reed family house steward, a man in his early sixties, answered the door.

            According to Jojen, Clydas is Alyn, the chauffer’s father and that their family has been serving the Reeds for generations.

            “Ah, Mr. Bran,” Clydas smiled at the sight of him. “Do come in, please.” He gestured for him to come in.

            “Um, Clydas,” He started to say. “I sort of, have someone else with me.” He motioned his head on Summer, who was sitting politely, wagging his tail playfully.

            “Oh,” Clydas said. “It’s alright, Mr. Reed is away on work.” He assured. “And I seemed to recall Mr. Jojen and Ms. Meera love dogs.”

            Bran smiled. “Thanks, Clydas.” He stepped into the family mansion with Summer following him.

            The last time Bran visited the Reed’s home, he was only in high school. He often visited because it was either for homework or group projects.

Summer seemed to know where he was going, because he went straight for the kitchen.

“Summer,” Bran called as he ran after him. “Come back here!”

Bran entered the kitchen and it seemed to be busy but no one was there. Boxes of flour, baking soda, and a tray of eggs were on the kitchen’s island counter, along with electric mixer and bowls of a variety of berries, no doubt fresh from the _Reed Berry farms_.

He found Meera stroking Summer’s hide just behind the counter. She was on her knees on the floor, petting Summer.

Meera smiled when she saw him. “Now, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” She said.

“Hi Meera.” He greeted.

“Hey,” She said. “So what brings you here?” She asked as she stood.

Meera was dressed in a mint green sweater, with the sleeves folded to her elbows; ripped faded denim shorts; brown leg warmers; and for some reason, she was barefoot. Over her sweater, she wore a white apron with the words, _Kiss the Cook_ in cursive, with a red lipstick smudges on the letter _K_ of the words, _kiss_ and _cook_.

Bran gestured to the boxes in his hands and placed the on the island counter near the barstools. “My Mom made us her instant delivery service.” He said. “And as for Summer, well, he was getting persuasive.”

“Mm-hmm,” Meera said as she wiped her hands on the apron. “Well, at least my Dad and Jojen have something to rummage the kitchen now for a midnight snack.”

“What about you?” He asked.

“Look, I love your Mom’s cooking, but,” Meera shrugged. “I just never really like the taste of fruitcakes in general.”

“That makes both of us.” He said.

Meera turned to him in surprise. “Really?” She said as she took a blueberry and fed it to Summer. “I didn’t know that.”

“It’s not just me at home,” He explained. “There’s Arya and Jon too. Arya, especially. She hates them. And Robb, on the other hand, is a freakin’ glutton when it comes to it.”

Meera chuckled.

“Anyways,” Bran said, gesturing to all the things on the island counter. “You seemed busy. What’s all this?” He asked.

Meera shrugged, pouring flour into the mixing bowl. “Well, honestly, I was just bored.” She explained. “So instead of browsing the ‘net, I came downstairs and found that,” She gestured to the bowl of berries. “And I was like, _why don’t I make cupcakes out of them?_ Then I went through the pantry and turns out that we have every ingredient to make cupcakes so I just did it. And hey, maybe you could bring some to your family.” She suggested.

“Cool.” Bran said as he took off his parka and sat on one of the barstools by the island counter. “So, where’s Jojen?” He asked. “I haven’t seen him.”

“Jojen drove further North to visit a _friend_ ,” Meera said as she mixed the flour with butter. “Right after he drove our Dad to work.”

He frowned. “North?” He asked. “Where?”

“Oh, I think you know.”

            Bran tried to do the math. Among Jojen’s bestfriends, Bran was the only other Northerner because Myrcella lived in the Crownlands, the Red Keep to be exact. Then it hit him. Why else would Jojen go further but for...

            “Karhold.” He blurted out. “He went to Karhold. To Alys. No freakin’ way!” He chuckled. “He’s really serious about this, huh?”

            “I should be the one asking you that.” She said. “Jojen never tells me anything.”

            “Well, the night after we ditched him,” Bran recalled. “He went to lunch with Alys. He told me that, like before we went to stop Robb from killing Gendry.”

            Meera nodded. “Yeah, I know,” She said. “Arya told me that.”

“Ever since Trystane and Myrcella became officially together,” He continued. “Like days after the play, Jojen started, you know, allowing Alys to hang-out with us, which basically makes me a fifth wheel at times.”

Meera snorted. “And what do you think I’d be when my guy bestfriends decided to bring their girlfriends to hang-out, huh?” She asked. “Fifth wheel. And I don’t know about Jon but—”

“Yeah, about that,” Bran interrupted. “Jon has a girlfriend.”

Meera dropped the spatula into the mixing bowl. “What?” She exclaimed. “And that little bastard never told me.”

            “Actually, we only found out an hour ago.” He explained. “My Mom assigned us boys to deliver fruitcakes. Robb to the Eyrie and Riverrun, Jon to the Wall and me here in Greywater. Arya went with Jon and thirty minutes after they left, Robb got a text from Arya saying, _Jon has a girlfriend_ , with a lot of exclamation points and then followed by a _if_ _you don’t believe me ask Uncle Benjen_.”

            “Holy shit!” Meera said, then made a _tsk_ sound. “Looks like you’ve got some grilling to do when Jon and Arya gets back from the Wall.”

            “Robb looked pissed when he got the text.” Bran recalled. “Oh, and he also exposed Arya to our parents.”

            Meera gasped. “And then what happened?” She asked as she mixed all the ingredients on the mixing bowl, including purees of strawberries and blueberries.

            “They took it pretty well, actually.” He said. “Dad even smiled. My parents seemed to approve of Gendry because they hadn’t said anything after. Sansa, on the other hand, was surprised because us boys who live across the street in the Greek Row were the first to know than her who’s living in the same roof.”

            “And Jon who’s in Military school in the far North, don’t you think?” She added, then sighed. “I’ll never understand why your sisters argue about almost anything.” She said as she scooped up the mix using a scone and then placed it in muffin trays.

            Bran cleared his throat. “Anyways, speaking of Jon,” He said. “I need to tell you something.”

            Meera turned to him. “What is it?” She asked.

            Before he could say anything, he noticed Clydas walking passed the kitchen’s window with a snow shovel in hand.

            “Not here.” He decided. “Just please, finish up.” He suggested. “You’re gonna wait for those to be baked, right?” He pointed at the muffin trays.

            Meera placed the muffin trays in the preheated oven. She took off her _kiss the cook_ apron. Afterwards, they went to the living room and sat on the couch. And she purposely turned on the flatscreen with it displaying a music video of the song _Rains of Castamere_ by _Ninepenny Kings_.

            Bran sat uneasily on the couch, with Summer resting on his lap and Meera beside him, absent-mindedly stroking Summer’s hide.

            “So what is it, you wanted to tell me?” She asked.

            Bran took a deep breath. “Remember when we ditched your brother in that Open Mic Night, and we went to High Tide, and we…you know.”

            Meera leaned in closer. “What about it?” She asked in a hushed tone, almost a whisper. “Did something happen? Are you okay?”

            “Well, I’m fine,” He said. His palms were getting sweaty. “It’s just…Jon.” He sighed. “He knew—he knew about us. And what—what we did in his car.” He blurted out.

            Meera’s eyes widened. “How?” She asked. “I mean, did he asked and you told him the truth or—?”

            “Before I put on the protection,” He recalled. “I placed the wrapper in my jacket. I took off my jacket before I—before we…you know. I left my jacket in his car that night. And Jon hadn’t noticed it until he arrived at Winterfell. He said he was gonna give it to my Mom for dry cleaning so he checked the pockets and…well, he did the math and figured it out.” He said. “I’m sorry, Meera. I fucked up. I—I didn’t mean to…I was trapped.”

            Meera sighed. “It’s fine.” She said. “What happened already happened. We can’t take it back.” She frowned. “But, did he tell Robb about it? Because—”

            “Oh, no.” He replied. “I made him promise not to tell anyone. Especially Robb, and Jojen.”

            Bran buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “And I don’t think I’ll be able to look Jon in the eye the same way ever again.”

            “Try to relax,” Meera said, placing her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them. “Stop pressuring yourself. You didn’t do it by yourself, we both did it. I agreed to it.” She reminded him. “And if this comes out, like out of the blue, we’ll face it together.” She promised.

            “I feel so stupid right now.” He said. “I may look like this on the outside and you might not see it on my face, but on the inside, I’m messed up.”

            “Everyone is, Bran,” Meera assured. “And truthfully, you less than most.”

            Bran smiled at her reassurance. Then, without knowing, he leaned in and pressed his mouth to touch hers.

            Meera pulled backwards in surprise, but leaned in closer to kiss him again. And he reached out and caressed a hand on her cheek.

            Summer seemed to notice what was going on because he jumped down from the couch and started scratching the carpet with his paws.

            Bran’s other hand went to her waist, pulling her towards him. She seemed to get the idea, because suddenly she was sitting on his lap, straddling him, the same way she did in High Tide. His hand went down to her thigh as they eventually began exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues.

            His hand squeezed her thigh gently as he could feel his cock throbbing against his trousers and Meera grinding against him wasn’t helping. He went down her neck and sucked a spot on her throat, which made her moan softly.

            Suddenly, they heard footsteps of heavy winter boots getting louder and louder towards their direction, which made them broke free from each other and Meera sat back beside him.

            A man with dark, graying hair poked his head into the living room.

            “Miss Meera?” Clydas called. “The oven’s timer was already beeping.” He informed. “Would you like me to take the cupcakes out from them?” He offered.

            “No, it’s fine.” Meera said, standing up. “I’ll do it. Thanks Clydas.”

            They both went back to the kitchen, with Summer on his heels. Meera put back on the _kiss the cook_ apron, in which Bran jokingly thought that he already did, and put on oven mittens.

Meera pulled out the muffin trays from the oven and placed them on the island counter. Two trays had pink cupcakes on them, while the other had blue ones. She then poked a toothpick on one of the cupcakes on the tray, probably to make sure that they’re cooked all the way through.

Obviously, the pink cupcakes were strawberry and the blue cupcakes were blueberry.

“Wow,” Bran said as he sat on one of the barstools. “Can I have one of those?” He tried picking up a blueberry cupcake from the tray, but it turns out that it was still hot from the oven and dropped it back down. “Fuck!” He cursed, fanning his hand from the pain of the hot aluminum tray.

“Let it cool down first.” Meera scolded. “And besides, the icing isn’t ready yet.”

“Why do you need icing on them?” He asked. “I don’t think they do.”

Meera shrugged. “Just ‘cause.” She said. “I like putting icing on cupcakes. And I don’t think that’s your decision, I’m the one baking, Stark.”

Bran stood from the barstool and approached her. “Can I at least taste one cupcake before you put icing on them?” He asked.

Meera raised an eyebrow at him.

“Come on, Meera,” Bran said as he stood behind her, then bent down and whispered on her ear. “Pwetty pwease.”

She turned to him with a glare. “No.”

Bran decided to tease her. He placed a hand on her waist and sniffed the faint scent on her neck. “Come on,” He persuaded.

Meera chuckled and rolled her eyes. “That’s not gonna work on me.”

“Wow,” Bran pulled away from her. “Who knew you can be as cold-hearted as Arya.”

“Mm-hmm,” Meera agreed. “And I can be a troublemaker too.” She took one egg from the egg tray and cracked it on his head, making the contents onto his hair.

Bran’s jaw dropped in surprise. “What the fuck?”

Meera giggled. “I told you.”

Bran narrowed his eyes on her, then turned to the island counter, trying to get back at her with the item nearest to him, which happened to be flour. He scooped up a handful and blew it onto her face.

She got back at him by throwing baking soda on his shirt, laughing as she did. Bran scooped up more flour and damped it on her head.

“Ah!” Meera exclaimed. “That was perfectly measured!” She complained.

“You started it.” He insisted.

Meera took another egg from the tray and cracked it on his shirt.

They ended up throwing flour, granulated sugar, baking soda and eggs at each other while laughing their heads off.

Bran realized that even though Meera had flour on her face, her hair turning sticky with the egg whites, she still looked pretty. And not many girls can pull that off. He pushed part of her hair back behind her ear as he was leaning in to kiss her.

But before he could, a voice exclaimed. “What the fuck?”

Bran jumped back as both he and Meera turned to where the voice came from.

On the archway was a bewildered Jojen, standing with an eyebrow raised at them.

“Oh, hey, man.” Bran greeted.

“We’re baking.” Meera spoke up. “Well, technically, I was baking.”

“I can see that.” Jojen said, then turned to Bran. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I brought fruitcakes.” He said, pointing to boxes the edge of the island counter.

Jojen’s face brightened. “Now, we’re talking.” He said as he ran to the boxes and opened one. “I miss these fruitcakes.”

Summer ran to Jojen, which surprised him. “Holy crap, you brought Summer with you?” He said as he bent down and gave the husky a piece of fruitcake, which Summer happily munched on.

Bran shrugged. “I figured your Dad isn’t here.” He said as he tried shaking flour off his hair. “But mostly because Summer’s been persuasive. I don’t know what tricks Rickon taught him but he seemed to get what he wants just by showing off his puppy-dog eyes.”

“So, how’s Alys?” Meera asked as she continued mixing the icing. “Did you meet her family?” She asked, wiggling her eyes at her brother.

Jojen shrugged. “Yeah, I did.” He said, focusing on the fruitcake as his face turned red. “Her brothers are cool.”

“That’s it?” Meera asked. “No funny and giddy stories?”

“Leave me alone,” Jojen said. “I’m busy eating fruitcake. Maybe later.”

“Alright,” Bran spoke up. “I think I better clean myself up from all the things your sister threw at me.” He said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Jojen stood from his seat. “I’ll lend you t-shirt.”

Bran cleaned up as best as he could and put on a white long-sleeved shirt that had the words, _W.W.O. Westeros Winter Olympics_ printed on it.

By the time he got back to the kitchen, Meera was almost done frosting the cupcakes as Jojen placed the _cherry on top_ , or in this case, _strawberry_ and _blueberry_ on top of the frostings.

“That looks delicious.” He said.

“Hey, you can bring some to you folks.” Jojen suggested. “In exchange for the fruitcakes you gave us.” He took one blueberry cupcake and handed it to him. “Try it.”

Bran took it from his bestfriend and tasted. “Mmm, this is really good.” He said. “Well done, Meera.”

“Thanks, Brannikins.” She said, then winked at him.

“Of course, they are.” Jojen concluded. “My sister’s been cooking since she was nine.”

Afterwards, Bran and Summer left the Reed mansion with a box of strawberry and blueberry cupcakes in his hands.


	13. Greek Week

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 25; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera, Arianne – 23; Sansa, Joffrey, Margaery – 22; Arya, Trystane, Alys – 20; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 19; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen – 15



 

**MEERA**

“Commencing the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ weekly hearing,” Arianne announced. “Now in session.” She said as she pounded the wooden gavel.

It was Friday, in which the day the weekly chapter meeting is held.

            Arianne Martell, the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ ATU chapter president, sat on the presiding table in the chapter room. Next to her, were her three lieutenants. To her right, was Meera herself, then followed by Arya Stark; and to Arianne’s left was Sansa Stark. They made sure to keep the Stark sisters seated away from each other to avoid bloodshed.

All four of them were wearing the deep purple buttoned cardigan with the sorority’s logo on a chest pocket. Underneath the cardigans, they wore a white polo with the sleeves folded to the elbows. It was the mandated uniform of the sorority council during chapter meetings, with Arianne, having a lighter shade of purple since she was chapter president.

            The other members of the sorority were seated in chairs arranged in rows before the presiding table, with their house mom, Mrs. Shella Whent on one of the seats in the front row.

            “First off, I would like to congratulate everyone for their participation in this year’s _Greek Week_ ,” Arianne said. “For all the money we raised to fund five orphanages in the Crownlands Region, and for winning the _Rhaenyra Sorority Cup_ trophy back from the _Eta Chi Zeta_.”

            Everyone clapped their hands.

            “And although _Greek Week_ isn’t over yet,” Arianne continued. “We have an upcoming event.” She turned to their house mom, Mrs. Whent. “Mrs. Whent, the podium is yours.”

Their house mom rose from her seat and headed for the podium. “Good morning girls,” Mrs. Whent greeted. “Now, as for the upcoming event, it’s called the _Greek Chapters’ National Assembly._ It’s a gathering where frats and sorority members from the chapters from different universities across the country come together to celebrate brotherhood and sisterhood.” She explained. “This event is only held every five years, and for this year’s assembly, ATU is hosting.”

Everyone nodded in approval at the said event. Some mentioned meeting new people, and cute boys.

“Also before the said event, today is the _Greek Alumni Assembly,_ ” Mrs. Whent informed. “It’s always held before the GCNA. And by alumni, I meant former members. And by former members, Arianne and I have invited a special guest to get you girls inspired, since she was the chapter president the last time the assembly was held here back in _277 AC._ ”

_277 AC._ Meera had a feeling that she should remember that year in Kappa Phi Sigma history, and not just because it was the last time it was held in this university.

“Oh gods, no.” Arya muttered beside her.

_Oh_ , she thought. It wasn’t until Arya reacted that Meera remembered. It was the year their moms were in the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ presiding council.

“So, ladies,” Mrs. Whent announced. “Let us all welcome, _Catelyn Tully-Stark_.”

Sansa nearly spat out the water she was drinking.

The doors of the chapter room swung open and sure enough, a middle-aged woman with auburn hair walked in.

“Hello, everyone.” Catelyn greeted.

“Cat, welcome back.” Mrs. Whent said, giving her a hug.

“Shella,” Catelyn smiled, returning the hug. She looked around the room. “Wow, this hasn’t change at all.”

Arianne approached Catelyn. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Stark.” She said, holding out a hand for a shake.

“Ah, you must be Arianne,” Catelyn said. “My girls told me about you.” She turned to her. “Meera, dear.” She called.

“Hello, Mrs. Stark.” Meera managed to say, before Catelyn pulled her into a hug.

Everyone else in the chapter room was thrilled with excitement at Catelyn Stark’s sudden arrival. Everyone but Arya and Sansa. The Stark sisters just stood from their seats and frowned at their mother.

“Oh, my girls.” Catelyn said, spreading her arms and smiling wide.

Arya and Sansa exchanged wary looks before approaching their Mom.

“Mom,” Sansa said, forcing out a smile as she hugged Catelyn. “What are you doing here?”

“And _why_ are you here?” Arya asked.

Mrs. Whent cleared her throat. “Moving on,” She said. “Cat, the podium is yours.”

“Oh, of course,” Catelyn said as she walked towards the podium and they went back to their seats. “It’s such an honor to be back here again.” She said. “The very same house I knew different types of girls who I grew to become sisters and life-long friends. Truthfully, I was never informed that I’m going to do a little speech, I only got the call this morning when I was preparing breakfast for my youngest boy, Rickon—”

“Mom,” Arya interrupted, gritting her teeth. “Cut to the chase, please. No side stories.” She pleaded.

“Right, sorry, honey.” Catelyn apologized. She went on talking about her past experiences as a sorority girl living in the chapter house during her college days, how different it was then compared to now, how they didn’t have house moms or dads back then to guide them, and how it was in the last National Assembly. “Cat fights were pretty normal, and I think it still is. And let’s not forget the horrible break-ups, it’s always been a thing, even then. Boys were in the porch begging to speak to their ex-girlfriends to give them a second chance.”

It stifled a laugh among the girls. Arianne patted her shoulder and snorted. She knew that Catelyn’s words hit her hard.

“There were a lot in our day.” Catelyn recalled. “And most were confrontational because we didn’t have cellphones back then yet.” She turned to Mrs. Whent standing in the corner. “I remember one break-up that made a ruckus in the porch, which was that?” She asked.

“It was Jyana Blackmyre’s.” Mrs. Whent said. “I remember what happened that day.”

Meera’s jaw dropped. “Oh my gods.” She exclaimed.

“Oh, yes.” Catelyn turned to her. “It was your Mom and that Lannister boy. I forgot his name.”

“It was Tygett Lannister.” Shella spoke up.

At the mention of the last name _Lannister_ , half of the girls in the room gasped.

Arya turned to her. “What?” She said in surprise.

“Oh my gods, Meera!” Arianne said in awe. “Your Mom dated a Lannister?”

“Yep,” Meera said in a hushed tone. “And to make matters worse, he’s Tyrek’s Dad.”

“But,” Mrs. Whent continued. “How the Starks were involved was both hilarious and scary at the time.”

“How so, Mrs. Whent?” One of the girls asked.

“A fellow lieutenant, Lyanna Stark, which was,” Mrs. Whent gestured to Catelyn.

“My sister-by-law,” Catelyn informed. “Since I married her brother, Ned.”

“Anyways,” Mrs. Whent said. “Lyanna came to the porch from the tool shed with a garden scythe in her hand,” She recalled. “And threatened to cut off Tygett’s balls if he ever stepped foot in this house again. And her brothers, Brandon and Ned had to hold her back.”

“Holy shit!” Arianne said in a hushed tone. “History repeated.”

Arianne was right. History did repeat. Meera herself dated and was cheated on by Tyrek Lannister. Just like her Mom, Jyana, who dated and was cheated on by Tygett Lannister, who happened to be Tyrek’s Dad. And just like her Mom, the Starks also had her back when they found out. And also, like Lyanna, Arya also threatened Tyrek with a fencing sword, with Robb and Sansa restraining her from doing so.

“I know, right?” Meera agreed. “It doesn’t get any crazier.”

“But, anyways,” Catelyn cleared her throat. “Despite all that, I think everyone knows platinum rule number one in the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ chapter book, am I right?”

All of the girls nodded. “ _A sister in need comes before anything else_.” They recited.

Catelyn smiled. “Good. Once you say the oath, you’re bound to that rule. And the girls in this house are your sisters from another mother and father.”

It brought another chuckle to them.

“And of course, shout out to my two lieutenants who have passed,” Catelyn said. “Lyanna Stark and Jyana Blackmyre-Reed. May they rest in peace.”

After the chapter meeting, Catelyn pulled her daughters, Meera and Myrcella aside. “After the _Alumni Assembly_ ,” She told them. “Your fathers have arranged dinner for us in a restaurant in Cobbler’s Square. And you can ask your boyfriends and a few friends to come with if you want.”

“Wait, Cobbler’s Square?” Arya repeated. “In King’s Landing? How in seven hells are we all gonna get to King’s Landing?” She asked.

“Um,” Myrcella spoke up, looking outside through the large glass windows. “I think my Dad has it covered.”

They followed her gaze outside and sure enough, they saw a white van with a few White Cloaks a few meters away.

“My Dad uses vans when he needed to transport his people to seminars or meetings.” Myrcella explained. “And I think there’s no other reason he’s had it brought here in the Greek Row.”

“Robert Baratheon’s got style.” Arya said. “I’ll give him that.”

Sansa turned to Catelyn. “Mom, can we bring Arianne and Margaery with us?” She asked.

Before Catelyn can answer, Arya raised an eyebrow at her sister. “She had just said we _can_ invite a few friends. What part of that didn’t you understand?”

Sansa glared at her sister but didn’t say anything. Meera could tell Arya had just burned her sister.

“Anyways,” Catelyn continued. “If you wish to see your Dads, they’re across the street. And I think you know where to find them.”

“Daddy’s here?” Arya repeated. “Great! I’ll go meet him.”

“Um, we still have to help Arianne with the _Alumni Assembly_.” Sansa reminded her sister.

“We won’t be long.” Arya promised. “We’ll just go say _hi_.”

It was another thing she and Arya had in common. They were really close to their Dads.

Meera went with Arya and Myrcella as they made their way outside the chapter room. A couple of former members were already in the foyer and the living room, talking and chatting with each other as current members served them iced tea. By the time they got outside, there were cars parked outside on the curb and on the parking slots beside the frat and sorority houses.

On the Greek Row’s cul-de-sac, had scaffolds for a stage for the _National Assembly_. This was, of course, funded by former members of the different frats and sororities.

They walked towards the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house and the first thing she saw was her Dad, Howland Reed on the sidewalk talking with someone. And not just anyone, a man with golden blond hair and beard. Meera knew that man. _Tygett Lannister_ , she thought.

They stopped at their tracks.

Myrcella was the first to say something. “Seven hells, Meera!” She spoke up. “Your Dad’s talking to your Mom’s ex-boyfriend.”

“I think you mean your great-uncle Tygett, ‘Cella.” Meera corrected.

Arya frowned at her. “I thought you said your Dad and Tygett Lannister don’t get along.” She reminded her.

“That’s what my Dad said.” Meera said. “But I didn’t know they had bad history until Tyrek and I broke up. And I don’t wanna know more about it because it’s all in the past.” She turned to them. “You girls go ahead.”

“Suit yourself.” Arya said, then walked towards the porch with Myrcella.

Meera took a deep breath before approaching her father. And they didn’t notice her until she cleared her throat.

“Dad.” She called.

Howland turned and smiled when he saw her. “Hey, sweetie.” He said as he spread his arms for a hug.

Meera had always been closer to her Dad, and not just because he was her only living parent, it went way back when her Mom was still alive.

Then she remembered her Dad was in a middle of a conversation with someone. She turned to the blond man and nodded in recognition. “Mr. Lannister.” She said, forcing out a smile.

“Meera, darling,” Tygett Lannister smiled. The same smile he’d given her when he told her that she resembled her Mom. “How have you been?”

“I’m fine, sir.” She replied. “Thanks.”

“Well, it was nice talking to you, Howland.” Tygett said. “Glad we blew off all that steam.” He held out his hand for a shake.

Howland chuckled, taking Tygett’s hand and shook it. “Of course, Tygett.”

They walked towards the frat house. She leaned in closer to her Dad. “Why are you talking to him?” She asked once they were out of earshot. “What did he want?”

“Nothing,” Howland said. “He had simply cornered me on my way here and we talked.”

“But you hate him.”

“I never said I hated him.” Howland defended.

“Yeah, you have.” Meera recalled. “Remember when Tyrek and I broke up?”

Howland sighed. “I said I don’t like him. That’s different.” He said. “I don’t like him for what he did to your Mom and what his son did to you. But I’m glad we had that talk. It’s a relief to blow off all that steam and forget about it. It’s all in the past anyway.”

“That’s it?” She asked suspiciously. “Because if I find out Tyrek’s using his Dad to get to me, I swear to the gods—”

“Sweetie,” Howland interrupted. “I think you’re overreacting.”

“I’m just being cautious, Dad.” She corrected. “Because the last time he tried getting to me, he left a mark on Bran’s face.” She shrugged. “But, I guess you’re right.”

They reached the porch and were met by Robb, Bran and Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon, lounging on the bench across the wooden rail.

“Hi Mr. Reed.” Bran greeted.

Her Dad smiled. “Hello Bran.” He said, then turned to the others. “Robb, Gendry, Arya.”

“Great to see you again, Mr. Reed.” Robb nodded.

“Jojen’s inside.” Bran informed. “With my Dad and the president.”

Meera caught a glimpse of the inside and it was packed with people, mostly former members. She could see Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark by the staircase with Myrcella and Jojen.

“They were looking for you, especially.” Bran continued, then gestured for him to follow. “Come on in.”

Howland and followed Bran to the door. But once he stepped into the house, he was met with loud squeal. “Reed!” Then a laugh followed, which she had no doubt belonged to Robert Baratheon.

“Good luck, Dad.” Meera said as she watched her father go through the crowd.

She remained in the porch with Robb, Gendry and Arya.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t go inside with your Dad.” Arya pointed out. “Because trust me, you do not wanna go in there.”

Meera shrugged. “Wasn’t planning on it.” She said. “And if you compare it to the sorority house, it’s much, much worse.” She turned to Robb. “Shouldn’t you be inside, like shaking hands with people? I mean, you’re the chapter president.”

“We were just in there, Meera.” Robb replied.

“And it’s suffocating,” Gendry added. “Literally.”

Suddenly, the door opened and Ned Stark walked out onto the porch. He took a deep breath. “It’s stuffy in there.”

Robb shrugged. “Told you.”

“Daddy!” Arya squealed as she ran to her Dad and tackled him with a hug.

“Hey there, little cupcake.” Ned said as he patted his daughter’s back. “I missed you.” He then turned to her. “Ah, Meera. Great to see you, my dear.”

“You too, Mr. Stark.”

Ned turned to Gendry, who looked like he sucked his breath as he faced his girlfriend’s Dad. “And Gendry,” He said. “The boy who captured my little cupcake’s heart.”

At that, Meera’s eyes widened, then glanced at Gendry’s way. If it was possible, he looked terrified that he already is. And it was sort of funny.

“Daddy.” Arya said in a warning tone.

“What?” Ned asked. “He’s your boyfriend, is he not?”

“The Baratheons don’t know that, Dad.” Robb spoke up. “Not yet, anyway.”

“Oh,” Ned nodded. “Don’t worry, lad,” He said, patting Gendry’s shoulder. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Ned!” Someone called from the sidewalk.

“I’ll see you all later at dinner.” Ned said, patting Robb on the shoulder and kissed Arya’s cheek before meeting the guy on the sidewalk. “Tytos, hey!”

Once Ned Stark was out of earshot, Meera chuckled. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed. “I did not see that coming.”

Gendry turned to Arya in confusion.

“Don’t look at me,” Arya said, then pointed at her brother. “It was him who sold us out.”

“Hey,” Robb held his hands in surrender. “You should be thanking me. I vouched for you. And Jon did too. And Meera will probably too.”

Meera shrugged. “I guess.” Then she chuckled remembering that story. “But it was a funny story, though. I mean over lunch, and Sansa doesn’t even have a clue about it.” She clapped her hands. “And the bonus was Jon’s girlfriend. That definitely came out of nowhere.”

Robb frowned. “How did you even know about that?” He asked.

“Bran told me,” She explained. “When he was delivering fruitcakes to our house in Greywater. What does his girlfriend look like anyway?” She asked.

“We don’t know.” Robb said. “No one in the family had met her in person. No one but Arya.”

All three of them turned to Arya.

Arya sighed in exasperation. “All I can say is, she has flaming red hair.” She said. “And if you’re gonna ask more, save it because we’ll meet her later.”

 

**BRAN**

After the weekly chapter meeting, former members started arriving at the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house for the _Alumni Assembly_.

And by former members, it meant his Dad, Ned Stark was there; Jojen’s Dad, Howland Reed, and even the president of Westeros himself, Myrcella’s Dad, Robert Baratheon.

Afterwards, they had to head to King’s Landing for the dinner their Dads had planned with their family and friends.

Bran rode the white van with the others, his brother and sister, Robb and Arya, Myrcella and Gendry Baratheon, Meera and Jojen Reed, Arianne and Trystane Martell, and Alys Karstark, Jojen’s girlfriend, and yes, they’re officially together since after the Christmas break.

 The white van was provided for by Robert Baratheon to transport them to the capital. Originally, the Baratheon siblings were supposed to ride the Presidential limousine with their Dad, but Myrcella begged her father to allow them to ride the van with their friends. Except Joffrey, of course, he preferred being away from them and stayed in the limo with his Dad and his Uncle Renly.

Their parents, Ned and Catelyn, and Howland rode in their own cars, and Sansa hitched a ride with her boyfriend, Willas Tyrell, and with them, she had invited Loras and Margaery.

Truthfully, Bran had mixed emotions about the dinner party. It was a mix of happy, nervous and uncomfortable at the same time. Happy, because they were getting together, at least for one meal with a few friends over. Nervous because in their circle of friends and family, there were lots of secrets, nerve-wracking, dirty, shocking secrets that no one or few of them only knew.

Besides the whole thing between him and Meera, and the whole Arya-Gendry relationship being unbeknownst to the Baratheons, he had found out that Renly Baratheon, Robert’s younger brother, a college professor at ATU, was going with them. And with his sister Sansa dating Willas Tyrell, younger Tyrell siblings, Loras and Margaery were there too.

The uncomfortable part was, with Loras and Renly being on the same table as them. And Bran, being the only person who knew about their secret relationship, or not that he knew of, there may be others, he was pretty sure it’s going to be very uncomfortable and awkward. And it was the first time he had actually witnessed two men kissing and licking each other in an empty locker room. Renly had offered to pay him half his monthly salary for him to keep quiet, but Bran had turned it down and just promised not say anything to anyone and to keep his mouth shut. But he broke that promise thought, because he had told Meera about it. And he had only told her because he, still traumatized by what he’d seen, had walked in on another Baratheon and his own sister.

            The van pulled over in front of a restaurant, which name Bran couldn’t pronounce or remember, in Cobbler’s Square in the city of King’s Landing.

            White Cloaks surrounded the area as they got out of the cars. As they made their way towards the building, his sister Sansa ran to Arya and nudged her.

            “Ow!” Arya complained. “What do you want?” She demanded.

            “Look.” Sansa pointed across the street, where a white van had just pulled over. The same white van that drove and picked up the Baratheon kids when they were still enrolled in KLA.

            A White Cloak approached the van and slid the car door open. Tommen Baratheon stepped out of the vehicle, still in his KLA crimson uniform.

            “Ah, land!” He said. “Thank the gods. I’ve been a third wheel in there.”

            Myrcella squealed as she ran to hug her younger brother and messed up his dark hair.

            The next person who stepped out of the car was their youngest brother, Rickon. But before he followed Tommen walking towards them, he held out his hand for someone else in the car. Seconds later, Shireen stepped out of the car.

            As they crossed the street, Rickon interlaced his hand with Shireen’s as they talked.

            “Oh my gods!” Arya screamed in delight, hitting him repeatedly on his shoulder.

            “Aww,” Sansa sighed. “They’re so cute.”

            Bran rolled his eyes at his sisters. Apparently, the only time Arya and Sansa got along was when it came to annoying and cooing Rickon.

            Arya gripped the sleeve of his shirt. “Bran, take pictures.” She suggested. “Come on!”

            Suddenly, Robb was in front of them, with his phone camera ready. “Don’t worry, baby sis,” He assured. “I’m on it.” He then repeatedly pressed the snapshot button many times and probably took about twelve photos with it, before running to Rickon and spreading his arms yelling, _baby brother!_

            “Oh, fuck.” Rickon cursed as Robb wrapped him in a hug.

            Sansa followed and kissed him on his cheek. “We missed you, baby brother.”

            Arya did the same, though she had to tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek. “Ugh, why are you so tall now?” She complained.

            Rickon huffed, clearly annoyed. “Please, just ignore them.” He told Shireen, who was giggling at the fact that her boyfriend was being cooed at.

            “Will you just...” Rickon said as he shook them all off him.

            “Hi Shireen.” Sansa greeted as she gave Rickon’s girlfriend a side hug.

            Beside him, Arianne Martell raised an eyebrow. “So that’s what the youngest Stark looks like.” She said. “I like his auburn locks.”

            “Okay,” Meera said as she dragged Arianne towards the building with her. “Let’s go inside.”

            They were escorted into the restaurant’s sort of private conference room. The room had two divisions, each separated only by wooden folded partitions. But the partitions were opened to fit in four tables linked by their widths forming one long table in the room, with twenty-six dining chairs around it. And by twenty-six chairs, it meant twelve chairs across each other by the length of the tables, making it twenty-four, and the other two at each end.

            But before they got to sit down, Jon arrived with his girlfriend, Ygritte Giantsbane, and Robb’s girlfriend, Talisa Maegyr, which again, made his sisters go _aww_ on them just like they did with Rickon earlier. Especially since it’s the first time they met Jon’s girlfriend. And they’ve only heard about her from Arya when she went with Jon to the Wall on some fruitcake delivery for their Uncle Benjen.

            Bran remembered that day. Besides Meera kissing him and throwing flour at him, he got home with a box of cupcakes from Greywater to his brothers, Robb and Rickon and sisters, Arya and Sansa in the living room with Jon. Jon was sitting on the couch with Robb holding a flashlight to his face demanding to know more about this Ygritte Giantsbane, but Jon was saved from explaining himself when Rickon grabbed the box of cupcakes from his hands.

            Robert Baratheon sat at the head of the table. To his right, Bran expected the seat to be occupied by the first lady, Cersei Lannister-Baratheon. But the White Cloaks had already secured the area around the building. As they sat down, the president explained why his wife will not be joining them. Whatever the reason was, thank the gods she isn’t joining them. She has this snobby attitude and she makes everyone uncomfortable.

            To the president’s right sat his eldest son, Gendry, then Tommen, Shireen, Rickon, Arya , Bran himself, Sansa, Willas, Loras, Talisa, Robb and Ygritte, respectively.

            Across from them on the table, on Robert’s left, was his second eldest son, Joffrey, then Robert’s younger brother, Renly, next to him were his parents, Ned and Catelyn, then Howland, Meera, Jojen, Alys, Myrcella, Trystane, Arianne and Margaery, with Jon at the other end of the table.

Bran didn’t know what made him uncomfortably nervous in their seating arrangement, the fact that he sat between his sisters to act as a buffer whenever they clash or the fact that Meera sat directly across from him.

Once the waiter came in to take their orders, Robert made a joke. “Alright, let me make this easy,” He said. “Twenty-six steaks, and bottomless iced teas,” He turned to them. “And that’ll be just for me, what are you people having?”

Everyone burst out laughing.

“Your eating habits never changed, Robert.” Ned pointed out.

Robert shrugged. “I used to eat yours and Howland’s leftovers, remember?” He turned to his Gendry. “Now, who eats them?”

“It’s Meera.” Robb and Jon blurted out at the same time.

            Meera glared at them. “Traitors.”

            That was sort of true. When they get together and have a meal somewhere, it’s Meera who made sure that not one piece of food they paid for goes to waste. Unless when it’s meat, of course.

            “Well, except when it’s meat, though,” Gendry added. “Because Meera’s a vegan. Then it would be me.”

            “Ooh,” Howland said. “Like father, like son.”

            It took about forty-five minutes after they ordered when all the food was placed on the table and they started eating. It turns out, that out of everyone in the table, three were vegans. Besides Meera, Renly and Shireen were too.

            Everyone had already engaged in conversation with each other as they ate. And when the tater-tots were served, the Baratheons, especially Tommen’s face lit up in delight.

            “Now, we’re talking,” Tommen said. “I haven’t had tater-tots since Myrcella got her acceptance letter.”

            Gendry frowned at his younger brother. “What?”

            “Mom doesn’t allow us to eat it.” Myrcella explained, raising her voice because she was sitting too far away from her brothers. “Aunt Selyse taught me a recipe when I stayed overnight at their house in Storm’s End, when I helped Shireen with a piece for their Music class. I bought some to school the next day.”

            Rickon chuckled. “And Tommen might’ve hogged that whole box if Robin hadn’t snatched it from him.”

            Gendry turned to his sister. “So you can cook now?” He asked.

            Myrcella glared at him, clearly offended.

            “Can you cook some for us when we get back to Dragonstone?” Gendry suggested.

            “Ooh,” Meera spoke up. “I would love that, Myrcella.”

            “Cool,” Jojen agreed. “We’ll head to your sorority house later then.”

            Myrcella smiled. But there was something about that smile, and it usually means she wants something in return. “Sure,” She agreed. “I’ll buy a crate of potatoes and cook tater-tots for all of you. And even deliver some for you in the Red Keep, little brother.” She promised. “I will do all of that, _if_ Gendry finds himself a girlfriend. Only then will I do what I promised today.”

            “We’ll have plenty then.” Bran muttered, only to get elbowed by Arya, who was giving him a deathly glare. _If you keep talking, you’re dead._ She seemed to say. But luckily, no one else heard him.

            Bran glanced at his younger brother who was sitting by Arya’s left side. Rickon looked like he was considering selling out Arya and Gendry in exchange for tater-tots. But Arya was seated right beside him, and that was enough to keep him in check. Rickon knew better than to cross Arya, especially since he’s got dirt on her regarding their Mom’s vase.

            “Come on!” Tommen complained. “That will not happen in years, probably.”

            Gendry shook his head. “You have got to be kidding me.”

            Jojen huffed. “Way to raise false hope, ‘Cella.”

            Meera, however, glanced at their direction, trying hard not to smirk. “You better find one fast, Gendry.” She said sarcastically.

            Thankfully, that subject was dropped for the rest of the night. And after the dinner, they said their farewells before to returning to Dragonstone, and the others, to their homes.

 

**MEERA**

Out of the twelve fraternities and sororities in _Aegon Targaryen University_ ’s Greek Row, six had chapters in the seven different regions of Westeros. Every five years, there’s this National Assembly where frats and sorority members from the chapters from different universities in the country gather to celebrate brotherhood and sisterhood. And for this year’s assembly, ATU is hosting the event.

Saturday morning, every girl in the house was assigned tasks. Some were in the kitchen cooking their meals; some were preparing mattresses, taking them out from the attic; some were guiding the other girls to the rooms they’re going to be sharing to sleep in; and in Meera’s case, she was in the welcoming committee with five other girls, namely: Arya and Sansa Stark, Myrcella Baratheon, Ynys Yronwood, and Jynessa Blackmont.

So far, only the girls from _Mern Gardener University_ in the Reach, _White Harbor State University_ in the North, and _Harrenhal University_ in the Riverlands have arrived, and they were still waiting for the girls from the four other universities to arrive.

Also mandated by the Greek Council, is that they’ll have to wear the official t-shirt of each frat or sorority for the National Assembly, which their official colors will come to play.

The _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority’s official colors were purple and silver. So, of course, their t-shirts were purple. The symbols _K.Φ.Σ_ in large font were in silver print, and below it in a small font was _ATU Chapter_. It was the same thing with the others.

At the moment, the only one with her was Jynessa Blackmont, who looked bored out of her mind. She was complaining about why she was assigned to the welcoming committee. Meera ignored her as she scribbled on the clipboard she was holding, but she looked up at her when she stop mid-sentence.

“What is it?” Meera asked.

Jynessa stared at someone behind her.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” A voice behind her said. “I didn’t expect to see you here.” The voice sounded familiar. She hoped it not who she thinks it is. “Hello Meera.”

Meera turned and saw her worst nightmare come to life. “Ramsay Bolton.” She said.

Ramsay grinned like a madman. “I’m flattered that you still remember me.” He said.

He was wearing a cobalt blue t-shirt with the Greek symbols, _A.Θ.Ψ_ and below it was _WHSU Chapter_ all in white print. Which meant he was in the same fraternity as Robb and Gendry.

“How could I forget?” Meera crossed her arms. “You stalked me in our senior year in high school. This is rather an _unpleasant_ surprise.” She turned to Jynessa. “Get Arianne.” She said.

“What?” Jynessa asked. “But—”

“Just go.” Meera urged.

Jynessa walked back to the house as she turned back to Ramsay and forced out a smile. “So, what the fuck are you doing here?” She asked.

            Ramsay shrugged. “It’s the National Assembly, obviously.” He said. “This only happens every five years, you know. And I have to say, I never pegged you for a sorority girl.” He then eyed her from head to toe. “And you’re looking fine as ever.”

            Before Meera could say anything, she happened to glance behind Ramsay and saw Robb and Gendry walking briskly towards their direction.

            “Ramsay,” Robb called. “I would like to remind you that _Alpha Theta Psi_ is on the other side of the Greek Row.” He said.

            Ramsay turned and faced Robb. “ _Robb Stark_ ,” Then nodded at Gendry. “ _Gendry Baratheon_ , why am I not surprised?” He looked past them, as if expecting someone else. “Where’s Jon?” He asked.

            “He doesn’t go here.” Gendry explained. “He attends WMA.”

            “Ooh, Military School?” Ramsay said with false enthusiasm. “That’s dope! I just like to point out that you guys are still inseparable.”

            Robb and Gendry were wearing the same t-shirt but with _ATU Chapter_ written below the Greek symbols. And Robb had a blue and white jacket over his t-shirt, signifying his status as the _ATU_ _chapter_ president.

            Out of the corner of her eye, Meera could see Arya and Myrcella making their way out the house’s doors and out the porch. “Meera, I need more—” She faltered and cursed under her breath when she saw Ramsay. “I’m sorry, what the fuck is he doing here?” She demanded.

            “Ooh, hello Arya,” Ramsay greeted. “It’s great to see you again.” He took a step closer to her, but Gendry stood between them with an arm on Ramsay’s shoulder.

            “If you get anywhere near _my_ girlfriend,” Gendry said, gritting his teeth. “I will end you.” He warned.

            Meera caught Robb’s eyes. _We got this,_ he seemed to say. She knew they got it, she had no doubt. But it’s Myrcella she’s worried about. No one else knew about Arya and Gendry’s relationship but herself and the entire Stark family. And luckily for them, Myrcella kept a straight face.

            Ramsay laughed, then stopped when he saw that Gendry’s scowl got deeper. “Wait, you’re serious?” He turned back to Robb. “You actually approved of this?” He asked. “So what now? Is-is Meera dating one of your brothers too? Looks like you’re selling your siblings to your bestfriends, huh?”

            At that, Robb reached his boiling point and started to charge. As for Meera, she was able to hand her clipboard to Myrcella, who was standing beside her, and restrain Robb from attacking Ramsay, again.

            “Excuse me,” Someone said from behind.

            They all turned and saw Arianne Martell, the president of the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority ATU Chapter.

            “I’m sorry, is there a problem here?” Arianne asked.

            Ramsay shook off Gendry’s hand from him. “No,” He said calmly. “I was just leaving.” He turned the other way and walked back to opposite side of the street.

            As soon as Ramsay left, Gendry turned to Arya, with both his hands on her shoulders. “Are you alright?” He asked. “Are you hurt? Did he touch you?”

            Arya swatted his hands. “No,” She said. “And I’m fine, thanks.” She managed. “I can handle Ramsay Bolton.”

            “Nymeria isn’t here to scare him away, like she did at Great Barrowton.” Gendry argued. “Someone has to look after you and Meera when that guy’s around.”

            “Where’s Domeric when you need him.” Meera muttered. “I mean, he’s the only one who can keep that half-brother of his in line.”

            “Meera,” Arianne spoke up. “What in seven hells was that about?” She demanded.

            “It’s nothing.” Meera said as she took her clipboard back from Myrcella. “I’ll explain later.”

            Arianne shrugged. “Well, come on then,” She gestured for her to follow her into the house. “We’ll have breakfast before the girls from the Stormlands arrive.”

            “But what about—?” Meera started to say.

            “I’ll send the Fowler twins to take over your post.” Arianne assured. “Arya, Myrcella, that goes for the both of you too. Come on.”

            “You go ahead.” Meera said. “We’ll be right over.”

            Arianne went back inside the house. And as soon as she did, Myrcella turned to her eldest brother. “I have to say, I’m impressed.” She smirked. “You actually had Ramsay believe that Arya’s your girlfriend. Nice job, big bro.”

Gendry forced out a smile and eyed Robb and Meera. _Help!_ He seemed to say.

            “I was just wondering,” Myrcella continued. “Since when are you very concerned about Arya? I mean, I understand that you are with Meera, since she’s your bestfriend. But—”

            “Of course, I’m concerned about her.” Gendry defended. “She’s my bestfriend’s younger sibling. And it’s not just Arya, there’s Bran, Jojen, Rickon—”

            “Yeah,” Myrcella said suspiciously. “But looking at it now, you seemed more concern and protective of her than Robb was,” She turned to Robb. “No offense.”

            Robb shrugged. “None taken.”

            Gendry opened his mouth and was about to explain, but was interrupted someone by someone from behind.

            They turned and saw her little brother, Jojen with Bran. They were wearing the same t-shirts as Robb and Gendry, and they looked like they had just run from the frat house.

            “Hey, guys!” Jojen greeted in an urgent tone.

            “Hey,” Meera said. “Why are you running? Is there something wrong?”

            “We just came across Ramsay Bolton in the frat house,” Bran explained. “And he told us he went to see you and Arya. And he had this weird smile on his face, like he did something suspicious.”

            “He was just here, actually.” Meera explained.

            “He didn’t do anything stupid, did he?” Jojen asked.

            Meera shook her head. “We’re fine, little brother.” She assured.

            Jojen sighed, mostly in relief. “Okay, good.” He said. “Because I’m here now. And I should’ve been here when that Tyrek guy—”

            “Okay, can you not bring that up, please?” Meera said. “It’s in the past.”

            Gendry put an arm protectively around Arya. “Just call us when that psychopath gets in your way or disturbs you. We’ll be here immediately.”

            “Noted.” Arya said, gently shaking out of Gendry’s grip.

“Wait,” Jojen interrupted, pointing a finger at Arya and Gendry. “Are you guys together?” He asked. “Like _together_ together?” He asked.

            Meera glared at her brother as he had just asked the question everyone was avoiding.

            “Jojen.” She called his attention.

            “What?” Jojen asked.

            Bran cleared his throat. “Uh, I think we should go.” He said, pulling Jojen’s arm, then turned to Robb. “Right, Robb?”

            Robb got the message. “Yeah, Bran’s right.” He agreed, patting Gendry’s shoulder. “We have to go, Dude.”

            “Yes,” Meera spoke up. “And we have to have breakfast first.” She gestured for Arya and Myrcella to follow her back towards the house. “Come on, girls.”

Myrcella narrowed her eyes at her brother. “But you didn’t answer the question,” She said. “Seriously, are you?” She asked.

At that, there was no point in lying.

Robb stepped forward. “Myrcella—” He started to say.

            “Robb, it’s okay.” Gendry interrupted. “You don’t have to cover for us.”

            Robb frowned at him. “Dude—”

            “It’s fine, Robb.” Arya assured, then shrugged. “It’s about time anyway. And I’m tired of hiding.”

            “Well?” Myrcella said impatiently.

Gendry turned to Arya, who nodded in response. He then put an arm around her and faced his sister. “Yes, Arya is my girlfriend.” He blurted out.

            Myrcella’s and Jojen’s jaws dropped in surprise. By then, Meera expected Myrcella to be on rage about it, probably not as bad as Robb’s reaction, but still on rage. But they did not expect Myrcella’s next reaction.

Gendry’s sister squealed in delight. “Oh my gods!” Myrcella said, then gave Arya a side hug. “I knew it!”

            Arya frowned. “You’re not mad?” She asked.

            “Are you kidding?” Myrcella said. “Why in seven hells would I be mad? You, Sansa and Meera are the closest I get to having sisters. I love you guys.”

            Jojen turned to Robb with an eyebrow raised. “You’re okay with this?” He asked. “I mean, your bestfriend dating your sister?”

            “Surprisingly, yes,” Robb admitted. “Even though I shoved him to a wooden rack when I found out. But, you don’t trust anyone better outside your family than your bestfriend. And I know that Gendry will take care of my beloved baby sister.” He said.

            “For the millionth time,” Arya complained. “Don’t call me that!”

            Robb ignored his sister and continued. “I mean, how would you feel if Meera was dating Bran?” He asked.

            Bran scowled at his brother. “What?”

            “Dude,” Meera said. “Did you just really use me as an example for this?” She asked.

            “I am trying to make a point here.” Robb said. “He said bestfriend and sister. You’re his sister and Bran’s his bestfriend.”

            Jojen sighed. “Okay, now I see your point.” He said. “I’d definitely pick Bran over that Tyrek guy. But isn’t it weird, though?” He asked.

            “It is.” Robb admitted. “But, they love each other. And there’s nothing I can do about it but support their choices.”

            “Really?” Meera asked, then approached Bran and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You’d pick Bran over anyone?”She said, raising an eyebrow at Jojen.

            Meera loved to mess with her little brother. She loved seeing that protective expression on his face.

            “Uh,” Bran said in a hushed tone. “What are you doing?” He asked.

            “Just go with it.” She whispered.

            Gladly, Bran went with the flow. He turned to Jojen as he placed an arm around her. “You know, Dude. That’s very flattering.” He said, then returned his gaze to Meera, smiled and gently booped her nose with his finger.

            Sure enough, Jojen went on defensive mode. “Oh, seven hells, no,” He exclaimed. “Get off her, man.”

            Meera and Bran burst out laughing and give each other high fives.

            “Nicely done, Stark.” She said.

            “Anyways,” Bran interjected. “Myrcella, you better start working on the tots you promised.”

            “Yeah, ‘Cella.” Jojen agreed. “You promised.” He reminded her.

            “Godsdammit!” Myrcella cursed. “Though, I don’t understand why you didn’t say anything at dinner last night.”

            “Your Dad and your brothers were there.” Arya said.

            “So your entire family doesn’t know you and Gendry you’re dating?” She asked.

            “Actually, we do, ‘Cella.” Bran spoke up. “In fact, Arya was keeping me and Rickon from saying anything last night.”

            “Yes, my entire family knows,” Arya explained. “Because Robb sold me out in a middle eating lunch last Christmas break.”

            “You’re welcome.” Robb managed.

            Myrcella grinned. “Nevertheless, I’m really happy for you guys.” She turned to her brother. “And if you hurt Arya, you will deal with me. Like Joffrey did with him and Sansa.”

            “Geez, sis,” Gendry said. “Would you lay it low with the threats? I’ve had enough from the Stark boys already.”

            Myrcella frowned at him in confusion.

            Gendry sighed. “Well, the Stark boys are a little…”

            “I wouldn’t say _little_ ,” Arya corrected. “I would say _very_ , and _overprotective_ should be the adjective after that.”

            Gendry pointed at her. “Yes, thank you, Arry.” He said. “They are that.”

            “I don’t think it’s just the Stark boys though,” Jojen spoke up. “I would say, it’s all the Northerners, in general.”

            “Second that.” Meera agreed. “We take care of our own, and we got their backs.”

            Robb raised an eyebrow at her.

            “What?” Meera asked. “Your sister threatened to stab Tyrek with a fencing sword.” She reminded him.

            “Anyways,” Gendry interjected. “Going back to death threats, one of them,” He turned to Robb. “Threatened to kill me and make it look like an accident,” Then he turned to Bran. “The other threatened to smother me with my own pillow in my sleep, and the other threatened to shoot me with hunting rifle.” He shrugged. “I don’t know about Rickon, but he’ll probably top all three.”

            “And I told you before,” Arya said. “Just ignore them.”

            Robb raised his hand. “Uh…”

            “Shut up, Robb!” Arya yelled. “Leave my boyfriend alone.”

            Suddenly, Sansa stepped out of the house and glared at all of them. “Hey!” She called. “What are you all still doing there? Come on in and have breakfast, Arianne’s starting to lose patience.”

            At the same time, the Fowler twins, Jennelyn and Jeyne got out of the house. Meera handed the clipboard to them, before saying their goodbyes to the boys and entering the house with Arya and Myrcella.

            The house was overcrowded with girls in purple t-shirts. And thank the gods that they were getting along, because she’d hate to cut through if a cat fight breaks out.

            Meera sat beside Arianne on one of the kitchen’s island counter barstool. She grabbed a grilled sandwich and poured herself hot chocolate on a mug.

“Hey, what was that about earlier?” Arianne asked.

            Meera turned to her. “What?”

            “About that Ramsay guy.” Arianne said. “He was looking at you and Arya, like hungrily. All I know is he’s a Northerner, like you and the Starks. And Robb and Gendry looked like they wanted to kill him.”

            Meera sighed. “We go to the same school during high school,” She explained. “And he started stalking me around senior year.”

            “What?” Arianne asked as if she’d misheard.

            “Yeah, like following me around,” Meera explained. “Giving me weird looks kind of stalking. Robb, Gendry and Jon had sort of formed a perimeter around me during lunch and free periods. And he only stopped when the school’s guidance counselor threatened to tell the principal and his Dad.”

            Arianne nodded. “What about Arya?” She asked. “Did he stalk her then too?”

            “Yeah,” Meera said. “Actually, she had it worse than I did.”

            “What do you mean?” Arianne asked.

            “He groped her.”

            Arianne’s eyes widened.

            “Yeah, it happened.” Meera confirmed. “And Robb nearly got suspended for nearly beating him up.”

            “So, this Ramsay guy’s a complete wacko.”

            “A psychopath, if you ask me.” She shrugged. “But I guess you can say that.”

. . .

            Before midday, the Greek Row came alive as the houses has about six times as many occupants from the different regions of the country. Philanthropic activities were first held out; then the Olympic Games, which not exactly that Olympic given the some of the games were, _tug-of-war_ , _pass-the-dragon-egg_ , _scavenger hunt_ , _the_ _conquest of Westeros-tag team_ , and the famous _Night’s Watch Vs White Walkers_ —where Night’s Watch team are armed with water guns filled with a semi-viscous substance dyed orange to pass as dragon fire.

As soon as dusk came, the lights in the Greek Row came alive. Laser light show projectors and crystal strobe lights were laid along the cul-de-sac, where the stage with the DJ’s booth was, and the sidewalks. Large speakers were also placed on either side of the street with probably a fifty-meter distance from the other along with the fog machines and foam generators. Kegs of cold beer were also found at almost every fraternity house. With all of those in place, the entire street was basically the dance floor.

At around ten at night, Meera was with a few friends dancing to club mix tunes, when a few pokes from behind made her turn around.

“Hey,” Meera smiled, realizing it was Bran. He was in his blue _Alpha Theta Psi_ t-shirt and he had a cup of beer in his hand.

“I need your help with something.” He said, then winked. With his stance, she could already tell he was tipsy.

            “Okay,” She managed, but he grabbed her hand almost as immediately after she answered and dragged her towards the frat house.

            Just before they got to the gates, they came across her brother, Jojen, who was holding hands with his girlfriend, Alys.

Meera almost forgot how Alys got into the Greek Row in the first place, then she remembered she was in _Rho Nu Kappa_ , the sorority with yellow and pink banners. They’re _Kappa Phi Sigma’s_ neighbor, because their houses are right beside each other, and it was also their ally sorority.

            “Hey, Bran,” Jojen called. “Are you going into the frat house?” He asked.

            Bran let go of her hand. “Uh, yeah…” He managed. “I need to…um, go number one.” He forced out a smile.

            Thankfully, Jojen bought it. “Okay, and after you do, could you please unplug my phone?” He said. “I left it charging in our room earlier. And just call Alys’ number so I can find you for it.”

            Bran shrugged. “Sure.”

            Jojen turned to her sister. “Hey, sis,” He greeted. “Are you alright?”

            “Never better.” She replied.

            “We’re heading near the stage.” He explained. “Myrcella and Trystane are there so—”

            Meera waved him off. “You don’t need my permission.” She said. “Go, have fun. But don’t do anything stupid.”

            “Got it.” Jojen said, as he went on towards the stage with Alys.

            As soon as they got far, Bran grabbed her hand again and they went for the house. He faced her. “Call your brother on your phone.” He said.

            “What?” She asked like she’d misheard. “Um, didn’t you just hear him earlier?”

            “Of course, I did.”

            “Then why—?” She started to ask.

            “Just do it.” He insisted. “You had your back-up plan then, and now this is mine.”

            Meera pulled out her phone and did as he asked. “There,” She said, putting her phone back into her pocket as he pulled her into the house and closed the door behind them. “I did as you ask. I don’t exactly know why you made me do—”

            He closed the space as he pushed forward and caught his mouth with hers in a kiss. At first, she was startled with him suddenly attacking her like that. But she eventually melted into his kiss, before she remembered they were in the frat house’s foyer and pulled away.

            “Bran,” She said, catching her breath.

            “What?” Bran asked, before planting hungry kisses on her neck.

“Look, this is really hot and all,” She moaned. “And you being random is just turning me on, but we’re in an open space.” She pushed him away again. “What if someone walks in on us?” She asked.

            Bran sighed. “Right.” He gave her a quick kiss on her lips then took her hand again. “Follow me.”

            “Not your room, please.” She suggested. “The last time you tried to get away from everyone, you walked in on your sister and her boyfriend.”

            “Don’t worry,” He said. “We’re not going there.” He assured.

            Bran led her to the dining hall which was adjacent to the kitchen. Surprisingly, there was no one around as everyone was outside partying on the street.

He stopped before a door at the end of the kitchen. At first, she thought it was the powder room, but realized it was the pantry. He opened the door, switched on the lights and gestured for her to go in.

“After you.”

            Meera obliged and walked inside. The pantry was as large as that supply closet in _KLMC_ that she and Bran had a moment in, except it didn’t have cleaning supplies in it. It had crates of fruits and vegetables; along the shelves on the wall had jars of spices and herbs; bottles of sauces, vinegar and oil; and canned goods. On another side of the wall, hung frying pans of different sizes, and below it were boxes of canned beer, packed in dozens.

            “I don’t understand.” She said. “What’s the use of buying canned beer if they still just pour them into the keg?”

            “Because most people like it ice cold.” Bran pointed out, closing the door behind him.

            Meera turned to him, in which he responded with his eyes lingering from her head to toe, then locked eyes with her with a smirk on his face.

            She tried to match his smirk, then jump into his arms and kissed him. But it’s as if Bran knew she was coming, because he caught her and kissed her back before slamming back to the door.

            Once he got himself steady, she wrapped her legs around his waist for balance. “You’re learning.” She mumbled in between kisses. “I like it.”

            “That’s a good thing, right?” He asked.

“Stop talking.” Meera said as she raked her hands through his auburn hair and explored each other’s mouths with their tongues.

Bran had settled her down on a wooden crate and by then he had dropped to her neck, sucking marks on it. His hands fondled her. They were everywhere and touching and grasping everything. One millisecond his hands were rubbing her back, the next they were on her waist, then on her hips, and then lower, down to her thighs, with her moaning at every touch.

It was funny, when they were with their friends and siblings, they talk and chat but they barely touch each other. All they do is an occasional hug, high five or fist bump. But when they’re alone together, they can’t keep their hands to themselves.

Eventually, Bran’s hands went under her skirt, gently squeezing her thighs and her butt cheeks. He tugged one end of her underwear, trying to remove them.

Meera broke free from the kiss and stopped his hand. “What are you doing?” She asked.

Bran sucked on her neck again. “Meera, I want you.” He moaned between kisses. “I want you so bad.”

“Bran,” She pushed him away and faced him. “It’s the National Assembly.” She reminded him.

“Oh, fuck the National Assembly.” He cursed. “I want you now. Just like I had you in _High Tide_.”

Meera remembered that night very well. How she lost her virginity to him, how he felt him thrusting inside her, and how she was so sore after. Of course, she wanted that feeling again. But they can’t, not with all these people around them. And she can’t shake the feeling that someone might walk in on them doing the deed in the pantry.

“Bran, you’re not listening.” She cupped his chin. “Look, as much as I want to, we can’t. Not here. Someone might walk in on us. And if gods forbids it’s our brothers, we can’t risk it.”

Bran sighed, disappointed. “Fine, I guess.”

“Don’t worry, though,” Meera assured as she brushed part of his hair behind his ear. “Next time, and there _will_ be a next time, I promise you can do whatever you wish to me.” She bit her lip.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that.” He smirked. “Deal. I’ll look forward to that.”

Meera giggled, then she pulled him by the collar of his t-shirt and kissed him. They went back to exploring their tongues.

Suddenly, a loud clank of metal sounded from behind, which made them broke apart.

“Holy shit!” Someone exclaimed.

            Apparently, they hadn’t heard anyone open the door. They turned to see the witness. He had his jaw dropped at the sight of them and a canned beer on the floor by his feet. And the worst part was it was…

“Ramsay?” Meera gasped.

            Ramsay Bolton stared at them in awe.

“I was right.” He said in a small voice, then pointed his finger back and forth between her and Bran. “ _I was right!_ ” He repeated louder. “You _are_ messing around with his brother. I bet Robb doesn’t even know about this.”

Ramsay had a mischievous smirk on his face, then walked out in a hurry.

“No, Ramsay!” Bran called after him. “Shit!” He cursed. “What do we do now?” He asked.

If Ramsay tells Robb about what he had just saw, they’re both dead. There’s no way they could bribe him to keep quiet, she suspect he’d want something more than money: _pleasure_. And there’s no way she’s giving that to him.

Meera did have a Plan B: _knock him unconscious_. It was stupid and ridiculous, but it could work. How? She didn’t know yet. She scanned her surroundings, looking for something she can use. Sure enough, to her right on the shelf, was a plastic jar of 12 oz peanut butter.

She grabbed the peanut butter from the shelf.

“What are you doing?” Bran asked.

Meera sighed. “May the gods forgive me for what I’m about to do.” She said, then threw the jar of peanut butter aimed at Ramsay’s head.

At that point, she was solely relying on her gift of accuracy, as she had the ability to hit a target just by aiming with her eye. _Like your eye knows where it will hit_ , her Dad had said.

Sure enough, the jar of peanut butter hit Ramsay square on his head just before he could walk out on to the foyer and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“Holy shit!” Bran exclaimed. “Why did you do that?”

“To save ourselves from everyone.” Meera said as she ran towards Ramsay, with Bran following after her.

Bran picked up the jar of peanut butter and placed it on the kitchen’s island counter as Meera crouched beside Ramsay’s unconscious form.

“I still can’t believe you threw a jar of peanut butter at him.” Bran said. “Is he gonna be okay?” He asked.

“He’s not dead, he’s unconscious.” Meera reminded him, pulling one of Ramsay’s arms. “Can you help me with him? We can’t just leave him here. People will be suspicious on why he’s sleeping on the floor.”

Bran took Ramsay’s other arms. “Okay, let’s take him to the couch in the living room.” He suggested.

They half-dragged and half-carried Ramsay from the kitchen, across the foyer and onto the couch in the living room.

“He’s not gonna remember anything when he wakes up, right?” Bran asked.

“No,” Meera replied. “Probably.” She added.

“Probably?” He repeated. “That’s really reassuring.”

“Look, Ramsay’s close to being drunk when he saw us,” She recalled. “I can smell he reeked of beer even if I’m standing three feet away from him right now.” She sighed. “When he wakes up, he’ll think it was just a dream or a nightmare, whichever.”

Bran nodded. “Let’s get out of here before he wakes up.” He suggested as they walked back onto the foyer.

“Good point.” Meera said, then remembered. “Oh, you have to unplug Jojen’s phone first, though.”

“Right.” He said as he ran up the staircase. “Wait for me here.”

            Meera stood leaning on the stairs’ bottom rail, when she heard voices out on the porch.

            “Where the fuck is he?” A familiar voice asked. “What’s taking him so long?”

            The main door opened and two guys walked in. One was Robb, and the other looked a bit like Ramsay. Which meant it was his half-brother, Domeric.

            Ramsay and Domeric Bolton, although they aren’t twins, they look so much alike. The only thing that she could tell them apart was their eyes, Ramsay’s is blue and Domeric’s is green.

“Meera?” Robb said, frowning.

“Hey, Robb, Domeric.” She greeted casually.

“What are you doing here?” Robb demanded.

As if right on cue, Bran yelled from upstairs. “Got it!”

Meera remembered the back-up plan Bran had told her about and she decided to use it and have a made up story around it.

“I called my brother, Jojen, a couple of times,” Meera said, eyeing Bran pointedly. “I used a locator app to find him in this crowd but it led me here. And it turns out he left it charging in your room.”

“Jojen had asked unplug it and take it with me,” Bran added. “And give it to him after.”

Robb and Domeric seemed to buy their story, which was a good thing.

“Anyways,” Domeric spoke up. “Have you guys seen Ramsay come in?” He asked. “Because he asked him to get more canned beers from the pantry like, fifteen minutes ago.”

_Oh, shit!_ Meera thought. She suddenly understood why Ramsay entered the pantry earlier. He was on a supply run. Now, she felt bad about knocking him out, but she kept a straight face to avoid suspicion.

“Uh,” Meera started to say, pointing a finger towards the living room. “I think he went that way.”

Robb blinked. “In the living room?” He asked. “What the fuck would he be doing there?”

Meera simply shrugged. Not because she didn’t know what to say, but also to keep herself from revealing anything.

Robb and Domeric went for the living room. And they could tell they didn’t like seeing Ramsay snoring away on the couch.

“Wake up, you dolt!” Domeric yelled.

Meera turned to Bran, who smiled reassuringly. “It’s not your fault.” He said. “And nice job with the back-up plan, by the way.”

“Of course.” Meera smiled. “I’m sort of great at white lies, not that I’m proud of it. But when your bestfriend is a law student, you get to absorb few of his learnings, you know.”

Bran kissed her briefly. “Great, now let’s get out of here.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” She said as they both walked out the main door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story had a soundtrack, it would be Glee’s original song, Pretending. (If you hadn’t heard it yet, check it out.)


	14. Misunderstandings

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas – 25; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 23; Sansa – 22; Arya – 20; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 19; Rickon, Tommen, Shireen– 15



 

**MEERA**

            Sometimes, Meera thinks she took the wrong degree program.

            Robb, Jon and Gendry had mentioned it a couple of times. People tend to vent to her about their feelings and problems and ask for her advice. Besides, Bran, there were her sorority sisters, and her bestfriends.

            About a month into graduation, their Archery Instructor, Jalabhar Xho, had the entire Archery team practice like they’re heading to the National Championship. Even though, they’ve already snagged the title by winning about two months ago. But according to some of her teammates, Mr. Xho’s just making them practice as a way of showing off to get more recruits for the following school year. Especially since about four of them are graduating in a month, particularly, herself, Theon Greyjoy, Kirth Vance, and Myria Jordayne.

            Meera was out on the field, teaching her fellow teammates in the lower years with their proper stances. She had managed to get near Bran and corrected his stance.

            “Keep your elbow up, Brannikins.” She instructed. “Focus.”

            Bran aimed at one of the targets on the fifty-meter mark, but before he can release his grip on the string, he lowered his bow and frowned at the stands.

            “Hey!” She scolded, snapping her fingers at him. “Focus.” She said again.

            “Uh, Meera,” He said, then pointed at the stands.

            She followed his gaze and sure enough, Robb was waving his arms on them, trying to get their attention. He gestured for her to come closer to him.

            “Uh, oh,” Meera said. “What does your brother want now?” She asked.

            Bran shrugged. “I don’t know,” He admitted. “But it must be pretty important, because he won’t just barge into an open practice like this.”

            Meera considered it. Bran was right, Robb wouldn’t just find her for no reason. She walked towards the stands where Robb was waiting.

            “So,” Meera started to say. “Is there a reason why you decided to visit me in the middle of Archery practice?” She asked, strumming the string of her bow absent-mindedly.

            “Meera,” Robb sighed. “We have a major problem.” He blurted out.

            Meera raised an eyebrow. “What sort of problem are we talking about?”

            “Well, technically, it’s not _our_ problem.” Robb corrected. “And they’re supposed to figure it on their own, but he’s our bestfriend and she’s my sister—”

            “Wait, what?” Meera interrupted, raising her hand.

She knew exactly who Robb was referring to: _Arya and Gendry_. After they were forced to reveal their relationship to Gendry’s younger sister, Myrcella and her brother Jojen, they started being open about it. Well, at least in ATU. And even Gendry’s uncle Renly joked about how the Baratheons were always attracted to the Starks.

“Oh, no, no, no.” She said in panic. “Please do _not_ tell me that their relationship is on the rocks.”

            Robb shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.” He said. “That’s what we’re going to find out.”

            “How are you even sure that they’re on the rocks?” She asked.

            “I don’t.” Robb admitted. “It’s just…Gendry and Arya usually go on dates like after extracurriculars and on the weekends and arrives at the frat house at around eight in the evening being the latest.” He explained. “But it’s been a week and he hasn’t gone out lately. Now, he arrives at the frat house before I or Bran ever does. And even your brother, who goes out with his girlfriend a few times had noticed it. And whenever I see Arya and Gendry together, they’re arguing—”

            “They’re always arguing.” She pointed out.

            “I know, but that was different.” He recalled. “Like it was more aggressive and getting physical, though it was only Arya who was hitting him, but still, I’m worried.”

            “Worried that you won’t be the best man to their wedding someday?” She teased.

            Robb glared at her. “Meera, this is serious!” He insisted. “I really like Gendry for Arya. I mean, he’s basically the only one who can calm her wild nerves and understands her. Plus, he’s our bestfriend, and I totally trust him.”

            “Okay, I get your point.” Meera said. “So what do you propose we do to help?”

            He shrugged. “I was hoping you’ll talk to them.”

            “What?” She asked as if she’d misheard. “Why me? What about you? What are you gonna do?” She demanded.

            “Well, firstly,” He started to say. “Because Gendry listens to you. You’re his girl bestfriend and he opens up to you about his problems than to me; Second, Arya listens to you, and truthfully, I think she looks and opens up to you more that she does to Sansa; and third, because you’re the only one who can basically knock their heads together and chastise them for acting so stupid.”

            That was true, of course. And it’s not just Gendry, Robb and Jon do too. All three of them trust her and listen to her advice. In fact, it was Gendry himself who unintentionally revealed to her that he has a thing for his bestfriend’s sister by asking tons of questions about her. As for Arya, yes, she had once admitted to her that she looked up to her more than her own sister, Sansa. And she had admitted freely the status of their relationship when Meera confronted her directly. It made her the first person to know, which also meant they go to her if they’re having problems, since Jon was rarely around and Bran was still scarred on how he found out about them.

Meera took a deep breath. “Alright,” She agreed. “We’ll do it this weekend.”

            “And also, I told Gendry that we’ll be at _Brynden’s Burgers_ after your Archery practice.” Robb said. “That way, you can scoop up information about how they’re going, so far.”

            She smirked at him. “So it’s your treat? Good.” She said. “Because I’m starving.”

            Robb narrowed his eyes at her, then sighed. “Godsdammit, fine.” He said. “A vegan burger, a bucket of fries and an ice cream float, how’s that?”

            “Deal.” Meera smiled.

            After her Archery practice, Meera went with Robb to _Brynden’s Burgers_ in Driftmark. Gendry was already there, seated by a table near the large glass windows.

            “S’up, Baratheon.” She greeted as she sat down across from him on the table.

            Gendry nodded in return. “Reed, Stark.” He said, forcing out a smile.

            “I’ll order our usual.” Robb said. “And a damn ice cream float.”

            “Make that two.” Gendry suggested.

            “Got it.” Robb then went to counter to order their food.

            “So,” Gendry started. “I don’t understand why you still have archery and fencing practice.” He said. “I mean, it’s a month to graduation.”

            Meera shrugged. “I don’t know. Most people say it’s just for show,” She explained. “So the team would get new recruits.”

            Gendry frowned. “Since when does the Archery team desperately need new members?” He asked. “I thought the instructor was picky. I mean, he let in only one new member this school year out of the dozens who tried out, right?”

“Well, probably because four in the Archery team are graduating in a month, myself included.” Meera explained.

            “So they’ll basically be losing their most accurate shooter.” He said, which made Meera raise an eyebrow at him. “I mean, based on my observation and what Bran had said, Jalabhar Xho definitely worships you.”

            That was sort of, true. Out of the twelve members of the ATU Archery team, Jalabhar Xho always asks her to show off her skills before the new recruits.

            Robb came back carrying the tray with their food. “Here we are.” He said as he placed it on their table.

            “Wow, that was fast.” She noticed.

            “There’s literally no line.” Robb replied gesturing to the counter. “Well, not yet.”

            Robb had bought three burgers, with one of them being a Vegan burger since she’s a vegetarian; a bucket of fries, and three ice cream floats.

“So,” Meera took her ice cream float from the tray. “Speaking of graduation, what are your plans after?” She asked. “That’s something we can definitely talk about.”

            Robb sat beside her. “Well, my Dad talked with Robert Baratheon,” He said as he scooped up a handful of fries from the bucket. “He says I should have at least one year apprenticeship with one of his lawyers in the Red Keep before I take the Bar exams.”

“Wait, isn’t your Dad a lawyer?” She pointed out. “Why don’t you just take the apprenticeship with him?” She asked.

“That’s what I thought at first,” He explained. “But it’s not allowed. Plus, he’s busy running _Stark Industries_.” He slurped his ice cream float. “Anyways, what about you?” He asked.

“Well, I’m going to do my Medical residency in Brightwater Keep General Hospital’s Vet Department.” She said with glee.

“Brightwater Keep?” He repeated.

“It’s in the Reach, Stark.”

“I know it’s in the Reach.” He said. “But, why there?”

“Rylene Florent asked me to come with her.” She explained. “Besides, if I’d do my residency there, I’d already have a friend with me. And I already asked my Dad about that and he was fine with it.”

Robb nodded in approval. “Nice!” He said, giving her a fist bump. “Good for you.” He turned to Gendry. “What about you, Baratheon?”

Gendry didn’t seem to hear him. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he absent-mindedly stirred the straw on his ice cream float.

“Dude,” Meera called his attention by kicking him in his shins.

“Uh, what?” Gendry asked. “What were we talking about?”

Robb and Meera exchanged glances. _I told you_ , he seemed to say.

“Plans after graduation?” She asked.

“Oh, um, my Dad’s sending me to Storm’s End,” Gendry said. “Our family’s hometown in the Stormlands. I was planning on making another branch of _Baratheon Corp_., like a helping hand to construction firms.” He explained. “My Dad says it’s a brilliant idea and he’ll allow me to do so, if I work for my Uncle Stannis’s subsidiary, _Baratheon Exports_ for a year. He says if I’m gonna be COO of something, I have to have at least one year job experience.”

“And where is that written?” Robb asked.

“I don’t know.” Gendry replied without enthusiasm.

“I have to agree with your Dad, Dude.” Meera said. “Making another subsidiary of the company _is_ a brilliant idea.”

Gendry shrugged. “Well, I got the idea from Arya,” He pointed out, which made Robb’s eyes widened. “She said you could create a branch from the mother company, with right approval and capital. And I think that’s what she’s planning to do after she graduates,” He explained. “To create a subsidiary from _Stark Industries_ , like an architectural firm or something.”

Meera snapped her fingers. “ _Stark Industries_ is a holding company, right?” She said. “And some of its subsidiaries are the _Ice Plant_ and the coffeehouse chain, the _Northerners’ Brew_ …oh my gods!” She exclaimed, turning to Robb. “Robb, your sister’s a genius.”

Robb made a tsk sound. “Yep, my baby sister and her million-gold-dragon ideas.” He said. “Maybe, I should listen to her more. You know, the last time she had one, my Dad approved of it. And now thanks to her, my Mom’s fruitcakes are now in the _Northerners’ Brew’s_ Christmas menu.”

“You know the weirdest thing right now?” Gendry asked. “It’s that we’re talking about business. And graduation is still a month away.”

Meera chuckled. “Well, look how far we’ve come.”

“Hey, what about _Reed Berries Co._?” Robb asked.

“Oh, that would be my brother’s responsibility soon,” Meera said. “Not mine. That’s why Jojen took a degree program in a specific field so he can develop the company further.”

“Good for him.” Gendry said, then he went back to absent-mindedly stirring the straw on his ice cream float, as if the last two minutes never happened. Now, she’s starting to believe Robb.

“Dude, are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Gendry replied.

“You don’t look okay.” Robb noticed.

“I’m fine, really.” Gendry insisted.

Meera raised an eyebrow. “Really?” She asked. “You know what, next to the Starks, you Baratheons are also terrible liars.”

Robb knitted his eyebrows. “What—?” He started to say.

“Don’t deny it,” Meera interrupted. “It’s true.”

“As if you Reeds aren’t,” He pointed out. “Jojen is a terrible liar.”

“He is,” She agreed. “But I’m not.”

“Oh, really?” Robb asked sarcastically.

“I actually learned from you, Stark.” Meera admitted. “You’re a fucking law student.”

“Alright, let’s see if that’s true.” Robb said. “You tell me something crazy, and if I believe you, I’ll buy you another ice cream float.” He dared.

Meera sighed. “Fine.” She placed down her ice cream float and faced Robb. “I made out with your brother.” She blurted out.

That wasn’t exactly a lie. Because she _had_ actually made out with Bran many times that she lost count. She knew it was risky, but Robb had already been triggered by a similar situation with his sister Arya dating his bestfriend, Gendry, so naturally, he believed her. And he almost went into rage mode.

Robb’s eyes widened. “WHAT?!” He exclaimed.

Gendry chuckled. “Oh, wow,” He said, clapping his hands. “She’s good.”

“Got’cha!” Meera said, then laughed as she punched Robb playfully on his arm. “Your reaction was priceless, Dude. Now, I’ll be needing that ice cream float.”

Robb was still skeptical. “Wait, you didn’t really—?”

“No!” She interrupted. “What the fuck? The last thing I wanna do is corrupt one of your brothers into doing my bidding.”

That one was sort of a lie. Sure, it was sort of like that, the first time. But Bran seemed like he was committing to their spontaneous libidos. The way he had ‘attacked’ her during the National Assembly was so unlike him. _Ugh_ , she thought. Her life is complicated.

Robb actually sighed in relief, which made her even guiltier, hiding it from everyone.

“Godsdammit, Reed!” He cursed. “You had me right there.” He stood from his seat. “Now, I’m gonna get you that ice cream float.”

“Thank you.” Meera said.

Once Robb was out of earshot, Meera turned to Gendry. “Okay, now that we’re alone,” She said. “Would mind telling me what your problem is?”

“I told you, I’m fine.” Gendry said.

“And I already told you, you’re a terrible liar.” She reminded him. “So, have you and Arya been fighting? What’s the matter?” She asked.

“No,” Gendry huffed. “I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, _I don’t know_?” She demanded. “What kind of an answer is that?”

“I don’t know what the problem is, okay?” Gendry admitted. “Arya’s been avoiding me. I don’t know what happened or what I did wrong. And everytime I reached out to her, she just shuts me out. Telling me that she’s had a lot of stuff to do, like a scaled model to build or an essay to write. Even after she won that apprenticeship in an architectural firm in Braavos, she’s ignored me.” He frowned. “How is she, like in your sorority house?” He asked. “Is she alright?”

“She’s doing fine.” Meera assured. “Great, actually. And like you’ve said, she’s won that an apprenticeship for the _House of Black and White Architects_ in Braavos. She bought us pizza to celebrate her win. And she’s doing great in fencing practice too. She disarmed that kid from Horn Hill, Dickon Tarly in less than a minute.”

Gendry gave a sad smile. “Would you please talk to her?” He pleaded. “At least, ask her about what her problem is with me. I called her, and text her but nothing.” At that point, Gendry reached out and squeezed her arm, which slightly startled her. “Please, Meera. I’ve tried to—”

“Wait,” Meera raised her hand. “Are you planning to do what I think you’re going to—?”

“No!” He yelled. “I’m not giving up on her. That’s never gonna happened.” He promised. “I love Arya. Please tell her that.” He sighed sadly and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. “And if she’s starting to get bored with me—” He choked. “I just want her to say that directly to my face rather than be passive-aggressive about it.”

Meera gently patted his hand on her arm and nodded. “I will.” She promised.

Gendry removed his hand once Robb came back with her ice cream float.

“That took longer than it did earlier.” She said.

“Well, naturally, the line just happened to be forming once I decided to order for the second time.” He complained.

“Look, guys,” Gendry spoke up as he stood from his seat. “I gotta go.”

“What?” Robb said. “Dude, come on! We haven’t even emptied the bucket of fries yet.”

“Meera can handle that.” Gendry said. “Or if she can’t finish it, give it to your brother.” He suggested. “Bran likes fries too, you know.”

“Where are you going?” Meera asked.

Gendry shrugged. “To my Uncle Renly.” He said. “I need to see him about...family stuff.”

Among all of Gendry’s uncles, including the ones on his Mom’s side of the family, Renly was always his favorite. Partly, because Gendry had said that he and Renly were only born five years apart. But mostly, because Renly’s unmarried and he was one of his only two uncles, who had reached out and established good relationships with their nephews and nieces. With the other uncle being Tyrion Lannister, his Mom’s younger brother. Or at least, that’s what Gendry had told her.

“Okay.” Robb shrugged. “Safe travels, Dude.”

Once Gendry was out the doors, Robb turned to her. “Well, what do we got?” He asked.

“It’s actually worse than we thought.” Meera blurted out. “But I still need to hear your sister’s side of the story though.”

“Wait, what do you mean by _worse than we thought_?” He asked, as if afraid to know the answer.

“I think they’re on the verge of—” She started to say.

“Of a break-up?” Robb finished. “No, no, no!” He cried loudly that everyone was glancing at their direction. “We _cannot_ let that happen!”

“Wow, I don’t know what’s more sweet and touching,” She pointed out. “You trying to save it, or Gendry on the brink of tears telling me his side of the story earlier.”

“We cannot let it happen!” He protested. “They are soulmates, Meera. Soulmates!”

“I agree,” Meera said. “But I still need to talk to your sister.”

“Okay, but we need them in like, the same room together.” Robb suggested. “I’ll arrange for them to meet in the frat house or something.”

Meera shook her head. “No,” She said. “I don’t think your sister would like it if I drag her there against her will. Maybe in the sorority house.” She offered. “This weekend will be fine.”

Robb nodded in agreement. “Right, good.” He said. “I’ll look forward to that.”

. . .

            The following day, in the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority house, they held an election for next school year’s chapter president. And Sansa Stark had won by a landslide. There was no surprise there, as everyone had already pictured that she would eventually succeed Arianne Martell as chapter president.

            Sansa was then allowed to choose her three lieutenants, as those ranks were only appointed by the chapter president-elect herself. She had chosen Margaery Tyrell, her roommate/bestfriend; Myrcella Baratheon, and surprisingly, her sister, Arya Stark.

            Even Arya was surprised. “Why?” She asked. “You hate me.”

            “I don’t hate you,” Sansa argued. “You’re my sister. Besides, you’re the only one who can actually speak frankly to me and you’re the strongest person I know, so…” She shrugged.

            Arya raised an eyebrow and gave a sideways smile. “I believe that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

            “Well, don’t get use to it.”

            After the girls went out of the chapter room, Meera could see Arianne heading towards the stairs hurriedly. Also, Trystane, Arianne’s younger brother was in the foyer, and Myrcella was pulling his hand as she dragged him towards the kitchen. She had probably asked him to help her with cooking the tater-tots.

            Yesterday, as she returned from archery practice and hanging out with Gendry and Robb, a crate of potatoes came in the delivery for Myrcella Baratheon. And she explained that she’s living up to her promise to cook tater-tots for everyone.

            She spotted Arya and pulled her aside. “Hey, Stark.” She called. “So, I know you never really like frat parties, but since _Alpha Theta Psi_ is hosting one tomorrow night, I was wondering if Gendry could keep a close eye on Jojen. Because I’m pretty sure my brother won’t be himself when he gets tipsy.” She said. “I’ve already talked to your brothers about it, but I couldn’t reach Gendry.”

            That wasn’t technically a lie. She wanted Jojen under supervision, of course, because the farthest she can go into that frat house was the living room, dining hall and the kitchen. The lie part was so that she can bring up the subject about Gendry.

            “Why are you asking me to talk to him?” Arya asked.

            Meera shrugged. “Um, you’re his girlfriend.”

            “Hmm, sure.” Arya replied as she walked towards the foyer. “I’ll just text him.”

            “Wait,” Meera interrupted as she grabbed Arya’s arm. “Are you guys okay?” She asked. “Oh my gods! You guys are fighting, aren’t you?”

            “No!” Arya said instantly.

            _Bingo!_ She thought as her jaw dropped. “Seven hells, you _are_ fighting.” She pointed out. “Do you wanna talk about this?” She asked.

            “It’s none of your business!” Arya said as she headed for the stairs.

            “Oh, it’s definitely my business, Stark.” Meera insisted as she kept up and walked alongside Arya going up the stairs. “Gendry’s my bestfriend and you’re my sorority sister. And I would like to remind you that you interfered when I had problems then with Tyrek.”

            Arya stopped before the door to hers and her roommate, Meredyth Crane’s room and turned to her. “Look, Meera, I appreciate your concern.” She placed her hand on the door knob. “But I got stuff to do. Maybe some other time, okay?” She had then entered the room and slammed it close to her face.

            Meera sighed. Something’s definitely up. She planned to go to the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house and get Gendry and Robb to resolve this now. This definitely cannot wait until the weekend. But first, she needed to be out of her lieutenant’s outfit and change into normal clothes.

            As she went into the room she and Arianne shared, she was surprised by what she saw.

            Arianne lie on her stomach with her feet swaying in the air. She had her phone by her ear and she was smiling and giggling. And she had never seen Arianne act so…giddy.

            She saw her enter the room and her eyes widened. “Oh,” She tried composing herself. “Um, I’ll talk to you later, ‘kay? Bye.”

            Meera frowned. “Who was that?” She said.

            “No one.” Arianne answered as she sat up. “It was…my brother.” She forced a smile. “He needed help to surprise Myrcella with something, I guess.”

            “Mm-hmm.” Meera raised an eyebrow. “Right. You know, I should add you to my list of terrible liars, next to the Starks and Baratheons.” She crossed her arms. “How in seven hells is Trystane on the phone with you, when he’s in the kitchen with Myrcella right now, huh?” She asked.

            “Seven hells.” Arianne muttered.

            “It’s weird,” Meera said. “Because you never call the guys you’ve slept with after—”

            “I’ve never slept with him.” Arianne corrected.

            “Ha!” Meera exclaimed. “So it is a guy? Oh my gods!” She sat on her bed and nudged her. “Come on, tell me.”

            Arianne took a deep breath. “His name is Arys Oakheart.” She blurted out. “He’s the chapter president of _Omega Beta Omicron_ in _Mern Gardener U_ in the Reach.” She explained. “We met at the _National Assembly_ when the National Greek Council held a mandatory meeting for the chapter presidents before the rave. We just happened to sit next to each other by chance.”

            “Wait, if you met at the National Assembly,” Meera speculated. “That means you’ve been texting and calling him for the past two months! What the fuck! Why didn’t you tell me about this before now?” She asked.

            “Well, I…” Arianne sighed. “Because I promised myself, with you as a witness, that I’m not gonna have a boyfriend—”

            “He’s your boyfriend now?” She interrupted.

            “What—No!” Arianne argued. “Well, not yet, anyway. But it’s getting there.” She said. “And I would like it if you won’t judge me.”

            Meera raised her hands up in surrender with a smirk on her face. “Not judging.” She promised. “But you’ll tell me more about this later, ‘cause I got stuff that needed to be taken care of at the moment.”

            Arianne nodded in agreement. “Deal.” She said, then frowned. “What kind of stuff are you dealing with at the moment exactly?”

            “Oh, it’s nothing.” Meera replied. “It’s just Robb and Gendry with some guy stuff that they need me to help them figure out.”

            Arianne rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Ugh, guys can be so clueless sometimes.” She said as she took off her purple buttoned cardigan. “And that’s why they need us girls to figure out stuff for them. Oh, and by the way, you said my brother, Trystane’s in the kitchen. Is he with Myrcella? Are they cooking tots?” She asked.

            “I think so.” She assumed.

            “Well, great!” Arianne said. “Maybe I should go and help. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” She then left the room.

            Meera couldn’t believe it. Arianne with a boyfriend? That’s something she’s been looking up to since Arianne’s only been sleeping around with guys at almost every party they get invited to, and it only stopped when she was elected chapter president. And Meera understood Arianne’s trouble with commitment. That people come and go, literally and figuratively. They were similar in a way, because they’ve both had experiences. They both grew up without a mother and had to be strong and had to put on brave faces for their Dads and little brothers’ sake. But despite all that, Meera was happy for Arianne.

On the other hand, she still had one problem to resolve. So after she changed into normal clothes, she headed directly across the street.

As she entered the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house, she walked towards the dining hall as it was almost lunchtime and most of the guys in the house usually went there for their meals, which also meant Robb and Gendry would be there.

Meera got second glances and catcalls from most of the guys. She wasn’t surprised, because most girls who had visitation rights only go as far as the living room. Normally, she would stop at her tracks and tell them off, but she decided to ignore them as she headed towards Robb and Gendry’s table, who were eating lunch with Bran and her brother Jojen.

“Hey, hotstuff.” A random guy called from the table next to Robb’s.

“HEY!” Jojen yelled, pointing a spoon at him. “Fuck off, man!”

Luckily, the guy who catcalled her kept quiet and was smart enough to see that her brother was sitting on the same table with their chapter president.

“Thank you, little brother.” She said as she stopped before the table they were in.

“But you didn’t have to.” She assured. “I handled Ramsay Bolton when I was in high school. That means I can pretty much handle anything.”

“Meera, what are you even doing here?” Robb demanded.

“First of all,” Meera said. “Visitation rights. That means I can barge in here whenever I want, or rather in specific hours of the day, whatever.” She leaned on to the table with her hands. “And second,” She turned to Gendry. “I thought you wanted to fix things with your girlfriend.” She said in a hushed tone.

“Wait, what?” Bran exclaimed. “Are you and Arya like, _on the rocks_?”

“You can call it that, Brannikins.” Meera said.

Robb frowned at her. “Why do you call him that?”

Meera shrugged. “I already told you before, it’s what Jojen and Myrcella calls him.”

“Whoa!” Jojen interjected. “I never called him that, it’s Myrcella who calls him that.”

“Called.” Bran corrected. “She stopped in junior year in high school. And besides I don’t give a shit when people give me nicknames. Robb and my sisters call me _little brother_.” He pointed out.

Meera cleared her throat. “Anyways,” She said. “Going back to the intervention, are you guys still up for it or not?”

“So, you got Arya to talk?” Robb asked.

“Well, no.” She admitted as she stood straight and crossed her arms. “She shut me out. But trust me, I have a plan.” She insisted. “Now, get both your arses up and follow me to the sorority house if you wanna get things done.”

“I thought you said we’ll do it in the weekend.” Robb recalled.

“This can’t wait.” She insisted. “It has to be resolved now. Trust me.”

Robb turned to Gendry. “It’s your call, man.”

Gendry took a deep breath, then stood. “Let’s do this.”

. . .

            “I have never been so nervous in my life.” Gendry said as they entered the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority house.

            “Don’t worry, Dude.” Robb assured, patting Gendry’s shoulder. “She’s not gonna kill you, probably.”

            “Robb, you’re not helping.” Meera pointed out.

            Just as Robb was about to defend himself, she raised her hand. “Save it.” She said. “Just go sit in the living room while I get your sister.”

            Meera came across Meredyth Crane, Arya’s roommate, as she went up the stairs. She had her bag and was carrying a few books with her, which meant she was heading to her classes.

            “Merry,” She called, which made Meredyth stop at her tracks in the middle of the staircase. “Is Arya still in your room?” She asked.

            Meredyth nodded. “Mm-hmm.” She replied. “She’s painting. Also, I can tell that she’s a bit on edge. And I’ve asked what’s bothering her, but she doesn’t like talking that much.”

            “It’s fine.” Meera assured. “I’ll handle the talking part.”

            “Please do.” Meredyth pleaded. “Because I don’t like going back in that room with her negative energy and you seemed like the only one who can talk her out of it. I mean, even her own sister can’t do that.”

            “Thanks, Merry.” She said. “And I _will_ fix this.” She promised.

            “Good luck.” Meredyth said as she continued heading downstairs. “You’ll need it.”

            Once Meera reached the second floor, she went directly towards the door to Arya and Meredyth’s room and knocked.

            There was no answer. No surprise. It was either Arya had her beats on or she’s not answering because she doesn’t want to be bothered. And Meera knew which of those was the reason.

            She pounded on the door. “Arya!” Meera yelled. “I know you’re in there. Open the damn door or I’m breaking it down by force.”

            “It’s open.” Arya answered.

            Meera entered the room. It was tidier compared to the last time she went in. The second thing she noticed was room’s sliding door to the balcony. It was open, the way it was when Arya was usually painting.

            Arya was on her side of the room, standing with her back to Meera. She was stroking a paintbrush across the plane of canvas on an easel, while she held a sort of, dirty painter’s palette since it had already mixed acrylic pastes with her other hand. Her hair tied up in a bandana, and she was wearing a black t-shirt underneath her grey jumper pants, Arya’s typical outfit when she’s painting.

            “What do you want, Meera?” Arya asked without looking back at her.

            “What do I want?” She repeated her question. “You’ve been out of your head lately. So, what’s going on with you? And how can I help overcome whatever it is?” She asked.

“I told you, it’s none of your business.” She replied, still not looking back. “So, just please, leave me alone.”

“Oh, this is definitely in my business.” She argued.

Arya sighed in annoyance and faced her. “What part of _leave me alone_ , don’t you understand?”

Meera raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms. “We all know platinum rule number one in this house. So, as your sorority sister, I’ve come to offer my services. And I like to point out that I’m not the only one who noticed. I mean, even your brothers are asking me questions.”

Arya turned back to the canvas. “I don’t need your help with anything.”

She smirked. “Of course, you do.” She insisted. “You’re just too proud to ask.”

Apparently, that made Arya mad, because she dropped the palette onto a console table near the easel and glared at her. “Fine,” She said. “You wanna talk, let’s talk it out.” She said as she removed the bandana from her hair.

“Good,” Meera said. “We’ll talk, but not here.” She grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.

“What—Meera!” Arya cried as she was dragged out of their room.

Meera dragged her down the stairs and into the living room, where Robb and Gendry were waiting.

Gendry stood when he saw her. “Arya.”

Arya grunted and rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning back to her. “What is this?” She demanded.

            Robb cleared his throat. “This is obviously your living room, _baby sister_.” He said.

            “I’m not stupid, _big brother_.” Arya replied. “I know this is the living room and you know what I mean.”

            “This is called an intervention.” Meera spoke up, then turned to Arya. “Now, sit.”

            Arya reluctantly sat beside Gendry on the couch as Meera pushed an ottoman before them and sat on it.

            “I’m a little confused as to what we’re doing here.” Arya said. “And how is this—” She gestured to everyone in the room. “—An intervention?” She asked.

            “Well, Robb said,” Meera started, gesturing towards Robb, who was standing to her right. “That you guys might need a little _couple’s counseling_.” She blurted out, quoting her fingers in the air.

            “Are you even qualified for that?” She asked.

            “Not really,” Meera admitted. “Or at all. But, since I’m the only one who can basically knock both your heads together, chastise you freely and make you listen, that makes me the only one qualified for this. And I’m also doing this as a favor to the both of you, since Gendry’s my bestfriend, and you’re my sorority sister.”

            “Yeah,” Robb agreed. “She’s the third party. So, you listen to her.”

            Arya raised an eyebrow at her brother. “Then what are you still doing here?” She asked.

            Robb knitted his eyebrows. “Well—” He started to say.

            “You know what, Dude.” Meera interrupted. “Your sister’s right. You need to go.” She said, pushing him away,

            Robb’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked as if he’d misheard. “But—”

            “You heard me.” She insisted as she gestured for him to go away. “Now, shoo!”

            “Fine,” Robb said. “But I’ll be back.” He walked out of the room and disappeared into the foyer.

            Meera turned back to them. “Sorry about that.” She cleared her throat. “Anyways, brutal honesty is the cornerstone of every relationship. I just want you guys to like, consider this room a safe space to air your differences.”

            “Okay, well,” Gendry spoke up. “So, Arya has been ignoring me for about a week now.” He blurted out. “And I don’t know what I did wrong and if I asked her about it, she just shuts me out everytime.”

            “Mm-hmm.” Meera agreed. “Like what she did to me earlier.” She turned to Arya. “So, what do you have to say for yourself, Arya?”

            “I’m busy.” Arya reasoned. “I have three weeks ‘till deadlines. I have to work my arse off like, every second of the day. And I still have to go to Fencing practice in…three hours.”

            “You were painting.” Gendry noticed. “It’s your recreation. You don’t go out socializing in your free time, you paint. And I know, because you’re wearing your ‘painting jumpers’ right now and your hands had paint smudges on them.”

            Arya sighed. “As I mentioned, I have fencing practice in three hours. Me painting is just my way of killing the time until Fencing. And afterwards, I’ll go back school work and final projects.”

            “So you have three hours?” Gendry repeated. “What about me, Arya?” He asked. “We haven’t gone out in a week because you said you were busy. I respect that, I do. But you’re ignoring me. I’ve called you, I’ve texted you and you’ve never responded. I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay, that maybe if I need to buy you brownies ‘cause you’re hungry or coffee ‘cause you’re burning the midnight oil or if you ran out of tampons or something.”

            “I’ve replied to your messages, by the way.” Arya defended. “At least, some of them.”

            “Do you even know how many times you texted me in the past week?” Gendry asked. “Four. And that’s only if you exclude our usual _good morning_ and _good night_ messages. Three of those text messages were actually only to ask what examples of non-ferrous and ferrous metals that are appropriate for some curtain wall in a building you’re designing.”

            “Why are you upset?” She asked. “It’s in your field. You’re supposed to know about that, right?”

            “Of course, but,” Gendry sighed. “It seems like you only talk to me when you need something done.”

            Arya shook her head. “That’s not true.”

            “Well, that’s how you’re making me see it, Arya.” Gendry said. “Our relationship was a secret to everyone at first, because you said so.” He pointed out. “And I agreed with you because you had your reasons, but I wanted to tell, at least someone, either Meera or Robb, especially. And your brother could’ve just beaten me up in that art studio but I didn’t care, because I love you. And I meant what I said that day. I basically changed my whole life for you. I mean, doesn’t that make you feel loved enough?”

            At that point, Meera just seemed like she was watching a scene in a chick flick. It felt like she could imagine herself being so engrossed with it and eating popcorn at the same time. And it was getting so intense that she didn’t dare interrupt them.

            Arya grunted. “You don’t know what’s it’s like to be your girlfriend, okay?” She said. “You’re a frat guy, a football player and the President’s son. You’re basically on top of the social hierarchy and I’m, what? An ordinary girl who people wouldn’t even guess at first glance, that I’m with you. And the fact that most people always keep comparing me to Aunt Lyanna makes it so much worse than it is.”

            “Then talk to me.” He pleaded. “Tell me what the problem is, so I’ll do my best to help you figure it out.”

 “And one more to being perfectly honest?” Arya added. “I don’t like that, with every conversation we have, we end up always talking about _Baratheon Corp_.”

            Gendry frowned and was about to say something in his defense, but Arya continued. “What working for your Uncle Stannis is gonna be like; and how _amazing_ it is to be back in your family’s hometown; and it’s like, _life after graduation_ is the only thing we ever talk about now, Gendry. And it’s like…” She gulped. “It’s like you can’t even wait to get out of this damn island!” She sniffled as she wiped a tear from her cheek. “How in seven hells is that supposed to make me feel, huh? In a month, you’re gonna be gone. With this brand new life, brand new everything, and I’m gonna be right here, by myself.”

            Gendry blinked back tears as he glanced longingly at Arya.

            “You’re right, you know,” Arya looked down, trying to covering the tears streaming down her cheeks. “I have been distant lately, and it’s not because of the scaled models I have to build and I’m sorry.” She apologized. “But I’m just…I’m trying to practice how life is gonna be like without you. With me not seeing you everyday, and not receiving a text from you because you’re gonna be busy with work. And I’m pissed that I’m gonna spending the rest of my college years like that.”

            Gendry took her hand, which was covered in paint smudges. And Meera liked the fact that he didn’t care. “You’re not gonna be alone.” He assured. “I’m gonna call and text you everyday or skype with you once in a while, and see you at the end of the week, as far as I’m concern.” He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. “But I promise you, you aren’t gonna lose me, Arry.”

            Arya smiled. “I love you so much.” She said in a small voice.

            “I love you too.” Gendry replied, then pulled her into a hug.

            Arya pulled away about second later. “Sorry, I’m staining your shirt.”

            “It’s fine.” Gendry assured, kissing her forehead. He then took a smudged paint with his finger and booped her nose, leaving a smudge on it.

            Arya made a face and wiped her paint-stained hand on Gendry’s cheek.

            Meera couldn’t help but smile. “Well, my work here is done.”

            “Aww,” A female voice said. “They’re so cute.” She had no doubt it was Arianne’s.

            All three of them turned where the voice came from. Six people were standing by the archway separating the living room and the foyer. Sure enough it was one of them was Arianne. On either side of her, were Trystane and Myrcella, who were both in aprons. Next to Trystane, were her brother, Jojen, Bran and Robb respectively.

            “Way to ruin the moment, Martell.” Meera pointed out.

            “Oh, sorry.” Arianne apologized. “It just makes me giddy. And Meera, it’s like you’re in the front row of a theater watching a rom-com, without eating popcorn, of course.”

            “Oh my gods!” Meera exclaimed. “That’s what I was thinking earlier.”

            “It’s just so adorable.” Arianne said. “And don’t get me started with these two.” She said, pointing to Myrcella and Trystane. “I mean, seriously, what is up with you Baratheons?” She asked sarcastically.

            “Nice job, sis.” Jojen spoke up. “It seems like you’re in the wrong degree program.”

            “Believe me, you’re not the first one who told me that.” Meera said.

            Robb clapped his hands. “You know what, Meera,” He said. “Maybe I should call you whenever Talisa and I have an argument or something. You could be like, our third party to settle things.”

            Bran huffed. “And people wonder why I’m still single.” He said without enthusiasm. “This is why.”

            Robb patted his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, little brother.”

            “Oh, I’m not worried.” Bran said. “Who do you think I am to them when they are fighting with their significant others?” He gestured to Jojen and Myrcella.

            “Wait, what?” Arya exclaimed.

            “No freakin’ way.” Meera said in awe.

            “Yep,” Bran confirmed. “I am in fact, a constant third party whenever either Jojen and Alys or Trystane and Myrcella had their differences.”

            “’Cella,” Jojen called. “We need to find Bran a girlfriend.” He suggested.

            “Yeah,” Gendry agreed. “And Meera a boyfriend too.”

            “Why don’t you just date each other?” Arianne blurted out.

            To Meera’s surprise, both Robb and Jojen answered simultaneously.

            “No!” Robb said.

            “Uh-uh.” Jojen disagreed.

            Trystane frowned at his sister. “You did not just say that, sis.”

            “What?” Arianne shrugged. “It’s sort of similar to Arya and Gendry.” She pointed out. “Like your bestfriend and your sibling, you know.” She gasped. “Oh my gods! It’s both ways. But, what’s wrong with that?”

            “Nothing, I guess.” Robb said. “But I barely handled it the first time.”

            “Thinking about it makes me cringe.” Jojen pointed out.

            Meera caught Bran’s eye. And she knew he was thinking the same thing. _If only they knew_ , she thought.

            “Okay!” Myrcella spoke up. “Um, how about we all go to the kitchen and munch on some tots that we cooked.” She suggested. “I promised you guys I cooked for everyone, didn’t I?”

            “Hmm,” Gendry made a face. “I don’t know sis. Your apron is making me suspicious.”

            Myrcella’s apron was purple and had a slogan written on it: _Trust me, I’m wearing the apron_ , in white print. She glared at her brother. “If you’re worried about it being poisonous, it’s not.” She assured. “I’m not a cold-blooded killer.”

            Everyone burst out laughing as they headed towards the kitchen for some tater-tots.


	15. Commencements

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas – 25; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 23; Sansa – 22; Arya – 20; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 19; Rickon, Tommen, Shireen– 15



 

**MEERA**

            “I can’t believe this is finally happening!” Arianne squealed as she put on her graduation gown and hood on. “We’re graduating!”

Meera chuckled. “I’ll save the screaming and happy dance for later.” She said as she fixed her own hood. “Our families are probably downstairs waiting for us.”

            Graduation day finally came. Looking outside the sliding door in their balcony, Meera can see pulled up cars in the street, which of course, carried the parents and relatives of those students who are graduating, at least here in the Greek Row.

            Meera could also see their family mini-van parked on the street, which meant her Dad was already here.

            The graduation gown and caps were black, of course, as it is one of the university’s primary colors, with red being the other one. The hoods they had on were of different colors, and each color represents the field of the degree that they had finished.

Arianne’s hood was mint green, as she was a _Chemistry_ major in the field of _Science_. And Meera’s was dark green, since her degree was in the field of _Medicine_.

After they got ready, they both went downstairs to the living room, and it was quite surprising to see her Dad, Howland Reed, shaking hands with Doran Martell, Arianne’s Dad, in the living room.

“And that’s Trystane,” She heard her brother, Jojen’s voice. “Myrcella’s boyfriend.”

Arianne ran into the living room to her Dad and tackled him with a hug. “Daddy!” She squealed.

Doran Martell nearly lost his balance, but luckily he was able to regain it using his cane. “Hey there, baby girl.” He said, returning the same hug.

Arianne went on to hug her Mom and her brothers, Quentyn and Trystane.

Her father, Howland Reed was dressed in a black suit. Beneath it, he wore a white shirt and a green and gray stripped necktie. Her brother Jojen was wearing a mint green collared long-sleeved shirt folded to his elbows. And both of them had black trousers and shoes to match.

As it turned out, they followed her request well. _Wear something green_ , she had said, because it was their favorite color, all three of them. Four, if they included her late mother.

“Dad!” Meera went to her father and embraced him.

“Oh, I can’t believe my little girl is graduating.” Her Dad said.

“No crying, Dad.” She scolded. “I mean it.”

“Leave him alone, Meera.” Jojen argued. “Dad’s just happy for you. We both are.”

Meera took a deep breath. “Do not make me cry, little brother.” She said. “I’m barely keeping it together.”

Jojen raised his hands in surrender. “Well, your hood definitely matches our clothes.” He noticed, as he fixed her green hood.

“It’s the assigned color for those finishing Medicine.” She explained. “I didn’t plan for it to be like this. It’s merely a coincidence.”

“What’s the hood color for those majoring in Science?” Jojen asked.

“Mint green.” She replied, pointing towards the Martells. “Like Arianne’s.”

“Oh, okay.” Jojen nodded. “I can live with that.”

Howland cleared his throat. “How about we go across the street and see if the Starks and Baratheons have arrived.” He suggested.

“Of course,” Meera said, then turned back to the Martells. “I’ll see you guys at Blackfyre Stadium later.” She informed.

“Okay, Meera.” Arianne replied.

“The Baratheons and the Starks are already here.” Jojen said as they walked out of the sorority house. “And those White Cloaks make it so obvious.”

            Her brother was right. As they approached the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house, she could see White Cloaks patrolling on the streets. And there were twice as many since the last time Robert Baratheon came to Dragonstone. Which only meant his wife, Cersei, and his youngest son, Tommen was with him.

            “It’s their main staple, son,” Howland pointed out. “You can tell that they’re around, if you spot White Cloaks nearby. As for the Starks…”

Suddenly, a Northern husky was running to her on the sidewalk with a leash attached to its collar.

“Well, there it is.” Her Dad finished, gesturing to the dog.

The husky stopped before them and was barking and wagging his tail playfully.

            Meera smiled at the sight of the husky trying to get her attention. “Hi, Summer.” She said as she gently patted the husky’s head with one hand, while holding her graduation cap with her other hand.

            Bran came running after his pet husky and sighed in relief when he found Summer with them.

“Hello, Bran,” Her Dad greeted.

            “Hi, Mr. Reed.” Bran greeted in return, then gave Jojen a fist bump. “S’up, man.”

            “Are your parents here already?” Howland asked, scratching his nose. And Meera could tell he was trying not to sneeze, as her Dad was allergic to animal fur.

            “Um, yeah,” Bran answered. “They’re inside the frat house, talking with the President and his wife.”

            Howland nodded. “I’ll let you kids catch up.” He said as he gently patted her shoulder. “I’ll be back.” He then walked towards the frat house ahead.

            Meera continued petting Summer, in which he obviously enjoyed. “I see you brought the huskies with you.” She noticed.

“It was Rickon’s idea.” Bran explained as he took the leash’s handle. “He pleaded to our Dad, and he eventually agreed as long as we keep them on leashes and keep a close eye on them.”

            Jojen raised an eyebrow. “Great job in doing so.” He said sarcastically.

            “Stop teasing him.” Meera scolded. “Besides, I think Summer sensed that I was coming.” She said sarcastically.

            Jojen snorted. “Right, and what makes you so sure about that, sis?” He asked.

            “Because I’m awesome, and these huskies love me.” She said as a matter of factly.

            Bran shrugged. “That’s sort of, true.” He confirmed. “They do love her. Even Shaggy, who hates people, loves her.” He knelt down and rubbed Summer’s hide. “She’s gonna be your doctor soon, buddy. Be nice.”

            “Holy shit!” Jojen cried. “I almost forgot about that.” He said. “Well, you’ll have to drive to Brightwater Keep to have a check-up. Isn’t it too far?” He asked.

            “Nah,” Bran said. “It’ll be worth it, knowing Summer will be in good hands.”

            Meera cleared her throat. “Okay, let’s just go meet your brother.” She suggested.

            “Right,” Bran said as he stood. “Of course.”

            They continued walking towards the frat house and spotted Robb and Gendry on the walkway, in their graduation gowns and hoods, with Jon, Arya and Talisa, Robb’s girlfriend.

            Robb, Jon, and Arya were holding leashes attached to the collar of their pet huskies, Grey Wind, Ghost and Nymeria, respectively.

            “Hey, guys,” She greeted as she walked towards them in the grass as Bran and her brother followed her.

Robb and Gendry spread their arms, showing off their entire outfit: graduation gowns and hoods, and all, while holding their caps. Robb’s hood was purple, which is the color for those who finished _Law_. Gendry’s was orange, which represent _Engineering_.            

            Looking at them, her eyes got watery.

            Robb noticed it first. “Meera,” He called as he approached her spreading his arms for a hug. “Aww—”

            Meera raised her hand, making Robb stop at his tracks. “Don’t.” She said. “Don’t make that face with me, Stark.” She turned to Gendry. “That includes you, Baratheon. I’m gonna kick you both in the balls if you start crying.”

            Robb raised his hands in surrender. “No crying.” He promised.

            Meera sighed, and went in for a hug. “I’m sorry,” She apologized. “It’s just I’m not ready to say goodbye to you guys, yet.” She said.

            “Well, it’s not goodbye,” Robb insisted. “They call graduation _commencement_ because it’s not the end of something, it’s the beginning.”

            “He’s right, you know.” Gendry pointed out as he gave her a hug.

            Jon spread his arms. “Are you gonna leave me hanging?”

     Jon was dressed in his Military get-up. His black coat had a few rank insignias pinned on it. Beneath it, he wore a white shirt and black necktie. He looked like an actual military officer.

            Meera snorted and gave Jon a hug. “When was the last time you were here again?” She asked.

            “Before Arya found out he had girlfriend.” Bran spoke up.

            “Yes,” Jon confirmed. “And it was when Bran borrowed my car so he could go out with the Reeds in that Open Mic Night, right?” He gave her a certain look like, _remember what you did?_ , then looked at Bran.

            Meera remembered that night. And of course, Bran had told her that Jon found out about them doing the deed in his car because he left his jacket.

            “Oh, yeah,” Jojen grunted. “They left me.” He recalled. “And then went to High Tide _without_ me.”

            “Oh, quit complaining.” Meera said. “If we hadn’t left, you wouldn’t have gotten a date with Alys in that _Arts Fest_.” She pointed out. “You should be thanking us.”

            “And,” Robb said. “I earned five gold dragons out of that videogame tournament.”

            Meera then turned to Robb’s girlfriend, who was in a simple blue dress and the top half of her dark hair neatly pulled back. “Hi, Talisa.” She said as she gave her a side hug. “So you finally got to step foot on this island, huh?”

            Talisa smiled. “Yeah,” She replied. “And it’s quite lovely.”

            Meera turned to Arya and frowned. She wasn’t wearing a dress, which was no surprise. Arya hates wearing dresses. Instead, she was wearing a white chiffon halter romper pants, and her hair was pulled back on a braid on one side, which highlighted the bright purple dye at the ends.

            “Don’t give me that look.” Arya said. “You know I hate wearing dresses. And Sansa did my hair on my mother’s insistence.”

            “It actually looks great on you.” She complimented as she gave her a quick hug.

            “Well,” Jon spoke up. “Whether you like it or not, Arya, you’ll have to wear a dress on my graduation ceremony next week.”

            Arya shook her head in disagreement. “You have got to be kidding me.”

            “You have to.” Jon insisted. “There’s a dress code.”

. . .

            Afterwards, they all headed to the _Blackfyre Stadium_ , where the commencement rites will be held.

            The ATU graduation committee had a stage built and installed below the ninety by thirty feet scoreboard on the stadium’s south side.

            There were chairs where in the graduates will be sitting, arranged in rows of twenty facing the stage, with a central aisle dividing it to ten seats on each side.

Before the ceremony, was also the time where families met families. Or in her friends’ cases, their significant others’ families. The Starks formally met the Tyrells, since Loras was in their year, and Sansa’s dating Willas, Loras’ eldest brother; the Martells met the Baratheons, since Myrcella was dating Trystane, and Gendry had mentioned that their Mom had been looking forward to meeting them because she approved of Trystane, which is also a rare occurrence because Cersei was and still is very hard to please; and of course, their family, the Reeds met the Karstarks officially since Jojen and Alys got together, and they were there because Alys’ eldest brother, Harrion was also graduating.

            As for the march and the seats, the graduates were arranged alphabetically by their last name, regardless of their fields of study. Normally, they were accompanied by a maximum of two persons during the march and occasionally, those positions were filled in by the parents. In her case, since she only had one parent left, she allowed her brother, Jojen to walk with her and their Dad.

Her seat was on the third of the tenth row on the left side facing the stage. She was quite familiar with the people in their row since she had gotten to know them during the rehearsals. One of them was from the Stormlands, one from Dorne, one from the Westerlands, two from the Vale, two from the Reach and three of them from the North.

On the first seat, by the aisle was Jon Redfort. To her left, was Desmera Redwyne, and about seven seats to her right was Robb. And yes, he was on the last seat of the tenth row. Between them sat, Amber Rogers, Rhonda Rowan, Robar Royce, Roose Ryswell, Aron Santagar and Melwyn Sarsfield.

Gendry, on the other hand, was on the seventh seat of the first row on the right side facing the stage, between Duram Bar Emmon and Hugh Beesbury.

The ceremony started with the university Vice President, Dr. Symond Staunton giving the opening remarks, then followed by the individual distribution of the diplomas to the graduates, which was, of course, done alphabetically.

The diplomas were placed in black faux leather folders with the university’s official seal in red print.

They had to go up the stage, shake hands with the University President, Lucerys Velaryon before he hands you your diploma, and allow you to take a photograph with your family up stage before taking a bow.

On Gendry’s turn, the entire first family went to the stage with him. As they pose for the cameras, Meera could see the family resemblance of the Baratheon siblings to their parents. Gendry and Myrcella looked like younger versions of Robert and Cersei, minus the body fat and snobby sneer. Joffrey and Tommen however, had the genes mixed. Joffrey had Cersei’s golden blond hair and Robert’s blue eyes, while Tommen had Robert’s dark hair and Cersei’s green eyes.

It was the same with her and Jojen. Except, Meera had her Dad’s green eyes, and Jojen had their Mom’s purple eyes. A lot of people had told them that. Mrs. Shella Whent was an example, and Tyrek’s Dad, Tygett Lannister.

When it was her turn, her Dad and brother went up with her. She was happy, of course, but there was also a feeling of incompleteness. Like her Mom, Jyana should’ve been with them up onstage, physically. But that’ll never happened anymore, so instead of complaining about those things and people that have passed, Meera decided be grateful about what’s currently happening. And in the next four years, she knew she would be up in this stage again for her brother’s graduation.

After the handing out of diplomas, it’s a University tradition that an alumnus of the institution gives a commencement address to the graduating students. It is usually given by a notable person in the community, like politicians, and it’s usually a surprise. They never tell who speaker is, until only when he/she is about to actually address the graduating class.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” The emcee announced. “Let’s give a round of applause to Mr. Eddard Stark, CEO of _Stark Industries_ , and a graduate from the class of 277 AC.”

At that, Meera and everyone else seated in their row turned to Robb with a mixture of confused and surprised faces.

“I swear to the gods,” Robb said, without looking at them. “I didn’t know about this.”

Before Ned Stark gave his actual commencement address, he pointed out that at first, he only intended to attend his eldest son’s (Robb) graduation. Everyone knew Ned Stark, and not just because he was CEO of one of the most prominent companies in the country, but because the Stark family name had made the headlines before, with the whole thing with Lyanna, Ned’s sister, and the whole mess with the Targaryens. And the fact that he had lost three family members during that time, made Meera admire how much the Stark patriarch stood his ground, even though there was a hint of sadness in it. Jon had mentioned that his Uncle Ned rarely mentioned or even talked about their Uncle Brandon or his Mom, Lyanna, as it would only make him sad. The kind she’d also seen in her Dad sometimes.

When Ned Stark was finished, the University president, Lucerys Velaryon went back to the podium and gave his closing remarks. “As president of this institution,” He said. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the graduates of _Aegon Targaryen University_ graduating class of _306 AC_. Congratulations!”

The graduates transferred their graduation cap tassels from the right to the left as everyone clapped their hands. Then, they cheered and the tossed the caps as high as they can in the air.

. . .

That same day, the Greek Row had held a party to celebrate graduation. People on every frat and sorority house took it to the next level with wines and spirits in Bordeaux glasses, instead of beer in red plastic cups.

At around late afternoon, some newly-graduates were packing up stuff in their cars, as if ready to move on to the next phase of their lives.

Meera was one of them. Her Dad, had their family chauffer, Alyn brought the car to the Greek Row to go get all her stuff from the room she shared with Arianne Martell as they were moving out on the same day.

Alyn Bogs had pulled their family mini-van before the gates of the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ Sorority chapter house. As she was handing out a few boxes to Alyn, she felt a soft poke on her back.

Meera turned and saw her roommate, or rather her _former_ roommate, Arianne Martell standing before her.

“Hey,” Meera greeted. “So, you’re going now, huh?” She asked.

Arianne nodded. “It’s been a wild ride going through college with you, Meera Reed.” She said, as her eyes began to water. “You are, by far, the best roommate/instant bestfriend/confidante and the most trusted lieutenant anyone could ask for.”

Meera snorted. “Likewise.”

Arianne suddenly pulled her into a hug. “I’m gonna miss you.” She choked.

She smiled and gladly returned the same hug. “Me too.” She said.

“You know, I feel bad for all the girls that’ll stay behind,” Arianne said as she wiped her tears. “You were the only one who can keep the Stark girls from going at each others’ throats in this house.”

Meera chuckled as they let go. “Nah, they’ll eventually figure it out how to.” She assured.

“We’ll keep in touch, okay?” Arianne insisted.

“Of course.” Meera shrugged. “I’ll still need to meet Arys, though. You promised me you’ll introduce him to me.”

“Well, he does have a pet dog.” Arianne informed. “And he lives in the Reach, which happened to be in the same region as Brightwater Keep, which is also where you’ll be doing your residency, right?”

Meera considered it. “I’ll look forward to that.”

Arianne smiled, then gave her a quick hug before walking back to her ride back to Dorne. “Have a good life, Reed.”

“You too, Martell.” She shouted back.

Across the street, she could see the Starks, specifically, Robb, Jon, and Bran placing suitcases and boxes into Robb’s car. Gendry was doing the same, with a few White Cloaks helping him.

Seeing them, she let Alyn finish putting her stuff into the mini-van and walked towards her bestfriends across the streets.

“So, this is it, huh?” She spoke up. “Our last day in ATU.”

“I wouldn’t say our last day, Meera.” Robb corrected. “I’m pretty sure we’ll be back here for our younger siblings’ graduation in a few years.”

Meera smiled. “Well, at least that’s something to look forward to.” She sighed. “I’m gonna miss all of your bickering, joking around and running to me to act as counselor for whatever you did wrong. Especially, girlfriend trouble.”

            Jon looked up from arranging suitcases from the car’s trunk. “What?” He frowned. “Girlfriend trouble?” He repeated.

            “Yeah,” Meera said. “Especially, Gendry.”

            Gendry, hearing his name from his car pulled up in front of Robb’s, walked towards them and turned to her. “What in seven hells did I do now, Reed?”

Luckily, Robb explained it for all of them. “Meera had to act as a couple’s counselor for like, a day when Arya and Gendry had their…differences.” He recalled.

            Jon chuckled, turning to her. “Hmm, maybe I should call you whenever Ygritte and I have an argument.”

            Meera knitted her eyebrows. “What—?” She started to say.

            “Holy shit!” Robb exclaimed. “That’s what I said.”

            She cleared her throat. “Anyways, promise me that we’ll keep in touch.” She said. “Or I’ll kill all three of you, if you don’t answer any of my calls or messages.”

            “Of course, we’ll keep in touch.” Gendry assured. “We’ve known each other since we were toddlers.”

            “Yeah, and you know a great example of lifelong friends?” Robb pointed out. “Our Dads. They’re great friends while they were still in college. They could go on months, or years without seeing each other and when they get together, they’re still as crazy as shit.”

            “Yeah,” Jon agreed. “And they sort of, passed on their friendships to the next generation, to us. And hopefully, to our children someday.”

            The thought of everything they had just said, made Meera smile.

            “But I’ll still be invited to your weddings, right?” She asked.

            “Duh, of course!” Robb said. “Because I’ll be Gendry’s best man.”

            “Mm-hmm.” Gendry agreed. “Hey, and Meera has to catch the bride’s bouquet, Dude. Maybe that way, we can find her a boyfriend.”

            Meera smacked him upside the head which made Robb and Jon threw their heads back in laughter.

            Robb smiled. “Well, anyways,” He said. “At least I know where I’m taking Grey Wind for a check-up now.”

            “Oh, yeah,” Jon agreed. “By the way, how do you get to Brightwater Keep?” He asked. “And also, you and Gendry need to be in my graduation next week in WMA.”

            “You’ll have to take the Roseroad Highway from King’s Landing.” Meera explained. “Wait, I’m invited?” She asked.

            Jon shrugged. “Of course,” He replied. “I’ve already reserved like, nine seats. For Uncle Ned, Aunt Cat, Robb, Bran, Rickon, Sansa, Arya, you and Gendry.” He then turned to Gendry. “Though, I wasn’t sure if you were actually just gonna tag along with your Dad, but just in case.”

            “Hold up,” Meera frowned. “Why is Gendry’s Dad going to be there?” She asked.

            “The President of the Country and the General of the Armed Forces,” Jon started to explain. “Which are, Robert Baratheon and Jeor Mormont respectively, are the ones who will give out our diplomas.”

            “Wow, okay,” Robb said. “I didn’t even know that.”

“Meera!” Someone called from across the street.

They all turned and saw her brother, Jojen waving at her.

“It’s all good.” Jojen informed as he walked towards the frat house. “Everything’s in. We’re good to go. I’m just gonna grab my backpack.” He said, before running going back inside the house.

            Meera turned back to her bestfriends. “Well, I guess this is it.” She said. “We’re going to carry on with our lives from here on there.”

“Alright, one last hug before we go.” Gendry suggested.

All four of them spread their arms for a group hug.

            Alyn brought the car and pulled it before the frat house, just in front of Gendry’s car, where White Cloaks were placing his stuff in it.

            “Bye guys!” Meera waved as she walked towards the mini-van.

            Just as she was to open the door to the middle row seats, a voice spoke up from behind her. “I’m gonna miss not having you here.”

            Meera smiled, knowing who it belonged to. She turned and saw Bran, with his hands in his hoodie’s pockets.

Bran continued. “I’ll have no one to vent to whenever I have problems.”

            She snorted. “You can always call me, Brannikins.” Meera pointed out. “You know, when you just needed someone to talk to or…when you need some company.”

            He smirked. “I’d like that.” He then leaned in as if, like he was about to give her a kiss but she stopped him as she had caught Robb, Jon and Gendry at the corner of her eye, watching them intently. Especially, Jon since he had his eyes narrowed at them like he was lip-reading their conversations.

            “Not here.” She said as pushed him away. “Your brother and cousin are watching us.”

            “Okay,” Bran said uncertainly. “But you still owe me, you know. You promised me a next time.”

            “I know,” She said. “I haven’t forgotten, Bran. You will get your next time, just not now. But in the mean time,” She tiptoed and gave him a peck on his cheek. “That will have to do.”

            Bran nodded in agreement, then winked at her.

            Just then, Meera saw her brother walking towards them with his backpack shouldered.

            Jojen gave Bran a fist bump. “See you around, man.” He said, before getting into the shotgun seat.

            Meera gave one last goodbye at her bestfriends and then joined her brother into their mini-van.

 

**JON**

            A week after Robb, Gendry and Meera’s graduation, it was Jon’s turn.

            A military graduation was sort of a big deal since the awards and diplomas are awarded only by the country’s commander-in-chief and the General of the Armed Forces.

The _Westeros Military Academy_ traced its beginnings to the construction of the infamous _Wall_ , a massive barrier of mostly ice stretching across the [northern](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/North) border of Westeros. It stretches for three hundred miles and is approximately seven hundred feet tall and made of solid ice, stone, and earth, and can be seen for miles round.

The Wall was built mostly to fend off invaders back in the day. It was designed by Brandon Stark or famously called, _Bran the Builder_ centuries ago; (Yes, Jon was related to him.) And it’s manned by the military or as people liked to call them the _Night’s Watch_ , as they kept watched even at night or the _Black Crows_ as the official military seal had a black crow with its wings spread open, with the words, _The shield that guards the realms of men_ , and also because their uniforms were all in the color black.

It had nineteen towers, with one posted at every fifteen miles, until those towers grew larger into military bases. But then, they needed a place to train the future officers, so they converted four of the nineteen towers namely: Stonedoor, Hoarfrost Hill, Icemark, and the Nightfort, into a military academy, hence the _Westeros Military Academy_.

            Now, Jon stood in the courtyard of the Nightfort building, patiently waiting for his family to arrive.

            Suddenly, there was pat on his shoulder, followed by a voice. “You nervous, Stark?”

            Jon turned and saw his fellow bunkmate/colleague/friend, Waymar Royce. He was dressed the same way as he was with a black coat with insignias embroidered on it, white trousers and was holding his white peaked cap in his hand.

            “A little.” Jon admitted. “Where’s Edd and Sam?” He asked.

            “With their families.” Waymar said.

            His friends Waymar Royce and Eddison Tollet were from Runestone in the Vale, while Samwell Tarly was from Hornhill in the Reach.

            “So your entire family’s coming?” He asked.

            “Not my entire family,” Waymar said. “Just my Dad, my two brothers and my younger sister.”

            “I think I saw your sister once when I visited my cousins in ATU.” Jon recalled. “She’s a cheerleader, right?”

            “Yeah,” Waymar frowned. “How did you know?”

            “My cousin Sansa is in ATU’s cheerleading squad.” Jon explained. “And I heard her call someone by her family name, Royce.”

            Before Waymar could answer, a car pulled up before them and Jon saw his high school history teacher, Yohn Royce, which made him knit his eyebrows.

            “Dad!” Waymar called as he walked towards them.

            _Holy shit!_ Jon thought. For five years, he had shared a room with Waymar in the academy’s barracks and had no idea that his Dad was his former history teacher.

            Two other guys and one girl went out of the car, which must be Waymar’s brothers and sister because they all had the same honey brown hair and were all in formal attire.

            Waymar introduced him to his family. And of course, his history teacher recognized him. “Jon Stark.” Yohn Royce said in recognition.

            “Hello, Mr. Royce.” He greeted, not knowing what else to say. “I didn’t think you’d remember me.”

            “Dad, you know him?” Waymar asked.

            “Jon was one of my students in KLA.” Yohn recalled. “Him and his cousins.”

            “Stark,” Waymar’s twin brother, Robar, spoke up. “Are related to Robb Stark?” He asked.

            “Or Sansa and Arya Stark?” Waymar’s sister, Ysilla added.

            “Yeah, they’re my cousins.” Jon explained.

            Just then, he saw a white car that looked like it was splashed with purple paint. _Arya’s car,_ he thought. Four people got out of the car namely: Arya, Sansa, Meera and his Aunt Cat. It was then followed by the Stark family SUV, with the boys and his Uncle Ned.

            His Aunt and Uncle had then shook hands with his former history teacher and got into conversations.

            “Jon!” Arya called as he ran and tackled him with a hug.

            “Arya, hey.” He greeted as he returned the same hug.

            “Looking good, Stark.” Meera said as she gave him a fist bump.

            Jon chuckled. “Flattered, thanks.” He then gave his other cousins fist bumps and side hugs. He had then introduced his cousins to the Royces, which made Robar and Ysilla Royce frown.

            “Ysilla Royce,” Sansa recognized. “Oh my gods! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

            Ysilla smiled and waved. “Hello Captain.” She greeted.

            Robar pointed at Robb. “Robb Stark, right?” He asked, then turned to Meera. “And…Reed,” He snapped his fingers, as if trying to remember her name. “Meera, right?”

            “Whoa!” Jon exclaimed. “This is weird.” He gestured to his cousins and the Royces. “How do you know each other?” He asked.

            “Oh, Ysilla’s in ATU’s cheerleading squad.” Sansa explained. “And she’s in Arya’s year so...” She shrugged.

            “Well, everyone in the squad knows the Stark girls.” Ysilla said. “Especially, after Arya’s exposition of Kyra, which caused her to be demoted, Sansa rose to Cheerleading captain in her place.”

            Jon turned to his cousins, Arya and Sansa. “You did what, now?” He asked as if he’d misheard.

            “It’s a long story.” Meera spoke up. “And trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

            “Why am I not surprised that it somehow involves you?” Jon said, raising an eyebrow.

            “Dude, that was ages ago.” Robb spoke up. “Let it go. And I knew Robar Royce, because we were in the same row during graduation rites with Meera.”

            “Well, I didn’t know that Westeros was so small.” Jon said sarcastically. “Just wait ‘till you see who their Dad is.”

            Robb frowned. “What do you mean?”

            Suddenly, their parents, or in Jon’s case, Aunt and Uncle walked towards them. And of course, as he expected, their jaws dropped when they saw the Royce patriarch was their history teacher.

            “No freakin’ way.” Rickon said in a small voice.

            They were even more surprised when Yohn Royce called each of his cousins by their names.

            “I remember the names of every student in my classes.” Yohn pointed out. “And that includes you, Meera.” He said, turning to her.

Meera smiled. “I didn’t really think you’d actually remember me, Mr. Royce.”

            “How could I not?” Yohn raised an eyebrow. “You were one of the students who nearly threw up after my film showing of Northern Skagosi cannibals.”

            “Wait,” Jon turning to her. “Did you throw up?” He asked.

            “I nearly did.” Meera recalled. “But I think it was Jayne Bracken who did.”

            “Well,” Mr. Royce smiled. “It’s just good to see three of you still together,” He gestured to him, Robb and Meera. “Although, you’re missing one.”

            “Oh, Gendry’s on his way.” Jon explained, before turning to Arya. “Where in seven hells is your boyfriend?” He asked.

            “He’s coming with his Dad, obviously.” Arya replied. “And I don’t know.”

            “Well, it was nice meeting you all.” Waymar said. “And—”

            “Jon! Waymar!” Another voice called, and Jon was sure it was Sam’s. They turned to where his voice came from and sure enough, he was walking towards their direction.

Sam was with four people, his family: his Dad, Randyll Tarly, who has the same dark hair as Sam, but nearly bald, and he displayed a sort of, strict and stark demeanor; while his Mom, Melessa Florent-Tarly, was clearly an opposite of her husband, in both appearance and presence, with her dirty blond hair and her warm smile. His younger brother, Dickon and sister, Talla looked like younger versions of their parents, but both had the same warm smile, like their Mom.

“Hey, Sam.” Jon said as he and Waymar went on and gave him a fist bump.

They introduced their families to each other.

“Oh, hello, Arya.” Sam waved at Arya.

Sam’s brother, Dickon frowned at his older brother. “You know her?” He asked in surprise.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his younger brother. “Pfft, of course.” He said. “And I also knew that you’ve never won a sparring match against her.”

Dickon scowled, clearly hating the fact that he lost a fencing match to a girl.

“Cheer up, Dickon.” Meera spoke up. “On the bright side, you only have one girl to deal with in the fencing team from now on.”

Jon frowned at her.

“Arya and I were the only girls in the ATU Fencing team.” Meera explained. “Well, it’s just Arya now.”

“Meera?” Sam’s sister, Talla called. “Meera Reed, right? Oh my gods!”

Meera’s eyes widened. “Talla?”

Talla ran to her and gave her a side hug. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“How is it that you know almost everyone?” Jon asked.

“Because I don’t sulk up in the corner like you.” Meera snapped.

“Ooh, burn!” Robb stifled a laugh, patting Jon on his shoulder.

Bran chuckled. “And I thought Arya was the only one who can give direct comebacks.”

“Start getting use to it, Brannikins.” Meera smiled mischievously.

Jon raised an eyebrow. _So, she’s giving him nicknames now_ , he thought. After he discovered that Bran and Meera had sex in his car, Jon had been watching them closely since. Even last week, when Meera was getting all her stuff from the sorority house, Bran went to her, not privately, but he went to her alone and out of earshot. And who in the gods’ names knew what they talked about but afterwards, Meera had given Bran a peck on his cheek. It seemed like an innocent little kiss on the cheek, but Jon was sure it was just a toned down gesture of whatever it is going with them since Meera was aware that they were watching them at that moment.

“Anyways,” Meera continued. “Talla is my soon-to-be roommate in Brightwater Keep together with Rylene Florent. We’re doing residency in the same hospital.” She explained.

Talla nodded. “Rylene is our cousin from our mother’s side of the family.” She explained. “And Rylene’s Dad got us the exclusive four-bedroom apartment in which the hospital houses their doctors on medical residency.”

“Really?” Rickon raised an eyebrow. “That’s a thing?” He wondered. “The hospital houses the doctors on their residency?”

“Of course, they do, Rickon,” Robb said. “I should know. Talisa went through the same thing while she was in _KLMC_.”

Talla gasped and pointed a finger at Rickon. “You’re Rickon Stark?” She asked.

“Um, yes.” Rickon replied.

“Oh my gods!” Talla exclaimed. “You’re so cute! Okay, you didn’t hear this from me, but Shireen doesn’t stop talking about you. I mean, seriously. It’s kinda getting annoying but it’s just so adorable.”

At that, Rickon turned red.

“Aww,” Sansa teased, putting an arm around Rickon. “It’s gonna be okay, baby brother. You also talk non-stop about Shireen to us.”

If it was possible, Rickon turned even redder as he glared at his sister.

“Oh, stop it.” Bran said. “It’s not just Rickon, it’s all of you at home.”

“Just ignore him.” Arya pointed out. “He’s bitter.”

“I’m not bitter.” Bran insisted.

Jon patted Bran’s shoulder to calm him down. Robb was about to say something, but was interrupted someone from behind them.

The person behind them cleared their throat. “I believe you kids should be in your seats before the Commander-in-Chief will arrive.” He informed. Jon was positive that it was their Uncle Benjen.

They all turned and he wasn’t wrong.

“Uncle Benjen!” Rickon exclaimed with a wide grin and tackled their uncle with a crushing hug.

His brothers and sisters followed him and crushed their uncle in a tight hug.

“Ow!” Benjen choked. “Your hugs have gotten stronger in the past years.” He said as he kissed each of them on their foreheads before turning to Meera. “Hello Meera.” He greeted.

Meera nodded and gave Benjen an informal two-finger hand salute. “Lieutenant General.”

“Now, as I was saying,” Benjen continued. “You have to—”

Suddenly, a black limousine arrived with white-uniformed men in motorcycle escorts. _White Cloaks_ , he thought.

“Well, the president is here.” Benjen said. “Come on, now.” He clapped his hands twice. “Chop-chop.”

“If the president is here, that also means Gendry is here.” Robb said.

They started to walk towards the Stonedoor building with the Royces and the Tarlys when a shout made them all turn. “Stark!” A voice called.

Gendry was running to their direction. “Hello Starks.” He greeted.

“You’re late, Baratheon.” Robb pointed out as he gave him a fist bump.

“I’m never late.” Gendry insisted. “Everyone else is simply early.” He chuckled. “That’s what my parents always say.”

“Easy to say,” Meera spoke up. “When you’re part of the first family.”

“S’up, Reed.” Gendry said, giving her a side hug before turning to Jon. “Dude! Top of the class, right?”

Jon simply smiled. “Well, you shouldn’t be surprised.” He said, then gave him a fist bump.

Gendry then placed his arm around Arya and gave her a peck on her cheek.

Jon had to admit, watching Arya and Gendry together made him smile. They’re just so adorable to look at since Gendry’s this tall, broad-shouldered guy and Arya’s this short and tiny thing and only stands at 5’2, which is only two inches shorter than Meera (Meera is 5’4.), while Gendry is 6’2. And Meera and Robb had pointed out that everytime they’re arguing or fighting over something, Arya had to stand on something so she could yell at Gendry’s face.

. . .

They continued walking towards the Stonedoor building where a stage was built outside for the graduation ceremony.

Along the stage, were the flags of the eight regions: a grey direwolf on a white banner for the _North_ ; a golden lion on a crimson banner for the _Westerlands_ ; a silver trout on a blue and red banner for the _Riverlands and the Iron Isles_ ; a white moon-and-falcon on a sky-blue banner for the _Vale_ ; a red three-headed dragon on a black banner for the _Crownlands_ ; a golden rose on a grass-green banner for the _Reach_ , a black stag on a yellow banner for the _Stormlands_ , and a red sun pierced by a golden spear on an orange banner for _Dorne_.

Jon remembered what the flags were for. During graduation ceremonies, it is tradition that when a graduate or in their terms, a second-class lieutenant, is called to the stage for his/her diploma and first rank insignia, a flag is raised to signify which region of Westeros they came from. He knew that since he was assigned to hold the flag of the Stormlands for the graduating class when he was in his third year. And there were only flags of the regions, because one of the qualifications to apply for WMA was being a natural-born citizen of Westeros.

The graduates, himself included, occupied the first six rows, since there were only sixty of them, the rest of the seats were occupied by the graduates’ family and friends.

Jon had only reserved nine seats for his family and friends, since his girlfriend, Ygritte was going to sit with her Dad up onstage with the rest of the Westerosi Army, Air Force and Navy Officers and their families. The President of the country, Robert Baratheon, was also sitting onstage with General of the Army, Jeor Mormont, and Admirals, Cotter Pyke of the Navy, and Denys Mallister of the Air Force.

After the welcome address, they were each called one by one up the stage for their medals-of-honor, diplomas and first rank insignias. And since Jon was the top of his class, he was called first.

Truthfully, he was surprised when he first found out about it. Jon’s goal in the academy was to reach the top ten, at least. But he didn’t expect himself to be ahead of his classmates. Partly, because he knew the WMA superintendent, Colonel Alliser Thorne hated him and he literally made Jon’s first two years in the academy, a living hell.

Jon had always wondered why Colonel Thorne always so hard on him. Always calling him a _bastard_ , and even when Sam failed to finish a mud-covered obstacle course in less than a minute, Thorne punished him with Sam, Waymar and Edd all because they were bunkmates in the barracks. He had asked his Uncle Benjen about that. And he explained that Thorne was a good friend of his father, Rhaegar.

_Some people blamed the Starks for what happened to Rhaegar,_ His Uncle Benjen had said. _And Thorne was one of them_.

Colonel Thorne was smart enough not to cross Benjen Stark. Partly, because he knew that his Uncle outranked him, so he basically took out all his frustrations on Jon, a mere cadet in the academy. But he may have seen something in him because it was said that the superintendent was the deciding vote on the rankings of the graduating class in the academy.

“Second-class Lieutenant, Jon Aegon Stark,” The WMA superintendent announced. “Army.”

Usually, the middle name is included when the graduate’s full name is announced, but he since he’s illegitimate-born, he didn’t have one. As he already used his Mom’s last name, _Stark_ as his last name. And law states that he can’t use his Dad’s last name because his parents aren’t married.

As Jon went up the stage with his family right behind him, a cadet raised the flag of the North to let everyone know that he’s from the North.

Robert Baratheon placed the medal-of-honor on him and gave him his diploma. Jon gave the president a hand salute before shaking his hand. General Mormont gave his rank insignia to his Uncle Ned for him to pin it to Jon’s shirt in front of everyone.

And as per WMA mandate, the top five of the class will be given their own choices on which field in the military will they be serving. Whether if it’s in the _Army_ , based in _Castle Black Military Base_ , the _Air Force_ in _Shadow Tower Air Base_ , or the _Navy_ in _Eastwatch Harbor_.

            Jon had chosen a long time ago, way before he got his acceptance letter. With him being the top of his class, Jon chose to serve in the Army, mostly, because it meant that he’d be closer to his Uncle Benjen in Castle Black, to Ygritte in the Gift, and to his family in Winterfell.

            Out of the other four of the top five, two have chosen to join him at Castle Black: Dacey Mormont, General Mormont’s niece and the only girl in the top five, and Brandon Tallhart from Torrhen’s Square, the town near the Great Barrowton National Park. Though Jon suspected that Brandon Tallhart only chose the Army because Dacey Mormont herself chose to be in the Army, mostly so that they would be stationed at Castle Black together. And yes, they are dating, though not everyone knew about them, yet.

            Wendel Manderly had chosen the Naval Force and will be stationed at Eastwatch. It was kind of weird seeing how four of the top five were Northerners. The other was a Valeman, Morton Waynwood, from Ironoaks, who chose the Air Force.

            The superintendent only called the top ten and then the others alphabetically and to which Military branch they’re going to be assigned. Jon could see the look of horror on Sam’s face when he was called. He literally could see the beads of sweat on his friend’s forehead.

            “Second-class Lieutenant, Samwell Florent-Tarly,” It was announced. And Jon could see Sam holding his breath. He remembered that Sam never really wanted to attend WMA. He wanted to be a doctor and securing a job in the Citadel Research Institute in Oldtown, but his Dad never approved of it. Thinking about the decision to attend WMA held Sam back one year and that Jon and his other bunkmates were actually the same age as Sam’s younger sister, Talla, who had also graduated college from a university in the Reach. And Jon could also recall what Sam had said that serving in the Army will be the better option for him than the Air Force and the Navy since he suffers from motion sickness. Until… “Army.” Colonel Thorne blurted out.

            As for Waymar and Edd, thank the gods they were assigned to the Army as well, which meant they will see each other in Castle Black Military Base.

Robert Baratheon also gave his inspirational message to the future military officers and afterwards, the superintendent, Colonel Thorne went back to the podium. “As Superintendent,” He said. “Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the second-class lieutenants of _Westeros Military Academy_ graduating class of _306 AC_. Congratulations!”

Everyone clapped their hands as the graduates cheered and the tossed their white peaked caps in the air.

. . .

            After the graduation ceremony, which ended at like, five in the afternoon, his Aunt Cat invited Robert Baratheon, his Uncle Benjen, and Major General Tormund Giantsbane to their home in Winterfell for dinner.

            As soon as Jon and his cousins got out of their cars, their huskies literally lunged at them. Arya nearly lost her balance when Nymeria forgot that she wasn’t a puppy anymore and jumped at her master. Luckily, Gendry was right behind Arya, so he was able to catch her. Rickon wasn’t so lucky, Shaggy tackled him and he fell to the ground with his black-furred husky licking his face.

            This also marked the first time the Giantsbanes had stepped foot into their family home in Winterfell. The last time his Uncle Benjen visited was when he took him to the academy, and the last time Robert Baratheon had been here, according to his Uncle Ned, was at his Mom, Lyanna’s funeral.

            The house staff was just leaving for the summer vacation when they arrived. It was a thing in the Stark household. The staff was allowed to go home for the summer and the holidays and they will be, once again, left to do all the chores by themselves.

            Gage, the cook, approached his Aunt Cat. “The table is set and the food is served, Mrs. Stark.” He informed.

            “Thank you, Gage.”

            White Cloaks began to surround the perimeter of the house. They tend to do that whenever the president entered a building.

            Ygritte glanced up at the Stark Manor. “Whoa,” She said in awe. “You grew up in this house? It’s so massive.”

            “Well, there are six of us kids,” Jon pointed out. “And there’s also the house staff. But we often see each other, so it didn’t really feel that big. Trust me, you haven’t been in the Red Keep yet.”

            Ygritte frowned at him. “You’ve been in the Red Keep?” She asked.

            “Once.” Jon admitted. “It was a long time ago. I was in high school when Robb, Meera and I spent a night in the Red Keep with Gendry for a school project.”

            Jon remembered that experience. It was a lot of fun, except for the fact that Gendry’s mother, Cersei kept giving him skeptical looks like he might plant a bomb in one of the Red Keep’s towers or something.

            They went directly to the dining room where the table is set and the food is served as what Gage had said.

            His Uncle Ned sat at the head of the table, as usual. To his left, was Robert Baratheon. Next to him, was their Uncle Benjen, Tormund Giantsbane, Ygritte, Jon himself and the Bran. To his Uncle Ned’s right was his Aunt Cat, then Sansa, Arya, Gendry, Robb and Meera. And at the other end of the table was Rickon.

            Gage had two roasted chicken, two bowls of vegetable salad, cheese soufflés in small bowls and three bottles of sparking white wine.

            “So,” Robert started to say. “Now, we have a mechanical engineer, a lawyer, a veterinarian, and a military officer.”

            “Yeah!” Robb said, as he gave Gendry, Meera and Jon high fives.

            “Well, that’s one down for me.” Robert said. “And three to go. Tommen’s still in high school.”

            “That’s two for us, Robert.” Ned spoke up. “And four to go.”

            The grown-ups then had their own conversations.

            “Okay, now I have a question I was dreading to ask earlier,” Meera spoke up. “Is Dacey Mormont and that Tallhart guy dating? Because it seemed like it.”

            “No,” Ygritte answered. “I asked her about that and she denied it.”

            Of course, Ygritte was friends with Dacey Mormont. Partly, because her Dad and Dacey’s Uncle were colleagues in Castle Black and they’ve been visiting them since they were little and became friends, and also because Ygritte has a jealousy streak.

            Dacey was one of his first friends in the academy since they were classmates during high school in KLA, and they were assigned in Castle Black with Sam, Waymar and Edd for their two-year internship. When Ygritte found out about that, she often visited him at Castle Black. And it’s the same way she met his cousin, Arya.

            Ygritte wasn’t the first girl Jon knew who had a jealousy streak. Robb’s ex-girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling, had it too. But Jeyne’s streak was way, way longer than Ygritte’s, as she even got jealous of Meera at times. Ygritte was too, when Jon first mentioned Meera. _Meera?_ She had said. _Who’s Meera?_ But as she got to know Meera, they became fast friends.

            “Actually, they are.” Jon said. “Dacey denied it of course, but Brandon Tallhart didn’t. He said Dacey was only hiding it from her Uncle Jeor.”

            “Secret relationships never work.” Rickon pointed out. “Everyone’s bound to find out about it soon.”

            “Yeah,” Meera agreed, giving Rickon a fist bump. “Nice one, little Stark. Not pointing fingers to a few people in this table.”

            Robb glared at her. “Really?”

            “It’s not just you, you know.” Meera said.

            By then, Jon so wanted to answer back. _We’re not the only ones keeping secrets, Meera._ He wanted to say but decided against it. Jon knew about her and Bran. They may not be dating, but he knew what they’ve been doing, anyway. And besides, Meera was right. It wasn’t just Robb, who had then hid his relationship with Talisa. There was Arya and Gendry, and Jon, who kept his relationship with Ygritte a secret until Arya figured it out.

“Anyways,” He said instead. “Since when were you close friends with the Mormonts?” He asked.

“Dude, come on,” Robb said. “There was almost a _Mormont_ in all our years in KLA.”

“Yeah,” Sansa agreed. “Alysanne Mormont was the one in my year.”

            “Yes,” Meera said. “Dacey was lab partner in AP Chemistry, in junior year.” She recalled. “Her sister, Lyanna, is in Jojen and Bran’s year; and Jorelle is in Arya’s year and she’s Alys’ bestfriend.”

            Jon frowned. “Alys?” He repeated.

            “Karstark.” Bran spoke up. “Jojen’s girlfriend.”

            “Wait, they’re dating now?” He asked.

            “Oh my gods, Jon!” Arya snapped. “Keep up, will you?”

            They all burst out laughing.

. . .

            After dinner, the grown-ups moved to the family room, sipping sparking white wine from their champagne glasses in front of the fireplace as they talked, while the kids, themselves, gathered in the living room. They settled for eggnog instead of wine and they surrounded the coffee table as they played _Talking Points_.

            Robb was being his _protective-big-brother-self_ as he occasionally punched Gendry’s arm if he gets too close to Arya and followed them around if they were going somewhere.

            “If something happens to my sister in this house with you, I’ll beat you up.” Robb had threatened. “And I don’t care if your Dad or some White Cloaks are around.”

            “Dude, you’re over reacting.” Meera said. “You didn’t act like this when we were in Dragonstone.”

            “Exactly,” Robb replied. “We were in Dragonstone. We’re surrounded by people we don’t know so of course, they have to lay low. But this is the North, Meera, our home turf. And who knows what Arya’s up to. I mean, for fuck’s sake, she managed to hide their relationship for nine months.”

            Arya sighed in annoyance. “If you’re worried about me pulling Gendry some place quieter and make out with him, that’s not gonna happen.” She said. “Not with our parents and his Dad in the same building and White Cloaks surrounding the house. I’m not stupid.”

            “I’m gonna refill the pitcher for more eggnog.” Bran spoke up as he took the pitcher. He stood and made his way towards the kitchen.

            They continued playing _Talking Points_ , with Robb taking a card.

            “Alright,” Robb said. “ _Name a person or persons that you trust with your life_.” He read. “And I’m pretty sure it excludes boyfriends and girlfriends.”

            “Nymeria.” Arya started first.

            “Arya, the card says _person_ not _dog_.” Robb reminded her. “And excluding boyfriends.”

            Arya sighed in annoyance. “Fine, Jon and Meera,” She blurted out. “And Bran, though, he can’t really lie, because he tells the truth when confronted, but he’s reliable.”

            Robb waited. “That’s it?” He asked. Looking all offended that his sister didn’t mention his name.

            Arya shrugged. “You sold me out more than I sold you out,” She pointed out. “I don’t trust you.”

            “Sansa,” Robb said.

            “Margaery and Meera.” Sansa said. “And baby Rickon.”

            Rickon glared at her. “No prefixes!” He said.

            Everyone burst out laughing. Jon couldn’t help but join in. It was rare that he got to spend time with family and friends.

He grabbed his glass but realized it was empty. And Bran was taking too long in refilling the pitcher. _What could possibly be taking him forever?_ He thought.

It took him another round of reading cards to notice Meera wasn’t in the room with them anymore. _Oh, no, no, no!_ Jon mentally scolded himself. _Seven hells, no!_ He was the only person who knew about whatever they were doing, and he was so caught up watching with Robb if Gendry gets too close to Arya, that he forgot about another tandem with a secret fling among them.

Jon glanced at the family room, where the grown-ups were having a conversation. Bran and Meera weren’t there. He stood holding his glass and scanned the foyer and the dining room.

Nothing. It was too quiet.

He figured they must be upstairs in Bran’s room and who knows what they’re doing. Jon clenched his fist. He swore to himself that he was gonna break down Bran’s bedroom door.

He headed towards the kitchen to place his empty glass on the sink _and then_ break down Bran’s door.

But as Jon walked into the kitchen, what he saw next, mortified him.

He saw the very people he was looking for: his cousin and bestfriend. Bran’s hands wrapped around Meera’s hips, and Meera’s arms draped around his cousin’s neck as their lips crashed against each other hungrily.

            Jon dropped his drinking glass and it shuttered into pieces on the floor. “What the fuck?!” He screamed.

            Bran and Meera broke free from each other. Both their faces turned red in embarrassment.

            He wanted to yell at them, to tell them off, but he can’t, since they can be heard from the living room and the family room.

            “Are you kids, okay in there?” He heard his Uncle Benjen yell from the family room.

            “Uh, yeah!” Jon yelled back. “We’re good. I just dropped my glass. I’m cleaning it up.”

            Jon turned back to his cousin and his bestfriend and glared at them. “Really? In here?” He asked.

            “Jon!” Meera started to say. “Um—”

            Jon raised his hand, interrupting her. “Two military officers and the president of the country are in this house as guests,” He said, gritting his teeth. “And you’re making out in the kitchen?” He said in disbelief. “What the fuck is wrong with you people?”

            “We can explain—” Bran started.

            Jon raised his hand again. “Oh, I don’t want details, Bran.” He snapped. “It’s bad enough that I figured out you had sex in my car.” He then jabbed a finger at Bran. “You guys are lucky it was just me and not any of your siblings or your parents who knew nothing about your…fling. And if that happens, I doubt Meera will be able to step foot into this house, or you in the Reeds’ residence.”

            Both of them looked down, and he was pretty sure they both didn’t know how to respond.

            “Look, we’re sorry.” Bran apologized. “It was just the—”

            “Hup-up-up,” Jon interrupted again. “I told you, I don’t want details.” He said. “I’ll just forget—no, not forget, since what I saw you guys doing is practically burned in my memory now. But I still _will_ try to forget it. So, here’s what’s gonna happen: Bran, you’re going to bring that refilled pitcher back into the living room. And both of you are going to sit on different couches on opposite sides of the room—”

            “Just,” Meera spoke up. “Don’t tell anyone, please.” She pleaded.

            “If you do, we’re both dead.” Bran pointed out. “And it’s not just Robb who’s probably gonna lead the charge, Jojen will too. Please.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Jon raised an eyebrow. “It’s a heavier secret than Arya’s and Gendry’s. And you guys aren’t even dating.”

            Jon considered it. He took another glass from the cupboard and poured eggnog into it. He drank from his glass while eyeing both of them, trying to induce intimidation.

            “Uh, Dude,” Meera said, pointing to her mouth. “You have…milk moustache.”

            Jon wiped the eggnog stain with the back of his hand. “Fine,” He finally said. “I’m not telling anyone.” He could see Bran and Meera sigh in relief. “ _But_ , if I catch you again,” He leaned forward closer to them. “I’m selling you out.” He promised. “And the only the gods know what Robb and Jojen will do.”

            “Thanks, Jon.” Bran said. “I owe you, big time.”

            “Hells, yeah, you do.” Jon replied. “Now, let’s get back in there. And try to forget this whole thing ever happened.” He suggested.

Next time, he’ll make damn sure to keep a watchful eye on Bran and Meera and have them seated away from each other to avoid conspicuous stuff from happening.


	16. Long Lost Relative

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera, Daenerys – 24; Sansa – 23; Arya – 21; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 20; Rickon, Tommen, Shireen– 16



 

**JON**

            All Jon wanted in his life was to have a job that he loves and raise a family of his own, not have the heirlooms on his Dad’s side of the family, which included hectares of titled lands across Westeros, a family château, and a university on an island.

            About almost a year after they graduated, Jon and his three bestfriends were busy building their own careers, which meant they rarely see other nowadays, aside from Robb, who he still sees whenever he visits their home in Winterfell.

While he was working as a military officer in Castle Black, his cousin, Robb was doing an internship with one of Robert Baratheon’s lawyers in the Red Keep. Robb had mentioned that once he passes the Bar Exams, he’ll need to have a stable job, before their Dad, Ned Stark, passes down the torch of _Stark Industries_ to him. And afterwards, earn enough money for the future, because he hoped to marry his girlfriend, Talisa Maegyr one day. And for which, Robb had promised that Jon would be the best man to his wedding.

Gendry Baratheon was permitted by his Dad, Robert Baratheon to create another subsidiary of _Baratheon Corp._ , but on one condition: he has to work for a year in his Uncle Stannis’ _Baratheon Exports_ for work experience in Storm’s End. He hoped to create _Baratheon Engineering,_ a helping hand to construction firms. Gendry explained that they would be the one who would install elevators, escalators and other electrical and mechanical equipment to buildings. As for the full-time love commitment, he had never said anything serious yet. Partly, because Arya’s still in her third year in college, but Gendry did admit to him once when he was a bit tipsy with alcohol that he wanted to marry Arya someday when they’re ready.

Meera Reed, on the other hand, is doing her medical residency in _Brightwater Keep General Hospital’s_ Veterinary Department, in the Reach. As for her love life, she has to find herself a boyfriend first. She has been single ever since that blond-haired Lannister kid cheated on her back when they were still in college. Well, not technically. Because she was occasionally hooking up with Bran. And Jon knew that because Bran admitted it to him, and also that he did, in fact, walked in on them making out in the kitchen of Stark Manor. But since the president of the country was a guest in their home at that time, he only threatened to expose them if he ever caught them doing their spontaneous make-out sessions again. Another thing, Bran had lost his virginity to Meera, and her to him. No one else knew about it but Jon himself. Sometimes, he had feared that she’s been leading his young cousin on, because Bran hadn’t even found himself a girlfriend yet.

            Anyways, one Saturday afternoon, he had left work early because the following day would be his Uncle Ned’s birthday. Robb had organized a lunch party in the Stark Manor with just their parents, his Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat, the six Stark kids and their Uncle Benjen on a Sunday. And since it was their Dad’s birthday, the three remaining Stark children in Dragonstone Island, Sansa, Arya and Bran went home for the weekend.

            It was only 2pm when he left work to go grocery shopping for the ingredients of the spaghetti that Arya was going to help him cook because his Uncle Ned loves spaghetti. With the long grocery list she’d given him, it took him an hour to get everything they needed. And since there was this law mandating that every commercial store is to practice _no plastic bag days_ on Wednesdays and Saturdays, it meant he carried home two large full eco-friendly brown paper bags.

            He drove to his Uncle Benjen’s house in the Gift after, where no one would ever bother or care to figure out what he and his cousin were about to do. But as he reached his Uncle’s street, he was surprised to see the Stark family SUV parked out on the street in front of his Uncle’s house. Across the SUV, parked in front of Aemon Targaryen’s house, was a blood red Lamborghini. He didn’t know who it belonged to, but he could tell whoever owned it was very rich.

            Jon parked his car on the driveway and was surprised to see his Uncle Benjen’s car parked in the garage as well. He didn’t know what’s happening, but he could tell something was up.

As Jon opened the front door, his snowy white husky, Ghost, who was silently lying on the doormat, barked and wagged his tail when he saw him enter.

“Hey, buddy.” Jon greeted.

He was surprised to see four people seated in the living room. His Uncle Benjen, still in his Service Uniform, sat on his armchair recliner. On the couch, was their neighbor, Aemon Targaryen and for some reason, his Uncle Ned. He had no idea what his Uncle Ned would be doing in the Gift at this time, but it’s probably something important. Between Ned and Aemon, was a pretty young woman about his age, with long, light blond hair that looks almost silver.

“Uncle Benjen,” Jon stopped at his tracks. “Uncle Ned, Mr. Aemon, what are you all doing here?” He asked.

“Jon,” Benjen said. “Place those on the kitchen counter and then have a seat.” He gestured to the other armchair recliner.

Jon went ahead to the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter just as his Uncle Benjen instructed.

“Is that him?” Jon overheard the blond girl asked his uncles.

“It’s him.” Ned answered.

Jon returned to the living room with Ghost on his heels. “So, did I do something wrong?” He asked, then pointed at the blond girl. “And who is this?”

            His Uncle Ned stood. “Jon,” He gestured towards the blond girl. “This is Daenerys Targaryen. She’s your Dad’s sister.” He blurted out.

            Jon’s jaw dropped in surprised. _What, now?_ He thought.

            Benjen held his hands up, in an attempt to calm him down. “Look, I know this is a lot to take in,” He said. “But just, hear us out, okay?”

            The blond girl stood and that’s when he got a closer look at her. Her long silvery blond hair was draped down her shoulders in complicated braids and her fiery purple eyes were startling. And she was wearing an off-shoulder cerulean blue romper shorts.

And yes, Jon knew the actual terms. He knew it was a romper, because Ygritte wore those types of clothes a lot. As for the specific color, he got that from Arya, because if not to his Uncle Ned, she would plead to him to buy her more acrylic paint in specific shade of colors.

Daenerys then tackled him with a hug. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “I can’t believe I’m actually meeting my nephew. I know this is really weird for you,” She said as she let go of the hug. “It is for me too. At first, I thought I was meeting a teenage boy, I was not expecting to meet a grown young man.”

Jon turned to his Uncle Ned as he sat down on the recliner. “I thought you said they were all dead,” He recalled. “Assassinated during that State of the Union’s Address, right?”

“Yes,” Mr. Aemon spoke up. “The late president, Aerys Targaryen, his wife Rhaella, and their second born son, Viserys were all killed. But Daenerys here, was only four months old when it happened. So of course, she wasn’t brought before the Great Sept of Baelor with the rest of her family. But I have to tell you, Egg, I didn’t know all of this until this morning.”

Jon turned to his aunt. “So, Aunt Daenerys—”

“Please, call me Dany,” Daenerys corrected as she sat back down. “It’s much easier to say and remember.”

“Aunt _Dany_ ,” Jon tried. “So, where did you go after the whole assassination happened? He asked.

“Well, after the assassination,” Dany explained. “Few of my father’s supporters took me to the Free Cities. In Pentos, specifically.”

Dany went on explaining, that she became a foster kid to a magister, Illyrio Mopatis; and that it was also where her brother and his Dad, Rhaegar and his Mom, Lyanna were planning to go before he was killed in that car explosion with his Mom’s brother, Brandon Stark; and that she wasn’t informed about it until she turned fifteen. And that the only thing, Illyrio told her was that Lyanna had died after giving birth to a boy. From then on, she vowed to return to her mother country. She worked hard and graduated law from the _University of Meeren_ so she can fight for her own rights and find her nephew.

Jon knitted his eyebrows. “But how did you find me?” He asked as he absent-mindedly stoke Ghost’s hide.

“When I arrived here in Westeros,” Dany continued. “I asked my secretary, Missandei, to find anyone in Westeros who’s last name is Targaryen. And she found Aemon,” She gestured to the head battlefield medic beside her. “So I went to find him. I met him this morning and asked about you.”

Aemon cleared his throat. “I told her that you were raised by your mother’s family, the _Starks_ , that you graduated from WMA, and that you live next door.” He explained. “She insisted on meeting you. I figured you were at Castle Black, but your colleague, Samwell Tarly said you took a half-day leave, so I introduced her to your Uncle Benjen.”

“Yes,” Benjen agreed. “And since I wasn’t your legal guardian from birth, I called your Uncle Ned for this.”

Jon shrugged. “Why?”

Ned turned to the others and nodded. Daenerys took a folder from the coffee table and handed it to him. “I found this in our château in Summerhall in the Stormlands, it’s where I’m living now, by the way. I found it when I was scouring more information about my family.”

Jon took the folder from her. He opened it and was shocked. It wasn’t just normal papers, they were documents.

The first one said, _Certificate of Marriage_. He continued on reading: _This is to certify that Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark were united in the holy bonds of matrimony in accordance with the light of the Seven at Skyreach, Dorne._ Then the date and year followed. Directly below, were the officiator, witnesses and their signatures. The officiator was _High Septon Maynard_ and two witnesses, _Arthur Dayne_ and _Brandon Stark_.

He looked up at them. “They were married?!” He said in disbelief. “They got married two days before my Dad and Uncle Brandon died. But—?”

“We didn’t know any of this, until about four hours ago.” Ned interrupted. He took a deep breath before continuing on. “The last time your Uncle Brandon and I spoke, it was on the phone. And all he said was that he was going to drive Rhaegar and Lyanna to the airport in Gulltown in the Vale.” He explained. “That was all he said. Brandon never mentioned that they got married. And then the other witness, Arthur Dayne died from his mortal wounds, trying to get Lyanna, as she was six months pregnant with you, to Winterfell as Howland Reed and I were going to crash site. Your Uncle Benjen went ahead to retrieve Brandon’s body and brought him to Winterfell.”

“When our Dad, your grandfather, Rickard, saw Brandon’s body,” Benjen recalled. “He had a heart attack, and died on the same day.”

“That story was more disturbing than I remembered.” Jon said. He remembered when he heard it first. It was on a dinner with the Reeds before he and his friends went off to college.

“Well, I had to tone it down,” Ned said. “Your cousins were there. And Rickon was only eleven at that time.”

Jon turned back to the documents. The next document read, _Last Will and Testament of Rhaegar Targaryen_.

            He continued reading:

_I, Rhaegar Targaryen, of Summerhall, Stormlands, give my entire interests and claims of all titles of lands, and properties, including the Targaryen family château in Summerhall, Stormlands, and the interests of Aegon Targaryen University in Dragonstone Island, Crownlands, to Aegon Stark-Targaryen, my son with my wife, Lyanna Stark-Targaryen, when he becomes of age or if I perish within circumstantial reasons._

            Jon froze with his jaw dropped. “What in seven hells does this mean?” He demanded, showing what he had read to them.

            “Technically,” Dany spoke up. “It means you own everything your Dad left behind.”

            Benjen turned to Ned. “Well, at least you got his name right,” He pointed. “ _Aegon_. That name’s pretty famous among the Targaryens, don’t you think? The same way with _Brandon_ among the Starks.”

            Ned glared at Benjen.

            “What?” Benjen asked innocently. “It’s true. You named one of your sons, _Brandon_.”

            Ned rolled his eyes at his brother, before turning back to Jon. “That was all your Mom told me before she died. That your name was _Aegon_ , and that she made me promise that I’ll take care of you.” He said. “I added _Jon_ , after my godfather, since Robb also has two names. And as for your actual last name, you’ll be able to change it to _Targaryen_ , since those documents you’re holding will be enough evidence that you are Rhaegar’s son.”

            “You _can_ change it.” Dany insisted. “We can take this to court immediately. I’m a lawyer, I’ll handle it.”

            His Uncle Ned and Aunt Dany went on talking about laws of a legitimate child and things to do when you legally change someone’s last name, since they’re both lawyers.

Jon, however, was still processing the news. He couldn’t believe it. By his Dad’s death, he became the heir apparent to everything the Targaryen family owned. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed his Uncle Ned calling his attention.

            “Jon?” He called.

            It brought him back to reality. “Uh, what?” He asked.

            “Your Aunt Dany and I will take it to the court by Monday if—”

            “Okay.” Benjen interrupted, standing up next to him and giving him a pat on his shoulder. “I think you’re both pressuring him. How about this, maybe you should let him decide when.” He suggested. “You don’t really need a direct answer now, do you?”

            Dany turned to him. “What do you say, Aegon?” She asked.

            “It’s _Jon_ ,” He corrected. “And maybe, can I, at least think about it? Taking in all this information in one day is just so…overwhelming.”

            They all nodded in agreement.

            “Fair enough,” Dany said. “We’ll leave it to you then. But in the mean time, you can come visit me in Summerhall, at least.” She suggested. “Oh, and if the Unsullied barricade the gates in the château before you, just tell them your name and they’ll let you in.”

            Jon blinked. “ _Unsullied_?” He repeated. “You have Unsullied Guards?”

            Jon had heard about the _Unsullied_. It’s a private sort of, cross between a security agency and secret police in Astapor in Essos. Not to mention, very, very expensive when you hire them.

            Even the others with them turned to her in surprise.

            Dany shrugged. “The last time Targaryens were in this country they were assassinated. I’m just being cautious.” She explained. “They didn’t dare touch Aemon though, since he was in the Military.”

             Suddenly, Ghost, who was silently sitting on the carpet by Jon’s feet, abruptly stood tall which startled everyone in the room.

Ghost had his head tilted high and his ears straight up.

            “Ghost,” He called. “What is it, boy?”

            They heard the door shut and voices arguing in the foyer.

            Ghost barked playfully and suddenly two huskies attacked him by the archway from the foyer. And it weren’t just any huskies, they were Nymeria and Summer. All three of them began playing with each other, rolling in the carpet.

            Nymeria and Summer being here only meant one thing. Bran came with Arya too.

            _“Will you just shut up for a moment?”_ A female voice scolded. It belonged to Arya, Jon had no doubt.

            Sure enough, Arya walked into the living room and stopped at her tracks when she saw other people in the room. Her younger brother, Bran followed behind her. They were especially surprised when they saw their Dad.

            “Uh, hi Daddy,” She greeted, forcing out a smile.

            “I thought you said you were going alone.” Jon reminded her.

            “I was,” Arya said. “But Bran doesn’t trust anyone else driving his ‘new car’.” She quoted her fingers in the air. “Because he’s afraid that I’m gonna scratch it or drive it to a tree or something.”

            “I didn’t say that.” Bran defended.

            Of course, right before another school semester, his Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat bought Bran a car as an early gift for his twentieth birthday. It was the same model as Robb’s and Arya’s but it’s in midnight blue instead of either black or white.

            “Where _is_ your car?” Ned demanded.

            Arya shrugged. “I had it repainted.”

            “Again?” Jon exclaimed.

            Bran snorted. “That’s what I said.”

            Arya elbowed her brother and then turned to Benjen. “Hey, Uncle Benjen,” She smiled as she greeted before turning to Aemon. “Mr. Aemon.”

            Aemon nodded at her. “Hello Arya.”

            She then turned to Dany and frowned. “Um, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

            Ned took a deep breath. “Daenerys,” He said, gesturing to Arya and Bran. “This is my daughter, Arya, and my son, Brandon.” He introduced. “Kids, this is Daenerys Targaryen, she’s Rhaegar’s sister.”

            “Hello,” Dany waved at them with a smile.

            Both Arya and Bran’s jaws dropped in surprised. They both glanced at their Dad to see if he’s joking, but Ned’s expression was dead serious.

            “What, now?” Bran asked as if he’d misheard. “Did I hear that right?”

            “No freakin’ way!” Arya exclaimed, turning to Jon. “The blond chick is your Aunt?”

            “What—?” Jon started to say.

            “ _Arya!_ ” Ned and Benjen scolded at the same time.

            Dany snorted. “It’s alright,” She said. “I mostly admire people who are outspoken.” She stood and studied Arya. “You look very familiar, though. Like I’ve seen you before.”

            “We haven’t met.” Arya insisted.

            “No, I think I’ve seen you like, in a photograph or something.”

            Arya huffed in annoyance. Jon knew she’d been told that a couple of times. Bran glanced nervously at his sister because he knew Arya hated it when it happens.

            Dany snapped her fingers about three times. “Oh, you look like Lyanna.” She pointed out, turning to Jon. “Your Mom. She looks like her.”

            Benjen made a face at Arya. “I told you.” He spoke up.

            “Um, Aunt Dany,” Jon spoke up, raising his hand. “Arya also hates it when people bring that up.”

            “Oh,” Dany turned to Arya. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—”

            “It’s fine.” Arya sighed. “I just hate it when they say I look like Aunt Lyanna, and then start comparing me to her.”

            Ned cleared his throat. “Alright, now tell me, what are you both doing here?” He asked.

            Bran and Arya exchanged nervous glances.

            “Uh…” Bran turned to him. _A little help?_ He seemed to say.

            Jon sighed. “They’re here to help me cook spaghetti.” He blurted out.

            “What—really?” Arya started to say.

            “There’s no point in keeping it a secret.” Jon said. “Your Dad’s already here. And we’re all gonna eat it anyways.”

            Benjen frowned. “Why are you cooking spaghetti?” He asked.

            “Because Dad loves spaghetti.” Arya replied. “I guess we might’ve just cooked it back home in Winterfell.”

            “Are you kidding me?” Bran argued. “We’re already here.” He turned to Jon. “And we bought the colander, the grater, and five casserole pans just like you asked. I don’t know if that will be enough for three kilos of spaghetti, though.”

            “You’re going to cook three kilos of spaghetti?” Benjen repeated as if he’d misheard him.

            “Yes,” Arya confirmed. “Because besides Dad, Rickon can eat a whole tray of it, alone.”

            “Wait, wait,” Ned spoke up. “If you’re both here who’s left at home besides the house staff?” He asked.

            “Sansa.” Arya answered. “And I think she’s probably on the phone with Willas right now for all I care. And Rickon went with Robb to King’s Landing. He’s got football practice.”

            “Hmm,” Ned smirked. “I just thought you were going on a date with Gendry this afternoon or something.”

            Arya’s face turned red. “Dad!” She complained, pointing out that they had an audience.

            Jon had to smile. Though his Uncle Ned would never admit it, or at least, out loud, but Jon knew he liked and approved of Gendry for his _little cupcake_. He couldn’t be more happier than seeing his youngest (And favorite, though he also would never admit.) daughter happy.

            Bran chuckled, in which earned him another hit on his ribs by his sister. “Ow!” He cried. “Geez, Arya,” He complained. “Aren’t we allowed to laugh now?”

            Arya glared at him. “Shut up, _Brannikins_!” She teased.

            Bran frowned at her like, _what the fuck?_

“Oh, come on,” Arya said. “You don’t get mad when Meera calls you that.” She noticed.

Ned cleared his throat. “Arya, Bran,” He called their attention. “Not here, please.”

Dany stood. “Anyways,” She spoke up. “I think I should go, since everything’s settled into a nice little bow up here.” She turned to his Uncle Benjen. “Lieutenant General, thank you for inviting me into you lovely home,” She then turned to his Uncle Ned. “Mr. Stark, thank you so much for meeting with me, and happy birthday in advance.”

“Of course, Dany,” Ned replied. “And thank you, for coming all this way.”

His aunt gave him one last hug. “Come visit me in Summerhall, okay?” She said.

Jon nodded. “I will.”

            Aemon shook hands with both his uncle before leaving the house with Dany.

            As they left, Arya turned to her Dad. “I thought all the Targaryens were dead,” She recalled. “Except for Aemon and Jon, obviously.”

            “Well, we thought so too, Arya,” Benjen said. “Until about four hours ago.”

            “What did she want?” Bran asked.

            “She was looking for the last Targaryens here in Westeros.” Benjen explained. “She found Aemon, and then asked the whereabouts of her nephew, Aegon Targaryen.”

            “Who is this Aegon Targaryen?” Arya asked.

“Her brother, Rhaegar’s son with your Aunt Lyanna.” Ned blurted out.

“But—wait, Jon’s this Aegon Targaryen?” Arya asked in disbelief. “His last name is actually _Targaryen_?”

Jon couldn’t take it anymore. “Okay, there’s a lot of talking about Targaryens and heirlooms for the day,” He said. “Can we just talk about something else while we cook all of these—” He gestured to all the ingredients on the kitchen counter. “—into a killer-tasting spaghetti.”

“Alright, geez.” Arya said, raising her hands up in surrender.

. . .

            The following day, Jon and his Uncle Benjen drove to Winterfell for his Uncle Ned’s birthday.

Arya and Bran were wise enough to leave the spaghetti in his Uncle Benjen’s place in the Gift. Because if they brought it to Stark Manor and placed it on the fridge, by morning they’d be surprised why it’s missing one casserole pan. _Rickon can eat a whole tray of it, alone_ , Arya had said.

Jon and his uncle rode their own cars as they headed to Winterfell. His Uncle Benjen carried four of the five casserole pans of spaghetti in his car, as they left one at home for themselves as his Uncle Ned had suggested. Benjen offered to carry the spaghetti because if he was the one carrying it, Ghost would never stop looking back on the backseat sniffing the food.

Robb had organized his Dad’s birthday party lunch, in which every member of the Stark family, including his cousins in Dragonstone had come home for it.

            Just as Jon parked his car and killed the engines, Ghost barked excitedly, wagging his tail playfully. And he had trouble removing the doggie seatbelts because his husky kept moving.

            Ghost ran to meet his husky brothers and sisters on the freshly mowed lawn. Sure enough, they were all rolling and playing on the grass.

            “Welcome home, brother.” Robb said, holding his phone as he cam-recorded the huskies reuniting.

            At first, Jon thought Robb was talking to him. But then, he realized that his cousin was in the middle of filming his next video for _The Adventures of Grey Wind_ , a series of comedy skits in social media that Robb had started. It involved a bunch of videos of his pet husky, Grey Wind featuring the other Stark huskies at their awesome, funniest and cutest moments.

            “Hey, Jon!” Robb greeted with a hug before turning to their youngest Uncle, who was carrying two casserole pans of spaghetti. “Uncle Benjen!”

            Robb gave him a quick hug, and then took the spaghetti from their uncle. He turned to the house. “Rickon!” He called. “Come help with the spaghetti!”

            A few seconds later, the youngest Stark went out of their house. His eyes widened in delight when he saw the spaghetti. “Ooh, spaghetti.” He said, before turning to their uncle. “Hey, Uncle Benjen,” He then turned to him. “Jon.”

            Robb handed Rickon the spaghetti. “Give it to Sansa in the kitchen,” He told his younger brother. “So she can take off the cling wrap.”

            Jon entered the house with his Uncle Benjen and spotted his Uncle Ned fixing the collar of his shirt in front of the mirror in the foyer.

            “Hey, Uncle Ned,” Jon greeted. “Happy Birthday!”

            “Happy Birthday, big brother.” Benjen said, handing him a wrapped birthday present. “This is from both of us.”

            “Aww,” Ned took the present from Benjen. “Thank you, little brother.” He then turned to Jon and ruffled his hair. “And to you as well, Jon. Now, come on,” He gestured for them to follow him. “Cat’s setting the table in the backyard.”

            “What?” Jon asked. “Why in the backyard?”

            “We’re having barbeque.” Robb said as he placed another pan of spaghetti on the kitchen counter, where Sansa was removing the cling wraps. “It was Rickon’s idea.”

            “And I didn’t expect we’re having spaghetti.” Rickon spoke up, holding out a fork ready to scrape some spaghetti, but Sansa slapped his hand. “Ow!” He cried. “What?”

            “Not now, baby brother.” Sansa said. “You can have some later. Now, please hand these to Arya in the backyard, will you?”

            Rickon sighed. “Fine.” He took the pans of spaghetti and went out the house’s backdoor.

            Sansa had then given Jon and their Uncle Benjen side hugs before escorting them through the backdoor.

His Aunt Cat and his cousin, Arya were prepping the food in the backyard while Robb and Bran were playing with the huskies using a Frisbee.

            They sat down and prayed before their meals. And since, his Aunt Cat was leading, it meant they were praying to the Faith of the Seven.

            Among the six children who grew up in Stark Manor, they were sort of, divided when it came to religion. His Aunt Cat worshipped the Faith of the Seven, along with Robb, Sansa and Rickon; while his Uncle Ned, Arya, Bran and Jon, himself followed the Old gods of the Heart trees.

            Afterwards, Arya brought in the cake that had said _Happy 53 rd Birthday Dad!_ with candles too many for him too count, while the rest of them were singing _happy birthday_.

            “Make a wish, daddy.” Arya said.

            Ned paused for a moment, then blew the candles.

            “Okay, wait.” Robb said, pulling out his phone. “Let’s take a groufie. Everyone smile!” He went for his phone’s camera and changed it to the front cam, before taking the photo.

            “It might have been better if you didn’t put _53 rd_ on it.” Benjen suggested.

            “Oh, come on, Uncle Benjen,” Sansa said. “You should be proud about your age. And besides, Dad doesn’t look like he’s fifty-three. Age is just a number.”

            “Actually, it’s a word.” Bran interjected.

            Arya nearly spat out the iced tea she was drinking. “Oh my gods!” She laughed. “That’s a good one, little brother.”

            “Ha-ha.” Sansa said. “You know what I mean.”

            As they ate lunch, Rickon made sure his plate was near the spaghetti and the shish-kebabs.

            “Slowdown, baby brother.” Robb spoke up. “Leave some for the rest of us.”

            “Leave me alone.” Rickon simply said in defense. “I don’t get to eat these everyday.”

            Arya chuckled. “He has a point.”

            “So,” Robb said, turning to Jon. “Your last name is actually _Targaryen_?” He asked. “And your Dad’s sister is alive.”

            _Godsdammit!_ Jon thought. He knew this topic would be brought up eventually. Truthfully, he was still inundated by all the information he found out yesterday, and hardly got any sleep because he kept thinking about it. That his parents were actually married, with his Uncle Brandon as one of the two witnesses; and that he owned everything they left behind: parcels of titled lands, the Targaryen family ancestral home in Summerhall, and even the university his cousins were attending in Dragonstone. And he hasn’t even told Ygritte about any of it yet.

            “Dude.” Robb called when he never responded.

            “Robb,” Benjen spoke up. “Might I suggest that you leave your cousin alone in that matter? He’s still overwhelmed by it.”

            “Sorry.” Robb apologized. “Anyways, you guys can help with my new video for _The Adventures of Grey Wind_.”

            Benjen frowned. “A video for the _what_ , now?” He asked.

            “ _The Adventures of Grey Wind_.” Arya repeated. “It’s a bunch of videos that Robb uploaded in the Internet.” She explained. “It’s quite funny. And he has a lot of followers.”

            Their Uncle Benjen still looked confused.

            “How about you just show Uncle Benjen one of the videos?” Rickon suggested, with a mouthful of spaghetti.

            “Right, of course.” Robb said, pulling out his phone and searched his gallery for the videos. “Here, I posted this yesterday.”

            He played the video entitled, _Home from the Uni_.

It showed Robb himself kneeling on the porch of their house holding the camera with his husky, Grey Wind sitting straight beside him.

            _Hey, guys,_ Robb said in the video. _I’m Robb, this is Grey Wind_. _And we’re outside on the porch._

He panned the camera showing Stark Manor’s porch with Rickon and the rest of the huskies.

_That’s my brother, Rickon and his pet husky, Shaggy._ Robb continued. _My brother and sisters are coming home from the uni today, aaaand look who’s more excited to see them._ He did a close-up of the three huskies, Lady, Nymeria and Summer, who were wagging their tails playfully. And suddenly, Nymeria approached Robb and took something from his other hand.

_What? Nymeria, no!_ Robb exclaimed. _Ugh! Godsdammit, she took my macaroons._ He made a face at the camera, as Rickon was laughing in the background. _You know, sometimes the huskies are more like their masters. No offense, Arya. Love you._

Then the three dogs stood up straight and they saw why. Two cars, Bran and Arya’s cars, had pulled up before the house.

_Oh, they’re here!_ Robb announced. And all the huskies were barking excitedly.

            The camera panned on Bran, Arya and Sansa going out of the cars, when their huskies ran to them. Summer literally tackled Bran, which almost knocked him to the ground; Lady lay flat on her back on the ground with her paws up, and Sansa had to kneel down and scratched her husky’s belly; Nymeria stood on two paws and leaned on Arya while licking her face.

            Bran shouldered his backpack and carried Summer in his arms as he walked up the porch. Summer had obviously gotten bigger, since they could barely see Bran’s frame.

            _This is my brother, Bran,_ Robb greeted. _Say hi to the camera, lil bro._

            Bran smiled at the camera. _Hi, camera._ He said, then entered the main door with Rickon and Shaggy.

            Robb faced the camera. _Bran’s 5’11, by the way._ He informed. _And his husky, Summer likes to do that and still forgets that he’s not a puppy anymore._

            He panned the camera to Sansa, who was making her way to the house with Lady. _This is my sister, Sansa._ _And her husky, Lady…who, well, definitely acts like a lady._

            Sansa waved at the camera before Robb turned the camera to Arya as Nymeria followed her to the porch. _Hey, baby sis,_ He called. _Your husky stole my macaroons._

            _Did she, now?_ Arya asked, smiling before turning to her husky and patted her head. _Good girl._

            Robb, again, made a face at the camera with Grey Wind jumping up and down to get on the camera’s view. _Like what I’ve said earlier: Like master, like pet._

            The video ended and everyone burst out laughing.

            “I could actually watch these all day.” Benjen said, wiping his tears from laughing too much.

            After eating, his cousins played with their huskies with a Frisbee in the backyard. Jon was watching them when his Uncle Ned approached him with glass of iced tea in his hand.

            “So, Jon,” Ned started to say. “Have you—?”

            Jon raised his hand. “I know what you’re going to say.” He interrupted. “And no, I’m not ready to talk about this now.”

            “That’s not what I was going to say.” Ned said. “And this has nothing to do with you changing your last name, you can change it in ten years, that’s your choice. I was going to ask you if you have gone to visit your aunt in Summerhall.”

            “I only met her yesterday.” Jon reminded his uncle.

            “Look, I know that this is all a surprise to you.” He said. “Don’t get me wrong, I am too. My sister got married secretly. But Daenerys is not just some silver-haired Targaryen, she’s your family as well.”

            _This is my family,_ he wanted to say. Jon may have grown up as an orphan but he it wasn’t what he felt. He had three parental figures, his Uncle Ned, Uncle Benjen, and Aunt Cat. And he had five cousins who treated him like a brother. Jon was contented with what he had now.

            It was like his Uncle Ned read his mind because, the next thing he said was, “I know that you’re probably satisfied with everything you have now. A job that you love, and a family that cares and supports you.” He placed his hand on his shoulder. “But, have you ever tried putting yourself in your aunt’s shoes? Like you, her parents were killed, like you, she was an orphan. But unlike you, she was raised by a foster parent across the Narrow Sea.”

            “You’ve got us, Jon,” Ned reminded him. “But your aunt, besides Aemon, you’re her only family left. You should at least go see her.” He suggested.

            “Like, now?” He asked.

            “Whenever you’re free from work,” Ned pointed out. “But, yes, why not?” He said. “Oh, and bring some spaghetti before Rickon eats it all.”

. . .

A few hours after the birthday lunch party, Jon took his Uncle’s advice and went to find his Aunt Dany in the Stormlands.

Jon never fully trusted his young aunt, yet, as he had only met her the day before, but she did made an impression on him. And she seemed to have a likable and bubbly personality, like one who has a good heart and likes to help people—type of person. He figured she needed a chance.

Getting to the Summerhall was sort of a challenge, since Jon had never been south of King’s Landing before. And he would’ve been lost if it weren’t for his car’s GPS system.

Apparently, the château was located near the foothills of the Red Mountains, nearly by the Stormlands’ border with the Reach. And he was also surprised by how close it was to Horn Hill, his colleague, Samwell Tarly’s hometown. Well, sort of.

His Aunt Dany was right, Unsullied Guards patrolled the gates to the château. Several men in grey sort of, military tactical gear, complete with helmets, bulletproof vests and assault rifles, stopped him by the gates. Looking at these armored men, the Unsullied’s uniforms and equipment might put shame to the Presidential _White Cloaks_ and the _KLPD_ or the _City Watch_.

One of them asked if he had an appointment in a very thick Essosi accent that he barely understood it. Jon simply told him his name, as what his aunt had instructed him to do. The Unsullied guard said something on the radio holster on his left shoulder in a language he didn’t understand, before letting him inside.

From the classy white wrought iron fence, it had a two hundred-meter driveway towards the building itself. On either side toward the house, were garden landscapes of different shrubs, flowers and statues. There’s this huge fountain in front of the building with a three-headed dragon as a centerpiece, he then drove around it towards the drop-off point near the main porch.

Two people were waiting for him by the porch. Well, at least that’s what he thought, since the château itself had Unsullied guards at almost every corner. One was a man with a shaved head and in a similar Unsullied uniform, but in a darker shade. He’s probably the commander of the Unsullied. The other one next to him, was woman with bushy dark hair. She was in grey corporate attire and had a clipboard in one hand. Jon figured she must be his aunt’s secretary.

            Jon killed the engines, grabbed the spaghetti (since his Uncle Ned told him to bring a casserole pan of spaghetti), from the backseat and went out of the car. His husky, Ghost followed after him.

            “Hello,” The woman greeted. “I’m Missandei, Ms. Daenerys Targaryen’s secretary.” She introduced herself, holding her hand out for a shake. Then she pointed to the man with her. “That’s Grey Worm, the Unsullied Commander.”

            “Hi,” He said as he shook both their hands. “Jon Stark.” He introduced himself, then pointed to his husky, who had obediently sat beside him. “This is Ghost, my pet dog.”

            The Unsullied Commander, Grey Worm, mumbled something as he glanced at Ghost, but Jon never understood what he said, so he turned to Missandei.

            “He was asking what type of breed your dog is,” She translated. “As he had never seen a dog this large.”

            “Oh, he’s a Northern Husky.” Jon explained. “They’re pretty rare. And don’t be scared, he won’t harm you. I trained him to listen to commands.”

            Grey Worm smiled, then said something in response. Again, he turned to Missandei for help.

            “He says, just like Ms. Dany’s dragons,” Missandei said. “For which, Ms. Dany herself trained to listen to commands.”

            _Dragons?_ He thought. Had he heard that one right? But before he could ask for clarification, Missandei cleared her throat.

“Well, Mr. Stark,” She said. “Welcome to Château de Summerhall.”

            “Uh, thanks.” He said, not knowing what else to say.

            “Ms. Dany has been expecting you.” Missandei said. “If you would follow me, this way, please.”

            Missandei and Grey Worm led him and Ghost through white double swing doors with frosted glass, which according to Arya, who’s an architecture student, is very expensive.

            The first thing Jon noticed was the high ceiling. It made him go, _whoa!_ It was probably three storeys high and it had a crystal chandelier overhanging down before the grand staircase, which ran from the second level down to a curve in the foyer. And he could also almost see his reflection from the polished shiny tiled floor.

            “Jon!” A voice called from the second floor. He looked up and saw his Aunt Dany in a pink tracksuit, smiling at him. “Hi!” She greeted as she ran down the staircase with her silvery-blond hair flying behind her. She then tackled him with a hug. “I’m glad you came to visit me.” She said as she gently patted Ghost’s head, to which he wagged his tail, nearly knocking off a vase from a console table.

            “You’ve got a great place.” Jon said. “Oh, and I brought spaghetti. Compliments from the entire Stark family. Arya and Bran mostly did the cooking, by the way.”

            Dany took the casserole pan of spaghetti from him and opened the lid. “Ooh, that looks delicious. Can we have some?” She asked.

            “Actually, this whole tray is yours.” Jon said.

            “Oh, goodie!” Dany exclaimed. “We’ll have some now.” She turned and called. “Irri?”

            A girl with dark hair and coppery skin went out from an archway behind the staircase.

            Dany took the spaghetti from him and gave it to the girl, Irri. “Please take slices for me and our guest here,” She gestured towards him. “And afterwards, have some for yourselves, okay?”

            Irri nodded. “Yes, Ms. Dany.” The girl left the room with the spaghetti.

            Dany then turned to her secretary and Unsullied commander. “Missandei, Grey Worm, have the golf car ready, please.” She said. “And then you can have your break and have some spaghetti too.”

            Both of them nodded and went the same way Irri did.

            His aunt then grabbed his hand. “Come on, now,” She said dragging him to another room in the mansion. “Follow me to the living room.”

            On the way to the living room, they passed a hall with large framed portraits—as large as king-sized beds apparently, of people mostly with silver-blond hair.

            One of the portraits caught his attention at the end of the hall opening to the living room.

            It was a portrait of a man that has the same silvery-blond hair and startling purple eyes as his aunt. He was dressed in a long-sleeved white polo, folded to his elbows; and black trousers and shoes. Next to him, was a young woman who similarly looks like his cousin, Arya. She had the same dark brown hair, but longer and had a headdress of blue winter roses on her head, and she had the same cold steel grey eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress and was holding a bouquet of blue roses in her hands.

            It took him a minute to realize who they were. _Mom and Dad_ , Jon thought. _But how?_

            “That one’s new.” Dany spoke up, as if she heard what he was thinking. “I found that photograph alongside their marriage contract.” She explained. “I had it enlarged and framed, because I felt like it belonged in this hall.”

            His husky, Ghost, suddenly came to his side, licked his hand and nuzzled his head on his arm. A thing he always does when he sensed Jon was sad. And yes, he knew how dogs can recognize human emotions. He knew, because Meera told him. And he believed her because she was a Vet.

            “It’s alright, buddy.” Jon assured his husky. “Come on.” He said as he followed his Aunt Dany into the living room.

            The living room had a similar high ceiling and a chandelier hanging from it like the foyer. It also had large glass windows that went from the ceiling to the floor with white and golden drapes pulled to the sides.

            Like in Stark Manor, it had a fireplace, only twice its size, and a portrait of the family above it. It also had couches that can probably seat ten people each and a glass coffee table with a vase of flowers he didn’t recognize. Adjacent to the fireplace, was a large flatscreen TV. By one of the large windows, was a white grand piano with gold trims beside a pink bonsai tree on a high table.

Jon’s eyes drifted back to the portrait. It had two people seated on a two-seater couch, a man and woman in their middle ages, probably. Jon assumed they were his grandparents. Beside his grandfather, was the same man he’d seen in another portrait earlier, his Dad. On the other side, standing beside his grandmother, was a little boy who looked about six or seven. And the woman on the couch was holding a baby with only a tuft of blond hair. His Dad’s family in general, all had silver-blond hair and purple eyes.

            “Those were your grandparents.” Dany said, pointing at the portrait. “That one’s your Dad, my eldest brother, Rhaegar; the little boy’s my other brother, Viserys; and the baby’s me.” She explained.

            Just as they sat down on one of the couches, and Ghost settled on the carpet by his feet, the girl, Irri, came back to them carrying a tray with two side-plates of spaghetti and two bottles of sparkling water with bendy straws.

            “Thank you, Irri.” Dany said, then turned to him as she twirled her fork into the spaghetti and ate. “So,” She started to say. “Aemon said you were the top of your class in the military academy—wow, this is really good.”

            They began exchanging stories.

            He was surprised to hear that his Aunt Dany was recently a widow. That she had married at the age of twenty-two, and her late husband, Drogo, had Dothraki blood. And that she had retained her last name, _Targaryen_ , as she thought she was the last of their line.

The Dothraki was a native tribe in Essos, specifically in Vaes Dothrak and they were known for their skills in horse riding and mounted warfare. His aunt explained that she met him in Vaes Dothrak on a school fieldtrip when she was only nineteen, at the time the _University of Meeren_ had allowed their students to travel and experience the different cultures in Essos. So far, she has been to Pentos, Vaes Dothrak, Qarth, Yunkai, Astapor, and of course, Meeren.

            Her husband Drogo was also CEO of _Khalasar Motors_ , a motorcycle manufacturer company in Essos, with their main headquarters based in Vaes Dothrak. And she also told him that he died in a vehicular accident. Since his death, everything he owned and the company itself went to his Aunt Dany and she herself was planning to have a branch office here in Westeros.

            “You should start in King’s Landing.” Jon suggested as he finished the last of his spaghetti.

            “That’s what the board of directors told me too.” Dany said. “But that means I have to be in the capital for a whole day and my workers are too scared to approach and feed the dragons in my absence.”

            Jon nearly choked on his sparkling water. “ _What_ , now?” He asked as if he’d misheard. “ _Feed the dragons?_ ” He repeated.

            “Mm-hmm.” Dany simply nodded. “I have three.”

            Jon thought his aunt was kidding, but her expression was dead serious. “But aren’t dragons extinct like, two centuries ago?” He asked.

            “That’s what I thought so too.” Dany said. She went on explaining that on her wedding day, her foster parent, Illyrio Mopatis had given her three dragon eggs as wedding gifts. He told her that the ages had turned the eggs to stone. On her husband’s funeral pyre, as it was tradition among the Dothraki to burn their dead in a pyre, and since she was his wife and his only family left, she had to hold the torch to initiate the fire. But before she did, she had an intuition to place the eggs with her husband’s body. And as the fire died out, the three eggs hatched into baby dragons.

            Jon was stunned. Her story about the dragons seemed like one he read on fantasy novels.

            “You still don’t believe me, do you?” She said.

            When Jon didn’t answer, his Aunt Dany sighed and stood. “Come on,” She said, gesturing him to follow her. “I’ll show them to you.”

            Jon got up and followed his aunt through the rest of the house, specifically the dining room, which had a twelve-seater dining table; and the kitchen, which had a corner stone fireplace, large refrigerators, and a glass wine cellar.

            As they got out of the back door, his eyes widened in surprise, yet again.

            “Whoa.” Jon said in awe.

The backyard was even larger than the frontyard. From where they’re standing, he could see a kiosk with another white grand piano next to what he suspected was a wedding arch, since it had vines of flowers growing on it; walk-through gardens with large fountains and ponds; a vast area with plain colored flags, which he concluded was a golf course; and an enormous and perfectly pruned hedge maze.

“You own all of this?” He asked.

“Well, technically, _you_ own all of this.” Dany corrected. “And once you change your last name, it will be official.”

“Can we not talk about that right now, please?” He pleaded.

“Okay, sorry.” She said as she went down the steps. “Take all the time you need to decide about that matter. But for now, you’ll follow me.”

Jon, with Ghost at his side, followed his aunt. Below the steps, an Unsullied guard was waiting for them beside a white golf cart.

“Thank you, White Rat.” Dany said as she hopped into the driver’s seat. “Hop in.” She said, then noticed Ghost. “Oh, um—” She started to say.

“Oh, don’t worry about Ghost, Aunt Dany,” Jon assured. “He’ll follow us by running.”

Dany drove past the kiosk and the gardens with large fountains and ponds.

“This is the most convenient way I can think of to get around the property.” Dany said. “It’s just too tiring to walk.”

Jon couldn’t blame her. This estate is too large that you have to use a golf car to get around.

Dany stopped at what looked like the golf course’s teeing ground. They got out of the car just as Ghost was able to catch up with them. And his aunt walked into an open field and held on a flag.

“Drogon!” She called. “Rhaegal! Viserion!” She then spoke in a tongue he didn’t understand.

Suddenly, Jon heard a sound like a flapping of wings nearby. He glanced up and couldn’t believe his eyes. Three flying…things were encircling overhead. And they looked bigger as they grew closer.

Jon backed up in horror and nearly tripped. All those things he had read and heard from stories, and seen depicted in movies were real. And not like a hologram or a computer-generated imagery. It was actually real.

The three creatures had serpentine bodies with long necks and tails, two back legs and two large wings as forelimbs, similar to that of a bat. Looking at them, they’re probably around twenty feet from head to tail. But Jon didn’t know if it was their actual size or if they were still growing. They were also covered in scales and spiny horns that run down from their heads to their tails, and their teeth were probably as long as swords.

They also didn’t look like the other, as their scales were of different colors. One had green scales, the other had cream scales and the largest one had black.

His Aunt Dany didn’t even flinch when the three creatures landed in front of her. She walked towards the nearest one and petted it, similar to the way he pets Ghost.

“Holy shit!” Jon exclaimed. “Those really are real dragons.” He said in a small voice.

“Yes, they are.” Dany said as a matter-of-factly. “The Unsullied even dubbed me the _Mother of Dragons_ , which I think is kinda weird.”

Beside him, Ghost whimpered and occasionally barked at the dragons. “It’s alright, buddy.” He tried to assure his husky.

Dany went to him and pulled his arm. “Come on, nephew,” She said. “They’re not gonna roast you alive.” She assured as she dragged him towards one of the dragons.

            When he realized what she was doing, Jon yelped and pulled free from her grip. “What are you doing?” He demanded.

            “You need to pet them,” Dany explained. “That way they’d recognize you as a friend and not as a threat.”

            “Do I have to?” Jon whimpered.

            “Yes.” She replied. “Now, come on.”

            Jon hesitated, then held out his uncontrollably shaking hand out to the dragon. Surprisingly enough, the dragon in the middle, the black one, nuzzled his head towards him and gave off a soft screech.

            “This is _Drogon_.” Dany said. “I named him for my late husband.” She pointed to their right, as the cream-scaled dragon. “That’s _Viserion_ , for my brother Viserys,” Then she pointed to their left where the green-scaled dragon was playing with his husky, Ghost. “And that’s _Rhaegal_ , for my brother, Rhaegar.”

            “Quick question.” Jon spoke up. “How do you feed them?” He asked in curiosity. “I mean, wh-what do they eat?”

            “They’re carnivores.” She explained. “I had frozen carcasses of sheep and goats imported from Qohor for them.  But I didn’t know where to find a Vet to, at least check on them.”

            “One of my bestfriends is a Vet.” Jon suddenly blurted out. “And she’s Ghost’s doctor.”

            “Really?” Dany turned to him in bewilderment. “Where can I find this friend of yours?” She asked.

            “Well, she’s on medical residency in Brightwater Keep.” Jon said. “And she mostly handles mammals and reptiles, but I don’t know if she can prescribe medication on dragons as they have been extinct in two centuries.”

            “What’s her name, your friend?” She asked.

            “Meera Reed.”

“Reed.” Dany repeated. “That sounds familiar. Like that farm that grows berries in the North?”

“Oh, yeah, they own that.” Jon explained. “I mean, their family owns that. Her Dad’s runs it.”

“So she’s a Vet and you’re military officer.” Dany pointed out. “Huh, I like the fact that bestfriends got along no matter how different their fields of interests may be. But you said she’s only one of them. How many bestfriends do you have?” She asked.

“Three.” Jon said. “The other two are Robb and Gendry. Robb is my cousin, Uncle Ned’s eldest son and Arya and Bran’s older brother.” He brought up. “And I think it’s ridiculous that everyone thinks we’re twins just because we’re in the same year in school and have the same last name. Oh, by the way, he’s a lawyer too.”

“Ooh, that’s interesting.” Dany said. “What about the other one?”

“Gendry Baratheon.” He said. “He’s a Mechanical Engineer. And he’ll be starting to build his own company.”

His aunt’s eyes widened. “The president of the country’s son is your bestfriend?” She asked in disbelief.

Jon shrugged. “Yeah,” He said. “Robert Baratheon was Uncle Ned’s roommate in college, along with Meera’s Dad.”

“Okay, now I can see why you’re all friends.” Dany said. “Their Dads are too.” Then her expression brightened, like she had an idea. “By the way, how many children does your Uncle Ned have?” She asked. “Arya and Brandon seemed fun to hang-out with, you know.”

“Five,” Jon said. “Two girls and three boys. It’s six if you include me. And Arya and Bran are third and fourth born, respectively. Robb’s the eldest; Sansa’s second-born, she’s in her last year in college, a finance major; and the youngest, Rickon is sixteen. He’s a football player, and like Arya, he sort of has a rebellious streak. I don’t blame him, that kid has ADHD.”

“You guys are really tight.” She said. “And I think that it’s great that you grew up with them.”

Jon chuckled. “You have no idea.” He said. “Though most of the time, we’re trying to keep the girls from killing each other.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Arya and Sansa do _not_ get along,” He pointed out. “Like, at all. Except maybe when it comes to annoying Rickon, but that’s it. Aunt Cat doesn’t even know what to do with them. They get on Meera’s nerves sometimes, and Ygritte.”

“Who’s Ygritte?” She asked.

“Oh, um, she’s my girlfriend.” He blurted out.

“Oh my gods!” Dany beamed, clapping her hands in excitement. “Now, I really want to meet them. I mean, your cousins, your bestfriends, your significant others, you know, for dinner or something like that.” She suggested. “I’d think we’ll have a blast.”

Jon shrugged. “Yeah, sure.” He said. “I think it’s a great idea. But I’ll suggest doing it on a weekend though, because they have school and work, you know, stuff like that.”

“Hmm, how’s next weekend?” She asked.

“Yeah, definitely.” Jon said. “I’ll call them when I get home.”

“Great!” She smiled. “I’ll make reservations in a restaurant in King’s Landing. And don’t worry, expenses will be on me.” She assured.

Jon snorted. “I have to say, this will be convenient for Arya.”

            Dany frowned. “How so?”

            “Gendry is Arya’s boyfriend.”

            “Oh,” Dany said. “Well, there’s nothing better than your bestfriend becoming family, right? So, I’m going to guess, is Meera dating one of your cousins as well?” She asked.

            “Um, no.” Jon said. That was true, of course. But not the whole truth. _She’s not dating one of them, she’s sleeping with one of them._ He thought, but did not dare saying that out loud. “But I did figure out that Bran had a slight crush on Meera.”

            “Aww,” Dany said. “Wait, how old is Bran, again?” She asked.

            “He’s twenty.” He replied. “And Meera’s my age.”

            “Our age,” She corrected. “Because you and I are the same age. I know, it’s so freakin’ weird. But, hey, age doesn’t matter. I firmly stand by that. My husband was fifteen years older than me.”

            “Well, me too.” Jon agreed. “I mean, Ygritte is two years older than me so.” He shrugged.

            “Yeah, see?” Dany clapped her hands in excitement. “I’m so excited for next week.”


	17. Dinner With Daenerys

Ages:

  * Talisa, Ygritte – 26; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera, Daenerys – 24; Sansa – 23; Arya, Alys, Trystane – 21; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 20; Rickon, Tommen, Shireen– 16



 

**MEERA**

            The last thing Meera needed was get provoked on meeting new guys. Or as Arianne liked to call it, _potential boyfriends_.

Now, working as a resident Vet in Brightwater with her colleagues, Talla Tarly and Rylene Florent, and their fourth roommate, Wylis Bracken, who’s two-hundred percent gay, by the way, weren’t any better. They kept pestering her to go with them on night outs in clubs after work. She would go, of course, reluctantly, at least. And everytime, a guy would hit on her, she’d only tell them to fuck off and leave her alone.

Just last week, was Doran Martell’s birthday and her former roommate, Arianne had invited her to come. Meera had turned it down, but Arianne seriously didn’t take no for an answer. She had her brother Trystane, together with his girlfriend, Myrcella Baratheon (to which, by the way, didn’t tell her parents that she went with her boyfriend to Sunspear to avoid being escorted by White Cloaks.); her own brother, Jojen and his girlfriend, Alys Karstark, to persuade her to come with them. They even picked her up from their apartment in the hospital complex, so she technically didn’t have a choice but to go with them to Sunspear.

And lo and behold while in Sunspear, Arianne did the exact same thing her roommates have been doing, which was, introducing her to almost every single guy she knew who could be a potential boyfriend. And by every single guy, she meant the sons of almost every prominent family in Dorne, since the Martells are the most powerful among the Dornish with their Oil Company or better known by their brand name, _Nymeros_.

  _Seriously?_ Meera had complained.

The guys Arianne introduced had then begun flirting with her, but of course, she told them to fuck off. They did though, except one: Gerris Drinkwater. Sure, he was witty, but she could just tell that he was shallow and arrogant and she was done trusting guys with golden blond hair and green eyes.

_Your brother has blond hair,_ Arianne pointed out.

_That’s different_. She’d snapped back.

Also, looking back at it, the guys who had asked her out in the past all had blond hair. Well, except Ramsay Bolton, and even the Stark girls had pointed that out. Not that she was stereotyping, but it had just reminded her of what Tyrek had done.

And to make matters worse, Gerris Drinkwater was Quentyn’s bestfriend. She didn’t know how or when but he had managed to get her number and started texting, calling and sending voicemails to her after she left Sunspear. Even after almost a week from that encounter, he still kept going and she would just ignore it.

Now, Meera was doing her rounds in the hospital’s Veterinary Wing’s inpatient wards in her lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck.

She was checking a few things in her clipboard, when someone called her from behind. “Hey, Meera,” She turned and saw Wylis, waving at his hand at her.

Wylis Bracken was a gastroenterologist on residency and was usually on the main building of the hospital, but now he was walking towards her in his lab coat and stethoscope around his neck.

“Dude, what are you doing here?” She asked. “This is the Vet Wing. How did you even get in here?”

“I know, it’s the Vet Wing.” Wylis said with his apparent ‘gay lisp’, as everyone called it. Because you can never tell that he was gay, unless he talked. “I’m on break.” He said. “And with this lab coat, I can pretty much go anywhere in this hospital.”

Meera considered it. That was sort of, true. “So why are you here?” She asked again.

“Oh,” He said. “So, I was talking with Talla and Rylene earlier, and—”

She raised her hand, interrupting him. “Hold it!” She said. “If this is about another night out after our shifts, count me out.”

“Come on,” Wylis complained. “This is like, a man hunt for us both, since we’re both single.”

“Right, but if I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with a man,” She countered. “There’s no way I’m meeting him in some nightclub.”

“Since when do you turn down night-outs?” He asked.

“Yeah,” A male voice spoke up. “You weren’t like that when we were in college.”

Meera’s eyes widened and stopped at her tracks. She recognized that voice. She turned and saw Talla Tarly walking a few meters behind them. Walking alongside her, was a dark-haired young man, in civilian clothes, holding a leash attached to a white furred Northern husky.

“Jon!” Meera beamed. “Oh my gods! You’re here!” She said as she ran to him and wrapped him in a hug.

“S’up, Reed.” Jon greeted. “Been a while.”

“Seven hells, yeah, it has.” She said as she let go of the hug. “I haven’t seen you in almost a year.”

            “Well, I’ve been busy.” He said. “And—”

            “Wait!” She interrupted. “Something’s not right. Usually it’s just Robb and Rickon who brings the dogs here, including Ghost.” She said as she bent down and gently patted the husky’s head. “But you’re here now, with Ghost.”

            “Obviously, I’m here for Ghost’s check-up.” Jon said.

            “Mm-hmm,” Meera said. “But that’s not the only reason why you came here, right? On a Wednesday?”

            Jon sighed. “Fine, I—”

            “Ha!” She exclaimed. “I knew it! You need a favor from me.” She snorted. “I’ve said this before, you Starks are terrible liars.”

            Wylis was suddenly standing right beside her, flashing Jon a wicked grin. “Hello.” He greeted with a high-pitched tone of voice, the way he does when he’s flirting.

            “Oh, Jon,” She said. “You already know Talla, right?”

            Jon shrugged. “Duh!” He said. “She’s Sam’s sister, and she brought me here to you, did she not?”

            Talla Tarly was a pediatrician on residency. She’s also Rylene Florent’s cousin and her older brother, Samwell, was Jon’s colleague in Castle Black Military Base.

            Meera gestured to Wylis. “This is Wylis Bracken,” She introduced. “He’s a graduate from Harrenhal U in the Riverlands here for his residency and he’s our roommate.”

            Wylis wiggled his fingers at Jon.

            “This is Jon Stark.” She said. “He’s my bestfriend since we were like, four.”

            “Hello Wylis,” Jon greeted.

            “You’re hot.” Wylis remarked.

            “Oh my gods.” Talla spoke up in annoyance. “He has a girlfriend, Bracken.” She said. “Leave him alone.”

            Wylis made a face. “Oh,” He said, somehow disappointed. “But you’re still hot though.”

            “Okay, come on,” Talla said as she pulled Wylis by his arm and dragged him across the hallway. “We’ll leave you two to catch up.”

            Meera turned back to Jon. “I’m sorry about that.” She apologized. “Anyways, Stark, what is it that you came here for?” She asked as they walked back towards the reception.

            “I told you, Ghost needs his check-up.”

            “I meant the other reason why you’re here.” She insisted.

            “Oh, okay.” Jon cleared his throat. “My Aunt just came back home from the Free Cities and—”

            Meera frowned. “Wait,” She interrupted. “What was Catelyn Stark doing in the Free Cities?” She asked.

            “I’m not talking about Aunt Cat,” Jon said. “I’m talking about another aunt here. My Dad’s sister.” He blurted out.

            Meera nearly dropped her clipboard. “What?” She asked as if she’d misheard. “Your Uncle Ned said they were all dead. Assassinated, right?”

            “That’s what we thought so too.” He said. “Until last week, when she suddenly showed up in her silvery-blond crowning glory looking for me.”

            “You make it sound like it’s a bad thing.” She noticed, as she allowed Jon to carry his husky onto the dog ward.

            “Truthfully, I don’t know if it’s a bad or a good thing.” Jon admitted. “I’m still processing the news until now.”

            Jon vented to her while she checked Ghost’s vital signs.

            He went on explaining how his aunt went to find him because she found documents concerning him and all the properties of the Targaryen family, that his Mom, Lyanna and his Dad, Rhaegar were actually legally married in secret before planning to get off the country to Essos, which also meant he’s their legitimate child, _Aegon Targaryen_ and heir apparent to everything the Targaryen family owned, including the university she had graduated in.

            “ _What?_ ” Meera exclaimed.

            “Yeah, I know,” He said. “It’s crazy. And she and Uncle Ned are trying to talk me into changing my last name to _Targaryen_.”

            “Well, are you?”

            Jon shrugged. “I don’t know.”

            “So, is this the only other reason you came here besides a check-up for Ghost?” Meera asked as she did a head-to-toe inspection of Jon’s pet husky. “Venting to me?”

            “No,” He replied. “Well, partly, but, mostly no. My aunt, Daenerys was also looking for a Vet who can check on her pet reptiles.”

            “Oh, okay.” She said. “What sort of reptiles are we talking about here?”

            “Um, you know, I think it’s best if you guys can talk personally about that matter.” Jon said. “Oh, also, to get to know me better and catch up, she said I should invite my cousins, bestfriends and Ygritte to dinner at _Sharp Point_ —the restaurant in King’s Landing, not the town in Massey’s Hook, for which, she’ll be paying for all expenses.”

            “He’s in perfect health.” She said as she hung back her stethoscope around her neck and scratched Ghost’s neck, which made him lick her face. “You have to cut his nails, though.”

            “Alright, thank you, Dr. Reed.” Jon smiled.

            Meera smirked at him. “You’re welcome, Lieutenant Stark.”

            “You know, it’s kind of weird that we prefixes in our names now, right?” He said.

            She shrugged. “I’m still getting use to it.” She said as she allowed Ghost to leap from the dog ward. “Anyways, dinner sounds great. When will it take place?” She asked.

Jon knelt by his husky. “This Saturday,” He informed, as he hooked back the leash on Ghost’s collar. “And I specifically chose the weekend so you’ll all have no excuse regarding work and school.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She complained. “I can’t do Saturday. I’ll be on duty.”

“What?” Jon sighed in exasperation. “I just said no excuses that involved work. Seven hells, Meera.”

They walked back towards the Veterinary Wing’s lobby. It was almost three in the afternoon, which meant half of doctors on residency were on their break in the hospital’s cafeteria.

The hospital cafeteria was one of the spaces, besides the hallways, in the medical institute that connected the Veterinary Wing from the Main Building of the general hospital.

She walked towards the cafeteria and Jon followed her with Ghost.

“Dude, I’m serious.” She insisted. “I can’t go.”

“Well, what time does your shift end?” He asked.

“Ten at night.”

Jon frowned. “What kind of work do you do here? Why does your shift end at ten at night?” He asked in confusion. “And by the way, how were you in Sunspear last week?” He demanded.

“We’re on residency, Stark.” Meera explained. “We don’t just show up at the hospital anytime. We work ten hours a day. I’m saying _we_ because my roommates and I have the same shifts. We start at one in the afternoon and leave at ten. And we don’t get to choose the schedules, the hospital arranges it every month.” She then raised an eyebrow at him. “Wait, how did you know I was in Sunspear?” She demanded.

“I heard it from Bran.” Jon said, matter-of-factly. “He had mentioned that your brother Jojen, his girlfriend, Alys and Myrcella were going to Sunspear with Trystane for his Dad’s birthday. And that they were picking you up on the way to Dorne.”

Meera sighed. “I left early like, probably five in the afternoon.” She recalled. “And all four of them literally stormed into our apartment.”

“Well, there you go,” Jon said. “You have to leave early.”

“Meera, hey!” Rylene called from one of the tables. “We have nachos.” She announced.

Meera headed towards their direction. “I already left early last week.” She pointed out.

Jon walked beside her towards the table with her colleagues surrounding a large plate of nachos. “Maybe I can change into my service uniform and talk to your supervisor or something.” He suggested.

“Dude, no!” She protested. “Even if it’s an emergency leave, you have to fill all the hours for the month. And I already filled that hour gap last Sunday.”

“Come on, Meera, I don’t ask you for favors that often.” Jon brought up. “And besides, I kept your secret.”

Her eyes widened and turned to him in surprise. “What secret?” She asked.

“Oh, you know what I’m talking about.” He said, smirking. “Remember what I saw in the kitchen? I walked in you and—”

Meera covered his mouth with her hand to shut him up. “Don’t finish that sentence.” She said.

Jon removed her hand. “Okay, I won’t.” He said. “Just please do this for me.” He pleaded.

Meera grunted. “Oh my gods, you sounded like Arya right now.” It was the same pattern Arya uses to get what she wants: using the dirt you have on her against you. She’d seen Arya expose Robb in front of his parents when Bran nearly drowned at Great Barrowton, and Kyra Frey in front of the whole cheerleading squad and had her demoted from being Captain.

Jon was the only one who knew about the things she and Bran had been doing. Well, and Ramsay Bolton, but he doesn’t count. And if Jon told Robb about it, all seven hells will break lose, yet again. She _cannot_ let that happen, even if it meant spending five hours working on a Sunday.

Meera deep breath before answering. “Alright, fine.” She said. “I’ll catch a train to King’s Landing this weekend.”

Jon smiled. “Thank you.” He shrugged. “There, see? Everyone’s happy.”

“Meera, come on!” Wylis yelled from their table. “Or I’ll eat all of this.” He then smiled wide when he saw Jon was with her. “Hi, Jon!”

Meera took one chip from the plate. “Ooh, who bought nachos?” She asked.

“I called my brother to order a take-out meal,” Rylene spoke up. “And have it delivered here.”

She turned to Jon as she sat down next to Wylis. “Want some?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Jon said. “Ghost and I were just about to leave anyway.”

Rylene pointed a finger at Jon. “Hey, you’re one of the Starks, right?” She asked.

Before Jon could answer, Wylis turned to Rylene. “Oh my gods! You know them?” He asked in surprise.

Rylene shrugged. “Of course,” She said. “Well, not really, but I remember the Starks. There are six of them, two girls and four boys.” She recalled. “I was only quite familiar with Robb and Rickon, though. Since Robb was the one who Rycherd succeeded as chapter president, and Rickon is Shireen’s boyfriend. And they’re the ones who take the dogs here for check-ups. Also, they’re very good friends with the Reeds.” She turned to Meera. “The other Stark boy is your brother’s bestfriend, right?”

“Wow,” Jon said in awe. “That is so accurate.” He frowned. “Also, Rycherd?”

“Crane.” Meera finished. “Her boyfriend. Rycherd was one of Robb’s lieutenants last year.”

Jon nodded. “Oh, yeah, I remember him.” He said. “His sister is Arya’s roommate.”

“Meredyth,” Meera recalled. “Yeah.”

“Oh, also,” Rylene continued, turning to Jon. “You don’t go to ATU because you were in WMA with Talla’s brother. You only go there to visit your cousins.”

“Yes, I do.” He confirmed.

“Wait,” Wylis frowned at Jon. “You’re in the Military?” He asked. “Oh my gods.”

“He has girlfriend.” Meera reminded Wylis. “And he’s straight, so it’s not happening.”

Suddenly, a guy with blond hair in a lab coat approached their table. _Alester Norcross_ , a cousin to both Rylene and Talla through their Florent blood, who also both had blond hair. (It’s pretty common among the Florents to have dirty blond hair.) Alester’s also an ophthalmologist on residency. She knew that because Rylene and Talla had persuaded her to go out with him.

“Hello, cousins,” Alester addressed, then placed a box of pizza on their table. “There’s an extra box.” He said. “Uncle Irmy said I should give it you guys.” He caught a glimpse of her at the end of the table and smiled. “Hey, Meera.” He greeted then walked back into the hallways before she can say anything.

Once Alester was out of sight, Jon made a face at her. “Who was that?” He asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Alester Norcross.” Talla answered for her. “He’s our cousin, who’s also on residency.”

“Mm-hmm,” Jon smirked at her. “But why did he only say _hi_ to you?”

Meera glared at him. “Why does that matter?”

Jon turned to her friends. “Please don’t tell me she’s still single.”

“Well,” Wylis spoke up. “We’d be lying to you if we say she isn’t.”

“Dude!” Jon exclaimed, turned back to her. “Come on, why? You’re a doctor now, and have a lot of free time to date anyone.”

“Listen, Stark,” Meera said. “Just because you’re some military officer, does not mean you can fucking tell me what I can and can’t do.” She snapped.

Jon raised one hand in surrender. “Just sayin’, or is it maybe because he has blond hair or you just prefer doing things with—”

She once again covered Jon’s mouth to prevent him from saying anything. “Okay, Jon.” She interrupted. “I’ll see you this weekend. Bye now.”

He snorted. “Alright, just don’t be late.” He gently punched her on her shoulder before walking backwards towards the exit with Ghost. “ _Sharp Point_ at seven in the evening, okay?”

Meera gave him a thumbs up. “Noted.”

“Good.” Jon yelled back. “See ya around, Dr. Reed.”

. . .

Since Meera had promised Jon that she’ll go to this dinner his aunt had organized at _Sharp Point_ , she had clocked out early from work, as early as five in the afternoon so that she’ll arrive in King’s Landing in time.

Jon had mentioned that they’re having dinner with Daenerys Targaryen so she should at least dress appropriately. She had dug through her closet and found a green flowery sundress and covered it up with a white cardigan. She chose to wear flat shoes because there’s no way in seven hells that she’s taking a bus and a train in high heels.

Meera rode a bus going to Highgarden, and then took a train bound for the capital. But as it stopped in Bitterbridge, the trip was delayed for thirty minutes as the train was experiencing some technical difficulties. She had then taken a cab to Cobbler’s Square where the _Sharp Point_ restaurant was located.

The Starks were already there, along with Gendry and Ygritte. She could tell by the five cars parked side by side on the parking lot. One of them was Arya’s iconic car with a paint splatter design. Though, it was purple the last time she’d seen it, now it was blue. Beside it, was Robb, Jon, Bran and Gendry’s cars.

Just as she entered the restaurant, she heard someone yell her name. “Meera!”

She turned just in time to see Sansa and Arya Stark running towards her and tackled her in a hug. “Um, hi.” She managed to say. “It’s great to see you again.”

Nothing has changed much about the Stark sisters. Except, maybe Arya’s hair. The last time they met, it was bright purple at the ends. Now, it’s turquoise.

“We missed you so much.” Sansa said.

Arya glared at her. “We haven’t seen you in like, forever.”

“Work’s been keeping me busy lately.” Meera replied.

The Stark girls led her into a sort of conference room with tinted glass walls and a ten-seater long table. And everyone was there.

Ygritte gave her a side hug. “Hi Meera.”

Jon had an eyebrow raised at her. “You’re late.”

Meera checked her wrist watch, then turned back to him. “It’s only a quarter to seven. So technically, I’m not late.”

“What’s up, Doctor Reed?” Gendry greeted before giving her a fist bump. “Haven’t seen you in a year.”

“Ten months, actually.” Meera corrected. “Get your infos straight, Engineer Baratheon.”

“Always so defensive, are we now?” Robb spoke up. “I thought that was supposed to be my job.” He said as he gave her a quick hug.

“Just stating facts, Attorney Stark.” She said.

“Holy crap,” Rickon said. “It’s so weird that you have prefixes in your names now.”

“It is.” Meera agreed while Rickon gave her his famous crushing hug. “But we’ll eventually get use to it—Ow!” She choked. “Oh my gods. You’re only sixteen and I can imagine your crushing hug’s gonna get tighter when you get older.”

Rickon grinned. “Good.” He said. “That means I can annoy more people when they try to treat me like a baby.”

Beside Rickon, stood Bran with his arms crossed. “So you’re just gonna ignore me, huh?”

“Of course not, Brannikins.” She smiled, then pulled him to a hug. “I missed you.” At that, Meera could just feel Jon was eyeing them suspiciously.

They went to their seats on a ten-seater long table. The head of the table was unoccupied, for which, Meera assumed where Daenerys will be sitting. On the head’s right sat Jon, then Ygritte, Sansa and Rickon. Across on the other side, sat Arya, Gendry, Robb and herself respectively, with Bran on the other end of the table.

“Dude,” Meera nudged at Robb. “Where’s Talisa?” She asked.

“Oh, she had a week off,” Robb said. “So she went to visit her family in Volantis.”

“That’s a bummer.” She said. “I was hoping we could exchange residency stories.”

“Hey, Meera,” Jon spoke up. “Do your stories involve that blond-haired guy? Um, I forgot his name.”

“Ooh, you have a boyfriend now?” Robb asked. “Well, finally!”

“What’s his name?” Sansa asked. “Is he a doctor too?”

“What—I don’t have a boyfriend!” She snapped. “And the blond dude is Alester Norcross, he’s Rylene and Talla’s cousin and an ophthalmologist on residency. And yes, he did asked me out, but I said no.”

“Why?” Gendry asked. “And his last name is not a _Lannister_ , is it?”

“No, and it has nothing to do with that.” Meera assured. “I’m just keeping my priorities straight.”

“And besides graduating college,” Jon pointed out. “And having your dream job. What priorities are we talking about?” He asked.

“Getting my brother through college.” Meera blurted out, which raised eyebrows in the table. “And yes, you heard me right. I just don’t want my Dad worrying about us.”

It was one of her list of priorities when she found out that her Dad, Howland has a heart condition. That once, she graduated college and landed a job, she promised herself that she was gonna take care of all the expenses of Jojen’s education so that every extra gold dragon their family company earned will go to their Dad’s medication, regular check-ups and maintenance supplements and all.

“So if you just please,” Meera continued. “Please, leave me alone and stop setting me up on dates I don’t want to go to.” She said. “I’ve had enough of it from my roommates who basically drag me to nightclubs to meet people.”

“Holy shit!” Bran spoke up. “I totally feel you right now.” He said. “I mean, what do you think your brother does to me during parties in the Greek Row?”

“Yeah, of course,” She agreed. “I’m not surprised. And don’t get me started on Dornishmen. Those people are persuasive.”

Arya grunted. “Second that.” She said. “They are persuasive and absolutely wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Oh, yeah, that blond kid from Starfall,” Robb recalled. “Edric Dayne, right? That guy was annoying as fuck.”

Sansa frowned at Meera. “Wait, some Dornish guy asked you out?” She asked.

“In Sunspear, last week,” Meera explained. “Arianne Martell, being the good friend that she is, introduced me to dozens of guys during her Dad’s birthday party. And she even gave some of them my number. And there’s this guy who kept calling me,” She pulled out her phone, expecting to see a missed call from Gerris Drinkwater, and found it vibrating from a phone call.

Meera checked who was calling. It was an unknown number, but she knew who it belonged to. _Gerris Drinkwater_.

 “Oh, what do you know? Perfect timing.” She grunted. “He’s at it again. Godsdammit!”

“Are you gonna get that?” Robb asked.

“Seven hells, no.” She replied. “I’m tired of telling him to fuck off.”

“You know what? Give me the phone.” Robb said, pulling out her phone from her hand. “I’m a lawyer,” He reminded her. “I can threaten him with a restraining order.”

“No, no, I have a better idea.” Gendry spoke up, trying to pull her phone from Robb’s grasp. “Trust me.”

Robb reluctantly handed Gendry her phone.

“What’s his name?” Gendry asked.

“Gerris Drinkwater.” She replied.

“Okay, I’m putting this on speaker.” Gendry informed before answering it.

_Hey, hotstuff._ Gerris greeted from the other line.

“Oh, seven hells, no,” Arya said in disgust. “That greeting is so inappropriate.”

“Hello,” Gendry spoke through the phone. “This is Gendry Baratheon.”

_What?_ Gerris asked. _Meera?_

“Yes, you heard my name right, Gerris Drinkwater.” Gendry continued. “Now, it has come to my attention that you keep sending unnecessary texts and calls to my bestfriend, Meera Reed.” He said in a friendly voice. “So I’m kindly asking you to stop on her behalf.” Suddenly his voice changed tone, to an angry one. “’Cause if you don’t, I’d like you to know that I’m sitting next to a lawyer right now and with Meera’s permission, I could file for a restraining order. And unless you want White Cloaks in your place in two hours to detain you, you _will_ stop calling!”

Gerris Drinkwater hung up and her phone went back to her homescreen.

Robb clapped his hands. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Baratheon.” He said. “Well done.”

“Thank you, Gendry.” Meera said gratefully. “That’s one problem solved.”

Rickon grunted from across the table. “Hey, Jon,” He called. “When is your aunt gonna be here?” He asked. “I’m starving.”

“Soon,” Jon promised, then cleared his throat. “Alright, quick brief before she gets here.” He said. “Please don’t freak out when you see her, okay?”

“You can’t blame them if they do, you know.” Arya said. “She has fucking silver-blond hair. I freaked out when I first saw her.”

Meera frowned. “You’ve met her already?” She asked.

Arya shrugged. “Yeah,” She said. “Bran and I did, last week.”

Bran nodded. “Yep, it was pretty weird considering she’s just about the same age as you guys.”

“What?” Ygritte exclaimed, then turned to Jon. “You’re telling me that she’s twenty-four?”

“Hey, just like me and my Uncle Tyrek.” Gendry brought up. “It’s pretty weird, I know.” He turned to her and his eyes widened. She must’ve been giving him a deathly glare. “Sorry.” He apologized.

“Anyways, yes.” Jon agreed. “It’s sort of like that. Except, she’s a lawyer and she also owns _Khalasar_.”

“The motorcycle company in Essos?” Sansa asked.

“Yeah, that one.” Jon confirmed.

Gendry frowned. “You said she just moved here, where’s she staying?” He asked.

“In a château in Summerhall.” Jon said. “That’s in the Stormlands, which is a fifteen-minute drive from Storm’s End, by the way.”

Arya raised her hand. “Hold up, did you just say a château?” She asked as if she’d misheard. “As in, in _Château de Summerhall_? Like the Targaryen family ancestral home with like, large gardens and a hedge maze?”

“Yeah,” Jon knitted his eyebrows at her. “How did you know about that?” He asked.

“It’s in my _Arch. History_ textbook.” Arya replied. “That place is a national landmark.”

“Whoa!” Rickon said in awe, then frowned. “Also, what’s a château?” He asked.

“In medieval times, it’s defined as a residence of a lord.” Arya explained. “It’s like a palace, without fortification or a moat.”

“Like the Red Keep?” Robb suggested.

“Well, no,” Arya argued. “The Red Keep is likely classified as a castle than a palace.”

“So, it’s a large house.” Gendry pointed out.

“Too large, apparently.” Jon said. “I mean, seriously, I think it can house the entire population of ATU’s Greek Row in there.”

“Dude,” Bran spoke up. “The ATU Greek Row has twelve frats and sororities altogether.”

“Yeah,” Arya agreed. “And there’s like thirty people in each house. Thirty-five if you include the house parent and staff. That’s like…ugh, fuck.” She cursed. “I’m not good in math.”

“Approximately, four hundred people.” Bran said.

“Four hundred and twenty people, actually.” Sansa corrected, which made everyone on the table turn to her. “I’m not a Finance major for nothing.”

“Okay, so, yes.” Jon said. “It’s that big. That’s probably why she has Unsullied guards patrol the property.”

Meera nearly spat out the water she was drinking. “She has _Unsullied_ guards?” She asked as if she’d misheard him.

Jon nodded. “Yep, she does.”

She’d heard about the _Unsullied_. It’s a highly-trained secret police force based in Astapor in Essos and very expensive to hire.

“I’m seriously hungry.” Rickon said again.

“Pull it together, baby brother.” Sansa scolded. “For the mean time,” She shuffled through her handbag and pulled out a granola bar. “This will have to do.”

“Yes!” Rickon snatched the granola bar from his sister. “Food! Thanks, sis.”

Bran shook his head and snorted. “You ate a burrito when Arya picked you up, Rickon.”

“I had just got out from football practice, Bran.” Rickon said as he munched on the granola bar. “You can’t blame me if I’m hungry.”

Bran then explained to her that he, Arya and Sansa had just drove to King’s Landing directly from Dragonstone after their weekend activities. And that Sansa had hitched a ride with him. There was no surprise there. Because if you put Sansa and Arya together anywhere, there’s a 99% chance that they’re gonna argue and yell at each other about something. It also meant that Arya had to pick Rickon up from his football practice because Robb wouldn’t be out from work until five that afternoon.

Just as Rickon had finished his granola bar, Meera caught a glimpse of a young woman with silver-blond hair walked through the doors and was talking to the hostess.

“Oh, she’s here.” Jon said as he stood up and walked towards the silver-haired woman. “Aunt Dany!” He called.

The young woman, who apparently was Daenerys Targaryen smiled when she saw Jon and gave him a hug.

Meera’s jaw dropped. “No way.” She said in bewilderment.

When Jon mentioned having dinner with his long lost aunt, she had expected her to be some sort of blond-haired hippie in her forties. She did _not_ expect her to be the same age as them and have this #ootd staple on her.

And by #ootd staple, it means that Daenerys Targaryen looked like a fashion trendsetter. She was wearing a white flowy off-shoulder top and a blue floral maxi skirt with the top half her silvery-blond hair pulled back in braids. And her eyes were fiery purple.

“Holy shit!” Robb exclaimed. “That is his aunt?!” He asked in disbelief. “You have got to be kidding me.”

            “Duh, idiot!” Arya said. “What part of _the same age_ didn’t you understand?”

            Meera turned to the others on the table and they were as dumbfounded as she was, except Arya and Bran as they had mentioned that they had already met Jon’s aunt.

            “Guys,” Jon called as he led his aunt to their table. “This is my aunt, Daenerys Targaryen.” He introduced.

            Daenerys smiled as she sat down at the head of the table. “But, please, just call me _Dany_.” She insisted. “It’s shorter and easier to remember.”

            Jon gestured to his hand to his girlfriend. “This is Ygritte Giantsbane, my girlfriend.”

            “Oh, hi!” Dany waved her hand. “Jon’s told me loads about you.”

            Jon introduced them all to his aunt. “You remember Arya and Bran, right?” He said pointing to his cousins respectively.

            “Of course.” Dany said. “Hello.”

            “My cousins,” Jon continued, pointing at Sansa. “That’s Sansa, she’s in her last year in college. She’s finance major.”

            “Ooh,” Dany chuckled. “Maybe you can help me balance my checkbooks after you graduate, Sansa.”

            Sansa smiled. “I’ll be an honor.”

            Jon pointed at Rickon. “That’s Rickon, the youngest Stark.” He informed. “He’s still in sophomore year in high school.” He then gestured across the table to Robb. “That’s Robb, the eldest Stark. He’s my cousin/bestfriend. And he’s also a lawyer.”

            Dany frowned at Robb. “You look really familiar.” She snapped her fingers as if trying to remember. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “You’re in that comedy skit in the internet, _The Adventures of Grey Wind_ with your dog, right?”

            Robb chuckled. “Guilty as charged.” He punned.

            “I’m a big fan.” Dany said. “Those dogs are just adorable no matter how big they are.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Jon nodded, pointing at Gendry. “That’s Gendry. You know him, right?” He assumed. “He’s always on the news, standing next to his Dad.”

            Dany shrugged. “Of course, the president’s son, Gendry Baratheon.”

            “Yeah,” Jon agreed. “He’s our bestfriend/Arya’s boyfriend—”

            “Slash—future brother-by-law!” Robb added, patting Gendry’s shoulder with a wide grin on his face.

            Gendry made a sideways smile at Robb. “Flattered,” He said. “Thanks, man.”

            “I was going to say Mechanical Engineer,” Jon corrected. “But that works too.”

            Arya glared at her cousin and her eldest brother.

            Robb waved her off. “Oh, don’t give me that look, baby sister.”

            “Don’t fucking call me that!” Arya argued.

            Jon cleared his throat. “Alright, moving on,” He said, gesturing to Meera. “Last but not the least, the only girl in our clique, Meera Reed.”

            Dany’s eyes widened. “Oh, you’re the Vet?” She asked.

            Meera nodded. “Yes, and also part-time couples’ counselor to everyone on this table,” She said. “With their boyfriends and girlfriends, except Bran.”

            Everyone snickered.

            “Do they give you a hard time?” Dany asked.

            “Not really, no.” She admitted.

            “Okay then, let’s order dinner.” Dany suggested. “I bet you’re all hungry.”

. . .

            Because _Sharp Point_ mostly served seafood, they ordered a bunch of seafood dishes, much to Arya and Rickon’s dismay, as the siblings were allergic to both shrimp and crab, like Meera herself.

            There was spicy gumbo, fried prawns, fettuccine alfredos, and crab louies. As for Arya and Rickon, they settled for fried calamari and smoked salmon. But, stubborn as they were, they still ate fettuccine alfredos but separated the shrimps from the pasta. As for Meera, since she’s a vegan, Jon had ordered her a spicy vegetarian jambalaya.

            “So, Meera,” Dany spoke up in the middle of their meals. “I don’t know if Jon had told you about me looking for a Vet, but—”

            “Oh, he had mentioned that,” Meera replied. “Though, he never mentioned what type of reptile you had as pets.”

            Dany turned to Jon and gave him a look of  _why didn’t you tell her?_

            “If I told her right then,” Jon said. “She would never believe me and would only think that I was messing with her.”

            “Dude, I’m a veterinary surgeon,” Meera reminded him. “Or in layman’s terms, an animal doctor. I wouldn’t have cared if they’re snakes, chameleons or lizard-lions as long as they need medical attention, I’m obliged to treat them.”

            “Yeah, well,” Jon snorted. “Unless you’re not scared of being burned into a crisp when you get too close.” He turned to his aunt. “Do they breathe fire?” He asked.

            Dany nodded. “Yes,” She said. “I taught them to listen to commands in High-Valyrian tongue.”

            Arya frowned. “What kind of a reptile that breathes fire?”

            “Dragons.” Dany blurted out.

            Everyone nearly choked at the food they were chewing. _Seven fucking hells_ , Meera thought.

            “I’m sorry,” Robb spoke up. “Did you just say you have pet dragons?”

            “Three pet dragons, Dude.” Jon confirmed.

            “ _Three dragons_?” Gendry repeated in disbelief. “You have got to be kidding.”

            “It’s no joke, man.” Jon insisted. “I’ve seen them, and petted them.”

“But,” Bran spoke up. “Aren’t they extinct for like, two hundred years?”

“Actually, it’s a hundred and fifty-four years, Brannikins.” Meera corrected. “The last dragon to ever exist died in 153 A.C. in that civil war dubbed the _Dance of Dragons_.”

“You know your history well, I see?” Jon noticed.

“I never learned that in history class.” Meera said. “Not with Mr. Royce or his Uncle.” She pointed to Gendry. “Robb sat next to me in that class. He can confirm that.”

Robb shook his head. “No, we didn’t.” He confirmed.

“I learned that in a Zoology elective course that I took in college.” Meera explained. “ _Biology of Endangered and Extinct Species_.”

            Meera had literally spent her summers during her college years taking up elective courses. She even took a Linguistics elective on Valyrian dialects with Arya. Most people would think that it’s a waste of time, but she didn’t see it that way. She saw it as an opportunity to learn new things, which might come in handy when the time comes.

            “There was a study made in the _Citadel Research Institute_ in Oldtown,” Meera continued. “About reviving extinct animals from the DNAs found in their fossils. But that’s what it is, a study. Because it was never approved by the President’s STP Director.”

            “Really?” Robb said, suddenly interested in the subject. “What animals were they bringing back?” He asked.

            “There were thirteen in the list.” Meera recalled. “But I don’t remember it all. I only remember three. There’s the basilisk, the direwolf, and the mammoth.” She leaned on closer on the table and turned to Daenerys. “But, I just don’t understand how you revived three live dragons.” She said. “I mean, did you have scientists work on it or something?” She asked.

            “No,” Dany said. “There were three dragon eggs given to me as wedding gifts by my foster parent. And he said the ages have turned it to stone.” She explained. “At my husband’s funeral, I placed the eggs with his body to be burnt in the pyre. And when the fire died out, three baby dragons hatched from the eggs. I couldn’t just get rid of them, so I sort of, adopted them as pets.”

            “Not that I’m being letdown,” Meera said. “But, I don’t think you need an ordinary Vet to check on them. Especially, since these animals were listed as extinct and now classified as endangered species. You need experts and scientists to check on them.” She suggested.

            Arya placed her spoon down. “You know, I’m not thinking about that right now.” She said. “What I’m wondering is why this isn’t on the news. I mean, if an extinct animal somehow became not extinct, it should be on the news, right?”

            “Yes, about that,” Dany said. “The media was interested to make a story, of course, but I threatened to sue their companies, which would result to all of them losing their jobs if they say anything about it.”

            “But you can’t do that.” Robb argued. “It’s in the constitution. _Freedom of the press_.”

            “I can’t do that here, yes.” Dany agreed. “In Essos, there isn’t a freedom of the press in their constitution. You can actually sue someone for making up stories if proven right. The punishment for the offense is a twelve-year jail time.”

            “Um,” Bran spoke up. “How did you manage to transport three dragons from Essos?” He asked. “If they flew all the way, they’d be on the news and the tabloids by now.”

            “I had arranged for a ship to carry three large container vans.” Dany explained. “For the dragons to be transported across the Narrow Sea and Shipbreaker Bay to Storm’s End.”

            “Holy shit!” Gendry cried. “Three large _yellow_ container vans?” He asked suspiciously. “Which were labeled _Caution: Highly Flammable_? There were dragons in there? Well, that explains the holes on it.”

            Dany frowned at him. “How did you know about that?” She asked.

            “My Uncle Stannis assigned me to take care of those cargos.” Gendry said. “Normally, we would know what the cargos are, but Uncle Stannis said it was strictly confidential. And I arranged for it to be delivered to Summerhall. And you live in Summerhall, right?”

            Dany nodded, then sighed. “I guess, there’s no other way to keep check on the dragons but so seek out experts on that matter.” She concluded. “But how do I do that without media interfering?”

            “I can talk to my Dad about it.” Gendry offered. “Maybe I can get you an approval from him and the STP Director to get a team of experts to examine the dragons.”

            “Yeah,” Robb agreed. “Oh, if they don’t believe you, we can get the travel documents from _Baratheon Exports_ that you brought the dragons into Westeros. And I can prepare confidentiality papers to keep all this hushed up.”

            “They’re right,” Jon interjected. “And maybe with the President’s approval, we could get extra security from the Military as well.”

            “Oh my gods!” Dany squealed. “That is freakin’ genius!” She said. “I’m gonna need this in writing though. Oh, and also, I want Meera in the team of experts too.”

            “Uh, what?” Meera asked as if she’d misheard her.

            “My nephew and his cousins trust you.” Dany insisted. “Not just with their pets, but with their life. I don’t know any of this team of experts, I need someone who’s gonna assure me that my dragons will be alright.”

            Meera hesitated at first, but she eventually agreed. “Um, okay.”

            Dany clapped her hands in delight. “Perfect!” She said. “Who knew this dinner was key in helping me solve the top of my problems. You guys are a dreamteam.”

            “Yeah, well,” Bran called. “Let’s just hope this room is sound-proof.”

            “Oh, it is, little brother.” Arya assured. “I’ve already checked. Carpeted flooring, acoustic ceiling boards, tinted fixed-glass windows, cushioned seats. We’re gonna be fine.”

            “Arya’s an Architecture student.” Jon explained. “They take Space and Room Analysis seriously.”

            After the dragon subject was dropped, they began exchanging their funny stories. Including how most of the time, Robb paced back and forth and yelled at everything when he panicked, and how they go to Meera when they’re having problems.

            “Yeah,” Arya said. “Like the time Bran almost drowned and Robb was like, _Shit! I killed him! I’m going to prison!_ , while Jon and Meera performed CPR on him.”

            “Oh my gods!” Sansa chuckled. “Also, at the time when there was a storm and our parents couldn’t reach Arya. Robb did his thing, and Meera was like, _Dude, calm down_. And he snapped back at her, _My sister is missing! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?_ ”

            “Ha-ha.” Robb said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

            “Oh,” Bran said. “And the time he found out about Arya and Gendry?” He turned to Meera. “Right?”

            Meera nodded. “That art studio was a mess.”

            “He shoved me to a rack of empty canvases.” Gendry recalled.

            “Yes,” Arya remembered. “And Meera had to step between them. And then he yelled, _Everyone knew about this but me?_ ”

            “Okay,” Robb suddenly spoke up. “Since when did this become about me?”

            “I don’t blame Robb.” Dany said. “I mean, he’s only looking out for you guys. It’s what big brothers do.”

            “Thank you, Dany.” Robb said gratefully.

            “So,” Dany cleared her throat. “Everyone in this table has boyfriends and girlfriends?” She asked.

            “No.” They all said simultaneously.

            “Well, we all do.” Jon said. “Except Bran and Meera.”

            “What?!” Dany said, nearly choking on her fettuccine alfredo. “I swear to the gods, I honestly thought you guys were dating.”

            Meera and Bran exchanged looks and chuckled nervously. Across the table, Jon was giving them a guarded expression.

            “Apparently, everyone assumes that.” Bran said. “Even people in the Greek Row assume that.”

“Bran’s a sweetheart, I know.” Meera said. “But he’s more like a little brother.” She glared pointedly at Bran. “Right, Brannikins?”

            Luckily, he got the message. “Yeah,” Bran agreed. “And besides, Jojen would kill me if I touch his sister.”

            Dany frowned at Jon. “Who’s Jojen?” She asked.

            “Meera’s brother.” Jon replied. “And Bran’s bestfriend.”

            “Ooh.” Dany said, turning to the others. “So where are your boyfriends and girlfriends? Why didn’t you invite them?”

            “We did, actually.” Jon explained. “Robb’s girlfriend, Talisa, went home to Volantis; Sansa’s boyfriend, Willas, is on a business trip in Lys and Rickon’s girlfriend, Shireen…um.”

            “Has a curfew.” Rickon finished. “Seven in the evening. That’s way too early of you ask me.” He complained as he took a bite from a piece of fried calamari.

            “Baby bro,” Robb said. “You’re sixteen. Of course, you have curfews.” He reminded him. “Unless, you’re with someone they trust.”

            “Exactly, my point.” Rickon argued. “Gendry’s here.” He gestured to his sister’s boyfriend across the table. “And they live under the same roof in Storm’s End.”

            Meera had almost forgotten while Gendry was working for his Uncle Stannis, he had been living with them in Baratheon Manor, the Baratheon family’s ancestral home in Storm’s End as well.

“Shireen is my cousin, by the way.” Gendry explained to a confused Dany, before turning to Rickon. “And I don’t think it’s that, Rickon. Uncle Stannis and Aunt Selyse are sort of, in a middle of a clash since yesterday, and Shireen thinks it’s best not to get in the way.”

            “Aww, not to worry, _Ricky_ ,” Robb said, imitating a baby voice. “You’re gonna see her on Monday.”

            Sansa frowned in confusion. “Ricky?” She repeated.

            “It’s what Shireen calls him.” Robb explained.

            “Oh my gods!” Sansa and Arya squealed at the same time.

            “Oh, great.” Rickon grunted. “Thank you, Robb.” He said without enthusiasm.

            Everyone burst out laughing.

. . .

            After dinner, the Starks and Ygritte had to return North, Gendry and Daenerys to the Stormlands and her to the Reach.

            “It was nice meeting all of you.” Dany said. “Jon’s lucky enough that he grew up with a wonderful family and good friends.” She waved at them as she climbed into her blood red Lamborghini. “Good night, guys!”

            When the Starks found out that she took the train from the Reach, they offered to drive her to Brightwater Keep, Bran, specifically, which made Jon narrow his eyes on his cousin.

            “Yeah,” Robb agreed. “Bran can drive you to Brightwater.” He suggested. “It’s better than taking the train. You’ll get there early, whereas the train makes several stops.” He then turned to his sister, Sansa. “Little sister, you’re hitching with me to Winterfell ‘cause Bran’s driving Meera to the Reach.”

            “Okay,” Sansa said. “Let me just get my bag.” She turned to Bran and held out an open palm. “Keys, now.”

            Bran handed his car keys to his sister and she went ahead and grabbed her things from the shotgun seat before handing it back to him.

            “I haven’t even agreed yet.” She pointed out.

            “No, buts, Reed, it’s decided.” Robb said as he gave Meera a side hug. “Take care.” He then patted Bran on his shoulder. “See you at home, little brother.”

            Jon’s car was parked next to Bran’s, and he glared at both of them as he closed his car’s shotgun door. He then gave them an _I’m watching you_ hand gesture, before hopping into his car.

            “Was that supposed to intimidate us?” Meera asked.

            Bran shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care.” He said as he opened his car’s shotgun door and gestured for her to enter.

            “Thanks, Brannikins.” Meera as she entered his car.

            Bran got into his car and started the engines. “Alright, next stop: Brightwater Keep.”

            They took the _Roseroad_ , the major highway from the Crownlands to the Reach, and got to talking to pass time.

“You really didn’t have to drive me, you know.” Meera started. “I would’ve just found the way on my own.”

            Bran kept his eyes on the road. “Nah, I want to.” He replied. “Besides, whatever Robb said is law. There’s no arguing with him, you of all people should know that.”

            Meera chuckled. “That’s true.” She agreed. “And yes, I know that. Plus, there’s no way I’m gonna win an argument against a lawyer anyway. You know, this is the first time I’ve actually ridden in your car. I mean, I’ve seen it of course, because Jojen hitches the ride North with you.” She said. “You have a nice car. And I love the blueberry scent too.”

            “Thanks,” Bran said, then frowned. “How did you know it’s blueberries?” He asked.

            She scoffed. “My Dad runs a berry farm.” She reminded him. “I literally grew up knowing what berries smell and taste like.”

            “So, what did you think of Dany?” He asked. “She’s not what you expected, I guess. Because Arya and I totally freaked out when we first saw her.”

            “Oh my gods!” She cried. “Are you kidding me? When Jon first mentioned her, I was like, _okay, long lost aunt who wants to meet his friends, no problem_. And then I arrived earlier and he’s telling us that they’re the same age and that she’s a lawyer, I expected her to be some sort of blond-haired girl in corporate attire. I did not expect her to look like a fashion trendsetter at all. And she’s super nice and very considerate.”

            “Yeah, anyways, would you like some coffee?” He asked. “Because I’d like some coffee. Just please tell me there’s a _Northerners’ Brew_ in Brightwater Keep.”

            “Several, actually.” She answered. “There’s one a block from the hospital. And there’s also branches in Highgarden if you’d like.”

            Bran frowned. “We’ll pass through Highgarden?” He asked.

            Meera nodded. “Mm-hmm.” She said. “The _Roseroad_ is given its name because there are roses planted along each side of the highway through Highgarden. And since Highgarden is the capital city of the Reach, I think that’s sort of, self-explanatory.”

 “Wow.” Bran said, sighed. “Okay, sorry. It’s just, I’ve never been south of King’s Landing.” He admitted. “I had to rely on this car’s GPS system. By the way, how do you get to Brightwater Keep through public transportation?” He asked.

“Ride the train bound for Oldtown,” Meera explained. “But almost everyone just hops off at Highgarden. And I do the same, by the way, then take a bus to Brightwater Keep.”

            Bran knitted his brows. “Wait, what’s the point in creating a route to Oldtown if most people just hop off at Highgarden?”

            “You may or may not know that _Oldtown_ is fully-developed closed city, right?” She reminded him. “You can never just get in and out like, whenever you want. There’s a lot processing of documents to do.” She explained. “And mostly only cargos and maybe two or three people reach Oldtown. And they say the train never actually goes into the city, just outside the gates. And it’s heavily guarded. I mean, even the Honeywine River is guarded.”

            “What’s their deal?” He wondered. “So they just prefer being alienated from the rest of Westeros?”

            Meera shrugged. “Who knows,” She replied. “But it’s said that they have the highest pay in jobs compared to King’s Landing.”

            “Who would wanna go there if they’re gonna be locked out from society?”

            “People who liked to be left alone, apparently.” Meera said. “By the way, why the sudden need to drink coffee?” She asked. “You shouldn’t be drinking coffee at night unless you’re burning the midnight oil or on a graveyard shift.”

            “I just really want to drink something cold.” He admitted.

            “Maybe a milkshake.” She suggested.

            “Alright, a milkshake.” He agreed.

            “Caramel fudge.” They said at the same time, then burst out laughing.

            “I mean, it’s your favorite, right?” Meera asked. “Well, favorite milkshake, at least.”

            He smiled. “Yeah, and yours is strawberry, right?”

            Meera clapped her hands. “Wow.” She said. “Is it weird that you know me so well?”

            Bran snorted. “No, and I’m just very observant.” He said. “Anyways, is it true that the street lights in Highgarden are blue?” He asked.

            “Not just Highgarden,” Meera said. “It’s the entire region of the Reach. They said it’s the reason the Reach had the lowest crime rate in all the regions of Westeros.”

            “That’s not what Jojen said.” He brought up.

            “Oh, yeah and that too.” She added. “Apparently, blue light could also be used for extreme plant growth. That would also explain why the Reach is also the most fertile region in all of Westeros.”

            “Must be an interesting place to live.”

            “It is,” She stated. “But, it’s a lot warmer here, though. And you can’t see the Northern Lights.”

            “Well, you know what they say,” He said. “There’s no place like home.”

Not long after that, the roadside already had roses on them with the blue street lights every few meters, then came across the sign _Welcome to Highgarden_.

“Whoa,” Bran said in awe. “I’m digging these blue lights.” He pointed up to a bunch of buildings atop a hill overlooking Mander River. “Is that the Reach’s capitol building?” He asked.

“Um, no.” Meera said. “The one on your left, that’s the _Reach Regional Capitol_.” She pointed to a white building with a large dome roof, with a golden rose on a green field flags flanking the road towards it and a large statue of a man with wreath of vines around his head in front of it. “And that’s the statue of _Garth ‘Greenhand’ Gardener_ , the founder of Highgarden.”

“Oh, my bad.” He said in embarrassment.

“What you were pointing,” She informed. “Is the _Tyrell Estate_. And yes, your sister’s boyfriend lives there. So does the governor of the Reach.”

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed. “I didn’t realize that before now.”

They continued driving along the _Roseroad_ then diverted to the road to Brightwater Keep.

            Meera gave Bran directions to _Brightwater Keep General Hospital_. The hospital’s a complex of buildings occupying one entire block in the uptown area. And Bran drove her all the way to the ten-storey building where the interns and doctors on medical residency were housed, which was located at the rear of the hospital complex.

            Bran had parked his car by the visitors’ parking slots, before they walked one block ahead to get milkshakes from a _Northerners’ Brew_ branch.

            They ordered milkshakes on-the-go. Bran got a caramel fudge milkshake, while Meera got herself a strawberry milkshake before walking back to the hospital complex.

            “I’m surprised you never said your full name when you ordered.” Meera spoke up, then slurped from her milkshake.

            “Why would I do that?” He asked.

            “Robb does that to get discounts on every coffee that he buys in every _Northerners’ Brew_ branch.”

            “What?” Bran cried in disbelief. “He does that? Oh my gods. Isn’t it enough that we own the coffeehouse chain already?”

            “I know, right?” She agreed. “That’s what I told him.” She sighed. “But, unfortunately you can never win an argument with a lawyer unless he’s your brother, or cousin.”

            Bran chuckled. “I’m telling Mom and Dad about that.” He said. “I’m pretty sure he’ll get a lecture from both my parents. Especially since he’s living with them.”

            Robb had explained why he’s living back in Stark Manor in Winterfell. He said because he was gonna take over _Stark Industries_ when the time comes. And since he’s firstborn, he’ll eventually get Stark Manor when their parents will pass.

It was a common practice in Westeros that the firstborn, regardless of the gender, gets rights to own the family home. In the Starks’ case, well, at least, according to Robb, he had once mentioned that he and his siblings, and Jon will get equal rights to Stark Manor since it’s their ancestral home. That they can stay there with their husbands and wives and children together for all he cared.

            They arrived back to the hospital complex and stood before the entrance to the apartment building.

“Thanks for you know, driving me here to Brightwater.” Meera said gratefully. “I actually saved money…and time getting here.”

            “Oh, it’s nothing.” He replied. “And besides, I know where to find you now.”

            Meera chuckled. “Well, to thank you further for driving me,” She said. “There are still cupcakes in fridge that I baked yesterday for Wylis’s birthday. Just wondering if you’d like some.”

            Bran frowned. It was not his usual confused frown though, more like a jealous frown. “Who’s Wylis?” He asked, narrowing her eyes at her.

            “Now, don’t get jealous.” She assured. “Wylis Bracken is our roommate. And he’s gay. Super gay. I mean, he wears more liquid foundation than Rylene and Talla. I swear to the gods.”

            Bran’s expression softened. “Oh.” He sighed. “So, what cupcakes are we talking about here?” He asked.

            “Oh, I think you know.” She said.

            “Blueberry cupcakes?” Bran guessed. “Sweet!” He exclaimed. “Count me in.”

            “Great!” Meera said, then gestured for him to follow her inside. “Follow me, Stark.”

            The apartment Meera shared with Rylene, Talla and Wylis was on the eighth floor, since theirs was a four-bedroom space.

            She led Bran into their apartment. Obviously, her roommates were still on duty since it was only nine o’clock in the evening, making her the first one back to their place.

            The apartment was nothing much. It had a living room, a kitchen with a peninsula counter that counted as the dining area, a bathroom and four bedrooms—with a single bed, a study desk, and a wardrobe.

            But regardless of the study desk in their rooms, Meera and her roommates huddle and study for praticums in the living room together even though they were in different fields of medicine. The main reason: so they can share food. If one of them ordered a pizza, bucket of fries or a layer of cake, everyone can eat as well, even though most of the time they all had their earphones or beats on while they have their noses in their med books.

            The walls were painted cream as they wanted an ambiance that will help them focus and clear their minds from distractions.

            The living room had two cushion couches and a beanbag chair—Wylis’ beanbag chair, two bookshelves, a flatscreen, which they rarely use, and coffee table, large enough to place piles of med books, four laptops and food—and it sometimes it becomes their de facto dining table if they’re too lazy to get up and eat at the peninsula counter/dining table.

            “Make yourself at home.” She said as she walked through the living room. As she headed towards the kitchen, she noticed the laundry baskets were filled with their folded clothes.

            Rylene, being the organized person that she is, got them each a laundry basket with their names plastered on it and had them hung on the wall adjacent to the kitchen. Rylene’s parents, had always sent one of their house staff to take care of Rylene’s and theirs, her roommates dirty laundry by Friday and have them delivered by Saturday cleaned, neatly pressed and folded in their baskets.

            Normally, Meera rarely stuff dirty clothes in her basket as she would bring it with her when she goes home to Greywater on the weekends and do it there. But since she wasn’t able to get home last weekend as she spent a Sunday working overtime, she had allowed it. And as it happened, yesterday was also the time she placed _Mykel_ , the stuffed husky Bran had given her as a gift, for hand wash.

            Bran looked around. “Nice place.” He said as he sat on the couch.

            Meera rummaged through the fridge and pulled out the plate with a dozen of blueberry cupcakes on them. “Here you go.” She said as she placed them on the peninsula counter and sat on one of the four barstools. “Knock yourself out.”

            Bran got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, which was literally just three meters from the he had sat on. But halfway, he noticed the stuffed animal on top of her neatly folded clothes in her basket.

            “Hey,” Bran smiled at he took _Mykel_ from the basket and turned to her. “Surprised that you still kept him.”

            “Of course, Brannikins,” She assured. “He was your gift. And I cherish every gift that’s given to me.”

            Bran placed the stuffed animal back onto the basket and sat beside her. He placed his milkshake on the counter beside hers and grabbed one cupcake from the plate and started munching on it.

            “Hmm,” Bran said with a mouthful. “This is so fucking good! How are you so good at making cupcakes?”

            Meera shrugged. “Well, I’ve had a lot of practice at home.”

            “So, are you their cook here or…?” He started to ask.

            “Sometimes,” She admitted. “When we’re not ordering take-out meals from fastfood chains or when there’s something to cook. I mean, even though I’m vegan, I still cook meat for them, but I let them do the tasting.”

            “Can I just say, your future husband will be one lucky man.” He complimented. “Seriously, you’re a really good cook.”

            “Aww, that is so sweet of you.” She said.

            “I mean it.” Bran said as he took another cupcake and bit on it, leaving a trace of icing on his lower lip.

            Meera chuckled at the sight of it. “Uh, Bran,” She called. “You have…” She pointed on her lower lip.

            “What?” He asked.

            “You have icing on your lower lip.”

            Bran used the back of his hand to wipe it off, but he only succeeded in smudging the icing across his chin.

            Meera laughed. “Hold on, I’ll clean it up myself.” She said as stood and grab a paper towel from a roll on a counter. She then reached out to Bran’s chin only to be stopped as he grabbed her wrist.

            He had his mischievous smirk on his face. “I got a little challenge for you.” He leaned in closer. “Don’t use your hands.” He whispered.

            Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “Whoa!” She exclaimed, smirking. “You’ve somehow turned aggressive, Brannikins.” She said. “I don’t know if I’m impressed or scared. You really _have_ learned. Did you have a lot of practice during frat parties?” She asked.

            She wouldn’t be surprised if Bran had hooked up with other girls while in ATU. Most guys and girls who were single tend to do it. Her former roommate, Arianne Martell was one example, and Robb used to do it too, but that was before he met Talisa, his girlfriend now.

            “Truthfully, no.” Bran admitted. “I never liked doing it with other people.” He said. “I’m not the _Robb type_ , frat guys who tend have girls melt whenever they flash a smile. As you already knew, I hate socializing.”

            That was true, of course. It was the same with her brother, Jojen. They were both socially awkward. And she would never understand how two socially awkward nerds are bestfriends with a blond, free-spirited cheerleader.

            And it was also similar to Arya when it comes to parties and social gatherings. They’d show up, for the sake of saying they were there. Both of them were usually in some corner, drinking beer on a plastic cup just minding their own business and would never speak unless spoken to.

            But that was before Jojen had a girlfriend. Now, out of him and his two bestfriends, Bran was the only one who was still single. He would usually just disappear from the party and have his own business in their room, for which one time, he unknowingly walked into his sister, Arya and his brother’s bestfriend, Gendry making out on the couch.

            “But you have gone out with girls, right?” Meera asked as she gently shook her hand from his grip. “Don’t deny it. That’s what Jojen said.”

            “Yeah, sure,” He replied. “I have, but I never actually asked them out. It was them who ask me out.” He explained.

            “And you expect me to believe nothing happened after?” She teased.

            “Why does that bother you?”

“You’re in college, it’s normal.” She pointed out. “And besides, with a good-looking guy like you, girls your age will basically throw themselves at any chance they get.”

It was sort of normal for college students to be…scandalous during parties, especially frat parties.

“Well, there was this one time,” Bran started to say.

_I knew it_. She thought. It was only a matter of time when Bran will go around sleeping with other girls.

“It was in High Tide in Driftmark,” He continued. “With my bestfriend’s sister. And she was my first, and the only one since.”

Meera giggled, knowing very well that she was the one Bran was talking about. “He was my first too.”

            “You know that I’m not like those guys, right?” He said.

            She made a face at him. “If I was one of those girls, would you stop me?” She asked, trying to make it sound seductive.

            Bran bit his lip. “No,” He admitted, then wrapped his hand around her waist and suddenly pulled her closer to him. “I’d let you do your thing.” He whispered in her ear. “Now, please clean my chin.” He persuaded.

            Meera chuckled before inching closer to him, and licked the smudged icing clean off his chin.

            “That’s more like it.” Bran said, before his free hand grabbed her face and brushed his mouth against hers.

            At first, Meera was startled at how Bran had stuck his tongue into her mouth and started exploring. She didn’t complain, she allowed him to do so. Plus, he tasted like blueberries.

            Bran positioned his legs to face her and moved apart as he pulled her closer to him, taking up the space between them. Meera had then wrapped her arms around his neck as she climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

            He moaned into the kiss, then moved down to her neck, biting and sucking a spot on it.

            “Bran,” She called breathlessly. “Couch, now.”

            Bran obliged, but he didn’t say a word. They went back to exploring tongues as both his hands went down to grip her thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist. She understood what it meant, he was gonna carry her.

            All of a sudden, he stood and walked towards the couch with her clutching and hanging on to him. He gently settled her on the couch, then started taking off her cardigan. She willingly allowed him to remove it and hung it on the couch’s headrest.

            Bran’s hands suddenly went under her dress gently caressing her thighs. He had then tugged one end of her underwear, trying to remove them. “Please, Meera,” He pleaded between kisses.

             She never protested or tried to stop him when he removed them, pulling it down from her legs and throwing them aside. He had then gently pushed her to the couch, with her head resting on the couch’s arm rest before aligning himself against her and caught her mouth in another kiss.

            As Bran moved down, kissing from her jaw to her neck, he had somehow pulled up the skirts of her dress, moved down and spread her legs apart, holding it at the back of her knees. He glanced at her womanhood and had the wickedest smirk she had ever seen of him.

            Meera boosted up on her elbows so she can have a better look at whatever Bran was doing. “Um, what are you doing?” She asked.

            “Trust me,” He replied. “I think you’ll love it.” He had then preceded to snuffle and sniff between her legs and she shivered as she felt Bran’s breathing against her cunt.

            An involuntary moan escaped Meera’s lips as Bran dragged his tongue along her wet folds.

“Oh my gods!” Meera jerked her hips in surprise.

“Shh,” He assured, looking up at her. “It’s gonna be fine.”

Bran glanced up at her, probably asking permission to go on, and she nodded in assurance for him to do his thing. He pushed her legs further apart and pulled her closer to him, and allowed him suck on her clit.

            Meera’s head fell back onto the couch’s armrest as she groaned loud. It felt _so_ good. And _so_ much better than when he used his hand. She reached out and gently raked out his auburn hair as she cried out in pleasure.

            He continued sucking on her wet folds until she came, twice.

            “Oh, gods, Bran!” She screamed.

When he finally pulled away, she was out of breath and lay flaccidly on the couch. Suddenly, Bran climbed back on top of her and caught her mouth back into a kiss.

            With Bran on top of her, she could feel that he was hard in the downstairs area and it was poking at her thigh. Knowing that, turned her on. She broke free from the kiss and pushed him back to his knees on the cushions with herself sitting up facing him.

            “What?” He asked.

            Meera never answered. Instead, she undid his belt buckle and unzipped his trousers before pulling them down, revealing his baby blue boxers.

            Bran grabbed her wrist, stopping her. “Meera—” He started to say.

            “You said you wanted a _next time_ ,” She reminded him. “This is your _next time_ , Stark.” She reached under his trousers and cupped the bulge through his boxers, gently massaging it.

            He groaned at her touch. “Oh, gods—hmmpf!” He cried, then reached for his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He scrambled through its contents before pulling out a condom.

            “You planned for this to happened, didn’t you?” She asked, smirking.

            “Not really,” He admitted as he threw his wallet on the coffee table. “I just took one from Robb’s supply in his car’s compartment when he wasn’t looking.” He explained as he opened the wrapper. “I have a feeling he and Talisa often do quickies.”

            Meera pulled down his boxers and his cock popped up, fully erected. “Wow.” She said in awe. Seeing it clearly for the first time made her wet. She’s considering it a first time since it was too dark to see anything when they did it in Jon’s car.

            She slowly stroked his length with her hand. He flinched, shut his eyes and let out a moan. She had the desire and the curiosity to put it into her mouth, but before she could, Bran gently pushed her back onto the cushions as he rolled the condom down from the head of his cock to the base and climbed on top of her.

            “I’ve always wanted to do this again since that night.” Bran said, then pushed his cock inside her.

            “Bran!” She screamed as he slid deep inside her. “Oh gods, that feels so good.” She grunted.

            It didn’t take him long before he started thrusting slowly, making her moan everytime. Then he sped up making her moans grew louder and higher in pitch.

            Bran caught her mouth again with a kiss as she lay flat on the couch, which made his cock sunk into her further making her arch her back and break free from the kiss.

            She wrapped her hands around his neck. “Bran.” She said as he kept thrusting into her. “Don’t. Stop—ugh!”

            “Yes, Ma’am.” Bran said as he grabbed her thighs and spread her legs even further and snapped his hips faster.

            Meera arched into the surge. Half the time, she didn’t even know what she was saying as Bran pummeled into her. She had lost count on how many times she actually came and her legs had started to shake uncontrollably.

            Bran, on the other hand, was sucking and biting onto her neck again, making her moan softly, exhausted. Suddenly, he groaned as he pumped into her hard twice and buried his cock into her. They moaned at the same time then felt him bursting into the condom.

            He collapsed on top of her, both of them out of breath with her stroking his back.

“Oh my gods, Brannikins.” She said, panting. “You’ve worn me out.”

            He lifted his head and had a goofy smile on his face, then leaned down and kissed her before pulling himself out of her and lay beside her on the couch.

            “Are you okay?” Bran asked.

            “Yeah,” Meera replied, still panting. “My legs are still shaking though.”

            “Sorry.” He apologized. “Couldn’t help it.”

            “I am _so_ getting even next time.” She promised as she pushed down the skirts of her dress.

            “There’s still a next time?” He beamed.

            “So, you don’t want a next time?”

            “No, of course, I do!” He argued. “I’d kill for it.”

She chuckled, before sitting up and checking the wall-mounted digital clock above the apartment door. _21:55_ , it displayed.

            “Holy shit!” Meera tried to stand and stumbled back on the couch.

            “What?” He asked, sitting up.

            “Their shifts end at ten.” Meera informed as she reached for the boxes wet wipes and tissue on the coffee table and handed it to him. “Here, clean yourself.”

            Bran stood up and removed the condom from his member, tied off the top of it carefully and wrapped it in tissue to be thrown into the garbage bin later.

            Meera cleaned herself with a handful of wet wipes and wore back her underwear. She grabbed her white cardigan and put it back on.

            “I’m actually in the mood of eating more cupcakes, if you don’t mind.” Bran said.

            “That’s less suspicious, so go ahead.” She agreed as she stood with difficulty and took their trash from the table.

            Meera properly disposed the condom that Bran had used, to avoid suspicion from her roommates, who will be arriving in less than ten minutes from now.

            Bran went back to sitting on the barstools in the kitchen, munching on another of her blueberry cupcakes.

            She took a glass from the cupboard and poured water from the fridge’s built in water dispenser before sitting beside him.

            “Are you sure, you’re okay?” He asked.

            “I’m fine.” She assured. “Only, my legs won’t stop trembling.”

Bran’s hand skimmed over her knee, which startled her. “Ooh.” He said as he felt her legs shaking.

“Can you hand me one cupcake?” She asked. “Let’s hope the whole potassium thing will work.”

He frowned as he handed her a cupcake. “Potassium?” He repeated.

Meera shrugged. “I’d learn from Arianne Martell that if your legs shake after sex, you’ll just have to eat fruits that are rich in potassium.”

“Wow.” Bran snorted.

“That girl has experience, so I sort of, believe her.” She explained as she took a bite. “And berries are rich in potassium, which I happened to bake into this cupcake.”

“I swear to the gods, these cupcakes are really good.” He said. “I should tell my Mom to make some. And maybe she’ll ask me to chop the berries or something.”

            She raised an eyebrow at him. “You help your Mom in the kitchen?” She asked.

            “Sometimes,” He admitted. “I do the dangerous jobs in the kitchen, like opening cans, because Mom and Sansa don’t like doing hard labor; and also using the blowtorch. Remember that crème brûlée in that dinner before you guys went off to college? I had fun with the blowtorch that day.”

            “I’ve always loved your Mom’s cooking.” She said. “Like seriously, except for the fruitcakes though. No matter how I try, I just never like how it tastes.”

            Suddenly, the apartment door opened and gossiping voices can be heard, which meant her roommates are back from their shifts.

            “Who’s that?” Bran asked, turning to the door.

            “My roommates.” She said. “They’ve just gotten off their shifts.”

            “Oh, Meera must be here already.” One said. It was a male voice, but with a wide pitch range. Wylis Bracken, no doubt.

            Wylis, still in his lab coat, and holding a _Northerners’ Brew_ plastic cup of coffee in his hand, stepped out into the living room, and saw them in the kitchen.

            “Hey, girl!” He greeted. “How’s dinner with the Starks?”

            “It was great.” She replied. “Been a while since I’ve seen those guys.”

Wylis had then noticed Bran on the barstool. “And who is this hottie?” He asked as he glanced at Bran from head to toe. “This is the third guy you’ve brought here, after your brother and that Dornish guy.”

Bran turned to her. “Third guy?” He repeated.

“Jojen was here last week,” Meera explained. “With his girlfriend, and Trystane and Myrcella. And that makes you the third guy to ever come here.”

“He’s cute.” Wylis pointed out. “Hi, I’m Wylis Bracken.” He introduced, holding his hand for a shake. “I’m a graduate from Harrenhal U in the Riverlands. And here for my medical residency.”

“Bran Stark.” He introduced himself, shaking Wylis’ hand. “I’m still in my sophomore year in ATU at Dragonstone.”

Wylis frowned. “Stark, you say?” He turned to Meera for clarification.

“He’s Jojen’s bestfriend.” Meera pointed out. “ _And_ my ride from King’s Landing.”

Her roommate gasped. “Wait, so that blue car is the visitors’ parking slot?” He asked. “That’s yours?”

“Yeah, it’s mine.” He confirmed.

“You Starks have sweet rides, do you know that?” Wylis said.

“They’re the most prominent family in the North.” Meera informed. “And they own that coffeehouse chain.” She pointed to the cup in his hand.

“No way!” He said in awe.

“Yep,” Meera confirmed. “And he can literally get a discount by saying his name. Or at least, Robb did.”

“Wylis,” Someone called. This time it was a girl’s voice, Talla Tarly. “Where’s the—oh.” She froze when she saw Bran.

Bran seemed to recognize Talla from WMA during Jon’s graduation last year because he frowned at the sight of her.

“Um, hi,” Talla greeted, knitting her eyebrows. “Oh my gods, you look really familiar.”

“You’ve already met, Talla.” Meera said. “In WMA, last year.”

Talla’s eyes widened. “Oh, you’re one of Jon’s cousins, right?” She said. “I forgot your name though. Sorry.”

“It’s Bran.” He said, forcing out a smile. “Bran Stark.”

“Right, of course.” Talla nodded. “So, what are you doing here?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Wylis said, crossing his arms. “I was just about to ask him that.” He glared at him. “I know you’re really cute and all, but you better not be messing around with our girl Meera.”

Before Bran can say anything, Meera spoke up. “What the fuck, Wylis?” She hit him with one of the couch’s throw pillows. “I do not mess around with my bestfriend’s brother or brother’s bestfriend, whichever.”

That was a hypocritical statement, considering they just had sex on the couch prior to her roommates arriving a few minutes later.

“Oh,” Wylis’ grin returned. “In that case, you’re really cute. Did I mention that already? Seriously, you Starks are very attractive people.”

“Seven hells, Wylis!” Talla said, rolling her eyes. “Just ignore him. He tends to act like this around guys.”

“I’m sorry about this, Bran.” Meera apologized. “Talla, could you…”

“I’m on it.” Talla said as she grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and hit Wylis repeatedly on his arm. “Come on, Bracken,” She pulled his arm and dragged him across to their bedrooms.

“Ow!” Wylis complained. “Take it easy, Tarly. I’m trying to make a move.”

“Clearly, he’s not interested, dumbass.” Talla insisted.

Bran chuckled as he watched Talla scolding Wylis.

“I’m sorry, Bran,” Meera said again. “I—”

“No, it’s fine.” Bran said. “I’m used to people trying to flirt with me, especially when Myrcella and Jojen tell people I’m single. By the way, how many are you living in this apartment again?” He asked.

 “Four.”

“Where’s the fourth?”

Just then they heard the door close again and Rylene Florent walked in with a _Northerner’s Brew_ coffee cup in her hand.

“Oh, hi Rylene,” Bran greeted. “I don’t know if you remember me.”

It was no surprise that Bran recognized her as Rylene was often seen on dates with her boyfriend, Rycherd Crane, who also happened to be Bran’s frat brother.

            Rylene’s eyes widened at the sight of him. “Um, hi…oh my gods!” She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. “I know you, you’re that Stark boy.” She said. “Robb and Rickon’s brother—” She snapped her fingers several times. “Brandon! That’s your name, right?”

            “Awesome. You remembered.” He said, then frowned. “Wait, how do you know Rickon?” He asked.

            Rylene shrugged. “His girlfriend, Shireen, is my cousin.”

            “ _Our_ cousin.” Talla spoke up as she emerged from the hallway and made her way towards the fridge. “Where are the cupcakes—oh.” She started to ask, then saw the cupcakes on the counter and grabbed one.

            “Right,” Rylene said. “And Shireen constantly talks about him. Doesn’t shut up about him, really.” She added.

“Talla had mentioned that once.” Bran remembered, then cleared his throat. “Um, I think I should head out.” He pointed to the door. “It’s a long drive North.”

“You’re going home North like, right now?” Talla asked as if she’d misheard him.

Bran nodded. “It’s just for the weekend.”

“Why are these cupcakes out here?” Talla wondered.

“Oh, I gave him some.” Meera explained. “A simple thank you for driving me here and because I know he loves my cooking.”

“Who wouldn’t ?” Bran said. “They _are_ delicious.”

“Okay, now,” Meera interjected. “I’m walking you to your car.” She suggested. “Come on.” She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the apartment door.

“Right,” Bran said, then turned to Talla and Rylene. “Anyways, it was nice meeting you guys again. But I have to go. See you around.”

They both walked out of the door and towards the elevator.

“That was close.” She said. “I swear to the gods, them freaking out when they saw you in the apartment eating a cupcake was a lot better than seeing you on top of me on the couch. I got nervous right there.”

“It’s cool.” Bran assured. “And I don’t think they suspected anything. Anyways, that guy, Wylis, is he always like that?” He asked.

“Flirting with every guy he sees? Yes, always.” She replied. “I had to explain to him that Rickon is a minor and that Robb and Jon have girlfriends.”

They stepped out of the elevator and walked across the lobby towards the parking lot.

“I had fun tonight.” He declared. “I learned a lot of things too. And I really have you to thank.”

Meera rolled his eyes. “Stop flattering me, Brannikins.”

“I’m serious.” He insisted. “From a little history of the Reach to how berries are rich in potassium.”

She made a face at him. “Just go already.” She said. “It’s a three-hour long drive to Winterfell.”

“That actually depends on how many cars are on the highway—” Bran started to say, but stopped as soon as her scowl deepened. “Alright, I’m going, geez.” He said. “But seriously, thank you.”

Bran cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her right there. Not caring if there were any people or if anyone was watching. She kissed him back, forgetting that were in public, before pushing him away a moment later.

She looked around. Luckily, no one was around, or so they thought. Whatever, not many people knew her in this town anyway.

“Now, get going.” She said again.

Bran hopped into his car, started the engines and pulled down the driver’s window. “Until next time, Dr. Reed.” He winked at her.

Meera snorted. “Of course, Brannikins.” She said then waved at him as he drove out of the hospital complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a three-year time jump in the next chapter. But don’t worry, it will be explained what had happened in those three years in a Bran POV.


	18. Winter Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined King’s Landing as a combination of D.C., New York, and San Francisco, btw.

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 27; Sansa, Joffrey – 26; Arya, Trystane, Alys – 24; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 23; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen, Robin – 19



 

**BRAN**

            Bran jumped back in horror the first time he walked in on someone. The second time, he’d barely handled it. The third time, had definitely scarred him for life.

            Now in his final year in ATU, it both had ups and downs, with his thesis writing, archery practice and frat chapter meetings and parties. And also, it involved looking after his wild little brother, Rickon. Which was hard, considering Rickon, barely listened to him.

            Rickon only listened to Robb because he was the eldest; he listened to Sansa because she was his favorite sister and he goes to her when he needed advice about girl stuff, especially on how to surprise Shireen at times. He only listened to Arya because he had dirt on her, and Arya would simply threaten to tell their parents about something bad that he had done to make him do what she wants. Their youngest brother never opened up his problems to him or to Jon.

            Speaking of Jon, he had finally agreed to change his last name to _Targaryen_. It took him a year in making the decision. But he had never dropped his actual middle name and his currently given name. So, it’s _Jon Aegon Stark-Targaryen_. He now lived with his Aunt, Daenerys Targaryen in the Targaryen family château in Summerhall. And he was also helping her process documents for a branch office of _Khalasar_ based in King’s Landing, in which they were going to call, _Khalasar Westeros_.

            As for Daenerys’ dragons, they were cared for. And yes, Robert Baratheon and the STP approved Gendry’s request by sending a team of experts, researchers from the _Citadel Research Institute_ in Oldtown. Robb had prepared confidentiality papers to keep the whole thing hushed from the public eye, Jon had collaborated with his Aunt Dany’s Unsullied and the men from the army for extra security, and Meera, of course, being a Vet, was Dany’s assurance that the researchers weren’t messing or hurting her pet dragons.

The dragons were only aired on the news after they were examined. It fueled some protesters that dragons should not be held in captivity as they were endangered species. It actually got to a point where a case was file against Dany by some animal rights movement for violating the _Endangered Species Act_ by holding such creatures in captivity.

The case was brought to court not long after. And since a lawyer isn’t allowed to defend himself/herself in court if a case was filed against him/her, Dany took Robb as her lawyer, with Jon, Meera and her foster parent, Illyrio Mopatis as her witnesses.

The trial lasted for nine months. And they won the case, which allowed Dany to have custody of the dragons and had them run free in the grounds of the Targaryen property in Summerhall.

            As for his siblings, Robb had officially taken over _Stark Industries_ being its new CEO a year after he passed the Bar exams. He had then appointed their sister, Sansa as VP for Finance. She goes to Winterfell to work but goes home to Highgarden, to a condominium unit their parents had bought for her, and also so she can be close to her boyfriend, Willas Tyrell and his family.

Arya was currently taking her one year internship in Braavos. During the summer before Bran began his fourth year, Arya had used the two months of her one-year internship instead of taking up some mandatory courses in the summer. And Bran remembered freaking out when he found out that they were in the same class for a mandatory course, the _Philosophy of Man_.

            Their professor on that course, Mr. Axell Florent, who was Shireen Baratheon’s maternal uncle, also believed in an organized seating arrangement, so of course, Bran had to sit next to his sister for the rest of that semester. Arya never took down notes and relied on him to do it because when she wasn’t listening to the lecture, she was either playing a game on her phone or doodling on her tablet. And when exams came, she would find him in the frat house and ask for copies of the notes he had wrote down.

            Now, Arya’s in Braavos finishing the rest of her one-year internship that she had won in that nationwide competition. And Arya won because there were people who helped her achieve an energy-efficient sustainable design, namely: Robb, on the laws that were to be applied if that building was to be constructed; Sansa on the budgeting of its materials and materials used; Gendry, on mechanical and electrical components, e.g. elevators, electrical lighting, smoke alarms, water sprinklers and the like; and Bran himself, on structural supports, like appropriate dimensions of building columns, thickness of reinforcement bars, etc.

            Rickon, the youngest among he and his siblings, was only a freshman college student. And being the legacies that they are, he and Tommen had said the oath and moved into _Alpha Theta Psi_ with him and Jojen in the room they used to share with Robb and Gendry. And as for Rickon’s girlfriend, Shireen, with Myrcella as the current chapter president, vouching for her, she was able to join _Kappa Phi Sigma_.

            Rickon, Tommen and Shireen went to ATU with them, while their other bestfriend, Robin Arryn attended a flight school in Gulltown in the Vale called the _VAU_ or the _Vale Aerospace University_.

            As for their extracurriculars, Rickon and Tommen joined the ATU Football team. And Shireen, on the other hand, was the only girl on the ATU Fencing team. That spot had been vacant since Arya graduated, but was quickly filled in.

            Now on a Saturday afternoon, Bran was getting ready for Archery practice.

            Since it’s already winter and with the football season over, Rickon and Tommen usually stayed in their room playing videogames. And with Rickon occasionally on dates with Shireen, and Jojen often on study outs and dates with Alys Karstark, Tommen was always left on his own in their room.

Bran slung his archery bow bag across his shoulder and grabbed his car keys. “See you around, Tommen.” He said as he went out of the door.

“Take care.” Tommen replied, never taking his eyes off the flatscreen TV.

On the way to his car, he came across his cousin, Robin Arryn, getting out of his car. Like Jon used to do, Robin often visited Rickon, Tommen and Shireen at least twice a month.

“Hey, Robin.” Bran greeted.

“Bran!” He waved at him, then frowned. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“Archery practice.”

“Then who’s—?” Robin started to ask.

“Tommen’s there alone.” He explained. “Playing videogames. Rickon’s probably on a date with Shireen, who knows where they are right now.”

“Oh, okay.” He said. “When is he gonna be back?”

Bran shrugged. “Don’t know.” He said. “Anyways, I gotta run. I’ll see you later, little cousin.”

            He drove to _Blackfyre Stadium_ , not the Archery range, since it’s all covered in snow and way too cold. They were allowed to use the football field in the stadium, with the targets and distance markers placed on the field’s artificial turf.

            Mr. Jalabhar Xho, their Archery instructor, ended practice an hour early. Whatever the reason, they didn’t know, but they didn’t complain because it meant more free time for him and his teammates.

            Bran drove back to the Greek Row. And since it’s the week before the finals, no frats or sororities were busy preparing for a party. It’s a rule mandated by the Greek Council to forbade parties from being held a week before major exams.

            Winter is also the time when Bran didn’t feel like doing anything. Now, all he wanted to do was make hot chocolate and play games on his laptop all evening.

            But when he opened the door to their room, the next thing he saw was a scene he never anticipated to see, at all.

            The flatscreen had a paused videogame on display. Tommen was on the couch with his head thrown back against the couch’s headrest with his eyes shut, and he was…moaning.

            He didn’t understand that, not until he took another step. Robin was on his knees on the carpeted floor, with his head buried between Tommen’s legs. It took him a second to figure out that Robin was giving Tommen a head.

            “ _What the fuck?!”_ Bran screamed as he unintentionally dropped his archery bow bag to the floor and looked away.

            Tommen and Robin never noticed him enter the room, and they both scrambled trying to keep their shit together. Tommen hurriedly zipped close his pants, while Robin tried to wipe some white stuff from his mouth.

            “What…what the fuck are you both doing?” He demanded. “Holy shit!”

            “Bran,” Tommen said nervously, covering a throw pillow before his crotch area. “Um…oh, gods.” He said, clearly panicked. “We…we can explain.”

            “Don’t.” Bran said. “I don’t want to hear details.” He paced back and forth to calm himself down. “Why the fuck does this keep happening to me?” He mumbled.

            “Um, what?” Robin spoke up.

            “Nothing.” Bran snapped. “Forget I said anything.” He picked up his archery bow bag and hung it on their clothes’ rack. “And here I thought walking in on my sister was bad enough.” He mumbled.

            “Bran,” Tommen called again. “Calm down.”

            Bran stopped pacing and took a deep breath. He turned to face them, but not looking them in the eye. “Does anyone else know about this?” He asked them calmly. “That you were both…” He faltered, he couldn’t bring to say it out loud.

            “Dating?” Tommen finished, then shook his head. “No.”

            “Holy fucking shit!” Bran cried out in bewilderment.

            “Just don’t tell anyone, please!” Robin pleaded. “No one else knows we’re gay.” He admitted.

            Bran’s eyes widened. _Well, there it is_ , he thought. “You’re…” He cleared his throat. “I mean, Aunt Lysa doesn’t—”

            Robin shook his head. “No.” He confirmed. “If she finds out, she’ll probably kick me out of our house.”

            “Yeah,” Tommen agreed. “And my Mom will probably offer to burn me alive or something. She barely kept her distaste together when Uncle Renly came out of the closet.”

            Renly Baratheon came out that he preferred the company of men two years ago. And that he was now dating Loras Tyrell, a former student of his and a former football player of the _ATU_ Dragons together with Bran’s brother, Robb and Renly’s nephew, Gendry.

            Bran was not surprised, as he had first seen Renly and Loras making out in one of the stadium’s locker rooms. And Renly offered to bribe him to keep his mouth shut but Bran had declined his offer and simply promised to keep quiet. Not a month after, he walked in on a similar scenario, only it was Gendry, Tommen’s brother, and his own sister, Arya. And now, it’s them.

            He couldn’t imagine Tommen’s parents’ reactions about this, especially his Mom. Cersei always had a snobby attitude towards people and she was always so discriminating socially and economically. Robert Baratheon, on the other hand, was a man of the people. And considering how Robert embraced his younger brother, Renly’s sexuality, Bran thought figured he won’t be so hard on Tommen.

            Robin’s family, on the other hand, Bran was a bit skeptical. His Dad, Jon Arryn had passed away due to a stroke about two years ago when Robin was only in his junior year in high school. So basically, Robin only has his Mom now, their Aunt Lysa. Their Aunt is his Mom, Catelyn’s younger sister, and she is sort of…controlling, overprotective and has probably the same attitude with Cersei, which he considered not a good sign. And he couldn’t imagine how she’d react when she finds out that her only child is gay.

            “So, does anyone else know that you’re both…gay?” Bran asked.

            “Rickon and Shireen.” Robin blurted out.

            “Yeah,” Tommen said. “At first, we thought they’d be like, all grossed out on us, but they’ve been the most supportive. They have been, since high school. And also, Uncle Renly, Myrcella, and I don’t know, probably Trystane too. And now, you.”

            Bran remained frozen, still processing the news.

            “Look, Bran,” Tommen said. “I’ll wash your car, clean you laundry, give you money if I have to. Just please don’t tell anyone.” He offered.

            He sighed. “That won’t be necessary, Tommen,” He said. “My lips are sealed.”

            “But, what would you want in return?” Tommen asked.

            “Nothing.” He replied. “I’m good.”

            Tommen and Robin exchanged suspicious looks.

            “Nothing?” Robin repeated. “There must be something you want. We’ll give it to you, I swear it.”

            “Robin, trust me,” Bran started to say. “This is not the first time I’ve had this conversation. It’s just my bad luck that I kept on walking in on people doing nasty things. But, I’m serious, I don’t want anything.”

            Tommen frowned. “You— _what?_ ” He asked.

            “Yeah,” Bran said. “And if Renly and Loras survived, you will too.”

            “Wait,” Tommen frowned. “How do you know they’re dating?” He asked.

            “Oh, I’ve known since I was in my freshman year in college.” Bran explained. “I walked in on them in the locker rooms of _Blackfyre Stadium_. And like I said, this is not the first time I’ve had this conversation. And don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.” He forced out a smile, then took his navy blue parka from the coat rack.

            “Where are you going?” Robin asked.

            “I’ll need some air.” Bran said. “Besides, I’ll be a third wheel in here anyways. Oh, and watch out for Jojen, because if I have light footsteps, he does too.”

            On the way out of the frat house, Bran ran into his younger brother, Rickon, who had just parked his car next to his.

            Rickon’s car was similar to his, only it’s black. Or at least, it used to be black, because Arya had it repainted through Rickon’s request with a black camouflage car paint design. He remembered Rickon jumping up and down and grinning wide when he saw his car after Arya returned it from repainting and that their sister also had a car spoiler attached. _It’s fucking awesome!_ He had yelled in excitement.

            “Hey, Bran.” Rickon greeted, then frowned. “Where are you going?” He asked.

            “Somewhere,” He said unlocking the driver’s door. “I’ll be back later.”

            “Are you okay?” His brother asked.

            “I’ll be fine.” Bran assured. “Oh, and piece of advice, do avert your eyes when you enter the room if you don’t want to see anything…weird.”

            “Oh-kay.” Rickon said, then preceded to walk towards the frat house.

            Bran got into his car and took a deep breath before starting the engines. He just wanted to get away for a while, to clear his head and try to shake off the horrible image that he had witnessed earlier.

He drove around Dragonstone, but it wasn’t enough to clear his head. So he drove back into the mainland and by the time he reached Crackclaw Point, he was freezing. Even with his car windows shut, the heater in his car on and his parka jacket on, it was still cold.

Bran decided to have coffee. And there was only one place where he actually loved coffee, his family’s founded coffeehouse chain, the _Northerners’ Brew_. The problem was, the nearest branch from Dragonstone is on the coastal town of Duskendale. But that was fine with him, because it meant more time for himself and more time away from everything else.

Part of him wanted to talk about it, to vent to someone and let it all out. Bran wanted to call Meera, as she was his confidant and that he can basically tell her almost anything, and she would listen to him and give out her opinions and advices afterwards. But he decided against it. He didn’t wanna bother her with his problems while she was probably busy with work.

It was around five in the afternoon when he reached Duskendale’s branch of the _Northerners’ Brew_. And since it was the winter season, the sky was already darker than usual.

Bran ordered his usual, a cappuccino dark-brown with extra sugar, and sat by one of the tables by the branch’s fireplace.

He was minding his own business, until, “Bran?” Someone called.

Bran looked up from his coffee and saw Meera, smiling and waving at him. “Oh my gods! Hey!” She greeted as she walked towards his table.

Seeing her definitely changed his mood. He straightened and waved back. “Hi.”

Meera stopped before the table. He noticed that she was dressed semi-formally. She was wearing a black midi dress beneath her emerald green overcoat with a beige scarf was wrapped around her neck. Because of the cold, she was wearing grey long leg warmers above her black leggings and beneath her dark brown boots.

“Can I join you?” She asked.

It took him a moment to respond as he was distracted by how good she looks in her winter outfit. “Um, yeah,” He shrugged. “Sure.”

Meera sat across from him and settled her cup of coffee on the table. “So, what brought you here in Duskendale?” She asked.

He frowned. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that question as well?”

“Okay,” Meera said. “A colleague of mine, Lucos Chyttering, got married today.” She explained. “The woman he married is an Essosi from the Free Cities. Pentos, I think. And since we’re in Westeros, the wedding was held in the groom’s hometown, which happened to be Duskendale.”

“Oh,” Bran said. “I thought you were on your way to visit Jojen or something.” He guessed. “And stopped to buy coffee.”

“Oh, no,” Meera said. “He’s probably on a date with Alys right now, if I have to guess.” She leaned on the table. “What about you?” She asked. “It’s kinda weird that you drove all the way from Dragonstone to buy coffee here in Duskendale.”

Bran gave an uneasy smile and looked down at his coffee.

Meera seemed to notice his unease. “Uh, oh.” She said, holding an open palm before him. “I can sense some negative energy in you, and you won’t even look at me.” She cupped his face and forced him to look at her. “Are you having the winter blues?”

Bran snorted. “No,” He said. “I’m a Northerner, that means I’m already used to a harsh cold climate.”

“Then what is it?” She asked.

Bran took a deep breath and took a moment before speaking up. “It happened, again.” He blurted out. “A solid third time that I walked in on someone. And you know, the weird part? It’s another Baratheon.”

“Oh my gods!” Meera said. “You walked in on your brother and Shireen in your room?” She guessed as she took a sip from her coffee.

“No, worse, it’s Tommen.” Bran corrected. “And his…boyfriend.”

Meera nearly choked on her coffee. “ _What?”_ She exclaimed, then looked around making sure that no one else was listening. “You’re telling me that the youngest Baratheon plays for the other team?” She asked in a small voice.

“Apparently, yes.” He confirmed. “I just found out two hours ago.”

“Who’s his boyfriend?” She asked. “I’m curious.”

“It’s my cousin, Robin.”

Meera sighed. “It had to be the ones with the controlling mothers.” She said. “Do their families know about them?”

“I don’t think so.” He answered. “Besides, Rickon and Shireen, their Uncle Renly and Myrcella. And probably, Trystane too. And now, me and you—oh shit!” He exclaimed. “I’m not supposed to tell you about this.”

“Don’t worry,” She assured. “Their secret is safe with me. So, what? You walked in on them making out?” She asked.

“No, worse,” Bran insisted. “I walked in on Robin giving Tommen a head. It’s not actually a scenario I expected to see when I get home from Archery practice.”

Meera’s jaw dropped. “Oh my gods!” She cried. “Okay, somehow, I get why you’re all grossed out by it, and why you drove to another town to get away from that.”

Bran grunted. “Because I’m fucking cursed, that’s what!” He said out loud, which made other people turn to their table.

“Whoa, calm down.” Meera said. “So have you eaten dinner yet?” She asked.

“Not yet.”

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do with your…predicament,” She said. “You’re going to have dinner with me.”

Bran blinked. “What?” He asked. “But—”

            “Don’t worry, Brannikins,” Meera interrupted. “It’s my treat.”

            “Oh, no, it’s fine, I’ll pay.” He insisted. “I mean, shouldn’t the guy be paying.”

            “That right there is a sexist statement.” She pointed. “But I mean it, it’s on me. And besides, I’m the one who has a job.”

            “Okay, that’s economic discrimination.” Bran argued. “And—”

            “Bran,” She interjected. “Are we really gonna argue about this?”

Bran raised his hands up in surrender. “Okay, you win.” He said. “So, where are we eating?” He asked.

Meera pouted. “Hmm, I don’t know.” She said. “So, is there a restaurant here in Duskendale that serves something other than fish?” She asked. “You know restaurants here served seafood, and most of the time, it’s fish.”

“Why does that matter?” Bran frowned. “You’re a vegan.”

“You don’t eat fish,” She pointed out. “Unless, it’s salmon.”

“Fair point.” He shrugged.

“So it looks like we’re heading to King’s Landing.” Meera said. “Is that okay?” She asked.

“I’m not gonna argue.” He replied. “It’s your treat.”

. . .

            They drove to the capital in their cars. And yes, Meera had finally bought herself a car like, a year ago. Partly, because she was tired of taking public transportation as they took to many stops and would get forever to arrive to the destination.

It made him raised his eyebrows the first time he saw Meera’s car because it was painted in a matte rose gold and it sort of had this pinkish hue to it. And Meera hated the color pink as much as his sister Arya did.

            They went to _Cobbler’s Square_ , King’s Landing’s public square, with an urban park, _Cobbler’s Square Park_ , in the heart of it. The streets that surrounded the park had premier fine-dining restaurants and fast-food chains, designer fashion outlets and the _Meraxes Art Gallery_.

            They took a table for two at _Butterwell_ , one of the restaurants in Cobbler’s Square. The fine-dining restaurant chain was previously owned by the Butterwell family who founded it in Whitewalls in the Riverlands, but they eventually sold it to the Tullys a decade after it was founded after the success of _Brynden’s Burgers_. So, technically, his Mom’s family owned it. And also it’s widely known for its rice, vegetable and meat dishes.

            While waiting for their food to be served, they started catching up.

            “So,” Meera started to say. “How’s school?” She asked.

            “It’s fine.” Bran replied. “I had just submitted the final draft for the thesis book I was working on yesterday. And next week is the finals and the week after that is Christmas break.”

            “So there aren’t parties in the Greek Row tonight, huh?” She guessed.

            “No, but even if there aren’t parties,” He said. “It still seems like there is, because you know Rickon. He’s kind of…wild and hyper at times.” He sighed. “He even drinks too much at parties more than I do. I don’t even understand how Robb puts up with all of us, and I’m here complaining about how Rickon behaves. It’s stupid of me.”

            “It’s not stupid,” Meera insisted. “I get you. Little brothers can give you headaches at times. I, for one, know that. Jojen’s not much of a troublemaker, but he still drives me crazy sometimes.”

            “I wouldn’t worry about Jojen.” Bran assured. “The dude can handle himself. And besides, his girlfriend’s a doctor now, right?”

            “Oh, yeah,” Meera agreed. “Alys is doing great on residency, by the way. Everyone loves her. Even the nurses love her.”

            Jojen’s girlfriend, Alys Karstark was currently a pediatrician on residency at Brightwater Keep General Hospital. And she was able to do her residency there thanks to Meera, being a doctor who worked there, for acting as Alys’ backer.

            “What about you?” Bran asked. “How’s work?”

            “It’s great.” Meera said. “I just performed surgery on a poodle for swallowing a chew toy the other day.”

            “You know, that’s why I never let Summer play with chew toys.” He said. “Because I know he’ll probably end up with a cone around his neck.”

            They both chuckled, when suddenly a blond girl stood before their table.

            “Hey, guys.” She greeted. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

            “Myrcella!” Bran nearly screamed her name out of surprise. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

            Myrcella smiled. “I’m on a date with Trystane.” She pointed a few tables away where her boyfriend, Trystane Martell waved at them before reading back the menu.

            “Oh,” Meera said. “Somehow, I’m not surprised.”

Myrcella raised an eyebrow at them. “What are _you_ guys doing here?” She asked suspiciously. “Are you on a date?”

“What? No!” Bran protested. “We were just…” He sighed. “It’s a long story.”

            His bestfriend narrowed her eyes at him, then at Meera, then back to him. “Hmm, really?”

            Luckily for him, Meera spoke up. “Okay, ‘Cella,” She said. “This—” She gestured to the table and then to Bran and herself. “—Is not what you think.” She assured. “And you won’t believe this, but I sort of, ran into him in Duskendale. Drinking coffee alone.”

Myrcella’s suspicious expression turned to surprise. “What?” She asked as if she’d misheard. “Why? You never just drive to Duskendale for coffee. That is _so_ unlike you.”

            “I know, right?” Meera agreed. “But then I figured it out, and I don’t blame him. I’d act reclusive too if I’d seen what he’d seen.”

“Oh my gods, what did you see?” Myrcella asked.

Meera turned to him. “Just tell her, Bran.” She urged. “She of all people should know.”

Myrcella turned to him, waiting. “Tell me what, Dude?”

Bran took a deep breath, before speaking. “I walked in on your younger brother…and his boyfriend.” He blurted out.

Myrcella’s jaw dropped in surprise. “ _What?”_ She exclaimed.

“What?” Bran frowned. “Why are you _what-ting_ me?” He asked. “I thought Tommen said you knew.”

“Oh, I know that he’s gay.” Myrcella said. “But…a _boyfriend?_ Seven hells! I’m gonna kill him. You do know who his boyfriend is, don’t you?” She asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Bran replied. “And you know him too. I know him, especially, since he’s my cousin.”

“Okay,” Myrcella said. “So there are only two cousins of yours that I know of, and it’s Jon and Robin, but—”

“Well, there you go.” Meera said.

Myrcella’s eyes widened. “It’s Robin, isn’t it?” She guessed. “Because I know Jon has a girlfriend—oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “And I bet Shireen and Rickon have known about this for like, a long time now, don’t they? I’m _so_ gonna kill Tommen. He didn’t tell me about this.”

“Dude, calm down.” Bran said.

Myrcella took a deep breath. “Alright, sorry you had to hear me rant about this.” She apologized. “We’ll talk about this some other time. In the mean time, enjoy your date. Excuse me.” She then walked back to her table with Trystane.

“It’s not a date!” Bran corrected.

“Like what I said,” Meera spoke up. “Little brothers can give you headaches.”

“Yeah, well,” He said. “Now I’m gonna expect Myrcella at the frat house tonight, yelling at Tommen.”

Not long after, their food was served. Meera, being the vegan that she was, ordered corn chowder with rice and poached egg with a spicy roasted cauliflower stir-fry on the side. Bran had seared beef steak with wild mushrooms, balsamic and scallions. As for their beverages, they stuck to iced tea. They couldn’t risk a bottle of champagne since they were both designated drivers.

Meera paid for their meals, even though he insisted on paying. And yes, Bran could actually pay for the meals even if it’s a five-star restaurant because he had a credit card that their parents had issued for him and his siblings when they started college. Robb even joked that their accounts had enough gold dragons to buy themselves a five-year supply of burgers.

“So,” Meera spoke up as she put on her winter gloves. “It’s way too early to go home at this hour. It’s only seven. What do you propose we do to pass time?” She asked.

“Hmm,” Bran said. “I don’t know, but since dinner was your treat, I will figure that out.” He looked around and scanned his surroundings. “Oh, how about…we take a little stroll in the park?” He suggested. “And hopefully we’ll run into some amusement on the way.”

“And by amusement, you mean?” She asked.

“Well, that’s for me to know,” Bran replied. “And for you to probably find adorable.”

Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really?”

“Seven hells, yeah.” Bran said, holding out his arm. “Come on.”

She snorted and hooked her arm against his without hesitation as they crossed the street and walked into Cobbler’s Square Park.

Since it’s winter, the trees were bare and everything was covered in snow. But the trees’ trunks and branches were wrapped with Christmas lights, making it brighter than usual whereas with only the lamp posts. The center of the park had a giant Christmas tree with lights and ornaments hanging on it. And it was beautiful.

“You know,” Meera said as they stroll through the park, with her arm still hooked on his. “I’ve never actually walked in a park during the winter season.” She admitted. “It’s always way too cold.”

“In the North, it is.” Bran informed. “But it’s not really that cold here in the Crownlands or when you’re walking with someone.”

“Hmm, fair point.” She smiled. “Alright, where the amusement you promised me?” She asked.

“I didn’t promise anything.” Bran reminded her. “I said, _hopefully_ we’ll run into some—” Bran faltered when he saw an ice skating rink not far from where they currently were. “Bingo!” He exclaimed. “There it is.”

“What?” She asked.

“The amusement,” Bran said. “Come on.” He took her hand and dragged her towards the ice skating rink.

The ice skating rink in Cobbler’s Square Park is a 5000-square-meter artificial ice rink during the cold months and an amusement park during the warmer months of the year.

“You know how to skate?” She asked. “I thought your Mom never allowed you to do physical stuff.”

Bran shrugged. “Of course,” He said. “But my Mom doesn’t know. I practically begged my brothers and sisters to teach me.” He recalled. “And they did. We practice in the winter season, of course, on the frozen pond in our backyard whenever Mom was at work on the weekends.”

He and his siblings still skate on the frozen pond, without his Mom’s knowledge. If she finds out, she’ll all ground them for who knows how long.

“Since when do you ever defy Catelyn Stark’s orders?” Meera frowned. “I thought you were the good, obedient boy.”

“My Mom doesn’t know lots of stuff I do.” Bran said. “Well, at least not until I started college.”

That was true. And not just for Bran himself, but his siblings as well. Their parents didn’t know they drink too much than they should. A few times, he had to carry his brother, Rickon to their room because his legs were too wobbly. Then there’s the whole walking-in-on-people thing. And of course, the things he did with Meera—nothing can top that. It’s probably the most scandalous thing he’s ever done. And if their parents find out about it, it’ll make Robb’s anticipated meltdowns look like a five-year-old kid throwing a tantrum.

“Come on, Meera.” Bran said.

Meera stopped at her tracks and frowned.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I can’t do it.” She said, nervously.

Bran knitted his brows. “Since when do you back down from a spontaneous adventure?” He asked. “You’re not like that.”

“No, it’s not that.” Meera sighed. “It’s just…” She faltered.

“What?”

“I…I can’t skate.” She blurted out. “I…don’t know how.”

            Bran blinked. “What?” He said in surprise. “No way.”

            “Yeah, well,” Meera shrugged. “There aren’t exactly ponds in Greywater that I can practice on. And Jojen used to cry when he’s not allowed to do the things I’m doing. And ice skating rinks in the malls are always packed with people, Winter season or not.” She explained. “I just…I never had time to learn. And I know it’s kind of embarrassing: a Northerner who can’t skate on ice, how ironic.”

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” He smiled, then straightened. “Well then, I believe this is your lucky day. And since I’ve been told that I’m a great teacher, I’m offering my services. Free of charge.”

            Meera chuckled. “Really?” She asked. “Why are you doing so?”

            “First of all, it’s like you said: it’s too early to go home.” He said. “Second, I was also told that I’m a bit strait-laced and that my family name suits me well. This is just me having fun. So, what do you say?” He asked.

            “You’re not strait-laced,” Meera corrected. “Well, you kinda are, but not totally. And you had me at free of charge.” She said. “Besides, there’s no harm in learning new things. But—”

            “Don’t worry.” He interrupted. “You’re not gonna faceplant on the ice. I’ll catch you.” He promised.

            They rented ice skates on the rental booth and put it on. On the rink, there were only about ten people, probably because it’s nighttime and it’s usually packed during the day, especially on weekends.

            Bran stepped onto the ice first, since he was the one among them who actually knew how to skate. “Come on, now.” He held out hand for Meera. “Don’t be scared.”

            Meera took a deep breath, before taking his hand. “Okay, let’s do this.”

She stepped onto the ice and nearly fell. Luckily, Bran had caught her in time before she could fall.

“Okay,” Bran started. “Lesson number one: balance.” He instructed. “Slightly bend your knees and your feet should be parallel with each other. Don’t lean inwards or outwards it’s the reason most people fall on the ice. Now, I’ll let go and you’ll have put your arms out.”

“What?” She asked as if he’d misheard.

“That way you’ll be able to stand on your own.” Bran pointed out. “Balance.”

Bran let go of her and Meera did as he asked.

“I’m a fencer.” She said. “I can do balance.”

“Now, start to carefully march on the spot,” He said. “Slowly, so you won’t fall.” He added. “Once you feel balanced doing that, you can start carefully take baby marches forwards.” He grabbed her hand to guide her in doing so. “If you’re comfortable doing the baby steps, you can now push and glide.”

Bran stood next to her and placed an arm around her waist. “Turn your toes slightly out and lean slightly forward.” He said. “Let’s start skating with our right feet, okay?”

“Okay,” Meera replied.

“Alright, so we push our left leg back and diagonally.” He said. “And we go back to the starting position and do the same thing, but this time using the other foot. It’s basically like walking, but instead of actually walking, you glide.” He explained. “And if you need to stop, you have to bring your feet together, bend your knees, and put one foot forward diagonally. And you should put pressure down on that foot until you halt.”

“Okay, let’s do that again.” Meera said. She did everything he had instructed without him holding her and surprisingly did well.

“Hey, you’re a natural.” Bran complimented, clapping his hands. “Well done.”

“Well, I’m a fast learner.” She said, smugly. “And you’re a great teacher.”

They continued gliding on the ice in sync for probably about an hour.

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this.” She pointed out. “And I’ve learned to skate in less than thirty minutes.”

“That’s got to be some sort of record.” Bran said, before skating in front of her. “You know, we should do this more often.” He suggested as he skated backwards.

“What?” Meera asked.

Before Bran could answer, he stumbled backwards. And since he was holding her, he unintentionally pulled her down with him. He fell to his back on the ice and Meera landed on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

He shrugged. “Sorry.”

For a moment, he began to notice almost every detail of her. How her green eyes sparkled, and so far she had the greenest pair of eyes he had ever seen in his life; how her curly dark brown hair draped along each side of her face; and how seeing her smile warmed him down to his toes.

“So, what were you saying, earlier?” She asked.

“Um…” He started to say, but he was still lost in her green eyes. “I forgot.”

Meera sighed. “Oh, Brannikins.” She chuckled, before getting up to her feet, and then helping him stand. “You are a complicated person.” She said. “Maybe that would explain why you still don’t have a girlfriend despite how much of a gentleman you are.”

Bran snorted. “So, I’ve been told.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe I just haven’t met the right girl yet.”

“Well, when you do,” She said as they started skating again. “You have to tell me, because I don’t wanna hear it from Jojen, I wanna hear it directly from you. And then maybe I’ll meet her so I can give you my approval. And by approval, I mean I’ll have to make sure this girl will get along well with both your sisters.”

Meera did have a point. Bran remembered Robb’s ex-girlfriend, Jeyne Westerling. Sansa liked her well enough, but Arya despised her. As for Robb and Jon’s current girlfriends, Talisa and Ygritte respectively, got along well with both Sansa and Arya. And his sisters also absolutely adored Shireen.

“Duly noted.” Bran agreed, the cleared his throat. “And I think it’s a good thing that we should get along with our siblings’ significant others. Even Robb said so.” He recalled. “He gets along well with Willas and Gendry. Especially, Gendry.”

“Of course,” Meera said. “Gendry’s his bestfriend. And I bet he’s been talking about being the best man to his wedding someday or something like that.”

Bran nodded. “Oh, yeah,” He said. “Several times.”

“Well, you can’t trust anyone better than your bestfriend, right?” She asked.

Bran snorted. “Yeah.” He said. Hearing that, he felt awful. Jojen trusted him with basically his life and Bran betrayed him by fucking his sister without his knowledge. Also looking at it, it was the same thing in Meera’s case. With Robb being her bestfriend and she’d slept with him, Robb’s brother.

But with Robb being so enthusiastic about Gendry going to be part of their family, Bran wondered what he would think if Meera will be too. She’s great; they knew each other’s families, even their Dads, Ned and Howland are bestfriends; his parents love her, even his Mom, Catelyn considered her as a third daughter; and she gets along well with both Sansa and Arya, and also one of the people who can keep his sisters from killing each other; and even their pet dogs, the _Stark Huskies_ , as Meera liked to call them, love her. _She’d be a great addition_ , he thought.

“So, what about you?” He spoke up. “Are you seeing anyone?” He asked.

Meera frowned. “No,” She replied. “Jojen’s still in college. So…” She shrugged. “Not happening. I spend every extra gold dragon that I earned on his tuition. And also my car’s insurance, my rent and miscellaneous stuff like groceries or something.”

Afterwards, they walked back to where they parked their cars, with Meera’s arm still hooked against his. And it felt good. But then he started to have this strange feeling in his stomach at realizing how close she was to him.

Being with her now felt like one of those night scenes in those cheesy romantic movies his sister Sansa forced him to watch with her when he was probably ten years old, as he held a box of tissue for her. And the only thing missing is a group of street singers to serenade a ballad or something.

“You know,” She spoke up. “I like how this day turned out the way it turned out. Very spontaneous, but it’s great. I learned many things. Especially skating, that’s definitely a highlight. And I have you to thank.”

No matter what, Meera always managed to make him smile. Like she’s this ball of energy that makes everyone around her feel good about themselves.

Bran shrugged. “It’s no big deal.” He said. “And thank you for dinner and…” He faltered. For a second there, he almost forgot how he drove to Duskendale in the first place. And if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have run into Meera and everything that happened wouldn’t have happened.

They reached the sidewalk where they had parked their cars. And they had stood by Meera’s car.

“And what?” Meera asked as she turned to face him.

“Just…everything that happened today.” Bran blurted out. “I would definitely remember this.”

Meera smiled. “Me too.”

Bran loved the way her green eyes sparkled whenever she smiled. Well, he always had, but even more so now.

“I’ll see you in Greywater next week?” She speculated.

“Uh, what?” He asked as if he’d misheard.

Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re dropping Jojen off at Greywater, right?” She asked. “It’s the start of Christmas break by then.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bran nodded. “Of course.” He almost forgot that Meera always went home during the weekends to check on her Dad. “Definitely.” He added.

Without thinking, Bran reached out his hand and brushed part of her hair behind her ear, then caressed her cheek. He then leaned down until their faces were only inches apart and kissed her, right there. And with her kissing him back, he had forgotten almost everything that bothered him earlier.

Bran had kissed Meera tons of times that he had lost count but, their kiss now felt different. The weird part was, he felt the same way he had the first time they locked lips that night on the docks of Torrhen’s Lake in Great Barrowton.

His heart pounded like crazy against his chest. He remembered how good it felt then and it felt a million times better now.

When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. And Meera playfully punched him on his chest.

Meera then hopped into her car and started the engines. “I’ll see you in a week, Stark.” She said.

Bran nodded. “Will do.” He replied.

Meera winked at him before closing the car door and then drove on her way back to Brightwater Keep in the Reach.

Bran had no idea what in seven hells just happened that night. But he was sure about one thing though, he was never to going look at Meera the same way as he did before.


	19. Coming Out (Part 1)

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 27; Sansa, Joffrey – 26; Arya,– 24; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 23; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen, Robin – 19



 

**BRAN**

            It had been a long week. And finally, it was Christmas break, which meant he was going home.

The day before the start of Christmas break, Myrcella invited him and Jojen to the Baratheon family ancestral home in Storm’s End. The Baratheons were heading to Storm’s End because it was a tradition in their family to go home for the holidays, and also because Myrcella was informed that there was a café nearby that served the best enchiladas. And she loved enchiladas. (Seriously, she’s glutton when it comes to it.)

And because none of the current Baratheons in ATU, namely: Myrcella, Tommen and Shireen, had cars, a white van came to pick them up, similar to the one which drove and picked them up from KLA when they were still in Basic Ed.

Normally, Rickon would offer to drive Shireen to Storm’s End, but since Myrcella and Tommen were heading there as well, he had the option not to go. And he didn’t. Partly because it meant not facing Shireen’s Mom whenever he does. Selyse Baratheon always waited out whenever Shireen went home. Well, at least that’s what Rickon had said. And yes, his younger brother would never admit it verbally, but Rickon was still scared of Shireen’s Mom. It’s the same thing with his sister, Arya with Gendry’s Mom, Cersei.

 _She had never called me by my name,_ Rickon had rant out once. _It’s either,_ young man _or_ Stark boy _, never Rickon._

Rickon only kissed Shireen goodbye and drove North to Winterfell, while he and Jojen went south to Storm’s End following the white van. And they arrived at Storm’s End at about three in the afternoon.

Storm’s End, the regional capital of the Stormlands, is literally a city on a cliff. With the _Stormlands Regional Capitol_ building standing directly on _Durran’s Point_ promontory overlooking Shipbreaker Bay.

Bran learned that in History class during his freshman year, with Professor Renly Baratheon. During that lesson, Prof Renly would always say: _I know this because I was born and raised there._ Renly went on explaining that it was founded by _Durran Godsgrief_ , then asked the class who Durran had enlisted to help him plan the city.

Jojen, being the brilliant bestfriend that he is, raised his hand in class while snickering. Renly pointed to him to answer his question and Jojen called out, _Brandon Stark!_

It stifled a laugh among the class. _Yes, Brandon Stark_. Renly said. _Also known as Brandon the Builder, the legendary structural engineer, architect and planner, who also founded and planned the Northern capital of Winterfell, designed and oversaw the military fortification called the Wall, and the Hightower in Oldtown._ Renly then raised an eyebrow at Jojen. _I do hope you were referring to him and not to your friend who’s sitting right next to you._

They passed the capitol on the way to Baratheon Manor which was also located directly on a promontory. It had a series of circular buildings with large glass windows and vines climbing the walls. But since it’s winter, the vines looked like a bunch of sticks glued to the wall.

“Whoa!” Jojen said in awe. “That is Baratheon Manor?”

It had lesser floors than Stark Manor in Winterfell but it definitely was more horizontally widespread as it covered a much larger area of the lot. But being a structural engineering student, he observed that the manor only looked like it had two-storeys. And when he saw one part of a building floor protruding onto the chasm facing Shipbreaker Bay, he realized that there were probably more basement and split-level floors.

The van pulled up on the manor’s car port, where White Cloaks were already waiting to carry the Baratheon kids’ luggage.

Bran and Jojen got out of the car to get fresh air.

Myrcella simply told a White Cloak to get her luggage to her room, before walking towards them.

“Nice place, ‘Cella.” Jojen pointed out.

“Thanks,” Myrcella said. “Now, get back in the car. I’m starving.”

“Okay, then.” Bran said as he went back onto his car’s driver’s seat, while Jojen sat on the shotgun.

Just as Myrcella was going to hop into his car’s backseat, her brother Tommen called after her. “Myrcella!”

“Yeah?” Myrcella replied. “What is it, little brother?” She asked.

“Um, I’m telling them, now.” Tommen said.

“Telling who, what?”

Tommen glanced at him and Jojen in the car. “Oh, you know what I’m talking about.”

Myrcella’s eyes widened. “Are you crazy?” She said. “We just got here and—”

“Uncle Renly’s leaving for Pentos tonight.” Tommen interrupted. “With Loras, and he won’t be back until next week.”

She sighed. “Just wait until I get back.” She said, narrowing her eyes at her brother. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Looking at it, Bran thought Tommen was about to come out to his parents. And he was probably anticipating on Renly’s time in Storm’s End since, he was in a way…similar to him.

Myrcella got onto the back seat. “Let’s go.”

Bran drove the car out of Baratheon Manor. He followed the GPS System to where this café is located in the city.

“Everything okay, ‘Cella?” He asked, since she was too quiet. And Myrcella was never too quiet.

Myrcella took a deep breath. “It’s Tommen.” She said. “He wants to…come out.”

“Come out from what?” Jojen asked.

Bran glanced at Jojen to see if he was kidding about his question, but he looked really confused.

“Holy shit, ‘Cella!” He exclaimed and glanced at the rear view mirror so he could look at Myrcella. “He doesn’t know?”

Myrcella shook her head. “Apparently, not?” She said, somehow unsure.

Jojen shrugged. “What should I know about?”

Bran sighed. “Oh my gods! You tell him.” He told Myrcella. “I was…let’s say, still traumatized when I found out. So, I’m letting you do it. He’s your brother after all.”

“What in seven hells are you both talking about?” Jojen demanded.

“Yeah, ‘Cella, what are _we_ talking about?” Bran repeated Jojen’s question.

“Fine,” Myrcella cleared her throat. “It’s about Tommen’s…sexual orientation.”

“Oh, yeah,” Jojen said. “He’s gay. I know that.” He blurted out. “What about it?”

Bran’s jaw dropped. “What—how did you know?”

“Rickon told me.” Jojen said. “It’s no big deal. I have nothing against gay people.” He then frowned. “Why are you both acting like it is?”

“No—it’s…” Myrcella said. “Rickon didn’t tell how Bran found out, did he?” She asked.

“Actually, he did.” Jojen replied. “And also pleaded not mention it to anyone because he was…well, traumatized. Wow, I think it’s a strong word for it.”

“It _was_ traumatizing.” He insisted. “And can we please not bring that up now? I’ll lose my appetite.”

“I’m honestly just worried about him.” Myrcella took a deep breath, before continuing. “Alright, I’ll worry about this later. Just make a right after two blocks.”

“Have you actually ever been to this café?” Jojen asked.

“Nope,” She replied. “But Trystane had.”

Bran frowned. “Then how do you know which way to go?”

“He’s actually giving me directions right now.” Myrcella explained, showing them her phone. “And he’s already there.”

“Oh, okay.” Jojen said. “That explains a lot.”

Bran did as Myrcella instructed and turned right. They spotted Trystane standing by the sidewalk next to an A-frame sign that read: _Café Windproud: Now Serving Chimichangas and Enchiladas!_

Just as Bran parked the car, Myrcella ran to Trystane and tackled him with a hug.

“Does Alys do that to you?” Bran asked.

Jojen chuckled. “Everytime.” He said, patting his shoulder. “Get yourself girlfriend and you’ll find out how it feels.” He gave Trystane a fist bump. “Hey, Martell.” He greeted.

“Reed, Stark, s’up?” Trystane said, chuckling.

“The enchiladas are on you, right?” Jojen asked.

“No, it’s on me.” Myrcella insisted, then turned to her boyfriend. “And don’t try to argue with me, Martell.”

Trystane raised his hands in surrender. “Okay.”

            Myrcella got them a table by the café’s fireplace. Well, sort of. It was more like a coffee table than a dining table. Bran and Jojen sat on the two armchairs and Myrcella was on the loveseat couch with Trystane.

            Not long after, their orders arrived. And enchiladas tasted just as good as it smells.

“Oh my gods!” Myrcella exclaimed. “This is _so_ good, much better than the one in _Butterwell_.” She turned to her. “No offense, Bran.”

Bran frowned in confused. “Uh, none taken?”

“Why would Bran be offended?” Trystane asked.

Myrcella rolled her eyes at her boyfriend like he was an idiot. “His Mom’s family, the Tullys, own the _Butterwell_ restaurants.”

“Holy shit!” Trystane exclaimed. “No way, man! I thought it was just the _Northerners’ Brew._ ”

“Well,” Jojen spoke up. “The _Northerners’ Brew_ _and_ _Brynden’s Burgers_.” He explained. “They’re owned by the Starks and the Tullys, respectively.”

Trystane clapped his hands. “That is awesome.” He said. “I did not know that until now.”

“Yeah, well,” Myrcella said. “One of the sons of one of the richest families in all of Westeros, but is still single.”

Bran sighed in frustration. “Okay, let’s not go back to that.” He said. “I’ve had enough of that from my siblings, I don’t need this from you now.”

Jojen snorted. “That’s exactly what Meera would say and—wait.” He sniffed his mug and knitted his brows. “What is this?” He asked. “Is this coffee?”

“It’s hot chocolate, Dude.” Trystane said. “With marshmellows.”

“Oh, great.” Jojen said, before taking a sip.

“They don’t have a hot beverage in _Butterwell_ as well besides coffee.” Myrcella recalled. “And I had to drink a milkshake with my enchiladas, because there’s no way I’m drinking coffee at dinner.” She turned to Bran. “What did you and Meera get in Butterwell last week?” She asked.

“Just iced tea.” Bran replied. “It was going to be champagne but we’re both designated drivers.”

Jojen frowned at him. “You were with Meera last week?”

“Yeah,” Bran said. “It’s a funny story of how we met that day.”

Jojen waited, raising his eyebrow at him.

“We ran into each other in Duskendale.” He explained. “I was getting coffee to calm myself down after the whole thing with Tommen and…you know.”

“Let’s be honest, Bran,” Trystane said with a mischievous smile on his face. “You didn’t fuck her after you ate dinner, did you?”

Jojen nearly spat out his hot chocolate and glared at him. “You _what_?” He demanded.

“No!” Bran exclaimed. “I—I would never do that.”

“YOU ARE DEAD, STARK!” Jojen yelled as he stood and made his way towards him.

“Whoa, whoa!” Myrcella stood from her seat and blocked Jojen’s way, holding her palms to stop him, then turned to Trystane. “Really?”

“I was totally kidding!” Trystane defended.

“Oh, really?” Jojen said, still trying to get to him, but Myrcella was keeping him from doing so. “You arrived back at the frat house at eleven, Bran.” He reminded. “Where did you go, huh?!”

“We went ice-skating.” Bran explained.

“Don’t lie to me,” Jojen insisted. “Meera can’t even skate. And I swear to the gods I will gut—” He started to rant.

“I taught her to skate.” Bran blurted out. “After dinner, we took a stroll in Cobbler’s Square Park and went ice-skating. That’s it.” He promised. “I have great respect for Meera, man. Especially, since she’s your sister. I would never do that to her.”

Jojen stopped struggling, took a deep breath and sat back down on the armchair. “I’m sorry about that.” He apologized. “I just…I just don’t want anyone hurting my sister. You guys don’t know Meera, she might look tough as nails on the outside, but on the inside she’s fragile.”

Myrcella patted Jojen’s shoulder. “Everyone is,” She said. “Some people are just good at hiding their emotions and feelings.”

Jojen turned to him. “Sorry I tried to kill you, man.”

“It’s cool.” Bran said. “I would do the same for my sisters.”

Saying all those things out loud, made Bran guilty. Sure, he never touched Meera that night, but way, way before that, he had slept with her…twice. The worse thing now, was that he was having feelings towards Meera he didn’t understand. And he couldn’t bring to tell anyone about it, especially since it concerned his bestfriend’s older sister.

“So,” Trystane spoke up, breaking the silence. “What are your plans after graduation?” He asked.

“Well,” Jojen replied. “I applied for a one-year internship in _Highgarden Research Institute_ ,” He informed. “And I got accepted. I start three weeks after graduation. And I applied because my Dad wants me to have at least one job experience before taking over the family company.”

“Hey, that’s great.” Trystane said, then frowned. “But why in Highgarden?” He asked.

Myrcella glared at boyfriend. “Now, don’t tell him what to do.” She said. “Obviously, Highgarden is closer to Brightwater Keep, where his girlfriend and sister are.”

Trystane nodded. “Hmm, that makes sense,” He turned to him. “What about you, Bran?”

“Well,” Bran said. “My Mom talked my Uncle Edmure to have me in a sort of apprenticeship with his bestfriend, Patrek Mallister, who’s a structural engineer with a lot of experience,” He explained. “Before my parents would allow Robb to loan us a capital to create a new subsidiary from _Stark Industries_.”

“What subsidiary are we talking about?” Myrcella asked.

“An architectural and construction firm.” Bran blurted out. “That’s what Arya said. And we’re gonna be partners in that business.”

“An architect and a structural engineer,” Jojen said. “Dude, that is brilliant!” He exclaimed. “And you’re actually like, reviving the legacy of _Brandon the Builder_.”

Myrcella gasped. “Oh my gods!” She cried. “And your name is _Brandon_ ,” She pointed out. “I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

“Except, Arya’s the architect,” He said. “Not me.”

“Yeah,” Jojen said. “But, you still have the same family name.”

 _Wow,_ Bran thought. Truthfully, he had never thought about it that way. Bran wanted to have a degree in civil engineering like his late Uncle Brandon, his Dad’s older brother, not like _Brandon the Builder_. But maybe, his friends were right. That he and his sister, Arya should live up to the legacy of _the_ Brandon the Builder.

He had to give huge credit to Arya for this million-gold-dragon idea though. Robb was right then, _Stark Industries_ could definitely invest in whatever their subsidiary’s name was going to be.

“What about you, ‘Cella?” Jojen asked. “In what good use would you put that would be business degree?”

“I’m planning to create a subsidiary in Baratheon Corp.” Myrcella said. “I just don’t know what it is, yet. But it will be like Gendry with his _Baratheon Engineering_ , and since Tommen liked that, he took up engineering, which I think Gendry will gladly leave to him when our Dad will have him run Baratheon Corp.”

“Okay, not that I care,” Bran said. “But where’s Joffrey gonna be?”

“Oh, yeah, about that,” Myrcella continued. “Since my Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion are unmarried, my grandfather’s training him to be an apparent heir for _Lannister Mining Corp_. in Casterly Rock.”

“Hmm, those are great plans.” Trystane said. “Especially the whole _Brandon the Builder_ thing.”

“Hey,” Jojen spoke up. “Maybe that should be the name of your subsidiary.”

“It’s horrible.” Bran stated. “I prefer that as a person’s title rather than a company name.”

. . .

Afterwards, they had to go back to Baratheon Manor. Myrcella kissed Trystane before hopping into Bran’s car’s backseat.

“Thanks for the treat, ‘Cella.” Jojen spoke up. “Those were the best enchiladas I had, yet.”

“It’s no biggie,” Myrcella replied. “Foodtrip is so my game.” Then her face brightened. “Hey, maybe that should be my subsidiary.”

“Food chains?” Jojen guessed. “You’d be going against the Starks and Tullys and other families who owned restaurants and fast-food chains.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Bran insisted. “And besides, it’ll be nice to have some competition.”

“Yeah, but she’ll be a new name and brand,” Jojen pointed out. “And the others have been around since like, four family generations from now.” He shrugged. “Just saying.”

“Hmm,” Myrcella said. “You’d make a good businessman, Reed.”

“Hey, maybe try some dry goods?” Bran suggested. “Like, clothes and other stuff.”

Myrcella gasped. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “That is brilliant, Stark! Wow, I should really listen to you guys more often.”

“Yeah, well, most of the time, it’s Arya who comes up with the weirdest yet productive ideas.” Bran brought up. “Like, you know, the whole fruitcake thing? How it’s now in the _Northerners’ Brew_ Christmas Menu? That was Arya’s idea.” He explained. “And it came out of a joke she was telling the family and my Dad was like, _why don’t we do that_?”

Jojen chuckled. “I thought she hated those fruitcakes.”

“We both do.” Bran confirmed. “And also Jon.”

“Why?” Jojen asked. “They’re delicious.”

“No, they’re not.” He insisted. “They taste weird.”

Jojen frowned at him. “You have no idea how lucky you are, Stark.” He said. “At least, you still have a Mom that cooks for you.”

“Dude, calm down.” Myrcella said, while keeping her eyes on her phone as she played a mobile game on it. “Let’s not go to one of your sob stories. It’s Christmas—” Suddenly, she doubled over and clamped her mouth with her hand.

Myrcella dropped her phone and patted Bran’s shoulder urgently, but he didn’t understand what was going on.

Jojen glanced behind him to the backseat. “Myrcella, are you okay?” He asked, then his eyes widened. He turned to him. “Dude, pull over!”

“What?” Bran asked in confusion.

“Pull over,” Jojen repeated. “She’s gonna—”

Jojen wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Myrcella threw up and the puke landed on his left shoulder. “WHAT THE FUCK!” He cursed.

“Sorry.” Myrcella apologized as she brought her hand back to cover her mouth. “Just please, pull over.”

Bran immediately pulled over on the next block. As soon as he did, Myrcella shut out of the car, ran to an alley and threw up into a dumpster.

He and Jojen also got out of the car as well to check on her. Jojen took off his jacket. Luckily for him, all the puke only landed on his jacket and not on his sweater as well. That would’ve been messier.

“Oh, gods.” Myrcella said as she wiped her mouth. “I never thought I’ve eaten a bad enchilada.”

            “I don’t think it’s the enchiladas.” Jojen said. “It’s motion sickness.”

“I _never_ get car sick, okay?” Myrcella insisted. “And I’m sorry I puked all over your jacket. I’ll loan you one of Tommen’s jackets when we get back to Baratheon Manor.” She then turned to him. “Bran, can you get the wet wipes from my bag, please?”

Bran shrugged. “Sure.” He ran back to his car, shuffled through Myrcella’s leather wristlet and went back to his friends with a small pack of carry-on wet wipes.

            Myrcella took the wet wipes from him. “Thanks, Bran.” She said before throwing up again.

            Bran rubbed her back to make her feel better. “This is why I never do anything when I’m on a roadtrip, except sightseeing, even though I’ve seen the view a million times. And/or eating fries, never reading a book or playing a game on my phone.”

            Jojen cleaned his puke-stained jacket with the wet wipes. “I think I still have the ginger-flavored chewables Meera gave me.” He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vitamin container. “Here, you have to chew at least two.”

            “Ginger-flavored?” Myrcella made a sour face. “That sounds gross.”

            “Not gonna lie, it tastes weird.” Jojen admitted. “But it helps. Trust me, Meera bought a truckload of medicine for me and our Dad alone in our house in Greywater.”

            Myrcella reluctantly took the vitamin container and popped out two chewables and swallowed them, making a disgusted face as she did. “It tastes horrible.”

            “Good,” Jojen sighed, clutching his jacket. “Now can we please go already? I’m freezing.”

. . .

            They went back to Baratheon Manor and used the back door to get into the building. And similar to that on his home, Stark Manor in Winterfell, there was a long walkway towards the back of the building.

The walkway was curving down. Curving, because it followed the circular shape of the building, and down due to the different floor levels, since the manor was built on a promontory. It also had a glass roof canopy with the narrow, slender columns on one side that covered in overgrown vines. And it even had a frozen pond nearby.

“This place must be better looking in spring and summer.” Bran pointed out as he reached out to touch one branch of the vine, but both Jojen and Myrcella slapped his hand from ever doing so.

“What the fuck?” He swore. “What was that for?”

“That’s poison ivy!” Jojen snapped. “Unless you wanna have blisters for the next two weeks, I wouldn’t touch that.”

“Yeah,” Myrcella agreed. “Whatever he said,” She pointed at Jojen. “He’s the Botanist, you should listen to him.”

Bran raised his hands in surrender. He forgot Jojen could do that. He could literally identify what plant it is by looking at the branches or the pattern of the leaves. _Now, that’s impressive,_ he thought. Bran even joked once that Jojen’s in the appropriate career, since his last name, _Reed_ , is an actual plant that grows in the swamps. And the Neck part of the North is mostly swampy, that’s why there’s a causeway built as part of the Kingsroad through the Neck and until Moat Cailin.

            They entered the back door and stepped into the kitchen. Their kitchen staff was doing their thing and about five White Cloaks were seated by counter on the stools. They all scuffled and stood when they saw them.

            “Good afternoon, Ms. Myrcella.” One White Cloak greeted. “Mr. Reed, Mr. Stark.”

            “At ease, Willem,” Myrcella replied. “You’re off duty. And my Mom’s not here.”

            It was another thing Bran had admired about the Baratheons, well except Joffrey and Cersei, that no matter how many White Cloaks who served them, whether be it five or twenty, they still remembered and would call them by their names.

            “By the way, where’s everyone?” Myrcella asked as the off duty White Cloaks sat back on their seats.

            “Oh, I think your brother, Mr. Tommen,” Another White Cloak answered. “Had gathered your brothers, your uncle, the president and the first lady to the living room, Miss.”

            Myrcella’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

            “He said he’d tell them something important.”

            “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed, then turned to the White Cloak who’d given her the information. “Thank you, Styve.”

            “Wait, ‘Cella,” Bran said. “Your brother’s not gonna…you know.”

            Myrcella looked worried. “I think he’s going to do just that.” She said before storming off out of the kitchen, leaving himself and Jojen no choice but to follow after her.

            She walked through the manor and explained to them how it had East and West wings when Jojen asked big it is. How her Uncle Stannis, his wife Selyse and daughter, Shireen, along with Renly, occupied the rooms in the West wing, and how their family occupied the East wing whenever they visited.

            Myrcella then walked into a room that was half the size of the Targaryen château living room in Summerhall and two-tenths smaller than their living room in Stark Manor.

            And yes, Bran had in fact, been to the Targaryen château once with his family for a celebratory dinner with Daenerys Targaryen after she had won the case to have custody of the three dragons, with Robb as her lawyer.

            Tommen Baratheon stood before his parents and his brothers. His Uncle Renly stood by his side, with a hand on his shoulder.

            Myrcella stormed in and glared at her younger brother. “Tommen, what in seven hells are you doing?” She demanded.

            Tommen turned to his sister. “I told you, I’m telling them before Uncle Renly leaves for Pentos.”

            “I told you to wait for me.” She reminded him.

            “Well, you’re here now.” He pointed out. “And Uncle Renly’s leaving in an hour.”

            Myrcella sighed. “Fine,” She sighed. “No matter what happens, I’m here.” She promised.

            “Tommen, honey,” The first lady, Cersei spoke up. “What were you going to tell us about?” She asked.

            “Yeah, son,” Robert added. “What’s all this about?”

            Bran glanced at everyone in the room as he and Jojen stood in the archway, watching everything that’s going on. He noticed that Shireen wasn’t present, despite being one of Tommen’s bestfriends. But he figured that she was with her parents in _Baratheon Exports_ , as Rickon had mentioned once that Stannis and Selyse was slowly training Shireen to take over the company.

            And considering Gendry and Joffrey were still in their corporate attire, Bran figured that they had just gotten off from work.

Gendry, also his sister, Arya’s boyfriend, had established the subsidiary, _Baratheon Engineering_ and had based in King’s Landing, which was also where he currently lived after buying a penthouse apartment unit in _Steel Avenue_. Joffrey, on the other hand, was an accomplished lawyer, like his brother Robb, and was also been groomed by their maternal grandfather, Tywin Lannister to take over _Lannister Mining Corp._ in Casterly Rock in the Westerlands.

            “So how do you think this will play out?” Jojen asked, whispering.

            “Lots of yelling.” Bran predicted. “And at least one family member not taking it well or something.”

            “Come on, Tommen,” Renly pressed his nephew. “It’s alright, we’re here.” He assured.

            Tommen took a deep breath. “Mom, Dad, bros,” He started to say. “I, um…gathered you all here because I have to tell you a secret. A secret I’ve kept hidden for a long time.”

            _Here we go,_ Bran thought.

            “Um…” Tommen faltered.

            “Dude,” Joffrey interrupted. “Did you get someone pregnant?”

            “What? No!” Tommen protested. “It’s not that. It’s—” He sighed. “I love boys, the way I’m supposed to feel about girls.” He blurted out.

After he said that, Bran could feel tension rise in the room. He could see Robert, Gendry, and Joffrey’s eyes widened in surprise and Cersei’s face darken in disappointment.

 _Not good_ , Bran thought. _All seven hells is about to break lose_.

            “It’s just something that’s always been inside of me,” Tommen continued. “I really wanted to share it because I love you guys so much. And I want you guys to know me, the real me, who I really am.” He explained. “I’ve tried so hard keep it locked inside, for our family’s sake, for the _Baratheon_ name, for you guys, so that you’d be proud of me. But everyday just feels like a war that I’m fighting with myself. And I don’t wanna do that anymore.”

            Everyone was silent.

“Please say something.” Tommen prompted.

            Cersei stood from her seat and turned to him with her famous Lannister sneer. “Everyone had secrets, Tommen.” She said. “And this is not the way we raised you.”

            “Mom,” Tommen started to say. “I’m still Tommen.”

            “No, you’re not. And it doesn’t matter.” Cersei gritted her teeth. “I want you to leave this house.”

            “Mom, you can’t just kick him out!” Myrcella argued. “Where will he go?”

            Cersei turned to her daughter. “You knew about this?” She guessed. “And you tolerated it?”

            “I can’t change who he is, Mom.” Myrcella protested. “Tommen should be allowed to be who he really is, just like Uncle Renly.”

            “Mom, don’t do this, please.” Gendry pleaded. “I won’t let my brother be kicked out of this house.”

            “You take that back, _Gendry Steffon Baratheon_!” Cersei cried.

            “Cersei, if you please,” Renly stepped forward. “You’re being unreasonable—”

            Cersei raised a finger, interrupting him. “I wasn’t talking to you.” She said.

            “Mom, please,” Tommen tried to approached Cersei but she stepped backwards.

            “You are not my son.” She declared.

            “Mom—” Tommen grabbed his mother’s hands, but she shook out from his grip.

            “Do _not_ touch me!”

            “Cersei, that’s enough!” Robert yelled as he stood. “Tommen is my son too, that means I have a say in this.” He said. “I will _not_ have him kicked out of my family’s manor just because he’s different! Renly’s welcomed here with open arms, and I’m going to do the same with Tommen whether you like it or not.”

            Cersei snorted. “And I’m not surprised that he got this from your side of the family.” She said. “But if he’s not leaving, then I will.”

            “Go ahead then.” Robert dared without hesitation. “But my children are staying with me here. All four of them.”

            “That’s two against one, Mom.” Gendry said. “And I’m sorry, I’m not taking back what I said.”

            “Three.” Myrcella spoke up. “Tommen’s not going anywhere.” She insisted.

            Joffrey sighed and stood from his seat. “Four.” He said, then faced Tommen. “I’m glad you told us, little brother.”

            Cersei never said another word as she started to make her way out the living room, but stopped at her tracks when she caught glimpse of Bran and Jojen on the archway. “Oh, and I supposed your two friends knew about this too, Myrcella?” She said as she sneered at them. “And none of you said a word? How tolerant of you to do so.”

            Bran glanced at Jojen and saw that he was paralyzed in fear or shock or both by Cersei’s intimidating glare. Sure, it made him want to run and hide, but he stood his ground.

            Without warning, Bran spoke up in defense. “Um, with all due respect, Mrs. Baratheon,” He said before he could stop himself. “I don’t think it’s our place to say anything regarding this matter.”

            Cersei’s scowl got deeper. “Well, of course you answer back, _Brandon_!” She snapped. She said his name in disgust, like he did something unforgivable. “You know, I’m surprised I was able to tolerate you Starks for so long.”

            Gendry spoke up. “Mom, leave them out of this, please.” He said.

            “No, I don’t think you understand, son.” Cersei insisted. “It’s like no matter what I do, all of you would just always stick to these godforsaken Northerners!”

            “Cersei!” Robert yelled. “Leave these boys out of this!”

            “Oh, I have nothing against the Reed boy,” Cersei explained. “It’s the other one, and his entire family.”

            “Mom!” Myrcella shrieked.

            “When I found out that Joffrey broke up with that redheaded Stark girl, I finally exhaled in relief.” She admitted. “And then I heard that Gendry started dating the wild, younger sister, I just…I just didn’t know what to do. And the worst part, she looks exactly like that Stark girl your father use to fancy.”

            “They are _not_ the same person.” Gendry argued. “Arya is not Lyanna. And that was years ago, Mom.”

            “Yes, it was.” Cersei agreed. “But there are some things that never change.” She as she walked out of the living room.

            After Cersei was gone, Renly turned to Robert. “This is why I’m never into women.” He stated. “There’s just so much drama. And for the record, Selyse is much nicer.”

            After Cersei yelled at him, Bran was ready to strike back. With words, not his fists. _Pick on me, that’s fine._ He wanted to say. _But don’t ever talk about my family that way!_ But decided against it.

            Myrcella turned to her younger brother, who had tears on his cheeks. “Are you okay?” She asked.

            Tommen nodded. “I mean, sort of.” He admitted. “It felt like pounds have been lifted off of my chest.”

            Renly smiled at Tommen and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

            “You’re braver than you think, son.” Robert said as he embraced Tommen. “I’m proud of you.”

            “Thanks, Dad.” Tommen said.

            “Now, I have to reason with your Mom.” Robert said, then left the room to go after Cersei.

            “And I have to get ready for my trip.” Renly spoke up, then hugged Tommen. “Stay strong, nephew.” He then punched Tommen playfully on his arm before leaving the room as well.

            While the Baratheon kids consoled their youngest sibling, Jojen patted his shoulder.

            “Dude, are you okay?” He asked.

            Bran shrugged. “I guess.”

            Myrcella then walked towards their direction and gave Bran a sympathetic hug. “I’m so sorry you had to hear all of that.” She apologized. “Especially you, Bran. And all the harsh things my Mom said about your family. I’m really sorry.”

            Bran forced out a smile. “It’s not your fault.” He said. “What your Mom said came from her alone. That doesn’t change what I would think about you guys.”

With Cersei ranting earlier, she had managed to confirmed things that were only rumors to Bran and his family. She’s a homophobe, since she basically disowned her youngest son after coming out of the closet. She hated the Starks ever since the whole thing with their Aunt Lyanna. And she also hated the fact that Gendry’s dating Arya, who she had stated, looked like Lyanna.

            “Oh, and Bran,” Gendry said. “If you would please not mention it to your sister…”

            Bran snorted. “I’m pretty certain Arya already knows about that, Gendry.”

            “Okay, and,” Gendry showed them his phone. It had fourteen missed calls from Arya. “Would you please explain why I haven’t been able to answer?” He asked.

            Bran nodded. “Sure.”

            Joffrey raised his hand. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but notice…what the fuck is that smell?” He asked.

            Jojen, who was holding his jacket, the one Myrcella threw up on, hid it behind him. “Uh…nothing.”

            Myrcella’s eyes widened. “Oh my gods, That’s sort of my fault.” She said, turning to Tommen. “I need you to loan Jojen one of your jackets.”

            Tommen frowned. “Why?”

            Jojen held up his jacket. “She threw up on me.” He said. “And don’t worry, unlike other people, I know how to return borrowed items.”

            “Ugh!” Tommen said in disgust. “Myrcella, that’s gross!” He then turned to Jojen. “You can use the brown one on the coat rack. It’s mine.”

            “Thanks, Dude.” Jojen said. “I’ll return it. I swear.”

            Bran and Jojen then said their goodbyes and thanks before hopping into his car and driving up North.

            “Well, that was…crazy.” Jojen spoke up.

            “Fucking crazy.” Bran agreed. “Didn’t expect to be yelled at for something I didn’t do.”

            “So, she basically hated you instantly because your last name is _Stark_.” Jojen guessed.

            “I swear to the gods, I was ready yell back, man,” Bran admitted. “But it’ll be immoral of me to do so. I seriously wanted to say, _pick on me, that’s fine, but please don’t talk to my family that way_. But that was the last time I’m answering back to the country’s first lady.”

            “Well, I’m glad you didn’t.” Jojen said. “Because answering back will just make things worse.”

            Just as they got into the Riverlands, Jojen nudged him for a text Meera had sent him.

_Meera; 18:02_

_Hey, if you’re stopping for food, Dad said you should bring home some._

            “I wanna eat pizza.” Jojen declared. “Where should we buy?”

            “Maybe in a branch in Lord Harroway’s Town,” Bran suggested. “Or a branch in the _Crossroads Circle_?”

            “Okay, Crossroads Circle then,” Jojen said. “So it’ll be just on the way.” Then he frowned. “By the way, why is it called Crossroads Circle? I mean, the name itself is redundant already.”

            “It’s called the Crossroads because it’s where three national highways meet,” Bran explained. “The Kingsroad, which ran from the North to the Stormlands; the Riverroad, to the Riverlands and the Westerlands; and the Highroad to the Vale. And called a circle because it’s a roundabout or what you call a traffic circle.”

            Jojen nodded. “Oh, I understand now.” He said. “Anyways, what should we order?”

            “I’m gonna suggest something that has less meat, because your sister’s vegan.”

            “Pfft, Meera’s gonna be fine.” He assured. “She’ll separate the meat herself anyway.”

            “Okay then.” Bran said. “Maybe pepperoni.”

 

**MEERA**

            Meera was getting impatient. Going home for a holiday week off from work, she expected that her brother was already home. But no, she arrived at their home in Greywater, to her Dad watching the live streaming of the _World_ _Winter Olympics 310 A.C._ that was currently held in Westeros in the city of White Harbor.

            Just as soon as she got home, she got out of her winter clothes and changed into her comfortable green wool sweater and denim shorts. It’s her go-to house clothing. And when she’s inside their house, she often went around barefoot.

            As for Jojen, he should’ve been home a few hours ago. But he was nowhere to be found. Meera had called and texted him a few times, but he’s not answering. She knew Jojen was with Bran, but even he was not responding to her calls.

            She had a spontaneous but wonderful time with Bran last week. Just after her colleague’s wedding and before driving back to Brightwater Keep, she decided to get coffee in a _Northerners’ Brew_ branch in Duskendale. Surprisingly, she found Bran sitting by himself and was brooding.

            Meera knew something was up. Because she knew Bran wouldn’t just drive to a different town to get coffee by himself. She figured out that he had walked in on Tommen Baratheon and Robin Arryn in third base and was disturbed by what he saw. So to cheer him up and try to help him forget about it, she asked him to have dinner with her in King’s Landing. And since it was way too early to go back to where they were staying, they decided to find something to do to pass the time: ice-skating. It was all Bran’s idea, and since she can’t ice-skate herself, he willingly taught her and spent an hour on the ice rink.

            After ice-skating, Bran started to act differently, which she didn’t understand. He had this weird smile on his face, then look down like he was embarrassed. And he was also stuttering the same way Jojen does when he’s nervous, which she found really cute and odd considering he never seemed nervous around her.

            The other weird thing was, when he kissed her goodbye that night. Sure, they’d kissed a hundred times before, but that kiss he’d given her was different. It wasn’t rushed, lustful or stolen, but at that moment it just felt…right. And that he definitely took his time, and didn’t care who or what was watching them. She definitely did not understand that.

            “Meera,” Her Dad called from the living room. “Can you please get me a mug of hot chocolate?”

            “Okay,” She replied, got the hot chocolate from the kitchen and walked to the living room to her Dad, who was seated on the couch. “Here you go, Daddy.”

            “Thank you, sweetie.” Howland said. “Now, what’s taking your brother so long?” He asked.

            Meera shrugged. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “He’s not answering any of my calls.”

            “Well, it’s either their stuck on Kingsroad traffic,” Howland guessed. “Or they stopped for food somewhere.”

            “I think I’ll say both.” Meera said. “It’s week to Christmas, Dad. A lot of folks are going home for the holidays, so traffic is expected. And there’s that Winter Olympics going on.”

            “Let’s just hope they’re bringing something for us.” Howland said as he dipped marshmallows into his cup of hot chocolate.

            “Don’t worry, Dad,” Meera assured. “I’ll make sure he will.” She said as she tapped her phone typing a message for her brother, Jojen.

_Jojen; 18:02_

_Hey, if you’re stopping for food, Dad said you should bring home some._

            An hour later, a car’s headlights shone through their window and pulled up before their house’s porch.

            _Finally_ , Meera thought. She was so furious at the time that she opened their front door to see Jojen still unloading his stuff from Bran’s car. And when they both came up to the porch, they stopped at their tracks when they saw her, with Jojen slinging his backpack on his shoulder and Bran carrying four boxes of pizzas.

            “Hey, sis.” Jojen greeted.

            Meera crossed her arms and glared at her brother. “What took you guys so long?” She demanded.

            Jojen snorted. “You have no idea what Bran and I just went through today.” He said. “To make it short, it’s Baratheon family drama; Kingsroad traffic starting at the Twins, because of that Winter Olympics; and this food you told me to buy.”

            She sighed. “Whatever,” She said. “But…family drama? I don’t get it.”

            “Well,” Bran spoke up. “We can tell you that story over pizza.” He suggested, then forced out a smile. But she noticed him, glancing at her from head to toe quickly.

            “Hmm,” Meera said. “Great idea, Brannikins.” She then motioned her head for the both of them to get inside.

            Jojen stepped into the house first, followed by Bran, who was carrying the pizzas.

            “Give one box to Dad, little brother.” She instructed.

            “Hi.” Bran greeted as he entered the house after Jojen.

            Bran placed the boxes on the kitchen counter and Jojen used the kitchen shears to cut the plastic straw rope that held the boxes together.

            Jojen placed his backpack on one of the kitchen’s barstool, and took one box to their Dad in the living room.

            Meera was left with Bran in the kitchen, and he didn’t even look up at her as he opened one box and took a slice. _That was weird_ , she thought.

            She sat beside him and took a slice, then scooped out the meat on it before biting on it. “Bran, are you okay?” She asked.

            “Yeah,” Bran nodded. “I guess I’m just tired from everything that happened today.”

            Jojen came back from the living room and sat across from them.

            Meera looked back and forth between them. “So what happened in Storm’s End?” She demanded.

Jojen took a slice. “Okay, so we went to this café like, blocks from Baratheon Manor because Myrcella said their enchiladas are the best. And they are.” He started to say. “And when we got back to their home…” He faltered, then shook his head.

            Bran cleared his throat. “Jojen and I became a live audience to a reality show called, _Keeping Up with the Baratheons_.”

            Meera chuckled. “That’s a horrible name for a reality show.” She said. “But, go on.”

            Bran told her the whole story, with Jojen jumping in to add details. How Tommen came out to his family with his Uncle Renly and his sister, Myrcella standing by his side; and how his Dad, Robert and his two brothers, Gendry and Joffrey took it well and his Mom, Cersei didn’t.

She frowned at them. “Joffrey defended Tommen?” She asked in disbelief. “That’s gotta be a first.”

            “And the first time, we’ve seen it too.” Bran agreed.

            Jojen yawned. “Oh, gods.” He said. “I hope you both don’t mind if I crash early. It’s just been a long day.”

            “It’s fine, man.” Bran assured. “I’ll be heading out too in a minute as well. My family’s been expecting me since this afternoon and it’s almost seven in the evening.”

            “Well, good night all!” Jojen said as he groggily picked up his backpack and went upstairs to his room.

            Meera got a mug from the cupboard and poured hot chocolate for Bran. “So how exactly did Cersei take it?” She asked. “She didn’t…explode, did she?”

            “I guess you can say that.” Bran replied. “She even yelled at me.”

            “What?” She exclaimed. “Why?”

            “Well, she yelled at me and Jojen,” He explained. “But mostly at me. Saying we knew the whole time, and we tolerated it. And then went on how she was surprised at herself on how she tolerated us Starks for too long.”

            “Oh my gods!” Meera sighed. “She _is_ crazy.” She said as he handed Bran his mug.

            “You have no idea.” He said, before taking a sip. “And I almost laughed when Renly told Robert that he had liked Selyse better.”

            Meera frowned. “Selyse?”

            “Stannis Baratheon’s wife.” He informed. “You know, Shireen’s Mom.”

            “Oh, okay,” She nodded. “I remember now. Sorry.”

            “Yeah, well. Their family is dysfunctional.” Bran declared. “You don’t know what to think.”

“No, the Baratheons isn’t a dysfunctional family.” She corrected. “The Lannisters are dysfunctional. And yes, I should know that. I dated one and it’s the worst mistake I’ve ever made.”

            “Tyrek,” Bran recalled. “That guy is…I can’t even think of the worse word to describe him right now. But I’m glad you got out of that.” He said. “You’re wasted on him.”

            “Aww, that’s really sweet.” Meera said. “And I know the whole thing with him was like, five years ago. But it’s probably one of the reasons why I don’t wanna be in a relationship with anyone yet.”

            “So, you’re still not over Tyrek?” Bran asked.

            Meera snorted. “Of course, I’m over him.” She said. “I was over him like two weeks after we broke up. Like after your sister intentionally doused a red-cherry smoothie on Kyra Frey’s cheerleading uniform.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Bran said. “But when Robb broke his arm in that game, he followed you to King’s Landing and tried to grab you by force.”

            “Yes,” Meera remembered. “And he left a mark on your face.”

            “Hey, it was the first fistfight I’ve ever been in.” Bran defended.

            “Yeah, I can tell.” Meera chuckled.

            “What else am I suppose to do?” Bran asked. “He was trying to take you by force. And no one else was there. I can’t let anything happen to you.” He took a deep breath. “So, what now? Are you planning on going celibate?”

            Meera rolled her eyes. “Bran, if I was going celibate, I wouldn’t have done it with you,” She brought up, whispering. “Twice.”

            The first time they did it, was in Jon’s car, when they ditched Jojen and Alys in that Open Mic Night. The second time, was after they had dinner with Jon’s aunt, Daenerys in King’s Landing. And both those times was when she felt that they were closest to each other, not just because of the kisses and the sex part, but closer as friends and being each other’s confidants.

            “Why?” Bran asked innocently. “You wanna run at it again for a third time?”

            Meera smirked. The way he said it, definitely sounded like an invitation, indirectly, of course. “Was that an invitation?” She asked.

            Bran turned red and looked down in embarrassment. “Um, I-I don’t—” He stuttered.

            “Hold that thought.” She interrupted, before standing up and took a peek out on the living room.

            Her Dad was still very much glued to the flatscreen watching the live streaming of the _World Winter Olympics_ held in White Harbor. Her brother Jojen had probably dozed off in his room. And like the Starks, their house staff took their days off during Christmas vacation. Starting tomorrow, at least, but some had already left earlier that day.

            _The coast is clear_ , Meera thought. She turned back to Bran who was sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen counter.

            Meera pulled his arm. “Come on, Stark.” She said, leaning down and whispered on his ear. “A third time it is.”

            Bran’s eyes widened and turned to her. “What? But I—”

            “It’s now or never.” She pointed out as she pulled Bran, dragging him upstairs. She didn’t know if he was hesitating or actually just wanted to be drag by her because he wasn’t complaining at all.

            Meera pulled Bran and walked towards her room, but held her arm before him and stopped when she found the door open. She glanced inside quickly to see their housekeeper, Donella, a widowed woman in her early seventies, taking out dirty clothes out of her laundry bin.

            “Meera, I just—” He started to say, but she interrupted him.

“Go to the bathroom, now.” She instructed.

            “What?” He asked.

            “Just go,” She persisted. “Or our housekeeper will see you. And everyone will be suspicious.”

            Bran never said another word before tiptoeing towards the bathroom, if possible making no noise as he walked passed Jojen’s room. Because if Jojen comes out of his room and finds his bestfriend with his sister, all seven hells will break lose.

            Meera made an effort to walk to her room just as Donella came out with a basket of her laundry.

            “Oh, I took out your dirty clothes, Ms. Meera.” Donella informed.

            “Thank you, Donella.” Meera said, forcing out a smile. “Have a good night.”

            Just as Donella was out of sight from the staircase, Meera rushed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

            “That was close.” She said.

            Bran was standing by the bathroom’s counter. “Look, Meera,” He started to say. “I don’t think we should—”

            She shut him up by hooking her arm around his neck, bringing him down to her while she pushed forward and caught his mouth with his.

            At first, Bran seemed hesitant but he eventually kissed her back. “This is a terrible idea.” He said between kisses.

            Meera pulled away from him. “We’re masters of stealth and discreetness, remember?” She assured. “We’re gonna be fine.”

            She went to dive again, but he stopped her.

            “But what if someone will walk in on us?” Bran asked.

            “Hmm, good point.” Meera said, then ran back to the door and locked it. She had then went over to the shower stall and turned on the shower before walking back to where Bran was standing, waiting for her.

She had locked the door, so no one would walk in on them while they were in the middle of something and she let the water from the showerhead running to mask the sounds of their moans.

Thank the gods Bran brought it up or they’ll both be dead.

            “Now where were we?” She smirked.

They pressed their lips once again.

Bran’s kisses were soft, at first but then he turned…aggressive, which definitely surprised her.

He took advantage of his height and pushed her back. Her feet stepped backward slowly, and Bran crowded her against the bathroom counter. His hands were suddenly all over her, to her neck, her waist, and her hips. He then slowly kissed her jaw, then down to her neck and sucked spots on it, which made her moan softly.

Meera could feel Bran’s cock hardening under his trousers and it was pressing against her thigh. Taking advantage of the situation, she reached out her hand and grabbed his bulge, squeezing it gently, which made him groan into their kiss.

She broke free again. “Let’s try something new, shall we?” She said as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers.

Sighing, Bran dropped them hesitantly and stepped out of it. Meera reached under his boxers, pulled them down and began stroking his cock back and forth, making him muffle a scream.

Meera dropped to the floor and knelt before him.

“Whoa, whoa!” Bran said in panic. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting even.” She said then gripped his cock firmly before engulfing his cockhead in her mouth and tasted it with her tongue.

“Meera, what—oh gods!” Bran groaned.

She began to move her head back and forth across his member, pushing more and more of his cock into her mouth. Picking up the speed, she could hear Bran’s moans getting louder that she had to shush him up.

“Oh, gods—hmmpf!” Bran moaned as he gripped the counter for support.

Meera pulled his cock out of her mouth. “Hey,” She whispered. “If you groan any louder, they’ll hear us.”

Bran raised his hands in surrender and bit his lip to assure her that he’s not gonna moan louder.

And since she realized that speed was key, Meera bobbed her head back and forth as fast as she could. Bran slowly held her hair back as she went down on him.

She had never given anyone a head before and she wasn’t sure if she was any good at it or not. But glancing up at Bran, with his eyes closed, his head drawn back and his soft moans, he seemed to be enjoying it.

“Meera,” Bran said in a small voice. “Agh! I’m close.”

Just as Meera pulled his cock from her mouth, he spurted. And a length of white warm cum sprayed across her face with several drops landing in her mouth.

“Sorry.” He apologized.

She traced her tongue along the rim of her mouth, tasting the spurted cum on her face. “It’s not that bad.” She said. “But I need to wash myself off of it, though.” She turned around and washed the cum off her face on the counter’s sink.

As she did, Bran had placed his hands on her hips and gently rubbed them. She straightened and could see him kissing her neck on the mirror above the sink.

“I want you.” He whispered as he unbuttoned her denim shorts and inserted his hand into her undies.

Meera bit her lips to keep herself from screaming. “Oh, gods.” She grunted.

Bran slid off her shorts and pulled down her panties. She willingly stepped out of them and kicked it aside.

He was still standing beside her as he rubbed her womanhood, continued sucking on her neck and occasionally pinching her butt cheeks lightly with his other hand.

She could feel Bran’s cock hardening once more and it was again poking on her thigh. Taking advantage of it again, she grabbed his cock and stroked it with her hand.

“Ahh,” Bran gasped. “Meera, please,” He said. “I want you. Now.”

Meera simply looked up at him and nodded. As if she was saying, _do as you please_.

Bran grabbed his cock and ran it up and down the slit between her butt cheeks, trying to find the entrance.

 _So he wants to fuck her from behind_ , she thought. It surprised her and she turned to him, frowning.

“You said something new.” He said. “I’m merely following orders from the lady of the house.”

            Meera chuckled, then grinded her arse into his hardened cock. “Permission granted.”

Bran took his cock and rested it firmly against her puckered arsehole. Slowly, his cock eased into her, causing her mouth to fly open in sudden pain and pleasure. He pushed forward, burying his entire length inside her until his balls was pressed firmly against her buttcheeks.

“Ugh!” She groaned involuntarily and probably loud enough to be heard across the hallway.

“Shh,” Bran said. “Your brother’s gonna hear us.”

He held onto her hips, forcing himself deeper into her before began thrusting in and out of her, which made her moan and grip the bathroom counter.

Meera had had sex with Bran before, but he had never fucked her from behind. And it felt so good.

Pleasure began to flood her body as Bran’s cock reached new places in her body and hit new levels of pleasure. She wanted to scream, as it felt so good. But she had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming and the screams came out as muffled moans.

As Bran pumped into her, his hands were busy. One hand played with her clit and the other hand reached out and cupped one of her breasts underneath her sweater.

It never bothered her that he wasn’t wearing a condom, as no one ever got pregnant from being fucked from behind. And also because it was her safe period. After a girl’s menstruation period, they have what is called safe days/period. It usually depends on the girls’ type of menstrual day cycles. But since she had kept track of hers, she wasn’t worried.

Bran stopped his hands from exploring and held onto her hips as he thrust into her faster.

She lowered her head and bit her lip harder to keep herself from screaming.

Suddenly, Bran groaned as he pumped faster and harder and finally he pushed deep into her one last time and came inside her.

They moaned as they came at the same time.

Afterwards, they smirked at each other as they both went limp and panting from all the thrusting. She faced him and they found themselves leaning towards each other and once again their lips touch.

            Bran lowered himself and kissed her neck again. He gripped her thighs, carried and sat her on the counter.

            While seated and her lips currently occupied, Meera slowly raised Bran’s sweater to take it off when suddenly they could hear the door knob twisting.

It made them broke free from each other and turned their heads to the door.

 _Oh, shit!_ She mentally screamed.

            Someone was trying to get in, but the door was locked. A knocked followed after.

            _“Meera?”_ It was Jojen’s voice. _“Are you in there?”_

            “Yeah, I just got in.” Meera answered her brother. “What do you want?” She asked.

            They could both hear Jojen grunting. _“Well, wake me up when you’re done,”_ He said. _“I almost forgot Myrcella threw up on me when we were in Storm’s End.”_

            “Okay.” She managed.

            They both froze and until they heard a door shut close from the hallway. Hopefully, Jojen retreated back to sleep in his room and won’t come out until she knocks.

            Meera turned to Bran. “How about we move this intimate session into my bedroom?” She suggested.

            Bran nodded without hesitation. “Okay.”

            She then opened one of the linen cabinets, took out an air freshener and sprayed it all over the room.

            “Uh, what are you doing?” Bran asked.

            “I don’t want Jojen to get suspicious.” Meera explained. “Especially, if he asks why the bathroom smells like semen.”

            “Right, of course.” He said as he picked up his boxers and trousers on the floor.

            Meera turned off the shower lever, grabbed her panties and shorts from the floor and then ran to the door, slightly opening it and peeked out into the hallway.

            Thankfully, no one was there. _Good,_ she thought.

            She turned back to Bran. “Okay, you can tiptoe to my room.” She instructed. “But leave the door ajar. I’ll follow after you.”

            Bran never put his trousers back on, but simply used it to cover his crotch area as he went out of the bathroom, which made his rear visible from where she was standing.

            _He has a cute posterior_ , she thought.

            Once Bran made it to her room, Meera slowly closed the bathroom door behind her and sprinted towards her bedroom and shut the door. When she turned, Bran was already seated on her bed. He was leaning back and had his arms spread out behind him, supporting his weight and he was smiling wickedly at her.

            It was pretty distracting, considering he was wearing nothing below his waist. And his member was visibly erected. He then crooked a finger, motioning for her to come closer.

            Meera smiled as she walked towards him and stopped before him. She took off her sweater, dropping it to the floor, revealing her white lace bra and crossed her arms.

            “Okay,” Bran smirked. “You wanna get even? Fine.” He then took off his sweater and threw it on the bed.

            “That’s more like it.” She said as she inched closer to him.

            Bran bit his lip for half a heartbeat before pulling her closer to him. And not long, their lips touched again.

            Meera had then wrapped her arms around his neck and she climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

Things started heating up as they explored each other’s tongues. Bran tugged the straps of her bra down as he cupped her breasts. Getting the memo, Meera took it off and tossed it aside. And by then, they both were completely naked on her bed.

Bran leaned back and stared at her, smiling. “You’re beautiful.” He blurted out.

Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re really choosing now to mock me, huh?” She said.

He turned red in embarrassment. “What? No!” He protested. “I—I—that’s not what I—” He started to say.

Meera placed a finger before his lips, interrupting him. “Shh.” She said. “Stop talking.”

Bran traced his hands from her hips up to her waists, then higher to her bare breasts, gently caressing them. Her breasts aren’t really that big, and she considered them to be smaller than average, but she loved the way Bran played with them. It made her moan. She’d never been touched like this before.

Bran began kissing her neck, and went lower to her shoulder, to her collar bone and finally to her breasts. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as he pinched the other earnestly, making her groan loud.

“Shh.” Bran warned again.

Meera nodded, panting as she raked her hands through his auburn hair. Then she pushed him backwards, and he lay with his back flat on the bed with her climbing over him, locking her knees tight to his sides.

“I’m getting even, remember?” She said.

Bran only chuckled and let her do her thing. She rubbed her hands down his chest, over the ridges of his tight stomach, down to his member.

Meera perched one hand on his shoulder and used the other hand to position his hardened cock at her entrance, but Bran sat up and stopped her.

 “Meera,” He said. “We can’t—”

“Trust me,” She interrupted. “It’s fine.”

“But protection—” He started to say as he tried grabbing his trousers at the edge of the bed.

“We don’t need it.” Meera assured. “Trust me.” She said again.

Bran nodded. “Okay…yeah, okay.” He said as he leaned back and lay flat on the bed once again as Meera slowly impaled herself on his cock.

He moaned as he gripped her hips hard. By the time she was able to catch her breath, Meera began rolling her hips and rode him. She pulled herself up and dropped back down, making Bran shut his eyes and roll his head back onto the bed.

Meera panted and had her mouth dropped open and submitted to the unbearable pleasure.

Suddenly, Bran sat up and caught her mouth in a kiss and soon enough, their tongues were exploring each other’s. He moved his hands down to her arse, grabbing and squeezing it firmly and guiding her movements, making his length enter deeper and deeper than the last.

Meera broke free from their kiss. “Oh my gods!” She grunted.

Bran smirked. “You like that, huh?”

She didn’t answer. It felt so good and incredibly satisfying that she couldn’t utter a word except moan.

His lips slowly inched down to the curve of her breasts and licked her nipple as it got even harder than before. Later on, he began biting her nipples, which made her groan even louder before she could stop herself. He bit them softly at first, and then just hard enough to make her feel pain that she thoroughly enjoyed.

Meera wrapped her arms around his neck and raked her fingers through his hair as she continued riding him.

Just then, one of Bran’s knees sprung up, startling her. He rolled them over, using his weight and pinned her beneath him. Now he was on top of her.

Meera gave him a cheeky grin. “This so unlike you.”

Bran shrugged. “Best get used to it.” He said as he spread her legs wider.

“Don’t—ugh!” She gasped as he thrust into her harder than he ever did.

He gripped her hips and pounded harder and faster into her than he ever did before, making her gasp and moan involuntarily at every thrust. He was more…aggressive and dominating.

Meera shut her eyes and arched into the surge. “Bran,” She said, out of breath. “Don’t stop!” She pleaded. “Please—don’t stop—agh!”

Bran started sucking and biting on her neck again, before going down to her breasts, making her scream uncontrollably as she dug her nails on his back.

“Shh.” He warned again. “You have to be quieter.”

Even if she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, but it wasn’t working. She couldn’t help but moan out in pain and pleasure at how good it felt. And Bran thrusting harder and faster wasn’t helping at all. He kept telling her to shush up, but she still couldn’t help but let out sound so he covered her mouth with his own hand as he kept thrusting into her.

“Meera,” Bran whispered next to her ear, still drilling into her. “You feel so fucking incredible.” He said.

Hearing him say that, turned her on and made her smile. Bran had then removed his hand from clamping her mouth and kissed her.

They once again, explored each others’ tongues as Bran grabbed both her wrist and pinned them on the bed. He continued fucking her harder and faster making her moan into the kiss.

She tried fighting and straining against him, but he was too strong. And the more he pounded into her, the more painful it’s becoming. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably like the last time they did it. But despite it being painful, it still felt so good.

Suddenly, Bran broke free from the kiss, let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips. He thrust faster then went as deep as he could into her and spilled inside her, coming hard. Meera came hard as well, but she can’t remember how many times she did. She lost count after three.

Bran collapsed on top of her, both of them breathless. And despite the cold weather, they were both sweating.

“Seven hells!” Meera spoke up, stoking his back with her hand. “You’re amazing.” She chuckled. “That was definitely an eleven on the scale of one to ten.”

“You’re incredible.” Bran murmured, then kissed her forehead before pulling himself out of her and lying beside her on the bed. “You think someone might’ve heard us?” He asked nervously.

“Nah,” She said as she used his arm as a pillow. “My brother is a deep sleeper and my Dad’s glued to the flatscreen.”

Bran gave her a skeptical smile, but said nothing before looking away.

“What is it?” She asked.

He shook his head. “Nothing.”

 _Lies_ , she thought. Meera could tell, but not always, if her brother Jojen or the Starks siblings are lying. And according to his body language, Bran was definitely lying.

“Come on, what is it?” She urged. “You know, you can tell me anything.”

Bran sighed. “Well, I just…” He faltered. “I’ve never been…naked with someone on a bed before.”

Meera giggled. “Me too.” She admitted. “Until now.”

Bran gave a half-hearted smile before staring up the ceiling, still looking very worried.

“So, is that what’s really bothering you?” She pressed. “Because I don’t think it was.”

It took a moment before he answered. “Jojen’s gonna murder me when he finds out.”

“This is not the first time we did it.” She pointed out.

“It’s not that.” He said. “It’s just…we’re in your house, on your bed, with your brother and your Dad in the same building oblivious to the fact that we’re…you know.”

She snorted. “You worry too much. It’s so cute.” She booped his nose with her finger. “Listen,” She said, cupping his chin. “They’re not gonna find out. Trust me, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Meera dived in for another kiss, and he gradually kissed her back as he pushed back part of her hair back. She pulled back and grabbed her cotton robe and put in on before standing up, opened a drawer on her nightstand and pulled a box of antibacterial wet wipes.

“Here,” Meera threw it to the bed in Bran’s direction. “Use it to clean yourself.” She then walked to her door with difficulty, as her legs were still shaking, and glanced out on the hallway to make sure if anyone actually heard them. Thankfully, no one did, she hoped.

She turned back to Bran, who was already sitting up and shuffling through the box of wet wipes. It was still weird seeing Bran buck naked on her bed.

“You need to cover that up, you know.” She spoke up. “Before I’m tempted to ride on it again.”

Bran snorted. “As much as I want you to, I don’t have the energy.” He said as he stood and put his clothes back on.

Meera picked up her waste basket as she walked towards Bran. “I thought you Starks had high stamina.” She said as she held out the bin for him.

“Well, I’m not an athlete like my siblings.” He said as he threw the wipes he used on the waste basket, then frowned. “Though, I don’t know if cheerleading is considered a sport, but you get my point, right?”

It took Meera a second to remember that Bran was referring to his sister Sansa, who was once part of cheerleading squad during her high school and college years. And that the rest of Bran’s siblings were actually athletes: Robb and Rickon were in the ATU football team; Arya was in the ATU fencing team; and his Jon, being in the military academy, meant requiring a lot of physical stuff to do.

“Mm-hmm,” Meera said as she placed the waste basket on the floor next to her nightstand. “But you have a distinct muscle that stands out.” She gently touched his right temple. “Right here. You told me that once when we were in High Tide.”

Bran smiled. “Well, technically,” He said. “The brain is a complex system of proto-plasmic fibers—sorry.”

Meera must’ve been giving him a glare because he stopped mid-sentence and apologized. _It’s really cute_ , she thought. “You’re still a nerd.”

He slightly bowed his head. “Thank you.”

Meera then checked and peeked out the door again to make sure no one would see Bran going out of her room and guided him down the ground floor.

Bran called out a quick goodbye to her Dad who’s the living room, while he’s in the foyer with her. And her Dad only yelled back with _Thank you, Bran. Drive safe, and Merry Christmas_.

They went out of the front door and into the porch. And yes, they went out of the porch with Meera in her robe and was barefoot, but she didn’t feel cold at all. All their trysts upstairs kept her warm enough.

The view of the Northern Lights dancing in the starry, night sky was eye-catching and it was the first thing she saw when she went out of the house.

“It’s so beautiful.” She spoke up.

“Yes, it is.” Bran replied.

Meera turned to him, who was already looking at her. “I know, right?” She said. “It’s one of the things I love when coming back home, besides seeing my family.”

Bran chuckled as he put on his parka jacket on. “Um, I should go.” He said, then checked his wrist watch. “My parents are—oh shit!” He exclaimed.

“What?” She asked.

“It’s already eight.” He said. “And I promised them I’d be home before dinner. Godsdammit! Now, I really have to go.”

Bran reached out his hand awkwardly, then pulled it back. “Um, I—”

Meera cut him off with a kiss, which startled him at first, but he gladly returned it.

“Um, thank you.” Bran started to say. “For, uh, um…just everything.”

She smiled, punching him playfully on his chest. “Now, get going.”

“Right, of course.” Bran said, placing his hand on the porch stair’s rail as he stepped backwards, still looking at her. He nearly tripped on the last step, but luckily he was able to balance his stepping.

“Bran, are you okay?” She asked.

“Uh, yes, yeah, I-I’m good.” Bran assured. “Don’t worry about me.” He said as he walked to his car.

“Merry Christmas.” Meera said. “And drive safe.”

“Merry Christmas.” He answered, smiling widely back at her before getting into his car. “Goodnight.”

Meera never left the porch until Bran drove out of their gates. Now, all she had to do was go back to the bathroom, freshen up, _and then_ wake Jojen up so he can clean up as well.

Looking at it, it was a wild way of starting her Christmas break. But she couldn’t get Bran out of her mind though. He was acting weird.


	20. Coming Out (Part2)

Ages:

  * Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 27; Sansa, Joffrey – 26; Arya,– 24; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 23; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen, Robin – 19



 

**BRAN**

            Bran slammed his head on his car’s steering wheel before starting the engines. “Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” He cursed himself. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

            Ever since last week, Bran somehow couldn’t bring himself to say _no_ to Meera. One minute, they were eating pizza in the kitchen, exchanging stories about how their day went. And the next thing he knew, he was having sex with her while her Dad and younger brother was in the same house.

He decided not to worry about that now, since he had another problem at hand when he reaches Stark Manor: facing his parents. He had promised to be home _before_ dinner. Now, it’s almost eight in the evening, which of course is an hour _after_ they normally eat dinner in their home.

            To calm himself down, Bran ordered a coffee decaf in a _Northerners’ Brew_ drive-thru in Moat Cailin before driving to Winterfell.

Bran took a deep breath before he entered the Stark Manor carrying his backpack. He expected his parents, Ned and Cat, on the foyer with their arms crossed and deathly glares on their faces, and his Mom’s iconic complete-name-pronouncing whenever he and his siblings did something wrong.

 _Brandon Eddard Stark!_ He imagined his Mom yelling at him. _What time is it? Where in the gods’ names have you been?_

He entered the front door and sighed in relief. His parents weren’t on the foyer. In fact, it was quiet except for the voices in the living room. Too quiet. And the dogs would be running to him by now, but nothing.

Bran walked towards the living room and he found his sisters, Arya and Sansa, and his younger brother, Rickon in the living room working on their Christmas tree.

It was a real pine tree about sixteen feet high and the base’s diameter of the branches were probably around six feet. And there were two stepped ladders on either side of it. It was also a good thing that their living room had a high ceiling, which was probably about two storeys high, or else that pine tree would’ve hit the actual ceiling if it was placed in the family room.

            Arya was standing on one of the stepped ladders with a lopper in her hands as she pruned the overgrown branches of the tree. Sansa, still in her corporate attire, though without the blazer, was sweeping the floor with a broom, cleaning up the branches Arya had pruned down. While Rickon was kneeling on the floor trying to entangle Christmas lights and tinsels.

            “Just the silver ones, baby brother.” Sansa said as she swept the dirt into a dustpan.

            Rickon looked up at Sansa. “Why?” He asked.

            “Because this year’s theme for the tree is _Winter Wonderland_.” Sansa explained. “So, it’ll be all white and silver. Also, there’ll be snowflakes and silver Christmas ball ornaments, white and silver ribbons and glitter—”

            “Oh, fuck glitter.” Rickon complained. “Who came up with this idea?”

            “We did,” Arya argued. “Now, shut up and do as we say.”

            _Normal sibling bickering,_ Bran thought. _It’s good to be home._

            “Um, hi.” Bran spoke up, which startled his siblings.

            They turned to him standing on the archway on the foyer.

Sansa was the first to speak. “Hey, Bran!” She smiled as she ran to him and gave him a hug. “Welcome home, little brother.”

            “And where the fuck have you been?” Arya demanded. “It’s already dark out and you promised to be here before dinner.”

            Rickon burst out laughing. “Great Christmas spirit, Arya.” He said sarcastically. “Just wonderful.”

            Right there, everyone can distinctly tell how different his sisters were from each other by just greeting him.

            Arya cut out an overgrown branch from the pine tree and threw it at Rickon.

            “What the fuck! Really?” Rickon glared at Arya, who had a mischievous smile on her face. “I’m gonna shake you off that ladder.”

            “Go ahead.” Arya dared. “And if I fall and survive, I’ll kill you.” She threatened.

            Sansa turned back to them. “Will you both stop it?!” She scolded, then turned back to him. “Have you eaten dinner yet?” She asked.

            “Yeah, in Greywater.” He replied. “I ate pizza with the Reeds.”

            “You look tired.” Sansa noticed. “Are you okay?”

            Before he could answer, Arya spoke up. “Of course, he’s tired.” She said. “He just travelled through four regions in a matter of hours.”

            Sansa glared at Arya. “I wasn’t talking to you.”

Bran placed his backpack on the floor, sat on one of the couches and sighed, mostly from exhaustion. “It’s quite the day I’m having.” He said. “Jojen and I were sort of stuck in Storm’s End.” He explained. “We became an instant live audience to the family reality show with the Baratheons. And if you ask me, it was pretty intense.”

            “Ooh, family drama?” Sansa guessed. “I’d like to hear this.”

            “Yeah, and then I got stuck in Greywater again,” Bran continued. “Because Meera wanted us to recount the things that happened in Baratheon Manor.” _And I had sex with her too,_ he thought. But he didn’t dare say that out loud.

            “So, what happened with the Baratheons?” Sansa asked anxiously.

            “Hey, was Gendry there?” Arya asked as she stepped down the ladder, placed the loppers on the floor and sat next to him. “Because he hasn’t answered any of my calls.”

            “Oh, yeah, Gendry told me to tell you about that.” Bran said. “He had fourteen missed calls from you. And he wasn’t able to answer because, well, family drama.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow at Arya. “Oh my gods. And I thought I was paranoid.”

            “Oh, shut up!” Arya yelled, before turning back to him. “What happened in Storm’s End?” She demanded.

Bran took a deep breath. “It’s Tommen,” He said. “He came out to his parents and brothers.” He blurted out.

            “ _What?!_ ” His siblings all said in unison. His sisters, Sansa and Arya were completely surprised, but Rickon was mostly worried.

            “Wait,” Sansa spoke up. “You’re telling us that Tommen Baratheon is…gay?” She asked as if she’d misheard him.

            Arya made a face at him. “Are you serious?” She asked. “It’s not a funny joke, you know.”

“It’s not a joke, Arya.” Bran insisted. “I know, because I was there when he ‘came out’.” He quoted his fingers in the air. “And I happened to walk in on Tommen and his boyfriend…last week. That’s how I knew.”

“Wait, _boyfriend_?” Sansa repeated. “Who is this boyfriend of his?” She asked.

            Bran noticed that his brother Rickon was very quiet while his sisters interrogated him. “Well,” He spoke up. “I shouldn’t be answering these questions. If you want details, you should ask Rickon.”

            Sure enough, Arya turned to Rickon. “You knew about Tommen being gay the whole time?” She asked.

            Rickon shrugged, like it was no big deal. “Pfft, of course, I knew.” He said. “I’m his bestfriend. It’s funny, because Shireen and I found out almost the same way.”

            Bran’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked as if he’d misheard. “Seven hells!”

            “They were only on the first base, Bran.” Rickon said. “When Shireen and I walked in on them. Not the third base.”

            Both his sisters made gagging sounds.

            “That is so gross!” Arya pointed out.

            “I’m just glad we’ve already eaten dinner.” Sansa said.

            Rickon frowned at him. “How did the Baratheons take it?” He asked.

            “They took it well, actually.” Bran informed. “And stood by Tommen’s side. Except one. And I think you can guess who that is.”

            “Hmm, Cersei.” Arya guessed.

            Bran nodded in confirmation. He decided not to tell them about how Cersei yelled at him, how she basically declared that she loathed their family, and how she hated the fact that Gendry was dating Arya.

            “Ugh, she’s such a homophobe.” Arya complained. “Gendry said she’s giving Renly weird looks when he came out of the closet.”

            “Wait,” Sansa spoke up. “You’ve never answered my question. Who’s his boyfriend?” She asked again.

            Bran and Rickon exchanged glances.

            “You tell them.” He urged. “You know them better than me. You’re bestfriends with both of them.”

            Rickon sighed. “Godsdammit, Bran!”

            “Hey, language!” Sansa scolded. “Now, come one, baby brother. Spit it out.” She insisted. “Who is it?”

“It’s Robin.” Rickon revealed.

            Both his sisters’ jaws dropped.

            “Robin?” Sansa repeated. “As in _Robin Arryn_? Our cousin from the Vale?”

            Rickon nodded.

            “Oh shit!” Arya exclaimed. “Aunt Lysa’s gonna flip when she finds out her only son is gay.”

            Bran decided to change the subject. He had retold the tale twice already, to Meera earlier and now to his siblings. He remembered that they seemed to be alone in their house. “So, anyways, where is everyone?” He asked.

            “This is everyone.” Sansa said.

            “Where’s Mom and Dad?” He asked. “And Robb and Jon? I thought they’d be here.”

            “They’re in the _North General Hospital_.” Arya explained. “Jon broke his arm when he was plowing snow from the canopies on the second floor.”

            “What?” He exclaimed. “Oh, gods.”

            “Well, I think they’re gonna cast his arm.” Sansa said. “Because it looked way more bent than Robb’s when he broke his arm in that game.”

            “Also, where are the dogs?” Bran asked.

            “Oh, I had the six of them on the second floor,” Rickon explained. “In one of our rooms. Because they’re just gonna mess up everything down here. Shaggy almost swallowed a Christmas ball and Nymeria destroyed a few tinsels. So, you know.”

            “And don’t let them out until we’re done with the tree.” Sansa instructed.

            Bran glanced at the newly-trimmed pine tree a few meters from their fireplace. “This tree looks great. Where did you get it?”

            “Robb and Jon did.” Sansa said. “They went to the Karstarks’ Christmas tree farm in Karhold and bought one. But that was before Jon broke his arm.”

            “Yeah, and they dragged it here inside.” Rickon recalled. “With the huskies clinging onto the branches with their teeth and paws. And Robb even told me to record the whole thing for it to be featured in the next _The Adventures of Grey Wind_ episode.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Arya agreed. “Oh, and also, please make yourself useful by changing the busted light bulbs out of these Christmas lights with the new ones Dad had brought earlier.”

            “Sure,” Bran said as he stood and grabbed his backpack. “Just let me get my stuff to my room, change out of this clothes and see Summer.”

            Bran grabbed his backpack and went for the staircase. But before he could get to the hallway to their rooms, he went for the rail of the indoor balcony on the second floor that overlooked the living room on the main floor.

            “Hey!” Bran called his siblings, and all three of them glanced up. “Who’s room are you keeping the dogs?” He asked.

            “Robb’s room.” Rickon yelled.

            Bran went to his room first to change. His room was like it’s as if he never left. His bed was already made with his sheets, pillows, and comforter exactly where they were supposed to be.

            He placed his backpack on his room’s bay window seat before changing into his house clothing and sat on his bed.

            Once seated, Bran buried his head in his hands as he contemplated on the things he did with Meera in their house in Greywater. Everything that happened was just plain wrong. And the part that’s weighing him down was that he betrayed his bestfriend’s trust by sleeping with his sister, thrice.

He didn’t understand what he was feeling and he didn’t know what to do. Obviously, he needed to talk to someone about it, but he didn’t know to whom. The first logical choices would be his two bestfriends: Jojen and Myrcella. But if he told Jojen about what went on between him and his sister, there’s a huge chance that he’s gonna be beaten up after, so no. And if he told Myrcella, there’s also a huge chance that she’s gonna tell Trystane about it, so again, no.

The next logical choice was his family. In those coming-of-age stories he’d read in novels and seen in movies if the characters didn’t go to their friends, they approach their families. Usually, a _child-to-parent_ or _younger-sibling-to-older-sibling_ kind of things, but it won’t work in his case. There’s no way he’s telling his parents that he had slept with their family friend’s daughter thrice so definitely no. As for his siblings, the only ones he’d considered were Robb, because he’s the older brother with the good advice and Arya, because she’s dating their older brother’s bestfriend, Gendry, and to a certain degree, she might probably relate to him in a way, _probably_. But unfortunately, it’s a _no_ again. If he told Robb about him and Meera, who is also his bestfriend, his brother might be the one who’d beat him up or he’d do something to Meera, and he _cannot_ ever let that happen. As for Arya, it’s a riskier choice, since his sister had a reputation of getting back at you and exposing you if you did something to offend or hurt her, so no.

Bran decided to take off his mind off of it and went to see the huskies, which Rickon had kept in Robb’s room.

As soon as he opened the door to Robb’s bedroom, all the six huskies leaped at him, making him laughed.

“Hey, guys!” He greeted as he sat on the carpeted floor while the huskies fought for his attention. “Whoa! Take it easy.” He said as he patted each husky on their heads. And once he did, the huskies went on to their thing either, scratching the carpet, playing with a plastic ball or a stuffed animal, walking on Robb’s treadmill and/or barking at a slice of lemon on the floor—how a slice of lemon got into Robb’s room, he didn’t know. Maybe it’s one of the slices he puts in his tumbler of water on his nightstand.

Only Summer remained with his attention to him and sat on his lap. Bran gently petted his husky’s hide. “I miss you too, buddy.”

In return, Summer licked his face and wagged his tail playfully.

He chuckled. “I don’t suppose you can help me about everything going on with Meera, huh?”

Summer simply stood wagging his tail, which hit him on his face, and went to bark at the slice of lemon with Shaggy.

Bran sighed. “You’re a great help, Summer.” He said as he stood. He was about to head out to help his brother and sisters with the tree, when the door suddenly opened.

Rickon peeked his head in. “Bran,” He called out. The instant he did, his husky, Shaggy ran to him and tackled him.

“Yes, I’m going right now.” Bran replied. “I’m not ditching, I just came to see the dogs.”

That’s when Rickon stepped into the room, shut the door behind him and crouched to pet his husky. “Great,” He said. “Because I need to tell you something.”

He frowned. “What is it, now?”

            Rickon took a deep breath. “Okay, look, before the break, and probably two days after you caught Tommen and Robin together in our room in the frat house,” He started. “They both made a pact to me and Shireen. That they would come out to their families before the year ends.”

“Well, Tommen just did.” Bran brought up. “Even though his Mom didn’t take it well, he still did it. She kicked him out of the house, but his Dad and siblings insisted that he stay. Any word from Robin?” He asked.

            “No,” Rickon admitted. “That’s exactly what I’m worried about. I don’t know if he had told his Mom yet or not, but…”

            “But what?” He asked.

            “We both know how Aunt Lysa is,” Rickon said. “She’s unpredictable and controlling. And you just said Tommen was nearly kicked out by his Mom.”

            Bran shrugged. “So? What’s it got to do with Robin?”

            “So,” Rickon continued. “We all know Aunt Lysa is probably as worse than Cersei. I mean, what if she kicks Robin out of their house? Sure, with Tommen, he’s got his Dad, his brothers, sister and Uncle by his side, but Robin doesn’t have any of that. You know Uncle Jon’s gone, and he basically has no one there to stand by him. Where would he even go?” He asked.

            Bran understood what his brother was trying to imply. Robin basically only had his Mom, their Aunt Lysa, and she even took over as CEO of the Arryn family airline company, the _Falcon Airways_ , and the head of their household in the Arryn Estate in the Eyrie.

            Their Aunt Lysa had a reputation of…being unpredictable at times. One time, she can be all sweet and caring and then the next minute she’ll be in rage that’ll make you wonder what you did wrong.

            And the only one who can keep her in line besides her husband, was their Mom, Catelyn. That’s it, no one else. Even their Uncle Edmure’s terrified of her fits.

            “You need to talk to Mom about this.” Bran suggested. “Just in case, you know, all seven hells break lose. She’ll understand, I’m sure.”

            Rickon nodded. “Tell Mom about it.” He repeated. “Okay, I’ll do that.”

            “Wait,” Bran interjected. “Why did you have to tell me about this in here?” He asked. “You could’ve brought this up when we’re helping the girls with the tree.”

            Ever since Rickon started college, he started opening up to Bran about his problems and sometimes even asks for his advice. He considered it a good thing, because Rickon had trouble opening to him, mostly because he usually goes to Robb and Sansa at times. But part of him thought that maybe since they were closer in age, he understood him more than his siblings do, and/or because Rickon believes that single people, with Bran himself excluded, are the best advisers.

            Rickon grunted. “I can’t stand Arya and Sansa being mushy and be all, _aww, it’s so cute!_ Like, what the fuck? It’s so annoying. How come they don’t do that to you?”

            Bran chuckled. “Because, little brother,” He said. “I don’t complain about everything out loud, I just sit in the corner and keep quiet.”

            His brother sighed. “That doesn’t work for me.” He said. “I just don’t like being treated like the baby in the family.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Bran said as patted his shoulder as he walked pass him towards the door. “That’s the problem. And technically since you’re the youngest, that makes you the baby in the family.”

            Rickon glared at him and groaned. “Let’s just get out of here and get that tree done.” He suggested. “And then we can all go to go sleep.”

            “Way ahead of you.” He replied. “I just need to get the toolbox.”

            Bran and Rickon then went back to the living room to help their sisters with decorating their Christmas tree.

            He managed to replace two dozen busted light bulbs as his sisters emptied ten cans of flame-resistant and faux snow sprays on the tree. He and Rickon then helped in assembling and wrapping the lights around the tree.

            It took them two whole hours to decorate the tree with Christmas balls and snowflake ornaments and it involved climbing up and down the stepped ladders. Afterwards, Sansa and Arya sprinkled glitter on the tree, which is why he and Rickon volunteered to put the wreaths on the main and back doors of their house, garlands on the fireplace, and on the stairs and balcony rails and hanging stockings with theirs and the huskies’ name sewn on them.

            Afterwards, he went back up to his room and crashed since he was too tired to wait for his parents and his older brother and cousin from his long day.

. . .

            The following morning, Bran woke up to sister Arya repeatedly hitting him with a pillow.

            “Wake up!” She yelled at him. “It’s breakfast.”

            “Go away.” He mumbled, with his head still buried under the covers. “Leave me alone.”

            “Sansa told Mom and Dad the exact time you arrived last night.” Arya informed. “And if you ask me, they didn’t look happy. You really don’t want them coming up here to get you, do you?”

            Reluctantly, Bran sat up and glared at his sister, who was still in her pj’s and her hair in a tangled mess.

“I’m up.” He said, rolling the sleep out of his eyes. “Godsdammit.”

            “Good.” Arya smiled. “Now, get down there. They’re looking for you.” She said before storming out of his room.

            He stood and stretched before turning to his pet husky, Summer, who was still on his coffee crumble donut design cushion pet’s bed that Sansa had brought.

            “Come on, buddy.” Bran called. “It’s breakfast time.”

            Summer rose to his feet immediately at the word _breakfast_ , and scampered after him downstairs.

            Everyone was already in their dining room. Their Dad, Ned was reading a newspaper, _Westeros Today_ while enjoying his coffee; their Mom was still in the kitchen, probably cooking more food; Sansa, Arya and Rickon were seated by the table, eating either French toast, sunny-side up eggs, bacon or pancakes; Robb was feeding the huskies with dog food on their feeders. Jon was nowhere to be seen, probably still resting.

            “Well, well, well,” Robb crossed his arms when he saw him enter. “If it isn’t the Oathbreaker.”

            “You never even ate dinner here last night.” Bran brought up.

            “Yeah, but still,” Robb argued. “Oathbreaker! Where were you anyway?” He asked.

            Before he could answer, Arya spoke up. “With the Reeds in Greywater.” She said, her tone voice clearly annoyed. “Rickon already told you that earlier, Robb. What the fuck?”

            Ned looked up from his paper “Arya!” He called out. “Language.”

            “Sorry, daddy.” Arya apologized.

            Robb sighed. “Whatever, just go eat your breakfast, little brother.”

            “Thank you.” He said in return.

            Just as Bran sat on his seat, their Mom came out from the kitchen with a plate of French toast, eggs and bacon.

            “Good morning, Brandon.” Catelyn greeted as she placed the plate on the table before him. “Your favorite.”

            Bran smiled. It looked and smelled good. “Thanks, Mom.”

            Catelyn kissed his forehead, then returned to the kitchen and came back carrying a _breakfast in bed_ tray with food on it.

            “Robb, honey.” Catelyn called. “Would you deliver these to Jon, please?”

            “Sure, Mom.” Robb replied, then took the _breakfast in bed_ from their Mom and headed upstairs.

            “Um, how is Jon?” Bran spoke up. “Is he gonna be okay?” He asked.

            “He’s alive.” Arya pointed out. “It’s just a broken arm.”

            “Yeah, but it can’t like Robb, right?”

            “Nope, it’s far worse.” Rickon answered. “Robb had only his ulna angulated interiorly,” He explained. “Whereas Jon had _both_ his ulna and radius angulated interiorly and his radial head is dislocated.”

            Even with Rickon’s wild personality and antics, Bran kept forgetting that he’s a Medical student.

            “Ohh-kay.” He said. “You lost me at angulated interiorly. Can you explain again in layman’s terms?” He asked.

            Both his sisters chuckled.

            “I’m an Engineering student.” Bran argued. “How in seven hells am I supposed to know Medical stuff?”

            “Calm down, little brother.” Sansa said. “I didn’t get it at first, either.”

            Rickon rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed. “Humans have two long bones on the forearm called the _ulna_ and the _radius_.” He explained to him carefully like he was some kindergartener. “Robb had only his ulna split in half, while Jon had both his long bones split in half.”

            “What?” He asked as if he’d misheard.

            “I think it might have something to do with his fall.” Rickon speculated. “He fell from the second floor. And that’s like—?”

            “Four meters.” Arya spoke up. “I measured.”

            “Oh, gods.” Bran said.

            Bran flinched at the idea. Of course it would be far worse than Robb had. Their eldest brother was only tackled in the middle of a football game and landed on his arm when he fell. In Jon’s case, there was more impact and force when he landed on his arm.

            After eating breakfast, Bran was tasked by his Mom to give Jon painkillers in his room and then take out the _breakfast in bed_ tray with all the empty plates.

            He went upstairs and gently knocked on his door.

            “Come in.” Jon responded.

            Bran opened the door and found Jon seated on his bed with his back resting on his bed’s headboard and the _breakfast in bed_ tray across his lap. His left arm was wrapped in a plaster cast mold and another green top layer, fiberglass maybe. An arm sling supported his casted arm, along with a swathe shoulder immobilizer, just like Robb’s then.

            “Hey, Bran.” Jon greeted. “Welcome home.”

            “Hey, so, how are you doing?” Bran asked.

            Jon sighed. “Well, I got _this_ to worry now.” He gestured to his casted arm. “They installed a titanium plate implant inside my arm.” He explained. “ _Internal Fixation_ , they called it. Said it’ll help guide my bones while they mend. Otherwise, I’m fine now.”

            “How long will your arm be in that cast?”

            “How long will I suffer the consequences, you mean?” He said with distaste. “Six months. And that’s excluding the removal of the titanium implants through surgery, and then waiting for it to heal before going into physical therapy for another six months.”

            “That’s a bummer.” Bran said as he sat by the foot of Jon’s bed.

            “Yeah, it is.” Jon complained. “Worse, I can’t drive my own car for now.”

            Bran cleared his throat. “Anyways, Mom said you should take these painkillers now.” He handed Jon the pills before giving him a glass of water.

            Jon swallowed the pills and placed the empty glass on his nightstand. “So,” He started to say. “Arya said you promised to be here before dinner,” He brought up. “What kept you?” He asked.

            Bran shrugged. “Jojen and I were stuck in Storm’s End,” He explained. “When Tommen came out to his family. Then, I was stuck in Greywater, when Meera battered us with questions about what happened in Storm’s End.”

            “Yeah, Arya also told me about Tommen’s…sexuality.” Jon leaned back on his headboard. “By the way, how _is_ Meera?” He asked as he adjusted his casted arm.

            “She’s fine.” He assured. “But she was furious when Jojen and I arrived at the Reed mansion at like seven in the evening.”

            “Hmm,” Jon eyed him suspiciously. “Are you still having sex with her?”

            That caught him off guard. Jon had guessed it right and it’s exactly what kept him in Greywater.

            “What—No!” He lied, keeping a straight face.

            Jon snorted. “Bran, I graduated top of my class in the academy,” He explained. “Of course, we were trained to detect lies, and you’re definitely lying. Arya said it was eight-thirty in the evening when you got here last night.” He narrowed his eyes at him. “So, what kept you in Greywater?” He asked again.

            Bran simply looked down in guilt. “I’m telling you the same thing I told Arya, Sansa and Rickon when I got here.” He said as calmly as he could. “Meera kept pestering Jojen and I for what happened in Storm’s End and we basically told her the whole story.”

            “So, it took you two hours to tell her the whole story?” Jon speculated. “Rush hours in the interstate freeways are only until seven, Bran. Even with that Winter Olympics going on. It only probably took about thirty minutes to get here from Greywater.” He said. “I _am_ positive that something else happened within those few minutes. And I don’t know how you got Jojen to—”

“Jon,” Bran interrupted. “Just…” He sighed, giving up trying to lie about it. “Just don’t tell anyone about it.” He pleaded.

            Jon shook his head. “Bran, I know you like Meera.” He said. “And I’ve known that you’ve had a crush on her since forever, but you don’t have to keep doing this. You should ask her out or something.” He suggested. “Go on a real date, just the two of you.”

            “I don’t have a chance with her anyway.” Bran concluded.

            “Have you at least tried?” Jon asked. “So what, now?  You just get closer to her by occasionally fucking her? That’s not right.” He said. “What if she finds herself a boyfriend? You think you can still have sex with her if she does? No.”

            Bran sighed. “It’s complicated.” He said as he stood.

            “I imagine it is.” Jon said. It took a moment before he spoke again. “You’re in love with her?” He blurted out.

            It was more of a statement than a question. It made Bran turned away from Jon and stare out the bay windows of his cousin’s room. He tried blinking back the tears that’s forming in his eyes.

When he didn’t answer, Jon spoke up. “You are, aren’t you?”

Bran had thought last night that he needed to talk to someone about his feelings, but couldn’t find the right person to vent to. Maybe Jon is that person. After all, it was him who figured out that he was messing around with Meera behind everyone’s back.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Bran admitted. “I don’t understand what’s going on with me. But there’s this feeling I get when I’m around her.”

            And what he didn’t say: the whole thing that happened in Greywater last night had definitely confused his feelings for Meera. Big time.

            “Let me guess,” Jon said. “You can’t stop thinking about her. How her eyes sparkle, how her smile brightens your day, and you love spending time with her.”

            Bran turned to Jon and frowned. “How do you know that?”

            Jon snorted. “I’ve been there, Bran.” He explained. “With Ygritte. I talked to Uncle Benjen about it and he sort of, explained it to me.”

            “But I don’t get it,” Bran said. “Why her? Out of all the girls out there, why did it have to be her?” He asked, half muttering to himself.

            Jon took a deep breath. “You can’t decide not to fall in love, Bran.” He said. “It just happens. And you can’t stop it anymore than you can choose whom you fall in love with.”

            He sighed. “Jojen’s gonna murder me.”

            “If your intentions aren’t good,” Jon chuckled. “Yes, he will. But I know that it’s not. I’ve seen the way you looked at her. And yes, I started to notice since Robb’s graduation in ATU. And I firmly believe it’s the reason why you still don’t have a girlfriend.”

            After a moment of silence, Jon spoke up again. “You have to tell her how you feel.”

            Bran shook his head. “No.” He said. “No, I—I can’t.”

            “Look, Bran, just—”

            “Please,” He interrupted. “Until I figure this out, only then will I take action.”

            Jon shrugged. “Fine, how about I just make a deal with you?” He said. “By the time my arm heals, you’ll already figure out your feelings for Meera. And I already estimated earlier how long it’s gonna be. So that’s generous enough.”

            “No, Dude—” He started to say.

            Jon raised his eyebrow at him. “You have to agree to this.” He insisted. “Or I’m telling Robb _and_ Jojen.” He threatened.

            “What? No!” Bran exclaimed. “Don’t, please. Just don’t.” He pleaded. “They’ll both kill me.”

            “Nah, I think it’s the price you have to pay for doing it behind everyone’s backs.” Jon pointed out.

            “Jon, _please_.” Bran begged. “I’ll do anything. I’ll drive you back to Summerhall, if I have to.” He offered.

Jon smirked. “You don’t have to.” He assured. “Aunt Dany’s picking me up later today, with her Unsullied guards. Anyways, do we have a deal then?” He asked.

Bran took a deep breath. _Godsdammit!_ He thought. _I guess there’s no other way around it._ “Fine, it’s a deal.”

            “Good.” Jon then held out his good arm for a shake. “And I meant what I said, I _will_ tell Robb and Jojen.”

            Bran reluctantly shook his cousin’s hand. “I won’t disappoint.” He promised.

            Suddenly, the Jon’s bedroom door opened and Rickon came in. “Bran!” He called, then smiled at Jon. “Morning, Jon.”

            Jon merely nodded his head in greeting.

            “What is it?” Bran asked his brother.

            Rickon held out his phone. “You need to hear this.”

            Bran picked up the breakfast in bed tray with the empty plates from Jon and went out of the room with Rickon.

            “What do I need to hear?” He asked as they were in the hallway.

            “Okay,” Rickon fiddled with his phone. “I received this voicemail from Robin like, fifteen minutes ago and it does not sound good.”

            He pressed play and the audio-recording started playing.

            _Hey, Rickon,_ It was Robin’s voice. _Um, I did it. I told my Mom, but she didn’t take it well. And she kicked me out_. He heard a sniffle, like his cousin had been crying. _I’m on the road now, I’m just lucky I was able to grab my car’s keys, packed a bag, and head out before she throws all my stuff out of the house. Listen, I need a huge favor. I need a place to crash for the night if it’s okay with your folks. I promise, I’ll head out in the morning to find myself a place. I’ll drive North as soon as you call me back. Thanks._

            “Holy shit!” Bran said. “Aunt Lysa did kick him out. That’s terrible.”

            “I told you, she’s crazy.” Rickon concluded.

            “Did you tell Mom about this already?” He asked.

            Rickon scratched his head. “Well, no.” He admitted. “I mean, not yet. I already fell asleep before Mom and Dad and Robb and Jon arrived home last night. And I was sort of, hoping that you’d help me do it.”

            “Are you fucking kidding me?”

            “Bran, come on!” Rickon pleaded. “You have to help me with this. He’s our cousin. And partly because you can prove that Robin is…that. I mean, you’ve seen him and Tommen and—”

            “Alright,” Bran interjected. “Fine. But you’re going to be the one who’ll tell her. And I’ll just jump in for details. You’re his bestfriend and you know him better.”

            Rickon huffed. “I guess that’s fair.”

            Bran and Rickon went to their Mom made her listen to the voicemail and explained to her their cousin’s situation. Thankfully, their Mom approved of Robin stay with them and told their sisters to have a guest room cleaned and ready for their cousin.

            Rickon had then called Robin and told him that he was welcome to stay with them in Stark Manor in Winterfell, and not an hour after, Robin’s car pulled up before their porch.

            Robin got out of his car with a backpack and a duffel bag before walking towards their porch.

            Their Mom came to greet him. “Robin,” Catelyn called.

            “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, Aunt Cat.” Robin apologized. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

            “Rickon told me everything.” Catelyn said, which made his eyes go wide in surprise. She spread her arms for a hug. Robin put down his stuff and embraced his Mom’s sister. “It’s going to be alright.” She assured, as she gently patted his back. “You’re going to be alright. Lysa will eventually come to her senses and will realize she’s done a terrible mistake. But for the meantime, you can stay here for as long as you want.”

            Robin frowned. “Really?”

            Catelyn smiled and cupped his chin. “Robin, we’re family. And families are supposed to be there for each other, right? She said.

            “Thank you, Aunt Cat.” Robin said.

            “And you’re just in time,” Catelyn said. “Because I had just pulled the casserole from the oven. I bet you’re hungry.”

            Robin stayed with them for three days until they got an unexpected doorbell at six in the evening, the day before Christmas.

            At that time, their Dad had just sat on living room for the evening news; their Mom and their sisters, Arya and Sansa were in the kitchen preparing dinner; while Bran himself and his brothers and cousins were playing _Cards Against Humanity_ in the family room.

            The way the doorbell was ringing was it’s as if it was pressed by someone who has either urgent business or is an impatient person.

            “Hey, will one of you get the door?” Arya yelled from the kitchen. “It’s not gonna open itself, you know.”

            Bran stood from the couch. “I’ll get it.” He then ran to their foyer and opened the main door. He was surprised to find an auburn-haired man and woman standing on their porch.

            “Aunt Lysa?” Bran said. “Uncle Edmure? Um, do come in, please.” He gestured for his Aunt and Uncle to enter.

            His Aunt and Uncle had similar features as their Mom, Catelyn, with their auburn hair and blue eyes. And even though his Aunt Lysa was only two years younger than their mother, she looked older. Their Uncle Edmure, however, looked like his brother Robb, except he has a beard, a stocky build and had a lighter shade of auburn hair.

            “Thank you, Bran.” His Uncle Edmure said.

            “Brandon,” His Mom called as she was walking towards him, wiping her hands on her apron. “Who’s at the—?”

            “Cat!” Lysa turned to his Mom. “Is my son here?” She asked, gripping Catelyn’s shoulders. “Is Robin here?” She asked with her eyes watering.

            Before Catelyn could answer, Edmure spoke up. “Lysa came to me at the family estate in Riverrun, looking for her son.” He explained. “And she asked me to help her find him.”

            “Cat, please tell me my son’s here.” Lysa said.

            Catelyn nodded. “He is.” She confirmed.

            Lysa’s face brightened. “Where is he, Cat?” She asked. “I need to see him.”

            Catelyn narrowed her eyes at her sister. “You’re not going to hurt him again, are you?”

            “Why would I do that?” Lysa said. “He’s my son.”

            “You already kicked him out of your house!” Catelyn blurted out. “I won’t allow you to hurt my nephew again.”

            “You, _what?_ ” Edmure exclaimed. “Lysa, you told me Robin ran away. Seven hells.”

            “Cat, please,” Lysa pleaded. “That’s why I’m here, to make amends. Please, let me see him.”

            Catelyn took a deep breath, then turned to him. “Brandon,” She gestured to him to lead his Aunt and Uncle to their living room where his brothers and cousins were playing a game.

            Rickon frowned. “Aunt Lysa? Uncle Edmure?”

            They all stood when they saw company.

            “Sweetrobin,” Lysa smiled, as she ran to Robin and embraced him, much to his dismay. “Oh, my baby boy.” She then held his cheeks, felt his head as if checking if he had scars or have a fever. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine, Mom.” Robin said as he shook out of Lysa’s embrace and stepped back. “What are you doing here?”

            Lysa took a step closer to her son and took his hand. “Robin, I need you to come home back to the Eyrie with me.”

            “Why?” Robin said with distaste. “I’m not welcome there anymore. You said that yourself before to told me to leave.”

            “Robin, please,” Lysa pleaded. “I need you to listen—”

            “Listen, huh?” Robin interrupted. “ _You_ never listened to what I had to say. So, why should I listen to you now?”

            _Holy shit!_ Bran thought. First it was the Baratheons, and now the Arryns. He really should avoid walking into real-life family dramas.

            Their Dad, Ned was suddenly standing beside their Mom, Catelyn. He looked confused when he saw Edmure, but when he saw Lysa talking to Robin, his gazed softened.

            “Hey, what’s going on?” Bran heard someone whisper from his right. He turned and saw his sister Arya, standing beside him and his other sister Sansa on his other side. And both of them had aprons and oven mittens on.

            “Family drama 2.0.” He whispered back.

            “Was it this intense as well?” Sansa asked.

            “Not really.” He admitted.

            They got back to watching the show.

            “I was wrong.” Lysa continued. “As your mother, it’s me of all people who should understand you and—and be there for you when you need me most. And I’m so sorry, honey.” She apologized. “I’m not saying that I agree with every decision you make. And I still don’t believe it’s right for two men to have intimate relations. But I have to accept that, because it’s who you are. And like what your grandfather told me and my brother and sister, that the Tully words were _Family, Duty, Honor_. Family comes first and it’s the most important thing in the world. And I love you, Robin. I don’t want to be the person in your life that causes you pain.”

            Robin nodded. “I love you too, Mom.” He said.

            Lysa smiled and gave her son a hug.

            “Aww, that’s so sweet.” Sansa snifled, then tugged his shirt. “Can you get me a tissue or something?”

            Bran frowned. “Sansa, are you—are you actually crying?” He asked.

            Arya shook her head in annoyance. “Oh my gods, Sansa.”

            “Don’t judge me.” Sansa said.

            Robb snickered before grabbing the box of tissues on the coffee table and handing it to Bran.

            Bran handed the box of tissues to Sansa. “Here you go, sis.”

            Sansa took a tissue from the box and wiped her tears with it.

            “Well,” Edmure broke the silence. “I think it’s safe to say that Sansa got that from our side of the family.” He said. “You didn’t know this, but your Moms used to cry a lot watching chick flicks.”

            Everyone burst out laughing.

            Catelyn sighed. “Ed.” She said. “Really?”

            “Yes, because apparently,” Ned spoke up. “We Starks are too stoic even shed a few tears at a funeral.” He said sarcastically.

            Edmure snorted. “I said that, didn’t I?”

            Before Ned can reply, Arya spoke up. “Hold on,” She frowned. “We’re not stoic!” She argued.           

            “And also has a temper.” Edmure added.

            Arya made a face. “Okay, that last part is kind of true.”

            Catelyn cleared her throat. “Alright, since everyone is here,” She turned to her brother and sister. “Lysa, Ed, we would be delighted if you join us for dinner.”

            Lysa smiled. “Of course, Cat,” She said.

            “Yeah,” Edmure agreed. “And besides, I miss your cooking.”

            “Oh, I didn’t cook, Ed,” Cat replied. “My girls did.”

            Edmure frowned, like the idea terrified him. “Arya was cooking?” He asked, sarcastically.

            Arya glared at their Uncle. “What—?” She started to say. “If you’re worried about being poisoned—”

            Edmure snapped his fingers. “Temper.” He interrupted, chuckling. “You were right.”

            Arya sighed. “Oh, gods.”

            Everyone burst out laughing again. Their Uncle Edmure always knew how to ease tension with his dark humor.

            “Okay, going back to dinner,” Catelyn spoke up, turning to Robb and Rickon. “Boys, I need you grab extra chairs for your Aunt and Uncle.”

            For the first time in years, the Tullys, the Arryns and the Starks ate dinner together on Christmas Eve.


	21. Jitters

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 30; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 28; Sansa – 27; Arya, Alys – 25; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 24; Rickon, Shireen – 20



 

**BRAN**

            The biggest news they got all-year was that Robb’s engaged to Talisa. Robb had explained that it’s going to be a spring wedding, also quoting a literal seasonal metaphor about new beginnings. And now they’re getting married in three weeks.

            So far, Bran had graduated from ATU along with his bestfriends Jojen and Myrcella. And once he completed the apprenticeship his Uncle Edmure and his Mom, Catelyn had negotiated with Patrek Mallister, Bran and his sister Arya had loaned for a capital from _Stark Industries_ with the approval of their brother, Robb to create a subsidiary.

            The subsidiary was an architectural, design and construction firm. _Stark Architects_ , was the first name Bran had pitched as their official company and brand name, but Arya wanted one memorable word for the it so she came up with _Starkitects_.

            _That’s not even a word_ , Bran had argued. _No_ , Arya said, _but it’s memorable_.

            After a few months, _Starkitects_ was a thriving architectural, design, and construction firm based in King’s Landing. And since then, Robb had assigned all the creation of the new _Northerners’ Brew_ coffeehouse chain, _Brynden’s Burgers_ fast-food chain, and _Butterwell_ restaurant chain branches in their hands.

            Since the firm was in King’s Landing, their parents had allowed them to purchase a four-bedroom penthouse apartment at _Visenya Hill_ along _Steel Avenue_ , which is literally just several blocks away from the _Great Sept of Baelor_. He shared the penthouse with his sister, Arya. But she’s rarely there, since she mostly stayed with her boyfriend, Gendry Baratheon, who’s apartment was also several blocks away from theirs.

So, basically, Bran lived there alone with Arya occasionally visiting or staying at times when they got unfinished work to do or if she and Gendry are fighting.

Whenever he was free, usually on a Friday, he would meet with Jojen and Myrcella in the capital and hang-out like they used to.

Jojen was now working at the _Highgarden Research Institute_ ’s Botany department after serving as an intern for about six-months. They liked him so much that they cut his internship contract and hired him as a full-time botanist of the research institute. It was part of his work experience before taking over _Reed Berries Co_. And he was also currently living with his girlfriend, Alys and his sister, Meera in Brightwater Keep.

Myrcella, however, was appointed acting CEO of _Baratheon Corp_. by her Dad. The position was actually Gendry’s, but he doesn’t trust anyone who’ll handle _Baratheon Engineering_ in his absence, so he’s waiting for Tommen to graduate so he can take over the subsidiary. She had admitted once that she never liked being head of a multi-company corporation. The position will be all Gendry’s when he ready to take over, but in the meantime, since she had a business degree, she was the only one qualified and her family trusted to take over.

            As for the Baratheon family drama, according to Myrcella, her Mom Cersei went back to Casterly Rock in the Westerlands. She hadn’t contacted any of them until about a month before their graduation. Only then did Cersei came to her senses, swallowed her pride and apologized to everyone in the family, and finally accepted Tommen’s sexual orientation.

            Now, three weeks into the wedding, Robb had invited his siblings over to Stark Manor on a Saturday for lunch before they’re going onto some bonding time with the would-be in-laws.

            In _Starkitects_ , he and Arya had agreed to make Saturday a half-day-working day. And by half-day, it meant they’re only open in the morning.

            He and Arya arrived just time for lunch with the entire family. Rickon had arrived that morning from Dragonstone, and even Jon was there, who had taken a half-day leave.

            They all sat in their usual seats. With their Dad, Ned at the head of the table; their Mom, Catelyn, and their sisters, Sansa and Arya on their Dad’s right; and Robb, Jon and Bran himself on his left; and Rickon at the other end of the table.

            Bran became nervous when he saw Jon. Ever since their verbal contract about the whole thing with Meera, Jon had been pestering him to confess his feelings for her. And when his arm completely healed, he had threatened to tell Robb about their secret libidos more than once. But he never did. And besides, Bran was too busy with his job and Meera was in the Reach anyways.

            “As you can recall, Mom, Dad, little and baby brothers and sisters,” Robb spoke up in the middle of their meals. “I’m getting married in three weeks!”

            Everyone clapped their hands in excitement.

            “So, Robb, where will the wedding take place again?” Sansa asked. “I mean, isn’t it tradition to have the wedding ceremony at the bride’s hometown?”

“Wait,” Arya interjected. “Do we have to travel to the Free Cities for this because—?”

            “No, no, little and baby sis,” Robb said. “Talisa and I have discussed it with a septon and in our situation, being from different countries, their concern is which family is bigger.”

            “So they’ll count the number of guests or…?” Bran started to say.

            “They count the number of siblings you have, at least.” Robb continued. “And since I have the bigger family, the Maegyrs have to do the adjusting. And it will also be held in the highest place of worship in the country, the _Great Sept of Baelor_.” He explained. “And Talisa and I had placed the date on a Saturday so there won’t be an excuse about work or school.” He turned to Rickon. “Baby brother, you’re one of them. And your girlfriend has to be there too.” He cleared his throat. “Because speaking of which, you each have to have plus-ones on my wedding. I mean it.”

            _What?!_ Bran thought. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

            Rickon frowned. “What in seven hells is a plus-one?” He asked in confusion.

            “It’s another term for a date, baby brother.” Sansa explained.

            “Oh, okay,” The youngest Stark said. “That should be easy.”

            Arya shrugged. “Gendry’s already going to be there.”

            “I’ll be taking Willas with me.” Sansa said.

            “And Talisa already invited Ygritte,” Jon explained. “So, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

            Robb nodded in approval, then turned to Bran. “What about you, Bran?” He asked.

            Bran grunted. “Is a plus-one really necessary?” He asked.

            “Yes, because I said so,” Robb said. “And since it’s my wedding, you’ll have to do what I say.”

            “Robb,” Catelyn said. “Stop teasing your brother.” She scolded.

            “Come on,” Bran complained. “It’s just some excuse into forcing me to find a date for his damn wedding.”

            “No, it isn’t.” Robb countered. “Anyways, I need you to accompany me to Greywater Watch after lunch.”

            “Why?” He asked.

            “Because Dad said that I should deliver my wedding invitation to Howland Reed personally not through Meera or Jojen.” Robb explained.

            “Yes,” Ned agreed. “It’s only right.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Robb said. “Though Meera or Jojen may already have mentioned it to their Dad, but still, I haven’t personally invited him yet. And no one else knows the road to Greywater Watch in this house better than you, little brother.”

            Bran sighed. “Fine.”

            Robb smiled. “Good.” He said, then turned to Arya and Sansa. “You girls remember what day today is, right?” He asked.

            Arya rolled her eyes. “It’s Saturday,” She said sarcastically. “And we’re having lunch with the family here at Winterfell.”

            “Yes, and,” Sansa added. “We’re going to Cobbler’s Square to accompany Talisa in fitting her wedding dress and have some girl bonding time.”

            Arya grunted. “Is Meera going to be there?” She asked. “Because I couldn’t care less about fashion, and she’s the only other one who understands my pain when it comes to girly things.”

            “She’s still at work,” Robb informed. “I had just called her before lunch and she said she’ll be there by 3pm.”

            “Great,” Arya said. “Looks like I’m gonna be slurping iced coffee for the next three hours with my beats on.”

            Sansa nudged Arya. “Will you stop complaining?” She scolded. “We’re doing this for Robb. And besides, Talisa is going to be our new sister.”

            “You know what, Arya,” Jon spoke up. “I’m not worried about you and Sansa surviving this afternoon, because I know you will. I’m more worried about how _we_ are going to get Bran a plus-one.”

            “Oh, gods,” Bran cursed under his breath. “Here we go.”

            His siblings then suggested and called out names of girls who had confirmed to have liked him or made a move on him or some of Myrcella’s girl friends during their high school and college years. To name a few, there was Bethany Blackwood, a girl from the ATU Theater and Drama Society, alongside Myrcella; Sylva Santagar, Myrcella’s sorority roommate; Carolei Waynwood, a girl from the ATU Archery team; Alysanne Bulwer, a classmate of his from high school and many, many others.

            And he’s had enough. “Will you all just shut up?!” Bran snapped in annoyance. “This is my problem, I’ll figure it out.”

            “You sure?” Sansa asked. “Because I could—”

            “I’ll show up on Robb’s wedding,” Bran interrupted. “With a plus-one.” He promised.

            Beside him, Jon placed a hand on his shoulder. “Then you know what to do, Bran.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Just do it.”

            _Meera_. Jon seemed to say. But what his cousin didn’t know was that Bran was already ahead of him. The question is, how?

. . .

            As he promised, Bran accompanied his brother Robb to the Reeds’ mansion in Greywater Watch after lunch.

            Bran considered hitching a ride with his brother, for old times’ sake, but decided against it because he was sure that Robb’s still gonna pick up Talisa and drop her off at Cobbler’s Square. And he figured that he’d be a third wheel in the backseat anyway if he did. So they both used their cars to get there.

            “I was nineteen, the last time I was here.” Robb spoke up as they walked towards the porch. “Long time ago.”

            Bran did the math. “Nearly nine years? Wow.”

            He rang the doorbell, and not a moment after, the door opened. And it was Clydas Boggs, the Reed family house steward, who answered.

“Ah, Mr. Bran,” Clydas greeted, then frowned at Robb, as if trying to remember him. “And, uh…oh, Mr. Robb.” He smiled. “Almost didn’t recognize you. Welcome back.” He gestured for them to come inside.

            “Thank you, Clydas.” Bran said as he entered the Reed mansion as his brother followed him in.

            “Is it weird that you seem to know everyone in here.” Robb whispered.

            “No,” Bran said. “It’s just because I often come here.”

            Before Clydas can lead them to the living room, a familiar female voice called out. “Clydas, who is it?” She asked, then stepped out into the foyer.

            When Bran saw her, his heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t help but smile.

            “Meera?” He called out.

            Meera smiled at the sight of them. “Hey,” She said as he gave them each a hug. “What are you guys doing here?” She asked.

            “I’ll leave you to catch up.” Clydas said before leaving the room. “I’ll be outside, Ms. Meera.”

            “Alright, thank you, Clydas.” Meera said.

            Robb crossed his arm and raised an eyebrow at Meera. “I thought you were at work in Brightwater Keep.” He said.

            “I was,” Meera explained. “I just arrived actually. I ordered up lunch through a drive-thru in the _Crossroads Circle_.” She said as she led them to the kitchen.

            “So what are you doing here exactly?” Robb asked. “You said you’ll be—”

            “I know, I’ll be with your fiancée and sisters in Cobbler’s Square at three.” Meera finished. “I just came here to deliver my Dad’s and Jojen’s tuxes they’re going to wear for your wedding. Because if I’ll allow them to pick it up themselves, they won’t do it until the day before the big day.” She explained. “You boys are known to do things at the last minute, no offense.”

            Meera sat on one of the bar stools by the island counter, where a plate of a half-eaten vegan burger and bucket full of fries were on the counter.

            “There’s fries if you want.” She offered.

            “Ooh, fries.” Bran said with enthusiasm as he sat beside her and grabbed a handful. “Don’t mind if I do.”

            Meera chuckled. “I knew you couldn’t resist fries.”

             “Seriously, Bran,” Robb scolded. “You just ate before we came here.”

            “Come on, Robb,” Bran said as he ate a few. “It’s fries.” He said, then turned to Meera. “Hey, do you have any—”

            “Ketchup?” Meera slid over a bottle of ketchup to Bran. “Here you go.”

            “Why are you such gluttons when it comes to these?” Robb asked as he grabbed three and shoved it into his mouth. “Sure, they’re delicious, but really? Everytime to go to Brynden’s Burgers, you never leave without a bucket of fries.”

            “Was that a trick question?” Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “Because the answer is already in your question. They’re delicious.”

            Robb sighed in annoyance. “Whatever, let’s just get down to business.” He turned to Meera. “Where’s your Dad?” He asked.

            “He’s in the backyard, I think.” Meera replied. “Either pulling out reeds from the edge of the garden or just scything part of the yard.”

            “Howland Reed is pulling out reeds?” Robb chuckled. “That’s a good pun.”

            “Ha-ha.” Meera said. “Just because my last name is some plant, doesn’t mean you can make fun of me. Or are you forgetting that yours in the dictionary as well?” She pointed out. “And I think it’s appropriate name for a lawyer, don’t you think?”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Robb apologized. “But damn, I can’t use it against you unless your profession had something to do with plants.”

            “Well, not on Meera, no.” Bran spoke up. “On Jojen, it’s kind of gold.”

            “Why?” Robb asked.

            “Oh, gods no.” Meera said.

            “Jojen Reed is a _Botanist_.” Bran blurted out.

            Robb frowned, then his eyes widened. “Oh, shit!” He laughed. “Now, that is a great pun right there.”

            “Okay, that’s enough.” Meera rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Clydas,” She called.

            Clydas peeked out his head from the foyer. “Ms. Meera?”

“Can you please take Robb to my Dad?” Meera asked. “They have some business to attend to.”

            Clydas nodded.  “Certainly, Ms. Meera.” He turned to Robb. “If you would please, follow me, Mr. Stark.” He gestured for Robb to follow him.

            That left Bran alone with Meera in the kitchen.

            “Um, so, where’s Jojen?” He asked.

            “He drove to Karhold, I think.” Meera said. “We sort of like bumped into each other on the front door when I just got here.” She explained. “Anyways, You never answered my question earlier. What are you guys really doing here?” She asked as she grabbed another handful of fries from the bucket.

            “Well, our Dad said that Robb should give out the wedding invitations personally.” Bran explained.

            Robb had explained that to him before they drove to Greywater. That Robb had previously handed one to the president and his family in the Red Keep; to his Uncle Benjen in Castle Black Military Base; to his Aunt Lysa in the Eyrie; to his Great-Uncle Brynden and Uncle Edmure in Riverrun; to Daenerys in Summerhall to some other people, like Stark Industries’ business partners and stakeholders.

            “And you’re helping him?” Meera guessed.

            “I’m helping him get here.” He corrected. “Because Robb hadn’t been here since he was nineteen.”

            Meera nodded. “Hmm, I’m curious,” She frowned. “How did he get into the Red Keep to the President and his wife?”

            Bran shrugged. “Gendry, of course.” He said. “But it still wasn’t easy. Getting into Castle Black Military Base to Uncle Benjen was easier compared to the Red Keep.”

            “I’m guessing it’s Cersei, huh?” She asked.

            “Yep, definitely.” Bran nodded.

            _This is your chance!_ Part of his sub-consciousness screamed.

            He cleared his throat. “Um, speaking of Robb’s wedding,” He started to say, with his palms suddenly getting sweaty. “He told us, his siblings, well, not really told us more like ordered us to…uh.” He faltered. He had never been so nervous in his life.

            “He ordered you to what?” Meera asked, then drank the iced tea from a disposable cup.

            “Well, he said that we each should have plus-ones at his wedding.” Bran managed to say.

            “Plus-one,” She repeated. “Like a date?”

            “Yeah, I-I guess you can call it that.” He agreed. “And, um, I was wondering if…you’re…uh…” At that point, he could feel his face turn red in embarrassment.

            “Interested in being your plus-one?” Meera finished, which made him more embarrassed.

            Bran shrugged and forced out a smile.

            “Are you kidding me?” Meera said, which made him nervous. “It’ll be an honor!”

            “Oh, gods!” Bran squealed, then pulled her into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He pulled free, red-faced. “Uh, sorry. I just—um, I just really have trouble asking girls out.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Meera said. “I can see that. That would explain why you still don’t have a girlfriend.”

            Bran smiled widely after she agreed. _YEEEEESSS!!!!_ He mentally screamed. He stared at her for a good moment before looking away smiling.

            Unfortunately for him, Meera noticed. “What?” She asked.

            “Um, nothing.” He said. “I’m just…glad you said yes.”

            “Well,” She smiled, punching him playfully on his arm. “You cross that off your to-do list.” She sighed. “Now, I won’t be surprised if your brother forces me to do the same.”

            Before Bran could answer, they heard a loud thud, like a door slamming close. A moment later, Jojen came into the kitchen with two large brown paper bags of groceries in his arms and placed them on the island counter.

            “Jojen?” Meera gestured to the bags of groceries. “What are these?” She asked.

            “These are called groceries, Meera.” Jojen said, like it was obvious, then gave Bran a fist bump. “Hey, Bran.”

            “Hey,” He greeted. “I thought you went to Karhold.” He said.

            “No, I just went to Moat Cailin and bought these.” Jojen explained.

            “Why?” Meera asked. “You never buy Dad groceries, it’s me who buys Dad groceries. What in seven hells are these for anyway?” She asked.

            “Well, about that,” Jojen scratched his head. “I sort of, invited the Karstarks for dinner tonight.”

            “What?” Meera exclaimed. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She complained.

            “I panicked, okay?” Jojen admitted.

            “Dude, you’ve been dating Alys since we started college.” Bran recalled. “And you’re still nervous around her family?” He asked. “Come on.”

            “Not her entire family,” Jojen said. “Just her Dad. Her brothers are cool with me.”

            “No, her brothers are weird, I’ll tell you that.” Meera corrected. “Well, at least one of them is. He tried to grind with me, twice, during that National Assembly.”

            “Which one was it?” Bran asked. “Alys has like, three brothers.”

            “Torrhen?” Meera guessed. “At least I think it was Torrhen or was it Harald? Which one was about Sansa’s age again?” She asked. “’Cause I know Harrion’s my age.”

            “Torrhen.” Jojen confirmed. “Harald is a year older than she is.”

            “Yeah, okay, him.” Meera continued. “I told him off, twice. And he came back, twice.” She sighed. “Anyways, who’ll cook dinner for them?” She asked.

            “I was hoping you will.” Jojen said.

            “I can’t,” Meera said. “I’m going to King’s Landing today, to have some _girl bonding time_ with Robb’s fiancée and his sisters—Oh gods, the sound of it makes me wanna cringe. Let’s just hope I’ll survive this afternoon and tonight.” She groaned. “This is gonna be a long day.”

“What?” Jojen asked in disbelief. “You’re coming back here, right?”

            “Of course, I’m coming back here.” Meera assured. “My car nearly broke down when I reached Greywater. I’m having Alyn fix the problem right now.”

            “What?” Bran exclaimed. “Then how are you getting to King’s Landing?” He asked.

            “I’m just gonna catch the train bound for King’s Landing in Moat Cailin.” Meera explained.

            “Well, you can hitch a ride with me, if you want.” Bran offered. “I’m heading there after Robb’s finish with his business with your Dad.”

            “Robb’s here?” Jojen asked.

            “Wait,” Meera turned to him. “What are you going to do in the capital?” She asked.

            “Well, you’re not the only one being forced to come to some bonding time with the future in-laws.” Bran said. “We’re going to spend an afternoon with Talisa’s brother, Eryn.”

            Suddenly, they heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen and Howland Reed walked in with his brother, Robb.

            “Good afternoon, Mr. Reed.” Bran said in greeting.

            “Oh, hello Bran.” Howland smiled.

            “Dad,” Meera called his attention. “The Karstarks are coming over for dinner tonight, did you know about this?” She asked.

            Howland nodded. “Yes, I know.”

            “Am I the only one who didn’t know about this?” She asked.

            “Actually, I just found out over the phone when you brother called me fifteen minutes ago.” Howland said.

            Jojen held out his hand to Robb. “Hey, Robb,” He said. “Congratulations.”

            Robb shook Jojen’s hand. “Thanks, Jojen.” Then he gasped and turned to Howland. “Hey, Mr. Reed,” He said. “Maybe the next person who’ll married get is Jojen. Well, at least among your two children, because Meera has to find herself a boyfriend first.”

            Howland Reed merely gave a chuckle.

            Meera glared at Robb. “Really?”

            Jojen burst out laughing. “Find Meera a boyfriend? I agree.” He said. “But me getting married? It’s way too early for that.”

            Robb shrugged. “Maybe, but family dinners is a start, Dude.” He gently patted Jojen’s shoulder. “And speaking of my wedding, I need the two of you to have plus-ones.”

            “Like a date?” Jojen asked. “Well, that shouldn’t be a problem.”

            “Yeah, exactly like that.” Robb confirmed. “But I know you won’t be having a problem getting one. It’s your sister.”

            Meera sighed. “Don’t worry, I’ll figure that out.” She gave Bran a smirk before looking away. _It will be a surprise_ , she seemed to be saying.

            “You better.” Robb insisted. “Because believe it or not, Jon, Arya and Rickon are already betting whether Bran’s plus-one is either a brunette, blond or redhead.”

            “What?” Bran exclaimed. “Seriously?”

            Robb nodded. “Yeah, seriously.” He confirmed. “The bet’s ten gold-dragons.”

            Bran shook his head. “Oh, gods.” He muttered under his breath.

            Robb shrugged. “Well, anyways,” He said. “I have to go. I still have to meet Talisa’s brother.”

            “Oh, of course,” Howland said. “And congratulations again, Robb. We’ll see you in three weeks.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Reed, Jojen.” Robb replied, then turned to Bran and Meera. “I’ll see you both in King’s Landing.”

 

**JON**

            With his cousin/bestfriend Robb’s wedding happening in three weeks, everyone is busy. Well sort of.

            Over the past four years, Jon had perfectly balanced working in the army in Castle Black Military Base and helping his Aunt Dany with almost everything, maintenance of the Targaryen château, their family businesses, particularly _Khalassar Westeros_ , becoming stakeholders of _Aegon Targaryen University_ in Dragonstone, and even standing as a witness with her from what the press dubbed, the _Trial of the Dragons_.

            Jon had also decided to change his last name to _Targaryen_. But he had never dropped his mother’s last name, so whenever he’s called by his full name, they would say _Jon Aegon Stark-Targaryen_.

            Also, he had been promoted thrice in the last four years. First to _First Lieutenant_ , then to _Captain_ , and now to _Major_. So it’s Major Jon Aegon Stark-Targaryen.

            His cousins were doing well in their careers as well. Robb was now CEO of _Stark Industries_ and currently lives in Winterfell as it’s no surprise that he will eventually inherit Stark Manor once his parents will pass. Sansa was VP for Finance, but she lives in Highgarden in the Reach, close to her boyfriend, Willas Tyrell. Arya and Bran started their own company, a sort of branch from Stark Industries, _Starkitects_. Jon had no idea where they got that name, but it’s pretty cool. And since their main office was in King’s Landing, his Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat bought a penthouse apartment for them. But of course, Jon knew it was actually just Bran who stayed there, as Arya’s currently in Gendry’s penthouse and she only goes back to their penthouse whenever she and Gendry had a fight or something. And Bran had confirmed that. Rickon, however, was still in his sophomore year, taking up Medicine.

            As for the Baratheon kids, Jon’s bestfriend, Gendry, runs his own company, a branch of _Baratheon Corp_., he named _Baratheon Engineering_ and is always in partnership with _Starkitects_ on their building projects. Joffrey had been trained to take over _Lannister Mining Corp_. Myrcella was acting CEO of _Baratheon Corp_. And the youngest, Tommen was still in college with Rickon.

            The Reeds, Meera and Jojen were both doctors now. With Meera as a Veterinarian in Brightwater Keep General Hospital and Jojen as a Botanist in _Highgarden Research Institute_ , even though Jojen was only working there as work experience before their Howland Reed would hand the reigns of _Reed Berries Co._ to him.

            As for their lovelife, Robb was ready going to take it to the next level: Marriage, to Talisa. And Jon was happy for him. He and Ygritte are still going strong and so are the rest of his cousins with their significant others. Well, except Bran.

            Jon discovered something about Bran that surprised him. Not only did he lost his virginity at nineteen and in his car, but it’s to Meera, his bestfriend, Jojen’s older sister, and Robb’s and his’ bestfriend. To Bran, that’s double kill on breaking the bro code. And Jon knew it wasn’t a one-time thing, like Bran said. He even caught them making out in Stark Manor’s kitchen after his graduation. And to them, it was all just a game.

But since that day after Jon broke his arm, he began to notice how it wasn’t just a game to Bran anymore. It was becoming real. And Bran may not admit it out loud, but he’s already in love with Meera.

            Jon didn’t know Meera’s side of the story yet, and he’d been meaning to ask her about it, but she never seems to be alone whenever they hang-out. Robb and Gendry were always there. But Jon’s sure that he’ll find out later as she’s currently on that ‘bonding time’ with Talisa, Arya and Sansa.

            Now, Jon was heading to Cobbler’s Square with his cousins, Robb, Bran and Rickon and Robb’s and his’ bestfriend, Gendry after they were done touring Talisa’s brother, Eryn Maegyr around the city.

            They met the girls at a _Brynden’s Burgers_ branch in Cobbler’s Square and Robb introduced Eryn to his sisters and Meera.

            They sat around a couple of tables placed next to each other, forming one long table. Eryn sat at the head, to his left was Talisa, Robb, Bran and Meera respectively. To his right were Sansa, Rickon, Jon himself, and Arya, with Gendry at the other end of the table. They exchanged stories about their professions and experiences over burgers and fries.

            Looking at Eryn Maegyr, Jon could see the family resemblance. He is definitely Talisa’s brother as they have the same dark hair and blue-grey eyes. And like his sister, he’s also a doctor specializing in Cardiology.

            “So a Cardiologist,” Arya frowned. “Wait, what is that again?” She asked.

            When everyone snickered, Arya called out. “I’m an Architect and my profession concerns that in the construction industry, not the human body.” She said. “No offense to the four doctors in this table.”

            Rickon smirked. “Flattered that you included me even though I’m still in college,” He said. “But I like being called one.”

            “None taken.” Meera replied. “And it deals with the heart. The disorders and other parts of the circulatory system. You’re welcome.”

            Eryn raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re a doctor?” He asked.

            “Animal doctor.” Meera corrected.

            “Oh, a Vet.” Eryn smiled. “Cool.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Talisa confirmed. “Everyone in this table’s professional, you know.”

            “Soon to-be.” Rickon corrected.

            “Of course,” Talisa said. “And Meera is the Stark Huskies’ Vet. You’ve—”

            “Watched the videos, yeah.” Eryn finished. “ _The Adventures of Grey Wind_. That’s great stuff.”

            “Yeah, and I swear to the gods,” Robb added. “You will never see dogs more excited to go to the Vet than the Stark huskies.”

            “They love Meera, obviously.” Arya agreed.

            Eryn nodded. “That’s impressive.”

            Jon began to notice how Eryn’s smile widened. _Hmm, Meera definitely made an impression on him._ He thought, then he took one look at Bran and knew immediately that he didn’t like Talisa’s brother.

            Sansa cleared her throat. “So, Eryn,” She started to say. “Are you gonna stay here until the wedding?” She asked

            “Well, I’d love to,” Eryn admitted. “But it’s still three weeks away. In fact, I’ll be heading back to Volantis tomorrow and be back before the big day.”

            “Oh, I think I understand why.” Gendry spoke up. “It’s because you have a job and a girlfriend to return to, right?” He asked.

            “Actually, just the job.” Eryn explained. “I’m single.”

            “What?” Sansa gasped. “You’re kidding, right?”

            “I’ve tried setting him up,” Talisa brought up. “But, nothing.”

            “Hey, Meera’s single too.” Robb spoke up.

            “What—?” Meera glared at him. “Really?” She turned to Eryn. “I’m sorry, Eryn. Robb tends to that to me.”

            “It’s cool.” Eryn said. “Talisa does that to me too.”

Robb shrugged. “Meera, I’m doing you a favor.” He reasoned. “And besides, you need a plus-one.”

            Meera snorted. “Except, I already have one.” She blurted out.

            Robb’s eyes widened. “What?” He exclaimed. “Are you serious?” He asked. “I only told you about that like, four hours ago.”

            Gendry leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Meera. “Who is it?” He asked.

            Meera smiled and glanced at Bran. “You never told them, did you?”

            Bran shrugged. “Well, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” He said. “But yeah. I did ask her out.” He admitted.

            Everyone in the table gasped.

            “Oh my gods, little brother!” Sansa clapped her hands in excitement.

            “Well, you finally asked a girl out.” Arya said. “Yay, progress!”

            Jon gave Bran a _well done_ nod as he had finally asked the girl he likes out. And he couldn’t be any happier for him. “Well, you all know what this means?” He spoke up. “I win!” He declared, he snapped his fingers and wiggled both his hands before Arya and Rickon. “Pay up.”

            After their lunch in Winterfell, Jon raised a bet with his cousins Arya and Rickon on ten gold-dragons whether the girl Bran will ask out will be either a brunette, a blond or a redhead. Jon made his bet on a brunette, because Meera is a brunette. And he had a feeling that Bran will finally ask her out, and he did.

            “Wait,” Sansa spoke up. “You were betting on this? Seven hells.”

            Robb, however, didn’t look happy and scowled.

            “Don’t worry, Stark.” Meera assured. “We’re going as friends. No harm done.”

            “Yeah,” Bran agreed. “And besides, you forced us into this _plus-one_ thing.”

            Rickon handed Jon ten gold-dragons from his wallet. “Thanks, Rickon.” He said in returned.

            “Just admit it, Robb,” Arya said as she handed Jon ten gold-dragons. “You’re still not down with the whole _bestfriend-dating-the-sibling_ thing, like me and Gendry.”

            “Well, we’re not dating.” Meera said. “So, that doesn’t count.”

            After she said that, Jon decided to check on Bran’s reaction and it was heartbreaking to watch. Bran only gave Meera a quick glance before looking down on his burger. But Jon saw something else in that quick glance: _Longingness_ , like she was a goal that he could never reach.

            Of course, because Bran’s in love with her. _But she doesn’t know that_. He thought.

            When Robb brought up that he needed a frappé, and Meera volunteered to get some from a nearby _Northerners’ Brew_ branch. But when some of them offered to go with her to help, she declined.

            “You have cardboard holders, right?” Meera recalled. “I can handle ten cups. And it’s just down the street, I’m gonna be fine.”

            Jon saw his opportunity to have time alone with Meera, and to get her to talk. “I’ll go with you.” He offered.

            “Dude, I just said—” She started to say.

            “I need something besides a frappé,” Jon interrupted. “I need to look at the menu.”

            Meera sighed. “Fine.”

            Walking out of the fast-food chain, Meera surprisingly vented to him. “And I thought Torrhen Karstark was weird.” She said as she walked alongside him towards a Northerners’ Brew a little farther down the street. “That guy was just weirder.”

            “He’s flirting with you.” Jon stated.

            “I know.” She said. “And I instantly didn’t like him after. I hate it when people do that. I mean, I just met the guy like an hour ago.”

            “Well, you’re a doctor, he’s a doctor.” Jon pointed out as he opened the entrance doors of the _Northerners’ Brew_ for them. “He’s just…trying to find common ground.”

            “It’s still weird.” Meera said as they stood in line before the counter. “And please just don’t tell them about this.”

“Okay, I won’t.” Jon promised. “But you also need to stop.”

            “Stop what?” She asked.

            “Whatever is it you’re doing with Bran.” He blurted out.

            Meera snorted. “What in seven hells are you talking about?”

            “Do you take me for idiot, Meera?” He asked. “I know. And I know that the whole thing in my car wasn’t the only time you slept with him.”

            “Look, Jon, this is—” She started to say.

            “None of my business,” Jon finished. “Yeah, I know. But don’t you realize what you’re doing? You’re leading him on, and it’s not right.” He said. “Do you know what he said to me when I told him to at least ask you out on a date or something? _I don’t have a chance with her anyway._ ”

            Meera turned to him as if she’d misheard. “He said that?” She asked, nearly choking out the words. She looked really hurt—that was an expression he didn’t expect to see.

            Jon hesitated about telling her off, but he continued. “You’re treating this like it’s some sort of game.” He pointed out.

            She got really quiet after, so it was Jon who ordered. “Ten medium frappés, please.” He said. “And a dozen of those brownies.”

            “I thought you weren’t getting a frappé.” Meera recalled.

            “I changed my mind.” Jon remarked as he paid for their orders.

            “So, is that why you volunteered to come with me?” She asked. “So you can frankly speak to me to about Bran alone.”

            “Partly.” He said. “The other reason is because I wanted to buy brownies.”

            “Can I ask you a question?” She said. “Why haven’t you sold us out? You knew I slept with him even years after you caught us in Stark Manor’s kitchen. It could’ve made your life easier.

            “Oh, yeah, it could.” Jon agreed. “But it could also destroy friendships. Especially now, with Robb getting hitched in three weeks. Honestly speaking, I’m barely keeping it together.” He admitted. “And once this situation reaches boiling point, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to blow the lid off.”

            They picked up their orders. The ten frappés were placed in three cardboard holders, with four cups in two holders and two cups in one holder. And a brown paper bag for the brownies.

            Jon carried the two holders with the four cups, while Meera held the holder with two cups and the brown paper bag. The whole walk back to _Brynden’s Burgers_ Meera was silent, which wasn’t like her at all.

            “Look, Meera,” Jon broke the silence. “I just don’t want either of you to get hurt. You’re my bestfriend and I care about you just as much as I care about Bran. But this has to stop, before this game you both started will backfire.”

            Meera never answered back. And Jon could’ve sworn that he saw tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

 

**MEERA**

            It had been a long day. There were three highlights though. First, there was Talisa freaking out that her dress isn’t fitting and her brother flirting with her. Second, there was Jon confronting her about hers and Bran’s secret sessions. And third, was the dinner with the Karstarks.

            When Robb visited their home in Greywater for the first time in nine years, Meera didn’t expect Bran to be there as well. And as he explained, Robb had forced his siblings into getting a plus-one for his wedding. When Bran unknowingly asked her to be his plus-one, she was more than happy to say yes. Why wouldn’t she? She’s known the guy forever and was basically the closest Stark to her. Bran had also offered to give her a ride to the capital to meet with his sisters and his soon to be sister by law, Talisa.

            Meera had met the Stark girls, Arya and Sansa and Robb’s fiancée, Talisa in one of those premier designer fashion outlets as Talisa tried on her wedding gown. And she panicked because it wasn’t fitting.

            “Oh my gods!” Talisa exclaimed. “My wedding’s in three weeks and my dress is not fitting! What in seven hells am I going to do?”

            Surprisingly, it was Sansa who was able to calm her down. “Talisa, it’s okay.” She said, putting her palms open before her. “You’re just having some pre-wedding jitters. It’s totally fine.”

            “How the fuck do you even know that?” Arya demanded.

            “Arya,” Meera said. “You’re not helping.”

            “We’re here to help.” Sansa said. “Trust me when I say everything it’s gonna be fine.” She assured. “Just take a deep breath. Relax. There’s still time to mend it. You don’t have to worry, okay?”

            Talisa took a deep breath before allowing a seamstress to check on the gown.

            “Wow, Sansa,” Meera raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re really good at this.”

            “Well, I sort of, help Margaery once,” Sansa admitted. “With planning one of her brother’s wedding.”

            “Wait,” Arya frowned. “Which brother?” She asked. “Because she only has three brothers. You’re dating Willas and Loras is gay. So it’s…?”

            “Garlan Tyrell.” Meera guessed.

            Sansa nodded in confirmation. “With his wedding to Leonette Fossoway.”

            “Holy shit!” Arya said. “Hmm, maybe I should have you plan _my_ wedding.” She suggested.

            Sansa snorted and flipped her hair. “Honored.”

            After Talisa had told the seamstress and the designer about the problem, she was able to calm down. “Just don’t tell your brother about this.” She urged.

            They then met the boys in a _Brynden’s Burgers_ branch in Cobbler’s Square, where Talisa introduced them to her younger brother, Eryn. According to Talisa, Eryn’s just about their age and is a cardiologist in Volantis.

            And when Eryn started giving her weird looks, Meera took the opportunity when Robb mentioned he wanted a frappé as an excuse to get out of there and let off some steam. But when Jon volunteered to go with her because he needed to look at the menu for something else, she didn’t believe him and knew something was up. And she guessed it right, he confronted her about Bran.

            _Do you know what he said to me when I told him to at least ask you out on a date or something?_ Jon had said. ‘ _I don’t have a chance with her anyway.’_

            As soon as he said that, her heart sank. _Did Bran actually say that?_ Meera thought. Jon had then ranted on about both of them treating it like some game.

            Well, it started out that way. But as time passed and they got older, it kind of slipped through. That night when Bran taught her to skate, he started to act different. Different to the point where he’s suddenly nervous, not able to look her in the eye for a long time, and stuttering around her, in which Meera found really cute and absolutely adorable.

            And when he asked her out to be his plus-one for his older brother’s wedding, she was thrilled and said yes almost immediately. Meera couldn’t ask for anyone more good-natured and down to earth person than Bran.

             Probably the other reason Jon probably hadn’t sold them out yet and didn’t say, was to figure out where they stand. Was it really just sex or something more? Looking at it now, Meera realized how bad she’d been treating Bran. Sure, she’d provided a shoulder to cry on at times but still, she’d also used him for her own sexual pleasure. And it’s not right. Especially since Bran hadn’t actually turned down any of her advances.

She’d had these thoughts in her head as she and Jon walked back to the others. _I’m a horrible person_ , Meera thought as she blinked back tears.

            When the time for them to go home, Bran once again, offered to drive her home.

            “No, it’s fine.” Meera replied. “I’ll just catch a train bound North and drop off at Moat Cailin.”

            “I’m staying at Winterfell for the weekend.” Bran said. “And in case you forgot, Greywater is actually on the way. Well, at least the road to Greywater is. And besides, I need to compensate for the frappé you bought me.”

            Meera snorted. “Actually, it was Jon who ordered and paid for it.” She explained.

            “Come on, Meera,” Bran insisted. “It’s not everyday I give rides to pretty girls like you.”

            She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “Are you telling me I’m pretty so I’d ride your car?”

            “Um, no!” Bran said, scratching his head. “Uh—shit!” He cursed, with his face turning red in embarrassment. “This is embarrassing, um, I-I didn’t mean to…” He faltered.

            Meera giggled. _He looks so adorable being all flustered._ She thought, then put her open palms up to calm him down. “Calm down, Brannikins.” She said. “I’m totally messing with you.” She took a deep breath. “It’d be lovely. And besides, I need someone who’ll finish this bucket of fries with me.” She held out the half-empty bucket of fries, which she had taken from their table earlier.

            Bran smiled. “Well, then.” He opened his car’s shotgun door and gestured for her to enter.

“Thanks, Brannikins.” Meera as she hopped into the shotgun seat.

Bran got into his car, placed his half-empty frappé on the car’s cup holder and started the engines. “Let’s go home.”

There was awkward silence during the first few minutes as she didn’t know what she’ll say. Jon’s intervention earlier definitely had shaken her conscience about her feelings for him.

Not knowing what to do, she simply scooped out a handful of fries from the bucket. At about her third hand pick, she noticed Bran hasn’t eaten yet.

            “Aren’t you gonna eat?” Meera asked before biting on.

            Bran kept his eyes on the road. “Oh, I can’t do driving and eating at the same time.” He said. “And also, I don’t like food scraps on my gear stick.”

            Meera snorted. “Always a neatfreak.” She said as she took one fry from the bucket and reached it out to his mouth. “Here you go.”

            At first, Bran glanced at her like _what are you doing?_ , but she forced his head to face the windshield. “Hey, eyes on the road, Stark.” She urged.

            “I haven’t actually been in an accident, you know.” He pointed out.

            “Well, don’t start now.” She scolded. “You don’t want one of your limbs in a plaster cast on your brother’s wedding, do you?”

            “Okay, sorry.” Bran apologized.

            Meera once again, spoon-fed or rather, hand-fed the fries to his mouth. “Just eat the damn fries.”

            Bran bit it with his teeth and ate. “Thanks.” He said. “This is the first time someone’s offered to feed me while I drive.”

            “I used to do this to my Dad, you know.” Meera recalled. “It started way before Jojen was even born. I’d sit on my Mom’s lap in the shotgun and gave him fries.”

            “You know, I’ve always wondered,” He said. “What was your Mom like?” He asked. “I never really got the chance to meet her because, well…Sorry if I’m—”

            Meera shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She assured. She had almost forgotten that Bran was actually two months younger than Jojen and that the only Stark children who were able to meet her Mom were Robb, Jon, Sansa and Arya.

“She’s always been very patient with everyone.” Meera recalled. “When was I was three, I think, I’d help some of our workers pick berries in the farm. My Dad always scolded me, saying I’d prick myself on raspberry bush thorns or something, and my Mom would always tell him off saying to let me have fun.”

“She sounds like a great person.” Bran pointed out.

“She was.” Meera stated. “The weird part is I never really got to talk about her to anyone else. Most kids in school had their Moms.” She picked another fry from the bucket and fed it to him. “My Dad and my brother are still quite shady about it. And sure, Jon had in some way understood how it felt, but he had a mother-figure growing up. I didn’t. I have to see my Dad as one, and I had to be one to Jojen.”

Bran smiled. “In general, Jyana Reed is an adventurer, like you.”

Meera shrugged. “You could say that.” She said. “And people say I look like her too, except I have my Dad’s green eyes.”

“I would’ve loved to meet your Mom.” He said. “She sounds amazing.”

“Anyways, enough of my sob stories,” Meera said. “How’s the company going?” She asked.

“Great, actually.” Bran said. “We have clients from all across Westeros. And even from Essos.”

“Really?” Meera exclaimed. “Oh my gods, that’s awesome!”

“Yeah, well, that was thanks to Daenerys Targaryen.” He explained. “And it was more of a historical restoration project concerning the _Great Pyramid of Meeren_. Large portions of the pyramid were destroyed from that earthquake last year in _Slaver’s Bay_ and the Government of Meeren was looking for people who can restore it and at the same time document it. And with Dany who had once worked with in Meeren, recommended _Starkitects_ to handle it.”

“So you’ve been to Meeren already?” She asked.

“Uh, no,” He said. “We only sent representatives for the documentation. But Arya did go to Meeren for the negotiation process. But I will head there with Arya for the official turn over.”

“When you go there, can you bring me back a souvenir, maybe?”

“Will a harpy figurine do?” He asked.

“Anything will do.”

“Um, also…” Bran said, with his facial expression becoming worried.

“Oh, gods, what is it?” She asked.

Bran sighed. “Last week _Bolton Industries_ from the Dreadfort was planning to have a branch of their textile and faux fur business in Redfort in the Vale and they commissioned us to do their building.” He explained. “And you would _not_ believe who they sent to negotiate.”

Meera did the math. _Bolton Industries_ from the Dreadfort. It rivaled _Stark Industries_ of Winterfell as one the North’s most successful companies. Negotiation on it only meant one thing: that the CEO/owner, Roose Bolton will be sending one of his sons, Domeric or Ramsay. And looking at Bran’s trouble expression, she already guessed who it was.

“Seven hells.” Meera mumbled. “They sent Ramsay? You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Yeah,” Bran confirmed. “We set a meeting in _Sharp Point_ restaurant and he seemed to be not the same person he was when we were in high school and college. The first thing he did was apologized to Arya for being an arsehole back then. I swear to the gods, it was a different Ramsay.”

Meera frowned. “Do you really believe that?” She asked as she picked up Bran’s frappé from the car’s cup holder and held it closer to his mouth so he can take a sip.

Bran shook his head. “No.” He said. “Because, when Arya went to the powder room, he gave me a sort of, devilish smile. And the next sentence he said, scared me.”

“What did he say?”

“ _I remembered what I saw in that pantry_.” Bran recalled. “ _And then I dropped my beer on the floor._ He then proceeded to tell me that my secret was safe with him.”

Meera’s jaw dropped. “Oh my gods.” She murmured. During that National Assembly in the Greek Row, she and Bran had their usual make out session in _Alpha Theta Psi’s_ pantry and it was Ramsay Bolton happened to walked in on them. “So the whole peanut butter thing didn’t work.” She sighed. “I’m so sorry, Bran.”

“What are you sorry for?” He asked. “ _I_ came to you that night. _I’m_ the one to blame.”

“No, it’s not that…” Meera faltered. _It’s this whole thing! I started it!_ She wanted to say, but didn’t. She sighed in frustration.

Bran had pulled up his car before their family mansion’s porch and took her hand, startling her. “Hey.” He said gently. “Remember what you told me when I told you Jon found out about…us?” He asked.

“It’s Jon, that’s different.” Meera pointed out. “He’s your cousin. Ramsay is— that guy tried to assault me and your sister.”

“Yeah, but still,” He continued. “We both agreed to do what we did. And if this comes out, we’ll face it…together.”

Meera smiled at his reassurance. “Is it weird that you always knew what to say?”

“Not really.”

She chuckled, then she realized that Bran was still holding her hand. “Uh, Bran.”

Bran let go of her hand with his face turning red. “Oh, sorry.” He apologized. “I didn’t mean to—um…” He faltered.

“It’s fine.” She said as she opened the car door. “Thanks for the ride.”

Part of her didn’t want Bran to leave yet, because she loved spending time with him. And she had a crazy idea so he’d stay longer. And besides, there aren’t cars parked outside their house, which meant the Karstarks aren’t here yet.

“Hey, would you like to come in?” Meera suggested.

            “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for dinner with the Karstarks?” Bran asked.

            “Yeah, but it’s only six in the evening.” She pointed out. “Dinner won’t be served until seven. And maybe I can sneak you some dessert, even though I have no idea what the staff is cooking, but you know, something you can munch on, on the way to Winterfell?”

            Bran shrugged. “I’d love that.” He said. “And you had me at dessert. But I’m leaving as soon as the Karstarks arrive.”

            They got out of the car, walked towards the house, and entered through the front door.

            “I seriously have no idea, what’s gotten into Jojen’s head this time.” Meera spoke up. “His coping mechanism against his nervousness is weird.”

            “Oh, come on,” Bran said. “He’s just trying to impress his girlfriend’s family. Rickon does that as well. Except, it’s not impromptu dinners, it’s more like the whole _walk-your-date-to-the-door_ thing.”

            “Okay, what is that?” She asked.

            “Our Mom always said that whenever Robb, Jon, and Rickon have dates,” He explained. “That it’s always good manners to pick up and walk your date to and from the front door. And it basically means that you have to ring the doorbell rather than just texting her that you’re already outside.”

            “That’s a really sweet gesture—” She stopped at her tracks in the foyer when she heard laughing voices.

            “Is that the kitchen staff?” Bran asked.

            “I don’t think so.” Meera said as she headed towards the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw the Karstark family with her Dad and younger brother.

            “Oh gods,” She muttered. “They’re early.”

            Alys was the first who noticed them. “Meera? Bran?” She called as she came and gave her a hug. “Oh my gods, hey!”

            “Hi.” Meera forced out smile and returned the same hug. “Um, I didn’t know you guys were already here. There are no cars parked outside.”

            “Oh, our chauffer just dropped us off.” Alys explained. “He’ll back later to pick us up.” She then went to her Dad, Rickard. Karstark, who was having a conversation with their Dad, Howland.

            “Hey, man.” Jojen gave Bran a fist bump. “Didn’t know you were stopping by.”

            “Um, I was just dropping Meera off.” Bran explained. “But don’t worry, I was just leaving.”

            “No, no, Dude!” Jojen pulled his arm. “Now that you’re here, you’ll have to join us.”

            “No, I-I couldn’t intrude—” Bran started to say.

            “You’re not intruding, Bran.” Jojen corrected. “I just invited you.” He leaned in closer and whispered in Bran’s ear, which Meera still overheard. “And besides, I need like another assurance that I’m not going crazy.”

            Meera snorted. “It’ll be fine, little brother.” She patted Jojen’s shoulder and whispered, “If I survived one dinner with the Lannisters before, you’ll survive one with the Karstarks.” She assured.

            Alys then pulled Meera and introduced her to her Dad. Rickard Karstark was in a corporate attire, like he had come from work. He was twice her Dad, Howland’s build and his once dark hair and neatly-trimmed beard were streaking with greys.

            “Dad, this is Meera,” Alys said. “She’s Jojen’s sister, and she was in the same year as Harrion back in high school—Meera, this is my Dad, Rickard Karstark.”

            Rickard Karstark held out his hand for a shake. “Hello, dear.”

            Meera shook his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

            “So, you and Harrion were classmates, huh?” He asked.

            “Um, yeah,” Meera said. “Harrion sat across from me in AP Chemistry.”

            “I thought Dacey Mormont was your lab partner.” Jojen spoke up.

            “She was.” She explained. “And we sat across Harrion Karstark and Kyle Condon.”

            “Wait, Condon?” Jojen frowned. “That was one of the guys who asked you out, right?”

            Meera nodded. “Yeah, sort of.”

            “Well, lucky him.” One of Alys’ brothers, who were seated on the couch, spoke up.

            Meera turned and noticed it was Torrhen who voiced out. “Hello Torrhen,” She greeted, then turned to the other brother. “Harald…” She remembered well that Alys had three older brothers, but there were only two of them present. “Where’s Harrion?” She asked.

            “Harrion’s with his wife in the Stormlands.” Torrhen explained, then gave her a wink. _Here we go_ , she thought.

            “So,” Rickard continued. “This young man is your boyfriend?” He asked, gesturing to Bran.

            “No!” Meera and Bran answered simultaneously.

            “Daddy!” Alys said. “That’s Bran Stark. He’s Jojen’s bestfriend.”

            “Oh, my apologies,” Rickard said. “Now, I’m finally meeting one of Ned’s younger sons.”

            “He’s the fourth of Ned’s five children, actually.” Howland pointed out, then cleared his throat. “Ladies, gentlemen, if we would please continue this conversation in the dining hall as dinner is already served.”

. . .

            Her Dad, Howland sat at the head of the table. To his right, were her brother Jojen, his girlfriend, Alys, and Alys’ brother, Harald. To her Dad’s right, were Meera herself, Bran, and Alys’ other brother, Torrhen. At the other end of the table sat Rickard Karstark.

            Even though both families were different, they also have some things in common: growing up on a farm in the North, and the family matriarch passing away at childbirth.

            Admittedly, their first jobs were helping out on their family business. As for herself and Jojen, they picked up ripe berries from the plantation. And as for the Karstark siblings they checked on the cut trees for bugs in their Christmas tree farm.

And also yes, like the Reeds, Rickard Karstark’s wife had died after giving birth to Alys, the youngest and the only girl among the Karstark children.

            The Karstark siblings were cool. Well, except Torrhen, which Meera found kinda creepy. Whenever he had the chance, he’d give her a wink and try to get closer to her. He even tried to sit next to her but thank the gods Bran was there and she couldn’t ask for anyone else.

            Bran was closer to the Reeds than any of the Stark children, and he’s even closer to her than Robb and Jon. And it’s not because they occasionally sleep together, but because they hang-out and talk about stuff. Deep stuff, secrets no one knew about them. Bran had told her secrets about him that not even Jojen or Myrcella knows and she did the same with him that none of her friends knew.

            Another weird thing, Meera caught herself staring at Bran while he was saying something about Robb getting married, in the middle of her vegetable salad. She never realized how there’s a twinkle in his blue eyes whenever he smiled and how the light hit his auburn hair was just so…but before she could think of a word that described it, her Dad had to snap her back to reality.

            “Meera?” Howland said, snapping his fingers before her. “You knew Robb’s fiancée, right?”

            “Um, yes.” She managed. “Talisa Maegyr. She’s from Essos, the free city of Volantis. And thankfully, she’s not one of those girls who had jealousy streaks.”

            “Jealousy streaks?” Torrhen repeated.

            “Oh, um, ever since high school I had to deal with my bestfriends’ jealous girlfriends.” Meera explained. “Particularly Robb’s and Jon’s because Arya is Gendry’s first girlfriend but in honorable mention is Jeyne Westerling.”

            “Oh, I remember the Westerlings well.” Alys spoke up. “Arya ranted about them almost everytime during lunch to me and Jorelle about how much she disliked Jeyne and how annoying her sister, Eleyna is, who also happened to be in our year.”

            “Arya was always outspoken.” Bran said. “It’s kind of her trademark.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Jojen raised an eyebrow at her. “Remember that night when you guys ditch me in Balerion Café?”

            Oh, she remembered that night well. Besides, ditching Jojen in that Open Mic Night, Meera had lost her virginity to Bran, and his to her, in Jon’s car while they were in _High Tide_.

Jojen then turned to Alys. “When we were strolling in the Main Quad and someone yelled, _finally!_? I knew immediately that, that was Arya.”

            Bran and Meera exchanged smirks and chuckled.

            “Yeah, of course we remember that night.” Bran said.

            “You ditched me.” Jojen reminded them.

            “Technically, I just dragged Bran out of there.” Meera admitted. “And if we hadn’t, you wouldn’t have the courage to ask Alys out. You’re welcome.”

            “Fine,” Jojen cleared his throat. “Thanks, sis.” He said sarcastically. “Now, I should return the favor and find you a boyfriend?” He offered.

            “Seven hells, no!” Meera disagreed. “Let me be.”

            “Come on,” Jojen argued. “You also need a plus-one for Robb’s wedding.”

            “Oh, I’ve already got that figured out.” Meera turned to glance at Bran, and he smiled at her.

            Alys gasped. “No way!”

            “Wait, what?” Jojen exclaimed.

            “Don’t kill me, Dude.” Bran pleaded.

            “Jojen, it’s only Robb’s wedding.” Meera pointed out. “And besides, it’s a good thing that I’m going with someone you already trust.”

            “And we’re going as friends.” Bran added.

            It kinda hurt when he said that. Like it was only how far their relationship will ever be defined, _Friends_.

            Afterwards, Rickard Karstark shared how Robb Stark invited him to his wedding. That he had gathered all of _Stark Industries’_ business partners, stakeholders and board of directors in the conference room. And Robb was sitting at the head of the table looking like there was a huge problem and then the next second, he was all smiles and announced that he was getting married in three weeks and told everyone that they were all invited.

            “Robb Stark has this unusual sense of humor, I’ll tell you that.” Rickard declared.

            “He was just here this afternoon.” Howland pointed out. “And personally invited me to his wedding.”

            After dinner, they had to transfer to the living room for champagne. But Bran had to get to Winterfell so Meera walked him to the porch.

            “Couldn’t you stay any longer?” She asked. “And can’t you really just drink one glass?”

            “I want to.” Bran admitted. “But I’m a designated driver. I can’t have a DUI. And also, my Mom will be looking for me.”

            “Twenty-four, co-owner of an architectural and construction firm.” She called out. “And yet, you still have a curfew? I don’t get it.”

            Bran chuckled. “Well, when I’m going home to the penthouse, there’s no curfew.” He explained. “But when I’m going home in Stark Manor, there is some sort of curfew. You know when parents say _My house, my rules_? It’s kind of like that.”

Meera couldn’t get out her head what Jon had told her earlier. _Do you know what he said to me when I told him to at least ask you out on a date or something? ‘I don’t have a chance with her anyway’._ He had said.

That sentence really hit a sore spot in her.

“After everything you’ve achieved, your parents still don’t trust you?” Meera said. “You’re a good guy. A guy any girl could ask for, actually.”

Bran gave a half-hearted smile. “You really believe that?”

“Of course, I do.” She replied.

He cleared his throat. “Anyways, um…Sh-should I pick you up or anything before Robb’s wedding?”

“No, it’s fine.” Meera assured. “I’ll be hitching a ride with Jojen. Because if I don’t my Dad will be a third wheel.”

Bran chuckled, then reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. “I’ll see you in three weeks then.” He said. “In the Great Sept of Baelor.”

            They locked eyes for a moment and she once again saw that twinkle in his blue eyes. Meera gently placed her hand on his chest and tiptoed to give him a kiss.

            For a second, Bran just stood staring at her. And he never leaned down, like he was hesitating.

            “What’s wrong?” She asked.

            “Um, nothing.” He said quickly. “Nothing at all.” Then he leaned down and kissed her.

            It was just a simple kiss, and yet it made her heart do a gymnast’s routine. With his lips against hers and his other hand around her waist, it felt good to be held by him. It made her almost wish that he’d never let her go.

            When they broke apart, they smiled at each other. And once again, he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek.

            “I have to go.” He said in a small voice.

            She forced out another smile. “Of course, or you’ll get scolded by Catelyn Stark.”

            Bran snorted. “I’ll see you in three weeks.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before walking to his car.

            He waved at her before hopping in and driving away.

            As Meera watched Bran’s car drove out of their gates, Jon words rang louder in her mind. _This has to stop,_ He had said. _Before this game you both started will backfire._

            A tear escaped her cheek. Jon was right again, of course. But it’s already too late for that. Because it _already_ backfired.


	22. Robb's Wedding

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 30; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 28; Sansa – 27; Arya, Alys – 25; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 24; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen, Robin – 20



 

**BRAN**

The Westerosi tradition to weddings is that it should take place in the bride’s hometown, with the groom’s entire family heading to the place for the ceremony. In Robb’s case, his fiancée, Talisa is an Essosi, from the free city of Volantis, which meant they should be travelling to Essos for the wedding. But since Robb has the bigger family, Talisa’s family had to the adjusting and come to Westeros for their wedding and it is to be held in the highest place of worship of the Faith of the Seven, the Great Sept of Baelor in King’s Landing.

Architecturally speaking, the Great Sept of Baelor is a national landmark atop _Visenya Hill_. It is a domed structure with seven towers, each of which has bells. Surrounding the Sept was a garden plaza which featured the statue of _Baelor the Blessed_.

Now, an hour before the wedding ceremony starts, Bran stood at the entrance of the Great Sept in his tux as guests started to arrive.

Since Robb was CEO of _Stark Industries_ , it was no surprise that he invited people who were big time as well. There were the Tyrells, Baratheons, Arryns, their Mom’s family, the Tullys and even the Targaryens. And by Targaryens, besides Jon, were Daenerys and the military officer, Aemon. But mostly were prominent families from the North like, the Glovers, Mormonts, Karstarks, Manderlys, Tallharts, Umbers, and of course, the Reeds. There were also colleagues, employees, frat brothers, former classmates and many more that he couldn’t recognize.

Most people assume he stood by the entrance to welcome guests into the Sept, but he was really only waiting for Meera and her family.

Bran saw Tommen Baratheon pulling Robin Arryn’s wrist, dragging him out of the Sept and into one of the parked cars in the Sept’s parking lot. _Oh, boy,_ He thought.

A few minutes later, Bran saw Shireen Baratheon walking up the steps of the Great Sept, with her parents, Stannis and Selyse following closely behind her. She approached him and smiled.

“Hi Shireen.” Bran greeted. “Oh, um, Rickon’s inside. He’s helping my sisters with the guests and—”

“I know.” Shireen interjected. “By any chance, you didn’t see Tommen or Robin yet, did you?” She asked.

“Yeah, actually, I have.” He replied, pointing to the parking lot. “They went that way.”

“What—oh, gods!” Shireen exclaimed, then smiled back at him. “Thanks, Bran.”

 _This is gonna be a good show._ He thought as he watched Shireen trudge towards the parking lot and knocked on the windows of one of the cars.

“Hey!” Shireen yelled. “Are you fucking kidding me? The wedding hasn’t even started yet?!”

Bran chuckled as he crossed his arms and watched Shireen scolding Tommen and Robin as they got out of the car and fixed their neckties.

“Rickon is helping his siblings with the guests,” She said as she hooked an arm against Tommen’s and her other arm against Robin’s. “So both of you are going to be my arm gays.”

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself out here, Brannikins.” A voice spoke.

He turned and his jaw nearly dropped. Meera stood before him with her arms crossed, an eyebrow raised and a witty smile on her face. She looked stunning in her emerald lace off-shoulder half-sleeved green short dress.

His sisters, who were both fashion-conscious (Well, at least, Sansa is), might have called it a mermaid dress because it showed off her curves. But whatever the case, she looked absolutely beautiful.

“Um, uh…Wow.” Bran was at a loss for words, then smiled. “You look beautiful.”

“Well, thank you.” She said.

He then gave Jojen a fist bump and greeted Alys, who was holding hands with Jojen. Their Dad, Howland Reed followed behind them as Bran gestured for them to go inside.

He turned back to Meera. “Well, shall we?” He said, holding out his arm.

Meera smiled and hooked her arm against his without hesitation. “Let’s do this thing.”

They entered the Sept hand in hand. Bran couldn’t stop looking at Meera as they walked inside. And he was pretty sure he had a weird smile on his face. _Oh, gods,_ He thought. _She’s so beautiful_.

For a moment it seemed like everything wasn’t there, until Meera turned to him and snapped her fingers several times in his face.

“Bran?” She said. “Weren’t you listening?”

“Oh, um, sorry,” Bran apologized. “What were you saying?” He asked.

Meera sighed and repeated her question. “Where will the reception take place?”

“Uh, it’s in that event center about a block from Cobbler’s Square.” He explained. “In…um, I forgot the name.”

“Is it in the _Silverwing Pavilion_?” She guessed.

“Yeah, that’s the one.”

Meera gasped. “No way!” She exclaimed. “I’ve been there for a doctors’ convention once. That place is huge. But seeing there’re a lot of people in here, it’s kind of the point.”

“Nah,” Bran said. “I just think Robb likes being extra.” When she chuckled, he added. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

Everyone was finding their seats on the pews. On the way to their seats, they past a few family members, his Mom’s brother, Edmure Tully and his wife Roslin; his Mom’s sister, Lysa Arryn and his cousin Robin; and the military officers, his Uncle Benjen, Jon’s Great-times-three-Uncle (long story, it’s complicated), Aemon Targaryen, and his Great Uncle, the Admiral of the Naval Fleet, Brynden Tully having a conversation with each other. And all three of them were in their military dress uniform.

 It was similar to the civilian tuxedo except they had a bowtie instead of a necktie and they had gold braids, insignias, medals clipped and pinned on their tuxes. And it was sort of color coded. Jon had explained that the Army’s primary color on the uniforms was black, the Navy’s was blue, and the Air Force was green. Benjen and Aemon had black tuxes signifying that they’re in the Army, and Brynden had a blue tux, which meant he was in the Naval Force.

Aemon Targaryen, even with an eye patch on his left eye, looked very intimidating with his fiery purple eye and his white hair, which Bran thought used to be silvery-blond like Dany’s, he was not like you expected him to be. He was kind, friendly and cheerful.

Bran’s family, however, still had mixed emotions about the wedding, like they were happy, excited, and nervous at the same time. His parents, Ned and Cat looked like they were calming each other down. His sisters, Arya and Sansa were chatting with Ygritte and Dany. Rickon was guiding his girlfriend, Shireen to their seats.

Robb, the groom stood anxiously with Gendry and Jon, who’s his best man and also in a military dress uniform. Seeing the three of them together, Bran guided Meera towards them.

“Well,” Meera spoke up. “One of us is finally getting married.”

“Yes,” Robb replied. “And one of us is still single.”

Meera glared at him. “Really?” She sighed. “Look, I’m just gonna pretend that I didn’t hear what you just said and that I won’t smite you because it’s your wedding day.”

“Hey, you wanna know what I hope will happen?” Gendry brought up. “For Meera to catch Talisa’s bouquet.”

“Holy shit, yes!” Robb agreed, turning to Meera. “Maybe that’ll help you find that one guy who will probably be a potential boyfriend. But how to we make that happen?”

“Well,” Bran spoke up. “Unless you’re going to teach Talisa the mechanics of exerted force, projectiles and trajectory angles about throwing a bouquet within a span of an hour, then maybe.”

“Wow,” Jon said. “You lost me at mechanics, Bran.”

Meera chuckled and elbowed him. “Once a nerd, always a nerd.”

Jon cleared his throat and smiled. “Anyways, I can’t believe I’m saying this but, you both actually look good together.” He blurted out, then winked.

Robb frowned at Jon and punched his arm gently. “Don’t encourage them.”

That made Bran wanted to sulk in the corner. If Robb didn’t want anything happening between them, how much more will Jojen take it? He could feel Meera grasp his arm a little tighter, like she’s afraid that he’ll remove her hand. Or at least that what Bran wished she was thinking.

Meera raised her free hand. “First of all, thank you, Jon.” She said sarcastically. “That means a lot coming from you. And second of all, there is no way in seven hells that I’d be willing to catch a damn bouquet just because of some superstitious belief that the next person to catch it will be the next to get married. It’s not true.”

Before Robb could answer, Arya suddenly lunged between Robb and Gendry. “Hey, get to your seats.” She said, pulling Gendry’s hand. “The ceremony’s about to start. Robb, Jon, get up the dais.”

They did as Arya asked and went to their seats.

The Sept’s interiors had seven broad aisles which meet beneath the dome made of glass, gold and crystal. The floors were made of marble and the windows of stained glass both with the pattern of the seven pointed star. The Sept was so massive that it’s main sanctum chamber could comfortably seat about seven hundred people. It also had seven transepts and altars with large statues on niches of the seven gods namely: the _Father_ , _Mother_ , _Warrior_ , _Smith_ , _Maiden_ , _Crone_ , and _Stranger_.

At the moment, it was decorated with flowers and whatnot since it’s a wedding. And it also meant that the ceremony will be conducted between the statues of the _Father_ and the _Mother_.

Most people were surprised to know that Bran knew a lot about the _Faith of the Seven_ , because funnily enough, he and his siblings, including Jon, were divided in religion. Three of them, himself included, followed after their Dad with the old gods of the Weirwood, the other three followed after their Mom with the _Faith of the Seven_.

.           The Stark family sat on the first two rows of pews on the left side facing the statues of the Father and Mother. His parents, Ned and Catelyn; his sister Sansa and her boyfriend, Willas; and Ygritte were on the first row. While Arya, her boyfriend, Gendry; Bran himself and his plus-one, Meera; and Rickon and his girlfriend, Shireen were on the row behind them respectively. Behind them on the third row, were Daenerys and Aemon Targaryen, his Uncle Benjen, Great-Uncle Brynden, Uncle Edmure, his wife, Roslin, Aunt Lysa and cousin, Robin.

            The Sept had two daises, with the High Septon standing on the second and the highest dais with a few clergies. Around the perimeter of the Sept, were a mixture of White Cloaks and Unsullied Guards.

            Robb stood on the first dais next to Jon, his best man, anxiously waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle.

            Not a moment later, the double doors opened and Talisa walked in arm in arm with her father, Byrron Maegyr. Everyone turned their eyes at the bride in her beautiful white gown as she walked down the aisle towards the altar.

            Bran glanced at Robb’s direction and he could see his brother with a big affectionate smile on his face as he wiped a tear on the corner of his eye.

            Talisa’s Dad gave her a hug before handing her over to Robb, before walking back to the front seat opposite to theirs, with his wife, Haylise Maegyr and son, Eryn. And Jon back to the front row next to his girlfriend.

            Robb and Talisa proceeded to climbed up the steps to the second dais where the High Septon was waiting.

The ceremony was not much different than a wedding ceremony held in the religion of the Old gods of the Weirwood except there were readings from some holy scrolls.

The bride and groom exchanged rings and said their vows to each other.

“In the sight of the Seven,” The High Septon said. “I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.”

Robb and Talisa turned to each other. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger,” They said in unison. “I am hers and she is mine,” With Talisa’s words replaced with _he_ and _his_. “From this day until the end of my days.”

“Let it be known this day,” The High Septon announced. “That Talisa and Robb are man and wife. One heart, one flesh, one soul now and forever. Cursed be he would seek to tear them asunder. You may kiss the bride.”

Robb pulled up Talisa’s veil above her head and kissed his bride.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” The High Septon continued. “May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robb Stark.”

Everyone applauded at the newlyweds.

Bran had a sudden daydream of himself in his brother’s shoes right now. Someday he will stand before a septon with the love of his love, whoever she maybe. With finger-crossed, Bran hoped it’s Meera.

Afterwards, there was a wedding pictorial with the bride and groom. This, needless to say, took longer than the actual wedding ceremony itself. Or at least that’s what Bran thought.

First, it was with Talisa’s immediate family, then Robb’s, which meant the Tully-Arryn-Stark-Targaryen family.

 But the most of the pictorials that longer than expected, was the _Friends_ , since it had the most categories: Robb’s bffs, which included Jon, Gendry and Meera; KLA senior class of _301 A.C_., which included Dacey Mormont, Harrion Karstark, etc.; _Alpha Theta Psi_ fraternity brothers, besides, the Baratheon brothers, himself and Rickon, there’re Jojen Reed, Rycherd Crane, Gilwood Hunter, the Karstark brothers and the Tyrell brothers; _ATU_ graduating class of _306 A.C_.: Arianne Martell; Rylene Florent, Loras Tyrell, Jon Redfort, etc.; _Stark Industries_ stakeholders, employees and business partners; and Family friends.

 

**MEERA**

            Meera did not see the unexpected turn of events or whatever Bran’s plan was, but she trusts him with her life.

            The sight of Bran standing by the door of the Great Sept of Baelor was both nerve-racking and pleasing at the same time. Not to mention, he looked really handsome in his tux. Being the gentleman that he was, he even held out his arm and guided her through the Great Sept.

The wedding reception followed afterwards in the _Silverwing Pavilion_. The event center is a high ceiling fifty by forty square meter open space that could seat about a thousand and eight hundred people in a banquet.

            Robb and Talisa sat by this table set for them on a stage, with both their parents seated just below them.

            Meera sat beside Bran, along with the rest of his siblings and their plus-ones on an eleven-seat round table, with Daenerys seating between Sansa and Ygritte.

            The wedding reception had their usual ceremony, with the bride and groom slicing the cake and drinking wine, slow dancing and intermission numbers and games.

            How Robb and Talisa agreed to have Loras Tyrell be the host of the event, Meera had no idea. She was pretty sure, Sansa came up with it, with Loras being her boyfriend’s younger brother and the Tyrells being the Starks’ family friends, Robb just went with it.

            Bran, her brother, Jojen, his girlfriend, Alys, Meera herself and Arianne Martell were standing by a bar each with a champagne glass in their hands.

            Her former college roommate, Arianne had basically tackled her when they met before the reception.

            “So tell me,” Arianne frowned at her. “Who’s your boyfriend now?” She asked, then sipped champagne from her glass.

            “I don’t have one.” She replied.

            “You _still_ don’t have one?” Arianne exclaimed. “Meera, Arys and I have broken up twice, and got back together, twice, and you’re still single? With a pretty girl like you, how is that even possible?” She turned to Alys, who was standing beside her. “Alys, seriously, what in seven hells has she been doing? I’m pretty sure there are cute doctors in Brightwater Keep.”

            “Um,” Alys started to say. “I thought Rylene’s cousin asked you out. Dr. Norcross, right?”

            Arianne shrugged. “Well, there you go.” She raised an eyebrow at Alys. “This Dr. Norcross is cute, right?” She asked.

            “You can say that.” Alys said.

            “Alester is nice,” Meera said. “And he’s a good friend nothing more. And seriously, you’re just as bad as Robb, Jon and Gendry. They even tried to pair me off to Talisa’s brother.”

            “Eryn Maegyr?” Arianne recalled. “Oh, yeah, he’s cute.”

            Meera glared at her. “Seriously?”

            Suddenly, up on the stage, Loras announced, “It’s time for the bride to toss her bouquet.” He said. “It is believed that whoever catches the bouquet, will magically become the next person to get married. So gather ‘round single ladies. And by single, I meant those young women who are _not_ married.”

            To Meera’s surprise, Sansa suddenly approached them. “Hey,” She said. “Arianne, Meera, Alys, come with me now.”

            “Uh, sis,” Bran said. “What’s going on?” He asked.

            “It’s time for Talisa to toss her bouquet.” Sansa explained as she took the champagne glass from Arianne, Meera and Alys and handed them to Bran and Jojen. “And one of the single ladies is obliged to catch it.” She then grabbed hers and Alys’ wrist and dragged them towards the area before the stage. “Come on, you guys.”

            “Ooh,” Arianne said, clapping her hands in excitement. “Count me in.”

            “That’s the spirit, Arianne.” Sansa complimented.

            Meera shook herself free from Sansa’s grasp. “Uh, Alys and I would prefer to be in the back row, if you don’t mind.”

            Sansa shrugged. “Okay, suit yourself.” She said. “But you’ll have better chances of catching it if you’re up front.”

            “Nah, we’re good.” Meera assured. “I have no intention of catching it anyways.”

            “Same.” Alys agreed.

            Sansa pushed through a crowd of single ladies gathering in the area below the stage and stood next to Myrcella, Margaery, Ygritte and Daenerys and acted like she was ready to catch the bouquet and will do whatever it takes.

            “Am I the only one who thinks this is ridiculous?” A voice asked from her side. Meera turned and saw Arya with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

            “No, you’re not.” Meera said. “We do too.”

            Talisa turned her back on the audience and toss her blue winter roses bouquet backwards. Surprisingly, it flew past the first and succeeding rows and headed to the last row. And with Meera’s perfect hand-eye coordination, she was sure it was going to hit her on the head.

            All she did was cover her head, with her palms facing up. And sure enough, Talisa’s blue winter bouquet landed on her hands.

            “Oh shit!” Meera cursed.

            “Oh my gods, Meera!” Arya exclaimed, clapping her hands.

            “And here we go, folks.” Loras said. “We have found ourselves a new bride. And it’s the groom’s bestfriend, Meera Reed.”

            Meera took a deep breath and walked towards the stage as the other girls made way for her.

            Most of the girls who were gathered, were either disappointed because they didn’t catch the bouquet themselves, others were surprised and happy at the same time. On the second row, she could see Arianne Martell giving Rylene Florent a high-five.

            “Yeah!” Robb screamed in delight as he gave Jon and Gendry fist bumps. “I told you, she’ll be the one to catch it!”

            “Hello, Meera,” Loras greeted with the wireless mic pressed near his mouth. “How are we doing?” He helped her get on the stage.

            “I’m doing fine, Loras.” Meera replied as she clutched the bouquet with one hand. “Thank you.”

            “Would you like to say anything to the newlyweds?” Loras said, beckoning the microphone back to her, like a news reporter in an interview.

            Meera turned to Robb and Talisa, who were both seated at the bride and groom’s table on the stage. “Congratulations again, you guys!” She said. “And Robb,” She waved the bouquet of blue winter roses for him to see. “I hope you’re happy with this.”

            Robb grinned back at her. “Oh, I am, Meera.” He said. “I just can’t wait who’ll catch the garter after I toss it.” He wiggled his eyes at her.

            Meera rolled her eyes in annoyance as they had her seated on one side of the stage and placed an empty chair next to her.

            Loras turned back to the crowd. “Now, all we need is a groom.” He said. “Robb, if you please take the garter from your wife’s leg.”

            Talisa sat on a stool in the middle of the stage with Robb reaching his hands underneath her wedding gown, pulled out a white garter and waved it in the air for everyone to see.

            “There you go,” Loras declared. “The key to finding a groom. Now all you need to do is toss it.” He cleared his throat. “So I’m calling out to all the single guys to gather ‘round for the toss.”

            Most of the guys cheered as they rushed to get forward to be a potential groom that’s going to be paired with her. Bran made a face, gripping his champagne glass as Jon pulled him towards the center.

            Meera sighed in frustration. “This is gonna be a long night.” She muttered half to herself.

            Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulders, which startled her. It turned out to be Talisa. “It’s going to be alright, Meera.” She assured. “I’ll make sure you’ll make it through the party.”

            “Thanks, Mrs. Stark.” She replied.

            “Wow.” Talisa frowned. “I need to start getting use being called that.”

            Meera scanned the crowd of single guys for Bran and she found him standing on the front row but to the far left no matter how much Jon was making an effort by pulling him to the center. Bran stood idly by clutching his empty champagne glass. She couldn’t believe how he just stood there like that letting one of those other guys catch some fucking garter to be her “groom” on some stupid wedding ceremony superstitious belief.

            The people counted down to three before Robb tossed the garter. What happened next seemed pretty impossible. Meera didn’t know how in seven hells it happened because it likely had a one percent chance of actually happening: the garter shot itself into Bran’s empty champagne glass.

            For a second everyone gasped, then cheered as they pushed Bran towards the stage.

            “And we have our groom!” Loras proclaimed. “The groom’s brother, Bran Stark.”

            Meera’s heart skipped a beat as she couldn’t ask for anyone else better than Bran. _Thank the gods_ , she thought. But she happened to glanced at Robb and her brother, Jojen. Their expressions showed that they didn’t like the results but kept it suppressed and forced out a smile.

            Robb gave his younger brother a pat on his shoulder as soon as he got up the stage. “This isn’t real, little brother.” He said. “Just some superstitious belief, but you go have fun, okay?”

            Bran nodded before turning to her and his smile returned. _There it is_ , she thought.

            He gave her a quick hug. “This is ridiculous.” He declared.

            “I know.” Meera agreed. “Glad I’m not the only one who thinks that.”

            Bran sat on the chair next to Meera as Loras turned to the crowd. “Alright people of Westeros, we have ourselves a new bride and groom.” He announced.

            The next matter of events involved Meera herself and Bran doing the same wedding ceremony tradition Robb and Talisa did earlier, slicing of the cake, drinking wine with their hands intertwined, had Bran place the garter on her leg, and the kiss.

            But before they were asked to kiss, Loras did a small interview with their parents.

            “Mama Stark,” Loras addressed. “Do you approve of Meera as your potential daughter-in-law?” He asked. “Why or why not?”

            To everyone’s surprise, Catelyn Stark responded immediately. “Oh, yes, definitely.” She replied, which made the audience applaud. “I have known Meera since she was only a little girl and I’ve seen her grow into the young woman she is today.”

Loras moved across the table to her Dad, Howland Reed. “What about you, Papa Reed?” He asked. “Do you approve of Bran as a potential son-in-law?”

“Pfft, of course.” Howland said like it was no big deal. Meera didn’t know if her Dad actually meant it or if he was joking. “Bran is already like a second son to me.”

It roared another round of applause from the audience.

Meera happened to glanced at Robb’s direction and his facial expression displayed lowkey disapproval. She doesn’t blame him. Robb had barely handled it when he found out about Arya and Gendry. Jon, on the other hand, who was seated among the audience, gave them a mischievous smirk as he raised his champagne glass and gave an encouraging nod. Of course, he’s doing that. Because he knew about her and Bran, and even her growing feelings towards his young cousin. And he was also the first person to clink his table spoon to his glass signaling for a kiss as the other people followed.

“Quick question, though.” Loras said. “Have you both shared a kiss with each other?”

They were silence for a second. _Of course,_ Meera wanted to say. _Too many times, actually_. Everyone else was eager to know as well as they all silently waited for either her or Bran to answer. Even Jon raised an eyebrow at them.

“Um,” Bran started to say.

“Does CPR count?” Meera spoke up. “Because I’ve done that to him.” She turned to Bran. “You were what age then?” She asked, glaring pointedly at him. _Just go with it_ , she seemed to say.

“Fifteen.” Bran replied. “I was fifteen and she was nineteen.”

“Yes,” She recalled. “It was a long time ago.”

“Well,” Loras said. “I’m no expert when it comes to these things but mouth-to-mouth CPR is sometimes referred to as the _kiss of life_ , right?” He pointed out. “To all the doctors in this pavilion, do you agree?” He asked, before turning to Talisa. “Talisa?”

Talisa nodded in confirmation.

What the people don’t know, is that Bran and Meera had shared their first kiss the day before she performed mouth-to-mouth CPR on him. And it happened nine years ago.

“Okay, now that it’s confirmed,” Loras spoke up. “We need to see that kiss live.” He said. “And since you’re both not in a relationship, we all need to see lips-smacking.”

Everyone cheered as they clink utensils to their glasses. “Kiss!” They murmured.

They locked eyes as Bran shrugged, hunched down to kiss her, but they got interrupted.

“Wait!” Robb spoke up as he stood from his seat and approached them. “Hold on, I wanna see this.”

“Um, dude—” Bran started to say.

            Robb raised his hand. “I prefer being called a chaperone and protective bestfriend and older brother.”

            “Kiss her!” The crowd chanted. “Kiss her! Kiss her!”

            Bran took a deep breath before leaning in closer again. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips making the whole crowd gasped in surprise before clapping their hands.

            “Ladies and gentlemen,” Loras announced. “Your new bride and groom.”

            She and Bran were then obliged to be taken their photos with the real bride and groom with Meera herself holding the bouquet.

            Afterwards, Robb and Talisa gave out a big announcement. Talisa recalled their encounter in one of those premier designer fashion outlets in Cobbler’s Square.

            “This gown, actually.” Talisa said, gesturing to her wedding gown. “I panicked when it wasn’t fitting and Arya, Sansa and Meera did their best to calm me down. But they didn’t know the reason why it wasn’t fitting.”

            There was a murmur among the crowd.

            “It wasn’t fitting because,” Talisa continued. “Back then, I was nine weeks pregnant.”

            Everyone gasped and applauded.

            “Oh my gods!” Sansa exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

            “Well, that was three weeks ago.” Robb pointed out. “So now, it’s twelve weeks. And if the next few weeks, we’re gonna find out the baby’s gender.”

            It made the crowd cheer even louder.

            “And no,” Robb continued, looking at their table. “Little and baby brothers and sisters, you are not gonna be betting on the baby’s gender the same way you betted on Bran’s plus-one.”

After the Starks found out that there was a soon-to-be new member of their family, they went back to party mode. And when a love song came to play on the speakers, couples started congesting towards the dance floor.

            Meera, on the other hand, decided to remain seated, absent-mindedly poking on the blue winter roses bouquet she had won by catching it from Talisa, while drinking champagne from her glass.

            “Hey,” A voice called from behind her.

            She turned and saw Bran smiling down at her. “Hey.” She replied.

            Bran gulped and she can tell that he was nervous. “I-I was wondering if, um—would you like to dance?” He asked, forcing out a nervous smile as he held out his hand.

            Meera chuckled. “Of course, Brannikins.” She stood and took his hand. “I’d love too.”

            Bran led her to the dance floor. He guided her hand on his shoulder before placing his hands on her waist.

            Before she knew it, she intertwined her fingers around Bran’s neck and gazed into his blue eyes as they danced along to the sweet music.

            She cleared her throat, breaking the silence. “You know,” She said. “This is the first time we’ve actually danced, like to a ballad not to a pop song or club mixed tunes. It’s nice. Question is, why didn’t we do it then?”

            Bran shrugged. “It didn’t seem right.” He said. “I mean, what would Robb and Jojen think then?”

            “It’s just a dance, Bran.” Meera pointed out. “And if you’re worried about what Robb and Jojen would think, why did you ask me to dance with you now?” She asked.

            “You’re my plus-one.” He blurted out. “I feel like it’s an obligation to do so. And our brothers are too busy dancing with their partners to care anyways.”

            Meera chuckled. “Hmm, good point.” She said. “So what happens next?”

            Bran looked down. “Um, maybe get some air in the gardens?” He said.

            “What I meant to say next was Robb and Talisa’s next move, like where they’re gonna live and—wait, the _Silverwing_ has gardens?” She asked in disbelief. “I didn’t know that. I’ve been here for a convention once, but that was it.”

            “Well, you can come with me and see it for yourself.” He suggested.

            Meera shrugged. “Okay,” She agreed. “Just let me get my stuff.” She then went back to their table, picked up her clutch and the damn winter roses bouquet before walking back to Bran.

            As they got out of the building and into the gardens, Bran interlaced his hand with hers, which surprised her, but she never let go.

            The garden was sort of, similar to the ones in the Targaryen château in Summerhall, but was much smaller and had shorter hedges of shrubs and grasses. It also had a hedged maze with probably half the height of those in Summerhall.

            “This is just like in the château in Summerhall,” Meera pointed out. “Except you don’t need a golf cart to go around.”

            Bran turned to her in confusion. “You’ve been to the Targaryen château gardens?” He asked.

            Meera shrugged. “Of course,” She said. “I’m the Vet to Dany’s dragons, remember? I go there once a month to check on them.”

            “Oh, yeah,” He blinked. “I totally forgot about that.” He cleared his throat. “Except they don’t have a wishing fountain in the middle of the maze.”

            “Really?” She asked as if she’d misheard. “No way!”

            He nodded. “Right across a gazebo.” He added.

            “Well, can we go there?”

            Bran smiled. “Thought you’d never ask.” He said before he led her through the hedged maze following the paved stone walkways.

            When they turned one corner of the hedge, Bran let go of her hand and cursed.

            “What the fuck?” He swore as he closed his eyes shut. “Why does this always happen to me?”

            Meera was about to ask what’s bothering him but when she saw what he had seen, her eyes widened.

Not far from them, about a stone’s throw away, was Bran’s sister Sansa, with her boyfriend, Willas Tyrell getting frisky with each other. Sansa was giggling as Willas kissed her neck.

Meera did the only thing to do to the people who liked public displays of affection: call them out.

            She walked towards them and cleared her throat, making sure they’d hear them. And sure enough, they did. Sansa and Willas broke free from each other and turned red when they saw her and Bran standing before them.

            Meera raised an eyebrow at them and crossed her arms. “You know, if it was Robb who’d caught you here, I’m pretty sure he’d already threatened to kill Willas by now.”

            “Um, Meera,” Sansa started to say. “I…we—”

            “Sansa, please,” Bran spoke up. “We don’t need details for this.”

            Sansa frowned at them. “Wait, what are you both doing here?” She asked suspiciously as he pointed a finger back and forth between her and Bran.

            Bran and Meera exchanged looks. _They need to come up with something_ , she thought. Luckily, she did.

            Meera took a deep breath before answering. “I need a break from everything that’s happened in there.” She said, since that was sort of, true. “And your brother,” She turned to Bran glaring pointedly at him. _Just go with it,_ she tried conveying through her facial expression. “As stubborn as he is, decided to tag along.” She waved the blue winter roses bouquet. “I mean, hello? Isn’t this enough already?”

            “Yeah,” Bran agreed. “And you made us kiss in front of everyone.”

            “And also because I haven’t been to this part of _Silverwing_.” Meera added.

            Bran cleared his throat. “Just get back inside, sis.” He suggested. “And please try not to do anything...scandalous.” He said, then gave Willas an _I’m watching you_ gesture with his fingers before Sansa left, dragging her boyfriend with her. It was the same way Jon gave them after they had dinner with his paternal aunt, Daenerys Targaryen.

            “Is it normal to see people hooking up at weddings?” Bran asked as soon as his sister and her boyfriend were nowhere to be seen.

            Meera shrugged. “I guess.” She said as they continued navigating the hedged maze. “But seeing people hooking up is just…” She shook her head in disgust. “It’s a big no-no and gross. You, of all people should know that.”

            “Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t see anything with Robin and Tommen earlier.” He brought up.

            She turned to him in surprise. “You saw them again?”

            “I saw Tommen pulling Robin into a parked car,” Bran corrected. “Outside the Great Sept of Baelor. I didn’t see anything else and only the gods know what they were doing in that car. But seeing Shireen scolding them was the funniest thing I’ve seen all day.”

            The center of the maze was an open area. The ground still has the same paved stone like the walkways on the maze. To their left, a few meters away from a cherry blossom tree was a white gazebo, right across from it, probably about ten meters away, to their left, was a circular fountain.

            “Wow.” Meera said in awe, turning to Bran.

            “I know, right?” Bran smiled.

            “I can’t believe I haven’t been here before.” She said as walked towards the fountain, glanced at the water and saw a few coins.

            “Yeah, I know.” Bran spoke up as he caught up with her. “Everyone thinks every fountain is a wishing fountain, but it’s actually not.”

            “Yeah, but you know people,” She insisted. “Especially, tourists, they get the craziest ideas.”

            “But coins on the fountains actually help fund maintenance.” He brought up. “Like that fountain in that square in front of the _Guildhall of the Alchemists_ , they collect about a hundred gold dragons and silver stags a week.”

            “No way.” She exclaimed.

            “Mm-hmm,” He confirmed. “It’s helping fund the maintenance of all historical and government buildings here in the capital.” He explained. “I should know that. _Starkitects_ was tasked to do renovations on the _Meraxes Art Gallery_ and ten percent of the funds came from that fountain.”

            Meera smiled at him. “No matter what, I’ll always learn something from you, Brannikins.” She said. “It’s like you’re this walking encyclopedia. But I mean it all in a good way.” 

            Bran nodded. “Thank you.” Then shrugged. “But it’s a fact and I’m speaking from work experience.”

            “I don’t suppose you can tell me something about the gazebo as well?” She guessed.

            “Alright, well, the common gazebo plan is octagonal in shape.” Bran said. “And they’re usually placed in parks and gardens and are open on all sides. They provide shade, shelter and as an ornamental feature in landscapes. And sometimes they’re large enough to serve as bandstands.” He spouted out. “Though, I have no idea why they placed it in the middle of a hedged maze across a fountain.”

            Meera clapped her hands. “Well done, Stark.” She said, pointing at the gazebo. “Only that gazebo is hexagonal in plan not octagonal.”

            “I didn’t say all,” Bran corrected, as he took her hand. “I said it’s common. Now, come on.” He said as he pulled her towards the steps of the gazebo.

            The gazebo was made of wood, painted white. There were flower vines twirling along its six posts and it had a series-circuit of lights hung on the trusses.

            “See?” Meera said, gesturing around. “Hexagonal.”

            Bran cleared his throat. “Anyways,” He held out his hand. “May have this dance?”

            Meera chuckled. “There’s no music.” She pointed out. “But I’d love to.”

            She once again, placed her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her tight. It made her smile. She wished it could stay that way, to be held by someone she cared about. It’s the best feeling in the world.

            Afterwards, he caressed her cheek, leaned down and kissed her, right there. She kissed him back, of course, but pulled back when she remembered that they were in a public place.

            “What is it?” He asked. “Is there something wrong?”

            She sighed. “You just told your sister not to do anything scandalous.” She said. “And yet, here we are.”

            “Meera—” Bran started to say, taking her hand.

            “We should go back inside.” She interrupted.

            “What if we get out of here?” He said suddenly.

            Meera frowned at him. “What?” She asked as if she’d misheard.

            “You know, go some place…quieter.” He explained.

            She shook her head. “No, Bran, it’s your brother’s wedding.” She reminded him. “We can’t just…” She faltered.

“It’s gonna be fine.” He assured.

            Meera hesitated. Of course, she would give anything to be alone with him right now. Just having his company would be divine. But they’re currently in the middle of an event, Robb’s wedding—to be exact.

            Everything in her mind said, _No, you can’t leave now_. But somehow, there’s this little part of her sub-conscious telling her to go with him.

“We’ll be back, right?” Meera asked.

            Bran nodded. “Of course, they won’t even know we’re gone.” He promised.

            It took a moment before she answered. “Alright.” She said, then took his hand and she allowed herself to be taken somewhere else.

 

**JON**

The wedding ceremony and reception was going well, until the moment Jojen came to him asking if he’d seen his sister, Jon knew something was up.

Meera catching Talisa’s bouquet was sort of, a highlight. Especially since she clearly did not intend to catch it and she was only keeping it from hitting her head. After that happened, Jon did what he needed to do and his plan was a success.

Ever since Jon figured out that Bran had mutual feelings for Meera, he’d been persuading him to at least ask her out. But Bran never did. And Jon knew that the only reason Bran didn’t have the courage to do so was because he was afraid. Afraid of the consequences. Afraid that if he does that, it will tarnish his friendship with Jojen and the respect he had for his eldest brother.

As for Meera, well, Jon saw a different side of her three weeks ago, when he accompanied her to buy some frappés. Jon had confronted her about hers and Bran’s _sessions_ and that they needed to stop. He told her off and how she took it, surprised him. _He said that?_ She had asked, as if she couldn’t believe that she was hearing it. And right then and there, Jon knew that Meera was somehow feeling the same. Mostly, because she suddenly became very quiet, (and she was never quiet.) and she never met Bran’s eyes the rest of the time they were in _Brynden’s Burgers_ that afternoon.

Robb, however, did not look happy with it at all. He almost went into rage mode when Bran revealed that he was taking Meera as his plus-one. _Don’t encourage them_ , Robb had told him earlier. Jon saw the expressions on their faces after Robb said that. Like all their hopes had just been crushed, but they both kept a straight face and laughed it off.

Jon knew he had to do something. So as soon as Meera caught the bouquet, he had to made damn sure Bran got the garter. Everyone seemed happy about how it turned out, except, of course, Robb and Jojen. Especially when Loras Tyrell decided to do with sort of, paparazzi interview on Catelyn Stark and Howland Reed. And Bran and Meera never even complained when everyone made them kiss in front of the whole crowd.

            As the night got deeper and the wedding reception party coming to an end, guests had started to leave. Robb and Talisa were thanking their guests for coming to their wedding. His Uncle Ned, Aunt Cat and Talisa’s parents were doing the same.

            Jon felt someone poking him from behind, he turned and saw Jojen Reed giving him a skeptical look.

“Hey, Jon,” Jojen called. “You didn’t happen to see Meera anywhere, did you?” He asked.

            Jon frowned in suspicion. “No, why?” He asked as he took a sip from his champagne glass.

            “One minute I saw her dancing with Bran,” Jojen recalled. “And the next few minutes, she just disappeared. I’ve tried calling her, but she’s not answering her phone and neither is Bran.”

            Jon spat out the white sparkling wine he was drinking.

            “Whoa, dude!” Jojen held his hands up. “Calm down, man.”

            _No, no, no!_ Jon thought. _This cannot be happening!_

            “Hold that thought, Jojen.” Jon said, then saw Arya walking by and pulled her by her arm. “Arya, have you seen Bran anywhere?” He asked.

             Arya shrugged. “No, why?”

            “Seven fucking hells!” Jon cursed. “It’s happened.” He mumbled. “Holy shit!”

            “What the fuck are you even talking about?” Arya asked.

            Robb approached them. “Hey guys,” He frowned when he saw their facial expressions. “Is everything alright?”

            Jon shook his head. “No, dude.” He said. “Everything is _not_ okay.”

            Robb turned to Arya but she only shrugged.

            “Jon, what are you talking about?” Robb asked.

            Jon didn’t see any other way around it. They deserved the truth, especially, Robb and Jojen. And besides, it’s better that he told them now, than have their parents figure out that Bran and Meera suddenly went missing. He took a deep breath before speaking again. “Okay, there’s something I haven’t told you about Bran…and Meera.” He said. “And it’s sort of, a secret.”

            Robb, Arya and Jojen exchanged confused looks.

            “What kind of secret are we talking about here?” Arya frowned. “Does it involve flirty text messages? Because I happened to know about that part.”

            Jojen’s eyes widened. “What?!” He exclaimed.

            “Actually, it goes beyond that, Arya.” Jon admitted.

            The looks Robb and Jojen were giving him were a mixture of intrigue and skepticism, like they still deciding whether they’d believe him or not but curious about what he was going to say.

            “Well, what is it?” Robb demanded. “Spit it out!”

            Jon took a deep breath before speaking again. “Okay, first things first, I’m really sorry I haven’t mentioned it to any of you.” He apologized. “Partly because they pleaded me not to say anything and I promised that I wouldn’t and…” He faltered.

            “Just get on with it!” Arya said impatiently.

“Bran slept with Meera.” Jon blurted out.

            All three of their jaws dropped in astonishment.

            “ _WHAT?!_ ” Robb and Jojen shrieked at the same time.

            “Are you fucking serious?” Arya asked in disbelief.

            Jon gave them a return nod, eyebrows raised knowingly. “And I don’t think it’s like a one-time thing.” He added. “They were at it, like several times.”

            “What the fuck?” Arya exclaimed. “I knew it! I knew something was up. But I never thought it was _that_.”

Jojen scowled. “Wh-when did this even happen?”

“Honestly, Jojen, when you and Bran were only nineteen.” Jon explained. “Remember the time when he and Meera accompanied you to that slam poetry jam thing?”

Robb nodded. “Bran borrowed your car.” He recalled.

“And they ditched me.” Jojen added.

“Yes, they did.” Jon said. “And if you do the math. With the whole thing with them going to High Tide, you can pretty much guess what happened next. And it also happened in my car too.”

“Wait, wait,” Robb raised his hand, still looking confused. “How are you even sure they did it? I mean, didn’t you find—?”

“Any proof?” Jon finished. “Yes, I did. I just sort of…well, I never actually noticed until I reached Winterfell.” He explained. “Rickon was pulling me into the house for lunch and I found that Bran left his jacket in my car. I was going to give it your mom for dry cleaning, so I checked the pockets and found an empty condom wrapper.”

“ _Holy shit!” Jojen mumbled_. “And he confirmed it?” He asked.

            Jon merely nodded in response.

            Jojen huffed. “Well, it’s official.” He announced calmly, turning to Robb. “I’m gonna kill your brother.”

            Robb raked his hands over his face “Wait, what about Meera?” He asked. “Didn’t she say anything?”

            “I don’t need Meera to say anything.” Jon said. “But with Bran, you can see right through him.”

            Robb looked like he still hadn’t believed him. “Are you sure Bran isn’t influenced by alcohol when he did those things with Meera?” He asked. “I mean, he wouldn’t really do that, would he?”

            “Robb, come on,” Arya complained. “Jon presented evidence. Isn’t that enough?”

            “Dude, you know your brother.” Jon assured. “Bran isn’t the type who drinks a lot, and I know that you know that.”

            Jojen’s brow furrowed. “Wait, Jon, I don’t understand,” He said. “Why are you telling us about this now?” He asked.

            “Um, well,” He started to say. “Because I think they just left together.” He revealed.

 “ _What the actual fuck_?” Robb scoffed. “They left together from here? Here? On my freakin’ wedding night? And he didn’t even say anything.” He turned to Jon. “They didn’t, did they?”

Jon shrugged. “Probably not to me, no.” He said.

“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Jojen declared.

“I don’t blame you, Dude.” Robb said. “I mean, where the fuck are we gonna find Bran now? And how are we even sure that Meera’s with him?” He asked.

“Meera didn’t drive here to the capital in her car,” Jojen pointed out. “She hitched a ride with me. So, there’s a possibility that she’s probably with him right now.”

“Hey,” Sansa had suddenly appeared behind Robb. “Are you guys talking about Bran?” She asked.

Everyone turned to her.

Jon turned to her. “Sansa, did you happen to see Bran like, after the whole bouquet-throwing thing?” He asked.

“Well, it wasn’t really that hidden.” Sansa said, matter of factly. “He was walking in the gardens towards that gazebo with Meera.”

Robb leaned in closer. “And what were Bran and Meera doing in that gazebo exactly?” He asked in annoyance.

Sansa shrugged. “I don’t know, Willas and I left when they saw us…um, anyways,” She continued. “I came back to check on them and they were dancing, like slow-dancing.” She blurted out. “Nothing horribly disgraceful, if that’s what you’re worried about. And I think it’s really sweet.”

Robb raised an eyebrow. “And don’t you find it weird that they suddenly disappeared after, little sister?” He asked. “Where do you think they went off to?”

“Wait, what?” Sansa asked as if she’d misheard him. “What do you mean they suddenly disappeared?”

Arya turned to them. “She doesn’t know, does she?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

Jon shook his head. “No one knew but me.” He blurted out. “Until now.”

“Know about what?” Sansa asked. “What in the seven hells is going on?”

Jojen made a face. “I don’t think we should tell anyone else about this.” He suggested. “It could ruin both Bran and Meera’s rep.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Jojen.” Robb said in agreement.

Sansa frowned in confusion, then gasped. “Wait, you don’t think they’d actually, you know.”

“Oh, I think they’re doing just that, little sister.” Robb said. “I mean, to whom to you think Bran lost his V-card back in college all this time?” He asked.

“Oh my gods!” Sansa exclaimed. “Are you serious?”

Arya threw her hands in exasperation. “What the fuck do you think we’re standing and talking here for?” She said.

Sansa turned to her sister. “Wait, how did you know about Bran and Meera?” She asked.

Arya shrugged like it was no surprise. “I’ve been using Bran’s phone to contact Gendry as a contingency back when we were in college.” She explained. “And I found out that they have constantly been sexting because Bran never put a password on his phone. But I didn’t know that it went that far.”

“Well, where are they now?” She asked, turning to Jojen. “And how are you okay with this?”

“I’m not.” Jojen corrected. “I just found out fifteen minutes ago.” He said. “We need to find both of them fast.”

“We don’t even know where they are.” Arya pointed out.

“Look,” Jon spoke up. “As much as I want to find Bran and Meera and knock both their heads together, we need to figure out a way to keep your parents from knowing about this. Because if they do, all seven hells will break lose.”

“Uh, it’s a little too late for that, Jon.” Jojen said. “My Dad’s already looking for Meera. That’s why I came to find her.”

“Well, great!” Arya exclaimed. “Mom and Dad and Howland Reed will find out. And we’re dead! That’s it. I’m dead, you’re dead, we’re all dead!”

“Your pessimistic attitude is not helping, Arya.” Sansa pointed out.

“How about we focus more on damage control?” Jon insisted. “Come up with some cover-up story. Like what if we tell your parents one of them had to drive the other to their place because they’re not feeling well or something?”

“How about you be more specific?” Jojen suggested. “Like who’s driving who and who’s not feeling well.” He said. “And we need to stick with the same story.”

Jon told them their cover-up story. That Meera had a terrible case of vertigo and Bran had to drive her to her place in Brightwater Keep. And Bran simply went home.

“Home to Winterfell, right?” Arya said. “And what if we get back to Stark Manor and Bran’s not there? Mom will seriously freak out. We need to have a Plan B.”

Jon shrugged. “There isn’t really a Plan B but if they ask, we’ll tell them Bran’s at the penthouse.”

“But—” Sansa started to say.

“Look, the key is to calm them down _after_ they freak out.” Jon said. “And then get on with the plan.” He turned to his cousins. “Arya, Sansa, I’m leaving that job to you. And please just this one time, try not to kill each other.” He turned to Jojen. “Reed, you do the same with your Dad.”

Robb raised his hand. “Hold on, how many people knew about them being…fuck buddies?” He asked.

“Besides the people in this room?” Jon asked. “I told you, it’s just me.”

“Yeah, and probably Ramsay Bolton.” Arya added.

“ _What?_ ” They turned to her and exclaimed in unison.

“Ramsay and I are cool now, actually.” Arya explained. “He’s one of _Starkitects_ ’ clients. Anyways, he told me he walked in on Bran and Meera making out in the _Alpha Theta Psi_ ’s pantry during that National Assembly. Though, I don’t know if he was telling the truth or bluffing.”

Robb blinked. “In the _what_?” Robb’s expression looked like he was remembering what happened that day. And he also looked pissed, like he was there the whole time but oblivious to everything that happened between his brother and his bestfriend. “Seven fucking hells!” He grunted. “Mom and Dad _cannot_ find out about this.” He urged. “And if they do, they’re gonna tell Howland Reed about it and who knows what’ll happen.”

Arya sighed. “Look, Sansa and I will tell Mom and Dad about Jon’s cover-up story.” She said. “I’m pretty sure, they’ll buy it, but I’m also sure they’ll still wanna hear Bran’s side of the story so I think you’ll have to brief him about that too.” She turned to Jojen. “Jojen, you’re gonna have to do the same with your sister.”

Jojen nodded. “Right.”

“Yeah, well,” Jon said. “We’ll have to find Bran first.”

“We’re having lunch tomorrow, Dude,” Robb assured. “Of course, we’ll find him first.”

It was one of Robb’s first-things-to-do when he’s married, to treat all of his siblings and Jon himself to lunch with his now wife, Talisa before she’ll be officially moving into Stark Manor with Robb and his parents.

Jojen took a deep breath. Clearly, he couldn’t believe what just happened since none of them saw it coming. “Alright, everyone just please stick to plan.” He said. “And good luck to all of us.”

Jon patted Jojen’s shoulder. “Good luck, Dude.”

As Jojen went off to explain things to his Dad, his Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat walked towards them with Rickon.

“There they are.” Rickon pointed at them.

“Robb,” Catelyn called. “Where’s Brandon?” She asked.

Jon coughed. “Girls, that’s your cue.” He said under his breath, motioning his head towards his Aunt and Uncle.

“Um, Mom, Dad,” Sansa beamed, forcing out a smile. She went on ranting about how the event went well. Arya jumped in, going with the flow.

Robb kept checking his phone and placing it in his ear. Jon happened to glance at Robb’s phone and saw the name he was contacting, _Little Brother_.

“Bran’s not answering his phone.” Robb said. “Where the fuck did he go?”

“Dude.” Jon placed a hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “How about you take this off of your mind? This is your first night with Talisa as your wife. I suggest you spend quality time with her.”

Robb took a deep breath. “You’re right.” He said. “But if you can, please find Bran.”

 

**BRAN**

Bran took Meera out of his brother’s wedding reception and into his penthouse.

The penthouse was nothing much. It was a four-bedroom, 300-square-meter unit situated at the top of a twenty-storey building in _Visenya Hill._ It had two fireplaces, one in the living room and one in the master bedroom, the room he was staying in; and two bathrooms, one in the lower floor and one in the upper floor.

It seemed large enough for one person to be living in. The living room was enough to house twenty people, and it had a large flatscreen right above the fireplace. The dining room had an eight-seat long table. And the kitchen was an island type kitchen, complete with a two-door refrigerator, an oven-gas range, dishwasher, microwave, juicers, blenders and an ice cream and coffee maker. It even had its own wine bar where people could practice mixing drinks.

His sister, Arya designed most of the interiors, to the point where she even placed a white grand piano next to a bonsai tree.

The balcony had a 4 feet-deep pool next to a Jacuzzi hot tub, a grill machine and a set of picnic table and benches, a portable fire pit and even different potted plants.

Meera made a quick twirl in the living room, which was, in many ways the center of the penthouse.

“I gotta say, you’ve got a great place.” She said.

“Well, Arya did the interiors.” Bran informed.

“Obviously,” She guessed. “But if I had a 300-square-meter penthouse, I’d find someone to share it with.”

“Well, I don’t actually own everything in here.” He corrected. “I share it with my sister, Arya. But she’s rarely here because she’s practically living in Gendry’s penthouse.” He explained. “And the only time she comes over is either when we needed to finish a project overnight or when she and Gendry are fighting.”

“Why am I not surprised?”

“Are Jojen and Alys like that?” He asked.

“Always fighting? No.” Meera said. “They’re overly sweet that sometimes it’s annoying. But regardless, I’m happy for them, even though I constantly yell at them to get a room.”

Bran led her out the balcony and was surprised to find a pool.

She turned to him. “I thought you said you’d never swim again after you nearly drowned in Great Barrowton.”

“It’s only four feet deep.” Bran said. “I’m nearly six feet tall. And besides, if I drown, I’ll have you to perform CPR on me again.”

“Or that’s just some excuse to get me to kiss you again?”

He smiled. “Hmm, maybe.”

Meera rolled her eyes and walked pass the pool and towards the tempered glass rail and looked at King’s Landing’s skyline.

“Hey, you can see the Red Keep from here?” She exclaimed. “And the Sept of Baelor? That’s awesome! I don’t have this kind of view from my place in Brightwater Keep. You can’t even see the Hightower from Oldtown because of the high walls surrounding that city.”

Bran shrugged. “Well, what’s a penthouse without a great view?” He said, then placed his arm around her.

It clearly surprised her, but she didn’t swat his arm away. She only smiled at his gesture and wrapped her arms around his waist in return.

He wished it would always be like this, with her next to him and not thinking about anything else at the moment.

 _Oldtown_. Bran thought. He remembered earlier when Jojen told him about a job offer he got from the _Citadel Research Institute_ in Oldtown. Jojen had also explained that it had family privileges and that the research institute will be waiting for a month for his reply. _So you’re going?_ Bran had asked. Jojen only shrugged in reply. _I don’t know_.

“Anyways,” Bran cleared his throat. “Jojen told me about a job offer he had from the Citadel in Oldtown. Do you think he’ll accept?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, that one.” She said. “Honestly, I don’t know. That’s up to him. He can bring Alys with him if he wants to, but I think he’ll have to recognize her as his fiancée so she can be included in the whole family-privileges-thing.” She explained.

“What about you?” He asked. In his mind he was saying, _Please, please, please_. _You can’t go to Oldtown too_. He thought. _I’ll be damned if you leave_.

“The job offer was for Jojen, not for me.” Meera pointed out. “And besides, I’m happy with my job in Brightwater Keep. I even get to see my Dad on the weekends.”

Bran exhaled in relief. _Good._ He thought. _Because I don’t know how I’ll take it if you leave too._

He turned to her and Meera’s green eyes glinted against the King’s Landing skyline.

Unfortunately for him, Meera caught him staring. “What?” She asked.

Bran looked away in embarrassment. “Nothing, you just…you just look really beautiful tonight.” He blurted out. “I mean, you’ve always been beautiful and um…fuck.” He faltered.

Meera chuckled. “You’re really cute when you stutter.”

Right then and there, Bran surged forward and kissed her. He didn’t care where they were or if people were looking for them. At that moment, it just felt right.

At first, Meera was startled with him suddenly kissing her out of nowhere. But she eventually melted into his kiss. He moved onto her jaw, then to her neck, which made her moan.

 _She smells so good_. He thought as he pulled her closer to him and sucked spots on her neck.

Surprisingly, Meera pulled away from him and looked down.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” She said. “Especially not now.”

Meera looked away from him. She crossed her arms and stared out to the city skyline of King’s Landing with her back to him.

Bran didn’t know what to do so he walked up and stood beside her. He waited a few seconds to make the next move, but when he saw that she had tears streaming down her cheeks, he had to step up.

“Meera,” He called. “Are you okay?” He asked.

She never answered, except shake her head.

“Hey,” He placed his arm around her again. “It-it’s okay. Whatever it is, I’m here for you.” He assured.

Meera sniffled. “I’m so sorry, Bran.” She said. “For all this. For dragging a then fifteen-year-old you into this mess.” She sighed in frustration. “I should know better, even then. I was nineteen. I’m older, which meant I should be more responsible, but…” She faltered. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Bran grabbed both her shoulders so that she’ll be facing him. “I don’t regret kissing you that night.” He admitted. “And it would’ve a tragedy of epic proportions. Everything that happened, I wanted it to happened, so don’t blame yourself.” He pushed back a lock of her curly hair behind her ear, then wiped the tears on her cheeks with his hand. “It’s also like you once said: whatever happens, we’ll face it together.”

Still with watery eyes, Meera began to smile. _Gods, she looks so beautiful even when crying,_ Bran thought.

Meera reached out and caressed his cheek. “You really are one in a million, Brannikins.”

It made Bran smile, grasp her wrist gently and locked eyes with her. Her eyes reflected a hint of sadness, but you can never tell unless you really look at them, mostly because it’s hidden under her cheerful and warm smiles.

Bran leaned on to kiss her again. And this time, she didn’t hesitate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Her kisses were gentle, then became hot on his lips and she tasted him as they explored each other’s mouths with their tongues.

One of her hands went up to his hair, grasping it. Her other hand went to pull his necktie. The same way his hand went to her waist, then down to her arse, gently squeezing it.

He pulled away, breathing hard. “Not here.” He said.

She frowned at him. “What?”

“Let’s take this upstairs.” He suggested as he pulled Meera back into the penthouse with his arm around her waist. Thankfully, she willingly allowed him to do so with a smile on her face. Surprisingly, the smile she was giving him now was not the usual mischievous smirk she’d always given him. It was different, but he couldn’t decide whether it was sad or affectionate.

Bran guided her to the staircase by the living room up to the second floor to his bedroom.

The second floor of the penthouse was a mezzanine, which meant it was partly open to the floor below. In their case, it overlooked the living room below from the hallway with steel rail and tempered glass.

The four bedrooms were placed beside each other and they were all facing the railed hallway that looked down on the living room. The largest bedroom was built on one end, to which it overlooked the pool outside the balcony. The upstairs bathroom was right across the bedroom on the other end, by the staircase.

Since Bran was the one who was constantly there, he took the largest bedroom, which was twice the size of his bedroom in Stark Manor. His sister, Arya didn’t even argue when he claimed it and just settled for the bedroom beside it, mostly because she was rarely there.

His bedroom was larger, yes, but was nothing much. Sure, it had a king-sized bed that he slept alone, a walk-in closet, and its own remote-controlled fireplace, but everything else was pretty much similar to the things he had in his room in Stark Manor.

Bran had a work desk with two computer monitors with a cork board on the wall right above the monitors, a boss chair. He had a bookshelf with few of his favorite books and file boxes. He even had an ottoman by his fireplace as he liked to sit there with a cup of coffee, especially when it’s cold. His walk-in closet was basically half-empty as he didn’t really have that much clothes. But his Mom had made sure it kept his stockpile of suits, tuxes, neckties and bowties, trousers, shirts and shoes organized.

His bed had two nightstands with lamps on either side and he had even installed lamp on his headboard because he liked to read a book before going to sleep.

Bran led Meera into his room and she gasped.

“The fireplace is definitely an upgrade.” She pointed out.

The room was dimly lit, but no lights were on. Since the curtains were drawn to the sides, the only light it had was King’s Landing’s light pollution.

He never answered as he pushed forward and caught her mouth with his and crowded her against the door, which closed shut behind them.

By then, Bran had begun removing his tux jacket, dropping it to the floor. Meera had tugged his necktie before undoing it herself. He removed his shirt afterwards and he pulled her closer just as she was removing her shoes.

Meera wrapped her arms around his neck. Bran lowered himself and kissed her neck, gripped her thighs and carried her to his bed.

He placed her at the foot of the bed so he can try to get her dress off of her. Luckily, he was able to find the zipper and unzipped it open.

Meera got the memo and slid it off her until she was only in her underwear. She rubbed her hands down his chest, over his stomach, down to his trousers. She then undid his belt and tugged open his trousers’ zipper.

As his trousers fell to the floor, yanking his socks off along with them, he was left in his boxers. And Meera took advantage of the situation as she cupped the bulge of his throbbing cock against his boxers.

They broke free and locked eyes. Meera’s green eyes matched his blue eyes in the dark. Aligning his face with hers, he gently brushed his nose against hers and gave a hint of smile as if asking permission. She gladly smiled back at him and merely gave a nod to proceed.

Meera pulled herself backwards, further into the bed. Bran, however, remained standing by the foot of the bed staring at her.

It gave him flashbacks from the last time they were naked on a bed. It was on the Reed’s residence, in Meera’s room and he was sitting on her bed, half-naked, waiting for her to come to him. And now, it’s the other way around. It was Meera sitting on his bed, half-naked, waiting for him.

She was sitting with her arms spread out behind her, supporting her weight as she stared up at him. Her legs were also spread wide and it was hard not to ignore the garter that he had placed earlier.

Bran had probably spent enough time admiring her beautiful body as she had grown impatient and crooked a finger, motioning for him to come closer.

He didn’t argue and climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of her. “Sorry, I kept you waiting.” He said.

But before she could reply, he crashed his lips against hers. Meera kissed him back hungrily, wrapping her hands around his neck.

He began tugging her bra straps off and Meera never hesitated as she got what he was trying to imply and unhooked her bra, then casted it aside. He then got the view of her breasts and couldn’t resist but brush his hands against them.

Meera moaned against the kiss. He had to smile, he remembered the last time he did that and he loved the noises she was making whenever he touched her.

Bran moved down to her neck and then lower to her shoulder, and finally to her breasts. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as he pinched the other earnestly, making her muffle her groans.

“Don’t worry,” He assured. “You can scream all you want. This place is sound-proof.”

He went back to what he was doing earlier and sure enough, Meera’s moans grew louder, making him harder downstairs. He pushed Meera back, making her lay flat on the bed as he planted kisses on her breasts, trailing down to her stomach, down to her panties.

Bran bent down and spread her legs apart, holding it at the back of her knees. The garter on her right leg was now on his eye level and he removed it using his teeth, which made Meera giggle. He had then pulled her panties from her legs and threw them aside. Like the last time, she never protested or tried to stop him when he did.

Before diving in, he sniffed between her legs making her shiver as he breathed against her cunt. He smiled at her then went on to drag his tongue against her wet folds.

An involuntary moan escaped Meera’s lips. “Bran!” She exclaimed, jerking her hips in surprise. “Seven fucking hells, that feels so good!”

Hearing her moans turned him on, so he spread her legs further apart and continued sucking on her folds, which made Meera groan loud to the point of almost screaming. _She tastes_ so _good,_ He thought.

Meera reached out and raked his auburn hair gently as she cried out in pleasure. “Ahh, Bran!” She moaned.

When she came far too many times, he didn’t know how many, as he only kept licking her juices clean. He stopped as he was painfully hard, as if his cock was begging to be free from his boxers. He sat back on the bed before Meera’s legs spread open.

Meera lay back onto the bed, breathing hard, then she hoisted herself up on her elbows and sat up. She placed one hand on his shoulder, pulling him towards her again and the other on his throbbing cock, tugging on his boxers.

She closed the space between them as she pulled him into another kiss, before pulling away. “Bran,” She said, still panting. “I want you. I want you now. Please.” She pleaded.

Bran obliged and took off his boxers, showing off his erected cock. He then scrambled on his bed and went to reach one of his nightstand’s drawers for a condom.

Meera may have known what he was about to do, because she pulling his arm and stopped him from reaching the nightstand. “No, we don’t need it.” She assured.

He never argued with her. The last time he insisted, she contrarily impaled herself on him before he was even done protesting. _Trust me_ , she had said.

Bran climbed on top of her and his heart pounded in his chest. He froze and stared at her. Looking at her now, he felt the same way he felt before their first time. Nervous and excited.

Seeing him frozen up, Meera did the exact same thing she did when he froze up then. She straightened up and brushed back part of his hair that had fallen over his forehead, then she cupped his jaw, gesturing him to come forward.

Bran smiled at her gesture and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before aligning himself against her. He then pushed his cock into her, making her groan.

“Oh gods, Bran!” She screamed as he slid deep into her.

He started thrusting slowly, earning moans of pleasure from Meera. As he started to speed up, her moans had grown louder and higher in pitch.

 _Meera, oh gods,_ Bran wanted to say. _I’ve wanted this. I’ve always wanted this. I’ve wanted you for years._ But all that came out was a groan, and him repeatedly chanting her name.

As he kept thrusting into her, Bran began to notice that Meera had tears streaming down her cheeks as she moaned out in pleasure.

He slowed down his pace and caressed her cheek. “Meera, are you okay?” He asked, worried. “Am I hurting you?”

Meera slowly shook her head. “No,” She replied, out of breath. “No, I-it just feels so good.” She reached out her hand and touched his cheek. “ _You_ feel so good. Don’t stop now, Brannikins. Please.”

Bran nodded, spread her legs further apart and thrust into her harder and faster, which made Meera moan loud and arched into the surge.

“Bran—ugh!” Meera grunted. “Oh, gods! Please, don’t—agh!”

She never finished her sentence as she was too busy moaning out in pleasure. Bran, on the other hand, went back to sucking and biting on her neck before going down to her breasts, making Meera’s screams louder.

He could feel Meera’s nails digging onto his back. He had to smiled, he loved feeling her clasping and holding onto to him. Bran, once again caught her mouth into another kiss and they went exploring each other’s mouths afterwards.

Suddenly, he could feel himself starting to burst, and it made him groan involuntarily. He broke free from the kiss, grasped her hips and pounded into her faster and harder than he ever did.

“Meera,” Bran whispered as he drilled into her. He repeatedly said her name before burying himself as deep as he could and spilled inside her, coming hard.

Bran collapsed on top of her, with both of them out of breath. He then became aware that Meera was stroking his back with her hands. His skin tingled at every touch of her hand. He had to smile as he buried his face in her brown curls.

They never said a word to each other, as they got too comfortable with their position. It wasn’t until Bran was ready to pull himself out of her, but he heard her voice again.

Meera clung to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Don’t leave yet,” She pleaded. “Please.”

            “I won’t.” He managed to say, then kissed her on her forehead before burying his face into her curls again.

            _Even her hair smells good_. He thought, then whispered in her ear. “I’m glad I spent my time with you tonight.”

            “Me too.” She replied in a small voice.

            After a little while, Bran lifted his head. “I’ll move to your side, okay?” He said.

            “Okay.”

            Bran pulled himself out of her and Meera immediately turned to her side, with her back to him. He pulled the blankets from the bed and wrapped the covers on him and Meera’s.

            “We need to stop doing this.” She said, suddenly.

            It startled him. He didn’t know how to respond or what else to say. The statement sounded familiar too, like it was Jon’s words. It dawned on him that Jon may have said something to Meera after he had confronted him when he broke his arm last year. That’s probably why she was hesitating on everything she was doing the whole evening. But whatever the case, it’s not Jon’s choice, it’s theirs.

            “Why?” Bran asked before he could stop himself.

            Probably ten seconds have passed before she answered. “Because it’s not right.” She sniffled. It sounded like she was crying.

            He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Meera, are you okay?” He asked.

            “I’m fine.” Meera said, then sat up on the bed and let her feet dangle off the sides. “Don’t worry about me.” She clutched the covers and made sure it covered her body. “We have to go back.” She insisted, probably looking for her clothes on the floor. “They’re probably looking for us.”

            “Meera,” Bran pulled her wrist keeping her on the bed. “Please stay awhile.”

            She shook her head in disapproval. “No, Bran,” She said. “We have to go back.”

            “But—” He started to say.

            “We have to go.” She insisted. “It’s your brother’s wedding.” She reminded. “What will they say when they find out we’re not there?”

            _I don’t care what they’ll say_ , Bran wanted to snap back. _I want you with me tonight._

            “Meera, please, stay with me.” He pleaded. He knew it was kind of selfish of him to say so. But it’s probably the only time he’ll ever get to be alone with her again. “Please.”

            Meera was hesitating again. It’s as if you could see her battling against herself on what she’s going to do next.

            “Bran, I—” She faltered.

            “Please.” He said, grasping her wrist, wishing she’ll never shake of his grip. “Meera, please.”

            It took her a while before answering again. She sighed. “Alright, I’ll stay.”

            It made Bran smile wide. _Yes!_ He wanted to scream in delight.

            Meera went back under the covers and lay beside him, resting her head on his chest and him wrapping his arm around her.

            They were both buck naked, but feeling he had at the moment, with Meera cuddling up next to him was enough to warm him down to his toes.

            “What are we doing, Bran?” She said, before falling soundly asleep on his arm.

            _What are we doing?_ He had asked himself the same question over and over, but he never seemed to have an answer.

            Bran brushed part of her curly hair behind her ear and stared at her as she slept soundly beside him.

 _She’s still so beautiful_ , he thought as he gently touched her cheek. He wished time would just stop at the moment, that this night would go on forever just so he could hold her in his arms much longer.

But that’s never gonna happened, no. Everything that happened tonight will eventually be forgotten tomorrow. _And everything will go back to normal_ , he thought.

His eyes began to water and a tear escaped down his cheek. Well, if they’re going back to family friends the following day, at least he had this one night with Meera. He decided to make the most of it and make every second with her last.

Bran gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. “I love you.” He whispered before he himself drifted to sleep.


	23. Realization

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 30; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 28; Sansa – 27; Arya, Alys – 25; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 24; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen, Robin – 20



 

**BRAN**

Bran woke up with Meera still sleeping on his arm. He was so scared to wake her up that he didn’t dare made unnecessary movements. He smiled as he stared at her sleeping. He wished things could always be like this, with him waking up in the morning next to Meera.

 _I could get use to this,_ he thought. Weird thing was, Bran could almost hear Jon’s voice in his subconscious yelling back at him. _It could only happen if you tell her how you feel!_

Meera started shifting her legs, then her eyes fluttered open to him smiling at her.

“Good morning.” Bran greeted.

Her eyes widened in surprise. “What?” Meera sat up, pulling the covers over her chest and glanced out the windows. “Oh my gods, it’s morning!” She turned to him. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” She asked.

Bran shrugged. “You said you’d stay.”

“I agreed to stay awhile,” Meera corrected. “Not overnight.” She groaned, burying her head in her hands. “I’m so dead.”

He sat up and glanced at her. “So, you regret what happened last night?” He asked.

Meera snorted and turned to face him. “No.” She admitted. “Last night was great. I couldn’t feel my legs for a while.” She cleared her throat. “Anyways, um, you mind if I use your bathroom to freshen up?” She asked.

“Oh, of course.” Bran stood and grabbed the robe he had on the ottoman and put it on. He then went into his walk-in closet to the linens section, pulled out a clean bath towel and handed it to Meera.

Meera took the towel from him and wrapped it around her body before picking up her clothes and underwear on the floor they had previously just thrown last night.

“The bathroom’s just down hall.” He said. “Right across the last room. And also, there are extra toothbrushes on the medicine cabinet.”

Meera nodded, then frowned. “You keep extra toothbrushes?” She asked.

“Yeah,” He said. “My Mom says you’re supposed to change toothbrushes every three months. I just bought a dozen so I don’t have to go to the supermarket every three months for a new toothbrush.”

“Okay, then.” She said as she went on her way.

The next thing that went to Bran’s mind was breakfast. He had to prepare breakfast for himself and Meera so he ran down the staircase in his robe and thought of what he should cook in his kitchen.

The first thing he thought was to cook eggs, either scrambled or sunny-side up, but then he remembered Meera was vegan. Sure, she still eats foods that had eggs in them, she’s fine with it as long as the eggs aren’t the main ingredient. And it’s the same way with other dairy products, like milk and cheese.

He scrambled through his fridge and found ingredients to make pancakes. He immediately went to mix the dough with a few strawberries before finding the pancake maker on the cupboards above the kitchen counter.

Thankfully, the pancake maker cooks six pancakes at a time. And he was able to cook a dozen before Meera emerged from the upstairs bathroom.

Bran placed four pancakes onto a plate, poured maple syrup on it and topped it with sliced strawberries, since butter is a dairy product.

Meera was back in last night’s clothes and she walked down the stairs barefoot, holding her pair of shoes on one hand.

“Perfect timing.” He announced. “Breakfast is served.”

Her eyes widened. “What?” She asked as if she’d misheard him. “But I need to go—”

“Oh, come on,” Bran interrupted, taking her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen. “I can’t let you leave with an empty stomach.”

Meera had reluctantly allowed Bran to drag her along.

Bran had gestured for her to sit on a bar stool along the kitchen’s island counter. “Please, have a seat.”

She sighed and did what he said, then Bran picked up the pancakes that he plated earlier and placed it before her, complete with a fork, table knife and table napkin.

Meera’s eyes widened when she saw the pancakes, then turned to him smiling. “Wow.” She said in awe. “I didn’t know you can cook now.”

Bran shrugged, slightly pleased with himself. “Well, I like to do something while I’m not at work.” He explained, gesturing to a little bookshelf on the kitchen counter in a corner. “I’ve bought cookbooks, and some of those I took from our house in Winterfell. And I’ve also watched videos in the ‘net. And also since you don’t like butter, I improvised by putting strawberries as a topping.”

“I’m impressed.” Meera said. “Most guys don’t like cooking. They mostly order take-out meals. Jojen is an example. Whenever Alys and I aren’t around, he’d mostly order himself two boxes of pizza.” She reached for the fork and table knife, then turned to him. “Wait, what about you?” She asked. “Aren’t you gonna join me?”

“Oh, I will.” Bran replied. Taking up his plate of pancakes and placed it right next to hers on the island counter. “I’m just gonna boil hot water for my coffee.” He said as he plugged the electric kettle. “What would you like?” He asked. “I have tea if you don’t like to drink coffee.”

“I actually drink tea in the morning.” She revealed.

“Alrighty then,” Bran said as he reached out and pulled two boxes of bagged tea from the cupboard. “I have,” He squinted as he read the labels. “Lemon Balm and…Peppermint.”

“I’ll go with Lemon Balm.” She said.

“Okay, then.” He said as he opened the box and pulled out one tea bag. Bran had then got a mug from the cupboard and filled it with hot water from the electric kettle and placed the tea bag in it before handing it to Meera. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” She replied.

Bran took another mug, filled it with hot water and made coffee for himself before sitting beside Meera to eat his breakfast.

Meera had only started eating as soon as he sat down next to her. After her first bite, she turned to him. “Hmm, this is really good.” She pointed out. “You’re turning into those guys who can cook that never actually learned cooking in a culinary school.”

“Well, thank you.” He said, smiling at her. “That really means a lot coming from you.” He cleared his throat. “So, anyways, you don’t drink coffee anymore?” He asked.

“Of course, I still do.” Meera countered. “I just don’t drink it in the morning because it makes my hands shake uncontrollably.” She explained. “And for a doctor, it’s not good. Especially when you’re about to perform surgery.”

“Hmm, noted.” He said. “So what kind of tea do you drink?”

            “Raspberry Leaf tea.” She blurted out. “The all natural kind. I brew it myself some every morning. Then Jojen and Alys tried some and now I make tea for the three of us.”

Bran nodded. “Cool! Maybe I should try that.” He said. “Though, how do you brew it yourself?” He asked.

“Well, we own a berry farm.” She started to say. “And my Dad just had some of our workers to collect leaves from the raspberry plantation. I let them dry in a food dehydrator when get home to Greywater on the weekends.” She explained. “And then place a few into a brewing machine to make tea. I even made my Dad drink it because it reduces cardiovascular complications and aids your digestion. Oh, and you do not put sugar on it—seven hells, no.”

“I should let my Mom try that.” He suggested. When he saw Meera frown in confusion, he added. “My Mom doesn’t drink coffee.”

“What?” She asked like she’d misheard him. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I know.” He confirmed. “We own a coffeehouse chain and she doesn’t drink coffee. It’s very ironic. But she does drink tea. That’s why I have that.” He pointed at her cup of tea. “It’s from my Mom’s many complimentary supplies from her friends in the Riverlands.”

Meera looked around as if she was looking for something. “Where’s Summer?” She asked. “I haven’t seen him. And I figured this penthouse is large enough to house a dog.”

“Oh, Summer’s in Winterfell.” He explained. “With the rest of the pack. And yes, he lives with me here. But since yesterday was Robb’s wedding, I brought him there to have the house staff care for him and his littermates. I couldn’t leave him here all day, even with an automatic pet feeder.”

“But you work eight hours a day.” She pointed out.

“I take him to work sometimes.” Bran said. “Our employees love having him around.”

Meera blinked. “You take Summer to your workplace?”

“Yeah,” He said it, like it was no big deal. “Arya and I agreed to make our office building, pet-friendly.”

“And is that an appropriate workplace for your employees?” She asked. “I mean—”

“If you’re worried about the huskies trashing the place, don’t be.” Bran assured. “When we were in college, Jon took it upon himself to train them amongst the would-be service dogs in Castle Black.” He explained. “And yes, they _are_ trained. Well, maybe Nymeria and Shaggy are kind of, stubborn at times, but they’ll mostly listen.”

“Hmm, I suddenly wanted to visit the _Starkitects_ building.” She said. “You know, there aren’t really that many places that are pet-friendly. I hope you encourage that in your designs.”

“We do, actually.” He confirmed. “It’s one of our selling points.”

They smiled at each other, before Meera looked away, finishing her breakfast and emptying her cup of tea.

“Look, Bran,” She started to say. “As much as I want to hang around, I really need to go.” She said.

“Sure,” He said. “I can drive you—”

“No, Bran,” She interrupted. “It’s fine. I’ll find my way.” She assured. “My Dad and my brother are probably worried sick looking for me. Oh, and also, is it okay if I…borrow an overcoat or a jacket or something?” She asked. “It’s kinda weird walking around in this outfit in the morning.”

Bran wanted her to stay longer, but he’d already gone beyond their morale when he pleaded Meera to stay the night.

“Of course,” Bran stood from his seat. “I’ll be right back.” He ran upstairs to his walk-in closet and picked up one of his jackets from the hangers before running back downstairs to Meera.

“Here you go,” He said as he handed the jacket to her. He doesn’t want her to go yet, but he had no other choice.

It was a grey jacket that his sister Sansa had bought him from Highgarden. It’s a trait his sister had inherited from their Mom, buying gifts from everyone.

As Meera put on his jacket, Bran contemplated on everything that happened that morning. He loved spending time with her. And it felt good when he woke up right next to her on his bed. And he definitely loved cooking breakfast for her and eating together.

 _I could definitely get use to this_ , he thought. But then the subconscious part of his brain shouted, _it can definitely happen if you tell her how you feel_.

Bran had told her how he felt, the only problem was, Meera was asleep when he said it. _I love you_ , he had whispered to her. It was easier that way, of course. He couldn’t bring to tell her that in person, but he has to try.

The grey jacket surprisingly went well with her green dress.

“I have to go.” She said again.

Bran sighed and reached out to touch her cheek. “I wish you could stay longer.” He said.

“I can’t.” Meera replied, grasping his wrist gently. “I’ve already been gone for too long. And I’ll return your jacket, I swear.” She promised.

Bran surged forward and closed the space between them, brushing his lips against hers. She kissed him back, of course. But the kiss she’s giving him was different. Her kisses were soft, not like the hungry ones she’d given her before. It was more affectionate.

Meera pulled away from him. “Now, I really need to go.” She said. “Thank you for everything.” She smiled. “I never even had a guy cook breakfast for me before, besides my Dad.”

He snorted. “It was my pleasure.”

Bran stood frozen as she had then grabbed her clutch and Talisa’s bouquet from the console table behind the couch that faced the flatscreen and went for the door.

Halfway through, the subconscious part of his brain mentally yelled, yet again. _Tell her how you feel, idiot!_

“Meera—” Bran called which caused her to stop at her tracks and turned back to him.

“Yeah?” She asked.

 _I love you,_ He wanted to say. But unfortunately, his tongue betrayed him. “I—um…safe travels.” He said instead.

Meera looked down, took a deep breath then smiled back at him. “See you around, Brannikins.” She said before walking out the door.

As soon as the door shut close, Bran punched the kitchen’s island countertop. “Stupid!” He scolded himself. “Why the fuck can’t you say it?!”

Bran wanted to run after her and finally tell her how he feels about her, but he was distracted by the sound of his phone vibrating against the console table.

He had placed his phone on vibrate right before his brother’s wedding ceremony started and he had completely forgotten to bring it back to sound mode.

He slipped to unlock it and squinted at the screen. _38 Missed Calls, 12 Messages,_ Bran read.

            “Oh, shit!” Bran cursed. He had three missed calls from Jojen, and he had also expected to read death threats from him, but he thankfully didn’t receive any. He had nine calls from Robb, another nine from Jon, and seventeen from Arya.

            He began reading the messages and some of them were even sent from last night, which he never bothered to look at.       

_23:30; Robb_

_You slept with Meera?!! What the fuck, Bran?! I will deal with you tomorrow._

_. ._

_23:38; Jon_

_I told Robb and Jojen about you and Meera. Sorry, but you cannot just disappear like that._

. .

_23:51; Arya_

_you. are. so. dead._

_23:55; Arya_

_i’m pretty sure robb’s gonna kill you. and i figured jojen will too._

_23:55; Arya_

_i’d dig my own grave if i were you._

. .

_08:19; Arya_

_we’re having lunch with robb and talisa later._

_08:19; Arya_

_and to keep robb from murdering you in front of everyone, i’m picking you up wherever you are. that’s generous enough._

_08:26; Arya_

_i used that phone locator app, and it says you’re at the penthouse._

_08:27; Arya_

_i’ll be there by 10am. and if you’re still not ready when i get there, i’m leaving._

_09:00; Arya_

_why the fuck aren’t you answering any of my texts and calls??!! i know your phone isn’t dead! it keeps ringing, dumbass!!!!_

_09:15; Arya_

_BRANDON FUCKING STARK!!!!!!! ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE OR I’M THROWING IT OVER THE FUCKING WINDOW WHEN I GET THERE!!!_

_09:28; Arya_

_IF YOU’RE NOT READY WHEN I GET THERE, I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE ROBB GETS HIS CHANCE!!!_

            Before he can reply to his sister’s threatening messages, his phone was receiving another call. _Arya_ , it said.

Bran took a deep breath before swiping his phone screen to answer it. “Hey, sis.” He greeted casually.

“ _BRAN!_ ” Arya yelled so loud that he had to pull the phone away from his ear to minimize the volume of her scolds. “ _Why the fuck aren’t you answering any of my calls_?” She demanded.

“I had placed my phone on vibrate.” He explained. “And I was…kinda busy.”

“ _Oh, busy?”_ Arya said sarcastically. “ _Busy fucking Meera, is that it?”_

“Um,” He started to say.

“ _You are so dead.”_ She declared. _“Robb is furious. Jojen is just outraged and he said he wanted to kill you. And please don’t tell me Meera’s still there.”_

“Um, no,” He replied. “No, she—”

 _“She better not be there when I get there,”_ Arya interrupted. “ _Now, hurry up!”_

His sister hung up before he can answer.

Bran sighed then checked the time, _09:42_.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, learning he only had eighteen minutes before his sister will arrive.

He ran to the upstairs bathroom and took the quickest possible shower. Afterwards, he hurriedly got dressed. Nothing fancy just a simple long-sleeved shirt, trousers and loafers. He checked on his wrist watch for the time. _09:52_.

Technically, he still had eight minutes before his sister arrives and scolds him so he used the remaining time to scoop up the clothes he’d worn last night which was scattered on the floor in his bedroom. He placed them on his bed and figured that he’ll put them on the washer when he gets back.

Bran crouched down to look for his other sock, when he found something else on the floor, the garter he was forced to place on Meera’s leg as one of those superstitious beliefs. He had to smile. At least, she left him something from last night.

As soon as he was ready, he ran down the stairs, picked up his keys, before he remembered that the empty plates he and Meera had for breakfast were still on the kitchen’s island counter. He took the empty plates and mugs and placed them on the dishwasher before running off out of his place and onto the elevator.

He tapped the down button of the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently. He checked his watch again. _09:58_ , he read. _Great!_ He thought. _Now Arya’s gonna kill me._

The elevator doors opened and he was surprised to see his sister Arya, with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed. She was about to step out when she noticed him and stopped at her tracks.

“Hey, sis.” Bran said, waving his hand.

Arya’s scowl deepened as she placed a hand on one of the doors to keep it from closing. “Don’t just _hey_ me, Bran.” She said. “Get in.”

Bran obliged, stepped into the elevator and stood next to his sister. Arya never even looked at him and she was still wearing the scowl on her face.

He decided to break the silence. “So, um, where are we eating?” He asked casually.

“Didn’t you hear what Talisa said last night?” Arya asked. “Oh, I just remembered.” She turned to him with her steel grey eyes. “ _You weren’t there!_ ” She screamed. “You literally bailed on us on Robb’s wedding night.”

            Bran sighed, not knowing what else to say. “I’m sorry, okay?” He apologized. “I was drunk.” He lied.

            Arya snorted. “Mm-hmm,” She said. “Drunk enough to hook up with your brother’s bestfriend on his wedding night? Right, well, tell that to Robb.” She suggested, then sighed. “Bran we all know you’re not the drinking type. Sure you drank a few shots, but you never get drunk.”

            Bran never answered, as what his sister had just said was true.

“Robb was furious when he found out that the number of Starks in that room was missing one.” Arya continued. “Luckily, his wife was able to calm his nerves. Mom and Dad freaked out when they couldn’t find you. And Jon had to make up some excuse on why you disappeared.”

            _Of course,_ Bran thought. Jon knew, or at least had a hint. He knew about his fling with Meera years back when they were still in college.

            They reached the lobby and walked out to the sidewalk to Arya’s parked car.

            “Honestly, Bran,” Arya said as they both hopped into the car, with her on the driver’s seat and Bran himself on the shotgun. “I don’t care what you and Meera did last night, but you just had to pick the time after Robb’s wedding to have sex with her? I mean, come on! It’s so—”

            “I know.” Bran managed, not knowing what else to say. “Just…just drive.”

            Arya made a tsk sound. “Little brother, you may not know this, but I know a shit ton of stuff. And I know that last night wasn’t the first time you had sex with her. Because the whole thing in _High Tide_ , pretty much explains itself.”

            Bran frowned at her. “Wait, how do you know about that?” He asked.

            Arya shrugged, like it was no big deal. “Jon told us.” She spouted out. “So, you literally ditched your bestfriend so you can have sex with his sister—I mean, that’s pretty hardcore. Even Gendry’s never done that.”

            He tried to think of something to say to defend himself, but couldn’t. Jon, however, was barely keeping it together. _You have to agree to this_. He had said. _Or I’m telling Robb and Jojen_. Jon had threatened to tell many times, but he never did. But Bran guessed that he went too far this time, and he figured Jon has had enough covering for them. Well, he doesn’t blame him.

            “She _was_ at the penthouse.” She said. “She spent the night there, didn’t she? And if you’re going to lie to me now, you can’t. I was actually twenty minutes early in picking you up.” She informed, which made his eyes widen.

            “That’s right.” Arya said, matter of factly. “I was having a chat with the doorman in the reception and I saw her, Meera Reed, hurriedly walking out to the car port and into one of the cabs outside. Oh, and another thing, she was wearing _your_ jacket.”

            Lying won’t save him now, it will only make things worse. “Alright, fine.” He admitted. “Yes, I…we—”

            “Hup-upupup,” Arya cut in, raising one hand to shut him up. “I really don’t want to know details about your illicit trysting with Meera. Whatever you do is all your business.” She said. “But, I’m very sure that Robb’s going to grill you regarding your sudden disappearance act last night. And, just know that I’m not going to jump in this time and save your arse from Robb’s detective-like interrogation.”

            “Yeah, I get that.” Bran replied.

            “And just in case you’d say that I didn’t help out,” Arya said. “I did volunteer to pick you up, didn’t I?” She pointed out. “You’re fucking welcome.”

            Bran smiled at that. Compared to Sansa, who was cheerful with hugs and kisses and positivism, Arya was the exact opposite. She may not show it at times, but she actually does care.

            “Arya,” He said. “Did I ever tell you that you’re my favorite sister?”

            “Oh, shut the fuck up.” Arya said, and that was his expected response.

            “I love you too, sis.”

            Arya snorted. “You’re still dead.” She reminded him.

. . .

            Arya parked her car on one of those parking slots near Cobbler’s Square. They got out of the car walked towards the street with the fancy restaurants.

            “Where are we eating again?” Bran asked as he followed his sister.

            “Butterwell.” Arya replied.

            Bran’s heart skipped a beat when they entered the _Butterwell_ Restaurant. He was just so sure that Robb’s gonna yell at him.

            Everyone was already there. At first, Bran thought their parents were there as well, thankfully they weren’t and he sighed in relief. It was just his siblings, Jon, and their new sister-by-law.

            They were seated by an eight-seat long table. Jon sat at the head of the table. Robb and Talisa and Sansa were seat to Jon’s right, and to his left was Rickon and two vacant seats, which he was sure was for him and Arya.

            Robb scowled when he saw them approached.

Talisa was the first to speak. “Hey, you found him.” She said.

“Um, hi.” Bran greeted as he waved his hand awkwardly.

“Hello Bran.” Jon said sarcastically. “Had a great night?” He asked.

Bran never answered as he and Arya sat on the empty seats.

            Robb remained quiet and glared at him, which made Bran avoid his older brother’s gaze. He had then narrowed his eyes at Arya. “Where did you find him?” He demanded.

            “The penthouse.” Arya blurted out.

            They all gasped.

            “Meera spent the night in the penthouse?” Sansa asked. “Well, not do anything scandalous, huh?” She raised an eyebrow at Bran. “Speak for yourself, little brother.”

            “So, it’s true.” Rickon spoke up. “Seven fucking hells, Bran!” He said, elbowing him. “And they say I’m the wild one.”

            Bran took a deep breath. “Okay, look,” He started to say. “I’m sorry—I didn’t know what came to me last night. I swear—”

            Robb raised his hand, which made him stop talking. “Little brother, please.” He interrupted. “I don’t wanna hear details, it will just gross me out.” He huffed.”Just—Bran, you’re single. You can fuck any girl whenever the fuck you want every night for all I care, but you had to do it on my wedding night? _And with Meera?_ Come on!”

            “I know, it’s stupid and I’m sorry.” Bran apologized. “I wasn’t thinking.”

            Arya was giving him a mischievous smile.

            Bran frowned at his sister. “What in seven hells are you smiling for?” He demanded.

            “Don’t go ballistic on me now, little brother.” Arya said. “I knew something was going on between you and Meera way before Jon ever did. I didn’t know what, though, but I knew there was something in there.”

            It made him more nervous. “Wh-what do you mean?” He asked nervously.

            “Hmm, remember when I woke you up in your room in the frat house?” She recalled. “When I borrowed your phone so I could text Gendry during that _Arts Fest_? Well, I’ve read some pretty dirty stuff on a text convo between you and Meera. Well, not really, because the dirtiest I got was how you wanna touch her legs and go under her skirt or something.”

            Sansa’s jaw dropped. “What?” She exclaimed. “Oh my gods, Bran!”

            “Yeah,” Jon added. “And that jacket in my backseat was a red flag that you had sex with her _in my car_.”

            “You know, despite all this,” Arya said. “I have to say, I’m impressed. Bran has managed to hide it for five years, even if Jon figured it out.”

            “Why are you congratulating him?” Robb asked. “We should not be encouraging this.” He insisted, then turned to him. “So tell me, Bran, what are you and Meera exactly?” He asked. “Are you guys dating? Is she your girlfriend?”

            Bran could feel Jon’s eyes on him. He knew of course, Jon knew that Bran had developed feelings for Meera. And now he was deeply in love with her. But he couldn’t say that to Robb or to any of his siblings now, at least not yet.

            He simply shook his head. “No, and no.” He admitted.

            “So you just…sleep together?” Robb guessed.

            Bran shrugged. “Basically.”

            Robb sighed in frustration. “Bran, what in seven hells are you doing with your life?” He asked. “Did you even thought about how we would feel about this? Or the Reeds?”

            Truthfully, he didn’t know how to answer his brother’s question. “Well, the truth’s out. Jojen’s probably gonna murder me. And Mom and Dad—”

            “They don’t know.” Jon interjected.

            “Yeah, and I think it’s better that way.” Sansa spoke up. “If they found out about that, they’re probably gonna force you to move back to Winterfell.”

            “And Howland Reed?” Bran asked.

            “We left him out of it as well.” Arya answered. “’Cause if we’d tell him the truth, he’d probably have a heart attack. And Jojen agreed with us.”

            “But we’re pretty sure they’re still gonna ask you questions though.” Robb said. “And we—”

            Arya cleared her throat, easing the tension on the table. “Um, how about we order lunch?” She suggested. “Because you ranting about how your brother fucked your bestfriend is just gonna make me lose my appetite.”

            “I’m with Arya.” Talisa agreed.

            “Yeah,” Rickon said. “I’m starving as well.”

            After eating their meals, they drove North to Winterfell. Robb and Talisa rode on Robb’s car; Jon, Sansa and Rickon on Jon’s car; and Bran himself on Arya’s car.

            When they were passing the Riverlands, Arya suddenly spoke up. “So, it’s Meera, huh?” She said.

            Bran turned to her. “What?” He asked.

            “Come on, Bran,” Arya smirked, keeping her eyes on the road. “You can’t fool me when it comes to this.”

            “What in seven hells are you talking about?”

            “Please,” She said. “I know you have a thing for her.”

            “You can’t prove anything.”

            “I saw the way you look at her.” Arya pointed out. “I’ve never seen you look at someone like that before.”

            Bran sighed. “Just don’t tell anyone about this.” He said before he could stop himself.

            Suddenly, Arya slammed on the brakes, which might’ve thrown him and have his face planted on the windshield if it weren’t for the seatbelts, and then pulled over.

            “What the fuck, Arya?!” He exclaimed.

            Arya turned to him with curiosity. “Oh my gods!” She cried. “So you really…like her?” She asked with wonder, like she couldn’t believe it.

            _Fuck!_ Bran mentally scolded himself. “Can we just get back on the road, please?” He said, desperately trying to change the subject.

            Arya crossed her arms and glared at him. “You have to answer my question first.” She insisted. “Do you really like Meera?” She asked. “And I don’t mean like a simple crush, I’ve known you’ve had a crush on her since forever, but you know, like _like_ her?

            He was having trouble answering his sister’s question and scratched his head.

            “It’s a fucking simple _yes or no_ question, Bran.” Arya pointed out. “Why can’t you answer it?”

            Bran buried his head in his hands. “It’s complicated.”

            “Aww, finally!” Arya exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s so cute!”

            He swatted his sister’s arms away. Now he understood why Rickon hated being cooed at. “I told you, it’s complicated.” Bran said with his eyes suddenly watering. “You wouldn’t understand.”

            Arya studied him. “Wait, you’re in love with her,” She guessed. “Aren’t you?”

            That’s when it hit him hard and tears suddenly started streaming down his cheeks. “Don’t tell anyone about this.” He insisted as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

            His sister gave him a sympathetic look. “Bran—” She started to say.

            “Please,” Bran pleaded. “Don’t tell anyone.”

            Arya nodded then wrapped her arms around him again for comfort. “I won’t.” She promised. “It’s going to be alright, little brother.”

            Arriving at Stark Manor in Winterfell, Bran and his siblings were greeted by their parents and their huskies. Jon and Rickon helped unload Talisa’s suitcases from Robb’s car’s trunk as it’s where she was going to live now.

            Arya had briefed him about what to tell their parents. Jon had come up with the excuse and told Jojen to tell the same story to his Dad regarding his sister as well. And when his Mom interrogated him, he knew what he had to say, with Arya jumping in to helping him.

            The rest of the day, Bran locked himself in his room. He tried to keep himself distracted by looking out the balcony, sketching, reading, petting and playing with Summer, but his thoughts always go back to Meera and how he was stupid enough not to tell her how he feels.

 

**MEERA**

Meera stood at his door for about a minute before walking to the elevator.

            Tears streamed down her cheeks. “I love you.” She mumbled. _But this is the last time._ She thought. _The last time I’m pulling anything like this._

            She made her way down on the elevator and stepped into the lobby. At the reception counter, she saw a young woman with dark hair having an argument with the doorman. But as Meera looked closer, she noticed that the girl’s dark hair had been dyed platinum blonde ombre at the ends.

            Her eyes widened as she recognized who it is. _Arya_ , she thought. _Oh, shit!_ Meera cursed at herself mentally. She cannot let Arya see her. Especially not here and not now. And definitely not in last night’s clothes.

            Meera took a deep breath and walked as briskly as she could and also not making it obvious that she was avoiding the sister of the guy she had just slept with.

            Thankfully, there were at least two cabs on the condominium’s car port drop-off. She got on one and told the cabbie to take her to Brightwater Keep.

            Meera’s plan was going to Brightwater Keep first, to freshen up and probably think of an excuse to tell her father and brother on her whereabouts the night before.

            “Excuse me, ma’am?” The cabbie called out. “Brightwater Keep is in the Reach.” He pointed out. “That’ll cost you—”

            “I don’t care.” Meera interrupted. “Just drive.”

            The cabbie never argued as he just kept driving towards the Roseroad. On the ride to Brightwater Keep, Meera checked her phone for any calls or messages. And voila! _24 Missed calls, 8 Messages_ , it read.

            Meera had two missed calls from Jon, three from Robb, six from her Dad, and thirteen from her brother, Jojen. She had then read the messages, which were from the same people who tried calling her, and some of it were even sent from last night. She never noticed, of course, because her phone was on silent mode in her clutch and she was...busy.

_23:14; Dad_

_Meera, sweetie, where are you? We need to go home._

. .

_23:15; Jojen_

_Meera, where tf are you?! Dad’s tired, we need to go. Are you with Bran? Why aren’t you answering your phone?_

. .

_23:30; Major Jon Stark-Targ_

_Meera, yours and Bran’s situation had reached boiling point, so I had to blow the lid off. Sorry._

. .

_23:32; Robb S._

_You slept with my brother?!! What the fuck, Meera? Is this why you defended Gendry then because you were sort of doing the same thing with Bran? We are going to have a little chat about this when we meet again, Reed!_

. .

_23:32; Jojen_

_BRAN IS YOUR FUCK-BUDDY SINCE COLLEGE??! WHAT THE FUCK?! IT HAD TO BE MY BESTFRIEND? AND YOU HAD TO SNEAK OUT ON ROBB’S WEDDING?! I’M SO GONNA KILL BRAN WHEN WE MEET AGAIN!!_

_23:35; Jojen_

_Sorry, I just had to let that out. Jon had already made up some excuse to tell our parents about your situation. And I told Dad that you’re in Brightwater Keep, you better be there when I get there tomorrow._

. .

_9:30; Jojen_

_Meera, where are you?! I’m in the apartment and you’re still not here. Where the fuck did Bran take you, huh?_

_9:31; Jojen_

_I told Dad we’d be in Greywater after lunch, now where the fuck are you?_

            “Oh my gods.” Meera murmured. Jon had sold them out. _Once this situation reaches boiling point,_ Jon had said. _I’m sorry but I’m going to have to blow the lid off._

            She doesn’t blame Jon for telling them off, what she and Bran did was way beyond his moral limit. And she figured everyone was looking for them. And also, she was pretty sure the Starks hate her now. Robb, especially.

            When Robb found out about their bestfriend, Gendry started dating his sister, Arya, he was furious and shoved him to a wall. Now, he knows about her and Bran. And he’s probably gonna do worse, since she and Bran aren’t exactly dating, they were only fuck-buddies.

            Meera decided to call her brother, partly to keep him from worrying. Just as soon as it rang, Jojen answered immediately.

            _“Meera, thank the gods,”_ Jojen said. _“Where are you?”_

            “I’m on my way there.” She replied. “Don’t worry.”

            _“Where are you now, exactly?”_

            “I’m on the Roseroad,” She explained. “Just gotten out of King’s Landing.”

            _“So you were in King’s Landing the whole time?”_ Jojen grumbled. _“Where did Bran take you, huh?”_

            “Why does that matter?” She asked.

            _“You disappeared with Bran on his brother’s wedding!”_ He blurted out. _“Of course, it matters! The Starks considered calling the KLPD, until Jon told us everything.”_

“Wait, Jon told the Starks? Including Ned and Catelyn?” She asked in horror.

            _“No, just Robb, Arya and Sansa, and me.”_ He said. _“Our parents don’t suspect a thing. And Jon came up with some excuse that laid them off a bit. But I’m pretty sure they’ll still ask questions.”_

“Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “Can we not talk about this now?” She suggested.

            _“Then hurry up!”_ Jojen yelled, then hung up.

            Meera placed her phone back into her clutch and the rest of the way to the Reach, she contemplated on everything that happened with Bran.

            The way he kissed her was different. And the way he made love to her last night was definitely different. It was so…gentle. So good. It felt passionate. It felt right knowing it was with the person she loves that she actually had tears streaming down her cheeks as he thrust into her.

            After they both came, he laid on top of her. _Don’t leave yet, please_ , she had said, desperately.

            _I won’t,_ Bran replied. And he gladly allowed her to caress his back as he whispered her name to her ear. _I’m glad I spent my time with you tonight_.

It made her smile, but it also made her sad. _Me too_ , she whispered back.

            Meera was close to Bran, sure. But she had never felt closer to him than now. And admittedly, he was a good friend, but ever since that one Saturday afternoon when she’d ran into him somehow changed everything.

            For fuck’s sake, they strolled in a snow-covered park at night and he taught her to skate in an ice rink. And the kiss he’d given her that night was different than the other kisses he’d given her before.

            Ever since that night, she had been confused about her feelings. But when Jon confronted her about them, that’s when it snapped. Bran was the only guy who she’s been completely honest with. And she figured out why she’d turn down most of the guys who’d asked her out, because she already had a thing for Bran that she didn’t even know yet. She loved that awkwardness he had sometimes. That warm smile. The tendency to correct people with rational reasoning or scientific proof study.

            Meera had thought about that as she stroke his back with her hand. Only then, did she realize that she really, truly loves him. And holding him so close, she felt contented. At least, she got to hold him like that before they revert back to being friends.

            When Bran finally pulled out from her and lay next to her, Meera turned her back against him so he won’t see her tears.

            _We need to stop doing this_ , Meera suddenly told him.

            _Why?_ Bran asked with a surprised tone in his voice.

            _Because it’s becoming real,_ she wanted to say, but she managed to stop herself from saying so. Instead, she replied. _Because it’s not right._

            She took a deep breath before sitting up, still covering herself with the comforter. _We have to go back._ She had said as she tried picking up her dress from the floor. _They’re probably looking for us._

            But he gripped her hand. _Meera,_ he had said. _Please stay awhile_ _._

            They argued for a while. She wanted to stay with him, of course. But they were in the middle of a celebration. It was Robb’s wedding and they’d only just snuck out.

            Her subconscious were fighting against one another. _It won’t be right_ , one part of her brain said. _But you love him_ , the other part said. _You won’t get this chance ever again_.

            Surprised as she was, Meera sided with the second part and answered, _Alright, I’ll stay_. And the next thing she knew was that she fell asleep in his arms.

            Meera woke up the next morning with Bran’s arm still around her. She panicked, of course, since she hadn’t intentionally intended to stay that long.

            When Bran offered one of his bathrooms for her to freshen up, she was relieved to finally have time to herself.

            _What the fuck am I doing?_ Meera thought as took a quick shower. _Where is this going?_

            Afterwards, she had every intention to leave. But of course, Bran surprised her again with breakfast, which she found really sweet.

            Meera wanted to tell him how she really felt. Right before she left the penthouse, she wanted to tell him. But she couldn’t.

            Sure enough, when she was halfway through the door, Bran called her name.

            She turned back to him. Bran was fiddling with his robe, the way he always fiddles with stuff when he’s nervous. He looked like he wanted to say something. Something important, but he was hesitating so instead he wished her safe travels.

            Meera looked down in disappointment. She sighed and forced out a smile. _See you around, Brannikins._ She had said casually.

            She had shed a few tears in the backseat of the cab before it pulled up in front of their apartment building. She paid the cabbie and made her way into the building, to the elevators.

            While riding the elevator, Meera could just imagine her brother, waiting for her to walk through the door with a scowl on his face.

            As the elevator reached the fourteenth floor, she searched her clutch for her apartment key. And when she opened the door, Jojen did not disappoint.

            “Well, there she is!” Jojen called from the living room. He was seated on one of the arm chairs, with his arms on each armrest and a suspicious sneer on his face. “Good morning, dear sister.” He greeted with false enthusiasm as she walked into the living room. “So, did you have fun last night?” He asked.

            “Oh, gods,” Meera sighed. “Look, I don’t need this right now.” She said as she placed her clutch and the blue rose bouquet on the side table next to the couch.

            “I don’t care if you don’t.” Jojen snapped.

            Meera rolled her eyes. Honestly, she was just so tired from everything that happened and still a little sore from last night with Bran so she went to the kitchen, scooped up a few dried raspberry leaves and placed them on the tea brewer before facing him. “Would you like some tea?” She asked.

            Jojen followed after her. “Don’t change the subject, Meera.” He said. “We’re not just letting this slip by. You disappeared on Robb’s wedding with Bran. And that’s not the worst part, you’ve been sleeping with him since we were in college.” He huffed. “My bestfriend! But why?” He demanded. “There are lots of guys out there, but why Bran? You literally ditched me in that open mic night so you can have sex with him.”

            Okay, so Meera figured Jon had basically hadn’t left a single detail when he told them about her and Bran. She turned to her brother, bravely meeting his gaze. “What do you want from me?” She asked.

            “The truth, Meera.” Jojen blurted out. “Look, I get that you have your way in many things, but last night, with you going AWOL on us, that’s not you.” He pointed out. “You never do that. You never just break the rules, sneak out and spend the night with someone.” He crossed his arms. “So tell me, what’s going on between you and Bran? Are you guys dating? Is he your boyfriend?” He asked.

            “No, we’re not dating,” Meera answered. “And no, he’s not my boyfriend. It’s just sex, nothing more.” She assured.

            “If it’s just sex, then why did you let him kiss you?” He asked.

            “It’s called peer pressure, okay?” She explained. “Everyone literally ganged up on us—”

            “I’m not talking about last night.” Jojen interrupted. “I’m talking about after we had dinner with the Karstarks back home in Greywater.”

            She froze, keeping a straight face, then frowned at him. “What do you mean?” She asked.

            “He kissed you,” He recalled. “And you let him. That doesn’t look like it’s just sex to me. It seemed like there’s something more.”

            “We also make out,” She added. “It’s a thing we do whenever no one’s around.”

            Jojen shrugged, then raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, then.”

            Meera poured tea into a mug and took a sip. “You know, I’m surprised you haven’t threatened to kill him.” She pointed out. “I mean, Robb would probably be on rage by now.”

            “Well, I’m not Robb.” Jojen said, pouring himself tea on a mug. “I wanted to though, but—nah. It’s Sunday and besides, sending Bran thirty death threats on voice mail is just too much work. I prefer keeping quiet and then punch him on his face when we meet again.” He then drank his tea.

            “No violence, please.” She pleaded, then looked him in the eye. “Promise me.”

            “What?” Jojen exclaimed. “But—”

            Meera glared at her brother daring him to continue.

            Jojen grunted. “Fine, I’m not gonna punch him.” He cleared his throat. “Now, will you explain to me why you’re wearing _Bran’s_ jacket.”

            “Because I can’t be seen in last night’s clothes.” She reasoned. “So Bran lent me a jacket.”

            Jojen started to ask another question, but she cut him off.

            “Look, as much I want to chat with you,” Meera said, placing her mug on the sink. “I need to freshen up so we can be on our way home.”

            Meera walked towards her room and locked herself in. The reason she did it was for Jojen to avoid asking more questions. She sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands.

            “What the fuck am I doing?” She muttered to herself, then lied down flat on her back.

            She felt something poking her by her waist, and when she reached out and pulled what it was, she realized it was _Mykel_ , the husky stuff animal Bran had given her years ago.

            Meera had to smile seeing it. She had drawn attached to it and even cuddled it in her sleep most of the time. During her college years, her roommate, Arianne Martell even found it cute.

            Suddenly, there was an urgent knock on her door. _“Hey!”_ Jojen’s voice followed after. _“Meera, will you hurry up already so we can get going?”_

            She sighed, got up and took off Bran’s jacket, placing it on her bed right next to _Mykel_. She took her bath towel from the rack on her door and opened the door to a scowling Jojen.

            “Why are you such in a hurry?” Meera asked.

            “Greywater’s a three-hour drive from here.” He reminded him. “And I’m already hungry. And I would like it if you picked up the pace.”

            Meera rolled her eyes at him and went for the bathroom to freshen up.

            Afterwards, they wasted no time and headed home to Greywater. The whole drive North, Meera sat on the shotgun seat of Jojen’s car. She put on a sleeping mask and made it look like she was sleeping. That way she can avoid him asking her questions again, and thankfully, he didn’t.

            As Jojen parked his car, He had briefed her with what to tell their Dad.

            “If Dad asks,” Jojen said. “You had a terrible case of vertigo from drinking champagne and Bran had to drive you to Brightwater _and then_ he went home.”

            “You really thought this through, huh?” She asked.

            “Jon came up with the excuse.” He explained. “And they’re telling Ned and Catelyn the same story so I suggest we stick to it as well.”

            “Why should I even consider this?”

            “Because if Dad, Ned and Catelyn Stark finds out about this,” He said. “Who knows what will happen. Dad will probably have a heart attack again, and we’ll not be allowed to hang out with the Starks anymore if they find out that you and Bran were sexually involved outside the dating phase.”

            “Fine.” Meera agreed. “Thanks, I guess.”

            Their Dad came to greet them. He asked what happened to her, of course, and she told him the same excuse Jojen had told her earlier. Thankfully, he bought it and invited them to have lunch with him.

            The rest of the day though, she spent it lying on her bed cuddling _Mykel_ as she occasionally shed tears, hating herself for not being brave enough to actually tell Bran how she really feels about him.  



	24. Distress

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 30; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 28; Sansa – 27; Arya, Alys – 25; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 24; Rickon, Tommen – 20



 

**MEERA**

            Meera’s life changed when she discovered she had a bun in the oven.

            The following week after Robb’s wedding, Bran had called her multiple times and left her messages. But she never answered, partly because she didn’t know what to say to him and it would just make things awkward.

            Also on the same week, she woke up in the mornings to having mild headaches and nausea that she was feeling dizzy half the time until drinking tea. Even at work, she would suddenly feel nauseous that she had made it a habit of bringing tea to work, placing it in a little thermos to keep it hot.

            Meera didn’t know what in seven hells was wrong with her. The following week, she was easily worn out and tired and constantly going to the bathroom to pee. Even her colleagues in the hospital had started to notice.

            “Meera, are you okay?” Rylene asked once, when they were on rounds.

            “I’m fine.” She assured. “Don’t worry about me.”

            And she was, until she started throwing up. The first time it happened was while she was at work in the hospital. At first, she had just shrugged it off, like maybe she had just eaten bad lunch or something. But when she had thrown up on several occasions, something was wrong.

            Meera had tried connecting the dots. Headaches, dizziness, nausea, food cravings—as she had been eating veggie and berries salad a lot lately, and she had also been sleeping a lot. Why it’s the very same symptoms of…

            _No, no, no, no!_ She thought. _This can’t be right_.

            It only occurred to her that she had been weeks late. On Tuesday that same week, she took a half-day sick leave and then drove to a pharmacy to buy test sticks before going back to their apartment to take the pregnancy test.

            All she had to do was to simply remove the cap and point the absorbent tip downward in her urine stream for five seconds and the results will be read in two minutes.

She did as what the instructions had said and waited. To know it if it’s positive, two red lines will show on the stick and just one if it’s negative.

Meera took a deep breath before looking at the stick. And she nearly dropped it when it showed two red lines.

She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. _Oh my gods!_ She mentally screamed. _I’m pregnant_. Tears had then started falling down her cheeks. That’s why she was experiencing all those things because she was pregnant. _And with Bran’s child_.

Meera had then buried the test stick in the bathroom’s garbage bin beneath used tissue paper, cotton swabs, q-tips and wet wipes, and tampon packaging before locking herself in her room.

She sat on her bed, buried her head in her hands and wept. _How_ _in seven hells is she gonna tell anyone about her condition?_ She thought. Her concern is how everyone will take it. How her Dad and her brother will react. Will her Dad have a heart attack? Will Jojen go onto rage mode just like Robb? _Oh, fuck_. She cursed. How will the entire Stark family take it? How would Bran even handle it if he finds out it’s his?

            It’s pretty clear that she has to tell someone about it, at least. But she didn’t know to whom. Her three bestfriends, Robb, Jon and Gendry were definitely not candidates for it. Robb and Jon _are_ of the Stark family so there’s no way she’s telling them. And as for Gendry, well, he’s dating a Stark, so it’s a no. So, it’s either her brother, Jojen or his girlfriend, Alys.

            And since she haven’t made up her mind yet, she acted normal, as if everything’s fine and nothing interesting had happened. The rest of the week, Meera would show up to work, do her usual routine as she’d do her chores in their apartment. But behind the closed doors of her bedroom, she’d often think about what she’s doing to do about it, sobbing and clutching the stuffed animal Bran had given her.

            By the end of the week, she drove back to their apartment after her shift and cooked Alys’ and Jojen’s dinner, which was spicy jambalaya. But since, Meera found out that she was pregnant, she settled for a veggie salad.

            Meera knows both Alys and Jojen’s time off. Her brother’s off at 5pm, but since he’s in Highgarden it’s a twenty-minute drive to their place. Alys’ off at 6pm and the hospital they’re both working is ten blocks away from their place so she’d still take the transit to get home.

            Maybe it’s the hormones, but Meera had texted her brother a long grocery list so she’d be alone for the next hour until Alys get home.

            She was sitting on the couch, drinking tea for her nausea, with her feet on the coffee table and a pillow on her lap when Alys arrived from work.

            “Hey, Meera.” Alys greeted.

            “Hey,” She greeted back, forcing out a smile. “Your jambalaya’s getting cold.” She pointed out. “You better start eating it.”

            “Ooh!” Alys said as she headed to the kitchen counter for her bowl. “This is just what I need from a rough day at work.”

            Meera frowned. “You had a rough day at work?” She asked.

            “Not really,” Alys picked up her bowl and sat next to her on the couch. “Except an intern couldn’t figure out how to put a thermometer on a kid’s armpit.”

            Alys had then explained how the kid had a racecar print on his t-shirt and asked if he liked driving racecars. So, she suggested that they should race, but for the car to run, they need a key. And the key was that the thermometer had to be placed in his armpit, that’s how she convinced him.

            They both chuckled.

            “But, hey.” Alys said. “It’s all in a day’s work for us doctors, right?”

            Meera nodded. “Of course.”

            “So,” Alys placed her feet on the coffee table as well. “Where’s Jojen?” She asked. “Isn’t he home yet?”

            “Jojen is in the supermarket.” Meera said. “I sort of, texted him to buy a few stuff. It’ll be awhile before he gets here.”

            Alys raised an eyebrow, then placed her bowl of half-eaten jambalaya on the coffee table and faced her. “Okay, since we’re alone, I wanna talk to you about something that I found, rather interesting.”

Meera knitted her eyebrows at her.

            “I was taking the garbage bins like a few days ago so I can segregate them for the chute,” Alys explained. “Like I always do. And there was something in the bathroom bin underneath the wadded up tissue paper and used wet wipes.”

            _Oh, no_ , Meera thought. _She’s on to me now_. But she kept her expression guarded.

            Alys sighed. “We’re the only two girls in this apartment.” She continued. “The thing I found is an item customary used _only_ by girls, and I know it’s not mine, which means it could have only been yours.”

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Meera managed.

            “Meera,” Alys inched closer to her. “You’re really not gonna tell me about the stick?” She asked.

            Meera’s eyes started tearing up. At that point, she was just holding up her tears from falling down her cheeks and looked away. “It’s nothing.” She lied.

            “Meera, it’s okay.” Alys assured. “You can trust me. Just tell me what’s going on so I can do what I can to help.”

            Then she lost it. All the tears she was holding in, just streamed down and sobbed. Alys pulled her into a hug.

            “Oh gods.” Alys said in a small voice. “You’re gonna be okay.” She reassured, stroking her back and calming her down. “It’s gonna be okay.”

            When Meera stopped sniffling and sobbing, Alys turned to her. “Bran’s the father, isn’t he?” She asked.

            Meera nodded, then looked down. “Don’t tell Jojen,” She pleaded. “He’ll beat him up when he finds out.”

            “What?” Alys said in disbelief. “But we—”

            “Please, don’t.” She pleaded. “If someone’s gonna tell him, it has to be me.”

            Alys sighed and reluctantly nodded. “Okay, but how long are you gonna hide this from your brother?” She asked. “Or your Dad?”

            “I don’t know.” She admitted.

            “You can’t hide the baby forever, Meera.” Alys pointed out. “Have you even gone to see an Ob/Gyn about this?”

            Meera shook her head. “No, but if I do everyone’s gonna know.” She said. “I know every doctor in that hospital, Alys.”

            “Maybe not in the hospital we work at.” Alys said. “And I happened to have a friend in Honeyholt who’s an Ob/Gyn. I can take you to her tomorrow.”

            The following day, Meera and Alys drove to Honeyholt, a town beside Honeywine River. The Ob/Gyn friend Alys was referring to, turned out to be her college roommate, _Alys Beesbury-Tyrell_.

            Alys had said that she had no idea how they were assigned as each other’s roommate back in their college years since they had the same first name and were both medical students. They went to see her for a special appointment Alys had arranged the night before.

            Her worse nightmares came true when Dr. Beesbury-Tyrell confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. Two weeks pregnant, all because she had an unprotected one night stand with Bran Stark.

            Meera used to keep track of her safe days/periods, but that night with Bran, she got careless. She never bothered to remember if it was one of her safe days, she just allowed Bran to do his thing. But at a cost, now she was pregnant with his child.

            Dr. Beesbury-Tyrell or as she liked to call her, _Dr. BT_ _,_ had prescribed her some prenatal vitamins and advised her on what to eat and drink, and what to do, like to reduce her number of activities to avoid complications and be on bed rest whenever she can.

            The week after that, Alys was the one doing most of her daily routines in their apartment, brewing their daily tea, vacuuming the carpets and cooking breakfast which, of course earned a head-scratch from Jojen. But thank the gods, he didn’t suspect anything.

            Until, that one night in the middle of the week. Meera was doing her usual routine, preparing their dinner. Jojen was on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table, probably working on another paper on something. Alys sat next to him and was separating their white and colored clothes for the laundry, which she was going to drop-off before driving to work.

            While in the middle of tearing lettuce for the dish, Meera suddenly felt dizzy and her hand gripped the counter while her other hand went to her temple.

            Unfortunately for her, Jojen saw it and turned to the kitchen. “Sis, are you okay?” He asked.

            Meera took a deep breath and went back to tearing the lettuce. “I’m fine.” She assured.

            “You know what?” Alys placed some of the white lab coats aside and stood. “I’m going to help you.” She walked towards a rack where they hung the aprons and took one.

            Meera felt a slight pain in her lower abdomen area and her legs started shaking. “I can handle making a fucking vegetable salad.” She insisted, leaning on the counter for support. “I don’t need your help.”

            “Oh, come on,” Alys said, putting on the apron then walked towards her. “I’ll slice the cucumber, if you don’t mind and—Oh my gods!” She exclaimed, stopping at her tracks.

            Meera turned to her. “What?” She asked weakly.

            “You’re turning pale.” She pointed out. “And, um…” She looked down and her jaw dropped. “Meera…” She faltered and motioned her eyes down her waist.

            Meera looked down and saw what she meant. She was bleeding. Her shorts were stained red with blood and it was also running down her legs to the floor. Looking at it, she started to see spots dancing across her peripheral vision.

            “Jojen!” Alys called. “Throw me one of those towels, please.”

            Jojen looked up from his laptop and tossed Alys a towel from the laundry sort. Just as soon as Alys had caught it, Meera lost her balance and started falling to the floor.

            Fortunately for Meera, Alys was able to catch her, barely by her shoulders.

            “Meera, oh my gods!” Alys cried, slowly kneeling to the floor and rested her head on her lap. “Jojen!” She yelled in alarm.

            Meera could see Jojen rushing to them and gasped when he saw Alys clutching her on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood.

            “What happened?” Jojen knelt and gently tapped her cheek. “Meera, sis?” He called.

            She wanted to answer, but she couldn’t. And her vision was starting to blur.

            Jojen turned to his girlfriend. “Alys, get my keys,” He instructed. “We’re taking her to the hospital. And bring her some extra clothes.”

            Meera could hear Alys’ footsteps running around the apartment as Jojen lifted her up and carried her. Then everything went black.

. . .

            She regained consciousness in her brother’s car, with Alys on the wheel and Jojen on the backseat holding her close to him.

            “—the hospital is that way!” Jojen yelled. “This is the road to Honeyholt. What the fuck are you doing?” He demanded.

            “I know what I’m doing,” Alys countered. “And I know where we’re heading—”

            “My sister’s life is in peril, Alys!” Jojen interrupted. “If anything happens to her, I swear to the gods—!”

            “Oh, save your threats, Reed!” Alys interjected. “And just let me drive.”

            Meera blacked out again. The next time she woke up, she was on a hospital bed. She sat up and saw green curtain partitions then looked around, with all the medical equipment, she assume she was in an emergency room of some hospital.

            She was just about to call out to someone when she heard voices just beyond the curtain partition.

            “—but, it’s okay.” A voice said. Meera knew that voice. _Dr. BT_. Well, that means that she’s in a hospital in Honeyholt, as _Alys Beesbury-Tyrell_ worked here. “She and the baby are safe and healthy. That’s what matters.”

            When she heard that, she thought, _Uh, oh_. _This is not gonna be good_.

            “I beg your pardon?” Jojen asked as if he’d misheard her. “She _and the baby_?” He repeated. “What baby?”

            _Well, great!_ She thought. _Now, he knows_. _And he’s not gonna take this well_.

            “Isn’t that what I just said?” Dr. BT said, clearly annoyed. “I know you heard me right, Jojen.”

            Meera wasn’t surprised that they’d have that interaction. Dr. BT was technically Alys’ bestfriend/roommate in college so of course, she and Jojen knew each other.

            “Beesbury, come on, this isn’t a funny joke.” Jojen insisted.

            “Jojen—” Alys Karstark started to say.

“Just tell me what’s wrong with my sister.” He persisted.

            “I would never joke about this, fyi.” Dr. BT said. “Especially in this situation seeing that your sister actually never told you about her condition.” She paused. “There’s no easy way of saying this, but Meera is three weeks pregnant and the bleeding is caused by implantation.”

            “Okay, what is that?” Jojen asked.

            “Implantation is when a fertilized egg attaches itself to the uterine wall where the baby will remain until birth occurs.” Dr. BT explained. “In your sister’s case, you said there was a lot of blood, so it’s classified as heavy implantation. But that’s not really what caused her to faint. It’s the implantation plus overfatigue and stress.”

            “Well,” Alys spoke up. “Meera’s sort of a workaholic type of person.”

            “I can tell.” Dr. BT said. “She was making dinner when she fainted, like you said.” She recalled. “She needs to rest. And if you can convince her not to show up to work tomorrow, please do. We’re lucky it was just an implantation with heavy blood flow and not a miscarriage. But if she keeps up with her daily routines, she’s gonna miscarry.”

            Before she could stop herself, Meera cleared her throat, which made someone slide the curtain partition to her left.

Dr. BT, Jojen and Alys stood in surprise looking at her.

“You’re awake,” Jojen rushed to her and wrapped her in a hug. “Thank the gods,” He said, before letting go. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.” She assured. “Now, can we please go home?”

“Well, I—” Dr. BT started to say.

“It’s okay, Alys.” Meera said. “I overheard what you guys were talking about. Implantation, and the heavy blood flow was caused by overfatigue and stress.”

“Mm-hmm,” Dr. BT said. “You need to rest, seriously.” She reminded. “And have you been taking the pre-natal vitamins I prescribed to you?”

Meera nodded. “Three times a day, just like you said.”

            All three of them thanked Dr. Alys Beesbury-Tyrell and drove back to their apartment in Brightwater Keep. On the ride home, none of them said a word to each other, but clearly, there was tension among them. Jojen was on the wheel, Alys on the shotgun and Meera on the backseat.

            Luckily for Meera, Alys had bought her some extra clothes since it was stained with blood when they brought her to be examined. And she had also called and ordered a pick-up meal for their dinner.

            When they arrived home, the tension rose. Alys brought the ordered meal to the kitchen for it to be transferred to plates. Meera went to seat on the couch as Jojen closed the door the apartment.

            “So,” Jojen spoke up as he made a show of putting his keys on the side table by the coat rack. “Are we just gonna ignore the elephant in the room?”

            “Not now, Jojen.” Meera said.

            “Not now, huh?” Jojen repeated. “When were you planning to tell me that you’re pregnant?”

            “I was waiting for the right time—” She started to say.

            “The right time?” He interrupted, placing his jacket on one of the couches’ headrest.

            “Because I know you’d freak out.” Meera pointed out.

            “Who wouldn’t?” Jojen said. “Of course, I’d freak out! I ran to the kitchen earlier and found you surrounded in a pool of your own blood. And I had to carry you to the hospital only to have the doctor drop the bomb on me.”

            “Jojen, please,” Alys said, handing a plate of vegetable salad to Meera. “I don’t think your sister needs this right now.”

            Jojen turned to Alys. “You knew about this?” He guessed. “And you never told me? Alys, she’s three weeks pregnant! How the fuck am I supposed to take this lightly?!”

            Meera stood and placed an arm before Alys. “Jojen, please don’t take it out on Alys,” She pleaded. “She didn’t tell you only because I made her promise not to.”

            “Why?” He demanded. “’Cause you’re afraid that I’ll beat the shit out of the guy who knocked you up?”

            “Jojen—”

            “Please tell me it’s not who I think it is.” Jojen said.

            Meera had looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            “It’s Bran, isn’t it?” He speculated. “The guy who knocked you up?”

            When she didn’t answer, Jojen suddenly had a murderous look on his face, took back his jacket from the couch and went to grab his keys.

            “Where are you going?” She asked.

            Jojen turned to her. Her brother’s face has turned into a shade of red. _Oh, no!_ She screamed internally. She knew her brother so well that when Jojen does just that, it either from embarrassment or rage. But it’s only phase one.

            “I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Jojen yelled as he trudged towards the door.

            “No,” Meera cried as he rushed after him. “No, don’t do this, please.” She pleaded, gripping his arm. “Jojen, don’t make things worse than it already is.”

            Jojen turned back to her. “Do you realize how stupid this is on my part?” He said, his breathing becoming shallow. “Knowing how oblivious I am from the fact that my bestfriend had been sleeping with my sister? And now he got you pregnant. I’m not just gonna sit here, I’m doing something about it!”

            “Jojen, please!” Meera gripped his arm tighter. “Please, he doesn’t know.” She blurted out. “He doesn’t know.”

            “What?” Jojen and Alys exclaimed at the same time.

            Alys knitted her eyebrows. “I thought Bran knew about this.”

            Jojen started hyperventilating, a health condition he has when he’s nervous and/or in rage. “I’m gonna—” He gasped. “—fucking kill-him!” He held on to the side table for support and to avoid stumbling to the floor.

            “Oh my gods!” Meera yelped, guiding him to sit on the couch. She then turned to Alys. “Alys, could you—” She started to say.

            Alys understood immediately. She grabbed one of the brown paper bags from the console table behind the couch and sat beside Jojen. She placed the opening of the paper bag directly and completely over Jojen’s mouth and nose.

            Jojen began breathing in and out of the paper bag. And about the tenth time he breathed in and out Alys removed the paper bag from his mouth and nose.

            As for his episodes of hyperventilation, it is usually states of panic or anxiety which causes the increased breathing rate of a person. The increase rate of breathing results in unusually low levels of carbon dioxide in the body. Thus, using the paper bag.

            Jojen began to breathe normally.

            “Feeling okay now?” Alys asked.

            “Yeah.” Jojen said weakly.

            “Okay, now lie down on the couch.” Alys instructed.

            “What?” He complained.

            “Just do as she says!” Meera insisted, transferring to one of the armchairs. “She’s a doctor, like, for humans.”

            Jojen snorted, then obliged.

            Alys had placed cushion pillows underneath his knees for extra comfort. But when Alys started unbuckling Jojen’s belt, he gasped and stopped her.

            “What are you doing?” He demanded.

            “I’m not gonna give you a head.” Alys said. “I’m taking off any tight and restricting clothing. Your belt.”

            “Oh,” Jojen said. “Sorry.”

            Alys had then placed another cushion pillow on Jojen’s stomach. “Breath from your stomach,” She said. “And try to relax.”

            Jojen smiled at Alys. “Thanks, babe.”

            Alys made a face, then kissed him on his forehead before going back to the kitchen.

            “She’s a keeper.” Meera said as soon as they were alone.

            “Now aren’t you gonna answer my question?” Jojen asked. “How come Bran or the Starks don’t know about you being pregnant?”

            “I never told him.” She replied.

            “Clearly.”

            “I don’t know.” Meera shrugged. “I just…I can’t face him or the rest of the Starks. Not now.”

            “When?” Jojen asked. “You can’t hide from them, you know.” He pointed out. “No matter what you do, my little niece or nephew has Stark blood. They will find out about it, maybe not now, but they will, eventually.”

            “Then I’ll move somewhere far.” Meera blurted out. “Where they can’t chase after me. To Essos, maybe.”

            Jojen shook his head. “No,” He said. “No, I don’t think Dad would like that. And I don’t like it either.” He declared. “And by the way, how are you gonna tell Dad about this?” He asked.

            “I don’t know.”

            “You can’t just answer every question with _I don’t know_ , Meera.” He pointed out. “You’re going to have a kid now. You can’t just wing it, you need to have a plan.”

            Meera sighed. “I don’t have one, yet.” She admitted. “Because, honestly, I don’t know what to do.” She sighed. “I’m a mess.”

            Jojen sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not a mess. You basically raised me, and I turned out awesome, it means you’re doing something right.” He said. “And don’t worry, sis. We’ll figure something out.”

. . .

            Her brother did have a plan. And it’s a ridiculous one because it involved them alienating from the rest of Westeros. But if it means getting away from the Starks for a while, she had no other choice.

            On the weekend, Meera went home to Greywater with her brother as they always do. As usual, she had morning sickness and kept throwing up, which of course, caught their father’s attention.

That afternoon on that same day, her Dad invited himself into her bedroom.

“Hey sweetie,” Howland said as he closed the door behind him.

“Dad, um,” Meera sat up. “You need anything?” She asked.

“Not really.” Howland said as he sat beside her. “You vomited when you and your brother got here. I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

            “Oh, um,” She started to say. “I’m fine, Daddy.”

            “It is from carsickness?” He asked.

            “Uh, probably.” Meera replied. “And also the burrito I ate went bad.”

            Her father frowned. “You _ate_ a burrito?” He asked as if he’d misheard her. “But you’re a vegan. Or is there such a thing as a vegan burrito?”

            “There is, actually.” Meera said, matter of fact. “From the _Red Dunes_ , that Dornish restaurant chain? They have a vegan menu.”

            “But that doesn’t explain why you kept throwing up.” Howland said. “So, what is really going on?” He asked.

            “Nothing.” She lied as she grabbed her phone by the edge of the bed and called her brother Jojen on it before turning the call off after five seconds. “Everything’s fine.” She forced out a smile.

            Suddenly, her bedroom door opened with Jojen bursting into the room.

            “Meera, what?—oh.” Jojen started to say, then noticed their father in the room staring at him. “Hi Dad.” He greeted as he closed the door behind him.

            That’s when their father’s scowl deepened. “ _What_ is going on?”

            “I, um—I mean it-it’s nothing.” Jojen said nervously, then turned to her for help.

            Howland raised an eyebrow at her brother. “You’re stuttering.” He noticed, then turned to her. “You think I haven’t notice that you’re both acting strange since you arrived earlier? Now, would you mind telling what in seven hells is going on?” He demanded. “Because I feel like both of you know a family secret and I’m left out of it.”

            Jojen sighed, then turned to her. “I’m sorry, sis.” He apologized. “But I think you should just tell him.” He urged.

            “Tell me what, Meera?” Howland asked turning to her.

Meera knew her brother is a terrible liar, and he’s literally all she has right now. But he’s right. Their Dad was their only parent left. If anyone else should know besides Jojen and Alys, it’s him. She just hoped he won’t disown her or throw her out of their house.

Meera bowed her head and suddenly, she just broke down, tears came rolling down her cheeks. “Dad…” She faltered.

Howland stared at her, waiting.

She took a deep breath and touched her belly, which made her father’s eyes widened.

“Meera, are you pregnant?” Howland guessed.

Meera fell to her knees before her father. “I’m so sorry, Daddy.” She sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

            Surprisingly, she felt her father arms wrapping around her.

            “Shh,” Howland said, gently rubbing her back, a thing he usually does to calm her down. “Shh, it’s gonna be okay, sweetie.” He assured, pulling her closer as she wept. “It’s gonna be okay.”

            Once she had calmed down, her Dad asked her the next question she knew he would ask.

“Who’s the father?” Howland asked.

            Meera once again, looked down in shame. And she couldn’t find to answer her Dad’s question.

            “It’s Bran.” Jojen blurted out.

            Howland turned to her brother in astonishment. “Bran…Stark?” He went back to facing her. “So, you’re dating your brother’s bestfriend all this time?”

            Meera shook her head. “We’re not dating, Dad.” She admitted. “We were never together.”

            “Do the Starks know about this?” He asked. “About you and Bran? And your child?”

            “No,” She replied. “I mean yes, but not Ned and Catelyn. And no, they don’t know I’m pregnant.”

            “What?” Howland exclaimed. “Not even Bran? Meera, he’s the one who knocked you up, he should’ve been with you when explaining your situation to our families.”

            “I know, but…” Meera faltered. “I don’t know how to tell him or his family.” She said. “I’m not ready to face them. Especially since the Stark siblings are still kind of scandalized about Bran and me.”

            “You cannot run from the Starks about this, sweetie.” Howland pointed out. “Whatever you do, Bran is still the father of that child you’re carrying. You cannot deny the truth. Especially since we’re good friends with them.”

            “I know that,” Meera said. “But I just can’t face them right now.” She admitted.

            “You cannot hide forever, Meera.” Howland brought up. “You should know that.”

            “I know that, Dad.” She insisted. “But I’m not gonna hide forever, just right now with a child in my belly.”

            “Even if you don’t answer their calls or messages, they know where we live.” Howland pointed out. “You do know I can’t turn away Ned Stark’s children. And even if I told them you’re not here, they’ll ask for your address in Brightwater Keep.”

            Meera turned to Jojen, who was still standing by her door. Her brother had a proposition

            “We thought about that too, Dad.” Jojen spoke up. “I came up with a solution to keep away from the Starks for a while.” He held a long white envelope with its one side torn. “Meera seems to like the idea. But we need your approval.” He handed it to their Dad.

            Howland took out the contents and began reading. “Oldtown?” He read out loud, then turned to Jojen. “I thought you said, you’re not going to take this job offer.”

            Jojen shrugged. “It’s the only way I can think of without Meera having to move to Essos like she once suggested. And also because I can keep an eye on her there.”

            “Are you sure about this?” Howland asked, holding out the envelope. “This is a three-year contract. And Oldtown is a closed city.”

            “I know it’s that long,” Jojen said. “But at least the Starks won’t be able to follow us there. And it came with family privileges, which they’re gonna house us inside the Citadel’s complex just by the coast of the Honeywine River and the Whispering Sound Bay.”

            Howland slowly nodded. “I have no problem with that,” He said. “But what about your sister? The job offer was addressed to you.”

            “I’ll resign from my job in Brightwater, Dad.” Meera blurted out. “I’ll be at rest and unemployed for a few months until I give birth. But don’t worry, I have enough savings that’ll keep me afloat.”

            “And Alys and I had agreed to take care of her and my would-be niece or nephew.” Jojen brought up.

            “Your girlfriend is coming with you?” Their Dad asked. “Was she offered a job there as well?”

            “No, just me.” Jojen replied. “They’re both gonna resign from their jobs at Brightwater Keep and travel to Oldtown with me. But don’t worry, Dad. Besides me, Alys and Meera graduated from Westeros’ top university, so finding a job in Oldtown won’t be that hard. And we need your permission before I’m sending an e-mail confirming me taking the job offer.”

            Their Dad seemed to be in deep thought, before nodding. “Alright.” He agreed. “If this is what you think you should do, I’ll support you.” He said, turning to Meera. “ _But_ , I need to be there when you give birth. I cannot miss the birth of my first grandchild.”

            Jojen nodded. “Visitation policies in Oldtown are strict.” He said. “You have to file six-months earlier unless you live in the five surrounding towns. But don’t worry, Dad. I’ll take care of that.” He promised.

            Meera wrapped her arms around their Dad. “Thanks for understanding, Daddy.”

            Howland kissed her forehead. “Of course, sweetie.”

            Jojen smirked. “I swear to the gods if you name the kid Howland or Jojen Jr., I’m gonna kill you.”

            All three of them chuckled.

            That night, as Meera was bringing her Dad his tea before bed to his room, she found her father standing out in the balcony and staring out to the Northern Lights display in the starry night sky.

            It only meant one thing. And it’s either there’s a problem he refused to discuss or he’s thinking about his late wife and their late mother.

            Meera placed the tray with the tea on his nightstand, before walking towards him out the balcony. “Dad?” She called.

            Howland straightened and wiped his face with his hand before turning to her. “Meera, what are you doing here?” He asked.

            His eyes were red like he had been crying and he sniffled. And the last time she had seen her Dad cry was when her Mom died.

            “I brought you your tea.” Meera replied. “Are you okay?” She asked.

            “I’m fine, sweetie.” He assured, then a tear fell of his cheek. “It’s just everything that’s happened reminded me of your Mom.”

            “You never talk about her or what happened.” She recalled.

            Howland sighed. “When your Mom was pregnant with your brother, the doctor said that it was going to be a difficult one.” He remembered. “She never minded the risks all that mattered to her was that we were going to have a son and you a brother. Then her water broke a month early. I rushed her to the hospital, that’s why I left you in the care of the Starks.” He started tearing up again. “The doctor said that they could only save one life out of both mother and child and gave me the most difficult question to answer, that I should choose who they would save. Your mother answered for me, to save your brother’s life in exchange for hers.”

            Not knowing what to say, she wrapped her arms around her father’s waist and embraced him.

            “I want you to update me when you have your check-ups.” Howland said. “If there are any complications or health issues, leave nothing out. You have to tell me everything, okay?” He insisted. “I just don’t want the same thing happening to you.”

            Meera nodded. “I will, Dad.” She promised. “And you don’t have to worry about me. I can handle this.”

            Her Dad sighed. “You know, if your Mom was here, she’d jump up and down to the idea of having a grandchild.”

. . .

            The following week, Meera and Alys had resigned from their jobs in Brightwater Keep, much to most of their colleagues’ shock and dismay. She had to explain to them that Jojen got offered a job with family privileges in Oldtown. As soon as she mentioned Oldtown, they understood it somehow, since it has the highest pay in medical jobs compared to the capital, King’s Landing.

            That was true, of course. But it wasn’t the real reason why they’re going to Oldtown. Jojen didn’t even want to go as he was already happy with his job in Highgarden, and he only accepted the offer for her. To keep the Starks from going after her. And they can’t follow after her in Oldtown as it’s a closed city.

            Also that same week, they started packing their stuff out of their apartment in Brightwater Keep for it to be brought to their house in Greywater.

            They were scheduled to arrive in Oldtown on Saturday that week, which meant they also had planned on when to meet and tell their friends about it. Meera herself was going to meet with Robb, Jon, and Gendry on Thursday and tell them they’re leaving on later that day, and Jojen meeting with Bran and Myrcella on Friday and tell them they’re also leaving on that same day.

To make the story short, it’s Meera going ahead on Thursday, with Jojen and Alys leaving the following day. That way they can avoid mostly Bran from knocking on their doors in Greywater demanding to speak to her. But in reality, all three of them will leave on Saturday and taking a different route to further avoid suspicion.

            When the day came for her to meet her friends, she had never been so nervous. Mostly, because she hadn’t seen or contacted any of them since Robb’s wedding, which was nearly a month ago. Worse, she left at a moment’s notice with Robb’s brother, Bran, slept with him and now she’s pregnant with his child. But they can’t know that. Not yet.

            Meera met with her friends at some high-end restaurant, which she can’t pronounce the name, in Cobbler’s Square.

            She took a deep breath before walking into the restaurant. Robb and Gendry were already there, both in their corporate attires, being CEO of two of the biggest companies in the country and all.

            “Hey, guys.” Meera greeted casually as she reached their table.

            Robb scowled when he saw her. “Well, well, well,” He said. “Hello Meera.”

            She could tell he was mad. _Of course, he would be._ Her subconscious yelled back. _You slept with his brother on his wedding night._

            “I know, I’m late,” Meera said as she sat down. “I’m sorry. I was packing my stuff up.”

            Gendry held up his palms up. “Okay, before you both say anything,” He said. “I wanna hear it from you. Because when Arya told me, I didn’t believe her. And just earlier, Robb told me the same thing, I still think he was kidding.”

            Meera turned to Robb.

            “Yep, I told Gendry, like thirty minutes ago.” Robb informed. “He still doesn’t believe us. You need to clear the air.”

            She took a deep breath. “Alright—wait,” She faltered, turning to Robb. “What did you tell him?” She asked.

            “I told him what you and my brother had been doing since we were in college.” Robb said.

            “Tell me,” Gendry said. “Is it true? You’ve been doing this with Bran since we were in college?” He asked. “Like since the time when Arya and I were still hiding our relationship from Robb?”

            Meera gulped. “Um, actually, it was sort of, way before that.”

            Robb nearly spat out his coffee. “ _What?_ ” He exclaimed. “You mean you’ve been doing it since high school or something? What the fuck, Meera?”

            “No!” Meera said. “No, just…” She sighed. “Remember when you broke your arm? And Tyrek followed Gendry to King’s Landing? Tyrek tried to take me by force. And it was Bran stood up to him, and I sort of, kissed him as a thank you.”

            “And then you started sleeping with him?” Robb speculated.

            “I never slept with him,” Meera started to say. “Well, until that Open Mic Night, like the night before you found out about Arya and Gendry.”

            “Holy shit!” Gendry exclaimed.

            “What I want to know is, why with Bran?” Robb asked. “There are literally loads of guys out there, guys who had actually asked you out. But you chose to do it with Bran. Why?”

            _Because I love him_. Meera wanted to say. At the moment, she was only pulling herself together and tried hard not to cry. “I don’t know, probably because he was always there.” She said. “And he’s single and not mingling.” She sighed. “Look, I know it’s immature and immoral and…kind of insulting because we left at your wedding night. But I want you to know that I’m really sorry. And trust me, there’s nothing between me and your brother. It’s just sex, that’s it. You probably just wanna shove me to a wall or something, but I won’t care because I totally deserve it.”

            Robb snorted. “I know you are sorry.” He said. “And I’m not gonna hit a girl. What the fuck do you think my wife will say about that? You know, I’m surprised Bran hasn’t got you pregnant.”

            Meera froze when Robb said that last sentence. But when Gendry laughed, she nervously chuckled alongside him. What they don’t know, was that she _is_ already pregnant with Bran’s kid.

            “Oh, come on, dude,” Gendry said. “She was a medical student. They had more access to contraceptives than we do.”

            She cleared her throat. “Anyways, speaking of your wife,” She said, turning to Robb. “How’s the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?” She asked.

            Robb smiled. “Oh, we just found out yesterday.” He said. “It’s a boy.”

            Meera and Gendry gave each other a fist bump and squealed.

            “Congratulations again, dude.” Meera said.

            “Now we have a Robb Jr. in our midst.” Gendry brought up.

            “Actually,” Robb said. “We’re naming him _Eddard_ , after my Dad.” He pointed out. “And we’ll call him _Little Ned_.”

            And Meera won’t be surprised if her son or daughter would be good friends with Little Ned when they meet. They are, after all, cousins.

            “By the way,” She spoke up. “Where’s Jon?” She asked.

            “Oh, he’s not coming.” Robb replied. “There’s an emergency at Castle Black.”

            Meera screamed in relief internally. She knew it’s wrong to think this way, but she was glad Jon wasn’t with them today. Jon knew about her and Bran, or might’ve guessed how she really felt about his little cousin, and he might’ve force and trick her into revealing her feelings. It’s the very thing Meera feared about Jon, the fact that it seemed like he’s got it all figured out.

            “Okay, since we’re all here,” Meera said. “Might as well drop the bomb.”

            Gendry frowned. “Oh—kay?” He said in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

            Meera took a deep breath. “I’m leaving.” She blurted out.

            “ _What?”_ Robb and Gendry said at the same time.

            “What do you mean you’re leaving?” Robb asked. “Where are you going?”

            “To Oldtown.” She brought up. “Jojen got this job offer from the Citadel Research Institute and it came with family privileges. So he’s taking me and Alys with him.”

            “Dude,” Robb started to say. “You, Jon and Gendry are gonna be godparents to my kid. You can’t leave.”

            “Wait,” Gendry spoke up. “Isn’t it only one pair of godparents? Like a godfather and a godmother?” He asked.

            “Oh, fuck having two.” Robb countered. “I want you three as the godparents.”

            “Wasn’t there some law about that?” Gendry asked.

            “Yeah,” Robb said. “But even if we can get approval from a politician, it won’t be valid. There’s a reason that there’s a section called _The Separation of the Church and State_ in the constitution.” He explained.

            “Fuck.” Gendry muttered. “This is why I’m an atheist since age fourteen.”

            “Anyways, he’s still your son,” Meera pointed out. “Which means it’s still your call.”

            “Thank you, Meera.” Robb said., then frowned. “Anyways, why do you wanna go to Oldtown?” He asked.

            “Yeah,” Gendry added. “And Oldtown’s a closed city in the Reach. You can’t just go in and out whenever you want.”

            “I know that,” Meera said. “And this also means we won’t be seeing each other for a while, with me being there.”

            Gendry leaned on the table. “How long is this ‘a while’—” He quoted his fingers in the air. “—you’re talking about?” He asked.

            “Um, three years.” She revealed.

            Gendry nearly spat out his iced tea. “Dude, that’s way too long.” He said. “A lot can happen in three years.”

            “It’s contractual.” She explained.

            Robb was studying her. “I still don’t get it.” He said. “Aren’t you checking on your Dad during the weekends? And I thought the job offer was for Jojen, what’s in it for you in Oldtown?”

            “Firstly, because Oldtown has highest pay in medical jobs compared to King’s Landing.” She brought up. “And second I could really use that for my Dad’s treatments and therapies, and also save up for the future.”

            “Well, I don’t blame you, Meera.” Robb said. “In our age, we should be saving up for our futures. I mean, I got a kid on the way now. And who knows how much the additional expenses are going to be.”

            “Let’s hope you’ll finally have a boyfriend when you leave Oldtown.” Gendry said.

            “Whoa!” Meera raised her hands in surrender. “Let’s not go back to that again.”

            “It’s better than occasionally sleeping with my brother.” Robb agreed. “By the way, how did your brother take it hearing your side of the story?” He asked.

            “Furious.” She recalled. “He was ready to drive to Winterfell just to punch Bran in the face.”

            “When are you leaving?” Gendry asked.

            “Um, after we’re done here.”

            “What?” Robb and Gendry cried out simultaneously.

            “What about Jojen and Alys?” Robb asked. “You’re not going together?”

            Meera sighed. “Do you guys remember that Dornish girl from _Rho Nu Kappa_ , Teora Toland?”

            Robb shrugged. “Not really.”

            “Well, she’s in Alys’ year, and she’s going to be our neighbor in the Citadel’s housing complex on the Isle of Ravens.” She explained. “And she’s gonna help us settle.”

            That was true, of course, after Jojen sent an e-mail to confirm that he had accepted his job, he was sent back details of everything: sent a map of the city; on what to do when you reach Oldtown; that he was to be working in the Citadel’s Botany building; and the address for the assigned home in the Isle of Ravens, while also informing them of their soon-to-be neighbors. And their neighbors were, Teora Toland and some guy named Mark Mullendore and their families.

            Alys had contacted Teora afterwards, and she was thrilled to know that they were going to be neighbors and agreed to help them settle.

            “Holy crap, Jon should’ve been here.” Gendry said.

            After they ate their meals, they said their goodbyes and both Robb and Gendry tackled her with a hug.

            “We’re gonna miss you, Reed.” Robb said. “Now, we’ll have to find a substituted Vet for the huskies and the dragons and also, a couples’ counselor for us.”

            Meera made a face at him. “You’re married now, Stark.” She pointed out. “You should be solving your own problems.” She turned to Gendry. “As for you, well, good luck, dude.” She patted his shoulder.

            Robb burst out laughing. “Don’t worry, man.” He assured. “You can always call Jon when you and Arya have your differences. Or me.”

            “No, no,” Gendry countered. “I’ll go with Jon.”

            Robb looked offended. “What the fuck?” He complained.

            “Arya listens to Jon than you.” Gendry pointed out. “No offense.”

            “He’s right, you know.” Meera agreed.

            Robb sighed. “Well, at least you will have peace until tomorrow, dude.”

            Meera frowned. “Why is that?”

            “Arya’s in Meeren.” Gendry explained. “And that’s not true, man. Our arguments only happen when I go against her for no reason.”

            She cleared her throat. “Well, I better get going.” She said as she gave them each one last hug. “Just give Jon a hug for me.”

            “Will do.” Robb agreed.

            What they know is that she’s heading for Oldtown, but really she’s just going home to Greywater and won’t be leaving until Saturday.

Before driving home, she drove on the street where the _Starkitects_ building was located, hoping she could get a glimpse of Bran for the last time before leaving. Luckily enough, the rush hour traffic caught her right in front of the building and she saw him.

Bran stood out before the building’s entrance in his corporate attire with a suitcase and a roll of blueprints on one hand and a white hardhat on the other. He seemed to be working late as it’s almost seven in the evening.

Meera wanted to pull over and tell him how she really felt about him and everything that’s going on, but decided against it. It’s easier said than done. She never had the stomach to do anything at the moment so all she did was stare at him as tears started to form in her eyes.

            He was in the middle of a conversation with a building security officer, probably, when he suddenly looked at her direction. _Of course_ , she thought. Bran recognized her car, or at least the car paint, but it was too far away to confirm as he would have to look at her car’s plate. Her windows were heavily tinted so, of course, he couldn’t tell if it was really her.

            But Meera couldn’t place Bran’s facial expression. He was still staring at her direction, blankly, like he was having flashbacks of memories. Bran then smiled, and placed his hardhat between his arm and his side and pulled out his phone. He did a few swipes before pulling it close to his ear, like he was calling someone.

            Sure enough, her phone lit up from the shotgun seat and rang. _Bran Stark_ , it displayed.

            Bran was calling her, which meant he knew it was her car and that it was her driving.

            She was tempted to answer, like many times she was aware of him calling and sending messages, but she never could.

            Knowing that it’ll probably be the last time she’ll ever see him as she’ll be leaving for Oldtown, she rolled down her window, looked at his direction and waved at him.

            Bran placed down his phone and wave back at her, with his smile growing wider.

Seeing Bran again, made her smile with her heart doing somersaults. But it also made her sad.

A tear trickled down her cheek. _Goodbye, Bran_ , she thought, before closing her window as the traffic light went green and drove ahead.

 

**BRAN**

            The past few weeks, Bran had been miserable. Partly because work had been keeping him busy that he rarely went out with his friends, but mostly because Meera hadn’t returned his calls or replied to the messages he’d sent. Bran only assumed that Meera’s busy too, with her being a Vet. And he’d been meaning to visit her at work in Brightwater Keep, but he was so occupied with his job, especially with Arya travelling here and there that he never found the time.

            Three days ago, Arya left for Meeren for that restoration and documentation project of the Great Pyramid that they were commissioned to do. With his sister away for three days, he was the de facto CEO of _Starkitects_. It wasn’t an easy task, considering he’d have to juggle Arya’s routines with his. Having to run the whole company and at the same time, mentoring the apprentices, double-checking plans, supervising site and building inspections, and having to do official turnovers to the clients and building management teams.

            Bran usually never brought his work home, but for now, he had to until his sister will be back. He was working late and left at almost seven in the evening with a roll of blueprints he had to double-check before he can give a go signal to start construction.

            “Working late, Mr. Stark?” A voice asked.

            He turned and saw Harwin, their building head security officer walking his way. He and his siblings had known Harwin since they were young, as he was their family chauffer, Hullen’s son.

            “Oh, hello Harwin.” Bran greeted. “Uh, yeah. I had to. I even had to bring this home.” He gestured to the roll of blueprints in his hand. “With Arya away, someone had to step in her place.”

            “When will Ms. Stark return, sir?” Harwin asked.

            “Tomorrow, at the latest.” He replied. “And then I wouldn’t have to work late. Anyways, I better get going. Have a good night, Harwin.”

            “You too, Mr. Stark.” Harwin said.

            Bran picked up his keys from his pocket and thought of just ordering a take-out meal for himself and a snack for Summer since it’s already late and he was too tired to cook dinner.

            He got out the building and cursed as he saw the rush hour traffic right before his eyes. As he was about to head to his car parked on the parking lot beside the building, he saw something that made him freeze.

            On the street, had cars caught to a stop by the red traffic light. One of the cars looked really familiar. It was painted rose gold. But it wasn’t just any ordinary car, it was Meera’s. Bran was sure of it. And seeing it made him smile.

            Bran hurriedly pulled out his phone and called her. He knew she’d probably not answer since she was driving as her phone only kept ringing.

            Suddenly, the car’s driver window slid open and Meera peered out her head, smiling and waving at him.

            Seeing Meera again, even just for a while, made his entire day. All the stress and weariness disappeared. And for the first time in weeks, he went home with a smile on his face.

            The following day, he got a call from Myrcella that Jojen wanted the three of them to hang-out after work.

            It made him nervous. He hadn’t seen or spoken to Jojen ever since he and Meera disappeared at Robb’s wedding night. But what made him more nervous was the fact that Jojen hadn’t sent him any death threats. Which meant, he’d probably set up something that’ll kill Bran the moment they meet later.

            _Just don’t be late!_ Myrcella yelled through the phone. _Or he will really kill you_.

            They met at a _Sharp Point_ in Cobbler’s Square, because Bran knew Jojen loved seafood the same way Meera hated it, due to her being allergic to some.

            His heart was pounding against his chest as he stepped into the restaurant. He even stupidly checked the floor for landmines Jojen had probably installed or something that might get him back for sleeping with Meera.

            “Bran!” Myrcella grinned as she ran and tackled him with a hug.

            “Hey, ‘Cella.” He greeted.

            Myrcella leaned in closer to him. “So, is it true?” She asked. “About you and Meera? Because when Gendry told me about it, I thought he was joking. And Jojen hadn’t said a word about it when he called earlier and also because I was afraid to ask him.”

            He took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, it’s true.” He blurted out.

            Myrcella’s jaw dropped. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed. “On your brother’s wedding night? Oh my gods, Bran!”

            “Will you please, lower your voice?” Bran scolded.

            Myrcella raised her hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry.” She sighed, then patted his arm. “You are _so_ dead. Good luck facing him.”

            “Thanks a lot, ‘Cella.” He murmured.

Just as they were guided to their table and Jojen entering through the doors, Bran could feel the color drain from his face.

Myrcella greeted Jojen with a hug and all, because she’s that affectionate. But when Jojen saw him, his smile disappeared replaced with a cold glare.

“Hey, man.” He greeted casually.

But Jojen only raised an eyebrow at him, not even making a move on their handshake.

Bran took a deep breath. “Okay, I’d like to go first and clear the air.” He said. “The thing with your sister…I know it’s wrong and-and stupid and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Especially since it’s Meera’s, and it’s way, way out of line. And if you wanna punch me in the face or shove me to a wall, go ahead because I totally deserve it.”

He flinched for any impact of Jojen’s fist anywhere on his body. But it never came, as Myrcella stepped between them.

“Hey, hey!” She scolded. “No violence, please.” She said. “We don’t want the restaurant management kicking us out of here, do we?”

Jojen exhaled. “I’m not gonna punch you in the face, Bran.” He said. “Maybe just here.” Out of nowhere, he drove his fist hard onto his gut, making Bran double over and muffle a scream.

“Ow!” Bran rubbed his gut where Jojen punched him. “It’s okay, I totally deserved that.”

Jojen straightened. “I wish you can un-fuck my sister,” He said. “But I’ll let that be in the past.”

They ordered their meals and ate.

“So Jojen,” Myrcella spoke up. “This was all-of-a-sudden and you never just call for all three of us to hang-out. What’s up?” She asked.

“Well,” Jojen said after taking a drink for his iced tea. “There’s probably no other way of saying this but…I’m leaving.”

Bran nearly choked from his food. “What?”

“Jojen, what in seven hells are you talking about?” Myrcella asked as if she’d misheard.

“Remember that job offer in Oldtown?” Jojen recalled. “Well, I accepted it. I’m gonna work there now. I’ll start next week.”

“Dude, are you serious?” Bran asked.

Jojen nodded. “Yeah, they even sent me the names of my would-be neighbors in the housing complex on the Isle of Ravens. And because they have the highest pay in medical jobs compared to anywhere else in Westeros and they also have family privileges.”

“Family privileges?” Bran repeated, then asked the question he dreaded to ask. “What do you mean? Is- is Meera coming with you?” He asked.

“Yeah,” Jojen confirmed. “And Alys as well. They both resigned from their jobs in Brightwater Keep.”

 _Holy shit!_ Bran mentally screamed. He’s got to tell her how he feels and hopefully convince her from going to Oldtown. It’ll be now or never.

“Wait,” Myrcella interjected. “How is Alys granted permission to go? I mean, she’s not technically family, right?”

“I made some arrangements in the papers.” Jojen explained. “If you look through them, it’ll come out that she’s my fiancée but that’s a different story, and a long one.”

“When will you guys leave?” Bran asked.

Jojen sighed. “Alys will be picking me up after we’re done here.” He blurted out. “And then she and I will be on our way.”

“What?” Bran and Myrcella exclaimed at the same time.

“You’re going directly to Oldtown?” Myrcella asked.

“Well, I never actually had time to plan things,” Jojen admitted. “Since I was busy processing the paper works and you guys are busy as acting CEOs to your family companies.”

“Hold on,” Bran raised his hand. “You said, _she and I_ _will be on our way_ , what about your sister?” He asked. “I thought Meera was coming with you.”

Jojen shrugged. “She already left yesterday.” He explained. “After she had dinner with Robb and Gendry.

“ _What?!_ ” Bran said in disbelief. “How long are you gonna be there?” He asked.

“It’s a three-year contract.” Jojen informed. “And renewable, but I don’t think I’d renew.”

“So we won’t see you in three years?” Myrcella said. “What the fuck?”

“I know,” Jojen said. “Sacrifices have to be made. But it’ll be worth it.”

When Bran heard that, his heart sank _Meera left without saying goodbye_ , he thought. At that point, he regretted not walking towards her in the middle of that traffic jam last night. And it pained him to know that the memory of the last time he saw Meera was through a car window smiling and waving at him.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t notice Myrcella calling his attention. “Bran?” She said. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Oh, I’m fine.” He lied, but in truth, he was barely keeping it together.

            The whole evening after Bran found out about the Reeds leaving for Oldtown, he was suddenly not in the mood. And he knew that Myrcella noticed, but he was busy trying hard not to cry in front of everyone to care about it.

            When they left, Bran and Myrcella both said their goodbyes to Jojen.

            “I’m gonna miss you, Reed.” Myrcella sniffled as she hugged Jojen. “Keep in touch, okay?”

            “I will, ‘Cella.” Jojen promised, then went on to give Bran a hug. “You better have a girlfriend when I get back, Stark.”

            Bran snorted. “I’m not promising anything.”

            “Oh, by the way.” Jojen said, handing him a paper shopping bag. “Meera said I should give it to you.”

            He took the paper bag from Jojen. “What’s in this?” He asked before opening it and pulling out a grey jacket.

            _I’ll return your jacket, I swear._ Meera had promised.

It made Bran smile. He then placed it back into the bag and handed the bag back to Jojen. “Tell her to keep it.” He said. _And hopefully, it’ll help her remember me._ Bran wanted to add, but decided against it.

Jojen took the bag back from him. “Alright then.” He said, walking towards his car. “I’ll see you guys in three years. And keep in touch.”

As Jojen was a few meters away, Bran called and ran up to him. “Jojen,” He said. “Could you please give a message to your sister from me?”

Jojen shrugged. “Sure.”

“Please tell her…” Bran faltered, then took a deep breath before uttering a word again. “Tell her I’ll wait.” He promised. “I’ll wait for her until you guys return.”

It was literally all he could do. To wait. Because there’s no way he can go after them into Oldtown as it’s a closed city. And he remembered what Meera answered when he asked who would to go there if they’re to be locked out from society. _People who liked to be left alone, apparently._ She had said.

Jojen nodded. “I will.”

After Jojen left, Bran wiped the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes before turning back to Myrcella.

To his surprise, Myrcella had her arms crossed and had her eyebrow raised at him. “What in seven hells was all that in there, Bran?” She asked.

He shrugged. “What was what?”

“Don’t play games with me, Stark.” Myrcella said. “You really think I haven’t noticed?”

“It’s none of your damn business.”

“Oh, it most definitely is my business, Bran.” Myrcella insisted. “Come on, you helped us a lot with things, especially with you know, relationship troubles. Let me return the favor now.”

“I appreciate that.” Bran said. “But you can’t help me now, ‘Cella. She’s already gone.”

Myrcella gave him a sad smile. “I knew it.” She said. “It’s Meera. You love her.” She guessed, then nodded. “Okay, I understand now.”

Bran shook his head. “No, you don’t.”

“I do,” She said. “I understand that you’ve never had a girlfriend, because you have something going on with her. Not just the sex but you know, you found a companion, a shoulder to cry on, a confidant in her. And then poof! You never even realized that you’ve fallen hard.”

“Yeah, well,” Bran sighed. “The story of my life. It’s complicated.”

“Nothing is too complicated, Bran.” Myrcella assured. “Gendry taught me that. It’s some saying incorporated to fixing machines.”

“This isn’t a machine, ‘Cella.” Bran reminded her. “This is life.”

“It’s just problem-solving.” Myrcella said. “Like in Math class. You’re a math prodigy, which means problem-solving is cake to you. It’s the same concept: figure out the problem, and then find a solution.”

“I already said I’ll wait when she returns.” He pointed out.

“And then what?” She asked.

“I’ll finally tell her how I really feel.” Bran blurted out. “It’s one of my biggest regrets right now.” He admitted.

Myrcella smiled. “Well, there you go.” She exclaimed. “And don’t worry, Bran. I’ll be here when you need me.”

“Thanks, ‘Cella.” Bran said, giving her a side hug. “But I need another favor.”

“Sure, what is it?” She asked.

“Please, don’t tell anyone about this.” He urged. “Not even Trystane.”

“What? But—” Myrcella started to say.

“Just, please.” Bran insisted. “I don’t ask you for favors that often.”

Myrcella sighed. “Alright.” She promised. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

. . .

            On the way back to the penthouse, Bran cried in his car. He was absolutely devastated. _You’re a fucking idiot!_ He cursed at himself. _Why didn’t you just tell her then?_ When he arrived at the penthouse, he was greeted by Summer, which lifted his spirits a little.

            “Hey, buddy.” Bran greeted as he bent down and stroke his husky’s hide.

Summer seemed to sense his master’s troubled expression because he started licking his face and jumped onto his lap, which made him sit on the floor.

Bran saw what his husky was trying to do and smiled. Dogs can recognize human emotions and instinctively try to make their masters feel better by either flashing their puppy-dog eyes or becoming clingy, or both.

            “I’m gonna be fine, Summer.” Bran said. “Hopefully.”

            He brought out the doggie treats he had bought for his husky, placed them on his feeder before going to the kitchen himself.

            Bran took out a bottle of Arbor gold wine from the wine bar and sat on one of the barstools on the kitchen counter. He popped the bottle open, poured it on a wine glass and slowly drank all of its contents by himself.

            Afterwards, Summer suddenly sat on the floor, by his side, leaning his head on his leg and giving him the puppy-dog eyes.

            “What do you want?” He asked, then tossed him another doggie treat.

            Summer took the doggie treat by his teeth but surprisingly did not eat it, but instead placed it on his feeder and went back to sitting by him.

            “Summer, what is it that you want, buddy?” He demanded. “Can’t you see I’m brooding?”

            His husky bolted away from him and ran up the stairs, a minute later Summer returned with something in his mouth. He went back to him and placed an object before him, before sitting down again.

            Bran looked closer at the thing Summer brought him. He realized it was the garter he himself had placed into Meera’s leg when she caught Talisa’s bouquet.

            He snorted and got up, nearly tripping as he was a bit tipsy already, sat on the floor and picked up the garter.

            Bran turned to Summer. “So, you miss her too, huh?” He asked. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”

            Summer scampered towards him and licked his face again, and Bran was flattered to know that his pet husky was trying to make him feel better.

            Bran unknowingly wrapped his arms around Summer. “She’s gone, boy.” He sniffled. “I was too late.”

            Afterwards, Bran noticed that he had emptied the bottle he was drinking from so he got up and took another Arbor gold from the wine bar and popped it open.

At the same time, Summer ran towards the main doors, barking playfully. The next thing Bran saw, was Summer wrestling and rolling on the floor with another husky, _Nymeria_. Which only meant one thing: his sister Arya was there.

He went back to his seat, placed the garter into his pocket and saw his sister stepping into the kitchen looking very concerned.

“Hey sis.” Bran greeted, wiping his tears with the back of his hand. “How’s Meeren?”

“It’s fine.” Arya replied. “But that’s not what I’m here for.” She said as she sat beside him. “Gendry told me about the Reeds going to Oldtown. I had to come here and make sure you’re okay and not killing yourself.”

            “Well, you don’t have to worry about that with me.” Bran assured. “I’m not suicidal unlike some people.”

            “So what will you do now?” Arya asked.

            “I don’t know.” He admitted, then preceded to drink from the wine glass. “I—”

            “Wait!” Arya interrupted. “I know what.” She plucked the wine glass from his hand and the Arbor gold bottle away from him.

            “What the fuck?” Bran complained.

            “Drinking won’t help you, little brother.” She pointed out. “You need to stop it and pull yourself together.”

            Bran buried his head in his hands. “I’m so stupid.” He declared. “I literally had many chances, but I—” He choked. “I never did.” He started tearing up, not even caring that Arya was around and might tease him about it. “I fucked up. And now, she’s gone.”

            That’s when he sobbed. And he expected Arya to just laugh at him, but she didn’t. Instead, she put her arms around him and patted his back.

            “It’s going to be alright, Bran.” Arya said. “It’s gonna be okay.” She assured, before breaking it off. “I’m gonna help you through this.”

            He frowned at his sister. “How?”

            “Well, since you’ve already expressed your emotions and talked it out,” She said. “We’ll go to the next phase of moving on—”

            “Hold on,” Bran interrupted. “Moving on? What in seven hells are you talking about? I’m not giving up on Meera, she’ll be back, in three years.”

            “Of course, she’ll be back.” Arya pointed out. “Do you think the Reeds would just leave their Dad in Greywater, didn’t you? And many things can happen in three years, Bran. How are you even sure that Meera would stay single in that city?”

            “I told Jojen to tell her that I’ll wait when she returns.”

            “How are you even sure she’d listen to that?” She asked.

            “I don’t care about that!” Bran snapped, his eyes started tearing up again. “I love her.” He blurted out. “And I should’ve told her that.” He gritted his teeth. “And if I had to wait three or thirty fucking years for her, I will.”

            “But aren’t you relying on false hope?”

            “That’s my problem to worry about,” He pointed out. “Not yours. Whatever happens, I’ll deal with it on my own.”

            Arya shook her head in disbelief. “Bran, you’re torturing yourself—”

            “Don’t we all do crazy things for the person we love?” He interjected.

            His sister snorted. “Everyone does, little brother.” She said. “And also you’re quoting lines from one of those romantic movies Sansa watches, which is…kinda weird. But fuck it! Who knew you can be as stubborn as me?”

            “Well, I can never surpass you,” He said. “Or Rickon, for that matter. But you get my point, right?”

            Arya nodded, giving him a sad smile. “I know you would say that.” She said. “And who knew that we have something else in common besides us being in the construction industry, falling for our brother’s bestfriend.”

            “Just please don’t tell anyone about this.” Bran pleaded. “You owe me that much. I kept your secret then, before it came out. And Robb went on rage mode.”

            “That was your fault.” Arya reminded him.

            “I didn’t mean for that to happen.” He said. “You know that.”

            “Anyways, Meera won’t be back in a few years,” Arya said. “So all we need to do is find you a distraction, something to do to keep you busy and just not worry about her now.” She pointed out. “As it happens, our job _is_ the perfect distraction. And most of our clients have recommended Starkitects to their families and friends, which means we’ll be commissioning more projects across the country.”

            He forced out a smile. “That’s great.”

            “But Bran,” She continued. “When Meera comes back from Oldtown, and she _will_ be back. Please, man up and tell her how you really feel. Promise me that.”

            Bran nodded. “I promise.”

            “Now, get some sleep.” Arya instructed, then took the second Arbor gold wine he had opened earlier from the kitchen counter. “And I’m taking this with me.”

 

**MEERA**

            Meera’s resignation from Brightwater Keep General Hospital was finalized only three days ago. Afterwards, they took all their stuff back to their home in Greywater Watch and she and her brother had stayed there since. It was only temporary as they were leaving for Oldtown on Saturday, which is tomorrow.

            And since going back home, everynight she’d go out of her room’s balcony and stare out at the natural light display in the starry night sky. _It never gets old_. She thought. But looking at it now, made her sad, knowing that it was a coping and calming therapy of her Dad regarding their late mother, and also because it was also under the stars that she and Bran shared their first kiss.

            Not a moment later, she heard a knock from her door before it opened and her brother walked in. Apparently, Jojen was back from going out with Bran and Myrcella.

            “Hey sis.” Jojen greeted.

            Meera went back to stargazing. “So, how did it go?” She asked.

            “It went well.” He said. “Though I think Bran cried after I left or something.”

            She frowned at him in confusion.

            Jojen shrugged. “He was suddenly not in the mood after I told him we were leaving for Oldtown.” He explained. “And also I punch him in the gut.”

            “What?” Meera exclaimed. “I told you, no violence!”

            “Oh, come on,” He countered. “Bran deserved that. He admitted it himself.”

            There was a dead silence for about thirty seconds, before she spoke up. “Did he say anything about me?” She asked before she could stop herself.

            “Well, he was constantly asking about you.” Jojen said. “Oh, by the way,” He raised the paper bag she had handed him before he left for King’s Landing earlier and placed it on her bed before going out the balcony with her. “Bran wants you to keep it. And also he said something about waiting for us returning from Oldtown.”

            “What do you mean?” She asked.

            “I don’t know, that’s all he said.” Jojen recalled. “That he’ll wait for you until we return. Now, what the fuck does that mean?” He asked.

            Meera snorted. Sometimes, her brother can be clueless. But hearing Bran’s message made her smile. Now, at least, she knows that he’s not mad at her at all for not answering any of his calls or messages.

            “You know, I don’t get you at all.” Jojen said. “Why are you running from him?” He asked.

            “You already know why, Jojen.” Meera snapped. “We don’t have to keep talking about this.”

            “But you love him.”

            That caught her off guard and she turned to her brother in surprise.

            “That’s right.” Jojen said, matter of factly. “I know. You defending Bran when I threatened to kill him was kind of a red flag, sis.”

            Tears started streaming down her cheeks, and she wiped them with her hand. “Shouldn’t you be mad at me about this?” She asked. “I screwed your bestfriend.” She reminded him.

            “I am, yes.” Jojen admitted. “But other than that, he makes you happy. I can’t put a stop to that. Just like what Robb said, _you can’t trust anyone better than your bestfriend_. And I know Bran, he’s a good guy.”

            Meera smiled, knowing her brother actually approve of Bran. But clearly, Jojen’s still pissed at Bran for knocking her up.

            “So, I’m gonna ask you now,” Jojen said. “Do you still wanna go to Oldtown?” He asked. “There’s still time to back out, Meera. You can stay here with Dad and Alys and I would still go.” He suggested. “And you could talk to Bran about this, about your kid.”

            Meera was tempted to do so, but she decided against it. “No,” She said. “I told you, I can’t face him now. And as much as I don’t want to go, I have to.” She admitted. “Not for me, but for my kid. So I could earn and save money for his/her future.”

            Jojen nodded. “Okay.” He said. “But know that whatever happens, I’ll be by your side, me and Dad both.”

            She made a face at him. “I know that.”

            The following day, they had placed their packed up stuff into their cars and said their goodbyes to their Dad and their house staff as they would be gone for three years.

            On the way to Oldtown, they took a different route, just to be sure. They took the Kingsroad to the Riverlands; then from the _Crossroads Circle_ , the Riverroad to Casterly Rock in the Westerlands; then the Searoad Boulevard to Highgarden, the highway next to a promenade overlooking the Sunset Sea, and then the Roseroad to Oldtown.

            About a kilometer from Honeyholt, the road to Oldtown turns into a toll road. Well, it wasn’t really a tool plaza where cars were made to stop to pay some road fee, but cars were made to stop to check on documents.

            Once they made it through, they drove another kilometer until they saw the massive, thick, high stone walls surrounding the city.

            They were once again, made to stop for inspection before allowed to enter the closed city.

“Welcome to Oldtown, miss.” The inspector said as he opened the gates.

The first thing Meera noticed was the _Hightower_ , a massive lighthouse atop its own island and considered the tallest structure of ancient Westeros. Then she noticed the entire city was built in stone, with all its streets cobbled and the tallest buildings being only twelve storeys high—which was probably some ordinance so the National Landmark will remain the tallest in the entire city.

She was also impressed on how the _Hightower_ wasn’t visible outside the stone walls, despite it being the tallest structure then it occurred to her that the city’s topography was moderately sloping downwards toward the Whispering Sound Bay. It was also supposedly the largest and oldest city in all of Westeros, but unlike King’s Landing, Lannisport and White Harbor, (which were also ancient cities back in the day, but developed and modernized with technology), it also developed and grew but retained its ancient staple.

“Wow.” Meera muttered in awe, as seeing everything she had only read or heard about was really overwhelming.

It also made her sad, Bran would’ve loved to see this, as he was sort of a history nerd and would spout out facts whenever he can. A thing he does that she always found adorable. But even without him, at least Meera will be raising hers and Bran’s son or daughter in this beautiful city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the end, guys! There are many more chapters and BRAN AND MEERA WILL MEET AGAIN, I SWEAR!!! (Don’t hate me). There will be a few years time jump in the next chapter, btw. Stay tuned.;)


	25. Summer's Surgeon

**_SIX YEARS LATER…_ **

 

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34; Sansa – 33; Arya, Alys – 31; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 30; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen – 26



 

**MEERA**

            After three years, Meera had gotten use to her life in Oldtown. _The Citadel Research Institute_ offered her brother Jojen another three years, and in her own stubborn way, she pleaded him to take it. Partly, because she still couldn’t bring herself to face the Starks; and mostly, because she couldn’t face Bran and tell him about their son.

            Her son, _Mykel Brandon Reed_ , is the spitting image of his Dad. With his auburn hair, lean demeanor and infectious smile. And also his love for math. The only thing that’s not a dead giveaway was his green eyes.

            Her Dad, Howland was there when Meera went into labor. Since then, Jojen had arranged it so that their Dad will be visiting twice a year, for Mykel’s birthday and Christmas. And because of that, Mykel grew very close to his grandfather, or as he like to call him, _Pawpaw_ , which was his abbreviation of _grandpa_.

            Once Jojen completed his contract in the _Citadel Research Institute_ , they moved back to their home in Greywater. And of course, their Dad had briefed them about most of the things that happened while they were in Oldtown.

            As for the Starks, Catelyn Stark had retired a year after Rickon graduated college. Robb still runs _Stark Industries_ , his wife Talisa had transferred working to the _North General Hospital_ in Winterfell to be closer to home, and that their son, six-year-old Ned is now starting primary school. Jon had married Ygritte Giantsbane, now they live in Summerhall with their children. Sansa had tied the knot with Willas Tyrell last year and now lived in Highgarden and that she had only recently given birth. Arya is now engaged to Gendry and their wedding is to take place in eight months. Rickon’s relationship with Shireen is still growing strong, with Rickon moving to Storm’s End to be closer to her. And Bran is still single.

            Meera wasn’t surprised about that. Jojen that mentioned about Bran waiting for their return, but she didn’t actually understand what he meant. Also, their Dad said that Bran sometimes visits him and asks about them while also delivering fruitcakes and whatever Ned and Catelyn Stark sends him. Bran had also accompanied Jon, Sansa and Arya respectively, when they invited him to each of their weddings and in Jon’s case, his son’s baptism—to which her Dad had stood in for her because Robb and Jon had named Meera as godmother to their sons, Ned and Rhaegar respectively.

            As for the Baratheons, Robert Baratheon stopped running for president, the same year his son Tommen graduated college, and moved back to Storm’s End with his wife, Cersei. He’s still in politics though, as Governor of the Stormlands. Gendry is now, CEO of _Baratheon Corp_., and engaged to Arya. Joffrey is running _Lannister Mining Corp_., with his uncles Jaime and Tyrion after the death of their grandfather, Tywin, and is now living in Casterly Rock with his wife, Margaery Tyrell-Baratheon. Myrcella had launched a fashion house and luxury retail company—subsidiary of Baratheon Corp. called _Myrcella_. And the youngest, Tommen now runs _Baratheon Engineering_. Robert’s brother, Renly and his longtime partner Loras Tyrell became the first same sex couple to get married in the country, as Robert had legalized same-sex marriage in the last year of his term. And Renly now teaches Westerosi History in _Mern Gardener University_ in Highgarden.

            As for them, Alys went back to living in Karhold, though the original plan was that she rent an apartment in White Harbor to be closer to her new job in _White Harbor District Hospital_ and closer to Jojen. But since, she said she’s been away from her family for six years, she needed to catch up with them and decided to only move in with Jojen once they’re married. (And yes, Jojen actually proposed to her in their fifth year in Oldtown). Her brother, Jojen had taken over the family business while Meera herself had gotten a job in King’s _Landing Medical Center_ complex—in a building called _King’s Landing Veterinary Doctors_.

            How she got the job, was thanks to _Rylene Florent-Crane_. And yes, she had already married Rycherd Crane and moved to King’s Landing where they work in the same hospital with Rylene as a Vet and Rycherd as a cardiologist. Meera got in contact with them because Rycherd’s younger sister and Arya’s former roommate, Meredyth Crane, is a psychiatrist in Oldtown. Rylene acted as her backer but during her job interview they were impressed with her educational background, being a graduated of ATU, the country’s top university; and her work experience, from working in Brightwater Keep, then in Oldtown. And because of that, Meera was hired almost immediately.

            Afterwards, Rylene had re-introduced her to Wylis Bracken, who had apparently recently moved to King’s Landing. He squealed when he saw her again and crushed her in a hug. They had began catching up and also him telling her that he and his husband, Lucas Blackwood, had a _Romeo-and-Juliet-esque_ story. He explained how their families, the Brackens of Stonehedge and the Blackwoods of Raventree in the Riverlands, were rivals in the meat production industry. So they moved to King’s Landing with Lucas’ younger sister, Bethany. Now, Wylis currently works in the hospital, and Lucas and Bethany are both part of the executive staff in the Red Keep with the current president, Daenerys Targaryen.

            Since they left Oldtown two months into the school year, she had to process Mykel’s transfer papers and enrolled him in _King’s Landing Academy_ as he had just started first grade. She accompanied him on his first day and he absolutely looked adorable in his crimson blazer.

            When they arrived home from their first day, Mykel ran to his grandfather’s embrace.

            “So, how was your first day in your new school?” Howland asked.

            “It was great, _Pawpaw!_ ” Mykel squealed.

            “Really?” Howland pried. “Did you make friends? If so, what are their names?”

            “I don’t remember all their names,” Mykel said. “But I remember the name of the boy sitting next to me. He’s name is _Eddard_ , but he says I can call him Ned.”

            When Mykel said that, she and her Dad exchanged looks as their eyes widened in surprise, leaving Jojen confused.

            “He lives in the North too.” Her son continued. “Do you know where he lives, Pawpaw?” He asked. “Can we go visit him?”

            “In time, we will.” Howland promised, then placed him down. “Now, go change out of your uniform and we’ll have dinner soon, okay?”

            “Okay, Pawpaw.” Mykel said, then ran towards the staircase.

            “Don’t run.” Meera scolded.

            Mykel faced them with a guilty face. “Sorry, Mommy.” Then walked up the stairs.

            Howland turned to them. “That goes for the two of you as well.” He said, then walked towards the kitchen.

            As soon as their Dad disappeared into the kitchen, Jojen turned to her in curiosity. “What the fuck was that about?” He asked.

            “Jojen, language!” Howland yelled from the kitchen.

            Meera took a deep breath. “I’m pretty sure Mykel had just befriended Robb’s son.” She said.

            Jojen’s eyes widened, then scoffed. “Well, there you go, sis.” He said. “I think the universe is trying to tell you something.”

            “We just got back.” She reminded him.

            He made a tsk sound. “Meera, you’re a terrible procrastinator.” Jojen said. ‘The Starks don’t even know we’re here yet. And we got out of Oldtown for three days now, when are we going to come out of hiding?” He asked.

            “I don’t know yet, okay?” She admitted. “But we’re still adjusting to life outside Oldtown. And once we’ve settled, only then would we come out of the shadows. How’s that?”

            The expression on Jojen’s face clearly says that he didn’t like it, but sighed. “Fine,” He said, reluctantly. “But it has to be this week, or I’m going to Winterfell myself with a box of cupcakes.”

. . .

            Saturday that same week, Meera was eating lunch with her colleagues and friends, namely: Rylene and Rycherd Crane, and Wylis Bracken, in _King’s Landing Medical Center’s_ doctors’ lounge in the cafeteria.

            As she drank her coffee and scribbled some notes on her clipboard, Catelyn Bracken, Wylis’s cousin, who’s a year younger than they were, and a neurologist, came running to their table and sat in glee.

            “Whoa!” Rylene said. “Looks like someone overdosed in their vitamins this morning.”

            “What are you on, couz?” Wylis asked sarcastically. But when Cat glared at him, he raised his hands in surrender. “I’m kidding.”

            “You guys!” Cat grinned. “I just heard who’s commissioned to expand the Medical Arts building.”

            “Ooh,” Meera said with false enthusiasm. “So, who is it?” She asked.

            “It’s _Starkitects_!” Cat blurted out.

            Meera nearly spat out her coffee. _Starkitects_ , the architectural and construction firm founded by siblings Arya and Brandon Stark; and a subsidiary of _Stark Industries_ from the North.

            Cat frowned at her. “You’ve probably heard of the Starks, right?”

            “Hmm,” Rycherd spoke up. “Believe it or not, Cat, Meera’s actually good friends with them.” He informed then took a bite from his sandwich.

            “Really?” Cat exclaimed. “Oh my gods! How are they like?” She asked.

            “Very attractive people, I must say.” Wylis said. “And they’re super nice as well.”

            “You’ve met them?” Cat asked her cousin.

            Wylis shrugged. “Of course.” He said. “They occasionally visit Meera to have their dogs’ regular check-up when we used to work in Brightwater Keep.”

            “And we were in the same fraternity in college.” Rycherd added. “Me and the Stark boys.”

            “Well, Meera,” Cat turned to her. “Can you at least introduce me to Brandon Stark?”

            Meera raised an eyebrow at her. “Uh, why him?” She asked.

            Rylene’s eyes widened. “Ooh!” She exclaimed. “Am I sensing a little..?” She shook her hand in the air, then turned to Rycherd. “Honey, remember Robb’s wedding? Arianne Martell literally squealed and gave me a high-five when Meera caught the bouquet.”

            “Oh, yeah,” Rycherd agreed. “And Robb, Jon, and Gendry gave each other fist-bumps.”

            “Okay, I’m gonna stop you right there.” Meera raised her hand. “What you don’t know is, it was a set up. It was Jon’s plan. Long story.”

            That was true, of course. It was Jon’s plan. Not the part when she caught the bouquet, that was merely a coincidence, but the part when the garter Robb had tossed shot itself into Bran’s champagne glass. Even if Jon never actually told her that, but she could see the mischievous look on his face when she and Bran were forced to do the same fucking wedding ceremony tradition. And she also knew why Jon did that, because he knew about her growing feelings for Bran then.

            “But he’s still single though, right?” Cat asked. “He’s nearly thirty and if I had to guess he’s either one of those workaholic types, you know, married to their jobs, or he’s gay.”

            “Hmm,” Meera shook her head. “He’s not gay.” She said defensively. “And he’s not nearly thirty, he _is_ thirty.”

            All four of them turned to her in surprise.

            “Oh, wow.” Wylis said, his raising his eyebrow at her.

            “Why are you all so surprised?” Meera asked. “Bran is Jojen’s bestfriend. They’re literally the same age. And believe it or not, it was actually Bran who set him up with his girlfriend then—wait, I think it was Myrcella or…fuck! I don’t remember. It was a long time ago.”

            Rycherd’s eyes widened. “It was Myrcella and Bran who set Jojen with his girlfriend then?” He said as if he’d misheard. “Holy shit!”

            “Wait, Myrcella—?” Cat asked.

            “Baratheon.” Meera finished.

            “You’re friends with the Baratheons too?” Cat squealed. “Oh my gods!”

            “Yeah, well,” Wylis spoke up. “You set people up and yet, you’re still single. And I think it’s ironic.”

            “What?” Rycherd and Catelyn exclaimed at the same time.

            “Are you serious?” Cat asked.

            “Then who was that kid following you around the other day?  Rycherd wondered.

            “That kid is my son.” She pointed out. “I’m a single mom, Rycherd.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Wylis said. “And I don’t believe no one asked you out in Oldtown other than Mykel’s Dad.”

            That was true. In fact, three guys asked her out when she was in Oldtown. One was their next-door neighbor, Mark Mullendore, a colleague of hers, Talbert Serry; and a colleague of Jojen’s, Elyas Willum. She’d said no to all three of them, of course. Mostly, because after she had Mykel, she prioritized her family first; and partly, because she still loved Bran, but she didn’t told anyone about that, not even Alys or Jojen.

            Rycherd snickered. “I remember Robb whenever someone asked you out back in ATU, he’d say, _give him a chance_. And then you’d just tell him to fuck off.”

            “Yeah, well,” Meera said “Those guys aren’t looking for real relationships. Just occasional hook-ups, and I don’t roll that way.”

            “I’m guessing you got fed up from Tyrek Lannister, huh?” Rycherd said.

            Meera snorted. “Please, that was junior year college. I got over him after Arya Stark tossed smoothie on that cheerleader who advanced on him.”

            “Tyrek Lannister?” Cat repeated. “I know him. He’s a doctor in _Lannisport Medical Center_ in the Westerlands.” She pointed out. “My sister Jayne used to work there before transferring. I’ve seen him and he’s so hot!”

Wylis frowned. “Hold on, you _got over him?_ ” He asked. “Was there history between you guys?”

            Rycherd turned to his wife, then to Meera. “You’re kidding, right?” He said. “How come he doesn’t know? You were colleagues in Brightwater Keep.”

            “Um, what am I supposed to know here?” Wylis demanded.

            “Well, he’s an arsehole.” Meera said. “That, I can confirm. And I’m speaking from experience.”

            Cat frowned. “I still don’t get it.”

            Meera took a deep breath. “He’s my ex-boyfriend.” She blurted out.

            Wylis and Cat’s jaw dropped.

“You dated a Lannister?” Wylis said. “Girl, if caught myself a guy like that, I’d never let him go.”

“Dude,” Cat interjected. “You’re married. Just give him to me.”

Wylis turned back to Meera. “Why did you break up?” He asked.

“He cheated on me.” She explained. “With a Frey girl.”

“Oh, seven hells, no!” Wylis exclaimed, then turned to his cousin. “You can have him. I fucking hate cheaters. It’s his loss, by the way.”

“Well, that was a long time ago.” Meera said. “Way back in college.”

Afterwards, they went back to work, with all five of them went back to their respective buildings in the hospital complex.

At around three in the afternoon, which was Meera’s off. She made damn sure 3pm was her off, because on the weekdays, it’s the same time her son, Mykel will be dismissed from school. And on the weekends, Jojen had sign Mykel up for this Archery camp for kids, because he believes her son had her gift of accuracy in hand-eye coordination.

The Archery lessons at the camp starts at 4pm, which means she only had an hour to get to Greywater from the capital. But as soon as she got to her car in the parking lot, she saw one of the interns running towards her.

“Dr. Reed,” The intern, Erena called as she sprinted.

“Erena?” Meera calmed her down. “What’s going on? Why are you running?” She asked.

“We need you at the moment.” Erena panted. “Dr. Fossoway told me to find you or Dr. Crane but she’s not here anymore. Thank the gods, I was able to catch up to you and—”

“Erena,” Meera interrupted. “What’s going on? What do you need me for?”

“We need a surgeon.” She informed. “A dog was just brought to the emergency room not an hour ago. Dr. Fossoway said it needed surgery immediately.” She explained. “And right now, with Dr. Crane out of the building, you’re the only one we’ve got.”

_Well, drastic times call for drastic measures_ , she thought. There’s only one way to pull this off. Meera took a deep breath before answering. “Alright, perform standard pre-operative procedures on the patient.” She ordered. “Just let me make a phone call.”

“Yes, Dr. Reed.” Erena said, before running back into the Vet Doctors building.

Meera took out her phone from her pocket and dialed her brother, Jojen.

It took Jojen a few seconds to answer. _“Hey, sis.”_ He greeted over the phone. _“Mykel’s very excited and he’s ready now. We’ll go as soon as you get here, okay?”_

“Uh, yeah, about that,” Meera started to say. “I—”

_“Are you kidding me?”_ Jojen interrupted. _“You cannot bail on your son now!”_

“I’m not bailing on him.” She argued. “There’s an emergency here. And I’m the only available surgeon. Just—”

_“Let me guess,”_ Jojen interjected. _“Drive Mykel to the Archery camp and stay with him until you’re done there?”_

“Please?” She said. “Just this one time. Tell Mykel I’ll be there as soon as I’m done here.”

_“How long will it take you there?”_ He asked. _“And how are you even sure Mykel’s not gonna take it hard?”_

“He’ll understand, trust me.” She assured. “And the operation will take an hour at the latest so just please—”

_“You got it, sis.”_ Jojen agreed before hanging up.

Meera ran back towards the building as her brother hung up. Vet Nurses and Surgical technicians were putting on sterile gloves and gowns on. As for her, she has to meticulously wash her hands several times before putting on her scrubs.

Afterwards, the attending physician, Bryan Fossoway, briefed her about the patient. “This dog’s a fifteen-year-old Northern husky named Summer.” He informed.

When Meera heard the dog’s name, she froze. _No, it can’t be._ She thought. She also remembered what her brother had told her a few days prior. _I think the universe is trying to tell you something._

“Dr. Reed,” Bryan called. “Are you with me?” He asked.

“Yes, I’m listening,” Meera replied. “Go on.”

Bryan told her that Summer had been retching and the owners, worried about him, brought him to the hospital. They had Summer run some tests and found that he had throat obstruction because of a chew toy he had swallowed. And not only that, it’s blocking both his esophagus and trachea, affecting his breathing and that his trachea/windpipe is on the verge of collapse.

_Oh my gods!_ Meera mentally screamed. _What has Bran been doing to his pet husky?_

“I’d recommend anything else other than surgery,” Bryan said. “But it may be the only thing that can save him. And I called for you because I’m not a surgeon, yet.”

“Hmm, I agree,” Meera said. “Cough suppressants and antibiotics won’t work. And definitely a rare case of throat obstruction since normally, it happens to dogs in the toy group. But don’t worry, Dr. Fossoway, Summer will be fine.” She assured. “It’ll take me an hour at the latest, and please assure Mr. Stark that his pet husky will be alright.”

Bryan blinked at her. “An hour?” He asked as if he’d misheard. “And by the way, how do you know the owners?”

“He’s an old friend.” She explained. “And yes, it’ll take me approximately an hour. Trust me, the fastest time I had was thirty minutes when I was in Oldtown. It’ll be fine.”

            Meera had then entered the operating room with every vet nurse and surgical technician waiting for her orders. But she didn’t mind all of them at first because her attention was on the medically sedated husky lying on the operating table.

She gently stroke the husky’s hide. _Don’t worry, Summer_ , She thought. _You’re going to be alright._

 

**BRAN**

            Three years turned to six. That’s how long he waited. But seeing Meera again made the long wait worth it.

            Much had happened in six years. Including two of his siblings (Bran considered Jon his sibling) getting married, and of course, the three nieces and two nephews.

            Robb’s son, _little Ned_ was now six years old, and currently his closest nephew. Jon had married Ygritte and now they have three children: four-year-old _Rhaegar_ , and the two-year-old twins, _Lyanna_ and _Daenerys_. Sansa had also married her longtime boyfriend, Willas Tyrell and had only recently given birth to a daughter who she named, _Minisa_.

            Now, he stood at his living room, looking out the glass windows at the King’s Landing skyline, as he always did every Saturday after he gets home to the penthouse from work and before he drives to Winterfell for the weekend.

            But this weekend, he did not feel like going home on a Saturday as his Mom, Catelyn will be organizing a lunch get-together on Sunday with the entire family. And also because it’s their Mom’s way of welcoming her newborn granddaughter and their niece, _Minisa_ into the family.

            Bran had a glass of fruit smoothie in his hand as he stared out the window with Summer at his side. And whenever he does, he always thought about Meera.

Meera never disappeared from his thoughts. All those years, Bran was miserable. The first year was awful, as he had almost cried himself to sleep, regretting what he should’ve done. To cope up with it, Bran visited Howland Reed in Greywater whenever he can, like delivering fruitcakes or if his Dad, Ned wanted something brought to him, he’d jump at the chance and volunteer to go. Partly, because he’d ask Howland Reed about how Jojen and Meera are doing in Oldtown and when they’ll be back. But mostly, because he missed Meera terribly, but he would never admit that to Howland. Seven hells, no.

He was so lost in thought, that he almost never noticed Summer barking at him and ran to the main door.

“Summer, what—?” Bran started to say.

Summer was barking and his tail wagging playfully at the doors, like someone he knew was at the other side.

Then his doorbell rang.

_That’s odd,_ he thought. His frequent visitor was his sister, Arya and she never rings the bell as she has keys to the penthouse. And whenever he has a visitor like a family member, he would be informed about it by the doorman.

His husky didn’t look alarmed at all. He kept barking as if he couldn’t wait for Bran to open the door to see a friend on the other side.

Bran walked towards the door, opened it and found his little brother grinning at him, holding a leash connected to his black furred husky’s collar, a backpack on his shoulder, and four boxes of pizza on his other hand.

“Rickon?” He frowned.

“Bran!” Rickon squealed and tackled him in a hug. He then unhooked the leash on Shaggy’s collar. “Run free, little buddy.”

Shaggy then ran to Summer, who had both rolled around the carpeted floor, playing with each other.

Bran closed the door and crossed his arms at his brother. “Rickon, what are you doing here?” He asked. “The family get-together is tomorrow at lunch.” He reminded him.

Rickon shrugged. “I know.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Bran asked again. “You never visited me. Not even once.” He frowned at his brother. “Are you and Shireen fighting?”

Rickon shook his head. “No, it’s not that.” He sighed. “Alright, fine. A week ago, Shireen had a dispute with her parents so she moved out of Baratheon Manor and moved in with me in my apartment in Storm’s End.” He explained. “But despite that, she still goes to work. And I think it was Tommen who gave Selyse my address because she showed up yesterday, demanding Shireen to return to Baratheon Manor, and then she answered back with, _Mom, I’m twenty-six, I can do whatever the fuck I want._ And then Selyse snapped back with, _Where did you learn to speak such foul language?_ And of course, she blamed me. She blames me whenever something happens to Shireen. _Did this Stark boy teach you that?_ and then I—”

Bran raised his hands up. “Rickon!” He interrupted. “I don’t wanna hear any more Baratheon family drama, okay?” He said. “I was there when Tommen came out of the closet and it was a crazy day. Now, please give me a short version of why you’re here?”

Rickon took a deep breath. “Okay, so anyways, Shireen was scheduled to go on a business trip in Lys today, so I drove her to Gulltown in the Vale. And I’m pretty sure Selyse will go to my place again so I told them I was going home to Winterfell because of the whole family-get-together thing.”

Bran sighed, then gestured for his brother to the living room. “I’ll have the guest room ready later.”

“Yes!” Rickon said in delight. “Thanks, bro.” He placed his backpack on the couch. “I bought pizza for dinner. Two boxes is still your maximum, right?”

“Three, actually.”

“Hmm,” Rickon shrugged. “We’ll order some more later then.”

Bran took the boxes of pizza from Rickon. “I’ll put these in the fridge.”

“Oh, I also bought treats for Summer.” He said, pulling the doggie treats and a chew toy and placed it on Summer’s feeder.

With his wild and goofy personality, you can never tell that Rickon is an Orthopedist, a doctor who specializes in the treatment of bones.

“Oh, no, no, I don’t give Summer chew toys.” Bran warned, walking towards the kitchen.

“Nah, It’s gonna be fine.” Rickon assured as he followed him. “There’s no way he can swallow that whole thing anyways.” He stretched his arms. “So, what does Brandon Stark do in a Saturday afternoon?” He asked.

“Well, I’m supposed to be driving to Winterfell.” Bran explained as placed the boxes in the refrigerator, then took another glass from the cupboard. He poured fruit smoothie in it and handed the glass to Rickon. “Here you go.”

“Ooh, thank you.” Rickon said, then drank from the glass. “Ah, this is good stuff. Anyways, what’s stopping you from going to Winterfell?” He asked. “Is Tiny-Robb getting on your nerves?”

Rickon had these nicknames for all his nieces and nephews. He calls little Ned, _Tiny-Robb_ because he’s a spitting image of Robb, only without the auburn hair, and he’s small and tiny; Rhaegar, he calls, _Blond Jon_ , because he looks like Jon but with blond hair; the twins, Lyanna and Daenerys, he calls Lya, _Blond Arya_ , because she looks like Arya but with blond hair (And yes, blond hair is dominant in the Targaryen gene), and calls little Dany, _Ginger Dany_ , because she has fiery red hair like Ygritte. And Bran had no idea what nickname Rickon might give Minisa now.

“No, are you kidding me?” Bran said. “I love that kid to pieces.” And he meant it, as Ned was his closest nephew. “But since Mom’s organizing this lunch get-together, I figured I could go tomorrow.”

“Hey, what’s our newborn niece’s name?” Rickon asked.

“Minisa.”

“What?” Rickon snickered. “That’s her name? It sounds like a shortcut for—”

“Oh, gods, no.” Bran muttered.

“ _Mini-Sansa!_ ” Rickon blurted out. “Holy shit! Wait, does she look like Sansa?”

“I haven’t seen her yet.” He replied. “That’s why Mom’s organizing lunch tomorrow. And you being here is another surprise.”

Rickon snorted. “Well, it’s better than facing Selyse Baratheon head on.” He said.

“Rickon, you’ve been dating Shireen since you were in High School,” Bran pointed out. “That’s what? Eleven years? How are you still afraid of her parents?” He wondered.

“I’m not!” Rickon insisted. “Well, not to her Dad, at least. Stannis is cool with me now. He calls me Rickon now, rather than the usual _young man_ or _Stark boy_. And to me, that’s progress. Her Mom?” He made a face. “Maybe a little? And believe me, she’s one of the most controlling mothers I know. But Selyse only comes third next to Cersei and Aunt Lysa though.”

“Well, whatever happens,” Bran said. “Progress is progress. So, good on you.”

“Progress?” Rickon repeated. “Like you finding a girlfriend maybe?”

Bran glared at him. It was always a touchy subject to him. And whenever Arya was around when their other siblings pestered him about it, she’ll go to great lengths to defend him, because she knew. Arya knew Bran was waiting for someone.

But it didn’t stop Robb for setting him up on dates though. Bran never ever wanted to go, but he felt like he had to. To keep Robb’s reputation in check, so they wouldn’t say his brother is a _no-show_. He’d show up, strike a conversation, and have lunch or dinner. He’d show up like it was a business meeting. That’s it, nothing more. Bran would reveal only a little of himself. That way, with him being inconspicuous and keeping a low profile, would leave his date uninterested in him.

It was better that way. They’d even give him their phone numbers, but he’d only throw them away. He discouraged them that early so they won’t be relying on false hope later on, as his unwavering love for Meera was still stronger than ever

He’d even hear stories from their employees in _Starkitects_ about his lovelife. They say he got his heart broken some years ago and he still hasn’t moved on. Others say that he’d too dedicated to his job that he hasn’t had time to find love. Even others say that he’s secretly gay. But he would only scoff at all of those, because no one actually guessed the truth: he was waiting.

But before Bran can answer his brother, they were alarmed by an urgent bark. Seconds later, Shaggy ran to the kitchen barking and whining.

“Shaggy, what is it?” Rickon asked.

As Rickon approached his husky, Shaggy kept running from him, like he wanted them to follow him.

“Dude,” Rickon turned to him. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Shaggy ran back to the living room and they were led to a retching Summer. When Bran saw his husky, he ran to him.

Bran knelt by his husky and rested Summer’s head on his lap. “Summer?” He called, scratching his hide. “Buddy?”

Summer coughed. But it made a weird sound, like something was stuck in his throat.

Rickon frowned. “Hey, where’s the chew toy?” He asked.

Bran looked up at his brother. “What chew toy?”

“I placed a chew toy on his feeder.” Rickon explained. “Along with the doggie treats. Wait, he didn’t swallow it, did he? Because I think he might’ve swallowed it.”

Bran opened Summer’s mouth and checked, but he couldn’t see anything.

Summer was definitely not acting like himself. Normally, he was cheerful and playful, especially with other dogs around. But with Shaggy barking urgently at them, he must’ve sensed something was wrong with his brother. And Summer also eats anything that Bran placed on his feeder, no matter kind of food it is, treats, fries, burgers, pizzas, anything.

“Where did you put the chew toy exactly?” Bran asked. “ _On_ his feeder or beside it?”

“On it.” Rickon confirmed.

“Oh, fuck!” Bran cursed in panic. “He swallowed it! He eats anything I place on his feeder.” He said. “I’m taking him to the Vet right now.”

Rickon pulled out his phone. “Okay, um, let me call Talisa.” He said. “She can arrange for an appointment—”

“No, it’ll take me two hours to drive North.” Bran interrupted. “Where do you take Shaggy for his check-up?” He asked.

“In Storm’s End,” Rickon said. “But—hey, why don’t you take Summer in KLMC Vet Doctors?” He suggested.

“It’ll take forever to get an appointment in there.” He reminded him.

“This is an emergency.” Rickon insisted. “It’s hospital protocol to attend to patients entering through the emergency room.” He pulled out his keys. “Don’t worry, I’ll drive.”

Normally, Talisa arranges the huskies’ monthly check-up in the _North General Hospital’s_ Vet Clinic in Winterfell. But since this is an emergency, they have to improvise.

Bran never argued with Rickon. He scooped up Summer and carried him towards the door, with Rickon and Shaggy following after him.

As long as all the doors closed, Rickon hit the accelerator. And Bran almost forgot why their Mom never let Rickon drive with passengers, because the speedometer never went below 60 KPH. It was the same with Arya, but it’s more tolerable.

Rickon pulled over and Bran ran to _King’s Landing Vet Doctors_. As they made their way in, they were intercepted by two Vet nurses and asked them what was wrong with Summer.

“Throat obstruction.” Rickon spoke up as he pulled Shaggy’s leash. “He swallowed a chew toy.”

Summer was brought to a dog medical ward and a Vet Physician came in, and apparently, Rickon recognized him.

“Bryan?” Rickon frowned at the Vet. “Bryan Fossoway? Holy Shit!”

The Vet pointed at his brother. “Rickon Stark.”

“Hey, man.” Rickon greeted, then gestured to him. “This is my brother, Bran,” He patted Summer on his head. “This is Summer,” He held up the leash in his hand. “And this is Shaggy.”

“Wait, how do you two know each other?” Bran asked.

“Yeah, we’re in the same class in ATU.” Rickon explained. “Biochemistry, I think.”

Bryan cleared his throat. “Anyways, what seems to be the problem?” He asked, stroking Summer’s head.

“Summer here, swallowed a chew toy.” Bran blurted out. “I think he’s trying to get it out by coughing but it’s not working and it making a weird sound whenever he does.”

Dr. Bryan Fossoway did a head-to-toe inspection of Summer and then checked Summer’s vital signs.

Looking at it, it made Bran sad thinking that it should’ve been Meera examining Summer right now. And he wouldn’t be worried out of his mind because he knows that Meera knows what she’s doing and he trusts her completely. But she’s still in Oldtown, and he still doesn’t know when she’s coming back.

Afterwards, Dr. Fossoway hung back his stethoscope around his neck. “Well,” He said. “We need to see where the chew toy got stuck.”

Dr. Fossoway suggested that Summer should have a neck and chest x-ray.

Bran nodded. “Alright,” He said. “But how long do we have to wait for the results?” He asked. “Because I think Summer is barely keeping it together.”

“Just fifteen minutes after, Mr. Stark.” Dr. Fossoway assured. “You can come back to me after so I can diagnose on how to treat him.”

“Duh, Bran!” Rickon said. “Technology is evolving.”

Bran glared at his brother. “I was just asking because Jon said they had to wait an hour when Robb had to have an x-ray of his broken arm.” He recalled.

They had to go to the Vet Radiology Department to have Summer for x-rays. And after they had the results, they went back to Dr. Fossoway.

When Dr. Fossoway read the results, he frowned. Then over just a minute of examining, his scowl deepened. “Ooh,” He said, then showed then the results. “I believe this is the chew toy that Summer swallowed,” He pointed at it on the x-ray. “So this is his esophagus, where the food passes through to get to the stomach; and his trachea or the windpipe, where air passes from his nose and mouth and into his lungs.” He explained. “And as you can see, the chew toy is blocking both passages of the respiratory and digestive systems of his body.”

“So, he needs…surgery.” Rickon guessed.

Dr. Fossoway nodded. “I don’t see any other way to get it out.”

_Godsdammit!_ Bran cursed. _How in seven hells is this happening?_ He turned back to Dr. Fossoway. “Can you do it, then?” He asked. “Can you take it out of him?”

“Well, I—” Dr. Fossoway started to say.

“I don’t give a fuck how much it costs,” Bran said. “Just save my dog, please.” He insisted.

“I want to, believe me, Mr. Stark.” Dr. Fossoway said. “But I’m not a surgeon. You need a surgeon to perform surgery.”

“Then get me a fucking surgeon!” He nearly yelled.

“Well, it’s Saturday and not many physician-surgeons come to work,” Dr. Fossoway explained. “And today, only two were available. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. I’ll find surgeon to perform surgery on Summer.”

Dr. Fossoway went and asked a few Vet nurses in a seemed like tense conversation. Bran couldn’t tell what they were talking about but he could see the nurses shaking their heads a lot and it does not look good. Then suddenly, one of the nurses, or at least, Bran assumed she was though she had a different uniform, ran towards the building exit.

They sat on one of the benches. While they were waiting, Rickon sighed. “I’m so sorry, Bran.” He apologized. “If it weren’t for me, this wouldn’t have happened to Summer.”

“It’s alright, Dude,” Bran said. “It already happened. What’s done is done. Now, let’s just hope there’s a surgeon available.”

Shaggy then went over to him, nuzzled his hand and made a worried whining sound. It seemed like Rickon’s husky was trying to make him feel better.

Bran patted Shaggy’s head. “Don’t worry, Shaggy.” He assured. “Summer’s strong. He’s gonna be fine.”

Then the nurse that ran earlier returned and she seemed to be in good spirits because it made the others smile and nod their heads. Dr. Fossoway then pointed to certain areas, like he was instructing them on what to do; disappeared for a good fifteen minutes, before returning to them with a relieved smile.

 “We found a surgeon.” Dr. Fossoway informed. “I’m pleased to say that we’re ready to proceed with the surgery.”

Bran nodded. “Oh, thank the gods.” He said. “Who is this surgeon, anyway?” He asked.

“There’s nothing to be alarmed about, Mr. Stark.” Dr. Fossoway assured. “She’s had tons of experience from her previous job in Oldtown. They considered her the best, next to Dr. Qyburn.”

“Oldtown?” Bran then turned to Rickon, who was also as confused as he was.

“What’s her name?” Bran asked.

“Dr. Meera Reed.” Dr. Fossoway said. “And she also said the operation might take an hour at the latest.”

When Bran heard Meera’s name, he couldn’t help but smile and only managed to nod before Dr. Fossoway left again to help with the surgery.

“So, Meera, huh?” Rickon spoke up. “The Reeds are back from Oldtown.”

Bran immediately did not worry about Summer’s operation, knowing Meera was the surgeon. He trusts her with his life.

They waited for about an hour before Dr. Fossoway came to meet them again. “I’m pleased to say that the operation is a successful one.” He informed.

“Thank you, Dr. Fossoway.” Bran said in relief, then looked around expecting Meera to show up. “Um, where’s Dr. Reed?” He asked. “I would like a word.”

“Oh, she’s still on washdown,” Dr. Fossoway explained. “It’s hospital protocol to take a sterile bath after a surgery. She has insisted to giving you all pointers on what to do with Summer and she’ll be with you in a short while.”

Bran nodded, then shook out Bryan Fossoway’s hand. “Thank you again, Dr. Fossoway,” He said. “I’m sorry about the foul words I used earlier. I was just carried away by my emotions.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Stark.” Dr. Fossoway reassured. “I understood you earlier.”

Rickon went ahead and also shook the doctor’s hand. “Thank you, Bryan.”

Dr. Fossoway nodded and ruffled Shaggy’s fur before going off on another business.

Not a moment too soon, Meera stepped out into the hallway and Bran couldn’t help but smile. She looked exactly like the way he remembered her. With her brown curls bouncing as she walked, her magnificent green eyes, and her smile that can warm him to his toes when it’s chilly. And she had her white lab coat and stethoscope hung on her arm.

“Meera!” Rickon tackled her with his signature crushing hug. “Holy shit, you’re back!”

“Hey, Rickon—Ow!” Meera started to say. “Yep, your crushing hug never changed.” She said rubbing her arm, then bent down and stroke Shaggy’s hide. “Hi, Shaggy.”

Shaggy barked and wagged his tail playfully.

Bran was frozen. He couldn’t stop staring at Meera as he was still grasping the fact that she’s right before him now and not in Oldtown.

Meera straightened up and turned to him.

He gulped and forced out a smile. “Hi, Meera.”

She smiled, which almost made him swoon. “Hello Brannikins.” She greeted.

Without thinking, Bran rushed forward and wrapped Meera in an embrace. “Oh, gods, I missed you so much.” He said.

Meera giggled, then patted his back. “I missed you too.”

He may have been seizing the moment too much, because Meera was gently patting his arm. “Uh, Bran?”

Bran reluctantly let go of her. “Oh, sorry.” He apologized, his face obviously turning red. “I just—since when did you guys get back?” He asked.

“Just this week.” She explained. “Sorry, if I hadn’t contacted you guys. I’ve just been really busy adjusting.” She cleared her throat. “Anyways, back to business. What the fuck did you feed Summer?” She asked.

“Well, I—” Bran started to say.

“Actually, that’s my fault.” Rickon spoke up. “I gave the chew toy Summer had swallowed. I’m sorry, okay?”

Meera raised an eyebrow at Rickon. “Uh, I think you should apologize to your brother and not to me, Rickon.”

“Oh, I already did.” Rickon said, then faced him. “Don’t worry, bro. I’ll make it up to you. I’ll pay for all expenses.”

“No, Rickon,” Bran started to say. “It’s fine, I—”

“It’s my fault Summer swallowed that chew toy.” Rickon reminded him. “I’ll take care of it, right now.” He then gestured for Shaggy to follow him. “Come on, boy.” He probably went on his way to the _KLMC’s_ accounting.

“He has the Stark persistent trait.” Meera pointed out. “I’ll give him that.”

Bran cleared his throat. “Anyways, how’s Summer?” He asked.

“Oh, he’s okay now.” Meera informed. “He’ll still on quarantine though. We still need to observe him so that means he’ll be spending a night here. But don’t worry, you can pick him up tomorrow.  And yes, there will be a cone around his neck.”

“For how long?” He asked.

“Two weeks,” She replied. “At the minimum.”

Bran finally sighed in relief. “Thank you, Meera.” He said. “Dr. Fossoway explained that you were off-duty already and you had to come back for it.”

Meera shrugged. “It’s all in a day’s work for us doctors.” She said. “We save lives.”

“It’s Summer’s life.” He pointed out. “To me, that’s everything. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You’ve said it enough already.”

“Okay, sorry.” He apologized. “So, um, how’s life in Oldtown?” He asked.

“It was fine.” Meera said. “Oldtown is literally an old town. Remember that square with a fountain here in King’s Landing?” She asked.

“The _Alchemists’ Square_?”

“Yeah, that one.” She said. “All the streets and sidewalks in Oldtown are like that. And the tallest buildings are only half the height of your building apartment.”

“The streets are cobbled? And the tallest buildings are only ten storeys high?” He asked as if he’d misheard her.

“Ten to twelve, basically.” Meera explained. “They say it’s implemented so that the _Hightower_ will remain as the tallest structure in the city. It’s a wonderful city, but I wouldn’t recommend it if it’s a place you wanna retire to.” She shrugged. “I mean, sure the jobs there pay very well, but the entire city is like, run under Martial Law. Rules should be followed strictly, like curfew, traffic enforcement, you know, stuff like that.”

            Bran made a face at her. “But you stayed there for six years.”

            Meera snorted. “Yeah, well, I had to.” She said. “Because Jojen renewed his contract. And I don’t blame him. He’s saving up for the future as he and Alys are getting hitched.”

            He grinned. “Hey, that’s good news!” He then asked the question he was afraid to ask. “What about you?”

            Meera rolled her eyes annoyance. “I’m really tired of answering that question.” She sighed. “Well, people still address me as _Dr. Reed,_ obviously.” She held her hands for him to see and wiggled her fingers. “See? No ring.”

            “Single, like not married?” Bran asked specifically. “Or _single_ single?”

            “ _Single_ single.” Meera confirmed, then cleared her throat. “Anyways,” She pulled out a piece of paper from her lab coat’s pocket and handed it to him. “Here’s a prescription for an _anti-inflammatory._ It can bring relief to a dog who’s just had a surgery.” She explained. “You can put it in his food.” She sighed. “Okay, I need to go. I’m running late, I was supposed to help my Dad with something and I should’ve been there like an hour ago so…” She shrugged.

            “Oh, I’m sorry if—”

            “No, no, it’s fine.” She assured. “My Dad understands the on-calls of my job.”

            He nodded. “Wait, you’re living back in Greywater?”

            “For the mean time, yes.” She said. “Until I can find a place here in King’s Landing. So, now I really need to go.”

            Bran pulled her arm. “Wait, wait!” He then pulled out his phone and handed it to her. “I need your number. You know, if I have questions—about Summer and if I need someone to talk to.”

            Meera managed to smile and pinched her number in.

            “Can you please put in Jojen’s as well?” He pleaded.

            “Sure,” She said. “But you won’t find him here yet. He’s still in Oldtown, finishing some final paperwork or something.”

            “When will he get out of there?” He asked.

            “Next week, maybe.” She said, handing back his phone. “Okay, this time, I really need to go.”

            “One last thing.” Bran then gave her a hug and a peck on her cheek. “Thanks again, Dr. Reed.”

            Meera smirked. “It was my pleasure, Engr. Stark.”

            Bran watched her walk towards the doors with a smile on his face. He didn’t even noticed his brother, Rickon who had returned from paying the bills, already standing beside him.

            “Bran?” Rickon called, snapping his fingers in his face. “Bran, hey!”

            It snapped back to reality. “What?”

“You’re kind of freaking me out right now.” Rickon said. “Staring into the distance and smiling. Are you okay?” He asked.

“Oh, believe me, little brother,” Bran said. “I’ve never been better.”

 

**MEERA**

            Seeing Bran again was not how she thought her day would go.

Meera had it all planned out: After work, she’d drive her son to the Archery camp. But just as she was about to leave, an intern came running to her about how they badly needed a surgeon, and she was the only one available at the moment. When she found out that it was Summer, Meera knew she would meet Bran afterwards.

            And she did. The whole time, she was barely keeping it together. Bran still had that twinkle is his blue eyes and his smile that always makes her looked down and blush. And she missed the feel of his tight hug.

            _I missed you so much_ , Bran had said as he had her in his embrace. _You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Brannikins._ She wanted to say.

            Of course, seeing Bran again made her guilty again about hiding his son from him, especially since he looks like him. And she had no idea how to tell Bran about Mykel. She had even lied to him about why they stayed so long in Oldtown.

            On the way to Greywater, she let all the tears she’d been holding up out. She would never admit it to anyone, not even to Jojen, but deep down inside, she still loved Bran.

            When she reached the Archery camp, Meera wiped all trace of tears and put on a brave face for her son’s sake.

            The Archery camp was in an open field with distance markers each with targets and watchers’ stands on the sides, similar to the archery range in ATU only, since it’s a kids’ camp for ages five to twelve years old, the targets only range from six to forty yards.

            At the moment, there were probably around fifteen kids being mentored by an Archery instructor. Meera was surprised to see that her five-year-old son, Mykel, was aiming on one of the targets on the thirty-yard mark with his small archer’s bow.

            She walked towards them just as Mykel let the arrow loose, flying through the air and hitting the target dead center with a thud. It earned him applauses from people on the stands, and even his instructor covered his mouth in awe.

            “Yeah!” Jojen cheered. “That’s what I’m talking about, Mike.” He held out his fist for a fist bump. “Gimme some, kiddo.”

            Mykel gave his uncle a fist bump, then his face brightened when he saw her walking towards them. “Mommy!” He squealed, then tackled her with a hug. “Look!” He pointed to the target.

            “Yes, I saw you.” Meera said, then gave him a peck on his forehead. “You were great.”

            “Uncle Jojen said you had to save a dog’s life.” Mykel said suddenly. “Is he okay now?” He asked.

            It was a thing Mykel does. Back when they were still in Oldtown, everytime they went home from work, he’d ask them how their day went, with details. Mykel also knew that Jojen, Alys, and Meera herself were all doctors: That his Mom is a doctor for animals (veterinarian); that Aunt Alys is a doctor for kids like him (pediatrician); and Uncle Jojen is a doctor for plants, as how her son puts it (botanist).

Meera glanced at Jojen, who only shrugged. “I had to tell him something.”

            “He’s okay now.” She assured.

            “So, what’s his name?” Mykel asked. He had also mentioned once that he wanted a pet and asked if she ever had a pet growing up. Meera had to explain that even if she and Uncle Jojen wanted to have one, they can’t because _Pawpaw_ is allergic to animal fur.

            She took a deep breath. “Summer.” She blurted out, which earned a skeptical look from Jojen.

            “That’s a nice name.” Mykel pointed out.

            Meera smiled at the thought that her son agreed with and liked his Dad’s naming ability. “Tell you what,” She said, desperate to change the subject.

            “What?” Her son asked.

            “Guess who’s getting a reward for doing a great job?”

            Mykel grinned. “Yay!” He screamed in delight. “Can we get some for _Pawpaw_ too?” He asked.

            As for the reward, it was always the same thing: a medium-sized bucket fries and ice cream float from _Brynden’s Burgers_.

            “Of course, honey.” Meera assured. “But you’re wouldn’t get the reward if you don’t finish now, would you?”

            Mykel then had a determined look on his face and went back to his archery instructor. He gripped his small archer’s bow, took another arrow from his belt quiver and notched at another target. And not long after, he hit another dead center. And she could not have been more proud of her son.

            “So,” Jojen raised an eyebrow as he stood beside her. “ _Summer_ , huh?” He asked. “Is it _the_ Summer?”

            Meera only nodded.

            “You talked to him?” He asked.

            “Of course, I talked to him.” She snapped, looking away from him. “I just performed surgery on his husky.”

            “How are you feeling?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “Clearly, Bran is still a touchy subject for you.” He noticed. “And it’s been what? Six years?”

            “Jojen, please,” She said. “We’re over this—”

            “No, we’re not over this.” Jojen interrupted. “You only kept evading it whenever I bring it up. Well, guess what, Meera. I don’t think it’s an accident that you and Bran met earlier. It’s because you have unfinished business with him.” He pointed out.

            “Oh, I also told him that you’re still in Oldtown.”

            Jojen scowled. “Why did you do that?” He demanded.

            “Because if I didn’t tell him that,” She started to explain. “He’s gonna show up in our house and he’s gonna see Mykel. And of course, he’s gonna ask a lot of questions.”

            “Of course, he’s gonna ask questions.” Jojen said. “You left without an explanation and came back with a son. _Bran’s_ son. You can’t hide the truth from him forever, Meera. And you know what? I’ve tolerated this enough already, I’m done covering up for you.” He sighed. “You need to stop running, sis. Because even if you run to the ends of the world, you’re still connected to him through Mykel. That kid has Stark blood and Bran is his father. And one of these days, Mykel’s gonna ask details about his Dad, and it’s expected of you to fill him in.”

            Meera looked away from the field and turned to the stands as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I don’t understand, though.” She sniffled and wiped her tears with a handkerchief. “It’s been six years, but why does it still hurt?”

            Jojen wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “I know why,” He said. “It’s because you still love him. But that’s not the painful part. It hurts because you haven’t told him how you feel about him. You have to face him, not only for you own peace of mind, but for your son’s as well. I mean, you know Mykel. He’s very curious kid. Asks a lot of questions. And Bran had already missed six years of his own son’s life.”

            “I know that,” She replied. “I _am_ gonna do that. I just need to find the right time to tell him about who Mykel really is.”

            “The right time?” He repeated. “Like how you’re looking for the ‘right time’—” He quoted his fingers in the air. “—to tell me you were pregnant with Bran’s child? You’re terrible at timings.”

“It’s easier said than done, you know.” Meera insisted.

            Jojen smirked. “Well, I guess I don’t have to buy cupcakes and go to Winterfell now, would I?”

            “Wait, what?” She blinked. “You were serious about that?”

            “You think I was kidding?” He asked, then snickered. “Oh, sis. Well, this means that the Starks know we’re here now.” He pointed out. “And it also means that they’re gonna be looking for you.”

            “Looking for _us_ , actually.” She corrected.

            Jojen shook his head. “Nope, actually, it’s just you.” He said, raising an eyebrow at her. “Because you said I’m still in Oldtown, remember?”

 

**BRAN**

            Before driving to Winterfell, Bran went back to the Vet to pick up Summer, who of course, now has a transparent cone around his neck.

The day before, Bran nearly had a heart attack from what happened to his beloved pet husky. But because of that, he had never thought of seeing Meera again that way. In an animal hospital and after she performed surgery.

For six years, she had been in Oldtown. And he had missed her terribly. Now that she’s back, he will make sure he will make the most out of it. His head was definitely in the clouds after meeting with her. And he thinks Rickon noticed that.

On the road to Winterfell, Summer kept shaking his head, tried reaching his face with his paw and growling in frustration, probably trying to get the cone off him.

Bran only chuckled and ruffled his head. “That’s what you get for swallowing a chew toy, buddy.”

Arriving in Stark Manor, three cars were already parked in front of their house. Jon, Arya, and Willas’ cars and Bran and Rickon parked theirs beside their siblings’ cars.

They both entered the house with their huskies following after them.

 “We’re home, bitches!” Rickon announced.

Bran elbowed his brother.

“Ow!” Rickon exclaimed. “What?”

“Don’t say that word.” He scolded. “There are kids running around.”

Summer and Shaggy ran to the living room where they were immediately played by their husky brothers and sisters.

Suddenly, Robb emerged from the living room and into the foyer. “Ah, little and baby brother!” He greeted, spreading his arms wide. “Welcome home.”

Rickon scowled. “Really, Robb? I’m twenty-six,” He reminded him. “How the fuck am I still called _baby brother_?” He reminded him.

“Um, because you’re the youngest in the family?” Robb replied with a grin.

Arya, followed after Robb and crossed her arms at them. “Hey,” She greeted. “Why the fuck is there a cone around Summer’s neck?” She demanded.

Robb sighed and turned to Arya in annoyance. “Will you stop it with the _F-word_ already?” He said, glancing back and forth to Arya and Rickon. “Please, both of you, stop it.”

“What about Bran?” Rickon asked.

“Oh, Bran can control himself in front of kids.” Robb pointed out. “It’s you and Arya I’m worried about.”

That was true. If Bran and his siblings had a gold dragon everytime they use a swear word, Arya and Rickon would probably be tied as the richest.

Arya ignored Robb and turned to him. “What happened to Summer?” She asked.

“Well, I—” Bran was about to explain when he got interrupted.

“Unco Bwan! Unco Wickon!” A little high-pitched voice called. Everyone found it absolutely adorable that Jon’s twin daughters can’t pronounce the letters _R_ and _L_ , yet. So, to them, besides Unco Bwan, it’s also: Unco Wobb, Aunt Tawisa, and cousin widdow Ned; Aunt Sansa and Unco Wiwwas; Aunt Awya and Unco Gendwy; Unco Wickon and Aunt Shiween.

The two-year-old twins, Lya and Dany ran towards them and hugged their legs.

Rickon grinned. “Hey, if it isn’t _Blond Arya_ and _Ginger Dany_.”

They entered the living room and everyone was practically there. Well, except their Mom, Catelyn, Robb’s wife, Talisa, and Jon’s wife, Ygritte. They’re probably in the kitchen helping the staff.

Their Dad, Ned was on his recliner, as he liked to call it, his thinking chair. In their Dad’s arms, was a wee baby wrapped in a pink blanket. Sansa and her husband, Willas stood by him. Their nephews, little Ned and Rhaegar were cooing at the baby. Not far from them was Jon and Gendry, talking to each other.

The huskies had their own business. Sansa’s husky, Lady sat by their Dad’s feet, as if guarding baby Minisa, and Rhaegar had his arm around Lady’s neck. Nymeria was tending to her eight pups, and the other four huskies were playing in the corner.

Robb had yelled facing the kitchen. “Mom!” He called. “Bran and Rickon are here!” Then took out his phone and began video-recording the huskies. Probably for a new video on his online skits _The Adventures of Grey Wind_ which he had recently renamed, _The Adventures of Ned and Grey Wind_ , which featured his son Ned, and his pet husky, Grey Wind.

Suddenly, Lya and Dany grabbed each of his leg and sat on his foot giggling, which meant he was forced to walk into the living room with the twins clutching his legs.

“Oh, gods.” Bran grunted at the extra effort he had give to walk.

“Girls!” Jon called his daughters. “Stop doing that to your Uncle Bran.” He scolded.

“Uncle Bran!” Little Ned squealed as he ran to him.

“Hey, give me some.” Bran said, holding out his hand.

Little Ned grinned and they did their personal handshake.

Suddenly, Jon’s son, four-year-old Rhaegar, pulled his hand and dragged him closer to their Dad, who was holding Minisa. “Look!” He pointed at his little cousin. “It’s Minisa.”

“Hey, Dad.” Bran greeted, then looked at his two-week-old niece. Minisa was soundly sleeping in her grandfather’s arms. She was wrapped in a pink blanket with a tuff of auburn hair on her tiny head. “Aww, she’s so cute.” He remarked.

Rickon glanced at their niece. “Hey, she looks like you, sis.” He pointed out, gesturing to Sansa. “She’s a _Mini-Sansa_.”

“Wow,” Arya snickered. “That is a great pun.”

Jon snorted, carrying both his daughters on each arm. “And probably his new nickname to her.”

Moments later their Mom went into the living room. “Oh, my baby boys are here.” She then kissed him and Rickon on their cheeks.

“Mom!” Rickon complained, which made the others present chuckle.

“Where’s Shireen, honey?” Catelyn asked.

“She’s on a business trip in Lys.” Rickon explained. “She’ll be back on Monday.”

“Okay, well, we—” Catelyn started to say, then noticed Summer playing with Grey Wind, Ghost and Shaggy in the corner. “What happened to Summer?” She asked. “Why is there a cone around his neck?”

“Hey, I asked you the same question earlier.” Arya said. “You never answered me.”

“Well, you can ask Rickon about that.” Bran said sarcastically.

Everyone turned to Rickon.

“Uh, I, um…” Rickon started to say. “I sort of, gave him a chew toy and he swallowed it. And he just went through surgery yesterday to have it removed because it was blocking both his esophagus and windpipe.”

Everyone huffed in annoyance and complained.

“Well, at least some good came out of it.” Rickon said, turning to Bran. “Right, Bran?”

Bran smiled at the thought of Meera. “Yeah, I guess.”

Robb frowned. “How is cone around his neck considered good, baby brother?” He demanded, then turned to Bran. “And I find it disturbing that you’re smiling right now.”

“Well,” Rickon grinned. “You would not guess who Summer’s surgeon was.”

Jon raised an eyebrow at him. “Who is it, then?”

“Dr. Meera Reed.” Rickon blurted out.

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Gendry knitted his eyebrows. “You’re saying the Reeds are back from Oldtown?”

Rickon shrugged. “Basically.”

“No, it’s just Meera.” Bran explained. “Jojen’s still in Oldtown. She said he’s doing the final paperwork.”

“What?” Robb asked as if he’d misheard him. “Meera as in our Meera Reed? Of Greywater Watch?”

“She’s still a _Reed_ , right?” Jon asked.

“Seven hells, Jon.” Rickon complained. “I just said _Meera Reed_ , didn’t I?”

By then Bran noticed his sister, Arya smiling at him. _Well, this is your chance now, little brother._ She seemed to be saying. _Remember what we bargained then._

            “Alright, everyone.” Catelyn said. “Lunch is served. Now off to the dining hall, all of you.”

            All the adults sat by the dining table. The kids little Ned, Rhaegar and the twins, (Minisa was placed back in her crib) had their own table. But despite their young age, the twins especially, Robb and Jon had disciplined them well enough on table etiquette. And the huskies had their own feeders.

            They began catching up on their lives, then brought in the topic about the Reeds again.

            “Hey, I have a crazy idea.” Robb spoke up. “Maybe we should go and surprise Meera.” He suggested. “Like a surprise check-up for our huskies in KL Vet Doctors, right?”

            “That’s a good plan.” Jon said. “But you know it’ll take weeks to get an appointment there.”

            “I know that,” Robb said. “But it’s Meera. She’s gonna give us a little leeway. I know it.”

            “Yeah, that’s something Meera would do.” Rickon pointed out. “She was off-duty yesterday, by the way. And when they called her to perform surgery, she went back in because it was Summer.”

            “Actually, she didn’t know it was Summer.” Bran corrected. “It’s a doctor’s principle, you know, save lives anytime, even if they’re on or off-duty.”

            “Praise!” Talisa agreed.

            “Anyways, back to my plan,” Robb said. “I’ll bring Grey Wind,” He turned to Jon. “You’ll bring Ghost. And Gendry can bring Nymeria for a check-up. And then the four of us will hang-out and then we can invite the Reeds over for dinner once Jojen returns or something.”

            “Ooh, you can bring the pups too.” Arya suggested.

            “Yes!” Robb exclaimed. “Seven hells! That is genius idea, baby sis.” He cleared his throat. “By the way, I heard you’re giving away the pups. So….can I have one?”

            Arya shook his head. “No.” She said. “I’ve already decided who I’m giving the pups to.” She explained. “I’ll be keeping one, of course. And then there’s one for little Ned, one for Rhaegar, one for each of the twins and one for Minisa.”

            “Woohoo!” Robb cheered, then turned to little Ned on the kid’s table. “You hear that, son?” He asked. “We’re getting a puppy!”

            Little Ned’s face lit up. “Yay! New puppy!”

            “What about the other two?” Jon asked. “I thought there were eight pups.”

            “The other two will go to Bran and Rickon.” Arya blurted out. “Because I just love our little and baby brothers so much.” She said with an obvious sarcastic tone.

            “Yes!” Rickon squealed. “Shaggy will finally have a playmate.”

            “But I swear to the gods,” She said, turning to Bran. “If you name him _Winter_ , I’m taking him back.”

            “That’s not your choice, Arya.” Jon argued. “And besides, let’s not worry about Little Ned’s pup being called _Blue Water_ or _Green Earth_ or _Red Fire_ or something.”

            Robb smirked. “Those are actually good names.” He said. “I’m writing that down.”

            “No, honey,” Talisa said. “That’s a terrible idea.”

            And everyone chuckled as Robb made a face at his wife. “Ha-ha.” He said, turning to Jon and Gendry. “So, are we good to go tomorrow?”

. . .

            That night, Bran settled to his old room, as he always does when he returns home to Stark Manor. And whenever he goes there, he always goes to his balcony and look up at the Northern Lights. Partly, because the natural light display is just so beautiful. But mostly, because it reminded him of Meera and how much she loves it just as much as he does.

            Which reminded him, Bran had gotten her number yesterday and used Summer as an excuse. And he never called her yesterday as Summer was still confined to the hospital for further observation and it would be way too obvious.

            That night, Bran gathered his wits and called her.

            It rang twice, before he heard Meera’s voice answering. _“Hello.”_

            “Hey, Meera!” He replied in a sort of high-pitched voice, probably because he was so excited hearing her voice.

            _“Oh,”_ She chuckled, and he loved her laugh. _“Hello Bran.”_

            “You knew who it was just by hearing the sound of my voice?” He asked.

            _“Of course, Brannikins.”_ Meera said. _“We’ve known each other since we were kids. I’d know your voice anywhere.”_ She cleared her throat. _“So, uh…you called?”_ She asked.

            “Right, um,” He started to say. “So um, how does Summer sleep with this cone around his neck?” He asked. “Because he’s literally just rolling around the carpet right now, trying to get comfortable.”

            _“Just put a pillow below his neck.”_ Meera advised. _“To keep the cone from straining his neck. And you’ve been giving him the anti-inflammatory I prescribed, right?”_

            “Of course,” He said. “I placed it in his food just like you said. By the way, how long will he have to wear the cone again?”

_“Two weeks as the minimum.”_ She explained. _“And only then will I have to remove the stitches I sew on his skin to keep the wound from opening.”_

            “Okay, great.” He cleared his throat, then tried to change the topic. “So, um, what are you doing now?”

            _“Looking up at the Northern Lights.”_

            “Hey!” He exclaimed. “Me too.”

            _“Would you look at that?”_ Meera laughed. _“Old habits, die hard, right?”_

            “Yeah, it does.” Bran confirmed. “And I don’t blame you. You haven’t seen it in six years.” He looked around as if trying to make sure no one else was listening. “Okay, you didn’t hear this from me, but I think they’re gonna ambush you at work tomorrow.”

            _“What?”_ She exclaimed.

            “You know, Robb, Jon and Gendry,” He explained. “They’re gonna show up in KL Vet Doctors with their huskies. Well, technically, Gendry will be taking Nymeria, and her pups, but—”

            _“Pups?”_ Meera repeated. _“Oh my gods! I am so ready for tomorrow.”_

            “And also I’m pretty sure they’re gonna pull you out of work as well.” Bran pointed out. “You know, to catch up.”

            “Oh, don’t worry,” She assured. “I’ll have that covered. Anyways, I need to go. We still have to go to work tomorrow.”

            “No, of course, yeah.” Bran said. “Good night, Meera.”

            She snorted. “Good night, Bran. Sleep tight.” Then she hung up.

            “I love you.” Bran added, even though he knew Meera couldn’t hear him anymore.


	26. Catching Up

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34; Sansa – 33; Arya, Alys – 31; Bran, Jojen – 30; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen – 26



 

**MEERA**

            As what Bran had told her the night before, Meera had to expect that her three bestfriends, Robb, Jon and Gendry will ambush her in the middle of her workplace. And because of that, she had been ready and had already filed for a half-day leave so she can hang-out and catch up with them.

            The phone call from Bran the night before was something Meera didn’t expect, but at the same time, she was glad to hear his voice. She was just lucky Mykel kept quiet the whole time as Bran called her at the moment she and Mykel were in her room’s balcony staring up at the _Northern Lights_.

            It was one of her son’s habits now before going to bed since they arrived from Oldtown. He would go out the balcony, lean on the rail and look up at the natural lights display in the starry night sky. The first night Mykel was just awestruck by it and stayed up until midnight and she had to carry him to the bed to put him to sleep.

            Luckily, her Monday morning eleven o’clock appointment cancelled due to some kind of emergency, which meant she was free for the day. Also, at the same time she got out of the ward, Meera spotted Robb, Jon, and Gendry, each holding a leash connected to a husky’s collar, Grey Wind, Ghost and Nymeria, respectively, and Gendry holding a large basket that carried eight puppies. And they were approaching the reception counter.

            That became her cue. Meera walked not far behind them with their backs to her. And as she was about five meters away, the dogs started to notice and wagged their tails.

            “Excuse me?” Robb said over the reception desk. No surprise there, as it was usually Robb who does the talking when all four of them used to hang out. “Is Dr. Meera Reed here?” He asked.

            “Yes, but…” The receptionist started to say.

            “But, what?” Jon spoke up.

“She’s on full-booked scheduled appointments today, sir.” The receptionist answered. “And she’s on a half-day leave so—”

“Where can we find her?” Robb interjected.

Finally, Meera couldn’t take it anymore and cleared her throat. “How about you turn around?” She suggested.

All three of them turned and grinned when they saw her.

“Hey guys,” She smiled. “Starks, Baratheon, huskies.”

“Meera!” Robb exclaimed, then tackled her with a hug. Gendry placed down the basket, and he and Jon joined in.

 “Aww,” Meera said. “I missed you guys so much.”

Once they let go, Robb scowled at her. “Three years.” He said. “You said you’d be in Oldtown for three fucking years. How in seven hells did it turn to six?” He demanded.

“That is…sort of a long story.” Meera said.

“Oh, yeah,” Jon said sarcastically. “And you never even said goodbye.”

“You weren’t even there when I was supposed to say goodbye, FYI.” She reminded him. “Only Robb and Gendry were there.” She turned to Gendry. “Congrats, by the way, dude. I heard you and Arya are getting hitched.”

“Thanks,” Gendry smiled. “And now I think Robb and Jon would agree with me about the next obvious question, so what about you?” He asked.

“And please don’t tell us you’re still single.” Jon huffed.

 _Here we go._ Meera thought, then snorted. “I’d be lying if I say I’m not.” She crouched down and patted Grey Wind, Ghost, Nymeria and the pups. “Anyways, that’s not what matters at the moment.” She stood, and gestured for them to follow her. “I’m pretty sure you brought the dogs here for a check-up so come on, now.”

They followed her to the exam rooms. It was similar to that in _Brightwater Keep General Hospital’s_ Vet Wing’s, but much larger, of course.

Gendry carried Nymeria over to the exam table. Meera checked Nymeria’s weight and vitals, same for her puppies.

“So, let me get this straight,” Jon spoke up. “How are you still single? And I don’t believe no one asked you out in Oldtown.”

“Because I chose to be.” She replied.

“Meera,” Robb spoke up. “We’re thirty four. Don’t you wanna be with someone?” He asked. “Well, maybe I’m going to do the whole matchmaking thing again.”

“No!” Meera snapped. “You are _not_ setting me up again. The last time you did, with his uncle,” She motioned her head towards Gendry. “He cheated on me.”

“So is that it?” Gendry asked. “You’re afraid of being cheated again?”

“No,” She snorted. “I know how to handle that now.” She patted the last pup on his head. “They’re fine. How old are these puppies again?”

“Two months.” Gendry answered. “Arya was planning on giving them away to her nieces and nephews. Is it advisable for them to be separated from their mother already?”

“At two months, yeah.” She confirmed. “Who’s next?”

Robb carried his husky, Grey Wind over to the exam table and then she started to examine him. “You’re just as bad as Bran, you know.” He opened up.

“What about your brother?” She asked.

“I’ve tried, you know.” Robb admitted.”I’ve tried setting him up on dates to find him a potential girlfriend, but nothing. He shows up like it’s a business meeting and acts all reclusive and morose.”

“Well, I don’t blame him.” Meera said. “But if you try to set me up with someone, I’d never show up. And I won’t care if it damages your reputation.”

Meera scratched Grey Wind’s hide, which made him lick her hand. “I’ve been watching _The Adventures of Ned and Grey Wind_ , you know.” She brought up. “Even Mykel loves them.” She said before she could stop herself.

It made all three of them scowled in suspicion.

“Wait,” Jon said. “Who in seven hells is Mykel?” He asked.

 _Fuck!_ She screamed internally. _Okay, there’s no hiding about it now_. She took a deep breath before answering. “He’s my son.” She blurted out.

“ _What?_ ” All three of them said at the same time.

“You have a kid now?” Gendry asked as if he’d misheard. “When did this happen?”

“In Oldtown, duh!” Robb said. “But…how? I mean—?” He faltered as he guided his husky off the table. “I can’t believe it.”

“Okay, so some dude in Oldtown knocked you up?” Jon guessed as Ghost went up the table. “How come we’ve only heard of this only now? And where’s your kid’s dad or your boyfriend now?” He asked.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Meera corrected. “Never was. And I told you, I’m single.” She held out her hands and wiggled her fingers. “See? No ring.”

Jon nodded. “So you and your kid’s dad are…fuck buddies?” He said. “Like you and Bran were.”

Meera shrugged and gave them a sad smile.

Robb huffed. “I’m having a really hard time processing this.” He sighed. “Why didn’t you tell us about it?” He demanded.

“You guys have your own problems.” She insisted. “I didn’t like bothering you with mine.”

“We’re your bestfriends, Dude.” Gendry reminded her. “You can tell us anything. So where’s your kid now?”

 _Right, I should tell Robb that I’m in love with his brother and he’s the father of my kid._ She thought, but she never said it out loud.

“He’s in school.” She replied. “I enrolled him in _KLA_. I’m picking him up later.”

Robb’s face brightened. “Hey, little Ned’s in KLA! And so is Jon’s son, Rhaegar. But he’s still in prep, whereas Ned’s in first grade. So, how old is Mykel?” He asked.

“He’s five, and will be six in three months.” She explained. “And he’s also in first grade.”

“Maybe they’re in the same class.” Robb assumed. “And I won’t be surprised if they’re friends already.”

“Ooh, third generation bffs.” Gendry pointed out. “I like that.”

“Oh, by the way,” Robb spoke up. “We’re pulling you out of your job for the rest of the day. So we can hang-out, if that’s fine with you.”

Meera snorted. “Why do you think I took a half-day leave for?” She said. “Bran may have mentioned this to me.”

“Great!” Robb exclaimed, frowned. “Wait, you and Bran have been talking?”

She shrugged. “Of course, I just performed surgery on his pet husky.”

“Okay, then,” Robb said. “Now, we’ll just have to leave the dogs and puppies with Arya in _Starkitects_.”

Meera had somehow understood why they chose the dogs to be left in _Starkitects_. Bran had mentioned once that their office building is designed to be PWD and Pet friendly for everyone’s convenience.

Afterwards, the four of them ate lunch together and then went to the _Northerner’s’ Brew_ in Cobbler’s Square and ordered their usual drinks. They sat by a table near the barista’s counter, with Jon sitting next to Meera and Gendry and Robb sitting across from them.

“You know, I missed this.” Jon spoke up. “It’s been a while since we hung out, just the four of us.”

            “Yes,” Gendry agreed.”And anyone from high school who sees us right now will freak out that we’re still pretty tight.”

            Meera snorted. “I still can’t believe Robb and Jon are married with kids.” She turned to Gendry. “And you’re getting there, Dude.”

            Robb frowned at her. “I can’t believe you’re still single.” He said. “And at this point, I’m worried about Jojen.”

            “Why?” She asked. “My brother’s also getting there.”

            “Wait, Jojen is already engaged?” Jon asked, then turned to Robb. “Oh, gods. Now, I’m more worried about him too. It’s a shame he won’t be allowed to tie the knot yet.”

            Meera shrugged. “Why not?” She asked in confusion. “Isn’t that his and his fiancée’s choice?” She said. “But I’m pretty sure it’s either next year or the year after that.”

“Well, when you find someone, then maybe.” Gendry said.

Meera threw her hands in exasperation. “Okay, what in seven hells does it have to do with me?” She asked.

            “Jojen can never marry until you do.” Jon blurted out.

            “Why is that?”

            “It’s a customary marriage law in the region of the North.” Robb explained. “ _A younger sibling can never marry before an older sibling_. With exceptions if you’re in the military or serving the church.”

            _“What?”_ Meera exclaimed. “That’s a stupid law.”

            “I know, right?” Robb agreed. “I mean, what do you think I’ve been telling Bran all this time? And the weird part is that you’re in a similar situation right now, with younger brothers who are, you know, planning to get hitched.”

            Meera gasped. “Rickon is engaged?”

            “Well, no,” Robb said. “But you’ve seen how he is with Shireen since they were younger. And from my point of view, they’re basically endgame. Now that Arya’s getting married, we’re expecting Bran to be the next one in line. But he doesn’t even have a girlfriend, so we have no idea when that’s gonna happen.”

            “Holy shit!” Someone exclaimed behind them, which made all four of them turn and was surprised to see a former classmate in high school, grinning at them.

            “Hello Ramsay.” Gendry greeted.

            “I can’t believe it.” Ramsay said. “The four of you are still inseparable.”

            “Ha!” Gendry cried, turning to the others. “Called it.”

            Ramsay Bolton looked different now. He didn’t have this crazy sadistic grin he used to have. He looked more relaxed and laid back. Well, not really, since he was caring probably a dozen shopping bags.

            “So what are you doing here in King’s Landing?” Jon asked.

            “Oh, I took my wife shopping to cheer her up.” Ramsay explained, gesturing to the labeled shopping bags in his hands. “She had almost succumbed to depression when she suffered miscarriage.”

            “Oh,” Meera said sadly. “I’m so sorry.”

            “It’s cool.” Ramsay said. “My Dad said maybe we weren’t meant to have a kid yet.”

            “Hold on,” Gendry interrupted. “You’re married?”

            “Yeah,” Ramsay said, matter of factly. “And aren’t you all? Or at least, in a few months.”

            “Not all of us, dude.” Robb said, motioning his head in her direction.

            Ramsay frowned, then his eyes widened. “What?” He turned to her. “Meera, please don’t tell me, you’re still single.”

            Meera glared at Robb then at Ramsay. “Again, why does this matter?”

            “Dude, I told you.” Robb said. “We’re thirty-four.”

            “See?” Jon spoke up. “See? Even Ramsay thinks it’s ridiculous.”

            “Yeah,” Ramsay agreed. “I mean you don’t even look thirty-four, but you know, you’re still as pretty as you were then. I should know that, I stalked you—”

            “And Arya.” Gendry interjected.

            Ramsay nodded. “Mm-hmm, when we were in high school.”

            “Does your wife know about that?” Robb asked.

            “Of course,” Ramsay said, matter of factly. “She only laughed at me and told me I was crazy.”

            “It’s kinda crazy.” Meera agreed.

            “Yeah,” Ramsay raising an eyebrow at her. “So was what you were doing in the _Alpha Theta Psi_ frat house’s pantry.”

            The color drained from Meera’s face as her eyes widened in surprise.

            “That’s right.” Ramsay grinned. “I remember what I’ve seen. You even threw a plastic jar of 12 oz peanut butter, hitting me square on my head and knocking me unconscious. Next thing I knew, Domeric was yelling in my face and beating me with the cushions.”

            Meera received mixed reactions from her three bestfriends. Robb was glaring at her, of course, because he was there with Domeric while they were looking for Ramsay that night. Jon was smirking at her like, _I knew it!_ Only Gendry frowned in confusion.

            “Ramsay, honey!” A female voice called out. A dark-haired lean woman handed him a coffee cup. “Here you go.”

            Meera assumed she was Ramsay’s wife. But she looked really familiar though, like she should know her from her time in ATU.

            “Thank you, dear.” Ramsay said, then turned to the way, them. “By the way, this is my wife—”

            Then it hit her, because Meera did recognize her. “Myranda?” She recalled. “Is that you?”

            Ramsay’s wife frowned, then gasped. “Meera? Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “I haven’t seen you in years. And it’s like you haven’t aged.”

            “Thanks.” Meera said, flattered.

            “Wait, wait,” Ramsay looked back and forth between his wife and Meera. “You two know each other?” He asked.

            Meera snorted. “Archery team in college, Dude.”

            “Yeah,” Myranda agreed. “I used to ask her a lot of questions about you.”

            Ramsay laughed nervously. “Anyways, we have to go.” He said. “We have to meet Domeric and beat the traffic at the Highroad.” He placed one arm around his wife. “It was nice meeting you guys again.”

            “Wait,” Gendry said. “What was Meera doing in the frat house’s pantry?” He asked.

            “Oh, gods.” Meera muttered.

            Jon gently patted her shoulder, as if to say, _brace yourself_ , while also trying hard not to laugh.

            Ramsay chuckled. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

            “No.” She gritted her teeth.

            “Yes.” Robb countered. “I was there when Domeric beat you up with the cushions.” He recalled. “But before that,” He turned to her. “You were there.”

            “That’s right.” Ramsay said. “Because when you told me to get more beer in the pantry, I walked in on her making out with your brother.”

            “ _What?_ ” Robb and Gendry both exclaimed at the same time.

            Ramsay forced out a smile. “I’ll see you guys around.” He waved at them before leaving the café with his wife.

            Robb’s scowled deepened, then turned to Jon. “How are you not surprised by this?” He asked.

            Jon shrugged. “Because Arya already mentioned this to us when Bran and Meera disappeared at your wedding.”

            Meera was aware that Jon knew about what she and Bran had been doing then. He’d even confronted her about it.

            Robb took a deep breath. “Honestly, I’m still not over the fact that you were messing around with my brother.” He admitted.

            “And you hid it from everyone for like, five years.” Gendry added.

            “Nine years, Dude.” Jon corrected.

            “Nine?” Gendry repeated. “Oh, wow. Arya and I couldn’t even keep it hushed for nine months.” He said. “I gotta say, Meera. You managed to hit it off literally with a best friend’s younger sibling.”

            Meera chuckled. “Hey, look who’s talking.”

            “They’re dating.” Robb argued. “You and Bran were not.”

            “Okay, so are we here to talk about the people I slept with?” Meera asked. “I thought so.” She then took a sip from her frappé.

            “Anyways,” Robb cleared his throat. “The one thing you and Bran have in common right now is you’re both single. And I’ll never understand how Bran doesn’t even try to see girls as potential girlfriends, you know.”

            “I don’t believe that.” Meera said. “You Starks are like girl-magnets.”

            “Thank you, Meera.” Jon said. “I’m married but still flattered by that compliment. But seriously, something is wrong with Bran that we don’t understand. Because even when they were still studying in the _Me_ University, he preferred to be a fifth wheel with Jojen and his girlfriend and Myrcella and her boyfriend rather than going out on real dates.”

            Meera found it hilarious when Jon referred to ATU as the _Me_ University, just because his real given name was _Aegon Targaryen_.

            “So, what are you implying?” She asked.

            “Maybe you can help us.” Robb said. “You knew Bran better than we do. He tells you more stuff than he does to us, even to Arya or Jojen and Myrcella. And you’re someone close to him outside the family besides his bestfriends. How’s he around people?”

            Meera took a deep breath before answering. “He’s really sweet.” She blurted out. “Seriously, like down to earth sweet. It’s one of the traits I admired about him. And he’s a total gentleman.”

            “There you go.” Robb pointed out. “He’s practically anyone’s ideal guy, right?”

            She nodded in agreement, and at that point she was barely keeping herself from breaking down. “Any girl would be beyond lucky to be his girlfriend.”

            “Yeah, when he finds one.” Gendry said.

Meera cleared her throat. “Anyways, you guys probably have some other important stuff to do, but I have to go.”

            “Where are you going now?” Robb demanded.

            “I’m going to pick up my son.” Meera answered. “I don’t like him being picked up from school by the family chauffer, I pick him up myself.”

            Robb nodded. “We’re going together. Since I’m in King’s Landing right now, it means I’m picking up little Ned as well.”

            Meera shrugged. “Okay, then we should get going.” She said. “It’s almost three.”

            “I’m going with you guys.” Jon insisted. “I wanna meet Mykel.”

            “Yeah,” Gendry agreed. “Me too.”

. . .

            All four of them drove to their Basic Ed alma mater. But before Meera did, she had bought a small bucket of fries from a _Brynden’s Burgers_ branch in Cobbler’s Square, all because she was nervous about the Starks meeting her son and becoming suspicious about who Mykel’s Dad really is. It became her coping mechanism at that time, and also because Mykel loves fries just as she and his Dad did.

            She took a deep breath before stepping out of her car and joining Robb, Jon and Gendry as they entered the _King’s Landing Academy_ ’s East Gate.

The East Gate was where Pre-schoolers and Primary schoolers usually wait for their parents and guardians to fetch them. And since it was a waiting area for children, it had a playground in the middle of a grass courtyard. It had a traditional jungle gym/monkey bars/climbing frame, seesaws, merry-go-rounds, slides, spring riders and swingsets.

            “Holy shit!” Gendry grinned. “I remember playing here when we were kids.”

            All three of them hit him.

            “Ow!” Gendry cried. “What did I do?” He asked.

            “Do _not_ swear in front of children.” Meera scolded.

            Robb snorted. “You have no idea how many times I have to remind Arya and Rickon about that.”

            Suddenly, they heard someone calling _Daddy_ and _Mommy_ simultaneously from two kids up in the monkey bars. Meera looked up and saw one of those two kids was Mykel. And of course, he would be up in the Monkey bars just like his Dad used to be. Back in their days as kids, none of them could beat Bran up the Monkey bars, not even Arya.

            When the two kids smiled and waved at them, Jon exclaimed. “Seven hells! Are they friends? That’s awesome!”

            The kid who yelled _daddy_ was the first one down. And since he looks like Robb when they were little, Meera assumed that this kid was _Little Ned_ , minus the auburn hair. Her assumption was confirmed when the boy ran to Robb.

            “Hello son,” Robb said, placing an arm around Ned’s shoulders. “How’s school today?” He asked.

            “Great!” Ned answered with enthusiasm. “Mykel and I climbed the Monkey bars and we reached the top.” He informed.

            “So this is Little Ned?” Meera said. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “He’s so cute. And he looks just like you, without the red hair though.”

            Jon snorted. “Well, there’s a reason Rickon calls him _Tiny-Robb_.”

            “Mommy!” Mykel screamed in delight as he ran to her and tackled her with a hug.

            “Hey, sweetie.” Meera said, kissing her son’s forehead.

            Upon seeing her son, Meera, again, received mixed reactions from them. While Robb and Gendry were mostly excited and smiling, Jon was frowning in suspicion. And it made her nervous.

            “And we finally get to meet Mykel.” Robb said, bent down as if examining Mykel. “Hmm, he has your eyes.”

            “Yeah,” Jon agreed. “And ninety-five percent of his looks has gotta be from the Dad, whoever he is.”

            “Mykel’s my new friend.” Ned announced. “He sits next to me in class.”

            “Okay, fun fact, son,” Robb said, kneeling on one knee so he’d be able to speak to his son better. “Did you know Mykel’s Mom is my bestfriend?”

            Ned gasped. “Really?”

            Robb nodded. “Remember what you asked your Uncle Jon one time about those graduation photos you saw in the albums? There were the three of us and then there was that one girl? That girl was her.” He gestured to her. “She’s your Aunt Meera. And she’s also you godmother.”

            Ned’s face brightened. “Hi Aunt Meera.” He greeted waving at her.

            “Hello Ned,” Meera greeted back, then booped his nose with her finger. “You’re so cute.”

            Robb turned to Mykel. “Hello Mykel.” He waved at him.

            As for Mykel, he did the only manly thing available when you’re five years old: shying away and hiding behind his mother.

            They all chuckled.

            “It’s okay, honey.” Meera assured. “These guys are Mommy’s bestfriends since we were about your age.”

            Ned stepped forward. “It’s okay, Mykel,” He said. “This is my Dad, Robb.” He pointed at Robb, then at Jon and Gendry. “And Uncle Jon and Uncle Gendry.”

            “Wow,” Meera turned to Robb, while Ned calmed down Mykel. “I like this kid. He has people skills, and he might be a future politician in the student body like you were then.”

            Gendry snorted. “I won’t be surprised if that happens.”

            Robb rolled his eyes at them, then turned to the kids. “Hey, you guys really got that high in the monkey bars, huh?” He praised. “You know who else gets that high?” He asked, turning to Mykel. “Your Mom.”

            “Really?” Mykel wondered, turning to her.

            Meera nodded. “But it’s not just me, you know.”

            “Yeah,” Jon spoke up. “There’s Bran and Arya too. Especially Bran.”

            “Uncle Bran?” Ned asked as if he’d misheard.

            “Yes, your Uncle Bran.” Robb said. “He was a climber. And it always worried your grandmom. She’d all be like, _Brandon Eddard Stark! What in the gods’ names are you doing up there?_ ” He imitated.

            Ned and Mykel giggled then went to play on the seesaw.

            Robb turned to Meera. “Bran is their favorite Uncle, by the way. No contest.”

            “Yeah,” Jon agreed. “My son and daughters proved that. They kept clinging to him whenever we visit Stark Manor.”

            “So does little Ned.” Robb added. “He’s even closer to Bran than he is to Jon.” He tapped Jon on his shoulder. “No offense.”

            “None taken.”  Jon said. “I don’t have the people skills like the Starks usually do.” He explained. “And since Bran has more free time because he had no girlfriend/wife to deal with, the kids go to him.”

            “That’s good to know.” Meera pointed out. “How many nieces and nephews does he have again?”

            “Five.” Robb answered. “There’s Ned and Rhaegar, the twins, Lya and Dany, and Minisa.”

            “And they worship Bran.” Gendry spoke up. “I swear to the gods I’ve seen them. They literally follow him everywhere.”

            Meera chuckled. “I didn’t know he was good with kids.”

            “Of course, he is—hey!” Robb screamed, running to his son. “Ned! What are you doing?”

            They all turned to the kids, who were back in the monkey bars. And Ned was hanging upside down on one of the metal pipes of the monkey bars, giggling and scaring the shit out of his Dad, which earned chuckles from the rest of them.

            Knowing how Bran was close to all his nieces and nephews, Meera knew he would immediately get along with his own son well. But at the same time, she was struggling on how to tell the Starks about Mykel and his parentage.

            As Gendry went ahead with Robb, Jon turned to her with an eyebrow raised. “So,” He started to say. “Who is your kid’s Dad again?”

            “He’s in Oldtown.” Meera lied, evading the question. “And you can’t fish information about him from me now. I considered him to be dead.”

            “Doesn’t seem like it.” Jon noticed. “Like what I’ve said earlier, if I had to guess, he looks more like his Dad. But I don’t think you’ve moved on from it.”

            At that point, Meera didn’t know what to do as she knew Jon would only grow suspicious about it if she didn’t give him an answer.

            Meera took a deep breath. “Okay, honestly,” Before she knew it, tears ran down her cheeks. “Fuck!” She turned away from Robb, Gendry and the kids.

            “Hey,” Jon tried to place an arm around her. “It’s okay—”       

She raised her hand and stopped him. “It’s fine.” She sighed, wiping her tears. “Honestly, it’s still painful and I’m only putting up a smiley face for my son and everyone’s sake.” She explained. “But after all of that and having Mykel, I told myself that I’m done with all the dating stuff. It’s not gonna work for me so I’m just gonna focus on my family.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about this?” Jon asked.

“I already told you, I don’t want anyone worrying about me.” Meera said. “And if Robb does anything crazy, like setting me up on dates like what he’s doing to Bran, can you please let me know so I can put a stop to it?”

Jon nodded. “Alright.” He said. “But Meera, you shouldn’t be in denial about it, you know.”

 _There it is_ , Meera thought. Jon was starting his mind games to get her to tell him the truth. But she wasn’t sure what truth at the moment, because there were a lot of things she was still in denial about, like her feelings for Bran, Mykel’s parentage, and why she went to Oldtown in the first place.

Keeping a straight face, she answered. “In denial about what?” She asked.

Jon snickered. “We’ve had this conversation before Robb got married.” He said. “The whole thing with Bran—”

“Oh, gods,” Meera murmured. “I told you, I’m done with all that. We were young then. It was just some silly fling.”

“Was it really?” He asked.

Meera faced him and Jon had the same expression he had when he’d confronted her about Bran while buying coffee years ago.

But before she could answer him, Robb called. “Hey, everything okay?” He asked.

She and Jon turned to face them. Her eyes widened when Robb and Gendry were walking towards them, at the same time giving Ned and Mykel piggyback rides respectively.

“Yeah, we’re good.” She said, forcing out a smile.

“Meera,” Gendry said, putting Mykel down. “I have to say, I like this kid.” He ruffled Mykel’s hair. “Acting all shy at first, but then once he’s warmed up to you, he just turns into this infectious, happy ball of energy.”

“Mommy,” Mykel grinned. “Uncle Gendry and Uncle Robb played with me and Ned on the merry-go-round!”

“That’s great, honey.” Meera said.

“Dad,” Ned spoke up. “Can they we go to _Brynden’s Burgers_ with them?” He asked, clutching Robb’s shirt. “Please? Please?”

Naturally, Mykel suggested the same thing. “Mommy, can we, please?”

Robb shook his head. “We will next time, son.” He promised. “We have to pick up your Mom from work today, remember?”

The two kids looked disappointed.

“Don’t worry,” Meera said, cupping Mykel’s chin. “I bought fries.”

Mykel’s face lit up. “Yay!”

“Fries?” Robb frowned. “Wow, he really is your son. Anyways, we have to fulfill these kids’ wishes. Just not today.”

“I understand.” Meera said. “Tomorrow’s good, but I can’t on Wednesday. I’ve got a doctor’s conference that day.”

“Ooh,” Robb made a face. “I can’t do tomorrow. Talisa and I will be travelling to Volantis.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Remember Eryn?”

“Talisa’s brother.” She recalled.

“Well, he’s getting married.” Robb explained. “And we have to be there for three days, because Volantene weddings last for days.”

“What about Ned?” She asked. “Isn’t he coming with you?”

“We wanted to take him with us,” Robb said. “But he’s got school. And I’ve asked Bran to drive and pick him up to and from school, and Mom and Dad are going to watch over him, so it’s no big deal.”

Afterwards, they said their goodbyes and to their surprise, Ned and Mykel had already developed a personal handshake, which earned praise from them before they all went home.

Now, Meera wondered how her Dad and brother would take it if she told them about her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those asking, yes. I first posted this fic in FF.net, then on Wattpad and now here since it has the most Bran/Meera centered fic so far.


	27. Uncle Duties (Part 1)

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34; Sansa – 33; Arya, Alys, Trystane – 31; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 30; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen – 26



 

**BRAN**

            Monday evening, Bran spent a night in their home in Winterfell, as Robb was leaving his son, little Ned in his and their parents care while he and his wife, Talisa will be off to Volantis.

            That evening since Robb and Talisa were preparing for their trip, it was Bran who put little Ned to bed. But before he went to sleep, he hadn’t shut up about his new friend, Mykel.

            _Mykel_ , Bran thought. He always liked that named. And little Ned said that this kid Mykel sat next to him in class, is really good in math class, that he loves to eat fries, and that he was a Northerner too. That stuck a cord in him, if this kid is from the North, there’s a huge possibility that Bran knew him or at least, his parents. He wanted to know more, but it was past his nephew’s bedtime.

            The following day, after driving little Ned to school, he went directly to work. And as usual, their employees greeted him with _Good morning, Mr. Stark/Engr. Stark/Sir_ before he got to his office.

            His office was probably as large as his room in the penthouse, with carpeted flooring, large glass windows, and frosted glass partitions and doors and it had a drafting table not far from his desk.

            Just as he sat down, Jory Cassel, his assistant, came in with a roll of blueprints and a cup of coffee in his hands.

            Jory placed the blueprints on the drafting table. “Here are the blueprints,” Then placed the coffee on his desk. “And your coffee, Mr. Bran.”

            “Thank you, Jory.” Bran said. “What are my appointments for today?”

            “You have a meeting with the board of directors of _KLMC_ at 10am.” Jory informed.

            “Wait, that’s today?” He exclaimed. “I can’t remember if I did the presentation—”

            “You already did, sir.” Jory assured. “I handed copy of it to Ms. Arya yesterday.”

            “Oh, right, sorry.” Bran sighed in relief. “I have a lot of things in my mind lately. Is that it?”

            “You were also scheduled to do site inspection at 3pm today,” Jory continued. “But you said to clear everything starting at 3pm for the next three days, so I transferred that tomorrow morning at 9am.”

            Bran nodded. “Okay, thank you, Jory.”

            “Um, also,” Jory added. “Ms. Arya said to tell you that you should see her immediately.”

            Bran frowned. “Like, now?” He asked. “Why? What’s wrong?”

            “I don’t know, sir.” Jory said. “She didn’t say anything other than that.”

            “Okay,” Bran stood from his seat. “I’ll be right back.” He took his coffee cup and walked towards his sister’s office right across the hall.

            Bran entered Arya’s office and his eyes widened when he saw someone he didn’t expect to see.

            “Rickon?” He exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

            “Oh, hi Bran.” Rickon greeted. “I’m here for my puppy. Arya said I should come here to fetch him.”

            Not a moment later, Arya emerged from the restroom (yes, his and Arya’s office workspace had their own restrooms) carrying a husky puppy with its tail wiggling playfully.

            “Aww,” Rickon said, taking the puppy from Arya. “He’s so cute.” He then began making baby sounds to the puppy. “Who’s a cute puppy? Yes, you are.”

            Bran turned to Arya. “Where’s my puppy?”

            “Right, about that,” Arya said. “I sort of, forgot that you’re going to live back in Stark Manor while Robb and Talisa will be in Volantis, and I wasn’t able to give Hullen your puppy when I told him to get Ned’s. But, don’t worry, you’ll have him later this afternoon. Same as Jon’s.”

            “So, is that why you called me here?” Bran asked.

            “No,” Arya sat on her chair. “I called you here because we have a problem.”

            “What kind of problem?”

            “Okay,” Arya said. “So remember that appointment we have with KLMC’s board of directors for the expansion of their Medical Arts building? That was scheduled today, right? At 10am.”

            “Yeah, what about it?” Bran asked impatiently.

            “So just this morning,” Arya continued. “My assistant, Beth Cassel, received a call directly from the Red Keep. From Maegor’s Holdfast.”

            _Maegor’s Holdfast_ is a massive square fortress in the heart of the Red Keep, where the President of the country’s working office space and chambers are located. It’s the same way with the _Tower of the Hand_ as the Vice-President’s office and chambers.

            “Dany called you? For what?”

            “She said she’s commissioned us for a project that I don’t know yet.” Arya explained. “And I have to be present on this conference meeting with her cabinet members to know about it. And she said it’s this 10am.”

            “Ooh, schedule conflicts.” Rickon made a tsk sound. “Good thing there’s two of you.”

            “Rickon’s right.” Arya agreed. “And I since I can’t say no to Dany because she’s the president and Jon’s aunt, we’re gonna kill two birds with one stone. Here’s what’s gonna happen: one of us has to go to KLMC and the other to the Red Keep.”

            Bran knew his answer right away. “I’ll go to KLMC.” He volunteered. “I can handle facing a hospital’s board of directors than the President’s cabinet members.”

            Sure, partly that was his reason. But mostly, because going to KLMC meant he was going to see Meera there again, and maybe take her out to lunch or something.

            “Okay, good,” Arya agreed. “That’s settled.” She pulled open her desk drawer, took a flash drive from it and handed it to him. “Here’s the presentation for that board meeting.”

            Bran reluctantly took the flash drive from his sister.

            Rickon chuckled and clapped his hands in amusement. “You know, I’m pretty sure that’s the real reason Bran wanted to go to KLMC, right?” He asked, wiggling his eyes at him.

            He rolled his eyes in annoyance. “And what else would it be?”

            “What the fuck are you both talking about?” Arya demanded.

            “Oh, come on, sis,” Rickon said. “I know for a fact that it’s not the intimidation of Dany’s cabinet members.” He poked Bran’s arm with his finger. “It’s because Meera’s there.” He turned to the puppy on his other arm. “Isn’t that right, _Ruffles_?”

            Bran could feel himself blushing at his younger brother’s comment. And Arya was eyeing him, like _ooh, you’re busted_ , and was evidently trying hard not to laugh.

            “What does Meera have to do with this?” Bran asked. “And…did you just name your puppy, _Ruffles_?”

            “I’m not stupid and I’m not blind, Bran.” Rickon pointed out. “I saw the way you were looking at her last Saturday. You’ve been smiling and staring at her a lot. If you ask me, it’s probably why you still haven’t found yourself a girlfriend. And yes, he’s my puppy now. That means I can name him whatever the fuck I want.”

            Arya gasped and slowly clapped her hands. “I’m so proud of you, baby brother.” Then knitted her eyebrows. “But _Ruffles_ , really?”

            Rickon’s eyes widen in realization. “I knew it!” He exclaimed. “Also, don’t tell me what to name him.”

            _Well, shit_. Bran thought, but he kept a straight face. He can’t believe Rickon figured it out. “Will you both shut the fuck up?” He wailed. “And whatever in seven hells you were talking about, you can’t prove anything.”

            “How wide your smile was when you saw her was already enough proof, Bran.” Rickon said. “I was there and I saw you.” He grinned. “Hey, you should ask her out.” He suggested.

            Bran shook his head. “What? No, I—”

            “A meal with her won’t kill you, bro.”

            Bran sighed in exasperation and turned to Arya. “A little help here?”

            “Nope,” Arya crossed her arms. “I’m sorry, Bran, but I’m with Rickon on this one.”

            He glared at her. “Judas!” He took a deep breath, then turned away from them. “I’m gonna go prepare.”

            “Say hi to Meera for me!” Rickon yelled, then gave Arya a high-five.

. . .

            At around nine-thirty, he drove to KLMC and was asked to wait in the lobby.

            There were a lot of things in his mind at the moment. Like how in seven hells did Rickon figured it out? Was he being too obvious? Because until this morning, only Arya, Jon and Myrcella knew about his real feelings for Meera. The part Bran was worried about most is if Rickon would snitch on him. His little brother isn’t really trustworthy when it comes to secrets. But unlike Bran himself, who only tells a secret once he’s been cornered or has no choice; Rickon usually talks a lot that most of the time, he doesn’t notice he’s already revealing stuff.

            That was only one of the things in his head. The other thing was what he was going to say to Meera when he meets her. He wanted to take her out to lunch, but he doesn’t know what to say and he’ll end up stuttering and embarrassing himself.

He was then escorted to the KLMC’s conference room. It was an elongated carpeted room with ten-seater long table. Two of its walls were foam-panelled, mostly for visual aids as he could see push pins sticking on the walls. The wall partition by the hallway was frosted glass and the one adjacent to it was the fixed glass that was part of the building curtain wall. It also overlooked part of the skyline of King’s Landing.

Bran was faced with a surprise when he entered the room. Not only where all the nine directors doctors, because all of them were in white lab coats and had stethoscopes around their necks, but because one of them was Meera.

It made him nervous that she was in the same room with him and all these people.

He was introduced to each of them and he had to cite the reason why Arya wasn’t with him, due to a sudden appointed by the President of the country, before he began with the presentation.

            A hospital is a meticulous building to design. And it took him and Arya a month to conceptualize everything and finalized the placement of spaces. He had to explain what the basis of the design was; why they decided to put plants in some parts of the building; and why some spaces had to be moved from its original plan to avoid chemical contamination and/or radiation and to provide a sterile and safe environment.

            Some of the board asked their questions, of course, and he politely answered them.

            When he finished, he turned back to the board. “So, are there any more questions, clarifications?” Bran asked.

            One of the directors raised her hand. _Falyse Stokeworth_ , he remembered. “This is a silly question, Engr. Stark,” She said. “But I’ve always wondered, are you married?”

            It brought a chuckle across everyone in the room, including Bran himself.

“Uh, no,” He admitted. “I’m single.”

The chuckles turned to gasp. There were little conversations that were off topic for a while. But going back to business, the board approved of the design and the estimated budget. They informed him that once money will be released from their stakeholders, they can begin construction next month.

Afterwards, the board meeting had finally adjourned and it ended with him shaking the hands of the directors. And thank the gods he made it through without embarrassing himself, especially with Meera in the same room.

On the hallway to the elevators, Bran caught up to Meera. “Hey, Meera,” He said in greeting. “I didn’t know you’re one of the board of directors in this hospital.”

“I’m not,” She admitted. “They just sent me in place of an absent member who’s attending a convention in Essos.” She said. “I don’t even get why that is, considering I’m only new here.”

            “They must’ve seen how a great doctor you are.” He assumed.

            “That’s ridiculous,” She snorted. “I’ve only been here for a week.”

            “Well, you saved Summer’s life,” Bran brought up. “Even though you were off-duty already. That for me, is a great doctor. And I’m forever grateful.”

            She cleared her throat. “So, I guess everybody calls you _Brandon_ now, huh?”

            “Not everyone.” Bran replied. “My family and friends still call me Bran. You still call me Bran. Except my Mom, she’s always called me Brandon. Anyways, what time is your lunch break?”

            “Twelve noon,” Meera said as she checked her wrist watch. “Literally just fifteen minutes from now, why?” She asked.

            _Good_ , he thought. “Well, I was um, wondering if,” He started to say. “You would um, like to get lunch together or something?”

            Meera raised an eyebrow at him.

            “Come on, Meera,” Bran insisted. “This is my way of catching up. I haven’t seen you in like, six years.”

            She sighed. “Alright, you had me at catching up.”

            “Great,” Bran smiled wide. “So, uh…should I just—” He started to say.

            “You can come with me, it’s fine.” She suggested. “I’ll just hand this to Rylene,” She gestured to the clipboard she was holding. “Get this coat off, and then we’ll go.”

            Bran shrugged. “Okay then.” He frowned. “Wait, Rylene is here? I thought she was in Brightwater Keep.”

            “Well, after she and Rycherd got married,” Meera explained. “They moved here to King’s Landing.”

            “Rycherd is also doctor, right?” He asked. “So is he also in this hospital?”

            “Pretty much.” She confirmed. “And so is Wylis.”

            “Bracken?” Bran smirked. “So all your roommates are here?”

            “Not all of them,” Meera pointed out. “Talla went back to Hornhill. She said she’d always wanted to go back to her hometown.”

            Bran followed her into KLMC’s cafeteria. The cafeteria was larger than back when Robb broke his arm in that football game, when he and Meera bought iced tea. Its expansion was also designed by _Starkitects_ and now it had a high ceiling and large glass and clerestory windows to allow natural light in and a green wall—a literal wall with plants growing on it.

            He remembered that project. He and Arya had a heated discussion before coming up with the final plan. She had wanted the walls to be irregular and curved, but Bran argued against it as he would have difficulty in placing the columns. _We have to make this work!_ Arya had said. And in the end, they went with it, and Bran had to make major modifications on its reinforcements.

            Entering the cafeteria, and it being noon and lunchtime so, of course, there were a lot of people.

            Meera walked towards a table with four people. And as they got closer, Bran recognized them, well, at least, three of them, Rylene and Rycherd Crane, Wylis Bracken, and some other girl. And all four of them were in lab coats.

            Rycherd saw him first. “Bran!”

            “Hey, Rycherd,” Bran greeted, then turned to Rylene and Wylis. “Rylene, Wylis and uh—”

            “Hello Bran,” Wylis waved at him. “Oh, by the way, this is Cat,” He gestured to the girl next to him. “She’s my cousin.”

            “Hi!” Cat stood and shook his hand, smiling wide. “I can’t believe I’m meeting you right now.”

            Bran didn’t know what to say so he only smiled. And Cat was giving him some vibe similar to that of Bethany Blackwood and Sylva Santagar back when he was in still college, who by the way, as Myrcella confirmed, had obvious crushes on him.

            Meera handed the clipboard she was holding to Rylene. “Here are the minutes I jotted down for Dr. Qyburn.”

            Rylene placed it next to her bowl of vegetable salad. “I’ll take this to his office later.” She cleared her throat. “Anyways, what I’m wondering is, why Bran Stark is in KLMC.”

            “Oh, he was in the board meeting,” Meera explained. “He’s the representative from _Starkitects_ on the expansion of the Medical Arts Building.”

            “Been a while, Bran,” Rycherd said. “And please tell me you’re now seeing someone.”

             Meera playfully hit him on his shoulder. “Good luck answering that question.” She said. “Because I’m personally tired of it.”

            Bran only chuckled. “You know what? I’m with Meera on this one.” He stated. “I’m tired of answering that question as well.”

            “What?” Wylis frowned. “Until now? Come on!” He complained. “You’re super attractive, all you Starks are. How are you _still_ single?”

            He shrugged. “I don’t know.”  He turned to Meera. “Anyways, we need to go. I have to drive you back before your next appointment.”

            “Oh, right,” Meera said. “Of course.”

            Rylene raised an eyebrow at them. “Wait, _we_?” She repeated. “Where are you guys going?”

            “That’s another reason why he’s here.” She pointed out. “In the cafeteria, following me.”

            “I’m taking her out to lunch.” Bran blurted out. “It’s my way catching up with busy schedules and also because she isolated herself in Oldtown for six years.”

            “Whoa!” Meera yelped. “ _Isolated_ seems like a depressing word for it.”

            “You  know,” Wylis said, as he scooped a spoonful of chili. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you two end up together.”

            Bran and Meera exchanged looks, then laughed.

            _It’s my goal._ He thought.

            “Don’t be silly, Wylis,” Meera said. “Bran’s like a little brother.” She nudged him. “Right?”

            Hearing her say that left a bad taste in his mouth. After all this time, she still saw him as a little brother. It made him sad and hurt that until now, Meera was still a goal he could never reach. But instead, he chuckled. “Of course.”

            “This takes me back to Robb’s wedding.” Rycherd pointed out.

            Meera snorted. “I’m still gonna kill Jon for it.”

            _What?_ Bran wanted to ask. He remembered Robb’s wedding, after Meera caught the bouquet, Jon made sure that Bran got the garter. And he did, by pushing and making him stand towards which direction Robb threw it.

            Bran didn’t understand why Meera was mad at Jon for it, when it should be _him_ who should be mad at his cousin. Or maybe Meera’s mad at Jon for pairing her off with him and because she didn’t see anything happening with them together.

            Well, he only has to prove her wrong then. _Challenge accepted_ , Bran thought.

            “Okay, um,” Bran interjected. “We need to go now, so I can drive you back here by one-thirty.”

            “Right,” Meera said, then turned to her colleagues. “We have to go, I’ll be back later.”

            They all said their goodbyes as they parted ways.

“This better be good, Stark,” Meera spoke up as they went out the building. “Because I’m starving.”

“Well, there are about almost a hundred fast-food and restaurant chains here in King’s Landing.” He pointed out, as he opened the shotgun door of his car and gestured for Meera to go in. “That means we have many options.”

“Cool!” Meera clapped her hands. “So where are we eating?” She asked.

Bran shrugged as he started the engines. “I don’t know yet.”

“What?”

“I’m kidding,” He snickered. “Jeez, calm down, Meera.”

“Good, ‘cause I’m paying.” She brought up.

“What? No, no, no,” He declined. “I’ll be paying.”

“Bran—” She started to say.

“You paid the last time we ate together.” Bran recalled. “You insisted then because you were the ‘one with the job’—” He quoted his fingers in the air. “—and I was in my last year in college. I’m simply returning the favor.”

Meera smiled, then shrugged. “I guess there’s no point arguing against that.”

“No, there isn’t.” Bran said. “And I suggest you just get that off your mind and I’ll take care of everything.”

Before Jon’s paternal aunt, Daenerys Targaryen ran for president, she opened an Essosi-themed chain of restaurants called _Khaleesi_ , under the _Targaryen Group of Companies_ , which of course, _Starkitects_ was commissioned to do. And it’s where Bran took Meera for lunch.

            “Good afternoon, Mr. Stark.” The restaurant host greeted. “Welcome to _Khaleesi_.”

            “Table for two, please.” Bran said.

            The host gestured for them to follow them. “Right this way.”

            Once they were seated and handed a menu, Meera frowned at him. “Is it just me or the host addressed you by your last name? Like you’re a regular customer or something.”

            Bran shrugged. “Well, Arya likes to meet clients here and have a meal afterwards, which also means, that I had to come here as well. Oh, and also she often go on dates with Gendry here too.” He added.

            “Well, that explains it.”

            They had their orders taken, and once they had their food delivered, Bran turned to her. “So, is Jojen back already?” He asked.

            “Uh, yeah,” She replied. “Just this Monday, actually.”

            “He hasn’t contacted me or Myrcella.”

            “He’s probably just busy adjusting.” Meera explained. “My Dad’s making him take over the company. But don’t worry, I’ll tell him to call you later.”

            Meera cleared her throat. “So, Gendry said Robb and Jon’s kids worship you. Especially, little Ned. Is that true?” She asked.

            Bran chuckled. “ _Worship_ seems like a strong word for it, makes me sound like some deity. I think the word you were looking for is _adore_.”

            “That was the word Gendry used.”

            “Okay, but yeah, I guess.” Bran said. “But I’m particularly close to little Ned. Mostly because I visit Stark Manor on the weekends and while Robb and Talisa are away for work, I play with him.” He explained. “You know, build forts in the living room, teach the dogs tricks, stuff like that.”

            “Wow,” She said in awe. “You really have changed a lot, Brannikins.”

            “You haven’t.” He countered. “You’re exactly the way I remembered you.”

            Suddenly, they heard a squeal behind from a table not far from them.

            They turned and saw Arya running towards their direction with Gendry walking behind her.

            “Meera!” Arya screamed. “Oh my gods, you’re back!” She wrapped her in a bear hug. “I missed you so much.”

            “Hey, Arya,” Meera greeted, then nodded at Gendry. “Gendry. I’m going to guess, you guys are on a date?”

            Gendry shrugged. “I don’t know what to call it.” He said. “I just picked her up from the Red Keep and came here to eat lunch and then we saw you guys.”

            While Meera was talking to Gendry, Arya was teasing Bran with a smirk as if to say, _You’re on a date with Meera. Aww, it’s so cute_.

            Meera turned to Arya. “So what were you doing in the Red Keep?” She asked.

            “Well, she was supposed to go to KLMC today,” Bran answered for her. “But the president of the country called her for a meeting with the cabinet members, so she sent me to KLMC instead.”

            Arya nodded. “Yes, what he said.”

            “Well, what did Dany commissioned us to do?” Bran asked.

            “Oh, it’s three new projects.” Arya replied. “I’ll tell you about it later. In the mean time, you two enjoy your meal.” She smirked at him, then punched him playfully on his shoulder. “I’ll see you later, Bran.” She turned to Meera. “It’s great to see you again, Meera. But we have to go.”

            “Likewise, Arya, Gendry.” Meera waved at them. “I’ll see you guys around.”

 

**MEERA**

            Meera did not, at all expect that she’d have lunch with Bran. She definitely did not expect herself to be a stand in for Dr. Qyburn, the absent non-executive director of the hospital’s board who’s away in a convention overseas. And of course, she absolutely did not expect Bran to kiss her again after six years.

            Just as she timed in that morning, Rylene approached her with a clipboard in hand. “Meera!” She called.

            “Rylene , hey.” She greeted. “What is it?”

            “Here you go,” Rylene said, handing her the clipboard. “Dr. Qyburn said you should jot down your own minutes for him.”

            Meera frowned. “What?” She asked. “What’s that for?”

            Rylene shrugged. “I don’t know.” She said. “He called earlier and his instruction to me was to give this,” She shook the clipboard she was holding. “To you.”

            Someone cleared their throat from behind. Meera turned and saw Erena, one of their first-year interns. The one who ran after her by orders of Dr. Fossoway.

            “Good morning, doctors,” Erena greeted, then turned to her. “Um, Dr. Reed, I was told to inform you that the hospital board will be having a meeting with the representatives from _Starkitects_.” She said, pulling a piece of paper the size of a sticky note from her clipboard. “And Dr. Qyburn wants you to fill in for him due to him being currently in Qohor.”

            Meera’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?” She said in bewilderment. “ _Fill in?_ Like a...proxy? Why me?” She demanded.

            “I—I don’t know,” The intern replied. “That’s all he told me on the phone and also to ask these questions,” She handed her the piece of paper. “And something about Dr. Crane giving you—”

            “This one.” Rylene held out the clipboard again.

            “Uh, yes.” Erena confirmed. “And Dr. Qyburn also said the meeting will be held at the Conference Room of the Medical Arts Building at 10am.”

            Meera took the piece of paper from Erena. “Thank you, Erena.” Then turned to Rylene. “My question’s still not answered, _why me?_ ” She wondered. “I mean, I only started working here last week—”

            “Meera,” Rylene interrupted. “Relax, okay? Dr. Qyburn obviously saw something in you that made him trust you somehow. And trust me, he’s a very complicated man and very hard to please.” She handed her the clipboard, which she reluctantly took. “And besides, it’s a meeting with the representatives from _Starkitects_. It could mean Arya or Bran Stark.”

            “Or both.” She speculated.

            “But that won’t be a problem, right?” Rylene said. “Because you’re good friends with them.”

            Meera only snickered. _If only you knew_ , she thought. There are still a lot of things her colleagues didn’t know about her and her friendship with the Starks, Bran, especially.

            She showed up for the meeting and found that _Starkitects_ representative was Bran Stark. And he waved and smiled at her before starting on his presentation.

            Meera tried her best to concentrate on what Bran was saying the whole time, but it was impossible. She was constantly distracted by his dazzling blue eyes, warm smile, and how he was so sure of himself.

            _No, stop it!_ She mentally scolded herself. _It’s not gonna happen!_

            After the meeting adjourned, the doctors, herself included, made their way back to their workplaces. But as they walked towards the elevators, Bran caught up to her and asked her out to eat lunch together.

            They ate lunch at _Khaleesi_ , an Essosi-themed restaurant chain founded by Daenerys Targaryen, before she got elected as president of the country.

            Unexpectedly, they ran into Arya and Gendry, who were also having their lunch after picking Arya from the Red Keep. Arya literally tackled her and squealed in delight. It made Meera smile seeing Arya again as the Stark girls were like little sisters she never had. Even though they drive her crazy a few times with their differences.

            Bran drove her back to the hospital, but insisted to park his car so he can walk her back to KLMC-Vet Doctors Building.

            “Thanks for inviting me, Bran.” Meera said as she got out of his car. “I had a great time.”

            Bran shrugged. “Well, I missed hanging out with you.”

            “Me too, Brannikins.”

Bran smiled and took a step closer. Too close, apparently, which made her back up and bumped onto the side of his car. He reached out his hand and touched her cheek. “I miss it when you call me that.”

            _Uh, oh,_ she thought. _Not again._

They locked eyes for a moment, then he leaned down until their faces were only inches apart.

The strange part was Meera never restrained him, she allowed him come closer until he finally closed the small space between them as his lips brushed softly against hers.

Their first kiss in six years. His mouth was so warm and his lips felt even softer than before. It felt good kissing him again. It took her a few seconds before coming to her senses and pushed him away.

“Oh, I—I’m sorry, if I crossed—” Bran started to say, but Meera raised her hand and interrupted him.

“It’s fine.” She assured, then cleared her throat. “I should probably go back to work.”

“Right, um, do you want me to—” He tried to say something again, but she interjected, again.

“No, I’m good.” Meera reassured. “Really. You should probably do the same. You’re probably gonna be late if you don’t drive now.”

Bran looked down in disappointment, then nodded. “Okay, then.”

“Safe travels.” Was all she said, before walking back to the building.

But even without looking at him, Meera could still feel Bran’s eyes on her the whole time. Before she walked through the doors, she glanced back at him and she was right, Bran was still watching her with an uncertain look on his face.

Meera waved at him, just to make sure the whole that happened was nothing and she had no hard feelings about it. It seemed to change his mood, because Bran smiled and waved back, then went back to his car.

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Meera screamed internally as she walked towards the doctors’ lounge. Sure, she had made a pact with herself to stop with all that, but she never seemed to know what to do around Bran. And him stealing a kiss from her was not helping, at all.

She turned a corner and ran into Rylene and Wylis.

“Meera!” Rylene called, which made her jump back to reality.

Meera forced out a smile. “Hey, guys!”

“So, how’s lunch with Bran?” Rylene followed up.

“I—It was great.”

“Wait,” Wylis frowned. “I can sense some negative energy in you. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She lied. “Don’t worry about me.”

Rylene and Wylis exchanged suspicious glances.

“Are you really?” Rylene asked.

“Oh my gods!” She snapped. “Do I have to fucking repeat myself? I’m fine.”

“Girl, please,” Wylis snorted. “Don’t lie to us now.”

“Yeah, and—” Rylene started to say.

But Wylis raised his hand and interrupted her. “Bitch, please,” He said. “Let me finish.”

Rylene looked offended. “Did you just call me a bitch?” She demanded.

Wylis turned to her.“Oh my gods, Rylene!” He bawled. “This isn’t about you, this is about Meera.”

            Rylene sighed. “Right, carry on.”

            “Thank you.” Wylis said before turning back to Meera. “Anyways, we saw it.” He blurted out. “What you and Bran did in the parking lot.”

            Meera exhaled in frustration. _Godsdammit!_ She thought.

            “He kissed you,” Wylis continued. “But it seemed like you hesitated before pushing him back. It’s kinda strange, don’t you think?”

            “Mm-hmm,” Rylene agreed. “I remember back when we use to work in Brightwater Keep, Alester tried to steal a kiss from you, and you kicked him in the balls.” She recalled. “Bran did just that earlier, and you didn’t do anything to him.”

            At the moment, Meera was frozen in shock. She couldn’t believe they were on to her.

            “Meera, we know you’re friends with the Starks for years,” Wylis brought up. “There’s probably no harm in asking this question, but who was Bran Stark to you?” He asked. “You know, I’ve always wondered why he was so close to you. Closer than Robb or Jon, actually. And don’t fucking say that it’s because he’s Jojen’s bestfriend, I need a different answer than that.”

            Thankfully, she found her voice. “I told you, he’s like a little brother.”

            “Oh, fuck that!” Wylis countered. “If Bran’s like a little brother to you, then why the fuck do you give him dreamboat eyes?”

“We’ve seen you around guys, Meera.” Rylene added. “And you definitely act differently around Bran.”

            “So what?” Wylis demanded. “Is that why you remained single all this time? Was he your secret boyfriend?”

            “No, and no.” Meera answered. Before she knew it, there were tears forming in her eyes. She sighed and wiped them dry. “It’s a long, complicated story.” She managed.

            “Well, we’ve got time.” Wylis assured. “And _you_ are going to tell us. Because according to _‘legend’_ —” He quoted his fingers in the air. “—the guy’s thirty, has never had a girlfriend and isn’t dating anyone. And then you came along, and he asked you out and kissed you in the parking lot. That’s…something else, Meera. I can sense it. And I know for a fact that that wasn’t the first time he kissed you.”

            “No, it wasn’t.” Rylene said. “There was Robb’s wedding.”

            Wylis turned to Rylene. “What in seven hells are you talking about?”

            Rylene waved him off. “That’s another story.” She said. “Something about catching bouquet and garter thing. And they only did it under peer pressure.”

            “Guys,” Meera started to say. “Please, I just—”

            “Okay, Reed,” Wylis interrupted. “When are you going to learn that there are some people called _friends_ , who are willing to help you?”

            “That’s the problem.” Meera said. “You can’t help me. Trust me, it’s not a big deal. Let’s just forget this conversation happened and get back to work.”

She started to continue walking towards the doctors’ lounge, but Wylis yelled. “If it’s not a big deal then you shouldn’t be crying about it.”

It made her stop at her tracks.

            Rylene was suddenly beside her. “It’s okay, Meera.” She assured. “You can tell us. We’re your friends.”

            At that point, Meera technically didn’t have a choice but to tell them. They sat on the couch and ottoman of the empty doctors’ lounge with the flatscreen on to hopefully mask any of the things she will say to Rylene and Wylis.

            “Well?” Rylene said as she and Wylis waited.

            Meera took a deep breath before speaking up. “It started when we were in college.” She said. “It was simply an out-of-the-blue make out session.”

            Both their jaws dropped in astonishment.

            “Holy shit!” Wylis exclaimed.

            Meera explained how it went up first base, to second, third and finally to home run; how they got into it over the years to the point that they—or at least, she was, committing to it by not seeing other guys. But they had to act like a normal family-friend around their siblings to avoid suspicion.

            “Wait, wait,” Rylene cut in. “The Starks and Jojen tolerated this?”

            She shook her head. “Gods, no.” She said. “They’d probably cut ties if they knew.”

            “So they still don’t about it?” Wylis asked.

            “Actually, they did.” Meera confirmed. “Jon sold us out.”

            “Jon knew about it?” Rylene yelped. “And he tolerated it? What the fuck?”

            “He was mad at me for a while,” She recalled. “I think he still is, that I slept with his cousin, multiple times.”

            “How did Jon found out?” Wylis wondered.

            Meera dreaded telling anyone what happened that night, but she still told them. Bran and Meera, herself had accompanied Jojen to an Open Mic Night in Balerion Café to unintentionally set him up with his current fiancée now, Alys Karstark. She recalled how she and Bran ditched her brother, went to High Tide and did it in Jon’s car, which they had borrowed prior. By Christmas Break that year, Bran told her that Jon figured it out because he left the wrapper on the backseat.

            “Oh my gods, this is so intense!” Wylis pointed out. “It could work as a subplot for a movie or something.”

            “I told you, it’s complicated.” She insisted. “We keep going at it for years, until we both graduated college and had jobs. Then one day, it was just…different.”

            “Different, how?” Wylis frowned.

            Meera shrugged. “I don’t know.” She admitted. “Probably because, he acted nicer, more affectionate, he was smiling a lot. Even his kisses feel different.”

            “How did the rest of them found out?” Rylene asked.

            “I’ve already said it, Jon sold us out.” Meera blurted out. “Weeks before Robb’s wedding, Jon confronted me about it. He said that we should stop because becoming a regular thing.”

            Wylis raised his hand. “Okay, why did Jon only confront you then?” He demanded. “He would’ve told you that earlier, _before_ it became a regular thing.”

            “Oh, he’s confronted Bran about it multiple times,” Meera said. “Because he rarely sees me. And when we meet, Robb’s usually there. And he doesn’t want Robb to find out because all seven hells will break loose, yet again.”

            “Again?” Rylene repeated.

            “Yeah, Robb unintentionally destroyed several things in that Art Studio when he found out Gendry was dating his sister.” She remembered. “That was what Jon was avoiding. If Robb finds out about me, his other bestfriend, screwing another one of his siblings, who knows what’s gonna happen? Could be worse. And he warned me that if it happens again, he’ll blow the lid off.”

            “And it did.” Wylis guessed.

            Meera nodded. “Yeah, it did.” She confirmed. “I don’t know what came to me that night. But during Robb’s wedding, Bran took me out of the Silverwing Pavilion and to his penthouse. We did it, and failed to return to the venue as we both fell asleep after.” She recalled. “Everyone was looking for us, even our parents. That’s when Jon decided to tell my brother and the Stark siblings.”

            Tears started streaming down her cheeks again. She continued explaining how they sort of receive death threats in a form of missed calls and text messages the next morning, how Jojen threatened to throttle Bran, and how she avoided the Starks after that.

            “Of course, Jojen will be mad,” Wylis brought up. “If my bestfriend was screwing my sister, I’d probably show up at his place unannounced and beat the shit out of him.”

            “My situation got worse.” Meera sniffled. “Because three weeks later, I found out I was pregnant.” She blurted out.

            Wylis and Rylene’s mouth flew open. _“What?”_ They both exclaimed in unison.

            “Wait, so,” Rylene stuttered. “ _Bran is…is_ _Mykel’s Dad?”_

            She nodded in confirmation.

            _“Oh my gods!”_ Wylis shrieked. “Does he know about that? Do the Starks know you and Bran have a son?”

            Meera shook her head. “No, they don’t.”

            “What the fuck?” Wylis cried. “You hid the kid from him?”

            “I know, it’s _that_ complicated.” Meera insisted. “It was a hard time. I didn’t know what to do or how to tell the Starks about it.” She admitted. “They kept calling me, sending me voice-mails and text messages, but not once did I answer because I didn’t know what to say or how to face the truth. I considered moving to Essos, somewhere they can’t go after me. But Jojen decided against it, says if I move to Essos, the Starks might find me there easily with their connections.”

            “Is that why you went to Oldtown?” Rylene speculated. “To hide him?”

Meera nodded. “Yeah, Jojen suggested we go to Oldtown instead as he was offered a job there. It’s a closed city and not everyone can go in easily. It was perfect. But it was clear that my brother never wanted to go there.” She continued. “He only went there for me, to help me. Sure, it was the highest pay in the country, but it was like the entire city was run under Martial law, very strict in law enforcing. I raised my son there. And when Jojen’s contract was coming to an end, I pleaded for him to renew because I still couldn’t face them. After all that, I realized I made my brother suffer for my own convenience.” She wiped her tears with her handkerchief. “Now, I’m right back in the mess.”

            “So what about you and Bran?” Wylis said. “What are you to each other now?”

            “I don’t know.” She admitted. “But after all that, I’m done with all the dating bullshit, no offense. It doesn’t work for me.”

            Rylene sighed and sat beside her. “There’s no other way of saying it, but the Starks need to know about this. Bran, especially. He has the right to know that Mykel is his son.”

            “How am I going to do that?” Meera asked.

            “Well, that’s a question only you can answer, Meera.” Wylis pointed out. “But seriously, who knew beneath that bubbly and cheerful personality is a complicated person.”

            Meera snorted. “Yeah, well. It’s one of my talents. I’m really good at hiding.”

            “Whatever happens, we’re here for you.” Rylene assured. “Don’t forget that.”

            Then they both gave her a hug and it made her smile. Growing up, she had serious trust issues and Meera was glad to know that besides her three childhood bestfriends, there are still people she can trust.

            “Thanks, guys,” Meera said gratefully. “Promise me, one thing though. Don’t tell anyone about this, not even your husbands.”

            “Meera—” Rylene started to say.

            “Please,” She pleaded. “If the truth has to come out, it has to come from me.”

            Both Wylis and Rylene nodded in agreement.

 

**BRAN**

            Bran was having the time of his life spending it with Meera.

But after driving her back to her workplace, he did the stupidest thing possible: he kissed her. She seemed startled by it, and wouldn’t meet his eyes. He watched her as she walked towards the KLMC Veterinary Doctors Building, half-hoping that she’d look back at him. And she did, which was enough to send him in the clouds again.

            Since he had no scheduled site inspections for the day, it means he will be in his office for the rest of the office hours checking on blueprints. Well, not really, as he will be leaving early to pick up his nephew, Little Ned.

            Most people see babysitting as a death sentence, but it wasn’t like that to Bran. He loves spending time with kids, because besides playing games with them, he gets to experience what it was like to be a kid again.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t notice his assistant, Jory, enter his office.

            “Mr. Bran,” Jory said. “Ms. Arya wants you in her office. She said something about a puppy.”

            Bran smiled when he heard the word, _puppy_. “Ooh,” He said as he stood. “I’ll be right back.”

            He was so jealous of Rickon earlier that he got to get his puppy first and he didn’t. But Arya he promised to give him his puppy this afternoon and now is the time.                

            The doors to Arya’s office were slightly open, which he thought his sister was waiting for him.

            _“—the kid looked just like him.”_ Someone inside the room said and it made him stop at his tracks.

            _“Oh, come on,”_ He heard Arya reply. _“There are a lot of people in the world with red hair, you know.”_

            _“I know that,”_ The first voice answered and Bran began to recognize who it was: his cousin, Jon. _“But I swear to the gods, this boy is like a mini-version of him.”_ He said. _“If you meet him, I know you’ll think about that as well.”_

            Bran didn’t know who they were talking about, but it didn’t stop him from getting his puppy. And before Arya can answer, Bran walked in.

            Sure enough, Jon was on one of the two chairs before Arya’s desk. His cousin was in his black military service uniform and on the chair across from him was a small basket with three puppies in it.

            “Hey, Bran!” Jon greeted. “I came for my son and daughters’ puppies.”

            Bran bent down and scratched one of the puppies neck, and it wiggled its tail playfully. “Aww, they’re so cute.” He turned to his sister. “Now, where’s mine?” He demanded.

            “Calm down, little brother,” Arya said as she picked up a white-furred puppy from a donut pet’s bed and handed it to him. “He’s right here.”

            The puppy wiggled his tail and barked playfully.

            “Hello, boy.” Bran greeted. “Oh, gods. He’s freakin’ adorable.”

            “Question,” Jon spoke up. “What will be his name?”

            “Uh…” Bran blanked out. He hadn’t thought of a name for his puppy yet.

            “Leave him alone, Jon.” Arya scolded. “It literally took him three weeks to come up with a name for Summer. Let him take his time. It’s his puppy after all.”

            Jon raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, then.” He smirked. “So, how was your date with Meera?”

            Bran could feel himself blushing. “How did you even—it’s not date!” He corrected.

            “Arya told me she saw you guys.” Jon said. “And two people eating a meal in a fancy restaurant? Yeah, it’s classified as a date.”

            “I just ate lunch with her.” Bran insisted. “And you know, to also catch up. I haven’t seen her in years.”

            “Well, now that Meera’s back,” Jon brought up. “When are you gonna tell her, Bran?”

            “Tell her what?” He asked.

            “Duh, Bran!” Arya spoke up. “That you have feelings for her. What else would it be?”

            Jon snorted. “I know and Arya knows that—” He started to say.

            “And Rickon knows.” Arya added.

            “Yes, and Rickon knows—wait, what?” Jon repeated, then turned to Arya. “Rickon knows that Bran has a thing for Meera? Since when?”

            “Just this morning.” Arya explained.

            “Because you sold me out!” Bran insisted.

            “Technically, Rickon figured it out, so I didn’t.” She argued.

            “Well, good.” Jon nodded. “That means I don’t have to explain things to him. Robb is against it, of course, and I don’t think he knows.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Arya agreed. “And Sansa has no clue about it.” She finished.

            “Look, whatever the case,” Jon assured. “You’ve got to tell her, Bran. You missed you chance then, this is your chance now.” Then he frowned. “Only—”

            His cousin stopped by Arya, who nudged him and gave him a certain look Bran didn’t understand, like they were hiding something.

            “I mean, only…you have to find time to get to Meera.” Jon continued. “I mean, you know her, busy with work and all.” He cleared his throat, standing up. “Anyways, I have to go.” He said, picking up the small basket with the three puppies in it. “My children are waiting for these puppies. See you on the weekend, cousins.”

            Jon had then walked out the doors.

            Arya turned to him. “He’s right, you know.” She said. “You need to man up, seriously.”

            Bran sighed, as he’s tired of hearing it from her. “Anyways, what were you guys talking about earlier?”

            Arya frowned. “What do you mean?”

            “You know, some kid with red hair?” He recalled.

            His sister had this momentary look of surprise, then scoff. “Oh, it’s just something about dominant and recessive genes in family.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Bran said, though he didn’t really believe her and sat on the chair Jon had earlier. “Anyways, what did Dany commissioned us to do?” He asked.

            Arya’s expression brightened. “Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you.” She said as she sat back on her chair. “It’s three projects, actually.”

            “Ooh, interesting.”

            “Well, there’s the full renovation of the _Maidenvault_ , you know, where they house foreign officials in their visits;” Arya explained. “And the _White Sword Tower_ , where they house the White Cloaks and in Dany’s current administration, the Unsullied.”

            “Is that even legal?” He wondered.

            “Well, it’s done.” She shrugged. “So, yeah, I guess.”

            “What’s the third one?”

            “It’s the expansion of the Military housing in the Gift.” She blurted out. “Which reminds me, I still have to inform our geodetic engineers to survey the area there. And I have to go to Castle Black for the prototype plans of the houses.”

            “That’s a lot of stuff to do,” He stated. “Do you want me to come with you?”

            “No, I’m good.” Arya assured. “I’ll personally go to Castle Black; Harald Karstark will be supervising the surveyors; and you’re on babysitting duty while Robb’s away.”

            “Actually, I preferred it being called _uncle duties_.” He pointed out. “But you know, whatever. Also, I’m leaving work early.”

            “Yeah, I know.” She said. “Jory said that you told him to clear everything starting at 3pm for the next three days.”

            The puppy squirmed in his hands, so Bran had to cradle him and scratched his neck, which he began to relax.

            “I meant two-thirty.” He said.

            “KLA is literally nine blocks from here.” Arya said, raising an eyebrow. “You can get there in five minutes if you follow the route I told you.”

            “I know that,” He argued. “But I still have to buy supplies for this puppy right here.”

            Arya sighed. “Fine.”

            He smiled. “Thanks, sis.”

. . .

Around 2:30, Bran left his office, then drove to a pet shop to buy his new puppy supplies, specifically a collar, a leash harness, a feeder, a pet’s bed and a few doggie treats before driving to King’s Landing Academy to pick up his nephew.

            He entered the _King’s Landing Academy_ ’s East Gate, where Pre-schoolers and Primary schoolers wait for their parents and guardians, with his new puppy on a leash harness.

            And since it was a waiting area for children, it had a playground in the middle of a grass courtyard with different types of playsets. But growing up and going to school in KLA once, Bran’s personal favorite was the Monkey Bars. No one ever beat how fast he could climb up. Well, his sister Arya challenged him, and failed.

            “Uncle Bran!” A voice from a kid up the monkey bars called.

            Bran looked up and saw his nephew with a grin on his face. Ned hurriedly climbed down the monkey bars, ran to him and tackled him in a hug.

            “Hey, kiddo,” He greeted.  “Give me some.” He held out his hand.

Little Ned smiled and they did their personal handshake. He then crouched down and gently stroke the puppy’s head. “Puppy!”

“Yeah, well,” Bran started to say. “Guess who’s waiting at home right now, besides Grey Wind?”

“Yay!” Ned exclaimed, jumping up and down. “My own puppy!”

“Well, we have to go if you wanna meet him.” He suggested.

Ned’s smile disappeared, then turned back to the monkey bars, who had a few kids climbing, then back to him. “Uncle Bran, can we stay for a while?” He asked.

“Why?”

“Mykel’s Mom isn’t here yet.” Ned blurted out.

            _Mykel_. There was that name again. He had always liked that name and he told himself that he would name it to his son someday. “Okay, who’s Mykel again?” Bran asked his nephew.

            “I told you, he’s my new friend.” Ned said, pulling his hand. “Come on, you should meet him.”

            Ned turned to one of the kids up the monkey bars. “Mykel!” He called, frantically waving his hand at a red-haired kid, gesturing him to come down.

            The red-haired kid went from the monkey bars and approached them. This kid’s either new to this school or Bran just hadn’t paid attention to little Ned’s rapidly increasing number of friends. Because like Robb, little Ned is super friendly and befriends just about anyone, from KLA’s school janitors to _Stark Industries_ employees.

            The kid was wearing the KLA uniform like the rest of the kids in the playground, with the infamous crimson blazer. And with his auburn-hair, Bran remembered how it was to wear these uniforms then. Weirdly enough, he could somehow see himself in this little kid.

            “This is my Uncle Bran.” Ned introduced.

“Hello, Mykel.” Bran smiled.

            “Hi, Uncle Bran.” Mykel replied, regarding him with his eyes then saw the puppy by his feet. “Ooh, a puppy!” He crouched down and petted the puppy. “What’s his name?” He asked.

            “Oh, I don’t know yet.” He admitted. “Hey, maybe you guys can help me name him.”

            “His fur is white, Uncle Bran.” Ned pointed out. “Like snow.” Then his eyes widened. “Hey, Snow is a good name.”

            “Snow.” Mykel repeated. “Or Winter.” He suggested.

            Ned giggled. “Summer and Winter.”

            “Wow, I actually like the sound that.” Bran said. “ _Winter_ is it!” He cleared his throat. “Well, kids, say hello to _Winter_.” He bent down alongside the kids. “Thanks for the name, Mykel.”

            “You’re welcome.” He replied with a smile.

            Looking at Mykel, Bran had this weird feeling of being drawn to him. Like he should know this kid somehow. And his eyes—they were green but not the usual common green. It reminded him of someone. They were like…like, Meera’s.

            “Do you have a pet at home, Mykel?” Bran asked.

            “No,” Mykel replied. “My Mommy says animal fur makes _Pawpaw’s_ nose itch. Then suddenly, his face brightened. “Mommy!” He squealed then ran to someone behind him.

            His eyes followed Mykel as he ran and wrapped his arms around a woman’s waist. But what shook him to the core, was that woman was Meera.

            _What?_ He screamed internally. _How?_ Then it occurred to him that Meera may have met someone in Oldtown and they had a child. Bran looked down in dismay. It saddened him knowing about it, but it wouldn’t change his feelings for Meera though. Strangely, she never mentioned Mykel to him when they ate lunch earlier.

            “I’m sorry, it took me a while, honey.” Meera apologized, then kissed Mykel’s forehead.

            “It’s okay, Mommy.” Mykel assured. “Ned and his Uncle Bran stayed with me.”

            “Uncle—what?” Meera started to say, then saw him and her eyes widened. “Oh.”

            “Hey, Meera,” Bran greeted, forcing out a smile.

            “Hey,” Meera smiled back. “What are you doing here?” She asked.

            “Oh, I’m in charge of Ned.” Bran explained. “I need to pick him up and drive him to school while Robb and Talisa are in Volantis for Eryn’s wedding.”

            “Mommy, can Ned and I play a little while?” Mykel asked. “Pretty, pretty please?” He pleaded, clasping both his hands as if in a prayer.

            Meera sighed. “Okay, ten minutes.”

            “Yay!” Ned and Mykel squealed at the same time, then ran back for the monkey bars.

            “Can’t say no to kids too, can you?” Bran guessed as he stood beside her.

            “Well, Mykel’s not really the type of kid who makes friends easily.” Meera explained. “So when he asks for favors like this, I usually can’t say no. Especially, if his friend is Robb’s son.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Bran said. “I didn’t know you have a kid now. And _Mykel_ , huh?” He chuckled. “That sounds really familiar.”

            Meera chuckled. “You’re right, it’s a nice name.” She said. “You told me that when you gave me that stuffed husky.”

            “Well, you’re welcome,” He smiled. “As I had unintentionally named your kid.” He frowned. “But who’s his Dad, though?”

            Meera’s face darkened and looked away. She looked pained, which made Bran regret asking her that question.

            “It’s a complicated story.” She blurted out, then gasped as Winter jumped on her feet and wiggled his tail playfully. “What—oh! Is this one of Nymeria’s pups?” She asked.

            Meera’s smile returned picked up the puppy. “Aww, he’s so cute.”

It was there where Bran concluded that Meera hadn’t really changed at all. She still hides her problems behind her warm smiles and her cheerful personality.

            She raised an eyebrow at her. “Please don’t tell me he still has no name yet.”

            “It’s _Winter_.”

            Meera laughed. “What—really?” She asked. “So it’s Summer and Winter. Oh my gods, you definitely have a thing for naming things.”

            “Actually, your son named him _Winter_.” He brought up. “Ned was like, ‘his fur is white, like snow’; and then Mykel was like, ‘maybe Winter’. And I liked it, so it’s _Winter_.”

            “Also,” Bran continued. “Who’s _Pawpaw_?” He asked.

            “Oh, it’s what he calls my Dad.” She explained. “His own abbreviation of grandpa.”

            Afterwards, Meera called the kids and told them it was time to go. Ned and Mykel gladly responded without having to drag them to their cars.

            “Uncle Bran,” Ned spoke up. “Can they we go to _Brynden’s Burgers_ with them?” He asked, clutching his shirt. “Please? Daddy promised yesterday. I want chicken nuggets!”

            Mykel did the same thing to his Mom. “Mommy, can we, please?”

            Bran and Meera exchanged looks.

            “It’s your call.” He told her.

            Finally, Meera sighed. “Alright.”

“Yay!” Both kids jumped up and down in delight.

Ned had then carried Winter in his arms and hurriedly went towards the gates. Mykel did the same and pulled his Mom’s arm.

“Can’t say no, huh?” Bran brought up.

“This doesn’t happen often.” Meera replied. “And Robb did promise yesterday.”

Bran nodded. “Okay, then. Just please don’t tell me your kid’s vegan too.”

“No, he isn’t.” Meera assured. “Jojen made sure of that.”

. . .

            They went to the _Brynden’s Burgers_ branch in Cobbler’s Square as promised.

            Bran ordered as Meera find them seats for them and the kids. While waiting in line, he found himself staring at Meera. He admired how she still looked the same as before and how she looked after her son on her own.

            Before they entered the fast-food chain, Ned and Mykel had already removed their crimson blazers. Ned held the leash harness of Winter (Thankfully, _Brynden’s Burgers_ is pet-friendly) as both he and Mykel played with him.

            Meera had insisted that the kids won’t be playing on the indoor playground until they finish their food.

            The indoor playground wasn’t originally with the entire fast-food chain when it first opened its doors. In fact, it was only implemented four years ago. It was his and Arya’s solution, to add an indoor playground on all the branches when their Uncle Edmure asked on how to attract more kids rather than just having kiddie meals with toys.

            They sat on this booth with a table enclosed between two high-backed benches. Meera and Mykel sat on side while Bran himself and Ned sat opposite to them respectively with Winter on the space between him and his nephew. At first glance, they would seem like a typical family, two parents with their two sons, who could probably pass off as twins even though they looked nothing alike (Like Robb and Jon), with their pet husky puppy.

            A few minutes later, their orders were brought to them. He bought them burgers for all four of them and a large bucket of fries, with a vegan burger for Meera and also a box of chicken nuggets for Ned. He was not surprised when both Ned and Mykel’s hands went for the bucket of fries first, but not when Mykel scooped a handful and stuffed it in his mouth.

            Meera scolded her son, but Bran only chuckled as he used to do the same thing when he was younger. “Wow, he’s definitely your son.”

            Afterwards, Ned and Mykel went to the indoor playground and Bran was left in their table with Meera and Winter.

            “This was…very spontaneous.” Meera spoke up.

            Bran shrugged. “We used to do things spontaneously back then.” He said. “Like when you took me to dinner once to cheer me up, when you walked in on me drinking coffee alone.”

            Meera snorted. “And in return, you gave me ice-skating lessons.” She recalled. “Oh, I definitely remember that.” She cleared her throat. “Does Robb often bring little Ned here?” She asked.

            He shook his head. “Not that often.” He said. “Robb’s busy running _Stark Industries_ but he still brings him here whenever he can. Like in a month, maybe thrice.” He explained. “But more often, it’s either me or Arya or Rickon who takes him to eat out.”

            Bran glanced at the kids on the indoor playground. Ned and Mykel were on their socks as it was required to remove their shoes, with Ned, yet again, making another friend out of a little girl with blond pigtails. He wondered how Robb and Talisa dealt with little Ned making at least ten friends a day.

            Then he saw the little girl Ned had befriended running to a man who had just entered the doors, screaming, _daddy!_ And a man in a suit smiled, put down his briefcase and embraced his daughter.

            “So, how does that feel?” Bran spoke up.

            Meera frowned at him. “What?”

            “You know, when they have a stressful day at work,” He said. “And they get home, and their spouse/partner and kid runs to greet them, and you can see it on their faces that suddenly their bad day turns around. I’ve seen that happen to Robb and Jon many times. And having Grey Wind and Ghost is a plus to that too. I mean, Summer’s great, but I’ve always wanted to know how that feels like. Sometimes, I can’t help but you know, be jealous on that kind of affection.”

Her scowl deepened. “Since when did you ever get jealous of your siblings?” She asked.

Bran shook his head. “I have no idea.”

            Meera smiled. “Well, I don’t know about the whole spouse/partner part,” She said. “But as for the kids, it’s the ultimate stress reliever.”

            “Must be wonderful.”

            “It is.” She confirmed. “And it’s not too late for you, Bran.”

            He frowned at her. “What about you?” He asked.

            Meera shrugged. “I have my son.” She said. “And that’s enough for me. I’m done with all that dating stuff. It’s not gonna work for me anyway.”

            _Maybe because it’s with the wrong guy_ , Bran thought. “Whatever happened to Mykel’s Dad, by the way?” He asked before he could stop himself.

            Meera scowled. The pained expression he saw earlier came back. She simply shook her head and looked down. “I told you, it’s complicated.”

            “Oh, um, I’m sorry, if—” He started to say.

            “No, it’s fine.” She assured. “It’s just—I never really talked about it to anyone. Not even Jojen, because I shut him out everytime he brings it up.”

            “So, is he your boyfriend?” Bran asked. “Seeing how Mykel is already in first grade, I’m guessing you guys dated a while.”

            “No,” She said, still not looking at him. “He’s not my boyfriend. Never was.”

            “What?” He exclaimed. “Then how—?”

            “I know what you’re going to say,” Meera said. “Yes, Mykel’s a product of an unprotected one-night-stand and it’s really stupid of me not to use protection.”

            “Well, what did he do when he found out about Mykel?” He asked.

            “He didn’t.” She replied sadly.

“What do you mean?” He demanded. “Did he cut you off after he got you pregnant and left without an explanation?”

            “No, I did that.” Meera admitted. “What Mykel’s Dad and I were doing was well, occasional hook-ups and we weren’t really a thing. It wasn’t a healthy relationship anyway.” She said as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

            “I reckon he’s an arsehole, huh?”

            Meera shook her head. “Surprisingly, no.” She blurted out. “He’s…he’s the greatest guy. But—” She faltered and shook her head.

            It pained Bran seeing Meera like this. Whoever this guy was, he was the luckiest person in the godsdamned world to have her in his life and he blew it. One of these days, Bran’s going to get his name, travel to Oldtown and punch him in the face for hurting her.

            “Well, he’s still an idiot.” Bran declared, reaching out across the table and took her hand. “You’re amazing and incredible. How could he not see that?”

Meera scoffed. “Well, apparently he doesn’t see me that way.”

            “But did you ever love him?” He asked. “Mykel’s dad?”

            She slowly nodded her head, then shrugged. “But you know, it’s all in past. We have to move on.”

            “I’m sorry about what happened to you,” Bran said. “But from now on, whatever happens to you or to Mykel, I’m here.” He offered her a handkerchief. “I want you to know that. You were there for me then when I needed a shoulder to cry on. Let me return the favor.”

            Meera snorted, took the hanky from him and wiped her tears. “Thank you, Bran.” She said. “I miss talking to you.”

            Bran only smiled. He wished he could just hug her really tight and squeeze all the sadness away.

           

**MEERA**

            When it was time to go, Meera once again had to put on a smile on her face, mostly for her son’s sake.

            She didn’t expect herself to open up to Bran about Mykel or to Wylis and Rylene for that matter. Well, Bran is Mykel’s Dad and it was a challenge talking to him about him without him knowing that she’s talking actually about him. _Get it?_

            Meera had that mindset now, to swear off dating and focus on her family. But being with Bran and hanging out with him again makes her wanna break that mindset. And the fact that he gets along well with kids, is not helping. She almost had a mini-heart attack when she came to fetch Mykel from school earlier, only to find him talking to Bran while petting his puppy.  And it also made her nervous when he kept asking her who Mykel’s Dad was.

            They parked a block away, so they had to walk at least two hundred meters to get back to their cars.

Almost to a corner of the block, two young men were walking in the direction opposite to theirs. Both had dark hair, but one had straight and the other had it in curls and they both stopped at their tracks when they saw them.

Meera didn’t recognize who they were until she got a good look at them.

One was Tommen Baratheon, which Meera almost never recognized with a goatee. And he carried himself with a confidence that you can never tell he plays for the other team. The other one was Trystane Martell, her college roommate, Arianne Martell’s younger brother. And both of them were wearing business suits, like they had just come from work.

“Bran, hey!” Tommen called.

Bran approached them and raised an eyebrow. “Tommen, Trystane,” He greeted by giving them each a fist bump. “Hey, what are you guys doing here?” He asked.

“I’m accompanying Myrcella,” Tommen explained. “Because apparently, Gendry and Joffrey are trapped in their hectic schedules for the day.”

            “Uncle Tommen!” Ned squealed as he cradled Winter in his arms.

            “Tiny-Robb!” Tommen chuckled, holding out his hand for a high-five. “Gimme some.”

            Ned gladly gave him a high-five before giving his attention back to the puppy.

            Meera came forward with her son. “Seven hells!” She exclaimed. “I swear to the gods, I almost didn’t recognize you guys.”

            Both Tommen and Trystane gasped when they saw her. “Meera?” They said in unison.

            “Hi.” She simply said.

            Tommen gave her a side-hug, which totally surprised her. “Oh my gods! You’re back from Oldtown.” He cried. “I can’t believe it.”

            Trystane simply nodded. “Reed.”

And then it continues with them calling each other by their last names. “S’up, Martell.” She said in return. “What are you doing here in King’s Landing?” She asked.

“Well, Myrcella and I are on a date.” Trystane said. “Well, not really. It’s more like a bonding time with our families or if we’re being specific, siblings.”

“Sibling.” Tommen corrected. “It’s just me and Arianne, dude.”

Meera’s eyes widened. “Arianne Martell is in King’s Landing?” She asked as if she’d misheard him. “How did that happened?”

She specifically remembered Arianne who kept ranting on how she hates King’s Landing, with it being over-polluted, overpopulated, how its downtown had horrible drainage, and so on. She could write it all down and probably be as long as three chapters of a book or something.

“Well, she didn’t want to disappoint Myrcella.” Trystane reasoned. “And besides me and you, Myrcella’s the only one who can keep my sister sane.”

Suddenly, Mykel went over to where Ned placed down Winter and petted him.

Trystane raised an eyebrow at her, then at Bran. “Hey, I didn’t know you guys had a kid.”

“No!” Bran and Meera exclaimed at the same time.

“He’s _my_ kid.” She explained. “Not…” She faltered, fearing she might reveal more about it.

“Not mine, no.” Bran confirmed. “It’s the red hair. I get it.”

“Right,” Trystane said, still not convinced. “But I knew that you guys…you know.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, gods.” Meera muttered

 “Did the deed.” Tommen wiggled his eyebrows at them.

“Dude,” Bran scolded. “There are kids present.” He reminded him.

Meera frowned. “How did you even…?” She turned to Bran in confusion.

Bran sighed. “I’m pretty sure Myrcella told him.” He assumed.

“Oh, and I heard it from Gendry too.” Tommen added. “And I remember being really surprise hearing it. I thought he was messing with me.”

 _Holy shit!_ She mentally screamed. _This can’t be happening._ Meera hoped that they won’t be really that suspicious and dig deeper for the truth. She took a deep breath before speaking again. “I really wish I can swear right now.” She gritted her teeth. “It was in college. A long time ago.”

Bran cleared his throat. “Anyways,” He spoke up, clearly anxious to change the subject. “Where’s Myrcella and Arianne?” He asked.

Both Tommen and Trystane looked behind them and saw no Myrcella or Arianne in sight.

“Well, they probably stopped at some boutique somewhere.” Tommen assumed.

“Again.” Trystane added, clearly annoyed. “And Tommen and I just want food. Wanna join us?”

“Uh, we’re good.” Meera replied. “We just ate, actually.”

“And we’re on our way home.” Bran indicated. “And also, we’re trying to avoid the rush hour traffic.”

Tommen frowned at Bran. “Dude, you live here in King’s Landing.” He pointed out.

Bran shrugged. “Yeah, but I have to drive my nephew home to Winterfell.”

Suddenly, they heard a squeal behind Tommen and Trystane. Two girls holding shopping bags ran towards her and nearly tackled her with hugs.

“Meera!” Arianne and Myrcella screamed in unison.

“Oh my gods! You’re back!” Arianne said in delight. “Aww, I missed you so much, Reed.”

Apparently, Arianne and Myrcella’s entrance startled Mykel that he grasped the ends of Bran’s shirt and hid behind him.

“Don’t worry, Mykel,” Bran assured, patting him on his shoulder. “They’re Mommy’s friends.”

Arianne seemed to notice the kids for the first time. She raised an eyebrow and look back and forth between her and Bran. “Mommy?” She repeated, frowned at Mykel and her jaw dropped. “Oh my gods! This is your son?!”

“No!” Bran and Meera said simultaneously.

“I mean, this is Mykel and he’s _her_ son.” Bran explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.” Arianne apologized.

“It’s the red hair, sis.” Trystane spoke up.

“I guess,” Arianne said. “But he kinda looks like you, though.” She insisted. “What about the other kid?” She asked, pointing at Ned.

“That’s Ned.” Tommen introduced him. “You know, Robb’s son.”

Ned and Mykel had then been quietly playing with Winter on the sidewalk, with Bran half-watching them and half-listening to their conversations.

“Wow, he’s also a duplicate,” Arianne pointed out. “Except he doesn’t have red hair. I mean, seriously, you could’ve told me that you brought your kids. I would’ve brought Aryanna with me too.”

“Aryanna?” Meera repeated.

“My daughter.” Arianne blurted out. “She’s four and already in prep. And Arys is babysitting her right now.”

Meera had heard that Arianne had married Arys Oakheart in Sunspear. She remembered her Dad calling them in Oldtown because he got an invitation sent from Dorne. And that she was supposedly one of Arianne’s brides’ maids alongside Myrcella and her cousins who called themselves, the _Sand Snakes_. Also, she had heard that Doran Martell had handed the reins of their Oil Company, _Nymeros_ to Arianne and Trystane.

“Also,” Arianne continued. “Would you mind explaining this?” She gestured to her and Bran while smirking. “What’s going on here?” She asked. “Because after Robb’s wedding, I—”

“This is nothing.” Meera interrupted. “And we’re only here because of the kids.” She said. “I mean, come on. What would Jojen think of this, anyways?”

“Wait,” Myrcella spoke up, raising her hands in an _everyone, shut up!_ gesture then turned to Meera. “If you’re here that means Jojen is also back…and he hasn’t called? What’s up with that?”

“He’s still adjusting to running the family company,” Meera explained. “And, well, life outside Oldtown. But don’t worry, ‘Cella, I’ll tell him to contact you and Bran when I get home.”

“Great! Because he owes me bigtime.” Myrcella pointed out. “He owes me and Bran bigtime. The three years in Oldtown turned to six. I mean, whatever happened to _it’s a three-year contract_?”

“Well, Jojen renewed it.” She said. “So, it meant another three years. But what I like to know is, what _she_ is doing in King’s Landing?” She jabbed a finger at Arianne, then turned to her. “I thought you hated this city.” She stated.

“Yeah, I still do.” Arianne confirmed. “But I’m here for some bonding time and I bought a few accessories for this Friday’s event.”

“What event?” Meera asked.

Arianne snorted. “Don’t act like you don’t know about it, Meera.”

Meera stared at her blankly. “I don’t.” She turned to Bran, who only shrugged.

Arianne turned to Myrcella and Trystane. “They don’t know?” She asked in disbelief. “How come they didn’t know?”

“Come on, sis.” Tommen complained to his sister. “Even Bran doesn’t know?”

“Know _what_?” Bran demanded. “What in seven hells are we supposed to know?”

Myrcella frowned at him. “Arya didn’t tell you anything?” She asked.

“No, was she supposed to tell me something?”

“Um, okay,” Myrcella said. “I guess she wanted it to come from me.” She cleared her throat, exchanged glances with Trystane, who nodded in return. “Okay, this happened last week. Trystane surprised me at work and—” She showed off her right hand, with a diamond ring on her ring finger.

Both she and Bran’s jaw dropped in astonishment. It turns out Myrcella and Trystane are now engaged.

“Oh my gods!” Meera exclaimed, then gave Trystane and Myrcella side hugs. “Congratulations, you guys!”

“Congrats, ‘Cella, Trystane,” Bran said. “I’m so happy for you, seriously.”

Myrcella and Trystane both thanked them.

Meera nudged Bran. “Hey, I just noticed,” She said. “Your two bestfriends are getting married, what about you?” She asked.

Bran raised an eyebrow at her. “Whoa! Look who’s talking?”

“Wait,” Myrcella interjected. “Jojen is in engaged?”

Meera nodded in confirmed. “Yeah, like two years ago.”

“Are he and Alys married now?” Trystane asked.

“No, not yet.”

“Why?” Arianne asked.

Meera sighed in frustration. “There’s this customary law in the North that the younger sibling can never marry before an older sibling.”

“What?” Myrcella, Arianne, Trystane and Tommen shrieked at the same time.

“That’s a stupid law.” Tommen pointed out.

“I know,” Meera agreed. “That’s what I said.”

“Holy crap, Bran.” Tommen said. “If you won’t be married yet, that means Rickon can’t marry Shireen yet, right? Oh, gods.”

“Okay, since when did this become about me?” Bran asked. “They’re not even engaged. And you’re not even engaged.”

“ _Yet_.” Tommen added. “Not yet. But they’ll get there. And in my case, at least, I have a serious boyfriend who’s a CEO of an airline company in the Vale. You seriously need to find someone.”

“Okay, little brother,” Myrcella glared at Tommen. “That’s not your choice, so leave him be.” She turned to Bran and Meera. “Anyways, this Friday will be our engagement party.”

“Hosted by yours truly.” Arianne interjected.

“Yes, and you’re all invited.” Myrcella announced. “Seriously, you need to be there. And Jojen too. Oh, also, it’ll be held in Baratheon Manor in Storm’s End.” She turned to Bran. “You’ve already been there, right?” She reminded him. “You know where that is.”

“Oh, yeah.” Bran nodded, then he had a cringey expression in his face, like he was remembering something that happened.

 _Of course, he remembered._ She thought. The first time Bran went to Baratheon Manor in Storm’s End with Jojen, was also the day the youngest Baratheon, Tommen, came out to his family.

“It was the day I came out, wasn’t it?” Tommen recalled. “And my Mom yelled at you.”

“Yeah, that day was…pretty wild.” Bran declared, then took a quick glance at her.

Meera also remembered what happened that day. Besides the Baratheon family drama, it was also marked the day they first stripped naked during sex and him having to cover her mouth because she was moaning to loud. It was also the time Bran starting weird. He was hesitant before doing it, and looked guilty afterwards.

Bran cleared his throat and continued, “Okay, we really need to go.” He said. “The Crossroads Circle tends to get packed by 5pm.”

“Of course,” Myrcella replied. “Sorry for keeping you occupied.”

“It’s fine.” Meera assured. “And besides, I haven’t seen you guys in a while.”

“We’ll you guys on Friday.” Arianne yelled back.

. . .

            On the car ride to Greywater, Mykel had tons of questions about the people he met earlier.

            She had to explain to him that they were her friends growing up, and that Bran and Myrcella were his Uncle Jojen’s bestfriends since they were little. It also freaked her out when both Arianne and Trystane both ‘mistake’ Mykel as hers and Bran’s son when actually, they had guessed the truth. Now, she’s officially terrified of the Martells.

            “I like Uncle Bran.” Mykel said. “He’s nice.”

            _He’s your Dad_ , she so wanted to tell him, but decided against it.

            As expected, Jojen was already home when she and Mykel arrived.

Mykel gave her Dad a hug and her brother a high-five before going up to change. She was about to follow when, Jojen stood in her way.

“Hold it right there.” Jojen said, holding an open plan before her. “Why the long face, sis?” He asked.

“Look, I’ve been through a lot of shit today,” She replied. “So please, don’t add to it.”

            “Let’s not be evasive and ignore the elephant in the room, you know.” He pointed out. “Something big happened today. I can sense it.”

            Meera sighed. “Alright, fine.” She took a deep breath before talking again. “Mykel had finally met his Dad.”

            “I knew it!—wait, what?!” Jojen asked as if he’d misheard her.

            Meera explained as best as she could. How she was picked by an absent member of KLMC’s board of director as a stand-in in his place; how Bran asked her out to eat lunch with him, but she left out the part where he kissed her, as it’s another reason Jojen would want to punch him again; how she was surprised to see Mykel talking to Bran when she arrived to pick him up; how Mykel and Robb’s son, Ned pleaded for them to eat out, and she ended up telling Bran about Mykel’s dad without telling him that she was talking about him; how she and Bran and the kids saw Myrcella, Trystane, Arianne and Tommen; and how the Martells both ‘mistake’ Mykel as hers and Bran’s kid.

            “She’s also mad at you,” Meera added. “Because you never called.”

            “How did they take it though?” He asked. “How did Bran handle it when he found out that you have a son now? And how was Mykel when he met Bran?”

            “He kept asking who his Dad was, of course.” She replied. “It was hard talking to him about him without him knowing that I’m talking actually about him. And since Bran is good with kids, Mykel got along with him well. Plus, he got pumped up when I told him Bran’s your bestfriend.”

            Jojen nodded. “Nice.” He said. “This is a first step. Now, when are you gonna tel him that he’s Mykel’s Dad?”

            “I don’t know yet, okay?” Meera admitted.

            “You can’t answer every question with _I don’t know_.”

            “They had just met.” She reminded him. “I don’t wanna rush things. It’s gonna freak them both out. I’m just looking for the right time.”

            Jojen held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying,” He pointed out. “The longer it takes, the Starks are gonna get suspicious, you know. The Martells have already guessed it. By the way, how are Myrcella and Trystane?” He asked.

            “They’re engaged.” She blurted out.

            “What?” He exclaimed. “That’s good news. But I really need to call Bran and Myrcella though.”

            “Yeah, you do.” Meera agreed. “Also, a huge favor, I need you to pick up Mykel after school tomorrow.”

            “Okay, but if you’re trying to avoid Bran—” He started to say.

            “I have a doctor’s convention scheduled in Ashford tomorrow.” She informed. “Rylene had signed me up with her since last week. And partly, it also means avoiding Bran. Thanks the gods for this convention.”

            “Ashford?” He repeated. “Where is that again?”

            “It’s in the Reach, little brother.”

            “Oh, okay.” Jojen said. “So maybe Bran, Myrcella and I could eat lunch together, and then we’ll hang out so I can stay in King’s Landing until three in the afternoon so I can pick up Mykel.”

            Meera waved him off. “Do whatever you want. Just please pick up my son at three.”

            “I will.” He promised. “Also, I need Bran’s number from you so I can call him and then Myrcella.”

            “What—?” She started to say.

            “Don’t lie to me, Meera.” Jojen insisted. “I knew you called him last weekend. I heard you from the balcony.”

            “How—?” Meera sighed, taking her phone from her bag. “First of all, _he_ called me and he got my number and yours after I performed surgery on Summer.” She searched Bran’s name in the contacts before handing it to Jojen.

            Jojen took her phone from her and copied Bran’s number to his phone. “Here you go.” He said, handing her phone back.

            “Just don’t forget, okay?” She reminded him. “If anything happens to my son, I’ll fucking kill you.”

            “Don’t worry, sis,” Jojen assured. “You can count on me.”


	28. Uncle Duties (Part 2)

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34; Sansa – 33; Arya, Alys, Trystane – 31; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 30; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen – 26



 

**BRAN**

Tuesday night, Bran decided to tutor little Ned on his math homework, (as it was then Bran’s favorite subject in school) after eating dinner with his parents and nephew.

Afterwards, his Mom, Catelyn allowed little Ned to play with his new puppy and Grey Wind and also with Bran’s own huskies, Summer and Winter, although the two puppies kept clawing and biting the cone around Summer’s neck.

Ned’s puppy, he decided to call _Marble_. Due to it having a splash coat of dark and light grey, meaning its fur has irregular patterns, spots, markings; and bi-eyed, meaning each of its eyes had different colors, one is blue and the other one is green. And as Ned had pointed out, Marble’s eyes are well, like marbles.

By 9pm and after putting little Ned to bed, Jojen called. And when he answered only then did he found out that Jojen had set up a three-way video call with him and Myrcella.

It was kind of funny, because Myrcella was all smiles and _Welcome back, Jojen!_ at first, then kept ranting on how his three-year contract turned to six years and how he never called them when he got out of Oldtown and that they saw Meera first. And Bran was laughing most of the time that he almost hyperventilated.

 _“That’s why I’m calling now, aren’t I?”_ Jojen said. _“If it’s okay, the three of us can have lunch tomorrow in King’s Landing. And it’ll be my treat.”_

 _“Well, good!”_ Myrcella agreed. _“Because I’m definitely for it.”_

“I’m in.” Bran decided. “And it better just be the three of us. No fiancées, please.” He pleaded. “Don’t get me wrong, I really like Alys and Trystane, I just don’t wanna be a fifth wheel the entire time.”

Jojen sighed. _“Fine.”_ Then smiled. _“Hey, ‘Cella, I’ve heard. Congrats, Baratheon!”_

 _“Thanks, Reed.”_ Myrcella replied. _“I’ve heard it from your sister too. And congratulations to you and Alys as well.”_

Bran made a face. “Really?” He said. “You literally just emphasized how much of a fifth wheel I am.”

Jojen sighed. _“’Cella, we seriously have to find him a girlfriend.”_

 _“Dude, I’ve tried.”_ Myrcella pointed out. _“Even Robb tried, but nothing.”_ She then gave him a look that says, _just go with it_.

And Bran understood why. Because Myrcella knew that Bran had feelings for Meera. It was Robb and Sansa who offered to set him up on blind dates. But when he said no, Sansa respected his decision. Robb, on the other hand, insisted and set him up anyways.

The following day, after doing his scheduled site inspection, he then drove to meet Jojen and Myrcella in one of the restaurants, whose name he can’t pronounce, in Cobbler’s Square.

            But halfway, he was stuck in traffic because some car broke down in the middle of the highway. He grunted in frustration as he had to drive around on the next few blocks to avoid it and by the time he got there, Jojen and Myrcella were already seated and were ordering their meals.

            “Hey, guys.” Bran greeted as soon as the waiter left.

            “You’re late, Stark.” Jojen pointed out. “And Myrcella said that I shouldn’t be surprised about this, because she says you’re always late.”

            Bran sighed. “I’m not always late,” He argued. “I just got stuck in traffic.”

            “Then you should’ve left earlier.” Myrcella insisted. “So that you won’t be beaten to getting here by the ones who just came from the North and the Stormlands.”

            “Hey, it’s not my fault some guy’s car broke down in the middle of the freakin’ highway.”

            “Okay, would you just…stop it!” Jojen scolded, then stood and spread his arms wide. “Hey, man!” He greeted. “It’s been a long time.”

            Bran gladly hugged him, patted his back and gave him a fist bump. “Six years.” He said, as he sat down next to Myrcella on the booth. “You were gone for six fucking years. What in seven hells were you thinking?”

            Jojen shrugged. “It has the highest pay in all of Westeros, but I don’t like it there.”

            “And yet, you renewed your contract for three more years?” Myrcella pointed out. “Explain that, Reed.”

            “Yeah,” Bran agreed. “That’s what Meera said as well.”

Jojen raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. Clearly, he’s still mad at Bran with the whole thing he was doing with Meera then.

            “I mean,” He scratched his head. “She—she might have mentioned that it was kind of strict in that walled city.”

            Jojen snorted. “Yeah, it is.” He confirmed. “I mean, sure it’s a historic heritage city and the architecture is splendid. But I don’t know if it’s either how the Hightower family runs it or maybe the people living in it are very, very discipline.” He explained. “Seriously, if we all wore the same clothes, it’ll pass off as a military refuge city or something. And I renewed my contract because I’m saving up for the future. But anyways, that’s enough about me, what about you, guys?” He asked. “How are you and your families?”

            “Well, as you know,” Myrcella started to say. “I’m getting hitched, but there’s no date yet; Gendry’s getting married to Arya in eight months; Joffrey and Margaery live in Lannisport in the Westerlands and are expecting their first child. It also means that I’m going to have a little niece.”

            “Wait,” Bran raised his hand. “I just remembered. What did you guys order?” He asked.

            “Oh, don’t worry, Stark,” Myrcella assured. “I ordered your usual. It’s seared beef steak with wild mushrooms and scallions, right?”

            Bran nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He said. “Anyways, you know Robb, Jon and Sansa are married, with kids.”

He explained that Robb and Talisa are currently in Volantis for Talisa’s brother’s wedding, which meant he was looking after their son, little Ned.  Jon was named CEO of the _Targaryen Group of Companies_ ever since Daenerys became president, but since he’s in the Military, his wife, Ygritte took over as acting CEO on his behalf. Sansa is the company accountant of both the _Stark Industries_ and the _Tyrell Plantations_ and is living in Highgarden with her husband, Willas. His sister, Arya and his’ subsidiary, _Starkitects_ is thriving. And Rickon is an Orthopedist in Storm’s End and had bought an apartment there to be closer to Shireen.

“Also, now I have three nieces and two nephews.” Bran finished.

“Yes, and they worship him.” Myrcella added. “He’s really good with kids.”

“I know,” Jojen said. “Even Meera said he gets along well with my nephew, Mykel.”

Not long after, their meals were served, and they continue to catch up.

“So, where are you guys going after this?” Bran asked.

“Back to Storm’s End.” Myrcella replied. “Trystane will be picking me up, but I still don’t know what time yet.”

“I’ll probably drive back to Greywater.” Jojen said. “But if you guys wanna hang around a little longer until three in the afternoon, it’ll be fine. Meera’s in a convention in Ashford and I’m picking up my nephew from school today.”

“I can’t, I have work to finish today.” Bran said. “But you can both hang around in my office.”

Myrcella frowned. “I thought you hated multi-tasking.” She pointed out. “And me and Jojen being there will just distract you from working.”

            “I hated eating and driving at the same time,” Bran corrected. “Not checking on blueprints and talking. It’s fine.”

            “Well, cool!” Jojen exclaimed. “I’m in. Besides, I’ve never been in your office.”

            “What?” Myrcella knitted her eyebrows in confusion. “You have got to be kidding me.”

            “I haven’t.” Jojen confirmed. “I’ve been in _Starkitects_ , but only until the building’s lobby. That’s it.”

            “I’ve been there a couple of times.” Myrcella explained. “But mostly in Arya’s office. I came to her for the interiors of _Myrcella_. The retail company, not me.”

            Afterwards, they headed for _Starkitects_ in their cars. Well, at least he and Jojen did, since Myrcella doesn’t drive and didn’t have a car. And she often only relied on the Baratheon family chauffer or either Trystane to get anywhere.

            Myrcella chose to hitch the ride in his car, with her sitting on the shotgun. And of course, Bran knew why, so she could ask the obvious question.

            “So, now that the Reeds are back,” Myrcella started. “What’s the plan?” She asked.

            “Really?” Bran said in annoyance. “I literally had the same questions from Jon and Arya. I don’t need this right now.”

            “Dude, you promised that you’d tell Meera how you really feel when she gets back from Oldtown.” She reminded him. “And she _is_ back.”

            “I know that.” He replied. “But I can’t just do it like, immediately. I need to find the right time to do it.” He insisted. “Obviously, Jojen’s still pissed for that whole thing. And also, I have to get to know her son, Mykel first. You know, besides Meera, I need to win those close to her as well. And it’s a step by step process.”

            As usual, Bran was greeted by their employees as he walked through the building with Jojen and Myrcella on either side of him.

He led them into his office. It was nothing much. Besides, its frosted glass partitions, carpeted flooring, high ceiling, and large fixed glass window, it just had a desk, a drafting table, a small kitchen and pantry in one corner, two couches with a coffee table for guests, a plasma TV, and a powder room.

“Whoa!” Jojen said in awe. “This office is sweet, man. Maybe you could buy a bed, then you can already live here.”

A few minutes later, Jory arrived with a roll of tracing papers, a cardboard holder with three coffee cups in it and a box of brownies, as Bran had texted his assistant to get him and his two bestfriends frappés from a _Northerners’ Brew_ branch on the building’s lobby.

            It was Arya’s idea. Mostly, because both Bran and his sister love coffee. And what better than to open just any coffeehouse chain in their building than one of their family’s businesses. They made sure for it to have two entrances, one inside the building, for _Starkitects_ employees and clients; and one the outside, for the passersby.

            “Here’s the coffee and the brownies, Mr. Bran.” Jory said as he placed them on the coffee table and he held up the roll of tracing papers. “And the plans, fresh from the Printing Department.”

            “Thank you, Jory.” Bran took the tracing papers from him. “By the way,” He said, turning to his bestfriends. “This is my assistant, Jory Cassel. If you guys need anything, you can call him.”

            “Good afternoon,” Jory greeted. “Ms. Baratheon, Mr. Reed.”

            “Jory,” Jojen spoke up. “I have a question about your boss.” He crossed his arms. “Has he ever brought a girl here, in his office? Like, you know, a potential girlfriend?” He asked.

            “Oh, gods.” Bran muttered.      

            Jory shook his head. “So far, not yet, sir.” He answered.

            Jojen snorted. “I like how you included the word _yet_.” He pointed out. “And I admire that you’re still hoping as well. That’s good. We all are.”

            “I think everyone else in this building is, sir.” Jory blurted out.

            _“What?”_ Bran shrieked. “There’s been gossip about that?”

            “Um…” Jory faltered. “I’ve only overheard, sir.” He said, then cleared his throat before leaving the room.

            Myrcella chuckled as she sat on one of the couches. “Dude, you can’t blame them.” She said, taking a frappé from the cardboard holder. “You’re thirty, you run a successful architecture and construction firm, you own a 300-square-meter penthouse for the god’s sake, but you’re _still_ single. Obviously, they can see something’s missing.”

            “Hmm, they kind of, have a point though.” Jojen said, as he opened the box of brownies. “Don’t worry about it, Bran. Office gossip is normal.” He assured, then took a bit from his brownie. “So, I hear Robb sets you up on blind dates.”

            “Yeah, and it can’t get any more annoying than it is.” Bran replied as he spread the tracing papers on his drafting table and sat in his swivel chair.

            “Why is that?” Jojen asked.

            “Because I don’t wanna go.” He answered. “And I think the idea of a blind date is stupid.”

            “You’re so bitter.” Myrcella stated. “But why you do still show up?”

            “Of course, I’ll show up.” Bran said as he checked the plans. “I have to. It’ll ruin Robb’s reputation if I don’t. Especially since the girls he sets me up with are either sisters, daughters or nieces of _Stark Industries_ ’ business partner proprietors or stakeholders, whichever.”

            “And what happens after the dates?” Jojen wondered.

            “Why does that matter?”

            “Oh, I don’t know.” Jojen said sarcastically. “Maybe you were—”

            “What? Sleeping with them?” He guessed, then turned to them. “Dude, the only girl I’ve ever slept with was your sister.”

            _And I love her more than anything_ , Bran wanted to add, but he didn’t dare say that.

            Jojen’s face suddenly turned serious. “Wait, really?”

            “I’m not saying that to brag or anything.” Bran pointed out. “It’s just the truth.”

            There was a few seconds of awkward silence after that. But thankfully, Myrcella broke it and changed the topic.

            “Anyways,” She spoke up. “I never told you guys the attire for Trystane and mine’s engagement party. It’s semi-formal. That’s what Arianne said. She’s the event organizer.”

            “Wow,” Jojen said. “She’s really taking this whole engagement party thing seriously. I’m wondering why there is such a thing though. I mean, instead of spending money on the engagement party, and the wedding itself, why not just throw it all at the wedding?”

            Myrcella shrugged. “I don’t even think having one is necessary, but Arianne insisted. Who am I to refuse my future sister-by-law?”

            “Nah,” Jojen raised his hand. “Or you could say what you really mean.” He cleared his throat and did a poor imitation of Myrcella’s voice. “ _I’m Myrcella Joanna Lannister-Baratheon, and I like being extra so I’m throwing an engagement party for myself and my Dornish fiancé._ ”

            Myrcella huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Screw you, Reed.”

            Both he and Jojen burst out laughing and gave each other high-fives.

            “Well, he still knows how to piss you off.” Bran pointed out as he wiped a tear from his eyes from laughing too much. “That’s one thing.”

            Myrcella narrowed her eyes on him. “Mm-hmm,” She said. “But at least, I’m not as numb as the seven hells as you.”

            “Ooh!” Jojen teased. “You can’t top that comeback.”

            Bran took a deep breath. “Anyways,” He said, very eager to change the subject. “So, when’s your wedding taking place?” He asked.

            Myrcella shrugged. “In Storm’s End, duh!” She said. “You know it’s tradition to have the ceremony in the bride’s hometown. And it’s going to be a year after Arya and Gendry’s, of course, because it’s bad luck to have it on the same year.”

            “Hey, I just realized,” Jojen spoke up, turning to Bran. “You’re next in line, Dude. So what’s your gameplan?”

            Bran only shrugged, mostly because he doesn’t have an answer to that particular question. “I don’t know.”

            “ _I don’t know_?” Jojen repeated. “Really? That’s your answer? Seven fucking hells!” He cursed. “Didn’t know you’re as worse as Meera.”

            Myrcella raised an eyebrow at Jojen. “What, now?”

            “What do you mean?” Bran asked.

            “You’re both in a similar situation.” Jojen stated. “I asked her the same question, and she’s like, _I don’t know_. Seriously, you can’t answer every question with _I don’t know_. You need to have a plan.”

            “Wait,” Myrcella scowl deepened. “What are you implying?”

            Jojen sighed. “It’s not much of a big deal.” He said. “But I can’t marry Alys if my sister doesn’t find someone.”

            “Why is that?” She asked.

            “It’s a customary Marriage Law in the North.” Jojen explained. “ _A younger sibling can never marry before an older sibling_.”

            “That’s totally absurd!” Myrcella insisted. “Probably a huge problem to Northerners across all of Westeros. Are there any exceptions, at least?”

            “Yeah, if they’re in the military or serving the church.”

            “What about age limit?”

            “It’s age forty.” Bran blurted out. “I know because Robb never seems to let me forget it.”

Myrcella made a face at Jojen. “I still don’t get what you’re trying to imply.” She said, then drank from her glass of water.

            Jojen took a deep breath before speaking again. “I’m saying, when the fuck are you gonna tell my sister how you feel?”

            Bran dropped his pen and his jaw dropped in shock. _Had he heard that right?_ He thought.

            Myrcella nearly choked on the frappé she was drinking. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed.

            “I’m not as stupid and dumb as you think, Stark.” Jojen smirked. “Ever since on that whole plus-one thing on your brother’s wedding, that’s when I found out. But sneaking out on your brother’s wedding to sleep with her and going AWOL on us is not cool. It’s scandalous and if our parents found out about it, they’d probably cut ties with each other.”

            Myrcella was the first to react. “Wow,” She said. “I didn’t see this coming.”

            “Also,” Jojen continued. “You told Myrcella and not me? And you can’t deny it now, because both your expressions told me I guessed the truth.”

            Bran looked down in a mixed feeling of shock, embarrassment and guilt. He turned his swivel chair to his desk and buried his head in his hands.

            “Bran, I’m sorry,” Myrcella apologized. “I—”

            “You don’t have to apologize, ‘Cella.” Bran assured. “It’s not your fault.” He turned to Jojen. “And don’t take this out on her, man. It’s on me. Myrcella simply figured it out and I pleaded her not to tell anyone.”

            “I’m your bestfriend too, Bran.” Jojen reminded him.

            “I know that, but…you’re her brother.” He pointed out. “And I—I just thought you’d disapprove of it and be on rage like Robb did with the whole bestfriend-dating-the-sibling thing, like Arya and Gendry. I don’t want that. Of course, I still value our friendship over my feelings for your sister.”

            “You already—!” Jojen stopped himself. And he looked like he was gonna say something offensive, but caught himself. “You already slept with her, several times.”

            “I know, but the whole hooking-up thing was nothing.” Bran explained. “Our feelings are different. And it’s not just offending you, it’s offending Robb and our parents as well.”

            “But did it ever cross you mind to tell her how you really feel?” Jojen asked.

            “Of course.” Bran admitted. “I so badly wanted to. I came close to doing that, but you guys left for Oldtown.” He shrugged. “And when you came back, I decided to finally do it and just looking for timing. But Meera also came back with a son, and that became another priority for me. I had to win Mykel’s trust too.”

            “Well, you already have.” Jojen smiled. “The kid wouldn’t stop talking about how much fun he had yesterday.”

            Myrcella raised her hand. “Question.” She said. “Who is Mykel’s Dad?” She asked.

            Jojen snorted. “Have you tried asking Meera? Because I have.” He made a tsk sound and shook his head. “And no luck.”

            “What?” Bran exclaimed. “You mean, you don’t know? Are you serious?”

            Jojen shrugged. “Meera never tells me anything. Or our Dad.”

            “Did Mykel ever ask who his Dad was?” He asked. “Because if I was in his shoes, I won’t care if I kept bugging my Mom for answers.” He said. “As a kid, I have the right to know who my Dad is, and whoever his Dad was, he also has the right to know his son. You get my point?”

            “What in seven hells do you think I’ve been telling Meera all these years?”

            “What I’m most worried about, is the kid growing up without a real Dad.” Bran brought up. “It’s just…sad.”

            Myrcella cleared her throat. “Well, when you finally get to tell Meera, and you guys get together, you’d be Mykel’s Dad.”

            “Step-Dad.” Bran corrected.

            Jojen raised an eyebrow in suspicion. “What’s wrong with that?”

            “Nothing at all.” He answered. “You know, I love kids.”

            “Yeah,” Myrcella agreed. “And you both have red hair so we can’t tell the difference.”

            Bran sighed. “I just don’t know how to approach Meera with this.” He admitted, then turned to Jojen. “And shouldn’t you be mad at me about this? I mean, you should be threatening me right now or something.”

            “Bran, you’re my bestfriend.” Jojen said. “I know you. I know you’re a good guy. And I know you’ll never hurt my sister. I have seen you with a big smile on your face that I’ve never seen before whenever Meera’s around. And of course, I want to see you happy.”

            “ _We_ want you to be happy.” Myrcella corrected.

            Bran smiled. It made him glad that his two bestfriends were totally behind him about his feelings for Meera. Especially, Jojen. And it really meant a lot to him. As for Meera’s son, Mykel, well, he really liked that kid. He had lots of potential and he could relate to him in many ways. It sometimes made him wish that Mykel was _his_ son with Meera.

            He was so lost in thought, that he almost hadn’t noticed Jojen calling his name several times. “Bran, hey!” He said, waving his hands in his face. “So, what’s the plan now, huh?” He asked.

            Bran took deep breath. “I love Meera more than anything, but…” He faltered. “I just—don’t know how to tell her that.”

            “Dude, you need to man up, seriously.” Jojen said. “If there’s one thing you and Meera taught me from ditching me on that Open Mic Night in Balerion Café, it’s that just be yourself and believe that you can do it.”

            Myrcella snapped her fingers. “Ooh, I got it!” She screamed in delight. “I got it! How about I do something about that in my engagement party?” She suggested. “I’ll hand you the mic and—”

            “No, ‘Cella.” Bran interrupted. “Mics? Really? I don’t want some crowd of audience pressuring us on what to do next. If I’m confessing to Meera, I want it to…just be the two of us. In a secluded place.”

            “Uh-uh,” Jojen shook his head in disapproval. “I don’t know about the secluded place part.”

            “It’s not what you think.” He assured. “Nothing’s gonna happened. I just want the two of us to be alone, so we can talk sincerely without any distractions.”

            Suddenly, the doors of his office swung open and his sister, Arya entered with rolled A3 sized papers in her hands. “Or we can trap you both in an elevator.” She suggested, grinning wide. “Baratheon Manor has one and if you’d like, I can hack into its control panel.”

            Both Jojen and Myrcella’s eyes widen in surprise before turning to him in curiosity.

            “Yes, I know.” Bran said. “Arya figured it out.” He confirmed. “All because she caught me drinking a bottle of Arbor gold in the penthouse.”

            Jojen frowned at him. “Since when did you start drinking?”

            “It was just one time.” Bran argued. “I swear.”

His sister flashed a smile at her two bestfriends. “S’up, Reed.” She greeted and punched his arm playfully before turning to Myrcella. “Hello, future sister-by-law.”

            “Arya, hey.” Myrcella gave her a side hug. “Wait, since when did you know—?”

            “Actually, I found out way before the whole thing after Robb’s wedding.” Arya revealed. “It’s actually on the same day Robb found out about me and Gendry. They were sexting and—”

            “Arya, please stop talking.” Bran pleaded.

            Myrcella’s jaw dropped. “Oh my gods!”

            “Yeah,” Jojen made a face. “That was the day after they ditched me during that Open Mic Night.”

            “But you know,” Arya continued. “Mostly, it was nothing horribly disgraceful. There were no nudes in it. Thank the gods. Just compliments—”

            “Arya, shut up!” He interrupted.

            Arya crossed her arms and smirked. “That’s why we should put passcodes on our phones, Bran.”

            Myrcella chuckled. “This is why I like her. She’s savage as fuck.”

            Bran huffed. “I thought you were driving North to Castle Black Military Base.”

            “I was just there.” Arya replied. “I personally came for the prototype plans. And I ate lunch with Jon, Uncle Benjen and Jeor Mormont.”

            “Then why are you here?” He wondered.

            “Oh, right.” Arya placed the rolled A3 sized papers on his desk. “These are the seven prototype plans of the existing houses in the Gift. Dany doesn’t want us to alter the plans so we’re doing as she says.” She explained. “But on my way here, I got a call from Harald Karstark. And he says that there’s a big difference with the bearing capacity of the soil from its last survey, which happened to be thirty-five years ago. It also means that it was in Aerys Targaryen’s administration. Also there’s this fault line that stretches from the Last River to the Gift.”

            “Okay, what do you want me to do with these?” He asked.

            “You need to adjust the reinforcements.” Arya suggested. “Specifically, the thickness of the rebars. Then you can hand it over to the draftsmen. Oh, also, you would not believe it if I told you the structural engineer who handled this project back then.”

            “Who is it then?”

            “It’s Uncle Brandon.” She revealed.

            “No way!” He cried.

            “Dude,” Jojen spoke up. “I’ve told you this before, that you’ll be reviving the legacy of your uncle and _Brandon the Builder_.”

            “Yep,” Myrcella agreed. “I’ve also said then that your name being _Brandon_ isn’t a coincidence.”

            Arya gasped. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “That _is_ awesome!”

            “Mm-hmm,” Bran said. “Anyways, back to business. I’ll work on this and hand it to the draftsmen tomorrow.”

            “Good,” Arya approved. “And while you’re at it, maybe I can help you make a speech on what you’re going to say to Meera.”

            Jojen and Myrcella chuckled.

            Bran made a face at his sister. “Really?” He said in annoyance. “We’re back to that again, huh?”

            “You know,” Jojen grinned. “I like the trap-in-the-elevator idea.”

            “Okay, we’re done talking about this.” Bran insisted. “And good luck getting me in an elevator in Baratheon Manor, I’ll be taking the stairs while I’m there.”

            Arya raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, sheesh.” She said, turning to the exit. “I have to go, guys.” Halfway towards the doors, she picked a few brownies from the box and turned back to him. “Oh, I almost forgot, is there a supply ton of dog food at home?” She asked.

            Bran shrugged. “Yeah,” He answered. “Robb bought like, three sacks of it before he and Talisa went to Volantis.”

            Arya nodded. “Okay, then,” She smiled. “I’ll be bringing _Nymeria_ and _Visenya_ with me later.”

“Visenya?” He repeated, then frowned at her. “Why do you like calling your dogs in three-syllable-names?”

            She glared at him. “Why the fuck do you care?”

            He huffed. “What? Am I not allowed to ask questions now?”

            “Because they’re women warriors and I like it that way.” Arya reasoned. “And if I had to guess your puppy’s name is _Winter_ , isn’t it?”

            Myrcella raised an eyebrow at him. “Is it?” She asked.

            Bran sighed. “Yeah, it is.” He admitted. “But I didn’t exactly name the puppy that. Mykel did.”

            Jojen nearly spat out his frappé. “What?” He said in disbelief. “My nephew named your new puppy?” He chuckled. “Didn’t know that kid has a thing in naming things.”

            Arya checked her wrist watch. “Well, you’re all making me late.” She said. “I hope you’re happy. I really have to go, guys. It’s a long drive North.” She waved goodbye at them before exiting the room.

            “We’ll see you on Friday, Arya.” Myrcella waved back at her.

            Once Arya left, both his bestfriends turned to him and gave him a curious look.

            “Please don’t give me that look.” He said.

            “You just have to fucking do it, you know.” Jojen encouraged.

. . .

            Jojen and Myrcella stayed with Bran in his office until he had to leave to pick up his nephew. Trystane came to pick up Myrcella at around two-thirty, leaving him with Jojen.

            At about a quarter to three o’clock, both he and Jojen decided to leave for KLA, to pick up their nephews from school. As they were getting into their cars, Jojen received a call on his phone. It looked like there was a problem because Jojen was pacing and running his hand through his hair, a thing he does when he’s agitated or frustrated or both.

            Once Jojen hung up from the call, Bran slid down his car door window. “Dude,” He called. “Everything okay?” He asked.

            Jojen sighed. “No,” He admitted. “I’ll explain later.” He said as he got into his car.

            They both drove to KLA’s East Gate and parked their cars on the parking lot before heading for the waiting area.

            Bran confronted Jojen as they walked. He explained that there was a problem with the papers of the stocks to be exported to the Summer Isles. And that he’ll have to go to Storm’s End to fix the problem.

            “Okay, let me call Rickon,” Bran rendered. “So he can call Shireen and—”

            “It’s fine, man.” Jojen assured. “My Dad had already contacted _Baratheon Exports_. But he also told me to go to the Stormlands and personally check its progress.”

            “Well, there you go,” He said. “It’s already taken care of. Why are you still worried?”

            “I have Mykel with me.” Jojen answered. “I can’t have my nephew come with me on business matters. It’ll take a while. And he’d probably wander around or fall asleep or something. Plus, Meera will kill me if she gets home and her son isn’t there yet.”

            Bran thought it through. If he wants Meera to love him as he does, he has to make those close to her love him as well. Jojen had already given him his blessing. That he approves of him for his sister, and that alone is very overwhelming. He doesn’t know about their Dad though. Howland Reed was always nice to Bran and his siblings. But as they grew older and Meera and Jojen went to Oldtown, he also grew closer to Howland. And he assumed that Mr. Reed only appreciated his company because of the fact that Bran often visited him in Greywater Watch and he asked questions about his children with it becoming sort of, a bond between them. As for Meera’s son, Mykel, well, he has to make the kid like him first.

            “Hey, I can drop Mykel off in Greywater.” He offered.

            “Really?” Jojen asked, clearly surprised.

            “Yeah, Greywater is on the same road to Winterfell.” Bran replied. “It’ll be fine.”

            Jojen seemed to be hesitating, then finally sighed. “Alright,” He agreed. “But I have to brief the kid first and then call my Dad.”

            Once Ned and Mykel saw them, they ran out, called out their names simultaneously and tackled them in hugs.

            “Uncle Bran!” Ned called.

            “Uncle Jojen!” Mykel said in delight.

            Bran introduced Ned to Jojen. “Kiddo, this is your Uncle Jojen,” He gestured to his bestfriend. “He’s my bestfriend.”

            “Whoa!” Ned and Mykel reacted at the same time.

            Ned nudged Mykel. “Our uncles are bestfriends.” He said.

            “I know,” Mykel grinned. “It’s so cool.”

            “And Myrcella as well.” Jojen added.

            “Oh,” Bran turned to Mykel. “Remember that woman we met yesterday? The one with blond hair? That was your Aunt Myrcella.”

            “Yes, and the three of us have been bestfriends since kindergarten.” Jojen said, then cleared his throat, pulled Mykel to the side and knelt on one knee. “Mykel, I have some business to take care of, so Uncle Bran will be driving you home, okay?”

            “Yay!” Mykel exclaimed, then turned to Bran. “Can we go to your house?” He asked.

            “No, no, kiddo,” Jojen continued. “He’ll drive you to our house in Greywater. _Pawpaw_ will be waiting for you.”

            “But can we go to their house first?” Mykel asked again. “I wanna see Marble.”

            Jojen frowned. “Who’s Marble?”

            “He’s my puppy.” Ned answered.

            “Please, Uncle Jojen.” Mykel begged.

“Your Mom will be mad at me when she gets home and you’re not there.” Jojen pointed out. “And besides, it’s a school day and you’ve got homework do to.”

“We can do it together.” Ned suggested, then grasped Bran’s arm. “Please, Uncle Bran. Can we take Mykel with us to Winterfell?”

Bran opened her mouth to speak, but he didn’t know what to say. He turned to Jojen. “It’s your call, Dude.”

Mykel clasped his hand like he’s in prayer. “Please, I’ll be good.” He promised.

It took Jojen almost a minute before answering and sighed. “Alright.”

            “Yay!” Both kids jumped up and down in excitement. Ned had then started talking about the people in Stark Manor.

            Jojen exhaled as he stood and watched as Ned and Mykel got into his car. “Meera’s gonna kill me.”

            “She’s not gonna kill you.” Bran insisted. “What time does Meera get home from that convention?” He asked.

            “After dinner.” Jojen replied. “Probably, seven or eight in the evening. I don’t know.”

            “Okay,” He said. “So, I’ll just drive Mykel home before that.”

            “Please do.” Jojen pleaded. “Or we’re both dead.”

            Afterwards, Jojen drove to Storm’s End, whereas Bran drove North to Winterfell with Ned and Mykel. Mykel was especially excited since he has never been north of Moat Cailin.

            Once they got out of the car, Mykel gasped. “Whoa!” He said in awe. “Your house is so big.”

            Little Ned grabbed Mykel’s arm. “Come on, Mykel.” He said as he dragged his friend towards the main doors.

            Of course, the first ones to greet them were the huskies on the foyer. Grey Wind and Marble ran to Ned while Summer and Winter ran to Bran.

            “Hi huskies!” Little Ned said as he stroke both Grey Wind and Marble’s hides.

            Summer lunged at Bran, which he was slapped on the chin with the cone around his neck and almost made him lost his balance.

            “Hey, Summer.” Bran placed him on the floor and bent down and stroke Winter’s neck. “Hello, Winter.”

            Ned picked up Marble and turned to Mykel. “Do you want to hold him?” He asked.

            Mykel grinned and held out his hands as took Marble from Ned. “His eyes are two different colors.” He noticed. And as he petted Marble, Grey Wind and Summer approached and sniffed him.

            Most kids fear large dogs, but Mykel didn’t seem afraid at all. He placed down Marble and gently patted both Grey Wind and Summer’s head. “They’re so cute, even though they’re big.” He turned to Bran. “Why does your dog have a cone around his neck?” He asked.

            “Well,” Bran started to answer. “Summer got himself hurt, that’s why.”

            Mykel’s eyes widened. “His name is Summer?” He asked in disbelief.

            “Yeah,” Bran crouched and placed an arm around Summer, while Winter scratched his shoes. “Did you know it was your Mom who saved him?”

            “Really?” Mykel smiled, clearly intrigued.

            Suddenly, his Mom, Catelyn came out from the kitchen to meet them. She had her apron around her waist. And Bran knew immediately that she had personally prepared the food and not their house cook.

            “Grandmom!” Little Ned squealed and ran to her.

            “Hello, Ned,” Catelyn said as she kissed her grandson’s forehead. “How’s school?” She asked.

            “Great.” Ned replied.

            Catelyn turned to him. “Brandon,” She gave him a side hug, but knitted her eyebrows when she saw Mykel. “Who is that boy?” She asked, pointing at Mykel.

            “Oh, that’s Mykel.” Bran said. “Meera’s son.”

            Catelyn’s scowl deepened. “Since when did Meera have a child?”

            “Since she went to Oldtown.”

            Catelyn nodded. “That’s odd. Howland never mentioned that he’s already a grandfather.”

            “I didn’t know either.” Bran admitted.

            His Mom approached Mykel. “Hello.” She greeted.

            “This is my grandmom.” Ned introduced his friend, then turned to his grandmother. “This is my new friend, Mykel.” He said. “Did you know Daddy is friends with his Mommy?”

            “Of course, I do, Ned.” She said. “Meera’s like a third daughter I never had.”

            Hearing that, made Bran smile. He was glad that his Mom already liked Meera. “Uh, Mom, where’s Dad?” He asked.

            “Oh, he’s in _Stark Industries_ , in your brother’s stead.” Catelyn cleared her throat and turned to the kids. “Well, I hope you all like chicken soup.”

            Both kids squealed in excitement and ran for the kitchen. They all sat at the breakfast nook and Catelyn served them bowls of chicken soup.

            Brandon sat beside Ned. Catelyn sat beside Mykel. His Mom seemed to warm up to Meera’s son because she did a sort of, interview with him. How his life in Oldtown turned out, what were his interests and how he became friends with Little Ned.

            Afterwards, the kids went to the living room and both Bran and his Mom assumed they went to play with the huskies.

            “Such a sweet boy.” Catelyn said. “Like you, when you were that age.”

            Bran snorted. “I know, it’s the red hair. I’ve been told that.” He pointed out. “And if you put us next to each other, it’ll look like he’s my son.”

“Who _is_ that boy’s father?” His Mom asked.

            He shrugged. “I don’t know.” He replied. “I’ve tried asking, but Meera evades the question. Even Jojen doesn’t know who the kid’s father is.”

            “Whatever the case,” Catelyn said as they continued eating, “Meera’s doing a great job at parenting. By the way, how was your day, Brandon?” She asked.

            “Well, I met up with Jojen and Myrcella today.” He said, then goes on telling his Mom about how his day went. “And then there’s Myrcella’s engagement party that she wants me to attend this Friday. But thank the gods, she’s not requiring me to have some plus-one.”

            “So both your friends are getting married, huh?” His Mom pointed out. “What about you?” He asked.

            Bran snorted. “That has never crossed my mind yet, Mom.”

            Catelyn nodded as she cleaned up Ned and Mykel’s bowls. “Yes, I know everyone has their own clocks.” She said as she took the bowls to the kitchen sink. “But I think it’s time for you to tell that special girl that you like her. Since she’s back from Oldtown.”

            His eyes widened in surprise then turned to his Mom.

            Catelyn only laughed. “Brandon,” She said as she washed the dishes. “I’m your mother,” She reminded him. “Growing up, I’ve seen you around people. I’ve seen how different you act around family, or your friends, or your employees and especially Meera.”

            He wanted to say something, to deny it and to tell his mother that she was just misreading him but he didn’t see any way to lie about it now.

            Bran sighed. “I don’t even know how to tell her.” He admitted.

            “Well, all you need to do is be yourself.” His mother advised. “And tell her how you want it to.”

            Bran already knew how. He’s going to take her some place quiet, just the two of them, no distractions whatsoever. The next question is how? And when?

            He nodded. “Thanks, Mom.”

            Catelyn smiled. “Okay, now go check on those two.” She said. “If they’re playing with the dogs, make sure they don’t break anything.”

            Bran headed towards the living room and he heard the arguing voices of Ned and Mykel. He assumed that they were fighting over some toy or playing with which husky. When he reached the living room, he hadn’t expect to see what he had seen.

The two huskies, Summer and Grey Wind were lying on their stomachs on the carpet near the couches. Winter and Marble, however, were playing with each other, chasing and rolling around the room.

            Most of all, Bran did not expect Ned and Mykel to be sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor, holding their pencils and facing the coffee table with their notebooks open. In other words, they were doing their homework.

            “No, that’s not it.” Ned argued.

            “Yes, it is.” Mykel insisted.

            “Hey, guys,” Bran said as he sat on one of the couches. “What are you doing?”

            “Uncle Bran,” Ned started to say. “What’s _36.5 x 19.3_?” He asked.

            He thought for a while as he did a rapid mental calculation. “It’s _704.45_ , I think.”

Ever since his Basic Ed years, Math was always his _forte_. It was also the reason why he was recruited to join Math Society’s _KLA Mathletes_ for scholastic decathlons. And Jojen and Myrcella had turned him into their walking calculator.

            “I told you!” Mykel exclaimed.

            “Wait, I don’t remember large numbers and decimals being taught in first grade.” Bran recalled, taking one of the textbooks on the coffee table. “Let me see that.”

            Clearly, he picked up an old textbook, since its cover was slightly faded and partly damaged. He raised an eyebrow when he read the cover, then turned to Mykel. “This is a fifth grade textbook.” He pointed out. “Where did you get this?” He asked.

            “It’s my Uncle Jojen’s.” Mykel replied. “I found it in Pawpaw’s bookshelf at home. It looks interesting so I took it.”

            Bran smiled at the idea that he was facing a potential math genius in this kid. In his case, it was plus points for him since it was something they could bond over. Also, he noticed that Mykel had answered the exercises at the end of every module.

            “Wow, you got everything right.” Bran smiled. “Great job.” He patted his shoulder. “So you like doing Math, huh?” He noticed. “Me too.”

            Mykel’s face lit up. “Really?”

            “Yeah,” Bran confirmed. “Your Uncle Jojen used to come to me whenever he needs help with Math.”

            After the kids have done their homework, they started playing pirates. Thankfully, they had kept their role playing toys (e.g. plastic swords, sea-monster and space jumpsuits, space helmets, capes, king/queen’s crowns, etc.) for the next generation.

            Ned had donned a pirate’s hat and a black eye patch on his left eye while Mykel had a bandana tied around his head. Both of them had plastic swords and they used the largest couch as their pirate ship, by placing a _Jolly Roger_ , a black flag with white skulls and crossbones on the armrests.

Bran was the sea-monster and he had put on a cartoon octopus costume onesie. He had never put it on, just the hood over his head and his arms into two of its tentacles. “Die, pirates!” He bellowed in an imitated deep voice as he shook the couch.

            “Mykel,” Ned yelled as swung his plastic sword in his left hand at the sea-monster and his other hand had a plastic pirate’s hook. “Let’s send the sea-monster to Davy Jones’ locker!”

            “Aye, aye, Captain!” Mykel replied as he grabbed the tennis ball launcher. “Fire in the hole!” He screamed then fired at him.

That tennis ball launcher had been converted into a pirate’s cannon by Robb and Jon. So instead of tennis balls, it had colorful hollow plastic balls like the ones you see in ball pits in indoor playgrounds.

The huskies seemed to like it as they tried catching the plastic balls that bounce off of him.

“Oww!” Bran made a show of stumbling backwards and lie flat on the carpet. “I’m dead.”

“Yarr!” Ned cheered. “Great job, matey.” He told Mykel.

Suddenly, Bran got up, grabbed both boys by their waist and tickled them, making them giggle uncontrollably.

            “Uncle Bran—I mean,” Ned started to say. “Shiver me timbers, matey! Looks t’ me Mr. Tentacles be still alive.”

            Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat from behind him and saw the dogs running playfully in the same direction.

            Bran turned and saw his sister Arya standing by the archway, making a face at him. And she had one arm enclosing a bucket of fries. On either side of her were her huskies, Nymeria and the puppy, Visenya.

            He straightened. “Hey, sis.” He greeted. “We’re playing pirates. I’m the sea-monster.”

            Arya was trying hard not to laugh. “I can see that.” She grinned. “That onesie suits you.”

            “Ha-ha.” Bran said as he took off the tentacles from his arms.

            “Aunt Arya!” Ned jumped off the couch, ran to her and tackled her in a hug.

            “Hey, widdle Ned.” Arya  said, ruffling their nephew’s hair.

            When Arya saw Mykel climbed down from the couch, she gasped, then frowned. “Who is this kid?” She asked, pointing at Mykel.

            “That’s Mykel.” Bran introduced him to his sister. “Meera’s son.”

            “Meera has a _son_?” Arya repeated in disbelief. “What the—!”

            “Hey!” He interjected. “Do _not_ swear in front of children.” He scolded.

            Arya raised a hand in surrender. “Sorry, I just…I can’t believe it! So Meera went to Oldtown and came back with a son? And who’s the kid’s Dad, by the way?” She asked.

            “I don’t know.” Bran said. “I tried asking Meera about that, but she just gets upset and I didn’t wanna push her. So I just kept quiet.”

            His sister bent down and smiled. “Hello, Mykel.” She greeted.

            “Hi, Aunt Arya.” Mykel waved at her.

            “Oh my gods, he’s right.” Arya muttered.

            Bran raised an eyebrow at his sister. “Who’s right?” He asked.

            “Um, you know…Jon.” Arya straightened, forcing out a smile. “The kid looks nothing like Meera.”

            “I know,” He agreed. “Except his eyes. Everything else has gotta be from the Dad, whoever he is.”

            “But regardless of that, he’s still so cute.” She said as she gently pinched Mykel’s cheek before placing down the bucket of fries on the table. “By the way, I bought fries.” She announced.

            “Yay!” Both kids squealed in delight as they took a handful.

            “Wow,” Arya said. “Definitely Meera’s son.”

            When dinner came, Mykel ate with them, much to their Dad’s surprise. Bran had to explain that Mykel was Meera’s son and little Ned’s classmate, and that originally, Jojen was supposed to pick him up from school but was summoned by his job to the Stormlands so he volunteered to drop him off at Greywater.

            “And the kids insisted that we go here instead,” Bran continued. “And here we are.”

            His Dad, Ned nodded. “But still, Howland with a grandson? I didn’t know that. And he never mentioned it.”

            “Well, that’s not the weirdest thing I’ve heard today.” Arya spoke up. “It’s learning that the twins named their puppies, _Fluffy_ and _Cupcake_.”

            “What did you expect?” Bran said. “Rhaenys? Rhaenyra? They’re two-year-olds, Arya.” He reminded her.

            Arya shrugged. “I guess, but I like how little Rhae-Rhae named his puppy _Vhagar_. And Jon explained it’s because it sounds like his name. I don’t know about Sansa though. Obviously, Minisa isn’t old enough to name her puppy yet and I’m guessing Sansa called her Princess or something lame.”

            “Actually, Sansa named the puppy, _Jewel_.” He corrected.

            “Oh, that’s actually not bad.” She pointed out.

. . .

            Later on, Bran had to change his clothes because he had to drive Mykel back to the Reeds’ residence at Greywater Watch. He came downstairs to his sister Arya, combing Mykel’s hair in front of the mirror in the foyer, which he found odd.

            “There you go.” Arya said, then fixed his crimson blazer from being smudged by his backpack.

            “Thanks, Aunt Arya.” Mykel said.

            “You’re welcome.” She replied.

            Bran narrowed his eyes at her. “Arya, what are you doing?” He demanded.

            “Combing his hair, obviously.” Arya said. “What do you think I’m doing?”

            “That’s new.” He noticed. “I’ve never seen you do that to little Ned, or Jon’s children.”

Bran knew his sister well enough to know that it’s not because she simply likes to help or anything. It’s either because, she wants something in return for the good deed she’s done or she’s up to something who-knows-what.

            “You’ve never seen me do it.” Arya corrected. “But I actually braid the twins’ hairs when they visit.”

            “Right.” Bran said, then gestured for Mykel to follow him towards the main doors. “Come on, Mykel. Let’s get you home.”

            “Bye, Aunt Arya!” Mykel waved at he walked towards the doors.

            “Bye.” Arya smiled. “Say hi to your Mom for me.”

            “Seriously, what is it?” Bran asked.

            Arya shrugged. “What?”

            “What do you want?” He demanded. “You don’t just comb some kid’s hair because you felt like it.”

            Arya glared at him. “Obviously, his hair is in a tangled mess.” She said. “Am I not allowed to comb my nephew’s—nephew’s friend’s hair? Why do you put malice in everything I do?”

            He sighed, raising his hands in surrender. “Fine, I’m sorry.” He apologized.

            “Hmm,” Arya said. “Just get going.”

            But as soon as he turned his back on her, she grabbed his arm.

            “Wait, you have something on your hair.” She pointed at his hair.

            “What is it, now?” He asked.

            “You have a strand of grey hair.”

            “So, what if I do?” He said.

            “I’ll take it out.” She volunteered.

            “No!” He argued.

            “What? You actually believe that old saying that when you pluck out a grey strand, five more will grow in its place?” Arya pointed out. “That’s completely bullshit. And it looks bad on you.”

            “How many times do I have to tell you not to swear in front of children?” He said as he leaned down so Arya can reach his hair.

Arya ran her fingers through his hair, then plucked out several strands of his hair.

            “Ow!” Bran flinched. “Seven hells, Arya!”

            “Whoops!” Arya held out the hairs she pulled. “I guess it just looks grey from the lighting. My bad.”

            Bran grunted then took a deep breath before speaking again. “Whatever. But we really have to go. Mykel’s sleepy.” He said, pointing out to Mykel who was already yawning.

            Mykel sat on the shotgun of Bran’s car and by the time they got past Moat Cailin, he had already fallen asleep.

            Bran didn’t want to wake him, so he decided to carry him. And as he gently rested Mykel’s head on his shoulder, the kid embraced him.

“I wish you were my daddy.” Mykel mumbled in his sleep.

            Bran smiled at that. According to Meera, Mykel had never actually met his Dad, and he was glad that the kid looked up to him as one.

            He walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. The door was answered by the Reed patriarch, Howland Reed himself.

            “Good evening, Mr. Reed.” Bran greeted.

            “Oh, good evening.” Howland’s eyes widened when he saw him carrying his grandson, and gestured for him to go inside. “Come on in, Bran.”

            Bran entered the house and walked into the foyer. “He fell asleep in the car.” He informed. “Just before we got to Moat Cailin, actually.”

            “Well, I didn’t expect him to come home like this.” Howland said as he tried to take Mykel from him, but his grandson only wrapped his arms around Bran tighter. “Mykel, come on now. Come to Pawpaw.”

            “No.” Mykel groaned and went back to sleep.

            “Mykel,” Howland called, gently pulling his grandson’s arm. “Come on now, Uncle Bran needs to go home.”

            Mykel didn’t even budge.

            “Okay,” Howland sighed. “Bran would please maybe lie him on the bed?” He asked.

            Bran nodded. “Oh, of course, Mr. Reed.”

            Howland had led the way upstairs and Bran followed after him with Mykel in his arms. Mr. Reed had then opened the door to Meera’s room and gestured to him to go inside.

            It had been a while since the last time Bran was in Meera’s room. The last time was…well, pretty wild. It hasn’t changed much, the furniture were still the same. Except for the rolling clothes rack with white lab coats neatly hanged on it; a kid’s study table, which is obviously Mykel’s; and a few stuffed animals and action figures on the bay window seats.

            Bran removed Mykel’s shoes before gently placing him on the bed to which Mykel grabbed the nearest thing on the bed, placed it between his legs and embraced it. He smiled as the thing Mykel clutched was the very same stuffed animal he was named after. And he was especially surprised when he realized Meera kept it after all these years.

He had the urge to kiss the boy on his forehead, but Howland Reed was there. Instead, he ruffled Mykel’s hair. “Good night, kiddo.” He said.

“I didn’t know you were good with kids.” Howland spoke up as they went down the stairs.

“Well, I used to babysit my nieces and nephews.” Bran said. “Actually, I still do. I’m looking after little Ned while Robb and Talisa are away. And Jon leaves his children to me in Winterfell on the weekends sometimes, when he and his wife are busy.”

            “Hmm, what about you?” Howland asked. “When are you getting there?”

            Bran snorted. “You know, you’re not the only asked me that question today, Mr. Reed.” He said. “And I have to say, I really don’t know the answer to that, yet.”

            _Well, I have to tell your daughter that I love her first, and we’ll get there._ He wanted to add, but dare not say it.

            “Okay,” Howland smiled. “How about treat you to a few cupcakes that Meera had baked? A simple thank you for getting my grandson home.”

            Bran shrugged. “Um, sure.” He replied. “I’d love that.”

 

**MEERA**

            Meera was doing fine, until her brother drop the bomb on her.

            The convention was a great thing, but it was also a distraction. Mostly, from Bran, because it’s either she seemed to be crossing paths with him wherever she goes, or the people she met kept reminding her of him.

Besides her brother, Jon was another example. He kept bringing up Bran into their conversation and also kept asking who Mykel’s father was. She remembered what Bran had told her about Jon long ago, _He pays attention to tiny details_. He had said. _He’ll connect the dots and get to the bottom of things, one way or another._ That was the one thing Meera had feared about Jon, and that he might figure out Mykel’s connection to Bran.

            Right after the convention, they were treated to dinner. And just as she got food from the buffet and went back to her seat, she called Jojen to check up on Mykel.

            And her brother surprised her. “ _Meera, don’t be mad, okay?”_ Jojen had said over the phone. _“But I didn’t drive Mykel home, Bran did.”_

            “What?!” Meera exclaimed, making the other doctors on their table turn to her.

            _“I know, I’ll explain later.”_ Jojen replied.

            “I swear to the gods, if anything happened to my son, I’ll fucking kill you.” She threatened.

            _“Relax, sis,”_ Her brother assured. _“Mykel’s fine. And I’m still in Storm’s End so I’ll talk to you later, okay? Bye.”_

            “Jojen—!” Meera started to say, but her brother had already hung up.

            “Meera,” Rylene patted her shoulder. “Is everything okay?” She asked.

            Meera nodded. “Yeah,” She lied. “It’s nothing.”

            Afterwards, Meera didn’t stick around for the acknowledgement and giving of participation awards. Sure, this convention was for CPD credits but her family always comes first. As soon as she finished eating her dinner, she hopped into her car and drove home.

            She got stuck in traffic in the Crossroads Circle for about thirty minutes. And while she was, she thought about what Jojen had said. _I didn’t drive Mykel home, Bran did_.

            With Robb and Talisa in Volantis for three days, it was Bran who sends and pick up little Ned to and from school. So it only made sense that Bran may have just dropped off Mykel in Greywater. In fact, she shouldn’t be worried as she knew her son would be in good hands. But still, it bothered her for some reason. Especially when she arrived home and saw Bran’s car parked outside their house.

            “You have got to be kidding me.” Meera muttered to herself.

            Meera pulled herself together before entering their house. She didn’t know why Bran was still here. Maybe he stuck around because he’s hanging out with Jojen. But her brother’s car wasn’t even on the garage yet.

            She entered the main door and stepped into the foyer. It was quiet, except for the sound of the flatscreen in the living room. She assumed her Dad was still watching the _Northern News_ , but as she set foot into the living room, no one was there. Meera checked the grandfather clock beside the console table or as Mykel likes to call it, the _Pawpaw Clock_.

 _8:30_ , it read. And she knew at that hour her Dad would have been drinking his tea.

Meera was about to go upstairs when she heard laughter in the kitchen.

            “Dad?” She called as she rushed towards the kitchen. “Dad, is Jojen—?” She faltered when she saw that her father had company. And not just anyone. It was Bran.

She froze as soon as she saw him. “Oh, um…hi.” She managed.

“Hey, Meera.” Bran greeted with his dazzling smile.

“Um, I’m sorry, but—?” She started to say.

“Oh, sweetie,” Howland spoke up. “Bran drove Mykel home. It’s a favor your brother had asked him before he went to Storm’s End.”

“Oh, it’s nothing, Mr. Reed.” Bran assured. “I’ve had so much fun today with Ned and Mykel.”

“Where _is_ Mykel?” Meera asked.

“He’s already asleep.” Bran said.

“Well, Mykel fell asleep in his car.” Her Dad interjected. “And he won’t let go of Bran’s arm. So I just let Bran carry him up to your room.”

“Hey, but don’t worry,” Bran reassured. “Mykel had already done his homework. Well, he’s done it with little Ned, and a few exercises from Jojen’s old Math textbook. And he had also eaten dinner with me and my parents, and finished a bucket of fries.”

Meera frowned. “Wait, what do you mean he ate dinner with you and your parents?”

“Right,” Bran scratched his head. “I took him to our house in Winterfell because, well, both Ned and Mykel insisted. And Jojen agreed so, you know.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Jojen agreed to this?” She repeated.

“Technically, he had no choice.” He said, matter of factly. “The kids begged him.”

Meera sighed. “I’m still gonna kill him.”

“Meera.” Howland scolded.

“He never told me, Dad.” She reminded him.

Bran cleared his throat. “Uh, I should to go.” He said, taking a box from the kitchen counter. “And thank you for the cupcakes, Mr. Reed.”

Howland smiled. “Of course, Bran.”

Bran turned to Meera. “They’re delicious, as always and I shouldn’t be surprised.”

Meera nodded slowly. “Right.”

Bran stared at her. He looked like he wanna hug her or shake her hand or something, but decided against it. “I have to go.” He said, before reaching the foyer. “See you around.”

As Bran left, her Dad gave her a stern look and crossed his arms.

“What?” She asked.

“He took your son home, and you didn’t say anything.” He pointed out. “That’s rude.”

Meera sighed, and ran after Bran. Luckily, he was still on the porch.

“Bran,” She called.

Bran turned back to her. “Yeah?”

            “I just wanna say, thank you,” She said. “For driving Mykel home. I didn’t know you can pass off as a babysitter now.”

            He chuckled. “An unpaid babysitter, that is. But seeing the smiles and laughter of those kids gives you something money can’t buy.” He said. “Also, I didn’t know Mykel is very good in Math.”

            Meera snorted. “Yeah, well, the answering exercises from old textbooks,” She said. “It’s a thing he does. But, you know, whatever makes him happy. There’s nothing I can do but support him.”

“I know it’s not easy being a single parent,” Bran stated. “But you raised him well. Mykel’s a good kid. You should be very proud of him.”

            She smiled and nodded. “I am.” She said. “Um, by the way, how’s Summer doing? With that cone?”

            Bran laughed. “He is…hangin’ in there.” He said. “I mean, he hates it, obviously. And the three puppies at home kept trying to bite the cone, but you know, there’s no harm done. Is there really no way to take it off earlier?”

            Meera shook her head. “No, I’m sorry.” She declared. “It’s fourteen days—two weeks, for his own safety. But you can go to KLMC-VD if you have any concerns.”

            He made a face at her. “I thought we were supposed to schedule appointments.”

            “Oh, come on,” She said. “The Stark huskies are special cases. They’re like family. Just don’t tell anyone about that.”

            Bran nodded in agreement. “Your secret’s safe with me.” He said. “Wasn’t it always?”

            “Mm-hmm,” Meera concurred. “Until you get cornered.”

            He gave out a nervous laugh. “Right.”

            That was true. He had admitted it to her once. That Bran _can_ keep a secret, but if he gets cornered, he panics and starts spilling. Back then, Bran always come to her whenever he needed advice, or a second opinion, or just someone to talk to, to the point where she can usually tell if something’s bothering him. The same way she could read her brother’s gestures and mannerisms. And the people who usually corner him are his other bestfriend Myrcella, his sister Arya, and his cousin Jon. Especially Jon.

            Meera realized she was staring at him, then noticed a small smudge of icing on his lower lip from the cupcake he probably ate earlier. It’s just so small that it can barely be seen.

            “Um, Bran,” She called. “You have…” She pointed on her lower lip.

“What?” He asked.

            “You have icing on your lower lip.”

            Bran used the back of his free hand to wipe it off, but no luck.

            Meera snorted and held out his hand. “I’ll do it.” She insisted, inching closer to him, and wiped the smudged icing clean off his lower lip with her thumb.

            The last time Meera had wiped icing smudge off his face was when he drove her back to an apartment she shared with her colleagues, for which she ended up making out and having sex with him on the couch.

            “You’re still messy when eating.” She said.

            “I’m glad you still noticed.” Bran said, then reached out his hand and caressed her cheek, before leaning down and kissed her, right there.

            It startled her, of course. Meera wanted to push him back and scold him for his actions, but she didn’t. Instead, ashamed with herself as she was, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

            It felt good kissing him again, of course. She had to admit, she wanted a little bit more of it when he kissed her on the hospital’s parking lot the day before. But they were in public, they can’t be seen like that. Unless, they’re actually dating, but they’re not, which meant they have to have proper ethics and boundaries, since they’re both professionals.

            Now, it felt like what it was when they were younger. Not caring about anything else at the moment, as it just felt right. But a flash of car headlights snapped her back to reality, making her break free from the kiss and pushing Bran away from her.

            Jojen’s car, pulled up before their porch and her brother stepped out of it.

            “Bran, hey!” Jojen greeted as he ran up the porch. “I hope my nephew didn’t give you a headache.”

            “No,” Bran snorted. “Actually, not. Your nephew is a good kid.”

            “Great.” Her brother said, then frowned. “Wait,” He checked his wrist watch before turning back to his bestfriend. “It’s almost nine. What are you still doing here? What time did you drive Mykel here?” He asked.

            “A few minutes past eight.” Bran blurted out. “I know, I’m sorry. My parents insisted that he eats dinner with us.”

            “What?” Jojen said in disbelief.

            “Well, you know,” Bran continued. “They strongly believe in not letting a guest go with an empty stomach. And also he ate a handful of fries from the bucket Arya bought.”

            Meera raised an eyebrow. “Arya is in Winterfell too?” She asked.

            “Oh, yeah,” Bran confirmed. “She was supervising an expansion project in the Gift.”

            _Oh, great!_ Meera thought. At that, she was very certain Arya asked who Mykel’s Dad was. And of course, it worried her because Arya thinks like Jon. Once suspicious, Arya will dig deeper for clues to prove her point. She had already done it before. When Meera’s then-boyfriend Tyrek Lannister cheated on her, Arya went to great lengths to make sure Tyrek and his side-chick, Kyra Frey got exposed and suffered from their actions.

            “Okay, so what kept you here?” Jojen asked, with a tiny hint of smile on his face.

            “Um, I was…catching up with your Dad.” Bran forced out a smile. “He offered me cupcakes.” He held out the box of cupcakes in his hands. “He even allowed me to take home some.”

            “Then what were you two doing here?” Her brother demanded.

            Bran’s cheeks flushed and he looked nervous.

            “Talking.” Meera exclaimed. “You know, catching up.” She coughed. “Anyways, are you just gonna park your car there?” She asked, definitely eager to change the subject.

            “No,” Jojen said. “But I saw Bran here on the porch. Thought I’d say hi.”

            “Right, um…well, I have to go.” Bran spoke up. “I still have to rise early tomorrow.”

            “You’re still picking up Ned from school?” She guessed.

            “Uh, no.” He replied. “Robb’s picking him up.”

            “I thought he and Talisa will be in Volantis for three days.”

            “Three days and two nights.” Bran corrected. “They’ll be home after lunch. Which means, I’m going back to living in the penthouse.”

            “Dude,” Jojen said. “You seriously need someone to share that empty air space up above the capital’s skyline.”

            Meera ribbed her brother and glared at him.

            “Ow!” Jojen rubbed his side. “What? It’s true. He occupies a 300-square-meter penthouse, alone.”

            “I’m not really alone.” Bran corrected. “I have my huskies, Summer and Winter.”

            “I meant a person, Bran.” Jojen said. “Like a human being.”

            Bran chuckled. “In time, Dude.” He said. “Okay, now I really have to go. So, um, have a goodnight, you guys.” He managed as he walked to his car.

            “Likewise.” Meera spoke up. “Drive safe.”

            “See you on Friday, man!” Jojen called out.

            Bran waved at them before hopping in and driving away.

As Meera watched Bran’s car drove out of their gates, Jojen was giving her a look of suspicion.

“What?” She asked.

“What in seven hells were you guys doing out here?” He demanded.

“Wha—what do you mean?”

Her brother sighed in frustration. “Sis, I’m near-sighted, but I’m not blind.” He pointed out. “I saw you guys. Your faces were like—two inches from each other’s. Were you about to kiss? Did my arrival interrupt you—?”

“Jojen,” Meera interjected. “What are you even talking about?” She said as she made her way back inside the house.

            “Okay,” Jojen followed after her. “So I’m just gonna ask you the same question I kept asking since we got out of Oldtown: When are you gonna tell Bran that he’s the father of your son?”

Meera took a deep breath, before facing her brother. It was a question he asked almost everyday ever since returning from Oldtown, and she was really tired of hearing it. But before she could answer him, Jojen raised his hand, interrupting her.

“And don’t answer me with an _I don’t know_ , Meera,” Jojen continued. “Because that answer is always irrelevant.”

            “Fine,” She said. “If I can’t answer that, then I’m not answering that stupid question.” She crossed her arms. “I can’t believe you actually allowed Bran to bring Mykel to Stark Manor in Winterfell.”

“Actually, it was Mykel who pleaded to go.” He corrected.

“But you still allowed him.”

“Look, while we continue this act,” Jojen said. “A lot of people are getting hurt. You’ve already deprived Bran six years of his own son’s life. What’s wrong with Mykel actually spending time with his Dad?” He asked.

“That’s still not your fucking choice!” She was screaming now. Her brother had never gotten into her nerves before as he has now.

“I know that!” Jojen answered back. “But, Meera, we’ve stayed away from the Starks for six years. How long are you gonna keep up this lie?”

            “Why the fuck are you even siding with him?”

            “Side? There aren’t sides, Meera.” Jojen argued. “I’m just giving him the benefit of the doubt. All I’m saying is Bran had rights to his son, even though he’s oblivious to the fact that he has a son with you.” He pointed out. “And you know, I’m actually fine with you involving me with all this. You’re my sister, and I love you, but seriously, this is getting way out of hand. The worse thing, is that you’re also dragging Dad into this too.”

            Meera had tears streaming down her cheeks. “Do you think this is easy for me?” She asked. “Of course, I’m thinking that. Not just Dad, but you and Mykel as well.”

            Jojen wiped her tears, then held her shoulders, forcing her to face him. “I know it’s not easy.” He said. “And you can deny it as much as you want, but it’s already showing. You even cry whenever I bring him up in the conversation.”

            “How am I supposed to do it, huh?” She wondered. “It’s easier said than done. I honestly don’t even know what to do.”

            “That’s why you have to tell him,” He insisted. “That way you can lift all that weight off your shoulders. And don’t do this for Dad, Mykel and me, but for yourself as well.”

            Meera rushed to her brother and embraced him, which he willingly returned.

“Everyone deserves to be happy, sis.” Jojen said. “Even you.”


	29. Digging Deep

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34; Sansa, Joffrey – 33; Arya, Alys, Trystane – 31; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 30; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen – 26



 

**ARYA**

            Arya did what she had to do to figure out the truth. And she did.

            Wednesday night, Arya went home and planned to spend the night at their family’s ancestral home in Winterfell, the Stark Manor. After spending an afternoon in the Gift while overlooking the _Starkitects_ geodetic surveying team, her feet were sore.

            Mostly, it was running after her puppy, Visenya. And yes, of course, Arya brought her dogs with her. Nymeria’s behavior was tolerable, and it was because she and her five siblings went through obedience training in Castle Black Military Base, which was basically Jon’s idea.

            Before going home, Arya went through a drive-thru of a _Brynden’s Burgers_ branch originally to buy chicken nuggets for little Ned, but unfortunately they ran out of it, so instead she brought home a bucket of fries.

            When she arrived at Stark Manor with her dogs and entered the living room, she saw something she didn’t expect to see. Her brother Bran was in a ridiculous cartoon octopus onesie, but he had never put it on, just the hood over his head and his arms into two of its tentacles. And he was tickling two kids on the largest couch, who were both dressed like pirates.

            One kid was their nephew, Robb’s son, little Ned. The other one looked like Bran when he was that age. She assumed this was the kid Jon was referring to, Meera’s son, Mykel.

            She remembered what Jon had said about Mykel. _I swear to the gods, this boy is like a mini-version of him._ He had said. When she saw the boy, she gasped. Jon was right. Mykel does look like Bran, with his auburn hair and his lean demeanor.

            After making her presence known to her parents, Arya went to her room to make a phone call to Jon. She paced back and forth across her room, waiting for her cousin to answer.

            _“Hey, Arya,”_ Jon answered from the other line. _“What’s up?”_

            “Jon!” She exclaimed. “Oh my gods! Dude, you’re right!” She said, then tried to keep her voice down from being heard from the hallway. “The kid looks just like him.”

            _“Wait, you’ve met Mykel?”_ He asked.

            “Yes,” Arya said. “Bran brought him here in Stark Manor. And it turns out he’s good friends with Little Ned.”

            _“I know.”_ Jon said _. “But—wait, the kid’s there? In Stark Manor?”_ He asked in disbelief. _“Meera allowed that to happen?”_

            “I don’t think Meera knows her son is here.” She guessed as she sat down on her bed. “Bran had mentioned that she’s in a convention in the Reach and Jojen was supposed to be picking him up but got busy with work or something. But seriously, I have this gut feeling that Mykel is really Bran’s son.” She insisted. “And our nephew.”

            _“Well, I’ve tried asking Meera about the kid’s father,”_ Jon recalled. _“But I got nothing from her. She just started crying when I did. But if Bran wasn’t actually Mykel’s Dad and it’s really some guy in Oldtown, then Meera might have already told us who this guy was. Because, first of all, we don’t know him; and second, he lives in that closed city in the Reach.”_

            “My question is, why did she have to hide him from Bran?” Arya asked. “From us?”

            _“Obviously, Bran and Meera aren’t even—”_ Jon started to say.

            “Seven fucking hells!” Arya gasped. “That job offer in Oldtown was for Jojen, right? I don’t even know why Meera went with him. And if you ask me, she more concerned with her Dad than a high-paying job.” She snapped her fingers. “Maybe that kid was the reason she went to Oldtown.”

            _“That could be a possibility.”_ Jon said. _“I’ve never really thought about that.”_

“Whatever!” Arya interjected. “I just wanna know the fucking truth. What should we do?” She asked.

 _“There’s only one other way we should do if we wanna know the truth,”_ Jon suggested. _“DNA Testing. The challenging part is getting samples from both of them.”_

            “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that.” She assured. “I’ll take care of it.”

            _“How the fuck are you even gonna—?”_

            “The easiest sample to retrieve is a hair, right?” She said. “And both Bran and Mykel are here at the moment so it’ll be a piece of cake. In the mean time, you should find us a place where we can have this DNA test and get the results as soon as possible.”

            _“The ASAP is usually two weeks, Arya.”_ Jon pointed out.

            “Two fucking weeks?” She shrieked. “Then find one that can get it in two days. And I don’t give a fuck how much it costs.”

            She could hear Jon sigh on the other line. _“Fine, I’ll search for diagnostic clinics.”_

            “Good,” Arya said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to pluck out some hair samples.”

            _“Put it in Ziploc bags and label whose hair it is.”_ Jon instructed.

            “Okay, bye.” She hung up.

            During dinner with her folks, Bran and her nephews,—yes, she already considered the kid as her nephew—Arya got to know Mykel better and saw how he really resembled Bran, especially with her brother sitting beside him.

            If you scratch the red hair and the lean demeanor, she had also observed that they have the same habits and mannerisms: stuttering when he’s nervous; scratching his head when he’s embarrassed; and even the way he plays with the fork, while chewing his food. And he had the same interests Bran did too, with his love for fries and Math.

Arya can’t believe her parents never noticed the similarities. Well, it was up to her and Jon to figure out the truth, because even the Reeds aren’t saying anything.

As for her plan to get hair samples, Arya already knew she’s gonna pluck a few Bran’s hair and pass them off as grey hair. But for Mykel, she was having a hard time figuring it out. Until she came up with combing his hair.

Bran became suspicious with her actions, of course. But she had simply brush it off and called him out by putting malice in everything she’s done. And since Bran has no proof whatsoever, he backed off.

            After Bran and Mykel left for Greywater Watch, Arya ran to her room. She called back Jon as she placed the samples in Ziploc bags and labeled each with _Brandon Stark_ and _Mykel Reed_.

“Hey,” Arya greeted. “I got the hair samples.” She informed. “How are you doing there?” She asked.

 _“Well, I found four diagnostic clinics in four towns in Dorne—”_ Jon started to say.

“What—Dorne? That’s too far south,” She complained. “Why in Dorne?”

_“Because the family name Stark is one of the most recognizable in all of Westeros.” Jon reasoned. “Alongside the Baratheons, Lannisters and Targaryen, etc.”_

“So?”

 _“So even if the clinic staff signed confidentiality papers, they still gossip. And everyone knows gossips spread faster than wildfire. So obviously, we can’t take this shit in the North, because we are from the North and so are the Reeds.”_ Jon explained. _“Your Mom is a Tully from the Riverlands and is married to a Stark, which means it’s a no to the Riverlands as well. And your Mom has a sister in the Vale. You are engaged to Gendry, who is of Lannister and Baratheon ancestry, so that’s a no for the Westerlands and the Stormlands as well. And in the Reach, well, the governor’s eldest son is married to a Stark—your sister. And both you and Bran live in King’s Landing, and it’s also where Starkitects is most notable. If we want to be discreet, Dorne is our best bet.”_

While Arya listened to Jon rant and explain why they can’t get DNA test in those regions, she thought about how he was able to come up with a plan in a span of an hour.

“Wow, you really thought this through, huh?” Arya said. “I have to say that’s impressive.”

 _“Mm-hmm, and everyone thinks military school is just boot camps and all that.”_ He said. _“We also learn tactics and the art of war, which can also be applied in different situations. Like discreetly conducting a DNA paternity test.”_

            “Okay, so what do you got?” She asked.

            Jon cleared his throat. _“As I was saying, there are four in Dorne.”_ He informed. _“One is in Sunspear—”_

            “Oh, seven hells, no,” Arya interrupted. “The Martells know us and they rule Dorne.”

            _“They’re in Sunspear.”_ He reminded her.

            “And Aunt Lysa is in the Eyrie.” She countered.

            _“The region of Dorne runs differently from the rest of the regions of Westeros.”_ Jon explained. _“They don’t report to their regional capital as often as the others.”_

            “Fine,” Arya sighed. “What are the others besides Sunspear?”

            _“Well, there’s Planky Town.”_ Jon continued. _“And—”_

            “Planky Town, isn’t that the neighbor town of Sunspear?” Arya interrupted again. “And nearly at the tip of the Broken Arm peninsula? Dude, they report to Sunspear and—”

            _“Arya!”_ Jon yelled. _“How in seven hells am I going to finish if you keep interrupting me?”_

            “Right, sorry.” She apologized. “Go on.”

            _“The other two are in Skyreach and Hellholt.”_ He finished.

            “Okay, we’ll go to the closest one then,” Arya said. “In Skyreach. It’s just at the tip of the Dornish side of the Boneway, right?”

            _“Actually, it’s at the tip of the Dornish side of the Prince’s Pass.”_ Jon corrected. _“The one on the Boneway is Yronwood. But anyways, you can’t do the DNA test in Skyreach.”_

            “Why not?” She demanded. “It’s the closest town from Summerhall.”

            _“I know.”_ He said. _“But you do remember Jeyne and Jennelyn Fowler, right?”_

            “Of course, they’re my sorority sisters in college.” She recalled. “Wait, what has this got to do with anything?”

            _“They own the diagnostics clinic in Skyreach.”_ Jon revealed. _“I’m pretty sure they know Bran, and they most definitely know Meera. So I’m gonna expect too many questions if they find out that it’s Bran’s hair sample.”_

            Arya sighed. “Alright, Hellholt it is.” She confirmed. “What time should we go tomorrow?” She asked.

            _“We?”_ He repeated. “ _What do you mean ‘we’?”_

            “Dude, if we’re being discreet, we’re not sending aides to do this.” She reminded him. “It’s us who should be doing the digging. And we are doing this for Bran and our alleged nephew, Mykel.”

            Jon grunted. _“Fine.”_ He said. _“I’ll pick you up in your office after I drive Rhaegar to school. Then we’ll head to Hellholt together.”_

            “Great,” Arya said. “Oh, also, I need you to do something else for me.”

            _“What is it?”_

            “Could you maybe get a copy of Mykel’s birth certificate from the WSA?”

            _“Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me.”_ Jon complained. _“Getting a copy of a birth certificate from the WSA is also a two-week process, Arya.”_

            “Come on, Jon,” She pleaded. “You’re the president’s nephew. Do something about it, please.”

            _“What do you need it for?”_

            “I don’t know yet,” She admitted. “But I feel like it’s another evidence for the truth.”

            _“Alright, I’ll figure that out tomorrow.”_ Jon sighed. _“Have a goodnight, little cousin.”_ He said before hanging up.

 

**JON**

            As soon as Jon met Meera’s son Mykel, he had strong inkling about who the kid’s father was.

            The weird part was that Meera had never even mentioned she had a son in Oldtown. Not in their four-way video calls with Robb and Gendry or over their 5-minute phone calls about the dogs. Nope, nada.

So you can imagine his, Robb’s and Gendry’s surprise when she revealed that she had a son that is turning six in a few months. But Jon could tell by the way Meera had admitted it to them was only a slip of her tongue.

 _But why?_ Jon thought. Hmm, another question for another time. The next obvious question was, _who’s the kid’s father?_

Jon had a pretty wild guess. It’s Bran. It’s not only because Mykel had auburn hair, his build, habits and mannerisms as well. And his age: five and turning six.

According to Arya’s theory, Meera went to Oldtown because she was pregnant with Mykel. And Jon had found evidence through thorough observation and coincidental events.

Firstly, everyone knows how Meera is sort of, the pillar in their family, by taking responsibility for her sickly brother and father. She would do anything for them. And she loves her Dad so much that Jon knew that she’s more concerned with her Dad than a high-paying job in a closed city.

Second, the three-year contract turned to six. And according to Meera, Jojen never even liked it in Oldtown, but he renewed his contract for another three years. Meera’s explanation was that her brother was saving up for the future. Jon believed her, sort of. Everyone saves for the future. But besides the Starks, Boltons, Mormonts, Umbers, Glovers, Flints, Tallharts, Manderlys, and the Karstarks, the Reeds are one of the richest families in the North with their berries plantation.

Lastly, Mykel is turning six and looks exactly like Bran. The Reeds were in Oldtown for the last six years. But before that, Meera disappeared with Bran on Robb’s wedding night without a trace. Jon had no choice but to tell his cousins and Jojen about Bran and Meera’s secret fling over the years, and came up with the excuse so their parents won’t ask questions. And only then did he also understand why Arya needed Mykel’s birth certificate as another proof.

Thursday morning, after driving his son Rhaegar to KLA, Jon went directly to the _Starkitects_ tower to pick up his cousin.

“Alright,” Arya said as she sat in his car’s shotgun. “Let’s get this over with.”

Jon drove south to Summerhall to the Boneway, a major highway that runs through the [Red Mountains](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Red_Mountains), connecting [Dorne](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Dorne) and the Stormlands. It starts from Summerhall in the Stormlands, then past the River Wyl and ends at the town of Yronwood in Dorne.

Arriving in Dorne, they could see the obvious change in climate. Just as they past the Red Mountains, the large foliages and natural water features or the rainforest-esque geography of the Stormlands were replaced by the endless sand dunes and rock formations of Dorne.

“How do Dornish people even survive in this heat?” Arya asked.

“You know, it’s the same way the Dornish people wonder how we Northerners survive in the cold.” He pointed out.

“I know that,” She said. “But at least in the cold, we have our coats and fire to keep warm.” She shrugged. “What do they do in this frickin’ heat? Rip their skin off?”

“I don’t know,” Jon said. “I’m not Dornish. Have you tried asking Dornish people about that?”

“Hmm, not really.” She admitted. “I have some sorority sisters in college who were Dornish, but I’ve never asked that question. Bran and I never had projects here in Dorne. And I’ve only been here once, and that was during Arianne’s wedding.”

“I imagine Meera was always visiting Sunspear before they went to Oldtown.” He brought up.

“Of course,” Arya confirmed. “Meera was Arianne’s roommate in college. And sometimes, I think Meera’s the one keeping Arianne sane and sober from all the parties held at the Greek Row.”

The next question Arya had, surprised him.

“Jon,” She started. “Do you think Meera loves Bran too?” She asked. “I mean, Bran’s devotedly waited years for her to return. But I don’t know how he will react if she rejects him. All those years of waiting would be for nothing.”

Jon kept his eyes on the road. Of course, Bran and Meera are head over heels with each other, but both are unaware of it. And Meera…well, if Arya’s walls were high, Meera’s were higher and thicker. Among her three bestfriends, only Jon was able to talk to her about her actual feelings as Meera didn’t share anything really personal with Robb and Gendry.

He had confronted Meera about her sleeping with Bran back then, when his cousin had admitted that he had no real chance with her, Jon was surprised by her reaction. _He said that?_ Meera had said with her voice filled with hurt. And then, _right then_ , Jon knew that Meera wasn’t just using Bran for her own sexual pleasure, she had already fallen for him, hard.

Jon was so deep in thought that Arya had to snap her fingers in his face.

“Hey!” Arya glared at him. “Weren’t you listening?”

“I heard you.” He replied.

“Well?”

Next to his wife, Ygritte, Arya was the person he trusted the most. And yes, he trusts her more than Robb, Gendry or Meera, but none of them knew that.

Jon took a deep breath before speaking again. “Okay, first, you have to promise me that you’re not gonna tell anyone.” He insisted. “Not even Gendry.”

“What?” She started to say. “But why—?”

“Just promise me.” He interrupted.

“Okay,” Arya raised her hands in surrender. “I promise.”

“Yes,” Jon blurted out. “Meera loves Bran too, but she’s still in denial about it.”

“Really? Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “Wait, did she tell you that?”

“No,” He admitted. “Bran had literally mentioned once that he had no real chance with Meera. And I told her that, because them being fuck buddies is getting out of hand.”

“How did she take it?”

“Not well.” He recalled. “She looked really upset and refused to talk to me after.”

“I don’t understand what’s keeping them both from saying how they really feel.” Arya said.

“Well, for starters, they are in the troubled waters.” He pointed out. “Our families may be friends, but not everyone approves of the idea. Especially your brother.”

Arya snorted. “Yeah, but look at me and Gendry.” She said. “And here we are, years later, still going strong and about to tie the knot in a few months.”

“Yeah, you were always the rebel in the family.” Jon said. “And Bran was the obedient one growing up, the total opposite of you were. And Meera was the diligent firstborn, like Robb was. And in a way, I think them having each other’s company, was a sort of, escape from their own responsibilities.”

“Wow, you’re reminding me of my college roommate, Meredyth.” Arya said, making a face at him. “She talks like that, with all the psychological stuff going on. But seriously, what in seven hells did Robb have to do with all this? And if I was actually the rebellious one, I wouldn’t have snuck out during Robb’s wedding and slept with his bestfriend, for which now they have a son.”

“Alleged son.” He corrected. “Mykel may look and act like Bran, but we still don’t know if he’s actually his son. And of course, I’m pointing out Robb into this, because I personally think he’s the only one keeping Bran from telling Meera how he feels.”

“That’s ridiculous.” She insisted. “Why is Robb even considered as the barrier to Bran’s own feelings? Isn’t it his own fault?”

“Well, maybe, it is.” Jon agreed. “And you may have not noticed it, but over the years, Robb had specifically pointed out that he doesn’t like them together.” He began recalling instance of it: First, when Sansa found out about how Arya and Gendry were officially dating, then she was like, _so, who’s next Bran and Meera?_ And Robb was all, _seven hells, no!_ ; Second, he remembered how pissed Robb looked when he found out Bran was taking Meera to be his plus-one  at his wedding; Third, when Jon had complimented that Bran and Meera looked good together, Robb only shook his head and said, _don’t encourage them_ ; And Lastly, when Meera and Bran caught the bouquet and garter respectively, and were made to kiss in front of everyone, Robb insisted that he stood near them to make sure it’s only a quick kiss, no tongues and all.

“What?” Arya sounded irritated and angry at the same time. “Godsdammit, Robb! He cannot gonna ruin it for them. Bran and Meera are like my OTP. I totally ship them.”

Jon frowned at her in confusion. “Your _what?_ ” He asked as if he’d misheard. “What the fuck does that mean?”

Arya huffed in annoyance. “Nevermind.” She said. “If Robb will get in the way, he’ll be facing me. Our little brother deserves to be happy and to be with the one he loves.”

“I agree.” He said. “I don’t know about Jojen though.”

“Oh, you have nothing to worry about Meera’s brother.” She assured. “Yesterday, I walked into Bran’s office on Jojen and Myrcella pestering Bran to confess his feelings for Meera.”

“Really? Good!” Jon said. “At least now, we have nothing to worry on the Reeds’ side. But first, we need to find out if Mykel really is Bran’s son.”

They drove to Hellholt through the guidance of his car’s GPS system. The town of Hellholt is literally in the middle of the Dornish desert. And only now did Jon understand if the Dornish were impulsive and unpredictable. The towns and cities were the oases and the only places where people survive in the region that is a one big desert.

Before they handed the samples, Arya made sure to ask a person with a position of power in the clinic if it was possible to get the results the following day.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but—” He started to say.

“If I pay double, will I get the results tomorrow?” Arya interjected. “This is extremely urgent.”

Jon had to wait in the waiting area with several patients as Arya did the negotiating. It took a while, probably an hour, until his cousin finally came out from the head’s office with a smile.

“Well?”

“We’re good.” Arya assured. “The results will be delivered in my office tomorrow morning pronto.” She said as they made their way out of the clinic and back to his car.

“What did you do to make them agree?” He asked as he started the engines.

Arya sighed. “I offered to pay triple.”

“What?” He gasped. “You’re bribing them? Arya—!”

“It’s called a negotiation.” She corrected. “And it’s not illegal. Besides,” She pulled out a paper from the same envelope she kept the hair samples. “I had them sign a contract. If they breached the contract, there will be a lawsuit, which also means there’s possibility that this wonderful establishment will be closed for good.”

Jon was starting to regret giving Arya this idea in the first place. “And all that just so we can prove Mykel is Bran’s son?” He said. “What the fuck?”

“Relax, Jon,” His cousin reassured. “I don’t think it’s gonna happen.”

“Sometimes, you being a risk-taker scares the shit out of me.”

Arya glared at him. “How about we get out of this hell town, and go back to civilization. Thank you.”

Jon gladly drove back to the Boneway. “Hey, maybe you can stop by at home,” He offered. “And have lunch there.”

“Sure,” Arya smiled. “That’d be great. And besides, I miss the twins.”

. . .

            The Targaryen château was still the same as when he first entered it, except that there are more Targaryens living in it in the last few years.

Before his Aunt Dany got elected president, Jon brought in his wife Ygritte to live with them. And afterwards, when their great-uncle Aemon retired from his services in the Military, instead of moving to a retirement home, Dany told him he could live with them in the château.

            Gladly, Aemon took Dany’s offer and he’s never been happier. In his spare time, which he has a lot, he’s been teaching Jon’s three kids to read and write better, teaching them to play the piano and helping them in disciplining their puppies.

            “This place hasn’t changed much.” Arya said as she and Jon entered the front doors.

            “Well, Aunt Dany doesn’t want any changes,” Jon pointed out. “Especially in the hall of portraits.”

            Suddenly, his two daughters came running towards the foyer.

“Aunt Awya!” Lya and Dany squealed in unison as they rushed to Arya, tackling her in a hug.

“Hello, baby girls.” Arya bent down to her knees, wrapped her one arm around each of the twins and kissed their foreheads. “I missed you so much.”

            If Bran was his kids’ favorite uncle, Arya was their favorite aunt. No question. They went to her first before turning to him and screaming, _daddy!_

            Afterwards, the twins turned back to Arya.

“Aunt Awya,” Dany said. “Would you bwaid my haiw?” She asked.

Everyone found it absolutely adorable that Jon’s twin daughters can’t pronounce the letters _R_ and _L_ , yet.

“Of course, sweetie.” Arya replied as his daughters led them to the living room.

“Girls, where’s your Great Uncle Aemon?” Jon asked.

“In the Wiving Woom with the doggies.” Little Dany answered.

“He’s weading a newspapew.” Lya added.

Sure enough, Aemon was in the living room, seated on one of the couches and reading a _Westeros Today_ newspaper. By his feet, were four huskies who all sprang to life once they entered.

Ghost ran to Jon wagging his tail, to which he bent down and patted his pet husky’s head. “Hey, buddy.”

The other three puppies ran to the twins and followed them as they led Arya to one of the couches.

“Good morning, Aemon.” Arya greeted as she seated on the couch adjacent to Aemon.

Aemon placed down his newspaper when he saw them. “Oh, hello, Arya.” He said, then turned to Jon. “Ah, Egg. This is a surprise. You’re home and it’s only eleven-thirty in the morning.”

Even for a guy in his seventies, Aemon still had the build of a military officer. And of course, he still wore an eyepatch to cover his left eye. His choice of clothing was still the same as before. Today, he wore a white t-shirt and camo pants and his white hair neatly combed. In other words, he looked very intimidating. But everyone knows that Aemon has a kind and cheerful personality.

“I accompanied Arya for some business stuff in Dorne.” Jon explained. “And I decided to bring her here to stop by, and also for lunch.”

“I think it’s a good idea.” Aemon said. “Your daughters seemed to miss her.”

The coffee table had a pile of coloring books and packs of crayons scattered on it.

Dany sat by Arya and his cousin started braiding his daughter’s hair. Lya sat cross-legged near the coffee table, grabbed a crayon and started coloring on one of the coloring books. Their husky puppies, _Fluffy_ and _Cupcake_ respectively, went and sat by their feet, while his son Rhaegar’s puppy, Vhagar went to rest on Aemon’s flip-flops.

“Thanks fow the puppy, Aunt Awya.” Dany said, picking up Cupcake and placing her on her lap.

Jon’s twin daughters reminded him of his cousins, Arya and Sansa: they were polar opposites. Lyanna was the tomboyish and rebellious one, while her twin Daenerys, was the girly and prim-and-proper one. But unlike his cousins, his daughters get along well.

“I’m not as good as your Aunt Sansa,” Arya admitted as she braided Dany’s hair. “But I can still manage.”

Suddenly, Lya dropped her crayon, petted her puppy, Fluffy, and turned to Arya. “Aunt Awya, Gweat Unco Aemon taught me twicks to teach Fwuffy. Do you wanna see?” She asked.

“Sure, sweetie.” Arya said.

Lya placed Fluffy before her and held out her index finger for the puppy to see. “Fwuffy, sit.”

The puppy Fluffy sat, wagging her tail.

Lya held out her hand. “Fwuffy, shake.”

Fluffy held out her paw and shook Lya’s hand.

“Pway dead.” Lya ordered, pointing a finger gun at the puppy. “Bang!”

Sure enough, the puppy doubled over and played dead.

“Wow!” Arya gasped, clapping her hands. “Your daughter is better at training her puppy than I am. And she’s only two.”

Both Jon and Aemon laughed.

Lya cuddled Fluffy in her arms. “Good giww.” She said.

Suddenly, they heard a boy’s voice calling, “Daddy!”

They all turned and saw his son Rhaegar still in his KLA school uniform— _a.k.a.,_ the glorified crimson blazers, as Bran puts it—running towards him and gave him a hug.

Behind his son, was his wife Ygritte. Since Rhaegar was only in prep, he’s only in school for half a day. And it was Ygritte who picks him up from school and takes him home for lunch.

Jon returned the same hug to his son and kissed him on his forehead, before going to his wife.

            “Hey, honey,” Ygritte greeted, then kissed his cheek. “You’re home early today.”

            “We went to Dorne today.” He said, then winked.

            Ygritte understood immediately. Jon had explained to his wife the night before about his and Arya’s suspicions about Meera’s son, Mykel; and that they were digging deeper to figure out the truth.

            “Oh,” Ygritte said. “How did it go?” She asked.

            Jon shrugged. “It was fine.”

            On the other hand, Rhaegar went to Arya. “Hi, Aunt Arya!” He grinned as he gave her a peck on Arya’s cheek.

            “Hey, Rhae-Rhae.” Arya greeted as she ruffled his silvery-blond hair.

            Rhaegar proceeded to go to Aemon and picked up his husky puppy, Vhagar. His son was very close to Aemon, and not just because he taught him piano lessons.

“Arya!” Ygritte squealed as she gave her a side-hug. “I’m so glad you came here.” His wife adored Arya ever since meeting her for the first time in Castle Black once.

“Likewise.” Arya replied.

Not long after, lunch was served. They ate their meals in the dining hall and afterwards, Jon, Ygritte and Arya had to go back to work, making the twins wrapped their arms around each of Arya’s legs, crying.

“Don’t weave!” Lya pleaded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Stay with us, Aunt Awya!” Dany added.

“I have to go to work.” Arya said, kissing both girls on their foreheads. “But don’t worry, we’ll see each other on the weekend. Okay?”

“Pwomise?” Lya asked.

“Promise.” Arya said.

It seemed to make the twins feel better. They went to Aemon and both clutched his shirt.

“It’s going to be okay, girls.” Aemon assured. “You’ll see your Aunt Arya in two days. In the mean time, how about we teach tricks to your puppies?”

Both girls grinned. “Yay!” They squealed.

Jon had then drove Arya back to the _Starkitects_ Tower before going ahead North to Castle Black Military Base.

. . .

By Friday, Jon was back on his usual routine. Waking up early, then driving Rhaegar to school, until he got a phone call from Arya again.

Rhaegar gave him a peck on his cheek. “Bye, Daddy!” He said as he hopped off the car.

“Have fun in school.” Jon said as he waved his son goodbye.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He was somehow not surprised when he saw the name. _Arya_.

“Hey, Arya.” He answered.

 _“Dude, where are you?”_ She asked.

“I’m still in KLA. Why do you ask?”

 _“The result from the DNA Test was just delivered to my office.”_ She informed.

“Well? What does it say?”

 _“I don’t know.”_ Arya said. _“I didn’t open it yet. You need to come here because I can’t face this alone. Did you get Mykel’s birth certificate yet?”_

“I’ll still drive to the _WSA_ to get it.” He explained. “But afterwards, I’ll head there.”

 _“Okay, and please hurry up.”_ She insisted. _“Before Bran gets here.”_

Yesterday, when got to Castle Black, Jon had called to ask a favor from his Aunt Dany if she could somehow get Jon a copy of Mykel’s birth certificate. Thankfully, she never asked any questions why and tasked her secretary, Missandei to handle it.

Getting a copy of birth certificates from the _Westeros Statistics Authority_ or the _WSA_ is a two-week process at the latest. But given a call from Maegor’s Holdfast/President’s Office, they processed it fast and was already for pick-up the next day.

            The WSA was only a few blocks from the Red Keep and Jon drove there to get Mykel’s birth certificate.

            Jon was too curious to check it in the Starkitects Tower with his cousin, so before driving there, he decided to check it out. It was placed in a brown envelope and he cut it open with his Swiss Army Knife.

            Seeing the kid’s full name, shocked him to the core.

            _Mykel Brandon Reed_ , Jon read.

            That raised a lot of questions in his head. _Why would Meera name her son Brandon?_ He thought. She could have named him after her Dad or her brother that she loves so much. But why Brandon? Maybe she may have named her son after the kid’s father. And maybe Bran _is_ Mykel’s Dad.

            So many questions, but he still doesn’t know the real answer. But seeing this now, Jon had this gut feeling that there’s a high chance Bran might be Mykel’s biological father.

            He hurriedly drove to _Starkitects_ Tower and took the elevator. Jon met Arya’s assistant, Beth Cassel before Arya’s office.

            “Good morning, Mr. Jon.” Beth greeted.

            “Good morning, Beth.” He said in return. “Is Arya here?” He asked.

            “Yes, sir.” She replied. “She’s been expecting you.” She than opened the door and gestured for him to enter.

            “Thank you.” Jon smiled, before going in.

            He found his cousin pacing back and forth by the curtain wall fixed glass windows and she looked agitated.

            “Uh, are you okay?” He spoke up.

            Arya seemed to notice him for the first time. “Oh, good. You’re here.” She sat back to her chair by her desk, took a deep breath and interlaced her hands on her desk.

            Jon noticed that Arya’s left hand was wrapped in a bandage by the palm and wrist. “What in seven hells happened to your hand?” He asked as he sat down on one of the chairs by her desk and pointed at her hand.

“Oh, this?” Arya showed her bandaged hand. “I sprained it at the site yesterday.” She explained.

“Why can’t you be more careful—” He started to say.

“Jon, please,” She interrupted. “I’ve had enough scolding from Mom, Dad and Robb last night. And from Gendry this morning. I don’t need this from you now.”

Jon raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, chill.”

Arya sighed. “Do you have what I asked you to get?”

“Yeah,” He said, wiggling the brown envelope in his hand. “Do you have the results?”

She picked up a sealed envelope on her table and showed it to him. “It was delivered an hour ago.” She took a deep breath. “Honestly, I’m too scared to open it.”

“Well, then.” Jon placed the brown envelope he was holding before his cousin. “Maybe you should take a look at this first.” He suggested. “It might give you a hint at whatever the result is.”

Arya took the envelope from him and opened it. She took out the copy of Mykel’s birth certificate and read its contents.

“Turns out,” Jon spoke up. “The biggest clue is the kid’s full name.”

 _“Mykel Brandon Reed.”_ Arya read, then clasp her hand to cover her mouth. “Oh my gods!”

“And not only that,” He added. “Check out his birth date, then count nine months backwards. It’s the same month as Robb and Talisa’s wedding.”

Arya’s eyes grew larger as she realized this. She had then hurriedly grabbed a cutter from one of her pen holders and cut open the DNA test results envelope.

With shaking hands, Arya pulled out the results. It had both Bran and Mykel’s names beside each other in a table, with Mykel’s labeled with _Child_ , and Bran’s with _Alleged Father_. At the bottom end of the paper, it said, _Probability of Paternity: 99.9999%._

“Holy fucking shit!” She exclaimed. “Mykel _is_ his son. How the fuck are we gonna tell him about this?” She asked.

“I don’t think it’s our place to tell him.” He said.

“Why not?” She demanded. “That kid is his son.” Arya insisted. “He has the right to know that.”

“I know,” Jon sighed. “But if someone should tell him, it should be Meera.”

“Okay, so what, now?” She asked. “We’ll confront Meera about this? She was already able to hide Mykel in Oldtown for six years, who knows how long she’ll keep this up.”

Out of nowhere, the doors to Arya’s office opened and Bran stormed in with Summer on a leash.

Luckily, with Arya’s quick reflexes, she was able to cover the DNA test results and Mykel’s birth certificate with one of the books on her desk, the _National Building Code of Westeros_.

“Hey, Bran.” Jon greeted.

“Jon!” Bran said, giving him a side-hug. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well, I was just passing by.” He said. “I came to give Arya Aunt Dany’s paper works on the expansion in the Gift.”

Bran nodded. “Oh, great.” He then placed a folder on Arya’s table.

Arya picked it up with her bandaged hand. “What is this?” She asked.

“It’s the—whoa!” Bran exclaimed, pointing at his sister’s hand. “What happened to your hand?”

Arya huffed and glared at her brother. “Don’t fucking ask.”

“Oh-kay.” Bran cleared his throat. “Those are the changes I made for the reinforcement on the prototype plans.” He explained. “I changed it the rebar thickness from 12mm to 16mm. And that includes the lateral ties and the stirrups as well.”

“Okay, then,” Arya nodded in approval. “I’ll hand this to the draftsmen later.” Then she frowned. “Wait, why’d you bring Summer with you?” She asked.

“It’s another thing why I came here.” He answered. “I’m taking the rest of the morning off.”

“Where are you going?” She demanded.

            “I’m going to KLMC-Vet Doctors.” Bran informed. “I’m having Summer’s stitches from his surgery removed.”

            “Hmm,” Jon grinned. “ _And_ you’re going to see Meera.” He teased. “It’s cool. Tell her we said hi.”

            “Of course, I’m going to see Meera.” Bran snapped. “She’s Summer’s Vet.”

“Right.” Arya went with it. “And maybe take her out to lunch. Again.”

“Oh, gods,” Bran said in annoyance. “We’re not back to this again.”

“No worries, if she says no, Bran.” Jon assured. “You’ll have another chance later. We’ll see each other in Baratheon Manor tonight for Myrcella’s engagement party.”

“Oh, yeah,” Arya smirked. “You better tell her tonight. Or I’m going with whole elevator thing.”

Bran rolled his eyes at them. “I have to go.” He said before leaving the room with his husky.

Arya turned back to Jon. “That paper work shit was genius.” She complimented. “But seriously, how the fuck are we gonna tell him that Mykel’s his son?”

Jon shrugged. “I guess we’re find it out tonight.”


	30. Commitment Issues

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34; Sansa, Joffrey – 33; Arya, Alys, Trystane – 31; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 30; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen, Robin – 26



 

**BRAN**

            By Thursday, Bran went back to living in the penthouse with his two huskies. Which was fine, it was good to have some peace and quiet for once. But he still, he missed it when he goes home and smells the aroma of a cooked meal from the kitchen, the call of his nephew, little Ned, asking him questions regarding his Math homework.

            Now, Bran was sitting by his desk in his bedroom, studying the prototype plans Arya had given him in his office. During that time, Jojen and Myrcella were hanging out with him. And of course, all three of them were pestering him to confess to Meera.

            Speaking of which, he hadn’t seen Meera today. Seeing her, always makes his day. _You’ll be seeing her tomorrow in Myrcella’s engagement party_ , Bran thought. But there’s something in him that makes him want to see her before that.

            Suddenly, he heard a warning bark, which made him check on his two dogs on the other side of the room. Summer was on his donut pet bed, resting his neck on a pillow. Ever since he went through surgery where he had to wear a medical collar—or in layman’s terms, _the cone of shame_ —all he ever did was lie on his bed and be lazy all day. And he barked because his new puppy, Winter was badgering him to play, jumping at him and biting the cone around his neck.

            “Guys,” He called out. “No fighting.”

            Bran went back to his the prototype plans on his desk. Then it hit him. He remembered what Meera had told him, _You can go to KLMC-VD if you have any concerns_.

            _That’s it!_ He mentally screamed. He should definitely take Summer to the Vet and have maybe the stitches from his surgery removed. _Yes, brilliant idea_. He told himself.

            The next day, Bran took his two huskies with him to work, because he didn’t have the heart to leave Winter alone in the penthouse. He decided to give Arya the changes he applied for the reinforcements on the prototype plans before he going to KLMC. And he had also left Winter in his assistant, Jory’s care.

            Bran met Arya’s assistant, Beth Cassel before her office. “Good morning, Beth.” He greeted. “Is Arya already here?” He asked.

            “Yes, sir.” Beth replied, then gestured for him to just go ahead.

            “Alright, thank you.” He said, then grabbed one of the door’s handle. He had only slightly opened it but noticed Summer was shaking his head.

            Bran bent down and he could see why. The medical collar was biting into his husky’s collar and his fur. “Hold still.” He told Summer as he fixed the problem.

            As he stood back up, Bran could hear Arya’s voice saying, _“—Oldtown for six years, who knows how long she’ll keep this up.”_

            Without thinking too much, he just pushed open the door just as Arya dropped a book on her desk. And he was also surprised to see their cousin, Jon.

            Judging by the surprised looks on Arya and Jon’s faces when he walked in, Bran sensed that they were hiding something. He doesn’t know what, but something. Because first: it’s Friday (and Friday is a working day); second: Jon is in his military service uniform; third: it’s past ten in the morning and Jon’s still in King’s Landing where he should be in Castle Black Military Base at that moment.

            Bran couldn’t read Jon, as he was the most secretive and the hardest to read among the Stark children growing up. But with Arya, well…it’s where he confirmed it. His sister had the same guarded expression she had when Bran asked why she was suddenly combing Mykel’s hair. She became super defensive and when he asked her one question about why her arm was bandaged, she got mad about it and changed the subject. _Yep, definitely up to something_. He thought.

They literally ganged up on him about taking Summer to KLMC as an excuse to see Meera, which was sort of, true. Ever since finding out that Meera and Jojen returned from Oldtown, his paths constantly crossed hers in many ways. And because of that, he’s determined to see her as often as he can.

            As he rode the elevator down to the ground elevator with Summer, Bran thought about what he heard Arya had said before he entered her office. From the words _Oldtown_ and _six years_ itself, he could tell she was talking about the Reeds. But the _who knows how long she’ll keep this up_ part was what bothered him. The _she_ , meant that it’s Meera, and the next question was: how long she’ll keep up what, exactly? He didn’t know what Arya had meant, but he’s gonna ask her about that, eventually.

            Several people recognized him as he entered the KLMC complex with Summer. Mostly were the doctors he’d met during the meeting with the Board of Directors and even past _Starkitects_ clients they’ve had.

            Wylis Bracken spotted him and smiled. “Bran!” He greeted.

            “Hello, Wylis,” Bran said in return. “I mean, Dr. Bracken.”

            “Wylis is fine.” Wylis assured and as he got closer, he seemed to notice Summer for the first time. “Oh, you’re here for Meera, right?”

            “Um, yes.” He replied.

            Wylis had a weird smile plastered on his face, like he was up to something. “Mm-hmm, come with me.”

            Bran followed Wylis to the Veterinary Doctors Building. Wylis gestured for him to sit and wait in the lobby while he talked to the receptionists/interns and a few Vet nurses.

            “Erena,” Wylis called one of them. “Is Dr. Reed available at the moment?” He asked.

            “Um, she just got out of a surgery, Dr. Bracken,” The girl, Erena replied. “And she’s still on washdown. She’ll be here in a few minutes.”

            Wylis carried on conversations with the people by the reception counter. Bran waited for what felt like thirty minutes and it was almost eleven in the morning, until he spotted Meera walking absent-mindedly towards Wylis, while also fixing the sleeves of her lab coat.

            “Meera!” Wylis grinned. “There you are!”

            Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “Wylis, what are you doing here?” She asked.

            “Well,” Wylis said, clapping his hands. “You have a very special patient to treat today.”

            As if on cue, Summer got loose from his grip and ran to Meera.

            Meera’s scowl deepened. “What—Oh!” She turned and saw Summer wagging his tail and sniffing her foot. Her frown was replaced with a smile as she bent down and stroke his hide. “Hello, Summer.” She greeted.

            “Summer!” Bran called as he walked briskly towards his husky, took the leash, then stood up and smiled at her. “Uh…hi.” He said awkwardly.

            “Hey, um,” Meera shrugged. “What are you doing here?”

            Bran was stuttering because he was both stunned and mesmerized at the same time, by simply seeing her before him. But luckily, he was able to pull himself together. “Well, I—I brought Summer for a check-up.” He said. “Um, you said, I could—”

            “Yeah, of course,” She nodded, then turned to one of the receptionist. “Erena, has my patient for that 11am appointment arrived yet?”

            Erena shook her head. “Not yet, Dr. Reed.”

            “Hmm,” Meera sighed, then turned to the Vet nurses. “When the patient arrives, she will be admitted to the ward, of course. I want you to perform standard pre-operative procedure on her. Lower the dosage of the sedative and monitor her vitals for the next hour until surgery.”

            “Yes, Dr. Reed.” The Vet nurses said in unison.

            Meera cleared her throat. “Well, then,” She waved her hand before him. “Let’s get going.” She turned to two of the Vet nurses. “Camrin, Alora.”

            Suddenly, Wylis placed one arm around him and the other around Meera. “This is exciting.” He said, with a huge smirk on his face.

            “Seriously, what are you doing here?” Meera demanded as she shook Wylis’ hand off her.

            “Come on, we don’t have to pretend nothing happened between you guys.” Wylis rolled his eyes.

            Meera elbowed her colleague, which made Wylis flinch. And Bran could see two Vet nurses, Camrin and Alora walking behind them, with their eyes widening in surprise.

            “Ow!” Wylis cried. “Geez, Meera.”

            The Vet nurses and Meera went inside one of the examination rooms. He was about to follow when Wylis grabbed his arm.

            “I know you like her.” Wylis whispered in his ear.

            Bran turned to him, hopefully with a toned down expression on his face.

Wylis was still smiling wide, like he knew something Bran didn’t. “I’m not blind, so don’t deny it.” He said, then leaned and spoke in his ear again. “But don’t worry about it. Just go get her. I’m a hundred percent behind you in this.” He had then patted Bran’s shoulder and gave him a wink before leaving. “I’ll see you around.”

He proceeded to walk towards the examination rooms and then carried Summer up onto the exam table.

“So,” Meera started to say. “I honestly didn’t expect to see you here today. This is a surprise.”

“Well, you said if I had any concerns,” Bran said. “I should just come here.”

“Okay,” Meera said as she checked Summer’s vitals. “What’s your concern? And if you say it’s the med collar, I told you—”

“Oh, it’s not that.” He interrupted. “I was hoping you could remove stitches on his prosternum. I mean, I’d do it myself, but I’m scared that I’ll hurt Summer. So I came here.” He then forced out a smile.

Meera snorted. “Because you can’t hurt a fly.” She said. “Which was weird considering that’s not what Bryan Fossoway told me last week.”

He frowned. “What did he say?”

“Well, he asked if you Starks are that straightforward.” She recalled. “And I said, nah. Those siblings are different from each other.”

Bran wanted to ask why Bryan had asked about that, then he remembered he was in the same class as Rickon when they were in college.

“So what did you tell him?” He asked.

Meera applied some sort of hand sanitizer thingy before putting on latex gloves. “Well, I said if you rank the Stark children from the most gentle to the wildest,” She said. “You’re like second to your sister Sansa.”

“Aww,” Bran said, gently patting Summer on his head. “That’s sweet. Right, buddy?”

Summer wagged his tail playfully in return.

Meera approached the exam table and touched the stitched incision on Summer’s prosternum. “Hmm, you’re right. We can remove them already.” She turned to one of the nurses. “Camrin, I need sterile forceps and scissors. We’re going to remove these sutures.”

“Yes, Dr. Reed.” The Vet nurse, Camrin replied, then went to work preparing the instruments with her other colleague.

“Anyways,” Meera turned back to Bran. “I think Bryan was just really surprised when you snapped at him.”

“I got overwhelmed by my emotions.” He explained. “I mean, I’ve had Summer since I was fifteen. He was my constant companion growing up, until now.”

“I know that,” Meera smiled. “You got him on that summer before we went to college.” She recalled. “And you named him _Summer_ because your Dad gave you and your siblings the huskies on a summer.”

 _And the same summer when we first kissed_ , Bran wanted to add, but they had two Vet nurses with them in the exam room so he decided against it. “Yes,” He replied. “And it literally took me two weeks to name him _Summer_.”

“And you named your other husky, Winter.” She brought up.

“First of all, I didn’t named him, your son did.” He pointed out. “Second, I liked it, so I let it be. And third, you’re probably gonna ask and no my future other dogs won’t be named Spring or Autumn.”

The Vet nurse, Camrin brought a tray carrying the instruments and placed it on the table. It had forceps and scissors and a few swabs of cotton balls.

“Make Summer lie on his back.” Meera instructed.

Bran stroke Summer’s hide before making him lie on his back. “It’s okay, buddy.” He assured.

Summer had a midline incision since he had that chew toy Rickon gave him stuck in his throat. Meera had shaved Summer’s fur on his lower neck and prosternum and cut open to remove the chew toy. Afterwards, Meera did nine stitches to close the surgical wound. And now, it’s going to be removed.

The other Vet nurse, Alora dabbed a cotton swab on the stitched wound before Meera began pulling one stitch with the forceps, simply cutting it with the scissors before pulling it slowly from his skin.

Bran was actually surprised because when Meera cut through a stitch and pulled out a knot, Summer never even quivered. He was just lying there, wagging his tail, with Bran holding him.

“This dog is chill.” Alora commented. “He’s not even complaining.”

“That’s because he likes the Vet.” Bran spoke up, patting Summer’s head gently. “Right, buddy?”

Meera chuckled. “That’s what your brother had said.” She recalled as she continued removing stitches. “Robb was like, _I’ve never seen dogs more excited to go to the Vet_.”

“You’re quoting _The Adventures of Grey Wind_ , right?” Bran asked.

“Yeah,” She nodded. “And he also told me that, like years ago in Brightwater Keep.” She motioned her head towards the two Vet nurses assisting her. “Also, these two are big fans of those comedy skits.”

“Really?” He exclaimed.

“Mm-hmm,” Meera confirmed, turning back to the nurses. “Ladies, this is guy is actually Robb’s brother.” She pointed out. “And Summer here is Grey Wind’s brother.”

Both nurses gasped. “Oh my gods!” They squealed in unison then started talking at the same time about how they loved Robb’s videos with his husky, Grey Wind and son Little Ned, since it had been renamed _The Adventures of Ned and Grey Wind_.

Back then, when they were still in school, Robb would include his siblings and their huskies in the videos. But after he graduated college and started living in King’s Landing, Bran hadn’t been in the videos since.

After removing all the stitches, they placed steri-strips on the wound to keep the skin’s edges together.

And before they went out of the examination room, the two nurses pleaded for a few selfies and groufies with him and Summer.

As they went out of the exam room, Bran walked alongside Meera. And he was hoping he can get her to have lunch with him again.

Meera approached the reception and had a conversation with the nurses. She gave a few instructions, and then told them she needed to eat her lunch early to prepare for a surgery later before walking back to him.

“Hey, it’s almost noon.” Bran pointed out. “And in return for what you did for Summer, maybe I can treat you out to lunch somewhere?”

Meera pursed her lips and sighed. “Look, Bran,” She started to say. “I’d love to, but I’m scheduled to perform surgery in like, an hour and a half. So I need to be here.”

Bran was a little disappointed, but he retained his composure and smiled. “Okay, can I, at least, walk you to the cafeteria then?”

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, then she shrugged. “You’re starting to be persuasive, but fine.”

“Yay!” He exclaimed, smiling wide, then turned to Summer. “Give me some, buddy.” He held an open palm at Summer, and his husky, who had obedience training, held out his paw and it looked like they were high-fiving each other.

Meera gasped. Probably because she had never seen Summer to stuff like that. “Holy shit!” She squealed. “That is awesome.”

 Later on, after Meera took her packed lunch from the doctor’s lounge, they walked alongside each other and Summer towards KLMC’s Cafeteria.

“You know,” Bran spoke up. “I’d like to know the rest of the gentle-to-wildest scale. So there’s Sansa, then me, and who’s next?” He asked.

“Well, it’s probably Jon,” She replied. “And then Robb, and…” She huffed. “Honestly, I have no idea who comes after next, because it’s Rickon and Arya. And it’s either one of them outranks the other or they’re tied for the title.”

Bran chuckled. “Yeah, Arya and Rickon are like, the wild wolves in the family.” He pointed out. “Even my Uncle Benjen agreed with that.”

“They’re really cool, actually.” Meera said. “Just a little bit stubborn at times.”

“Oh, it’s not just a little bit,” Bran corrected. “They’re always stubborn, and it’s most of the time.” He said. “You really think I’m the tamest Stark boy among me and my siblings?”

“No.”

Bran raised an eyebrow at her. “No?”

“I mean, I’m basing that scale on like, how you guys act around people.” She explained. “Like the most polite, the gentlemen, etc.”

“So you’re saying I’m like a wolf in sheep’s clothing?”

“Yeah,” She agreed. “But you know, in a good way.”

They walked past a familiar hallway and he realized they the same one they’ve explored when Robb was brought here because of his broken arm. A few meters from them, was the supply closet in which they had a brief make-out session after their encounter with Meera’s ex-boyfried, Tyrek Lannister.

“Or maybe you’re saying that because of what we did in there?” He pointed at the supply closet.

Meera’s eyes widened, then giggled. “Oh, wow,” She said. “Um, probably. But because you did something incredibly stupid but also very brave that day.”

“I couldn’t leave you hanging.” Bran recalled. “I may have a bruise on my face afterwards, but it was worth it. And then the janitor walked in on us.”

“Oh, yeah,” She smirked. “And then your Mom screamed at you.”

“Those were good times.” He said.

There was awkward silence as they continued walking. Bran decided to break it and cleared his throat. “So, tonight’s the engagement party.”

Meera made a face. “Yeah,” Then sighed. “Do I really have to go there? I mean—”

“Yes!” He interrupted. “Myrcella and Trystane invited you. And now Arianne’s expecting you to be there. You can hitch with me, if you want. I’ll pick you up.” He offered.

“That’s a very kind offer, Bran,” She said. “But Jojen has that covered. What I’m more concerned with, is that my Dad will be left in charge watching my son. And it’s not that I don’t trust my Dad with his grandson, but you know he has health problems.”

“Mykel’s a good kid.” He assured. “I’m pretty sure he won’t do anything that would trigger something in your Dad.”

But Meera still looked worried. And it seemed like a bigger problem than her Dad looking after her son.

“Hey,” Bran said, taking her hand which made them stop at their tracks. “It’s gonna be fine. What are you so worried about?” He asked.

Meera shook her head. “Nothing.” She said. “I guess I was just over thinking too much.”

“You need to calm down.” He insisted, squeezing her hand reassuringly. “And always remember, I’m right here. You can tell me anything.”

Slowly, a hint of smile was visible from Meera’s face, though she never met his eyes. “Of course, Brannikins.” She said. “And thank you.”

Bran smiled back at her and gestured for her to go ahead. They continued walking towards the KLMC Cafeteria which was starting to be packed with either doctors, nurses, other hospital staff and patients’ relatives.

They approached the table where Wylis and his cousin Cat were sitting across husband and wife, Rycherd and Rylene Crane. And all four of them were eating their lunch.

It was Wylis who saw them first. “Bran, hey!” He squealed. “How’s your dog now?” He asked.

“Oh, he’s fine.” He replied, then waved at the others. “Hey, guys.”

“Hello Bran.” Rylene acknowledged. “It’s great to see you again.”

“Dude, you should join us.” Rycherd suggested.

“Nah, I’m good.” Bran declined. “I’ll be heading back to my office anyways. I only came here to have Summer’s stitches removed.”

“And nothing else.” Meera said as she sat down beside Wylis.

“Seriously, you should join us.” Cat spoke up.

“Thanks, but I can’t.” Bran insisted. “And besides, I didn’t bring any food for Summer. And if I actually eat with you guys here, Summer here will use his puppy-dog eyes at me to make me feed with just whatever food available.”

“Yes,” Meera agreed. “And you happened to be terrible at refusing your husky.”

“Ooh,” Wylis teased.

“It’s not just me, you know.” He brought up.

“I know that.” She said. “Except maybe Jon.”

Bran chuckled. “Anyways, I have to go. Thanks for the invite, guys.” He said, then turned to Meera. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

            “Uh, right,” She smiled. “Of course.”

            He had then pointed a finger gun at her and winked before heading back to _Starkitects_ Tower with his pet husky.

 

**MEERA**

            Even though Meera had a stressful and tiring day, she couldn’t sleep. And Bran was like the 90% cause of it.

            Meera was thankful for the one day she didn’t see him as it gave her well, you can say freedom. It was weird. Back then, she was ever truly herself when she was around Bran but that changed when she started falling for him.

            She wanted to move on with everything she went through with Bran. But it was deemed impossible because everytime she looks at Mykel, she’s reminded of him. And ever since returning from Oldtown, she had seen him almost everyday, which only made it worse than it is.

            Then suddenly, Friday morning, just as she got out from washdown from the surgery she performed on a Satin rabbit, Meera spotted Wylis Bracken chatting with the Vet nurses and interns on the reception counter.

            _Uh, oh,_ she thought. _What is it now?_ Wylis never just goes to the Vet building to chat or anything. It’s because he needed a favor from either her or Rylene.

            “Meera!” Wylis screamed. “There you are!”

            She glared at him. “Wylis, what are you doing here?” She demanded.

            Suddenly, Meera could feel something touching her leg. She turned and saw a Northern husky with a medical collar, sniffing her foot. But it wasn’t just any Northern husky, it was _Summer_.

            She smiled at the sight of the husky and knelt down to stroke his hide. “Hello, Summer.” She greeted.

            And of course, if Summer was here, it also meant Bran was here as well.

            Meera literally froze when she saw him. With Bran’s warm smile and twinkling blue eyes, she was trying hard not to swoon. _Snap out of it!_ She mentally scolded herself.

Wylis’ lowkey teasing is not helping at all. To the point where the two nurses assisting her kept exchanging glances, as if she and Bran were something to gossip about. They were also overjoyed to know that Bran is Robb’s brother—they know Robb from _The Adventures of Ned and Grey Wind_ —and that Summer is Grey Wind’s brother. And they even pleaded to take selfies with Bran and Summer.

            Afterwards, Bran asked her out again to eat out for lunch. But she declined, because she still had to perform surgery. And thank the gods for it, because it would definitely be awkward.

            Before Bran left with Summer, he regarded her with a question that raised eyebrows among the people in her table. “I’ll see you tonight, okay?” He said.

            “Uh, right,” She forced out a smile. “Of course.”

            He had then pointed a finger gun at her and winked before leaving.

            As soon as Bran disappeared and Meera was just about to put a morsel of her vegetable salad into her mouth, Wylis pounded his fist on the table, which startled her and dropped her fork back to her plate.

            “Meera!” Wylis squeaked. “Oh my gods!”

             “Seriously?” Meera growled in annoyance, then noticed her other companions on the table with an eyebrow raised and a hint of smile on their faces. “Uh, why are you all looking at me like that?” She asked.

            Cat leaned on the table to be closer to her and was the first to speak. “Did he just…winked at you?”

            “Yeah,” Wylis added. “ _I’ll see you tonight_ and then a wink? Ooh…what was that, girl?” He asked. “Are you guys going on a date tonight?”

            “What—no!” She said in defense. “Seven hells, no.” She took a deep breath before speaking up again. “It’s Myrcella Baratheon’s engagement party tonight. And she invited Jojen and Bran since they are Myrcella’s bestfriends growing up, which means that invitation, extends to their families as well.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Rylene said. “And Myrcella was your sorority sister in college.”

            “Yes, that too.” Meera agreed. “Which means I have to be there.”

            “Well, on the contrary,” Cat spoke up. “I think Bran likes you.”

            “And I second the motion.” Wylis agreed.

            “Oh, gods,” She muttered, then ate her vegetable salad.

            “Think about it, Meera,” Wylis stated. “Bran’s single and living alone. A family friend, and maybe…a potential boyfriend?”

            “I know it’s not my place, Meera,” Rycherd spoke up. “But you deserve someone who’ll love you and eventually spend the rest of your life with.”

            Meera snorted. “I hear you, Rycherd.” She said. “But I have a son to care for. I don’t have time to date someone.”

            “Yeah, but your son will grow up to be a man someday.” Rycherd continued. “And eventually have a family of his own. No offense, but where will you be after that? You’re gonna live with your brother and his wife?”

            Rylene ribbed her husband. “Okay, honey, shut up.” She gritted her teeth, then turned to Meera “I’m sorry, but I’m gonna rephrase and tone down what he just said.” She sighed. “Don’t chase love, let it chase you. And when it comes, give it a chance.”

            “Yeah, what she said.” Rycherd agreed. “It’s either that or you can get back with Mykel’s Dad.”

            “We were never together.” Meera said. “And I cut ties with him before I had Mykel.”

            “What?” Cat exclaimed. “So this guy doesn’t know he has a son with you?”

            “No.”

            “Hey, maybe I can help find him.” Rycherd offered. “My sister’s in Oldtown. Just get me his name and Merry will do the rest.”

            Rycherd’s sister, Meredyth Crane, or Merry as she’s often called, is in Oldtown and she also works in the Citadel Complex. Meera knew because it was Merry who reconnected her to her former colleague in Brightwater Keep, Rylene Florent and her husband, Rycherd Crane. And they both acted as her backer that’s why she was able to get hired as one of the resident Vets in KLMC-VD.

            As for Mykel’s father, around the people in the table, only Rylene and Wylis knew about it. And Meera noticed they were so quiet.

            Meera shook her head. “Don’t, please.” She said. “You’ll be doing everyone a favor if you just lay it off. Trust me.”

            Wylis raised his hand. “You know, I sort of, agree with Rycherd about Mykel’s Dad.”

            Meera sighed in frustration. “Can we just eat our lunch, please?” Meera interjected. “I have to perform surgery in an hour.”

            Luckily, her colleagues left her alone and they continued to eat lunch in silence.

Afterwards, she went back to work and performed a surgery. Spaying to be specific, or in technical terms, ovariohysterectomy. It involves removing the ovaries and uterus of female animals. In this case, she had to do surgery on a Chartreux cat all because the owner, a woman in her fifties, said that this specific cat kept giving birth in almost every six months and she’s having too many cats in her house.

            The entire surgery took two hours and they started at twelve-thirty and ended at around two-thirty in the afternoon. With the fifteen-minute washdown, she was able to make it in time to pick up her son from school.

            The whole drive home, Meera was on edge. She was having second thoughts about going to Myrcella and Trystane’s engagement party. Partly, because she’s had a stressful day at work and mostly because she knew Bran would be there.

            “Mommy,” Mykel called, which made her jump back to reality. “Can I have fries with Pawpaw tonight when we watch movies?” He asked.

            “Sure,” Meera replied, then frowned. “Wait, what?” She asked in surprise. “Since when were you watching movies with your Grandfather?”

            “Uncle Jojen said you’re going to a party tonight.” He explained. “And he said I should just movies with Pawpaw because kids are not allowed in the party.”

            _Great!_ Meera thought. Now she’s gonna yell at her brother for planning things without her as she had never even confirmed that she’s going to the party yet. Meera seriously wanted to swear, but she’s in the presence of her son so she had to keep her mouth shut.

            When they went through the _Brynden’s Burgers_ branch drive-thru in the Crossroads Circle and ordered her son’s request.

            Arriving home, they found Jojen in the kitchen, all dressed up for the event. He was wearing a mint green long-sleeved polo, black pants, and black shoes. And he was trying to fold his sleeves to his elbows.

Mykel ran to Jojen. “Uncle Jojen!” He squealed, then gave him their signature handshakes.

            Mykel is very close to her brother as Jojen acted as a father-figure to him when they were in Oldtown.

            “Hey, Mike.” Jojen greeted. “Do you know what movie you’re going to watch?” He asked.

            “Not yet.” Mykel replied. “Why are you all dressed up already? Mommy’s still not ready.” He pointed out.

            “Well, I have to be early because I’m picking up your Aunt Alys.” Jojen explained. “And then I’ll come back for your Mommy before going to the party. On the other hand, you listen to what Pawpaw says, okay?”

            “Okay.” Mykel said, then ran to the living room to greet his grandfather.

            “Really?” Meera spoke up as she grabbed a glass from the cupboards. “I wasn’t even sure if I’m going yet. But you already made plans on what Mykel’s gonna do.” She filled it with water from their fridge’s water dispenser.

            “So?” Jojen shrugged, still trying to fix his sleeve then sighed. “Can you help me with this?”

            Meera rolled her eyes and helped her brother fold his sleeves to his elbows.

            “Your kid’s gonna be fine.” Jojen assured. “And besides, this is like, his bonding time with Dad.”

            “I’m fine leaving Mykel with Dad.” Meera said. “It’s just…do I really have to go? I mean—”

            “Yes!” Jojen insisted. “Myrcella and Trystane and Arianne invited you, specifically. So you don’t have to go, you _need_ to go. And I know the only reason you’re hesitating is because Bran’s gonna be there.”

            Meera glared at her brother. “Are you even sure about that?”

            Jojen shrugged. “What else would it be?” He asked. “If Bran’s not the reason or Dad babysitting Mykel then why are you even hesitating? And don’t tell me it’s because you’re tired from work. I know you’d kill for a party with your sorority sisters.”

            “That was before I had Mykel.” Meera argued.

            “Okay, so I’m guessing it’s Bran, huh?”

            _Godsdammit!_ Meera mentally screamed. Her brother is right again. She had no other reason not to go.

            “I’m right again, am I not?” Jojen guessed, the grinned when she never answered. “Called it!”

            Once Meera was done folding Jojen’s sleeves, she went back to drinking her glass of water.

            “Thanks, sis.” Jojen said. “Oh, by the way, you need to get dressed and be ready when I get back. I’ll be picking up Alys from Karhold.”

            The moment Jojen left, Meera went to change and got herself ready. She had put on an emerald green lace dress and a little make-up. She never actually put an extra effort on looking good though, as she doesn’t give two shits about the party besides meeting her friends again.

            Afterwards, Meera went down the stairs and saw her son and her Dad sitting comfortably in the couch. Mykel was leaning against his grandfather with a bucket of fries in his arms. Both of them had their eyes on the flatscreen, watching an animated TV series about two stepbrothers with a pet platypus and spent their summer vacation days creating and building projects for fun. And yes, she knew because it was Jojen who bought Mykel that DVD when they were in Oldtown.

            Not long after, she heard the car horn honking outside their house, which meant Jojen was back from Karhold with Alys and was waiting for her.

            Meera walked over to her son and kissed him on his forehead. “Be good to Pawpaw, okay?”

            “Yes, Mommy.” Mykel said, then gave her a peck on her cheek.

            She went over to her Dad and gave him a quick hug. “Bye, Daddy.”

            “Have fun, sweetie.” Howland replied with a smile.

            The other day, Jojen had asked their Dad about going to Myrcella and Trystane’s engagement party with them, but he had declined. Howland Reed simply gave them the _if Ned Stark isn’t going, then I’m not going_ attitude and the _who will watch over Mykel?_ expression. Then he added, _Besides, I’m too old to be going to parties_.

            Meera sat on the backseat of her brother’s car, with Jojen on the wheel and Alys on the shotgun.

            Truthfully, she was both excited and nervous at the same time. Excited, because she herself have never been to Storm’s End, and nervous because well…the Starks are gonna be there. And by Starks it meant, Bran will be there and she doesn’t have a clue what to do with him.

            They were at the Crossroads Circle when Meera remembered she hadn’t bought anything for Myrcella and Trystane.

            “Try to relax, sis.” Jojen assured. “Why do you think I bothered picking berries earlier?” He then pointed to basket beside her in the backseat with a piece of cloth covering it. “ _That_ is our gift. I hear Dornish people love berries, and Myrcella loves them.”

            “Oh, good.” Meera sighed in relief. At least now, she had fewer problems to deal with for the rest of the night.

            Storm’s End, as her brother had described, was a literal city on the cliff. And the lot where Baratheon Manor stood, with all its lordly glory, was on the edge of the promontory overlooking Shipbreaker Bay. It made her question if it was safe for it to be standing there. Then again, she was not an engineer or an architect, so she doesn’t know. But since it was designed and built with the help of Brandon Stark—not Bran, but _the_ Brandon Stark—legendary architect and engineer, she assumed and trusted that it is.

            When they arrived, several cars were already parked on either side of the wide driveway towards the building itself.

            Baratheon Manor’s buildings were mostly circular in shape and widespread, covering most of the lot.

            They were led to the back of the building, to a walkway curving down. Curving, because it followed the building’s circular shape, and down due to the different floor levels, probably because the manor was built on a promontory.

It also had a glass roof canopy with the narrow, slender columns on one side that covered in overgrown vines. And it even had a fountain nearby.

            Passed the fountains, Meera could see where the party was being set up. It was sort of, a backyard. It was larger than their backyard in Greywater, but probably half the size than that of Stark Manor in Winterfell.

            There were also a few trees surrounding the area. And by a few, she meant about probably ten. All the trees and other plants were decorated with series lighting, like the ones used to light Christmas trees, with different shapes from globe bulbs to pixie lights.

            There was a stage, of course, and not only because it’s a necessity but also because both Myrcella and Trystane were stage performers when they were in college. In fact, they met in ATU’s theater production play, _Grease!_

            There were tables set across the yard with a space just below the stage, like a dancefloor. On either side of the set tables, were long buffet tables with different Westerosi cuisines. To the stage’s far right was a swimming pool, with rock boulders and a waterfall. Although the pool lights fountains and waterfall were operational, no one was in the pool. And she assumed it only served as a backdrop to the whole party.

            Several people were already present at the venue. Some were talking and socializing, others were eating from the buffet. And she was surprised to see that she recognized most of the people present. Most familiar faces were from ATU, sorority sisters from _Kappa Phi Sigma_ as it was the sorority Myrcella was in; frat boys from _Gamma Delta Pi_ , as it was the fraternity Trystane was from; drama geeks, art majors from their time in the Uni. She had even spotted Robert Baratheon and his wife Cersei talking to Doran Martell, and Trystane and Arianne’s other brother, Quentyn.

            In the distance, Meera could see Trystane and Myrcella talking to Arianne by a buffet table, and a tall buff guy, which she recognized as Arys Oakheart, Arianne’s husband, was carrying a little girl in his arms. And she assumed it must be their daughter, Aryanna.

            Trystane was the first to notice them. “Hey, the Reeds are here.” He announced.

            “Oh my gods!” Arianne squealed, then literally tackled her in a hug. “Finally! I’m so glad you’re here.” She then turned to her brother and Alys. “Hello, Jojen, Alys.”

            “Hey,” Jojen greeted.

            “I’m so happy you’re all actually here.” Myrcella gave them each a hug.

            “So, what do you think?” Arianne asked. “Would I pass off as an events organizer?”

            “Oh, definitely.” Meera agreed. “And this is only the engagement party. How much more if it’s the actual wedding reception.”

They then noticed the basket wrapped in a ribbon with the different berries Jojen had picked earlier to give as an engagement present.

“Ooh, what’s that?” Myrcella asked.

            “Oh,” Jojen held the basket up. “These are assorted berries. Freshly picked by yours truly from the plantation.” He informed.

            Trystane’s eyes widened and smiled. “What kinds of berries are in there?” He asked curiously.

            Meera was not surprised by Trystane’s reaction. Myrcella had mentioned that Trystane loves strawberries. And fact: the Westerosi region that imports the most berries from their plantation is Dorne.

            “Just strawberries, raspberries,” Jojen enumerated. “Blueberries, blackberries and the like.”

            “Oh, yes!” Trystane said. “Can I have some now?”

            “We brought those for you guys.” She pointed out.

            Trystane thanked them and picked up the basket from her brother. He had then picked three strawberries from the basket and took a bite from one strawberry. “Hmm, so good.” He said.

            “Glad you liked them.” Jojen said.

            “Here babe, have some.” Trystane held a strawberry near Myrcella’s mouth and she never hesitated to take a bite from it.

            “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed. “I miss it when you guys bring berries from your farm.”

            That was true. Back when they were still in college, after going home for a weekend, Meera would bring a basket to the _Kappa Phi Sigma_ sorority house, which was of course, always being bombarded by her sorority sisters.

            Arianne took a strawberry from the basket and held it before the little girl in her husband’s arms. “Baby, look what it is!” She grinned.

            The little girl smiled and took the strawberry from her mother and ate it whole. “Yummy!” She squealed.

            “Oh,” Arianne took the little girl from Arys and turned to them. “This is my daughter, Aryanna—Baby, this your Uncle Jojen and Aunt Alys.” She informed. “And your Aunt Meera, she’s one of Mommy’s bestfriends in college. Say hi, baby.”

            Aryanna, who’s an image of Arianne (a tiny version of her, really), waved her little hand at them, then shyly look away and hid her face in her mother’s hair.

            “Aww,” Meera said. “She’s kinda shy compared to you though.” She noticed.

            “I know,” Arianne shrugged. “She takes after her Dad.”

            Myrcella cleared her throat. “Speaking of kids, where is Mykel?” She asked. “And your Dad? They should be here.”

            “Oh, right,” Jojen spoke up. “Dad decided to stay home. Says he’s too old for parties like this.”

            “And I can’t have my son running around.” Meera added. “I might not be able to watch over him that well as I’m meeting old friends.”

            “In the end, Dad is babysitting.” Jojen pointed out.

            “Well, anyways, thank you for the berries.” Myrcella said, then picked up a strawberry from the basket and took a bite from it. “You know, I’m not surprised that you got here before the entire Stark brood.” She pointed out. “Seriously, they have issues with punctuality.”

            “Hey, I was here an hour ago!” A voice yelled.

            They all turned and saw Rickon holding a cup of punch by the buffet table and waving at them with his free hand. He stood next to Shireen, Tommen and Robin.

            “Okay, maybe except Rickon.” Myrcella said. “They’re always late.”

            Coincidentally right after Myrcella had said that, her brother Gendry arrived at the venue with his fiancée Arya, and of course, Bran. But what caught Meera’s attention, was Arya’s bandaged left hand and wrist.

            “Hey, ’Cella,” Arya greeted as she approached her future sister-by-law and gave her a hug.

            Myrcella was about to say something when suddenly, Rickon appeared out of nowhere. “What the fuck happened to your hand?” He demanded.

            “Rickon, language!” Bran scolded their younger brother. “There’s a kid present.” He reminded him, pointing at Aryanna.

            Arya grunted in frustration. “It’s just a wrist sprain.” She explained. “Nothing serious, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

            “Oh, thank the gods.” Myrcella sighed in relief. “When I first saw it, I thought it’s casted.”

            Arya cleared her throat. “Anyways, sorry we’re late.” She pointed at Bran. “You can blame him.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t leave my dogs alone.” Bran explained as he hugged and gave fist bumps. “Summer was used to it, but Winter isn’t.”

            Arianne frowned. “Your dogs’ names are Summer and Winter? Wow, that’s unique.”

            “Thanks,” Bran said. “Anyways, I had to take them to their place.” He pointed to Arya and Gendry. “Summer can rest like peacefully, because I just had Meera removed his stitches this morning, and Winter…well, he’s only a puppy, and needs a playmate. Visenya’s there so he’ll be fine.” He shrugged.

            Myrcella turned back to Arya. “Where are the rest of your siblings?” She asked. “Rickon’s already here. And Margaery says Sansa and Willas are already on the Roseroad with Loras and my Uncle Renly.”

            “Robb and Jon, and their wives are already on the Kingsroad.” Arya explained. “Jon was planning to spend the weekend North, so he brought his three kids to Stark Manor before heading here.”

            “What about your Mom and Dad?”

            “Well, they sort of, volunteered to babysit their four grandchildren.” Arya said. “And Bran would’ve volunteered to look after them if he didn’t need to be here.”

            “Yeah, I would,” Bran said. “But Myrcella needs me here for moral support.”

            “Mm-hmm,” Myrcella agreed. “And maybe find you a potential girlfriend.”

            Bran glared at them. “Can we please not go there?” He said. “Tonight is about you and Trystane. Not about setting other people up on blind dates.”

            Everyone was suddenly quiet, until Trystane spoke up. “Okay, technically Bran has a point.”

            “Well, there goes my chance on setting up Meera with someone.” Arianne pointed out.

            Meera turned to her former roommate. “What?” She demanded.

            “Seriously, your son needs a Dad.” Arianne added.

            “Wait, what?” Rickon asked in disbelief.

            “Yep, I have a son.” Meera confirmed. “And he’s five years old.”

            “Holy shitake mushrooms!” The youngest Stark exclaimed. “I mean—”

            “Okay!” Arya spoke up. “Baby bro, stop talking.”

            “Alright, um,” Myrcella said. “Please, make yourselves comfortable. Eat and drink as much as you can. And most of all, have fun.”

            They had then started mingling with other people. Occasionally, Meera was approached by her former sorority sisters. The Fowler twins Jeyne and Jennelyn, Jynessa Blackmont, Sylva Santagar, Ynys Yronwood were some of the people present. She was even surprised to see her former fencing instructor, Brienne Tarth. And her eyebrow got even higher when Myrcella explained that Brienne was her Uncle Jaime’s girlfriend.

Margaery Tyrell-Baratheon, who is seven months pregnant, and Sansa Stark-Tyrell, who had recently given birth weeks prior, were shocked to learn that Meera has a five-year-old son. Both of them asked the obvious question, of course, _who’s the kid’s Dad?_ And as usual, Meera never mentioned the name and only told them it’s a guy she met in Oldtown.

Besides Jojen and Alys, no one in this party knows it’s Bran. That thought made her even guiltier.

It took a while before Robb and Jon arrived with their wives, Talisa and Ygritte, respectively.

“What’s up, Reed?” Robb greeted as he gave her a fistbump.

“Starks,” Meera nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to Jon and Ygritte. “Targaryens.”

“Meera!” Talisa gave her a hug. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“You’ve been gone for ages.” Ygritte pointed out.

“Well, I also have to work to provide for my family, you know.” She replied.

Robb, Jon, and Gendry’s significant others love her and yes, all three of her bestfriends told her that.

Eventually, Meera went back to the company of her brother and his fiancée and few friends. It kind of disappointed her that all Bran did in greeting was give her a hug and smile. Though he seemed anxious, like he was about to do something he’d later regret.

Meera spotted him by the pool surrounded by a few girls. She recognized them as those who had starred in the University production play _Grease!_ alongside Myrcella and Trystane. He was talking and laughing with them, which made her felt a twinge of jealousy.

 _What the fuck are you doing?_ Meera mentally scolded herself. _You shouldn’t be feeling this way. You shouldn’t care what he’s doing._

She decided to shake it off and turned to Jojen. “You guys want some fruit punch?” She asked. “I can get us some.”

“That’d be great, sis.” Jojen agreed. “I’ll help—”

“No, it’s fine.” Meera assured. “I got it.” She said, then headed towards the buffet table.

Meera was quietly filling small bowls with fruit punch when suddenly, she saw a blur of curly blond hair across the buffet table.

At first, she didn’t care who it was and assumed he was also getting fruit punch, until he spoke up. “Green was always your color.” He voiced out.

            When Meera looked up to see who it was, she nearly dropped the second bowl she had filled from the fruit punch bowl. It was the guy she had avoided for most of her college years. _Godsdammit!_ She mentally cursed. _Seriously? Why now?_

            Meera forced out a smile. “Hello Tyrek.” She greeted.

            Of course, it made sense for him to be here. Myrcella’s Mom, Cersei is of the Lannister family. And Tyrek is a Lannister and technically, he’s Myrcella’s Uncle.

            “Hey,” Tyrek smiled back. “So, how you’ve been?” He asked. “I haven’t seen you since you graduated. That’s like, ten years?”

            “Eleven.” She corrected. “And I’m doing great. Thanks for asking.”

            Tyrek nodded. “It’s amazing how you still look the same after all these years.” He said. “Are you married?”

            “Well, I—”

            Suddenly, Meera felt an arm around her, which startled her.

            “Hey, babe,” Bran said, giving her a certain look that says, _if you want this creep to leave, just go with it._ “Do you need some help?” He asked.

            “Um, yeah,” Meera smiled. “I’m getting fruit punch for Jojen and Alys and—”

            “Okay, I’ll get them some.” Bran said as he grabbed a small bowl and filled it with fruit punch.

            Tyrek’s smile disappeared as he turned to Bran. “It’s…Brandon, right?”

            Bran nodded. “Yes.” He said. “I’m pretty sure you remember me.”

            “You’re Robb’s brother.” Tyrek recalled. “And I…tossed a few hits on your face. I know, and I’m sorry about that.” He cleared his throat. “So, how long have you guys been dating?”

            Meera was supposed to come up with an answer, but she blanked out and didn’t know what to say.

            Thankfully, Bran spoke up. “Six years.” He said, matter of factly which surprised her.

            “Wow, you dated a long time.” Tyrek smile slowly returned. “I’m really happy for you guys.”

            As if right on cue, Jon was suddenly beside her. Robb and Gendry were on either side of Tyrek, with their arms crossed and glares on their faces. Just like when they were college students in Dragonstone.

            “Robb,” Tyrek said in surprise. “Gendry, Jon. I half expect you guys to eventually show up.”

            “You’re expecting us?” Robb asked. “Good. But I think you know what happens next, Tyrek.”

            “Of course,” Tyrek replied. “You’ll threaten me with a restraining order if I don’t leave now, I know. But don’t worry,” He assured. “I was only saying hi.” He faced her. “I wish you all the best in life.” He turned back to their friends. “Have a great night, fellas. Enjoy the party.” He said before leaving.

            Robb shook his head in disbelief. “Seriously, when will that guy ever learn to stay away from you?”

            “Calm down, big bro.” Bran assured.

            “Yeah, Robb,” Meera added. “He didn’t touch me, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

            “Why are you even defending him?” Robb asked.

            “I’m not def—” Meera started to say, then sighed. “You know, I’m not gonna start this with you. There’s no way I’m winning an argument against a lawyer.”

            “We’re just concerned for you.” Robb said.

            “I’ll be fine.” She reassured.

            “Oh, another thing,” Robb said, he nodded at Jon. “Jon, do the honors.”

            Jon cleared his throat, stood between her and Bran and placed an arm around each of them. “We have to get something straight. If you both disappear again, I will be forced to tell your parents what really happened that night after Robb’s wedding.” He threatened. “Are we clear?”

            “Crystal.” Bran said.

            Meera snorted. “It’s not gonna happen again, I swear.” She said. “I mean, my Dad would be worried sick and my son will probably throw tantrums if I don’t return home.”

            It seemed to satisfy them.

            “Great!” Gendry spoke up. “Let’s get back to the party.”

            Robb and Gendry went back to party mode.

            Bran took the two bowls she had filled with fruit punch earlier. “Um, I think I should take these to Jojen and Alys. And maybe get another for myself.” He said before going on his way.

After Bran left, Jon turned to her. “We need to talk later.” He said.

Meera shrugged. “Okay, what about?” She asked.

“Just you know…stuff.” Jon said. “But in the meantime, back to the party.”

The party was a lot like one of those thrown in the Greek Row when they were in college, with loud music, food and drinking. Except it was way, _way_ classier. People were dressed decently rather just plain t-shirts and shorts; the food was a lot more posh, like crème brûlées and soufflés than chips and simple cupcakes; and the drinks were Dornish Red on champagne glasses rather than beer on red plastic cups.

            While everyone was enjoying the party, a sweet slow music was being played through the speakers. Afterwards, couples flocked to the dancefloor with their significant others and danced to the romantic tune.

            Of course, she had to stay by their table and enjoyed a glass of Dornish Red and expected herself to turn down a few guys asking for her to dance with them.

            That was, until Bran sat next to her, also holding a glass of Dornish Red. “Hey,” He greeted. “How are we doing here?” He asked.

            “I’m good, thanks for asking.” She replied.

            “You do know that no guy has only asked you to dance because I’m sitting beside you, right?” He pointed out.

            Meera chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I figured that.” She said. “And I’ll assume every girl standing and smiling within a five-meter radius is waiting for you to ask them to dance, right?”

            “I think that it’s safe to say that it is.” Bran placed his glass of Dornish Red on the table. “What about you? You were in Oldtown for six years, I’m pretty sure you’ve gone to events like this.”

            “Of course,” Meera confirmed. “There’s this celebration for the foundation of the Citadel in the Isle of the Ravens in Oldtown. And the Hightowers, the family who owns the Citadel, throws extravagant parties every year.” She explained. “I went to all of them, as all doctors were invited. But I never stay long because I had Mykel and I don’t like it when I hire a babysitter to look after him. And I didn’t dance.”

            “I’m pretty sure several guys asked you to dance with them.”

            “You’re not wrong.” She said. “And I usually come up with the most believable excuse.”

            “Okay, so if I ask you to dance now,” Bran started to say. “What type of excuse will you tell me?” He asked.

            Meera shrugged. “I’ll probably say my feet are sore or I’m too drunk to dance or—what?” She stopped as she saw Bran trying hard not to laugh.

            “Oh, nothing.”

            “I am _not_ drunk.” She insisted. “This is my first and last glass of Dornish Red tonight. And I can’t go home drunk. What will Mykel say when he smells I reek of wine?”

            “Can’t be drunk in front of kids,” Bran said. “I totally get that. My siblings kids like hanging out with me so I really have to minimize drinking.”

            Meera was fazed for a while after he said that. Bran is an example of a devoted uncle to his nieces and nephews by not letting the kids see him drinking. And she knew he’d be a great Dad to his own son. Only, Meera didn’t know how to tell Bran that Mykel is his son.

            “Okay, then,” He spoke up, bringing her back to reality. “Since you didn’t come up with a believable excuse, I think we should dance.”

            She sighed. “Alright, fine. I’ll dance with you after we finish this Dornish Red.”

            “Deal.” Bran agreed.

            Meera raised her glass for a toast. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” He did the same and clanked their glasses together before drinking.

They emptied their glasses together and place them on the table.

“That was a good one,” He said. “But I prefer Arbor Gold.”

“Don’t tell the Martells that.”

Bran had then stood and he held out his hand. “Well, shall we?”

She chuckled. “Of course, Brannikins.” She stood and took his hand.

Bran led her to the dance floor. He then guided her hand on his shoulder before placing his hands on her waist. Meera, in return, intertwined her fingers around his neck as they danced along to the sweet music.

“You know, the last time I slow-danced was during Robb’s wedding,” He blurted out. “With you.”

Meera frowned at him. “What?” She said in surprise. “You never danced at Jon’s and Sansa’s weddings?”

“I danced, of course,” He defended. “But to party songs, not to sweet, romantic ones. When those songs played on, I was just in the corner enjoying a glass of Arbor Gold—that was during Sansa’s wedding. On Jon’s, I was babysitting two-year-old Little Ned.”

            Of course, Meera remembered that had Jon married Ygritte two years after Robb had married Talisa. And Sansa had only married Willas last year.

            After the slow, romantic tunes, the music went back to party mixes. So they went to an isolated part of Baratheon Manor’s backyard. It wasn’t really that isolated, it was a viewing deck several meters away from where the party was held.

            It had glass railings over looking Shipbreaker Bay, a wooden floor with a set of love-seats, coffee tables, and potted plants with pixie series lights.

            Bran stood by the glass rail, staring out at the bay below them and further to an island nearby. Meera wasn’t surprise at all when she saw him like this, as it was a thing he does even back then. But what worried, her was the troubled and uneasy expression on his face.

            Not knowing what else to do, she approached him. “Hey,” Meera called. “Are you okay?” She asked.

            Bran flinched. “Oh, um, yeah,” He said. “I’m good.”

            But of course, he isn’t _._ _He’s lying. And he has been acting weird all night_. Meera thought. She could always tell if there was something wrong with him.

            “No, really, what is it?” She asked. “And I don’t think I’d have to repeat myself when I say you Starks are terrible liars.”

            Bran huffed, turning back to Shipbreaker Bay. “You always bring that up.”

            “Because it’s true.” She insisted. “And there’s this nervous energy around you. I’m not sure what.” She gripped his arm. “Come on, Brannikins. You always tell me anything. Don’t stop now.”

            He sighed, keeping his eyes on the horizon. “Well, I never really wanted to come here.” He blurted out.

            “You and me both.” She admitted. “Jojen literally had to drag me here.”

            “I have to be here for moral support.” Bran said. “And catch up with some friends, I guess.”

            There was awkward silence for a moment. Obviously, Bran was evading her question, so she decided to try to find something to talk about. She stared at the waters of Shipbreaker Bay which was lit by the full moon and found her conversation starter.

            “Why do they call it Shipbreaker Bay?” Meera spoke up. “I mean, it doesn’t look dangerous. And I was half-expecting it to have killer waves.”

            As expected, Ran replied. “From the word _Shipbreaker_ itself, it means a lot of ships sank in this particular bay. Locals believe that it’s the souls of those who died in previous shipwrecks are the ones who drag down passing ships under the bay.” He explained. “But scientifically, it’s because the whole bay is one large tide pool. The killer waves happen when there’s a storm. And since this region is called the _Stormlands_ , I’d say it’s pretty frequent.”

            “Wow,” She said. “I always learn something from you. But if the Baratheons own a trading cargo company, where do they dock their cargo ships?”

            “On that island.” Bran pointed across the bay.

            “What island is that?” She asked, pointing across the bay.

            “That’s Tarth.” He informed. “Just by the _Evenstar Bridge_ from the town of Haystack to Evenfall, on the Straits of Tarth they kept the cargo ships.”

            “You know, I’m still surprised seeing my former fencing instructor here.”

            “Brienne Tarth, right?” He guessed. “She and Jaime Lannister make an unusual pair. Maybe because of the fact that she’s an inch taller than him.”

            “Like age, height also doesn’t matter.” She pointed out. “What I’m worried about is the fact that she’s dating a Lannister.”

            “Well, you have nothing to worry about.” Bran assured. “They’ve been dating for three years already.”

            “Okay, but so were me and Tyrek then.” Meera reminded him. “Before I found out he cheated on me.”

            “Not all Lannisters are the same.” He said. “And according to Myrcella, they met because of the negotiation of _Lannister Mining Corp_. and _Evenfall Mining Co._ to mine gemstones on the island.”

            “Gemstones?” She repeated in disbelief. “I thought Tarth was rich in the supply of Marble.”

            “Marble and gemstones.” Bran informed. “And also the source of electricity in the entire Stormlands region, through the hydroelectric power plant on the _Even Falls_. The same way Bear Island is the source of electricity in the North.”

            “Ooh, I didn’t know that.” She exclaimed. “That’s pretty cool.”

They had then stared onto the lights of Tarth Island across the bay, letting their skin feel the sea breeze. The last time she and Bran both stood by glass railings overlooking scenery was in his penthouse in King’s Landing, staring out on the city skyline.

That was until, Meera caught Bran staring at her.

 “What?” She asked.

Bran looked away in embarrassment. “Nothing.” He said. “Tyrek was right about one thing, you know. You _do_ still look the same as you were before.”

            “Thanks for sticking up for me out there, by the way.” Meera said gratefully. “I mean, if you hadn’t come I don’t know what Tyrek would’ve done. But seriously, you had to say we dated for six years?”

            “I had to say something so he won’t chase after you again.” Bran pointed out. “You know, let him know that you’ve moved on and happy with someone else.”

            “Well, I owe you another one.”

Bran shrugged it off. “That’s what friends are for, right?” He said.

            Meera smiled affectionately, then she stood on her toes, and gave him a peck on his cheek.

            Suddenly, Bran reached out and caressed her cheek. Then he was leaning in closer, to the point where their faces were only inches from each other. At that point, she knew he was going to kiss her again.

            As Bran got closer, her mind was racing. Meera replayed the things that happened during Robb’s wedding six years ago. He asked her to dance, they went out to the gardens, kissed then stowed away and had sex with him.

            And now she noticed it was going on the same pattern. _Oh, no,_ Meera thought. _No, no, no. Not again. This cannot happen again._

            Luckily, she came to her senses. She turned her face away from Bran and pushed him gently backwards.

            Bran looked confused, but Meera simply shook her head in response.

            “What’s wrong?” He asked.

            “We can’t keep doing this, Bran.” She insisted. “This has to stop.”

            “Meera—” Bran started to say.

            “We’re not in college anymore, Bran.” She reminded him. “We can’t just keep making out whenever no one’s looking or sneak away, have sex and return before anyone else notice we were gone. We’re getting too old for this. I think we should focus on matters that are important now.”

            “So, you’re saying we should stop seeing each other?”

            “We should stop being friends with benefits, and just be friends.” Meera persuaded. “I’m a single mom with a son to care for. And you, you’ve got your own life to live. Find that girl and build a family with her. It’s not too late for you, Bran.”

            “Why are you suddenly so serious about this stuff?” He asked.

“Because it’s what’s best. Not just for us, but for everyone we know.”

            “It’s not too late for you either.” He pointed out.

            Meera snorted. “Maybe.” She said. “Someone might still love me, but not my son. And I don’t want that. I’d rather raise him alone than be with someone who won’t accept him.”

            “I won’t do that.” He said in small voice.

            “What?” She asked as if she’d misheard him.

            Bran took her each of her hands, enclosed it with his and squeezed them gently. “Meera…” He stuttered. “I—um…”

            She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“I love you.” Bran revealed.

Meera froze at the words he had just said, not sure if she was hearing him right. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out as she was too stunned to even utter a word.

            “I love you, Meera.” He repeated.

            She just slowly shook her head. “No,” She said. “No. You know me, Bran. I’ve sworn off dating—”

            “You’re only afraid to love again, because you got cheated on and got hurt.” He insisted. “I won’t do that to you.”

            “No, you don’t understand!” Meera yelled, her eyes tearing up. “Honestly, when stuff like this happens to other people, I’m fully supportive of it. But with it happening to me—” She shrugged. “It freaks me out. Do yourself a favor, find yourself some other girl who’s not gonna hurt you.”

            Meera turned to leave, but Bran grabbed her hand. “Meera,” He choked.

            She shook her hand off his grip. “Bran, just please stay away from me, from now on.” She pleaded.

            Bran prevented her from leaving by gripping her hand tight. “No, Meera, I—” He started to say.

            “Bran!” A voice called. It was Myrcella’s voice. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere and—oh!” She gasped and her eyes widened when they saw them. “Um, I’m sorry, I interrupted you guys—”

            Meera quickly pushed Bran away from her and pulled her hand from his grasp. “No, ‘Cella. It’s fine. I was just leaving.” She turned away from Bran and gave Myrcella a quick hug. “Look, as much as I enjoyed being here, I have to go.” She said, trying to restrain the tears from streaming down her cheeks. “I, um, I’m not actually feeling well and I have to attend to my son so,” She shrugged.

            “Oh, it’s okay.” Myrcella assured. “I’m glad you enjoyed the party. And if you’re not feeling well, you need to rest and feel better.”

            “Thanks,” Meera said. “And congratulations again, you guys.” She gave Myrcella another hug before glancing back at Bran, who was still standing from where she left him, staring at her.

            Meera looked away and walked back to where the rest of the population was. She spotted her brother talking to his fiancée and Arya on one corner of the crowd.

            Jojen spotted her approach them. “Meera, what—?” He started to say.

            “Let’s go home.” Meera interrupted as she walked passed them.

            “But—”

            “Now, please.” She insisted as she went ahead where the cars were parked.

            She reached her brother’s car with Alys on her tail.

            “Meera, are you alright?” Alys asked.

            “I’m fine.” She lied. “Now, where the fuck is Jojen?” She demanded. “What’s taking him so long?”

            Not long after she said that, Jojen finally came and unlock the car doors. Jojen was on the wheel, Alys on the shotgun and Meera herself on the backseat.

            “Meera, what in seven hells happened in there?” Jojen demanded.

            “Just fucking drive and take me home.” Meera snapped back. “I’m tired.”

            “Are you kidding me right now?” Her brother answered with an angry tone. “You’re the one—” He was interrupted by Alys, who nudged him.

            _Do not push your sister_ , Alys seemed to say as she slightly shook her head.

            Luckily, her brother never bothered her on the entire trip back North and kept himself occupied by catching up with Alys. Meera, however, had her chin on her hand as she looked out the car window. Occasionally, a tear would fall off her cheek and she would quickly wipe it dry before Jojen or Alys ever saw it.

            They dropped her off in their house as Jojen was still gonna drive Alys to Karhold.

            Meera entered the house and immediately checked on the living room as it was where she last left her Dad and her son earlier that evening. When she saw it empty, she went directly to her room where she assumed her Dad had tucked in Mykel on her bed.

            She opened the door to her room and saw what she expected as her father and son were both asleep. Her Dad had his head resting on the headboard with a pillow supporting his back. Her son, Mykel clutching the very same stuffed animal he was named after.

            “Dad.” Meera patted her father’s shoulder, gently waking him up.

            Howland flinched then woke up. “Oh, hello sweetie,” He said, then stood and fixed the bed. “How’s the party?” He asked.

            “It was great.” She said half-heartedly.

            Her Dad frowned. “Are you okay?” He could always tell if something’s wrong. Always.

            “I’m fine, Dad.” She lied. “I’m just…tired.”

            Luckily her Dad bought her excuse, maybe because he was too groggy to notice. “Alright, I’ll let you sleep. Good night.” He said, then kissed her forehead and exited the door.

            After her father left, only then did Meera let out everything she’s been holding in. She crumpled to the floor with her back against her bedroom door and cried her eyes out.

            _I love you._ Bran had said. Meera remembered how she wanted to tell him that back in the day and how she wanted to hear him tell her those words. But nothing. Now that she had finally started moving on from that part of her life, or tried to, and sworn off dating, has Bran only said it to her.

            The worst part is Meera wanted to tell him she loved him back. She never understood how her feelings even work or function or whatever because she couldn’t explain it. Part of her wants Bran to stay away from her and another part wants him to stay and hold her in his arms, kiss her and make her feel better.

            Meera changed into her PJ’s and sat on the side of the bed. Looking at Mykel sleeping soundly, reminded her of Bran, which made her tear up again.

            She pushed her son’s hair back behind his ear before carrying her feet into the bed and kissed him on his forehead.

            Mykel shifted and awoke. “Mommy?” He called.

            “It’s okay,” Meera said, wiping her tears. “I’m sorry, I woke you. Go back to sleep.”

            Her son, in his own stubborn way, sat up and turned to her. “Mommy, are you okay?” He asked. “Why are you crying?”

            _Well, shit,_ She mentally scolded herself. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” She sighed, then pulled her son close and hugged him. “You just reminded me of your Dad.”

            And then, Mykel asked the question she dreaded to hear. “Mommy, what’s Daddy like?” He asked.

            Meera took a deep breath before answering. “Well, he looks like you.” She said. “He also has red hair, like you, but he has blue eyes. And he’s the greatest person I know, next to your Pawpaw and Uncle Jojen.”

            Mykel’s face brightened. “Really?”

            She nodded.

            “What’s his name?”

            _Oh, boy_ , Meera thought. It took her a long time before answering as she was so afraid he’d recognize the name. “Brandon.” She blurted out.

            Mykel grinned. “You named me after my Daddy.” He said. “That’s why my name is _Mykel Brandon_.”

            Again, she underestimated how her son is smarter than he lets on.

            Meera nodded. “Yes, I did.” She said.

            “When will I ever meet my Daddy?” Mykel asked all of a sudden.

            _You’ve already met him_. She wanted to say, but stopped herself before she can say anything. “You will, soon.” She promised. “Now go back to sleep.”

            Mykel kissed her on her cheeks. “Good night, Mommy.” He said, then went back to lay down on the bed. After a few moments, he had finally gone back to sleep.

            Meera, on the other hand, had trouble sleeping that night.

 

**ARYA**

            Arya and Jon’s initial plan was to confront Meera on the engagement party about Mykel’s Dad, but there were…complications.

            It started when Jon told her about his suspicions about Meera’s son, Mykel. Wednesday afternoon, when her cousin came to pick up the puppies she was going to give his children as presents, was when she first heard of it.

            She’s heard every theory Jon had about Mykel’s Dad and she had hers as well, as soon as she saw the kid. Arya then had this gut feeling, this intuition that Mykel is her brother, Bran’s son, and her nephew.

            Arya and Jon went as far as DNA testing to figure out the truth. And they did. The next question was, _what were they gonna do with the information?_ Of course, they had to approach Meera first. And since Friday was where they would meet in the form of a social gathering, her future-sister-by-law, Myrcella’s engagement party, they decided to confront her then with the proof they had.

            Thursday night, it was already late when Arya returned to Gendry’s penthouse, right after eating dinner with her parents; her brother Robb, his wife, Talisa and their son, Little Ned. She also had received an initial scold from them when they saw her bandaged left hand, which was caused by a sprain on her wrist after she ran after her puppy, Visenya on the surveyed site.

            Talisa had then treated it and placed a wrist brace support splint on her injured hand. And Robb insisted that he drive her and her dogs to King’s Landing for her own safety.

            “Robb, I drove here from the Gift.” Arya pointed out.

            “We didn’t know you sprained your wrist.” Robb replied. “If I had known that, I would’ve had Hullen pick you up.”

            “Dude, you’re overreacting.” She said. “It’s kinda sweet, but also pretty lame.”

            “You know what’s not lame?” Her brother asked. “ _Safety_. I’m driving you to the capital. It’s final.”

            “I can’t leave my car here.” She complained.

            “I’ll be driving your car.” Robb explained. “And then Hullen will be driving my car going to King’s Landing. So when we drive back North, we’ll be using my car.”

            At that moment, there was no point arguing with her brother. “Fine.”

            They arrived at the capital at around ten at night, and Gendry was already asleep so Robb wasn’t able to talk to him.

            Gendry didn’t see her sprained wrist until he was cooking breakfast for the both of them. Most of the time, it was Arya who woke up first and cook breakfast. It was one of their house rule: _Whoever wakes up first, has to cook breakfast._

            “Arry!” Gendry exclaimed, nearly dropping his coffee mug. “What happened to your hand?” He demanded.

            “It’s a sprain, nothing serious.” She insisted.

            He sighed. “Well, now I know what Robb’s text means.”

            “What text?”

            Gendry grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter and showed her Robb’s text message.

_Robb Stark; 06:58_

_Gendry, DO NOT let Arya drive. Seriously._

            And the whole day, Gendry diligently followed what Robb had asked, and drove her everywhere.

            That same morning, they got the results from the DNA Test. At first, Arya was too afraid to look at it. But when Jon showed her the kid’s birth certificate that read his full name, _Mykel Brandon Reed_ , was she only eager to open the results. And they were as expected. _Probability of Paternity: 99.9999%._

            When they were getting ready for Myrcella’s engagement party, they were surprised to hear their doorbell ringing.

 _That’s weird,_ Arya thought. They seldom get visitors. And whenever they had visitors like family members, they would be informed about it by the doorman.

Another weird thing was, her two huskies didn’t even look alarmed at all. Nymeria and Visenya kept barking as if they couldn’t wait for them to open the door to see a friend on the other side.

Gendry walked towards the door, opened it and found Bran, holding leashes connected to his huskies’ collars, and he was already dressed for the occasion.

            “Hey, Gendry.” Bran greeted.

            “Bran!” Gendry smiled, motioning his head towards the inside. “Come on in.”

            Arya approached her brother. “Bran, what are you doing here?” She demanded.

            “Um, I have a favor to ask.” Her brother replied, then sighed. “Can Summer and Winter stay here?” He asked. “Summer had just gotten his stitches removed, and Winter won’t stop bugging him to play. Nevertheless, he needs to rest. I figured if the puppy had a playmate, he wouldn’t bug his injured uncle. And don’t worry, I’ve already fed them.”

            Arya turned to Gendry for confirmation and he nodded his head. She turned back to him. “Alright, fine.”

            Bran smiled. “Thanks, sis.” He said gratefully as he removed his huskies’ leashes.

            Sure enough, Winter went to play with Visenya, chasing each other around and rolling on the carpet.

            Bran went with them to Storm’s end. Well, not really. He rode on his own car, and she hitched on Gendry’s.

On the ride to Storm’s End, Arya told Gendry about Bran’s feelings for Meera. She briefed him about everything, except the part when she and Jon found out that Bran is Mykel’s Dad.

            “That’s awesome!” Gendry smiled. “Do they know they’re in love with each other?”

            “Unfortunately, no.” Arya said. “Or, at least that’s what Jon assumed. But don’t tell anyone else. Especially, Robb. I don’t think he likes them together.”

            Gendry nodded. “I know.”

            She frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

            “I saw the expression on Robb’s face when Bran took Meera as his plus-one on his wedding,” He recalled. “And when Bran and Meera caught the garter and bouquet respectively. The look on his face was the same way he did when he found out about us. Disapproval.”

            Arya sighed. “I swear to the gods if he steps between them, I might do something that might sprain my other wrist.”

            “Okay, that’s a bit too far.”

            “Can we just please work together to distract Robb from ruining Bran and Meera’s moment tonight?” She pleaded. _And distract everyone while she and Jon confront Meera about Mykel’s Dad_ , Arya wanted to add, but didn’t dare say it out loud.

            “I’m all for it.” Gendry agreed. “But what about Jojen? Shouldn’t we be worried about him interfering?”

            “Oh, don’t worry,” Arya assured. “Jojen is totally behind me with this. And so is your sister. They even agreed to my back-up plan if all else fails.”

            “Really?” He said, then narrowed his eyes at her. “Wait, what back-up plan?”

            “I’m going to trap them in an elevator and won’t let them out until they admit how they feel.” She explained.

            “What if it’ll take them days in there because they’re too proud to say it?” Gendry asked. “Maybe you should put food in there.”

            “That’s what I was thinking.” She said. “I want the food in there to be something that’s a natural aphrodisiac. Like, oysters, or something.”

            “Meera doesn’t like seafood,” He pointed out. “And she’s vegan. Wait, you want them to have sex in the elevator?”

            “Seven hells, no.” Arya cried. “That’s the last thing I wanna see, believe me.”

            “Then maybe go for fruits.” He suggested. “Like strawberries or pomegranates.”

            “Whoa! This is only the back-up plan.” She said. “If Bran doesn’t admit his feelings, only then will I be forced to trap him with Meera in the elevator.”

            “How are you even sure Bran will admit it tonight?”

            “Because I walked in on Jojen and Myrcella pressuring him to confess on the engagement party, like the other day.”

            Gendry nodded. “Okay, then.” He said. “Let’s hope everything will go as planned.”

            She texted her Jon if they’re already at the party. And his reply:

_Jon 18:35_

_Still on the Kingsroad, with Robb and Talisa following closely behind us._

            At the party, everything seemed to be going well. And Arya was so happy to see that Bran was smiling ear-to-ear when he danced and talked with Meera. They eventually went to this viewing deck with a bullet-proof glass rail overlooking Shipbreaker Bay.

            She literally had to give Jojen and Myrcella high-fives as their plan was working. And Jon and Gendry were doing great at distracting Robb.

            Arya continued studying them from afar though, keeping everyone from destroying their moment.

            Until she heard a familiar voice called out from behind. “Arya, hey.”

            She turned and saw her once blond-haired Dornish nightmare standing before her, Edric Dayne.

            “Hello, Edric,” Arya greeted, forcing out a smile. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

            “Ned,” Edric corrected. “How many times to I have to tell you can call me _Ned_. And Trystane and I were in the same class in high school, of course I have to be here.”

            Edric Dayne was also in the same frat as Trystane was, and he also one of her suitors who was very persuasive and seriously wouldn’t take no for an answer. Gendry, Robb and Meera literally had to interfere for him to stop coming after her. Another weird thing, was that Edric kept bringing up that her Dad, Ned and his aunt, Ashara used to date in college.

            “Well, I’m trying to separate you from my Dad and my nephew,” She explained. “Who are both named Ned. Well, technically, it’s _Eddard_ , but we call them _Ned_.”

            “Your nephew?” He repeated.

            “Robb’s son.”

            “Well, I—whoa!” Edric exclaimed. “What happened to your hand?”

            “It’s a sprain from the construction site.”

            “Anyways, I heard you and Gendry are also getting hitched.” Edric said, as he took two champagne glasses of Dornish Red from a waiter carrying a tray of it. “Here you go.” He offered.

            “Nah, I’m good.” Arya declined. “I prefer Arbor Gold.”

            Edric shrugged. “Okay, two for me then.” He said. “Congratulations, you guys.”

            But when Arya glanced back at Bran and Meera, it didn’t look good. They looked like they were arguing and she knew it’s bad news.

            “Um, would you excuse me?” Arya told Edric. “I have to be somewhere else right now. And it’s urgent.”

            “Oh, sure.” Edric said. “Take your time.”

            Arya trudged towards Jojen and Alys on one corner of the crowd.

            “Hey, Arya.” Alys greeted.

            Arya nodded. “Alys,” Then turned to Jojen. “Dude, we have a major problem.”

            Jojen’s expression darkened. “What kind of problem?”

            She motioned head towards Bran and Meera on the viewing deck before seeing them again. This time, Myrcella was with them and Meera was briskly walking away from them and towards their direction.

Jojen called as she was getting closer. “Meera, what—?” He started to say.

            “Let’s go home.” Meera interrupted as she walked passed them, completely ignoring Arya. And Meera never just ignores her. Something is definitely wrong.

            “But—”

            “Now, please.” She insisted as she went out of the venue and never looked back.

            “Holy shit!” Jojen cursed. “What the fuck happened now?”

            “Calm down.” Alys said. “Just go talk to Bran and Myrcella. I’ll talk to your sister.”

Arya and Jojen immediately went to find Bran and found him sitting on a bench by the glass rail looking distraught with Myrcella consoling to him.

Bran had his head down, looking like he was about to cry.

            “Bran, what happened?” Arya demanded.

            “Dude, did you tell her?” Jojen asked.

            Bran didn’t answer, but he nodded absent-mindedly.

            Arya narrowed her eyes at him. “How did she take it?”

            Her brother shrugged.

            “What?” Both she and Jojen exclaimed at the same time.

            “That’s fucking ridiculous!” Jojen insisted, and Arya got the feeling he didn’t believe his own sister had just blown off his bestfriend like that. “Maybe I can—”

            “No, don’t.” Bran interrupted calmly. “Trust me, your sister has a lot of things in her mind at the moment, so please don’t pressure her.”

            “I’m sorry for whatever she did.” Jojen apologized.

            “You have nothing to apologize for, Dude.” Bran assured.

            “So what happens now?” Myrcella asked.

            “I’m not giving up on her.” Bran insisted. “I’ll try to find her tomorrow. But don’t tell her that.”

            “I won’t.” Jojen promised. “She’ll be at work tomorrow. Lunch break’s at noon.”

            As Jojen and Myrcella were comforting Bran, Arya managed to text Jon to not go through with their plan on confronting Meera.

_Jon; 22:49_

_Abort mission._

            Bran turned to Myrcella. “I’m sorry for being an emotional rollercoaster today.”

            “Well, I have to go.” Jojen said. “Or Meera’s gonna kill me.”

            “Drive safe.” Myrcella said.

            As Jojen left, Arya turned to Myrcella. “’Cella, could you please give me and my brother a minute alone?”

            Myrcella nodded. “Of course.” She said, placing a hand on Bran’s shoulder. “If you don’t feel good, you can go and get some rest, okay?”

            “Thanks, ‘Cella.” Bran said.

            Her future-sister-by-law then left her alone with Bran.

            “What did I ever do for the gods to punish me like this?” Her brother muttered.

            “Okay, now you’re overreacting.” Arya pointed out as she sat beside him. “And you’re quoting some defeated protagonist in some movie. What exactly did she say after you told her, if you don’t mind?”

            “Something about swearing off dating—”

            “I don’t believe that.”

            “I know,” Bran said. “And I know she’s saying that because she’s afraid.”

            “Well, whatever happens, I’m here, okay?” She assured.

            “You always have.”

            “And always will.” Arya promised. “You’re my little brother. I want you to be happy.” She nudged him. “And you know, that kid Mykel, he needs a Dad.” She said before she could stop herself.

            Bran frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

            _Holy fucking shit!_ Arya mentally scolded herself. _I did not just fucking said that! Quick, come up with an amazing comeback._ “Um, you know, like a father-figure or…a step-dad.”

            Luckily for her, Bran bought it. “It would’ve have been an issue, you know.” He said. “I love that kid. I mean, he kinda looks like me, right?”

            Arya forced out a smile. “Right.” _Of course, he looks like you. He’s your son!_ She wanted to say, but bit her tongue. Jon was right, if anyone should drop the bomb on Bran it should be Meera herself.

            “Or it’s the red hair.” Bran added.

            She cleared her throat. “Anyways, I won’t be going to work tomorrow. At least, not in _Starkitects Tower_ , but up in the North.” She pointed out. “You can handle it without me for one day, right?”

            “Of course.” Bran promised. “I ran the company when you were meeting clients overseas for a few days. It’ll be fine.”

            “Wonderful!” Arya’s face brightened. “In the meantime, you need to rest. Mostly from all the drama today.”

            “But what about my dogs?” He asked.

            “You don’t have to worry about them.” She assured. “They can stay with me for the night. You need to go home and rest, seriously.”

            “Thanks, sis.”

            What Arya never told Bran, is that there was supposed to be an intervention for Meera. At first, it was her and Jon in the original plan. But now, with feelings involved, Meera’s gonna need her three bestfriends. Which also means, she’s gonna have to tell Gendry and Robb about it. Even though she was sure Robb’s gonna explode, he’s still Meera’s bestfriend.

            After the party, Arya and Gendry went back to the penthouse. She had managed to text Jon their Plan B on the ride back to the capital.

Arriving at their place, they found the four huskies sleeping soundly on the carpet and she knew better not to disturb their sleep, especially Summer.

She ran straight to the kitchen and raided the fridge for some juice. And Gendry immediately could tell something was wrong.

“Arry, are you okay?” He asked as he sat on one of the barstool by the kitchen island counter. “Because you raid the fridge for something when there’s a problem. What is it?”

Arya sighed. “Honestly, I’m just worried about Bran. After he told Meera he loved her—”

“Wait, what?” Gendry asked as if he’d misheard her. “He told her—Seven fucking hells! Finally!” He said. “How did she take it though?”

             She shrugged. “Well, she ran. Avoiding everything, and avoiding everyone after it happened.”

            Gendry shook his head. “Meera, she’s back to phase one again.” He pointed out. “Rejecting every guy who’s ever asked her out.”

            “You know at this point,” She spoke up. “I’m more worried about how this will affect Mykel most of all.”

 “Okay, what has Meera’s son got to do with this?” He asked.

            “Because—oh, fuck!” Arya cursed at herself. She almost forgot Gendry didn’t know yet. She pointed at the console table behind one of the living room couches. “Take a look at one of those envelopes.”

            Gendry took one of the two envelopes and read its contents. “Arry, why do you have a copy of Mykel’s birth certificate?”

            “No, not that.” Arya scolded. “The other one.”

            He kept reading it. “Hey, who knew this kid has an interesting name. _Mykel Brandon_ —wait.” He frowned. “What? Why would Meera…?” He faltered.

            “I told you, it’s the other one.”

            Gendry took the other envelope, read it and saw what she meant. “Holy shit!” He gasped. “Bran is the father?!”

            “Yep, you’re reading that right.” She blurted out. “Mykel is Bran’s son.”

            “This is very overwhelming news.” He pointed out. “How did you even—?”

            “Jon.” Arya said. “He told about his suspicions and how the kid looked like Bran. At first, I thought he was just messing with me. Then I met the kid, and thought maybe he’s right.”

            Arya explained how she took hair samples from both Bran and Mykel when they were in Stark Manor in Winterfell, and how they travelled to Dorne to have it tested. How the results came the next day and we found out the truth.

            “Someone has to tell Bran about his son, seriously.” He insisted.

            “I know,” She agreed. “But if someone should, it has to be Meera. It has to come from her. Problem is, I don’t think she’ll be telling anyone about it soon. So that’s where you come in.”

            “Me?” Gendry repeated. “What are you talking about?”

            “Meera has three bestfriends.” She reminded him. “You, Jon and Robb. If there’s someone who can give her some intervention, it’s the three of you.”

            Gendry nodded. “Okay.” He said. “But I don’t know how your brother’s gonna react to this. I mean, do you remember how he nearly trashed that art studio in the _F.A.B._ when he found out about us? It was a freakin’ mess.”

            Arya raised an eyebrow at him. “How were you able to convince Meera to give Tyrek a chance at dating back then?”

            “Whoa!” He raised his hands up in surrender. “That was mostly Robb’s doing. All I did was threatened to kill Tyrek if he ever hurt Meera.”

            “Exactly,” She said. “That’s why you need Robb for this.”

            Gendry shrugged. “Okay, maybe I should meet up with Jon and plan—”

            “Oh, honey, I’m way ahead of you.” Arya smirked. “Robb lives in Winterfell, and Jon already in Winterfell at the moment. We just need to get you there. That’s why we’re driving North tomorrow morning, so you guys can tell him and catch him before he goes to work.”

            Gendry smiled at her. “That’s brilliant planning. And this is why I love you.” He declared.

            Arya flipped her hair and winked. “I know.” She said, matter of factly. “I’m awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re gonna bring up the whole Tarth-the-Sapphire-Isle thing. It’s called the Sapphire Isle because of the blue waters surrounding it, not because it’s mined there. But I just needed a reason for Jaime to actually meet Brienne so I turned it into a reality.
> 
> On the other hand, grab some tissues, people! Because the next chapters are guaranteed to make you cry.


	31. The Truth (Part 1)

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34; Sansa – 33; Arya – 31; Bran, Jojen – 30; Rickon, Shireen – 26



 

**JON**

_Probability of Paternity: 99.999%_.

That’s what the _DNA test results_ said. From all the hair Arya had plucked out from Bran and Mykel when they visited Winterfell, it was a match. And now they finally had legal proof the Mykel is Bran’s son with Meera.

Ever since Jon met the kid, he had his suspicions. Mykel is very much like Bran in many ways. With his auburn hair, lean demeanor, his ingenuity in Math, and him suddenly becoming a glutton when it comes to French fries.

Now, they had to urge Meera to tell Bran about their son. And by _they_ , it meant Jon himself, Gendry, and Robb. Arya had texted him Friday night that she had already explained the truth to Gendry, who of course, was surprised to learn the truth. She also said that they’d be travelling North so they can tell Robb about it.

            With his paternal aunt, Daenerys becoming president, she made working on a Saturday optional. It’s either they show up to work, do a half-day, or not show up at all. In Jon’s case, he does show up to work on a Saturday, but he’s usually on a half-day. As for Robb, he usually shows up to work at 10am on Saturdays.

            Now, eating breakfast with their families in Stark Manor, Jon could feel the tension. He had told his wife about Arya’s plan. But what really worried him was Robb’s reaction to it.

            Halfway through breakfast, his cousin Arya arrived with her fiancé Gendry and her two huskies, Nymeria and Visenya. Jon’s twin daughters, of course, wasted no time and ran to their favorite aunt.

            “Aunt Awya!” Lya and Dany squealed then tackled Arya with their hugs.

            “Wow, they literally worship you.” Robb said.

            “Of course,” Arya said. “I’m everyone’s favorite aunt.” She held out a plastic bucket with a _Brynden’s Burgers_ logo on it. “By the way, I bought chicken nuggets for everyone.”

            “Yay!” His nephew, Little Ned screamed from across the table.

            “Chicken nuggets!” His son, Rhaegar chanted. “Chicken nuggets!”

            “Arya, it’s breakfast.” Robb reminded her.

            “So?” Arya shrugged. “Everyone loves chicken nuggets. And it’s not often that I buy these for my beloved nieces and nephews.” She said as she held out the box of chicken nuggets she had bought. “These things tend to be sold out on most branches.”

            Arya had then greeted everyone, by giving Robb and Jon fist bumps, hugging Talisa and Ygritte, and giving her parents Ned and Catelyn pecks on their cheeks.

            “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Stark.” Gendry greeted.

            His Uncle Ned smiled. “Ah, Gendry,” He acknowledged. “I think you should start calling me _Dad_ since you’ll be part of the family soon.”

            “Daddy, I think it’s too early for that.” Arya pointed out.

            “Oh, nonsense.” Ned waved it off. “I’d be more excited having one of Robert’s sons as my son-by-law.” He admitted. “And then Robert and I will be co-parents-by-law. I wish I could say the same for Howland, but the chances of that happening are very slim.”

            “It’s not too late, Daddy,” Arya smirked. “Meera is single, Bran is single—it can still happen.”

            “Don’t dwell on it.” Robb said.

            Arya grunted. “Since when were you the fucking pessimist in the family, big brother?”

            _“Arya Lyanna Stark!”_ Catelyn scolded. “Watch your mouth.”

            “Sorry.” Arya apologized.

            “Anyways,” Robb spoke up. “I think Bran is _way_ out of Meera’s league. And sure, Bran did have a crush on Meera then, but that was it. And besides, Meera’s a single Mom.”

            “So?” Jon asked. “What’s wrong with that?”

            “So, there’s a big chance that she might get back together with whoever her kid’s Dad is.” Robb said. “And I think she prefers blond guys.”

            Hearing Robb say that confirmed Jon’s suspicions that Robb really didn’t like Bran and Meera together. But Arya had other concerns. His cousin admitted to him that if someone will come between her _OTP_ or something, that person will be facing her. In this case, it’s Robb. And if that happens, it’ll be a show worth watching and worth eating a bucket of popcorn in the corner.

            “Whoa!” Arya countered. “First of all, I don’t think Meera prefers guys with specific hair. It’s the guys who _had_ asked her out just coincidentally have blond hair, including Tyrek.” She explained. “Second, her kid had red hair which obviously comes from the father. And third, Mykel’s Dad coming back is highly unlikely. That guy’s in Oldtown and it’s a closed city. I don’t think he’s getting out of there soon.”

            “The red hair could be a recessive gene, you know.” Robb pointed out. “Like dark hair among the Targaryens.”

            “Okay!” Jon interrupted. “Can you please leave my family out of this?” He said, gritting his teeth. “Thank you.”

            His Uncle Ned cleared his throat. “So, little cupcake,” He said. “What brings you and Gendry up North this early?” He asked.

            _Little cupcake_ , the affectionate way his Uncle Ned calls Arya. And it was pretty clear that Arya is the closest among the Stark kids to the family patriarch. The same way Bran was closest to Catelyn.

            “Well, Daddy,” Arya replied. “We have unfinished business in the Gift. They’re starting the layout on the houses.”

            “How’s your arm, sweetie?” His Aunt Cat asked.

            “Better.” His cousin said, wiggling her left hand. “Talisa said I could remove the splint on Saturday, and today just happens to be Saturday.”

            Afterwards, Jon had instructed his wife Ygritte to keep the kids, his Aunt and Uncle and Talisa distracted in the living room as he, Arya and Gendry confront Robb about Meera’s situation.

            Just as Robb was about to go upstairs and probably change into his corporate attire, Jon pulled him aside.

            “Dude, can we have a moment with you?” Jon asked. “It’s important.”

            Robb shrugged. “Okay.”

            Arya led her brother to the breakfast nook, where all four of them sat.

            “Whoa! This looks serious.” Robb noticed. “What’s up?” He asked.

            “You’re a lawyer, right?” Arya started to say. “That means you know the laws and cases of illegitimate children and child custodies.”

            “Yeah—wait, why are you asking me this?” Robb demanded. “Are you pregnant?” He asked, glaring at Gendry.

            “Wha—No!” Arya said in defense. “Not yet. Gendry and I still have to be married. We’re not like you. No offense.”

            Jon cleared his throat. “Anyways,” He said. “This is not about them. This is about Meera and her son, Mykel.”

            “Why?” Robb frowned. “Did his Dad came out of nowhere and tried to take him? He can’t do that. That’s kidnapping, because obviously Meera has full custody—”

            “Dude!” Jon raised his voice. “Just let us talk.” He sighed. “What if we tell you Mykel’s Dad doesn’t really know he has a son?”

            “Isn’t that what Meera had said?” Robb reminded him. “She got out of that relationship the moment she became with child.”

            “What if,” Gendry said.  “We also tell you that the guy who knocked her up isn’t really from Oldtown, but is your own brother?”

            Robb knitted his eyebrows. “Wha—what do you mean?”

            “Mykel is Bran’s son.” Arya blurted out. “With Meera.”

            “ _WHAT?_ ” Robb exclaimed.

            Jon raised his palms up, trying to calm his cousin down. “Dude, I know this is hard to believe, but please hear us out.” He turned to Arya and nodded.

            Arya slid a brown envelope across the table to Robb. “That’s the proof.”

            “When we met the kid,” Jon started to explain. “It’s like a part of me knew. The red hair itself is a dead giveaway. I tried asking Meera about Mykel’s Dad, but she literally broke down in front of me while you and Gendry were playing with the kids.”

            “Jon told me about his suspicions,” Arya added. “When he came for the puppies for his kids. I didn’t believe him at first, until I saw Mykel.”

            “And your sister went as far as DNA Testing.” Gendry informed. “The results are inside that envelope, which was mailed to Arya’s office just yesterday morning.”

            Robb opened the envelope and read its contents. And the expression on his face darkened as he read on.

            “The kid’s full name itself is a clue.” Jon pointed out. “And if you count nine months backwards since his birthdate, you’ll notice it’s the same month as yours and Talisa’s wedding.”

 _“WHAT THE FUCK?!”_ He yelled, then covered his mouth with his own hand. “Does Bran even know about this?” He asked.

            Jon shook his head. “No.” He said. “Not yet.”

            “But he has to know.” Arya insisted. “Bran’s already missed six years of his own son’s life.”

            Robb pounded his fist on the table. And at the point, Jon knew his cousin was about to explode.

            “Why are you telling me about this now?” He demanded. “Because if I had known, I’d go straight to Meera and demand why she hid the kid from us.”

            “Well, that’s my point.” Arya said. “You, Jon and Gendry are her bestfriends. You’re the ones who are capable of an intervention.”

            “Intervention for what?” Robb asked. “She already hid the kid in Oldtown all these years without any of us knowing—”

            “For Meera to tell Bran about their son.” Jon interrupted. “If someone has to say something about it, it has to come from her. All we have to do is urge her to tell Bran about it.”

            “Why didn’t she say anything?” Robb asked in disbelief. “Why didn’t she at least tell either me, Jon or Gendry?” He wondered.

“Your Bran’s brother,” Arya explained. “Jon’s his cousin, and Gendry’s dating me so, of course, she had to keep her mouth shut. And probably because she and Bran were never actually together.”

            Robb sighed. “Where’s Meera now?”

“King’s Landing.” Arya answered. “Jojen had mentioned last night that she’ll be at work today.”

Robb stood, then turned to Jon. “Get dressed.” He instructed. “It turns out, we’re going to King’s Landing today.”

Jon offered Robb to hitch the ride with him to King’s Landing. And the whole ride, he didn’t shut up, at all. He kept ranting that he will file a case on Bran’s behalf for the kid’s custody, or how Jojen or Howland even tolerated her hiding away Bran’s son in an isolated city in the Reach.

            “Dude, calm down, okay?” Jon insisted.

            “Calm down?” Robb repeated. “ _Calm down?_ Jon, Meera deprived Bran from his own son! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down knowing I have another nephew?” He pointed out. “You know the most insulting part is we’ve already met the kid!”

            “Dude, just…don’t do anything stupid.” Jon urged. “Or scandalous. Remember your work and professional ethics. You’re a lawyer and CEO of one of the largest companies in Westeros.” He reminded him. “And you’ve also got a family name to protect.”

            “I’m not hitting a girl.” His cousin replied. “I never will. I just want answers on why she did all those things. And to think I have the highest respects for the Reeds.”

            They arrived at KLMC, parked their cars and regroup.

            “She works at the _Veterinary Doctors_ building.” Robb informed. “But she could be anywhere. And this hospital is like, the largest next to the Citadel Complex.”

            “What time is it?” Arya asked.

            Jon noticed that Arya was clutching the envelope that contained the DNA results and the birth certificate. Clearly, it’s for further evidence in case Meera denies anything.

            He checked his wrist watch. “It’s noon.”

            “Noon is lunch break.” Arya pointed out. “Which means Meera would be in the cafeteria.”

            As they made their way towards the hospital building, Arya stopped at her tracks. “Oh, no.”

            All three of them turned to her. “What?” They all asked in unison.

            Arya pointed to one of the cars parked. “This is Bran’s car.” She said. “He’s here.”

            “Well, we need to hurry.” Jon insisted.

            “Hurry with what?” Robb asked. “And why is Bran even here?”

            Arya shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 _That was a lie, obviously._ Jon thought. Arya knew a lot of stuff about Bran that Jon didn’t. And he was not surprised, as Arya was Bran’s closest sibling, and admittedly, his favorite sister. Bran would open up to her about things he felt uncomfortable discussing with his brothers or to Jon himself. The only times Bran opened up to Jon was because he was cornered, leaving him no choice but to admit to him whatever he did.

            Entering the cafeteria, they started looking for Meera, but instead found familiar faces.

            “Is that…Rycherd?” Robb spoke up. “Rycherd Crane?”

            Jon remembered Rycherd Crane was one of Robb’s lieutenants in the _Alpha Theta Psi_ fraternity when they were in college. And they saw him eating on one of the cafeteria’s tables by the large glass windows.

            “What?” Gendry frowned, then followed Robb’s gaze. “Oh, yeah, it’s him. Sometimes, I forget he’s a doctor.” He said as he approached him. “Hey, Rycherd!” He greeted.

            Rycherd looked up from his meal and looked around for whoever called him. His eyes widened and he broke into a grin when he saw them. “Gendry, Robb, Jon!”

            Gendry gave him a fist bump. “S’up, man.”

            “It’s been a freakin’ long time, Dude.” Rycherd said as he gave Robb and Jon fist bumps, then nodded in Arya’s direction. “Hey, Arya.”

            “Hello Rycherd.” Arya acknowledged.

            “Honey,” Rycherd called, waving his hand frantically for someone by the large glass windows.

            Jon turned to see whom Rycherd was waving his hand at. Three people were by the large glass windows and they seemed to be looking at whatever was happening outside. One of them, was Rycherd’s wife, Rylene; the guy on her left was Rylene and Meera’s former roommate in Brightwater Keep, Wylis Bracken; and some other girl Jon didn’t recognized.

            All three of them turned to their direction and gasped.

            “Famous people alert.” Wylis said.

            “Rylene, hey!” Arya greeted.

            “I’m surprised you still remember me, Arya.” Rylene said.

            “Well, of course, I’d remember you.” Arya insisted. “You’re Meera’s thesis partner in college.”

            Jon cleared his throat. “Speaking of Meera,” He said. “Have you guys seen her everywhere?” He asked.

            “Or Bran for that matter?” Robb added.

            Wylis and Rylene exchanged troubled looks.

            “Um, they’re outside,” Rylene answered, pointing at the large glass windows. “On the parking lot.”

            “They?” Robb repeated. “Both of them?”

            “Are you deaf?” Arya snapped. “She just said that.”

            Jon went for the windows to see for himself. The others followed after him. The windows showed another parking lot, which wasn’t surprising considering how large the complex is. The main highlight was that they saw Bran and Meera arguing. Or at least it looked like they were arguing.

            Bran had his back to them, so they can’t see the expression on his face. Meera, on the other hand, had tears in her eyes, and she seemed to be pushing Bran away from her, but he held on.

            “Oh, boy.” Jon said. “This doesn’t look good.”

            “Can they see us from here?” Robb asked.

            “No, they can’t.” Arya confirmed, she knocked her knuckles on the glass windows. “This is a one-way mirror type tinted glass. We can see them, but they can’t see us.”

            “Okay, how do we get there to them?” Robb followed up a question.

            Arya stepped away from the glass windows. “This way.” She started to walk towards wherever the exit was, but stopped at her tracks when they saw them gawking at her.

            Robb frowned at his sister. “How do you even know where to go?”

            “I fucking designed this place, didn’t I?” Arya reminded them. “So of course, I’d know where to go.”

            As Arya led the way, Robb and Gendry followed.

Jon, however, had to apologize to Rycherd, Rylene and Wylis for the inconveniences they’ve caused before catching up with his cousins. But he’s got the feeling Rylene and Wylis are just gonna keep looking out that same window earlier as if it’s a TV screen for all the drama that’s about to go down.

 

**MEERA**

            The night before, Meera had barely fallen asleep, and the only reason she actually did was because she cried herself to sleep.

            She couldn’t shake what Bran had said in her mind. _I love you_. It felt too good to be true. Never in her life did she expect Bran to say that. But no, she had sworn to herself that she would stop with all the dating nonsense. It’s a complete waste of time. She just had to focus on her family from now on and avoid distractions.

            But also last night, for the first time, Mykel had asked her about his Dad. Hopefully, he wouldn’t figure out the connection. That Bran is his Dad, at least, not for now.

            Now, Meera was eating lunch in KLMC’s cafeteria with her colleagues. She was so deep in thought that she hadn’t notice Rylene calling her name until she patted her shoulder.

            “Meera?” Rylene called. “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine.” Meera lied. “I…I just…didn’t sleep well last night.”

            “Ooh, by the way,” Wylis spoke up. “What happened last night during Myrcella Baratheon’s engagement party? Something interesting?” He asked.

            “Not much.” She said. “But I did meet Tyrek again.”

            “And let me guess,” Rycherd said. “Robb, Jon, and Gendry ran to your side immediately.”

            “Yeah, of course, that happened.” Meera said. “I expected them to show up at some point. And then Bran pretended to be my boyfriend so Tyrek would lay off of me the entire night.”

            Wylis squealed. “Oh my gods! And it worked, right?” He asked.

            Meera shrugged. “It did.”

            “Aww,” Cat swooned. “That is so sweet.”

            Wylis leaned in closer on the table. “What else happened?”

            “Nothing else happened.” Meera said.

 _Well, Bran did asked me to dance, then tried to kiss me, and then told me he loved me._ She wanted to say, but decided against it. Partly, because Rylene and Wylis sort of, knew the truth about how Bran was connected to her somehow, and mostly because Rycherd is also a good friend to the Stark boys.

“I don’t believe that.” Wylis said. “And I think whatever happened last night, caused you to be sleep-deprived today and—” He faltered, then raised an eyebrow at someone or something behind her. “Uh, Meera?”

            “What?” She asked.

            Wylis motioned his head to something behind her.

            Meera turned and saw Bran standing a few meters away. Judging from the dark circles around his eyes, she could tell he had also barely slept as well.

            “Oh, fuck!” She cursed, then turned to her colleagues. “I guess, I’m taking the rest of the day off.” She then slid her plate of vegetable salad across the table to Wylis. “You can have the rest of it. I’m out.”

            Meera stood and started walking away from her confused colleagues.

            But of course, Bran caught up to her and grabbed her arm. “Meera, please,” He pleaded. “I just wanna talk to you.”

            “We have nothing to talk about.” She insisted, then shook her hand off his grasp. “And I told you to stay away from me.”

            She took all her stuff in the doctors’ lounge and left, but still, Bran kept following her. Up until the parking lot as she walked to her car.

            Meera became irritated and turned to face him. “What part of _stay away from me_ don’t you understand, Bran?”

“I wasn’t drunk last night.” Bran said. “I meant what I said and I will say it again. I love you, Meera.”

            “Bran,” Meera said. “Please stop doing this.”

“Everyone kept asking me the same godsdamned questions, you know.” He said. “ _Bran, when are you getting a girlfriend? Bran, when are you getting married? Robb’s married, Sansa’s married, Arya’s engaged, Rickon’s getting there, what about you?_ I never answered them. But I wanted to answer them. I wanted to tell them that I was waiting for you. For that one girl who actually made me feel loved even though we were never together.”

            “Aren’t you forgetting that all the things we did then was only a stupid game that I started?” She reminded him.

            “It wasn’t to me.” Bran admitted. “I already loved you before all that.”

            “Well, I’m sorry I led you on.” She blurted out. Though she never really meant it, she had to say it for him to stay away from her.

            Bran shook his head. “I don’t believe that.”

            “You deserve so much better than me Bran.” Meera said. “I’m a wreck. You don’t want me.”

            “That’s not true.” Bran insisted. “You’re a girl any guy could ask for. And I don’t want you, I need you because I love you. And if you’re worried about Mykel—”

            “Hey, do not get my son involve in this!” She interjected, then turned her back on him and continued walking towards her car.

            “I’m not.” He assured. “But if you’re worried about me not accepting him, don’t be.” He assured. “I love that kid too. It’s kinda weird, but I can see myself in him in many ways. And I have found common ground with him as well. You have nothing to worry about.”

            Hearing what Bran had just said, Meera’s eyes started to water.

            “He can have my name,” Bran continued. “I’ll adopt him. I don’t care if some guy in Oldtown knocked you up. And if I have to go there just to punch that guy in the face, I’ll do it. Just give me his name.”

Bran held her shoulders, forcing her to face him. “Meera, give me his name.”

“Bran—” She shook her head as tears fell down to her cheeks. Only a few people knew who Mykel’s Dad really is. Now, it felt like she was trapped. Clearly, there was no other way around it. “No guy in Oldtown ever knocked me up,” Meera admitted. “I made it up.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked in confusion.

“I was already pregnant before I left for Oldtown.”

            Bran knitted his eyebrows. “Then who—?”

            “You did.” She blurted out.

Bran’s pleading expression turned to curiosity. “What…?” He shook his head. “But if—if I did, then… Mykel is my—our son?”

Meera nodded in confirmation.

            His jaw dropped in surprised, with tears forming in his eyes and had his hand clamping his mouth. “Why…why didn’t you say anything?” He stuttered.

            “What will I say, Bran?” She asked, then shrugged. “For starters, we weren’t even together.”

            “Yes, we weren’t together,” He pointed out. “But Mykel is still my son. I could’ve helped you raise him. And we—we could’ve been a family. Bu—but why did you have to hide him from me?”

            “I didn’t plan to hide him from you forever.” She explained. “I was just…looking for the right time to tell you, but I just don’t know how and when.”

            “So you took him to Oldtown, because you knew I can’t follow you there.” He guessed. “Why?”

            “Because I’m ashamed.” She sniffled. “I’m ashamed of what I started with you. I’m ashamed of what we’ve been doing all those years. And I can’t bear to face you and your family.”

            Surprisingly, Bran took her hand and squeezed it affectionately. “It’s not too late.” He said. “We can still do it.” He persisted. “We can still raise our son together.”

            Meera, once again, released her hand from his grip and shook her head and simply turned away from him.

            “You said Mykel’s Dad was the greatest guy you knew.” Bran spoke up.

            She glanced back at him. “You still are.” She gave him a smile before turning her back on him again.

            “You also said you love him.”

Meera stopped at her tracks, and only then did she really ever confirm her feelings for him. That no matter how much she tried to deny it or push her feelings away, she still really, truly loved him. But she never said it out loud, and kept walking.

Bran caught up to her and blocked her way. “Just tell me then.” Bran said as he held her arms. “Say it to my face.” He pleaded as he sniffled. “I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love me. Do it and I will never bother you again.” He promised. “I’ll keep my distance and I’ll move on with my life. But I’ll still send aid and support for Mykel. He’s my son that means he’s my responsibility as well.”

            Meera couldn’t do it. She simply looked down, not meeting his eyes. Tears had rapidly streamed down her cheeks. “Bran…”

            But before she could say more, a yell from a distance interrupted them.

            “Bran!” A voice called. Meera knew who it belonged to, of course. It was Robb’s.

Meera turned and saw the whole gang walking towards them. Robb was on the lead, followed by Jon, Gendry and Arya.

 _Oh, shit!_ Meera mentally cursed. _Could this day get any worse?_ She managed to free herself from Bran’s grasp and made the way to her car.

Bran, on the other hand, made no attempt to go after her. It’s either he was still very much surprised about learning that Mykel is his son and/or maybe because she never answered his last question. Or it could be both.

Just as she made it to her car and reached out for her keys, she heard Robb’s voice again. “Meera!” He called. “Meera, wait!”

Meera took a deep breath before facing her three bestfriends.

Robb had his arms crossed across his chest, and he had a scowl on his face. She could tell he was mad as he literally had the same expression he had when they met again before she left for Oldtown. Jon and Gendry stood on either side of Robb, and both of them had guarded expressions on their faces. Arya, however, went over to Bran, consoling him.

“Well,” She started to say. “Are you gonna beat me up for sleeping with your brother?” She asked.

Robb raised his hand. “As I’ve said before, I’m not hitting a girl.” He said. “But, seriously? What you did was…” He shrugged. “I don’t even know what kind of word I’m supposed to use for it, you know.”

“Scandalous, immoral—” Gendry started to say.

“Okay, dude.” Robb scolded. “That’s enough.” He cleared his throat. “Honestly, I’m still not over the fact that you’ve been sleeping with Bran since we were in college.” He admitted. “And then three hours ago, I just found out you had a son together. That kid we met was my nephew!”

Meera’s eyes widen in surprise. “I’m not even gonna ask how you found out.”

“Technically, Jon figured it out.” Robb said. “He took out a copy of your son’s birth certificate from the WSA.”

“Look,” Jon spoke up. “Seeing your kid’s full name and birthdate was enough proof. Plus, the red hair is a dead giveaway.”

“ _Mykel Brandon_ ,” Robb nodded. “Pretty clever. You named the kid after his Dad.”

“As for the real proof,” Jon continued. “It was Arya who dug deeper. She went for DNA testing.”

“I don’t know how Arya managed to convince that diagnostic clinic to release the results the following day,” Gendry brought up. “But she has impressive negotiation skills. You’d be surprised.”

Meera wasn’t surprised that Jon and Arya dug deeper for more information. But she didn’t expect them to go as far as DNA Testing.

“I think you know what my next question is, right?” Robb said. “Why’d you hid the kid from us?  And more importantly, from Bran?” He asked.

            Meera looked down. “Because I can’t bear to face him and your family for what we’ve been doing.”

            “So you ran to Oldtown,” Robb guessed. “And your Dad and brother approved of this? What the fuck?!”

            “No,” She replied. “They never did. And please don’t blame them.” She insisted. “I made them promise not tell anyone. Especially you Starks. Honestly, my Dad wanted to tell your parents himself. And my brother never wanted to go to Oldtown.”

            “But you guys went anyway.” Gendry pointed out.

            “It was the only choice we had that doesn’t involve telling you Starks about it.” She explained. “I wanted to move to Essos and cut ties with everyone I knew, but both my Dad and my brother disagreed.”

            “Cut ties with everyone?” Jon repeated. “Meera, why would you wanna do that?” He asked.

            “Because I’m ashamed with what I’ve been doing with Bran.” She said. “And yes, you told me so. You’ve been telling me to stop, but I didn’t listen.”

            “Look,” Robb cleared his throat. “What’s done is done and we can’t change the past. But if you turn the world upside down, Bran is still Mykel’s Dad. And my brother has rights to his own son. That’s why I’m filing for sole custody.”

            “What?” Jon exclaimed. “Dude, you never said anything about this.”

            “Yeah, dude,” Gendry agreed. “And that’s not your choice, it’s Bran’s.”

            “No, Robb,” Meera pleaded. “Please, don’t take my son from me. He’s all I have.”

            Robb’s expression was as cold and hard as steel. “Well, you should’ve thought about that before you had sex with my brother on my wedding night!” He snapped. “I’ll see you at court, Meera.” He said before turning away from them and back towards where he came.

            “Robb, please.” Meera begged, tears once again streamed down her cheeks.

            Gendry tucked her into a hug. “It’s okay.” He assured. “We’ll talk to him. He’s not gonna take your son from you.” He promised before heading to where Arya was.

            That left Meera with Jon, who’s expression she couldn’t read.

            “Do you have anything to add to whatever your cousin had just said?” She asked.

            “Yes,” Jon said. “All I’m going to say is why are you still hiding?”

            “You just figured out Mykel is Bran’s son,” She pointed out. “What else am I hiding?”

            “How you really feel, Meera.” Jon explained. “I know you’ve been sleeping with Bran and to you, it was nothing. But as time went by, it was becoming…real. And I myself didn’t believe it, until I told you to stop sleeping with Bran. When I saw your reaction, I knew I had misjudged you.” He said. “You love him.”

            Meera never answered. Jon was right, of course.

            “And you still love him.” Jon stated, then shrugged. “But why are you still denying that?”

            “So what if I still do?” Meera said as she wiped her tears. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

            “Why do you assume that?”

            “Because not everyone approves of it.”

            “Was it you who kept telling us back then to not care too much about other people’s opinions?” Jon recalled.

            “I know,” She said. “But our families’ opinions also matter, Jon.” She gripped Jon’s arm. “And please, don’t let them take Mykel from me. Please.”

            “I won’t let that happen.” Jon promised. “No one will be taking your son away from you. That’s just Robb talking in anger. He’ll cool off eventually.” He sighed. “In the meantime, you figure out where you stand. You’ve been denying it for too long, Meera. It’s time to come out of the shadows.” He then wrapped his arm around her and gave her a hug. “I’ll see you around.”

            Afterwards, Meera went into her car and started the engines. The rest of the trip back to Greywater, she was crying non-stop. She couldn’t believe what in the seven godsdamned hells had happened in KLMC’s parking lot. First, it was Bran repeating what he had confessed the night before, that he loved her; second, was admitting to him that Mykel was his son; and third, that her three bestfriends found out about it and now Robb’s threatened to take her son from her.

            In all honesty, Meera didn’t know what to do. And she had literally bought herself iced coffees in the _Crossroads Circle_ to calm herself down from everything that’s happening.

            She arrived home to their house staff eating their lunch in the kitchen.

            “Good afternoon, Ms. Meera.” Clydas, the house steward greeted. “Would you like to join us?” He offered.

            “Nah, I’m good,” She assured. “I just ate, actually.”

            “Ms. Meera, are you okay?” Their housekeeper, Donella, asked. “You don’t look so good. And you’re home early today.” She noticed.

            Meera shrugged. “I just—I’m not feeling well.” She said. “Headache.” That wasn’t technically a lie. After everything that happened, she’s been emotionally drained.

            “Oh, well, there are painkillers in the medicine cabinet.” Donella pointed out. “Mr. Jojen had restocked it yesterday before you travelled to Storm’s End.”

            “Thanks.” Meera said. She had always loved the way their house staff are concerned about them. “Um, where’s Dad?” She asked.

            “He went upstairs, Ms. Meera.” Clydas replied. “I think he went to take a nap or something.”

            Meera nodded. “And Jojen and Mykel?”

            “Your brother went back to work after he ate lunch.” Donella explained. “And he took your son with him. Says he’s driving his nephew to the Archery camp himself.”

            “Okay, thanks guys.” She said, then went upstairs to her room.

            Meera changed into her normal house clothing. She was tired, but at the same time, she was restless. It’s probably from all the iced coffee she’d been drinking, and now she’s down to her third and last cup.

            She was desperate for all her problems to go away, even just for a while, because it was just all too much for her to handle. Then she remembered that there was another thing she liked doing when she’s stressed back in her high school and college days. Besides drinking iced coffee, she also liked hitting targets.

            It was helpful in a way, because hitting a target was like wiping out one of her problems. But she had rarely done it, because hitting targets at their backyard would also require her strength to carry the targets as far as she could in their property. So most of the time, she’d either drink litters of iced coffee or sleep whenever she can.

            Now, there was no one stopping her from doing it. Since it’s only past one in the afternoon on a Saturday, most of their staff are either napping or eating their meals, so no one even bothered her as she walked towards their tool shed with her archer’s bow and quiver of arrows she had previously stored in her trunk in their house’s attic for years.

            Meera had dragged the targets and positioned them as far as she can from their patio. She took up her stance, notching an arrow in the bow and aimed for one of the targets. Taking a deep breath, she let the arrow lose, which flew through the air and hit the target with a thud. Her gift of accuracy had once again, proved its worth as it had always helped her hit bull’s-eyes everytime.

            She imagined that with every target she hit, she was wiping out problem after problem that had come to bother her. Her true feelings for Bran— _thud!_ People’s many questions about Mykel’s Dad— _thud!_ Robb threatening to take her son from her— _thud!_ The consequences she’d have to face with the entire Stark family— _thud!_

            Only then did Meera realized, she had tears in her eyes as she hit every target dead center.

            “Meera.” She could hear her Dad calling her. “Meera!”

            She quickly wiped her tears when she turned to him.

            When her Dad saw her, his expression became worrisome and he ran to her. “Meera,” He cupped her cheeks with both his hands. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” He asked.

            Meera never answered and instead, she broke down in front of him. Tears just streamed down her cheeks and she started sobbing.

            “Oh, my dear,” Howland said as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s okay.” He assured, gently rubbing her back to calm her down. “Daddy’s got you.”

           

**ARYA**

            Saturday morning when Arya arrived with her fiancé Gendry and her two huskies, Nymeria and Visenya in Stark manor in Winterfell, she knew immediately something was going to happen that day. She didn’t know what it is or if it’s that big or small, but something.

            She was nervous, of course. But Gendry seemed more nervous than she was so she stopped him by the porch in an effort to pull themselves together.

            “Will you please pull yourself together?” Arya demanded. “You’re making me more nervous than I already am.”

            “You don’t look nervous.” He noticed.

            “That’s because I’m fucking good at hiding it.” She replied. “And you better do the same or they’re gonna get suspicious.”

            Gendry sighed. “I’m sorry, it’s just that…I’ve seen Robb lose his shit before and it was not good.” He recalled. “He nearly destroyed school properties in that art studio.”

            Arya raised an eyebrow. “Are you having second thoughts on marrying into this family?” She asked.

            “No, of course, not.” He said. “My main concern is what if he goes on rage mode with everyone in the house witnessing it.”

            “Oh, don’t worry about that,” She assured. “Jon already has a plan to not let that happen.”

            They were first greeted by Jon’s twin daughters, Lyanna and Daenerys. Arya absolutely adored these two as they were so fucking cute. She even found it funny how Robb was annoyed with their nieces and nephews favoring her and Bran most of the time. She had then gifted them with the chicken nuggets she and Gendry had brought.

            Afterwards, their plan on telling Robb went to action. But first, Jon had instructed Ygritte, to keep the kids and their parents in the living room, either by watching the morning cartoons and/or the kids bonding with their grandparents, before they explained to Robb the whole thing about Meera’s situation.

            Arya had expected Robb to be on rage and she knew all seven hells was about to break lose the moment her brother pounded his fist on the breakfast nook’s table and demanded that they head to King’s Landing immediately.

            They wasted no time and headed for the capital. Robb hitched the ride with Jon and she only assumed it’s because Robb was too agitated to drive. Arya was with Gendry on his pick-up truck.

            The whole ride, they never spoke to each other, until they entered the city of King’s Landing.

            “Well, do I have to say it now?” Gendry spoke up.

            “Say what?” She asked.

            “Shit’s about to go down,” He said. “So brace yourself.”

            They arrived at King’s Landing Medical Center around noon, which just happened to be lunch break. So, of course, she was sure Meera would be in the cafeteria.

Arya grabbed the envelope with the evidence and joined the others heading towards the hospital building. But as they did, only then did Arya realize that there was a supposed flaw in their plan.

            Bran’s car was in the parking lot. Which only meant one thing, her younger brother was there as well. And she somehow knew the reason why he was here. The previous night during Myrcella’s engagement party, Bran had confessed to Meera that he loved her, but he didn’t really receive a proper answer.

            _I’m not giving up on her._ Bran had said. _I’ll try to find her tomorrow. But don’t tell her that._ And to that, Jojen, Meera’s brother had replied. _She’ll be at work tomorrow. Lunch break’s at noon._

            _Seven fucking hells!_ Arya cursed mentally.

“Well, we need to hurry.” Jon insisted.

            Robb frowned. “Hurry with what?” He asked. “And why is Bran even here?”

            Arya shrugged. “I don’t know.” She lied. Obviously, she just didn’t wanna tell Robb the real reason why Bran was here. He’s going to confess that he loves her again.

            In the cafeteria, instead of finding Meera, they spotted Rycherd Crane eating his lunch by one of the tables. Arya remembered him well as he was in the same fraternity as Robb and Gendry when they were in college.

            Robb and Gendry began catching up with Rycherd. He called for someone and they were surprised to see Rycherd’s wife, Rylene Florent-Crane and Wylis Bracken looking very surprised to see them.

            Arya remembered Rylene, as she was Shireen Baratheon’s cousin on the Florent side, and also because she was Meera’s thesis partner in college. As for Wylis, he was one of Meera and Rylene’s roommates when they were on medical residency in Brightwater Keep, alongside Talla Tarly.

            When they asked if they’ve seen either Meera or Bran, they expressions looked troubled and pointed at the large glass windows overlooking a different side of the hospital complex’s parking lot.

            She understood why Rylene and Wylis looked uneasy. Besides all the cars parked, Bran and Meera were outside, arguing. And it felt like Arya was watching a chick-flick through the windows and all she needed was popcorn and a soda.

“Oh, boy.” Jon said. “This doesn’t look good.”

Robb had then asked if Bran and Meera could see them inside, and Arya replied that they couldn’t, partly because the type of glass used was a mirror tinted glass, and mostly because Bran and Meera were busying arguing over something to even notice them anyway.

“Okay, how do we get there to them?” Robb asked.

Arya started walking towards the hallway to the nearest exit. “This way.” But she noticed no footsteps followed her so she turned back to them and they remained where they were earlier, each with an eyebrow raised.

            Robb frowned at her. “How do you even know where to go?”

            “I fucking designed this place, didn’t I?” Arya reminded them. “So of course, I’d know where to go.”

            Arya was literally running to the exit, out on the parking lot and towards where she could see Bran and Meera. As she got maybe eight cars away parked perpendicularly, she noticed that both of them had tears in their eyes and it made her stop at her tracks.

 _“—support for Mykel. He’s my son that means he’s my responsibility as well.”_ Arya overheard Bran saying.

Jon was the first to catch up to her. “Hey, why’d you stop?” He asked.

“I think she already told him.” Arya guessed.

“So we’re too late?” Gendry assumed.

“It’s never fucking too late.” Robb insisted as he walked briskly towards where Bran and Meera stood. “Bran!” He called out.

Arya gripped both Jon and Gendry’s arms. “Okay, someone’s has got to keep Robb from exploding here in the parking lot.” She pointed out.

“Hmm, good point.” Jon said, as he and Gendry followed after Robb.

When Meera saw them approaching, of course she sprinted to avoid confrontation.

Robb got to their brother first and patted his shoulder. “Bran, are you okay?” He asked.

            Bran never answered, but nodded in return.

            “Stay here.” Robb said before walking briskly towards Meera.

            Jon and Gendry had then stood on either side of Robb as they began confronting her about Mykel.

            Bran looked terrible. His shoulders slumped like he was tired. He had bags under his eyes, like he had barely slept. And also, his eyes were red, like he had been crying.

            The first logical thing Arya did was wrapped her younger brother in a hug. “It’s okay.” She assured, gently rubbing his back. “It’s gonna be okay, little brother.”

            Arya guided him away from all the arguing and walked back towards where Gendry parked his pick-up truck.

            Since Robb, Jon and Gendry were still busy confronting Meera, Arya had lowered the pick-up truck’s heavy duty tailgate so she and Bran could sit on it while they waited.

“I have a son, Arya.” Bran blurted out. “Mykel is my son.” He choked out.

 _So Meera did tell him._ Arya thought. She nodded. “I know.”

Bran turned to her, like he’d misheard what she had said. “What?” He asked. “Wh—what do you mean?”

Arya simply handed him the envelope containing the DNA results and Mykel’s birth certificate. “Remember when I was combing Mykel’s hair that night?” She recalled. “And I plucked out some of you supposed grey hair as well?”

Her brother took the envelope from her. “Yeah,” He said. “What about it?”

“Well, I was sort of, taking hair samples for a DNA test to confirm my suspicion.” She admitted.

Bran opened the envelope and took out the papers and read it contents. And his eyes began to water again when he read the results and smiled when he saw his son’s complete name.

            “She named him after me.” He managed a smile. “And after the stuffed animal I gave her.”

            “The what?” She asked.

            “I gave her a stuffed animal before she went off to college.” Bran explained.

            “Why?”

            Her brother shrugged. “Just ‘cause.” He said. “It was just a simple thank you when she saved my life in Great Barrowton.”

            When he said that, Arya realized that Bran’s love for Meera went way back before they even slept together. So basically, his simple childhood crush on his bestfriend’s sister grew to love over the years. She had to smile as she found it really sweet and adorable, which made her wanna go _aww, it’s so cute_ on Bran, but she didn’t think now would be a good time to tease him.

            After a few moments, Robb went back to where their cars were parked with Gendry, and Jon followed after.

            “Well?” Arya asked.

            Robb shook his head. “Later.” He said. “Let’s just go home.”

            Arya could see that Bran was in no shape to drive his car, so she volunteered to drive with Bran on the shotgun.

            First, they went to Gendry’s penthouse to pick up Bran’s huskies, Summer and Winter before going to his penthouse to pick up a few things. She had invited Gendry to come with them, but he had declined as he was going to visit his family in Storm’s End and explained that his sister Myrcella had arranged an exclusive dinner with the Martells. But he promised to be in Stark Manor tomorrow morning.

            The whole ride North, Bran never spoke to her. Arya had tried to open up a conversation but he only nodded or shook his head in reply. Most of the time, he was looking over his car window absent-mindedly. Occasionally, tears trickled down his cheeks and he would wipe it immediately with his hand.

            They arrived in Winterfell at almost three in the afternoon due to the heavy weekend traffic on the Kingsroad.

            At Stark Manor, they arrived just in time as Jon and Ygritte were leaving for the Gift as they were going to take their kids to see their grandfather, Tormund Giantsbane.

            They were greeted by their Mom on the foyer as the huskies greeted each other and went ahead to play.

            “Oh, Brandon.” Catelyn greeted as she gave him a hug. “It’s great to see you. And just at a perfect time. Sansa and Rickon will be here tomorrow.”

            “Another lunch get-together again, Mom?” Arya asked.

            “Yes, it’s Sansa’s idea.” Catelyn said. “I don’t know what has gotten into your sister, but I think it’s a good idea to have the family together again and—”

            _Oh,_ she thought. Arya knew the real reason why. According to Robb, they were going to plan on how to celebrate their Mom and Dad’s 35th wedding anniversary.

            “That’s great.” Bran said without enthusiasm.

            “Uncle Bran!” They could hear Little Ned squeal. “Aunt Arya!”

            Their nephew ran to them the same way  Robb and Talisa went to them from the living room.

            “Hey, widdle Ned.” Arya greeted as she ruffled her nephew’s auburn hair.

            “Hey, bud.” Bran forced out a smile. “Give me some.” He said as he held out his hand for their personal handshake.

            Little Ned frowned. “Uncle Bran, are you okay?”

            “Yeah,” Her brother replied. “I’m just…tired.”

            “If you’re tired, you should rest.” Little Ned insisted, then turned to Talisa. “Right, Mommy?”

            Talisa nodded. “Right.”

            “Okay, son,” Robb patted Little Ned’s shoulder. “Now, go help your granddad in his study.”

            “Yes, daddy.” Little Ned said, then went upstairs.

            Their Mom narrowed her eyes at Bran. “Brandon, what’s wrong?” She asked. “You don’t look tired, but I know something’s up. What is it?”

            Before Bran could answer, Arya spoke up. “Tell her, Bran.”

She could see Robb glaring at her pointedly. _Seven hells, Arya! Not now!_ He seemed to say.

“Tell me what?” Catelyn asked, then turned to Bran. “Brandon, tell me what?”

            “Tell her or I will.” Arya dared.

            “Go ahead.” Bran said plainly. He wasn’t even threatened. “I’m going to my room.” He said as he climbed up the staircase.

            “I’m cooking chicken soup.” Catelyn informed. “It’ll be ready in fifteen minutes.”

            “I’m not hungry.” Bran replied without looking back as he kept walking.

            As soon as Bran disappeared upstairs, their Mom turned to her and Robb. “What’s wrong with your brother?” She demanded. “Why is he acting like that? What happened? And you said that you’re going to tell me something, what is it?”

            Robb crossed his arms and glared at her. “Yeah, Arya,” He said sarcastically. “Tell her.”

            Arya sighed. “Mom, you remember Mykel, right?” She asked.

            “Meera’s son?” Catelyn recalled. “Of course, he’s one of Ned’s classmates and he’s his closest friend.” She smiled. “Such a brilliant boy, that one. What about him?”

            Robb nodded at her to go on.

            “Well, you once ask who the boy’s father was, didn’t you?” She remembered. “And we found out today. Well, technically, I found out yesterday and they found out earlier.”

            Catelyn waited. Their Mom’s expression was a mixture of curiosity and a little anger like, _why are you telling me this?_ , and more importantly, _What’s this got to do with us?_

            “Mykel is Bran’s son,” Arya blurted out. “With Meera.”

            Catelyn’s eyes widened. “I beg your pardon?” She said as if she’d misheard.

            Like their Mom, Talisa also looked surprised and her jaw dropped. “What?” She cried in shock. “Are you sure about this?” She asked.

“Arya,” Catelyn said. “You’re telling us that your brother fathered Meera’s child? When did this even happen?”

            Arya sighed. “Well, there are a lot of things you don’t know, Mom.”

            “Did she admit that Bran is the father?” Catelyn asked. “And why didn’t Meera say anything about this?”

            “I knew the truth before Meera admitted it.” She answered. “Well, at least Jon and I did. Jon had pointed it out that Mykel looked enough like Bran. At first, I didn’t believe him until I first laid eyes on the kid.” She explained. “Mykel’s mannerisms and habits were a mixture of Bran’s and Meera’s in many ways, but mostly, you could see Bran in him. So I hatched a plan, plucked a few of their hairs, sent it for DNA Testing and poof!” She held out the envelope with the results. “The probability says it all.”

            Catelyn took the envelope from her, reluctantly opened it and searched through the documents.

.           “Oh my gods!” Talisa exclaimed.

            Their Mom had her hand clamped her mouth in shock.

            “Mm-hmm,” Arya agreed. “That means, you have another grandson, and we have another nephew.”

            “How did your brother took the news?” Their Mom asked.

            “He broke down in front of her.” Arya recalled. “I mean, he’s already missed six years of his own son’s life. I don’t blame him.”

Suddenly, someone from behind them cleared their throat. They all turned and saw Gage, their kitchen cook. “The soup is ready, Mrs. Stark.” He announced.

            Catelyn nodded. “Alright.” She said. “Gage, could you separate a bowl for Bran, please?” She ordered. “I’m going to take it upstairs to him.”

            “Right away, Ma’am.” Gage said, then disappeared back into the kitchen.

Their Mom turned back to them. “We’ll discuss about this later with your father.” She said. “Now, I’ll have to calm your brother’s nerves. In the meantime, there’s chicken soup if you want.”

Arya could smell the aroma of the chicken soup from the kitchen. “Good, because I haven’t eaten lunch from everything that had happened earlier.”

Robb, Talisa and Arya herself headed to the kitchen and served themselves bowls of chicken soup and sat on the breakfast nook. And their conversation went back to the DNA Test results.

“This is insane.” Talisa said in between spoonfuls of chicken soup. “But I don’t get why you had it tested in Dorne. It’s too far south. Why there?” She asked.

“Because even if the hospital had confidentiality contracts, the staff likes to talk.” Arya pointed out. “And everyone knows gossip spreads faster than fire.” She explained further how she and Jon never had the samples tested in any of the regions but Dorne.

“Well, I’m a lawyer,” Robb spoke up. “And I can definitely say that Bran has rights on his son.”

Arya turned to her brother. “Wait, what?” She cried. “Hey, Jon and I did not take out DNA testing so that we can fight for Mykel’s custody, Robb. We decided to take it out because we knew that kid was connected to us, somehow. And also, we knew the kid’s the reason Meera went to Oldtown in the first place.”

“I know.” Robb replied. “And I thought she went there because Oldtown has the highest pay when it comes to Medical services. And Meera, Jojen and Alys are all doctors.”

“I remembered that Meera even considered transferring to WH State after her Dad had a heart attack so she can be close to him.” Arya recalled. “And with her degree and as a graduate from ATU, she can pretty much apply in any hospital and get hired immediately. But why Oldtown? It’s a closed industrial city in the south and is much farther than Dragonstone. I literally did not figure out why, until Jon pointed out that Mykel could be Bran’s son. And she went there to hide the kid from us.”

“But it’s obvious that Bran loves her.” Talisa pointed out. “I mean, I’ve seen the way he—”

Robb snorted and shook his head. “Honey,” He interrupted. “Why would you even think that?” He asked.

Arya was literally giving her sister-by-law hand signals to not answer Robb’s question. _Don’t answer that._ She seemed to be saying.

            Thankfully, Talisa understood what she meant. “I—um, just a thought.” She smiled. “Honey, would you please refill my bowl with more chicken soup? I’d like some more.”

            “Sure,” Robb said, then stood from his seat, then turned to her. “What about you, baby sis?” He asked.

            Arya shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” She said handing her bowl to her brother.

            As Robb went to the kitchen, Talisa scooted closer to Arya.

            “Why won’t you let me answer his question?” Talisa asked in a hushed tone.

            “He doesn’t like them together.” Arya revealed.

            “What?” Talisa frowned. “That’s not Robb’s choice. In fact, he should be supporting Bran at times like these.”

            “I know,” Arya said. “But I’m working on it. And I’m slowly instilling into Robb’s mind that there’s nothing wrong with Bran loving Meera.”

            “Good.” Talisa approved. “Because the last thing I need is Robb preventing his own brother from loving one person all because he doesn’t like them together.”

 

**BRAN**

            Bran didn’t know what was worse, Meera, the love of his life, rejecting him or the learning the fact that Mykel was his son, all in a single day.

            The previous night, Bran had finally, _finally_ had the guts to confess to Meera that he loves her. But she ran before he could explain himself. So he decided to show up at her workplace during lunch break, only to find out another thing: Mykel is his son.

            He literally froze when he heard the news. That kid he had bonded with, ate with, and played with, was his own son. And it sucked that he only called him _Uncle Bran_ , when it’s supposed to be _Daddy_.

            But the one thing that gave him hope was that night when he took Mykel home and he declared in his sleep, _I wish you were my Daddy_. And it turns out he didn’t need to wish for it to happened. And that night, was also the last time he had ever kissed Meera.

            Now he lay miserable on his bed, not knowing what else to do. Not even a knock on his door stirred him up.

            “Brandon.” His Mom called as she opened his bedroom door.

            Bran only managed to look at her before dropping his head back to his pillow. “Just please leave me alone.”

            “I brought you chicken soup.” Catelyn said.

            “I’m not hungry, Mom.” He replied.

            But his mother went into his room anyway, the same way Summer did. And the first day his husky did was climb onto the bed and playfully patted his frontal paws on him. And Bran was certain that his husky was only trying to make him feel better.

            Catelyn placed the bowl of chicken soup on his nightstand before sitting at the foot of his bed. “You sister explained what happened.” She said. “And that boy you brought here is your son.”

            Bran sat up and he could feel his head spinning as he did.

            “It’s okay.” Catelyn said as she pushed part of his hair behind his ear before holding out her arms for a hug.

The moment his Mom wrapped him in a hug, he felt like a little boy again. He started sobbing on her shoulder the same way he used to when he was a kid, when he’d hurt himself or he was scared of something.

“Shh,” His Mom assured, gently rubbing his back. “It’s going to be okay, Brandon.”

Once he had released all of his pain and all the emotion he was keeping inside, Bran started to relax and started eating his bowl of chicken soup.

“So, what are you going to do now?” Catelyn asked.

Bran shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Brandon, this is your son we’re talking about here.” She said. “If I had to call the Reeds—”

“No!” He interrupted. “Don’t.”

“Bran—”

“Don’t put pressure on the Reeds.” He pleaded. “Especially Meera. She’s at a very fragile state right now. I don’t wanna push her.”

Catelyn sighed. “You really do love her, don’t you?”

Bran nodded. “With all of my heart.”

She smiled. “Well, you better work it out, Brandon.” She said. “I’d hate to rarely see my grandson.”

“I will, Mom.” He promised.

“You know, I think your Dad will be thrilled to hear he and Howland share the same grandchild.”


	32. The Truth (Part 2)

****

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34; Sansa – 33; Arya – 31; Bran, Jojen – 30; Rickon, Shireen – 26



 

**JON**

            Ever since Jon found out about Meera’s kid, Mykel, a lot of things had happened. And when he and Arya confirmed that Mykel is Bran’s son, something interesting happened day after day. It’s like the gods have placed a curse on them everyday until they resolve it.

            Friday when they first found out the truth, Jon and Gendry had to restrain Robb from punching Tyrek for even being near Meera. And he, together with Arya, had to distract Robb from noticing Bran and Meera the entire night.

            Saturday was when they told Robb about Mykel’s true parentage. Robb was clearly mad, but all he ever did was pounding his fist on the table, probably because they were not the only ones in the house. But he knew his cousin Robb, and Jon can definitely say he has anger issues. It’s a good thing he doesn’t take it out on people but only on things. The same way he nearly destroyed art easels and canvases in that art studio in ATU.

            Jon was not surprised when Robb led the way when they had to confront Meera, but he did not expect his threat of a sole custody for Mykel.

            On the ride back to Winterfell, he decided to confront him.

            “Dude, a sole custody? Really?” Jon spoke up. “You know that threat would cause our family’s friendship with the Reeds. Why would you even do that?”

            “Mykel is a Stark.” Robb reasoned. “Only, Meera hid the kid from us. And it’s not a threat, I’m actually doing it. ”

            “I know she hid the kid, but that doesn’t make her a bad person.” Jon said. “And besides, I don’t think filing a case for Mykel’s custody, is guaranteed that we’re gonna win the case.”

            Robb glared at him. “In case you forgot, I’m a fucking lawyer.”

            “Yeah, but you’re not the kid’s father.” Jon countered. “I don’t think the court would appeal to that case.”

            “I’m the kid’s uncle.” Robb insisted. “That means I have authority.”

            “And what kind of evidence do you have exactly against Meera?” Jon asked. “First off, she’s a Veterinary Surgeon. And as well as any doctor, we know that profession earns very well, especially since she had been working in Oldtown for a couple of years. So technically, she _can_ provide whatever it is the kid needs.” He pointed out. “And second, if you’re going to say the kid’s not well-cared for. Well, Meera practically raised her own brother, Jojen.”

            “Why the fuck are you taking her side?” His cousin demanded.

            “Because I see no point in filing for the kid’s sole custody.” Jon declared. “And also, because it’s not your choice.”

            “Bran obviously is still in shock and he doesn’t know what to do.” Robb argued. “As his brother, I’m doing what I can so Bran can use the rights he has on his son.”

            “But a sole custody?” Jon said. “I’m not stupid, Robb. I know what _sole custody_ means. It’s where one parent has full custody of the child. So, you’re planning on taking the kid from Meera, and then what?” He asked.

            “He’s gonna live with Bran.” Robb said. “I know he can handle it. Bran’s good with kids.”

            “Bran’s good with kids, yes.” Jon agreed. “But can he actually take care of a kid?”

            “I left my son in his care for three days when Talisa and I went to Volantis.”

            “With your Mom and Dad’s help.” Jon reminded him. “And I thought the mother always get the kids in sole custodies.”

            “Well, I’m gonna change that.” Robb persisted. “And we are done talking about this.”

            Afterwards, Jon had to take his wife and kids further north to the Gift to visit Tormund Giantsbane, Ygritte’s Dad and his father-by-law or as his kids called him, their _Grandpop_.

            By Sunday, Jon did not at all expect that Bran would be involved in an accident.

Before that, Jon and his family had eventually returned to Winterfell the following morning with their dogs and found Bran eating breakfast on the breakfast nook with Summer by his feet, and his Aunt Cat cooking in the kitchen with their staff.

            As usual, his son and twin daughters had their way of greeting their favorite Uncle as they ran to him on the breakfast nook, while his wife Ygritte went to help his Aunt Cat in preparing food in the kitchen.

            “Unco Bwan!” Lya and Dany squealed as his daughters sat on either side of him.

            Rhaegar knelt on the floor and tended to the dogs.

            “Hey, girls, Rhae.” Bran greeted. “You went to see your Grandpop?”

            “Yes,” Lya replied. “And we went to see gweat unco Benjen too.”

“He says he missed all of you already.” Rhaegar said as he gently patted Summer’s head, who still had the cone around his neck.

Jon looked around looking for his other cousins. “Where are the others?” He asked.

“They’re in the backyard playing Croquet.” Bran said. “With the dogs.”

“Are Sansa and Rickon here?” He followed up a question.

“Not yet.” Bran replied. “It’s just Robb, Arya and Gendry out there with Little Ned.”

Jon stepped closer to the nearest window and peeked out. Sure enough, saw Robb, Arya and Gendry playing Croquet in their backyard with Little Ned along with the huskies, Grey Wind and Nymeria and the husky puppies, Marble, Visenya and Winter.

He turned back to his children and cleared his throat. “Kids, why don’t you play your cousin outside while I talk to your Uncle Bran.”

            “Okay, Daddy.” Rhaegar said, then he gently pulled his sisters with each of his hand and headed towards the back door of the house. He turned his head back. “Come on, puppies!”

            Ghost remained where he was and laid lazily on the floor next to Summer.

            Jon sat across the table from Bran. “So,” He spoke up. “How are you doing, Bran?”

            “Don’t…” Bran raised his hand. “Don’t even go there.” He said. “I’m still trying to sink it all in.”

            “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you sooner.” Jon apologized. “I wanted it to come from Meera herself.”

            “It’s fine.” Bran assumed. “I think it’s what Meera would’ve wanted as well.”

            “So, what are you gonna do now?” He asked.

            Bran shook his head. “I don’t know.”

            “Well, you better do something.” Jon insisted, then glanced out the window and saw Arya and Gendry carrying each of the twins and Little Ned handing Rhaegar a mallet. “Because Robb’s going to plead a case to the court so that you can have a sole custody of Mykel.”

            “What?” Bran exclaimed. “He’s taking the kid from his mother?”

            “I asked Robb the same question yesterday.”

            “But Mykel’s better off with Meera than me.” Bran said, then frowned. “He’s not gonna push through with that, is he?”

            “You know your own brother,” Jon said. “He never backs down from a fight. And that’s what he told Meera.”

            That’s when Bran stood and headed towards the door. Jon ran after him, hoping for a chance of zero confrontations from his cousins.

            Of course, Little Ned was the first to greet them. “Uncle Bran!” He squealed. “You’re awake.” He turned to him. “Hey, Uncle Jon.”

            “Robb,” Bran called. “You’re pleading case for Mykel’s custody?”

            Robb’s widened, then turned to him and knew immediately how his brother found out. “Well, yeah—” He started to say.

            “Why would you do that?” Bran interrupted.

            “Well, I…” Robb sighed. “Don’t you want to spend time with your son?”

            “Yes, but not through a fucking sole custody.”

            “Hey, language!” Robb scolded.

            “Wait, what?” Arya spoke up.

            Jon cleared his throat. “Ned, Rhaegar, why don’t you kids go inside and help feed the huskies.” He said. “And take the twins with you.” He added. “And the dogs too.”

            “Yes, Uncle Jon.” Little Ned gestured for his cousins to follow him. “Come on, cousins, huskies.”

            As soon as the kids and the huskies left, except Summer who stood by Bran’s side, Arya stepped forward.

            “A sole custody, am I hearing this right?” Arya repeated. “Robb, you’re not serious, are you?”

            “Arya, baby sis,” Robb said. “Please stay out of this.”

            “Hey, Mykel isn’t your son!” Arya argued. “ _You_ stay out of it.”

            “Arya, please,” Robb said, gritting his teeth. “Not now.” He sighed before turning back to Bran. “I’m only doing it so you can catch up with your son. And we can catch up with our nephew.”

            “By taking him solely from his mother?” Bran guessed. “How the fuck is that gonna work? Because I know firsthand that he’d be better off with Meera than me.”

            “Just trust me, okay?” Robb promised. “I’ll handle that.”

            Bran shook his head. “No.” He said. “Don’t do it.”

            “What?” Robb asked as if he’d misheard. “Bran—”

            “ _Don’t do it_.” Bran urged, his voice deep and his tone cold. “Meera has already been through enough.”

            Robb made a face at him. “After all this time you’re still defending her?” He pointed out. “Bran, she hid the kid from you. From us. How do you expect—”

            “Mykel is mine and Meera’s son.” Bran reminded him. “This is our problem. So please, _do not_ interfere.”

            Bran then turned his back on them and started walking towards the garage.

            “Where are you going?” Robb asked.

            Bran sighed and glanced back at them. “I’m just gonna go for a drive.” He yelled. “To clear my mind from all the _bullshit_ that’s happening in my life.”

            Robb ran after him and grabbed his brother’s arm. “If you’re going to Greywater, I swear to the gods—”

“I’m not going there.” Bran interjected, shaking his arm off his brother’s grip. “After what happened yesterday, I don’t think Meera would wanna see me.”

“Where are you going?” Robb demanded. “Sansa and Rickon aren’t even here yet.”

“What the fuck, Robb?” Bran raised his voice. “Is driving alone forbidden now? Why does everything have to go through you?”

“I’m just looking after you.” Robb said. “You’re my little brother.”

            “I’m thirty, I don’t need looking after.” He insisted.

“Hey, Bran,” Arya called out. “Grab some drinks while you’re at it. And no alcohol!” She reminded him. “We’ve got kids in here and it’s lunch time.”

            Jon could see Bran stop at his tracks and forced a smile at them.

            Bran shrugged. “Okay, I guess I’m going to a supermarket today.” He said sarcastically. “Just wonderful. What the fuck am I supposed to be buying?” He asked.

            “I’d go for juice.” Jon answered. “It’s better than soda.”

            “What flavor?”

“Grape!” Arya and Jon said at the same time.

Bran waved them off as he headed to his car with Summer on his tail.

The moment Bran disappeared to the garage and drove his car out of their property, Robb glared at him.

“What the fuck, Jon?” Robb yelled. “Why did you tell him?” He demanded.

“Of course, I’m telling Bran.” Jon said. “He’s Mykel’s Dad. He has more rights to that kid than any of us do.”

“I know that.” Robb said. “That’s why I’m trying to do what I can to—”

“To do what?” Jon interrupted. “Make things worse? How about we just leave this all to Bran and Meera? Let them resolve this on their own terms and none of us should get involve.”

“This is a family matter.” Robb insisted. “That kid is our nephew and—”

“That’s it!” Jon interjected. “Dude, let’s just get to the real reason why you’re doing this.”

Robb raised an eyebrow at him. “And that is?”

Before Jon could speak, Arya raised her hand. “You know what, Jon,” She said. “I got this.” She turned to her brother. “You don’t like Meera and Bran together.”

“Yep,” Gendry spoke up. “I noticed that too.” He had been so quiet, Jon had forgotten he was there.

Robb snorted. “I didn’t say that.”

“Yes, you never said it,” Arya pointed out. “But you did show it. And everyone knows ‘ _actions speak louder than words’_ , big brother.” She said, quoting her fingers in the air. “Seriously, what wrong with Meera for Bran?” She asked. “She’s your bestfriend. You know her. And the Reeds have been our family friends. Is it because of the whole bestfriend-dating-the-sibling thing? Because if it is, then I don’t think you have truly accepted me and Gendry wholly.”

“It’s not that.” Robb said.

“Then what?” Arya demanded. “Is it the age gap? Is it because she’s older than him?” She guessed. “What the fuck? Talisa’s older than you.” She pointed out. “But did we question that? No. Because we know you love each other, and that’s what matters.”

“By the way, where’s Talisa?” Gendry asked. “I haven’t seen her all morning.”

“She’s at the _North Gen_.” Robb replied. “She’s discharging a patient, but she’ll be back by eleven, I think.”

“Anyways, it’s the same thing with Bran and Meera.” Arya continued. “He loves her. That I know, and not just because it’s sort of, obvious and you boys are mostly blind when seeing stuff like that, no offense. But because he also admitted it to me. And do you know what Bran did when he found out Meera left for Oldtown? He was devastated and I found him in the penthouse, drinking two bottles of Arbor gold, crying. And he waited for six damn years for her to come back. That’s how much he loves her.”

“And she loves him too.” Jon informed. “Three weeks right before your wedding to Talisa, that’s when I knew. She’s in denial, of course. And she admitted it only yesterday.” He said. “After you and Gendry left, I asked her why she’s still hiding her true feelings. And her reply: _Not everyone approves of it_.”

“They’re head over heels with each other.” Arya declared. “But you know why they never acted on it? Do you know why they kept their true feelings hidden?” She jabbed a finger at Robb, pointing at his chest. “ _You._ ” She said. “Because of the sliver of respect they both had for you.” She took a deep breath. “Seriously, Robb? I thought you wanted Bran to be happy, to be with someone he loves and who loves him in return. Why are you preventing that from happening?”

Robb looked down. “I…I didn’t know I was.”

“Listen,” Arya raised her voice. “If you continue doing this—if you continue standing between them even with this sole custody bullshit, you will be facing me.”

But before Robb can answer his sister, a phone’s ring interrupted them.

Robb took his phone from his pocket and placed it near his ear. “Hey, Honey,” He answered. “Okay…WHAT?!” He exclaimed. “Oh my gods! What—is he okay?” He asked with a very concerned expression on his face. “How did it even happened?” He nodded. “And Summer? Seven hells,” He muttered. “Okay, I’ll see you there. Love you. Bye.”

“That sounded like bad news.” Jon guessed as soon as Robb hung up.

“It is.” Robb confirmed. “It’s Bran.”

Arya’s eyes widened. “What about him?”

Robb took a deep breath before answering. “He met an accident on the way to the supermarket.”

“WHAT?!” Arya, Jon and Gendry exclaimed at the same time.

“How is he?” Arya asked. “And who was that calling?”

“It was Talisa.” Robb replied. “She said Bran was taken to the _North Gen_. He had a few cuts on his leg and a broken arm. And Talisa was stitching his wounds as she called. Said one of the nurses held up her phone while she did.”

“You never answered my question,” Arya said. “How is he?” She asked again.

“He’s still unconscious.” He informed.

Arya clamped her hand on her mouth. “Oh my gods.” She muttered, then glared at Robb. “This is your fault.”

“We should just get to him.” Jon suggested. “Robb, you should tell your parents about—”

“No!” Robb snapped. “Not now.”

Arya’s scowl deepened. “Are you fucking kidding me? Another cover-up? What the actual fuck, Robb?”

“No, it’s not that.” Robb reasoned. “I just don’t want Mom and Dad to worry. Anyways, we’re not telling them until Bran regains consciousness.”

“Fine—wait.” Arya frowned. “Bran took Summer with him.”

“Summer’s fine.” Robb assured. “According to Talisa, he has never left Bran’s side.”

That seemed to calm Arya down. “Okay.” She nodded. “We need to get there.”

“Couldn’t agree more, baby sister.” Robb said. “You and Gendry should go.”

“What about you?” Arya asked. “You can’t face him because of all the guilt?” She pressed.

It was one thing Jon feared about Arya, she’s so straight-forward and brutally honest. She’ll say what she has to say to your face, no matter how much trouble it would get her and no matter how high that person’s position is in society.

Robb took a deep breath. “Jon and I are heading to Greywater Watch.” He answered, matter of factly.

“What?” Jon asked as if he’d misheard him. “We are? Dude—” He started to say.

“We have to make things right.” Robb insisted. “And I know, in a way, Meera can help us. And besides, she and Bran need to talk.”

 

**MEERA**

            Meera woke up with a headache, partly because she had, once again, cried herself to sleep after everything that happened yesterday. But mostly, because her son was shaking her and hitting her with a pillow.

            “Mommy,” Mykel said. “Wake up!”

            Meera squinted her eyes and saw her son in his pajamas with a pillow in his hands. “Mykel, stop it.” She scolded groggily.

            “Breakfast is ready.” Mykel insisted. “And Pawpaw said to come get you.”

            Technically, Meera didn’t have a choice so she reluctantly got up and stretched. She glanced at her nightstand. _9:30_ , it read. Wow, she had been sleeping for more than twelve hours straight.

            The previous day had been a rollercoaster. First there was Bran, and then when she reluctantly told him about their son. And lastly there was Robb’s threat of a sole custody. When she went home, she was in distraught and her Dad found her in the middle of a nervous breakdown.

            Meera had told her father everything that happened in that parking lot. Including Bran’s confession and his offer to raise their son together and Robb’s threat. Howland had simply told her that all they need to do is to talk about it properly and not running away from it, as she had done.

            She had also gone to bed early, and Jojen had to explain to Mykel that his Mom was not feeling well and had to rest early.

            On the other hand, Meera got up and kissed her son’s forehead. “Good morning, honey.” She said, as she wiped smudge of milk on Mykel’s lower lip from the cereal he had probably been eating before her Dad had sent him to wake her up.

 _He’s just like his Dad_ , Meera thought as she stood up and allowed her son to drag her out of her room and downstairs to their dining hall.

Normally on Sunday, way before they went to Oldtown, they’d have breakfast at eight in the morning as everyone else was too lazy to get up early.

Now, she entered the dining room with her Dad seated at the head of the table, drinking his tea. To his left, her brother Jojen, was pouring maple syrup on his stack of pancakes, across from him was an empty chair, which was her seat, and beside it was a half full bowl of cereal with milk, which was obviously Mykel.

“She’s here, Pawpaw.” Mykel informed.

“Good morning, sweetie.” Howland greeted. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“A lot better.” She admitted as she sat down. “Yesterday, I felt like my head was going to explode.”

Jojen stood from his seat and went to the kitchen. He came back with a mug of steaming hot tea and a plate of pancakes and placed it before her. “Here’s your breakfast,” He said. “And your tea, sis.”

“Thanks.” She said, then frowned at him. “You’ve been cooking?” She guessed.

“Dad’s been cooking because apparently, you overslept.” Jojen said as he sat back down on his seat. “So, is it true about what Robb said yesterday?” He asked.

Before she could answer, their Dad glared at Jojen as if to say, _I told you not to bring that up._

Jojen shrugged. “What?” He asked. “Am I not allowed to ask questions now? All I know is that in sole custodies, the mother always get the kids. Always. And—”

“Jojen, please.” Meera interrupted, then sighed. “Not now.”

Suddenly, their doorbell rang, which rarely did on a Sunday.

Surprisingly, Mykel stood up. “I’ll get it.” He volunteered, then disappeared to the foyer.

“All I’m saying,” Jojen continued. “Is that the Starks cannot take Mykel from you unless they can prove that you can’t provide for his needs.”

“Jojen!” She raised her voice, irritated. “Shut up.”

 _“Uncle Robb!”_ They could hear Mykel squeal in delight, which made their eyes widened.

Meera stood and ran to the front door and saw Mykel gesturing Robb and Jon to enter their home.

“Mykel.” Meera called, then instinctively, pulled her son away from them and shoved him behind her.

“Meera, hey.” Robb greeted with a smile.

“Mommy, it’s only Uncle Robb and Uncle Jon.” Mykel assured.

“I know.” She said. “Go finish your breakfast.”

As Mykel ran back to the dining hall, Meera turned to Robb and Jon.

Meera crossed her arms. “Why are you here?” She asked. “What do you want?”

“Look, Meera,” Robb started. “I didn’t come here to cause a commotion, I came here to apologize. As I recall, I may have said a few things in my anger.”

Jon nudged his cousin and raised an eyebrow at him.

“ _A lot_ of things in my anger.” Robb corrected. “And I—I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I’m not going to file a case. That’s clearly Bran’s choice, but he’s obviously not going to do that. He just told me about it this morning. And he also said that Mykel’s better off with you than him.”

Meera nodded. “Thank you, I appreciate that.”

The Robb Meera saw standing before her was different. She was used to him standing tall and projecting confidence in his voice. What Robb’s doing was an exact opposite. He was uneasy and had his hands behind him, a thing Robb does when he’s nervous, and she hasn’t seen him like that in a long time; and there was a quiver in his voice. And with Jon occasionally elbowing him, Meera could tell that either he was forced to apologize or he was trying hard to swallow his pride. Or both.

“And um, I’m sorry for standing between you guys.” Robb continued. “I don’t know why I was so against it. But Jon and Arya helped me see the real picture.”

Meera frowned in confusion. “You lost me.”

“Meera,” Jon spoke up. “I told you yesterday, stop denying it and come out of the shadows.”

“Could you please not bring that up?” Meera said as her eyes started watering.

Robb stepped forward. “Meera,” He held her shoulders. “You love him, and he loves you.” He said. “My brother’s a good person. I know he will never hurt you. Just please give him a chance.” He pleaded. “Not just for yourself, or for your son, but for all of us.”

Jon cleared his throat. “And so Robb can stop playing the matchmaker to both you and Bran with different people.” He said. “And also because we wanna see you happy with the person you love and who loves you.”

Meera smiled. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this.”

“Well, believe it!” Jon said. “You are first and foremost our bestfriend.”

“And hopefully, our future sister-by-law?” Robb brought up.

It made her chuckle, that she herself was surprised.

“There she is.” Robb smiled, then spread out his arms for a hug.

Meera never hesitated to return it, and Jon eventually joined them.

“Um, guys,” Jojen poked out his head from the living room. “I hate to ruin your moment, but you need to see this.”

Her brother led them in to the living room and turned up the volume of their flatscreen. It showed a breaking news report. The headline read, _Collision on Barthogan Avenue in Winterfell_.

The reporter said that the collision was caused by a trailer truck carrying sawn logs from the town of Cerwyn. It was making its way to Winterfell’s industrial district to be manufactured into lumber when suddenly the truck’s rear started smoking. The driver got out to check on it, but unfortunately forgot to pull up the parking brake causing the truck to slowly move down the sloping _Barthogan Avenue_ in Winterfell’s Commercial district.  The driver tried to catch up to it, but the truck was regaining speed and began going forward the sloping road hitting several cars, motorcycles and pedestrians along its way. About 500 meters from where it first lost control, it turned sideways which made it stop, scattering more than 50 tons of wood on the concrete road. 5 were killed and 27 people were injured who were then taken to the _North General Hospital_. One of which is Engineer Brandon Stark, one of the two founders of _Starkitects_.

Meera’s jaw dropped and tears started forming in her eyes. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed.

“So that’s what happened.” Robb said, then scowled. “I’m gonna find this truck driver and make sure he’ll rot in the _Wolf’s Den_.” He promised.

Before running _Stark Industries_ , Robb worked with one of Robert Baratheon’s lawyers in the Red Keep during the time he was still president. And yes, Robb had handled cases involving murders and homicides, which meant he _had_ sent people in the Wolf’s Den—the Westeros prison facility in White Harbor.

She turned to Robb and Jon, who suspiciously didn’t looked surprised as she was. “Aren’t you worried about your brother?” She demanded.

“We are,” Robb said calmly. “That’s the other reason we came here. And that breaking news is an hour late.” He assured. “Talisa had already tended to Bran and moved him to a private room.”

Meera was almost afraid to ask the next question. “How is he? Please tell me he’s okay.”

Robb and Jon exchanged nervous looks.

“He had a few cuts on his leg,” Jon informed. “Which Talisa had to stitch up; a wound on his forehead from the impact where his head hit the steering wheel hard; and a broken arm.”

As Jon told her the injuries Bran endured, it was like being stabbed through the heart several times. “He’s gonna be okay, right?” She asked.

“Of course,” Robb said, as if he himself didn’t believe. “When he wakes up. He’s—he’s still unconscious.” He stuttered.

That’s when her tears streamed down her cheeks. “Can you please take me to him?” She pleaded.

“That’s why we’re here.” Robb said. “Bran needs you, Meera.”

“He’s right.” Jojen agreed. “Stop hiding, sis. And also because I like Bran becoming my brother-by-law. And Mykel would love to see his Mom and Dad together.”

“Second that!” Jon smiled, giving Jojen a fist bump. “Nice touch, Reed.”

“I’m just gonna change,” Meera said. “Then we head to the North Gen.”

 “I’m coming with you.” Jojen volunteered.

“No,” She disagreed. “I’m leaving you in charge of Mykel.”

Afterwards, Meera left Greywater with Robb and Jon. She sat anxiously on Jon’s car’s backseat, tapping her foot impatiently.

“Who’s with him in the room?” She asked.

“Arya and Gendry,” Robb said. “And Summer.”

Meera had to smile at the fact that Bran’s husky, even with a med collar around his neck, never failed to watch over his master. “What about your Mom and Dad?” She asked.

“They’re in Stark Manor.” Robb replied.

“I thought your Mom would be damned if she sees Bran injured again after he was in a wheelchair.”

“Well, technically, Mom and Dad don’t know about Bran’s condition…yet.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She scolded. “You’re covering this up again? Robb, your brother was involved in an accident and he’s in a coma. And you’re still hiding this from your parents? What the fuck?”

“I know it’s not a good plan,” Robb admitted. “But I’m sure they will have a breakdown if they see Bran like that. You’ve never seen my Mom when Bran fell off that tree branch and placed in a wheelchair for five months. She never left his side for three weeks.”

“Until when are you gonna keep this from your parents?”

“Until Bran regains consciousness.” Robb insisted. “That way, it will be bearable, at least.”

Just as Jon parked the car, Robb received a call from Arya saying Bran is awake and he smiled and sighed in relief.

“He’s awake!” Robb shared the news in delight. “We’ve got to go meet him now.” He said as they went out of the car. “He’s in the third floor. Room B307. Come on!” He then ran ahead for the main doors.

            Meera slowed their pace as she and Jon entered the hospital lobby. Unfortunately, Jon noticed it.

            “Meera, what’s wrong?” He asked.

            She looked down. “You think Bran will still accept me after all the things I said yesterday?” She asked.

            “Of course, he will.” He assured. “I have no doubt. That guy’s crazy about you.”

 

**BRAN**

            Sunday morning, Bran woke up with a headache from all the tears he had shed the day before. No matter how hard he tried to push it away, his love for Meera was still stronger than ever. And he never believed any of the awful things she had told him yesterday as he figured she was only saying that so that he’ll stay away from her. _But I won’t,_ He thought. _I’m not giving up._

            Even learning that Bran has a son made him little mad because Meera never told him about Mykel and raised him in Oldtown. But mostly, he was so happy when he found out that he was the father to a kid he started to regard as his own. It was one of Bran’s life bucketlist, to have a family of his own.

            He took a shower to rinse away all the stress he’d been holding up and put on freshly ironed clothes. When he went downstairs for his breakfast with Summer, he was surprised to know that he was the only one who hasn’t eaten.

            “Ah, good morning, Brandon,” His Mom, Catelyn smiled at him, placing a plate of French toast, eggs and bacon, _a.k.a_. his favorite breakfast on the breakfast nook. “Did you sleep okay?” She asked.

            Bran shrugged. “I guess.” He said as he sat down. “Where are the others?” He asked.

            Catelyn pointed out the window. “Robb and Arya are playing Croquet in the backyard,” She explained. “With Gendry and Little Ned. And the rest of the dogs. Talisa’s at work in the North Gen.”

            He frowned. “On a Sunday?”

            “She’s discharging a patient.” She said. “But don’t worry, she’ll be back before lunch.”

            “And Sansa and Rickon?” He added.

            “They’re on their way.”

            In the middle of his breakfast, Jon and Ygritte arrived from the Gift with their kids and huskies. And of course, his two very affectionate nieces and nephew, sat on either side of him.

            Ygritte had then helped his Mom in the kitchen, while Jon sent his kids outside to play with Robb, Arya, Gendry and Little Ned.

            At first, Bran’s reaction to Jon sending his kids outside was like, _okay, catching up with their cousin, that’s good._ But he never anticipated the real reason his cousin did, only for him to drop a bomb on him.

            _He’s doing what?_ Bran mentally screamed. He kept it all in, but he was so mad. Robb wanted to take Mykel from Meera through a sole custody. That’s obviously not his choice, it will only fall to Bran as he is the, Mykel’s father. But what made him mad was that Robb never consulted to him first. And he didn’t want to file any case against Meera regarding their son, as Bran himself knew that Mykel would be better off with his Mom.

            It made him storm outside and confront Robb himself. He was so mad that he had used a cuss word and forgotten that there were kids with them. And the fact that Robb was against Meera made Bran even madder like, _what the fuck did she ever do to you to make you hate her so much?_

            Bran had then turned his back on them and headed towards the garage. He decided to go for a drive, as it always calmed him down and makes him think. And at the moment, _To clear my mind from all the bullshit that’s happening in my life._ He had yelled earlier.

            But that was the end of it, because Arya suggested he do an errand instead and Jon agreed. So apparently, he’s going to a supermarket to buy grape juice.

            Summer, again, stubbornly went with him and he had no choice but to take him along. So he strapped him in the shotgun, careful not to hurt him due to the med collar around his neck.

            Halfway through the supermarket, Summer kept barking urgently and whining, like he was warning him. But he didn’t understand what his husky was trying to tell him and he had never seen him so agitated as he was now.

            “Summer, what is it?” He asked.

            He kept barking and whining.

            “Buddy—whoa!” His sentence was cut short by a loud thud.

            Bran tried to hit the brakes but his car was still moving. He glanced at his rear view mirror and saw that the car behind him hit his rear, but something wasn’t right. The car behind him had a shattered windshield and from the force he had felt, it was something heavier, and more than a mini-van can weigh.

            Suddenly, his brakes began to lose control and he knew he was gonna crash. What mattered to him was to keep Summer safe and unharmed.

            Once the brakes snapped, he held one arm to cover Summer from the impact as he kept one hand on the steering wheel as his car hit the concrete median barrier, destroying the left and frontal part of his car. Due to the strong impact, Bran had hit his head on the steering wheel and his left arm and leg were caught in the wreckage and he felt extreme pain.

            Yellow spots started to dance in his vision and he could hear Summer whining.

            “It’s okay, buddy.” He assured weakly, trying to reach out his freehand, but it was too painful to move.

            Bran’s head hurt and he tried to rub it off, but saw blood in his fingers when he touched it. He had then glanced out the cracked windshield and saw a man flying off from his motorcycle to the other side of the median barrier just as a truck carrying sawn wood rode past at probably 150KPH.

            He felt little pats on his free arm, and saw that Summer was trying to reach him but he was restrained from the doggie seatbelt. His husky continued whining loud.

 His vision started to blur. If Bran was going to die like this, he wanted his last words to be: “I love you, Meera.” He muttered, then he blacked out.

. . .

            Bran woke up in a hospital bed, with a great deal of pain surging through his body, and to his sister Arya and her fiancé, Gendry smiling at him.

            “Bran!” Arya sighed in relief. “Oh, thank the gods.”

            Bran glanced around the room and realized he was in a private room in a hospital. It took him a moment to notice why he was there. His left arm felt both numb and painful at the same time. It was casted in plaster with blue fibreglass wrapped around it and he already had an arm sling that supported his casted arm, along with a swathe shoulder immobilizer. His leg felt like it had been poked by needles, one side of his trousers was folded up to his knee where he had several patches of gauze bandage on it. And his head was throbbing, which he later realized it also had gauze bandage covering a wound on his forehead.

            He was gonna asked what happened after he crashed, then remembered he was with his husky when it happened.

            “Where’s Summer?” Bran asked.

            His husky suddenly stood up and held up his head, putting his frontal paws on the foot of the bed and barking reassuringly as if to say _I’m right here, I’m okay_.

            Bran took a deep breath, laid his head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

            “Robb and Jon are on their way.” Arya informed. “And—”

            Out of nowhere, the door from the hallway slammed open and Robb entered. “Bran!” He smiled as he came running to him. “Oh, gods!” He squealed. “You’re awake. Thank the gods. How are you feeling?” He asked.

            Bran tried to shrug, but even doing that, took a lot of energy. “Numb.” He said. “Literally. But it’s not really a surprise, since it’s the very word you guys use to describe me. Now, I’m wondering why I’m even still alive.”

            “Don’t say that!” Arya scolded. “Obviously, there’s still a lot of stuff you’re meant to do.”

            “There’s nothing I have left to live for.” Bran added.

“What about us, you dimwit?!” Arya brought up, for which Robb elbowed her. “Your family. And your huskies, Summer and Winter.”

            “Yeah, and your son, Mykel.” Gendry agreed.

            “And Meera.” Robb said.

            Hearing her name again, made Bran’s eyes tear up. It was still painful both physically and emotionally.

Robb stepped forward, touching his good leg. “I’m so sorry, little brother,” He apologized. “I didn’t know you felt that way towards her.”

            “I don’t think it matters anymore.” Bran said. “That alone, is my fault.” Tears started streaming down his cheeks. “I should’ve told her then, you know. I should’ve gone behind everyone’s back just like Arya did, and everything would’ve turn out fine.” He ranted, sniffling. “I had many chances, so fucking many, and I never did anything. I should’ve walked to her in the middle of that traffic jam and told her I loved her before she went to Oldtown.”

            _“Then why didn’t you?”_ A new voice asked. And of course, Bran recognized it anywhere. It was Meera’s.

            All of them turned towards the door and saw Jon with Meera standing beside him, who also had tears in her eyes.

            “Meera?” Bran said in surprised. “What—what are you doing here?” He asked.

            Before Meera could even answer, Robb spoke in her behalf. “Jon and I picked her up in Greywater.” He explained. “Yesterday did not go well, and it’s kinda my fault and I’m sorry for that. But now, I figured you guys need to sort things out.” He then gestured for the others to leave.

            “What?” Arya frowned. “But—?”

            Jon pulled Arya towards the doors. “Oh, come on, let’s give them some privacy.”

            Robb and Gendry followed after them and closed the door behind them, leaving him in the room with Meera.

            After what happened yesterday, Bran didn’t know what to say to her.

            “So, um, how are you feeling?” Meera spoke up.

            “Miserable.” Bran admitted. “I’ve got this to worry now.” He pointed to his casted arm. “My car was destroyed when it hit the median strip, but thank the gods Summer’s okay.” He said.

            “I saw it on the news, you know.” She said. “And when Robb and Jon told me you were one of the people injured, I begged them to take me here.”

            “Why?” He asked.

“Because I thought…” Meera faltered, her eyes tearing up as she came closer to his bedside. “I thought I’d lose you, Bran.”

“I thought you wanted me to stay away from you.”

“I know I blew you off yesterday and I’m sorry.” She apologized. “And I don’t know why I wasted so much time pretending I didn’t care. I guess you were right, maybe I just…didn’t want to feel like this, and it hurts.” She sniffled. “But I love you, Bran. I’m totally and completely in love with you. I always have been.” She blurted out. “It might be too late, but saying it anyway.”

Bran couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Look, I’ll respect whatever decision you make about this,” Meera continued. “And I won’t care if you never speak to me again. But just please, _please_ be there for Mykel. He’s your son and he needs his Dad too.” She wiped her tears with her hand. “Did you know that before he blew out the candles on his birthday, he’d say his wish out loud. And ever since he was two, he’d had the same wish every year: That he’d meet his Dad. And he already did, he just didn’t know it.” She took his free hand and squeezed in affectionately. “It’s all I ever ask of you, Bran.”

            Meera had then cupped his cheeks, and at that gesture Bran thought she was going to kiss him on his lips, but she went higher and kissed his forehead instead. She gave him a sad smile before turning to leave.

            But before she could, Bran reached out and grabbed her arm. “Meera,” He called. “I didn’t wait six years just to let you go that easily.”

            She smiled as she turned back to him and wrapped her arm around him, or tried to, because he flinched when she did.

            “Sorry.” She managed.

            “It’s okay.” He assured.

            Meera dived in again and wrapped her arms around him, with tears in her eyes. “Oh, Brannikins,” She whispered. “I love you so much.”

            Bran couldn’t help but smile when he heard her say that, then kissed her temple. “I love you too.”

            They broke free from the hug and gazed into each others’ eyes. Meera has no doubt and will always have the greenest pair of eyes Bran has ever seen. He wiped a tear from her cheek before leaning in closer and brushed his lips against hers.

            Meera eagerly kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck.

            He pulled away and booped her nose. “You know, I was thinking, you’re still looking for a place in King’s Landing, right?”

            Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, why?” She asked.

            “Well, how about you and Mykel move in with me?” Bran offered. “Besides, that penthouse is far too big for just one person and two dogs. What do you say?”

            She smiled and slowly nodded. “I would love that.” She said. “And I know Mykel would love it as well.”

            Bran leaned closer and they both kissed again. But just as things began to heat up, they were interrupted by the door slamming open.

            _Godsdammit!_ Bran mentally screamed. Why does everyone want to ruin his moment?

            His sister Arya walked into the room. Surprisingly, she was carrying Mykel in her arms, who was munching French fries from the little box he was holding. Behind her was Jojen.

            “Bran!” Arya started to say. “I—oh!” Both she and Jojen stopped at their tracks when saw his and Meera’s faces were so close together. “Sorry.” She apologized. “Anyways, I believe I have a new favorite nephew.” Then glared at him. “Don’t tell Robb and Jon about this.”

            Jojen raised his hand. “Can I just say? _FINALLY!_ ” He exclaimed. “Now I don’t have to play Switzerland on both of you.”

Arya raised an eyebrow at Jojen. “You knew about them liking each other?” She asked.

            Jojen shrugged. “Of course, I knew.”

            “Seven hells, Reed!” Arya punched him on his arm. “You could’ve told me that six years ago and these two might’ve been together already.”

            “I didn’t know you knew.”

            “Okay!” Bran interrupted “You can both stop arguing now.”

            Arya placed Mykel down and he ran to his bedside next to Meera. And he, of course, exclaimed when he saw Bran lying on the hospital bed with his left arm on an arm sling and bandaged wounds on his legs and forehead. “Uncle Bran,” He called. “My Uncle Jojen said you were hurt and Mommy came to see you. I told him I wanted to see you too. Are you okay now?”

            It pained Bran to hear that Mykel addressed him as _Uncle Bran_.

            “I am now.” He replied. And he is. Seeing Meera and Mykel was enough to lift his bad day.

            Mykel seemed satisfied with his answer and turned to Meera. “Mommy, look what Aunt Arya gave me.” He held out his French fries for his Mom to see.

            Meera turned to her brother. “Why’d you bring him here?”

            “Because I think it’s time for the kid to get to know his Dad.” Jojen said.

            Mykel’s face brightened. “Daddy’s here?” He asked. “Can I meet him?”

            Bran smiled as he himself couldn’t believe his own son was right in front of him and how he was so eager to meet his Dad.

            Meera carried Mykel in her arms. “Mykel, do you remember what I told you about your Dad?” She asked.

            Mykel nodded. “When can I meet him?” He asked.

            Meera turned to make sure Mykel faced him. “There he is.” She said, pointing at him. “And I think you should stop calling him _Uncle Bran_ and start calling him _Daddy_ from now on.”

            Bran didn’t understand Mykel’s reaction at first because he frowned in confusion, then glanced back and forth between him and Meera and thought that they were kidding. But what really scared and made Bran nervous about it was that how he was gonna explain himself to his son on his six-year absence in his life. Sure, that was Meera’s fault, but still.

            Mykel leaned in closer to Bran on the bed and studied him. He felt self-conscious being studied by a five-year-old kid, as it felt like he was some science experiment that’s supposed to explode but didn’t.

            His son suddenly raked his hand through Bran’s hair. “Red hair.” He said, then cupped his face and stared into his eyes. “Blue eyes.” He turned back to Meera. “But his name is _Bran_ not _Brandon_.”

            Bran smiled at his son’s attempt to put the pieces together. _He’s so adorable_ , He thought. “Bran is short for Brandon.” He blurted out.

            Mykel’s eyes widened and then turned back to Meera with his face breaking into a grin.

            “Hello, son.” Bran said. “I’m your Dad.”

            Mykel leaped from Meera’s arms onto the hospital bed, crawled towards him and tackled him with a hug. “Daddy!” He squealed.

            Bran couldn’t help but tear up as he heard Mykel call him _Daddy_ for the first time. And despite him having a broken arm and wounds on his leg, this day was the happiest he had felt in years as he had Meera, the love of his life, and their son Mykel with him.

            Arya sniffled in the corner, which made him glance in her direction only to find his sister happy crying.

            “Arya,” Jojen raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you…actually crying?”

            “Shut the fuck up, Reed!” Arya said, punching Jojen in his arm. “I’ve waited for this to happen in a long time.”

            “Arya, please.” Bran scolded. “Language.”

            Arya raised her hands up in surrender as she approached Meera and gave her a side hug. “Now, I have a favorite future sister-by-law.” She said. “By the way, I’m one of Mykel’s godmothers, right?”

            Meera nodded. “You and Myrcella.” She replied.

            “I mentioned that once, didn’t I?” Bran guessed.

            “Nope.” Meera said. “Myrcella’s your bestfriend and Arya’s your closest sister. I simply assumed you would make them godmothers to your kid. And Jojen is the godfather, of course.”

            “Duh!” Jojen spoke up. “Obviously. Who else would it be?”

            Arya chuckled. “But, you know, don’t worry,” She assured. “I will shower Mykel with gifts or whatever he needs whenever he needs it.” She said, gently pinching Mykel’s cheek, who was silently munching on the fries beside Bran on the hospital bed. “He’s so freakin’ adorable.”

            “Just do not spoil him.” Bran said.

            Suddenly, the door opened and Rickon walked into the room with Talisa, who was holding a brown envelope in her hands. It’s probably Bran’s X-ray results.

Rickon gasped when he saw him. “Holy sh—”

            “Rickon!” Bran scolded.

            “Shiitake mushrooms.” Rickon continued, the cleared his throat. “Okay, let’s start this again.” He took a deep breath. “Hi Bran.” He greeted. “Long time, no see.”

            “Rickon, we met last week.” Bran reminded him.

            “Whatever.” Rickon said. “One week’s still a long time.” He turned to Meera. “Hello Meera and…” He gasped in awe. “Is this my nephew?” He asked.

Robb, Jon and Gendry entered the room with Sansa. His other sister gulped at the sight of him with a casted arm, then went to stand by Arya.

            “His name is Mykel.” Bran introduced his son, then pointed at Rickon. “That’s your Uncle Rickon,” Then gestured at Sansa, then at Talisa. “Your Aunt Sansa; and your Aunt Talisa, your Uncle Robb’s wife and Little Ned’s Mom.”

            Mykel smiled and waved his hand in greeting. “Hello.”

            “Aww, he’s so cute.” Sansa said. “And definitely looks like Bran when he was little.”

            “Yeah, he’s like an exact replica of you, bro.” Rickon pointed out. “A _Bran Junior_.”

            “Oh, gods.” Bran muttered.

            “Well, there it is.” Arya said.

            “Anyways,” Rickon spoke up. “Talisa had shown me the X-ray results as we made our way here.”

Talisa went to the corner of the room and turned on some switches.  On the wall to Bran’s left, a wall mounted lightbox came to life. She took out the X-ray film from the envelope and placed the X-ray film on the illuminated lightbox.

            The X-ray result showed off Bran’s left forearm. Bran remembered the two long bones found on the forearm as it was discussed in Science class during his Basic Ed years in KLA. They are the ulna and the radius. And it showed that the smaller of the two, the ulna was split into two.

            Rickon discussed how Bran’s ulna is angulated interiorly and his radius is partly dislocated. If Rickon hadn’t done that, Bran might’ve forgotten that his younger brother is an Orthopedist, a doctor who specializes in the treatment of bones.

            “It’s a Monteggia fracture,” Rickon informed. “Type I. And according to Talisa, it’s similar to Robb’s back then.” He said. “So you have to let it rest at all times. No working out—as if you actually work out, no lifting heavy objects and most importantly no driving. And your arm’s gonna be in that cast for at least four months and then physical therapy afterwards. But don’t worry,” He assured. “I’m supervising all of that.”

            “Well, I survived being stuck in a wheelchair for five months,” Bran recalled. “I think I can handle a casted arm. And obviously, I can’t drive with one hand.”

            “You don’t have nothing to worry about, Brannikins,” Meera reassured. “I’d gladly drive you anywhere.”

            “That is, if my car is even still repairable.” Bran brought up.

            “Uh, no.” Gendry spoke up. “I don’t think so, Bran.”

            “Yeah,” Arya agreed. “Gendry and I went to the wreckage site before coming here, and…” She shook her head. “There’s no way it’s repairable, but they’re still gonna pay you for the damages.”

            “If that car was a person, it’s decapitated.” Gendry compared. “I mean, hood, bumper, headlights and everything out front were crashed and destroyed. The windshield’s cracked and even your dashboard compartment’s destroyed.”

            “But we managed to get the important papers in it,” Arya said. “And Summer’s dog seatbelt. Other than that, there’s nothing out of it but junk. So it means you’re gonna have to buy a new car, once your arm heals.”

            Suddenly, Summer placed his paws on the bed again, wagging his tail playfully as he sniffed Mykel’s knee as if saying, _Ooh! New brood to protect._

            “Summer!” Mykel greeted as he went to ruffle his head.

            “Hmm,” Arya raised an eyebrow. “I always knew I gave you a puppy for a reason. It was for Mykel.”

            “You know, looking at this now,” Rickon said. “I feel like I’m next.”

            “Rickon,” Sansa spoke up. “What are you even talking about?” She asked.

            “Robb and Jon had broken their arms then, right?” He recalled. “Now, it’s Bran. And it’s coincidentally the left arm.” He stroke his left bicep. “I better be careful of this arm. I mean, it could happen to me anytime, you know.”

            “Not just the arm, baby brother.” Robb said. “You need to be careful and take care of yourself rather than just your left arm.”

            “Well, at least,” Bran started to say. “I’m not flirting with the doctor like you did back then. Or at least, that was what Jon said.”

            “What?” Robb knitted his eyebrows. “I didn’t—”

            “Yes, you did.” Jon argued. “Don’t deny anything. I was there, Meera was there, Gendry was there and we all saw that.” Then he did a poor imitation of Robb’s voice. _“I’m Robb Stark, I’d shake your hand but I can’t really move it right now.”_

            “Oh my gods!” Talisa exclaimed. “That’s what he said when he first introduced himself to me.”

            Everyone burst out laughing and began teasing Robb.

            “Smooth moves, big brother.” Rickon commented.

            “In any case, I’m glad we’re having a new sister-by-law.” Sansa said, giving Meera a side-hug. “And an adorable tiny replica of Bran for a nephew.”

            “He’s _Bran Junior_ , sis.” Rickon pointed out.

            “Wait!” Bran had just realized something. “Wait! If you’re all here, who’s watching the kids at home?” He asked.

            “Willas is watching the kids with Dad.” Sansa informed. “And Ygritte’s in the kitchen helping the staff with Mom. They’re also distracting them.”

            “Distracting them?” He repeated.

            “Well, Robb said not to tell Mom and Dad yet.” Rickon recalled. “Not until you regain consciousness. They were suspicious why Sansa and I were in a hurry leaving Stark Manor and just as I parked the car Mom called Sansa.”

            “Yeah,” Sansa nodded. “Mom told me she saw it on the news. And they’re probably on their way here. And by _they_ , I mean Mom and Dad.”

            “Robb, you’re hiding this from your parents again?” Jojen spoke up. He was so quiet Bran had forgotten he was there the whole time. “Have you learned nothing after the whole thing at Great Barrowton?” He asked.

            “That’s what I said.” Meera added.

            An urgent knock from the door came unexpectedly, which made almost everyone jump in surprise.

            “Who in seven hells is that?” Jon wondered.

            The knock came again, this time, louder.

            _“Open this door!”_ A scream came from the other side. When they heard it, they all knew immediately whose voice it belonged to. Their Mom, Catelyn Stark. _“I know you’re all there!”_ She yelled.

            _“Cat, please—”_ Their father, Ned replied, probably attempting to calm her down.

            “Uh, oh.” Rickon murmured.

            _“Our son is hurt!”_ Catelyn shrieked. _“How do you expect me to calm down?”_

            Robb placed his hand on the door knob. “Here goes nothing.” He had then reluctantly opened the door revealing their parents on the other side looking distraught. “Hi Mom and Dad.” He greeted casually, which earned a facepalm from all of them.

            Catelyn narrowed her eyes on their eldest brother. “I will deal with you later.” She said. “Now where’s your brother?” She asked.

            Bran waved his good hand at their parents. “Hi Mom.”

            Catelyn nearly fainted when she saw him, but luckily their Dad, Ned was behind her. “Brandon!” She exclaimed, then rushed to his bedside. “Oh, my sweet boy.” She said, kissing his cheek. “Thank the old gods and the new. Are you okay now?”

            Bran nodded. “I am, Mom.” He assured. “You’re all here. Meera’s here. It’s all good.”

            Ned and Catelyn both glanced at Meera. His Mom gave her a certain look that says, _what are you doing here?_ But Bran didn’t know if she was mad at her or just curious.

He noticed Meera was suddenly self-conscious but bravely faced his parents gaze. “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Stark.” Meera greeted.

            Bran knew Meera was scared and was only putting a brave face for him and Mykel’s sake. Even with Mykel sitting beside him, he reached out and took Meera’s hand and squeezed it for assurance. “It’s gonna be okay.” He said, then turned to face everyone. “Mom, Dad, everyone, this is Meera, my girlfriend.”

            Everyone cheered after he announced the news, which surprised him and Meera. It was like they were expecting it.

            “Finally!” Sansa cried. “It’s about damn time, little brother.”

            “Wait,” Arya frowned at Sansa. “You knew about this?” She asked.

            “Oh, I knew Bran had a thing for Meera.” Sansa said. “I’m not blind. I knew he’s had a crush on her since elementary school. But when I saw you guys slow-dancing in that gazebo, it struck a chord in me, like,” She snapped her fingers. “Something. And I like it.”

            Catelyn did something all of them did not expect. She went over to Meera, smiled and gave her a hug. “I knew you were going to be part of the family.” She said.

            “I’m sorry for all the things I did.” Meera apologized. “I know it wasn’t right, but—”

            “Shh.” Catelyn interrupted. “It’s alright. Let’s just put all of those behind us and start anew.” She sighed. “It’s a shame. I would’ve loved to have your Mom as a co-parent-by-law.”

            “Mom,” Robb spoke up. “That’s exactly what Dad said about Robert Baratheon.”

            “Yes, well,” Ned pointed out. “Apparently, it’s the same thing for Howland Reed too.”

            “I told you there’s a chance.” Arya said.

            Ned turned to Meera and smiled. “Welcome to the family, my dear.” He then gave her a hug before turning to Mykel. “And what more could I ask for, but another grandson.”

            Catelyn turned her attention to Mykel, who was still busy eating fries after everything that happened. Bran snorted, as it’s the same thing he does back then.

Meera had to nudge their son. “Mykel, don’t be rude.” She said. “Say hi to your grandparents.”

Mykel frowned at his mother in confusion.

“It’s Daddy’s daddy and mommy.” Bran defined.

Mykel’s frown slowly turned into a grin, then leaped from the bed and tackled Ned with a hug. “ _Pawpaw_!” He called.

Ned made a face. “Uh—what?”

“It’s his version of _grandfather_ , Dad.” Bran explained. “It’s how he calls Howland Reed.”

“Oh,” Ned said as he returned to the same hug. “In that case, Pawpaw’s very glad to see you.”

Catelyn kissed Mykel’s forehead. “Oh, you look just like your Daddy when he was your age.”

Mykel had then started calling his Mom _Mawmaw_. And Ned and Catelyn had to explain that Little Ned is his cousin, and that he had a bunch of other cousins currently in Stark Manor, making him anxious to meet them.

Bran cleared his throat. “Speaking of starting anew,” He said. “I’m having Meera and our son move into the penthouse with me.”

“Brandon,” Catelyn said. “You’re thirty and capable of making your own decisions. You don’t need our permission.”

“Well, great!” Bran said in enthusiasm. “Now, all I have to do is clear some stuff and do some renovating for Mykel’s room.”

“Um, hello!” Arya said, raising her hand. “Architect—Interior Designer, present! I _will_ take care of that.” She said. “Normally I’d give a fifty percent discount on family members, but for my godson, it’s free of charge.”

            Jon raised an eyebrow at Arya. “Since when were you Mykel’s godmother?” He asked.

            “Since I was appointed, duh!” She argued. “Only, I didn’t know about it until like, thirty minutes ago.”

            “Hmm,” Rickon made a face. “Maybe I should make Arya godmother to my kid someday.” He considered.

Arya snorted. “Nice try, baby brother.” She said. “Anyways, it’ll be my second gift to Mykel.”

“And the first one was?” Bran asked.

“The puppy was the first one, Bran.” She reminded him.

Catelyn turned to Bran’s attending physician, which happened to be Talisa. “Talisa, dear, when is Bran gonna be discharged?” She asked.

“Oh, Bran’s not really admitted to the hospital, Mom.” Talisa said. “I just transferred him to a private room because the emergency room was getting too crowded with the wounded from that collision on Barthogan Avenue.” She explained. “And believe me, even from a doctor’s perspective, it’s ghastly in there and too much for the rest of them to handle. On the other hand, we were merely waiting for Bran to regain consciousness and prescribe him some painkillers.” She handed Bran a prescription.

Bran took the prescription from his sister-by-law.

“But don’t worry, Bran,” Talisa assured. “I think we have those in our medicine cabinet in Stark Manor.”

“Well, in that case,” Catelyn smiled. “Our lunch get-together will continue as planned.” She turned to the Reeds. “Meera, Jojen, you should join us.”

“Uh—” Jojen started to say, but was waved off by Catelyn.

“Oh, nonsense.” Catelyn said. “We’re family now. You _have_ to join us. I’m calling Howland.” She pulled out her phone.

            When the time came for them to leave, Talisa insisted on calling a nurse to bring a wheelchair to their room.

            “No!” Bran declined, unintentionally louder than he intended. “I mean—no. There’s no need for that. I’ll walk.”

            Meera wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Bran, are you sure?” She asked.

            “I’m sure.” He insisted.

            What Bran never told them, was that he absolutely dreaded being in a wheelchair. When he was ten, he had an accident, in which he climbed a tree and had stepped on a branch that was not strong enough to hold his weight causing him to lose his footing and fell to the ground. Afterwards, he was confined to a wheelchair for five months. And in those five months, he was miserable. He couldn’t do the things he liked to do. Worse, he had to be carried in flights of stairs. Especially since Stark Manor wasn’t even PWD-friendly then.

            He got up with Meera and Robb’s help and walked slowly out the building.

            All in all, there were travelling in five cars. Jon’s, which Robb had hitched and picked up Meera earlier; Gendry’s, in which he and Arya had used when they went to the wreckage site before the hospital; Rickon’s, which Sansa had hitched as they hurried to the hospital after the phone call from Robb; Jojen’s, when he took Mykel with him to see him; and their parents’ SUV, when they rushed to the hospital after hearing the news on TV.

Their parents had insisted that he rode with in the family SUV with Meera and Mykel back to Stark Manor. His son never left his side. And as for Meera, she held his hand the whole ride back home.

Everyone else came back home with them, except Jojen, who had to go back to Greywater to pick up Howland Reed; and Rickon and Sansa, for they had to buy grape juice for their drinks. It was technically his errand, but some cargo truck decided to rampage the streets. And according to Meera, Robb’s going to sue that truck driver and the company he works for in the town of Cerwyn.

 Entering the house, Bran could smell aromas of food being cooked in the kitchen. The others went back to whatever activities they had earlier. Their Mom went back to the kitchen and Talisa, Their Dad, Ned carried Mykel in his arms and went for the living room with Robb, Jon, Arya and Gendry. It left Bran and Meera in the foyer.

 “Been a while since I’ve been in here.” Meera said. “The last time, Jon caught us in the kitchen.”

Bran snorted. “Except now, we don’t have to keep hiding anymore.” He said. “And believe it or not, despite my broken arm, this is the happiest day of my life, yet. Because I have you,” He caressed her cheek. “And Mykel.”

            Meera raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re mocking me again.”

            “What?” He exclaimed. “No, I—”

            She giggled. “Relax, Brannikins. I’m just teasing you.” She said. “Like I said, you’re a guy any girl could ask for. In this case, you’re everything I could ask for.”

            He smiled. “Come here, you.” He pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss. “I love you so much.”

            “I love you too.”

            For a moment, they shared a passionate kiss, until the main doors opened and Sansa and Rickon walked in with the container of grape juice, making them broke free from each other.

            “Hey, get a room.” Rickon said. “I never believed I’d ever say that to Bran.”

            Sansa elbowed their youngest brother then turned to them. “Don’t worry, he’s just jealous because Shireen isn’t here.”

            “What? I’m not—” Rickon started to say.

            “Oh, shut up and just take that to the kitchen.” Sansa ordered.

            Rickon rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen, Sansa simply winked at them and walked towards the living room.

            “Now, where were we?” Bran asked, then once again, pulled her close to him.

            Meera smiled and hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	33. New Additions

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 36-37; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 34-35; Sansa, Joffrey – 33-34; Arya, Alys, Trystane – 31-32; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 30-31; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen, Robin – 27-28



 

**BRAN**

            When Arya said she was throwing him a _Welcome Back_ party at _Starkitects Tower_ when he returns for work, Bran thought his sister was kidding.

            After Bran met an accident, which resulted in his left arm being casted, Talisa had advised him to stay home to rest for three days. And he did, only he did not stay in Winterfell. By Monday, he went back to his penthouse in King’s Landing. Meera drove them there, of course, and they ate lunches and dinners with their son.

            In his three-day rest, Bran made himself busy. He slowly cleaned one of the three vacant rooms in the penthouse as it’s going to be Mykel’s room. There wasn’t much cleaning to do since it was empty.

Arya had volunteered to design its interiors with the furniture, lights and all, so Bran was leaving it all to her on what things will be necessary in his son’s room. The catch: she has to take Mykel out for a meal. Bran didn’t know how his sister does it, but Arya always comes up with design solutions just over one meal. She’d know what color the walls will be painted, whether they wanted to floor to be wood, tiled or carpeted, and whether the furniture will be either fancy or practical. Stuff like that.

 _You decide. You take care of it. Take charge._ According to Arya, those phrases are dangerous to hear from a client. So one day you’ll be like, _hey, what color would you like your wall to be painted?_ And they’ll answer with, _Nah, you take care of it. I trust you._ Dangerous, because there’s a 50% chance they might love it and a 50% chance they might hate it. So what Arya does is befriend the client and analyze which design solution will be best suited with their personalities.

And it’s exactly what she did with Mykel. So on Monday, she pulled him out of school and took him out to lunch and _boom!_ The next day she showed up at his penthouse with a final sketch plan. Meera was there when his sister visited so it was approved and Arya promised to have men over for a paint job by Wednesday.

By Thursday, Bran had to return to work as his three-day rest was over. Before going to work, he had himself and Meera drove their son to school.

“Bye, Mommy,” Mykel said. “Bye, Daddy.” He kissed them both on their cheeks before going over to his friends.

“Okay, next stop, _Starkitects Tower_.” Meera said.

Bran was surprised why Meera never went through the car port drop-off and parked the car on one of the slots in the parking lot.

“Uh, Meera, why did you park the car?” He asked. “You could’ve just dropped me off and then you’ll be on your way.”

“I know,” She said. “But I want to walk you to work. And besides, I’ve never been in _Starkitects_.”

Stubborn as it may seem, but he never turned her down. He loved spending time with her. “Fine,” He said, as he opened the car door and stepped out of the car.

On the way to the main entrance, Meera took his good hand and held it.

“We should do this more often.” She said suddenly.

“What?” He asked. “Walking me to work?”

“Hold hands.” Meera corrected. “But I can also agree to that. Except, we have to be earlier so that none of us will be late for work.”

“And we switch places once my arm heals,” Bran insisted. “And once I buy a new car.”

“Or we alternate.” She suggested. “Because I think it’s sexist with how people perceive the whole _walk-your-date-to-the-door_ thing.”

“Alright, then.” He agreed. “Also, I’d like to start calling you _honey_ or _babe_.”

Meera made a face at him. “I don’t know about _babe_.” She said. “Hearing it makes me wanna cringe.”

“So honey or…Meerakins?” He guessed.

She chuckled. “That could work.”

They entered the building and found it unusually quiet and deserted, except for the people on the reception counter and Harwin, the building head security officer on the lobby.

Harwin smiled when he saw them. “Good morning, Mr. Stark, Ms. Reed.” He greeted. “Welcome back, sir.”

Harwin’s greeting made Bran raise an eyebrow. Sure, it was normal for their employees to greet him and Arya, but he had somehow acknowledged Meera’s presence as well.

“Uh, thank you, Harwin.” Bran said. “Have a nice day.”

Harwin gave them a quick informal hand salute. “Will do, sir.”

They then walked towards the elevators lobby and stepped into the elevator.

“Um, Bran,” Meera spoke up. “Don’t you think it’s kinda weird that he greeted me too?” She pointed out. “Like he knew I was coming with you.”

“I know, it’s kinda fishy.” He noticed. “Something’s up and I know Arya’s behind it.”

“You can’t just blame your sister in everything.” She said.

“You may be sorority sisters in college,” He recalled. “But you don’t know Arya really well. I’m her brother and business partner, and our offices are literally right across each other’s. And trust me, I know when something’s up.” He said. “The lobby being unusually deserted is suspicious enough.”

As they walked towards his office, they spotted his assistant, Jory Cassel sitting by his desk, reading a newpaper, _The King’s Landing Times_.

Jory scuffled and stood when he saw them. “Good morning, Mr. Bran.” He said. “Welcome back, sir.” He turned to Meera. “Good morning to you as well, Ms. Meera.”

“Thanks, Jory.” Bran said. “It’s good to be back too.” He had then introduced Meera and Jory to each other. “By the way, Jory, this is Meera Reed, my girlfriend.”

            Jory’s eyes widened at his news, then slowly nodded and smiled. “Well, finally.” He glanced at Meera. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

            It was also weird how Jory already knew Meera considering Bran had never even talked about or mentioned her in their workspace. _Something’s definitely going on_ , He thought.

            “Jory, is Arya already here?” Bran asked.

            “Uh, yes, sir.” Jory replied. “She’s inside.” He gestured to the doors of his office.

            “What?” He frowned. “What’s Arya doing in my office?” He demanded.

            Jory shrugged, then pushed the doors open. Bran saw most of their employees inside, each holding a blue plastic cup.

            “Surprise!” They all said simultaneously, then clapped their hands.

            It seemed like they were having a party, and were waiting for him. They even had a banner that said, _WELCOME BACK, ENGR. STARK!_

Bran’s jaw dropped. “Oh my gods.” He muttered.

“Whoa.” Meera murmured.

His sister Arya stepped forward and held out her plastic cup. “And congratulations for finally getting a girlfriend.” She said.

Everyone gasped and cheered.

            “Finally.” Jory muttered.

Bran raised an eyebrow at his assistant and Jory looked down, embarrassed.

“Sorry, sir.” He apologized, then left to mingle with the rest of the people present.

Arya approached them, handing him and Meera each a blue plastic cup. “Don’t worry, it’s only soda.” She assured. “It’s eight in the morning, I don’t want our employees getting drunk this early.”

“Uh, thanks, Arya.” Meera took the cups from her and handed one to Bran.

Arya frowned at him. “Hey, you’re making funny faces.” She said. “Are you okay?”

Bran took a deep breath. “I’m both overwhelmed and annoyed at the same time.”

She shrugged. “I told you I’m throwing you a _Welcome Back_ party.”

“I thought you were kidding.”

“Hmm, well I did say it sarcastically.”

“Well, I think it’s great and really sweet.” Meera smiled, then gently nudged him. “And I think you should be grateful for this.”

Bran sighed. “Fine,” He turned to his sister. “Thank you, sis.”

Arya smirked. “You’re welcome, little brother.” She said. “Now, where’s Mykel?” She asked.

“Uh, he’s in school.” He replied.

“Oh, right.” Arya took a small box from Bran’s desk. “I totally forgot about that. Anyways, I have a gift for him. Well, technically, it’s for him, Winter and Summer—your dogs, I mean, not the actual seasons. And I think he will love it.”

Bran took the box from Arya. “Uh, thanks.” He said. “We’ll give it to him later.”

“Anyways, how’s the paint job going?” She asked.

“It’s great.” Meera replied. “I’m pretty sure Mykel’s gonna love his new room.”

They weren’t wrong. When the weekend came, Meera and Mykel had officially moved in with him in the penthouse and he absolutely loved his room.

Especially since he had a doggie bed for his puppy, Winter too. Summer had his own doggie bed in his and Meera’s room, but his husky rarely slept there as he was mostly in Mykel’s room right beside Winter. It was fine with Bran, because he assumed the two huskies chose to be there so that they can protect his son.

Bran couldn’t be any happier in his life. Everyday he wakes up next to Meera, and she cooks them delicious breakfast, she fixes his tie and drives Mykel and himself to school and work respectively.

Before Meera moved in, Bran used to eat lunch in his office either through fast-food delivery or a take-out meal he asked his assistant to buy for him; or when they’re meeting clients, it’s usually in a fancy restaurant. But now he had never eaten a lunch meal out as Meera cooked their lunch as well.

Two months later, Mykel’s birthday came. And it’s a perfect timing that the actual date was on a Saturday, so they celebrated it in Stark Manor in Winterfell. Before the actual celebration, Mykel was involved in playful snowball fights with his cousins, Little Ned, Rhaegar and the twins, Lya and Dany and also with their huskies. And yes, there was snow as his son was born on the same month Christmas is celebrated.

The guests started arriving by 5pm. The Reeds came, his soon-to-be father-by-law, Howland; his future brother-by-law, Jojen and his fiancée, Alys Karstark. Ever since Meera and Mykel moved out of Greywater, Jojen had asked Alys to move in and she did.

Among the other guests were the Tyrells, Bran’s sister Sansa, her husband, Willas and baby Minisa; the Targayens, his cousin Jon, his wife Ygritte and their kids, Rhaegar, Lya and Dany; his sister Arya with her fiancé Gendry, who was carrying a gift wrapped in green wrapper; his younger brother, Rickon and his girlfriend, Shireen; Myrcella, Trystane and Tommen were also there, as Myrcella was one of Mykel’s godmothers as well as Arianne Martell-Oakheart with her husband, Arys and their daughter, Aryanna.

Others were their Uncle Edmure, with his wife, their Aunt Roslin and their six-year-old son, Walter. It’s kinda weird that Walter’s just the same age as his two nephews, but it’s all because their Uncle Edmure married late. Their Aunt Lysa also came with their cousin Robin, as well as their Great Uncle Brynden and their Uncle Benjen.

The food was mostly prepared by their Mom, Catelyn as she always did during Little Ned’s birthdays, except for the French fries. Mykel’s cake was baked by Meera herself. She wrote _Happy 6 th Birthday Mykel! Love Mommy and Daddy_ with the icing and placed six candles.

When it was time to blow the candles, Mykel stood by his cake with Bran and Meera on either side of him. Bran lit the candles and before his son blew the candles, they sang him the _happy birthday_ song.

            “Make a wish.” Meera said.

            “Here comes the wish.” Jojen said as he was video-recording the whole thing.

            Mykel closed his eyes. “I wish to have a baby sister.” He blurted out, then blew out his candles.

            Bran wasn’t sure if he heard it right, though it made everyone’s eyes widened in surprise, except the kids, of course.

            “Well, that’s a new one.” Jojen commented. “Hey, Mike, what’s your wish again?” He asked as if he’d misheard him. “Say it to the camera.”

            Mykel grinned and faced the camera. “A baby sister!” He squealed.

            Everyone chuckled at his son’s strange birthday wish.

            “Bran, Meera,” Rickon smirked. “You know what to do.”

            At that, both Arya and Sansa hit him.

            “Ow!” Rickon complained. “What?”

            “Ha-ha.” Bran rolled his eyes. “Very funny, Rickon.”

            Afterwards, they started eating their meals. As Meera was slicing the cake, Bran approached her from behind.

            “Hey, Meerakins,” Bran said. “So, what do you think of Mykel’s wish?” He asked.

            Meera raised an eyebrow. “It surprised me too.” She said. “I don’t know where he got that idea.”

            “Well, maybe because he spent time with Rhaegar and the twins.” He guessed. “Little Rhae is very protective of his sisters, no doubt. I think Mykel likes to know how it feels to be a big brother and to also have a playmate, because the only playmates he has in the penthouse are the huskies.”

            Meera narrowed her eyes at him. “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?” She asked.

            Bran shrugged. “Maybe.” He said, touching her shoulder. “But also because I missed you so much.” He started sniffing her neck and slowly sucked a spot on it.

            At first, Meera never resisted, then she probably remembered that they were in the middle of a celebration and shook him off.

            “Are you kidding me?” She cried. “Not here.”

            He raised his hands up in surrender. “Okay, then.” He said. “Just a thought.”

            What Bran didn’t tell her was, he wanted to experience being a Dad, like from the early stages. Tending to her while she’s pregnant, holding her hand while she’s in labor, carrying his newborn babe in his arms, changing diapers and nearly sleepless nights making sure the baby’s sleeping soundly. He wanted to be there for Meera the way he wasn’t by her side when she had Mykel in Oldtown.

            Meera faced him and sighed. “I’ve always wanted another kid too.” She admitted.

            “We both do.” He added.

            She chuckled, then stroke his casted arm. “Well, maybe when your arm heals.” She said. “Maybe.”

            Bran grinned. “I’m very much looking forward to that day.” He said, then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear. “And when it comes, I will screw you on every flat surface in the penthouse.”

            Meera giggled. “Ooh, challenge accepted.”

            “It’s still two months away,” He pointed out. “But in the mean time, we can still do this.” He pressed his lips against her.

            Bran could feel her smile against his kiss and Meera’s arms slowly wrapped around his neck as he kissed her back.

            Things would’ve heated up, until they heard someone clearing their throat, which made them broke free from each other. Across the table, Jon had an annoyed expression on his face. He had an eyebrow raised at them as he held an empty plate.

            “You know,” Jon spoke up. “I’m all for this.” He gestured at them. “But please, do not let the kids see you making out.”

            He sighed. “Noted.”

            Jon raised his plate and Meera placed two slices of cake on it.

            Another two months passed and after the plaster cast on Bran’s arm had to be removed, he proceeded with the one month physical therapy. And since it was also when Spring came, they also went on with their plan.

            But, of course, they had to make sure Mykel wasn’t in the same building. And they got lucky one weekend, when Mykel went off camping with his cousin, Little Ned and the rest of KLA’s Cub Scouts.

Bran did not disappoint and practically ravaged her hard on almost every flat surface in the penthouse. On top of tables, kitchen counters, even on the grand piano, the walls and the floor, you name it. He broke her off so hard several times that she was very sore and almost couldn’t walk properly the next day.

            A week later, Meera showed him with five pregnancy test sticks which she had said she took everyday for the past five days. She explained that to know it if it’s positive, two red lines will show on the stick and just one if it’s negative. And all five of them showed two red lines.

            He glanced back at her. “Wait, are you really…?” He asked.

            “Well, I went to see a gynecologist earlier.” Meera explained. “And she confirmed it.” She nodded. “I’m pregnant.”

            Bran’s heart leaped out from his chest. “Oh my gods!” He squealed in delight. “This is amazing!” He pulled her into a hug, then lifted her and spun her around.

            He placed her down and kissed her. “There’s gonna be four us.”

            “And you’re gonna be Daddy again.” She said.

            Bran couldn’t help but have tears in his eyes. “I’m gonna be by your side this time.”

            Meera wiped his tears with her hand. “Don’t cry.” She urged. “Or you’re gonna make me cry.”

            “I’m just so happy.” He said, caressing her cheeks. “I better start cleaning one of the rooms and turn it to a nursery—”

            “Bran,” She called.

            “Or maybe, I’ll have Arya design the interiors again and—”

            “Bran!” She screamed to get his attention. “Calm down, okay? And we’ll just take it slow. We don’t even know it’s a boy or a girl yet.”

            “Well, boy or girl,” Bran smiled. “We will love him or her all the same.”

            They found out about the baby’s gender during the fourteenth week of Meera’s pregnancy, which was also the one week before Arya’s wedding. And since his parents, Ned and Catelyn hosted dinner on a weekend in honor of Arya and Gendry’s wedding the following week, Bran and Meera found it as a perfect opportunity to tell them their latest good news.

            Bran first announced that Meera was pregnant when she was at eight weeks. Everyone was thrilled and excited, especially Mykel as there will be a new addition to their family.

            “So,” Bran spoke up one night, while they were staring out at the King’s Landing skyline. “What do you think we should name our baby?” He asked.

            Meera looked at him in confusion. “Wow, I’ve never really thought about naming the baby this early.” She said. “I mean, we don’t even know the baby’s gender yet.”

            “Maybe.” He said as he wrapped her arms around her with his hands on her belly. “But I remember in high school where I had classmates who had the thought of naming their future kids.” He recalled.

            “What?” She chuckled. “That is so weird.”

            “I know,” He agreed. “And believe it or not, Myrcella was one of them.”

            “Really?” She asked. “And I’m guessing you’re guilty of that too.”

            “Well, yes,” Bran admitted. “But not when I was in high school, it’s just after you told me you were pregnant.”

            “Ooh, let’s hear ‘em then.”

            Bran took a deep breath before speaking. “If it’s a boy…we call him _Howard_ , after our Dads, Howland and Eddard.” He said. “And if it’s a girl…” He faltered.

            “If it’s a girl what?” Meera asked impatiently.

            “ _Jyana_.” He blurted out. “After your Mom.”

            Meera turned to face him with her eyebrows raised, which made him nervous. But then, she smiled. “I think those are perfect.”

            “You think so?” He asked.

            “Of course,” Meera said. “I did tell you then that you had a knack for naming things. Even a stuffed animal.”

Now, they were going to announce the baby’s gender so Bran brought balloons and a remote-controlled confetti cannon, while Meera turned a 4ft x 4ft box into a pop-up box. Their plan is to present the pop-up box to their families, and once the lid is taken off, the balloons will fly up and the confetti cannon will be activated, with a message in the pop-up box.

It was late afternoon when they arrived in Stark Manor, and of course, as expected, everyone of his siblings were already there with their own families.

Robb was in the living room with Jon, Willlas, Gendry and Rickon and at the same time, babysitting the kids, who are in the same room.

Little Ned and Rhaegar were playing chess, with their huskies, Marble and Vhagar curled at their feet. Yes, a six-year-old and a four-year-old playing a complicated strategy board game—how they learned it, was a long story.

Bran himself remembered being taught by Robb and Jon themselves when he was ten. He had never won against Jon, but he had only won twice against Robb—and it was all because he forgot to say _check_ both times.

            It’s safe to say that their kids are prodigies. Robb did mention once that Little Ned pleaded to teach him to play _Monopoly_ when he found the board game by accident when he was running after Marble into their basement; or that Rhaegar insisted on learning to play _Scrabble_ when he saw his Great Uncle Aemon and his Grandpop Tormund playing in the Targaryen Château; or his six-year-old son, Mykel, a first grader answering a fifth grader’s Math textbook or him hitting the bull’s eye on a thirty-yard mark.

As for his nieces, the twins, Lya and Dany were playing with eight-month-old Minisa and their huskies, Fluffy, Cupcake and Jewel, respectively. All three of them were still too young, but their talents will surface anytime and surprise everyone with their brilliance. Bran hoped to see the same thing to his unborn kid.

His sisters and their sister-by-laws were probably with his Mom in the kitchen helping in preparing dinner.

Their guest started arriving by six in the evening. And by guests, he meant the soon-to-be-by-laws’ families. The Baratheons brothers of the previous generation: Robert, Stannis and Renly. With them was Robert’s wife Cersei, who obviously was only there for Gendry’s sake; Gendry’s younger siblings: Joffrey and his wife, Margaery and their six-month-old daughter, Rose; and Myrcella and Tommen. Stannis and his wife, Selyse were there because their only child, Shireen is dating Rickon. Renly was both a brother-by-law to Margaery since he’s married to her brother Loras and to Sansa, since she is Loras’ brother, Willas’ wife. So technically, they also have the Tyrells with them as well. The Targayens, besides Jon and his family, there was Aemon and Daenerys, and yes, the president of the country was there so it meant that White Cloaks are patrolling the perimeter of their property at the moment. The military officers: Tormund Giantsbane, and their Uncle Benjen. And of course, the Reeds: Meera’s Dad, Howland and her younger brother, Jojen and his fiancée, Alys.

When the time came for them to make their announcement, everyone stared at them in awe. The kids were occasionally encircling the big present in their living room, examining it with curiousity.

            “Let me guess,” Arya said. “Blue if it’s a boy and pink if it’s a girl.”

            Bran nodded. “Yeah, it’s exactly that, sis.”

            It was his parents, Ned and Catelyn, and Meera’s Dad, Howland who opened the box and technically announced their baby’s gender.

            When they took off the lid off, pink balloons came out of the box, the confetti cannon activated and spewed out pink confetti, and the box revealed a popped up message, _It’s a girl!_

            Everyone cheered and congratulated them. Their son was especially overjoyed and cried with tears of joy knowing he _is_ having a baby sister.

            “So,” Catelyn spoke up. “Have you ever thought about you baby girl’s name?” She asked.

            Bran and Meera exchanged looks and smiled.

            “Oh, we have, Mom.” He confirmed. “Her name will be _Jyana_.” He announced.

. . .

            That same night, Bran came to his sister Arya to ask some advice on something he had been thinking since Meera moved in with him.

            Once everyone of their guests went back to their respective homes, the Moms, namely Talisa, Ygritte and Meera went to put their kids to sleep, while the guys were still drinking in the living room.

            Bran went up to his sister, Arya’s room and knocked on her door. “Arya.” He called.

            “It’s open.” She replied from the inside.

            What he saw was a scene he did not expect to see. Arya was sitting in front of her dresser staring at a mirror, which is something he’s rarely seen his sister do. But what surprised him more was that their other sister, Sansa was with her, sticking bobby pins her hair.

            “Um, did I come at a bad time?” He asked, closing the door behind her.

            “No, no, little brother.” Arya turned her head at his direction. “It’s fine—ow!” She shrieked. “Seriously, Sansa, you’re gonna kill me with these things.”

            “It’s not supposed to hurt.” Sansa insisted. “But you kept moving, that’s why.”

            It was really odd how his sisters only got along when they reached their thirties. And it was nice to see them get along for a change rather than yelling at each other and the four other Stark boys had to pick sides on pulling them apart.

            “What are you guys even doing?”

            “Sansa is trying out hairstyles that I could pull off at my—ow!—wedding.” Arya explained.

            “Yes,” Sansa said. “Because Arya is really sensitive about people doing something on her hair.”

            “So you’re not getting a hairdresser?” He assumed.

            “Sansa _is_ my wedding hairdresser.” Arya declared. “And like what she just said, I don’t like other people touching my hair unless I’m getting it cut or dyed. And I only want simple hairstyles not extravagant ones like President Dany’s complicated multiple braids.” She cleared her throat. “Anyways, what do you did you come here for?” She asked. “Is it important?”

            Bran shrugged. “Well, sort of.”

            “Okay, shoot.” Arya said.

            He scratched his head. “Uh, can I have, like, a moment with you alone?”

            “Bran, just say it, okay?” Arya insisted. “It’s fine. Sansa’s our sister and my wedding planner, so she stays, I guess. And besides, it’s just the three of us here. No else is going to hear whatever it is you’re going to spill.”

            “That is so weird hearing that from you.” Bran pointed out. “And Sansa is your wedding planner? I didn’t know that.”

            “Just spit out what you came here for, Bran.” Arya urged.

            He took a deep breath and sat on his sister’s bed. “Well, it’s…it’s about Meera.”

            Both his sisters turned to him in surprise.

            Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. “What about her?”

            “I was…well, I was thinking about proposing to her, asking her to marry me.” He blurted out, pulling out a engagement ring box from his trousers’ pocket, which he had bought two months prior. “I already got the ring and everything.”

            Arya and Sansa’s jaws dropped in shock.

            “Oh my gods!” Arya exclaimed. “Go for it! Because I’m all for it.” She said, clapping her hands. “Finally! I’ve secretly wished one our brothers would just marry her into the family and now it’s coming true. I just never thought it would be Bran.”

            Sansa made a face at him. “Um, isn’t it a bit early for that?” She started to say. “I mean, have you even—”

            Arya glared at her. “How dare you!” She interrupted. “It’s Meera and we’ve known her since forever. And it doesn’t matter how long two people have been dating—”

            “That’s not what I meant!” Sansa interjected, then sighed. “You never let me finish. What I trying to say was, have you even talked to her family yet? To Howland Reed? You need to ask permission and have their blessing before you pop the question. But regardless, I’m all for it too.”

            “Oh, yeah,” Arya agreed. “The blessing thing. Now, that’s very important. And maybe you should ask Jojen’s as well just to be sure.”

            “Well, I haven’t done that yet.” Bran admitted. “That’s why I’m asking you now, if it’s okay to do it or is it crazy to do it?”

            “Oh, it _is_ crazy.” Sansa confirmed. “But you know, in a good way. And we’d be more than happy to have Meera as our sister-by-law.”

            “Yeah,” Arya added. “She’d probably be our favorite.”

            “So when are you gonna pop the question, Bran?” Sansa asked.

            He shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said. “Like you said, I need Howland Reed’s blessing.”

            Arya snapped her fingers, the way she did when a million-gold-dragon idea pops into her head. “Hmm, maybe I can do something about that in my wedding.”

            Bran knew immediately what Arya meant. “No!” He yelled. “No way. Nuh-uh. There’s no way in seven hells that I’m upstaging you at your own wedding.” He said. “I mean, what would Gendry say? Worse, what would Cersei say?”

            “First of all,” Arya said, matter of factly. “Gendry will be more than happy for you, his soon-to-be brother-by-law and Meera, his bestfriend. And second, screw Cersei! It’s my wedding, that means I can do whatever the fuck I want.”

“Okay.” Bran nodded slowly. “Maybe I just need to teach you how to throw your bouquet with the proper trajectory angle so it would land on Meera.”

            Sansa chuckled. “What would you know about trajectory angles, Bran?”

“Uh, I was in the Archery team back in college.” He said like it was obvious.

Arya huffed. “How the fuck am I going to make the bouquet land onto Meera when I’ll have my back to them when I throw it?”

“Hey, I got it.” Sansa smirked. “What if you just walk towards the single ladies and hand it to Meera?” She suggested. “And then Bran would show up from behind on his knees.”

            Arya raised her hand and smiled. “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” She said. “But that’s actually a fucking brilliant idea!” She squealed. “Now, I’m gonna work on a speech in my head on how I’m going to tell everyone that I get to decide who gets married next, in my own rebellious way, because fuck traditions.”

            Bran was so glad to hear what his sisters had just said. Not only did they support him, but they were also helping him achieve his goal. Nevertheless, he was also happy that they had put their differences aside.

            “Oh, another thing.” Bran spoke up. “Don’t tell anyone else about this. Not even Willas or Gendry or our brothers or Mom and Dad.” He insisted. “I want it to be a surprise.”

            “Deal.” Arya and Sansa said in unison.

. . .

            The date of Arya’s wedding came. And since it was tradition that the wedding ceremony will be held in the bride’s hometown, the groom’s family and all their guests travelled North to Winterfell.

            They gathered at Winterfell’s godswood—a sept that contained a sacred Weirwood tree of the old gods enclosed in tall, ancient fort walls.

            It was also customary for the bride’s family to be on the left side facing the crying face of the Weirwood tree, and the groom’s family on the right.

            Their Mom, Catelyn sat on the front row, with Robb’s wife, Talisa and their son, Little Ned; Jon, his wife, Ygritte and their three kids, Rhaegar, Lya and Dany. Behind them was Sansa, with her husband, Willas carrying eight-month-old baby Minisa; Bran himself with Meera and their son, Mykel; and Rickon. And Bran thinks the seating arrangement bumped his younger brother out because it meant that his girlfriend, Shireen is on the opposite side of the godswood. Behind them were the Starks’ extended family: Tullys, Arryns, Reeds, Tyrells, and the Targaryens and yes, because President Daenerys was in attendance, it means White Cloaks and Unsullied had a secured the perimeter of the Godswood. Others were _Stark Industries_ and _Starkitects_ employees.

            On the other side of the rows of pews, was the groom’s family: the Baratheons. Robert and Cersei were on the front row, with  Joffrey and his wife, Margaery, and their six-month-old baby girl, Rose; Myrcella and Tommen (And he also assumed that Tommen hated the seating arrangement since Robin was also on the other side). Gendry’s extended family was there too. Behind them was Stannis and his wife, Selyse and their only daughter, Shireen; then Renly and his husband, Loras, which Bran thought was what the only thing that kept Shireen sane, because Rickon had mentioned once that Renly was his girlfriend’s favorite Uncle. Jaime Lannister was there with his girlfriend, Brienne Tarth; and Tyrion Lannister with a wickedest grin on his face.

            The Godswood was nothing much. It’s technically just a white sacred Weirwood tree with red leaves and a face carved on its trunk, surrounded by high stone walls, and a path of lanterns from the main entrance to the tree. They add pews for people to sit on on specials events like weddings and a funeral, but on normal occasions, it’s just a tree inside a fort.

            Since Arya’s religious faith was in the Old gods of the Weirwood, it followed the oldest Westerosi wedding traditions, namely: (1) everyone should be strictly dressed according to their family heraldry. And by everyone, it literally meant _everyone_ , even the kids. (2) The groom should have a cloak embroidered in his family colors for him to wrap around his bride during the ceremony; and lastly, (3) they had to undergo a sort of, conversational type of exchanging vows with the high septon and the bride’s father.

The ancient Stark family heraldry was a grey direwolf on an ice-white field, so basically it’s grey and white. And yes, it was the same as the regional flag of the North, since the Starks were the ruling family and Wardens of the North centuries ago when Westeros’ form of running the government was still Aristocracy. It was the same thing with the Baratheons in the Stormlands, and theirs was a black crowned stag on a yellow field.

In modern times, it was common for the bride’s wedding dress to be white. But back then, the bride has to wear her family colors so technically, wedding dresses didn’t have to be white. But since Gendry’s an atheist and Arya’s faith was of the Old gods, they should follow the old tradition, which applies to all of them.

With Sansa as their wedding planner, it was all taken care of. Four months ago, Bran’s two sisters came into his penthouse with a seamstress with a cloth tape measure to have all three of them measured. Yesterday, when they arrived in Stark Manor Sansa had handed them their attire.

Bran’s attire was the same as his brothers, Robb and Rickon, and his Dad and his Uncle Benjen, a white tux with dark grey trim, dark grey trousers, and a dark grey bow. His son Mykel and his nephew Little Ned had the same tiny versions of it. His by-laws: Talisa was in a royal blue and white dress, which he assumed were the colors of the Maegyrs; Willas’s tux and trousers were green with a gold necktie, baby Minisa’s dress was in similar colors of the Tyrells, while his sister Sansa was in a white one-strap cocktail dress with dark grey lace on her bodice. His girlfriend, Meera was in a dark green lace dress with a black belt around her waist, which surprisingly hid her baby bump.

Jon was in Targaryen colors, red and black, same as his three children, his Great Uncle Aemon, and Daenerys, who was according to Meera, looked like she was gonna walk on a fashion runway. Ygritte and her Dad Tormund, were in maroon. His Uncle Edmure, Aunt Lysa, their Mom, Catelyn, and their Great Uncle Brynden were in red, blue and silver the Tully colors.

On the other side, most people on the first three rows were in Baratheon colors, yellow and black. Their other guests had strictly followed the heraldry dress code, the Reeds (green and black), the Martells (red, orange and gold), the Lannisters (crimson and gold), the Boltons (red and pink), the Karstarks (white and black), the Manderlys (white, dark-green and blue-green), the Mormonts (black and green), the Glovers (silver and scarlet), the Tallharts (green and brown), the Umbers (red and silver), and many more he didn’t recognize.

Gendry Baratheon stood by the overgrown roots of the Weirwood tree next to Robb, his best man, and the high septon, anxiously waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle. And he’s wearing this yellow and black cloak, which draped around his back like a cape, as he’s going to wrap it around Arya later.

            Not long after, Arya walked in arm in arm with their father, Ned. Everyone turned their eyes at the bride in her beautiful white and grey gown as she walked down the lantern-lit aisle towards the Weirwood tree.

Arya had ingeniously incorporated the family colors into her wedding dress as she had designed it herself. A white gown with dark grey tiny wolves embroidered on the bodice down to the skirting and the train of her dress. Their other sister, Sansa had obviously done her hair, which had white flowers on it. And she was holding a bouquet of blue winter roses.

The high septon stepped forward and spread his arms. “Who comes before the old gods this day?” He asked.

A traditional wedding was always held at night, then have a feast before going on to the bedding ceremony. But now, society had scratched off the bedding ceremony and weddings are held at dusk just so they’ll have dinner by seven or eight in the evening. And Bran knew about it because he had attended Harald Karstark’s wedding to Jorelle Mormont in Bear Island three years ago—for which Alys Karstark was given permission to leave Oldtown for a week.

“Arya,” Their Dad, Ned answered. “Of House Stark, comes here to be wed. A woman grown trueborn and noble. She has come to ask the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?” He nearly choked at the last sentence, and he was visibly crying.

“Gendry of House Baratheon,” Gendry spoke up. “A simple, honest man who loves her with all of his heart.” He said. “Who gives her?”

“Eddard,” Ned replied. “Of House Stark, her father.” He turned to Arya. “Arya, do you take this man?” He asked.

“I take this man.” Arya declared.

Their Dad then gave Arya a huge hug and kissed her on her forehead, before he gave her away to Gendry.

Gendry took Arya’s hand and walked closer towards the High Septon and the Weirwood tree.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” The High Septon said.

Gendry took off the cloak and placed it around Arya’s shoulder before taking her hand and faced the High Septon.

“In the sight of the Old gods,” The High Septon said, pulled out a strip of white cloth and wrapped it around their hands. “I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say your vows.”

Arya and Gendry turned to each other and said their vows to each other as they exchanged wedding rings.

They ended with, _I am his and he is mine_ , _from this day until the end of my days,_ with Gendry’s words replaced with _hers_ and _she_ respectively _._

“Let it be known this day,” The High Septon announced. “That Arya of House Stark and Gendry of House Baratheon are man and wife. One heart, one flesh, one soul now and forever. You may kiss the bride.”

Gendry pulled Arya closer to him kissed her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” The High Septon continued. “May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Gendry Baratheon.”

Everyone applauded at the newlyweds.

At that point, Bran thought to himself, _I’m next in line_. He turned to Meera and smiled.

“What?” She asked.

He shook her head. “Oh, nothing.” He said. “I was just thinking. Now that Arya’s married, it means I’m next in line.”

“So, why are you telling me this?”

Bran shrugged. “No reason.” He said as he placed one hand on his pocket where the engagement ring was placed in a tiny box.

            What Meera didn’t know, was that Bran had taken both his sisters’ advice. He had driven to Greywater Watch one afternoon to seek out Howland Reed’s blessing for his daughter’s hand in marriage. Surprisingly, the Reed patriarch did. And Jojen gave him his blessing as well. And he even asked, _I’m going to be your best man, right?_

He thought about that on the whole ride back to Stark Manor, as the wedding reception will be held in their backyard. And yes, their backyard was large enough to handle over eight hundred people. It was the same way during Sansa’s wedding, the only difference was his eldest sister exchanged vows with Willas on the Sept of Winterfell, as her religion was of the Faith of the Seven.

After they ate dinner, and after he and Robb fed their huskies and the puppies, came the time when Arya had to throw her bouquet for single ladies to catch.

It was also the same time Sansa came to him and whispered in his ear. “You know what to do.” She said, as she dragged Meera to the center with the other single ladies. “Just wait for Arya’s signal.”

Arya was up on the stage, holding her bouquet of blue winter roses on one hand and a wireless microphone on the other.

“Hello everyone,” She greeted. “Okay, so it’s time for me throw the bouquet.” She said without enthusiasm. “But then I realized not a moment ago, that the only reason for the whole bouquet-throwing-thing was that because of some old superstition. That the next one who catches it, will the next person who gets married. Well, I hate to break it to you all, but it’s a myth. That’s right, it’s not true.” She smiled. “But I will make that happen. And instead of throwing it, I will be handing it to that one lucky single lady. And, of course, since it’s my wedding, I will decide who it will be.”

As Arya made her way down the stage, Sansa went back to his direction.

“That’s your cue.” Sansa said, pulling him up from his chair. “Come on, little brother.”

His sister made him stand behind the single girls. “Stay here, and be ready.” She said.

Everyone gasped when Arya handed Meera her bouquet. Even Meera herself couldn’t believe it.

“Take it.” Arya insisted.

Meera reluctantly took the bouquet from Arya.

“You know what Meera,” Arya said. “Growing up, I’ve always wanted you to be part of the family. And you will be. All you have to do, is turn around.”

 _It’s now or never_ , Bran thought then stepped forward, as Sansa cleared the rest of the girls from below the stage then stood beside Meera.

Everyone cheered when they saw him approach her.

Meera gasped when she saw him. “What is this?” She asked.

Bran took her hands and squeezed them affectionately. “I know what you’re going to say. _This is crazy_. I know it is.” He said. “But people always do crazy things for love, right? And I love you, Meera. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you, doing everything with you, and raising our kids together, Mykel,” He gently touched her swollen belly. “And baby Jyana.” He shrugged. “I just wanna grow old with you, so,” He knelt on one knee, pulled out a small box revealing an engagement ring. “Meera Reed, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He asked.

Meera had tears in her eyes and slowly nodded. “Yes.” She answered.

Bran placed the ring on Meera’s finger, stood up and kissed her right there, in front of everyone, which made the crowd cheer louder.

“Expect a wedding in two years, people!” Arya announced.

He forgot that Arya was holding the wireless microphone, and oddly enough she was standing next to Sansa. They seemed to be getting along well, which Bran considered a good thing since they were like cats and dogs when they fight.

Nevertheless, that night added another step to his happy ever after.

. . .

            Since Meera reached her second trimester, she had begun lessening her work load. And yes, before they announced the baby’s gender, Meera had only reported to work in the morning. Bran himself would pick her up from KLMC-VD (And yes, he had brought a new car when his arm fully recovered), and they’ll eat lunch at the penthouse together.

Afterwards, Bran would return to work and Meera would stay in the penthouse and be on bed rest with only Summer and Winter as company. Bran had insisted it himself as he cannot have Meera be stressed and overworked as it would affect the health of their daughter. All she does all afternoon besides sleep were: satisfy her weird food cravings, which often were green mangoes; watch one of those medieval-fantasy TV shows on cable; and by 3pm, pick up their son, Mykel from school.

By the time Meera was in her third trimester, she had already taken her maternity leave. All the chores Bran had allowed her to do was cook their meals, do the laundry (machine wash), and pick up Mykel from school. Bran was the one doing most of her routines for the time being, brewing Meera’s daily tea, cleaning the penthouse, watering the plants, and ironing their clothes.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Bran decided to stay home and watch those medieval-fantasy TV shows with Meera. They were on the largest couch with Summer and Winter by their feet, when Meera suddenly doubled over and gasped.

“Meera, what is it?” He asked.

Meera’s hand went to her swollen belly. “My water just broke.”

Bran stood, panicked. “What?” He exclaimed. “Is she…?”

“Yes, the baby’s coming.” She replied.

“Okay, um—fuck!” Bran cursed. “I’m taking you to the hospital.” He ran upstairs to get a few of Meera’s stuff into a bag before helping her up and out of their penthouse.

He secured Meera on the shotgun with the seatbelts before Bran himself slammed on the accelerator towards KLMC.

“Bran,” Meera called from the shotgun. “Can you call Jojen?” She asked. “I need him to pick up Mykel from school.”

“Your brother’s in Greywater.” He reminded her. “I’ll call Arya, she’s closer.”

“Your sister is five months pregnant.” Meera insisted. “And Gendry’s in Storm’s End.”

That was true. After Arya’s wedding to Gendry, they went to Braavos for their honeymoon. And when they came back, Arya announced that she was pregnant. Now, his sister was indeed five months pregnant. And not only was she carrying Gendry’s kid, but also the first grandson of Robert and Cersei, with _Rose_ —Joffrey’s daughter, being the first granddaughter. _Steffon_ , Gendry had already named him.

“It’s gonna be fine.” He assured, and searched his phone for Arya’s name while driving the car. He rang her number and placed the call on speaker.

 _“Hey, Bran,”_ His sister greeted on the other line.

“Arya, I need a favor.” He answered. “I need you to pick up Mykel from school. And afterwards, just take him to your place. I’ll pick him up later.”

 _“Okay, sure.”_ Arya agreed without hesitation. _“But wait, you sound panicked. Are you okay?”_ She asked. _“Not that I don’t like Mykel, I love that kid to pieces, but why? I’ll take him to eat out if that’s the case.”_ She said. _“Are you and Meera going somewhere?”_

“To the hospital.” He replied. “Her water just broke. Just please, I need you to watch over Mykel just for today.”

 _“Oh my gods!”_ Arya exclaimed. _“Where are you right now?”_

“On the road.” He said. “I’m driving right now.”

 _“Oh, okay, okay. You don’t have to worry about your son.”_ She assured. _“I’ll take care of him. And I’m calling everyone about this.”_ She said before he hung up.

            Afterwards, Bran called Wylis Bracken, a doctor in KLMC and Meera’s colleague to get an emergency medical bed for Meera as she was going into labor. And he did not disappoint. Just as Bran pulled up on the carport of KLMC’s main building, Wylis and a team of nurses intercepted them.

            The nurses helped Meera onto the bed and briskly entered the doors of the emergency room.

Wylis approached him. “Give me your keys.” He held out his open palm. “I’ll park your car.” He volunteered. “You can’t leave Meera now, she needs you more than ever.”

            Bran threw him his keys and Wylis caught it.

            “Thank you.” He said.

            “Thank me later, Stark.”

            He ran after and caught up with the nurses pushing Meera’s medical bed through the hallways. They took her into a room where all of them were told to wear blue medical scrubs.

            The next thing that happened was the longest four hours of his life. Bran was in the delivery room with Meera and he held her hand while she was in labor and between contractions.

            Finally, when she gave the final push their daughter was born. The gynecologist carried out the baby, who’s still covered in blood, close to Meera to match her heartbeat with hers, before having the baby bathed and cleaned.

            Afterwards, their baby daughter was brought to them, wrapped in a pink cloth. Meera took her from the nurse and Bran got his first look at his own daughter, which made him tear up.

            “She’s beautiful.” He said in awe, then kissed Meera on her temple. “I love you so much.”

            Meera smiled. “I love you too.”

            Bran had then checked his phone, and he was surprised to see how many missed called he had. _34 Missed Calls, 1 message_ , it read. Nine from his Mom, Catelyn; seven from his sister, Sansa; six from his brother, Robb; five from Jojen; three from his cousin, Jon; three from his youngest brother, Rickon, and one from his sister, Arya. And the one text message was also from Arya.

_18:35; Arya_

_We’re in the waiting area._

            Bran wondered what Arya meant by _we_. Obviously, it means that she’s not alone and there are people with her.

With Meera’s permission, Bran went to the waiting area and saw his and Meera’s entire family sitting and waiting patiently. Both his parents, Ned and Catelyn and Meera’s Dad, Howland Reed were there. All his brothers and sisters were there as well, including his brother-by-laws, Gendry and Willas; and Meera’s brother, Jojen and his fiancée, Alys, who was currently three-months pregnant. His son, Mykel, who was still in his KLA uniform—including the glorified crimson blazer, was sitting on his Uncle Jojen’s lap and was the first one who saw him coming.

It was only then Bran noticed that his sister, Arya had literally called everyone in their family.

“Daddy!” Mykel leaped from his uncle’s lap and ran to him. “Aunt Arya says my baby sister is coming out of Mommy’s tummy.” He said. “Did she?” He wondered.

Everyone stood when they saw him.

“Bran,” His brother, Robb spoke up. “How’s the baby?” She asked.

“And Meera?” Jojen added. “Are they okay?”

Bran nodded. “Yeah, they’re fine.” He informed. “And baby Jyana is healthy.”

Both his sisters squealed and his Mom gave him a hug.

“Congratulations, Brandon.” Catelyn said, then kissed his forehead. “You’re a Dad again.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He said.

“Well, duh!” Arya cried. “Where is she? We need to see our niece. And obviously, Mykel’s very eager to see his baby sister.”

“Yes!” Mykel said, clapping his hands. “I wanna see my baby sister!”

Bran led them all to the delivery room, carrying his son, Mykel in his arms.

Meera was still on the hospital bed with their daughter, Jyana in her arms.

“Mommy!” Mykel squealed. “Is that her? My baby sister?” He asked.

“Yes, she is.” Meera replied. “Come say hi.”

Bran brought Mykel closer to Meera, while Jyana was sleeping soundly, gently clinging to her mother’s chest.

“Hi Jyana.” Mykel greeted, touching his sister’s hand. “I’m Mykel, your big brother.” He introduced himself, then turned to his parents. “She’s beautiful.”

“Well,” Meera said. “You’re gonna watch over her when Mommy and Daddy’s not around, okay?”

Mykel nodded. “Yes, I will.” He promised, then leaned forward and kissed his sister on her forehead.

Looking at their whole situation, Bran felt contented with his life. He’s thirty with a job that he loves, in a relationship with the love of his life and had kids with her, surrounded by a family that loves and supports them. He couldn’t ask for anything more.


	34. Endgame

Ages:

  * Talisa, Willas, Ygritte – 37-39; Robb, Jon, Gendry, Meera – 35-37; Sansa, Joffrey – 34-36; Arya, Alys, Trystane – 32-34; Bran, Jojen, Myrcella – 31-33; Rickon, Shireen, Tommen, Robin – 28-30



 

**BRAN**

            Everything is Bran’s life seemed to be going in place.

            The penthouse had been lively ever since Meera moved in with their son, Mykel. Now, it became more so when his daughter, Jyana was born. Not only did Mykel now have a playmate but the two huskies, Summer and Winter now had two kids to watch after and protect.

            His daughter Jyana turned out to look like Meera, with her curly dark brown hair and her bubbly personality. It also earned her the nickname, _Tiny-Meera_ from her Uncle Rickon. Her eyes though, hold a different story, as she had both his and Meera’s, literally. At first, they never noticed until their firstborn, Mykel pointed out that his baby sister’s eyes were like their cousin, Ned’s pet husky, Marble’s. With her left eye being blue and the right eye is green.

            Bran and Meera took two-month old Jyana to an ophthalmologist in KLMC. They were informed that their daughter has an extremely rare case of complete heterochromia, meaning her two irises were different colors. According to the recorded cases in Westeros, only six out of a thousand children are born with heterochromia, and only one of the six has complete heterochromia. But they were assured that it doesn’t affect her eyesight. Thank the gods.

            Afterwards, they carried on with their phases of parenthood together. It was not as easy as he thought and he admired his parents Ned and Cat for handling six children who were so close in age, and his soon-to-be father-by-law, Howland Reed for raising his two children alone after the death of his wife.

            But despite some major and minor difficulties, which resulted in several sleepless nights and sleep-deprived days, Bran loved and enjoyed being a Dad to his kids. Most of the time, he helped Mykel with his homework and school projects, he changing Jyana’s diaper or place her on the high chair and spoon-fed her. He and Meera would also play with them whenever they can together with the huskies. And at night, as Meera had started with Mykel, they would read them a bedtime story and tucked them both to sleep.

He’s glad that he was there on Jyana’s firsts the way he wasn’t there for Mykel’s. But thank the gods for video-recorders on smartphones because according to Meera, Jojen documented all of Mykel’s firsts when they were in Oldtown. His first words, steps, etc.

Jyana first learned to stand when she was following after Winter for a throw pillow he dragged from one of the couches to the other, one afternoon and learned to walk that same day. Her first word was her big brother’s name, though she pronounced it, _Mykow_ rather than _Mykel_.

And in spite of his son Mykel being less than ten years old, he was a great help to watching over his baby sister. The huskies, Summer and Winter were very protective of them.

            His family was doing well. Robb still ran _Stark Industries_ as its CEO and his wife, Talisa works at the _North General Hospital_. His cousin, Jon was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant General in the Westerosi Armed Forces with their Uncle Benjen now retired and living back in Winterfell. Jon’s wife, Ygritte still ran the _Targaryen Group of Companies_ in Jon and Daenerys’ behalf. His sister, Sansa served both hers and her husband, Willas’ families by being its accountant. Arya ran _Starkitects_ with him, and business is booming as they have more clients overseas. Rickon is an Orthopedist in Storm’s End.

            But due to the success of Arya and Gendry’s wedding, with it being featured on a Westerosi wedding magazine of some sort, with the tagline _A traditional wedding with a modern twist_ , Arya suggested Sansa take on another job she actually likes doing. Not that Sansa doesn’t actually like her job being an accountant, but according to Arya, it’s taking advantage of the fact that she’s a great events organizer.

Bran remembered having their youngest brother, Rickon taking a train from Storm’s End to King’s Landing so he can hitch the ride North with him, Meera and their kids, due to the fact that he has actually broken his arm.

            _Looking at this now, I feel like I’m next._ Rickon had said, and he most definitely had it coming. Like Robb, Jon and Bran himself, he had broken his left arm all because he had fallen off of a stepped ladder after changing a light bulb in the kitchen of his apartment in Storm’s End. And it’s kinda ironic for an Orthopedist, a doctor who specializes in the treatment of bones, to have a broken arm.

            Rickon was originally gonna take the route to Moat Cailin, as it’s where the main bus and major train stop terminals in the North are located due to the town being located at the intersection of the Kingsroad and the _Winterroad_ —a Northern highway that starts at the town of _Moat Cailin_ towards the eastern part of the North region passing several cities and towns namely: _White Harbor_ , _Dreadfort_ , _Karhold_ and the _Last Hearth_ before circling back to the _Kingsroad_.

Bran and Meera were originally gonna pick him at Moat Cailin, but it’ll take several stops between King’s Landing and in the Riverlands so he suggested his brother just get off at the capital and they’ll head North together.

            On the ride North, Rickon played with Jyana and Mykel as they drew on his casted arm. And he got really nervous when they entered the gates of the property.

            Meera noticed his brother’s nervous expression on his face through the rear view mirror. “Rickon, are you okay?” She asked.

            “No,” Rickon admitted. “I’m pretty sure Mom’s gonna yell at me for this.” He gestured at his casted arm.

            “Wait,” Bran said as he parked the car and killed the engines. “Mom and Dad don’t know you broke your arm?”

            “No, only you and Arya and your families knew about this.”

“Well, you are so dead.” Bran pointed out.

Meera hit him on his arm. “You’re not helping.”

            “Ow!” Bran rubbed his arm and forced out a smile on his brother. “Good luck, baby brother.”

            And his brother wasn’t wrong, Rickon got the initial scold from their mother and it started with calling out their first names as the introduction. _Rickon Eddard Stark!_ Catelyn had shrieked. _Why in the seven have you gotten reckless as you’ve gotten older?!_

            That family lunch get-together was also the time Arya had pitched out one of her million-gold-dragon ideas. That Sansa should create a subsidiary of her own with an events management company. Partly, because she had taken a master’s degree in business and events management right after she finished college and to of no use.

            Robb loved the idea so much that he decided to make Arya a member of the board of directors in _Stark Industries_. And a year later, the _Wolfpack Events_ was created, with its main office based in Highgarden so Sansa can be close to her family. They handle social events, like weddings and theme parties; business and corporate events like, conventions and conferences as well.

            Since then, it’s where most companies send their employees to develop team-building skills. The first wedding Sansa had organized through the _Wolfpack Events_ was Myrcella and Trystane’s in Storm’s End another year later. It was rather extravagant than Bran had expected, and since Robert and Cersei Baratheon paid very well to give their only daughter the wedding of her dreams, the _Wolfpack_ delivered and ultimately impressed the hard-to-please Cersei.

            One Saturday evening, when Bran and his family were visiting their parents in Stark Manor for the weekend was also when Robb dropped the bomb that Rickon wanted to propose to Shireen but don’t know how to get Stannis and Selyse Baratheon’s approval. Arya and her family were supposed to be there but they’re probably either stuck in traffic or decided to visit the following day instead.

            Right after dinner, Talisa and Meera were tending to eight-year-olds, Little Ned and Mykel and two-year-old Jyana who were playing with the huskies in the living room, as their parents Ned and Catelyn went to bed early, when Robb pulled him into the kitchen.

            “So, little brother,” Robb said as he rummaged through the fridge. “When’s your big day?” He asked as he handed him a can of lemon soda.

            “What do you mean?” He asked in confusion.

            “Bran, how do you expect Rickon to get married if you yourself aren’t married yet?” Robb pointed out. “You and Meera are engaged for what? Two years? When are you guys actually gonna tie the knot?” He asked, then popped his can open and drank.

            “I want to marry her. I…” Bran shrugged. “I just don’t know when. I mean, there are other important things to worry about and we’re mostly tending to our kids—”

            “Bran, I don’t need to remind you that it took a year to change Mykel’s last name to _Stark_ ,” Robb brought up as he walked towards the breakfast nook and sat down. “Not just because you and Meera aren’t married, but because you guys weren’t even dating when you first got her pregnant.”

            “I thought it was normally that long.” He replied. “It took Jon a year—”

            “To make his decision, yes.” Robb finished. “But it only took like, three days to change his last name to _Targaryen_ just because Dany presented his parents’ marriage contract to the court for evidence. In Mykel’s case, I had to give the results of that DNA test Jon and Arya made in Dorne. It was a little easier on Jyana though, but still.”

            Bran only stared at his brother. He didn’t know how to respond.

            “Also, Jojen and Rickon can’t marry before you and Meera.” His brother reminded him. “Because of that damn Northern marriage custom law.”

            He took a deep breath and sat down across his brother. “I guess I’ll open that subject to Meera again.” He decided. “Come up with the date, at least. And then I’ll have to talk to her Dad—”

            “And then you’ll have to invite people personally,” Robb added. “Just like I did.”

            “Godsdammit!” Bran cussed, then drank from his lemon soda. “And that’s only one part of the problem. We have to decide on the courses, the venue, and—”

            “Whoa!” Robb interrupted. “Calm down, little brother. Aren’t you forgetting that our family owns the _Wolfpack Events_. We have Sansa to take care of that.” He said. “All you have to do is give her some ideas. She’ll rub her hands together—and _poof!_ She’ll bring your vision to life. Result: the wedding of your dreams.”

“You make it sound like Sansa’s some sort of magician.” He pointed out.

“Anyhow,” Robb continued. “I wish Sansa was my wedding organizer, but you know, there’s always the 25th anniversary.”

            Bran snorted. “Little Ned’s only eight.”

            “Well, then.” His brother chuckled. “That’s seventeen years to go.” He made a face at him. “Though I think Arya’s gonna get herself involve somehow.”

            His eyes went wide. “Arya and Sansa working together?” He repeated. “Sounds like a recipe for disaster.”

            “What is?” A new voice answered.

            They both turned and saw their sister Arya carrying her son, two-year-old Steffon in her arms, who was holding a box of chicken nuggets in his hands. Gendry followed right behind her, holding the leash harnesses of the huskies, Nymeria and Visenya as they entered the backdoor.

            “Baby sister!” Robb greeted, then stood, spread his arms wide and hugged Arya and Steffon. “Hello, baby Steffon.”

            Arya nudged their eldest brother. “I told you not to call me that in front of Steffon.”

            Steffon grinned at his Uncle Robb. “Unco Wobb!” He called out. “Mommy is youw baby sistow!” He said.

            Both Robb and Bran threw their heads back in laughter.

            “This is why I like this kid.” Bran said.

            Arya glared at Robb and mouthed, _Fuck you._

            Robb gave Gendry a fist bump. “S’up, man.”

            Steffon showed his box of nuggets to Bran. “Uncle Bwan, do you want some chicken nuggets?” He offered.

            Just as he took a piece from Steffon, Little Ned and Mykel’s heads suddenly popped out on archway from the foyer.

            “Did someone say chicken nuggets?” Little Ned asked, grinning.

            “What—Ned, you just ate dinner.” Robb reminded his son.

            “I know, Dad.” Ned said as he and Mykel made their way to the kitchen. “But it’s chicken nuggets. That’s different.”

            Robb sighed. “Alright.”

            “Here you go, kids.” Gendry placed a bucket of chicken nuggets on the breakfast nook. “Knock yourselves out!”

            “Yay!”  Little Ned and Mykel squealed at the same time.

“Thank you Uncle Gendry, Aunt Arya.” Mykel said, before he ran back with Little Ned to where they came from.

            Talisa and Meera, carrying Jyana went to the kitchen when they heard voices and greeted Arya and Gendry.

            “We thought you weren’t coming.” Talisa said as she gave Arya a hug.

            “Of course, we’re coming.” Arya assured. “We just got side-tracked.” She explained. “Because this little guy right here,” She gestured to Steffon. “Decided to throw up on his daddy’s shirt just as we got out of King’s Landing. We literally had to do a U-turn on Godsgate Avenue and go back to our house so Gendry can take a shower and change.”

            Ever since Arya and Gendry had Steffon, they’ve given the keys to their penthouse to Gendry’s younger brother, Tommen, and they moved to their new house _Caraxes Grand Villas_ , a high-end subdivision in King’s Landing located just by Aegon Hill. The lot title was a wedding gift from Gendry’s parents, it was Arya who designed the house. Its construction started almost immediately after they returned from their honeymoon in Braavos, and they moved in when Steffon was five months old.

            “Well, anyways,” Meera spoke up as Bran took Jyana from her. “Have you guys had dinner yet?” She asked.

            “Steffon has eaten.” Gendry replied. “Probably a dozen chicken nuggets.”

            “But we haven’t yet.” Arya admitted.

            “Okay, then.” Talisa said, gesturing them to the dining hall. “Just have a seat over there. And Meera and I will take care of everything.” She turned to Robb. “Honey, please watch over Steffon.”

            Robb took Steffon from Arya the same time Little Ned and Mykel came back to them with the chicken nugget bucket.

            “Remember what I said, Bran.” Robb huffed.

 

**MEERA**

            After everything that happened, Meera had never been happier in her life. And now, it was getting a step further.

            Bran’s accident made her realize her true feelings for him. And that she wouldn’t know how to handle life if she’d lose him that way. Thankfully, the Starks accepted her and welcomed her into their family with open arms. And with Robb’s help, they changed Mykel’s last name to Stark just as Bran had requested. It took a while for that to happen, but it was worth it.

            Mykel grew very close to his Dad, and was especially excited when they announced that they were having another baby. He did not disappoint with his big brotherly duties as well. Mykel took care of his baby sister. He would play with her and the huskies, he would share his food with her and he would tell her stories. In a weird way, Mykel reminded her of Meera herself as she grew up taking take of her little brother. But in a way, Mykel was luckier than she was, as he still has both parents at his age.

            But before Jyana was born, Bran did something she didn’t expect during his sister, Arya’s wedding. She was incredibly confused when Arya handed her the wedding bouquet and suddenly Bran was behind her, kneeling on one knee, asking her to marry him.

            Meera said yes, of course. Bran was the love of her life, even though she spent so much time denying it years before. Through thick and thin, he had always been there for her, a shoulder to cry on. She felt guilty when she started using him for her own sexual pleasure back when they were younger, and guiltier when Bran himself never stopped her advances. It took her a while to admit her feelings for him, but it was worth it.

            They’ve set aside their plans for marriage as they were busy taking care of their kids and excelling in their jobs. There was just no time for it until Bran brought it up to her one night when they were in Winterfell.

            _I want you to be my wife._ Bran had said. So that night they slept late as they agreed to at least assign a date to their would-be wedding. The following morning, they told the family, with all Bran’s siblings present that they’ve actually already set the date. Everyone congratulated them and was clearly happy for them. Both Bran’s sisters squealed in excitement. Arya was all teary-eyed and like, _finally!_ , while Sansa was all smiles and was like, _don’t worry, you guys, I will take care of everything and make sure it’s perfect!_

            Now Meera was in the bridal car, with her father, Howland sitting beside her. And they were parked right outside the doors to the godswood in Greywater.

            Westerosi tradition states that weddings should be held at the bride’s hometown, so of course, it’s in Greywater Watch. And since both she and Bran’s religious faith were in the Old gods of the Weirwood, it followed the oldest Westerosi wedding traditions. The same way it was in Arya wedding to Gendry.

            Everyone must be dressed according to their family heraldry, the groom should have a cloak embroidered in his family colors for him to wrap around his bride during the ceremony, and the conversational type of exchanging vows with the high septon and the bride’s father.

The Reed family heraldry was a black lizard-lion on a mud-green field. Basically, it’s green and black. So of course, her Dad and brother were in green tuxes, trousers, and ties, and had black undershirts and shoes. And yes, her wedding dress wasn’t white at all, it was a green off-shoulder chiffon gown with embroidered with lace leaf pattern on the bodice and tiny black lizard-lions along the train of the dress. The dress was designed in collaboration of Myrcella Baratheon-Martell and Bran’s sister, Arya. Her hair was done by her soon-to-be sister-by-law, Sansa and even placed a few flowers on it. And she held a bouquet of blue winter roses.

            She was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice her Dad calling out to her. “You ready, sweetie?” He asked.

            Meera nodded. “I am, Dad.”

            “Then, let’s go.” Howland said, then opened the car door and helped her out.

            She walked arm-in-arm with her father into the godswood of Greywater Watch. It was a lot smaller than that in Winterfell. But it was pretty much the same, with a white sacred Weirwood tree with red leaves and a face carved on its trunk, surrounded by high stone walls, and a path of lanterns from the main entrance to the tree. The pews for people to sit on on specials events.

            Everyone turned their eyes at her as she walked down the path with her Dad, which she couldn’t help but be self-conscious.

By the overgrown roots of the Weirwood tree, stood Bran in his white tux and had a white and grey cloak draped around his back like a cape, which he’ll use to wrap around her later. He was smiling and occasionally wiping his tears with his handkerchief.

Next to Bran, was Jojen, his best man and Bran’s pet husky Summer, seated with his head held high and he even had a bowtie around his neck. Mykel had mentioned earlier that if his Uncle Jojen was his Dad’s the best man, Summer was also his best dog. Also standing by them was the high septon in green robes.

The crowd had a mixture of people in it. On the right side, on the first few rows of the pews was the groom’s family, the Starks, all in white and grey. On the left side was her family, at the moment only Alys was there with hers and Jojen’s two-year-old son, Jacen, since her Dad and brother were playing a part in the ceremony. Hers and Bran’s kids, Mykel and Jyana were with their paternal grandparents, Ned and Catelyn.

Behind their families were their extended families. And because President Daenerys was in attendance, it means once again that White Cloaks and Unsullied had a secured the perimeter of the Godswood. Others were either _Stark Industries_ , _Starkitects_ and _Reed Berries Co_. employees. Some of their family friends and colleagues were there as well. And all their guests had strictly followed the heraldry dress code.

By the time she and her Dad reached the Weirwood tree, the high septon stepped forward and spread his arms. “Who comes before the old gods this day?” He asked.

“Meera,” Their Dad, Howland answered. “Of House Reed, comes here to be wed. A woman grown trueborn and noble. She has come to ask the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?” He asked.

“Brandon of House Stark,” Bran answered. “A man who loves her more than anything and the one true love of her life.” He said. “Who gives her?”

“Howland,” Her Dad replied. “Of House Reed, her father.” He turned to her. “Meera, do you take this man?” He asked.

Meera nodded. “I take this man.” She declared.

Her Dad then gave her a huge hug and kissed her on her forehead, before he gave her away to Bran.

Bran smiled as he took her hand and walked closer towards the High Septon and the Weirwood tree.

“You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” The High Septon said.

Bran took off the cloak and placed it around her shoulders before taking her hand again and faced the High Septon.

“In the sight of the Old gods,” The High Septon said, pulled out a strip of white cloth and wrapped it around their hands. “I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say your vows.”

Bran and Meera turned to each other and said their vows.

“Meera, I’m a man who’s always lived in the shadows of my namesake, of my last name and of my siblings,” He started. “Don’t get me wrong, I love them all. And they’re always trying to pull me out into the sun rather than push me into the darkness. But you, you never asked me to come out of the shadows, you help me rip away anything that’s blocking the sun.” He smiled. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You and our kids. I love you so much. And I promise to do my best to be a great husband to you, and a great dad to our kids. And I know this is gonna be one heck of a ride, but I don’t wanna do it unless it’s with you.”

Meera took a deep breath before speaking up. “Bran, I honestly didn’t know if I’ll find real love as the world just seems so scary and confusing.” She said. “And just because society was doing that, means that I’m obliged to do it as well. And I thought no, I’m not gonna let peer pressure change me just because they want me to be this and that. Others say that we don’t search for love, as it’ll find us. But with you, it’s different. You were never that one person who just walks into my life and changes everything like how it is in movies. You were there the whole time, just in disguise as my brother’s bestfriend. It took me a while to see through that disguise, but it was worth it. You’re the best thing I ever asked for, you and our kids. And I love you so much.”

They had then exchanged wedding rings. And ended with, _I am his and he is mine_ , _from this day until the end of my days,_ with Bran’s words replaced with _hers_ and _she_ respectively _._

“Let it be known this day,” The High Septon announced. “That Meera of House Reed and Brandon of House Stark are man and wife. One heart, one flesh, one soul now and forever. You may kiss the bride.”

Bran pulled her closer to him kissed her.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” The High Septon continued. “May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon Stark.”

Everyone applauded at the newlyweds.

After the picture-taking with family, friends and their employees, they went the Reed mansion for the reception.

The reception was held in the backyard. The Reeds’ backyard was only half the size than the Starks’ in Winterfell, but it was able to accommodate all the guests all the same.

Their wedding planner, Bran’s sister Sansa, had definitely outdone herself. She turned their used-to-be barren backyard into an outdoor events center.

The trees and other plants surrounding the area were decorated with series lighting, like the ones used to light Christmas trees, with different shapes from globe bulbs to pixie lights. Tables were set across the yard with a space just below a stage, like a dancefloor. On either side of the set tables, were long buffet tables with different Northern Westerosi cuisines.

Since their backyard was one-third swamp, her father Howland Reed had installed a temporary meter-high white picket fence just to make sure no guests would fall off the murky waters in their backyard during the wedding reception.

Their wedding had the usual ceremony, with the bride and groom slicing the cake and drinking wine, slow dancing and intermission numbers and games and whatnot.

As for the bouquet-throwing, Bran and Meera decided to repeat Arya’s breaking of tradition and just hand the bouquet to a single woman in the crowd rather than throwing it. Bran approached Rickon with that proposition months before and he agreed, with Shireen’s parents’ approval, of course.

Meera handed her the bouquet of blue winter roses to Shireen and Rickon went up behind him with an engagement ring.

After the party ended close to midnight and they had to put their kids to sleep. Bran’s family had to return to Winterfell, while she and Bran remained in their house in Greywater with their kids.

They have freshened up before tucking Mykel and Jyana to sleep. Afterwards, they went back to her room. On the way, Bran was getting frisky with her and began kissing her neck.

“What’s the matter?” Meera asked seductively. “Can’t wait to make love to your wife, Mr. Stark?”

“You bet, Mrs. Stark.” He replied.

“Hmm,” She said as she turned to face him. “I better start getting used to being called that.”

The room was dimly lit, which was enough to set them in the mood.

Bran suddenly pushed forward and caught her mouth with his and crowded her against the door, which closed shut behind them.

But she broke free from the kiss, ran to the windows and closed the curtains.

“What—?” He started to say.

“I don’t want anyone seeing whatever we’re doing.” Meera said. “Not even some woodland creature or whatever’s lurking outside.”

Bran slowly walked towards her. “Aww, wifey’s worried.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, Meerakins,” He said. “We’ll be discreet. As we’ve always been.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” She said, then proceeded to kiss him.

Bran kissed her back, of course. At first, his kisses were soft but then he turned…aggressive. He had then moved down to her neck and sucked spots on it, making her groan softly.

“Shh.” He warned. “Even if the kids are asleep, your Dad and brother still might hear us.”

Bran had begun removing his shirt, dropping it to the floor. Meera ran her hands on his bare chest as he started removing his pj’s. She took advantage of the moment and cupped the bulge of his throbbing cock against his boxers and he moaned.

“So much for being quiet.” She teased.

Bran gave her a wicked grin before tugging the spaghetti straps of her nightgown and began kissing her shoulders. She took the memo and slid it off her until she was only in her underwear.

Her husband bit his lip for half a heartbeat before pulling her closer to him. And not long, their lips touched again. Things started heating up as they explored each other’s tongues.

They broke free and locked eyes. After everything that happened, she still couldn’t believe how they got to where they are now. But at the moment, all that mattered to her was that she had married the love of her life. She was his and he was hers.

Meera closed the space between them by kissing him again. Not long after, Bran had gripped her thighs and carried her onto the bed.

She pulled herself backwards, further into the bed. Bran, however, remained standing by the foot of the bed staring at her.

“I’ve waited all my life for this moment.” He said.

“Stop talking, Stark.” She scolded, and tapped the mattress impatiently. “And get in here.”

Bran smiled before crawling on the bed to her.

Meera wasted no time and kissed him back hungrily, wrapping her hands around his neck.

He had then brushed his hands against her breasts making her moan, making her smile. As everytime Bran did that, he loved the noises she was making whenever he touched her.

Bran’s lips moved down to her neck and then lower to her shoulder, and finally to her breasts. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as he pinched the other earnestly, making her muffle her groans.

He traced his hands from her hips up to her waists, then higher to her bare breasts, gently caressing them.

“Shh.” Bran warned again.

“I can’t help it.” She replied in a soft whisper as she raked her hands through his auburn hair.

He pushed Meera back, making her lay flat on the bed as he planted kisses on her breasts, trailing down to her stomach, down to her panties.

Bran bent down and spread her legs apart, holding it at the back of her knees. He had then pulled her panties from her legs and threw them aside. Like the last time, she never protested or tried to stop him when he did.

Meera shivered as could feel Bran’s breath as he breathed against her cunt before went on to drag his tongue against her wet folds.

An involuntary moan escaped Meera’s lips. “Oh my gods!” She exclaimed, jerking her hips in surprise. “Bran! That feels so fucking good!”

He continued eating her out and dragged his tongue faster than the last, making her shake her leg as she groaned. She came far too many times that she lost count.

Meera lay back onto the bed, breathing hard, then she hoisted herself up on her elbows and sat up. “Oh my gods, Brannikins.” She said weakly. “That was…that was amazing.”

She placed one hand on his shoulder, pulling him towards her again and the other on his throbbing cock, tugging on his boxers. She closed the space between them as she pulled him into another kiss, before pulling away. “Bran,” She said, still panting. “I want you. I want you now. Please.” She pleaded.

“You want me to what?” Bran asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, you know what I mean.”

“I want to hear you say it.” He insisted.

“Bran!” She grumbled. “Come on, please. Just do it. You know .”

“You have to say it.”

Meera had lost patience. Bran was teasing her. So she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. “Fuck me.” She said. “Fuck me now. Please.”

Bran obliged and took off his boxers, showing off his erected cock. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before aligning himself against her. He then pushed his cock into her, making her moan and grip the mattress.

“Oh gods, Bran!” She screamed as he slid deep into her.

He started thrusting slowly, earning moans of pleasure from her. As he started to speed up, her moans had grown louder and higher in pitch.

“Ugh!” She gasped. “It feels so fucking good. You feel so—ugh—good!”

Bran gave her a cheeky grin. “You like this, huh?”

“Hmm.” It was all she ever replied because she was too busy enjoying the pleasure he was making her feel.

Hearing her, Bran thrust into her harder than he ever did, making her almost scream. He gripped her hips and pounded harder and faster into her, making her gasp and moan involuntarily at every thrust.

Meera shut her eyes and arched into the surge. “Bran,” She said, out of breath. “Don’t stop!” She pleaded.

Bran started sucking and biting on her neck again, before going down to her breasts, making her scream uncontrollably as she dug her nails on his back.

“Shh.” He warned again. “You’re getting louder again.”

She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming, but it wasn’t working. She couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure at how good it felt. Bran thrusting harder and faster wasn’t helping at all. Though, he kept telling her to shush up, but she still couldn’t help but let out a sound so he covered her mouth with his own hand as he kept thrusting into her. The same way when she first had sex with him in her room.

“Meera,” Bran whispered next to her ear, still drilling into her. “You feel so incredible.” He said. “I love you so much.”

Hearing him say that, turned her on and made her smile. She had then removed his hand from clamping her mouth.

“I love you too.” She said before started kissing him again.

They once again, explored each others’ tongues as Bran grabbed both her wrist and pinned them on the bed. He continued fucking her harder and faster making her moan into the kiss.

The more he pounded into her, the more painful it’s becoming and her legs had started shaking uncontrollably. But despite it being painful, it still felt so amazing.

Suddenly, Bran broke free from the kiss, let go of her wrists and grabbed her hips. He thrust faster then went as deep as he could into her and spilled inside her, coming hard. She came hard as well, but she can’t remember how many times she did.

Bran collapsed on top of her, both of them out of breath.

It wasn’t until Bran pulled himself out of her, when she spoke again.

“You came hard.” She panted. “The last time that happened, Jyana popped out nine months later.”

He looked up at her. “You’re worried about having another kid?” He asked.

“No,” She admitted. “I’d love it. And I bet Mykel and Jyana would love it too.”

Bran kissed her forehead before pulling himself out of her and lying beside her on the bed. “So, what do you think? A boy or a girl?” He asked.

Meera used his arm as a pillow and pulled the covers on them. “We don’t even know if we’ve conceived a child yet.” She said.

“I know, but regardless of it,” He said. “I think it’s a boy.”

They both chuckled as they enjoyed each other’s company.

He kissed her on her forehead. “Good night, Meerakins.”

She giggled and kissed him on his cheek in return. “Good night, Brannikins.” She said, before falling asleep in her new husband’s arms.


	35. Epilogue

**BRAN**

After marrying Meera, Bran got her pregnant again. Nine months later, their baby boy was born. _Howard_ , they called him, after their fathers, _Howland_ and _Eddard_. And at that time, their firstborn, Mykel was nine and their second-born, Jyana was three. Baby Howard had Meera’s curly locks, but Bran’s auburn hair and his blue eyes.

And because their family was getting bigger, they had decided to move out of the penthouse. A week after his and Meera’s wedding, his parents had presented them with a lot title in _Caraxes Grand Villas,_ that high-end subdivision in King’s Landing located just by Aegon Hill as a wedding gift. And yes, the property was just a few blocks from his sister, Arya and her husband Gendry.

Also that same day, Arya presented them with a chain of keys to their new house on that same property. At first, Bran thought his sister was kidding. But then she reminded him of that time when she told him about a client in Essos to design for him, his wife and kids. That his conditions were: that it has a _sky-is-the-limit_ budget, that he couldn’t meet her personally so she should just find someone who has a sort-of the same lifestyle as him and to have that person pose as the client in his stead.

Bran didn’t know it was a thing and he believed Arya when she told him that she’s putting him in the client’s shoes. Because he was also a structural engineer with a wife and kids. He worked with his sister on everything on it on the designing, planning and the documents and supposedly had it sent to Essos for the construction to start. Unbeknownst to him, it was actually his own house in _Caraxes Grand Villas._ A gift to him and Meera from Arya herself as she declared that he is her favorite brother.

His family had moved into the new house weeks before his son Howard was born, and he had then brought an SUV to accommodate his three kids and their four dogs.

Now, on their way to school on their first day, twelve-year-old Mykel was going to be in sixth grade, while five-year-old Jyana will be in first grade. And both of them were in their KLA uniforms so of course, the crimson blazers again. They sat in the middle row of the SUV with two-year-old Howard on a car seat. Their four dogs were also on their seatbelts at the last row.

His husky, Summer was still surprisingly healthy and energetic in his old age, thank the gods. Mykel’s husky, Winter was still growing. And the two news husky puppies, _Autumn_ and _Spring_. And yes, Jyana and Howard actually agreed with those names for the puppies after a joke Robb had said.

The puppies were gifts to them by Bran’s sister Sansa as her presents on Christmas. Sansa’s husky, Lady had given birth to six puppies, which Meera had delivered, since she was the Vet. And two months after, she had decided to have them be given as gifts to her nieces and nephews, same way Arya had.

Sansa had given one puppy to her four-year-old son, Matthos, nicknamed Matt; one for each of Arya’s two-year-old twins, the boy, Maveryck and the girl, Cassana; one for Bran’s daughter, Jyana and another for his son, Howard; and one for Rickon’s four-month-old son, Rickard.

Bran remembered how Robb had joked about his kids’ puppies’ names. _I won’t be surprised if they’re named Spring and Fall._ His brother had said.

 _I think Autumn is better_. Arya had suggested.

The next words that came out of his daughter’s mouth, surprised him. _That’s a nice name, Aunt Arya._ Jyana had said.

            His three kids, Mykel, Jyana and Howard’s huskies, _Winter_ , _Autumn_ and _Spring_ respectively had this sort of weird coincidence connected to them. According to Meera, Mykel was born just as winter had started; Jyana was born weeks before autumn ended, and Howard was born weeks before spring ended.

And that’s when his brother Rickon had decided to call their huskies, the _Four Seasons Huskies_.

Bran pulled up the SUV along _King’s Landing Academy’s_ East Gate. Mykel was the first one out of the car, then he gently pulled his sister out so that Meera can remove Howard from the carseat.

Meera had then handed Howard to him as she fixed Mykel’s necktie. And despite being only twelve, Mykel was already a few inches taller than his Mom.

“Thanks, Mom.” Mykel said.

“Now, remember,” Meera started to say. “You need to include your sister wherever you and Ned will have lunch since she doesn’t have that many friends yet, okay?”

“I will, Mom.” He agreed.

Meera then kissed Mykel’s forehead. “I can’t believe my eldest baby boy is growing up.”

Mykel hugged his Mom. “I’ll always be your baby boy.” Then he turned to him. “Bye, Dad.” He turned to his little brother. “Bye, Howard.” He cooed before running off to see his cousin, Little Ned, Robb’s son.

Jyana, however, was clutching his leg and she looked nervous.

“Sweetie,” Bran called, as Meera took Howard from him. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“Daddy, I’m scared.” Jyana admitted.

Bran knelt on one knee so that he could be eye-to-eye with his daughter. He remembered having the same conversation he had with his Dad when he was the same age as her right now.

He held her shoulders. “It’s okay to be scared.” He assured. “Being scared means you’re about to do something brave.”

Jyana frowned. “How can you be brave if you’re scared?” She asked.

“It’s the only time someone can be brave,” He explained. “Because you’re overcoming your fear to do something great.”

His daughter slowly gave a hint of a smile, and it seemed to make her better. “Thank you, Daddy.” She said, then wrapped her arms around him.

“And you don’t have to worry about making friends.” Bran assured. “Your cousins Steffon and Jacen will be there as well.”

Jyana’s face brightened. “Really?”

“Yeah,” He confirmed. “They just aren’t here yet.”

Steffon is Gendry and Arya’s son, and Jacen is Jojen and Alys’ son, and both of them are also going to start first grade.

As if right on cue, a little boy’s voice called him. “Uncle Bran!”

He turned and saw Jojen’s son, five-year-old Jacen, holding his little brother, two-year-old, Harris’ hand as they walked towards them, with Jojen and his wife Alys following closely behind. And yes, Jojen had married Alys a year after Bran had married Meera.

Jacen, who’s currently in his crimson blazer, had his father’s dirty blond hair and his mother’s blue-grey eyes, while Harris had his mother’s dark hair and his father’s startling purple eyes.

“Hey, Jacen, Harris.” Bran greeted. And it’s not a surprise that he’s godfather to both Jojen’s sons.

“Hawwis!” Howard squealed.

Yes, his two-year-old son, Howard and his cousin Harris, could still not pronounce the letters R and L yet, similar to Jon’s twin daughters when they were two years old.

His two godsons tackled him with a hug, then proceeded to hug Jyana.

“Aunt Meewa!” Harris screamed. He was also closer to Meera than Jacen.

            “Hello, Harris.” Meera said in greeting, then placed down Howard to stand and hugged his cousins.

            “S’up, man.” Jojen said as he gave Bran a fist bump, then turned to Meera. “Hey, sis.”

            Meera nodded in acknowledgment. “Little brother, Alys.” She said. “How are you doing?”

            “Well,” Jojen replied. “Harris cried because he insisted that he wanted to go to school with his brother.”

            “Howard was the same.” Bran answered. “He pleaded to go with us and we couldn’t say no.”

            “You always couldn’t say no to kids.” Jojen pointed out. “Even then, especially to Little Ned.”

            “Yeah, but not to the extent that I spoil them.” Bran argued. “It’s Arya who does that.”

            “I do what?” A female voice answered from afar.

            They all turned and saw Arya and Gendry with their son, Steffon approaching them.

            Steffon had Gendry’s dark shade of hair and Arya’s grey eyes. And thankfully, he also had his Dad’s tame and gentle personality not his Mom’s rebellious streak, which was why Rickon gave him a ridiculous nickname.

            Rickon had definitely stepped up his game with the whole nicknaming his nieces and nephews thing. Robb’s son, Little Ned— _Tiny Robb_ ; Jon’s kids, Rhaegar— _Blond Jon_ , the twins, Lya— _Blond Arya_ , and Dany— _Ginger Dany_ ; Sansa’s kids, Minisa— _Mini-Sansa_ , Matt— _Willas Clone_ ; Arya’s kids, Steffon— _Gendry-Arya Hybrid_ , the twins, Mavy— _Gendry Duplicate_ , and Cassie— _Arya Duplicate_ ; Bran’s kids, Mykel— _Bran Junior_ , Jyana— _Tiny Meera_ , and Howard— _Curly Bran_ and all-in-all his kids are the _Reed-Stark Mash-Ups_. And Rickon’s own son, Rickard, he calls _Mini-Me_.

            It annoyed Bran and his siblings big-time, but it was already stuck. And it was also his way to be affectionate to his nephews and nieces as Bran guessed, so they let him be.

            “Aunt Arya!” Jyana squealed as she ran to Arya and embraced her.

            “Hi, baby girl.” Arya said as returned the same hug.

            Howard did as his sister did and approached Arya. His kids’ favorite Aunt was Arya, no doubt about that.

            “First of all, Bran,” Arya spoke up. “I _used_ to spoil them, especially Mykel and Jyana. And Lya and Dany.” She added. “…and Rhaegar and Ned, basically all of them. But ever since I’ve had Steffon and the twins, I figured out why we shouldn’t spoil them.”

            “Hi Arya, Gendry, Steffon.” Meera greeted, then frowned. “Where are the twins?” She asked.

            “They’re still asleep.” Gendry explained. “So we have to leave them home with the babysitter.”

Arya and Gendry’s fraternal twins, the boy Maveryck and the girl Cassana, nicknamed Mavy and Cassie respectively. Their twins are exact tiny replicas of them, and Bran already got the feeling that one of them has Arya’s rebellious streak.

The twin heredity was obviously a Lannister gene, since Gendry’s Mom, Cersei had a twin brother, Jaime Lannister. Weirdly enough, it skipped their generation and overproduced the next.

He remembered when Gendry’s brother, Joffrey and his wife Margaery were still expecting their twin girls. Joffrey had insisted on naming his twin daughters after some of the gemstones they had mined from Tarth Island. Hence, their names being Amethyst and Alexandrite Baratheon, nicknamed Amy and Alex respectively. Myrcella and Trystane’s firstborns were also twins. Fraternal twins, a boy named Lewyn and a girl, Mariah. And yes, Bran assumed Robert and Cersei were pleased by having three sets of twins as grandchildren.

“Well, now that we’re here,” Meera started to say. “All that leaves us are Robb and Jon.”

“You know,” Jojen spoke up. “Myrcella had mentioned once that you Starks have issues with punctuality.”

“Not all of us.” Arya argued. “At least not Sansa, she’s always on time. And me.” She smirked. “But you can guess how it is on my brothers.”

“Hey!” Bran complained. “I’m not always late.”

“I didn’t mention names, Bran.” Arya pointed out. “But I do have four brothers, including Jon. Speaking of brothers,” Arya turned to her husband, Gendry. “I thought you said Robb was already here.” She said. “I don’t see him.”

“He’s inside, Arry.” Gendry replied.

“Oh, okay.” Arya said.

Alys picked up Harris and Meera did the same with Howard before entering the East Gate.

As they entered KLA’s East Gate, the playground was nearly packed with kids and a few parents looking after them. Others were sitting on benches or by the picnic tables where they used to eat meals with their friends back in the day.

Sure enough, they saw Robb seated by one of the picnic tables and he was in the middle of a conversation with Little Ned and Mykel.

Their kids, Jacen, Jyana, and Steffon went directly for the merry-go-round with Harris. When Little Ned and Mykel saw them, they approached their cousins and offered to push and turn as their other cousins sat.

“Little brother and baby sister!” Robb greeted with his arms held wide for a hug.

Arya glared at him. “Really?” She grumbled. “You really had to call me that right now?”

“Yes.” Robb said as he hugged them, then gave Gendry and Meera fist bumps and nodded at Jojen and Alys. “Hey, guys.” He acknowledged, then started cooing at Howard. “Hello widdle Howawd.”

Howard giggled and buried his face on Meera’s neck.

“Aww, he’s so cute.” Robb said as he tickled his nephew, then took him from Meera. He could tell that Robb missed having a little kid in Stark manor since Little Ned isn’t so little anymore.

Robb made Howard laugh by making funny faces at him, before turning back to them. “By the way, where’s Jon?” He asked.

“How should we know that?” Arya wondered.

“Because I’m here!” Another voice answered.

They saw Jon in his Military service uniform with his kids approaching them. He was holding each of his eight-year-old twin daughters’ hands as he did, with his son, ten-year-old Rhaegar walking ahead of them.

Suddenly, all of Jon’s three kids came running to their direction and hugged their favorite Aunt and Uncle, which of course, was Arya and Bran himself, before greeting everyone else.

The twins had then started cooing at Howard, who was carried by Robb.

“Hello, baby Howard.” Dany waved her hand at him.

Lya frowned at Arya. “Where’s Cassie and Mavy?” She asked.

Arya pushed part of Lya’s blond hair behind her ear. “They’re still asleep.” She explained. “So we have to leave them at home.”

            “Uncle Bran, Aunt Meera,” Dany approached him and Meera. “Can we take Howard to play?” She asked, with her infamous puppy-dog-eyes as Rickon had put it.

            “Pwease, Mommy.” Howard pleaded, with his hands clasp together like he was in prayer. “Pwetty, pwetty pwease.”

            “Yes, Mommy.” Robb said, imitating Howard’s baby talk. “Pwetty pwease. Because if you do what our Mom did to Bran with her overprotectiveness back in the day to my adorable little nephew-godson right here, I swear to the gods—”

            Meera rolled her eyes at Robb. “Dude!” She interrupted. “I am _not_ your Mom. And besides, Bran would never let that happen.”

            “That’s right.” Bran agreed.

            Meera smiled at their son. “Of course, you can go play, Howie.” She said, then turned to Lya and Dany. “Go ahead, girls.”

            “Yay!” Howard squealed, before Lya and Dany held each of his hands as they walked towards the merry-go-round.

            Mykel and Ned stopped pushing it to turn when they saw Lya and Dany approach with Howard.

Jyana happily welcomed her brother and gestured for him to sit with her on one of the three benches on the ride. The twins sat with Steffon on another one, and Jacen with Harris on the other.

            Rhaegar joined them and pushed with Mykel and Ned. As soon as they had spun fast enough, they’d jumped onto the ride, gripping on the rails.

            Watching them made Bran smile as he was reminded of how they played when they were kids.

            “They grow up so fast.” Meera pointed out.

            “Did our parents ever think of that about us back then?” Robb asked.

            “Of course, they do.” Arya replied.

            Bran often recalled how it was back then when they were kids. Their chauffeur, Hullen would drive the family SUV to school with all six of them. And he remembered very well how he had to sit between Arya and Sansa when Robb and Jon went off to college, to keep them from killing each other; the time he was left with Arya and Rickon, the two wild wolves in the family and their wild problems as well; and how he used to eat lunch with Jojen and Myrcella on the picnic tables out the campus grounds and passed notes on crumpled papers during classes.

            _Those were good times_ , he thought.

            Suddenly, the bell rang. Student instinct told many graders to run to their classrooms. First graders were asked to gather at the edge of the playground, with a teacher who’ll call out their names.

            Meera and Alys took their younger sons, Howard and Harris as the playground was emptying.

            Mykel led his sister, Jyana and his cousin, Jacen towards where first graders were gathered. Little Ned did the same with his cousin, Steffon.

“Hey, guess what?” Robb said, pointing at the kids on the first grader assembly. “We have another _Reed-Stark-Baratheon Trio_.” He chuckled. “ _3.0_ , right?”

            “4.0, Dude.” Meera corrected.

            “I thought we were the original.” Gendry pointed out. “And Bran, Jojen and Myrcella were the _Reed-Stark-Baratheon Trio_ _2.0_.”

            “We’re the 2.0,” She insisted. “Our Dads were the original.”

            “Oh, right.” Robb nodded in agreement. “Also, it’s about time we get a female Stark in the trio.”

            Before the first graders were led to their classrooms, Jyana waved goodbye at them.

            Bran put an arm around his wife’s shoulder and waved back at his daughter.

            Howard turned to Meera. “Mommy, when wiww I go to schoow?” He asked.

            “Next year.” Bran replied. “You’ll be in pre-school with Harris and Mavy and Cassie.”

            Howard clapped his hands in excitement. “Yay!”

            “Well, Robb said. “I just hope none of the twins have your rebellious streaks, baby sis.”

            Arya rolled her eyes at their eldest brother. “What has that got to do with anything?” She asked.

            “Everything.” Jon pointed out. “Our kids inherit our personalities. If not all, just a few parts from our Moms and Dads. And thank the gods Steffon has none of your rebellious streak. But on the twins, the chances are high. If not both of them, my money’s on Cassie.”

            Bran snorted. “You know there’s a reason why Rickon calls her the _Arya duplicate_.”

They all laughed and nodded in agreement.

Seeing that everything was falling into place, Bran couldn’t be any happier. He just hoped his kids would not make the same mistakes he did and try his best to guide them in the best way he and his wife know how.

**. . .**

**END**


	36. Bonus: Deleted Content

**These are some of the scenes I didn’t include in the chapters that I’ve written because I feel like it did not work with P.O.V.s or because I changed my mind about something in the plot. And also there were originally _Objective P.O.V.s_**

 

**CHAPTER 6 – Heart Problems**

**BRAN**

“Bran, hey!” Myrcella snapped her fingers in her face.

            Bran turned to her. “What?”

“I called you five times already. Are you okay?” She asked. “It seems like it was your Dad who was hospitalized, not Jojen’s.”

“I’m fine.” Bran lied.

“Look, I know you’re worried about Jojen and his Dad but—” Myrcella started to say.

“It’s not Jojen or his Dad,” Bran sighed. “It’s—it’s Meera.”

“Seven hells.” Myrcella scooted closer to him. “Did something happen between you guys again?”

“I kissed her.” Bran admitted.

“What?” Myrcella asked in disbelief.

“Look, I already feel bad not telling Jojen about this.” Bran admitted. “Should I tell him?”

“No!” Myrcella snapped. “Don’t. Just don’t, I mean you probably should, whatever. But not now. Especially since Meera has a boyfriend and their Dad was just discharged from the hospital.”

 

 **CHAPTER 9** **– Injuries**

**MEERA**

On the car ride to King’s Landing, even with Arya on the wheel and Sansa on the backseat, they still never fail to get in her nerves. Their arguments involved changing lanes, freeway speed limits and whether which street to turn right or left to.

“I’m merely suggesting—” Sansa started to say.

“Your tone isn’t all that suggesting at all.” Arya interrupted. “It felt like an order. Like you’re ordering me into doing your bidding.”

Sansa’s brows knitted. “What are you even—?” She sighed. “Why do you take everything I say out of context?”

“It’s not that,” Arya argued. “It’s your tone. You’re yelling at me.”

“I’m not yelling at you.” Sansa insisted.

“Your voice is loud.”

“Of course, it’s loud.” The older Stark girl said. “We’re in a car. It’s a closed space. So obviously, it makes my voice louder.”

Just after they made it to Duskendale, Sansa made another suggestion. “We can make a right on the next exit.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Arya replied. “I know where I’m going.”

“Arya, I’m just—”

“Sansa, just shut up!” The younger Stark girl interrupted. “I know these roads better than you so stop telling me where to go. I’ve taken the time to find the fastest routes to avoid car traffic.”

Sansa sighed. “Whatever. But you going 80KPH on a 60KPH zone worries me.”

“So?”

“So?” Sansa shrieked. “What if a speed limit radar flashes at us? And we get pulled over?”

“That won’t happen.” Arya assured.

“How are you so sure?”

“Just trust me.” Arya sighed. “I thought Jon was the pessimistic one in the family.”

“I’m just being cautious!”

“I slut-shamed a boyfriend-stealing bitch of a cheerleader, got her demoted from her position and had you promoted to captain in the squad. If I did that, I can do anything.”

“What does that have to do with road routes and speed limits?”

And that’s where Meera lost it. “Hey!” She yelled. “I would like if we could have silence for five minutes. Thank you.”

 

**CHAPTER 14 – Greek Week**

**MEERA**

“Wait,” Jojen interrupted, pointing a finger at Arya and Gendry. “Are you guys together?” He asked. “Like _together_ together?” He asked.

Meera glared at her brother as he had just asked the question everyone was avoiding.

“Jojen,” Meera tugged her brother’s arm. “You know what,” She grabbed a plastic cup of grape juice and offered it to her brother. “I think you need a drink to calm your nerves.”

            “What?” Jojen scowled. “Meera—”

            “Just drink the damn juice and stop asking questions!” She urged.

            Jojen shrugged and took the cup from her and drank.

 

**CHAPTER 18 – Dinner with Daenerys**

**MEERA**

“Just curious,” Meera turned to him as they lie on the couch beside each other. “So, have you ever actually told anyone about…us?” She asked.

            “No,” Bran admitted. “But if I really had to tell someone about it, it would be Jojen. But if I do that, I figured he’d beat the shit out of me if he finds out I’ve been having sex with his sister.”

            “Don’t tell him.” She urged. “Ever.”

            “I got that covered.” Bran answered. “As far as I know, Jojen and Myrcella pretty much still assume I’m a virgin so...” He shrugged, then his eyes widened. “Oh, shit!” He exclaimed. “Jon’s gonna kill me.”

            “Relax,” She assured. “He won’t kill you if he doesn’t know about what happened here.”

            Bran sighed in relief. “Oh, right.” He said. “But you know I’m a terrible liar.” He reminded her.

            “Just look him in the eye when he asks you.”    

**CHAPTER 23 – Robb’s Wedding**

**MEERA**

The video showed three-year-old Robb and two-year-old Sansa by the dining table standing on their toes on the chairs.

            Aunt Cat was holding the camera, and Uncle Ned placed a cake before them.

            “You’re going to have a baby brother or sister.” Catelyn said.

            At that Robb and Sansa’s faces lit up.

            “When the icing underneath is blue, it means you’re going to have a baby brother, but when it’s pink, it’s a baby sister.” Ned instructed. “Are you ready?” He asked.

            “Yes!” Robb drummed his fist on the table with a grin on his face.

            Sansa was clapping her hands in excitement.

            Ned took out one slice and showed the cake to the camera. It showed that the icing was pink.

            “Oh, it’s pink.” Ned said.

            “It’s a girl!” Sansa squealed, jumping up and down. “Yay!”

 

**CHAPTER 28 – Uncle Duties (Part 1)**

**~ OBJECTIVE P.O.V.**

            As Meera left with Bran, her colleagues at their usual table started gossiping. Rylene sat beside her husband, Rycherd Crane, and across them were cousins, Wylis and Cat.

            “So what is Brandon Stark doing here?” Cat asked.

            “Hmm,” Wylis started to answer with a mouthful of half-chewed sandwich. “He was in a meeting with the hospital board of directors.” He explained. “I think it concerned the expansion of the Medical Arts Building.”

            Rylene frowned. “I thought it was Arya Stark coming to do that.”

            Wylis shrugged. “Probably on some other business meeting with other clients, I would assume.” He said.

. . .

They saw Bran steal a kiss from Meera in the parking lot.

“OMG!” Rylene gasped, reapeatedly hitting Wylis on his arm.”Please tell me you’re seeing this too.”

“It’s like we’re in the middle of a live soap opera.” Wylis said.

**CHAPTER 29 – Uncle Duties (Part 2)**

**~ OBJECTIVE P.O.V.**

            “I know you were lying earlier.” Myrcella urged. “Tell me the truth. Who is Mykel’s Dad?” She demanded.

            Jojen took a deep breath. “Alright, but you mustn’t tell anyone.”

            “Promise.”

            “He’s Bran’s son.” He revealed.

            “ _What?_ ” Myrcella exclaimed. “ _Oh my gods!”_

            “Shh!” Jojen hushed her up, looking around to make sure one else was listening to their conversation. “You can’t tell anyone, especially, Bran.”

            “Why not?” She insisted. “It’s his own son we’re talking about, Dude!”

            “I know that,” Jojen said. “But if Bran has to know, it should come from Meera. Not from you or me or anyone else.”

 

**CHAPTER 31 – Commitment Issues**

**JON**

            After telling Arya almost everything he knew about Bran and Meera’s feeling for each other, their next phase was to confront Meera about the truth. But first, they should let Bran and Meera spend time with each other. And distract Robb while they’re at it.

            But Jon did expect at all that they would see Tyrek, Meera’s ex-boyfriend at the party. It made sense that he was there since he was, after all, part of the Lannister family. And Myrcella’s Mom, Cersei was a Lannister.

            Jon didn’t see him at first until Gendry nudged both him and Robb and motioned his head to his right. That’s when they saw it. Meera was by the buffet table, with Bran protectively placing his hand around her. What made his and Robb’s heads almost explode was when they saw Tyrek Lannister across the table.

            Robb’s expression turned murderous. “What the fuck is that guy doing near her again?” He demanded.

. . .

After confronting Tyrek, and Bran left for more fruit punch, Jon turned to Meera. “We need to talk later.” He said.

Meera shrugged. “Okay, what about?” She asked.

“Just you know…stuff.” Jon said. “But in the meantime, back to the party.”

What he didn’t tell her, was that he and Arya were gonna confront her about who Mykel’s Dad really is. It was their plan to know the truth. And if she denies it, they would present her with the evidence, Mykel’s birth certificate and the DNA test results. And by then, they will urge her to tell Bran the truth.

“Seriously,” Robb spoke up. “The next time Tyrek gets near Meera again, I’m punching him right away.”

“Dude, calm down.” Jon assured. “He’s not gonna get close now that we’ve warned him.”

“Whatever.” Robb waved him off. “Let’s just forget this ever happened and enjoy the party.” He said, then went back to mingling with other people together his wife, Talisa.

Afterwards, Jon and Gendry went to the bar for drinks as Arya and Ygritte were busy chatting with a few of Myrcella and Trystane’s friends from their production play, _Grease!_

            They saw Tyrek seated alone on one of the bar stools, drinking shots and kept asking the bartender for more shots. Jon and Gendry decided to sit by him.

            “Tyrek,” Gendry called as he sat by Tyrek’s left and Jon on his right. “I think you’ve had enough of those shots.”

            “Ah, nephew.” Tyrek patted Gendry’s shoulder. Obviously, he’s already a bit tipsy. “There’s never enough shots when you get to my age.”

            “Tyrek, we _are_ the same age.” Gendry reminded him.

            “Oh, right.” Tyrek said as if he had just realized that now. “But we’re different. I’m a bachelor and you’re engaged to a Stark girl.” He drank a shot, then snapped his fingers at the bartender to get a refill. “You know, what is it with the Starks?” He asked, then turned to him. “Jon, you’re a Stark. What is it with you guys?”

            Only then did Jon realize why Tyrek was drinking. It was because he was upset.

            Jon cleared his throat. “Or we get to the elephant in the room.” He said. “How about you admit to us that until now you still have feelings for Meera.”

            Tyrek paused for a while, then drank another shot. “So what if I still do?” He drunkenly said. “It doesn’t matter anymore. She has found love and comfort in the arms of a Stark boy.”

            “What do you mean?” Gendry asked.

            “You tell me, she’s your bestfriend.” Tyrek said. “Didn’t even know they’ve been dating for six years now.”

            Jon raised an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

            “That’s what your cousin told me.” Tyrek replied. “What was his name again? Brynden…Brandon, something.”

            At that Jon and Gendry exchanged looks and he assumed Bran told Tyrek that so that he’d stay away from Meera for good.

            “It’s Brandon.” Jon answered. “But we call him Bran for short.”

            “Oh, yeah, him.” Tyrek said, then drank from another shot glass. “I had my chance back then, and I fucking blew it.”

            Jon could’ve sworn he saw tears streaming from Tyrek’s cheek. “That was your own doing.” He reminded him.

            “I know and I broke her heart.” Tyrek said sadly, then sniffled. “Because I was a fucking idiot!” He snapped his hands at the bartender for a refill.

            “Is this why you’ve never found a decent girlfriend all these years?” Gendry asked. “Dude, you need to move on.” He urged his uncle. “Meera has obviously moved on. You should too.”

            “I know that and I’m trying.” Tyrek admitted. “It’s just…Meera’s one in a million, she’s not like other girls.” He sniffled. “But you know, as long as she’s happy, I’ll respect her decision and be happy for her as well.”

            Jon glanced around and found Bran and Meera seated by a table drinking Dornish Red wine out of their champagne glasses while sweet music was played and couples were on the dancefloor.

Afterwards, Bran held out his hand to Meera and they joined others on the dancefloor. Looking at them, Jon mentally pointed out how they’re both head over heels with each other. And it frustrated him that they’re still in denial about it.

**CHAPTER 32 – The Truth (Part 1)**

**JON**

            “So, who is her child’s father?” Catelyn asked.

            “We don’t know, Aunt Cat.” Jon admitted. “And everytime we ask her about it, she just breaks down and cries, like she’s reminded of something terrible in the past.”

            “I honestly I can’t read Meera now.” Robb said. “I mean, she became different when she came back from Oldtown.”

            “And also there’s this aura of sadness you can feel around her.” Jon pointed out. “Sure, she’s all smiles and hugs and kisses, but it’s like she’s only masking that. And I have a strong suspicion that Mykel’s Dad had something to do with it, whoever he may be.”

            “Well, whoever that guy is,” Robb spoke up. “He has ruined her life.”

 

**CHAPTER 33 – The Truth (Part 2)**

**ARYA**

            Arya’s mind was racing at the moment. First, there was Robb going against Bran and Meera together; second was when they learned that Bran met an accident; and third was when Robb decided to hide it from their parents.

            Luckily, after Arya confronted her brother about how he never liked Bran and Meera, it seemed to sink into his mind and he came to his senses. Robb had then traveled to Greywater Watch with their cousin Jon to make amends with Meera for everything he had told her the day before in that parking lot.

            Arya, together with Gendry went to the wreckage site. It was seven hells of a mess and the police had probably run out of caution tape enclosing the whole area. It’s as if the whole Barthogan Avenue was closed because of it.

            She had barely recognized Bran’s car as its most of its front and back were completely destroyed. According to the police on the scene, his car hit the median strip because the car behind him was pushed forward from behind as well. And the only thing intact in Bran’s car was Summer’s dog seatbelt, and some papers in the destroyed compartment, which the officers had let them take it with them.

            Afterwards, they went to the _North General Hospital_ to find Bran and entered through the Emergency Room. It was packed with wounded people, their relative, and hospital staff. And Arya was not surprised as according to the police on the wreckage site, the wounded were taken to the North Gen.

            Just as soon as Arya started to look for her brother, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

            “Arya,” A voice called. She turned and saw Talisa in her white lab coat.

            “I had Bran transferred to a private room.” Her sister-by-law informed. “It’s getting crowded in here.” She gestured for them to follow her. “Come on, I’ll take you to him.”

Talisa led them through hallways before opening one of the doors leading to the room where Bran was confined.

The first one Arya noticed was Bran’s husky, Summer. Her brother’s husky had black smudges of dirt on his fur and he came to greet them with a sad whine.

“The staff was going to take him away,” Talisa spoke up. “But I insisted that Summer should stay by his master’s side.”

Gendry conferred to Summer, rubbing his hide to make him feel better, while Arya approached her unconscious brother on the hospital bed.

Bran’s left arm was cast with plaster and blue fibreglass. His trousers was ripped on one side and the exposed skin had gauze bandage on them. She assumed those were the ones Talisa had stitched.

“Oh my gods.” Arya murmured, then turned to Talisa. “How is he?”

“Well, I did a few stitches on his leg.” Talisa said. “Wounds he received from his car’s wreckage,” She explained. “His arm was caught in his car’s door when he was pulled out, and the wound on his head was when his head hit the steering wheel hard from the car’s impact. And he’s still unconscious, but otherwise, he’ll be fine.” She assured. “His arm needs to be in a cast for a few months for the bones to mend though.”

“When is he waking up?” Arya asked.

Talisa shook her head. “I don’t know.”

 

**CHAPTER 34 – New Additions**

**ARYA**

When Arya told her brother Bran she’ll call everyone that his fianceé, Meera was in labor, she literally called everyone in their family.

The first person she called was their eldest brother, Robb.

The first time Arya called, she only got through voice mail. And she did gave him a message. _Hey, big bro! Answer your fucking phone, it’s urgent!_

It took Arya three tries before Robb had finally answered.

 _“Hey, baby sis.”_ Her brother answered from the other line. _“I just adjourned from a board meeting. So, what is this urgent business you’re referring to?”_ He asked.

“Meera’s in labor!” She announced.

Robb was quiet for about three seconds before speaking up again. “What?”

“You heard me.”

Suddenly, Arya heard a little panic in her brother’s voice. _“Okay, um, where are you right now?”_ He asked.

“King’s Landing, duh!” Arya said. “Bran’s currently taking Meera to KLMC. And I’m going to pick up Mykel from school today. And then we’ll go to KLMC afterwards.”

 _“Okay, I’ll meet you there.”_ Robb promised. _“I’ll have to pick up Mom and Dad.”_ He said before hanging up.

The next person she called was her sister Sansa and she was surprised that her older sister answered immediately, which she rarely does.

 _“Hello, Arya.”_ Sansa answered. _“It’s sort of, a miracle that you called. You never call me for anything, baby sister”_

“Well, I’m just going to inform you that Meera’s in labor and—”

 _“Oh my gods!”_ Sansa squealed.

“And Bran’s taking her to KLMC.” Arya continued. “Robb’s on his way with Mom and Dad.”

 _“Okay, I’ll be there with Willas.”_ Sansa said. _“And I’m calling Rickon.”_

“Also, DO NOT CALL ME _BABY SISTER_!” Arya argued. “Only Robb’s allowed to call me that. But I’ll see you later. Bye.” She said before hanging up.


	37. Glossary of Terms

******Adventures of Grey Wind, the** a series of comedy skits in social media that Robb Stark had started. It involved a bunch of videos of his pet husky, Grey Wind featuring the other Stark huskies at their awesome, funniest and cutest moments. Later renamed _The Adventures of Ned and Grey Wind._

 **Aegon Targaryen University (ATU)** Westeros’ top university located on Dragonstone Island in the Crownlands.

 **Aegonfort Bridge** the bridge connecting mainland Westeros to Dragonstone Island. Built and finished during the administration of Aerys II Targaryen. The second longest bridge in the world.

 **Arbor Gold** a wine brand founded in Arbor Island by Gilbert Redwyne. One of the two famous Westerosi wines, with its signature sweet flavor.

 **Arbor Island** an island in the Reach region, located on the southwestern-most part of the Westeros. Hometown of the Redwyne family.

 **ATU Aemon Hall** a dorm building exclusive for boys who are incoming freshmen.

 **ATU Archery Range**               located just across the Blackfyre Stadium, an open field with distance markers each with targets and watchers’ stands on the sides.

 **ATU Architecture Building**                 a building exclusive for architecture students, located between the Engineering and Art Quads.

 **ATU Auditorium** a building for used for freshmen orientation, seminars, miting de avances and theater production plays.

 **ATU Balerion Café**     a café in Dragonstone named after the University mascot, Balerion, the Black Dread.

 **ATU Blackfyre Stadium** an oval shaped stadium home to the ATU Dragons.

 **ATU Botanical Garden** a garden under the supervision of the Biology Department,  dedicated to the collection, cultivation and display of a wide range of plants labeled with their botanical names.

 **ATU Fine Arts Building** also called the _F.A.B_.

 **ATU Greek Row** a street in the university compound where the chapter houses of Westeros’ top fraternities and sororities are located.

 **ATU Rhaenys Hall** a dorm building exclusive for girls who are incoming freshmen.

 **Baratheon Corp.**         a company in the Stormlands with subsidiaries owned by the Baratheon Family. Gendry Baratheon currently serves as its CEO.

 **Baratheon Engineering**           a helping hand to construction firms who would install elevators, escalators and other electrical and mechanical equipment to buildings. Founded by Gendry Baratheon and currently run by Tommen Baratheon. Subsidiary of _Baratheon Corp_.

 **Baratheon Exports** an international trading cargo company based in Storm’s End, with its cargo ships docked in the Straits of Tarth. Subsidiary of _Baratheon Corp_. Founded by Stannis Baratheon and currently run by Shireen Baratheon.

 **Bear Island**      an island in the North region where the hydroelectric power plant powering the entire North region is located. Hometown of the Mormont family.

 **Blackwater Bay** a large bay along the Crownlands region.

 **Bolton Textiles** a textile company based in Dreadfort owned by the Bolton family.

 **Boneway** officially called the  _Stone Way._ A major highway that runs through the _Red Mountain Range_ connecting Dorne and the Stormlands. It starts from Summerhall in the Stormlands, to the town of Yronwood in Dorne.

 **Brightwater Keep** the neighbor city of Highgarden. Hometown of the Florent family.

 **Brotherhood Without Banners** a rebel group roaming the mountains of the Riverlands and the North who were usually harmless. Assassinated the entire first family during Aerys Targaryen’s third State of the Union’s Address on his second term as president, making the then Vice-President Robert Baratheon rise to presidency.

 **Brynden's Burgers** a fast-food chain originating in Riverrun in the Riverlands and was founded by Brynden Tully.

 **Butterwell** a fine-dining restaurant chain was previously owned by the Butterwell family who founded it in the town of Whitewalls in the Riverlands. It was eventually sold it to the Tullys a decade after it was founded after the success of _Brynden’s Burgers_. Widely known for its rice, vegetable and meat dishes.

 **Caraxes Grand Villas** a high-end subdivision in King’s Landing located just by Aegon Hill.

 **Casterly Rock** the regional capital of the Westerlands. Dubbed as _the city on the rock_ as it is located on top of a great stone hill colossal rock overlooking the city of Lannisport and the Sunset Sea. Hometown of the Lannister family.

 **Castle Black Military Base** the national headquarters of the Westerosi Army located in the center part of the Wall.

 **Causeway** a part of the Kingsroad Interstate highway through the swampy Neck in the North.

 **Château de Summerhall** the ancestral home of the Targaryen family. Recognized as a historical landmark. Abandoned until Daenerys Targaryen returned to Westeros.

 **Cobbler’s Square** King’s Landing’s public square, with an urban park, _Cobbler’s Square Park_ , in the heart of it. The streets that surrounded the park had premier fine-dining restaurants and fast-food chains, designer fashion outlets and the _Meraxes Art Gallery_.

 **Crossroads Circle** a roundabout or traffic circle in the Riverlands. It got its name because it’s where three national highways meet, namely: the _Kingsroad_ , which ran from the North to the Stormlands; the _Riverroad_ , to the Westerlands; and the _Highroad_ to the Vale.

 **Dornish Red**    a wine brand originating in the region of Dorne. It earned its name for the wine’s color is as dark as blood. It is generally sour, but they occasionally can be more rich of taste.

 **Dragonstone** an island near Crackclaw Point and accessible through the Aegonfort Bridge. It is also the location of _Aegon Targaryen University_ , with the entire island being the university compound.

 **Dreadfort** the town founded on the banks of Weeping Water River. It also where the most expensive textiles in Westeros are manufactured. Hometown of the Bolton family.

 **Driftmark** the neighboring island of Dragonstone. Accessible from mainland Westeros through the Aegonfort bridge towards Dragonstone and then the Monford bridge through the Dragonstone-Driftmark channel.

 **Duskendale** one of the towns on the coast of Blackwater Bay.

 **Eastwatch Harbor** located on the western-most part of the Wall. The main headquarters of the Westerosi Navy and Marine Corps. Different types of frigates, corvettes, submarines, carriers, patrol vessels, and assault crafts are also docked on the harbor.

 **Eyrie** the regional capital of the Vale. Also called _the city on the mountains_ as it is located high in the middle of the _Moon Mountain Range_. The city is bordered by the tall, snow-capped grey-green peaked mountains, with the city’s entrance being called the _Bloody Gate_. Hometown of the Arryn family.

 **Falcon Airways** an airline company based in the Eyrie in the Vale owned by the Arryn family.

 **Fleabottom** the slums of King’s Landing.

 **Gift, the** the location of military housing, whose growth and expansion is parallel to that of the Wall.

 **Goldroad** a major highway in southern Westeros. It begins in King's Landing in the Crownlands and ends at Lannisport and Casterly Rock in the Westerlands.

 **Great Barrowton National Park** a national park in the North which covers one fifth of the entire region’s land area. It is known for its wildlife and many natural features, namely: the Torrhen’s Lake, Torrhen’s Hill, Winter Falls and the Wolfswood Forest.

 **Great Sept of Baelor** a Sept regarded as the highest place of worship for the Faith of the Seven. Located in King’s Landing, along Visenya Hill.

 **Greywater Watch** the southernmost town in the Neck of the North region. It also houses the largest plantation of berries in Westeros. Hometown of the Reed family.

 **Gulltown** the largest city in the Vale and the fifth largest city in Westeros.

 **Harrenhal** the largest city in the Riverlands. Founded on the banks of God’s Eye Lake. Hometown of the Whent family.

 **Harrenhal University** the top university of the Riverlands region located in the city of Harrenhal.

 **High Tide** an observation deck in Driftmark that gives a panoramic view of the entire Crownlands region. It’s about a thousand feet above sea level and about a forty-five minute drive from the center of town of Driftmark.

 **Highgarden** the regional capital of the Reach. Founded by Mern Gardener. Hometown of the Tyrell family.

 **Highroad** also known as the  _Eastern road_  is a highway through the Mountains of the Moon to the Bloody Gate and on to the Eyrie in the Vale. West of the Mountains of the Moon, the Highroad meets the stop at the Crossroads Circle in the Riverlands, where it connects with the Riverroad running west and the Kingsroad running north and south.

 **Hightower** a massive lighthouse atop its own island, Battle Isle, in the city of Oldtown and considered the tallest structure of ancient Westeros.

 **House of Black and White Architects** an architectural firm in Braavos in the Free Cities.

 **Karhold** the eastern-most city in the North and home to the largest pine tree farm in Westeros. Hometown of the Karstark family.

 **Khalasar Motors** a motorcycle manufacturer company in Essos, with the main headquarters based in Vaes Dothrak.

 **Khalassar Westeros**   the Westerosi sister company of _Khalasar Motors_.

 **Khaleesi** titular wife of a Khal in the Dothraki tribe; an Essosi-themed chain of restaurants. Subsidiary of the _Targaryen Group of Companies._

 **King’s Landing**            the national capital of Westeros. Also the center of government, business, commerce and trade in the entire country.

 **King’s Landing Academy**       a private school in the capital where the children of prestige people in Westeros are enrolled.

 **King’s Landing Times, the** a Westerosi newspaper publication company based in King’s Landing with worldwide influence and readership.

 **Lannisport** the largest city in the Westerlands and the third largest city in Westeros, next to King’s Landing and Oldtown.

 **Lannister Mining Corp.** a mining company based in Casterly Rock in the Westerlands owned by the Lannister family. Currently run by Joffrey Baratheon, grandson of the previous CEO, Tywin Lannister.

 **Maegor’s Holdfast** a massive square fortress in the heart of the Red Keep, where the president of the country’s office space and chambers are located.

 **Maidenvault** a long slate roofed Keep behind a sept in the Red Keep where foreign officials are accommodated during their diplomatic visits.

 **Mern Gardener University** the top university in the Reach region located in the city of Highgarden. Named for the last King of the Reach, Mern Gardener.

 **Moat Cailin** the town where _Kingsroad_ and the _Winterroad_ meet. It’s also where the main bus and train terminals in the North are located.

 **Monford Bridge** the bridge connecting the islands Dragonstone and Driftmark. Named for the man who had it built, Monford Velaryon.

 **Moon Mountain Ranges** a series of mountain ranges in the Vale region. The mountains border the Riverlands to the west, the Bite Bay to the north, and the Bay of Crabs to the south. They surround the _Vale of Arryn Valley_.

 **Mormont Electric Co.** a hydroelectric power plant in Bear Island which is the source of electricity across the entire North region.

 **Myrcella** a fashion house and luxury retail company founded by Myrcella Baratheon. Subsidiary of Baratheon Corp.

 **Northern Lights** an aurora seen in the North region. It is a natural light display in the sky, sometimes referred to as polar lights due to it being predominantly seen in the areas near the polar and high-latitude regions.

 **Northerners' Brew** a nationwide coffeehouse chain founded in Winterfell in the North by Edwyle Stark. Subsidiary of _Stark Industries_.

 **Nymeros** an oil company founded in Sunspear in Dorne owned by the Martell family. Currently run by Arianne Martell-Oakheart and Trystane Martell.

 **Oceanroad** also known as the  _Searoad_ , is a highway in southern Westeros that runs from Lannisport in the Westerlands to Highgarden in the Reach with most of its course runs along the coast of the Sunset Sea.

 **Oldtown** a closed industrial city and the largest city in the Reach. The second largest city in Westeros, next to King’s Landing. Recognized as a historical city due to preserving its ancient architecture and culture. The famous landmark is the _Hightower_ on Battle Isle. Hometown of the Hightower family.

 **Orys Baratheon University** the top university in the Stormlands region, located in the city of  Storm’s End.

 **Planky Town** the nearest town to Sunspear.

 **Prince’s Pass** historically called the  _Wide Way_ , is one of the principal overland routes from the Reach and the Stormlands to Dorne. It is located in the _Red Mountain Range_. It is the shortest and easiest route between the Reach and Dorne.

 **Red Keep**        the official residence of the president of Westeros. Located on Aegon Hill in King’s Landing.

 **Red Mountain Range** a mountain range in southern Westeros that divides the regions of Dorne, Stormlands and the Reach. There are two principal passes through the mountains, the _Prince’s Pass_ and the _Boneway_.

 **Reed Berries Co.**        a producer of a wide variety of berries in Westeros. Supplying the most high-end restaurants, fast-food chains, coffeehouse chains, wine companies, food-processing companies and even research centers for medicinal purposes.

 **Riverroad** a major highway which begins in Casterly Rock in the Westerlands, past the towns of Sarsfield and the Golden Tooth to Riverrun in the Riverlands, then to the Crossroads Circle, where it meets the  _Kingsroad_ and the  _Highroad_.

 **Riverrun** the regional capital of the Riverlands. The city sits on the banks of the Red Fork arm of the Trident River. Hometown of the Tully family.

 **Rosbyroad** a highway in the Crownlands running from King’s Landing through the coastal towns of Rosby, Duskendale and Crackclaw Point, where it passes through several apple orchards and fields of barley.

 **Roseroad**         a major highway in southern Westeros which begins in King’s Landing in the Crownlands and extends southwest through the Reach to the cities of Highgarden and Oldtown.

 **Seagard** a town located on the coast of the Cape of Eagles. Hometown of the Mallister Family.

 **Shadow Tower Air Base** located on the eastern-most part of the Wall. The main headquarters of the Westerosi Air Force.

 **Sharp Point** a seafood restaurant in Cobbler’s Square in King’s Landing.

 **Shipbreaker Bay** a large bay in the Stormlands along the eastern coast of Westeros. Named after the large number of ships that have been destroyed in its waters.

 **Silverwing Pavilion**                  the largest event center in King’s Landing.

 **Skyreach** the town on the Dornish side of the Prince’s Pass. Hometown of the Fowler family.

 **Starkitects** an architectural and construction firm founded and run by siblings Arya and Brandon Stark. Subsidiary of _Stark Industries._ Its main office is based in King’s Landing on Starkitects Tower.

 **Stark Industries**          a thriving company in the North with subsidiaries owned by the Stark Family. Robb Stark currently serves as its CEO.

 **Storm’s End**     the regional capital of the Stormlands. Considered _the city on the cliff_. Founded by Durran Godsgrief and commissioned Brandon-the-Builder to plan the city layout. Hometown of the Baratheon family.

 **Summerhall** the town on the Stormlands side of the Boneway. Hometown of the Targaryen family.

 **Sunspear** the regional capital of Dorne. Located at the tip of the Broken Arm peninsula. Hometown of the Martell family.

 **Targaryen Group of Companies** a corporation owned by the Targaryen family.

 **Tarth Island** an island in the Stormlands region rich in marble and gemstones. Hometown of the Tarth family.

 **Torrhen’s Hill** the hill in _Great Barrowton National Park_ where, according to legend, the rebels surrendered to the then King in the North, Torrhen Stark centuries ago.

 **Torrhen’s Lake** a Lake within _Great Barrowton National Park_ in the North.

 **Tower of the Hand** a tower in the Red Keep where the Vice-President of the country’s office space and chambers are situated.

 **Twins, the** Also called _the Crossing_ as the entire town is situated on two sides of the Green Fork arm of the Trident River, with a bridge connecting the two sides. The town got its name due to the fact the layout of the streets and buildings are identical to that of the other side. Hometown of the Frey family.

 **Tyrell Plantations** a company based in Highgarden owned by the Tyrell family with hectares of fruits, vegetables and flowers plantation and is the producer of two-fourths of Westeros’ entire supply of such in the markets.

 **University of Lannisport** the top university in the Westerlands region located in the city of Lannisport.

 **Unsullied** a security agency and secret police in Astapor in Essos. Very expensive to hire. Men in grey military tactical gear, with helmets, bulletproof vests and assault rifles.

 **Vale of Arryn Valley** a fertile valley bordered by the _Moon Mountain Ranges_ in the Vale region.

 **Wall, the** a massive barrier of mostly ice stretching across the northern border of Westeros. It is seven hundred feet tall and three hundred feet thick and made of solid ice, stone, and earth, and can be seen for miles round. It was designed by the legendary architect, Brandon Stark, famously called Brandon the Builder as a fortification to keep away invaders back in the day. It was manned by the Military and it had nineteen towers, with one posted at every fifteen miles, until those towers grew larger into military bases.

 **Westeros, Armed Forces of** commonly called the _Night’s Watch_ , or the _Black Crows_ as the official military seal had a black crow with its wings spread open, with the words, _The shield that guards the realms of men_. It has three branches: the Army, the Navy and the Air Force.

 **Westeros Military Academy** was founded in order to train future Military officers. Four of the nineteen towers namely the: Stonedoor, Hoarfrost Hill, Icemark, and the Nightfort, were converted into military school buildings, training boot camps and barracks.

 **Westeros Today** a Westerosi internationally distributed daily newspaper.

 **White Cloaks** officially called the _Kingsguard_ , are the official guards and aides of the president of Westeros and his/her family.

 **White Harbor** the largest city in the North and the fourth largest city in Westeros. Location of the Wolf’s Den, Westeros’ prison facility. Hometown of the Manderly family.

 **White Harbor State University** the top university in the North region located in the city of White Harbor.

 **White Tower** a tower in the Red Keep where the White Cloaks are accommodated, and in Daenerys Targaryen’s administration, the Unsullied as well.

 **Winter Falls** a waterfall within the _Great Barrowton National Park_ where it’s known to freeze solid ice during the winter season.

 **Winterfell**        the regional capital of the North. Often called _the heart of the North_. It was planned and built by the legendary architect and engineer, Brandon Stark also known as Brandon-the-Builder. Hometown of the Stark family.

 **Winterroad** a Northern highway that starts at the town of _Moat Cailin_ towards the eastern part of the North region passing several cities and towns namely: _White Harbor_ , _Dreadfort_ , _Karhold_ and the _Last Hearth_ before circling back to the _Kingsroad_.

 **Wolfpack Events** an events management company founded and run by Sansa Stark. Subsidiary of _Stark Industries._ Its main office is based in Highgarden.

 **Wolf’s Den** the Westeros prison facility located in White Harbor in the North. It was built by the ancient Starks as a fortress to defend the White Knife River from would-be invaders. It got its name due to the ancient Stark family’s heraldry being a direwolf.

 **Yronwood** the town on the Dornish side of the Boneway and located on the foothills of the _Red Mountain Range_. Hometown of the Yronwood family.


	38. Acknowledgments

I would just like to give everyone a big thank you for reading and leaving reviews/comments. It really meant a lot to me that at least out here I had managed to express my thoughts and ideas without being judged. I’m forever grateful.

My main inspiration for this fic was due to the fact that D&D destroyed Bran and Meera’s relationship in the TV series. Also. I figured out that there weren’t much stories about the Bran/Meera pairing so I felt like to I had to contribute and make one. As for the main plots and sub-plots, I probably watched about dozens movies to come up with it. And I’m also crediting my _hopeless- romantic_ and _head-over-heels_ song playlists for those sad-crying and happy-crying moments in the stories.

Also, I’m sorry for making you wait so long for another update. Besides procrastinating, I’m also easily sidetracked. Like, when I’m trying to finish one chapter for an update, I’ll get this idea for an AU so I’ll end up creating a draft for another potential story.

And by AU stories, I had four and all took place in the actual Game of Thrones universe. The summaries of the plots goes:

  1. The Brotherhood sells Arya for ransom to Robb in Riverrun right after they sold Gendry to Melisandre. She ends up attending the Red Wedding with Robb and Catelyn before narrowly escaping the massacre with her great-uncle, the Blackfish. They spent years in hiding with loyal Tully bannermen until they retook Riverrun. The Blackfish had Arya trained with the castle’s master-at-arms until they’re besieged by the Freys and Lannisters to which, he had his great grand-niece go with Brienne North.
  2. Arya goes with Brienne right after he defeated her ten miles from the Bloody Gate. She finds Nymeria with her wolfpack as they travel North to Sansa’s aid. Sansa, still married to Ramsay, lights the candle in the broken tower just as Brienne left to kill Stannis. Arya ends up rescuing her sister with Podrick and the wolves before they head further North to their bastard brother, Jon.
  3. Yoren’s band of Night’s Watch recruits defeated Ser Amory Lorch’s party but ends up running into the Brotherhood. They still sold Gendry to Melisandre, which deeply pisses Arya off. She finds Nymeria and her wolfpack as they continued on North. They arrived in Winterfell as it was besieged and came just in time to see a dying Maester Luwin with her younger brothers, Bran and Rickon in the godswood. Arya travels North with her brothers and other companions before running into the Reeds. They separated with Arya and Rickon staying at the Wall and Bran going beyond the Wall with the Reeds. Arya and Rickon went with Sam and Gilly to Castle Black moments before a wounded Jon arrived after deserting the Wildings in the Gift. They were trained to fight by Jon and stubbornly fought with the Night’s Watch men during the battle of Castle Black. They stayed until Stannis’ Army arrives at Castle Black. Rickon meets Shireen(romantic sub-plot). Stannis never burned Gendry but instead made him his heir over Shireen, but he’ll only be legitimized when he dies or something.
  4. The Blackfish takes Jaime’s advice and surrendered Riverrun and was able to march North to aid the Starks to retake Winterfell. And meets up with the knights of the Vale in Moat Cailin.



I would like to know if there are any of these drafts you would want me to develop. Feel free to message me on your thoughts.


End file.
